Cambiando el Futuro: Leyendo las Reliquias
by Alioth Akane
Summary: Harry Potter y compañía es llevada a una sala en la cual tendrán que leer un misterioso libro traido desde el futuro, titulado: Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte"...¿Cambiaran el futuro o le dejaran tal cual?
1. El Ascenso del Señor Oscuro

**Capítulo 1: El ascenso del Señor Oscuro**

**Harry tenía su varita alzada, miraba con cautela a su alrededor. Se encontró con que estaba en una pequeña habitación que tenía sillones frente a una chimenea. Parpadeo un par de veces y no estaba seguro cómo podría haber llegado allí. Un segundo antes estaba hablando con sus amigos; Ginny le había estado diciendo que no podría ser poseído por Voldemort (lo que lo hizo sentir más tranquilo) y al segundo siguiente estaba allí, en esa sala acogedora.**

**Hubo un destello azul, y apunto con su varita instintivamente. Él no bajo su varita a pesar que la persona que había aparecido se veía exactamente como su mejor amigo.**

**—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo**

**—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Harry? —le contesto, sonando molesto—¿Dónde estamos? Te desapareciste de nosotros, no tienes idea del pánico que sufrió Hermione. ¡Merlín, ella debe estar angustiada!**

**—Sí, supongo—dijo Harry, bajando su varita al saber que era su mejor amigo—Y no tengo ni idea donde estamos…**

**Otra luz brilló, interrumpiéndolo, cuando la luz desapareció su mejor amiga se paró frente a ellos.**

**—¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que está pasando?—dijo rápidamente**

**—Hermione, ha pasado menos de un minuto ¿Cómo podría saber algo?— dijo Harry rodando sus ojos.**

**—No sé—dijo Hermione, mirando la habitación sospechosamente—Pero esto no puede ser algo bueno. Podría ser…**

**Otro flash y una chica con el cabello rojo flameante apareció**

**—Bueno, esto es simplemente genial—Ironizo.**

**—Dímelo a mí, Gin—gruño Ron**

**La luz intermitente siguió llegando cada treinta segundos más o menos hasta que la sala se llenó de gente. Empezando con Fred y seguido por George, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur - que aterrizó en el sofá y se estremeció un poco pero aparte de eso se encontraba bien. Después de Dumbledore llegaron McGonagall y Snape (varias personas se sintieron mal cuando llego Snape incluyéndolo a el mismo). Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando llegó la última persona: Draco Malfoy.**

**—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron al chico rubio**

**—¿Cómo puedo saberlo, comadreja? —Debatió Draco—Me trajeron aquí al igual que el resto de ustedes, supongo**

**—De hecho, debemos de aceptar que hay una razón por la cual el Sr. Malfoy se encuentra aquí así como de seguro hay una razón por la cual nosotros también estamos aquí— dijo Dumbledore, dando al rubio una mirada examinadora y casi llena de esperanza.**

**—¿alguien me puede decir que coño está pasando aquí? —preguntó Sirius con impaciencia.**

**—Parece que estamos completos—observó Remus—creo que podemos hablar ahora.**

**—Pero... —McGonagall comenzó a hablar, pero antes de que ella podría decir nada más otro flash llegó.**

**Una luz dorada, diferente a las azules que los había traído los ilumino, cuando la luz desapareció notaron que había un libro y una nota en su lugar.**

**—¿Qué es? —pregunto Ron.**

**—¡Oh, sé que es esto! — dijo Fred.**

**—¡Es un libro!—dijo George.**

**—No te olvides de la nota— agregó Fred.**

**— ¡Ay Ronnie!, no puedo creer que no sepas que es un libro y una nota—sonrió George.**

**—¡Cállate!—exclamo Ron.**

**_Queridos: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur (siento la caída pero realmente los quería aquí), Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Draco; _leyó Sirius.**

**—¡Merlín! es una larga introducción, Creo que debería decir "querido todos"**

**—Sólo sigue leyendo Sirius—dijo Remus.**

**—Bueno—dijo Sirius y siguió leyendo**

**_Los he traído a todos aquí para que lean este libro. Se trata de su futuro. Se los he traído a ustedes con la esperanza de que puedan cambiar las cosas para mejor. Sé que es peligroso intentar cambiar el futuro, más aún porque el futuro ya es un lugar relativamente bueno._**

**_Sin embargo, muchas cosas terribles van a suceder en los próximos dos años. Mucha gente buena va a perder sus vidas -muchos de ustedes-, y sólo quiero darles la opción de cambiar las cosas._**

**_Si creen que vale la pena conservar el futuro tal y como esta, pueden optar por olvidar esta sala y todo lo que va a pasar aquí. Sin embargo, si deciden hacer una diferencia leyendo este libro. Espero que, con ese conocimiento, pudieran hacer un futuro mejor. _**

**_Mucha suerte_**

**_TRL_**

**—¿Quién es TRL? —pregunto Sirius en voz alta.**

**—No creo conocer a alguien con esas iniciales para que nos enviaría algo como esto—dijo Dumbledore pensativo—Ahora, si tenemos en cuenta que este libro es posiblemente del futuro, es probable que el escritor también sea del futuro.**

**—bien—Sirius estuvo de acuerdo—creo que deberíamos leer el libro**

**—Tienes razón, no veo cómo que podría afectar—dijo Remus razonando.**

**—Entonces no ve muy bien—dijo Draco con desdén—No entiendo por qué estoy aquí, y definitivamente no entiendo por qué tengo que leer un libro con alguno de ustedes.**

**—Al parecer, TRL piensa que ganaríamos algo con la lectura de este libro—dijo McGonagall, mirándolo con detenimiento—Y estoy de acuerdo con Remus— Hay que leer el libro**

**—Gracias, Minerva—dijo Remus con una ligera sonrisa.**

**—La acabas de llamar Minerva—le susurró Sirius a su amigo, mirándolo sorprendido.**

**—Sirius, sabes que yo era profesor hace dos años—Remus rodó sus ojos—Minerva era mi compañero**

**—Sigue siendo extraño—dijo Sirius.**

**—Bueno, si vamos a leer, entonces deberíamos seguir adelante con ello— habló secamente Snape.**

**—Muy bien—dijo Dumbledore. Él estaba un poco preocupado de leer el libro, pues no sabía lo que podría revelar sus páginas—¿Quién quiere leer primero?**

**—yo…— dijeron a la vez Remus y Hermione**

**—Oh, usted primero… Pro- er, señor - er ... Remus—balbuceó Hermione, no muy segura de cómo llamarlo pues había dejado en claro que no quería ser llamado profesor Lupin ya que él ya no era su profesor.**

**—Mejor llámalo Lunático— dijo Sirius poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Remus.**

**—¿Lunático?— dijeron los gemelos, al mismo tiempo.**

**—¿tú crees que…?—dijo Fred mirando a George, que tenían idénticas expresiones atónitas.**

**—¡No puede ser!— dijo George y luego ambos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Harry, que se debatía entre estar divertido y nervioso.**

**—Les hable de ello, ¿no?—Preguntó Harry, oprimiendo una sonrisa algo que Ron estaba encontrando mucho más difícil, ya que se reía a carcajadas.**

**—¿Quieres decir que él es Lunático?—preguntó Fred, mirando a Remus, que ya se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz. Sirius estaba de pie junto a él, sonriendo como un idiota.**

**—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Eres realmente Lunático? —preguntó George mirándolo asombrado.**

**—No, Sirius no es lunático—dijo Ron riendo—Sirius es Canuto y Remus es Lunático**

**—¡Canuto!—dijeron los gemelos entre sí.**

**—¡Merlín! ¡Llegamos a conocer a dos de los Merodeadores! —exclamó Fred.**

**—¡Ustedes son los mejores!—dijo George.**

**—¡Usted nos ha enseñado tanto!— dijo Fred.**

**—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Molly bruscamente, con los ojos entornados hacia Remus y Sirius.**

**La sonrisa de Sirius titubeó un poco y Remus suspiró.**

**—Pues que lunático era el mejor maestro que hemos tenido, y realmente aprendí mucho de él—dijo George, tratando de encubrir a uno de sus ídolos.**

**Molly entrecerró más los ojos ante la débil excusa de su hijo.**

**—Creo que deberíamos empezar a leer—dijo Hermione a la vez que Fred preguntó con ansiedad:—¿Quiénes son los otros dos merodeadores?**

**—Mi padre es uno—le respondió Harry a los gemelos, aunque en realidad debería haber dicho_fue_— Fue Cornamenta.**

**—Cool, creo que fue una suerte que…— comenzó George, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.**

**—¿Y el último?—le preguntó Fred, cambiando de tema.**

**—¡Es una rata!—grito Sirius, y su rostro se oscureció.**

**—¡Oh!—dijo Fred. Todos en la sala habían oído hablar de lo que Peter Pettigrew había hecho, desde la conspiración contra Sirius hasta la muerte Cedric, Fred podría decir que por la expresión de Sirius de que era de Peter de quien se hablaba.**

**—Creo que deberías leer, Hermione— corto Remus—Y si te gusta, puedes llamarme Lunático**

**—Creo que me quedo con Remus, si no te importa—le sonrió Hermione.**

**—Como gustes—sonrió Remus a su vez.**

**Hermione tomó el libro y dijo: _"Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte"_.**

**—Yo sabía que no tenía ganas de leer este estúpido libro — se quejó Draco y Snape parecía estar de acuerdo con él por completo.**

**Sin embargo, ante el título, los ojos de Dumbledore se ampliaron por una fracción de segundo antes de que él mismo se controlara. No esperaba esto, bajó la mirada hacia su varita, preguntándose qué papel jugaría en el libro... preguntándose lo que eso significaba para él.**

**—Cállate, Malfoy— dijo Ron con los dientes apretados. Deseando seriamente que el chico rubio no estuviera allí.**

**Hermione apenas puso los ojos antes de leer el título del capítulo, "El ascenso del Señor Oscuro"**

**—¡Qué manera de empezar el libro!—dijo George.**

**—Sí, pensé que íbamos a leer sobre un tonto escuálido—dijo Fred sonriendo a Harry.**

**—Cállate— Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.**

En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse. Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y echaron a andar a buen paso en la misma dirección.

**—Suena a mortífagos para mí—dijo Sirius.**

**—no puedes asegurarlo—dijo Remus razonable—aunque, dado el título del capítulo, quizás estés en lo cierto.**

-¿Buenas noticias? - pregunto el de mayor estatura.

-Excelentes - replico Severus Snape.

**—Definitivamente mortífagos—dijo Sirius, mirando fijamente a Snape.**

**—Sirius— dijo Dumbledore en un tono uniforme, que sin embargo parecía afectar a Sirius.**

El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por unas zarzas silvestres no muy crecidas, y el derecho, por un seto alto y muy cuidado. Al caminar, los dos hombres hacían ondear las largas capas alrededor de los tobillos.

- Temía llegar tarde - dijo Yaxley,

**—Sí, definitivamente mortífagos—dijo Remus.**

cuyas burdas facciones dejaban de verse a intervalos cuando las ramas de los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna -. Resultó un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero confío en que él estará satisfecho. Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien, ¿no?

Snape asintió, pero no dio explicaciones. Torcieron a la derecha y tomaron un ancho camino que partía del sendero. El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Ninguno de los dos individuos se detuvo; sin mediar palabra, ambos alzaron el brazo izquierdo, como si saludaran, y atravesaron la verja igual que si las oscuras barras metálicas fueran de humo.

**—¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Remus le preguntó.**

**—No sé—dijo Snape—No es algo que hemos utilizado todavía**

El seto de tejo amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos. De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; Yaxley volvió a sacar la varita mágica y apunto hacia allí por encima de la cabeza de su acompañante, pero el origen del ruido no era más que un pavo real completamente blanco

**—Oh— parpadeó Malfoy, sorprendido.**

**—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ron, levantando una ceja sarcástico.**

**—Creo que esta es la casa del señor Malfoy—dijo Dumbledore.**

**—Sí, lo es— dijo Malfoy, que no parecía muy contento en este momento. No ayudó a que varias personas en la habitación lo miraran.**

que se paseaba ufano por encima del seto.

**—Todavía me pregunto por qué James no se convirtió en un pavo real—murmuró Sirius a Remus, que no se hacía problemas para reír a carcajadas.**

**—podría decirte lo mismo—señaló Remus, pero Sirius sonrió a eso.**

-Lucius siempre ha sido un engreído. ¡Bah, pavos reales! - Yaxley se guardó la varita bajo la capa y soltó un resoplido de desdén.

**—Realmente no—dijo Draco—Siempre me pregunte por qué los compra.**

**—Él es un anormal— dijo Sirius.**

**Draco puso los ojos, pero no dijo nada.**

Una magnifica mansión surgió de la oscuridad al final del camino; había luz en las ventanas de cristal emplomados de la planta baja. En algún punto del oscuro jardín que se extendía más allá del seto borboteaba una fuente. Snape y Yaxley, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercaron presurosos a la puerta de entrada, que se abrió hacia dentro, aunque no se vio que nadie la abriera.

**—Elfos domésticos estoy seguro—dijo Sirius.**

**—Sí— confirmó Draco.**

**—¿Todavía hay un elfo doméstico? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Tenemos más en la casa que un elfo, Potter—dijo Draco fríamente, como si la pregunta de Harry lo hubiera insultado—¿Y qué clase de pregunta es esa de todos modos?**

**—Es que como libere a Dobby no sabía… —Harry iba diciendo**

**—¡que tú liberaste al elfo!—Draco dijo incrédulo— ¡mi padre dijo que dejarlo en libertad era un capricho de la naturaleza! Siempre hablando de lo que los elfos debería hacer y no hacer. Dijo que era una vergüenza...**

**—Pero no tanto como la deshonra de que un elfo doméstico vaya por un niño de doce años de edad, estoy seguro— sonrió Ron.**

**Draco se encogió de hombros**

**—No es realmente importante ¿A quién le importa si un elfo falta?**

**Hermione estaba echando humo durante toda esta conversación, pero ella no dijo nada. No tendría sentido decir nada sobre los derechos de los elfos a Malfoy.**

El amplio vestíbulo, débilmente iluminado, estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una espléndida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes siguió a los dos hombres, que andaban a grandes zancadas. Por fin, se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera, titubearon un instante y, acto seguido, Snape hizo girar la manija de bronce.

El salón se hallaba repleto de la gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaban silencio. Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronado con un espejo de marco dorado. Snape y Yaxley vacilaron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento más extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible,

**—Eso es nauseabundo— dijo Ginny, con aspecto pálido.**

**Las personas mayores en la sala comprendieron que esta persona, quienquiera que fuese, no iba a salir de la habitación con vida. Todos agacharon la cabeza.**

reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida mesa.

Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esa singular figura le prestaba atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, que parecía incapaz de mirarla cada poco.

**Todo el mundo miró a Draco.**

**—Es mi casa, por supuesto me gustaría estar allí.**

**—No es tan simple como eso— murmuró Severus y miro a Dumbledore, parecía que el joven Malfoy iba a ser un mortífago en un futuro cercano.**

-Yaxley, Snape - dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa -, casi llegáis tarde.

**—¡Ay no, casi tarde!— dijo Sirius sarcásticamente—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?**

**—Esto no es cosa de broma, Black— dijo Severus, un poco pálido por su pensamiento.**

**—Ni siquiera puedes llegar casi tarde— se burló Sirius—Eso es ridículo**

Quien había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio los recién llegados sólo apreciaran su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más distinguieron su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin una pizca de vello, serpentino, con dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y ojos rojos y refulgentes de pupilas verticales; su palidez era tan acusada que parecía emitir un resplandor nacarado.

**—es un tío atractivo—bromeó Fred.**

**—Sí, me gustaría verme igual de bien—dijo George.**

**—¿De qué estás hablando? —Fred sonrió—Te pareces a mí. Y yo soy perfecto**

- Aquí, Severus - dijo Voldemort señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha

**—¡Eres su mano derecha!— Sirius exclamó asombrado.**

**—yo... yo. .. — Dijo Severus aturdido**

**—Supongo que no es así—dijo Remus—Me pregunto qué hiciste para conseguir eso**

**—Sea lo que sea, tendría que ser importante—dijo Dumbledore pensativo. Él sabía que Voldemort confianza Severus, pero nunca esperaba que fuera tanto.**

- Yaxley, al lado de Dolohov.

**La expresión de Molly se ensombreció ante la mención del hombre que mató a sus hermanos. Pero era peor que eso, algo no iba bien, si él estaba allí. —Él debe estar en Azkaban! —exclamó.**

**—Sí, debería estar ahí—dijo Dumbledore—Parece que en algún momento, habrá una fuga**

Los aludidos ocuparon los asientos asignados. La mayoría de los presentes siguió la mirada a Snape, y Voldemort se dirigió a él en primer lugar.

- ¿Y bien?

- Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer.

**Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a Severus, que los miró con frialdad.**

**—Severus es un espía de la Orden— dijo Dumbledore a la sala en general—Un espía del que se sabe que es cercano a mí y para mantener su posición como un secreto, a menudo tiene que dar información de ese tipo. Sin embargo, si esto es cierto, podemos estar seguros que la información que está dando es el menor de todos los males que tiene por escoger**

**—Eso no suena estúpido en absoluto— dijo Sirius sarcásticamente—Dar información al otro bando es una idea fantástica.**

**—Y es por eso que tú nunca serías un buen espía, Black, tienes una mente limitada—se mofó Severus—Tu imaginación es tan poca**

**—Te sorprenderías de la imaginación que tengo— Dijo Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada**

**—Cálmense— dijo Dumbledore con firmeza y los dos hombres de pelo negro siguieron fulminándose con la mirada, pero no dijeron nada más.**

El interés de los reunidos se incrementó notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se rebulleron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Snape y Voldemort…

- Con que el sábado… al anochecer - repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Snape, negros, con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrasara su ferocidad.

No obstante, Snape le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios de Voldemort esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede…

-De esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado - respondió Snape.

**—¿Qué fuente? —le preguntó Fred**

**Severus se encogió de hombros, como si fuera poco importante.**

-Mi señor… - Yaxley, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se volvieron hacia él -. Mi señor, yo he oído otra cosa - dijo, y callo, pero en vista de que Voldemort no respondía, añadió -: A Dewlish, el auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, es decir, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete años.

**—Hm, así que es un año y medio a partir de ahora—murmuró Hermione antes de que reanudara la lectura.**

Snape sonrió y comento:

-Mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaba dar una pista falsa; debe de ser esa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento confundus. No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable.

**—Justo la calidad que quiero en un Auror—gruñó Sirius.**

- Os aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido - insistió Yaxley- Si le han hecho un encantamiento confundus, es lógico que así sea - razonó Snape -. Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio.

**—Eso no es bueno— dijo McGonagall. Ella había tratado de guardar silencio, porque no quería interrumpir, pero esto era tan malo como para que ella comente—Parece que las cosas sólo van a empeorar**

**—Eso es cierto, sin embargo, si el ministro está tratando de desempeñar un papel en la protección de Harry, está claro que ya no se niega que Voldemort ha regresado—dijo Dumbledore y McGonagall, Severus, Draco, y todos los Weasley se estremecieron cuando dijo el nombre de _Voldemort_.**

**—Pensé que también te estremecerías— dijo Harry a Tonks.**

**—Nah. No hay ninguna razón para tenerle miedo a un nombre— Tonks se encogió de hombros—Además, creo que Sirius se habría molestado si lo hiciera**

**—En eso tienes razón. Yo te hubiera rechazado si te estremecías—bromeó Sirius.**

**—Habla el tipo que está en fuga por ser un asesino de masas— dijo Tonks rodando sus ojos —Además, yo estoy acostumbrada a ser repudiada por tu familia. ¿Qué diferencia habría?**

**—Bien entonces, de alguna manera lograremos que vuelvas a ser relacionada con la familia de este pequeño tonto — dijo Sirius, moviendo la cabeza hacia Draco.**

**—¿De qué están hablando? — Preguntó Draco, mirándolos confundido.**

**—Eh... no sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? —Tonks suspiró.**

**—No—dijo Draco con indiferencia—Nunca dijiste tu nombre**

**—Yo soy... —Tonks se detuvo, pues a ella nunca le gustó su nombre.**

**—Nymphadora Tonks— dijo Sirius riéndose mientras Tonks lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

**Draco miró como diciendo, _¿y que eso significan algo para mí porque...?_**

**—Mi madre es Andrómeda—dijo Tonks—Solía ser Andrómeda Black...**

**—Oh—dijo Draco, que había oído el nombre una o dos veces. Eso significaría que esa mujer con el pelo raro y conducta hiperactiva en realidad era su prima—bien**

**—Bueno, no sé lo que me esperaba, pero supongo que esto no está mal— se rió Tonks.**

- En eso la Orden no se equivoca, ¿no? - intervino un individuo rechoncho sentado a escasa distancia de Yaxley, soltó una risa espasmódica y algunos lo imitaron.

Pero Voldemort no rió; dejaba vagar la mirada por el cuerpo que giraba lentamente suspendido encima de la mesa, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Mi señor - continuo Yaxley - Dawlish cree que utilizaran un destacamento completo de aurores para trasladar al chico…

El señor Tenebroso levantó una mano grande y blanca; el hombre enmudeció al instante y lo miró con resentimiento, mientras escuchaba cómo le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Snape:

-¿Dónde piensan esconder al chico?

- En casa de un miembro de la Orden - contestó Snape -. Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas probabilidades de atraparlo, mi señor-a menos, por supuesto que el ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sábado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes sortilegios para burlar las protecciones que resten.

**—El Ministerio ha caído... ¿realmente esta tan cerca de hacerlo? —McGonagall preguntó, sorprendida—Albus, ¡esto es muy malo!**

**—Es verdad—dijo Dumbledore gravemente.**

- ¿Qué opinas, Yaxley? - Preguntó Voldemort mientras el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba de una manera extraña en sus encarnados ojos -. ¿Habrá caído el ministerio antes del próximo sábado?

Una vez más, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Yaxley, que se enderezó y replico:

-Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias a ese respecto. Con grandes dificultades y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, he conseguido hacerle una maldición imperius a Pius Thicknesse.

Los que se hallaban cerca de Yaxley se mostraron impresionados, y su vecino Dolohov - un hombre de cara alargada y deforme -, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Algo es algo - concedió Voldemort -. Pero no podemos basar todos nuestros planes en una sola persona; Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por los nuestros antes de que yo entre en acción. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con la vida del ministro, me retrasaría mucho.

**—Así que, Scrimgeour será ministro—dijo Dumbledore pensativo.**

**—¿Él lo hará mejor que Fudge? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado pues no le tenía aprecio al actual Ministro.**

**—Sin duda será un ministro diferente— dijo Dumbledore—mas no sé si " mejor " es la palabra correcta.**

-Sí, mi señor, tenéis razón. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mantiene contactos regulares no sólo son el ministro, sino también con los jefes de todos los departamentos del ministerio. Ahora que tenemos controlado a un funcionario de tan alta jerarquía, creo que será fácil someter a los demás, y entonces trabajaran todos juntos para acabar con Scrimgeour.

**—Es un buen plan— Dumbledore suspiró, sabiendo que es probable que funcionaría y que sería un gran golpe al lado de la orden**

-Siempre que no descubran a nuestro amigo Thicknesse antes de que él haya convertido a los restantes - puntualizó Voldemort - En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que me haya hecho con el ministerio antes del próximo sábado. Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado.

-En eso jugamos una ventaja, mi señor - afirmo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort -

**—Nunca he entendido que—Harry sacudió la cabeza—¿realmente vale la pena pasar dificultades por su aprobación?**

**—Esa es una pregunta interesante—dijo Dumbledore—Supongo que desde su punto de vista, si tienen su aprobación más poder representan**

**—Todavía no lo entiendo—dijo Harry—Pero creo que todos sabemos que yo no sería un buen mortífago**

, puesto que tenemos a algunos hombres infiltrados en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato.

**—No me gusta cómo suena eso—dijo Remus.**

**—a mí tampoco— coincidió Dumbledore.**

-No hará ninguna de esas cosas - tercio Snape -

**—¡Cierra la boca de una puta vez! — gruñó Sirius y Severus lo miró fríamente**

**—Es la respuesta obvia del problema— dijo Dumbledore —se vería insensato y lo más importante, se vería incompetente al no decirlo**

**—¿Y eso es más importante que la seguridad de Harry? —Sirius quería gritar, pero ni siquiera en ese estado se atrevía a levantarle la voz a Dumbledore.**

**—jamás me permitiría decir eso Sirius— dijo Dumbledore con calma pero con una mirada de fuego en sus ojos. Sirius se estremeció, pero no bajo la cabeza—Yo sólo quería decir que él no debe tener más remedio que decirle esto a Voldemort además creo que hay un plan que han ideado para que Harry se librara de todo esto**

**—Está bien—dijo Sirius con calma, pero estaba claro que estaba molesto aún con Severus**

La Orden evitara cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución.

-Mucho mejor - repuso Voldemort -. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será más fácil atraparlo. - Miró otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud y continuó-: Me ocupare personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que refiere a Harry Potter,

**—Me pregunto si lo dice porque algo más ha pasado— reflexionó Harry y todos los demás, a excepción de Severus y Draco, se estremecieron (a Dumbledore, no le gustaba escuchar esta noticia).**

y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos.

**—Eso es cierto— coincidió Harry.**

**—Creo que encontrarás que no es así, Harry—dijo Dumbledore—Aunque, es una buena idea que él piensa que es así**

**—Sí, de esa manera seguirá subestimándote— dijo Sirius, tratando de sonar optimista**

Todos lo miraron con aprensión; a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, temían que se los pudiera culpar que Harry Potter siguiera existiendo.

Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía hablar consigo mismo, sin recriminar nada a nadie, mientras continuaba contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente que colgaba sobre la mesa.

- He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes. Pero ahora sé qué he de hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.

**_Y te equivocas otra vez Tom—_pensó Dumbledore_—estás jugando con una profecía que nunca comprendiste. Dando a Harry más protección contra ti_**

**—Eso no es bueno—dijo Sirius.**

**—Eso depende de cómo se mire— dijo Tonks.**

**—¿Cómo podría ser bueno que Voldemort quiera matar a Harry? — Sirius la fulmino con la mirada**

**—No hablo de eso—Tonks no se inmuto, pues ella estaba mirando de nuevo a Sirius— hablo del hecho de que los mortífagos no están autorizados a matarlo**

**Sirius se sonrojó**

**—Buen punto—dijo**

En cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor. Asustados, muchos de los presentes miraron el suelo, porque el sonido parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies.

-Colagusano -

**Los ojos de Sirius y Remus se oscurecieron con la sola mención de su antiguo amigo, pero no dijeron nada. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Harry y Ron tampoco dijeron nada, a pesar de que parecían explotar del coraje que sentían**

dijo Voldemort sin mudar el tono serio y sereno y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que giraba -, ¿no te he pedido que mantengas callado a nuestro prisionero?

-Sí, m…mi señor - respondió resollando un individuo bajito situado hacia la mitad de la mesa; estaba tan hundido en su silla que, a primera vista, ésta parecía desocupada. Se levantó del asiento y salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejando tras de sí un extraño resplandor plateado.

**—Asquerosa rata, nos traiciono para ser su estúpido siervo— murmuró Sirius sombríamente.**

-Cómo iba diciendo - prosiguió el Señor Tenebroso, y escudriño los tensos semblantes de sus seguidores -, ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora sé, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitare que alguno de vosotros me preste su varita mágica.

Las caras de los reunidos reflejaron sorpresa; era como si acabara de anunciar que deseaba que alguno de ellos le prestara un brazo.

**—No, es mucho peor que eso— dijo Severus—Significaría que no sólo están indefensos, sino también que no tendrían ningún uso para el Señor Oscuro y a nadie le gustaría estar en esa posición**

-¿No hay ningún voluntario? Veamos… Lucius, no sé para qué necesitas ya una varita mágica.

**Draco palideció al igual que los chicos Weasley y Harry rió disimuladamente. Esto no ayudó en absoluto a la explicación anterior que Severus dijo.**

**—¿Qué pasó? —Draco era incapaz de parar de preguntar. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con Voldemort, pero sabía que su padre estaba en buenos términos con él, por lo menos sabía que su padre no se despidió de esta manera.**

**—No sé—dijo Severus, tratando de darle una mirada de disculpa, que sólo el Slytherin podía leer.**

Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo a su cutis. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca:

**—¿Qué paso? —Draco volvió a preguntar más preocupado que antes.**

**—Me suena a viejos tiempos —Sirius empezó a decir pero Tonks lo golpeó en el brazo. Él la miró fijamente, pero cuando habló otra vez lo hizo en un tono ligeramente más agradable—Tu padre estuvo en Azkaban**

**Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente por un segundo antes de que él controlara su expresión, no mostraría debilidad en una habitación llena de sus enemigos.**

- ¡Mi señor!

- La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita.

- Yo…

Malfoy miró de soslayo a su esposa. Ella, casi tan pálida como él y con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, miraba al frente, pero por debajo de la mesa sus delgados dedos ciñeron ligeramente la muñeca de su esposo. A esa señal, Malfoy metió una mano bajo la túnica, sacó su varita mágica y se la entregó a Voldemort, que la sostuvo ante sus rojos ojos para examinarla con detenimiento.

**Draco se estremeció por dentro con la descripción de su padre y la debilidad que mostraba.**

-Dime, Lucius, ¿de qué es?

- De olmo, mi señor - susurro Malfoy.

- ¿Y el núcleo central?

-Dragón… nervio de corazón de dragón

- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas.

Lucius Malfoy hizo un fugaz movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión de que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio de la suya.

**—eso no es bueno— dijo Sirius, sonriendo.**

**—No, no lo es—estuvo de acuerdo Severus, palideciendo un poco.**

A Voldemort no se le pasó por alto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura y cuestionó:

-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita, precisamente? - algunos rieron por lo bajo -Te regalado la libertad, Lucius. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Sí… es cierto, me he fijado en qué últimamente ni tú ni tu familia parecéis felices… ¿Tal vez os desagrada mi presencia en vuestra casa, Lucius?

**Los chicos Weasley se reían burlonamente de nuevo y Draco no mostraba signos externos que lo estaba molestando, pero por supuesto que sí lo estaba.**

**—Dejen de hacer eso— dijo Hermione, mirando a los Weasley.**

**—No… —Draco empezó a decir.**

**—Confía en mí, no quieres terminar la frase—dijo Harry firmemente, a sabiendas de que probablemente iba a decir algo en contra de Hermione. Si bien Harry se sintió mal por Malfoy, pues tener que oír hablar de la deshonra de tu familia frente a tus rivales no era algo agradable, no iba a permitir que Malfoy dijera algo malo sobre Hermione.**

**—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy escuchar lo que tengas que decir, Potter? —dijo Draco con desprecio, pero si decidió tomar el consejo de Harry en serio, pues un comentario como los que solía decir no lo tomarían bien en la esta sala.**

**—Es suficiente, Malfoy, Potter—dijo McGonagall—Yo sé que no estamos en la escuela, pero no voy tolerar un comportamiento como éste**

**—Lo siento profesora—dijo Harry**

**—Ya sabemos por qué McGonagall está aquí —dijo Fred.**

**—Para las cosas no se salgan de control—se rió George**

-¡No, mi señor! ¡En absoluto!

- Mientes, Lucius…

La voz de Voldemort siguió emitiendo un silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera acabado de mover los labios. Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco, y uno o dos magos apenas lograron reprimir un escalofrío al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa.

Una enorme serpiente apareció y trepo con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort;

**Arthur se estremeció con eso. No podía evitarlo, hace sólo unos días que la serpiente lo había atacado. Molly quería llorar ante la mención de la serpiente y el resto de los Weasley (y Harry también) tuvieron una respuesta similar.**

**—¿Qué, el pequeño Draki tiene miedo? — se burló Fred.**

**—Me gustaría ver cómo actúas en su presencia—dijo Draco fríamente.**

**—Probablemente le diría una broma—dijo George con firmeza, y tampoco su gemelo mostró cuánto temía a la idea. No se iban a retractar.**

**Sin embargo, Molly gimió dolorosamente y Arthur envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.**

continuo subiendo (parecía interminable) y se le acomodo sobre los hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como el muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. El señor Tenebroso la acaricio distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Por qué será que los Malfoys se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente, de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder?

- Por supuesto, mi señor - afirmo Malfoy y, con mano temblorosa, se enjuago el sudor del labio superior -. Lo deseábamos… y lo deseamos.

La esposa de Malfoy, sentada a la izquierda de su marido, asintió con una extraña y rígida cabeza, pero evitando mirar a Voldemort o a la serpiente. Su hijo, Draco,

Que se hallaba a la derecha de su padre observando el cuerpo inerte que pendía sobre ellos, echo un vistazo fugaz a Voldemort y volvió a desviar la mirada, temeroso de establecer contacto visual con él.

-Mi señor- dijo con voz emocionada una mujer morena situada hacia la mitad de la mesa - es un honor alojaros aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos más.

**—¡No! —Sirius gimió con aspecto pálido.**

**—¡No puede ser! — dijo Tonks con una expresión similar.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Creo que es Bellatrix Lestrange— dijo Dumbledore.**

**—la que... —Preguntó Harry, recordando el recuerdo que había visto hace casi un año.**

**—Sí— dijo Dumbledore, pero notó que los niños Weasley y Hermione todavía no entendían lo que estaba pasando ahí y por qué era tan malo que esa mujer estuviera fuera de Azkaban. Se permitió un segundo para estar complacido con Harry por cumplir con su palabra (aunque no tenía dudas del chico) de no decir a sus amigos lo que había visto ese día. Sin embargo, eso significaba que él mismo tendría que explicarles.**

**—Harry, ¿cómo la conoces? —preguntó Hermione.**

**—Eh... — dijo Harry, mirando a Dumbledore, sin saber qué hacer.**

**Por lo tanto, Dumbledore les dijo lo que Harry había visto cuando entró en el Pensadero de Dumbledore. Hermione y los jóvenes Weasley se sorprendieron y se horrorizaron al oír sobre ello.**

**—Él nunca dijo nada— suspiró Hermione, pensando en su amigo tímido y callado que había tratado con dureza (pero que en los últimos meses había mostrado una gran mejoría gracias en el ED).**

**—Yo podía entender eso— dijo Harry—Yo no quiero que nadie sepa de mi pasado tampoco**

**—El único problema con esto todo el mundo sabe más sobre tu pasado que tu mismo—dijo Fred, tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poc**o.

Se sentaba al lado de su hermana, pero su aspecto físico -cabello oscuro y ojos de párpados gruesos-era tan diferente del de aquella como su porte y su conducta: Narcisa adoptaba una actitud tensa e impasible, en tanto que Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, pues las palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de proximidad.

**—Ergh, eso es asqueroso—dijo Sirius y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con él.**

-no hay más alto placer- repitió Voldemort ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba -. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix.

La mujer se ruborizo y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de gratitud.

**—¡bicho raro!—dijo Sirius—pueden ver por qué no quiero estar asociados a esa familia**

**—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo—dijo Tonks.**

-¡mi señor sabe que no digo más que la verdad!

¿Ni siquiera lo compararías con el feliz acontecimiento que, según tengo entendido, se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia?

Bellatrix lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y evidente desconcierto.

-No sé a qué os referís, mi señor.

- Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también vuestra, Lucius y Narcisa. Ella acaba- Acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo.

**Se hizo un silencio en la sala durante diez segundos antes de que ocurrieran varias cosas a la vez.**

**—¡SÍ! —Tonks gritó al mismo tiempo que Sirius le gritó—¡lunático! ¡Esto significa que somos una familia!**

**Remus no parecía registrar ninguna de estas palabras, aunque eso no impidió que Tonks y Sirius hicieran vítores.**

**—Eso significa que realmente te gusto—Tonks estaba hablando a toda velocidad—Pensé que podría, pero tú me empujas lejos...**

**—Así es como es el— dijo Sirius—Él nunca pensó que podría permitirse a sí mismo estar cerca de una mujer por el tema de que es un hombre lobo—rodo los ojos en muestra de lo ridículo que pensaba que la idea era.**

**—Bueno, obviamente, voy a encontrar una forma de evitar eso—dijo Tonks sonriendo—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me llevó**

**—No lo sé, pero podría ser mucho tiempo—dijo George mirando a Remus, que abría y cerraba la boca en estado de shock.**

**—Oh, no, no—dijo Tonks—¡Yo sé que te gusto y ahora no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta!**

**—¡ya lo dijiste Dora, no vamos a dejar que lunático arruine nuestra diversión!— dijo Sirius.**

**—Realmente serían una linda pareja— dijo Molly amablemente—He estado diciéndoselo a Arthur por años, ¿no Arthur?**

**—es cierto... querida—dijo Arthur—Personalmente, creo que eres un buen partido**

**—Pero ... — dijo Remus. Era evidente que todos los demás (además de Severus y Draco) estaban felices con este pedazo de información—Soy demasiado viejo...**

**—Eso no importa—se burló Tonks.**

**—Yo no tengo dinero... —dijo Remus y Tonks lo fulmino con la mirada.**

**—¿Crees realmente que me importa eso? —preguntó Tonks con brusquedad.**

**—No, no quise decir... eh... —Remus tartamudeó, muy nervioso.**

**—Wow, lo dejaste sin palabras. Es la primera vez—se rió Sirius**

**—Soy peligroso— murmuró Remus en voz tan baja para que solo Tonks pudiera oír.**

**—Yo sé— dijo en voz baja, también. Puso su mano en la parte superior de él, sabiendo que tenía que ser honesta con él—Pero no me importa. Eres un buen hombre, Remus... tu condición no cambia eso. Nada puede cambiar eso**

**Remus estaba mirando sus manos, su corazón latía un poco más rápido. Entonces él la miró, y vio afecto en su mirada, y no tenía idea de qué decir. Sabía que había estado como nervioso en los últimos meses que había pasado con ella, nunca pensó que iba a hacer nada al respecto. Ahora que sabía cómo se sentía ella... y Sirius estaban en lo cierto. No había nada que parara esto.**

**—no tienes que decir nada ahora— dijo Tonks, entrelazando sus dedos—sólo piensa en ello**

**Remus asintió y Hermione empezó a leer otra vez, sonriéndoles brevemente.**

Debéis de estar orgullosos.

Hubo una erupción de risotadas alrededor de la mesa. Muchos se inclinaron hacia delante para intercambiar graciosas miradas, algunos golpearon la mesa con los puños. La serpiente gigante, no contenta con el disturbio, abrió la boca muy grande y siseo enojada, pero los Mortífagos no la oyeron, tan alegres estaban por la humillación de Bellatrix y los Malfoy.

La cara de Bellatrix, antes sonrojada de felicidad, se había puesto de un feo y manchado rojo.

-Ella no es nuestra sobrina mi Señor,-gritó por sobre la explosión de júbilo. -Nosotras -Narcisa y yo - ya no hemos vuelto a poner los ojos en nuestra hermana desde que ella se casó con ese Sangre Sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ni tampoco esa bestia con la que se casó.

**—Lo mismo digo, tía—dijo Tonks.**

-¿Qué dices tú, Draco?, -preguntó Voldemort, y aunque su voz era calmada, se superpuso claramente por sobre los abucheos y protestas. -¿Cuidarás de los cachorros?

**—¿Cachorros? — exclamó Remus, palideciendo.**

**—Estoy seguro de que es sólo una broma—dijo Arthur con tranquilidad, porque parecía que Remus estaba a punto de hiperventilar.**

**Sin embargo, Tonks se quedó pensativa, casi contenta con la posibilidad.**

**—Pero el hijo de otro merodeador sería increíble—dijo Sirius con orgullo—¡Y yo podría ser el padrino de nuevo!"**

**—¿Qué, yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? — dijo Harry, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Sirius, eso era una idea maravillosa.**

**—Por supuesto que no—se rió Sirius.**

La hilaridad aumentó, Draco Malfoy miró con terror a su padre, quien tenía la vista clavada en su regazo, entonces topó con la mirada de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, entonces llevó su mirada inexpresiva hacia la pared opuesta.

-Suficiente, -dijo Voldemort, acariciando a la serpiente enojada. -Suficiente-. Y las risas murieron en un segundo.

-Varios de nuestros árboles genealógicos se vuelven un poco enfermizos con el tiempo,-dijo mientras Bellatrix le miraba, sin aliento e implorando. -Deben limpiar el suyo, ¿No debe estar saludable? Arranquen aquellas partes que amenazan la salud del resto.

**—¡Aléjate lo más posible de mi familia!—Le gritó Sirius—¡No voy a dejar que lastimes a ninguno de ellos!**

-Si mi Señor, -susurró Bellatrix, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud otra vez. -¡A la primera oportunidad!

-La tendrás, -dijo Voldemort. -En tu familia y en el mundo... debemos deshacernos de la úlcera que nos infecta hasta que solo los de sangre pura prevalezcan...

**—Por lo tanto, supongo que eso significa que tendremos que cortar demasiado— dijo Harry.**

**—¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo Draco.**

**—¿No sabes que tu precioso líder es un mestizo?—se burló Ron.**

**Draco no sabía eso, y lo mostró en su rostro, aunque se recuperó rápidamente.**

-Voldemort levantó la varita de Lucius Malfoy, apuntando directamente a la figura que lentamente se movía suspendida sobre la mesa, y dio una pequeña sacudida. La figura regreso a la vida con un quejido y comenzó a luchar contra lazos invisibles.

-¿Reconoces a nuestra huésped Severus?, -preguntó Voldemort.

-Snape levantó los ojos hacia el rostro por encima de él. Todos los Mortífagos miraban al cautivo ahora, como si se les hubiese dado permiso de mostrar curiosidad. Mientras se revolvía para quedar de frente a fuego, la mujer dijo en una rota y aterrada voz,

-¡Severus!, ¡ayúdame!

**Todo el mundo se estremeció.**

**—No podía ayudar— dijo Dumbledore gravemente, previendo la reacción de Sirius ante esto—Es demasiado tarde para que la ayudara.**

-Ah, si…-dijo Snape mientras la prisionera se volteaba de nuevo.

-¿Y tú Draco?, -preguntó Voldemort, acariciando la nariz de la serpiente con la mano que no sostenía la varita. Draco asintió apenas. Ahora que la mujer estaba consciente, parecía incapaz de mirarla más.

- -Pero tú no habrías tomado sus clases, -dijo Voldemort. -Para aquellos que no lo saben, nos acompaña esta noche Charity Burbage quien,

**Hermione leyó el nombre y jadeó. Ella sólo tenía un año con la profesora Burbage, pero ella le había gustado mucho.**

**—¡No! — McGonagall se quejó. Dumbledore bajó la cabeza.**

**—Ella no se merece esto—dijo Sirius, temblando. La había conocido antes de que él fuera encarcelado y era una buena persona. Siempre la gente buena tiene que morir así.**

hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

**Hubo pequeñas muestras de comprensión alrededor de la mesa. Una ancha y encorvada mujer con los dientes puntiagudos cacareó.**

-Si... la Profesora Burbage les enseñó a los niños de magos y brujas todo acerca de los Muggles...como es que no son tan diferentes de nosotros...

Uno de los Mortífagos pateó el piso. Charity Burbage se volteó para ver a Snape de nuevo.

**Severus palideció ante esto, odiaba esa parte de su trabajo más que cualquier otra cosa. Imagino que se le hizo más difícil en esa ocasión pues se trataba de alguien que había llegado a respetar (un poco) a lo largo de los años.**

-Severus... por favor... por favor...

-Silencio, -dijo Voldemort, con otro movimiento de la varita de Malfoy y Charity se quedó en silencio como con una mordaza. -No contenta con corromper y ensuciar las mentes de nuestros hijos magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de Sangre Sucias en el Profeta. Los Magos, dijo, deben aceptar a esos ladrones de conocimiento y magia. La falta de Sangre Puros es, dice la profesora Burbage, una circunstancia más deseable... nos quiere todo amistad con Muggles... o, sin duda hombres lobo...

**—Bueno, ¡no hay nada malo con cualquiera de esas opciones! —le gritó Sirius.**

Nadie rió esta vez. No había equivocación en el enojo y descontento en la voz de Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity intento ver a Snape. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos a su cabello. Snape la miró, impasible mientras ella intentaba lentamente verlo otra vez.

**—¿Cómo te sientas allí de esa manera? —le preguntó Sirius.**

**—Te lo dije, Sirius, no tiene otra opción—respondió Dumbledore por Severus.**

**—Sin embargo, impasible, como si no le molestara en absoluto. ¿No has trabajado con la Caridad desde hace años? ¿No tienes corazón? —le gritó Sirius.**

**—Sólo porque me siento ahí "impasible " no quiere decir que no se siente—dijo Severus en un tono frío, con el enojo evidente en su voz—No sirve que ponga mi corazón en la mano, como parece que tú lo haces.**

**—Corazón, mi culo. Estás tratando de salvar tu propio pellejo—dijo Sirius—lo has elaborado de modo que no importa quién gane esta sangrienta guerra porque al final vas a salir airoso.**

**Severus se limitó a mirarlo, sin saber qué decir. En cierto sentido era verdad - es decir, si nunca se descubrió que en realidad estaba en el lado de Dumbledore... la posibilidad que él pensaba era poco realista.**

**Sin embargo, la frase lo hacía parecer un cobarde, que era todo lo contrario. Arriesgando su vida cada vez que estaba ante la presencia de Voldemort. Tenía que seguir constantemente con sus escudos de modo que Voldemort no podía leer su mente.**

**Fulmino con la mirada al hombre que tenía frente a él ,Black no tenía que enfrentar algo con lo que él se enfrentaba, que nunca supo todo lo que había para tratar de mantener a Harry, un niño que apenas podía soportar, vivo. Todo esto por una amiga que se había ido hace mucho... incluso antes de que ella hubiera muerto.**

**—Piensa lo que quieras, Black— y Severus se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.**

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El brillo de luz verde ilumino cada rincón de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante choque sobre la mesa de abajo, la cual tembló y tronó. Varios de los Mortífagos se hicieron para atrás en sus sillas. Draco se cayó de la suya hacia el piso.

-La cena, Nagini -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y deslizó de sus hombros hasta la pulida madera.

**—Ese fue el final del capítulo—dijo Hermione con tristeza pues no le gustó mucho ese capítulo (excepto la parte Remus y Tonks, por supuesto).**

**—Creo que voy a leer a continuación, si está bien—dijo Remus y nadie se opuso, por lo que tomó el libro de Hermione.**

**Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera leer el título, otro flash y Bill estaba de pie en la sala mirando cauteloso hasta que se dio cuenta de todos los demás.**

**—¿Pero qué…?—Empezó a decir cuando otro flash llego y para sorpresa de todos una hermosa mujer con el pelo rubio plateado apareció.**

**—¿Fleur? —Harry dijo sorprendido, realmente no esperaba eso.**

**—¿Hagui? — dijo Fleur, buscando problemas pero encantada de verlo.**

**—¡No me digas que la cabeza de calabaza va a aparecer a la próxima!—Gruñó Ron.**

**—Ronald, ¡no lo llames así! — siseó Hermione, sin darse cuenta que Charlie se había presentado, también. Él se dirigió de inmediato a su padre, pues había estado preocupado, pero no fue capaz de ir a verlo porque estaba en Rumania.**

**—¿Cómo sabes de quien estoy hablando, Hermione? —Preguntó Ron, mirándola con aire satisfecho.**

**Ella sólo lo fulmino con la mirada hasta que él se echó atrás.**

**—Lo siento—dijo Ron—pero puedo manejar a cualquiera que venga aquí, pero que ven... Krum**

**En ese momento, una persona más se presentó, y Ron deseo no haber dicho lo que dijo porque quien se presentó definitivamente era peor que Krum. Fue su hermano mayor... el que se había alejado de su familia por culpa del Ministerio, el que le había dicho que dejara de ser amigo de Harry, porque era «inestable». Sí, Percy Weasley ahora estaba en la sala llena de la familia que a la había dado la espalda. Como imaginaran, no recibió una cálida bienvenida.**

**—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Gritaron Ron y los gemelos**

**—Creo que están más molestos que cuando yo llegue— murmuró Draco a nadie en particular.**

**Percy no dijo nada, sin querer admitir que no tenía idea de cómo llegó hasta allí. Tampoco quería admitir que había perdido a su familia, independientemente de lo mucho que siempre se habían sentido como un extraño. Estaba mirando a su padre, disimuladamente, para ver si estaba bien. Había oído hablar de la agresión que amenazaba la vida de su padre, pero su orgullo lo había impedido ir a visitarlo.**

**—Creo que él está aquí por la misma razón que todos lo estamos—dijo Dumbledore con calma.**

**—¿y cuál es? —preguntó Ginny con frialdad, pasando su mirada de Percy a Fleur, pues ninguno le agradaba.**

**—Estoy seguro que vamos a encontrar una muy pronto—Tan pronto como Dumbledore dijo esto, otro flash apareció dejando una nota sobre la mesa.**

**Dumbledore lo recogió y lo leyó;**

**_Queridos todos,_**

**—Mira, ¿acaso ahora no es más fácil? —Sirius sonrió.**

**_Sé que deben estar preguntándose por qué he traído a estas personas aquí. Bueno, mala suerte, no voy a decirles._**

**—Argh—gimió Severus.**

**—Creo que me gusta este chico—se rió Sirius.**

**_Pero les diré la razón por la que no estaban aquí en el principio. Necesitaba saber la ubicación exacta de todos para poder enviarlos a la sala en la que estamos ahora. Sí, yo sabía que la mayoría de ustedes. Tuve que esperar a los demás porque estaban trabajando y no se habría visto bien si hubieran desaparecido de un lugar público. No habrá más personas de aquí en adelante, y por favor, trate de no matarse entre sí. _**

**_TRL__  
><em>**

**—Bueno, eso fue sin duda informativo. ¿Puedes leer ahora, lunático?—dijo Sirius.**

**—Eso no fue muy informativo para nada—Remus rodó sus ojos, pero hizo lo que su amigo le preguntó de todos modos. Era la mejor manera de romper la tensión.**


	2. En Memoria

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP. _**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: En Memoria<strong>

**_-__"En Memoria"_- leyó Remus**

**-entonces, no vamos a preguntar ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?- pregunto Ginny, dejando en claro a quienes se refería con "_ellos_"**

**-no- dijo Remus, pues no era necesario responderle a su pregunta, ya que Fleur estaba sentada muy cerca a su hermano mayor. Ginny al darse cuenta que todos los varones de la sala (excepto Dumbledore y Remus) estaban mirando a la chica rubia no le hizo sentir aprecio por ella. Ella compartió una mirada con Hermione y sabía que su amiga de pelo espeso sentía lo mismo que ella.**

**-¿Qué quiere decir "en memoria"?-pregunto Arthur en voz baja pero todos pudieron oírle.**

**-estoy seguro que lo sabremos- dijo Remus lanzando un suspiro.**

Harry sangraba

-**oh, ¿y ahora porque?- pregunto Ron bruscamente antes que su madre se empiece a preocupar**

**-no lo sé- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras se podía escuchar algunas risas**

Mientras se apretaba la mano derecha con la izquierda y maldecía por lo bajo-abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola con el hombro. De inmediato se oyó un crujido de porcelana al romperse, ya que le había dado un puntapié a una taza de té que había en el piso, delante de la puerta.

**-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Fred**

**-no se- repitió Harry**

**-¿sabes algo?-preguntaron George y Draco al mismo tiempo**

**-¡cállate Malfoy!-dijo George**

**-tú has dicho lo mismo- dijo Draco rodando los ojos**

**-¡te dije que te calles!-dijo George**

-Pero ¿qué…?

Miró a su alrededor, el descansillo del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaba desierto. Posiblemente la taza de té fuera la idea que tenía Dudley de lo que sería una hábil trampa caza bobos.

**-eso es demasiado inteligente para mí-dijo Sirius**

**-así que admites que eres un idiota-objeto Severus**

**-¿realmente idolatramos a este tipo?- susurro Fred lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran**

**George se encogió de hombros.**

**-por desgracia-dijo.**

Manteniendo la mano sangrante elevada, Harry reunió los fragmentos de la taza con la otra mano y los tiró dentro de la ya repleta papelera que apenas se veía dentro del dormitorio. Luego con fuertes pisadas fue hacia el baño para poner el dedo debajo del grifo.

Era estúpido, inconveniente e irritante más allá de lo creíble que todavía le faltaran cuatro días para poder hacer magia…

**-los últimos días se vuelven realmente irritantes-dijo Percy siendo una de las pocas personas que habían estado en Hogwarts hace poco, aunque esta opinión seria relevante. Sin embargo deseo no haber dicho nada porque sus hermanos lo fulminaron con la mirada (pero pensó que la mirada Bill contenía un brillo especial) **

Pero tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que ese sinuoso corte en el dedo podría haberlo derrotado. Nunca había aprendido a curar heridas, y ahora que pensaba en ello -particularmente a la luz de sus planes inmediatos

**-¿Cuáles son esos planes?-pregunto Molly, entrecerrando los ojos**

**Harry se encogió de hombros, con la esperanza que se algo que no lo metiera en problemas.**

- este parecía un serio fallo en su educación mágica.

**-de hecho es un gran fallo, pero por desgracia los hechizos de curación son bastante avanzados e incluso peligrosos si no se realizan correctamente, Potter-dijo McGonagall.**

Haciendo una nota mental de pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara a hacerlo,

**-por supuesto… en caso de no saber recurra a Hermione-bromeo Ginny**

**Todo el mundo noto como Hermione se sonrojo aunque se veía contenta.**

Uso un gran puñado de papel higiénico para limpiar tanto te como pudo, antes de volver al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta de un golpe tras de sí.

Harry había pasado la mañana vaciando completamente el baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo había empacado seis años atrás, desde comienzo de los años de internado escolar, hasta ahora apenas había tocado las tres cuartas partes superiores y las había reemplazado o renovado, dejando una capa de restos varios en el fondo

**-Eres tan flojo- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos**

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

, viejas plumas, ojos de escarabajo disecados, calcetines sueltos que ya no le servían. Minutos antes Harry había hundido la mano en esa porquería, experimentando un dolor punzante en el cuarto dedo de la mano derecha y al sacarla había visto un montón de sangre.

Ahora procedió con algo más de cuidado. Arrodillándose junto al baúl, tanteó el fondo y después de retirar una vieja insignia que cambiaba débilmente entre "Apoyen a CEDRIC DIGGORY y POTTER APESTA",

**-¿Por qué tienes uno de esos?- dijo Ron riendo y Draco se burló, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.**

**Harry se encogió de hombros**

**-no recuerdo tener una, pero supongo que de alguna forma se metió en mi baúl. **

Un resquebrajado y gastado chivatoscopio y un relicario de oro dentro del cual una nota firmada R.A.B,

**-eh… ¿Qué?- pregunto Harry**

**-supongo que es algo nuevo que tendrás- dijo Hermione razonando**

**-me pregunto quién será ese tal R.A.B-dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño, y a su mente vino la imagen de su hermano pero desecho la idea.**

Había estado escondida, finalmente descubrió el borde afilado que había causado el daño. Lo reconoció enseguida. Era un fragmento de dos pulgadas de largo del espejo encantado

**-Oh, recuerdo que…- dijo Sirius sonriendo- James y yo solíamos utilizarlo todo el tiempo cuando…eh… no importa- se calló al mirar a McGonagall y la mirada que le estaba dando- ¿pero porque un pedazo? ¿Lo rompiste? **

**-Sirius aun no tengo el espejo-dijo Harry- ¿Cómo puedo saber si se ha roto o no?**

**-Remus- dijo Tonks en voz baja al verlo pálido- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-no puede ser- dijo Remus llamando la atención de todos pues su voz se notaba dolida-no puede…el… **

**-Remus- dijo Sirius con voz temblorosa, su amigo lo miro y pudo ver lo que estaba a punto de decir. Los ojos de Remus estaban llenos de dolor, movió los labios pero no salían las palabras.**

**-**_**que su padrino, ahora muerto, Sirius, le había dado**_**- leyó Tonks por el hombre lobo. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos mientras sostenía la mano de Remus. **

**-¡NO!-grito Harry, y su grito reflejaba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo Remus, en sus ojos se veían el dolor y las lágrimas-No… -repitió débilmente, no podía perder a su padrino. Recién encontraba a Sirius… recién acababa de encontrar un pedazo de su familia y no podio perderlo.**

**-Harry… estoy aquí-Dijo Sirius levantándose y envolviendo con sus brazos a su ahijado- no me voy a ir…**

**-pero…-comenzó a decir Harry **

**-cambiaremos esto… no me va a pasar nada- dijo Sirius haciendo que Harry lo mirara- además, Remus está aquí… y él va a cuidarte si lo necesitas.**

**Harry suspiro, aunque todavía se sentía mal, asintió con la cabeza.**

**Remus por otro lado los miraba. El no creía poder soportar perder a su amigo, o mejor dicho a su hermano. Sin embargo, Sirius acababa de recordarle que todavía estaba Harry, tenía que pensar en Harry y ser fuerte por él.**

**-volveré a leer-dijo Remus tomando el libro de Tonks, dándole una sonrisa triste demostrando que el podía manejar esto y empezó a leer antes de que alguien dijera algo. Sin embargo, todo el mundo tenía una reacción diferente. Dumbledore tenía el ceño frunció a Sirius y Harry a sabiendas de lo difícil que sería para el niño la perdida ya que había sufrido tanto, por no mencionar a Sirius a quien el mundo lo había tratado cruelmente. McGonagall estaba llorando, no es que nadie lo estuviera haciendo pero Dumbledore se dio cuenta de ella; a ella siempre le había agradado los merodeadores, a pesar de que eran su más grande pesadilla. Severus tenía el entrecejo fruncido sorprendentemente molesto de que el hombre que más lo irritaba se encontrara muerto. Hermione lloraba a sabiendas de lo doloroso que sería para Harry perder a Sirius. De hecho la mayoría tenía esa reacción. **

Harry lo dejo a un lado y tanteó cautamente en el baúl buscando el resto, pero no quedaba nada más del último regalo de su padrino salvo vidrio pulverizado que se adhería como arena brillante a la capa más profunda de restos.

Harry se sentó derecho y examinó el mellado pedazo con el que se había cortado, sin ver nada más que sus propios brillantes ojos verdes reflejados en él. Luego puso el fragmento sobre El Profeta de esa mañana, que descansaba sobre la cama sin leer, e intentó contener el repentino flujo de amargos recuerdos, las puñaladas de añoranza y nostalgia que el descubrimiento del espejo roto habían ocasionado, atacando el resto de la basura que había en el baúl.

Le llevó otra hora vaciarlo completamente, tirar las cosas inútiles y clasificar las restantes en pilas de acuerdo a si iba a necesitarlas o no a partir de ahora. Los uniformes del colegio y de Quidditch, el caldero, pergaminos, plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto fueron apilados en una esquina, para ser dejados atrás.

**-¿dejado atrás?-grito Molly- ¿Qué quiere decir dejarlo atrás? **

**-no se- murmuro Harry, él todavía estaba en shock por lo de Sirius, pero la mirada de Molly lo empezaba a asustar.**

Se preguntaba qué harían su tía y su tío con ellos; probablemente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche como si fueran las pruebas de algún horrendo crimen. Su ropa muggle, la capa de invisibilidad, el equipo para fabricar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había obsequiado una vez, un puñado de cartas y su varita habían sido empacadas nuevamente en una vieja mochila. En un bolsillo delantero coloco el mapa del merodeador y el relicario con la nota firmada R.A.B. Al relicario le había otorgado ese lugar de honor no debido a su valor -era inútil en todos los sentidos prácticos- sino debido a lo que había costado obtenerlo.

**-si se trata de costo, entonces ¿Cuánto podría costar?-dijo Draco rodando sus ojos**

**Sin embargo Harry se estremeció y miro a Sirius con una expresión interrogante. **_**Tal vez eso era lo que le había costado la vida**_**, pensó sombríamente.**

Esto dejaba un considerable fajo de periódicos sobre el escritorio, al lado de su nevada lechuza, Hedwig. Uno por cada día que había pasado en Privet Drive ese verano.

Se levantó del suelo, se estiró y cruzó la habitación hacia el escritorio. Hedwig no hizo ni un movimiento cuando empezó a hojear los periódicos, tirándolos a la pila de basura uno por uno. La lechuza estaba dormida, o lo fingía, estaba enfadada con Harry por la limitada cantidad de tiempo que en ese momento se le permitía pasar fuera de la jaula.

**Harry rio por la actitud de Hedwig.**

Mientras se acercaba al fondo de la pila de periódicos, Harry aminoró la velocidad, buscando un ejemplar en particular que sabía que había llegado poco después de haber llegado él a Privet Drive a pasar el verano; recordaba que en la primera página había habido una pequeña mención sobre la renuncia de Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts.

Al final lo encontró. Yendo a la página diez se hundió en la silla del escritorio y releyó el artículo que había estado buscando.

Albus Dumbledore RECORDADO

**-¿Qué?- dijeron varias personas a la vez**

**-¿eso quiere decir…?-empezó a decir Sirius**

**-que yo estoy muerto, sí, creo que si- dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño**

**-Es imposible-dijeron la mayoría de los chicos Weasley**

**-eres Dumbledore- dijo Sirius haciendo eco de sus pensamientos- ¡no puede morir!**

**-yo soy un hombre común, como cualquier otro, Sirius- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- les aseguro que me puedo morir**

**Severus se cruzó de brazo y se alejó de los demás. Dumbledore el hombre que había llegado a respetar durante los últimos catorce años… que era con la única persona que podía ser el mismo, sin caretas… se encontraba muerto.**

**McGonagall se hundió mas en la silla donde se encontraba sentada, pensando en su amigo de más de treinta y nueve años, muerto. Hogwarts nunca sería lo mismo sin él. Molly puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, con lágrimas que derramaba por el viejo.**

**Harry miraba al piso, ¿Cuántas personas que le importaban iban a morir? ¿Este era su futuro? ¿Perder a todos los que amaba?**

**Hermione le tomo la mano y Ron puso su mano en su hombro. Ninguno lo miraba, los dos también se encontraban dolidos por la noticia, solo podía sentir el calor de las acciones que le habían hecho. Siempre estaban ahí para el cuándo más los necesitaba. No sabía que haría sin ellos y tampoco lo quería saber.**

Por Elphias Dodge

Conocí a Albus Dumbledore a la edad de once años,

**-¿tenía once años?- pregunto Sirius en un tono tan ridículamente inocente que causo que la mayoría se riera a pesar de la noticia que habían leído. **

**-por supuesto que alguna vez tuve once años-respondió Dumbledore sonriendo- como acabo de decirlo, soy un ser humano**

**-cierto-dijo Sirius sonriendo tímidamente- es difícil pensar en usted de joven **

**-vaya, gracias Sirius- dijo Dumbledore, y todavía algunas personas reían.**

en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts. Nuestra mutua atracción se debió sin duda al hecho de que ambos nos sentíamos forasteros. Yo por mi parte había contraído fiebre del dragón poco antes de llegar al colegio, y aunque ya no era contagioso, mi rostro picado y el tinte verdoso no alentaban a muchos a que se me acercaran. Por su parte Albus había llegado a Hogwarts con la carga de la no deseada notoriedad. Apenas un año antes su padre Percival había sido apresado por un salvaje y bien publicitado ataque contra tres jóvenes Muggles.

**-¿eso es verdad?-pregunto Hermione mirando a su director sorprendida, pero la expresión de Dumbledore era tan triste y pensativa que era difícil mirarlo**

Albus nunca intentó negar que su padre (que murió en Azkaban) hubiera cometido ese crimen, al contrario, cuando reuní valor para preguntarle me aseguró que sabía que su padre era culpable. Aparte de eso, Dumbledore se negaba a hablar del triste asunto, aunque muchos trataron de que lo hiciera. Algunos, incluso, estaban dispuestos a alabar la acción de su padre y asumieron que también Albus era enemigo de los muggles.

**Draco miro fijamente a Dumbledore, él no sabía que tenía algo en común con su director. **

No podían haber estado más equivocados:

**Y ahí termino sus similitudes, aunque nunca odio a los muggles tal como aparentaba, solo los encontraba inútiles. **

ya que cualquiera que conociera a Albus podría haber atestiguado que jamás reveló ni la más remota tendencia anti-muggle. Es más, su decidido apoyo a los derechos de los muggles le ganó muchos enemigos en los años subsiguientes.

Sin embargo, en cuestión de meses la propia fama de Albus comenzó a eclipsar la de su padre. Al finalizar el primer año ya nunca más sería conocido como el hijo del enemigo de los muggles, sino nada más y nada menos que como el más brillante alumno visto nunca vez en el colegio.

Aquellos de nosotros que tuvimos el privilegio de ser sus amigos nos beneficiamos de su ejemplo, por no mencionar su ayuda y estímulo, con los cuales siempre era generoso. Más tarde me confesó que incluso entonces había sabido que su mayor placer sería siempre la enseñanza.

**-realmente, creo que podría hacer lo que usted quiera-dijo Sirius**

**-me gusta enseñar a jóvenes estudiantes y verlos evolucionar a lo largo de sus años aquí-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, pues esa era la parte favorita de su trabajo.**

No solo ganó cada premio por mérito que ofrecía el colegio sino que pronto estuvo manteniendo correspondencia regularmente con los más notables magos de renombre de la época, incluyendo a Nicolás Flamel, el celebrado alquimista; Bathilda Bagshot, la notoria historiadora; y Adalbert Waffling el mago teórico. Varios de sus documentos se abrieron camino hasta conocidas publicaciones, como Transfiguración Hoy, Los Retos de los Encantamientos y Pociones Prácticas. La futura carrera de Dumbledore parecía que iba a ser meteórica y la única pregunta a considerar era cuándo iba a convertirse en Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo aunque en años posteriores se predijo varias veces que estaba a punto de aceptar el trabajo, nunca tuvo ambiciones ministeriales.

**-¿Por qué no?, apuesto a que habría sido mejor que Fudge-dijo Harry**

**-nunca se puede saber lo que pueda pasar hasta que sucede-dijo Dumbledore- no estoy seguro de ser un buen ministro**

Tres años después de que hubiéremos comenzado en Hogwarts el hermano de Albus, Aberforth, llegó al colegio. No se parecían; Aberforth nunca fue carismático, y al contrario que Albus, prefería arreglar las disputas con duelos en lugar de a través de discusiones razonables. Sin embargo es bastante erróneo afirmar, como algunos han hecho, que los hermanos no eran amigos. Se llevaban tan bien como podrían hacerlo dos muchachos tan diferentes.

**Percy podía sentir a lo se refería Dumbledore, él nunca pudo relacionarse con sus hermanos. Se movió incómodo en su asiento y su familia lo vio.**

Para ser justos con Aberforth, se debe admitir que vivir bajo la sombra de Albus no puede haber sido una experiencia totalmente cómoda. Ser continuamente eclipsado era el riesgo inherente de ser su amigo y ser su hermano no debe haber sido mucho más placentero.

**Ron hizo una mueca ante esto, podría sentirse identificado con Aberforth. Le molestaba sentirse eclipsado por sus hermanos y su mejor amigo (quien era el gran Harry Potter), y luego Hermione que era la bruja más brillante de su generación.**

Cuando Albus y yo dejamos Hogwarts habíamos planeado hacer juntos la entonces tradicional vuelta al mundo, visitando y observando a magos extranjeros antes de proseguir con nuestras respectivas carreras. Sin embargo la tragedia intervino. En la misma víspera de nuestra partida, la madre de Albus, Kendra murió. Dejando a Albus como el cabeza y único sustento de la familia. Pospuse mí partida lo suficiente como para presentar mis respetos en el funeral de Kendra y luego partí para lo que ahora sería un viaje solitario. Con un hermano y hermana más jóvenes a los que cuidar, y con poco dinero heredado, ya no había dudas de que Albus no me acompañaría.

**Dumbledore hizo una mueca ante esto, si él hubiera ido a ese viaje muchas cosas se podrían haber evitado.**

Ese fue el período de nuestras vidas en el que menos contacto tuvimos, le escribí a Albus contándole, tal vez insensiblemente, de las maravillas de mi viaje, narrándole desde escapadas por los pelos de quimeras en Grecia hasta experimentos llevados a cabo por los alquimistas egipcios. Sus cartas me decían poco de su vida diaria, que adivinaba debía ser extremadamente aburrida para tan brillante mago. Inmerso en mis propias experiencias fue con horror que escuché ya cerca del final de mi viaje de un año, que otra tragedia más había golpeado a los Dumbledore; la muerte de su hermana Ariana.

**Las mujeres en la sala miraban con tristeza a Dumbledore, pero él no les prestaba atención pues su mente se encontraba perdida en su pasado… en su dolor. **

Aunque Ariana había sufrido de mala salud desde hacía algún tiempo, el golpe, acaecido tan poco tiempo después de la pérdida de su madre, tuvo un profundo efecto en ambos hermanos. Todas las personas cercanas a Albus -y me cuento a mí mismo entre ese afortunado número- coincidimos en que la muerte de Ariana, y los sentimientos de Albus de que se sentía personalmente responsable (aunque por supuesto que no tuvo la culpa) dejaron una marca permanente en él.

**Dumbledore no hizo ningún gesto como si la frase no lo hubiera afectado, pero por dentro sentía como si fuera apuñalado con un cuchillo…pensando que era su culpa…que todo era culpa suya.**

Regresé a casa para encontrarme a un hombre joven que había experimentado sufrimientos reservados para una persona de mayor edad.

**Ahora Harry se sentía más identificado con Dumbledore.**

Albus era más reservado que antes, y mucho menos alegre. En adición a su desdicha, la pérdida de Ariana, había llevado, no a una renovada cercanía entre Albus y Aberforth, sino a un alejamiento (con el tiempo este se disiparía… en años posteriores restablecieron si no una relación cercana al menos una ciertamente cordial). De todas formas, de allí en adelante habló muy raramente de sus padres o de Ariana y sus amigos aprendimos a no mencionarlos.

Otras plumas describirán los triunfos de los años subsiguientes. Las innumerables contribuciones de Dumbledore al cúmulo de conocimientos sobre hechicería, incluyendo el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón que beneficiaría a las generaciones por venir, así como la sabiduría que desplegaba en los muchos juicios que efectuó siendo Brujo Supremo del Winzegamot. Aún se comenta que ningún duelo entre brujos superó nunca al sostenido entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald en 1945.

**Eso fue difícil de oír para Dumbledore, pero no reacciono ante ello.**

Los que lo presenciaron han escrito acerca del terror y el asombro que sintieron al observar a esos dos extraordinarios brujos batallar. El triunfo de Dumbledore y sus consecuencias para el mundo de la hechicería son considerados un punto culminante en la historia de la magia, comparable a la introducción del Estatuto Internacional de Reserva o la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Albus Dumbledore nunca fue soberbio ni vano; podía encontrar algo que valorar en cualquier persona, sin importar cuan aparentemente insignificante o ruin fuera, y creo que sus tempranas pérdidas lo dotaron de gran humanidad y compasión. Extrañaré su amistad más de lo que puedo expresar, pero mi pérdida no es nada comparada con la del mundo de la magia. No se puede cuestionar que fue el más inspirado y amado director de Hogwarts. Murió como vivió, trabajando siempre por el bien mayor y

**Dumbledore se encogió por dentro ante la mención de esa frase.**

Hasta su última hora tan deseoso de tender la mano a un pequeño niño con fiebre de dragón como el primer día que le conocí.

Harry terminó de leer pero continuó mirando la foto que aparecía acompañando el obituario. Dumbledore lucía su acostumbrada sonrisa gentil, pero como miraba por encima de sus medias gafas, daba la impresión, incluso desde el periódico, de que miraba a Harry con rayos X,

**-tengo la misma sensación cuando me mira-dijo Sirius tratando de romper la tensión que se había formado en la sala- es espeluznante**

**Nadie rio.**

Provocando que la tristeza se entremezclara con una sensación de humillación.

Él había creído conocer a Dumbledore bastante bien, pero desde que había leído el obituario se había visto forzado a reconocer que apenas si le conocía. Ni una sola vez se había imaginado la niñez y la juventud de Dumbledore, era como si hubiera nacido tal como Harry lo había conocido, venerable, con el cabello plateado y anciano.

**-¡ah!... te dije que era difícil de imaginar-dijo Sirius y esta vez algunos mostraron una débil sonrisa **

La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente era sencillamente extraña, como tratar de imaginarse a una Hermione estúpida o a un escreguto de cola explosiva amistoso.

**Algunas personas se rieron, especialmente las que sabían lo que era un escreguto de cola explosiva.**

**-¿Qué es un escreguto de cola explosiva?-pregunto Fleur, ella siempre estaba orgullosa de saber sobre criaturas mágicas, pero esto no lo sabia**

**-eh… es algo que Hagrid crio-respondió Harry- estaban en el laberinto… el acabo con ellos-recordando a la persona que había muerto ahí. **

**-Oh- dijo Fleur estremeciéndose, sabiendo a que criatura se refería Harry y también entendiendo que había hablado de Cedric e hizo una mueca. **

Nunca había pensado en preguntarle a Dumbledore acerca de su pasado. Sin duda se hubiera sentido extraño, impertinente incluso, pero después de todo era de común conocimiento que Dumbledore había tomado parte en ese legendario duelo con Grindelwald, y a Harry no se le había ocurrido preguntarle cómo había sido eso, ni acerca de ninguno de sus otros famosos logros.

**-personalmente no me gusta hablar de esas cosas-dijo Dumbledore, sobre todo pensando en la batalla con Grindelwald… su amigo del pasado, un amargo recuerdo y el momento más doloroso de toda su vida.**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y noto la tristeza en sus ojos. Remus al notarlo también, decidió continuar leyendo.**

No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, el pasado de Harry, el futuro de Harry, los planes de Harry… y a Harry le parecía ahora que a pesar del hecho de que su futuro fuera tan peligroso e incierto, había perdido irremplazables oportunidades al haber omitido preguntarle a Dumbledore más cosas acerca de su vida. Aunque sospechaba que la única pregunta personal que jamás le había hecho a su Director era también la única que Dumbledore no había respondido honestamente.

¿Qué ve cuando mira en el espejo?

¿Yo? Me veo a mi mismo sosteniendo un grueso par de calcetines de lana.

**-¿eso que fue?- pregunto Sirius, pero no obtuvo respuesta.**

Después de considerarlo unos minutos, Harry arrancó el obituario de El Profeta, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo metió dentro del primer volumen de Defensa Mágica Práctica y sus Usos Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**-eso libro suena interesante… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-dijo Hermione- tal vez significa que vamos a tener otro buen profesor de defensa.**

**-no obtuvo ese libro a causa de las clases-dijo Sirius y Remus lo miro.**

**-¿de dónde entonces?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa divertida ante las expresiones de Sirius y Remus.**

**-era un regalo de navidad de nosotros- dijo Sirius sonriendo- pensamos que…eh… te podía ser útil.**

**-¡genial!-sonrió Harry, estaba seguro que le podía dar un uso con el ED.**

**-estás feliz por tener un libro- dijo Ron mirándolo como si no lo conociera- pasas mucho tiempo con Hermione.**

**-Hmph-bufo Hermione, fulminando a Ron mientras los chicos Weasley se echaban a reír**

**-¿Qué quieren decir con que le será útil?-Molly redujo sus ojos a Sirius y Harry-¿Qué utilidad le va a encontrar a ese libro?**

**Era claro para ambos que ella estaba pensando en aquel grupo ilegal que le había advertido de no formar a Harry, y ambos se miraron con nerviosismo.**

**-era solo para que pueda practicar para sus T.I.M.O.S de este año, debido a que… Umbridge no les esta enseñando algo-dijo Remus, pues esa era una de las razones por la cual le iban a regalar el libro a Harry, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que no era la misma razón que tenía Sirius.**

**Percy le frunció el ceño a Remus, siempre había tenido una opinión respetable hacia el hombre porque era un buen profesor. Remus, después de todo había sido realmente capaz de ensenarles a él y a sus compañeros sobre hechizos defensivos, mientras que años anteriores tuvo que vérselas por sí mismo. Si, Remus era un hombre lobo pero eso no importaba en opinión de Percy, él estaba impresionado de lo mucho que había aprendido con Remus y de lo que ese hombre contribuía para con la comunidad a pesar de su problema. Sin embargo, él no se había esperado que Remus hablara así de Umbridge con voz gruesa prácticamente un gruñido. Él era un hombre razonable, después de todo, él no se apresuraba a juzgar a otros.**

Luego tiró el resto del periódico a la pila de basura y se giró enfrentando la habitación. Estaba mucho más ordenada. La única cosa fuera de lugar era El Profeta del día de hoy, aún tirado sobre la cama con el trozo de espejo roto encima.

Harry cruzó la habitación, corrió el fragmento de espejo sacándolo de encima de El Profeta del día, y desdobló el periódico. Cuando esa mañana temprano había recogido el periódico enrollado traído por la lechuza repartidora, apenas le había echado un vistazo al titular y después de advertir que no decía nada acerca de Voldemort lo había hecho a un lado.

**-Argh… todavía ocultan cosas sobre el- se quejó Sirius con impaciencia. **

Harry estaba seguro que el Ministerio estaba presionando a El Profeta para que suprimiera las noticias sobre Voldemort. Por lo que ahora mismo cuando vio lo que se había perdido.

Atravesando la segunda mitad de la página principal había un titular más pequeño colocado sobre una foto de Dumbledore caminando a zancadas, con aspecto apurado.

Dumbledore ¿AL FIN LA VERDAD?

**-no me gusta el sonido de esto-dijo Remus.**

La próxima semana la conmocionante historia del imperfecto genio considerado por muchos el más grandiosos mago de su generación. Despojándole de la imagen popular de serena sabiduría bajo la barba plateada, Rita Skeeter.

**Todo el mundo empezó a maldecir y a quejarse, mientras Hermione pensaba amargamente. Es evidente que Rita no aprendió la lección acerca de lo que debía escribir pues ya estaba escribiendo cosas desagradables.**

Revela la trastornada infancia, la desenfrenada juventud, las eternas enemistades, y los secretos culpables que Dumbledore se llevó a la tumba. ¿POR QUÉ el hombre hecho para ser Ministro de Magia se contentó con ser un mero Director? ¿CUÁL era el propósito real de la organización secreta conocida como la Orden del Fénix? ¿CÓMO encontró verdaderamente Dumbledore su final?

**La última pregunta pareció despertar la curiosidad de aquellos que estaban en la sala, Dumbledore entre ellos, pero no estaban entusiasmados de escuchar sobre lo que Skeeter diría sobre él. **

La respuesta a estas y muchas otras preguntas serán exploradas en la nueva y explosiva biografía, Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, por Rita Skeeter, exclusivamente entrevistada por Barry Braithwaite, página 13 en el interior.

Harry abrió el periódico de un tirón y encontró la página trece.

**-¿Por qué Harry?… ya sabes que ella escribe pura mierda-dijo Ron**

**Harry se encogió de hombros, no sabía porque lo hacia **

El artículo estaba encabezado por una foto que mostraba otra cara familiar: una mujer que usaba gafas enjoyadas con el cabello peinado en rizos rubios muy elaborados, los dientes sobresalían en lo que claramente se veía que era una sonrisa triunfal, meneando los dedos ante él. Haciendo lo que pudo por ignorar esa nauseabunda imagen, Harry continuó leyendo

_En persona Rita Skeeter es mucho más cálida y suave de lo que los famosos retratos hechos con su feroz pluma puedan sugerir. _

**-el que escribe todo esto no es muy inteligente-murmuro Hermione sombríamente **

**-parece que sabes cómo es Skeeter en persona-dijo Sirius levantando una ceja**

**-la pude haber conocido-dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny reían. Sirius estaba intrigado por la respuesta al igual que los gemelos pero no preguntaron.**

_Me dio la bienvenida en el vestíbulo de su acogedor hogar y me condujo directamente a la cocina para ofrecerme una taza de té, una pedazo de tarta, y no hace falta que lo diga, un humeante cubo de los más novedosos chismes._

_-Bueno por supuesto que Dumbledore es el sueño de un cronista, dijo Skeeter, con una vida tan larga y plena. Estoy segura de que mi libro será el primero de muchos, muchos otros._

_Skeeter fue ciertamente rápida- Había terminado el libro de novecientas páginas, solamente cuatro semanas después de la misteriosa muerte de Dumbledore acaecida en junio._

_Le pregunté cómo se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo esa proeza tan increíblemente rápido._

**-Oh, inventando como siempre lo hago- dijo Fred con una voz chillona horrible.**

_-Oh, cuando has sido periodista tanto tiempo como yo, trabajar con plazos límite se convierte en tu segunda naturaleza. Sabía que el mundo de la magia clamaba por la historia completa y quería ser la primera en complacer esa necesidad._

_Mencioné la reciente nota ampliamente divulgada de Elphias Doge, Consejero Especial del Wizengamot y perpetuo amigo de Albus Dumbledore, que dice "El libro de Skeeter contiene menos hechos que una tarjeta de las que encuentras en las Ranas de Chocolate"._

**-eh… está diciendo que las tarjetas de las Ranas de Chocolate no tienen datos sobre ellos-dijo Ron en un tono burlón mirando abatido.**

**-no, creo que quiere decir que solo hay un par de cosas sobre ellos y un libro de esa cantidad de páginas debería tener más que eso-dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos.**

_Skeeter echó atrás la cabeza y se rió._

_-¡Querido Dodgy! Recuerdo haberle entrevistado hace unos años acerca de los derechos de las sirenas, que Dios lo bendiga. Está completamente gaga, parecía pensar que estábamos sentados en el fondo del Lago Windermere, continuaba diciéndome que tuviera cuidado con las truchas._

**Dumbledore hizo una mueca ante esto, no había nada malo con su amigo.**

_Y aun así las acusaciones de inexactitudes de Elphias Doge han hecho eco en muchos lugares. ¿Realmente Skeeter piensa que cuatro cortas semanas son suficientes para tener un cuadro completo de la larga y extraordinaria vida de Dumbledore?_

_-Oh, querido, sonríe Skeeter golpeándome afectuosamente los nudillos, ¡sabes tan bien como yo cuanta información puede ser generada con una bolsa de galeones, una negativa a escuchar la palabra "no" y una linda y afilada Pluma Citas-Rápidas! De todas formas la gente hacía cola para entregarme en bandeja los chanchullos de Dumbledore. No todos pensaban que era tan maravilloso, sabes. Pisó una horrible cantidad de importantes pies._

**-lo cual significa que todo lo que obtuvo será desde su punto de vista-dijo Remus**

**-al igual que el punto de viste de Doge- dijo Draco y la mayoría lo miro con extrañeza, se les había olvidado que él estaba allí. **

**-buen punto-acepto Remus y Draco hizo una mueca, el no necesitaba de la aceptación de un hombre lobo.**

_Pero el viejo Dodgy Doge puede ir bajándose de su alto hipogrifo, porque tuve acceso a una fuente por la que la mayoría de los periodistas hubieran agitado sus varitas, una que nunca había hablado en público antes y que estuvo muy unida a Dumbledore durante la más turbulenta y angustiosa etapa de su juventud._

**Dumbledore volvió hacer una mueca al escuchar eso, tenía una idea acerca a lo que se refería Skeeter **

_La publicidad anticipada de la biografía de Skeeter había sugerido que ciertamente habría abundantes sobresaltos para aquellos que creían que Dumbledore había llevado una vida libre de culpas. ¿Cuáles eran las grandes sorpresas que encubría? Le pregunté._

_-Venga, vamos, déjalo, Betty, ¡no voy a revelar todo lo destacable antes de que nadie compre el libro! Skeeter se echó a reír, pero te prometo que cualquiera que todavía piense que Dumbledore era tan blanco como su barba ¡es susceptible a sufrir un crudo despertar! Digamos solamente que nadie que lo haya oído rabiar contra Ya-sabes-quien hubiera soñado que él mismo chapoteó en las Artes Oscuras en su juventud. _

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore, pero él no se dio cuenta pues andaba perdido en sus pensamientos… pensamientos amargos.**

_Y para un brujo que pasó sus últimos años defendiendo la tolerancia, no era exactamente abierto de mente cuando era más joven. Si, Albus Dumbledore tiene un pasado extremadamente oscuro, por no mencionar una familia muy sospechosa, que se empeñó muy duro en mantener oculta._

**Dumbledore respiro profundamente, siempre vivía con la culpa pero ahora lo golpeo con más fuerza, no… él estaba en una habitación llena de personas que no iban a creer que esto fuera cierto… y que sería un error. Y sin embargo poco le importaba… lo que realmente le preocupaba eran los pensamientos a su familia y como los había defraudado.**

_Pregunté a Skeeter si iba a hacer referencia al hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth, que fue encarcelado por mal uso de la magia por el Wizengamot causando un escándalo menor quince años atrás._

_-Oh, Aberforth es solo la punta del montón de estiércol, se rió Skeeter, No, no. Estoy hablando de algo mucho peor que un hermano con una afición a enredarse con cabras, aún peor que un padre mutilador de muggles… De cualquier forma Dumbledore no pudo mantener a ninguno de los dos entre las sombras, el Wizengamot presentó cargos contra ambos. No, eran la madre y la hermana las que me intrigaban y escarbando un poco descubrí un verdadero nido de asquerosidades, pero como dije, tendrás que esperar a los capítulos nueve a doce para obtener los detalles completos. Todo lo que puedo decir ahora es que no me extraña que Dumbledore nunca hablara acerca de cómo se rompió la nariz._

**Todos sentían arder en curiosidad, se preguntaban ¿Qué es lo que quería decir? La verdad era que Skeeter los intrigaba más de lo que ellos podían admitir, pero nadie quería preguntarle a Dumbledore acerca de esto. Estaba claro para todos que eso le dolía al director. **

_¿No obstante los esqueletos familiares, negaba Skeeter la brillantez que llevó a Dumbledore a hacer varios descubrimientos mágicos?_

_-Tenía cerebro, concedió, aunque ahora muchos se preguntan si realmente puede llevarse todo el crédito de todos sus supuestos logros. Como revelo en el capítulo dieciséis, Ivon Dillonsby, reclama que ya había descubierto ocho usos de la sangre de dragón cuando Dumbledore tomó "prestados" sus documentos._

**-Oh, por favor-resoplo McGonagall indignada- esto es ridículo, Albus jamás robaría la idea de alguien.**

_Pero la importancia de algunos de los logros de Dumbledore, no puede, presumo, ser negada. ¿Qué me dice de la famosa derrota de Grindelwald?_

_-Oh, me alegra que haya nombrado a Grindelwald, dijo Skeeter con una sonrisa exasperada, me temo que esos que ven con inocentes y confiados ojos la espectacular victoria de Dumbledore, deben prepararse a sí mismos para una bomba… o tal vez una bomba de estiércol. Un asunto muy sucio en verdad. Todo lo que diré es que no estén tan seguros de que realmente hubo un espectacular duelo de leyenda. Después de leer mi libro la gente puede verse forzada a concluir que Grindelwald sencillamente conjuró un pañuelo blanco de la punta de su varita y se rindió tranquilamente._

_**Si tan solo hubiera sido así**_**, pensó Dumbledore irónicamente. No, esa pelea fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en toda su vida… aunque el estrés emocional fue lo que lo hizo parecer imposible.**

_Skeeter se negó a revelar nada más acerca de este intrigante tema, por lo que nos volcamos en la relación que seguramente fascinará a sus lectores más que cualquier otra._

_-Oh, sí, dijo Skeeter, asintiendo vivamente, dedico un capítulo entero a la relación Potter-Dumbledore. _

**-Argh- se quejó Harry, pues no le gustaba el sonido de eso.**

_Ha sido llamada poco saludable, incluso siniestra. _

-**no hay nada siniestro en nuestra relación-siseo Harry.**

_Nuevamente, los lectores tendrán que comprar el libro para obtener la historia completa, pero no hay duda de que Dumbledore tenía un interés poco natural en Potter, ya que estamos. Si eso fue realmente para bien del muchacho… bien ya lo veremos._

**Dumbledore hizo una mueva de nuevo, desde luego trato de hacer las cosas en favor de los interés de Harry…**

_Es ciertamente un secreto a voces que Potter ha tenido una adolescencia de lo más problemática._

_Pregunté a Skeeter si aún se mantenía en contacto con Harry Potter, a quien tan célebremente había entrevistado el año pasado, en un importante avance en el que Potter hablaba en exclusiva de su convicción de que Ya-saben-quien había regresado._

**-¿Qué?-dijo Harry confundido-nunca he hablado con ella**

**-todavía…-señalo Remus**

**-¿Por qué iba hablar con esa vaca de todas las personas que conozco sobre Voldemort?-dijo Harry entre dientes.**

**-no sé, Harry- dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido- pero la verdad es que un artículo de ella nos podría ayudar, permitiría que más personas crean que Voldemort ha regresado. Y sé que no te gusta escuchar esto pero hay gente que piensa que Skeeter es una fuente confiable.**

**-pero yo no- dijo Harry- ¡ella retorcería todo lo que diría!**

**-a menos que-dijo Hermione pensativa-eh… que podría funcionar**

**-Hermione-dijo Ron con impaciencia-lo estás volviendo hacer**

**-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione**

**-estás hablando como si te estuviéramos entendiendo lo que estás diciendo-dijo Ron**

**-no es mi problemas que no sepas nuestro idioma- Hermione resoplo y Ron le saco la lengua- yo estaba pensando en que ella podría escribir un artículo… ya sabes sin añadir nada**

**-¿Cómo lo harías?-pregunto Sirius**

**-oh… se me ocurre algo-dijo Hermione con una mirada traviesa**

**-¿Qué has hecho con Hermione?-pregunto Remus con un poco de miedo a la respuesta.**

**-no mucho-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y otra vez Harry, Ron y Ginny se echaron a reír.**

**Los adultos los miraron con curiosidad pero decidieron dejarlo pasar. **

**-solo recuerda que no quieres entrar al lado oscuro, Hermione-rio Ron**

**-eh… creo que eres tu quien lo debe recordar más que nadie-dijo Fred y todos rieron al ver a Ron ponerse rojo.**

**-yo creo que tienes razón Hermione-dijo Harry cuando termino de reír- en esas circunstancias probablemente le daría una entrevista…Argh… yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero si ayuda…**

_-Oh, sí desarrollamos un lazo íntimo, dijo Skeeter, pobre Potter tiene muy pocos amigos verdaderos,__y nos conocimos en uno de los momentos de su vida en el que más duramente fue puesto a prueba… El Campeonato de los Tres Magos. Probablemente soy una de las pocas personas con vida que puede decir que conoce al verdadero Harry Potter._

**-Argh-dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de desagrado al igual que todos en la sala.**

_Lo que nos lleva a los muchos rumores que aún circulan acerca de las últimas horas de Dumbledore. ¿Piensa Skeeter que Potter estaba allí cuando Dumbledore murió?_

**Harry inclino la cabeza, por supuesto que él estaba ahí… siempre tenía que ver morir a todos, ¿no? **

_-Bueno no quiero decir demasiado… está todo en el libro… pero testigos dentro del castillo de Hogwarts vieron a Potter salir corriendo de la escena, momentos después de que Dumbledore cayera, saltara o fuera empujado. … después se encontró evidencias contra Severus Snape _

**Todos entornaron sus ojos hacia Severus que estaba mirando al libro en estado de shock. No podía haber matado a Dumbledore…eso era imposible.**

**-¡has matado a Dumbledore!- le grito Sirius, levantándose de su asiento.**

**-siéntate Sirius- dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila que emanaba tal poder que Sirius se sentó de mala gana pero aun así miro a Severus con una mirada asesina.**

**Sin embargo Severus no se fijó en eso, no oyó el estallido de Sirius o de los demás, todos tenían rabia. Se sentía entumecido por dentro, Dumbledore se había ido y él lo había matado… ¿Cómo podría ser cierta cualquiera de esas cosas? Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda y un cuadro de dolor lo invadió… ahora… justo ahora tenía que ver esos ojos cuando estaba afligido por la pérdida de otro. Miro a lo lejos, pero aun así pudo notar que los ojos de los demás no estaban llenos de odio como el había esperado, sino llenos de dudas y… ¿compresión?**

**Harry estaba mirando a Snape, fulminándolo al principio ¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore había confiado en un ser despreciable? Pero cuando miro al profesor que detestaba desde hace años, pudo encontrar la culpa que esperaba ver ahí. No lo que vio fue estaba devastado… Snape estaba de afligido… por Dumbledore, estaba en shock por lo que habían oído ¿Cómo podía estar en shock si él fue quien lo mato? A menos que… Dumbledore era la única persona que confiaba en Snape, incluso podrían ser… ¿amigos? Lo cual sonaba ridículo… pero la reacción de Snape parecía estar diciendo que…**

**-repito, confió en Severus Snape-continuo diciendo Dumbledore a Sirius y todos los ojos estaban en Dumbledore.**

**-¡él lo mato!-dijo Sirius incrédulo- ¿Cómo podría confiar en Snape después de esto?**

**-no conozco todos los hechos Sirius-dijo Dumbledore con calma **

**-¡entonces piensas que Harry está mintiendo!-Sirius replico **

**-no- le respondió Severus a pesar de que parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo. Todos lo miraron de nuevo, estaba pálido y enfermo. Tuvo que admitir, que el niño no mentiría con algo así, que había matado a Dumbledore… con lo que había sucedido.**

**-¡así que admites que lo mataste!-grito Sirius a Severus **

**-Sirius, él no puede admitir algo que todavía no ha sucedido-dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila.**

**-¿Cómo te lo tomas tan tranquilo?-dijo Sirius moviendo su cabeza-¿Cómo puedes defender a un asesino?**

**-porque pienso en las razones por las cuales Severus tuvo que matarme y yo no lo culpo por ninguna de ellas-dijo Dumbledore.**

**-eh…-Sirius se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta. Toda la habitación en general se quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras de Dumbledore.**

**-les pido que no juzguen a nadie hasta terminar el libro-dijo Dumbledore-tiene que haber una razón por la cual Severus fue traído a esta habitación, junto al resto de nosotros y dudo que se deba a esto.**

**-bien-dijo Sirius encaminándose a su silla y cruzándose de brazos y murmurando para sí. Todos parecían incomodos, no sabiendo que pensar, pero no podían decir nada por lo que Remus hizo lo único que podía pensar, tomo el libro y empezó a leer nuevamente.**

_Un hombre contra el cual Harry siente un notorio rencor. ¿Es todo lo que parece?__Eso queda a juicio de la Comunidad Mágica… una vez que haya leído mi libro._

_Con esa intrigante nota me despido. No hay duda de que Skeeter ha escrito un bestseller instantáneo. Mientras que las legiones de admiradores de Dumbledore puede que estén temblando ante lo que pronto saldrá a la luz acerca de su héroe._

Harry llegó al final del artículo pero continuó mirando la página inexpresivamente. La repulsión y la furia ascendieron en él como si fuera a vomitar. Hizo una bola con el periódico y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, contra la pared, donde fue a reunirse con el resto de la basura apilada alrededor de la repleta papelera.

**-no pudiste hacer eso antes-dijo George-nos habríamos ahorrado la molestia de escuchar todo esto.**

**-lo siento-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.**

Empezó a caminar a zancadas, ciegamente, por la habitación, abriendo cajones vacíos y levantando libros solo para volverlos a dejar en las mismas pilas, apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras frases al azar del artículo de Rita hacían eco en su cabeza: Un capítulo entero a la relación Potter-Dumbledore… Ha sido llamada poco saludable, incluso siniestra… el mismo chapoteó en las artes oscuras en su juventud… tuve acceso a una fuente por la que la mayoría de los periodistas hubieran agitado sus varitas…

-¡Mentiras! -gritó Harry, y a través de la ventana vio como el vecino de la casa de al lado, que había hecho una pausa mientras segaba el césped, miraba nerviosamente hacia arriba.

Harry se sentó en la cama con fuerza. El pedazo roto de espejo danzó lejos de él; lo levantó y le dio vuelta entre los dedos, pensando… pensando en Dumbledore y en las mentiras con que Rita Skeeter le estaba difamando...

Hubo un relámpago de brillante azul. Harry se quedó congelado, el dedo lastimado deslizándose sobre el mellado borde del vidrio otra vez. Debía habérselo imaginado, seguramente. Miro por encima del hombro, pero la pared lucía el enfermizo tono durazno que su tía Petunia había elegido. No había nada azul allí que pudiera ser reflejado por el espejo. Volvió a mirar el fragmento de espejo nuevamente, sin ver otra cosa que sus brillantes ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada.

Se lo había imaginado, no había otra explicación. Lo había imaginado por haber estado pensando en su director muerto. Si de algo era seguro, era que los brillantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, nunca le atravesarían otra vez.

**Dumbledore levanto una ceja, pensando en que su hermano tenía el mismo color de ojos que él. ¿Pero porque Aberforth tenía el otro espejo?... y… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?**

**-es el final del capítulo-dijo Remus aun con el libro en las manos.**

**-creo que debería leer- dijo McGonagall tomando el libro de Remus.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> NA: Acá está el segundo capítulo, no puedo colgarle los demás porque tengo que salir con urgencia… ya en la noche aunque sea uno más. Lamento la demora pues los capítulos hasta el 13 ya están acabados. **_

_**Esta historia ya estaba publicada en PF pero por motivos mayores tenía que eliminarla y como aún está en proceso me decidí colgarla en FF para poder acabarla. A los de Potterfics, gracias por seguirme en FF… **_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	3. La Despedida de los Dursley

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: La despedida de los Dursley<strong>

**-**_**La despedida de los Dursley**_**-leyó McGonagall**

**-¡ah, ahora los Dursley me agradan más!-exclamo Harry**

El sonido al cerrarse de golpe la puerta delantera hizo eco a través de las escaleras y una voz rugió, "¡Eh! ¡Tú!". Luego de dieciséis años tratado de esa manera Harry no tuvo ninguna duda a quién su tío llamaba,

**-¿alguna vez te llamaron por tu nombre?-pregunto Hermione **

**Harry no respondió de inmediato, trato de recordar algún momento, pero no lo logro.**

**-no recuerdo-dijo**

**Todos lo miraron horrorizados, aquellos que lo conocían bien sabían que a él no le gustaba hablar sobre eso y los que no lo conocían no mostraron simpatía por aquello.**

Sin embargo, no respondió inmediatamente. Él todavía estaba con el fragmento estrecho de espejo en el cual, por un segundo, había creído ver los ojos de Dumbledore. Esto antes que su tío gritara, "¡MUCHACHO!", Harry bajo lentamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, deteniéndose brevemente para agregar el pedazo del espejo quebrado a la mochila llena de cosas que llevaría consigo.

**-¿Por qué te lo llevas? Es solo un pedazo de vidrio-dijo Ron**

**-me pareció ver los ojos de Dumbledore-respondió Harry**

**-pero pensaste que era imposible-dijo Ron **

**-entonces, no entiendo porque lo he cogido, pero sé que había algo raro en el espejo-dijo Harry**

"¡Te tomo el tiempo!" rugió Vernon Dursley cuando Harry apareció en el borde de las escaleras,

-Ven aquí abajo. ¡Quisiera decirte una palabra!

Harry bajo, con sus manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Cuando entro en el salón encontró los tres Dursley. Estaban vestidos para el viaje; Tío Vernon con una vieja chaqueta rasgada y Dudley, el ancho, rubio, musculoso primo de Harry en su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Si? -preguntó Harry.

-¡Siéntate! -dijo Tío Vernon.

Harry alzó las cejas-. ¡Por favor! -añadió Tío Vernon,

**-¿Qué?-dijo Harry mirando al libro sorprendido- ¡ha dicho por favor!**

**Una vez más todos fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada sobre la vida de Harry en esa casa**

Haciendo una ligera mueca cuando la palabra se le atascó en la garganta. Harry se sentó. Creyó saber lo que estaba por venir. Su tío empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo, Tía Petunia y Dudley seguían sus movimientos con expresiones ansiosas. Finalmente, su gran cara púrpura se arrugó con concentración. Tío Vernon se detuvo delante de Harry y habló.

-He cambiado de opinión, -dijo.

-Que sorpresa, -dijo Harry.

-No me vengas con ese tono… -empezó Tía Petunia con voz chillona, pero Vernon Dursley le indicó con un gesto que se calmara.

**Harry entrecerró los ojos por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué su tío uso la palabra por favor y porque detenía a tía Petunia cuando estaba a punto de gritarle?**

-Todo eso son un montón de tonterías, -dijo Tío Vernon, mirando fijamente a Harry con sus ojillos de cerdo-. He decidido no creer ni una palabra de ello. Nos quedamos aquí, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia su tío y sintió una mezcla de exasperación y asombro. Vernon Dursley había estado cambiando de opinión cada veinticuatro horas en las últimas cuatro semanas, haciendo y deshaciendo y rehaciendo las maletas sobre el auto a cada cambio de pensamiento.

El momento preferido de Harry había sido cuando tío Vernon sin saber que Dudley había agregado las pesas en su maleta desde la última vez que habían reempaquetado, había tentado de alzarlo nuevamente dentro del cargador y se había derrumbado con un gruñido de dolor y tantos juramentos.

**Harry, Hermione, los niños Weasley, Remus, Tonks y Sirius rieron ante esto.**

-Según tú, -dijo Vernon Dursley ahora resumiendo y caminando adelante y atrás por el salón -Nosotros… Petunia, Dudley y yo…estamos en peligro. Por… por…

**-¿Por qué estarían en peligro?-pregunto Harry, sin saber que sentir en estos momentos**

**-probablemente es porque Voldemort los usaría para traerte a una trampa-dijo Dumbledore**

**-Oh-dijo Harry intermitente, sin saber aún como sentirse**

**-no creo que los salvarías-dijo Sirius**

**-no se- dijo Harry y la mayoría en la sala lo miro con tristeza**

**-creo que él lo haría-dijo Fleur- él estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a mi hermanita a pesar de que no la conocía, estoy segura que ayudaría a su familia… incluso si son personas tan desagradables.**

**-sí, pero tu hermana era una niña inocente… y Harry tiene el complejo de salvar a niñas del peligro-bromeo Fred meneando las cejas.**

**-yo estoy de acuerdo con Fleur-dijo Ginny aunque odiaba darle la razón- Harry ayuda a cualquier tipo de persona**

- Algunos de los míos, si - afirmo Harry.

- Bien yo no creo eso, - repitió tío Vernon, acercándose adelante de Harry de nuevo - he estado despierto la mitad de la noche pensando en todo esto, y creo que es un complot para quedarte con la casa.

-¿La casa? -repitió Harry-. ¿Qué casa?

-¡Esta casa! -chilló Tío Vernon,

**-¿y porque iba a querer esa casa?-dijo Harry haciendo una mueca**

La vena de su frente empezaba a latir-. ¡Nuestra casa! ¡Los precios de las casas están por los cielos en esta zona! Quieres quitarnos de en medio y entonces harás eso de hocus-pocus y antes de que lo sepamos la escritura estará a tu nombre y…

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? -exigió Harry-. ¿Un complot para conseguir esta casa? ¿Realmente eres tan estúpido como pareces?

-**creo que en realidad es estúpido-se rio George**

**-¿en serio? Y yo que creí que aún no lo era- ironizo Fred riendo.**

-¡No te atrevas…! - chilló Tía Petunia, pero de nuevo, Vernon le indicó que se calmara. Los desaires, a su modo de ver, al parecer, no eran nada frente al peligro que había divisado.

-Por si lo has olvidado, -dijo Harry-. Yo ya tengo una casa, mi padrino me dejó una.

**-¿me dejaste una casa?-dijo Harry sorprendido al principio, luego frunció el ceño, solo había una manera por la cual Sirius le heredara una casa…No, no pensaría acerca de ello.**

**-parece que mi testamento saldrá bien-dijo Sirius sonriendo sorprendentemente- mama va a estar encantada con esto**

**-me dejaste Grimmauld Place-dijo Harry haciendo una mueca- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?**

**Varias personas rieron ante eso.**

**-lo siento Harry, pero si no lo hacía habría pasado a una de mis queridas primas, y no me refiero a Andrómeda… ella también fue borrada del árbol.**

**-gracias a merlín-dijo Tonks**

¿Así que para qué querría esta? ¿Por todos los recuerdos felices? Se hizo un silencio. Harry creyó haber impresionado bastante a su tío con este argumento.

-Afirmas, -dijo Tío Vernon, empezando a pasearse de nuevo-, que este Lord Lo que sea….

**McGonagall frunció el ceño mientras miraba la palabra que tenía que leer.**

**-eh… ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo Sirius después de una larga pausa**

**-probablemente diga Voldemort-dijo Harry y la mayoría se estremeció**

**-pues nada de eso, esto se acaba ya mismo-dijo Sirius con voz severa, parecida a la que usaba McGonagall- ¡todo el mundo va a leer el libro tal y como está escrito!**

**-¿eso significa que diremos el nombre de la cara de serpiente?- Fred abrió la boca**

**-¡no nos puedes hacer esto!- dijo George con falso terror**

**-es para que cuando esto acabe no se estremezcan-dijo Sirius tratando de no reírse de los comentarios de los gemelos.**

**-estoy de acuerdo contigo-le dijo Dumbledore mirándolo divertido- el miedo a su nombre solo refuerza el miedo que sienten hacia el… dándole más poder.**

**-oh muy bien-dijo McGonagall con vehemencia, se iba asegurar de que todo el mundo lea su nombre, eso era seguro. **

-… Voldemort, -dijo Harry impacientemente-, y hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces ya. No lo afirmo, es un hecho. Dumbledore te lo dijo el año pasado, y Kingsley y el Señor Weasley…

Vernon Dursley encorvó los hombros furiosamente, y Harry supuso que su tío tenía intención de evitar menciones a la visita no anunciada, a los pocos días de las vacaciones de verano de Harry, de dos magos adultos. La llegada a los escalones de entrada de Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley había sido una sorpresa de lo más incómoda para los Dursley. Harry tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que como el Señor Weasley había demolido medio salón, su reaparición podía no haber sido esperada con ansia por Tío Vernon.

**-¿Qué hiciste que?-dijo Molly mirando incrédula a su marido**

**-eh… se me olvido contártelo- dijo Arthur frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y riéndose nerviosamente**

**-¿Qué hiciste Arthur?-pregunto Molly entrecerrando los ojos**

**-en realidad no fue culpa de papa-dijo Fred dando un paso con una sonrisa en el rostro**

**-sí, ¡teníamos que salir de la chimenea de alguna manera!-se rio George**

**-veras Molly, los Dursley tenían una chimenea eltrica- dijo Arthur y su rostro se ilumino cuando dijo eso.**

**Todos se reían escandalosamente con lo que dijo el Sr. Weasley que no podían escuchar el resto de la historia que Arthur conto a su esposa. **

-… Kingsley y el Señor Weasley te lo explicaron todo también -presionó Harry sin remordimientos-. Una vez cumpla diecisiete años, el encantamiento protector que me mantiene a salvo se romperá, y eso os dejará expuestos a vosotros al igual que a mí. La Orden está segura que de Voldemort irá a por vosotros, ya sea para torturaros para intentar averiguar dónde estoy, o porque crea que manteniéndoos como rehenes yo iré e intentaré rescataros.

Los ojos de Tío Vernon y Harry se encontraron. Harry estuvo seguro en ese instante de que ambos se preguntaban lo mismo.

**-no estoy muy seguro de que los iría a salvar-murmuro Harry, pues a pesar de que lo que los demás dijeron, no estaba seguro de que lo haría. **

Entonces Tío Vernon siguió caminando y Harry continuó.-Tenéis que ocultaros y la Orden quiere ayudar. Se os ha ofrecido protección seria, la mejor que hay.

**-esto es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Sirius**

**-eso es porque tienes una mente limitada-se mofo Snape- existe la posibilidad de que podrían perseguir a esos muggles puesto que son valiosos.**

**-Hm, parece que San Potter no es tan difícil de coger-dijo Draco- uno podría poner en peligro a uno de sus amigos y el iría corriendo **

**Harry miro a Draco con el ceño fruncido y un tanto preocupado**

**-en especial de la sang… de la cabeza espesa o el rey comadreja- señalo con la cabeza hacia Hermione y Ron**

**-es suficiente Señor Malfoy-dijo McGonagall bruscamente.**

**Draco se encogió de hombros pero pensó que hizo una observación valida.**

Tío Vernon no dijo nada, pero continuó paseando arriba y abajo. Fuera el sol colgaba más bajo que los setos privados. El cortacésped del vecino de la puerta de al lado se caló de nuevo.

-¿No había un Ministerio de Magia? -preguntó Vernon Dursley bruscamente.

-Lo hay, -dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-Bien, ¿entonces, por qué no pueden protegernos? ¡A mí me parece que, como víctimas inocentes, culpables solo de dar cobijo a un hombre marcado, deberíamos reunir los requisitos para la protección gubernamental!

**-¡yo no diría inocentes!-dijo Molly bruscamente, incapaz de mantenerse con calma en esta ocasión **

**Harry resoplo a esto**

**-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-dijo Ron alzando una ceja**

**-es solo que es típico que el ponga sus esperanzas en las autoridades a pesar de que se trate del mundo mágico **

**-er… eso no es gracioso-dijo Ron y Harry se encogió de hombros**

Harry rió; no pudo contenerse. Era muy típico de su tío poner sus esperanzas en las autoridades, incluso dentro de este mundo que despreciaba y en el que no confiaba.

**-parece que Harry no está de acuerdo contigo-dijo Charlie sonriendo a su hermano**

-Ya oíste lo que dijeron el Señor Weasley y Kingsley, -replicó Harry-. Creemos que se han infiltrado en el Ministerio.

**-bueno al menos lo sabemos-murmuro McGonagall, pero no era un gran consuelo.**

Tío Vernon se acercó a zancadas a la chimenea y volvió hacia atrás, respirando tan pesadamente que su gran mostacho negro se sacudía, con la cara todavía púrpura por la concentración.

-Muy bien, -dijo, deteniéndose de nuevo delante de Harry-. Muy bien, digamos, por el bien de la discusión, que aceptamos esta protección. Aun así no veo por qué no podemos tener a ese tipo, Kingsley.

**-suena como si le agradara-dijo Harry sorprendido, el no creía que se daría el caso en el que su tío sintiera agrado por un mago.**

**-bueno estoy seguro de que Kingsley saltara en un pie cuando lo sepa-dijo Fred**

**-lo sé, a mí también me gustaría escuchar algo así-agrego George**

Harry se las arregló para no poner los ojos en blanco, pero con dificultad. Esta pregunta también había sido formulada media docena de veces.

-Como te he dicho, -dijo a través de los dientes apretados- Kingsley está protegiendo al Primer Ministro mug… quiero decir, a vuestro Primer Ministro.

**-¿es verdad?-dijo Hermione- pensé que estaba a cargo de la búsqueda de Sirius**

**-por ahora- dijo Sirius y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un momento y Hermione agacho la cabeza, no debió haber dicho eso.**

-¡Exactamente… es el mejor! –

**-y demasiado bueno para cuidarte-resoplo Tonks **

Dijo Tío Vernon, señalando a la negra pantalla del televisor. Los Dursley habían divisado a Kingsley en las noticias, caminando discretamente tras el Primer Ministro Muggle mientras este visitaba un hospital. Esto, y el hecho de que Kingsley había dominado con maestría el talento para vestir como un muggle, por no mencionar una cierta cualidad tranquilizadora en su voz lenta y profunda, habían provocado que los Dursley aceptaran a Kingsley como ciertamente no habían hecho con ningún otro mago, aunque era cierto que nunca le había visto en acción.

-Bueno, está cogido -dijo Harry-. Pero Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle están más que preparados para el trabajo…

**-en realidad, yo no sabía que Kingsley estaba saliendo con alguien-dijo Fred inocentemente mientras Molly lo fulminaba con la mirada**

-Si hubiéramos visto curriculums... -empezó Tío Vernon, pero Harry perdió la paciencia. Poniéndose en pie avanzó hacia su tío, ahora señalando al mismo televisor.

-Esos accidente no son accidentes… los choques, explosiones y descarrilamientos y todo lo demás que ha ocurrido desde que vimos por última vez las noticias.

**Todos en sala se estremecieron ante la mención de los horrores que iban a suceder.**

La gente está desapareciendo y muriendo y él está detrás… Voldemort. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, mata muggles por diversión. Incluso la niebla… está causada por los dementores, ¡y si no puedes recordar lo que son pregunta a tu hijo!

**Sirius se estremeció ante la mención de los dementores pues no le gustaba oír sobre ellos, y no quería oír de ellos por el resto de su vida.**

**Harry tuvo un escalofrió, también, a la mención del ataque que había sucedido algunos meses atrás. Una vez más se preguntó qué es lo que Dudley se vio forzado a ver cuándo los dementores lo atacaron.**

Las manos de Dudley saltaron hacia arriba para cubrirse la boca. Con los ojos de Harry y los de sus padres sobre él, las volvió a bajar lentamente y preguntó.

-¿Hay… más de ellos?

**Harry rodo los ojos, ¿realmente Dudley creía que no había más de ellos en todo el mundo que esas dos?**

-¿Más? -rió Harry-. ¿Más aparte de los dos que nos atacaron, quieres decir? Por supuesto que los hay, hay cientos, quizá miles ahora, viendo como los alimentan de miedo y desesperación…

-Muy bien, muy bien, -fanfarroneó Vernon Dursley-, has dejado claro tu punto de vista…

-Eso espero, -dijo Harry- porque una vez cumpla diecisiete, todo ellos… mortifagos, dementores, quizás incluso inferís…

**-¿inferís?-pregunto Harry lo que causo que varias personas rieran, aunque no era por lo del inferí. -¿Qué?-dijo al ver que se reían de él. **

**-lo siento-dijo Ron riendo un poco-es simplemente que estas preguntando algo que es…**

**-Es que preguntaste algo que estas tratando de explicar en el libro-finalizo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida**

**Harry rodo los ojos**

**-oh, eso fue tan divertido-dijo**

**-eso pensé-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros**

**Harry lo miro, quería saber que era un inferí pero no iba a volver a preguntar además nadie parecía estar dispuesto a decirle.**

Que son cadáveres encantados por un mago oscuro…

**Bueno, al menos su propio libro era mejor que sus amigos.**

Podrán encontraros y ciertamente atacaros. Y si recordáis la última vez que intentasteis huir de magos, creo que estaréis de acuerdo en que necesitáis ayuda.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que el eco distante de Hagrid echando abajo una puerta principal de madera pareció reverberar a través de los años transcurridos.

**Harry se rio entre dientes, encontrando el recuerdo de aquella noche más graciosa de lo que era entonces.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Bill**

**-oh, fue cuando Hagrid vino a decirme que era un mago-Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y Ron rio al recordar lo que Harry le conto sobre la cola de Dudley**

Tía Petunia estaba mirando a Tío Vernon; Dudley estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Finalmente Tío Vernon barbotó.

-¿Pero y mi trabajo? ¿Y la escuela de Dudley? Supongo que esas cosas no les importan a una panda de magos fuera de la ley…

-¿No lo entiendes? -gritó Harry-. ¡Os torturarán y matarán como hicieron con mis padres!

**Sirius, Remus y Snape se estremecieron mucho más que el resto, particularmente pensando con amargura en que aquel día habían perdido a las personas que más apreciaban.**

**Harry agacho la cabeza, aun podía escuchar sus voces a causa de los dementores. Se estremeció al recordarlo **

-Papá, -dijo Dudley en voz alta-. Papá… yo me voy con esa gente de la Orden.

**-eso es probablemente lo más inteligente que haya dicho en su vida-dijo Fred tratando de animar a todos.**

-Dudley, -dijo Harry- por primera vez en tu vida, hablas con sentido común.

Sabía que la batalla estaba ganada. Si Dudley estaba lo bastante asustado como para aceptar la ayuda de la Orden, sus padres le acompañarían; No se discutiría la cuestión de separarse de su cachorrito.

**-¿cachorrito?-preguntaron varias personas antes de estallar en carcajadas**

Harry miró fijamente al reloj de carrillón que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-Llegarán aquí en unos cinco minutos, -dijo, y antes de que los Dursley replicaran, abandonó la habitación. La perspectiva de separarse… probablemente para siempre… de su tía, su tío y su primo era algo que podía contemplar bastante alegremente, pero había no obstante una cierta tensión en el aire. ¿Qué decirse los unos a los otros después de dieciséis años de sólido desagrado?

**La risa de Sirius y Remus murió al escuchar aquello. Harry jamás debió haber vivido así, debió tener una vida feliz junto a sus padres o con Sirius.**

De vuelta en su habitación, Harry se paseó sin rumbo fijo con su mochila, después metió un par de golosinas para lechuza de la jaula de Hedwig.

-Nos marcharemos pronto, muy pronto, -le dijo Harry-. Y entonces podrás volar de nuevo.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Harry dudó, después volvió a salir de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Era mucho esperar que Hestia y Dedalus trataran con los Dursley por su cuenta.

-¡Harry Potter! -chilló una voz excitada en el momento en que Harry abrió la puerta; un hombre pequeño con un sombrero alto color malva estaba inclinándose ante él con una profunda reverencia- ¡Un honor, como siempre!

**Harry rodo los ojos, no tenía nada en contra de Dedalus pero él deseaba que superara la emoción que sentía cada vez que lo veía **

-Gracias, Dedalus, -dijo Harry, otorgando una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa a una Hestia de pelo oscuro-. Es realmente amable por vuestra parte hacer esto… Están aquí, mi tía, mi tío y mi primo…

**-me pregunto cómo saco la pajita más corta y le toco la tarea de ir por los Dursley-murmuro Bill.**

**-honestamente, Dedalus es como papa, le encanta los muggles-dijo Charlie que a pesar de no vivir en la madriguera había estado en algunas reuniones antes de irse a Rumania- incluso se pudo ofrecer**

**-eso es verdad-dijo Arthur riendo entre dientes- pero dudo que Hestia lo haya hecho**

-¡Buen día tengáis, parientes de Harry Potter! -dijo Dedalus

**Harry bufo ante esto.**

**-no creo que les guste ser llamados así-dijo Ginny y varias personas rieron **

Alegremente, entrando a zancadas en el salón.

Los Dursley no parecían en absoluto felices de que se dirigieran a ellos así; Harry casi esperaba otro cambio de opinión. Dudley se encogió contra su madre ante la visión de la bruja y el mago.

**Harry se rio de esto**

-Veo que ya han hecho el equipaje y están listos. ¡Excelente! El plan, como Harry les habrá contado, es simple, -dijo Dedalus, sacando un inmenso reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco y examinándolo-. Debemos partir antes de que lo haga Harry. Debido al peligro de utilizar magia en su casa… siendo Harry todavía menor de edad, eso podría proporcionar al Ministerio una excusa para arrestarle…

**-así que al parecer el Ministerio tampoco no me va a querer en un futuro-dijo Harry con indiferencia **

Tendremos que conducir, digamos, diez millas o así, antes de Desaparecer hasta una localización segura que hemos escogido para ustedes.

-¿Sabe conducir, verdad? -preguntó a Tío Vernon cortésmente.

**Harry negó con la cabeza, no era una buena pregunta si uno estaba tratando de convencer a los Dursley para ir con ellos.**

-¿Que si sé…? ¡Por supuesto que sé endemoniadamente bien cómo conducir! -balbuceó Tío Vernon.-Muy astuto por su parte, señor, muy astuto. Yo personalmente me vería absolutamente embaucado por todos esos botones y palancas, -dijo Dedalus. Tenía claramente la impresión de estar haciendo un cumplido a Vernon Dursley, que estaba perdiendo visiblemente la confianza en el plan con cada palabra que Dedalus pronunciaba.

-Ni siquiera puede conducir, -murmuró por lo bajo, su mostacho se sacudía indignadamente, pero afortunadamente ni Dedalus ni Hestia parecieron oírle.

-Tú, Harry, -continuó Dedalus- esperarás aquí por tu guardia. Ha habido unos pequeños cambios en los arreglos…

**Varias personas levantaron una ceja ante eso. Todos ellos pensaron en el primer capítulo y tenían la esperanza de que a la orden se le hubiera ocurrido algo para mantener a Harry a salvo.**

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Harry al instante-. Pensaba que Ojoloco iba a venir y llevarme en una Aparición Conjunta.

-No puede ser, -dijo Hestia tensamente-. Ojoloco te lo explicará.

Los Dursley que había escuchado todo esto con miradas de absoluta incomprensión en sus caras, saltaron cuando se oyó una voz diciendo "'¡Aprisa!". Harry miró alrededor de la habitación antes de comprender que la voz había sido emitida por el reloj de bolsillo de Dedalus.-Muy cierto, operamos en un horario muy apretado, -dijo Dedalus, asintiendo hacia su reloj y volviendo a metérselo en el chaleco-. Estamos intentando sincronizar tu partida de la casa con la Desaparición de tu familia, Harry; así el encantamiento se romperá en el momento en que todos estemos de camino a la seguridad. -Se giró hacia los Dursley -. Bueno, ¿todo recogido y listos para marchar?

Ninguno de ellos le respondió. Tío Vernon todavía miraba consternado el bulto en el bolsillo del chaleco de Dedalus.

-Quizás deberíamos esperar fuera en el vestíbulo, Dedalus -murmuró Hestia. Sentía claramente que demostraría falta de tacto permanecer en la habitación mientras Harry y los Durlsey intercambiaban amorosas y posiblemente tristes palabras de despedidas.

**-algo que nunca va a suceder-dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Otra vez se dibujó una mirada de tristeza que él no espero y no vio ya que no estaba mirando a nadie, era de Snape. No quería volver a pensar en el muchacho, y trato de convencerse a sí mismo que sería igual de arrogante que su padre. Definitivamente no quería escuchar que Harry y el tuvieran algo en común, que ambos odiaban el hogar donde vivían.**

-No hay necesidad, -murmuró Harry, pero Tío Vernon hizo cualquier otra explicación innecesaria diciendo ruidosamente.

-Bueno, esto es un adiós entonces, chico.

Balanceó hacia arriba su brazo derecho para estrechar la mano de Harry, pero en el último momento pareció incapaz de afrontarlo, y simplemente cerró el puño y empezó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante como un metrónomo.

-¿Listo, Diddy? -preguntó Tía Petunia, comprobando meticulosamente el cierre de su bolso de mano para evitar mirar a Harry.

**Molly apretó los labios, estaba encontrando cada vez más difícil no decir nada acerca de esas personas totalmente desagradables. ¿Cómo podía simplemente ignorar a alguien con él? **

Dudley no respondió, sino que se quedó allí de pie con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, recordándole a Harry un poco al gigante, Grawp.

**-¡conoces a un gigante!-exclamo Molly alarmada**

**-no-dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza-aun no **

**-bueno, supongo que es algo que pasara-dijo Ron que se encontraba pálido**

**-me pregunto si esto tiene que ver con Hagrid-reflexionó Hermione tan pálida como Ron **

**-no digan eso- se quejó McGonagall, a ninguno de los miembros de la Orden le gusto que Hagrid hubiera demorado tanto en su misión y ni el porqué de su demora. McGonagall sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, pero el problema era que le pareció una explicación probable para lo que había sucedido.**

-Vamos entonces, -dijo Tío Vernon.

Ya estaba alcanzando la puerta del salón cuando Dudley murmuró.

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes, popkin? -preguntó Tía Petunia, mirando a su hijo.

Dudley alzó una mano grande como un jamón y señaló a Harry.

-¿Por qué él no viene con nosotros?

**-¿Qué?- dijo Harry levantando una ceja. Sonaba como si Dudley se preocupaba por lo que le pasara. **

**-porque no quiere ir con ustedes-dijeron varias personas señalando lo obvio.**

Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia se quedaron congelados donde estaba, mirando a Dudley como si acabara de expresar el deseo de convertirse en bailarina.

**Varias personas bufaron.**

**-habría sido un espectáculo digno de ver-dijo Ron riendo**

-¿Qué? -dijo Tío Vernon ruidosamente.

-¿Por qué no bien él también? -preguntó Dudley.

-Bueno, él… no quiere, -dijo Tío Vernon, girándose para mirar a Harry y añadiendo-. No quieres, ¿verdad?

-En lo más mínimo, -dijo Harry.

-Ahí tienes, -dijo Tío Vernon a Dudley-. Ahora vamos, salgamos.

Salió marchando de la habitación. Oyeron la puerta delantera abrirse, pero Dudley no se movió y después de unos pocos pasos vacilantes Tía Petunia también se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -ladró Tío Vernon, reapareciendo en el umbral.

Parecía que Dudley estaba luchando con conceptos demasiado difíciles para expresarlos con palabras. Varios momentos después de aparentemente dolorosa lucha interna dijo.

-¿Pero adónde va a ir?

**-¿suena preocupado por ti?-dijo Hermione interrogante. **

**-eso es lo que estaba pensando-dijo Harry con voz similar- me pregunto de donde vino eso.**

Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon se miraron el uno al otro. Estaba claro que Dudley les estaba asustando. Hestia Jones rompió el silencio.

-Pero… seguramente sabes adónde va tu primo. -dijo, con aspecto desconcertado.

-Indudablemente lo sabemos, -dijo Vernon Dursley-. Se larga con una panda de los vuestros, ¿verdad? Vale, Dudley, entremos en el coche, ya has oído a este hombre, tenemos prisa.

De nuevo, Vernon marchó alejándose hacia la puerta delantera, pero Dudley no le siguió.

**Todos hicieron una mueca ante esto, ¿Cómo podía importarles tan poco lo que le ocurriera a Harry?**

-¿Se larga con una panda de los nuestros? -Hestia estaba indignada. Harry se había encontrado con esta actitud antes. Las brujas y magos parecían sorprendidos porque sus parientes vivos más cercanos no mostraran el más mínimo interés en Harry Potter.

-Está bien, -la tranquilizó Harry-. No importa, de verdad.

**-sí importa Harry-susurro Hermione- es horrible**

**-no me importa-dijo Harry con indiferencia**

-¿No importa? -repitió Hestia, alzando la voz-. ¿No comprende esta gente por lo que has tenido que pasar? ¿El peligro en el que estás? La posición única que tienes en el corazón del movimiento anti-Voldemort?

**-por supuesto que no les importa, ni siquiera saben quién es el señor cosita-dijo Fred**

**Harry se vio obligado a reír ante el comentario, no le gustaba el sonido de la última pregunta de Hestia**

-Eh… no, no lo comprenden, -dijo Harry-. Creen que soy un desperdicio de espacio, en realidad, pero estoy acostumbrado…

-Yo no creo que seas un desperdicio de espacio.

Si Harry no hubiera visto moverse los labios de Dudley,

**Harry miro al libro extrañado nuevamente, no estaba seguro de creer lo que McGonagall había leído.**

No se lo habría creído. Como así fue, miró fijamente a Dudley durante varios segundos antes de aceptar que debía haber sido su primo el que había hablado por una razón, Dudley se había vuelto rojo. El propio Harry estaba avergonzado y atónito.

-Bueno… eh… gracias, Dudley

De nuevo, Dudley pareció acosado por pensamientos demasiado difíciles de manejar, a juzgar por su expresión antes de murmurar.

-Me salvaste la vida.

**Con esto Harry frunció el ceño, si estaba hablando de los dementores, era por eso el cambio de su primo. Se preguntó que había pasado cuando había vuelto a casa de los Dursley, ¿Dudley en realidad lo trataría…bien?**

-En realidad no, -dijo Harry-. Habría sido tu alma lo que se hubiera llevado el dementor…

Miraba con curiosidad a su primo. No habían tenido virtualmente ningún contacto durante este verano, ya que Harry había venido a Privet Drive muy brevemente, y había permanecido mucho tiempo en su habitación.

Ahora se le ocurría a Harry, sin embargo, que la taza de té frio con lo que había tropezado esa mañana podría no haber sido una trampa estúpida después de todo. Aunque algo conmovido, se sintió no obstante bastante aliviado de que Dudley pareciera haber agotado su capacidad de expresar sus sentimientos.

**-sí, me imagino-dijo Harry**

**-¿significa que no quieres seguir conmoviéndote con él?-pregunto George**

**-¡George!-reprendió Molly, pero Harry rio. **

Después de abrir la boca una o dos veces más, Dudley cayó en un silencio con la cara escarlata.

Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas. Hestia Jones le lanzó una mirada aprobadora que cambió a indignación cuando Tía Petunia se adelantó y abrazó a Dudley en vez de a Harry.

-Que dulce, Dudders… -sollozó en el enorme pecho de su hijo-. Que chico tan encantador… dando las gracias…

**-eh… no le dio las gracias-dijo Tonks**

**-sí, pero viniendo de Dudley eso es mucho-dijo Harry**

-¡Pero no ha dado las gracias en absoluto! -dijo Hestia indignada-. ¡Solo ha dicho que cree que Harry no es un desperdicio de espacio!

-Sí, pero viniendo de Dudley eso es como un "te quiero", -dijo Harry; desgarrado entre la molestia y el deseo de reír cuando Tía Petunia continuó abrazada a Dudley como si este acabara de salvar a Harry de un edificio en llamas.

-¿Venís o no? -rugió Tío Vernon, reapareciendo de nuevo en la puerta del salón-. ¡Creía que teníamos un horario apretado!

-Si… si, lo tenemos, -dijo Dedalus Diggle, que había estado observando estos intercambios con un aire de diversión y ahora parecía estar rehaciéndose-. Realmente debemos marcharnos, Harry…Se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Harry con las dos suyas.

- …buena suerte. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo. Las esperanzas del mundo mágico descansan sobre tus hombros.

**-Sin presiones- dijo Fred riendo**

-Oh, -dijo Harry- claro. Gracias.

-Adiós, Harry -dijo Hestia, también estrechando su mano-. Nuestros pensamientos están contigo.

-Espero que todo vaya bien, -dijo Harry con una mirada hacia Tía Petunia y Dudley.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que terminará siendo el mejor de los viajes, -dijo Diggle alegremente,

**-solo cuidado con volverse loco-dijo Charlie riendo**

Saludando con su sombrero mientras abandonaba la habitación. Hestia le siguió.

Dudley se soltó gentilmente del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a Harry, quien tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de amenazarle con magia.

**-no creo que haga algo-dijo Hermione**

**-lo sé, pero él siempre solía venir hacia mí con la intención de amenazarme-dijo Harry**

Entonces Dudley extendió su gran mano rosa.

-Caray, Dudley, -dijo Harry sobre los renovados sollozos de Tía Petunia- ¿Los dementores afectaron tu personalidad?

**Varios se echaron a reír a pesar de que Sirius se estremeció. Su personalidad cambio mucho debido a los dementores**

-Supongo, -murmuró Dudley-. Hasta luego, Harry.

-Si… -dijo Harry, cogiendo la mano de Dudley y estrechándola-. Quizás. Cuídate, Gran D.

Dudley casi sonrió, después salió de la habitación. Harry oyó sus pesados pasos sobre la grava del camino de entrada, y después una puerta de coche que se cerraba.

Tía Petunia, cuya cara había estado enterrada en su pañuelo, levantó la mirada ante el sonido. No parecía haber esperado encontrarse a solas con Harry. Se metió apresuradamente el pañuelo en el bolsillo y dijo.

-Bueno… adiós, -y marchó hacia la puerta sin mirarle.

-Adiós, -dijo Harry.

Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Por un momento Harry tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que quería decirle algo; le lanzaba una extraña y trémula mirada y parecía a punto de hablar, pero entonces, con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, salió a toda prisa de la habitación tras su marido y su hijo.

**-ese fue el final del capítulo-dijo McGonagall-¿Quién quiere leer?**

**-creo que yo lo hare- dijo Dumbledore y cogió el libro de las manos de McGonagall.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gracias a los que han comentado, chicos no os preocupéis esta historia será terminada…**


	4. Los 7 Potters

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Los siete Potter<strong>

**- **_**Los siete Potter **_**-leyó titulo**

**-¿Qué significa?-pregunto Remus alzando una ceja, muy seguro de que solo existía un Potter en el mundo mágico.**

**-tengo algunas teorías-dijo Dumbledore, pero no respondió más.**

Harry subió corriendo a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana justo a tiempo de ver cómo el coche de los Dursley salía por el camino de la casa y enfilaba la calle. Distinguió el sombrero de copa de Dedalus en el asiento trasero, entre tía Petunia y Dudley.

El coche torció a la derecha al llegar al final de Privet Drive y los cristales de las ventanillas se tiñeron de rojo un instante, bañados por la luz del sol poniente; luego se perdió de vista.

Cogió la jaula de_Hedwig,_la Saeta de Fuego y la mochila, le echó una última ojeada a su dormitorio, mucho más ordenado de lo habitual, y bajo otra vez con andares desgarbados al recibidor. Dejó la jaula, la escoba y la mochila junto al pie de la escalera. Oscurecía rápidamente y el recibidor estaba quedando en penumbra. Le producía una sensación extrañísima estar allí plantado, en medio de aquel completo silencio, sabiendo que se disponía a abandonar la casa por última vez. En otras ocasiones, cuando se quedaba solo porque los Dursley salían a divertirse. Las horas de soledad suponían todo un lujo, pues iba a la cocina, cogía algo que le apetecía de la nevera y subía para jugar con el ordenador de Dudley, o encendía el televisor y zapeaba a su antojo. Recordando esos momentos tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío; era como recordar a un hermano pequeño al que hubiera perdido.

**-¿así que te gusta la casa?-dijo Sirius**

**-la casa no era mala-admitió Harry que tenía una extraña sonrisa mientras recordaba los tiempos que le libro mencionaba.**

— ¿No quieres echarle un último vistazo a la casa? —le preguntó a _Hedwig, _que seguía enfurruñada, con la cabeza bajo el ala

**-no, creo que lo único que quiere hacer es volar-dijo Charlie.**

—. No volveremos a pisarla, ¿sabes? ¿No te gustaría recordar los momentos felices que hemos pasado aquí? Mira ese felpudo,

**-¿el felpudo?-cuestionaron muchos mientras reían.**

**-creo que has perdido el juicio amigo-dijo Ron**

Por ejemplo. ¡Qué recuerdos! Dudley vomitó encima de él después de que lo salvara de los dementores. Y resulta que el pobre estaba agradecido y todo, ¿te imaginas?…Y el verano pasado Dumbledore entró por esa puerta...

**-¿en serio?-dijo Harry- ¿Por qué haría eso, señor?**

**Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido ante esto, sin saber que decir, y fue entonces que Harry se sintió nuevamente molesto con su director. La aparición del libro y el hecho que Dumbledore ahora lo trataba con normalidad lo habían hecho olvidarse de su enojo pero ahora lo había vuelto a recordar.**

**Como si hubiera leído su mente, Dumbledore con un profundo suspiro dijo.**

**-yo no sé Harry, pero parece que mi intento por mantener mi distancia contigo no ha funcionado.**

**-¿y porque ha estado tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros?-pregunto Harry un poco acalorado.**

**Dumbledore miro a Harry directamente a los ojos y con alivio se dio cuenta que los ojos del chico no tenían los signos que había visto antes cuando lo había mirado.**

**-tenía miedo de que Voldemort hiciera algo cuando se enterara de que sus mentes estaban conectadas, de hecho estuve pensando en que Severus te enseñe oclumancia para que Voldemort no afecte tu mente.**

**-¿quiere decir que no tendría visiones?-dijo Harry levantando una ceja y su vista se dirigió a Arthur antes de controlarla. La mayoría de la sala miraba al Sr. Weasley, también, a pesar de que Charlie, Fleur y Draco miraran a Harry. Harry tenía que admitir que sería buena idea, ya que no quería estar en la mente de Voldemort nuevamente.**

**-pero no sería bueno… quiero decir… el señor Weasley…**

**-sí, fue una ayuda que hayas podido ver el atentado contra Arthur-dijo Dumbledore- pero te adentraste mucho en la conciencia de Voldemort y ahora él lo sabe. Incluso me pareció ver que esto viene antes de que te enviara a Grimmauld Place.**

**Harry trago saliva, no le gustaba aquello y sabía a lo que Dumbledore se refería.**

**-entonces, ¿Por qué responde a todas mis preguntas ahora?-dijo sin querer pensar en la conexión.**

**-no creo que Voldemort pueda llegar a este lugar-dijo Dumbledore- y ahora ya sabes a lo que te atienes.**

**-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Harry tratando de que no se le note la hostilidad que sentía en ese momento en la voz.**

**Dumbledore lo miro con seriedad, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de decir pero se obligó a sí mismo de hacerlo. Ya no tenía sentido no decirle nada al niño por más tiempo, el libro iba a contar la historia más peligrosa que ellos iban a saber y no había nada que el pudiera hacerlo para impedirlo. Además, Harry necesitaba saber la verdad, no importaba lo terrible que fuera.**

**-se hizo una profecía antes que nacieras, acerca de alguien que tenía el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro-dijo Dumbledore, quien tenía la intención de dar a Harry la profecía completa pero no le pareció correcto hacerlo en frente de tanta gente, por lo que solo se conformó con decir lo que Voldemort conocía- **_**"Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual"**_

**-¿yo?-dijo Harry, haciendo que varias personas se quedaran sin aliento.**

**-no, tengo que decir, Harry, que había otro chico a la cual la profecía se pudo haber referido-dijo Dumbledore gravemente- Neville Longbottom**

**Hubo más jadeos ante esto.**

**-entonces tal vez no soy yo… -empezó a decir Harry.**

**-desafortunadamente, no hay duda de que tú eres el niño de la profecía-dijo Dumbledore- "señalado como su igual"…-añadió en voz baja y la mano de Harry se trasladó hacia su cicatriz sin pensar.**

**-así que por eso fue en pos de mi cuando era un bebe…por eso-dijo Harry finalmente después tomarse un tiempo para pensar que por eso su familia fue asesinada.**

**-si- dijo Dumbledore simplemente**

**-creo que debería leer-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos, tenía que pensar en eso.**

Harry perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo y la lechuza no lo ayudó a recuperarlo, sino que siguió inmóvil, sin sacar la cabeza. Harry se puso de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.

—Y aquí, _Hedwig_—prosiguió, abriendo la alacena que había debajo de la escalera—

**-Oh, no- murmuro Harry, a pesar de solo escucharlo sabia a donde se dirigía y era claramente consciente de que jamás se lo dijo a nadie.**

, es donde dormía antes.

**-¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos en la sala, incluyendo a Snape y Draco. **

**Draco no podía creer que el famoso Harry Potter había sido tratado de esa forma, mientras que Snape estaba enojado. Enojado porque parecía tener algo en común con Harry, e incluso se puso más furioso por no poder reconocerlo.**

**-¡TU…ELLOS…EN UN ARMARIO DE ESCOBAS!-fue el grito que se escuchó más en la sala y provenía de Molly Weasley. Todos estaban indignados por esto, el grito de McGonagall parecía que iba dirigido hacia Dumbledore, mientras el miraba con gravedad.**

**Sirius se paseaba por la habitación, soltando gruñidos, su enojo parecía haber desaparecido palabras anteriores. Su mente iba y venía entre en deseo de maldecir a los Dursley por el trato hacia su ahijado, a su enojo consigo mismo y con la rata por no haber estado ahí para Harry.**

**Remus temblaba en su asiento por lo que estaba sintiendo. Él sabía lo que era estar confinado en un espacio pequeño, encerrado detrás de una puerta, sabia del dolor y el temor con el que había vivido Harry. Pero existía una razón por la cual tenía que estar bajo llave y además solo era una vez al mes… Harry no merecía aquello, nunca le hizo nada a los muggles con los que vivía. Remus sintió que alguien puso la mano en su hombro y no le fue necesario mirar para saber que era Tonks, podía sentir el alivio en su tacto, se sentía mejor cuando ella estaba cerca.**

**Ginny miraba a Harry, ****incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Aunque, por supuesto, Harry no estaba mirando a nadie, se encontraba mirando al suelo, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir el libro. No le gusto que los Dursley fueran mencionados teniendo expuesto su pasado para que todos lo sepan. Ella podía entender esto puesto que a ella no le gustaba que le mencionaran su primer año. Solo había pasado unas horas desde que había estado hablando con Harry (con Ron y Hermione también) acerca de sus vivencias con la esperanza de que Harry supiera que no estaba siendo poseído… que no tenía que tener miedo, y que ellos no le tenían miedo. Si, sabía exactamente lo que Harry estaba sintiendo en este momento, el dolor de recordar un momento difícil de tu vida.**

**Ella quería ir a consolarlo, pero las palabras no significaban nada en este momento, y ella no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder abrazarlo. El otro motivo que la mantuvo lejos fue su recuerdo de la infancia. **

**¿Cómo siempre se había imaginado a Harry Potter, siendo el héroe apuesto que siempre iba a su rescate justo a tiempo y luego terminaba enamorado locamente de ella? Podía sentir lo estúpida que había sido de niña, pensando que ser un héroe era simple y fácil y que rescatarla del peligro no dejaría una marca en ella de por vida. Si, Harry realmente fue un héroe, y la había salvado (y no le hubiera importado si él se enamorara de ella y obtendrían su **_**feliz por siempre**_**) pero la realidad era un infierno mucho más oscuro que su sueño.**

**-¿por no nos lo dijiste?-susurro Hermione en voz baja para que solo Harry y Ron lo escucharan.**

**Harry respiro hondo y se obligó a mirarla (Ron estaba detrás de ella, en sus ojos se podía ver lo horrible que se sentía sobre aquello)**

**-yo no sabía cómo decirlo-dijo Harry, tratándoles de decir con la mirada que no quería hablar de ello.**

**-Harry…yo… sé que dijiste que ellos eran malo… nunca pensé- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio, tratando de no llorar pero le resultaba difícil ya que pensaba en su amigo como un niño que vivió en ese lugar totalmente oscuro.**

**-sí, hombre, no puedo creer que estuviera celoso de ti-dijo Ron, el odiaba tener que sacar esto a la luz, pero tenía que intentarlo. Harry no quería insistir en ello, él no quería hablar de aquello en lo absoluto. Bastaba con que ellos lo supieran, y se aseguraría que nada como esto le volviera a suceder.**

**-Ronald-dijo Hermione volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos claramente diciéndole **_**¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?**_** Entonces Harry rio entre dientes.**

**-estoy seguro que ya hemos hablado de ello-dijo Harry**

**-sí, bueno, ¿Cómo podría creer eso? Tú eres Harry-demente-Potter-dijo Ron encogiéndose de Hombros **

**-Si-dijo Harry rodando los ojos- y tú sabes cómo me gusta eso**

**-no te entiendo…-Ron sacudió su cabeza- ¡piensa en todas las nenas que obtendrías solo con tu nombre!**

**-Ronald- repitió Hermione, pero esta vez parecía indignada- Harry no quiere estar con una chica solo por su fama, él quiere realmente conocer a alguien…**

**-no, Ron tiene un punto, tal vez debería usar mi fama para eso-dijo Harry pensativo- por supuesto que no estoy seguro que funcione ahora porque todo el mundo piensa que soy un loco.**

**-bueno, sabemos que va a cambiar en el futuro-dijo Ron (Hermione se cruzó de brazos y murmuro algo de **_**hombres tenían que ser**_**)**

**-tal vez- se encogió de hombros Harry que reía ahora junto a Ron.**

**-honestamente si alguna vez haces algo así Harry, te maldigo hasta que tu cabeza se desinfle-le susurro Hermione**

**Harry rio más fuerte que todos.**

**-Hermione, ¿realmente harías algo como eso?**

**-no-suspiro Hermione- pero yo solo quería advertirte por si se te cruzaba por la mente hacerlo.**

**-bien, me considero advertido-sonrió Harry y ella se acercó para darle un abrazo rápido pero fuerte. Ella no quería pensar en lo que estaba hablando de nuevo después de que Ron lo había distraído, pero ella necesitaba darle un abrazo, una muestra de que ella estaba ahí para él. **

**Luego se volvió hacia Ron y lo abrazo, también. Ella sabía que Ron había tratado de animar a Harry, tratando de hacerle olvidar que estaba en una habitación llena de gente que gritaba por algo que Harry no quería escuchar. Ron siempre parecía saber que hacer exactamente para que Harry se sintiera mejor, mientras que ella estaba tratando de que le hiciera frente a sus sentimientos. El abrazo que le dio a Ron fue más corto que el que le dio a Harry. A pesar de ello, sintió su cara arder cuando lo abrazo y su corazón empezó a martillar, cuando Ron la había abrazado antes de que ella se separara. **

**-ustedes dos son unos tontos-les dijo Hermione tratando de cubrir su vergüenza.**

**-claro, pero es por eso que nos quieres-rio Harry**

**-honestamente Hermione ¿quiere que seamos de otra manera?-agrego Ron con la sonrisa favorita de Hermione.**

**-no, claro que no- sonrió Hermione a sus chicos.**

**-bueno, si ya acabaron con su momento emotivo, trio de oro-dijo Fred.**

**-¿trio de oro?-pregunto Ron**

**-es como los llaman en la escuela-dijo Ginny**

**-¿en serio?-dijo Ron, sorprendido de que lo incluyeran en algo con eso. Siempre pensó que todos hablaban solamente de Harry, no de los tres.**

**-continuemos-dijo Fred.**

**-tal vez deberíamos volver a leer el libro-dijo George. Parecía que Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos se habían calmado o por lo menos lo suficiente para no gritar sobre ello.**

Tú no me conocías cuando... ¡Caray, que pequeña es! Ya no me acordaba.

Paseó la mirada por los zapatos y paraguas amontonados y recordó que lo primero que veía todas las mañanas al despertar era el interior de la escalera, casi siempre adornado con una o dos arañas.

**-Argh, tenías que empeorar las cosas ¿no?-gruño Ron, teniendo cuidado de mantener su tono de voz bajo para que solo Hermione y Harry pudieran oírlo.**

**-lo siento compañero-dijo Harry riendo, mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.**

**Todos parecían estar enfadados nuevamente por la descripción del libro pero trataban de no hacerlo notorio.**

En esa época todavía no conocía su verdadera identidad ni le habían explicado como habían muerto sus padres ni porque muchas veces ocurrían cosas extrañas en su entorno. Pero Harry todavía recordaba los sueños que ya entonces lo acosaban; sueños confusos en que aparecían destellos de luz verde, y en una ocasión (tío Vernon estuvo a punto de chocar con el coche cuando se lo explicó) una motocicleta voladora...

**-¿soñabas con mi moto?-dijo Sirius, obligándose a que su voz sonara normal pero que se le hacía difícil porque amaba su motocicleta.**

**-si-dijo Harry sonriendo-fue un bonito sueño también.**

De pronto se oyó un rugido ensordecedor fuera de la casa.

**-Hm… parece que voy a oír hablar de la moto antes de lo que pensé-dijo Sirius sonriendo.**

Harry se incorporó bruscamente y se golpeó la coronilla con el marco de la pequeña puerta. Se quedó quieto sólo lo necesario para proferir algunas de las palabrotas más selectas de tío Vernon y, frotándose la cabeza, fue tambaleante hasta la cocina. Miró por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

Observó unas ondulaciones que recorrían la oscuridad, como si el aire temblara. Entonces empezaron a aparecer figuras, una a una, a medida que se desactivaban sus encantamientos desilusionadores. Hagrid, con casco y gafas de motorista, destacaba en medio de la escena, sentado a horcajadas en una enorme motocicleta con sidecar negro.

**-¡si, eso es todo!-dijo Sirius emocionado y varios se echaron a reír por su reacción.**

Alrededor de él, otros desmontaban de sus escobas, y dos de ellos de sendos caballos alados, negros y esqueléticos.

**Harry se sentó derecho y exclamo: -¿Qué es eso?**

**Que le recordaba a las criaturas que había visto tirar de los carros en Hogwarts. Si estaban en el patio trasero de los Dursley no podían ser invenciones de su cabeza.**

**-Thestrals-dijo Remus**

**-Oh-dijo Hermione emocionada- he leído acerca de ellos, pero no se les puede ver a menos que hayas visto morir a…-se calló porque su mirada se dirigió a Harry, entendiendo el porqué de su pregunta. Obviamente él los podía ver ahora.**

Harry abrió de un tirón la puerta trasera y corrió hacia los recién llegados. En medio de un griterío de calurosos saludos, Hermione lo abrazó y Ron le dio palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿Todo bien, Harry? —Preguntó Hagrid—. ¿Listo para pirarte?

—Ya lo creo —respondió sonriéndoles a todos—. Pero... ¡no esperaba que vinierais tantos!

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —gruño Ojoloco, que llevaba dos grandes sacos repletos y cuyo ojo mágico enfocaba alternativamente el oscuro cielo, la casa y el jardín con una rapidez asombrosa—Pongámonos a cubierto y luego te lo explicaremos todo.

Harry los guió hasta la cocina. Riendo y charlando, algunos se sentaron en las sillas y sobre las relucientes encimeras de tía Petunia, y otros se apoyaron contra los impecables electrodomésticos. Estaban: Ron, alto y desgarbado; Hermione, que se había recogido la espesa melena en una larga trenza; Fred y George esbozando idénticas sonrisas;

**-Oh, Merlín, ¿Por qué están allí?-dijo Molly, mirando a su hijo menor y sus dos mejores amigos, y luego su mirada se fue hacia los gemelos- esto no me gusta**

**-estoy seguro que toda va a estar bien-dijo Arthur calmándola aunque sus ojos parecían estar tan preocupados como los de Molly.**

**-nunca puedo hacer nada-dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño, aunque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decirlo en voz alta para que su madre no lo escuchara.**

**-no deseaste irte para perseguir dragones ¿eh Charlie?-se rio Bill detrás de él.**

… Bill, con tremendas cicatrices y el pelo largo;

**-¿cicatrices?-Molly abrió la boca y miro la cara de su primogénito como si pudiera ver lo que el libro decía-¿Qué paso?**

**-no se-dijo Bill con el ceño fruncido-tiene que haber pasado en el futuro**

… el señor Weasley, con expresión bondadosa, algo más calvo y con las gafas un poco torcidas; Ojoloco, maltrecho, cojo, y cuyo brillante ojo mágico azul se movía a toda velocidad; Tonks, con el pelo corto y teñido de rosa, su color preferido; Lupin, con más canas y más arrugas; Fleur,

**-¿yo estoy ahí?-dijo Fleur tan sorprendido como todos en la sala. Entonces ella parecía estar hablando con ella para luego decir de manera aireada y segura- por supuesto que me gustaría ayudar a Haggy en todo lo que pueda. Aunque no estoy segura de cómo me pude haber enterado.**

**-tal vez eso significa que las cosas van bien con nosotros-dijo Bill sonriéndole mientras Fleur se ruborizaba.**

**-creo que me gusta el sonido de eso-le sonrió ella **

**A Molly, por otro lado, no le agradaba ni un ápice el sonido de aquello, ¿Qué hizo esa chica para que su hijo la mirara así?**

**-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vamos a tener que lidiar con Fleur mucho más en el futuro?-gruño Ginny a Ron y Hermione**

**-ella obviamente puede ayudar a Harry-susurro Hermione atrás, aunque era evidente que no le tenía simpatía solo estaba tratando de mantenerse neutral.**

Esbelta y hermosa, luciendo su larga y rubia cabellera; Kingsley, negro, calvo y ancho de hombros; Hagrid, con el pelo y la barba enmarañados, encorvado para no darse contra el techo, y Mundungus Fletcher, alicaído, desaliñado y bajito, de mustios ojos de basset y pelo apelmazado. Harry tuvo la impresión de que su corazón se agrandaba y resplandecía ante aquel panorama; los quería muchísimo a todos, incluso a Mundungus, a quien había intentado estrangular la última vez que se vieron.

**-¿Por qué quise estrangularlo?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa divertida**

**-si tu no lo sabes, menos nosotros-se rio Fred**

**-aunque capaz sea porque te haya robado-añadió Sirius**

—Creía que estabas protegiendo al primer ministro muggle, Kingsley —comentó.

—Puede pasar sin mí por una noche. Tú eres más importante.

— ¿Has visto esto, Harry? —dijo Tonks, encaramada en la lavadora, y agitó la mano izquierda mostrándole el anillo que lucía en un dedo.

**Tonks sonrió ante la mención de su matrimonio y cuando ella noto que Remus casi sonrió, se sintió casi mareada. **

— ¿Os habéis casado? —pregunto Harry mirándola, y luego a Lupin.

**-Hm… soy yo la que te dio la noticia y no me miras-dijo Tonks haciendo un mohín o al menos lo intento porque lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-lo lamento, Tonks-dijo Harry riendo de la expresión de la pelo rosa.**

**-espera un segundo… ¿se casaron?-exclamo Charlie**

**-eh… si, lo dijeron en el primer capítulo-dijo Tonks**

**-bueno yo no oí eso-resoplo Charlie mientras sus oídos se ponían rojos.**

**-estás de acuerdo, ¿cierto?- dijo Tonks un poco sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.**

**Charlie rodo los ojos ante eso.**

**-por supuesto que lo estoy, solo necesito hacer algo**

**-er… ¿Qué?-dijo Tonks mirándolo.**

**-bueno ya que tu pariente masculino más cercano es el mejor amigo de este tipo o un gran tonto, es mi trabajo decir algo como tu mejor amigo-dijo Charlie mirando a Remus.**

**-si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo será mejor que te calles-dijo Tonks mirándolo**

**Charlie no dijo nada pero la mirada que le dio a Remus habló con más claridad que las palabras que pensaba decir.**

**-eres un idiota Charlie Weasley, eso es lo que eres- resoplo Tonks.**

**-está bien Tonks-sonrió Remus-no me importa**

—Lamento que no pudieras asistir a la boda, Harry. Fue una ceremonia muy discreta.

— ¡Que alegría! ¡Felici...!

—Bueno, bueno, más adelante ya habrá tiempo para cotilleos —intervino Moody en medio del barullo, y todos se callaron. Dejó los sacos en el suelo y se volvió hacia Harry—. Como supongo que te habrá contado Dedalus, hemos tenido que desechar el plan A, puesto que Pius Thicknesse se ha pasado al otro bando. Por consiguiente, nos hallamos ante un grave problema. Ha amenazado con encarcelar a cualquiera que conecte esta casa a la Red Flu, ubique un traslador o entre o salga mediante Aparición. Y todo eso lo ha hecho, en teoría, para protegerte e impedir que Quien-tú-sabes venga a buscarte, aunque no tiene sentido, porque el encantamiento de tu madre ya se encarga de esas funciones. Lo que ha hecho en realidad es impedir que salgas de aquí de forma segura.

Segundo problema: eres menor de edad, y eso significa que todavía tienes activado el Detector.

— ¿El Detector? No...

**-no sabes realmente nada de nada, Potter-dijo Draco**

**Harry lo miro, pero no era el único.**

**-solo estoy diciendo que alguien con tu debería saber por lo menos lo básico de nuestro mundo-dijo Draco**

— ¡El Detector, el Detector! —repitió Ojoloco, impaciente—. El encantamiento que percibe las actividades mágicas realizadas en torno a los menores de diecisiete años, y que el ministerio emplea para descubrir las infracciones del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad. Si alguno de nosotros hiciera un hechizo para sacarte de aquí, Thicknesse lo sabría, y también los mortífagos.

Pero no podemos esperar a que se desactive el Detector, porque en cuanto cumplas los 17 años perderás toda la protección que te proporciono tu madre. Resumiendo: Pius Thicknesse cree que te tiene totalmente acorralado.

Harry a su pesar, estaba de acuerdo con lo que creía ese tal Thicknesse.

**-vamos Harry, nosotros tenemos todo fríamente calculado –dijo Fred**

**-no debes excluirnos así de rápido-dijo George**

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Utilizaremos los únicos medios de transporte que nos quedan, los únicos que el Detector no puede descubrir, porque no necesitamos hacer ningún hechizo para utilizarlos: escobas, thestrals y la motocicleta de Hagrid.

Harry entrevió algunos fallos en ese plan; sin embargo, no dijo nada y dejó que Ojoloco siguiera con su explicación.

—Veamos. El encantamiento de tu madre solo puede romperse si se dan dos circunstancias: que alcances la mayoría de edad, o... —Moody abarcó con un gesto del brazo toda la inmaculada cocina— que ya no llames hogar a esta casa. Tus tíos y tú vais a tomar distintos caminos esta noche, conscientes de que nunca volveréis a vivir juntos, .correcto? —Harry asintió—. De modo que esta vez, cuando te marches, ya no podrás regresar, y el encantamiento se romperá apenas salgas de su radio de alcance. Así pues, hemos decidido romperlo antes de hora, porque la otra opción es esperar a que Quien-tu-sabes venga aquí y te capture el día de tu cumpleaños.

**-no me gusta este plan-murmuro Harry**

Lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor es que Quien-tú-sabes ignora que vamos a trasladarte esta noche,

**-eso no es verdad… y no lo saben-dijo Molly preocupada, y Arthur a la apretó más a él para tranquilizarla.**

**Todos en la habitación parecían estar preocupados por lo que iba a suceder. **

Porque hemos dado una pista falsa al ministerio: creen que no te marcharas hasta el día treinta. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de Quien-tu-sabes, así que no podemos fiarnos simplemente de que él tenga la fecha equivocada; de seguro que hay un par de mortífagos patrullando el cielo por esta zona, por si acaso. Por eso les hemos dado la mayor protección a una docena de casas diferentes. Todas parecen un buen sitio donde esconderte y todas tienen alguna relación con la Orden: mi propia casa, la de Kingsley, la de tía Muriel... Me sigues, ¿verdad?

—Si... si —contestó Harry, no del todo sincero, porque todavía veía un gran fallo en el plan.

**¿Qué?-dijo Sirius**

**-probablemente sería obvio hacia dónde vamos cuando vean a catorce personas hacia una sola dirección-dijo Harry con ojos ansiosos, pues se encontraba pensando en el título del capítulo.**

—Muy bien. Pues iras a la casa de los padres de Tonks. Cuando te encuentres dentro de los límites de los sortilegios protectores que hemos puesto en esa casa, podrás utilizar un traslador para llegar a La Madriguera. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Pues... sí. Quizá al principio ellos no sepan a cuál de las doce casas seguras voy a ir, pero ¿no resultara evidente cuando... —hizo un rápido recuento— vean a catorce personas volando hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks?

**-hm… pienso que podrías haber tenido razón con tu suposición Harry-dijo Sirius pensativo.**

**-idiota-dijo Remus sacudiendo su cabeza, pensando que las personas se reían de las bromas de Sirius.**

— ¡Vaya —masculló Moody—, se me ha olvidado mencionar la clave fundamental! Es que no verán a catorce personas volando hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks, porque habrá siete Harry Potter surcando el cielo esta noche,

**-¡No!-dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza-¡de ninguna manera!**

**-en realidad parece un buen plan-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente-debe ser para confundir a los mortifagos… podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de ellos**

**-pero sería más peligro hacerse pasar por mí-dijo Harry, rogando que ella entendería que no podía perder a nadie más que intentara protegerlo.**

**-sí, lo sé-dijo Hermione y él pudo ver que entendió-pero eso no va a evitar que te ayudemos**

**Harry suspiro y agacho la cabeza, no había nada más que pudiera decir.**

Cada uno con un acompañante, y cada pareja se dirigirá a una casa segura diferente.

Moody sacó de su capa un frasco que contenía un líquido parecido al barro. Y no hizo falta que dijera nada más: Harry comprendió de inmediato el resto del plan.

— ¡No! —Gritó, y su voz resonó en la cocina—. ¡Ni hablar!

**-Merlín, nunca me hubiera imaginado que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera-dijo Fred burlándose.**

—Ya les advertí que te lo tomarías así —intervino Hermione con un deje de autocomplacencia.

— ¡Si creéis que voy a permitir que seis personas se jueguen la vida...!

—Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos —terció Ron.

— ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Haceros pasar por mí, vaya idea!

—Mira, a nadie le hace mucha gracia, Harry —dijo Fred con seriedad—. Imagínate que algo sale mal y nos quedamos convertidos en unos imbéciles escuálidos y con gafitas para toda la vida.

**Ese es un buen punto Fred, no me gustaría que eso pasara-dijo Fred al libro.**

Harry no sonrió y razonó:

—No podréis hacerlo si yo no coopero. Necesitáis pelo de mi cabeza.

— ¡Vaya! Eso echa por tierra nuestro plan —intervino George—. Es evidente que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que entre todos te arranquemos unos cuantos pelos.

—Sí, claro, trece contra uno que ni siquiera puede emplear la magia. Lo tenemos muy mal, ¿eh? —añadió Fred.

**Varios rieron por eso.**

**-es bueno saber que no perderé mi sentido del humor en el futuro-dijo George.**

—Muy gracioso —le espetó Harry—. Me parto de risa.

—Si hemos de hacerlo por la fuerza, lo haremos —gruñó Moody y su ojo mágico tembló un poco mientras miraba fijamente a Harry—. Todos los que estamos aquí somos mayores de edad, Potter, y estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

Mundungus se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca; el ojo mágico se desvió hacia un lado para observarlo.

**-no me gusta eso-murmuro Hermione, parecía claro que no le gustaba estar ahí.**

**-a mí tampoco-dijo Dumbledore, sabía que Mundungus se iría a la primera señal de peligro.**

—Será mejor que no sigamos discutiendo. El tiempo pasa. Arráncate ahora mismo unos pelos, muchacho.

—Esto es una locura. No hay ninguna necesidad de...

— ¿Que no hay ninguna necesidad? —Gruñó Moody—. ¿Con Quién-tú-sabes campando a sus anchas y con medio ministerio en su bando? Con suerte, Potter, se habrá tragado el cuento y se estará preparando para tenderte una emboscada el día treinta, pero sería estúpido si no ha enviado un par de mortífagos a vigilarte: eso es lo que haría yo. Quizá no consigan cogerte ni entrar aquí mientras funcione el encantamiento de tu madre, pero está a punto de romperse, y ellos conocen más o menos la ubicación de la casa. Lo único que podemos hacer es usar señuelos. Ni siquiera Quien-tú-sabes puede dividirse en siete.

Harry echó un rápido vistazo a Hermione y desvió la mirada.

**Los ojos de Dumbledore se ampliaron un poco al leer esto, así que Harry sabría de los Horrocruxes, estaba seguro de ello. Él también estaba seguro que el hecho de que Hermione y Harry se hayan mirado le dijo que lo que él ha estado tratando de averiguar por años. Ahora tenía pruebas de que Voldemort había hecho y sobretodo que había hecho más que un solo Horrocrux. ¡Por lo que había hecho siete de ellos!**

—Así que... los pelos, Potter, por favor.

Entonces el muchacho miro a Ron, que le sonrió como diciéndole: 'Va, dáselos, hombre.'

— ¡Ahora mismo! —ordenó Moody.

Con todas las miradas fijas en él, Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se arrancó varios pelos.

—Muy bien —dijo Moody y, cojeando, se acercó y quitó el tapón del frasco—. Mételos aquí.

Harry lo hizo. En cuanto entraron en contacto con aquella poción semejante al barro, ésta produjo espuma y humo, y de repente se tornó de un color dorado, limpio y brillante.

**-¿huh?-resoplo Severus con incredulidad**

**-¿Qué?-le pregunto McGonagall.**

**-bueno si no me equivoco, el color de la poción varía de acuerdo a la persona-dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes a Harry- es una creencia común pensar que mientras más cerca este el color al dorado el corazón es más puro.**

**-eso tendría sentido-dijo Fred**

**-nuestro pequeño Harrycito siempre ha sido algo inocente-agrego George**

**-cállate-les susurro Harry **

— ¡Oh! Estás mucho más apetitoso que Crabbe y Goyle, Harry —observó Hermione

**-eso es algo muy interesante, Hermione-dijo Fred meneando las cejas.**

**-no voy a decir nada-dijo Hermione sonrojándose.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-inquirió Molly con brusquedad- suena como si hubieran probado el sabor de la poción multijugo de Crabbe y Goyle, ¿Cómo podrían saberlo?**

**-eh…-Hermione trago saliva**

**-bien, vera, teníamos que averiguar algo-dijo Harry mirando incómodo y preocupado- en nuestro segundo año**

**-eso era realmente-dijo Draco-yo sabía que algo andaba mal con Crabbe y Goyle, pero seguían insistiendo que nada estaba mal.**

**-probablemente no querían que sepas que los habíamos encerrado en un armario-dijo Harry razonando.**

**-en eso tienes razón-dijo Draco haciendo una mueca-voy a tener que hablar con ellos.**

**-¿Cómo consiguieron una poción multijugo?-pregunto Sirius-tratamos de ordenarlo en sexto año pero nadie nos la quiso vender… y ninguno era bueno en pociones-Sirius miro a Remus, y el hombre lobo rodo los ojos- tuvimos que renunciar a la idea de hacer bromas a los Slytherin en su propia sala común.**

**-no lo cogimos de ningún lugar, Hermione lo hizo-dijo Ron sonriendo orgulloso por ella.**

**-¿Qué?-dijeron varias personas.**

**-¡NO SABIA LO PELIGROSO QUE ERA TONTA!- grito Severus**

**-¡nosotros pensamos que eso es increíble!-gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mirando a Severus.**

**-es muy impresionante-dijo Bill mirándola con asombro- ¡no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado en tu segundo año!**

**-es una hazaña muy impresionante-dijo Remus sonriéndole- pero creo que Severus tiene razón. Una poción como esa puede tener graves consecuencias si se prepara de forma incorrecta.**

**-lo sé, profesor Lupin-suspiro Hermione-pero tenía que hacerlo… no sé, no pensé con claridad.**

**-bueno, todo termino bien-sonrió Remus- y es Remus recuerda.**

**-está bien, lo lamento-le sonrió Hermione.**

**-en realidad eres muy brillante-le sonrió Sirius-te parece mucho a Lily **

**-oh… ¿en serio?-dijeron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo**

**Severus frunció el ceño ante esto, pues no era cierto. Lily nunca hubiera hecho algo tan imprudente, incluso así ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer la poción con facilidad.**

**-¡por supuesto! Sumamente brillante… **_**un poco de esto de aquello **_**-dijo Sirius y Hermione se rio cuando hizo una mueca al comentario. Harry y Ron también rieron- amable, siempre defendiendo lo que era correcto, sin importar que… si, veo mucho de ella en ti.**

**-gracias-dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras Harry sonreía, le gustaba oír cosas como aquella.**

Y Ron arqueó las cejas; entonces ella se sonrojó ligeramente y añadió—: Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero; la poción de Goyle parecía de mocos.

**-¿Cómo los sabes si no la probaste?-dijo Harry**

**-sí, tu no… ¿te convertiste en gato o algo así?-dijo Ron con una mirada pensativa, antes de largarse a reír.**

**-¡cállate!- dijo Hermione que se ponía roja mientras los demás reían.**

**-¿en serio?-pregunto George**

**-¿es por eso que faltaron a clases después de Navidad?-pregunto Fred riendo histéricamente.**

**-¡cállate!-repitió Hermione**

—Muy bien. Que los falsos Potter se pongan en fila aquí —indicó Moody.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Fleur formaron una fila enfrente del reluciente fregadero de tía Petunia.

—Falta uno —observó Lupin.

—Está aquí —indicó Hagrid con aspereza. Levantó a Mundungus por la nuca y lo puso al lado de Fleur, que arrugó la nariz sin disimulo y se colocó entre Fred y George.

**-no tenías por qué hacer eso… el no muerde-dijo Sirius a Fleur, dándole su sonrisa más encantadora.**

**-él no es descrito como alguien a quien me gustaría tener cerca-dijo Fleur arrugando la nariz.**

—Ya os lo dije, prefiero ir de escolta —protestó Mundungus.

—Cállate —ordenó Moody—. Como ya te he explicado, gusano asqueroso, si nos encontramos a algún mortífago, este intentará capturar a Potter, pero no matarlo.

**-sí, bueno, eso no es realmente algo reconfortante-murmuro Harry- y no me gustaría ver lo que le harían a alguien que capturaran y no fuera yo. **

**Todos se estremecieron ante eso.**

**-Um… si son inteligente lo utilizarían como rehén para atraerte-dijo Draco- ya discutimos el éxito que ese plan tendría.**

**Harry respiro hondo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.**

Dumbledore siempre dijo que Quien-tu-sabes quería acabar con Potter í pues, los que corren mayor riesgo son los escoltas, porque a ellos los mortífagos si intentaran matarlos.

Esta explicación no tranquilizó demasiado a Mundungus, pero Moody ya había sacado media docena de copitas —del tamaño de una huevera— de debajo de su capa y, tras verter en ellas un poco de poción multijugo, se las fue dando a cada uno.

—Vamos, todos a un tiempo...

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur y Mundungus bebieron. En cuanto tragaron la poción se pusieron a hacer muecas y dar boqueadas, y a continuación las facciones se les deformaron y les borbotearon como si fueran de cera caliente: Hermione y Mundungus se estiraron; Ron, Fred y George, en cambio, menguaron y el cabello se les oscureció, mientras que a Hermione y Fleur se les echó hacia atrás adherido al cráneo.

**-ahora no dan ganas de tomar la poción multijugo-dijo Fred.**

**-confía en mí, no es una experiencia agradable-dijo Ron haciendo una mueca.**

Moody que no parecía en absoluto preocupado, se puso a desatar los nudos de los voluminosos sacos que había llevado consigo. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, había seis Harry Potter boqueando y jadeando ante él.

Fred y George se miraron y exclamaron al unisonó:

— ¡Wow! ¡Somos idénticos!

**Varias personas se echaron a reír y Sirius grito: -¡genial!**

—Sí, pero no sé, creo que aun así yo soy más guapo —alardeó Fred examinando su reflejo en la tetera.

**Más risa ante eso.**

**-tonto, solo te haces ilusiones -bufo George **

— ¡Bah! —Dijo Fleur mirándose en la puerta del microondas—. No me_migues,_Bill. Estoy_hogogosa._

**-¿crees que soy horrible?-dijo Harry haciendo mala cara**

**-por supuesto que no Harry-dijo Fleur-solo que no creo que a Bill le guste como me veo.**

**-está bien-rio Harry, junto a otros de la sala, sin embargo, Ginny estaba mirando a Fleur.**

—Aquí tengo ropa de talla más pequeña para aquellos a los que se os haya quedado un poco amplia —dijo Moody señalando el primer saco—, y viceversa. No os olvidéis de las gafas: hay seis pares en el bolsillo lateral. Y cuando os hayáis vestido, en el otro saco encontraréis el equipaje.

El Harry autentico pensó que aquello era lo más raro que había visto jamás,

**Realmente pensé que has visto cosas más extrañas antes-dijo Charlie- quiero decir que todos los años parece que están haciendo algo loco.**

Y eso que había visto cosas rarísimas. Se quedó mirando cómo sus seis clones rebuscaban en los sacos, sacaban prendas, se ponían las gafas y guardaban sus propias cosas. Cuando todos empezaron a desnudarse sin ningún recato, le habría gustado pedirles que tuvieran un poco más de respeto por su intimidad, pues parecían más cómodos exhibiendo el cuerpo de Harry de lo que se habrían sentido mostrando el suyo propio.

—Ya sabía yo que Ginny mentía sobre lo de ese tatuaje —comentó Ron mirándose el torso desnudo.

**-¿Qué?-dijeron los chicos Weasley mirando a Harry con recelo.**

**-¿Por qué Ginny tendría que saber lo que hay en su pecho?-pregunto Charlie mirando a Harry.**

**-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-dijo Harry, levantando las manos en una postura defensiva.**

**-si claro-dijo Charlie, todavía mirando a Harry al igual que todos sus hermanos a excepción de Ron, Harry al observarlo se sintió contento. Sin embargo Ron se veía muy incómodo con esto.**

**Ginny por otro lado, estaba mirando el piso, tratando de no sonreír mientras tenía la esperanza de que lo eso significaba era lo que ella estaba pensando.**

**Hermione se puso la mano a la boca para que nadie vea la sonrisa que se le estaba formando. Molly miraba de su hija a Harry, con esperanza y cautela sobre lo que aquello significaba.**

**-Ah, yo siempre pensé que los Potter tenían algo con las pelirrojas-dijo Sirius sonriendo a Remus, mientras Harry se ponía rojo y la mirada de los Weasley se intensifico. **

—Oye, Harry, tienes la vista fatal, .eh? —dijo Hermione al ponerse las gafas.

**-eh… si… es por eso que uso anteojos-dijo con voz temblorosa tratando de no verse afectado por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.**

Una vez vestidos, cada uno de los falsos Harrys cogió del segundo saco una mochila y una jaula que contenía una lechuza blanca disecada.

—Estupendo —murmuro Moody cuando por fin siete Harry vestidos, con gafas y cargados con el equipaje se colocaron ante el—. Las parejas serán las siguientes: Mundungus viajara conmigo, en escoba...

**Dumbledore hizo una mueca ante el emparejamiento, temiendo por la seguridad del viejo Auror, aunque, por supuesto, habría temido por cualquiera que hubiera sido juntado con Mundungus, pero en realidad era que Moody era el más experimentado de todos ellos.**

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo contigo? —gruñó el Harry que estaba más cerca de la puerta trasera.

—Porque eres el único del que no me fio —le espetó Moody, y con su ojo mágico, efectivamente, no dejó de observarlo mientras continuaba—: Arthur y Fred...

—Yo soy George —aclaró el gemelo al que Moody estaba señalando—. ¿Tampoco nos distingues cuando nos hacemos pasar por Harry?

**-¡Fred! ¡George! Ese no es momento para hacer ese tonto juego- dijo Molly reprendiendo a sus hijos que reían burlonamente por lo que el libro acababa de revelar, al igual que Sirius, Remus (que parecía que estaba tratando de no hacerlo), Tonks, Harry, Ron, Charlie y Bill.**

—Perdona, George...

— ¡Ja! Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Soy Fred.

— ¡Basta de bromas! —Gruñó Moody—. El otro (George, Fred o quienquiera que sea) va con Remus. Señorita Delacour...

—Yo llevaré a Fleur en un thestral —se adelantó Bill—. No le gustan las escobas.

**-no, no me gustan, aunque no sé cómo voy a volar con el thestral si no lo puedo ver-dijo Fleur, y luego añadió en su cabeza: **_**al menos no todavía**_**.**

**-no te preocupes, voy a estar ahí-le sonrió Bill tranquilizándola y ella se sintió mejor.**

Fleur se puso al lado de su prometido y le dirigió una mirada sumisa y sensiblera. Harry suplicó que aquella expresión jamás volviera a aparecer en su cara.

**-Oh, estoy seguro que te verías bien con ella, Harry-bromeo Fred**

**-si…-Sirius empezó hablar con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, pero Remus le puso una mano.**

**-no nos hagan caso-dijo Remus y varios en la habitación rieron. Harry miro con gratitud a su antiguo profesor porque tenía la sensación de que su padrino estaba a punto de decir algo que no le iba a gustar**

—La señorita Granger irá con Kingsley, también en thestral...

**Hermione se veía aliviada de que no iba a volar en escoba, pero no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que iba a viajar en un caballo invisible**

Hermione sonrió aliviada a Kingsley. Harry sabía que ella tampoco se sentía muy segura encima de una escoba.

**Hermione bufo ante el comentario.**

**-¿me equivoco?-pregunto Harry, y sonrió cuando ella no dijo nada que lo miro- no lo creo.**

— ¡Sólo quedamos tú y yo, Ron! —exclamó Tonks, derribando un soporte de tazas al hacerle señas con la mano.

Ron no parecía tan satisfecho como Hermione.

**-eso duele ron, me duele mucho-Tonks puso mala cara.**

**-no tienes por qué preocuparte, Tonks es brillante-sonrió Charlie, recordando todas la dificultades que aprovechaban para alzar el vuelo cuando se encontraban en Hogwarts.**

—Y tú vienes conmigo, Harry. ¿Te parece bien? —Dijo Hagrid con cierta aprensión—.

**-no estoy segura de que sea buena idea-dijo Molly**

**-a Hagrid le confió mi vida-dijo Harry**

**-eh… Harry estas confiando a Hagrid tu vida en ese momento-señalo Bill.**

**-Um…si-dijo Harry débilmente.**

**-y Molly, creo que es buena idea que Harry este con Hagrid, eso sería lo menos probable pues no creerían que Harry estuviera con el-dijo Remus pensativo.**

**-yo creo pensarían que Harry esta al cuidado de Moody-dijo Tonks- y si no, entonces seguiría Kingsley…**

**Ron cambio su aspecto ante esto, y miro a Hermione con nerviosismo.**

**Eso no pasó desapercibido por Molly, quien estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba esperando que algo suceda entre esos dos desde hace años, pero ambos eran tan tercos cuando se trataba de admitir sus pensamientos… tal vez el libro los ayudaría.**

Iremos en la motocicleta, porque ni las escobas ni los thestrals soportan mi peso. Pero no queda mucho espacio en el asiento, así que tendrás que viajar en el sidecar.

—Genial —dijo Harry con escasa sinceridad.

—Creemos que los mortífagos supondrán que vas en escoba —explicó Moody como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Snape ha tenido mucho tiempo para contarles hasta el mínimo detalle sobre ti, así que si tropezamos con alguno de ellos, lo lógico es que persiga al Potter que dé la sensación de ir más cómodo encima de la escoba.

**-hm… no había pensado en eso, pero es muy cierto-dijo Tonks**

Muy bien —murmuró mientras cerraba el saco con la ropa que se habían quitado los falsos Potter y los precedía hacia la puerta—. Faltan unos tres minutos para partir. No tiene sentido que cerremos la puerta, porque eso no impedirá entrar a los mortífagos cuando vengan a buscarte. ¡Vamos!

Harry pasó por el recibidor para recoger la mochila, la Saeta de Fuego y la jaula de_Hedwig_antes de reunirse con los demás en el oscuro jardín trasero. Vio varias escobas saltando a las manos de sus conductores; Kingsley ya había ayudado a Hermione a montar en la grupa de un enorme thestral negro, y Bill había hecho lo propio con Fleur para instalarla en el suyo. Hagrid estaba plantado junto a la motocicleta, con las gafas de motorista puestas.

— ¿Es esta? Pero... pero ¿no es la motocicleta de Sirius?

**-la mejor motocicleta de todos los tiempos-dijo Sirius con orgullo**

**-lo que digas Sirius-dijo Harry rodando los ojos.**

—Así es —confirmó Hagrid con satisfacción—. Y la última vez que montaste en ella cabías en la palma de mi mano, Harry.

**-oh- dijeron la mayoría de mujeres.**

**Mientras los chicos se burlaban de Harry quien se ruborizo.**

El chico se sintió un poco ridículo cuando se metió en el sidecar, pues se hallaba varios palmos más abajo que todos los demás.

**-¿no me digas que…?-dijo Fred**

**-¿…quieres un asiento de adulto?- termino George riendo junto a los demás.**

Ron compuso una sonrisita al verlo allí sentado, como un crio en un auto de choque. Harry dejó la mochila y la escoba en el suelo, entre los pies, y se puso la jaula de _Hedwig _entre las rodillas. Estaba sumamente incómodo.

—Arthur le ha hecho unos pequeños ajustes —comentó Hagrid

**-Arthur-exclamo Molly, mirando a su marido.**

**-no he hecho nada aun-dijo Arthur con vox temblorosa, pero Molly no dejo de mirarlo.**

Sin reparar en la incomodidad de su pasajero. Enseguida se montó en la motocicleta, que crujió un poco y se hundió unos centímetros en el suelo—. Ahora lleva algunos trucos en el manillar. Ese de ahí fue idea mía. —Con un grueso dedo, señaló un botón morado al lado del velocímetro.

**Harry trago en seco. No estaba seguro de que le gustaba eso sonido de aquello**

—Ten cuidado, Hagrid, te lo suplico —le advirtió el señor Weasley, que estaba de pie a su lado sujetando la escoba que iba a utilizar—. Todavía no estoy seguro de que eso fuera aconsejable, y, desde luego, sólo hay que usarlo en caso de emergencia.

**-¡dios mío, no me gusta el sonido de eso!-gimió Molly con cara de preocupación. **

— ¡Atención! —Dijo Moody—. Todo el mundo preparado, por favor. Quiero que salgamos todos al mismo tiempo, o la maniobra de distracción no servirá para nada.

Las cuatro parejas que iban a viajar en escoba montaron en ellas.

—Sujétate fuerte, Ron —aconsejó Tonks, y Harry se fijó en que su amigo le lanzaba una mirada furtiva y culpable a Lupin antes de agarrarse con ambas manos a la cintura de la bruja.

**-Ah… que lindo, Ronnie teme de lunático le haga algo-se burló Sirius.**

Hagrid puso en marcha la motocicleta, que rugió como un dragón, y el sidecar vibró.

— ¡Buena suerte a todos! —Gritó Moody—. Nos veremos dentro de una hora en La Madriguera. ¡Contaré hasta tres! ¡Uno...dos...TRES!

**La tensión en la habitación se hizo doble con la grase, todos estaban tratando de no preocuparse por lo que iba a venir, pero ahora lo encontraban difícil.**

La motocicleta arrancó con un rugido atronador y el sidecar dio una fuerte sacudida. Al elevarse a gran velocidad, a Harry le lloraron un poco los ojos y el viento le echó atrás el cabello despejándole la cara. Alrededor de él, las escobas ascendieron también, y un thestral lo rozó levemente con la larga cola negra al pasar por su lado. Le dolían las piernas y las notaba entumecidas, apretujadas al haber colocado entre ellas la jaula de _Hedwig, _la Saeta de Fuego y la mochila. Iba tan incómodo que casi se le olvidó echar un último vistazo al número 4 de Privet Drive, pero cuando se asomó por el borde del sidecar ya no logró distinguir la casa. Siguieron ganando más y más altura...

Y de pronto se vieron rodeados.

Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas, aparecidas de la nada, se mantenían suspendidas en el aire formando un amplio círculo en medio del cual los miembros de la Orden se habían metido sin darse cuenta...

**-¡NO!-varias personas gimieron, y ahora todos estaban más tensos que antes.**

Chillidos, una llamarada de luz verde a cada lado...

**-¡NO!-otra ronda de gritos se escuchó.**

**Harry se tocó el puente de la nariz. Él no quería que nadie muera por él.**

Hagrid soltó un grito y la motocicleta se puso boca abajo. Harry perdió el sentido del espacio: veía las farolas de la calle por encima de la cabeza, oía gritos alrededor y se agarraba desesperadamente al sidecar. Sus cosas le resbalaron entre las rodillas...

— ¡No! _¡HEDWIG!_

La escoba cayó girando sobre sí misma, pero Harry consiguió atrapar el asa de la mochila y sujetar la jaula, al mismo tiempo que la motocicleta volvía a girar y se colocaba en la posición correcta. Hubo un segundo de alivio... y luego otro destello de luz verde. La lechuza chilló y se desplomo en la jaula.

**-no… Hedwig-se quejó Harry. Casi se sentía avergonzado por la humedad de sus ojos, había más cosas por la cual preocuparse… gente por la cual preocuparse… pero no podía soportar la pérdida de su…ella era su única amiga cuando vivía con los Dursley, y ella siempre estaba ahí para levantarle el ánimo cuando lo tenía por los suelos. Hermione había cogido su mano y cuando miro sus ojos había comprensión y apoyo.**

— ¡No! ¡NOOO!

Hagrid aceleró y Harry vio cómo los encapuchados mortífagos se dispersaban ante la motocicleta, que arremetía a toda velocidad contra el círculo que habían formado.

— _¡Hedwig! ¡Hedwig!_

**La llamada era una punzada en el corazón de Harry y se estremeció cuando la escucho.**

La lechuza, inmóvil y patética como un juguete, yacía al fondo de la jaula. Pero Harry no podía ocuparse de su mascota; en ese momento, su mayor preocupación era la suerte de los demás. Miró hacia atrás y vio un enjambre de personas en movimiento, destellos de luz verde y dos parejas montadas en sendas escobas que se alejaban a toda velocidad, pero no las reconoció.

— ¡Tenemos que dar media vuelta, Hagrid! ¡Tenemos que volver! —gritó…

**-¡NO!- otra ronda de gritos, y esta vez todos miraban a Harry quien con algunas lágrimas los miro desafiante.**

… por encima del estruendo del motor. Saco su varita mágica y dejó la jaula en el suelo, resistiéndose a creer que la lechuza hubiese muerto—. ¡DA MEDIA VUELTA, HAGRID!

— ¡Mi misión es llevarte allí sano y salvo, Harry! —bramó Hagrid, y aceleró aún más.

**-bien Hagrid-dijeron varias personas y Harry frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer… era difícil de oírlo. Era difícil saber que no podía ayudar a sus amigos. **

— ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! —chilló Harry. Pero cuando volvió a mirar atrás, dos chorros de luz verde pasaron rozándole la oreja izquierda: cuatro mortífagos se habían separado del círculo y los perseguían apuntando con sus varitas a la ancha espalda de Hagrid.

El guardabosques hizo un viraje brusco, pero los mortífagos se acercaban peligrosamente; no cesaban de lanzarles maldiciones y Harry tuvo que agacharse para evitarlas. Retorciéndose en el asiento, grito_« ¡Desmaius!»_y su varita despidió un rayo de luz roja que abrió una brecha entre sus cuatro perseguidores, que se separaron para eludir el encantamiento.

— ¡Sujétate, Harry! ¡Se van a enterar! —rugió Hagrid, y el muchacho alcanzó a ver como el guardabosques apretaba con un grueso dedo el botón verde situado junto al indicador de la gasolina.

Por el tubo de escape salió una pared, una sólida pared de ladrillo. Harry estiró el cuello y vio cómo la pared se extendía por el cielo. Tres mortífagos viraron a tiempo y la esquivaron, pero el cuarto no tuvo tanta suerte: se perdió de vista y de súbito cayó como una piedra por detrás de la pared, con la escoba hecha añicos. Uno de sus compinches intentó socorrerlo, pero tanto ellos como el muro volador desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Hagrid se inclinó sobre el manillar y volvió a acelerar.

Los otros dos mortífagos seguían lanzando maldiciones asesinas que pasaban rozándole la cabeza a Harry. Este respondió con más hechizos aturdidores: el rojo y el verde chocaban en el aire produciendo una lluvia de chispas multicolores que le recordaron los fuegos artificiales. ¡Y pensar que los muggles que vivían allá abajo no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando!

**-Harry, no debes pensar en esas cosas en ese momento-le espeto Remus con ansiedad.**

— ¡Vamos allá, Harry! ¡Agárrate bien! —-gritó Hagrid, y pulsó otro botón.

Esta vez una gran red salió por el tubo de escape, pero los mortífagos estaban alertas y la esquivaron.

Y el que había reducido la marcha para socorrer a su camarada, surgiendo de pronto de la oscuridad, los había alcanzado ya. De modo que los tres siguieron persiguiendo la motocicleta y lanzando a sus ocupantes una maldición tras otra.

— ¡Esto los detendrá, Harry! ¡Sujétate fuerte! —bramó Hagrid, y el chico vio como apretaba con toda la mano el botón morado.

**-Oh, que tiene que funcionar sea lo que sea-dijo Arthur con nerviosismo**

Con un inconfundible fragor, un chorro de fuego de dragón —blanco y azul— brotó del tubo de escape. El vehículo salió despedido hacia delante como una bala y produjo un ruido de metal desgarrándose.

**-no es tan malo-dijo Charlie- eso realmente va a acelerar las cosas.**

Harry vio cómo los mortífagos se alejaban virando para esquivar la letal estela de llamas, y al mismo tiempo notó que el sidecar oscilaba amenazadoramente: la pieza que lo sujetaba a la motocicleta se había rajado debido a la fuerza de la aceleración.

**-bueno, quizás sea malo-dijo Charlie todo pálido.**

— ¡No pasa nada, Harry! —gritó el guardabosques, bruscamente inclinado hacia atrás por el repentino incremento de la velocidad. Pero ya no dirigía la motocicleta y el sidecar daba fuertes bandazos a su cola—. ¡Yo lo arreglaré, no te preocupes! —chilló, y del bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó su paraguas rosa con estampado de flores.

**-¡NO!-gritaron varias personas**

— ¡Hagrid! ¡No! ¡Déjame a mí!

— _¡REPARO!_

Se oyó un estallido ensordecedor y el sidecar se soltó por completo.

Harry salió despedido hacia delante, propulsado por el impulso de la motocicleta, y el sidecar fue perdiendo altura...

Desesperado, Harry intentó arreglarlo con su varita y gritó:

— _¡Wingardium leviosa!_

**Harry, ron y Hermione no podían dejar de mirarse y sonrieron ante el recuerdo de su primera aventura juntos.**

**-buena idea-dijo Arthur- pero ahora vas a parecer una gallina sentada.**

**-eh…pato-corrigió Hermione automáticamente.**

El sidecar se elevó como si fuera de corcho; Harry no podía dirigirlo, pero al menos no caía. Sin embargo, el chico sólo tuvo ese momento de respiro, porque los mortífagos se les echaron encima de nuevo.

— ¡Ya voy, Harry! —gritó Hagrid desde la oscuridad, pero el muchacho vio que el sidecar comenzaba a perder altura otra vez.

Se agachó cuanto pudo, apuntó a sus tres perseguidores con la varita y gritó:

— _¡Impedimenta!_

**-esto va a parar el encantamiento de levitación-dijo Bill**

**-vas a empezar a caer de nuevo-agrego Remus**

**-tuve que defenderme-dijo Harry, y era cierto por lo cual nadie discutió.**

El embrujo le dio en el pecho al mortífago del medio.

**-¡bonito tiro Harry!-dijo Sirius. **

El individuo se quedó suspendido en el aire con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, en una postura ridícula, como si se hubiera empotrado contra una barrera invisible, y uno de sus compinches estuvo a punto de chocar con el...

Entonces el sidecar se precipitó en picado. Uno de los mortífagos que seguía persiguiéndolos lanzó una maldición que pasó rozando a Harry. El muchacho se agachó bruscamente en el hueco del sidecar y, al hacerlo, se golpeó los dientes contra el canto del asiento.

— ¡Ya voy, Harry! ¡Ya voy!

Una mano enorme lo agarró por la espalda de la túnica y lo levantó, sacándolo del sidecar, que continuaba cayendo a plomo. Consiguió coger la mochila y se las ingenió para trepar al asiento de la motocicleta, hasta que se encontró instalado detrás de Hagrid, espalda contra espalda. Mientras ascendían a toda velocidad, alejándose de los dos mortífagos restantes, Harry escupió sangre, apuntó con su varita al sidecar y gritó:

— _¡Confringo!_

**-elegante movimiento-dijo Bill, pero la cara de Harry parecía dolida por alguna razón.**

El sidecar explotó y Harry sintió una tremenda punzada de dolor por_Hedwig,_como si le arrancaran las entrañas.

**Ahora Bill supo el porqué de la cara de Harry,**

El mortífagos más cercano cayó de su escoba y se perdió de vista; su compinche cayó también y se desvaneció.

— ¡Lo siento, Harry, lo siento! —Gimió Hagrid—. No debí intentar repararlo yo mismo... Ahí no tienes sitio...

— ¡No pasa nada! ¡Sigue volando! —le gritó Harry al ver que otros dos mortífagos surgían de la oscuridad y se les aproximaban.

Hagrid viraba hacia uno y otro lado, zigzagueando, mientras las maldiciones volvían a destellar en el espacio que los separaba de sus perseguidores. Harry comprendió que Hagrid no se atrevía a apretar el botón del fuego de dragón por temor a que él resbalara del asiento, de modo que no cesó de lanzar un hechizo aturdidor tras otro contra los mortífagos, pero a duras penas lograba repelerlos. Entonces les arrojó otro embrujo bloqueador. El mortífago más cercano viró para zafarse y le resbaló la capucha. Al iluminarlo la luz roja del siguiente hechizo aturdidor, Harry distinguió la cara extrañamente inexpresiva de Stanley Shunpike, Stan.

**-¿Qué?-dijo Harry-¿Por qué iba a estar el ahí?**

**-no se-frunció el ceño Dumbledore-pero quizás sea un imperus**

— _¡Expelliarmus!_—bramó Harry.

**-Harry, eso no fue muy acertado-dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿Por qué no? Si sé que es un imperus ¿Cómo podría usar una maldición?-dijo Harry.**

**-pudiste haberlo aturdido…-comenzó a decir Remus.**

**-la caída podría matarlo… y dudo que cualquier mortifago se moleste en salvar a alguien a quien están utilizando-resoplo Harry.**

**-quizás, pero me hubiera gustado que utilizaras un hechizo diferente-gimió Remus- después de lo que sucedió en junio pasado.**

**Harry se encogió con eso.**

— ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es el auténtico!

**-a eso era lo que le temía-suspiro Remus y otras personas se quejaran.**

"El grito del mortífago encapuchado llegó a oídos del muchacho pese al rugido de la motocicleta. Al cabo de un instante, ambos perseguidores se habían quedado atrás y perdido de vista.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Hagrid—. ¿Dónde se han metido?

— ¡No lo sé!

Pero Harry estaba asustado: el mortífago encapuchado había gritado 'es el auténtico'; ¿cómo lo había descubierto? Miró alrededor escudriñando el oscuro cielo, aparentemente vacío, y tuvo miedo. ¿Dónde se habían metido los mortífagos?

Se dio la vuelta en el asiento, se colocó mirando al frente y se sujetó a la espalda de Hagrid.

— ¡Suelta el fuego de dragón otra vez, Hagrid! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

**-¡dios mío, no me gusta eso!-dijo Molly**

**-estoy de acuerdo con Harry, tienen que salir de allí lo más rápido posible-dijo Arthur.**

— ¡Agárrate fuerte, chico!

Volvió a oírse un rugido ensordecedor y Harry resbaló hacia atrás en el poco trozo de asiento que le quedaba. Hagrid también salió despedido hacia atrás y aplastó a su pasajero, aunque se sujetó por los pelos al manillar.

— ¡Me parece que los hemos despistado, Harry! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! —gritó el guardabosques.

Pero Harry no estaba tan convencido. Presa del miedo, siguió mirando a derecha e izquierda en busca de perseguidores, pues sabía que volverían. ¿Por qué se habían retirado? Uno de ellos todavía conservaba su varita. 'Es el, es el auténtico', habían gritado después de que intentara desarmar a Stan.

— ¡Ya estamos llegando, Harry! ¡Casi lo hemos logrado! —exclamó Hagrid.

El muchacho notó que la motocicleta descendía un poco, aunque las luces que se distinguían abajo todavía eran como estrellas remotas.

De repente, la cicatriz de la frente comenzó a arderle como si fuera fuego.

**-¡NO!**

**-¿Qué?-dijo Draco mirándolos confundido pero nadie le contesto.**

En ese momento aparecieron dos mortífagos, uno a cada lado de la motocicleta, y dos maldiciones asesinas lanzadas desde atrás pasaron rozándolo.

**Varias personas se quedaron sin aliento con eso.**

Y entonces lo vio: Voldemort volaba como el humo en el viento, sin escoba ni thestral que lo sostuviera; su rostro de serpiente destacaba en la oscuridad y sus blancos dedos volvían a levantar la varita...

Hagrid soltó un chillido de pánico y lanzó la motocicleta en un descenso en picado. Agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas, Harry arrojó hechizos aturdidores a diestro y siniestro. Vio pasar a alguien volando por su lado y comprendió que había alcanzado a uno, pero entonces oyó un fuerte golpe y observó que salían chispas del motor. La motocicleta comenzó a caer trenzando una espiral, fuera de control...

Los mortífagos continuaban lanzándoles chorros de luz verde. Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde era arriba y dónde abajo; seguía ardiéndole la cicatriz y suponía que moriría en cualquier momento. Un encapuchado montado en una escoba llego a escasos palmos de él, levantó un brazo y...

— ¡NO!

Con un grito de furia, Hagrid soltó el manillar y se abalanzó sobre el encapuchado.

**-¡NO!-grito Harry- Hagrid**

**Varios gritaron y algunos estaban llorando ahora.**

**-no te preocupes-dijo Sirius a su ahijado-si alguien puede sobrevivir a una caída como esa seria Hagrid…es duro.**

**-pero…-comenzó Harry.**

**-él va a estar bien-le aseguro Sirius y trato de mantener su rostro tranquila para no demostrar todo el temor y la preocupación que sentía.**

Harry, horrorizado, vio que el guardabosque y el mortífago caían y se perdían de vista, porque el peso de ambos era excesivo para la escoba...

Mientras se sujetaba con las rodillas a la motocicleta, que seguía cayendo, oyó gritar a Voldemort:

— ¡Ya es mío!

Todo había terminado. Harry ya no veía ni percibía donde estaba su enemigo, pero distinguió como otro mortífago se apartaba y oyó:

— _¡Avada...!_

**-¡NO!- otra seria de gritos dolorosos, Hermione estaba apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza. De hecho también apretaba la mano de Ron que había agarro en algún momento que no sabía.**

El dolor de la cicatriz obligó a Harry a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su varita actuó por sí sola. Percibió que ésta tiraba de su mano, como si fuera un potente imán; vislumbró una llamarada de fuego dorado a través de los entrecerrados parpados y oyó un estruendo y un chillido de rabia.

**-¿Qué?-preguntaron varios y mientras que Dumbledore lo había susurrado, pero continuo leyendo.**

El mortífago que quedaba gritó y Voldemort chilló: '¡No!' En ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz casi pegada al botón del fuego de dragón: lo apretó con una mano y la motocicleta volvió a lanzar llamas hacia atrás y se precipito derecha hacia el suelo.

— ¡Hagrid! —chilló Harry sujetándose desesperadamente—. ¡Hagrid!_¡Accio Hagrid!_

**-Hagrid es muy grande… solo te hará ir con el más rápido-dijo McGonagall preocupada.**

**-alejarse lo más rápido de él, es algo que suena bien para mí-dijo Fred**

La motocicleta aceleró aún más, atraída por la fuerza de la gravedad. Con la cara a la altura del manillar, Harry solo veía luces lejanas que se acercaban más y más. Iba a estrellarse y no podría evitarlo. Oyó otro grito a sus espaldas...

— ¡Tu varita, Selwyn! ¡Dame tu varita!

Sintió la presencia de Voldemort antes de verlo. Miró de refilón, vio los encarnados ojos de su enemigo y tuvo la certeza de que eso sería lo último que vería: a Voldemort preparándose para lanzarle otra maldición...

Pero de pronto éste se desvaneció.

**-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo desapareció?-dijo Molly**

**-creo que están dentro de la protección-dijo Dumbledore.**

Harry miró hacia abajo y vio a Hagrid tumbado en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. El muchacho tiró con todas sus fuerzas del manillar para no chocar contra él y buscó a tientas el freno, pero se estrelló en una ciénaga con un estruendo desgarrador,haciendo temblar el suelo.

**-este es el final del capítulo-dijo Dumbledore y Charlie, la persona más cerca a Dumbledore tomo el libro y empezó a leer de inmediato.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sigo colgando los capítulos… a este paso creo que se me van agotar los caps jajaja… **


	5. El Guerrero Caído

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Guerrero caído<strong>

**- **_**El Guerrero caído **_**-leyó Charlie y el resto gimió.**

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño al pensar una vez más que se trataba de su viejo amigo ya que si a alguien iban a llamar guerrero, sería el. **

-¿Hagrid?

Harry luchaba por levantarse el mismo de los restos de metal y cuero que le rodeaban; sus manos se hundieron en unos centímetros de agua lodosa cuando intentó sostenerse. No podía entender por qué Voldemort se había marchado y esperaba que surgiera de la oscuridad en cualquier momento.

**- No te preocupes Harry, estas a salvo, por ahora -dijo Sirius tranquilizándolo**

**-eh… voy a recordarlo-dijo Harry tratando de sonreírle a su padrino pero no pudo. No le gustaba este capítulo, porque pareciera que alguien había muerto por él.**

Algo caliente y húmedo goteaba por su barbilla y desde la frente. Salió gateando del estanque y se tambaleó hacia la gran masa oscura del suelo que era Hagrid.

-¿Hagrid? Hagrid, háblame.

Pero la masa oscura no se movía.

**Harry empezó a respirar pesadamente al mismo tiempo que pensaba **_**"¡no Hagrid!**_**"**

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Eres Potter? ¿Eres Harry Potter?

Harry no reconoció la voz del hombre. Entonces gritó una mujer.

-¡Se han estrellado, Ted! ¡Estrellado en el jardín!

**-bueno, al menos llegaste a mi casa-dijo Tonks**

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas.

-Hagrid, -repitió estúpidamente, y sus rodillas se doblaron.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tendido sobre su espalda en lo que se sentían como cojines, con una sensación ardiente en las costillas y el brazo derecho.

Su diente perdido había vuelto a crecer. La cicatriz de su frente todavía estaba latiendo.

**Harry reflexiono acerca de su cicatriz y como todavía seguiría siendo así de molesta en dos años, pero aún estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar mucho en ello.**

-¿Hagrid?

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tendido en un sofá de un salón desconocido e iluminado. Su mochila yacía en el suelo a corta distancia, húmeda y embarrada. Un hombre rubio y barrigón estaba observando ansiosamente a Harry.

**-Hm… me pregunto si esto quiere decir que mi padre va a dejarse ir aún más en el futuro **

-Hagrid está bien, hijo,

**Hubo un suspiro colectivo por el anuncio**

-dijo el hombre- mí esposa le está atendiendo ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Alguna otra cosa rota? Te arreglé las costillas, el diente, y el brazo. Soy Ted, por cierto, Ted Tonks… el padre de Dora.

**-Ah, así que Dora-dijo Fred.**

**-no, soy Tonks-respondió mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Fred.**

**-bueno, tu padre acaba de llamarte Dora…-dijo George**

**-bueno él no puede llamarme muy bien Tonks- espeto Tonks hacia los gemelos.**

**-no sé cuál es tu problema-dijo Fred.**

**-Dora es a… un bonito nombre-dijo George deteniéndose a pensar muy bien antes de decirlo con una sonrisa**

**Tonks lo miro a los ojos y le susurro.**

**-si oigo a cualquiera llamándome Dora, no me hago responsable de lo que les pueda pasar.**

**-Hm… que pena, porque a mí me gusta Dora-suspiro Remus y Tonks giro su cabeza hacia él. Remus le sonrió con ojos chispeantes y divertidos pero ella le frunció el ceño.**

**-¿no estas bromeando, no?**

**-no, no lo estoy- respondió Remus. Tonks pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y sintió su cara arder.**

**-está bien, entonces, puedes llamarme Dora-dijo Tonks con cierta timidez.**

**-Ah… ¿no es bello?-dijeron los gemelos. Y la mirada que Tonks les dio fue asesina que ambos pararon sus risas. Varias de otras personas que se reían de esta interacción, sobretodo Sirius, se detuvieron también cuando Tonks les dio una mirada.**

Harry se sentó demasiado rápidamente. Estallaban luces ante sus ojos y se sentía enfermo y mareado.

-Voldemort.

-Tranquilo, vamos, -dijo Ted Tonks, colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry y empujándole de vuelta contra los cojines-. Ha sido un feo golpe el que acabas de tener. ¿Qué ocurrió, por cierto? ¿Algo fue mal con la moto? Arthur Weasley la comprobó el mismo, él y sus cachivaches muggles.

**-no había nada malo con la moto-dijo Arthur haciendo un puchero mientras Molly lo fulminaba con la miraba y sus hijos reían.**

-No, -dijo Harry, mientras su cicatriz pulsaba como una herida abierta- mortifagos, montones de ellos… nos perseguían…

-¿Mortifagos? -dijo Ted agudamente-. ¿Qué quieres decir, mortifagos? Creía que no sabían que te trasladaban esta noche, creía…

-Lo sabían, -dijo Harry.

Ted Tonks levantó la mirada al techo como si pudiera ver a través de él el cielo de arriba.

**-Genial, es como el techo del Gran Comedor-dijo Sirius**

**Tonks lo miro incrédula.**

**-conoces la casa Sirius, sabes que no es así.**

**-entonces…-Sirius empezó.**

**-el no miraba a través de ella-dijo Tonks soltando un bufido y haciendo un gesto con la mano a Charlie para que siga leyendo.**

-Bueno, ya sabemos que nuestros hechizos protectores aguantan, ¿verdad? No deberían ser capaces de aproximarse en unas cien yardas a la redonda en ninguna dirección.

Ahora Harry entendía por qué Voldemort se había desvanecido; había sido en el punto en que la motocicleta había cruzado la barrera de encantamientos de la Orden. Solo esperaba que estos continuaran funcionando. Imaginó a Voldemort cien yardas por encima de ellos mientras hablaban, buscando una forma de penetrar lo que Harry visualizaba como una gran burbuja transparente.

**-interesante teoría-dijo Dumbledore divertido.**

Bajó las piernas del sofá; tenía que ver a Hagrid con sus propios ojos antes de creer que estaba vivo. No obstante, apenas se había levantado cuando una puerta se abrió y Hagrid pasó apretado por ella, su cara estaba cubierta de barro y sangre, cojeaba un poco pero estaba milagrosamente vivo.

**Harry sonrió ante ello, él estaba bien, aunque esto solo lo hizo más ansioso por escuchar sobre los demás.**

-¡Harry!

Volcando dos delicadas mesas y una planta, cubrió el suelo entre ellos con dos zancadas y empujó a Harry a un abrazo que casi le rompió las recientemente reparadas costillas.

-Caray, Harry, ¿cómo conseguimos salir de esta? Ya creía que estábamos los dos acabados.

**Si, bueno, debes saber que Harry tiene más vida que un gato-se rio Fred**

**-bueno, yo creo que depende que consideras como acontecimientos de amenacen tu vida-dijo George pensativo a su gemelo- ¿estas contando la vez en que se cayó de la escoba o simplemente las cosas más importantes?**

**-¡basta, ustedes dos!-dijo Ginny callándolos. No le gustaba escuchar todo eso sobretodo porque su madre estaba palideciendo ante lo que decían los gemelos.**

-Sí, yo también. No puedo creer…

Harry se interrumpió. Acababa de fijarse en la mujer que había entrado en la habitación tras Hagrid.

-¡Tú! -gritó,

**-¡oye, no grites a mi madre!-resoplo Tonks**

**-¡si, Andy no te ha hecho nada!-añadió Sirius**

**-eh… lo siento-dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.**

Y sacó la mano del bolsillo, pero esta estaba vacía.

-Tu varita está aquí, hijo, -dijo Ted, golpeando ligeramente con ella el brazo de Harry-. Cayó justo a tu lado, yo la recogí… Y es a mi mujer a la que estás gritando.

-Oh, yo… lo siento.

Cuando entró en la habitación, el parecido de la Señora Tonks con su hermana Bellatrix se volvió menos pronunciado.

**-¡ella no se parece en nada a ese perra!-gruño Sirius en ese momento.**

**-lo siento- repitió Harry sin saber que decir otra cosa.**

**-eso no es realmente cierto… mi mama me mostro un vez la imagen de ellas tres y a mí me parece que si son iguales-dijo Draco**

**-yo no creí que tu madre tendría alguna foto de la mía-dijo Tonks-y mucho menos que te la haya mostrado**

**Draco se encogió de hombros.**

Su pelo era de un ligero y suave castaño y sus ojos eran más grandes y más amables. No obstante, parecía un poco arrogante tras la exclamación de Harry.

**-estoy segura que mi madre sabía lo que estabas pensando… y no le gusta que se lo recuerden-rio Tonks- pero no te preocupes Harry, ella es muy agradable.**

**-siempre y cuando no cojan sus plumas de azúcar-dijo Charlie, Tonks resoplo y ambos se echaron a reír.**

**-eh… creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo-dijo Sirius mirándolos queriendo saber de lo que hablaban.**

**-lo siento, tenías que estar ahí-se rio Tonks**

**-solo espero que no hayas hecho nada de lo que me pudiera avergonzar-dijo Molly bruscamente y Charlie trato de poner su mejor cara inocente aunque era arruinada por una sonrisa mal disimulada.**

-¿Qué le ocurrió a nuestra hija? -preguntó-. Hagrid dice que caísteis en una emboscada; ¿dónde está Nymphadora?

-No sé, -dijo Harry-. No sabemos lo que ocurrió con nadie más.

Ella y Ted intercambiaron miradas. Una mezcla de miedo y pesar asaltó a Harry a la vista de sus expresiones; si algunos de los otros habían muerto, era culpa suya,

**-¡no es tu culpa!-susurro Hermione y Ron golpe la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry.**

**-¡ay!-dijo Harry frotándose la cabeza, pero aun así respondió obstinadamente- ¡no habría estado en peligro si no fuera por mí!**

**Ron y Hermione no era los únicos que gruñeron ante la respuesta pero decidieron no discutir… Harry estaba demasiado obstinado como para escuchar.**

Todo culpa suya. Había consentido con el plan, les había dado su pelo…

**-¡si esa es tu gran excusa, eres un imbécil!- dijo Fred**

**-¡acabaríamos tomando tu pelo con tu consentimiento o sin él!-agrego George.**

-El Traslador, -dijo, recordándolo todo de repente-. Tenemos que volver a la Madriguera y averiguar… entonces podremos enviarles noticias, o… o lo hará Tonks, una vez…

-Dora estará bien, -dijo Ted-. Conoce su trabajo, ha estado en bastantes situaciones apuradas con los Aurores. El Traslador está aquí. -añadió para Harry-. Se supone que se marcha en tres minutos, si queréis cogerlo.

-Si, lo haremos, -dijo Harry. Agarró su mochila, poniéndosela al hombro-. Yo…

Miró a la Señora Tonks, deseando disculparse por el estado de terror en que la dejaba y del cual se sentía tan terriblemente responsable, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra que no le hiciera parecer hueco e insincero.

**-no creo que le puedas decir algo a ella en ese momento-dijo Molly que se mordía los labios mientras escuchaba el capítulo. Cuatro de sus hijos… Arthur… pensando que les había ocurrido, luego Hermione a quien consideraba como su hija… y Tonks, Remus… Kingsley… Oh, no iba a poder soportar no saber, pero tenía miedo de escuchar. **

-Le diré a Tonks… Dora… que envíe noticias, cuando… Gracias por parchearnos, gracias por todo, yo…

Se alegró de abandonar la habitación y seguir a Ted Tonks a los largo del corto pasillo hasta el interior de un dormitorio. Hagrid vino tras ellos, agachándose para evitar golpearse la cabeza con el dintel de la puerta.

-Ahí tienes, hijo. Ese es el Traslador.

El Señor Tonks estaba señalando a un pequeño cepillo bañando en plata posado sobre el vestidor.

-Gracias, -dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano para poner un dedo sobre él, listo para marchar.

-Espera un momento, -dijo Hagrid, mirando alrededor-. ¿Harry, dónde está Hedwig?

**Harry hizo una mueca y Hermione le tomo la mano sobre la suya, sabiendo cuan cercano era a su lechuza**

-Ella… la alcanzaron, -dijo Harry.

La comprensión le golpeó. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo cuando las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos.

**Draco bufo y varias personas lo miraron mal, pero Harry no levanto la vista.**

La lechuza había sido su compañera, su único vínculo con el mundo mágico siempre que se había visto forzado a volver a la casa de los Dursley.

Hagrid extendió una gran mano y le palmeó dolorosamente el hombro.

-No importa, -dijo roncamente-. No importa. Tuvo una buena y larga vida…

-¡Hagrid! -dijo Ted Tonks como advertencia cuando el cepillo resplandeció de un brillante azul, y Hagrid colocó su dedo índice sobre él justo a tiempo.

Con un tirón detrás del ombligo, como si un gancho invisible le arrastrara hacia adelante, Harry fue empujado a la nada, girando incontrolablemente, su dedo pegado al Traslador mientras él y Hagrid se alejaban del Señor Tonks. Segundos después, los pies de Harry golpearon tierra dura y cayó sobre manos y rodillas en el patio de la Madriguera. Oyó gritos.

**- ¡Oh, no!... ¿Qué será?- dijo Molly.**

**-probablemente seas tú, querida-dijo Arthur con dulzura y tratando de relajarla un poco.**

Tirando a un lado el cepillo que ya no brillaba, Harry se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, y vio a la Señora Weasley y a Ginny corriendo por los escalones de la puerta de atrás mientras Hagrid, que también se había derrumbado al aterrizar, se ponía laboriosamente en pie.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres el auténtico Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás? -gritó la Señora Weasley.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Nadie más ha vuelto? -jadeó Harry.

**Todos gimieron y la tensión en la sala se hizo más profunda.**

La respuesta estaba claramente grabada en la cara pálida de la Señora Weasley.

-Los mortifagos estaban esperándonos, -le dijo-. Nos rodearon en el momento en que despegamos… sabían que era esta noche… no sé qué pasó con los demás, cuatro de ellos nos persiguieron, y todo lo que pudimos hacer fue huir, y entonces Voldemort dio con nosotros…

Podía oír la nota auto justificativa en su voz, la súplica para que entendiera por qué no sabía qué les había pasado a sus hijos pero…

**-Oh, Harry, yo se eso-dijo Molly tratando de sonar tranquila, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo.**

-Gracias a dios que tú estás bien, -dijo, empujándole a un abrazo del que no se sentía merecedor.

**-no tienes que hacer algo para merecer que te abrace, me preocupo por ti al igual que lo hago por mis hijos-dijo Molly**

**Harry la miro sin saber que decir, pero esperaba que la sonrisa de agradecimiento que le dio le dijera lo mucho que esas palabras significaban para el**

-¿No tendrás algo de brandy, verdad, Molly? -preguntó Hagrid

**Charlie resoplo.**

**-típico de Hagrid.**

**Los chicos Weasley y Sirius se rieron de eso.**

Un poco tembloroso-. ¿Por propósitos medicinales?

**-si claro, claro que te creo-dijo Fred sarcásticamente**

Podía haberlo convocado con mágica, pero cuando se apresuró a volver a la encorvada casa, Harry supo que quería esconder la cara. Se giró hacia Ginny y ella respondió a su súplica silenciosa de información al instante.

-Ron y Tonks deberían haber vuelto primero,

**Hermione gimió y agarro la mano de Ron. ella se sonrojo por lo que había echo… ¡estaba sosteniendo la mano de Ron! pero ella no podía dejar de hacerlo; siempre alejándose de cualquier tipo de contacto con Ron cuando descubrió como se sentía con eso, pero ahora sostenía su mano… **_**los amigos pueden tomarse de las manos si se piensa que está en peligro su vida ¿no?**_

**Ron miro hacia su mano cuando su ritmo cardiaco empezó a normalizarse. **_**Ella solo estaba preocupado por ti… eso no quiere decir nada**_**, se dijo, pero eso no impidió que sus oídos se pusieran rojos **

**Harry se puso rígido inmediatamente después de escuchar el nombre de Ron, y su corazón martillo con fuerza. Por mucho que se sentiría mal al saber que habían herido o matado a cualquier persona seria mil veces peor si se tratara de Ron o Hermione. Ginny se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Harry, le tomo la mano en la suya. Podía ver cómo le dolía oír eso, ella estaba preocupada por su hermano, en realidad por todos sus hermanos, pero estar con Harry la ayudo con eso.**

**A Molly le tembló el labio ante esto y se recostó en Arthur. Remus le hacía muecas al libro, sintiéndose más preocupado de lo que creía… él pensó nuevamente que se iba a casar con ella en el futuro por lo que tenía el derecho de sentirse preocupado por ella.**

Pero perdieron su Traslador, volvió sin ellos, -dijo señalando a una lata de aceite oxidada que descansaba en la tierra cercana-. Y ese, -señaló a una vieja zapatilla deportiva-. Debería haber sido el de Papá y Fred,

**-NO- gimió Molly, ahora habían más de su familia por quien preocuparse.**

**George dio una mirada de preocupación a Fred.**

Se suponía que serían los segundos. Hagrid y tú erais los terceros,-comprobó su reloj- si lo consiguen, George y Lupin estarán de vuelta en alrededor de un minuto.

La Señora Weasley reapareció llevando una botella de brandy, que ofreció a Hagrid. Él la descorchó y bebió de un trago.

-¡Mamá! -gritó Ginny

**-Oh, no tiene sentido acusar a Hagrid-dijo Fred burlándose-estoy seguro que mama ya lo vio beber.**

**-como si eso me importara-dijo Ginny, quien podía ver que sus hermanos trataban de aligerar los ánimos y ella trato de seguirles el juego.**

Señalando un punto a varios pies de distancia.

Una luz azul había aparecido en la oscuridad. Se hacía más y más brillante, y Lupin y George aparecieron, girando y después cayendo.

**-Ah, bien-suspiro Molly con alivio al saber que uno de sus hijos había vuelto.**

Harry supo inmediatamente que algo había ido mal.

**Y ahora se puso más tensa que nunca.**

Lupin estaba sujetando a George, que estaba inconsciente y cuya cara estaba cubierta de sangre.

**La voz de Charlie se sacudió cuando leyó eso.**

**-¡no Georgie!-gimió Molly y podía sentir el agarre firme de Arthur.**

**Fred tenía una cara de preocupación por su gemelo. **

Harry corrió y agarró las piernas de George. Juntos, él y Lupin llevaron a George a la casa y atravesaron la cocina hasta el salón, donde le tendieron en el sofá.

Cuando la luz de la lámpara cayó sobre la cabeza de George, Ginny jadeó y el estómago de Harry se revolvió.

**Charlie se puso de un color verde enfermizo al leer la siguiente línea**

Una de las orejas de George había desaparecido.

**Varias personas gimieron.**

**Molly se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a George mientras Fred miro a hermano con la cara blanca.**

**-perdiste una oreja-murmuro Fred incrédulo.**

**-eso parece-dijo George con voz apagada ya que su mama lo estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar-parece que ya no podremos usar nuestra mejor broma jamás.**

**Los labios de Fred se abriendo para decir algo pero no pudo.**

El costado de su cara y cuello estaban empapados de una húmeda y sorprendentemente escarlata sangre.

Tan pronto como la Señora Weasley se inclinó sobre su hijo Lupin agarró a Harry por la parte superior del brazo y le arrastró, no muy gentilmente, de vuelta a la cocina,

**-¿¡cuál es tu problema!-Sirius espeto a su amigo.**

**-eh…- Remus no supo que responder.**

**-yo pienso que está preocupado de que él no sea el verdadero Harry-dijo Dumbledore razonando.**

Donde Hagrid todavía estaba intentando pasar por la puerta de atrás.

-¡Eh! -dijo Hagrid indignado-. ¡Suéltale! ¡Suelta a Harry!

Lupin le ignoró.

-¿Qué criatura se sentaba en la esquina la primera vez que Harry Potter visitó mi oficina en Hogwarts? -dijo, dando a Harry una pequeña sacudida-. ¡Respóndeme!

**-no tienes por qué ser tan rudo-murmuro Molly, quien todavía estaba aturdida por lo que le iba a suceder a George por lo que no podía gritar pero aun así no podía dejar de defender a Harry.**

**-lo siento-dijo Remus- tengo problemas para controlarme cuando estoy preocupado o molesto.**

-¿Un… un grindylow en un tanque, verdad?

Lupin soltó a Harry y cayó hacia atrás contra un armario de la cocina.

-¿A que ha venido eso? -rugió Hagrid.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero tenía que comprobarlo, -dijo Lupin tensamente-. Hemos sido traicionados. Voldemort sabía que te trasladabamos esta noche y las únicas personas que podían habérselo dicho estaban directamente involucradas en el plan. Podrías haber sido un impostor.

-¿Y por qué no me compruebas a mí? -jadeó Hagrid, todavía luchando con la puerta.

-Tú eres medio gigante, -dijo Lupin, levantando la mirada hacia Hagrid-. La Poción Multijugo está diseñada solo para uso humano.

**-lo cual sería una de las razones por la cual él fue asignado para la misión-murmuro Remus.**

**-eso y que no habría motivo alguno para que Hagrid dejara de ayudar a Harry en algo como esto-dijo Sirius **

**-sí, eso también-concedió Remus, casi sonriente.**

-Ninguno de los miembros de la Orden le habría dicho a Voldemort que nos movíamos esta noche, -dijo Harry. La idea le resultaba aterradora, no podía creerlo de ninguno de ellos-. Voldemort solo dio conmigo al final, no sabía cuál era yo al principio. Si hubiera estado al tanto del plan habría sabido desde el principio que yo era el que estaba con Hagrid.

**-buen punto-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a Harry**

-¿Voldemort te encontró? -dijo Lupin agudamente-. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo escapaste?

Harry explicó como el mortifago que les perseguí había parecido reconocerle como el auténtico Harry, como habían abandonado la persecución, cómo debían haber convocado a Voldemort, que apareció justo antes de que Hagrid y él alcanzaran el santuario de la casa de los padres de Tonks.

-¿Te reconocieron? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo… -Harry intentó recordar, todo el viaje parecía un borrón de pánico y confusión-. Vi a Stan Shunpike… Ya sabes, el tipo que conducía el Autobús Noctámbulo. E intenté desarmarle en vez de… bueno, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad? ¡Debe estar bajo la Maldición Imperius!

**Remus hizo una mueca junto al resto de la sala.**

**-en serio Potter-dijo Draco- era una situación de vida o muerte… el no habría dudado en matarte**

**-eso no significa que yo lo haga-replico Harry.**

**-has lo que quieras, pero solo harás que te maten al final-dijo Draco encogiéndose.**

**-ya veremos-resoplo Harry.**

Lupin parecía consternado.

-¡Harry, el tiempo de Desarmar ha pasado! ¡Esta gente está intentando capturarte y matarte! ¡Al menos utiliza Desmaius si no estás preparado para matar!

-¡Estábamos a cientos de metros de altura! ¡Stan no era él mismo, y si le hubiera hecho el Encantamiento Aturdidor y hubiera caído, había muerto lo mismo que si hubiera utilizado Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus me salvó de Voldemort hace dos años, -añadió Harry desafiantemente. Lupin le estaba recordando al burlón Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith, que se había mofado de Harry por querer enseñar al Ejército de Dumbledore como Desarmar.

**-¿Ejercito de Dumbledore?-dijeron varias personas alzando las cejas.**

**-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Molly, ella se sobrepuso al shock de lo de George pero aun así lo sostenía, el cual estaba mirando aterrorizado a su madre por lo que esto podría significar. Esto fue todo; Fred, Ron y Ginny no podían parar de reírse de su expresión. **

**-eh…-dijo Harry con la esperanza de no tener que explicar eso.**

**-creo que es probable que se trate del grupo de defensa del que Harry está a cargo-dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos ligeramente brillantes**

**-yo tenía la impresión de que no había tal grupo de defensa-dijo Molly entrecerrando sus ojos.**

**-lo siento mama, pero no podíamos quedarnos sentados y dejar que la cara de sapo se saliera con la suya, ella estaba acabando con Hogwarts-espeto Ron, sintiéndose extrañamente valiente en ese momento, se preguntaba vagamente si tenía que ver con el hecho de que Hermione aun sostenía su mano, pero su mente no se quedó a investigar más.**

**-TU… USTEDES…NO PUEDO CREERLO…-Molly empezó pero callo, George hizo una mueca.**

**-lo de los oídos aun no pasa mama-se quejó George mientras se sobaba las orejas.**

**-Molly, sé que nunca te gusto la idea pero es que…-Arthur comenzó (desde el sofá) y cuando su esposa lo miro se sintió contento de que una enorme serpiente lo haya atacado porque eso significaba que no lo podía maldecir.**

**-Harry y los otros necesitan saber cómo defenderse-dijo Suris, cuando Arthur dejo de hablar, y no tembló a pesar de la mirada que le daba Molly desde lejos.**

**-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Dumbledore-y creo que es posible ver cuánto hay de ventaja con esto… aunque creo que debo añadir que me siento honrado de que el nombre lleve mi nombre.**

**-Oh-dijo Harry que estaba mirando al suelo cuando Molly empezó a gritar pero luego miro a Dumbledore- pensamos que era un buen nombre ya que actualmente es a lo que el ministro le tiene más miedo. **

**Molly aún seguía enojada pero después de lo que Dumbledore dijo, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más. **

-Si, Harry, -dijo Lupin con dolorosa contención-. ¡Y un gran número de mortífagos vieron como ocurrió! Perdóname, pero fue un movimiento muy poco habitual entonces, bajo la inminente amenaza de muerte. ¡Repetirlo esta noche delante de mortifagos que o presenciaron u oyeron hablar de la primera ocasión fue casi un suicidio!

-¿Así que crees que debería haber matado a Stan Shunpike? -dijo Harry furiosamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no, -dijo Lupin- pero los mortifagos… ¡francamente, la mayoría de la gente!… habrían esperado que respondieras al ataque! ¡Expelliarmus es un hechizo útil, Harry, pero los mortifagos parecen creer que es tu firma personal, y te urjo a no dejar que eso ocurra!

**-no Harry, no le hagas caso-dijo Fred**

**-sí, debes utilizar ese movimiento todo el tiempo-dijo George**

**-Hey… apuesto a que incluso se puede usar para poder derrotar a la cara de serpiente-añadió Fred**

**-como sea-dijo Harry rodando los ojos, aunque se sentía reconfortado por los gemelos, que aun bromeaban con él, incluso después de saber que George perderá una oreja.**

**-yo estaba pensando que yo podría haber hecho lo mismo-dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Qué?-pregunto alguien.**

**-ya saben, si yo estuviera en la misma situación que Harry, habría usado el encantamiento de desarme hacia el-dijo Hermione**

**-no lo sé Hermione-dijo Harry**

**-yo no quiero que te maten-dijo Hermione acaloradamente**

**-lo sé, pero probablemente tu hubieras pensado en un mejor hechizo-dijo Harry- estoy seguro que has leído sobre mas hechizos que yo…**

**-tal vez-concedió Hermione poniendo los ojos- pero creo que **_**expelliarmus **_**es uno de los mejores encantamientos que se podría haber usado para que Stan no muriera, y también asegurándote de que el no fuera una amenaza para ti. **

**-bueno, lo conseguimos-dijo Ron- tú también lo habrías desarmado, ahora podemos volver a leer…**

**-de acuerdo-dijo Hermione, aunque ella se preguntaba si Ron hubiera tratado de desarmar a Stan.**

**-creo que lo haría-respondió Ron a la pregunta sin respuesta y sonrió cuando ella se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que él había adivinado lo que estaba pensado. **

Lupin estaba haciendo sentir a Harry como un idiota, y aun así todavía había un grado de desafío en su interior.

**Sirius se echó a reír y dijo:-conozco el sentimiento.**

**-¿Estás seguro que solo era un grado Harry, creo que eso no es suficiente para ti?-bromeo Ron.**

**-cállate-se quejó Harry**

-No voy a sacar a la fuerza la gente fuera de mi camino solo porque estén ahí, -dijo Harry-. Eso es cosa de Voldemort.

La réplica de Lupin se perdió. Consiguiendo finalmente atravesar la puerta, Hagrid fue hasta una silla y se sentó; esta se derrumbó bajo él. Ignorando su mezcla de disculpas y juramentos, Harry se dirigió de nuevo a Lupin.

-¿George se recuperará?

Toda la frustración de Lupin con Harry pareció desapareció ante la pregunta.

-Eso creo, aunque no hay forma de reemplazar su oreja, no cuando ha sido arrancada por una maldición.

**Molly gimió con eso, y volvió a sostenerse de su hijo.**

Se oyeron unos roces fuera. Lupin se lanzó a la puerta trasera, Harry saltó sobre las piernas de Hagrid y entró corriendo en el patio.

Dos figuras habían aparecido en el patio, y mientras Harry corría hacia ellas comprendió que eran Hermione,

**-bien-suspiro Ron con alivio antes que cualquier otro y Hermione le dio una sonrisa tímida.**

**Harry también pareció aliviado al oír eso.**

Ahora de vuelta a su apariencia normal, y Kingsley, ambos aferrados a una percha doblada. Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry,

**Ron hizo una mueca y varios tuvieron que ahogar su risa.**

Pero Kingsley no mostró ningún placer ante la visión de ninguno de ellos. Sobre el hombro de Hermione Harry le vio alzar su varita y apuntar al pecho de Lupin.

-¡Las últimas palabras que Albus Dumbledore nos dirigió a los dos!

-Harry es la mejor esperanza que tenemos. Confiad en él, -dijo Lupin tranquilamente.

**-¿de verdad tenía que decir algo así, señor?-se quejó Harry**

**-lo siento Harry-dijo Dumbledore dándole un sonrisa comprensiva pero dejando en claro que aquella frase era verdadera.**

Kingsley giró su varita hacia Harry, pero Lupin dijo,

-¡Es él, lo he comprobado!

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! -dijo Kingsley, metiendo su varita de vuelta bajo su capa-. ¡Pero alguien nos traicionó! ¡Lo sabían, sabían que era esta noche!

-Eso parece, -replicó Lupin- pero aparentemente no sabían que habría siete Harrys.

-¡Menudo alivio! -gruñó Kingsley-. ¿Quién más ha vuelto?

-Solo Harry, Hagrid, George, y yo.

Hermione ahogó un pequeño gemido tras su mano.

**Hermione se puso un poco tensa, pensando en lo que le podría haber pasado a Ron y sabiendo que era lo que estaba pensando en el libro. Ron le dio la mano, el que le había estado entregando la mayor parte de este capítulo, un apretón que la hizo relajarse considerablemente.**

-¿Qué os pasó a vosotros? -preguntó Lupin a Kingsley.

-Nos siguieron cinco, herí a dos, puede que matara a uno, -soltó Kingsley- y vimos a Quien-tu-ya-sabes también,

**Varios se quedaron sin aliento por eso mirando con cautela a Hermione.**

**Ron se puso pálido y esta vez fue Hermione quien le aseguro que se encontraba bien apretando su mano.**

Se unió a la caza a medio camino aunque se desvaneció bastante rápidamente. Remus, puede….

**-eso debe haber sido porque se enteró de quien era el verdadero Harry-murmuro Hermione. **

**Harry casi sonrió ante eso, supuso que no fue tan malo que él hubiera llamado la atención. Se estremeció al pensar que podría haberle pasado a Hermione si no hubiera pasado.**

-Volar, -ayudó Harry-. Yo le vi también, vino a por Hagrid y por mí.

-Así que por eso se desvaneció. ¿Pero que le hizo cambiar de objetivo?

-Harry se comportó un poco demasiado amablemente con Stan Shunpike, -dijo Lupin.

-¿Stan? -repitió Hermione-. ¿Pero yo creía que estaba en Azkaban?

Kingsley dejó escapar una risa pesarosa.

-Hermione, obviamente ha habido una fuga en masa que el Ministerio ha encubierto. La capucha de Travers cayó cuando le maldije, se suponía que estaba dentro también. ¿Pero qué te pasó a ti, Remus? ¿Dónde está George?

-Perdió una oreja, -dijo Lupin.

-¿Perdió una…? -repitió Hermione con voz aguda.

-Cosa de Snape, -dijo Lupin.

**Todo el mundo miro a Severus en ese momento. Las miradas que recibía de ellos le hicieron chocar la espalda contra la pared viéndose inusualmente aterrorizado.**

**-todos calmados-dijo Dumbledore, pero sus palabras tuvieron poco efecto.**

**-¡ES UN MOUSTRO! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-grito Molly a Snape.**

**-Yo…-Severus abrió la boca pero esta no salió palabra alguna. Era cierto que los Weasley no le agradaban (aunque Bill y Percy no habían sido demasiado malos), pero nunca les hubiera lanzado una maldición de ese tipo.**

**-¡maldijo la puñetera oreja de George!-espeto Fred indignado-¡ha arruinado nuestra broma favorita!**

**-¡no tienes decencia Quejicus!-siseo Sirius**

**-es suficiente-dijo Dumbledore con voz fuerte y todos guardaron silencio, aunque no impido que nadie fulminara a Severus con la mirada-sugiero que no juzguemos a nadie hasta que hayamos terminado de leer el libro.**

**-pero…-Molly iba a replicar, indignada, pero callo cuando Dumbledore le lanzo una mirada.**

-¿Snape? -gritó Harry-. No dijiste…

-Perdió la capucha durante la persecución. Sectumsempra

**Severus palideció aunque intentaba parecer impasible no lo logro… no con la mirada cruel que todos le lanzaban. **

Siempre fue la especialidad de Snape. Desearía poder decir que le volví el favor, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue mantener a George sobre la escoba después de que resultara herido, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

**-¡dios mío!-gimió Molly a abrazo con más fuerza a George. **

**George fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para callar, pero realmente deseaba que el capítulo acabara lo más rápido posible y así poder escapar de las manos de su madre.**

El silencio cayó entre los cuatro mientras miraban al cielo. No había ningún signo de movimiento, las estrellas estaban fijas, sin parpadear, indiferentes, sin quedar oscurecidas por amigos en vuelo. ¿Dónde estaba Ron? ¿Dónde estaban Fred y el Señor Weasley? ¿Dónde estaban Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Ojoloco, y Mundungus?

**-Hm… creo que ahora todos sabemos en qué lugar estamos ubicados en los pensamientos de Harry-dijo Fred sonriendo- estoy mareado por esto, yo estoy muy alto en tu lista.**

**-eh…-fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry al respecto.**

**-¿quieres decir que ella es mejor que yo?-dijo Tonks haciendo un mohín mientras señalaba a Fleur.**

**Fleur parecía ofendida por un momento, pero fue claro que Tonks lo había dicho en broma por lo que respondió: -Bueno, Haggy tiene buen gusto.**

**Varios rieron se estaban riendo por eso.**

-¡Harry, échame una mano! -llamó Hagrid roncamente desde la puerta, en la que estaba atascado de nuevo.

Contento de hacer algo, Harry le liberó, atravesó la cocina vacía y volvió al salón, donde la Señora Weasley y Ginny todavía estaban atendiendo a George. La Señora Weasley ya había detenido la hemorragia, y a la luz de la lámpara Harry vio una limpia herida abierta donde había estado la oreja de George.

**Todos se izaron y George fue aplastado nuevamente.**

**-Ay, mama en serio, me voy a romper algo pronto-dijo George.**

-¿Cómo está?

La Señora Weasley miró alrededor y dijo.

-No puedo hacerla crecer, no cuando ha sido arrancada con Magia Oscura. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor… Está vivo.

**Un escalofrió recorrió a todos por la mención de esas palabras.**

-Si, -dijo Harry-. Gracias a Dios.

-¿He oído a alguien más en el patio? -preguntó Ginny.

-Hermione y Kingsley, -dijo Harry.

-Menos mal, -susurró Ginny. Se miraron el uno al otro. Harry deseaba abrazarla, sujetarla,

**Todos los chicos Weasley entrecerraron los ojos y Harry se movió incomodo en su asiento.**

**Ginny por su parte estaba teniendo serios problemas para tratar de no sonreír.**

Ni siquiera le importaba mucho que la Señora Weasley estuviera allí, pero antes de poder llevar a cabo el impulso, se produjo un gran estrépito en la cocina.

-¡Probaré quien soy, Kingsley, después de haber visto a mi hijo, ahora apártate de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene!

**-Oh, gracias a Merlín-suspiro Molly, Arthur estaba bien y si estaba hablando así es que estaba con Fred… ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por Bill y Ron.**

Harry nunca antes había oído al Señor Weasley gritar así. Irrumpió en el salón, su calva brillaba por el sudor, sus gafas estaban torcidas, Fred iba justo tras él, ambos pálidos pero ilesos.

-¡Arthur! -sollozó la Señora Weasley-. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

-¿Cómo está?

El Señor Weasley cayó de rodillas junto a George. Por primera vez desde que Harry le conocía, Fred parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Jadeó sobre el respaldo del sofá ante la herida de su gemelo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

Quizás alterado por el sonido de la llegada de Fred y su padre, George se movió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Georgie? -susurró la Señora Weasley.

Los dedos de George tantearon el costado de su cabeza.

**Hubo más escalofríos ante eso.**

-echo de menos mi lenteja, -murmuró.

**¿Lenteja?-dijo Fred negando con la cabeza-patético.**

**-er… ¿Qué es lo patético?-pregunto Ron.**

**-estoy seguro que lo sabremos-dijo Fred mientras seguía negando con la cabeza.**

-¿Qué le pasa? -croó Fred, con aspecto aterrado-. ¿Su mente se vio afectada?

**-Ah… mira cuanto se preocupa Fredie-dijo Ginny burlándose de él y Fred la miro mal. **

-Lenteja, -repitió George, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano-. ¿No lo adviertes hermano?

**-Argh… eres patético-se quejó Sirius.**

**-te lo dije-dijo Fred y George puso los ojos.**

**-ustedes dos… jamás serán serios-gruño Molly**

**-no… pero es obvio que lo intentan-dijo Sirius-yo soy su ídolo después de todo.**

**-no, si haces esos juegos de palabras, no lo serás-dijo Fred y Sirius puso mala cara.**

La Señora Weasley sollozó más fuerte que nunca. El color fluyó a la cara pálida de Fred.

-Patético, -dijo a George-. ¡Patético! Con el todo un mundo lleno de humor verbal que ofrece la palabra orejas vas y eliges lenteja

-Ah, bueno, -dijo George, sonriendo a su madre bañada en lágrimas-. Ahora al menos podrás distinguirnos, Mamá.

**-tenías que mencionarlo-Fred bajo la cabeza.**

**-lo siento querido hermano-suspiro George-todavía estamos en periodo de duelo por nuestra amada broma.**

**-ustedes son unos idiotas-dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos y los gemelos le dieron sonrisas idénticas.**

Miró alrededor.

-Hola, Harry… ¿eres Harry, verdad?

-Sí, soy yo, -dijo Harry, acercándose al sofá.

-Bueno, al menos conseguimos que llegaras bien, -dijo George-. ¿Por qué no están Ron y Bill rondando mi cama de enfermo?

**Molly y Hermione se tensaron al oír eso.**

**-tuviste que mencionarlo de nuevo- Fred repitió lo dicho antes, aunque esta vez fue con un tono serio.**

-No han vuelto aún, George, -dijo la Señora Weasley. La sonrisa de George palideció. Harry miró a Ginny y le hizo señas para que le acompañara a la parte de atrás. Mientras atravesaban la cocina ella dijo en voz baja.

-Ron y Tonks deberían haber vuelto ya. No era un viaje largo. La casa de Tía Muriel no está lejos de aquí.

**Hermione se estremeció con eso, ¿Dónde estaba Ron?**

Harry no dijo nada. Había estado intentando mantener el miedo a raya desde que alcanzara la Madriguera, pero ahora este le envolvía, pareciendo arrastrarse por su piel, latiendo en su pecho, cerrando su garganta.

_**Sí, eso es cierto**_**; pensó Harry mientras sentía esa sensación de la que hablo.**

Mientras bajaban los escalones de atrás hasta el oscuro patio, Ginny le cogió la mano.

Kingsley se estaba paseando de acá para allá, mirando al cielo cada vez que giraba. A Harry le recordó a Tío Vernon paseándose por el salón hacía un millón de años. Hagrid, Hermione, y Lupin estaba de pie hombro con hombro, mirando hacia arriba en silencio. Ninguno de ellos miró alrededor cuando Harry y Ginny se unieron a su silenciosa vigilia.

Los minutos se estiraron a lo que bien podrían haber sido años. El más ligero soplo de viento les hacía saltar a todos y girarse hacia el arbusto susurrante o el árbol con la esperanza de que uno de los miembros restantes de la Orden pudiera saltar indemne de entre sus hojas.

Y entonces una escoba se materializó directamente sobre ellos y se acercó a gran velocidad a tierra.

-¡Son ellos! -gritó Hermione.

**Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio ella no sabía que estaba sintiendo y se giró para sonreír a Ron, pero tan pronto como se miraron, ella se tornó roja y tuvo que apartar la mirada.**

Tonks aterrizó con un patinazo largo que lanzó tierra y guijarros por todas partes.

-¡Remus! -gritó Tonks mientras se bajaban tambaleante de la escoba hasta los brazos de Lupin. La cara de él estaba seria y blanca. Con aspecto de ser incapaz de hablar, Ron tropezó ofuscadamente hacia Harry y Hermione.

-Estáis bien, -balbuceó, antes de que Hermione se abalanzara sobre él y le abrazara firmemente.

**Hubo un montón de convulsiones y silbidos en la habitación, sobretodo de los gemelos, luego Charlie, Bill y Ginny se les unieron. Los adultos se abstuvieron de realizar cualquier forma de ruido y trataron de esconder sus sonrisas con diferentes grados de éxito.**

**Por supuesto que la única respuesta de Ron y Hermione fue ponerse de un rojo brillante, no se miraban entre ellos, soltándose de las manos que habían estado sujetas la mayor parte del capítulo.**

-Creí… creí…

-Estoy bien, -dijo Ron, palmeándole la espalda-. Estoy bien.

-Ron estuvo genial, -dijo Tonks cálidamente, renunciando a su agarre sobre Lupin-. Maravilloso. Aturdió a uno de los mortifagos, directo en la cabeza, y cuando apuntas a un objetivo móvil en una escoba en vuelo…

-¿Lo hiciste? -dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada hacia Ron con los brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello.

-Siempre el tono de sorpresa, -dijo él un poco gruñonamente, liberándose

**-yo no quise decirlo de esa manera-murmuro Hermione, teniendo dificultades para hablar porque ella estaba avergonzada en ese momento por las risitas que escuchaba de sus amigos- me has impresionado…**

**-eso significa que nunca esperabas que yo hiciera algo así-espeto Ron, cayendo de forma automática en su típica reacción para con Hermione, sobre todo cuando él estaba tan nervioso como si fuese ahora mismo a discutir.**

**-¡no entendiste que me refería al golpe que le diste al mortifago!-espeto Hermione, le era más cómodo pelear con Ron- ¡es algo difícil de hacer como Tonks insinuó, por lo que acaba de tomar el cumplido y deja de quejarte! **

**-Hump-resoplo Ron y se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada. En realidad no podía decir nada en ese momento de todos modos, estaba tratando de no sonreír demasiado. Después de todo, no todos los días lo felicitaban.**

**Naturalmente, la gente tenía pequeñas risas ante la conversación mientras que Harry solo rodaba los ojos.**

-. ¿Somos los últimos en volver?

-No, -dijo Ginny- todavía esperamos a Bill y Fleur y a Ojoloco y Mundungus. Voy a decirles a Mamá y Papá que estás bien, Ron volvió corriendo dentro.

-¿Que os retuvo? ¿Qué pasó? -Lupin sonaba casi furioso con Tonks.

**-Hey, Lunático, no te enojes con Tonks-dijo Sirius y al igual que Charlie fulminaron con la mirada a Remus**

-Bellatrix, -dijo Tonks-. Me tenía tantas ganas a mí como a Harry, Remus. Intentó con empeño matarme.

**-¡esa perra!-gruño Sirius-si tan solo la tuviera en mis manos…**

**-… lucharía hasta matarla-termino Charlie.**

**Remus no dijo nada pero sus ojos se oscurecieron ante la mención de esto y era evidente que estaba tan enojado como esos dos.**

Desearía haber podido alcanzarla, le debo una a Bellatrix. Pero definitivamente herí a Rodolphus… Entonces llegamos a la Casa de la Tía de Ron y perdimos nuestro Traslador y ella se excitó mucho, preocupada por nosotros…

Un músculo saltaba en la mandíbula de Lupin. Asintió, pero parecía incapaz de decir nada más.

**-Sí, pienso que se cómo se ve- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo quien tenía ese aspecto en ese momento.**

-¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros? -preguntó Tonks, volviéndose hacia Harry, Hermione, y Kingsley.

Volvieron a relatar las historias de sus propios viajes, pero todo el tiempo la continua la ausencia de Bill, Fleur, Ojoloco, y Mundungus parecía extenderse sobre ellos como escarcha, su mordisco helado más y más duro e imposible de ignorar.

-Voy a tener que volver a Downing Street, debería haber estado allí hace una hora,-dijo finalmente Kingsley, después de una última mirada al cielo-. Hacedme saber cuándo vuelven.

Lupin asintió. Con un saludo a los demás, Kingsley se adentró en la oscuridad hacia la verja. Harry creyó oír el más leve de los pop cuando Kingsley Desapareció justo más allá de los límites de la Madriguera.

El Señor y la Señora Weasley llegaron corriendo por los escalones, con Ginny tras ellos. Ambos padres abrazaron a Ron antes de girarse hacia Lupin y Tonks.

-Gracias, -dijo la Señora Weasley- por nuestros hijos.

-No seas tonta, Molly, -dijo Tonks al instante.

-¿Cómo está George? -preguntó Lupin.

-¿Qué le pasa? -interrumpió Ron.

-Perdió…

Pero el final de la frase de la Señora Weasley se vio ahogado por una exclamación general. Un thestral acababa de entrar volando en el campo de visión y aterrizó a unos pocos metros de ellos. Bill y Fleur se deslizaron de su lomo, azotados por el viento pero ilesos.

**-¡Oh, gracias a Merlín!-dijo Molly, su familia ya estaba a salvo.**

-¡Bill! Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios.

La Señora Weasley se adelantó, pero el abrazo que Bill le dio fue mecánico. Mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre, dijo,

-Ojoloco está muerto.

**-¡NO!-exclamaron varios.**

**Dumbledore bajo la cabeza, aunque no estaba sorprendido por la noticia, sentía pena por su amigo quien había estado luchando contra magos oscuros durante toda su vida. Los labios de McGonagall temblaban literalmente ante esto, ella le tenía un enorme respeto al hombre, aunque era un poco excéntrico. Harry hizo un puño, y se llenó nuevamente de culpa. **

**Nadie fue capaz de decir nada durante mucho tiempo, ya que todos agacharon la cabeza en silencio, después de un silencio que parecía eterno, Charlie finalmente comenzó a leer nuevamente.**

Nadie habló, nadie se movió. Harry sintió como si algo en su interior estuviera cayendo, cayendo a través de la tierra, abandonándole para siempre.

-Lo vimos, -dijo Bill. Fleur asintió, rastros de lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas a la luz de la ventana de la cocina-. Ocurrió justo después de que rompiéramos el círculo. Ojoloco y Dung estaban cerca de nosotros, se dirigían hacia el norte también. Voldemort… puede volar… fue directamente a por ellos. Dung cedió al pánico, le oí gritar, Ojoloco intentó detenerle, pero Desapareció.

**-¡ESTUPIDO COBARDE!-grito Tonks, quien era la que más cerca había estado de Moody, al saber que ese cobarde lo había dejado allí…**

**Charlie apretó los dientes por un segundo antes de empezar a leer.**

La maldición de Voldemort dio a Ojoloco de lleno en la cara, cayó hacia atrás de su escoba y… no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer, nada, teníamos a media docena de ellos a nuestra cola…

La voz de Bill se rompió.

-Por supuesto que no podríais haber hecho nada, -dijo Lupin.

Todos se quedaron de pie mirándose unos a otros. Harry no podía entenderlo del todo. Ojoloco muerto, no podía ser… Ojoloco, tan duro, tan valiente, el consumado superviviente…

Al final pareció calar en todo el mundo, aunque nadie dijo nada, que no había razón para esperar ya en el patio, y en silencio siguieron al Señor y la Señora Weasley de vuelta a la Madriguera, y al salón, donde Fred y George estaban riendo juntos.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Fred, estudiando sus caras mientras entraban-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién…?

-Ojoloco, -dijo el Señor Weasley-. Muerto.

Las sonrisas de los gemelos se convirtieron en muecas de sorpresa. Nadie parecía saber qué hacer. Tonks estaba llorando silenciosamente en un pañuelo. Había estado muy unida a Ojoloco, Harry sabía que era su favorita, su protegida en el Ministerio de Magia.

**Al escuchar eso, Remus envolvió con sus brazos a Tonks y la atrajo hacia su pecho.**

Hagrid, que se había sentado en el suelo en la esquina donde tenía más espacio, estaba dándose ligeros toques en los ojos con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel. Bill se acercó al aparador y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y algunos vasos.

-Aquí tenéis, -dijo, y con un ondeo de su varita, envió los doce vasos a volar por la habitación hacia cada uno de ellos, sujetando el número trece en alto.

**Bill iba a levantar su brazo para hacer lo mismo pero de se detuvo. Se sintió extraño de brindar por alguien quien no estaba muerto en estos momentos y a quien podían ayudar a no morir en un futuro cercano.**

-Por Ojoloco.

-Por Ojoloco, -dijeron todos, y bebieron.

-Por Ojoloco, -repitió Harry, un poco tarde, con un hipo. El whisky de fuego quemó la garganta de Harry. Pareció arder devolviéndole los sentimientos, disipando el entumecimiento y la sensación de irrealidad llenándole de algo parecido al coraje.

-¿Así que Mundungus desapareció? -dijo Lupin, que había vaciado su propio vaso de un trago.

La atmósfera cambió al momento. Todo el mundo parecía tenso, observando a Lupin, a la vez que deseando que siguiera, le pareció a Harry, y temiendo ligeramente lo que podían oír.

**-¿crees que…?-empezó a decir Sirius pero Charlie continuo leyendo, no se sentía con humor para hablar sobre aquello y luego tener que leerlo y afortunadamente Sirius pareció entenderlo porque no hizo ninguna protesta.**

-Sé lo que estás pensando, -dijo Bill- y yo me lo pregunté también, de camino aquí, que parecían estar esperándonos, ¿verdad? Pero Mundungus no puede habernos traicionado. No sabían que habría siete Harry, eso les confundió en el momento en que aparecimos, y por si lo has olvidado, fue Mundungus quien sugirió esa pequeña treta. ¿Por qué no iba a contarle la clave del plan? Creo que Dung cedió al pánico, es tan simple como eso. No quería venir en primer lugar, pero Ojoloco le obligó, y Quien-tú-ya-sabes fue directamente a por ellos. Eso es suficiente como para que cualquiera entre en pánico.

**-pánico, sí, pero no para dejar a tu pareja para que lo maten-murmuro Tonks sombríamente, o tan sombríamente como podía ya que sonó como si ella tuviera frio.**

**-yo no sé porque te sorprender, la mayoría de gente reaccionaria de esa manera-dijo Draco, que no sentía agrado por Moody. Esto principalmente debido al hecho de que él lo convirtió en hurón, aunque, por supuesto, él sabía que no fue el verdadero Moody quien lo hizo, tampoco le agradaba. De todas maneras él no quería al tipo muerto, pero realmente no había razón alguna para que alguien se quedara a arriesgar el pescuezo por alguien en aquella situación.**

-Quien-tu-ya-sabes actuó exactamente como Ojoloco esperaba de él, -resopló Tonks-. Ojoloco dijo que él esperaría que el auténtico Harry estuviera con el más duro y hábil de los Aurores. Perseguiría a Ojoloco primero, y cuando Mundungus les decepcionara iría a por Kingsley…

**Ron frunció el ceño ante eso, **_**¿Por qué Hermione fue con Kingsley si era el siguiente objetivo principal?**_

-Si, y todo eso está muy bien, -exclamó Fleur, pero todavía no explica como sabían que tgasladabamos a Haggy esta noche, ¿verdad? Alguien debe habegles alegtado. A alguien se le escapó la fecha ante un desconocido. Esa es la única explicación para que supiegan la fecha pero no todo el plan.

**-Oh, nosotros sabes quien dio la información a ellos-dijo Sirius fulminando a Severus.**

**-la pregunta seria, ¿Cómo es que sabía de eso?-dijo Remus razonando.**

Miró a todos alrededor, con rastros de lágrimas todavía grabados en su hermosa cara, desafiando silenciosamente a cualquiera de ellos a contradecirla. Nadie lo hizo. El único sonido que rompía el silencio era los hipidos de Hagrid desde detrás de su mantel. Harry miró a Hagrid, que acababa de arriesgar su propia vida por salvar la de Harry… Hagrid, a quien amaba, en quien confiaba, quien una vez había sido engañado y había dado a Voldemort información crucial a cambio de un huevo de dragón…

**-¡huevo de dragón!-exclamo Molly- ¿de que estas hablando?**

**-er…-dijo Harry**

**-¿Cuándo sucedió?-continúo Molly**

**-Hm… no hablaste de Norberta-dijo Charlie sonriendo.**

**-¡Norberto es una chica!-Harry, Ron y Hermione exclamaron.**

**-si-se rio Charlie**

**-¿Cuándo…sucedió…esto?-dijo Molly lentamente.**

**-en el primer año- respondió tembloroso Malfoy por el trio**

**-¡¿en realidad hubo un dragón?-dijo McGonagall y el trio asintió con la cabeza-tal vez fui muy dura con el señor Longbottom-murmuro para sus adentros y luego miro al trio con frialdad- pero no lo suficiente con los tres.**

**-er… -Harry trato de pensar en algo que decir pero nada vino a su mente.**

**-ellos trataban de ayudar a Hagrid-defendió Charlie- no es que ellos hayan conseguido el dragón.**

**-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-inquirió Molly a su hijo.**

**-eh…bueno…vera, yo les ayude a que Norberta saliera de Hogwarts-dijo Charlie rascándose la cabeza nervioso. Era curioso cómo podía enfrentarse a peligrosos dragones durante todo el día sin llegar a temblar, pero él no podía enfrentar a su madre.**

**-¡no quiero oír excusas Charlie Weasley!-espeto Molly-y ustedes tres deben saber que lo mejor al tratar con un dragón… debieron haber recurrido a un profesor al enterarse de ello y…**

**Ella siguió despotricando durante un largo tiempo, pero al finalmente se cansó y Charlie empezó a leer de nuevo.**

-No, -dijo Harry en voz alta, y todos le miraron sorprendidos. El whisky de fuego parecía haber amplificado su voz-. Quiero decir… si alguien cometió un error -siguió Harry-, y se le escapó algo, sé que no tenía intención de que así fuera. No es culpa de nadie, -repitió de nuevo un poco más alto de lo que usualmente hubiera hablando-. Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros. Yo confío en todos vosotros, no creo que nadie en esta habitación me vendiera nunca a Voldemort.

**-bien dicho Harry-Fred, George y Sirius aplaudieron.**

**Dumbledore sonrió orgulloso de él. **

**Sin embargo, Remus tenía el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo mucho que Harry le recordaba a James…y lo que había le había costado el depositar la confianza en sus amigos.**

Más silencio siguió a sus palabras. Todos le miraban. Harry se sentía un poco acalorado otra vez, y bebió más whisky por hacer algo. Mientras bebía, pensaba en Ojoloco. Ojoloco siempre se estaba quejando de la tendencia de Dumbledore a confiar en la gente.

**-si, a él no le hubiera gustado tu comentario-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con cariño, pensando en su viejo amigo.**

-Bien dicho, Harry, -dijo Fred inesperadamente.

-Si, lo han oído todos, yo solo a medias-dijo George

**Los chicos Weasley y Sirius resoplaron ante eso.**

Con una mirada de reojo a Fred cuya comisura de la boca estaba retorcida.

Lupin mostraba una expresión rara cuando miró a Harry. Era casi de lástima.

**-¿Cuál es tu problema lunático?-pregunto Sirius-¿Por qué estás tan deprimente en este capítulo?**

**Remus puso los ojos y le hizo un gesto a Charlie para que siga leyendo.**

-¿Crees que soy un tonto? -exigió Harry.

-No, creo que eres como James, -dijo Lupin- que habría considerado una absoluta deshonra recelar de sus amigos.

**-no veo cual es el prob… ¡oh!-dijo Sirius comprendiendo- Harry, Remus por lo general tiene razón pero ahora él está equivocado…**

**-Sirius- comenzó a decir Remus molesto por el comentario.**

**-No-replico Sirius- no quiero que mi ahijado deje de confiar en la gente por lo que paso entre nosotros… nuestros amigos. Confía en tus amigos Harry… solo no te ciegues, si algunas vez comienzan a actuar de manera extraña…**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza y Remus frunció el ceño. **

Harry sabía adónde quería llegar Lupin: a que su padre había sido traicionado por su amigo Peter Pettigrew. Se sintió irracionalmente furioso. Quería discutir, pero Lupin ya se había alejado de él, dejado su vaso en una mesita, y se dirigía a Bill.

-Hay trabajo que hacer. Puedo pedírselo a Kingsley si…

-No, -dijo Bill al instante-. Yo lo haré, iré.

-¿Qué hacéis? -dijeron Tonks y Fleur juntas.

-El cuerpo de Ojoloco, -dijo Lupin-. Tenemos que recuperarlo.

-¿No puede…? -empezó la Señora Weasley con una mirada invitadora hacia Bill.

-¿Esperar? -dijo Bill-. No a menos que prefieras que los mortifagos se lo lleven.

Nadie habló. Lupin y Bill dijeron adiós y salieron.

**Molly suspiro, no le gustaba que Bill se fuera a una misión potencialmente peligrosa tan pronto después de lo que había sucedido**

El resto se dejó caer en sillas, todos excepto Harry, que permaneció de pie. La premura y plenitud de la muerte les acompañaba como una presencia.

-Yo tengo que irme también, -dijo Harry.

**-¿Qué?-dijeron todos en la sala (además de Harry a si mismo) y lo miraron con incredulidad.**

Diez pares de ojos sobresaltados le miraron.

-No seas tonto, Harry, -dijo la Señora Weasley-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No puedo quedarme aquí.

Se frotó la frente; le picaba de nuevo, no le había dolido así en un año.

**Harry levanto una ceja, ¿eso quería decir que no iba a tener más visiones? **

-Todos estáis en peligro mientras yo esté aquí. No quiero…

**-Argh-se quejaron varios aunque ninguno tan fuerte como Ron y Hermione.**

-¡No seas tan tonto! -dijo la Señora Weasley-. El objetivo de todo lo de esta noche era traerte aquí a salvo, y gracias a Dios funcionó. Y Fleur ha estado de acuerdo en casarse

**-¿casarse?-dijeron Molly y Fleur pero en tonos completamente diferentes.**

**-¡Bill, nos vamos a casar!-sonrió Fleur, y aunque ella siempre se veía hermosa había algo diferente en el aspecto que tenía ahora. Era probable que tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que su sonrisa parecía más natural y parecía haber abandonado su aspecto arrogante por un momento. Bill le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.**

**Molly miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido, que solo parecía acrecentarse por la manera en la que ellos dos se miraban. Ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a su hijo todavía. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto pues ellos eran felices estando juntos.**

Aquí en vez de en Francia, arreglaremos algo para que podamos quedarnos todos juntos y vigilarte…

Ella no lo entendía; estaba haciéndole sentir peor, no mejor.

**-Oh, ella lo entiende-dijeron a la vez, todos los chicos Weasley.**

**-mama es experta en viajes de culpabilidad-explico Ron, y Molly no protesto… esto era cierto.**

-Si Voldemort averigua que estoy aquí…

-¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó el Señor Weasley.-Hay una docena de lugares en los que podrías estar ahora, Harry, -dijo el Señor Weasley-. No tiene forma de saber en qué casa segura estás.

**-excepto por el hecho de todos saben que Potter siempre pasa sus vacaciones con la comadreja-dijo Draco-pero aparte de eso, todo debería estar bien.**

-¡No es por mí por quien estoy preocupado! -dijo Harry.

**Todos rodaron sus ojos, -**_**Lo sabemos**_**.**

-Eso lo sabemos, -dijo el Señor Weasley tranquilamente-, pero haría que nuestros esfuerzos de esta noche parecieran bastante inútiles si te marcharas ahora.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, -gruñó Hagrid-. Caray, Harry, ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado para traerte aquí?

-¿Si, qué hay de mi oreja sangrante? -dijo George, incorporándose en los cojines.

**-lo siento-dijo Harry.**

**-¡no es culpa tuya, tonto!-gruño George.**

-Lo sé…

-Ojoloco no querría…

-¡LO SÉ! -gritó Harry a pleno pulmón.

Se sentía asediado y chantajeado. ¿Creían que no sabía lo que habían hecho por él, no entendían que era esa era precisamente la razón por la que quería marcharse ahora, antes de que tuvieran que sufrir más por su culpa?

**-Harry-suspiro Hermione mientras el miraba al suelo para no tener que mirar a nadie a los ojos.**

Se hizo un largo y torpe silencio en el que su cicatriz continuó picando y latiendo, y que fue roto al fin por la Señora Weasley.

-¿Dónde está Hedwig, Harry?

**Harry hizo una mueca y Molly se quejó por sacar a relucir eso en aquel momento.**

-dijo la Señora Weasley-. Podemos ponerla con Pidwidgeon y darle algo de comer.

Sus entrañas se apretaron como un puño. No podía decirle la verdad. Se bebió lo que quedaba del whisky para evitar responder.

-Espera a que la gente se entere de que lo hiciste de nuevo, Harry, -dijo Hagrid-. ¡Escapar de él, luchar con él cuando estaba justo encima de nosotros!

-No fui yo, -dijo Harry rotundamente-. Fue mi varita. Mi varita actuó por su cuenta.

**-¿es eso posible?-preguntaron Hermione y Remus mirando a Dumbledore.**

**-en una circunstancia normal, no lo creo-dijo Dumbledore después que se detuvo un momento para pensar-sin embargo cuando hablamos de Harry y Voldemort nada puede considerarse normal. Después de escuchar lo que Harry ha descrito yo tendría que estar de acuerdo con Harry, sobre que la varita actuó por cuenta propia.**

Después de unos momentos, Hermione dijo gentilmente, -Pero eso es imposible, Harry. Quieres decir que hiciste magia sin pretenderlo; reaccionaste instintivamente.

-No, -dijo Harry-. La moto estaba cayendo, yo no podía decir donde estaba Voldemort, pero mi varita giró en mi mano y le encontró y le disparó un hechizo, ni siquiera fue un hechizo que yo reconociera. Nunca antes había hecho que aparecieran llamas doradas.

-Con frecuencia -dijo el Señor Weasley-, cuando estamos en una situación bajo presión podemos producir magia con la que nunca habríamos soñado. Los niños pequeños lo averiguan a menudo, antes de ser entrenados.

-No fue así, -dijo Harry apretando los dientes. Su cicatriz estaba ardiendo. Se sentía furioso y frustrado; odiaba la idea de que todos imaginaran que tenía poder para igualar a Voldemort.

Nadie decía nada. Sabía que no le creían. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes había oído hablar de una varita que hiciera magia por sí misma.

Su cicatriz parecía chamuscar, hizo todo lo que pudo por no gemir en voz alta.

**Ron hizo una mueca a eso, él tenía la esperanza de que Harry no tuviera que lidiar más con esa clase de dolor. Había sido duro para él estos últimos cinco meses, viendo a su amigo con ese dolor todo el tiempo.**

Murmurando algo sobre tomar aire fresco, dejó el vaso y abandonó la habitación.

Cuando cruzaba el patio, el gran thestral esquelético levantó la mirada… batiendo sus enormes alas de murciélago, después volvió a su pasto. Harry se detuvo en la verja del jardín, mirando hacia afuera a las plantas demasiado crecidas, frotándose la frente palpitante y pensando en Dumbledore.

Dumbledore le habría creído, lo sabía.

**-supongo que tuve razón en eso-dijo Harry sonriendo a su profesor.**

Dumbledore habría sabido cómo y por qué la varita de Harry había actuado independientemente,

**-¿usted, señor?-pregunto Harry**

Porque Dumbledore siempre tenía respuestas; sabía de varitas, había explicado a Harry la extraña conexión que existía entre su varita y la de Voldemort…. Pero Dumbledore, como Ojoloco, como Sirius, como sus padres, como su pobre lechuza, todos se habían marchado a donde Harry no podría volver a hablar nunca con ellos. Sintió un ardor en la garganta que no tenía nada que ver con el whisky de fuego.

Y entonces, llegado de ninguna parte, el dolor de su cicatriz alcanzó el máximo. Se aferró la frente y cerró los ojos, una voz gritaba dentro de su cabeza.

**Harry palideció a esto, sabiendo lo doloroso que iba a ser para él.**

-¡Me dijiste que el problema se resolvería utilizando otra varita!

Y dentro de su mente explotó la visión de un viejo esquelético yaciendo en harapos sobre un suelo de piedra, gritando, un horrible grito interminable, un grito de insoportable agonía…

-¡No! ¡No! Te lo suplico, te lo suplico…

-¡Mentiste a Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!

**Todos se quedaron sin aliento a esto, impresionados por haber oído el nombre de quien había hecho sus varitas con excepción de Fleur.**

**Dumbledore bajo la cabeza otra vez, otro de sus viejos amigos seria torturado. **

-No lo hice… Juro que no lo hice…

-¡Tratabas de ayudar a Potter, de ayudarle a escapar de mí!

-Juro que no… Creía que otra varita funcionaría…

-Explica entonces qué ocurrió. ¡La varita de Lucius fue destruida!

-No puedo entenderlo… La conexión… existe solo… entre vuestras dos varitas…

**Hermione jadeo, con lo que Dumbledore había dicho acerca de la varita de Harry, que había actuado por cuenta propia, con eso y con esta nueva frase empezó a atar cabos, aunque en realidad no tenía más sentido que antes. Ella sabía que Harry estaba conectado con Voldemort t de alguna forma, esta conexión había ayudado a la varita de Harry a reaccionar de la manera que lo hizo. **

-¡Mentiras!

-Por favor… te lo suplico…

Y Harry vio a la mano blanca alzar la varita y sintió la ráfaga de cruel rabia, vio la cáscara del viejo revolverse en el suelo retorciéndose de agonía…

**Varias personas se estremecieron con eso.**

-¿Harry?

Desapareció tan rápidamente como había venido. Harry se puso en pie temblando en la oscuridad, aferrado a la verja del jardín, con el corazón acelerado, la cicatriz todavía zumbando. Pasaron varios momentos antes de que comprendiera que Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado.

**-probablemente se encontraban tratando de asegurarse de que no te ibas a ir-dijo Sirius.**

-Harry, vuelve a entrar en casa, -susurró Hermione-. ¿Todavía estás pensando en marcharte?

-Si, tienes que quedarte, colega, -dijo Ron, aporreando a Harry en la espalda.

**-mira, te lo dije-dijo Sirius con aires de auto suficiencia.**

**-nadie te ha contradicho-dijo Remus rodando los ojos.**

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione, lo suficiente cerca ahora para mirar a Harry a la cara-. ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible!

**Harry le puso mala cara.**

**-Oh, para, sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Hermione dándole un golpe suave en el brazo.**

**-bueno, alégrate que no te vomite… eso tiene que ser una mejora-dijo Ron**

**-supongo-se encogió Harry**

-Bueno, -dijo Harry temblorosamente- Probablemente mejor que el de Ollivander…Cuando terminó de contarles lo que había visto, Ron parecía consternado, pero Hermione categóricamente aterrorizada.

-¡Pero se suponía que había parado! Tu cicatriz… ¡se suponía que ya no hacía esto! No debes dejar que la conexión se abra de nuevo… ¡Dumbledore quería que cerraras tu mente!

**- parece que Potter al fin aprendió a cerrar su mente-dijo Severus, dudoso pero impresionado al mismo tiempo.**

**Dumbledore hizo una mueca, pues no quería decir nada al ver a Severus haciéndole un cumplido a Harry pero él tenía que decir la otra opción de que podría haber sucedido.**

**-O Voldemort había decidido usar oclumancia contra Harry.**

**-¿Por qué haría eso?-cuestiono Severus, pensado que quizás era lo más probable, el niño, obviamente, no tenía ningún control sobre sus emociones y le resultaría extremadamente difícil bloquear su mente.**

**-mi conjetura es que Voldemort encontró que la conexión entre los dos era más peligroso que beneficioso-dijo Dumbledore.**

**-¿entonces porque Harry es capaz de ver esto ahora?-pregunto Remus frunciendo el ceño-quiero decir, no creo que Voldemort quiera que Harry vea algo como esto…**

**-no, yo pensaría que no-Dumbledore frunció el ceño y luego se quedó pensativo, tendría que pensar en ello después.**

Cuando él no replicó, le aferró el brazo.

-¡Harry, está tomando el Ministerio y los periódicos y la mitad del mundo mágico! ¡No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza también!

**Harry hizo una mueca, pensando en realidad que no tenía opción pero no lo dijo en voz alta.**

**-ese fue el final del capítulo-dijo Charlie-¿Quién quiere leer ahora?**

**-Yo lo hare-dijo Tonks tomando el libro.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: otro más… espero les guste. **


	6. El Fantasma en Pijama

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: El Ghoul en Pijama<strong>

**-_El Ghoul en Pijama_-leyó Tonks.**

El shock por la pérdida de Ojoloco se cernió sobre la casa durante los días que siguieron.

**-y nos dices-murmuro Tonks, a quien le resultaba difícil leer eso pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.**

Harry seguía esperando verle atravesar la puerta trasera como los otros miembros de la Orden, que entraban y salían para transmitir noticias. Harry sentía que solo que la acción aliviaría su sentimiento de culpa y el pesar y que debía ponerse en camino en su misión para encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes lo antes posible.

**-¿Horrocruxes?-dijeron varias personas. La mayoría, lo dijo con voz confusa al no tener idea de lo que era y porque sería algo que Harry tendría que destruir. Sin embargo una persona palideció mientras jadeaba.**

**-¡así es como lo logro! ¡Por eso sobrevivió la primera vez!-dijo Sirius mirando a Dumbledore.**

**-sí, me he encontrado con una prueba de que Voldemort había hecho un Horrocrux, y tengo el temor de que hubiera hecho más-dijo Dumbledore gravemente y luego miro con curiosidad a Sirius-me sorprende que sepas acerca de ellos Sirius.**

**-fue en uno de los libros de mi padre-Sirius se estremeció a eso- él nos dijo a mí y a Regulus nunca mirarlos…**

**-así que, naturalmente, solo tuvo que mirarlos-dijo Snape con voz consternada.**

**-así es-sonrió Sirius aunque sus ojos eran sombríos y llenos de odios mientras miraba al hombre de pelo grasiento.**

**-Profesor, yo todavía no entiendo ¿qué es un Horrocrux?-dijo Hermione mirando a Dumbledore.**

**Dumbledore se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego hablo.**

**-creo que debemos seguir leyendo y si no lo explican hasta el final del capítulo, o si tiene alguna pregunta más de la que le gustaría tener respuesta relacionado con el tema, tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para responder.**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Tonks tomo eso para comenzar a leer.**

—Bueno, no puedes hacer nada con respecto a los —Ron formó con la bocasilenciosamente la palabra Horrocruxes

**Dumbledore levanto una ceja, notando que Ron y Hermione sabían todo lo que Harry dijo. En general no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que más gente supiera sobre eso (por lo que ahora estaba realmente incomodo sabiendo que todos en la sala estaban a punto de saber esa información sobre él). Sin embargo, también sabía que Harry iba a necesitar a sus amigos si él iba a asumir esa tarea más aún si él no estaba ahí para ayudarlo.**

**Esta era una teoría interesante, y además parecía implicar que él había realizado eso, que no iba a estar para ayudar a Harry. Si eso fuera cierto, el miro a Snape, eso sería una buena explicación del porqué Snape lo mataría. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer creer a Voldemort que Snape era su aliado matando a su mayor rival? (además de Harry, por supuesto)**

— hasta que tengas diecisiete. Todavía tienes el Detector sobre ti. Y podemos hacer planes aquí tan bien como en cualquier otro sitio, ¿verdad? ¿O —dejó caer su voz a un susurro—, crees que ya sabes dónde están las cosas esas?

**-ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza mientras sus hermanos se burlaban.**

**-¡obviamente yo no quería que nadie más me escuchara!-resoplo Ron.**

—No —admitió Harry.

—Creo que Hermione ha estado haciendo algo de investigación —dijo Ron

**-¡que sorpresa!-se burló Fred y Hermione le fulmino con la mirada.**

—. Dice que se la está guardando para cuando salgamos de aquí.

Estaban sentados ante la mesa del desayuno. El señor Weasley y Bill acababan de marcharse a trabajar. Fleur había subido a darse un baño.

—El detector se romperá el treinta y uno —dijo Harry—. Eso significa que solo tenemos que quedarnos aquí cuatro días. Después puedo...

—Cinco días —le corrigió Ron firmemente—. Tenemos que quedarnos para laboda. Ellas nos matarán si nos la perdemos.

**-ya lo creo-dijo Molly-¡una boda es para toda la familia y tienes que estar allí!**

**-sí, me gustaría que estuvieras allí _Haggy_-sonrió Fleur y él le devolvió la sonrisa de forma reflexiva, lo que hizo que Ginny hiciera muecas.**

Harry entendió que con "ellas" quería decir Fleur y la señora Weasley.

**-bueno, es obvio que tienes razón-se rio Sirius, cuando ambas mujeres lo miraron airadamente, pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba. Solamente se sintió tan bien de estar tan cerca de gente con aquella después de todo.**

—Es un día más —dijo Ron, cuando Harry pareció a punto de amotinarse.

— ¿No comprenden lo importante...?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Ron—. No tienen ni idea.

**-¡¿y porque no tenemos ni idea?-dijo Molly bruscamente, pero su mirada no se dirigió hacia su hijo, o Harry, sino directamente a Albus Dumbledore.**

**Ahora bien, Albus Dumbledore siempre se consideró un hombre valiente pero le resultaba muy difícil ver a la bruja de mirada feroz a los ojos.**

**-creo que les dije que no hablen de esto con nadie más.**

**-sí, ya lo he deducido-dijo Molly acaloradamente-¿pero por qué?**

**-siempre he sido cuidadoso de que podría suceder si demasiada gente sabe sobre los secretos de Voldemort. Eso solo lo haría ser más cauteloso y sería más difícil de destruirlo.**

**Molly abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Arthur puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo algo para que ella solo pudiera escuchar: -es suficiente Molly-. Ella resoplo y todavía se la veía molesta, pero no dijo nada más.**

Y ahora que lo mencionas, quería hablar contigo de eso.

Ron miró hacia la puerta y al vestíbulo para comprobar que la señora Weasley no hubiera vuelto aún, entonces se inclinó más cerca de Harry.

—Mamá ha estado intentando sonsacarnos a Hermione y a mí. Preguntando que vamos a hacer. Lo intentará contigo pronto, así que prepárate. Papá y Lupin también preguntaron, pero cuando les dijimos que Dumbledore te había dicho que no se lo contaras a nadie excepto a nosotros, lo dejaron. Sin embargo Mamá no. Está decidida.

**-por supuesto que si-murmuro Molly a sí misma, todavía mirando malhumorada.**

La predicción de Ron se convirtió en realidad horas después.

**-eso no es ninguna sorpresa-dijeron todos los chicos Weasley.**

Poco después del almuerzo, la señora Weasley separó a Harry de los demás pidiéndole ayuda para identificar un calcetín solitario que podía haber salido de su mochila. Una vez le tuvo arrinconado en el diminuto anexo de la cocina, empezó.

**-nunca se debe caer en el truco del calcetín solitario, Harry-dijo Fred sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación.**

**-ella lo ha usado durante años-agrego George.**

**-honestamente, creo que todos hemos caído una vez-se rio Charlie- y puedo decir que eso no fue una charla muy agradable**

**-¿y acerca de que fue, Charlie oso?-se burló Tonks de él. **

**-no te gustaría saberlo-dijo Charlie tratando de mostrarse indiferente, pero sus oídos se pusieron rojos, aunque en realidad, el rubor fue causado por Tonks, quien uso el apodo que le había puesto mientras ellos estaban en la escuela (ella sabía que el odiaba aquel sobrenombre, pero él siempre la llamaba Nymphy por lo que tuvo hacer algo). **

**Tonks lo pensó por un momento, aun quería burlarse más de él, pero decidió que era mejor seguir leyendo. **

—Ron y Hermione parecen creer que vosotros tres vais a abandonar Hogwarts — empezó con un tono ligero y casual.

**Hermione tembló a eso y Harry bajo la cabeza. **_**Ella estaba abandonado Hogwarts por culpa de él. Así que ella lo iba a ayudar, ¿Cómo podría dejarla hacer…?**_

**-¡AY!**

**-te lo mereces, por pensar en tonterías-bufo Hermione**

**-no sabía que podías leer la mente-se quejó Harry, frotándose el brazo donde lo había golpeado.**

**-no puedo, pero era obvio que estabas pensando-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.**

—Oh —dijo Harry—. Bueno, sí. Así es.

El escurridor giraba por sí mismo en la esquina, retorciendo lo que parecía uno de los chalecos del señor Weasley.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estáis abandonando vuestra educación? —dijo la señora Weasley.

—Bueno, Dumbledore me dejó... cosas que hacer —masculló Harry—. Ron yHermione saben que es, y quieren venir conmigo.

— ¿Qué clase de "cosas"?

—Lo siento, no puedo...

—Bueno, francamente, creo que Arthur y yo tenemos derecho a saber, ¡y seguro que el señor y la señora Granger estarían de acuerdo! —dijo la señora Weasley.

Harry se había estado temiendo la táctica de "preocupación maternal".

**-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Molly mirando fijamente a Harry.**

**-Yo…-Harry abrió la boca pero no encontró ninguna explicación. Así que dijo lo único que podía -lo siento.**

Se obligó a sí mismo a mirarla directamente a los ojos, notando al hacerlo que eran precisamente del mismo tono de marrón que los de Ginny.

**-¡¿de verdad?-dijeron Molly y Ginny.**

**-sí lo son-dijo Arthur, que había visto a menudo los ojos de ambas. Luego miro con curiosidad a Harry, ¿Por qué el niño sabia como miraban los ojos de Ginny?**

**Mientras Arthur miraba a Harry con curiosidad, los chicos Weasley lo miraban con desconfianza y se veían muy contentos por esto.**

Eso no ayudó.

—Dumbledore no quería que nadie más lo supiera, señora Weasley. Lo siento. Ron y Hermione no tienen que venir, es su elección...

**-como si tuviéramos que elegir-se burlaron Ron y Hermione, y Harry no podía dejar de sentirse alivia por el hecho de que siempre estarían ahí para él.**

— ¡No ves que tú tampoco tienes que ir! —Exclamó ella, abandonando ahora todo fingimiento

**Los niños Weasley rieron, habiendo visto esa táctica un millón de veces. Arthur también hubiera reído, si no fuera que tenía miedo a las acciones que le haría su mujer.**

—. ¡Apenas sois mayores de edad, ninguno de vosotros! Es una soberana tontería,

**-mama tiene razón-dijo Fred.**

**-sí, ¿Qué tontería es esa?... ¡Harry no está en edad todavía!-agrego George.**

**-Oh, cállense los dos- fulmino Molly a sus hijos.**

¡Si Dumbledore necesitaba que se hiciera algo, tenía a toda la Orden bajo su mando! Harry, debes haberle malinterpretado. Probablemente te estaba contando algo que quería que se hiciera, y tú te lo tomaste como que quería que lo hicieras tú...

**La mirada de Molly cambio de nuevo a Dumbledore a quien se le podía ver incómodo de nuevo.**

—No le malinterpreté —dijo Harry rotundamente—. Tengo que ser yo.

Le devolvió el calcetín que supuestamente tenía que identificar, que llevabaestampados unos juncos dorados.

—Y este no es mío. Yo no apoyo a los Puddlemere United.

**-deberías, son impresionantes-dijo Bill.**

**-no están mal-dijo Fred- ellos han logrado mucho desde que Oliver llego al equipo.**

**-el realmente jugo en el último partido…-dijo George**

**-no estuvo mal-añadió Fred- pero aun así, no los llamaría impresionantes…**

**-como sea-Tonks rodo los ojos, le gustaba hablar de quidditch como al resto de ellos, pero había un tiempo y lugar para eso.**

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo la señora Weasley con una repentina y bastanteenervante vuelta a su tono casual—. Debería haberlo notado. Bueno, Harry, ya que todavía estás aquí, no te importa ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿verdad? Todavía hay mucho que hacer.

**-no aceptes, compañero… ¡es una trampa!-exclamo Ron.**

**-Hmph-Molly lo fulmino con la mirada y él se encogió en su silla.**

**-yo no creo que importe, compañero, creo que es lo correcto ayudar ¿no es así?- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y Molly le sonrió.**

**-¡oh, que niño tan considerado!-dijo.**

**-¿sabes una cosa Harry? A veces no puedo comprenderte del todo-Dijo Sirius meneando la cabeza. **

—No... Yo... por supuesto que no —dijo Harry, desconcertado por el súbito cambio de tema.

—Que encanto —replicó ella, y sonreía mientras salía del cuarto.

A partir de ese momento, la señora Weasley mantuvo a Harry, Ron y Hermione tan ocupados con los preparativos de la boda que apenas tuvieron tiempo de pensar. La explicación más amable para su comportamiento habría sido que la señora Weasley quería distraerles y evitar que pensaran en Ojoloco y los terrores de su reciente viaje.

**-sí, eso es demasiado amable por parte de nuestra querida madre-dijeron Fred y George.**

**-¡oh, no le digan así!- les espeto, sorprendentemente, Sirius y cuando lo miraron con curiosidad el solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:- Es que así llamo a mi madre… yo realmente no le veo comparación.**

**-tienes toda la razón Sirius, mi buen hombre-dijo Fred.**

**-no creo que nos atrevamos a llamarla _querida madre_ una vez más-agrego George.**

**Molly hizo una mueca, a ella no le gustaba el sonido de _mamita querida_.**

Sin embargo, después de dos días de no parar de limpiar cubertería, de favores de emparejar colores, cintas, y flores, de desgnomizar el jardín y ayudar a la señora Weasley a preparar vastas cantidades de canapés, Harry empezó a sospechar que tenía un motivo distinto. Todos los trabajos que les encargaba parecían mantenerles a él, Ron y Hermione lejos los unos de los otros; no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con los otros dos a solas desde la primera noche, cuando les había hablado de Voldemort torturando a Ollivander.

**-estas siendo un poco obvio, querida-se rió entre dientes Arthur.**

**-sinceramente Arthur, yo estoy segura que los hubiera tenido trabando igual de duro así no tuviera miedo de que ellos estuvieran planeando algo-admitió Molly- ¿te imaginas la cantidad de trabajo que tendríamos con una boda en la madriguera?**

**-no, pero estoy seguro que me lo dirás-dijo Arthur mirándola un poco divertido-aunque sería preferible más adelante.**

—Creo que Mamá piensa que si puede evitar que los tres os reunáis y hagáisplanes, podrá retrasar vuestra partida —dijo Ginny a Harry en tono bajo,mientras ponían la mesa para la cena en su tercera noche allí.

**Molly se sonrojo y los Weasley rieron.**

— ¿Y después qué cree que va a ocurrir? —Murmuró Harry—. ¿Que algún otro va a matar a Voldemort mientras ella nos retiene aquí cocinando?

**-tío… ¡no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!-exclamo Ron mirándolo sorprendido.**

**-¿Qué?-empezó a decir Harry ruborizándose-no lo pensé…**

**-bueno, eso es algo obvio-dijo Hermione- pero por lo general tu eres…**

**-cerrado…-dijo Fred**

**-no se puede obtener una palabra de ti…-dijo George**

**-no cuando es algo jugoso como esto-termino Fred.**

**-¿porque estas aceptando _a Gin-Gin_ así?-cuestiono George y Ginny siseo enfadada con él, por llamarla _Gin-Gin_.**

**-honestamente, no tengo ni idea-dijo Harry, pero no era del todo cierto, él tenía la sensación de que esto era algo importante, al igual que la mayoría de la sala. Sin embargo, también era cierto que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ser tan abierto con Ginny.**

**Era cierto que había notado una diferencia este año, era como si la estuviera conociendo por primera vez y había notado que ya no era la pequeña hermana de Ron que se ruborizaba cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Pero él no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella… sin embargo ella era muy linda_… Oh, cállate, ¿quieres tener a seis hermanos enojados y pateándote el culo?_… se susurró Harry ante su anterior pensamiento. Además, se quedó sin salir con Cho en este momento y definitivamente sentía algo por ella. También, Ginny tenía novio y ella no sentía nada por el ¿verdad? No tenía de que preocuparse ¿no?**

**-Tonks, creo que debes continuar leyendo antes de que a mi ahijado le dé un ataque de nervios-se rio Sirius**

Había hablado sin pensar, y vio que la cara de Ginny se ponía blanca.

— ¿Así que es cierto? —dijo ella—. ¿Eso es lo que está intentando hacer?

—Yo no... Estaba bromeando —dijo Harry evasivamente.

**-si claro, y yo te voy a creer-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. A ella le agradaba las señales que mostraban que ella y Harry habían tenido algún tipo de relación… por lo menos se habían convertido en amigos más cercanos y en el mejor de los casos… _no, no vayas por ahí. Has trabado tan duro para llegar a él,_ ella pensó con tristeza. Aunque sabía que no había manera de que consiguiera algo más con él y sin importar lo mucho que Michael le preocupara, Harry siempre significaría más.**

Se miraron el uno al otro, y había algo más que sorpresa en la expresión deGinny. De repente Harry fue consciente de que esta era la primera vez que estaba a solas con ella desde aquellas horas robadas en las esquinas solitarias de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

**-¡horas robadas!-fue Charlie quien grito, pero cada uno de los hermanos se veía igual de enojado que él. A excepción de Ron, que parecía enojado, herido y claramente enfermo- ¡exactamente qué hiciste con Ginny!**

**-¡no tengo idea!-dijo Harry fuera de sus cabales con aspecto aterrorizado.**

**-Déjenlo en paz-espeto Ginny al segundo de sus hermanos, quien vacilo un poco con la mirada que su hermana le estaba dando, pero se superpuso. – ¡en primer lugar no una razón para que le griten por algo que ni siquiera ha ocurrido todavía! Y otra cosa… escúchenme bien todos ustedes tontos ¡no es de su maldita incumbencia lo que haga con alguien!**

**-Merlín, Harry tenía que estar loco de remate para salir con una chica con seis hermanos mayores, pero eso no es nada para la chica-le susurro Sirius a Remus. El lobo se veía incomodo, a sabiendas de que casi todos escucharon eso, pero Tonks se burlaba y Hermione tenía muy difícil esconder su sonrisa. Ella siempre pensó que Ginny era un buen partido para Harry.**

**-bien Ginny, pero si el… -dijo Charlie, con las orejas rojas como ladrillos y apretando los puños.**

**-¡no harás nada! ¿Me oyes Charlie? ¡Todos ustedes!- dijo Ginny y echo una mirada a todos sus hermanos, por turnos, incluso miro a Percy por primera vez desde que había llegado- puedes seguir leyendo Tonks.**

**-de acuerdo-dijo Tonks alegremente, ella sabía que había una razón por la cual le agradaba Ginny.**

Estaba seguro de que ella lo estaba recordando también. Ambos saltaron cuando se abrió la puerta, y el señor Weasley, Kingsley, y Bill entraron.

Ahora con frecuencia se unían a ellos otros miembros de la Orden para cenar, porque la Madriguera había reemplazado al número doce de Grimmauld Place como cuartel general. El señor Weasley había explicado que después de la muerte de Dumbledore, su Guardián Secreto, cada una de las personas a quienes Dumbledore había confiado la localización de Grimmauld Place se había convertido en un Guardián Secreto automáticamente.

**-lo que significa que el lugar ya no es seguro, alguien accidentalmente podría decir algo en cualquier momento-dijo Molly.**

**-en efecto-dijo Dumbledore y Molly entrecerró los ojos hacia él. Ella tenía la sensación de que estaba usando eso para justificar el hecho de que él nos le dijo… lo que Harry tenía que hacer.**

—Y como hay alrededor de veinte de nosotros, eso diluye enormemente el poder del Encantamiento Fidelius. Veinte veces más oportunidades de que los mortifagos consigan sacarle el secreto a alguien.

— ¿Pero seguramente Snape les habrá dado la dirección ya, no? —preguntó Harry.

**-sí, eso es cierto…-dijo Remus pensativo mirando a Severus.**

**Severus estaba mirando el libro con indiferencia, pero Remus no podía dejar de notar que esa era una razón a favor de lo que Dumbledore aseguraba. Que Severus estaba realmente de su lado.**

—Bueno, Ojoloco colocó un par de maldiciones contra Snape por si acaso vuelve por allí. Esperamos que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerle fuera y que le aten la lengua si intenta hablar del lugar, pero no podemos estar seguros. Habría sido una locura seguir utilizando el lugar como cuartel general ahora que su protección se ha vuelto tan incierta.

La cocina estaba tan atestada esa tarde que era difícil maniobrar con cuchillos y tenedores. Harry se encontró apretado contra Ginny; las cosas sin decir que acababan de pasar entre ellos le hicieron desear que estuviesen separados por unas cuantas personas más.

**Harry se movió incomodo, le tenía un gran aprecio a Ginny por lo que había dicho hace un momento, pero no estaba seguro de lo que habría pasado si le hubiera hecho algo que la hirió. Obviamente, la relación que tenía con ella era más que incomoda, se sorprendió de lo mucho que parecía que eso le afectaba.**

Estaba intentando con tanto empeño evitar rozarle el brazo que casi no podía cortar su pollo.

— ¿No hay noticias sobre Ojoloco? —le preguntó Harry a Bill.

—Nada. —replicó Bill.

Todavía no habían podido celebrar un funeral por Moody, porque Bill y Lupin no habían podido recuperar su cuerpo. Había sido difícil calcular donde podía haber caído, dada la oscuridad y la confusión de la batalla.

**-pobre Moody- suspiro Tonks.**

—El Profeta no dice una palabra sobre su muerte o sobre el descubrimiento del cuerpo —siguió Bill—, pero eso no significa mucho. Se está callando un montón de cosas estos días.

**-nuevamente…-se quejó Harry.**

**-tengo la sensación que las cosas estaban bien por un tiempo-dijo Remus- parece que Bill está dando a entender que recientemente comenzó a suceder.**

**-eso no me hace sentir mejor-murmuro Harry.**

— ¿Y todavía no han convocado una vista por toda la magia que utilicé siendo menor de edad al escapar de los mortifagos? —gritó Harry a través de la mesa al señor Weasley, quien sacudió la cabeza.— ¿Porque saben que no tuve elección o porque no quieren que diga una palabra sobre que Voldemort me atacó?

**-probablemente lo último-dijo Remus- aunque cuando todo está dicho y hecho, podría haber sido bueno decirles a todos acerca de eso.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Harry-¿no se asustarían si supieran que Voldemort estaba atacando a la gente?**

**-sí, yo imagino que lo harían-dijo Remus- pero también podríamos a alentar a que sepan que lo combatiste… ¡y viviste de nuevo!- Harry hizo una mueca a eso- yo sé que no te gusta eso, pero eres una figura pública y un símbolo de esperanza para la mayoría de gente, sobre todo ahora que Dumbledore se ha ido… eh… lo siento, señor.**

**-no hay porque, estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.**

**-como sea- se quejó Harry, eso no lo hacía mejor.**

**Severus miraba a Harry con curiosidad, parecía que en realidad al muchacho no le gustaba que su nombre apareciera en el periódico…pero no puede ser ¿verdad?**

—Lo último, creo. Scrimgeour no quiere admitir que Quien-tú-ya-sabes sea tan poderoso, ni que Azkaban haya vivido una fuga en masa.

—Sí, ¿por qué contarle al público la verdad? —dijo Harry, aferrando su cuchillo tan fuerte que las pálidas cicatrices del dorso de su mano se remarcaron, blancas contra su piel: No debo decir mentiras.

**-¿Qué es eso?-dijeron Sirius y Molly mirando a un Harry preocupado que inconscientemente se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.**

**-¿tienes eso ahora?-pregunto Sirius levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Harry, y de hecho vio la aun roja cicatriz en la parte posterior de su mano- ¿Cuándo sucedió?**

**-no es nada-dijo Harry haciendo su mano hacia atrás.**

**-no seas espeso, Harry, esto tuvo que ser causado por una pluma de sangre, la escritura es demasiado fina para ser otra cosa, y es obviamente tu letra-dijo Sirius- nunca he oído de una pluma sangre que dejara una cicatriz como la que tienes a pesar de…**

**-bueno, ¡eso pasa cuando alguien te hace escribir lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que se te quede grabada en la piel!-dijo Ron entre dientes.**

**-¡lo sabias!- Molly se quedó boquiabierta- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? ¡Esto no puede ser un tipo de castigo aceptable en Hogwarts!**

**-¡y te aseguro que definitivamente no lo es!-dijo McGonagall con la mirada horrorizada por la sola mención de la idea, aunque también miraba con tristeza a Harry- Potter deberías haber venido a mí, yo hubiera…**

**-honestamente Profesora McGonagall, no estoy seguro que podría haber hecho con la cara de sapo-murmuro Harry- y yo no quería darle el placer de que supiera que me quejaba.**

**-nunca entendí eso- dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**-¡aun así, no lo dijiste!-exclamo nuevamente Molly.**

**-Harry nos dijo que lo hiciéramos-Ron se encogió de hombros.**

**-yo no quería traicionar su confianza, a pesar de que sabía que lo que estaba pasando estaba mal-dijo Hermione.**

**-mira, esto realmente no importa, ya paso, así que empieza a leer de nuevo el libro-dijo Harry acaloradamente.**

— ¿Es que no hay nadie en el Ministerio preparado para enfrentarse a él? —preguntó Ron encolerizado.

—Por supuesto, Ron, pero la gente está aterrada —replicó el señor Weasley—, temen ser los siguientes en desaparecer, ¡que sus hijos sean los siguientes en ser atacados! Corren rumores desagradables por ahí. No me creo por ejemplo que la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts renunciara.

**Todos agacharon la cabeza, sabiendo que ella no había renunciado.**

No se la ha visto desde hace semanas. Entretanto Scrimgeour permanece encerrado en su oficina todo el día; solo espero que esté trabajando en un plan.

Hubo una pausa en la cual la señora Weasley encantó los platos sucios para que se colocaran sobre el mostrador y sirvió tarta de manzana.

—Debemos decidig como te disfgazagás, Haggy —dijo Fleur, una vez que todo el mundo tuvo pudding

**-¿disfrazado?... ¿para qué?-dijo Harry**

— Paga la boda —añadió, cuando él la miró confuso

**-oh- dijo Harry mientras la mayoría se burlaba.**

—. Pog supuesto, ninguno de nuestgos invitados son mogtifagos, pego no podemos gagantizag que no se les escapagá nada después del champagne.

De esto, Harry dedujo que ella todavía no confiaba en Hagrid.

**Varios fulminaron a Fleur, pero ella no se dio cuenta.**

—Sí, bien dicho —dijo la señora Weasley desde la cabecera de la mesa donde estaba sentada, con las gafas colgando de la punta de su nariz, revisando una inmensa lista de trabajos que estaba transcribiendo a un muy largo trozo de pergamino—. A ver, Ron, ¿has limpiado ya tu habitación?

**Ron gruño y Molly fulmino con la mirada a su hijo.**

— ¿Por qué? —Exclamó Ron, dejando caer de golpe su cuchara y mirandofuriosamente a su madre— ¿Por qué se tiene que limpiar mi habitación? ¡A Harry y a mí nos viene bien como está!

**-en realidad, si está cerca de lo sucio que estaba cuando me quede la última vez, creo que le vendría bien un poco de limpieza-dijo Harry, aunque sinceramente no le importaba como estaba la habitación.**

**-traidor-dijo Ron disgustado y Harry se echó a reír.**

—Celebramos la boda de tu hermano en unos días, jovencito...

— ¿Y van a casarse en mi dormitorio? —preguntó Ron enfadado—. ¡No! Así que por las barbas de Merlín...

**-Ronald- Hermione y Molly lo reprendieron.**

—No hables así a tu madre —dijo el señor Weasley firmemente— Y haz lo que te dice.

Ron frunció el ceño a sus padres, después recogió su cuchara y atacó los últimos bocados de su tarta de manzana.

—Puedo ayudar, parte de eso es mi desastre —le dijo Harry a Ron, pero la señora Weasley lo interrumpió.

**-de ninguna manera Harry, mi niño-comenzó Fred.**

**-mama no se los va a dejar tan fácil- finalizo George.**

—No, Harry, cariño, prefería que ayudases a Arthur con los pollos, y Hermione, te estaría eternamente agradecida si cambiases las sábanas para Monsieur y Madame Delacour; ya sabes que llegan mañana a las once de la mañana.

**-Ah, genial, todo lo que necesitamos es más gente en la Madriguera-murmuro Ron.**

**-¡no seas grosero, Ronald!-siseo Hermione.**

**-¿Qué? No tengo nada contra ellos, solo estoy diciendo que ya hay demasiada gente-contesto Ron bruscamente.**

**-Tonks, lee por favor-dijo Harry, ya que ella se había detenido para dejarles hablar, pero Harry sabía que cuando uno empezaba el otro le seguía y hasta esperar que se detuvieran… así que la lectura comenzó de nuevo.**

Pero al final, hubo poco que hacer con los pollos.

—No hay necesidad de, eh, mencionárselo a Molly —le comentó el señor Weasley a Harry,

**Arthur comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras Molly lo miraba ceñuda.**

**-¿Qué es esta vez?-siseo Molly y todo lo que Arthur pudo hacer es encogerse de hombros y luego se inquietó un poco, su herida aun le dolía.**

Bloqueándole el acceso al gallinero—, pero, eh, Ted Tonks me mandó la mayor parte de los restos de la moto de Sirius, y, eh, la estoy escondiendo… quiero decir, guardándola… aquí.

**-yo pienso que ocultarlo fue lo correcto- se rio Sirius y como reflejo Molly lo fulmino con la mirada. Todos los niños Weasley y Harry se reían mientras que Hermione, Tonks y Remus estaban tratando de ocultar su diversión.**

**-¡no puedo creerlo, Arthur!-grito Molly- ¿Qué estabas pensando?**

**-eh… yo…yo… yo… no lo sé- balbuceo Arthur.**

Un chisme fantástico: tiene un tubo de escape, creo que se llama, una batería de lo más magnífica, y me dará la enorme oportunidad de descubrir cómo funcionan los frenos. Voy a intentar montarlo todo de nuevo cuando Molly no… quiero decir, cuando tenga tiempo.

**Ese comentario le valió otra mirada aguda de su esposa y algunas risitas.**

Cuando regresaron a la casa, a la señora Weasley no se la veía por ninguna parte, así que Harry se deslizó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Ron en el ático.

**-¡mira lo que has ocasionado Arthur!-grito Molly**

**-honestamente Molly, querida, creo que es mejor que puedas dialogar-dijo Arthur razonando- ellos están demasiados obstinados como para que alguien les impida irse y es mejor que tengan tiempo para prepararse para ello.**

— ¡Lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo…! Oh, eres tú —dijo Ron con alivio, cuando Harry entró en la habitación. Ron se tumbó en la cama, que evidentemente acababa de abandonar.

**Molly fulmino con la mirada a su menor hijo quien se miraba un poco petulante para su agrado.**

La habitación estaba igual de desastrosa que había estado toda la semana; la única diferencia era que ahora Hermione estaba sentada en la esquina del otro lado, con su peludo gato color canela, Crookshanks, a sus pies, clasificando libros, algunos de los cuales Harry reconoció como suyos, en dos enormes pilas.

—Hola Harry —dijo mientras este se sentaba en su cama plegable.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiste escaparte?

—Oh, la madre de Ron se olvidó de que ayer nos había pedido a Ginny y a mí que cambiáramos las sábanas —dijo Hermione.

**-¡no puedo creer que no se lo hayas recordado!-dijo Fred.**

**-¡siempre pensé que tú eras honesta!-agrego George.**

**-Oh, lo es, pero, obviamente, quería pasar un tiempo de calidad a solas con Ron-dijo Ginny meneando las cejas. Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron a la vez que casi todos reían.**

Lanzó Numerología y Gramática en una pila y Auge y caída de las Artes Oscuras en la otra.

—Estábamos hablando sobre Ojoloco —le dijo Ron a Harry—. Creo que tal vez podría haber sobrevivido.

**La voz de Tonks estaba un poco entumecida cuando ella leyó eso, y aunque ella dudara seriamente de que Ron tuviera razón, no podía dejar de tener la esperanza de que fuera encontrado.**

—Pero Bill vio como le alcanzaba la maldición asesina. —dijo Harry.

—Sí, pero Bill también estaba siendo atacado —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de lo que vio?

—Incluso si la maldición asesina falló, Ojoloco se cayó desde unos trescientos metros —dijo Hermione, ahora sujetando Equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda en la mano.

—Podría haber usado un Encantamiento Escudo…

—Fleur dijo que la varita salió volando de su mano —dijo Harry.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, si queréis que esté muerto… —dijo Ron malhumoradamente, golpeando la almohada para darle una forma más cómoda.

**-¡por supuesto que no queremos que este muerto, Ron!-grito Hermione- pero no hay razón para creer en algo que no es posible que sea verdad.**

**-lo que digas Mione-Ron rodo los ojos.**

**-¿Mione?-pregunto Hermione lo que hizo que Ron se ruborizada.**

**-Uh… eh… yo no quise decir eso-balbuceo Ron, sus orejas se tornaron rojas mientras hablaba.**

**-no importa… supongo que puedes llamarme así-dijo Hermione en voz baja, por lo que comenzaba a ruborizarse. Nunca antes había tenido un apodo… al menos no uno que fuera tan halagador.**

**-¿en realidad… te gusta?-dijo Ron, con más entusiasmo del que estaba autorizado.**

**-no sé, pero no es peor que mi nombre completo-dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Qué dices Hermione? tu nombre es hermoso- dijo Ron antes de que lo pensara y luego se volvió de un rojo brillante y se quedó mirando al suelo. Si Ron no hubiera apartado la mirada de ella, habría visto que Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y miraba complacida. Por supuesto, las risitas que estaban en toda la habitación no eran de gran ayuda para ellos en estos momentos.**

**-Argh, ya es bastante malo que tenga que estar sentado aquí leyendo acerca de Potter, pero ¿es realmente necesario tener que ver a la comadreja y a la sang… cabello alborotado coquetear?- se quejó Draco.**

**-¡cállate Malfoy!-gritaron varios, aunque hubo más risa porque Hermione y Ron se ruborizaron más por lo dicho.**

— ¡Por supuesto que no queremos que esté muerto! —dijo Hermione, mirándolo conmocionada—. ¡Es terrible que esté muerto! ¡Pero estamos siendo realistas!

Por primera vez, Harry se imaginó el cuerpo de Ojoloco, roto como había estado el de Dumbledore, pero con ese ojo todavía girando en su cuenca. Sintió una punzada de repulsión mezclada con un insólito deseo de reír.

**-¡Reír! En serio Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**Eh… no se- Harry se encogió de hombros.**

—Probablemente los mortífagos no dejan restos detrás, por eso nadie lo haencontrado —dijo Ron sabiamente.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Como Barty Crouch, convertido en un hueso y enterrado en el jardín delantero de Hagrid. Probablemente transfiguraron a Moody y lometieron…

**-bien… realmente no es necesario los detalles-dijo Molly temblando ante la idea.**

— ¡No! —chilló Hermione. Sobresaltado, Harry la miró a tiempo para verla echarse a llorar sobre su copia del Silabario del Hechicero.

**-vamos, Mione, tienes que ser más fuerte-dijo Fred.**

**Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo, tenía que ver más con el hecho de que la había llamado Mione. Solo le gustó la idea de que Ron fuera el único que la llamara así. Pero no lo iba a decir porque solo iba a provocar más burlas de los chicos Weasley.**

—Oh, no —dijo Harry, luchando por levantarse de la vieja cama plegable—.Hermione, no tenía intención de disgustarte…

Pero con un gran crujido de los muelles oxidados de la cama, Ron saltó de ella y llegó allí primero.

**Varios rieron a lo que Ron gruño: -¡Cállense!**

Con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sacó un pañuelo de aspecto repugnante que había usado antes para limpiar el horno. Sacando la varita con rapidez, apuntó al trapo y dijo: —_ ¡__Tergeo!_

La varita absorbió la mayor parte de la grasa. Con aspecto de estar bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, Ron le pasó el pañuelo que humeaba ligeramente a Hermione.

**-honestamente Ron, darle a una dama un pañuelo que se usó para limpiar un horno…-dijo Bill negando con la cabeza**

**-¡cállate!-se quejó Ron.**

**-si, al menos estaba tratando de ser un caballero-dijo Ginny tratando de no reírse-hay que darle puntos por eso.**

**-sin embargo, creo que habría sido mejor idea conjurar un pañuelo limpio-se rio Bill- pero, obviamente, estas empezando.**

**Todos se estaban riendo de esto, mientras que Ron y Hermione se ruborizaban nuevamente.**

**Percy, aunque él reía en silencio, su mirada denotaba tristeza, también. No sabía lo que le esperaba, también quería molestar a su hermano. Eso probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que a Ron le gustaba Hermione que fue tan evidente durante el tiempo que Percy podía recordar, pero aun así el no sería de los que se burlaran. Tal vez le daría un consejo a Ron… eso le gustaría, pero estaba claro que Ron, junto con el resto de sus hermanos no querían tener nada que ver con él y eso le causaba más dolor del que esperaba.**

—Oh… gracias, Ron… lo siento… —se sonó la nariz e hipó—. Es que es tan horrible, ¿verdad? J-justo después de que Dumbledore… es s-solo que n-nunca imaginé que Ojoloco moriría, ¡en cierta forma, parecía tan duro!

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Ron, dándole un apretón—. ¿Pero sabes lo él que nos diría si estuviese aquí?

**-ALERTA PERMANENTE-grito Ginny con una imitación tan buena de Moody que varios se echaron a reír aunque consiguió que su madre la fulminara con la mirada y por extraño que parezca de también de Harry, aunque debía de reconocer que el la fulmino con la mirada porque había gritado en su oído.**

**-sí, creo que eso es lo que hubiera dicho-se rio Tonks antes de continuar leyendo.**

—"Alerta permanente" —dijo Hermione, secándose los ojos.

—Eso es —dijo Ron, asintiendo—. Nos diría que aprendiésemos de lo que leocurrió a él. Y lo que yo he aprendido es a no confiar en ese cobarde asqueroso de Mundungus.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa temblorosa y se inclinó para coger dos libros más. Un segundo después, Ron había apartado el brazo que tenía alrededor de sus hombros; ella había dejado caer El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos sobre su pie. El libro se había liberado del cinturón que lo contenía y mordía el tobillo de Ron con fiereza.

**-eso es lo que te pasa por poner tus brazos alrededor de nuestra querida Mione-dijo George causando más risitas en la sala.**

**Hermione hizo una mueca a eso.**

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —gritó Hermione mientras Harry sacaba el libro de lapierna de Ron y lo volvía a atar.

—A todo esto, ¿qué estás haciendo con todos esos libros? —preguntó Ron,dirigiéndose cojeando hacia su cama.

—Sólo estoy intentando decidir cuales nos llevaremos —dijo Hermione—. Cuando vayamos a buscar los Horrocruxes.

—Oh, claro —dijo Ron, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Me olvidé de queíbamos a perseguir a Voldemort en una biblioteca móvil.

**Varias personas se echaron a reír.**

**-y que de bueno estaban haciendo antes de eso-dijo Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**-bueno, un _Ronnie,_ que no dice mucho, no es un _Ronnie_ –dijo riendo Fred a lo que Ron lo fulmino con la mirada.**

**-¿Cómo vamos a llevar todos esos libros con nosotros, Hermione?-pregunto Harry- los libros son pesados y voluminosos… no me parece practico.**

**-no estoy seguro- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño- tal vez los voy a reducir o algo parecido.**

—Ja, ja —dijo Hermione, bajando la mirada al Silabario del Hechicero—. Mepregunto… ¿necesitaremos traducir runas? Es posible…creo que lo mejor será llevarlo, por si acaso.

Dejó caer el silabario en la pila más grande y cogió Historia de Hogwarts.

**-bueno, eso va con nosotros así sea útil o no-sonrió Ron a Hermione- no creo que puedas irte a algún lado sin ese libro.**

**-cállate-bufo Hermione.**

—Escuchen —dijo Harry.

Se había sentado derecho. Ron y Hermione lo miraron con una mezcla a partes iguales de resignación y desafío.

-**oh, tío… estas tratando de disuadirnos para que no vayamos contigo-se quejó Ron- no te canses Harry, no va a funcionar.**

—Sé que después del funeral de Dumbledore dijisteis que queríais venir conmigo —empezó Harry.

—Ya empezamos —le dijo Ron a Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Como sabíamos que haría —suspiró ella,

**-bueno, lo siento, soy muy predecible-Harry puso mala cara y Ron y Hermione rodaron sus ojos antes de reírse.**

Volviendo a los libros—. Sabes, creo que llevaré Historia de Hogwarts. Incluso si no volvemos allí, no creo que me sintiera bien si no lo llevase con…

**-te lo dije-dijo Ron con aires de suficiencia a lo que Hermione hizo una mueca y varias personas se burlaban.**

— ¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry otra vez.

—No, Harry, escucha tú. —Dijo Hermione

**-Oh, Harry ahora la tienes enojada contigo-dijo ron-es mejor asentir, tómalo o tendrás que discutir con ella durante horas.**

**-lo considerare-dijo Harry que apenas podía ocultar su sonrisa, solo lo hacía más difícil el hecho de que Hermione se cruzara de brazos y mirara un poco ofendida a Ron- después de todo tu eres el experto en tener altercados con Hermione.**

—. Vamos a ir contigo. Eso se decidió hace meses… años en realidad.

—Pero…

—Cállate —le aconsejó Ron.

— ¿…estáis seguros de haberlo pensado bien? —insistió Harry.

—Veamos —dijo Hermione, lanzando con fuerza Viaje con los trolls en la pila de desechados con una mirada bastante feroz

**-trate de advertirte-suspiro Ron.**

—. Llevo varios días haciendo el equipaje para que podamos marcharnos en cualquier momento, lo que para tu información ha incluido hacer magia bastante complicada, por no mencionar meter de contrabando todas las reservas de Poción Multijugo de Ojoloco bajo la nariz de la madre de Ron.

**-Hmph-resoplo Molly indignada.**

»También modifiqué los recuerdos de mis padres,

**-¿Por qué iba hacer eso?-murmuro Hermione, con los labios un poco caídos, ella no podía imaginarse haciéndoles eso a sus padres.**

**-tranquila Mione-dijo Ron poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro y se sorprendió cuando ella se acurruco en él.**

**-me imagino que ibas hacer algo como eso para que tus padres estén a salvo-dijo Dumbledore- todo el mundo sabe lo cerca que estas de Harry, es seguro que iban a buscar a tus padres por todos lados para ver si ellos saben algo de Harry o si podían ayudar por otros medios…**

**-No-dijo Hermione y empezó a lagrimear por lo que Ron puso su brazo alrededor de ella y otros fulminaban a Dumbledore con la mirada, él no tenía que decir todo eso. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Acababa de dejar a Hermione más perturbada.**

**-lo siento…- empezó a decir Harry.**

**-no Harry… por favor-dijo Hermione que se liberó de los brazos de Ron, secándose los ojos y le dio una mirada triste, que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer- esto no es tu culpa…**

**-si es…-Harry empezó a decir, pero no pudo ya que Hermione lo abrazo en ese momento.**

**-¡cállate Harry!-dijo Hermione.**

De modo que están convencidos de que en realidad se llaman Wendell y Monica Wilkins, y que laambición de su vida es mudarse a Australia, lo que ya han hecho. Así a Voldemort le sea más difícil localizarlos e interrogarlos sobre mí… o ti, porque desafortunadamente, les conté bastante sobre ti.

»Asumiendo que sobrevivamos a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, buscaré a mamá y papá y levantaré el encantamiento. Si no… bueno, creo que les lancé un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlos a salvo y felices. Porque Wendell y Monica Wilkins no saben que tienen una hija.

**Hermione se estremeció y agarro las manos de Ron y Harry.**

Los ojos de Hermione estaban otra vez llenos de lágrimas. Ron saltó de la cama, la volvió a rodear con el brazo y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido como si le reprochase su falta de tacto. A Harry no se le ocurría nada que decir, y no era por lo extremadamente inusual que era que Ron estuviese enseñando tacto a otro.

**Varias personas bufaron ante eso, que era cierto. Cuando Hermione comenzó a reír, Ron resoplo y retiro su mano de la de ella y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque tenía que admitir que era agradable no verla tan perturbada como lo estaba hace un momento.**

—Yo… Hermione, lo siento… yo no…

— ¿No te das cuenta que Ron y yo sabemos perfectamente bien lo que puedepasar si vamos contigo? Bueno, lo sabemos. Ron, enséñale a Harry lo que has hecho.

—No, acaba de comer —dijo Ron.

**-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho?-se quejó Molly**.

— ¡Vamos, tiene que saberlo!

—Oh, está bien. Harry, ven aquí.

Por segunda vez Ron retiró el brazo que rodeaba a Hermione y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Vamos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, siguiendo a Ron fuera de la habitación hasta el pequeño rellano.

—_Descendo_ —murmuró Ron, apuntando con su varita al techo bajo. Justo por encima de sus cabezas se abrió una trampilla y una escalera se deslizó hasta sus pies. Un sonido horrible, medio gemido medio succión, salió del agujero cuadrado, junto con un desagradable olor como de alcantarillas abiertas.

—Ese su ghoul, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, que en realidad nunca habíaconocido a la criatura que a veces perturbaba el silencio nocturno.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Ron, subiendo por la escalera—. Ven y échale un vistazo.

Harry siguió a Ron por los pocos escalones hasta el pequeño espacio del ático. Su cabeza y hombros estaban en el cuarto antes de que vislumbrase a la criatura enroscada a pocos metros, profundamente dormida en la penumbra con su gran boca totalmente abierta.

—Pero… parece… ¿normalmente los espíritus llevan pijamas?

**-no ellos no- dijo Sirius riendo-creo que sé a dónde va esto… muy buen plan.**

**-¿Qué?-dijo Ron, al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero otras personas parecían estar atando cabos estaban de acuerdo con la apreciación de Sirius.**

—No —dijo Ron—. Ni tampoco suelen tener cabello rojo o una buena cantidad de pústulas.

Harry contempló a la cosa, ligeramente asqueado. Era humano en forma y tamaño, y llevaba puesto lo que, ahora que los ojos de Harry se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, era claramente uno de los pijamas viejos de Ron. También estaba seguro de que los espíritus estaban generalmente bastante delgados y calvos, en vez de tener un pelo tan característico y estar cubiertos de ampollas violetas.

—Es yo, ¿lo ves? —dijo Ron.

**-Ah, sí, puedo verlo-se rio Fred y Ron lo miro mal.**

—No —dijo Harry—. No lo veo.

—Te lo explicaré cuando volvamos a la habitación, el olor me está matando —dijo Ron. Descendieron por la escalera, luego Ron volvió a subir a la trampilla, y se unieron de nuevo a Hermione, que todavía estaba clasificando libros.

—Cuando nos vayamos, el ghoul va a bajar y vivir aquí en mi habitación —dijo Ron—. Creo que de verdad tiene muchas ganas… bueno, es difícil de saber porque todo lo que hace es gemir y babear, pero asiente un montón cuando se lo dices. De todas formas, va a ser yo con spattergroit. Bueno, ¿verdad?

**-Oh, vamos Harry, no es difícil de captar-dijo Hermione- es una buena idea.**

Harry simplemente lo miró confuso.

— ¡Lo es! —Dijo Ron, claramente frustrado porque Harry no hubiese entendido la brillantez del plan—. Mira, cuando los tres no aparezcamos de nuevo en Hogwarts, todos van a pensar que Hermione y yo estaremos contigo, ¿no?

**-obviamente-dijeron todos en la habitación.**

Lo que significa que los mortífagos irán directos a por nuestras familias para saber si tienen información sobre dónde estás.

**-muy cierto- dijo Dumbledore.**

**-Um… ellos no irían por mis padres al igual que con…-empezó a preguntar Ron, mirando a Hermione y no queriendo continuar- ¿será eso suficiente para protegerlos?**

**Molly miro a su hijo menor con tristeza, se suponía que ella debería protegerlo a él, no al revés.**

**-pienso que eso es suficiente-dijo Dumbledore.**

**-nadie se preocuparía si un muggle es preguntado sobre eso-dijo Draco-me refiero a los únicamente muggles…**

**-¡cierra tu boca, hurón!-espeto Ron.**

**-y a pesar de que los Weasley sean traidores a la sangre, por lo menos son magos-continuo Draco, burlándose a pesar de todas las miradas que recibía de todos en la habitación.**

**-tiene razón-dijo Dumbledore- él estaba hablando como los magos que creen en la ideología de Voldemort.**

—Pero con suerte parecerá que yo me marché con mamá y papá; muchos nacidos muggles están hablando de ocultarse en estos tiempos —dijo Hermione.

—No podemos ocultar a toda mi familia, parecería demasiado sospechoso, y no todos pueden dejar sus trabajos —dijo Ron—. Así que vamos a hacer circular la historia de que estoy enfermo con spattergroit, por lo que no puedo volver a la escuela. Si alguien aparece para investigar, mamá o papá pueden enseñarles al espíritu en mi cama, cubierto de pústulas. La spattergroit es verdaderamente contagiosa, así que no querrán acercarse a él. Tampoco importará que no diga nada, porque aparentemente una vez que el hongo llega a la campanilla de la garganta, no se puede.

**-bueno ya está… ¡esto debería funcionar brillantemente!-sonrió Sirius.**

— ¿Y tu madre y tu padre aceptan el plan? —preguntó Harry.

—Papá sí. Ayudó a Fred y Georgea transformar el Ghoul. Mamá… bueno, ya has visto cómo es. No aceptará que nos vayamos hasta que lo hagamos.

**Más miradas de Molly.**

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, roto sólo por suaves golpes cuando Hermione lanzaba libros a una pila o la otra. Ron se sentó a observarla, y Harry miró de uno a otro, incapaz de decir nada. Las medidas que habían tomado para proteger a sus familias le hicieron darse cuenta, más que nada que pudieran haber hecho, de que realmente iban a ir con él y que sabían con exactitud lo peligroso que sería. Quería decirles lo que significaba para él, pero simplemente no podía encontrar palabras lo suficientemente importantes.

En medio del silencio se escuchó el sonido amortiguado de los gritos de la señora Weasley cuatro pisos más abajo.

**-realmente no se me oye tanto, ¿verdad?-dijo Molly.**

**Todos sus hijos la miraron con incredulidad antes de responder: -Si-.**

—Probablemente Ginny dejó una mota de polvo en un pequeño servilletero —dijo Ron

**Molly fulmino otra vez a su hijo, quien se encogió de hombros, parecía una observación justa para él.**

—. No sé por qué los Delacour tienen que venir dos días antes de la boda.

—La hermana de Fleur es dama de honor, tiene que estar aquí para el ensayogeneral, y es demasiado joven para venir por su cuenta —dijo Hermione, mientras estudiaba indecisa Recreo con la banshee.

—Bueno, los invitados no le van a venir bien a los niveles de estrés de mamá — dijo Ron.

**-Hmph-resoplo Molly de nuevo.**

**-estoy preocupado por ti mama, es que estas mal-dijo Ron a ella con una expresión inocente.**

**-¡no me mires así!-dijo Molly bruscamente, pero de todos modos ella parecía levemente modificada.**

—Lo que de verdad tenemos que decidir —dijo Hermione, desechando Teoría de defensa mágica sin dedicarle un segundo vistazo

**-mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué no lo tiraste a la basura hace años?-dijo George haciendo una mueca.**

**-no se- dijo Hermione.**

**-sinceramente, creo que deberías tirarlo ahora mismo-añadió Fred.**

**-pero todavía lo estamos usando para nuestra…por decir una palabra mejor… clase de defensa, ¡no puedo tirarlo a la basura ahora mismo!-dijo Hermione mirándolo horrorizada.**

**-Hermione, ya has leído y memorizado todo el libro-dijo Harry y Hermione rodo los ojos- no creo que lo necesites.**

**-¡en realidad, lees ese libro!-dijo Fred haciendo una mueca.**

**-¿Qué haces en las clases, si ya has leído el libro?-agrego George.**

**-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto McGonagall entornando los ojos.**

**-bueno, esos es todo lo que nos hace hacer en clases, leer ese libro horrible y ¡tomar tontas pruebas sobre la materia!-se quejó Ron, que era la cosa más aburrida que podía hacer, se imaginaba sentado tratando de leer aquel patético libro.**

**-siempre he temido sobre su estilo de "enseñanza"-dijo McGonagall mirando horrorizada- pero en realidad, leer los libros… ¡Argh!**

**-lo sé-suspiro Dumbledore gravemente- me gustaría que hubiera alguien que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo, pero fue demasiado difícil para mí hacerlo este año. Yo quiero decir que hasta un estudiante de quinto año habría sido mejor maestro que ella- ahora miraba a Harry, con ojos brillantes.**

**Harry se removió cuando Molly lo fulmino con la mirada, y los niños Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks y Remus se echaron a reír.**

Y cogiendo Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa—, es a dónde iremos cuando nos marchemos de aquí. Sé que dijiste que primero querías ir al Valle de Godric,

**-¿Por qué quieres ir allá?-pregunto George.**

**-es que…- comenzó Harry, tratando de pensar que decir- yo vivía con mis padres…**

**-era una casa bonita-sonrió Sirius- James se volvió loco estando atrapado allí todo el tiempo, pero al menos vivió en una ciudad encantadora.**

**-sí, bueno, la casa no es gran cosa ahora-dijo Remus, que había vuelto al Valle de Godric, cuando la estatua de sus amigos ya estaba colocada. Él había decidido mirar la casa pero todo lo que vio fue el agujero en el techo y supo que no quería estar allí de nuevo- fue dejado tal y como estaba después del…**

**Estaba claro que Remus no quería hablar más sobre eso porque hizo puños con sus manos por lo que Tonks añadió:**

**-es una especie de monumento ahora.**

**-¿en serio?-dijo Harry algo intrigado y molesto.**

Harry, y entiendo el motivo, pero… bueno… ¿no deberíamos hacer de los Horrocruxes nuestra prioridad?

—Si supiese dónde está alguno de los Horrocruxes, estaría de acuerdo contigo — dijo Harry, que no creía que Hermione entendiese realmente su deseo de volver al Valle de Godric. Las tumbas de sus padres eran sólo parte del atractivo: sentía la fuerte e inexplicable sensación de que el lugar guardaba respuestas para él.

Tal vez simplemente porque era allí donde había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina de Voldemort; ahora que estaba enfrentándose al desafío de repetir la hazaña,

**Todos en la sala se estremecieron.**

**-¿de verdad crees que puedas?-pregunto Tonks.**

**-¿quieres decir como lo hice la primera vez?... no lo creo- dijo Harry- Voldemort ha ido lejos para conseguir más allá de la protección de mi madre…**

**-¿la protección de tu madre?-preguntaron algunos, mirándolo confundido.**

**-er…-dijo Harry mirando incómodo y mirando a Dumbledore para ver si podía decir algo.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y Harry comenzó a explicar brevemente acerca de que su madre hizo para salvarlo cuando era un bebe. Sin embargo Dumbledore no estaba pensando en esto, él estaba pensando en lo que Voldemort había hecho para recuperar su cuerpo y no podía estar en desacuerdo con Harry. Estaba seguro que la protección de la sangre que estaba en Harry era más fuerte de lo que había sido. Bastante, él estaba seguro, que sería capaz de salvar a Harry del destino terrible del que Dumbledore tenía miedo el chico debería tener desde hace un tiempo. Cuando Harry termino de hablar, Tonks empezó a leer.**

Harry se sentía atraído por el lugar donde había sucedido, deseando entender.

— ¿No crees que existe la posibilidad de que Voldemort tenga vigilado el Valle de Godric? —Preguntó Hermione

-es muy probable-dijo Remus.

-el señor oscuro sabe que ese es un lugar donde podría encontrar a Potter-coincidió Severus.

—. Puede que espere que vuelvas y visites las tumbas de tus padres una vez que seas libre de ir a donde quieras.

Esto no se le había ocurrido a Harry.

**-por supuesto que no-dijo Ron- honestamente Harry, ¿Cómo vas hacer algo sin ayuda de Mione?**

**-no se en que estaba pensado-se rio Harry-realmente son necesarios.**

**-aun así, no sé si tú vas a lograr salir de esto-dijo Fred.**

**-Sí, estoy seguro que Ron y Hermione se van a matar en alguna pelea que de seguro van a tener-agrego George.**

**-o molestar al pobre de Harry hasta la muerte-añadió Charlie.**

**-puede que tengan razón Harry-se rio Ron-tal vez no debería ir contigo.**

**-no es…-Harry empezó a decir hasta que vio a Ron, parecía que estaba bromeando, pero Harry no pudo evitar la sensación de que su amigo estaba siendo un poco más serio de lo que era.- Ron…**

**-Vamos Harry, era una broma- Ron rodo los ojos, sintiéndose incomodo- no hay un lugar en el que preferiría estar.**

**-si- dijo Harry al ver que su amigo estaba diciendo la verdad, pero él no se cuestionaba eso. Aun así, definitivamente había algo que Ron no le estaba diciendo, y Harry no sabía que era.**

Mientras luchaba para buscar algo con lo que contestarle, Ron habló, evidentemente siguiendo su propia línea depensamiento.

—Este R.A.B —dijo

**Sirius se movió incómodo y se preguntó de nuevo si era su hermano.**

—. Ya sabéis, el que robó el verdadero medallón.

Hermione asintió.

—Dijo en su nota que iba a destruirlo, ¿verdad?

Harry arrastró su mochila hacia sí y sacó el falso Horrocrux en el que la nota de R.A.B. todavía estaba doblada.

—He robado el verdadero Horrocrux y tengo intención de destruirlo tan pronto como pueda —leyó Harry.

**-y eso es bueno, ¿verdad?- Sirius pregunto a Dumbledore, quien asintió con la cabeza- ¿y qué clase de persona iba a escribir una nota como esa?**

**-hm… -dijo Dumbledore, pensativo- yo creo que hay diferentes tipos de personas que podrían haber escrito una nota como esa, aunque por supuesto tendrían que estar involucrados con Voldemort de alguna manera.**

**-¿al igual que mi hermano?-pregunto Sirius.**

**Dumbledore se detuvo un buen rato, pensando largamente y finalmente dijo:**

**-sí, yo creo que uno de los partidarios de Voldemort que ha sido desencantado por el mismo Señor Oscuro podría querer hacer algo como eso. Tendría que haber un cambio muy fuerte de pensamientos para ir en contra de Voldemort. De todos modos, Regulus siempre fue más valiente que la mayoría y nunca se me ocurrió como alguien que cree en todos los ideales de Voldemort… pudiera…**

**-correcto-dijo Sirius- supongo que tendremos que ver si eso es de él.**

—Bueno, ¿y si él lo destruyó? —dijo Ron.

—O ella —introdujo Hermione.

—Lo que sea —dijo Ron—. ¡Será uno menos para nosotros!

**-desafortunadamente Señor Weasley, no es tan simple como eso-dijo Dumbledore- tienes que saber que todos los horrocruxes sean destruidos.**

—Sí, pero aun así tendremos que intentar seguirle el rastro al auténtico guardapelo medallón, ¿no? —Dijo Hermione—, para descubrir si fue o no destruido.

—Y cuando lo tengamos, ¿cómo se destruye un Horrocrux? —preguntó Ron.

**Dumbledore hizo una mueca a esto, era algo que ellos deberían saber. No debió de darse cuenta que iba a morir cuando lo hizo.**

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—, lo he estado investigando.

**-¿en serio?-Dumbledore levanto una ceja, preguntándose cómo habría conseguido un libro sobre horrocruxes.**

**-¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? ¡Mione todo lo investiga!-dijo Ron y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se sonrojaba levemente, Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más sobre esto, Tonks empezó a leer de nuevo.**

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Harry—. No creí que hubiese ningún libro sobre Horrocruxes en la biblioteca.

**-creo que es por eso Dumbledore estaba sorprendido-sonrió Tonks.**

**-sí, eso tiene sentido-se rio Ron.**

—No había —dijo Hermione, que había enrojecido

**-Ah, tengo la sensación de que algo bueno se viene-dijo Fred.**

**-si, tal vez Hermione ha hecho algo de lo cual estemos orgullosos-se rio George.**

—. Dumbledore los sacó todos pero… no los destruyó. —Ron se sentó recto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

**Dumbledore suspiro, tal vez debería de haber destruido los libros, nuevamente, parece que ayudaría a Harry con lo que tiene que hacer, por lo que no era tan malo. Después de todo Harry, Ron y Hermione no se interesarían por crear un Horrocrux.**

—Por los pantalones de Merlín, ¿cómo conseguiste poner las manos en esos libros de Horrocruxes?

—No… ¡no fue un robo! —Dijo Hermione,

**Todos se rieron a eso.**

**-lo que quiere decir que crees que es robar-se rio Ginny.**

**-oh, cállate-dijo Hermione sonrojándose.**

Mirando de Harry a Ron con una cierta desesperación—. Seguían siendo libros de la biblioteca, aunque Dumbledore los hubiera sacado de las estanterías. De todas formas, si realmente no hubiese querido que nadie accediese a ellos, seguro que lo habría guardado mucho más…

— ¡Ve al grano! —dijo Ron.

—Bueno… fue fácil —dijo Hermione con una vocecilla—. Simplemente hice un encantamiento convocador. Ya sabes_**…**__ Accio_. Y… salieron volando por la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore, directos al dormitorio de las chicas.

**-realmente Dumbledore, yo creo que esos libros deberían haber tenido una mejor protección ya que son muy peligrosos-dijo McGonagall bruscamente.**

**-Tienes razón-concordó Dumbledore.**

— ¿Pero cuando hiciste eso? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione con unamezcla de admiración e incredulidad.

**-Ah, ¡solo con admiración!- dijo Fred- estoy muy impresionado con ella después de todo.**

—Justo después de su… del funeral de… Dumbledore —dijo Hermione en una voz más débil aún—. Justo después de que acordáramos dejar el colegio y salir a buscar los Horrocruxes. Cuando volví al piso de arriba a recoger mis cosas, simplemente se… se me ocurrió que cuanto más supiéramos de ellos, mejor…

**-bonita tu teoría sobre esto-se quejó Ron.**

**-bien, ¿yo me estoy equivocando sobre eso?-pregunto Hermione y cuando Ron no pudo encontrar nada que decir, ella sonrió.**

Y estaba allí sola… así que intenté… y funcionó. Volaron directos a través de la ventana abierta y los… guardé en el equipaje.

Tragó y luego dijo implorante:

—No puedo creer que Dumbledore se hubiera enfadado por eso, no es como si fuéramos a usar la información para crear un Horrocrux, ¿verdad?

**-no, en estas circunstancias-dijo Dumbledore gravemente-aun así, habría sido mejor si ustedes no supieran de que se trata.**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza, muriendo por preguntar de nuevo que era un Horrocrux, pero no lo hizo, él dijo que iba a responder a sus preguntas después de que se termine el capítulo.**

— ¿Nos oyes quejarnos? —Dijo Ron—. De todas formas, ¿dónde están esos libros?

Hermione rebuscó durante un rato y sacó de la pila un grueso volumen, encuadernado en descolorido cuero negro. Parecía un poco mareada y lo sostenía con tanta cautela como si fuese algo recientemente muerto.

—Este es el que da las instrucciones específicas sobre cómo hacer un Horrocrux. Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras… es un libro horrible, de verdad, realmente espantoso, lleno de magia malvada. Me pregunto cuando lo sacó Dumbledore de la biblioteca… si no lo hizo hasta que fue director, apuesto a que Voldemort sacó todas las instrucciones que necesitaba de él.

**-creo que es verdad-dijo Dumbledore.**

— ¿Entonces por qué le tuvo que preguntar a Slughorn cómo hacer un Horrocrux, si ya había leído eso? —preguntó Ron.

—Sólo se acercó a Slughorn para descubrir lo que pasaría si dividías tu alma en siete —dijo Harry

**Dumbledore le sonrió a eso y Sirius hizo una mueca de espanto. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer siete Horrocrux?**

**-¿Qué es eso, señor?-pregunto Harry, notando la sonrisa.**

**-he estado tratando de aprender muchas cosas sobre los horrocruxes de Voldemort desde hace mucho tiempo y es bueno saber que lo logre al final-explico Dumbledore.**

—. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que Ryddle ya sabía cómo hacer un Horrocrux cuando le preguntó a Slughorn por ellos. Creo que tienes razón, Hermione; ese libro pudo ser la fuente de dónde sacó fácilmente la información.

—Y cada vez que leo más sobre ellos —dijo Hermione—, más terribles meparecen, y menos creo que en realidad hiciera seis.

**-en serio, esto es preocupante- gimió Sirius, haciendo una mueca.**

**-de hecho, lo es-dijo Dumbledore, esta vez mostrando en disgusto que sentía al respecto.**

**-¿quiere dejar de decir algo así si no va a decir lo que es un Horrocrux?-dijo Remus molesto, sus comentarios solo lo hacían más curioso.**

**-lo intentare-dijo Dumbledore divertido, y Sirius tenia risitas que significaba que iba hacer exactamente lo contrario.**

En este libro se avisa de lo inestable que haces al resto de tu alma al desgarrarla, ¡y eso sólo haciendo un Horrocrux!

**-extracción del alma-dijo Remus mirando disgustado, al igual que la mayoría de la gente de ahí.**

**-si-dijo Dumbledore- un Horrocrux es un pedazo de alma que se coloca en un objeto para protegerlo. La teoría es que uno no puede morir mientras ese pedazo de alma sobreviva.**

**-por lo tanto, dividió su alma en varios pedazos… -dijo Remus mirando más consternado que nunca.**

**-bueno, obviamente funciono-dijo Draco.**

**-sí, funciono, ¿pero a que costo?-dijo Dumbledore mirando al blondo más de cerca- hay muy poco del hombre que fue… ha perdido todo lo humano que tenía.**

Harry recordó lo que Dumbledore había dicho sobre que Voldemort había ido más allá de la "maldad normal".

— ¿No hay forma de volverte a poner todo junto? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa vacía—. Pero sería extremadamentedoloroso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo harías? —preguntó Harry.

—Remordimiento —dijo Hermione

**-¡ja!- todos parecían dar un bufido de incredulidad a eso.**

**-eso nunca va a pasar- fue Draco quien dijo lo que todos pensaban.**

—. Realmente tienes que sentir lo que hashecho. Hay una nota al pie. Aparentemente el dolor de ese acto te puede destruir. No puedo ver a Voldemort intentándolo de ninguna forma, ¿y vosotros?

—No —dijo Ron, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar—. ¿Entonces en ese libro dice como destruir Horrocruxes?

—Sí —dijo Hermione, pasando ahora las frágiles páginas como si examinasevísceras asquerosas—, porque avisa a los magos oscuros de lo fuertes que tienen que ser los encantamientos en ellos. Según todo lo que he leído, lo que Harry le hizo al diario de Ryddle

**Ginny jadeo, estaba muy pálida.**

**-¡E-eso era un h-Horrocrux!- gimió Ginny**

**Bill y Charlie miraron a su hermana un poco extraña, no sabían porque actuaba de esa manera, nunca mostro temor antes. Ellos, por supuestos, sabían que su hermana había estado en peligro en su primer año, pero no sabían los detalles. De hecho, Fred, George y Percy no sabían de la suerte que había tenido, pero tenían una idea mucho mejor del porque eso afectaba a su hermanita tanto. Ron por otra parte sabía exactamente lo que paso y estaba enojado con el de nuevo por no haber hecho nada por ella en su primer año.**

**-si- confirmo Dumbledore, deseando que la niña no tuviera que saber sobre eso. Ya fue bastante malo el horror que tuvo que pasar, pero saberlo con todos los demás lo que era, era peor.**

**Harry no sabía lo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, pero él puso su mano sobre la de ella con la esperanza de que ella supiera que él estaba ahí para ella. Ella lo miro entonces, directamente a los ojos, y ella no supo cómo sucedió, pero se sintió ligeramente… mejor. Ella quería apoyarse en él, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, pero ella no podía hacer eso. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, como se había prometido que sería después de… lo que sucedió y ella no iba a detenerse ahora. Sin embargo, era reconfortante tener a Harry sosteniendo su mano.**

Fue una de las pocas maneras infalibles de destruir un Horrocrux.

— ¿El qué, clavarle un colmillo de basilisco? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh bien, qué suerte que tengamos una gran reserva de colmillos de basilisco, entonces —dijo Ron—. Me estaba preguntando qué haríamos con ellos.

**Hermione puso los ojos, ¿siempre va a ser un idiota?**

—No tiene que ser un colmillo de basilisco —dijo Hermione pacientemente—.Tiene que ser algo tan destructivo que el Horrocrux no se pueda reparar a símismo. El veneno de basilisco sólo tiene un antídoto, que es increíblementeraro...

**—… lágrimas de fénix —dijo Harry.**

**-er… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Sirius mirando a Harry sorprendido, parecía que lo sabía por experiencia.**

**Er… no lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con cierto nerviosismo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que no se?-pregunto Sirius.**

**-er… de alguna manera mate a un basilisco en mi segundo año-dijo Harry.**

**-¿Qué?- Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie y Fleur abrieron la boca.**

**-no me extraña porque te fue bien en el torneo-murmuro para si Fleur.**

**-por el amor de Merlín Harry, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?-pregunto Charlie.**

**-¿Por qué tuviste que enfrentar a un basilisco?-pregunto Remus mirándolo aterrorizado.**

**-para salvarme-respondió Ginny, y todos la miraron, pero ella trato de sacarlo, y ayudo que Harry le diera con un apretón unas gotas de aliento- me llevaron a la Cámara de los Secretos… no, fue peor que eso.**

**-está bien Gin, de aquí puedo seguir yo-dijo Harry sonriéndole débilmente y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que su madre se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella. Por mucho que quería permanecer fuerte era buen tener a su madre abrazándola… además que la estaba haciendo sentirse mejor, no había nada de malo en ello.**

**-cuando Ron y yo nos enteramos que ella fue tomada por el heredero Slytherin… -Harry empezó a decir.**

**-¿no es el heredero de Slytherin, Voldemort…?... Oh-dijo Remus, que entendió el porqué del comportamiento cuando se mencionó el diario… de alguna manera estaba involucrada y esa era la razón por la que Ginny estaba ahí, Sabiendo lo que era un Horrocrux, Remus solo podía imaginar los horrores que el diario le hizo la niña.**

**-si- respondió Harry- de todas formas, Ron y yo teníamos que bajar a las alcantarillas para salvar a Ginny, pues no teníamos otra opción, ¿verdad?**

**-de acuerdo-dijo Sirius tragando, pensaba lo que sucedió en los dos últimos años de peligrosa aventura, y por supuesto que estaba, pero nunca se imaginó que los años de Harry en la escuela serían igual de peligroso- por supuesto que entiendo, es solo…**

**-¿sabían que se iban a enfrentar a un basilisco?-pregunto Bill.**

**-sí, lo sabíamos-dijo Ron- gracias a Mione**

**-sí, ella se las arregló para ayudarnos a pesar de haber estado petrificada-se rio Harry.**

**-¿estabas petrificada?-Remus se quedó boquiabierto- eso significa que tuviste que ver al basilisco… no directamente, por supuesto, o sino hubieras muerto, pero tenías que haber visto su reflejo.**

**-sí, con un espejo, fue justo después de que me entere de lo que era el mounstro de Slytherin-respondió Hermione.**

**-no puedo creerlo- Remus negó con la cabeza- Harry como te la has arreglado…**

**-he tenido ayuda- dijo Harry, Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos, ya habían escuchado eso antes- Fawkes llego con el sombrero seleccionador.**

**-¡el sombrero seleccionador! ¿Cómo ayuda eso?-pregunto Sirius.**

**-bueno, de alguna manera saque la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero-dijo Harry y a Sirius los ojos casi se le salieron.**

**-¡genial!-dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Merlín, es realmente increíble!-dijo Charlie- ¡eres un verdadero Gryffindor!**

**-bueno-dijo Harry incomodo por ser elogiado de esa manera- de todas formas, mate al basilisco con la espada pero uno de sus colmillos me atrapo. No te preocupes, Fawkes me sano en un segundo y luego apuñalé el diario con el colmillo y Tom Riddle se desapareció…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso de Tom Riddle?-pregunto Remus confundido.**

**-Oh, eh…-dijo Harry.**

**-Tom Riddle es Lord Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore- y a través del diario fue capaz de… digamos, de tomar una forma.**

**-de acuerdo- dijo Remus pálido-creo que tendríamos que seguir leyendo.**

—… lágrimas de fénix —dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Exacto —dijo Hermione—. El problema es que hay muy pocas sustancias que sean tan destructivas como el veneno de basilisco, y todas son muy peligrosas para llevarlas encima. Sin embargo es un problema que tendremos que resolver, porque rasgar, aplastar o destrozar un Horrocrux no servirá. Hay que dejarlo más allá de la reparación mágica.

—Pero aunque destrocemos la cosa en la que viva —dijo Ron—, ¿por qué el trozo de alma no se podría mover y vivir en otra cosa?

—Porque un Horrocrux es lo completamente opuesto a un ser humano.

**-eh… me he perdido-dijo Ron**

**-algo que estoy seguro que había escuchado millones de veces-se rio George.**

**-Cállate- siseo Ron.**

Viendo que Harry y Ron parecían totalmente confusos, Hermione se apresuró a explicar.

—Mirad, si ahora mismo cogiese una espada, Ron, y te atravesase con ella, no dañaría para nada tu alma.

**-¿A menudo piensas hacer eso, Hermione?-cuestiono Fred.**

**Hermione puso los ojos.**

—Lo cual sería un gran consuelo para mí, estoy seguro —dijo Ron. Harry rió.

— ¡Pues en realidad debería serlo! Pero lo que quiero decir es que sin importar lo que suceda con tu cuerpo, tu alma sobrevivirá intacta —dijo Hermione—. Pero con un Horrocrux es al contrario. El fragmento de alma en su interior depende de lo que lo contenga, del cuerpo encantado, para sobrevivir. No puede existir sin él.

—El diario murió en cierto modo cuando lo atravesé —dijo Harry, recordando la tinta que se había vertido como sangre de las páginas perforadas, y los gritos del trozo de alma de Voldemort mientras se desvanecía.

**Ginny se estremeció antes de poder controlarse.**

—Y una vez que el diario estuvo adecuadamente destruido, el trozo de almaatrapado en él no pudo seguir existiendo. Ginny intentó deshacerse del diario antes de que lo hicieses tú, tirándolo por el retrete, pero obviamente volvió como nuevo.

—Espera un momento —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. El trozo de alma de ese diario estaba poseyendo a Ginny, ¿no?

**-tonto-susurro Ginny a Ron**

**-lo siento-agacho la cabeza Ron- pero honestamente no estoy hablando contigo de eso.**

**-es cierto-suspiro Ginny- yo solo…**

**-entiendo.**

¿Cómo funciona eso, entonces?

—Mientras el contenedor mágico está todavía intacto, el trozo de alma de suinterior puede revolotear de dentro a fuera si alguien se acerca demasiado alobjeto. No quiero decir sujetarlo cerca, no tiene nada que ver con tocarlo —añadió antes de que Ron pudiera hablar—, quiero decir cerca emocionalmente. Ginny vertió su corazón en el diario, se hizo increíblemente vulnerable.

**-lo siento-dijo Hermione, que podía sentir la mirada de Ginny en ella. Sabía que a Ginny no le agradaba que dijeran que ella era vulnerable.**

Te metes en problemas si te encariñas demasiado o si te vuelves dependiente del Horrocrux.

—Me pregunto cómo destruiría Dumbledore el anillo —dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué no le pregunté? En realidad nunca…

Su voz se apagó: estaba pensando en todas las cosas que le debería haberpreguntado a Dumbledore, y como, desde de la muerte del director, a Harry leparecía que había desperdiciado demasiadas oportunidades cuando Dumbledore había estado vivo, para descubrir más… para descubrirlo todo…

**-yo no lo sé todo-dijo Dumbledore.**

**-no, pero estoy seguro que sabe más cosas que el resto de todos nosotros-dijo Sirius.**

**-tal vez, pero dale a Hermione unos cuantos años más y veras que ella dará a Dumbledore un par de clases-bromeo Ron y Hermione rodo los ojos.**

El silencio se rompió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes. Hermione chilló y dejó caer Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras; Crookshanks se metió como un rayo bajo la cama, siseando indignado; Ron saltó de la cama, resbaló con el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared de enfrente; y Harry instintivamente se lanzó hacia su varita antes de darse cuenta de que estaba mirando a la señora Weasley, que tenía el cabello descolocado y la cara retorcida de cólera.

** - Atrapados – dijeron Fred y George mirándolos divertidos. **

—Siento interrumpir esta pequeña reunión acogedora —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Estoy segura de que todos necesitáis descansar… pero hay regalos de boda amontonados en mi cuarto que necesitan ser clasificados y tenía la impresión de que todos habíais aceptado ayudar.

—Oh, sí —dijo Hermione con expresión aterrorizada al ponerse de pie, haciendo volar libros en todas direcciones—, iremos… sentimos…

**-bien, con tu clasificación de libros, ¿eh Mione?- Ron se rio entre dientes.**

Con una angustiosa mirada a Harry y Ron, Hermione salió rápidamente de lahabitación tras la señora Weasley.

—Es como ser un elfo doméstico —se quejó Ron en voz baja, todavía frotándose la cabeza mientras Harry y él las seguían—, excepto por lo de la satisfacción del trabajo. Cuando antes termine esta boda, más feliz seré.

**-¡eres un tonto!-Hermione fulminaba a Ron por haber dicho eso, y el solo rodo los ojos.**

—Sí —dijo Harry—, entonces no tendremos otra cosa que hacer excepto buscar Horrocruxes… será como unas vacaciones, ¿eh?

**-¡no bromees sobre eso!-Molly regaño a Harry, como si uno de sus hijos lo hubiera dicho.**

**-lo siento-suspiro Harry.**

Ron empezó a reír, pero al ver el enorme montón de regalos de boda que losesperaban en la habitación de la señora Weasley, se detuvo bastante abruptamente.

Los Delacour llegaron la mañana siguiente a las once en punto. En ese momento Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sentían bastante resentidos con la familia de Fleur;

**-Hmph- resoplo Fleur.**

**-estoy seguro que es a causa de todo el trabajo que teníamos que hacer-le aseguro Harry y ella suavizo su expresión un poco.**

Y fue de mala gana que Ron subió otra vez escaleras arriba para ponerse calcetines iguales, y Harry intentó aplastarse el pelo.

**-eso nunca será trabajo, no te preocupes-Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír con cariño y Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

Una vez que todos fueron declarados suficientemente elegantes, entraron en tropel en el soleado patio trasero para esperar a los invitados.

Harry nunca había visto el lugar tan arreglado. Los calderos oxidados y las viejas botas de goma que normalmente cubrían los escalones de la puerta trasera habían desaparecido, reemplazados por dos nuevos arbustos temblones situados a cada lado de la puerta en grandes macetas; aunque no había brisa, el patio había sido barrido, y el cercano jardín había sido podado, recortado y en general arreglado, aunque a Harry, al que le gustaba lleno de maleza, le pareció que parecía veía bastante abandonado sin su contingente habitual de gnomos traviesos.

**-bueno creo que se ve bonito-dijo Molly un poco soñadora, que deseaba que siempre estuviera en ese estado.**

Harry había perdido la cuenta de cuantos encantamientos de seguridad habían sido colocados alrededor de la Madriguera por la Orden y el Ministerio; todo lo que sabía era que ya no era posible viajar directamente hasta allí usando magia.

Por eso el señor Weasley había ido a recibir a los Delacour a la cima de unacolina cercana, donde tenían que llegar con un ´Traslador. El primer sonido que indicó que se acercaban fue una extraña risa estridente, que resultó provenir del señor Weasley,

Molly miro a los ojos a su marido, preguntándose por que se estaba riendo.

Que apareció en la verja momentos después, cargado de equipaje y con una hermosa rubia con una túnica larga y de color verde hoja, que solo podía ser la madre de Fleur.

— ¡Mamán! —gritó Fleur, saliendo disparada para abrazarla—. ¡Papá!

Monsieur Delacour no era ni de lejos tan atractivo como su mujer; era unacabeza más bajo y extremadamente regordete, con una pequeña barba puntiaguda.

**-¿en serio?-dijeron varias personas sorprendidas por eso, y Fleur parecía ofendida con todos.**

**-mi papa es un hombre bueno, no importa lo que parece-dijo Fleur arrogante- ¡no se preocupen por la apariencia de mi familia!**

**Bill suspiro, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su novia, esperaba que su familia deje de estar sorprendido por esas cosas, sabía que Fleur era mucho más compasiva de lo que parecía.**

Sin embargo, parecía afable. Saltando hacia la señora Weasley con botas de tacón alto, la besó dos veces en cada mejilla, dejándola aturullada.

—Se han tomado tantas molestias —dijo con voz profunda—. Fleugr nos ha dicho que han estado trgabajando muy dugro.

— ¡Oh, no ha sido nada, nada! —Trinó la señora Weasley—. ¡Ninguna molestia!

**Todos los Weasley miraron a su madre incrédulos por lo que había dicho.**

Ron descargó sus sentimientos lanzándole una patada a un gnomo que estaba echando un vistazo desde detrás de uno de los nuevos arbustos.

— ¡Querida dama! —dijo Monsieur Delacour, todavía agarrando la mano de laseñora Weasley entre las suyas regordetas y mirándola con una sonrisa radiante—¡Nos sentimos muy honrados por la inminente unión de nuestras dos familias! Permítame presentarle a mi mujer, Apolline.

Madame Delacour se deslizó hacia delante y se detuvo para besar también a la señora Weasley.

—Enchantée —dijo ella— ¡Su magido nos ha estado contando unas histogias tan divegtidas!

El señor Weasley dejó escapar una risa maníaca; la señora Weasley le lanzó una mirada, tras la que inmediatamente él se quedó en silencio y asumió unaexpresión apropiada para el lecho de enfermo de un amigo íntimo.

**Todos estaban riendo la de la expresión del mayor de los Weasley.**

— ¡Y por supuesto, ya conoce a mi hija pequeña, Gabrielle! —dijo MonsieurDelacour. Gabrielle era una Fleur en miniatura; con once años, pelo por lascaderas de un rubio totalmente platino, le lanzó a la señora Weasley una sonrisa deslumbrante y la abrazó, luego le lanzó a Harry una mirada brillante, agitando las pestañas. Ginny se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

**-Ah, creo que Gin-Gin se puso celosa-dijo Riendo Fred.**

**-tienes que mirar hacia todos lados, tienes bastante competencia-agrego George.**

**-ella habla de _Haggy _a menudo- sonrió Fleur- creo que eres su héroe.**

**Todos reían de la expresión nerviosa de Harry y el resplandor que Ginny daba a sus hermanos y a Fleur.**

—Bien, ¡pasen, pasen! —dijo el señor Weasley alegremente, e hizo pasar a losDelacour al interior de la casa, con muchos "¡No, por favor!" y "¡Después deusted!" y "¡Para nada!"

Los Delacour, descubrieron rápidamente, eran invitados amables y agradables. Estaban encantados con todo y deseosos de ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. Monsieur Delacour declaró que todo, desde el plan de distribución de asientos hasta los zapatos de las damas de honor era "¡Charmant!". Madame Delacour era experta en hechizos del hogar y tuvo el horno adecuadamente limpio en un pispás; Gabrielle seguía a su hermana mayor a todas partes, intentando ayudar de cualquier forma que pudiese y farfullando en un rápido francés.

**Fleur suspiro, ella no veía a su familia pero era agradable escuchar de ellos.**

El único inconveniente era que la Madriguera no había sido construida paraacomodar a tanta gente. El señor y la señora Weasley dormían ahora en el salón, habiendo acallado las protestas de Monsieur y Madame Delacour he insistido en que ocupasen su habitación. Gabrielle dormía con Fleur en la vieja habitación de Percy, y Bill compartiría habitación con Charlie, su padrino,

**-me siento honrado-dijo sonriendo Charlie a Bill**

**-supongo que eres la mejor opción-se encogió de hombros Bill y todos sus hermanos lo fulminaron con la mirada.**

Una vez que Charlie llegara de Rumanía. Las oportunidades para hacer planes juntos se volvieron prácticamente inexistentes, y fue en desesperación que Harry, Ron y Hermione se ofrecieron voluntarios para alimentar a los pollos, simplemente para escapar de la casa superpoblada.

— ¡Pero todavía no nos deja solos! —gruñó Ron, cuando el segundo intento de reunirse en el patio fue frustrado por la aparición de la señora Weasley llevando una gran cesta de colada entre los brazos.

**-bueno, por supuesto que no, ¡no va hacer así de fácil!-resoplo Molly.**

—Oh, bien, habéis alimentado a los pollos —dijo al aproximarse—. Será mejor que los encerremos de nuevo antes de que lleguen los hombres mañana… para colocar la carpa para la boda. —explicó, deteniéndose para apoyarse contra el gallinero. Parecía agotada—. Carpas Mágicas Millamant… son muy buenos. Bill los irá a recoger… es mejor que te quedes dentro mientras estén aquí, Harry. Debo decir que tener todos estos hechizos de seguridad por aquí complica bastante el organizar una boda.

**Molly se mordió el labio, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada para decir eso en frente de Harry?**

—Lo siento —dijo Harry humildemente.

— ¡Oh, no seas tonto, cariño! —Dijo la señora Weasley al momento—. No quise decir… bueno, ¡tú seguridad es mucho más importante! En realidad, quería preguntarte cómo te gustaría celebrar tu cumpleaños, Harry. Diecisiete, después de todo, es un día importante…

—No quiero mucho jaleo —dijo Harry con rapidez, imaginando el esfuerzo adicional que eso les supondría a todos

**-Oh, Harry querido, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso-dijo Molly con tristeza.**

**-está bien Señora Weasley, honestamente-dijo Harry- con solo estar en la madriguera sería un buen cumpleaños. Bueno, excepto tal vez cuando cumplí once años y me entere que era un mago.**

**-¡¿quieres decir que no sabías que eras mago hasta cumplir los once años?-dijo Draco con incredulidad.**

**-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-dijo Harry mirándolo de manera extraña- siempre te estas burlando de mi por no saber nada del mundo de la magia.**

**-sí, pero por lo menos creía que sabias eras un mago antes de esa fecha-dijo Draco.**

—. De verdad, señora Weasley, simplemente una cena normal estará bien… es el día antes de la boda…

—Oh, bueno, si estás seguro, cariño. Invitaré a Remus y a Tonks, ¿no crees? ¿Y qué me dices de Hagrid?

**-eso me gustaría- sonrió Harry, eso significaría que todos los que le importaban iban a estar ahí.**

—Eso sería estupendo —dijo Harry—. Pero por favor, no quiero causar muchas molestias.

—Para nada, para nada… no es ninguna molestia…

Lo estudió con una mirada larga y penetrante, luego sonrió con un poco detristeza, se enderezó y se marchó. Harry vio cómo agitaba la varita cerca de lacesta de la colada y las ropas húmedas se elevaban en el aire para colgarse ellas solas. De repente sintió una gran ráfaga de arrepentimiento por la molestia y dolor que le estaba causando.

**-¡Harry!- Molly rodo los ojos y lo miro con tristeza. **

**-no te preocupes mama, nada que puedas decir lo cambiara, confía en mí que lo he intentado-dijo Ron.**

**-ese fue el final del capítulo, ¿Quién va a leer ahora?-pregunto Tonks**

**-Voy a tomar eso- Sirius tomo el libro con una sonrisa burlona- tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Creo que me saltee este capitulo, pero ya esta...**


	7. El Testamento de Albus Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: El Testamento de Albus Dumbledore<strong>

—**El Testamento de Albus Dumbledore**—l**eyó Sirius**

Estaba caminando por una larga carretera de montaña a la fría luz azul del amanecer. Muy por debajo, envuelta en niebla, se veía la sombra de una pequeña ciudad. ¿Estaba el hombre al que buscaba ahí abajo, el hombre al que necesitaba tan desesperadamente que no podía pensar en nada más, el hombre que tenía la respuesta, la respuesta a su problema...?

-Eh, despierta.

**Harry hizo una mueca a esto, estaba soñando pero tenía la sensación de que no era su sueño. Por lo menos no era tan malo como los sueños que tenía este año, pero él no se sentía feliz pues todavía tenía una conexión con Voldemort en el futuro.**

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba de nuevo tendido en la cama plegable del revuelto cuarto de Ron en el ático. El sol no había salido aún y la habitación estaba todavía oscura. Pidwidgeon estaba dormida con la cabeza bajo su diminuta ala. La cicatriz de la frente le dolía.

-Estabas murmurando en sueños.

**Ahora fue el turno de Ron de hacer una mueca, Harry no murmuraba muy a menudo en sueños hasta el año pasado.**

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, "Gregorovitch". Estabas diciendo "Gregorovitch".

**—El fabricante de varitas—dijo Hermione— ¿Por qué estas soñando con él?**

**—la pregunta importante sería ¿Por qué Voldemort está buscando a Gregorovitch? — dijo Remus.**

**—Sí, uno podría pensar que para él habría sido suficiente con Ollivander— añadió tristemente Sirius— ¿cree que esto tiene que ver con la conexión de las varitas de Harry y Voldemort?**

**—Puede— dijo Dumbledore pero de forma poco convincente, pues parecía que él no creía en eso.**

**— ¿Qué otra razón podría tener quien-tu-sabes para querer a Gregorovitch?— cuestionó Arthur.**

**—Si no me equivoco, estoy seguro que lo sabremos— dijo Dumbledore, su mano se dirigió a su varita. Era probable que Voldemort estuviera buscando la varita de Sauco.**

Harry no llevaba puestas las gafas; veía la cara de Ron ligeramente borrosa.

-¿Quién es Gregorovitch?

-¿Y yo que sé? Eras tú el que lo estaba diciendo.

**—Honestamente, ¿ninguno ha leído?— dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.**

**—No— dijeron los dos, y luego Ron añadió— ¿para qué? Si te tenemos a ti para preguntarte.**

**—El nombre me suena familiar—añadió Harry pensativamente.**

**—Si no me equivoco la varita de Víctor la hizo Gregorovitch— dijo Fleur.**

**—Sí, es eso— sonrió Harry y Ron hizo una mueca ante la mención de Víctor.**

Harry se frotó la frente, pensando. Tenía la vaga sensación de haber oído el nombre antes, pero no podía pensar donde.

**—Por lo menos eres consistente Harry— sonrió Sirius**

-Creo que Voldemort le está buscando.

-Pobre tipo -dijo Ron fervorosamente.

Harry se sentó, todavía frotándose la cicatriz, ahora totalmente despierto. Intentó recordar qué había visto exactamente en su sueño, pero todo lo que recordaba era un horizonte montañoso y la silueta de un pequeño pueblo acunado en un profundo valle.

-Creo que está en el extranjero.

-¿Quién, Gregorovitch?

-Voldemort. Creo que está en algún lugar del extranjero, buscando a Gregorovitch. No parecía ningún lugar de Gran Bretaña.

**—Al menos esa es una buena noticia— Dijo Molly.**

**—Desafortunadamente no le llevo mucho tiempo regresar— dijo Dumbledore, aunque era bueno que Voldemort invirtiera su tiempo en una varita mágica que nunca funcionaria adecuadamente para él. Haría la tarea de Harry mucho más fácil con la atención de Voldemort dividida.**

-¿Insinúas que has vuelto a entrar en su mente?

Ron parecía preocupado.

**—Por supuesto que estaba preocupado— Ron rodo los ojos— ¿crees que quiero que los pensamientos de ese loco estén en tu cabeza?**

-Hazme un favor y no se lo digas a Hermione -dijo Harry

**Hermione frunció el ceño, mirándolo un poco herida. **

**—Lo siento— suspiro Harry, sintiéndose incomodo por pedir disculpas por algo que todavía no ocurría— probablemente no quería que te preocuparas por mí.**

**—O no quiere que le des lata— agrego Ron con una sonrisa y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.**

**—Sin embargo, eso no fue muy inteligente si querías saber quién es Gregorovitch— señalo Sirius.**

-. No sé cómo espera que deje de ver cosas en sueños...

**—Ves… no quiere que le des lata— dijo Ron con algunas risas.**

**—Cállate— bufo Hermione.**

Levantó la mirada hacia la pequeña jaula de Pidwidgeon, pensando... ¿Por qué el nombre "Gregorovitch" le era familiar?

-Creo -dijo lentamente-, que tiene algo que ver con el Quidditch. Hay alguna conexión, pero no se me ocurre... no se me ocurre cual pueda ser.

-¿Quidditch? -dijo Ron-. ¿Seguro que no estás pensando en Gorgovitch?

**—Argh— se quejó Ron, que no quería oír hablar de él.**

**Sus hermanos reían a esto, recordando la emoción de Ron cuando se llevó a cabo el traslado, y como había estado abatido cuando resulto ser tan terrible.**

**— ¿Quién es? —pregunto Harry mirando perplejo.**

**—Está ahí, no tienen que explicarlo— dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido, también le gustaba los Cannons y no quería oír por partida doble esa mala noticia.**

-¿Quién?

-Dragomir Gorgovitch, Guardián, traspasado a los Chudley Cannons por un record hace dos años. El record que mantiene es el de dejar caer más la Quaffle en una temporada.

**—Genial— se quejó Ron que parecía desanimado, no se veía nada bien, de hecho parecía que solo iba a empeorar.**

-No -dijo Harry-. Definitivamente no estoy pensando en Gorgovitch.

-Yo intento no hacerlo tampoco -dijo Ron-. Bueno, feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

**—Sí, ¡feliz cumpleaños Harry!-dijo Sirius alegremente.**

**—Yo creí que sabias que en realidad no es el cumpleaños de Potter, Black, pero parece que le di demasiado crédito— se burló Severus.**

**—Yo sé que ahora no es el cumpleaños de Harry— dijo Sirius a Severus con frialdad, y luego se volvió a Harry con una sonrisa triste— solo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de celebrar un cumpleaños contigo y es bueno que pueda llegar a llegar a leer al menos sobre uno.**

**—Bueno, vamos a tener que asegurarnos que estés ahí para mi próximo cumpleaños— dijo Harry sonriendo. Realmente le gustaba el sonido de eso… incluso esperaba con impaciencia tener un cumpleaños para un cambio. Sin embargo, también hubo furia en su voz, ya que no sabía cuándo iba a morir su padrino en la realidad del libro, pero iba a cambiar eso… no iba a perder a su padrino e iba a pasar mucho cumpleaños con él.**

**—Realmente muy conmovedor todo esto, pero sigan leyendo para ver que conseguimos a través de este estúpido libro—dijo Draco con voz aburrida.**

-Guau... ¡Tienes razón, lo olvidé! ¡Tengo diecisiete!

**—En serio Harry, necesitas trabajar en tu memoria— dijo George.**

**—Sí, recuerdo cuando te conocí, ni siquiera recordabas tu nombre—añadió Fred y la sala se rio.**

**—Lo siento, pero no esperaba ser conocido por todos— Harry rodo los ojos, tragándose su respuesta verdadera. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo llamara por su nombre.**

Harry agarró la varita posada en mesita junto a su cama plegable, apuntó al desordenado escritorio donde había dejado sus gafas, y dijo "¡Accio Gafas!".

**Remus y Sirius rieron.**

**—Es lo que hizo tu papa cuando cumplió diecisiete años—explico Remus a Harry, que los estaba mirando confundido por sus risas.**

Aunque estaban a solo unos cuarenta centímetros de distancia, había algo inmensamente satisfactorio en verlas zumbar hacia él, al menos hasta que le pincharon el ojo.

**Todos se estaban riendo de eso.**

**—Y también eso sucedió— agrego Sirius, que reía más que los demás.**

-Muy astuto -bufó Ron.

Para celebrar que se le había desactivado el detector, Harry envió las posesiones de Ron a volar por la habitación, provocando que Pidwidgeon despertara y aleteara excitadamente en su jaula. Harry intentó también atarse los cordones de las zapatillas con magia (el resultado fue un nudo que llevó varios minutos desatar a mano) y, solo por el puro placer de hacerlo, cambió el naranja de las túnicas del poster de Ron de los Chudley Cannons por azul brillante.

**Ron miro a Harry. **— **¿Qué hiciste qué?**

**—Lo siento— dijo Harry riendo.**

-Yo que tú me subiría la cremallera con la mano -aconsejó Ron a Harry, resoplando cuando Harry lo hizo inmediatamente

**Varias personas rieron mientras Harry parecía avergonzado.**

-. Aquí está tu regalo. Desenvuélvelo aquí, no es apto para los ojos de mi madre.

**Molly miro a Ron, reservando su grito hasta oír que es lo que era.**

**Ron se encogió en su silla, con la esperanza que no fuera nada que lo pudiera meter en muchos problemas.**

-¿Un libro? -dijo Harry mientras tomaba el paquete rectángulo-. Un poco alejado de la tradición, ¿verdad?

**—Me pregunto qué tipo de libro es—reflexiono Sirius, meneando las cejas.**

**—Creo que lo sé—dijo Bill y los chicos Weasley empezaron a reír.**

**Sirius levanto una ceja y Harry lo miro con curiosidad, pero ninguno pregunto y Sirius empezó a leer.**

-Este no es un libro común -dijo Ron-. Es oro puro. Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a las Brujas.

**Hermione bufo a eso y Ron la fulmino con la mirada.**

**—Ah, podría ser útil—asintió Sirius con la cabeza**

**—Parece que tenía razón— sonrió Bill— Mi papa me dio el libro cuando cumplí diecisiete y luego se lo di a Charlie… y así sucesivamente.**

**— ¿En serio? — sonrió Harry.**

**—Supongo que eso significa que eres un Weasley, Harry— se rio Sirius.**

**Harry se ruborizo y su sonrisa se amplió. — Gracias.**

**—Por supuesto que se dan cuenta que al darle el libro es probable que lo utilice con Ginny— razono Sirius y todos los chicos Weasley fulminaron con la mirada a Harry.**

**Harry por su parte miraba a su padrino, él no tenía la necesidad de decir eso. Sirius se rio junto a Remus, Tonks, Ginny y Hermione. A Draco le estaba resultando difícil no reírse, pero él no quería demostrar ningún tipo de diversión en la lectura del libro.**

Explica todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las chicas. Si lo hubiera tenido el año pasado habría sabido exactamente como librarme de Lavender

**— ¡Saliste con Lavander!— Dijo Hermione sorprendida, y miro a Ron, estaba decepcionada – por no mencionar herida- cuando ella vio que el miraba sorprendido pero satisfecho de sí mismo.**

**—Eso parece— sonrió Ron— Me pregunto cómo sucedió.**

**—Pero, él quería terminar con ella—señalo Ginny a Hermione, que miraba al suelo. Algo que notaron todos en la sala a excepción de Ron, por supuesto.**

**Hermione le dirigió una mirada de _"no me importa eso"_, pero nadie se lo creyó.**

**Sirius que estaba esperando un poco más de drama, empezó a leer con un mohín.**

Y tú habrías sabido cómo acabar con... Bueno,

**Todos estaban esperando eso, que se dijera con quien estaría Harry, ya que al saber quién seria, animaría la atmosfera que se sentía, pero lamentablemente no fue el caso. De hecho, todo esto hacia a Hermione más sombría de lo que estaba antes al pensar que había alguien más que le gustaba a Ron y no fuera ella.**

**Ron por su parte lanzo una mirada a Hermione, esperando que no fuera ella de quien se hablaba en el libro, pues estaba seguro quien era. Al mismo tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que ella lo supiera y que ella podía responder a la pregunta que él ha estado pensando en el último año. Él no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba pensando, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que ella se veía tan triste oyendo eso. **_**Probablemente no le gusto a ella, **_**pensó Ron con un suspiro.**

Fred y George me dieron una copia, y he aprendido mucho. Te sorprendería, no es aburrido en absoluto además.

**—Por supuesto que no—Bill rodo los ojos.**

**—Creo que esto explica porque era tan atento en el último capítulo…— Charlie se echó a reír— ofrecer a Hermione un pañuelo sucio y todo.**

**Hermione miro a Charlie. Eso sonaba a que ella era la chica de la cual Ron estaba hablando. Charlie le dio una cálida sonrisa, ella se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado.**

**Ron por su parte miraba a su hermano, diciéndole claramente que se callara.**

**—Yo sabía que algo drástico tenía que suceder para que Ronnie sea tan sensible— añadió Fred riendo.**

Cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron una pila de regalos esperando sobre la mesa. Bill y Monsieur Delacour estaban terminando su desayuno, mientras la Señora Weasley estaba de pie canturreando sobre la sartén.

-Arthur me dijo que te deseara felices diecisiete, Harry, -dijo la Señora Weasley, sonriéndole-. Tuvo que irse a trabajar temprano, pero volverá para la cena. Ese de encima es nuestro regalo.

Harry se sentó, tomó el paquete cuadrado que ella había indicado, y lo desenvolvió. Dentro había un reloj muy parecido al que el Señor y la Señora Weasley habían regalado a Ron por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños; era de oro, con estrellas en vez de manecillas.

**—Gracias Molly—dijo Sirius, sonriendo cálidamente a la bruja, pero sus ojos tenían tristeza. James y Lily debería haberle dado ese reloj… se suponía que él tenía que darle a Harry ese reloj. Pero ellos se habían ido. Aun así, era bueno saber que alguien lo había adoptado en su familia.**

**—No tiene importancia Sirius, ya sabes cómo me siento acerca de Harry— Dijo Molly con la sonrisa triste, también.**

**— ¿de qué están hablando? —dijo Harry que los miraba confundidos.**

**—Honestamente Potter, no sabes nada de nada— Draco rodo los ojos y Harry lo fulmino con la mirada— Es una tradición que te regalen un reloj cuando cumples la mayoría de edad. Se supone que tiene que ser de tu familia, pero es obvio que tenías que conseguirlo de las comadrejas.**

**—Si piensas que me estas insultando, estas equivocado— Dijo Harry que miraba a Draco con frialdad. Luego miro a Molly, que seguía sentada junto a Ginny— Gracias.**

**—El placer es mío— Dijo Molly dándole palmaditas cariñosas a Harry, al borde del llanto.**

-Es tradicional regalarle a un mago un reloj cuando llega a la mayoría de edad - dijo la Señora Weasley, observándole ansiosamente desde detrás de la cocina-. Me temo que este no es nuevo como el de Ron, en realidad era de mi hermano Fabián y él no es que fuera terriblemente cuidadoso con sus posesiones, está arañado por detrás, pero...

**Molly se mordió el labio a la mención de su hermano, todavía era difícil para ella pensar en sus hermanos que habían muerto en la guerra. Ginny abrazo fuertemente a su madre, sabiendo lo emocional que era. Todos los chicos Weasley se veían pensativos a esto. Bill, Charlie y Percy se veían más molestos ya que ellos aun recordaban con claridad a sus tíos a diferencia de los otros que solo tenían vagos recuerdos.**

El resto de su discurso se perdió. Harry se había levantado y la abrazaba. Intentó poner un montón de cosas nunca dichas en el abrazo y quizás ella las entendió, porque le palmeó la mejilla torpemente cuando la soltó, después ondeó su varita de forma ligeramente aleatoria, causando la caída de un trozo de beicon de la sartén al suelo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! -dijo Hermione, apresurándose a entrar en la cocina y añadiendo su propio regalo a la pila-. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste. ¿Qué le has regalado tú? -añadió para Ron, que pareció no oírla.

-¡Vamos, venga, abre el de Hermione! -dijo Ron.

**Todos rieron ante el obvio intento de Ron para cambiar el tema.**

Le había comprado un nuevo Chivatoscopio.

**—Eso probablemente nos será útil para nuestro viaje— Dijo Harry pensativo.**

Los otros paquetes contenían una hoja de afeitar encantada de Bill y Fleur ("Ah, sí, esto te hagá el afeitado más suave que hayas disfgutado nunca", le aseguró Monsieur Delacour, "pero debesdecigle clagamente lo que deseas... de otgo modo podgías encontgagte con menos pelo del que quisiegas..."),

**Fleur rio a eso.**

**— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Bill, mirándola divertido.**

**—Termino sin pelo alguno cuando le dijo a la navaja que le afeitara todo— Dijo Fleur— Hasta las cejas…**

**—Lindo— se rio Sirius junto a la mayoría de la sala.**

Chocolates de los Delacour, y una enorme caja de lo último en artículos de "Sortilegios Weasley" de Fred y George.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no se demoraron en la mesa, cuando la llegada de Madame Delacour, Fleur y Gabrielle dejó la cocina incómodamente atestada.

-Yo te guardo esto en el equipaje -dijo Hermione alegremente, quitándole los regalos de los brazos mientras los tres se dirigían otra vez escaleras arriba-. Casi he acabado, solo estoy esperando a que el resto de tu ropa interior salga de la lavadora, Ron...

**Ron se sonrojo mientras los demás reían. **

**—Lo siento— dijo Hermione mirándolo divertido, y Ron se mostró complacido al ver que ella no parecía molesta.**

La estampida de Ron fue interrumpida por una puerta que se abrió en el descansillo del primer piso.

-¿Harry, te importaría venir un momento?

Era Ginny.

**Todos los chicos Weasley fulminaron con la mirada a Harry, quien se movió incomodo**

Ron se detuvo bruscamente, pero Hermione le cogió del codo y tiró de él escaleras arriba.

**Ahora ellos fulminaban con la mirada a Hermione, Cómo podría dejarlo solos de ese modo. Hermione, a diferencia de Harry quien se veía muy incómodo en este momento, solo rodo los ojos.**

Nervioso, Harry siguió a Ginny al interior de su habitación.

Nunca antes había estado allí dentro. Era pequeña, pero brillante. Había un gran poster del grupo Las Brujas de Macbeth en una pared, y una foto de Gwenog Jones, Capitana del Equipo de Quiddith, solo de brujas, las Holyhead Harpies, en la otra. Un escritorio estaba colocado de cara a la ventana abierta, que daba al huerto donde una vez Ginny y él habían jugado un dos contra dos al Quidditch con Ron y Hermione, y que ahora estaba ocupado por una enorme y perlada carpa.

**— ¡juegas quidditch! — Ron, Harry y Ginny dijeron mientras los demás se burlaban.**

**—Parece ser—Dijo Hermione, obviamente, no esperando aquello.**

La bandera dorada de lo alto estaba al nivel de la ventana de Ginny.

Ginny levantó la mirada hacia la cara de Harry, tomó un profundo aliento, y dijo.

-Felices diecisiete.

-Si... gracias.

Ella le miraba firmemente; él sin embargo, encontraba difícil devolverle la mirada, era como contemplar una luz brillante.

**La diversión de Sirius se sintió muy en claro al escucharlo mientras la mirada de los chicos Weasley se intensificaba por más tiempo, el leyó. **

-Bonita vista -dijo débilmente, señalando hacia la ventana.

Ella lo ignoró. No podía culparla.

-No se me ocurrió qué regalarte -dijo

-No tenías que regalarme nada.

Ella hizo caso omiso de eso también.

-No sabía que sería útil. Nada demasiado grande, porque si no, no podrías llevarlo contigo.

Se arriesgó a mirarla. No estaba llorando;

**— ¿Por qué iba a estar llorando? — Pregunto Bill, luchando por mantener la calma, que no paro en la mirada que Ginny le estaba mandando.**

**Harry negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea, pero esperaba que no se debiera a algo que él había hecho.**

Esa era una de las cosas más maravillosas de Ginny, raramente lloraba. En ocasiones había pensado que tener seis hermanos debía haberla endurecido.

**—Probablemente lo hizo— Admitió Ginny**

Dio un paso hacia él.

-Así que después pensé, que me gustaría que tuvieras algo para recordarme, ya sabes, por si conoces a alguna veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

**Ginny lanzo una mirada a Fleur sin pensar y la chica mayor solo rodo los ojos a eso.**

-No creo que las oportunidades de ligar vayan a estar a la orden del día, para serte sincero.

-Ahí es adonde quería llegar -susurró ella, y entonces le besó

**Todos los chicos Weasley gruñeron, haciendo una mueca antes de empezar a fulminarlo con la mirada. Sin embargo, Ron no fulminaba con la mirada a Harry, el solo parecía incómodo y abatido.**

**Harry se puso rojo, ya era bastante malo, saber que iba a besar a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado en tan solo unos años, pero fue peor leerlo al frente de todo su familia.**

**Ginny sonrió a eso. ¡Ellos iban a salir! Ella se preguntó cuándo y cómo ocurrió y confió en que iba a suceder más temprano que tarde.**

**— ¡Vamos Harry! —Sirius empezó a aplaudir, lo que solo provoco que las reacciones de todos se intensificaran.**

Como nunca le había besado antes, y Harry le estaba devolviendo el beso, y ese extasiado olvido fue mejor que el whisky de fuego; ella era la única cosa real en el mundo, Ginny, su sensación, la mano que tenía en su espalda y la otra en su largo y oloroso pelo...

**Al leer esto las miradas empeoraron, y no ayudaba en lo absoluto la voz alegre que empleaba Sirius. Incluso Ron fulminaba con la mirada a Harry, quien había caído profundamente en su silla.**

**— ¡Jamás la tocaras de esa manera…! —dijo Charlie.**

**— ¡¿Qué es lo que te he dicho? — Dijo Ginny bruscamente a su hermano— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!**

**—Gin, él es… —dijo Charlie mirándola con incredulidad.**

**—Es evidente que se preocupa profundamente por ti—Molly casi chillo, nada le gustaría más que tener a Harry como miembro oficial de su familia. Ella sabía que a su hija también le encantaría, pero ella no estaba segura de lo que Harry sentía.**

**—Argh— gruñeron Charlie, Percy, Fred. Con su madre a su lado iba hacer más difícil hacer algo contra eso.**

**— ¿Por qué no estas molesto, también? —Fred le pregunto a su hermano gemelo.**

**—En realidad pienso que Harry no es tan malo— dijo George con la voz un poco rígida— Podría haber alguien peor que este tonto, y él sabe lo que le haríamos si daña a nuestra hermanita.**

**Ginny le susurro con amargura.**

**—Lo sentimos Gin, pero tenemos que hacer algo, incluso si nos maldices por ello— George se encogió de hombros.**

**Ginny gruño a eso, ella debería haber sabido que sus amenazas no detendrían a los gemelos, ellos eran demasiados audaces para su propio bien.**

**—Supongo que tienes razón— Suspiro Fred, pero su mirada decía lo contrario.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe tras ellos y se separaron de un salto.

-Oh -dijo Ron mordazmente-. Lo siento.

**—Que oportuno—Tonks se echó a reír, y todos los Weasley asintieron con la cabeza, ellos no necesitaban oír nada más sobre eso— Pero algo me dice que no lo sentías en lo absoluto.**

-¡Ron! -Hermione estaba justo tras él, ligeramente sin aliento. Se hizo un silencio tenso, y luego Ginny digo con una vocecita seria,

-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños de cualquier modo, Harry.

Las orejas de Ron estaban de color escarlata; Hermione parecía nerviosa. Harry deseó estamparles la puerta en la cara,

**Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Hermione se echaron a reír. **

Pero daba la sensación de que una corriente fría había entrado en la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió, y su brillante momento había estallado como una burbuja de jabón. Todas las razones para terminar su relación con Ginny,

**—Rompiste con ella— Dijo George con una mueca— Supongo que sabes lo que significa ahora Harry.**

**Harry trago saliva, mientras Fred, George y Charlie lo miraban sonriendo.**

**—No te atrevas a hacerle nada—dijo Ginny, aunque su defensa no fue tan fuerte como lo había sido antes, porque ahora se preguntaba porque Harry había terminado con ella.**

**—Lo siento, Gin, esta fuera nuestras manos— Dijo Fred— ¿Sirius, podrías seguir leyendo?**

Para dejarla al margen, parecían haberse colado en la habitación con Ron, y toda su feliz amnesia había desaparecido.

Miró a Ginny, deseando decir algo, aunque difícilmente sabía qué, pero ella le había vuelto la espalda. Pensó que podría haber sucumbido, por una vez, a las lágrimas. No podía hacer nada por consolarla delante de Ron.

**Los chicos Weasley hicieron una mueca, no les gustaba ver a su hermana así y solo hizo enojarlos más con Harry.**

-Te veo luego -dijo, y siguió a los otros dos fuera del dormitorio.

Ron marchó escaleras abajo, a través de la todavía atestada cocina y hasta el patio, y Harry le mantuvo el paso todo el camino, con Hermione trotando junto a ellos con aspecto un poco asustada.

**Hermione suspiro, ella debía de haber tenido miedo que Ron hiciera algo imprudente contra Harry.**

Una vez alcanzaron la soledad del césped recién cortado, Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

-La dejaste. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, enredándote con ella?

**—Honestamente Ron, yo fui la prime…— Ginny empezó a decir.**

**—Eso no importa—informo Charlie.**

-No me estoy enredando con nadie, -dijo Harry, cuando Hermione les alcanzaba.

-Ron...

Pero Ron alzó una mano para silenciarla.

-Cuando terminaron, mi hermana quedó hecha polvo...

**Harry frunció el ceño, no le gustaba pensar que él le hizo daño.**

**Ginny aparto la mirada de él y de su hermano, solo podía imaginar lo difícil que sería para ella estar con Harry por un tiempo corto y que luego terminaran. Molly le apretó el hombro, pues tampoco a ella le gustaba oír que su hija estaba mal. Sin embargo, ella sabía que debía haber una razón para eso porque estaba claro que Harry tenia sentimientos profundos hacia Ginny. **

-También yo. Sabes por qué terminé con ella, y no fue porque que yo quisiera.

-Sí, pero ahora vas y la besas y va a hacerse ilusiones otra vez...

-No es idiota, sabe que no puede ser, no espera que acabemos... que acabemos casándonos, o...

Al decirlo, en la mente de Harry tomó forma una vívida imagen de Ginny, con un vestido blanco, casándose con un desconocido alto, desagradable y sin cara.

**— ¿Por qué mi esposo tendría que ser desagradable? —Dijo Ginny en son de broma, Tonks y Hermione bufaron a eso.**

**—Creo que es desagradable para Harry—Dijo Remus también riendo.**

En un vertiginoso momento pareció golpearle. El futuro de ella estaba libre y sin trabas, mientras que el suyo... él no podía ver delante nada más que a Voldemort.

—rompiste conmigo por alguna noble razón, ¿no? —Pregunto Ginny en voz baja.

**—Eh… no se— Respondió Harry.**

**Ginny Rodo los ojos— Se honesto Harry y me asegurare de que mis hermanos no te hagan nada.**

**Harry sonrió por reflejo— Todavía no lo sé, pero es probable. Está claro que voy a tener que ir tras Voldemort, no tengo nada que ofrecerte en un futuro.**

**—Harry—Dijo Ginny suavemente, una vez más, tomando su mano y mordiendo el labio inferior— No quiero oírte hablar así.**

**—Voy a intentar no hacerlo— Dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza, pero era difícil de creer que en verdad sería capaz de derrotar al mago más oscuro que alguna vez existió y vivir para contarlo. Harry negó con la cabeza, para tratar de quitarse esos pensamientos y luego continuo— También está el hecho de que Voldemort va tras la gente que me importa. Quizás no quería que el supiera lo mucho que me interesabas…**

**Ginny rodo los ojos. —Yo lo sabía… una noble razón.**

**Harry se encogió de hombros a eso.**

**Ginny miro a todos sus hermanos. Fred y George se miraron entre sí. Obviamente tratando de saber que hacer al respecto. Charlie lo miro impasible, Bill estaba tranquilo (así que no era un problema) y Ron parecía mas incomodo que nunca, murmurando algo acerca de que no le gustaba estar en medio de esto.**

**Percy se dio que le estaba dando una mirada calculadora, el ceño fruncido en su rostro era diferente al de sus otros hermanos, incluso de Charlie, quien era el segundo más enojado con Harry. Ella trato de recordar que lo le importaba lo que Percy pensara, que ya no pertenecía a su familia ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Pero su mirada la estaba lastimando.**

**Percy no podía creer lo que estaba pasado aquí, ¿Qué no veían que Harry era una persona instable y muy peligrosa? Aun cuando Harry estaba loco, como trato de convencerse a sí mismo que Harry lo era, claramente él era un peligro para su familia. Ron tenía que ser uno de los mayores objetivos de los mortifagos en este momento debido a su amistad con Harry, su vida estaba en constante peligro y aun así sus padres lo recibían con los brazos abiertos. Ahora, el había arriesgado la seguridad de Ginny, también, por estar cerca de ella ¿Qué importaba que el haya terminado con ella para _"protegerla"_?, Si ese era el caso, en primer lugar el jamás debió tener ese episodio. Él fue imprudente y desconsiderado, sin embargo toda su familia lo había adoptado, en cambio a él, Percy, jamás lo habían aceptado.**

**—Repito, ninguno de ustedes va hacer algo— Ginny miro a Charlie mayormente, sin tener en cuenta la mirada amenazadora en los ojos de Percy, porque no le importaba.**

**—Claro Gin-Gin— Dijo Fred.**

**—Harry está a prueba desde este momento— añadió George y Ginny rodo los ojos.**

-Si sigues enredándote con ella a cada oportunidad que tienes...

-No volverá a ocurrir -dijo Harry severamente. El día estaba despejado, pero él sentía como si el sol hubiera desaparecido-. ¿Vale?

**—Ah… extrañas a Gin-Gin— dijo Sirius con una voz molesta de bebe que hizo que Harry se ruborizara y lo fulminara con la mirada, mientras los chicos Weasley reían misteriosamente.**

Ron parecía medio resentido, medio tímido; se meció adelante y atrás sobre sus pies por un momento, después dijo

-Bien entonces, bien, esto... sí.

Ginny no buscó otro encuentro a solas con Harry durante el resto del día, ni con una mirada o gesto demostró que habían compartido algo más que una cortés conversación en su habitación. No obstante, la llegada de Charlie fue un alivio para Harry.

**—Bueno, ahora no parece un alivio la presencia de Charlie, Harry— señalo Tonks con una sonrisa.**

Proporcionó una distracción observar a la Señora Weasley mientras forzaba a Charlie a sentarse en una silla, alzaba su varita amenazadoramente, y anunciaba que estaba a punto de obtener un apropiado corte de pelo.

**Charlie se estremeció a eso, mientas los demás Weasley se burlaban. **

Como la cena de cumpleaños de Harry había estado más allá de la capacidad de la cocina incluso antes de la llegada de Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, y Hagrid, se habían colocado varias mesas al fondo del jardín. Fred y George habían embrujado un buen número de linternas púrpura todas engalanadas con un gran número 17, que colgaban en el aire sobre los invitados. Gracias a los cuidados de la Señora Weasley, la herida de George estaba pulcra y limpia, pero Harry no se acostumbraba aún al agujero negro en el costado de su cabeza, a pesar de que los gemelos hacían muchas bromas al respecto.

**Todos hicieron una mueca al recordar aquello, y Molly gimió. **

Hermione hizo que grandes carteles de púrpura y oro irrumpieran del extremo de su varita y se colgasen a sí mismos artísticamente sobre los árboles y arbustos.

**— ¿Por qué purpura… porque no rojo? Todos aquí somos Gryffindor— Pregunto Ron, haciendo caso omiso de la indignación de Tonks por ser Huff.**

**Hermione rodo los ojos— Yo no le veo el sentido de decorar solamente con los colores de nuestra casa.**

-Bonito -dijo Ron, cuando con una floritura final de la varita, Hermione cambió las hojas del manzano a dorado-. Realmente tienes ojo para este tipo de cosas.

**—Ah, parece que estas usando el libro— Se rio Bill como el resto de personas que estaban en la habitación se burlaban de las diferentes respuestas que Ron le había dado.**

**—Eh, parece que Ron no será más un tonto en unos pocos años, ¿Qué estas esperando Hermione? —añadió Ginny sonriendo.**

**Hermione se sonrojo, pero estaba mirando complacida, también.**

-¡Gracias, Ron!, -dijo Hermione, pareciendo a la vez complacida y un poco confusa. Harry se alejó, sonriendo para sí mismo. Tenía la curiosa impresión de que descubriría un capítulo de cumplidos cuando encontrara tiempo para estudiar atentamente su copia de Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a una Bruja;

**Hubo más risas a esto, y Ron fulmino con la mirada a Harry por pensar eso.**

**—Lo siento compañero— Dijo Harry riendo.**

Captó la mirada de Ginny y le sonrió antes de recordar su promesa a Ron y apresurarse a entablar conversación con Monsieur Delacour.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, fuera de mi camino! -cantaba la Señora Weasley, atravesando la puerta con lo que parecía ser una Snitch gigante del tamaño de un balón de playa delante de ella. Segundo después Harry comprendió que era su pastel de cumpleaños, que la Señora Weasley estaba sujetando con su varita, en vez de arriesgarse a cargar con él por terreno accidentado. Cuando el pastel hubo aterrizado finalmente en medio de la mesa, Harry dijo,

-Tiene un aspecto asombroso, Señora Weasley.

-Oh, no es nada, querido, -dijo ella cariñosamente. Sobre su hombro, Ron alzó el pulgar hacia Harry y formó con la boca las palabras "Muy buena esa".

**Molly rodo los ojos a esto, Harry no necesitaba un libro para ser educado, ya que siempre era muy atento. **

A las siete en punto todos los invitados habían llegado, conducidos a la casa por Fred y George, que los esperaban al final de la senda. Hagrid había honrado la ocasión vistiendo su mejor y más horrible traje marrón. Aunque Lupin sonreía cuando estrechó la mano de Harry, Harry pensó que parecía bastante infeliz. Era todo muy raro; Tonks, a su lado, parecía sencillamente radiante.

**Molly junto más las cejas, esa era una manera extraña de decir que… lo que le hizo pensar… ¡Oh!**

**Sirius por otro lado miraba a Remus y Tonks y se rio entre dientes. — ¿Qué, teniendo una disputa de pareja?**

**—Cállate— se quejó Remus, pero Tonks se rio entre dientes, sea lo que fuera, se veía feliz entonces eso no era demasiado importante.**

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry, -dijo, abrazándole firmemente.

-¡Diecisiete, eh! -dijo Hagrid mientras aceptaba un vaso, del tamaño de un cubo, de Basura-. Seis años desde el día en que nos conocimos, Harry, ¿recuerdas?

-Vagamente, -dijo Harry, sonriéndole- ¿No derribaste la puerta principal, le pusiste a Dudley una cola de cerdo, y me dijiste que era un mago?

**Harry se rio de eso. —Ah, los buenos tiempos.**

-Había olvidado los detalles -rió Hagrid con satisfacción-. ¿Todo bien, Ron, Hermione?

-Estamos bien, -dijo Hermione-. ¿Y tú?

**—Hmph, quien te dijo que podrías responder por mí— se quejó Ron.**

**Hermione no tuvo respuesta a eso, estaba claro por el tono que él no estaba muy molesto por eso.**

-Ah, no está mal. Ocupado, tenemos unicornios recién nacidos. Os los mostraré cuando volváis. -Harry evitó las miradas de Ron y Hermione mientras Hagrid rebuscaba en su bolsillo-. Aquí tienes, Harry... no se me ocurría qué regalarte, pero entonces recordé esto. -Sacó una bolsilla ligeramente peluda que se cerraba con un largo cordel, que evidentemente servía para llevarla al cuello-. Piel de topo. Oculta cualquier cosa en ella pero solo su propietario puede sacarlas. Son raras.

**— ¡y muy valioso! —Dijo Draco, un poco sorprendido— me pregunto cómo ese zoquete consiguió algo como eso.**

**— ¡No llames a Hagrid así! — dijo Harry con vehemencia mientras la mayoría fulminaba con la mirada al rubio. Draco se encogió de hombros pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa, era evidente que estaba asustado.**

-¡Hagrid, gracias!

-No es nada, -dijo Hagrid, ondeando su mano del tamaño de la tapa de un cubo de basura.-. ¡Ahí está Charlie! Siempre me ha gustado Charlie... ¡Ey! ¡Charlie!

**Charlie rio a eso, siempre le agrado Hagrid.**

Charlie se aproximó, pasándose la mano ligeramente pesaroso sobre su nuevo y brutalmente corto rapado. Era más bajo que Ron, ancho, con una gran número de quemaduras y arañazos en sus musculosos brazos.

-Hola, Hagrid, ¿cómo va?

-Bien para los tiempos que corren. ¿Cómo le va a Norberto?

-¿Norberto? -rió Charlie-. ¿El Colacuerno Noruego? Ahora la llamamos Norberta.

-¿Qué...Norberto es una chica?

-Oh, sí, -dijo Charlie

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Hermione

-Son mucho más crueles -dijo Charlie.

**—Entonces sí, Norberto definitivamente es una chica— Ron hizo una mueca e inconscientemente se froto la mano donde había sido mordido.**

Miró sobre su hombro y dejó caer la voz-. Desearía que Papá se diera prisa y llegara ya. Mamá se está poniendo de los nervios.

Todos miraron a la Señora Weasley, que estaba intentando hablar con Madame Delacour mientras lanzaba continuamente miradas hacia la verja.

-Creo que mejor empezamos sin Arthur -gritó hacia el jardín después de un momento o dos-. ¡Debe haberse entretenido... oh!

Todos lo vieron al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de luz que llegaba volando por el patio y hasta la mesa, donde tomó la forma de una comadreja de plata brillante, que se puso en pie sobre las patas traseras y habló con la voz del Señor Weasley.

**— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no sabía que un Patronus pudiera hablar! —Dijo Harry.**

**—Ah, eso es porque la mayoría de ellos no pueden—explico Dumbledore— Sin embargo, yo conseguí la manera de que lo hagan. Así es como la Orden envía mensajes el uno al otro cuando hay necesidad de hacerlo.**

**—Eso es muy bueno, Señor— Harry sonrió a él, sintiendo lo extraño que era no sentir el resentimiento hacia su director que había sentido parte de este año.**

-El Ministro de Magia viene conmigo.

**—Argh, de seguro va a arruinar la fiesta— se quejó Ron.**

**Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sin embargo, será mejor que cualquier cumpleaños que tuve con los Dursley.**

El Patronus se disolvió en el aire, dejando a la familia de Fleur mirando atónita el lugar donde se había desvanecido.

-Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, -dijo Lupin al instante-. Harry... lo siento...te lo explicaré en otro momento...

**Remus hizo una mueca al saber exactamente porque se iba.**

**— ¡Esos prejuicios de sangre! —se quejó amargamente Sirius, claramente sabiendo lo que significaba, también.**

Agarró la muñeca de Tonks y se la llevó;

**Ahora Remus miro con tristeza a Tonks. Fue por su causa por lo que tuvieron que irse… ella era un paria, ahora, todo por su culpa.**

**Tonks puso los ojos en él, no le importaba nada de eso, siempre y cuando ella estuviera con Remus, eso es todo lo único que importaba.**

Alcanzaron la valla, la escalaron, y se perdieron de vista. La Señora Weasley parecía desconcertada.

-El Ministro... ¿pero por qué...? No entiendo...

Pero no hubo tiempo de discutir la cuestión; un segundo después, el Señor Weasley había aparecido de la nada en la verja, acompañado por Rufus Scrimgeour, instantáneamente reconocible por su melena de pelo grisáceo.

Los dos recién llegados caminaron por el patio hacia el jardín y la mesa iluminada por linternas, donde todo el mundo estaba sentado en silencio, observándoles acercarse. Cuando Scrimgeour llegó al alcance de la luz de las linternas, Harry vio que parecía mucho más viejo flacucho y sombrío que la última vez que se habían visto.

**—Ser el Ministro hace que uno envejezca con rapidez— Dijo Dumbledore, después de haber estado cerca de varios de los ministros anteriores— Y más aún para los que ostenta el cargo durante tiempos de guerra como este.**

-Lamento la intrusión -dijo Scrimgeour, mientras cojeaba para detenerse ante la mesa-. Especialmente cuando veo que me he colado en una fiesta.

Sus ojos se posaron un momento en el pastel con forma de Snitch gigante.

-Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias -dijo Harry.

-Debo tener unas palabras en privado contigo, -siguió Scrimgeour-. También con el Señor Ronald Weasley y la Señorita Hermione Granger.

**— ¡Todos nosotros! — Dijo Ron sorprendido.**

**—No creo que sepa lo que estamos planeando hacer— Dijo Harry con nerviosismo— y que trate de detenernos.**

**—No— dijo Hermione pensativa.**

**— ¿Qué entonces? — pregunto Harry**

**—Yo estaba pensando en el título del capítulo— dijo Hermione.**

**—Sera sobre Dumbledore— Remus asintió con la cabeza— Yo estaba pensando en eso.**

**—Todavía no entiendo por qué nos quiere ver a todos— Dijo Ron.**

-¿Nosotros? -dijo Ron, que sonaba sorprendido-. ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Se lo diré cuando estemos en algún lugar más privado -dijo Scrimgeour-. ¿Hay un lugar semejante? -exigió al Señor Weasley.

-Si, por supuesto, -dijo el Señor Weasley, que parecía nervioso-. El, er, salón, ¿por qué no allí?

-Puede usted mostrarme el camino - le dijo Scrimgeour a Ron-. No habrá necesidad de que nos acompañes, Arthur.

Harry vio que el Señor Weasley intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con la Señora Weasley mientras él, Ron y Hermione se ponían en pie. Mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la casa en silencio, Harry sabía que los otros dos estaban pensando lo mismo que él; Scrimgeour debía haber averiguado de algún modo que los tres estaban planeando dejar Hogwarts.

Scrimgeour no habló mientras todos pasaban a través de la revuelta cocina al salón de la Madriguera. Aunque el jardín había estado lleno de la suave luz dorada de la tarde, allí ya estaba oscuro. Harry ondeó su varita hacia las lámparas de aceite mientras entraba y estas iluminaron la desgastada pero acogedora habitación. Scrimgeour se sentó en el sillón hundido que normalmente ocupaba el Señor Weasley, dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione intentando encajarse lado a lado en el sofá.

**—Simplemente debiste de haberte sentado en las piernas de Ron, de seguro habría sido un mejor lugar Hermione— se rio Fred, a lo que Hermione y Ron se ruborizaban.**

Una vez lo hubieron hecho, Scrimgeour habló.

-Tengo algunas preguntas para vosotros tres, y creo que será mejor si lo hacemos individualmente. Si vosotros dos... -señaló a Harry y Hermione-... esperan arriba, empezaré con Ronald.

-No vamos a ninguna parte -dijo Harry, mientras Hermione asentía vigorosamente-. Puede hablarnos juntos, o nada en absoluto.

**—No deberías hablarle al Ministro de esa manera, Harry— le reprendió Molly.**

**—Lo siento señora Weasley—Dijo Harry.**

Scrimgeour lanzó a Harry una fría y calculadora mirada. Harry tuvo la impresión de que el Ministro se estaba preguntando si valía la pena o no abrir las hostilidades tan pronto.

-Muy bien entonces, juntos -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se aclaró la garganta-. Estoy aquí, como seguramente sabrán, por el testamento de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron unos a otros.

-¡Una sorpresa, aparentemente! ¿No eran conscientes de que Dumbledore les había dejado algo?

**— ¿Qué esperaba, que Dumbledore hablara con ellos acerca de colocarlos en su testamento? — Sirius rodo los ojos— esto suena a una conversación sobre muertos, es muy deprimente para mí.**

-¿A todos? -dijo Ron-. ¿A Hermione y a mí también?

-Si, a todos...

Pero Harry interrumpió.

-Dumbledore murió hace un mes. ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en darnos lo que nos dejó?

**Remus y McGonagall entrecerraron los ojos, pero Dumbledore no se veía afectado del todo, el no esperaba menos del Ministerio en su estado actual. **

-¿No es obvio? -dijo Hermione, antes de que Scrimgeour pudiera responder-. Querían examinar lo que sea que nos dejó. ¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso! -dijo, y su voz tembló ligeramente.

-Tenía todo el derecho, -dijo Scrimgeour despectivamente-. El Decreto para la Confiscación Justificada da al Ministerio poder para confiscar el contenido de un testamento...

**—Eso es ridículo— espeto Remus— Ese decreto no es posible…**

En este punto Sirius comenzó a leer en voz alta, en parte porque vio que Hermione iba a decir lo mismo y también porque quiera molestar al hombre lobo.

-¡Esa ley fue creada para evitar que los magos legaran artefactos Oscuros -dijo Hermione- y se supone que el Ministerio debe tener una prueba poderosa de que las posesiones heredadas son ilegales antes de confiscarlas! ¿Me está diciendo que usted pensó que Dumbledore estaba tratando de pasar algún artefacto oscuro?

**—Por supuesto que eso es lo que esta diciendo, nunca se puede confiar el Dumbledore— Dijo Fred.**

**—Es un viejo conspirador después de todo— agrego George**

**— ¡Fred! ¡George! —grito Molly, mirando a los gemelos antes de dar a Dumbledore una mirada de disculpa. Dumbledore, sin embargo, se reía de lo dicho por los gemelos.**

-¿Está planeando seguir una carrera en Leyes Mágicas, Señorita Granger? -añadió Scrimgeour.

-No, en absoluto, -replicó Hermione

**Hermione parpadeo a eso.**

**— ¿Qué pasa? — Ron la miro inquisitivamente.**

**—Es solo que… he estado pensado en eso— Hermione frunció el ceño, ella se preguntaba si había decidido hacer algo más.**

**—Probablemente le estés mintiendo— Ron se encogió de hombros.**

**—Puede que tengas razón—dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.**

-. ¡Espero hacer algo bueno para el mundo!

**Ron rodo los ojos. —Déjame adivinas, quieres hacer algo con el _pedo._**

**— ¡Es P.E.D.D.O! —exclamo Hermione— ¿y que si lo hago?**

**—Trabajando con la Ley Mágica puedes ayudar a hacer algo bueno para el mundo— dijo Tonks— Mi mama trabaja en ese departamento y ha hecho un montón de cosas para ayudar a nuestra comunidad.**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza, todavía tenía tiempo para pensar en esto después de todo.**

Ron rió. Los ojos de Scrimgeour se fijaron en él y una vez más Harry habló.

-¿Y por qué ha decidido darnos nuestras cosas ahora? ¿No se le ocurrió un pretexto para quedárselas?

-No, será porque los treinta y un días han transcurrido -dijo Hermione al momento-. No pueden confiscar los objetos más tiempo a menos que puedan probar que son peligrosos, ¿Correcto?

**—Por supuesto que sabemos mucho sobre el tema— silbo Sirius.**

**—Ella es Hermione, ella lo sabe todo— le informo Ron y Hermione sonrió cuando lo miro.**

-¿Diría usted que estaba muy unido a Dumbledore, Ronald? -preguntó Scrimgeour, ignorando a Hermione. Ron pareció sobresaltarse.

-¿Yo? No... En realidad no... Fue siempre Harry quien...

**Hermione gimió.**

**— ¿Qué? —dijo Ron.**

**—Creo que es eso lo que quería— dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza— Realmente me parece raro que Dumbledore nos deje algo— y luego se ruborizo cuando miro a Dumbledore— eh… ¿Por qué nos dejó algo, Señor?**

**—No puedo estar seguro hasta saber lo que son, pero estoy seguro que tengo mis razones para dejarles algunas cosas— aseguro Dumbledore.**

**— ¿Cree que ayudara a Harry? — Dijo Hermione.**

**—Si—dijo sonriendo Dumbledore, pero no dijo nada más y Hermione sintió que la conversación había terminado.**

Ron miró alrededor, a Harry y Hermione, para ver como Hermione le lanzaba una mirada del tipo deja-de-hablar-¡ya!,

**Todos bufaron a esto.**

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Scrimgeour pareció haber oído exactamente lo que esperaba, y deseaba, oír. Se abalanzó como un ave de presa sobre la respuesta de Ron.

-Si no estaba unido a Dumbledore, ¿cómo explica el hecho de que le mencionara en su testamento? Hizo excepcionalmente pocos legados personales. La gran mayoría de sus posesiones... su biblioteca privada, sus instrumentos mágicos, y otros efectos personales... se legaron a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué cree que fue usted distinguido?

-Yo... supongo -dijo Ron- Yo... cuando dije que no estábamos unidos... quiero decir, creo que yo le gustaba...

-Para ser honestos, Ron -dijo Hermione-, Dumbledore estaba muy encariñado contigo.

**—Aunque no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho, yo tendría que estar de acuerdo eso— Dijo Dumbledore— Admiro la lealtad y el apoyo que has mostrado a tus amigos frente al extremo peligro.**

**—Gracias— murmuro Ron, sus oídos se pusieron rojos y bajo la mirada, no era capaz de mirar a su director a los ojos.**

Esto era estirar la verdad hasta el punto de fractura; por lo que Harry sabía, Ron y Dumbledore nunca habían estado juntos a solas, y el contacto directo entre ellos había sido insignificante. Sin embargo, Scrimgeour no parecía estar escuchando. Metió la mano dentro del abrigo y extrajo una bolsita cerrada con un cordel mucho mayor que la que Hagrid había regalado a Harry. De ella, sacó un rollo de pergamino que desenrolló y leyó en voz alta.

-Última Voluntad y Testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...

Si, aquí esta... A Ronald Billius Weasley, le dejo mi Desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recordará cuando lo utilice.

**La boca de Dumbledore adelgazó, eso fue exactamente lo que pensaba que le iba a legar a Ron, a pesar de que esperaba el niño jamás lo utilizara. **

Scrimgeour sacó de la bolsa un objeto que a Harry le pareció haber visto antes. Se parecía ligeramente a un encendedor, pero tenía, él lo sabía, el poder de succionar toda luz de un lugar, y restaurarla, con un simple click. Scrimgeour se inclinó hacia adelante y le pasó el Desiluminador a Ron, que lo tomó y le dio vueltas entre los dedos con aspecto atontado.

**—Genial, me gustaría tenerlo ahora— sonrió Ron y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a Dumbledore— Eh… lo siento, no quise decir…**

**—Está bien Señor Weasley, entiendo lo que quiso decir— Se rio entre dientes Dumbledore.**

-Es un objeto de gran valor -dijo Scrimgeour, observando a Ron- Puede incluso que único. Indudablemente es un diseño del mismo Dumbledore. ¿Por qué le dejaría a usted algo y además un artículo tan raro?

Ron sacudió la cabeza, parecía desconcertado.

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore, quien miraba tranquilamente el libro.**

**— ¿no va a responder? —Harry frunció el ceño.**

**—No, yo creo que sería mejor saber todo en el lugar y momento justo. Sería una historia muy entretenida—dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, aunque también pensaba que solo iba a causar problemas si explicaba lo que eso era.**

-Dumbledore debe haber enseñado a miles de estudiantes -perseveró Scrimgeour- . Pero a los únicos que recordó en su testamento fue a ustedes tres.

**— ¿Eso significa que ni siquiera me dejo nada? —McGonagall lo miro fijamente.**

**—No creo que Scrimgeour pensara eso por ser uno de mis alumnos, ya que hemos sido colegas durante mucho tiempo— le dijo Dumbledore.**

**—Ojala sea cierto— informo McGonagall, a pesar que no quería nada de él, sería bueno tener algo para recordarlo.**

¿Por qué? ¿Qué uso pensó que daría usted al Desiluminador, Señor Weasley?

-Apagar las luces, supongo, -masculló Ron-. ¿Qué más podría hacer con él?

**Severus miro pensativamente a Dumbledore, sabiendo que hacia algo más que eso, pero sin tener idea de lo que podía ser. **

Evidentemente Scrimgeour no tenía ninguna sugerencia. Después de mirar de reojo a Ron durante un momento o dos, volvió de nuevo al testamento de Dumbledore.

-A Hermione Jean Granger, le dejo mi copia de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de que la encontrará entretenida e instructiva.

**— ¿Qué? —dijo Sirius mirando curiosamente a Dumbledore, al igual que la mayoría de las personas en la habitación. De hecho, los únicos que no lo miraban raro eran Hermione y Harry, pues ninguno de ellos sabía lo que eran _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. _**

**Una vez más, Dumbledore miro el libro, esperando a que Sirius leyera. Sin embargo, él estaba luchando por mantener la calma mientras pensaba en por que le estaba dando ese libro a Hermione. Obviamente él sabía que las reliquias de la muerte iban a desempeñar un papel en esto, ya que era el título del libro, pero, el no esperaba ser el quien tocara el tema.**

**¿Por qué Harry necesitaba saber acerca de las reliquias de la muerte? Se dio cuenta rápidamente que Voldemort buscaba la varita de sauco, su varita mágica, y se preguntó de nuevo si todo iba a salir bien.**

Scrimgeour sacó ahora de la bolsa un pequeño libro que parecía tan antiguo como la copia de Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras que había arriba. Sus tapas estaban manchadas y peladas en ciertos lugares. Hermione lo aceptó de Scrimgeour sin ninguna palabra. Sostuvo el libro en su regazo y lo miró fijamente. Harry vio que el título estaba en runas; él nunca había aprendido a leerlas. Mientras miraba, una lágrima cayó sobre el símbolo grabado en relieve.

-¿Por qué cree que Dumbledore le dejó ese libro, Señorita Granger? –preguntó Scrimgeour.

-Él... sabía que me gustan los libros -dijo Hermione con voz llorosa, limpiándose los ojos con la manga.

**Todos los chicos reían por la declaración de Hermione. **

-¿Pero por qué este libro en particular?

-No sé. Debe haber pensado que me gustaría.

**— Efectivamente— coincidió Dumbledore, tratando que sus palabras tuvieran un sonido alegre mientras su mente tenía pensamientos preocupantes— Creo que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de leer los cuentos de niños magos.**

**—No— Dijo Hermione intrigada— ¿es eso?**

**—Por supuesto que lo es—Ron la miro con incredulidad— ¿Quieres decir que nunca has oído hablar de Beedle el Bardo?**

**Hermione rodo los ojos a la pregunta, pero no contesto.**

-¿Alguna vez discutió sobre códigos, o cualquier forma de pasar mensajes secretos, con Dumbledore?

-No, no lo hice, -dijo Hermione, todavía limpiándose los ojos con la manga-. Y si el Ministerio no ha podido encontrar ningún código oculto en este libro en treinta y un días, dudo que yo pueda.

**—No creo que eso sea cierto—bufo Ron—Vas a encontrar lo que sea que esté tratando de decir al instante.**

Contuvo un sollozo. Estaban tan apretados en el sofá que Ron tuvo dificultades para extraer el brazo y ponerlo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione.

**Más risas a eso. Ron empezaba a molestarse con sus hermanos aunque eso no impidió que sus oídos se pusieran de un color rojo brillante.**

Scrimgeour volvió al testamento.

-A Harry James Potter -leyó, y las entrañas de Harry se contrajeron con una súbita excitación-. Le dejo la Snitch que cogió en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, como recordatorio de las recompensas de la perseverancia y habilidad.

**—Sabes, yo estaba esperando que le cedieras a Harry algo más interesante que una snitch—dijo Sirius decepcionado.**

Mientras Scrimgeour sacaba la diminuta bola dorada del tamaño de una nuez, sus alas doradas revolotearon bastante febrilmente, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir una definitiva sensación de anticlímax.

**—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo—se rio Sirius.**

-¿Por qué le dejó Dumbledore esta Snitch? -preguntó Scrimgeour.

-Ni idea -dijo Harry-. Por las razones que acaba de leer, supongo... para recordarme lo que puedes conseguir si... perseveras y todo eso.

-¿Crees que es un mero recuerdo simbólico entonces?

-Supongo -dijo Harry-. ¿Qué más podría ser?

-Yo hago las preguntas -dijo Scrimgeour,

**—Eso lo hace más infantil que Black—Se burlo Severus.**

Moviendo su asiento un poco hacia el sofá. Fuera, el atardecer ya estaba cayendo, la carpa más allá de la ventana se erguía fantasmalmente blanca sobre los setos.

-He notado que su pastel de cumpleaños es una Snitch -dijo Scrimgeour a Harry-. ¿Por qué?

Hermione rió despectivamente.

-Oh, puede ser una referencia al hecho de que Harry es un gran Buscador, eso es bastante obvio -dijo-. ¡Debe haber un mensaje secreto de Dumbledore escondido en el glaseado!

**—Una buena, Hermione—se rio Ron y Hermione sonrió.**

-No creo que haya nada oculto en el glaseado, -dijo Scrimgeour-, pero una Snitch sería un muy buen lugar para ocultar un objeto pequeño. ¿Sabes por qué, verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione, sin embargo, respondió. Harry creía que eso de responder preguntas era un hábito tan profundamente innato en ella que no podía contener la urgencia.

**—Argh—se quejó Hermione mirando a Harry con una expresión dolida.**

**—Tiene razón—Se burlo Ron.**

-Porque las Snitches tienen memoria táctil -dijo ella.

**— ¿Qué? —dijeron varias personas.**

**—Oh, vamos.**

-¿Qué? -dijeron Harry y Ron juntos; ambos consideraban que los conocimientos de Hermione sobre Quidditch eran insignificantes.

**Hermione fulminaba con la mirada a sus chicos.**

**—Lo siento Mione, nosotros deberíamos saber que incluso eso no te impide saber algo—se rio Ron y Hermione intensifico el resplandor de su mirada.**

-Correcto -dijo Scrimgeour-. Una Snitch no es tocada con las manos desnudas antes de soltarla, ni siquiera el fabricante, que lleva guantes. Lleva un encantamiento mediante el cual puede identificar al primer humano que posa sus manos en ella, para casos de capturas disputadas. Esta Snitch -sostuvo en alto la diminuta bola dorada- recordará tu tacto, Potter.

-Se me ocurre que Dumbledore, que tenía prodigiosas habilidades mágicas, a pesar de otros defectos,

**—Lo dice como si fueran mortifagos—Señalo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.**

**—Me temo que no solo a los mortifagos no les agrado— Dijo Dumbledore con voz casi alegre—A mucha gente en el ministerio no le gusta mi manera de hacer las cosas.**

**Percy hizo una mueca a eso, aunque Dumbledore no lo miraba él podía sentir un peso sobre sus hombros.**

Podría haber encantado esta Snitch para que se abriera solo para ti.

El corazón de Harry estaba latiendo bastante rápido. Estaba seguro de que Scrimgeour tenía razón. ¿Cómo evitar coger la Snitch con las manos desnudas delante del Ministro?

**—No tienes por qué preocuparte Harry— Sonrió Dumbledore.**

**— ¿Por qué no, Señor? —Dijo Harry—No cree que me dejo algo.**

**—No es eso lo que quise decir— Sonrió Dumbledore con ojos chispeantes.**

**—Se refiere a que hiciste de una rana de boca ancha en tu primer partido—Se burló Draco— Obviamente, cuando toques con tus manos nada va a suceder.**

**Varias personas rieron, pero más de uno miraron a Harry con curiosidad.**

**— ¿De qué está hablando Harry? —cuestiono Sirius.**

**—Er… es una larga historia, te lo cuento después—dijo Harry y Sirius asintió con la cabeza.**

-No dices nada -dijo Scrimgeour-. ¿Quizás ya sabes lo que contiene la Snitch?

-No, -dijo Harry, todavía preguntándose cómo podía fingir tocar la Snitch sin hacerlo realmente. Si al menos supiera Legeremancia, si la dominara realmente, y pudiera leer la mente de Hermione; prácticamente podía oír como zumbaba su cerebro tras él.

-Cógela -dijo Scrimgeour tranquilamente.

Harry encontró la mirada de los ojos amarillos de Ministro y supo que no tenía más opción que obedecer. Extendió la mano, Y Scrimgeour se inclinó hacia adelante de nuevo y colocó la Snitch lenta y deliberadamente, en la palma de Harry.

No ocurrió nada. Cuando los dedos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de la Snitch, las cansadas alas revolotearon y se quedó quieta. Scrimgeour, Ron y Hermione continuaron mirando ávidamente a la ahora parcialmente oculta bola, como si todavía esperaran que pudiera transformarse de algún modo.

-Eso ha sido dramático -dijo Harry serenamente. Ron y Hermione rieron.

**Lo mismo pasó en la sala, varios rieron.**

-Eso es todo entonces, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione, desatascándose del sofá.

-No del todo -dijo Scrimgeour, que ahora parecía de mal humor-. Dumbledore te dejó un segundo legado, Potter.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Harry, la excitación se reavivó.

Scrimgeour no se molestó en leer el testamento esta vez.

-La espada de Godric Gryffindor -dijo.

**Varios dijeron: —Cool. Pero quien lo dijo más fuerte fue Sirius.**

**— ¿Por qué Harry necesita eso? —Cuestiono Arthur.**

**—No sé— Dijo Remus— por supuesto que la espada es muy útil, pero no le veo alguna razón particular…**

**— ¡Está hecha de duende! —Remus fue interrumpido por Bill, estaba emocionado por algo inusual y todos lo miraron con extrañeza, pero el recordaba con claridad lo que Harry había dicho hace menos de una hora— ¡Harry mato al basilisco con la espada!**

**— ¡Por supuesto! — Dijo Remus muy excitado— Los objetos fabricados por duendes absorben aquello que los hace más fuerte.**

**—Y ahora, la espada tiene el veneno de basilisco en ella—Dijo Severus, asintiendo con la cabeza— lo cual es una de las pocas cosas que podría destruir un Horrocrux.**

Hermione y Ron se tensaron. Harry miró alrededor buscando una señal de la empuñadura incrustada de rubíes, pero Scrimgeour no sacó la espada de la bolsa de cuero, que en cualquier caso parecía demasiado pequeña para contenerla.

-¿Y dónde está? -preguntó Harry suspicazmente.

-Desafortunadamente -dijo Scrimgeour- esa espada no era de Dumbledore para regalarla. La espada de Godric Gryffindor es un importante artefacto histórico, y como tal, pertenece a...

**— ¡Idiota! —Grito Sirius— ¡Harry necesita eso!**

**— ¿Por qué demonios está interfiriendo demasiado? —Grito Remus, inusualmente sombrío— ¿No se da cuenta de lo importante que es? ¿No se da cuenta que si Dumbledore le ha legado eso a Harry es porque es importante?**

**—Obviamente no—Dijo Bill, haciendo una mueca.**

**— Siempre le molestaba cuando él no estaba a cargo—murmuro Tonks—.Y nunca fue bueno para ocultar su resentimiento.**

**— ¿Así que esto no es algo malo? —Arthur le pregunto.**

**—No— Dijo Dumbledore— La razón por la que debo haberle legado la espada a Harry, es para que se diera cuenta de que la necesitaría.**

-¡Pertenece a Harry! -dijo Hermione acaloradamente-. Ella le eligió a él, él fue quien la encontró, salió para él del Sombrero Selec...

-De acuerdo con fuentes históricas de confianza, la espada puede presentarse para cualquier Gryffindor digno, -dijo Scrimgeour-. Eso no la hace de la exclusiva propiedad del Señor Potter, fuera lo que fuera lo que Dumbledore decidiera.- Scrimgeour se rascaba su mal afeitada mejilla, escudriñando a Harry-. ¿Por qué crees...?

-¿... que Dumbledore quiso darme a mí la espada? -dijo Harry, luchando por contener su temperamento-. Quizás pensó que quedaría bien en mi pared.

-¡Esto no es una broma, Potter! -gruñó Scrimgeour-. ¿Fue porque Dumbledore creía que solo la espada de Godric Gryffindor podría derrotar al Heredero de Slytherin? ¿Quiso darte la espada, Potter, porque creía, como tantos otros, que tú eras el destinado a destruir a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

-Interesante teoría -dijo Harry-. ¿Alguien ha intentado atravesar a Voldemort con una espada? Quizás el Ministerio debería poner a alguna gente a ello, en vez de malgastar su tiempo examinando Desiluminadores y encubriendo fugas de Azkaban. ¿Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo, Ministro, encerrado en su oficina, intentando abrir a la fuerza una Snitch? La gente está muriendo... yo casi fui uno de ellos... Voldemort me persiguió a través de tres condados, mató a_ Ojoloco_ Moody, pero ni una palabra sobre eso desde el Ministerio, ¿verdad? ¡Y todavía espera que cooperemos con usted!

**— ¡Harry! No deberías decir esas cosas al Ministro—gruño Molly, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.**

**—Lo siento—Harry se encogió de hombros—Pero pensé que necesitaba una conversación severa.**

-¡Has ido demasiado lejos! -gritó Scrimgeour, poniéndose en pie. Harry saltó sobre sus pies también. Scrimgeour cojeó hacia Harry y le pinchó con fuerza en el pecho con la punta de su varita. Esta chamuscó un agujero en la camiseta de Harry como hubiera hecho un cigarrillo encendido.

**— ¡HEY! —Grito Sirius.**

**— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo de esa manera! —Molly lanzo un grito.**

-¡Eh! -dijo Ron, levantándose de un salto y alzando su varita, pero Harry dijo:

-¡No! ¿Quieres darle una excusa para arrestarnos?

-Recordando que ya no estás en la escuela, ¿verdad? -dijo Scrimgeour respirando con fuerza en la cara de Harry-. ¿Recordando que yo no soy Dumbledore, que perdonaba tu insolencia e insubordinación? Puedes llevar esa cicatriz en la frente como una corona, Potter, ¡pero ningún chico de diecisiete años va a decirme como hacer mi trabajo! ¡Ya es hora de que aprendas respeto!

-Ya es hora de que usted se lo gane -dijo Harry.

**Severus miro con frialdad a Harry, Claramente Potter estaba siendo arrogante, El Ministro de Magia no tiene por qué ganarse el respeto de alguien de diecisiete años de edad. ¿Entonces porque se sentía contrariado? Debe ser porque Scrimgeour no estaba actuando de una manera que debe ser respetada. **

El suelo tembló, se oyó un sonido de pies a la carrera, entonces la puerta del salón se abrió de repente y el Señor y la Señora Weasley entraron corriendo.

-Nosotros... creímos oír... -empezó el Señor Weasley, que parecía realmente alarmado ante la visión de Harry y el Ministro virtualmente nariz con nariz.

-... Gritos, -jadeó la Señora Weasley.

Scrimgeour dio un par de pasos atrás alejándose de Harry, mirando fijamente al agujero que le había hecho en la camisa. Parecía arrepentido por haber perdido el control.

-No... No fue nada, -gruñó-. Yo... lamento tu actitud -dijo, mirando a Harry directamente a la cara una vez más-. Pareces creer que el Ministerio no desea lo que tú... lo que Dumbledore... deseaba. Debemos trabajar juntos.

**—No veo que eso pase—murmuro Harry, después de todo lo que el Ministerio le había hecho en este año.**

-No me gustan sus métodos, Ministro -dijo Harry-. ¿Recuerda?

**Sirius fulmino al libro cuando leyó eso.**

Por segunda vez, alzó el puño derecho y mostró a Scrimgeour la cicatriz que todavía aparecía blanca en el dorso de la misma, diciendo No debo decir mentiras. La expresión de Scrimgeour se endureció. Se giró sin otra palabra y salió cojeando de la habitación. La señora Weasley se apresuró tras él. Harry la oyó detenerse en la puerta trasera. Después de un minuto o así gritó-. ¡Se ha ido!

-¿Que quería? -preguntó el Señor Weasley, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras la Señora Weasley volvía apresuradamente.

-Darnos lo que Dumbledore nos dejó -dijo Harry-. Acaban de liberar el contenido de su testamento.

Fuera, en el jardín, los tres objetos que Scrimgeour les había dado pasaron de mano en mano. Todo el mundo exclamó ante el Desiluminador y Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y lamentaron el hecho de que Scrimgeour se hubiera negado a entregar la espada, pero ninguno de ellos pudo ofrecer una sugerencia sobre por qué Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry una vieja Snitch.

Cuando el Señor Weasley examinaba el Desiluminador por tercera o cuarta vez, la Señora Weasley dijo tentativamente.

-Harry, querido, todo el mundo está horriblemente hambriento pero no queríamos empezar sin ti... ¿Servimos la cena ya?

Todos comieron bastante rápido y después de un apresurado coro de "Cumpleaños Feliz" y mucho engullir tarta, la fiesta terminó. Hagrid, que había sido invitado a la boda al día siguiente, pero era demasiado grande como para dormir en la atestada Madriguera, se marchó para montar una tienda de campaña en un campo vecino.

-Encontrémonos arriba -susurró Harry a Hermione mientras ayudaban a la Señora Weasley a restaurar el jardín a su estado normal-. Cuando todo el mundo se haya ido a la cama.

**— ¿Huh? —Dijo Ron pensativo— ¿Es eso todo lo que teníamos que hacer para ser capaz de hablar entre nosotros? Nosotros realmente no teníamos que pensar en alguna manera para estar juntos a solas.**

Arriba en la habitación del ático, Ron examinó su Desiluminador, y Harry llenó la bolsa de piel de topo de Hagrid, no con oro, sino con las cosas que más apreciaba aunque eran cosas aparentemente sin valor como el Mapa del Merodeador, el pedazo del espejo encantado de Sirius, y el guardapelo de R.A.B.

**—Todos ellos tienen una conexión a mí—Dijo Sirius con aires de suficiencia, ya que él estaba seguro que RAB era su hermano.**

Cerró bien el cordel y se deslizó la bolsa alrededor del cuello, después se sentó sujetando la vieja Snitch y observando sus alas revolotear febrilmente. Al fin, Hermione llamó a la puerta y entró de puntillas.

**Molly hizo una mueca a eso, no le gustaba que Hermione se metiera en la habitación de los chicos, pero al menos Harry estaba allí, también, por lo que debería estar bien. **

**—Si te preocupas por eso, imagina lo mal que estarás cuando los tres estén fuera de tu alcance—Dijo Fred riendo y Molly palideció a eso.**

-_Muffiato_ -susurró, ondeando la varita en dirección a las escaleras.

**Severus abrió la boca cuando se leyó eso. ¿Cómo diablos sabia ella eso? A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros hechizos que el creo, este no había llegado a circular. Por lo que el sabia, él era el único que sabía cómo usarlo.**

**— ¿Qué clase de hechizo es eso? —Pregunto Harry.**

**—No tengo ni idea—dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos— Nunca he oído hablar de él antes.**

-Creía que no aprobabas ese hechizo -dijo Ron.

**— ¿Por qué no apruebas el hechizo? —Pregunto Harry**

**—Realmente no lo sé—Dijo Hermione, mas confundida que nunca.**

-Los tiempos cambian -dijo Hermione-. Ahora muéstranos el Desiluminador.

Ron accedió al instante. Sujetándolo delante de él, lo accionó. La lámpara solitaria que tenían se apagó al instante.

-La cosa es -susurró Hermione en la oscuridad- que podríamos haber logrado esto con Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea.

**— ¿Me pregunto qué es eso? —Hermione pregunto.**

**—No sé, pero suena bueno—Dijo Fred—Probablemente debería examinar esto para nuestra ti…— se detuvo rápidamente al darse cuenta del resplandor que poseía la mirada de su madre—Nuestra broma que viene.**

**— ¡Frederick Weasley, si me entero de algo como esto te vas a arrepentir! —Dijo Molly fríamente.**

Se oyó un pequeño click, y la bola de luz de la lámpara voló de vuelta al techo y los iluminó una vez más.

-Aun así, es genial, -dijo Ron, un poco a la defensiva-. ¡Y por lo que dicen lo inventó el propio Dumbledore!

-Lo sé pero, ¡seguramente no te habría mencionado en su testamento solo para ayudarnos a encender las luces!

-¿Crees que sabía que el Ministerio confiscaría su testamento y examinaría todo lo que nos dejara? -preguntó Harry.

-Definitivamente, -dijo Hermione-. No podía decirnos en el testamento por qué nos dejaba estas cosas, pero tiene que haber una explicación...

-¿... por qué no nos habrá dado una pista cuando estaba vivo? -preguntó Ron.

**—Er… Tal vez es porque él no sabía que iba a morir—Sugirió George.**

**—Él pudo pensar que tenía más tiempo— agrego Remus y miro a Dumbledore, era extraño hablar de su muerte cuando él estaba sentado ahí, junto a él.**

-Bueno, exacto, -dijo Hermione, ahora ojeando las páginas de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo-. Si estas cosas son lo bastante importantes como para pasárnoslas bajo las narices del Ministerio, cualquiera pensaría que nos habría hecho saber por qué... ¿a menos que creyera que era obvio?

**—No, no es obvio—Dumbledore se echó a reír, él debe haber querido que ellos lo averiguaran a su debido tiempo.**

-Se equivocó entonces, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron-. Siempre dije que estaba chalado.

**—Lo siento señor— se sonrojo Ron.**

**—Está bien—Dumbledore encogió los hombros—Ya lo he escuchado antes.**

Brillante y todo eso, pero como una cabra. Dejar a Harry una vieja Snitch... ¿a qué demonios viene eso?

-No tengo ni idea -dijo Hermione-. ¡Cuando Scrimgeour te hizo cogerla, Harry, estaba tan segura de que iba a pasar algo!

-Sí, bueno -dijo Harry, su pulso se aceleró cuando alzó la Snitch entre los dedos-. No iba a intentarlo demasiado delante de Scrimgeour, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Hermione.

**—Y se supone que eres la más inteligente—se burló Draco.**

-La Snitch capturada en mi primer partido de Quidditch -dijo Harry- ¿No lo recuerdas?

Hermione parecía simplemente aturdida. Ron, sin embargo, jadeó, señalando frenéticamente de Harry a la Snitch y otra vez de vuelta hasta que encontró la voz.

-¡Es la que casi te tragaste!

**— ¿Por qué casi te tragas la snitch? —volvió a interrogar Sirius.**

**—Te lo diré después de este capítulo—Dijo Harry.**

**—De todos modos debemos tomar un descanso para cenar después de este capítulo ¿te das cuenta de lo tarde que es? —Dijo Molly mirando su reloj.**

**—Eso suena bien para mí—Sonrió Sirius y todo parecían estar de acuerdo en eso.**

**— ¡Pero el capítulo siguiente debe ser la boda! —Se quejó Fleur— yo quiero escucharlo.**

**—El libro todavía estará aquí después de la cena—informo Tonks.**

-Exactamente, -dijo Harry, y con el corazón acelerado, presionó la boca contra la Snitch.

No se abrió. Frustración y amarga desilusión fluyeron de su interior. Bajó la dorada esfera, pero entonces Hermione gritó.

-¡Hay algo escrito! ¡Hay algo escrito en ella, rápido, mira!

Casi dejó caer la Snitch por la sorpresa y la excitación. Hermione tenía toda la razón. Grabadas sobre la dorada superficie, donde segundos antes no había habido nada, había cuatro palabras escritas con la fina y sesgada caligrafía que Harry reconoció como la de Dumbledore.

_Me abro al cierre_

**— ¿Qué diablos significa eso? —cuestiono Sirius. Estaba impaciente y no le gusto que Dumbledore hiciera una mueca y sacudiera la cabeza. Dumbledore solo podía adivinar lo que estaba allí, y sin embargo estaba seguro que tenía razón. Tenía ganas de saber cómo consiguió un asimiento de ello, la única cosa que estaba buscando desde que era un joven. Algo que era tan tentador tener, que deseaba conocer más detalles acerca de donde lo había encontrado, por lo que sería capaz de usarlo, solo una vez.**

**Pero él se lo estaba dando a Harry, el muchacho podría encontrar este objeto tan tentador como él lo había encontrado, y sin embargo, de alguna manera sabía que Harry sería capaz de utilizarlo de mejor manera de lo que él lo haría. Eso fue especialmente cierto con respecto al mensaje que dejo, _me abro al cierre_… Estaba claro que Harry lo usaría en ese momento.**

Apenas había leído las palabras cuando estas se desvanecieron de nuevo.

-Me abro al cierre... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Hermione y Ron sacudieron las cabezas, parecían en blanco.

-Me abro al cierre, Abro al cierre… Al cierre

Pero sin importar cuantas veces repitieron las palabras, con cuantas inflexiones diferentes, fueron incapaces de arrancarles ningún significado.

-Y la espada -dijo Ron finalmente, cuando tuvieron al fin que abandonar sus intentos de adivinar el significado de la inscripción de la Snitch.

-¿Por qué querría darle a Harry la espada?

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo simplemente? -dijo Harry calladamente-. ¡Yo estaba allí, la espada estaba justo ahí en la pared de su oficina durante todas nuestras charlas del curso pasado! ¿Si quería que yo la tuviera, entonces por qué no me la dio sin más?

Sentía como si estuviera allí sentado en un examen con una pregunta que debía haber sido capaz de contestar ante él, con el cerebro lento y negándose a responder. ¿Se había perdido algo en las largas charlas con Dumbledore el año pasado? ¿Debía haber sabido lo que significaba todo? ¿Dumbledore había esperado que lo entendiera?

**—Si conozco a Dumbledore, yo diría que él quería que lo resolvieras tú mismo—Dijo McGonagall, mirando de cerca a su colega, notando la preocupación por algo que ella solo podía suponer que tenía que ver con lo que había en la snitch—Estoy segura de eso, Potter.**

-Y por lo que respecta a este libro, -dijo Hermione-. Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo... ¡nunca había oído hablar de ellos!

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo? -dijo Ron incrédulamente-. Está bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No, en serio, -dijo Hermione sorprendida-. ¿Los conoces?

-¡Bueno, por supuesto que sí!

Harry levantó la mirada, divertido. La circunstancia de que Ron hubiera leído un libro que Hermione no conocía no tenía precedentes.

**Todos en la sala se reían, incluyendo a Rony y Hermione.**

Ron, sin embargo, parecía aturdido por la sorpresa de los otros dos.

-¡Oh, vamos! Se supone que todos los cuentos para niños están en el libro de Beedle, ¿verdad? "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna... "El mago y la Marmita Saltarina"... Babbitty Rabbitty y su Muñón Cacareante"...

**Hermione bufo a eso.**

**—En realidad esa es una historia bastante buena— Se rio Ginny.**

-¿Perdón? -dijo Hermione con una risita-. ¿Qué fue eso último?

-¡Venga! -dijo Ron, mirando con incredulidad de Harry a Hermione-. Tienen que haber oído hablar de Babbitty Rabbitty...

-¡Ron, sabes muy bien que Harry y yo fuimos criados por muggles! -dijo Hermione-. No oíamos historias como esas cuando éramos pequeños, oíamos "Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos" y "Cenicienta"...

-¿Qué es eso, una enfermedad? -preguntó Ron.

**Hermione rodo los ojos.** **—Es nombre de niña.**

**—Realmente… sigo pensando que suena más como una enfermedad— Ron se encogió de hombros y Hermione gruño.**

-¿Así que son cuentos para niños? -preguntó Hermione, inclinada sobre las runas.

-Si -dijo Ron inciertamente-. Quiero decir, lo que acabas de oír, ya sabes, todas esas viejas historias provienen de Beedle. Supongo que es algo así como la versión original.

-Pero me pregunto por qué Dumbledore pensó que yo debía leerlas.

Algo crujió escaleras abajo.

-Probablemente es solo Charlie, ahora que Mamá está durmiendo, escabulléndose para hacer que le vuelva a crecer el pelo -dijo Ron nerviosamente.

**—Sí, probablemente lo sea— admitió Charlie, frotándose el cabello.**

-Da igual, deberíamos irnos a la cama -susurró Hermione-. Mañana no habrá tiempo para dormir.

-No -estuvo de acuerdo Ron-. Un brutal triple asesinato llevado a cabo por la madre del novio podría apagar un poco la boda. Apagaré la luz.

Y accionó el Desiluminador una vez más mientras Hermione abandonaba la habitación.

**—Ese es el final del capítulo—Dijo Sirius dejando el libro— ¡Hora de cenar!**

* * *

><p><strong><em> NA: Acá les dejo un capítulo más, nos estamos leyendo quizás mañana en la tarde… vamos a ver si puedo librarme de algunas clases xD ¡NOX!_**


	8. La Boda

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: La Boda.<strong>

**—… Por lo que estaba aferrado a la escoba, tratando de evitar caerme cuando vi la snitch, y antes de saberlo, estaba en mi boca— Dijo Harry, explicando su primer juego mortal.**

**—Merlín Harry, no sé cómo sigues jugando quidditch después de tu milagroso escape—Dijo Sirius, recordando el juego que había ido en el tercer año de Harry donde cayó quince metros.**

**—No puedo creer que tu hayas dicho eso—dijo Tonks sacudiendo la cabeza— Tu eres la persona más irresponsable que he visto jugar…**

**—Sh… Estoy tratando de actuar como un adulto responsable—Sirius hizo un mohín.**

**—No estás haciendo un buen trabajo en eso—Se rio Remus.**

**— ¿Qué quieres decir con escapes? —Dijo Molly que había escuchado la historia del partido de Harry con una expresión de pánico. — ¿Te has hecho daño en otro partido?**

**—Er…—Dijo Harry**

**— ¡Lo que tengo curiosidad por saber es como la señorita Granger detuvo a Quirrel! —Dijo Severus con voz fría mientras miraba a Hermione.**

**—Er…—Dijo Hermione que se había puesto de un rojo brillante y sabía que él podía ver lo que había hecho.**

**—Oh… ella…—Ron empezó a decir, pero Harry se llevó la mano a la boca, no había ninguna razón para empeorar las cosas.**

**—Snape va a matarla, si tú hablas— susurro Harry para que solo su amigo pudiera oírlo, Ron estuvo de acuerdo con él. Estaba seguro que Sirius se largaría a reír y esto solo haría enfurecer a su profesión de pociones.**

**—Creo que golpee la parte de atrás de su cabeza— Respondió Hermione después de una larga pausa donde todos miraban de forma interrogante a Harry y Ron.**

**—Creo que ya todos hemos terminado de comer—Dijo McGonagall tratando de aliviar la tensión. Ella recordó con claridad la túnica de Severus incendiada misteriosamente ese día y ella quería ayudar a su alumna favorita. Además, se divirtió con aquel evento, aunque nunca lo admitiría.**

**—Voy a leer—se ofreció Fleur tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación donde habían estado leyendo, y nadie se sorprendió por eso, Remus ya le estaba entregando el libro antes que ella hablara —"_La Boda"_.**

**Fleur sonrió al leer eso y Bill rio. Molly sonrió también, quedo claro que la chica realmente amaba a su hijo, aunque ella no estaba muy contenta de perder a su hijo (pues era demasiado pronto para eso) le agrado que ambos eran felices.**

A las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, Harry, Ron, Fred y George estaban en el exterior de una gran carpa en el jardín, esperando a los invitados a la boda.

Harry había tomado una larga dosis de Poción Multijugo

**—No importa que tomes grandes cantidades de dosis, la poción solo dura una hora— Se burló Severus.**

Y ahora era el doble de un chico muggle pelirrojo del pueblo, Ottery St. Catchpole, del que Fred había robado cabellos utilizando un Encantamiento Convocador. El plan era presentar a Harry como el «primo Barny» y confiar en que la gran cantidad de familiares Weasley le ocultasen.

**Todos los Weasley rieron de eso.**

**—Eso debería funcionar—Dijo Arthur muy divertido.**

Los cuatro sujetaban un plan de distribución de asientos, para poder ayudar a la gente a encontrar los sitios correctos. Un grupo de camareros vestidos de blanco había llegado hacía una hora, junto con una banda con chaquetas doradas. En ese momento todos estos magos estaban sentados a corta distancia bajo un árbol; Harry podía ver un rastro azulado de humo de pipa saliendo del lugar.

**—Hmph— Resoplo Molly, no debían de estar fumando. Ella quería que el libro mencionara el nombre de aquella banda para no volver a llamarlos en algún futuro.**

Detrás de Harry, la entrada a la carpa presentaba filas y filas de frágiles sillasdoradas dispuestas a ambos lados de una larga alfombra púrpura. Los soportes de la carpa estaban adornados con flores entrelazadas blancas y doradas. Fred y George habían colocado un enorme montón de globos dorados sobre el punto exacto donde Bill y Fleur serían próximamente marido y mujer.

**Fleur prácticamente chillo cuando leyó esto.**

Fuera, mariposas y abejas planeaban perezosas sobre la hierba y el seto. Harry estaba bastante incómodo. El chico muggle por quien se estaba haciendo pasar era ligeramente más gordo que él,

**—Por supuesto que es más gordo que tu— Fred rodo los ojos.**

**—Mi brazo es más gordo que tú—añadió Charlie, tratando de molestar a Harry, pero él todavía estaba molesto por el tema de Ginny.**

Y sentía su túnica de gala calurosa y apretada bajo el calor intenso del día veraniego.

—Cuando me case —dijo Fred, tirando del cuello de su propia túnica

**— ¿No querrás decir… que primero tendrías que encontrar a una chica tan loca como para casarse contigo? —Bromeo Bill.**

**—Es cierto—se rio Fred.**

**—Tal vez podías hacer que Lunática se case contigo—Se rio Ron.**

**— ¡No la llames lunática! —Dijo Ginny entre dientes— ¡Su nombre es Luna!**

**—Creo que es un poco loca para mí— Se rio de nuevo Fred.**

—, no me preocuparé por todas estas tonterías. Todos podréis llevar lo que queráis, y le haré a mamá una Inmovilización Total hasta que todo termine.

**—Me gustaría verte intentarlo— Dijo Molly mirando a Fred, quien trago saliva ante la mirada severa que su madre le estaba dando.**

—Considerándolo todo, no estaba tan mal esta mañana —dijo George defendiéndola—. Lloró un poco al ver que Percy no estaría,

**Molly gimió a eso y miro a su tercer hijo con tristeza.**

**Percy no miraba, ni siquiera trato de mover la cabeza, no quería ver a nadie de su familia en estos momentos. No estaba seguro que era peor, si lo fulminaran con la mirada o lo miraran con indiferencia, pero él sabía que no podría adoptar una respuesta.**

¿Pero quién le quiere aquí? Oh, vaya, preparaos… aquí vienen, mirad.

Figuras de colores brillantes iban apareciendo, una por una, por todas partes en el extremo más alejado del jardín. En pocos minutos se formó una procesión, que empezó a serpentear por el jardín hacia la carpa. Flores exóticas y pájaros encantados se agitaban en los sombreros de las brujas, mientras gemas preciosas brillaban en las corbatas de muchos magos; el zumbido del excitado parloteo se volvió cada vez más fuerte, ahogando el sonido de las abejas, mientras la multitud se aproximaba a la tienda.

—Excelente, creo que veo a algunas primas veela —dijo George,

**— ¡Sí! —Dijeron los gemelos con sonrisas idénticas.**

**Fleur rodo los ojos antes de empezar a leer de nuevo.**

Estirando el cuello para ver mejor—. Necesitarán ayuda para entender nuestras costumbres inglesas, yo me ocuparé de ellas…

—No tan rápido, desorejado —dijo Fred, y adelantando con rapidez al grupo de brujas de mediana edad que lideraba la procesión, dijo—: Aquí…permettez- moi que assister vous —a un par de guapas francesas, que rieron tontamente y le permitieron que las escoltase al interior.

**—Puñetero imbécil—susurro George a su hermano gemelo, que estaba sonriendo— No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.**

George se quedó para encargarse de las brujas de mediana edad y Ron se ocupó de Perkins, viejo compañero del Ministerio del señor Weasley, mientras que una pareja bastante sorda acabó en el grupo de Harry.

— ¿Qué hay? —dijo una voz familiar

**—No soy vieja ni sorda—Tonks hizo un mohín.**

**—Creo que esto es un poco antes— se rio Remus.**

**—Yo sabía eso—Tonks rodo los ojos.**

Cuando salió nuevamente de la carpa y se encontró a Tonks y Lupin al frente de la cola. Ella se había puesto rubia para la ocasión

**—Mama siempre dice que parezco más formal cuando estoy de rubia— Explico Tonks a nadie en particular.**

—. Arthur nos dijo que eras el del pelo rizado. Siento lo de ayer por la noche —añadió en un susurro mientras Harry los guiaba por el pasillo interior—. En este momento el Ministerio está siendo muy anti-hombres lobo y creímos que nuestra presencia no te vendría demasiado bien.

**— ¿Cuándo el Ministerio no ha sido anti- hombre lobo? —Murmuro Remus con amargura.**

—Está bien. Lo entiendo —dijo Harry, hablando más para Lupin que para Tonks.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo Harry? —Tonks hizo un mohín.

**—Lo siento— Rio Harry— Creo que me siento más conectado a Lu… eh… Remus.**

**—Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre sin tartamudear, yo veo que la conexión es fuerte— rio Sirius, pero Remus sonreía a Harry.**

Lupin le lanzó una rápida sonrisa, pero cuando se dieron la vuelta, Harry vio de nuevo líneas de sufrimiento en su cara.

**—Lo digo en serio, ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Sirius.**

**— ¿No estoy siempre así, Sirius? —Remus respondió distraídamente, no le gustaba la distancia que estaba mostrando en el libro y estaba seguro que era algo que lamentaba. Era probable que tuviera algo que ver con Tonks y el saber que una relación con ella podría afectar su vida de manera muy negativa.**

**Sirius solo frunció el ceño, su amigo estaba usando un juego de palabras. Remus realmente estaba preocupado por algo.**

No lo entendía, pero no tenía tiempo de insistir en el problema. Hagrid estaba causando bastantes líos. Había malinterpretado las instrucciones de Fred, y se había sentado, no en el asiento mágicamente alargado y reforzado colocado para él en la fila de atrás, sino en cinco sitios que ahora parecían una gran pila dorada de palillos.

**La molestia era evidente en la voz de Fleur mientras leía, no ayudo mucho que varios rieron por ello.**

Mientras el señor Weasley reparaba los daños y Hagrid gritaba pidiendo disculpas a cualquiera que escuchase, Harry se apresuró a la entrada, donde encontró a Ron cara a cara con un mago con aspecto de lo más excéntrico. Con los ojos ligeramente bizcos y cabello blanco por los hombros de textura de algodón dulce, llevaba una capa cuya borla colgaba frente a su nariz y una túnica de un color amarillo yema que hacía llorar los ojos. Un símbolo raro, algo como un ojo triangular, brillaba en una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

**Dumbledore levanto una ceja ante eso, Sonaba como la marca que identificaba a las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero él no podía estar seguro, aunque pensaba que Xenophilius era una persona que podía creer en eso.**

—Xenophilius Lovegood —dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia Harry—, mi hija y yo vivimos justo al otro lado de la colina, los buenos Weasley han sido tan amables de invitarnos.

**—Yo no creo que los buenos de los Weasley lo hayan invitado… de seguro ha sido mi gemelo malvado— Dijo Fred.**

**—Yo no soy malo—resoplo George indignado, y ambos se echaron a reír.**

Pero creo que conoces a mi Luna —añadió hacia Ron.

**—Ah, así que vamos a conocer a la chica que es demasiada loca incluso para Fred—rio Sirius— Esto va hacer interesante.**

**—Eso es decir poco—rio Ron.**

—Sí —dijo Ron—. ¿No está con usted?

—Se quedó un rato en ese pequeño jardín tan encantador para saludar a losgnomos, ¡una plaga tan gloriosa!

**— ¡Argh! —Se quejó Molly. ¿Acaso no podían mantenerse alejados por si quiera un día como este? ¿Es mucho pedir?**

Qué pocos magos se dan cuenta de cuántopodemos aprender de los pequeños y sabios gnomos… o para darles su nombre correcto, los Gernumbli gardensi.

—Los nuestros saben un montón de excelentes palabrotas —dijo Ron—, pero creo que esas se las enseñaron Fred y George.

**Molly fulmino con la mirada a los gemelos y ambos se encogieron de hombros a eso.**

Se llevó a un grupo de magos al interior de la carpa justo cuando Luna aparecía.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —dijo.

—Eh… mi nombre es Barny —dijo Harry, desconcertado.

**—Wow, eso es correcto, está bajo la poción multijugo— Dijo Hermione— ¿Cómo sabía que eras tú?**

**—Luna tiene una manera diferente de ver las cosas—Ginny se encogió de hombros.**

**—Me he dado cuenta—Hermione rodo los ojos.**

**Ginny frunció el ceño a su amiga, pensaba que Luna y Hermione tendrían una gran amistad si solo llegaran a entenderse.**

—Oh, ¿también te has cambiado eso? —preguntó radiante.

**Sirius se rio de eso. —Me gusta.**

**—Bueno los locos tienen que permanecer juntos—bromeo Tonks.**

**—También has reído, _Tonksy_— Dijo Sirius— podría decir entonces que eso se aplica a ti también.**

**Tonks se encogió de hombros ante ese comentario.**

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Oh, simplemente por tu expresión —dijo.

Como su padre, Luna llevaba una túnica amarilla brillante, que había complementado con un largo girasol en la cabeza. Una vez que uno superaba la brillantez de todo el conjunto, el efecto general era bastante agradable.

**Ginny lanzo una mirada a Harry y este a su vez miro perplejo por el comentario.**

Por lo menos no tenía rábanos colgando de las orejas.

**Esta vez Harry y aquellos que conocían a Luna, rieron a eso.**

Xenophilius, que estaba en plena conversación con un conocido, se había perdido el intercambio entre Luna y Harry. Despidiéndose del mago, se giró hacia su hija, que levantó un dedo y dijo:

—Papi, mira… ¡uno de los gnomos realmente me mordió!

**— ¡Dios mío! Ella realmente los estaba mirando— Dijo Molly medio preocupada y medio molesta, no habría necesidad de algo como eso en un día como este.**

— ¡Qué maravilloso! La saliva de gnomo es enormemente beneficiosa —dijo el señor Lovegood, agarrando el dedo estirado de Luna y examinando las marcas que sangraban—. Luna, mi amor, si sintieras algún talento floreciente hoy — quizás un inesperado impulso de cantar ópera o declamar en sirenio— ¡no lo reprimas! ¡Puede que hayas Gernumblies te hayan obsequiado un don!

**Todo el mundo se rio de eso.**

**—Puedo ver de dónde saco esa personalidad— se burló Ron.**

**Hermione rodo los ojos y movió la cabeza a este intercambio, esto era tan ridículo.**

Ron, que pasaba junto a ellos en dirección contraria, dejó escapar un sonoro bufido.

—Ron puede reírse —dijo Luna con serenidad mientras Harry la conducía con Xenophilius hacia sus asientos—, pero mi padre ha investigado mucho acerca de la magia Gernumbli.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo Harry, que hacía mucho había decidido no enfrentarse a las particulares ideas de Luna o su padre

**—m… eso suena que voy a estar más cerca de Luna—Dijo Harry pensativo.**

**—No necesariamente— Dijo Hermione— Quiero decir que ya sabes que no debes preguntar a comentarios como este, porque solo te daría locas respuestas.**

**—Tal vez— se encogió de hombros Harry— Pero parece que ahora ella va hacer mi amiga.**

—. ¿Estás segura que no quieres ponerte nada en esa herida?

—Oh, está bien —dijo Luna, chupándose el dedo de forma soñadora y mirando a Harry de arriba abajo—. Te ves muy guapo. Le dije a Papi que mucha gente probablemente llevaría túnicas de gala, pero él cree que a una boda se deberían llevar colores de sol, para la suerte, ya sabes.

**—Creo que yo hubiera preferido que vistieran túnicas normales— mascullo Fleur, a ella no le importaba saber la razón por la cual llevaban esos trajes que sonaban horribles.**

Cuando se alejó con su padre, Ron apareció con una bruja anciana agarrándole el brazo. Su puntiaguda nariz, ojos bordeados de rojo y sombrero rosa de plumas la hacían parecer un flamenco malhumorado.

**—Tía Muriel— Todos los niños Weasley se quejaron.**

**—Hay que ser agradables— Molly los miro con poco entusiasmo.**

—… y tu pelo es demasiado largo, Ronald, por un momento pensé que erasGinevra.

**—¿También tienes de dejarte el cabello?— se quejó Molly mirando a Ron con el ceño fruncido. ¿Todos sus hijos tenían que tener el cabello ridículamente largo?**

Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué lleva puesto Xenophilius Lovegood? Parece una tortilla. ¿Y quién eres tú? —ladró hacia Harry.

**Todos rieron por el comentario de la tortilla.**

—Oh, sí, tía Muriel, este es nuestro primo Barny.

—Otro Weasley. Os reproducís como gnomos. ¿No está Harry Potter aquí?Esperaba conocerlo. Creía que era amigo tuyo, Ronald, ¿o simplemente estabas alardeando?

—No… no podía venir…

—Um. Puso una excusa, ¿eh? No es tan corto de entendederas como parece en esas fotografías, entonces

**— ¿Realmente me veo idiota en la fotografías? — murmuro Harry.**

**— No— dijeron varias personas pero hubo un _Si_ proveniente de Draco que fue acompañado por una risa.**

. Acabo de instruir a la novia en cómo llevar mi tiara — le gritó a Harry

**—Lo siento amor—suspiro Bill y Fleur se encogió de hombros— Yo no tenía la intención que mi tía se metiera contigo.**

—. La fabricaron los gnomos, sabes, y lleva en mi familia varios siglos. Es una chica guapa, pero aun así… francesa.

**— No hay nada malo en ser Francés —Dijo Fleur en actitud altiva y miro a todos en la habitación para asegurarse que nadie dijera lo contrario.**

Bien, bien, encuéntrame un buen sitio, Ronald. Tengo ciento siete años y no debo estar demasiado tiempo de pie.

**—Sí, Ronald, a encontrarle un asiento para que no la tengamos que oír más—añadió Fred.**

**—Fred— Reprendió Molly por reflejo.**

Ron le lanzó a Harry una mirada significativa al pasar y no reapareció durantebastante rato. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar en la entrada, Harry había llevado a una docena de personas más a sus asientos. La carpa ahora estaba casi llena, y por primera vez no había cola fuera.

—Muriel es una pesadilla —dijo Ron, limpiándose la frente con la manga—. Solía venir cada año por Navidad, entonces, gracias a Dios, se molestó porque Fred y George tiraron una bomba fétida bajo su silla durante la cena.

**—La mejor navidad de todas—dijeron Fred y George juntos y todos los Weasley se burlaron. Molly los miro de nuevo pero no dijo nada.**

Papá siempre dice que ella los quitará de su testamento… como si les importase, van a acabar más ricos que cualquiera en la familia, a la velocidad que van… Guau —añadió, parpadeando con bastante rapidez al ver a Hermione yendo con prisa hacia ellos—. ¡Estás genial!

—**Ah… ¿es que Ronnie tiene la lengua trabada? —Bromeo Fred.**

**—Cállate— Dijo Ron mirando al suelo con las orejas coloradas. Hermione estaba mirando a Ron desde el rabillo del ojo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

—Siempre con tono de sorpresa —dijo Hermione, aunque sonrió.

Llevaba una túnica suelta de color lila, con sandalias de tacón alto a juego; su pelo estaba liso y brillante—. Tu tátara tía abuela Muriel no está de acuerdo, acabo de verla en el piso de arriba mientras le daba a Fleur la tiara. Dijo, "Oh cariño, ¿esta es la hija de muggles?" y añadió que tengo "mala postura y tobillos flacuchos"

**—Bueno como puedes ver la tía Muriel no dice nada bueno de nadie, así que no te preocupes por eso—Dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga quien no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el libro, ella estaba buscando una expresión halagadora de Ron.**

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, es ruda con todo el mundo —dijo Ron.

— ¿Habláis de Muriel? —Inquirió George, reapareciendo de la carpa con Fred—. Sí, justo me acaba de decir que mis orejas están torcidas.

**—Argh— Dijo Molly fulminado con la mirada al libro, apretando los dientes. Ella no tenía derecho a decirle eso a su bebe… el pobre muchacho acababa de perder su oído.**

Viejo murciélago. Aunque desearía que el viejo tío Bilius estuviera todavía con nosotros; era una risa segura en las bodas.

— ¿No fue el que vio un grim y murió veinticuatro horas después? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno sí, se volvió un poco raro al final —concedió George.

—Pero antes de volverse loco era la vida y alma de la fiesta —dijo Fred—. Solía beberse una botella entera de whisky de fuego, después corría a la pista de baile, se levantaba la túnica, y empezaba a sacar ramos de flores de su…

**A pesar que Fleur estaba leyendo esto con evidente disgusto esto no impidió que Sirius y otras personas rieran.**

**—Genial— Dijo Sirius— Creo que me hubiera agradado.**

—Sí, parece auténticamente encantador —dijo Hermione, mientras Harry se reía a carcajadas.

—Nunca se casó, por alguna razón —dijo Ron.

**— ¡Que sorpresa! —Hermione rodo los ojos.**

—Me asombráis —dijo Hermione.

Se estaban riendo tanto que ninguno notó un invitado que llegó tarde, un joven de cabello negro con una larga y curvada nariz, gruesas cejas negras, hasta que le dio a Ron su invitación y dijo, con sus ojos en Hermione: —Estás «marravillosa».

**Ron fulminaba con la mirada al libro y tenía las orejas rojas de la ira. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse ahora que las cosas con Hermione iban mejor?**

**— ¿Por qué Víktor está ahí? —Cuestiono sobriamente Ron a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.**

**—Él es mi amigo y yo lo quería ahí— explico Fleur y antes de que Ron pudiera abrir la boca para iniciar una pelea con Hermione, ella empezó a leer de nuevo.**

— ¡Víktor! —gritó ella, y dejó caer su pequeño bolso adornado con cuentas, que hizo un sonoro y seco ruido, bastante desproporcionado con su tamaño.

**Remus, McGonagall y Arthur levantaron una ceja y se preguntaron el porqué de eso y tenían una idea clara de la respuesta que seria.**

Mientras se revolvía, sonrojándose, para recogerlo, dijo—: No sabía que fueses a… Dios… es muy agradable ver… ¿cómo estás?

Ron empezó a chasquear con la lengua mientras cruzaba los brazos. El debería haber sabido que Hermione jamás se interesaría en él, cuando ella tenía una estrella internacional de quidditch interesado en ella.

Las orejas de Ron se habían puesto de nuevo de un rojo brillante. Después de echar un vistazo a la invitación de Krum como si no creyera ni una palabra de ella, dijo, en voz demasiado alta:

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

**Todos los hermanos de Ron se estaban riendo de eso, que solo lo hizo enojarse más.**

**—Ron, sé que tienes mejores modales que eso— Le reprendió Molly**

**—Ron, él es mi amigo— susurro Hermione para que solo Ron pudiera oír, pero él no se movía así que no estaba segura que la había escuchado.**

—Fleur me invitó —dijo Krum, levantando las cejas.

Harry, que no le guardaba ningún rencor a Krum, le dio la mano; entonces,sintiendo que sería prudente sacar a Krum de las proximidades de Ron, se ofreció a enseñarle su asiento.

**—Gracias Harry—Dijo Fleur que no quería que algo malo arruine su gran día.**

**—Preferiría que no hubieras echo eso— Sirius puso mala cara.**

—Tu amigo no está muy contento de «verrme» —dijo Krum mientras entraba en la ahora llena carpa—. ¿O es un «familiarr»? —añadió con una mirada al cabello rizado de Harry.

—Primo —farfulló Harry, pero en realidad Krum no estaba escuchando. Suaparición estaba causando alboroto, especialmente entre las primas veela.

**Los gemelos fruncieron en ceño ante eso, ellos querían a las primas veelas para ellos.**

Después de todo, era un famoso jugador de Quidditch.

**Harry dio a Ron una mirada de disculpa, pero el parecía no notarlo.**

Mientras la gente seguía estirando el cuello para echarle un buen vistazo, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George llegaron apresuradamente al pasillo.

—Tiempo de sentarse —le dijo Fred a Harry—, o nos va a atropellar la novia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon sus asientos en la segunda fila detrás de Fred y George. Hermione estaba bastante sonrojada y las orejas de Ron todavía estaban coloradas. Después de un momento, le murmuró a Harry: — ¿Has visto la barbita estúpida que se ha dejado?

**Todos se rieron de los celos evidentes de Ron.**

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido evasivo.

Una sensación de nerviosa anticipación había llenado la cálida tienda, el murmullo general roto por brotes ocasionales de risas excitadas. El señor y la señora Weasley avanzaron por el pasillo, sonriendo y saludando con las manos a sus familiares; el señor Weasley llevaba un nuevo conjunto de túnica color amatista con un sombrero a juego.

Un momento después Bill y Charlie se encontraban al frente de la carpa, ambos llevando túnicas de gala, con grandes rosas blancas en las solapas; Fred silbó con admiración y hubo un estallido de risitas de las primas veela.

**Fleur leía esto con entusiasmo, a pesar de que dio una mirada de desaprobación a Fred (que era la misma que su madre le estaba dando)**

**— ¡Frederick Weasley es mejor que te comportes bien! —Siseo Molly.**

Entonces la multitud se quedó en silencio cuando la música empezó a salir de lo que parecían ser los globos dorados.

—Ooooh —dijo Hermione, girándose en su asiento para mirar a la entrada. Un colectivo y enorme suspiro salió de las brujas y magos reunidos cuando Monsieur Delacour y su hija empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, Fleur deslizándose, Monsieur Delacour dando saltitos y sonriendo radiante. Fleur llevaba una túnica blanca muy simple y parecía estar emitiendo un fuerte brillo plateado. Mientras su resplandor normalmente apagaba a los otros porcomparación, hoy embellecía a todos sobre los que caía.

**—Wow, creo que ella ya comenzó a brillar desde ahora— Sirius le susurro en voz alta a Remus. Fleur le dio una mirada y se ruborizo un poco antes de volver a leer.**

Ginny y Gabrielle, ambas con túnicas doradas, parecían incluso más guapas de lo habitual, y una vez que Fleur lo alcanzó, Bill parecía que nunca hubiese conocido a Fenrir Greyback.

**— ¡Greyback! —Varias personas se quedaron sin aliento, mientras Remus murmuraba con amargura.**

**—Mi pobre bebe— Dijo Molly mirando a Bill, para luego levantarse y sentarse a su lado. Ella realmente estaba empezando a odiar ese libro… solo trae malas noticias.**

**—Estoy bien mama— Dijo Bill con impaciencia, pero permitió que su madre lo abrazara, a sabiendas que lo necesitaba en ese momento— Esto todavía no ha sucedido.**

**—No creo que seas… seas… un hombre lobo— Arthur escupió finalmente con aspecto pálido al ver a hijo mayor envuelto en los brazos de su madre.**

**—Estoy seguro que Harry hubiera hecho algún tipo de referencia a eso, si fuera el caso— Dijo Dumbledore con calma.**

**— ¿Quién es Greyback? — Pregunto Harry, preguntándose quien era ese tipo que ponía nerviosos a todos.**

**—Él es un hombre lobo, es un ser vicioso si es cierta la mitad de las cosas que he leído acerca de el... — Hermione comenzó a explicar, su voz era firme y trataba de no hablar demasiado alto.**

**—Es cierto— Dijo Remus con voz fría que la mayoría de la gente no estaba acostumbrada a oír— El amenazaba a la gente diciendo que atacaría a sus hijos si no hacían lo que él decía… y cumplía con la amenaza.**

**—Eso es horrible—Susurro Hermione. Ella palideció, entendió porque Remus sabía de eso, ese debía ser el mounstro que lo había convertido cuando era un niño.**

—Damas y caballeros —dijo una voz ligeramente cantarina, y con una ligeraconmoción, Harry vio al mismo mago bajito y de pelo ralo que había presidido el funeral de Dumbledore, ahora situado enfrente de Bill y Fleur—. Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles…

—Sí, mi tiara hace resaltar todo eso muy bien —dijo la tía Muriel en un susurro que se oyó bastante fuerte

**Fleur miro mal al leer esto, ella quería oír hablar de la ceremonia, no lo que tenía que decir la horrible tía de Bill… o cualquier otra cosa.**

—. Pero debo decir, la túnica de Ginevra tiene un corte demasiado bajo.

Ginny miró alrededor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, guiñándole un ojo a Harry,después rápidamente se volvió al frente de nuevo. La mente de Harry divagó bastante lejos de la carpa, de vuelta a las tardes pasadas con Ginny en algunos sitios solitarios de los terrenos del castillo.

**— ¿Cuántas horas pasaste con ella? —Pregunto Charlie con la voz llena de enojo, nuevamente.**

**—Ninguna— Respondió Harry, pues era verdad que él no sabía nada.**

**—Bien, espero que siga así—Sonrió Charlie y fue golpeado en la cabeza con una almohada que fue lanzada por Ginny. Para ser una cosa suave, Charlie se sorprendió de lo mucho que dolía… Ginny realmente tenía buen brazo.**

**— ¡Cállate Charlie!— Dijo Ginny entre dientes.**

Parecía haber sucedido hace tanto; siempre habían parecido demasiado buenas para ser verdad, como si hubiese estado robando horas brillantes de la vida normal de otra persona, una persona sin una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente…

**Harry gimió cuando el recibió varias miradas simpáticas de todas la mujeres de la habitación.**

**—También mereces felicidad, Harry— Susurro Hermione a él, dándole un apretón reconfortante en la mano.**

—William Arthur Weasley, ¿Tomas a Fleur Isabelle…?

En la primera fila,

**La voz de Fleur pasó de un chillido a una molestia en un instante. — ¡No puedes prestar un poco más de atención a la boda _Haggy_!**

**—Lo siento— Dijo Harry automáticamente.**

La señora Weasley y Madame Delacour estaban sollozando en silencio en trozos de encaje. Sonidos como de trompeta que sonaron en la parte de atrás de la carpa le dijeron a todos que Hagrid había sacado uno de sus pañuelos del tamaño de un mantel. Hermione se giró y sonrió radiante a Harry; sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas.

**—Que les pasa a todas las mujeres que lloran en las bodas— Murmuro Ron rodando los ojos. Fue golpeado por su problema —Ay… Mione ¿Eso porque fue?**

—… entonces os declaro unidos de por vida.

El mago de pelo ralo movió su varita por encima de las cabezas de Bill y Fleur y un chorro de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos, moviéndose en espirales alrededor de las ahora entrelazadas figuras. Mientras Fred y George encabezaban un aplauso, los globos dorados suspendidos estallaron: pájaros del paraíso y pequeñas campanas doradas volaron y flotaron sobre ellos, añadiendo sus canciones y gorjeos al estruendo.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! —llamó el mago de pelo raro—. ¡Si hacen el favor delevantarse!

Todos lo hicieron. La tía Muriel refunfuñando de manera audible; el mago agito nuevamente la varita. Los asientos en los que se habían sentado se elevaron graciosamente en el aire al tiempo que los lienzos de las paredes de la carpa se desvanecían, de modo que se quedaron bajo un dosel soportado por postes dorados, con una gloriosa vista del jardín iluminado por el sol y la campiña circundante. Después, una piscina de oro fundido se extendió desde el centro de la tienda para formar una brillante posta de baile; las sillas suspendidas se agruparon alrededor de pequeñas mesas con manteles blancos, flotaron grácilmente de nuevo a la tierra, y la banda con chaquetas doradas se dirigió hacia un podio.

—Perfecto —dijo Ron con aprobación cuando los camareros aparecieron por todos lados, algunos llevando bandejas de jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego, otros tambaleándose con pilas de tartas y sándwiches.

—Deberíamos ir y felicitarlos— dijo Hermione, poniéndose de puntillas para ver el lugar donde Bill y Fleur Habían desaparecido en medio de una multitud que les deseaba lo mejor.

**—Sí, eso suena muy divertido— Se quejó Ron para sí mismo.**

—Tenemos tiempo después— Ron se encogió de hombros, agarrando tres cervezas de mantequilla de una bandeja que pasaba y dándole una a Harry—Hermione, agárrate, agarremos una mesa… ¡No allí! En ningún sitio cerca de Muriel…

**—Una gran decisión… mantenerse alejado de Muriel— Se rio Fred.**

Ron cabezo el recorrido a través de la vacía pista de baile, mirando a derecha e izquierda al avanzar; Harry estaba seguro que estaba pendiente de Krum.

**—Creo que hay más de eso— Hermione rodo los ojos, después de todo él le había pedido un autógrafo al final de su cuarto año… Bueno, también actuó enojado cuando ella estaba escribiendo una carta a Víktor unas noches antes (paso un pensamiento que siempre le hacía sentir una oleada de placer en el estómago)**

En el momento que alcanzaron el otro lado de la carpa, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas: la más vacía era en la que Luna se sentaba sola.

— ¿está bien si nos unimos a ti? —pregunto Ron.

—Oh, si - dijo ella con felicidad—Papi fue a darla a Bill y Fleur nuestro regalo.

—Que es ¿provisiones para toda la vida de guardirraiz? — pregunto Ron.

**— ¿Qué es Guardirraiz? —Pregunto Harry**

**—Ni idea— Ron se encogió de hombros— Pero conociendo a Luna es algo que no quiero saber.**

Hermione le dirigió una patada bajo la mesa, pero se equivocó y golpeo a Harry.

**—Lo siento Harry—Dijo Hermione, y la mayoría de la gente en la sala se rio entre dientes.**

**—Está bien— Respondió Harry, y luego agrego — Pero suena como si estuvieras tratando de defender a luna.**

**—Lo sé— Coincidió Hermione— Supongo que tenías razón y llegamos a ser amigos… Me pregunto cómo fue que sucedió eso.**

Con los ojos lagrimeando de dolor, Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación durante unos minutos.

La banda había empezado a tocar; Bill y Fleur fueron los primeros en salir a la pista de baile, causando un gran aplauso; después de un rato, el señor Weasley llevo a Madame Delacour a la pista, seguido de la señora Weasley y el padre de Fleur.

— me gusta esta canción —dijo Luna, balanceándose al ritmo del Vals, y unos pocos segundos después se levantó y se deslizo hacia la pista de baile, donde empezó a girar, sola, con los ojos cerrados y ondeando los brazos.

**—Parece que está tomando en serio la mordedura del gernumbli—Dijo Fred— Bien por ella.**

— ¿es genial, verdad?—Dijo Ron con admiración- Siempre valiente.

**—Puedo ver el tipo—Dijo Ron pensativo, pero aún se sentía extrañado por la chica rara.**

Pero la sonrisa se borró de su cara al momento: Víktor Krum se había sentado en el sitio vacío dejado por Luna. Hermione parecía placenteramente nerviosa pero esta vez Krum no había venido a hacerle cumplidos.

Con la cara Ceñuda, dijo:— ¿Quién es ese hombre de «amarrillo»?

—Es Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de una amiga nuestra —dijo Ron. Su tono beligerante indicaba que no se iban a reír de Xenophilius, a pesar de la obvia provocación—. Ven a bailar —añadió abruptamente hacia Hermione.

**— ¿Acabas de invitarme a bailar? —Pregunto Hermione incrédula.**

**Ron no se sentía capaz de decir nada en ese momento por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.**

**Hermione le sonrió a esto, ella sabía que a Ron no le gustaba bailar, así que el que la invitara eso debió significar algo… Todavía esperaba que no lo hiciera solo porque Víktor estaba ahí, el quizás estaba actuando con un tonto protector y en realidad no le gustaba…**

Ella pareció sorprendida, pero también complacida,

**—Sí, así es como se ve— Dijo George, mirando a Hermione muy de cerca.**

**—Cállate— Le susurro Hermione y toda la sala rio a eso.**

Y se levantó. Desaparecieron juntos en la creciente multitud de la pista de baile.

—Ah, ¿«ahorra» están juntos? —preguntó Krum, momentáneamente distraído.

**Tanto Ron como Hermione miraron al libro esperanzados pero a pesar de eso ambos dijeron: **

**—Por supuesto que no— al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron decepcionados.**

—Eh… algo así —dijo Harry.

**— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — Pregunto Ron con un gruñido, el realmente quería que respondiera Si o No, "_algo así_" no era la respuesta que esperaba.**

**Hermione lo miro, por el tono de voz no podía asegurar si él se oponía a la idea o si a él le agradaba. Quería preguntarle acerca de eso… preguntarle que pensaba, pero el hecho de que estuvieran en una sala llena de gente no pasó desapercibido para ella y ya era difícil hablar con Ron acerca de eso estando a solas.**

**—Estos siguen siendo un par de idiotas— Se quejó Ginny rodando los ojos.**

— ¿Quién «erres» tú? —preguntó Krum.

—Barny Weasley.

Se dieron la mano.

—«Barrny», tú… ¿conoces bien a este Lovegood?

—No, lo conocí hoy. ¿Por qué?

Krum frunció el ceño por encima de su bebida, mirando a Xenophilius, que estaba charlando con varios magos al otro lado de la pista.

—«Porrque» —dijo Krum—, si no es un invitado de Fleur, lo «retarría» a un duelo, aquí y ahora, por llevar ese inmundo símbolo en su pecho.

**Dumbledore suspiro, estaba en lo cierto, y sabía lo que estaba por venir.**

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore, quien tenía una reacción más notable que el resto, pues para ellos eso no significaba nada.**

— ¿Símbolo? —preguntó Harry, también mirando hacia Xenophilius. El extraño ojotriangular brillaba en su pecho—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Grindelwald. Es el símbolo de Grindelwald.

**—Oh— dijeron varias personas, pensando que ellos sabían porque Dumbledore había reaccionado a eso, obviamente, sabia acerca de la señal.**

**Sin embargo el jadeo de todos solo hacía ver más sombrío a Dumbledore. Él sabía que ellos habían llegado a una conclusión equivocada, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, ya que su mente estaba empezando a viajar a sus recuerdos más dolorosos y tenían problemas para evitarlos.**

—Grindelwald… ¿el mago tenebroso que Dumbledore derrotó?

—Exacto.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Krum se cerraron como si estuviera masticando chicle, entonces dijo:

—Grindelwald mató a mucha gente, mi abuelo, por ejemplo. Por supuesto, nunca fue «poderroso» en este país, decían que temía a «Dumbledorre»…

**Dumbledore se preguntaba por qué Grindelwald nunca vino aquí, ¿fue realmente miedo a él o fue por otra razón? Tenía la esperanza que era porque una parte de Grindelwald se acordó de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero él no estaba seguro de creer eso.**

Y con razón, viendo como «terrminó» con él. «Perro» ese… —apuntó con el dedo a Xenophilius— ese es su símbolo, lo reconocí al momento:Grindelwald lo talló en una «parred» de Durmstrang, de donde «erra» estudiante. Algunos idiotas lo «copiarron» en sus «librros» y ropas pensando en «sorrprrender», «hacerrse» «imprresionantes»… hasta que los que habíamos «perrdido» «familiarres» a manos de Grindelwald les dimos una lección.

**—Eso suena como algo que Xenophilius jamás usaría—Dijo Arthur— El podrá ser excéntrico pero nunca apoyo las artes oscuras.**

**—Yo creo que el Sr. Krum está malentendiendo las cosas— Dijo Dumbledore— El símbolo fue hecho por Grindelwald… —era difícil para él mantener su voz cuando pronuncio el nombre de quien fue su amigo, pero parecía que solo McGonagall lo había notado— El símbolo fue utilizado mucho antes de que él naciera.**

Krum apretó los nudillos de forma amenazadora y le frunció el ceño a Xenophilius. Harry se sentía perplejo. Parecía increíblemente imposible que el padre de Luna fuese un seguidor de las Artes Oscuras, y nadie más en la carpa parecía haber reconocido la triangular forma con runas.

— ¿Estás… eh… bastante seguro de que es de Grindelwald…?

—No estoy equivocado —dijo Krum con frialdad—. Caminé al lado de ese símbolo «durrante» años. Lo conozco bien.

**—Así que el símbolo no fue hecho por Grindelwald, pero obviamente era algo que le interesa—Dijo Severus—Me pregunto lo que eso significa.**

**— ¿A quién le importa? Es probable que sea alguna forma de obtener poder, eso suena a algo que le interesaría —Gruño Sirius con impaciencia, sin darse cuenta de la expresión sombría en los ojos de Dumbledore.**

—Bueno, hay la opción —dijo Harry—, de que Xenophilius en realidad no sepa lo que significa el símbolo, los Lovegood son bastante… raros. Fácilmente podría haberlo recogido de algún lado y pensar que era una muestra representativa de un snorkack de cuerno arrugado o algo así.

**Varias personas resoplaron a eso.**

**—¿Qué es un snorkack de cuerno arrugado? —pregunto Sirius.**

**—Es una criatura que Luna y su papa tratan de encontrar en sus expediciones — Ginny se encogió de hombros—. No creo que realmente existan… pero Luna está convencida de lo contrario.**

**—Bueno, solo porque no se han encontrado, no significa que no existen— Se rio Remus a la respuesta de Ginny— Aunque dudo que esa criatura en particular exista, aunque algunos han mencionado que tienen alguna prueba certera de que existen.**

**— ¿En serio? — Pregunto Hermione, sorprendida por eso.**

**Remus asintió con la cabeza.**

**—No sabía que la conocías—Dijo Harry.**

**— ¿Sabías que tu clase no era la única a la que enseñaba cuando yo era profesor?—Remus se burló ligeramente.**

**—Cierto—Harry sonrió tímidamente.**

—¿Una «muestrra» «reprresentativa» de un qué?

—Bueno, no sé lo que son, pero aparentemente él y su hija se van de vacaciones a buscarlos…

Harry sintió que no estaba explicando muy bien a Luna y su padre.

**—Bueno, eso es algo difícil de hacer, así que no hay problema Harry— Ginny rio, ella también tenía problemas cuando hacía eso.**

—Esa es ella —dijo, señalando a Luna, que todavía bailaba sola, ondeando las manos alrededor de la cabeza como alguien intentando repeler mosquitos.

**Todos soltaron un bufido.**

**— ¿Qué está haciendo? — Pregunto Ron mientras se reía.**

**—No tengo ni idea—Harry rio.**

— ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? —preguntó Krum.

—Probablemente intenta deshacerse de un wrackspurt —dijo Harry, quereconocía los síntomas.

**—Parece que lo vas a saber en el futuro, ¿no te sientes satisfecho con eso, Harry? —Dijo riendo Fred.**

Krum no parecía saber si Harry le estaba o no tomando el pelo. Sacó la varita del interior de su túnica y se dio golpecitos amenazantes en los muslos; unas chispas salieron del extremo.

— ¡Gregorovitch! —dijo Harry en voz alta,

**—Ah… así que esa es la verdadera razón por la que Krum está ahí, para que Harry pudiera saber algo de la varita— Dijo George— Mira Ronnie… no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el solo es un recurso argumental.**

**—como sea— Dijo Ron rodando los ojos.**

Y Krum se sobresaltó, pero Harry estaba demasiado emocionado para que le importase; el recuerdo le había vuelto al ver la varita de Krum: Ollivander cogiéndola y examinándola cuidadosamente antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Krum sospechoso.

— ¡Hace varitas!

—Lo sé —dijo Krum.

— ¡Hizo tu varita! Por eso pensé… Quidditch…

—**Ahora acabas de verte como un loco—Dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.**

**—Como si no lo estuviera ya haciendo, mira que ponerte hablar de snorkackes y wrackspurt— señalo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.**

Krum cada vez lo miraba con más recelo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Gregorovitch hizo mi «varrita»?

—Yo… lo leí en alguna parte, creo —dijo Harry—. En una… una revista de fans — improvisó locamente, y Krum pareció apaciguarse.

**—Yo no sabía que leías revistas para fans—Dijo Ron**

**—No sabía que leías artículos de otras personas, yo pensaba que tenías suficiente con tu propia lectura—Se burló Draco.**

**—Ah, mira Draki está un poco celoso de la fama de Harry—Dijo Fred con voz de bebe.**

**— ¿No es adorable? —Agrego George y Draco fulmino con la mirada a ambos.**

—No me había dado cuenta de que alguna vez había hablado de mi «varrita» con fans —dijo.

—Entonces… eh… ¿dónde está Gregorovitch estos días?

Krum lo miró perplejo.

—Se «retirró» hace bastantes años. Fui uno de los últimos en «comprrar» una «varrita» Gregorovitch. Son las «mejorres»,

**—Sí, es la puñetera verdad, las varitas de Ollivander les dan una patada en el culo— Dijo Charlie.**

**—Charlie, cuida esa lengua—replico Molly a su hijo.**

**—Creo que es cuestión de donde uno proviene, ahí varían las opiniones de quien es el mejor fabricante de varitas—Dijo Fleur razonablemente.**

**— ¿Hay algún buen fabricante de varitas en Francia, Fleur? —Pregunto Harry, a sabiendas que el núcleo de su varita era un pedazo del cabello de su abuela veela.**

**—Oh, sí, hay varios fabricantes de varitas en Francia, y muy buenos aunque diría que ninguna de ellos son tan famosos como Ollivander o Gregorovitch, pero ellos están dispuestos a usar inusuales núcleos en sus varitas… que me conviene mucho.**

Aunque sé, por supuesto, que «vosotrros» los «brritánicos» le concedéis mucha «imporrtancia» a Ollivander.

Harry no respondió. Fingió mirar a los que bailaban, como Krum, pero estabapensando profundamente. Así que Voldemort estaba buscando a un célebrefabricante de varitas. Harry no tuvo que buscar muy lejos una razón. Seguramente era por lo que había hecho la varita de Harry la noche queVoldemort lo había perseguido por los cielos.

**Harry miro a Dumbledore para ver si la teoría tenía sentido y se sorprendió al ver el ceño fruncido en la cara del Director. _Hm… algo más podría estar sucediendo algo más de lo que pensé, _Harry pensó para sí mismo.**

La varita de acebo y pluma de fénix había conquistado a la varita prestada, algo que Ollivander no había anticipado o entendido. ¿Sabría Gregorovitch más? ¿Realmente era más hábil que Ollivander,sabía secretos de las varitas que Ollivander no conocía?

—Esa chica es muy bonita —dijo Krum, volviendo a Harry al ambiente en el que estaban. Krum estaba señalando a Ginny, que se acababa de unir a Luna

**—Oh, mantente alejado de ella— Susurro Ron innecesariamente fuerte, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía soportar que la cabeza de calabaza rojiza fuera tras su hermana después de todo lo que paso con Hermione.**

**Todos se rieron sobre todo Ginny, que nunca habría ido a su lado en un millón de años.**

**Hermione, sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Su reacción era muy similar a la forma en la que reacciono cuando Víktor estuvo cerca de ella, fácilmente podía creer que Ron solo pensaba en ella como una hermana… no fue un pensamiento agradable para ella en ese momento.**

—. ¿También es familiar tuya?

—Sí —dijo Harry repentinamente irritado—, y sale con alguien. Del tipo celoso. Un tío grande. No quieras enfrentarte a él.

**Todos se estaban riendo de eso.**

**—Creo que podrías estar exagerando en el comentario de tío grande—Dijo riendo Fred.**

**—Sí, realmente eres flaco, y no muy grande—George también rio.**

— ¿Cuál - dijo, vaciando su copa y poniéndose nuevamente de pie- es el punto de ser un jugador de Quidditch internacional si todas las chicas guapas están cogidas?

**—Mira, el muy imbécil busca atención—Susurro Ron a Hermione, quien rodo los ojos.**

Y se marchó dando grandes zancadas dejando a Harry, que copio un sándwich de un camarero que pasaba y se acercó al borde de la abarrotada pista de baile. Quería encontrar a Ron, contarle sobre Gregorovitch, pero estaba bailando con Hermione en el medio de la pista.

**—Bueno también podrías haber venido, Harry, a menos que tú me estés ocultando eso también—Dijo Hermione terminando con una nota aguda.**

**—No me gusta bailar—Dijo Harry, evadiendo su mirada. Cuando eso no funciono, agrego— Además creo que les estaba dando un tiempo a solas.**

**Eso hizo que las mejillas de Hermione se pusieran rosas, después de todo, le gustaba la idea de bailar con Ron.**

Harry se apoyó contra uno de los postes dorados y miro a Ginny que ahora estaba bailando con Lee Jordan, el amigo de Fred y George, intentando no sentirse resentido con la promesa que le había hecho a Ron.

Nunca antes había ido a una boda, así que no podía juzgar como las bodas mágicas se diferenciaban de las muggles**. **Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que estas últimas no tendrían una tarta de bodas coronada con dos modelos de fénix que echaron a volar cuando la tarta se cortó, o botellas de champán que flotaban sin apoyo entre la multitud. Cuando la tarde fue avanzando, y las polillas empezaron a descender bajo el toldo, ahora encendido con lámparas doradas flotantes, la juerga se fue volviendo cada vez más incontrolable.

Fred y George habían desaparecido en la oscuridad hacia bastante tiempo, con un par de las primas de Fleur;

**—¡Excelente! —Dijeron los gemelos chocando un cinco en alto mientras Molly los miraba enfadada.**

Charlie, Hagrid y un mago rechoncho cantaban odo el héroe en la esquina.

Serpenteando entre la multitud para escapar de un tío borracho de Ron, que no estaba muy seguro de si Harry era o no su hijo, Harry localizó a un anciano mago sentado sólo en una mesa.

Su nube de pelo blanco lo hacía parecer un viejo diente de león y estaba coronada por una capa comida por las polillas.

**Varias personas se rieron de eso.**

Era vagamente familiar: estrujándose el cerebro, de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que ese era Elphias Doge, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y el escritor de la nota necrológica de Dumbledore.

Harry se acercó a él — ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro, claro —dijo Doge; tenía una voz bastante aguda y sibilante.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. —Señor Doge, soy Harry Potter.

**—No puedes decirle a la gente que eres Potter, se supone que estas escondiéndote—Dijo McGonagall, dando a Harry una mirada de desilusión, el mejor que nadie debería haber sabido eso.**

**—No creo que Elphias sea un riesgo para la seguridad— Dijo Dumbledore— Es probable que él sepa que Harry está allí… después de todo él es un miembro de la Orden.**

**—Sin embargo, yo creo que Potter debe tener más cuidado con su seguridad—Dijo McGonagall, con un tono todavía muy severo.**

Doge se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Mi querido muchacho! Arthur me dijo que estabas aquí, disfrazado… Estoy muy contento, muy horado

En un revoloteo de nervioso placer, Doge le sirvió a Harry una copa de champán.

—Pensé en escribirte —le susurró—, después de que Dumbledore… la conmoción… y para ti, estoy seguro…

Los pequeños ojos de Doge se llenaron de repentinas lágrimas.

—Vi la nota necrológica que escribió para el Diario Profeta —dijo Harry—. No me di cuenta que conocía tan bien al Profesor Dumbledore.

—Tan bien como cualquiera —dijo Doge, secándose los ojos con una servilleta—. Ciertamente lo conocía desde más tiempo, si no cuentas a Aberforth, y de alguna manera, la gente nunca parece contar a Aberforth.

**—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Sirius y vio un aspecto familiar en los ojos de Dumbledore cada vez que él hablaba con alguien de su hermano.**

**—Aberforth lo prefiere así— Dijo Dumbledore con tristeza, deseando de alguna manera crear un puente entre su hermano y el, sabiendo que él era el culpable en primer lugar.**

—Hablando del Diario Profeta… no sé si vio, señor Doge…

—Oh, por favor, llámame Elphias, querido muchacho.

—Elphias, no sé si vio la entrevista que Rita Skeeter dio sobre Dumbledore.

**—¿Por qué sigues con eso? —Hermione gimió.**

**—No tengo idea—Dijo Harry, tan confundido como la mayoría de personas en la habitación parecía estar.**

La cara de Doge se invadió de un furioso rubor.

—Oh sí, Harry, la vi. Esa mujer, o buitre sería un término más apropiado, verdaderamente me atosigó para que hablase con ella. Me avergüenzo de decir que me puse bastante rudo, la llamé trucha entrometida, lo que dio como resultado, como habrás visto, calumnias sobre mi cordura.

—Bueno, en esa entrevista —continuó Harry—, Rita Skeeter dejó caer que el Profesor Dumbledore había practicado las Artes Oscuras cuando era joven.

**—Harry, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño— Sabes mejor que nadie que ella miente en todo—Harry se encogió de hombros, en realidad, tampoco él lo sabía.**

**Sin embargo eso no impidió que Severus y Draco miraran a Dumbledore pensativo y viéndolo así, parecía avergonzado… o solo se lo estaban imaginando… era difícil sacar algo de la cara de Dumbledore.**

— ¡No creas una palabra de eso! —Dijo Doge al instante—. ¡Ni una palabra, Harry! ¡No dejes que nada estropee tus recuerdos de Dumbledore!

Harry miró la sincera y dolorida cara de Doge, y no se sintió reconfortado, sino frustrado. ¿De verdad Doge creía que era tan fácil, que Harry simplemente escogería no creer? ¿No entendía Doge la necesidad de Harry de estar seguro, de saber todo?

—**¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo, Potter? ¿Es que al hombre no se le puede permitir tener un pasado? — Dijo Severus con frialdad, Potter estaba mostrando su arrogancia de nuevo— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.**

**Harry frunció las cejas inquisitivamente. ¿Por qué en su propio libro estaba tan enojado por eso? Era verdad que estaba intrigado por ese pedacito de información, pero no estaba en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba en el libro—Ya lo sé señor— Dijo, todavía con el ceño fruncido.**

Quizás Doge sospechaba cómo se sentía Harry, porque lo miró preocupado y continuó con rapidez. —Harry, Rita Skeeter es una terrible…Pero fue interrumpido por un estridente graznido.

— ¿Rita Skeeter? Oh, me encanta, ¡siempre la leo!

**—Tres para adivinar quién es—Se quejó Fred.**

**—Aunque si te demoras más de uno, eres un idiota—Agrego George gruñendo, también.**

Harry y Doge levantaron la mirada para ver a la tía Muriel allí parada, las plumas bailando en su cabeza, una copa de champán en su mano.

— ¡Ha escrito un libro sobre Dumbledore, ya sabéis!

—Hola Muriel —dijo Doge—. Sí, justo estábamos hablando…

— ¡Tú ahí! Dame tu silla, ¡que tengo ciento siete años!

**—No sé porque se queja tanto, eso no es ser tan viejo—Dijo Tonks— Usted es de ciento cincuenta ¿no señor?**

**—Casi—Rio Dumbledore.**

Otro primo Weasley pelirrojo saltó de su asiento, con cara de alarma, y la tía Muriel giró el asiento con sorprendente fuerza y se sentó entre Doge y Harry.

—Hola otra vez Barry, o como quiera que te llames. —Le dijo a Harry—. Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre Rita Skeeter, Elphias? ¿Sabes que escribió una biografía sobre Dumbledore? No puedo esperar para leerla. ¡Debo recordar encargarla en Flourish y Blotts!

Doge pareció rígido y solemne ante esto, pero la tía Muriel vació su copa y chasqueó los huesudos dedos a un camarero que pasaba para que le diese otra. Tomó otro largo trago de champán, eructó y luego dijo: — ¡No hay necesidad de parecer un par de ranas disecadas! ¡Antes de llegar a ser tan respetado y respetable y todo eso, hubo algunos rumores muy curiosos sobre Albus!

—Propaganda mal informada —dijo Doge, volviendo a ponerse como un rábano.

**—Hmmm… Eso significa que realmente ha habido rumores—Dijo Charlie pensativamente.**

**—Si— Respondió Dumbledore e hizo que Charlie se ruborizara.**

—Tú dirías eso, Elphias —carcajeó la tía Muriel—. ¡Me di cuenta de cómo trataste muy por encima las bochornosas manchas en esa nota necrológica tuya!

**Dumbledore suspiro, con la esperanza que no hablaran sobre esa nota. **

—Siento que pienses eso —dijo Doge, todavía con más frialdad—. Te aseguro que lo estaba escribiendo desde el corazón.

—Oh, todos sabemos que venerabas a Dumbledore; ¡me atrevería a decir que todavía piensas que era un santo incluso si sale que se deshizo de su hermana squib!

**Dumbledore se estremeció a eso, era cruel e incorrecto, pero aunque no era verdad eso fue suficiente para el que sintiera que le estaban apuñalando el pecho. Después de todo él fue la razón por la cual su hermana se había ido, no importaba si él había lanzado el hechizo o no que termino con la vida de ella. **

**Todos estaban mirando la expresión de dolor de Dumbledore y se morían por saber que había pasado, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar. **

—¡Muriel! —Exclamó Doge.

Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el helado champán se estaba introduciendo en el pecho de Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó a Muriel—. ¿Quién dice que su hermana era una squib? Pensé que estaba enferma.

—¡Pensaste mal, entonces, eh, Barry! —dijo la tía Muriel, pareciendo encantada ante el efecto que había provocado—. De todas formas, ¿cómo puedes esperar saber algo sobre eso? Pasó muchos años antes de que incluso fueses pensado, cariño, y la verdad es que aquellos de nosotros que estábamos vivos entonces nunca supimos lo que pasó en realidad. ¡Por eso no puedo esperar a saber lo que Skeeter ha desenterrado! ¡Dumbledore mantuvo a su hermana tranquila durante demasiado tiempo!

—¡Falso! —Siseó Doge—. ¡Totalmente falso!

—Nunca me contó que su hermana fuese una squib —dijo Harry, sin pensar, todavía frío interiormente.

**—Ariana no era una squib— Dijo Dumbledore suavemente, con voz débil por la culpa que sentía.**

**—Lo siento señor—Dijo Harry mirando hacia el suelo, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Dumbledore, y estaba claro para él porque el anciano no lo había dicho, obviamente, estaba herido por el tema… ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? Después de todo se trataba de la temprana muerte de su pequeña hermana. A el mismo nunca le gusto hablar de su pasado, y todo lo que sucedió mientras vivía con los Dursley… o por lo menos ese era el único pasado que el recordaba.**

—¿Y por qué te lo habría contado? —Chilló Muriel, tambaleándose un poco en su asiento al intentar centrarse en Harry.

—La razón por la que Albus nunca hablaba de Ariana —empezó Elphias con la voz tensa por la emoción—, es, me parece, bastante clara. Estaba tan destrozado por su muerte…

—¿Por qué nadie la vio nunca, Elphias? —Graznó Muriel—. ¿Por qué la mitad de nosotros nunca supo que existía, hasta que llevaron el ataúd fuera de la casa y celebraron un funeral por ella? ¿Dónde estaba el santo Albus mientras Ariana estaba encerrada en el sótano? ¡Lejos, siendo brillante en Hogwarts, y sin importarle lo que pasaba en su propia casa!

**Dumbledore se estremeció al oír esas palabras y la gente empezaba a preguntarse si era verdad… o por lo menos si algo de ello era verdadero. Pues estaba claro que algo en esa historia que afectaba a Dumbledore.**

—¿Qué quiere decir, encerrada en el sótano? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué es esto?

Doge parecía desconsolado. La tía Muriel se carcajeó otra vez y respondió a Harry.

—La madre de Dumbledore era una mujer espantosa, simplemente espantosa. De padres muggles, aunque escuché que fingía lo contrario…

**—Ella no era nacida de muggles, y si lo hubiera sido jamás lo negaría —Dijo Dumbledore de forma automática, tratando aun de mantener su conducta tranquila.**

—¡Nunca fingió nada por el estilo! Kendra era una buena mujer —susurró Doge tristemente, pero la tía Muriel lo ignoró.

—… orgullosa y muy dominante, el tipo de bruja que estaría mortificada por producir una squib…

—¡Ariana no era una squib! —Siseó Doge.

—¡Eso dices, Elphias, pero explica entonces, porqué nunca fue a Hogwarts! —dijo la tía Muriel. Se dio la vuelta hacia Harry—. En nuestros tiempos, a menudo los squibs eran acallados, aunque llegar al extremo de encerrar a una niña pequeña en la casa y fingir que no existía…

—¡Te estoy diciendo que eso no es lo que pasó! —dijo Doge, pero la tía Muriel continuó como una apisonadora, todavía dirigiéndose a Harry.

—A menudo enviaban a los squibs a escuelas muggles y los animaban a integrarse en la comunidad muggle… algo mucho más amable que intentar encontrarles un lugar en el mundo mágico, donde siempre serían de segunda clase, pero naturalmente a Kendra Dumbledore no se le habría pasado por la cabeza dejar ir a su hija a un colegio muggle…

—¡Ariana era delicada! —Dijo Doge desesperado—. Su salud siempre fue demasiado pobre para permitirle…

—¿… permitirle salir de casa? —Carcajeó Muriel—. ¡Y aun así nunca la llevaron a San Mungo y tampoco llamaron a ningún sanador para que la viese!

**— Porque si ella hubiera sido llevada a un sanador, la habrían separado de nosotros —Dijo Dumbledore, podía sentir que todos lo miraban. Le dolía decir eso, pero no quería que todos creyeran esa historia… creer que su madre era una mujer tan fría como para hacer algo con eso—. Mi madre no podía soportar estar separada de su hija.**

**Remus abrió la boca para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba con Ariana, pero todavía no se atrevía hacerlo, no en el estado en el que se encontraba Dumbledore.**

—De verdad, Muriel, ¿cómo puedes saber si…?

—Para tu información, Elphias, mi primo Lancelot era sanador en San Mungo en esa época, y le dijo a mi familia en la más estricta confidencia que nunca se había visto a Ariana por allí. ¡Todo muy sospechoso, pensó Lancelot!

Doge parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. La tía Muriel, que parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho, chasqueó los dedos para pedir más champán. Como paralizado, Harry pensó en cómo los Dursleys una vez lo habían encerrado, mantenido bajo llave, escondido fuera de la vista, todo por el crimen de ser un mago. ¿Había sufrido la hermana de Dumbledore el mismo destino pero invertido: encerrada por la falta de magia?

**—Lo siento señor, yo no sé porque estoy pensando eso— dijo Harry en voz baja cuando vio a su director bajar la cabeza.**

**—Es un pensamiento razonable, lo he escuchado—Dijo Dumbledore en un tono desigual— pero les aseguro que este no es el caso.**

¿Y realmente Dumbledore la había dejado a su suerte mientras se iba a Hogwarts para mostrarse brillante y con talento?

—Ahora, si Kendra no hubiese muerto primero —continuó Muriel—, habría dicho que fue ella la que mató a Adriana…

**Los ojos de Dumbledore mostraron un atisbo de ira antes de mostrar la tristeza que lo consumía una vez más al pensar en lo que había sucedido ahí. **

—¡Cómo te atreves, Muriel! —Gimió Doge—. ¿Que una madre mate a su propia hija? ¡Piensa en lo que estás diciendo!

—Si la madre en cuestión era capaz de encerrar a su hija durante años hasta el final, ¿por qué no? —la tía Muriel se encogió de hombros—. Pero como dije, no concuerda, porque Kendra murió antes que Adriana… de qué, nadie nunca ha estado seguro…—Sí, Ariana pudo haber hecho un desesperado intento de liberarse y matar a Kendra en el forcejeo —dijo la tía Muriel pensativamente

**Dumbledore se estremeció internamente a eso, al saber que estaba muy cerca a la verdad. **

—. Sacude la cabeza todo lo que quieras, Elphias. Estabas en el funeral de Ariana, ¿verdad?

—Sí estaba —dijo Doge, con los labios temblorosos—, y no puedo recordar una situación más desesperadamente triste. Albus tenía el corazón roto…

—Su corazón no fue lo único. ¿No le rompió Aberforth la nariz cuando había transcurrido la mitad de la ceremonia?

Si Doge había parecido horrorizado antes de esto, no era nada comparado con cómo se veía ahora. Muriel bien podría haberle clavado un cuchillo. Ella se carcajeó ruidosamente y tomó otro trago de champán, que le bajó goteando por la barbilla.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —Graznó Doge.

—Mi madre era amiga de la vieja Bathilda Bagshot —dijo la tía Muriel con alegría—. Bathilda le describió todo lo que había pasado a mi madre mientras yo escuchaba tras la puerta. Una pelea al lado del ataúd, tal como Bathilda lo contó. Aberforth gritó que era culpa de Albus que Ariana estuviese muerta y entonces lo golpeó en la cara. Según Bathilda, Albus ni siquiera se defendió, y eso ya es bastante raro. Albus podría haber destruido a Aberforth en un duelo con las dos manos atadas tras la espalda.

**—Bueno, por supuesto que Albus no habría destruido a su hermano después de todo lo que había pasado—Espeto McGonagall con impaciencia, arrastrando las palabras para que la atención se desviara de Dumbledore, que miraba más sombrío cada segundo este capítulo.**

Muriel tragó todavía más champán. Recitar aquellos viejos escándalos parecía haberla llenado de euforia tanto como habían horrorizado a Doge.

Harry no sabía qué pensar, qué decir. Quería la verdad, y aun así todo lo que Doge hacía era permanecer sentado y comentar débilmente que Ariana había estado enferma. Harry apenas podía creer que Dumbledore no hubiese intervenido si semejante crueldad hubiera pasado dentro de su propia casa, y aun así indudablemente había algo raro en la historia.

—Y te diré algo más —dijo Muriel, hipando ligeramente al bajar su copa—. Creo que Bathilda le ha contado todo a Rita Skeeter. Todas esas insinuaciones en la entrevista de Skeeter sobre una importante fuente cercana a los Dumbledore… Dios sabe que ella estaba allí durante todo el asunto de Ariana, ¡y encajaría!

**Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido a eso, Si Bathilda era la fuente, estaba seguro que el libro iba a traer de vuelta recuerdos dolorosos… el esperaba que no fuera en este libro pero con Harry tan decidido, como parecía, tenía serias dudas de eso.**

—¡Bathilda, nunca hablaría con Rita Skeeter! —dijo Doge.

—¿Bathilda Bagshot? —Dijo Harry—. ¿La autora de Una historia de magia?

**—¡En verdad conoces el nombre del autor! —Dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez con tonos completamente diferentes. Hermione estaba agradablemente sorprendida y Ron estaba disgustado. Harry se encogió de hombros a eso.**

El nombre estaba impreso en la portada de uno de los libros de Harry, aunque tenía que admitir, no de uno de los que había leído más atentamente.

—Sí —dijo Doge, agarrándose a la pregunta de Harry como un hombre a punto de morir a su heredero vivo—. Una de las historiadoras mágicas de más talento y una vieja amiga de Albus.

—Chochea bastante estos días, he oído —dijo la tía Muriel alegremente.

—Si es así, es todavía menos honorable por parte de Skeeter haberse aprovechado de ella —dijo Doge—, ¡y no se le puede dar credibilidad a cualquier cosa que Bathilda pueda haber dicho!

**—Si pero cuando la vaca se ha detenido para no hacer acciones deshonrosas?— Dijo Hermione con desprecio.**

—Oh, hay maneras hacer que vuelvan los recuerdos, y estoy segura de que Rita Skeeter las conoce todas. —Dijo la tía Muriel—. Pero incluso si Bathilda está completamente chiflada, estoy segura de que todavía tendrá viejas fotografías, tal vez incluso cartas. Conocía a los Dumbledore desde hacía años… bien merecía un viaje al Valle de Godric, diría yo.

**—¿Valle de Godric?—Dijo Harry y miro a Dumbledore con curiosidad.**

**—Yo solía vivir allí hace mucho tiempo— Dijo Dumbledore, con tono grave. Harry no pensó en preguntarle más al respecto. Era evidente que el lugar le traía malos recuerdos a Dumbledore.**

Harry, que estaba tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla, se atragantó. Doge lo golpeó en la espalda mientras Harry tosía, mirando a la tía Muriel con ojos llorosos.

Una vez que retomó el control de su voz, preguntó: —¿Bathilda Bagshot vive en el Valle de Godric?

—¡Oh, sí, siempre ha estado allí! Los Dumbledore se mudaron después de que Percival fuese encerrado, y ella era su vecina.

—¿Los Dumbledore vivían en el Valle de Godric?

—Sí, Barry, eso es lo que acabo de decir —dijo la tía Muriel con irritación.

Harry se sintió drenado, vacío. Ni una vez en seis años, le había contado Dumbledore a Harry que ambos habían vivido y perdido seres amados en el Valle de Godric. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaban Lily y James enterrados cerca de la madre y la hermana de Dumbledore?

**—Sí, lo están—Dijo Dumbledore con tristeza— Lo siento, nunca te conté esto…**

**—Está bien, señor, yo sé que eso no podría haber sido fácil de llevar—dijo Harry.**

¿Había visitado Dumbledore sus tumbas, quizás caminado pasando las de Lily y James para hacerlo? Y ni una vez se lo había dicho a Harry… nunca se había molestado en decir…

Y por qué era tan importante, Harry no se lo podía explicar ni a sí mismo, pero aun así sentía que equivalía a una mentira no decirle que habían tenido ese lugar y esas experiencias en común. Miró hacia delante, apenas notando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y no se dio cuenta de que Hermione había aparecido entre la multitud hasta que puso una silla a su lado.

—Simplemente no puedo bailar más —jadeó, sacándose uno de los zapatos y frotándose el talón

**—Oh, tienes poco de Ronnie y ya te has cansado—Se rio Fred, tratando de aligerar el ambiente sombrío de la sala.**

—. Ron ha ido a buscar más cervezas de mantequilla. Es un poco raro. Acabo de ver a Víktor yéndose furioso de donde estaba el padre de Luna, parecía que habían discutido… —su voz se apagó, y lo miró fijamente—. Harry, ¿estás bien?

Harry no sabía por dónde empezar, pero no importó.

En ese momento, algo grande y plateado apareció cayendo del toldo sobre la pista de baile. Grácil y brillante, el lince aterrizó con suavidad en el medio de los asombrados bailarines. Las cabezas se giraron, y aquellos que estaban cerca se congelaron absurdamente en medio del baile. Entonces la boca del patronus se abrió y habló con la fuerte, profunda y lenta voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour está muerto. Están viniendo.

**—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Molly seguía gritando.**

**—Ese es el final del capítulo— Dijo Fleur con voz temblorosa. Esto definitivamente no era algo que quería el día de su boda, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada por la seguridad de todos para preocuparse por eso.**

**—Voy a leer—Dijo Bill tomando el libro de ella. El no esperaba a nadie más que hiciera un comentario antes de empezar a leer el capítulo siguiente.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola chicos, aca les dejo otro capitulo mas...**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**para Clyo-Potter: tranqui yo no me molesto al contrario muchas gracias por el dato, es que aun no manejo bien eso de publicar aquí y se me hace un lío, ademas que en mi ordenador yo lo veo normal, osea, que los comentarios de negrita y lo del libro es de letra normal... es muy raro. De todas maneras si se ve así en todos los capitulos avísame para ver como los corrijo... te lo agradecería.**

**MioneMalfoy20:Me alegra verte amiga... ya nos vemos en el chat. Gracias por seguirme. y a ver ****¡Cuando actualizas tus fics! ¡Que quiero leerlos!…**

**A los de Potterfics, paciencia ya estamos cerca de donde nos quedamos... y a los nuevos espero que les siga gustando la manera en que traduzco, se que no es una gran traduccion pero hago mi esfuerzo jejeje...**

**bueno chicos, nos estamos leyendo...**


	9. Un lugar donde esconderse

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Un Lugar donde Esconderse<strong>

**— _Un Lugar donde Esconderse _—Leyó Bill.**

**El ambiente en la sala se relajó un poco ante el título. Todos tenían la esperanza que esto significara que todo iba a estar bien ya que Harry estaba tratando de encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse. ¿Eso estaría bien, cierto?**

Todo parecía confuso, lento. Harry y Hermione saltaron sobre sus pies y esgrimieron sus varitas. Muchas personas se estaban dando cuenta ahora de que algo raro había ocurrido; algunas cabezas todavía se estaban volviendo hacia el gato plateado cuando desapareció. El silencio se extendió hacia fuera en frías ondas desde el lugar en que había aparecido el Patronus. Entonces alguien gritó.

**— Y empezó el caos —Dijo Draco, pero no con el tono de burla que solía tener, más bien, miraba casi tan preocupado como la mayoría de las personas en la sala.**

Harry y Hermione se lanzaron entre la multitud despavorida. Los invitados corrían en todas direcciones; muchos Desaparecían; los encantamientos protectores que había alrededor de la Madriguera se habían roto.

**— ¡Eso fue muy rápido! —Molly se quedó boquiabierta.**

**— No estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que esto paso —Dijo Remus, pálido—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le llevo a Kingsley saber eso… ni el tiempo que le llevo el ponerse en contacto con nosotros.**

**Molly parecía que ni siquiera lo había escuchado, se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Arthur tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de calmarla, aunque él tampoco estaba tan tranquilo.**

-¡Ron! -lloró Hermione-. Ron, ¿dónde estás?

**Hermione dio un gemido lastimero a eso, ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado a Ron fuera de su vista un momento? ¿Acaso no sabía lo peligroso que eran esos tiempos? Sintió que Ron tomaba su mano y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con entusiasmo al contacto, pero alejo ese sentimiento mientras ella le apretaba la mano… Aquello muy importante porque la tranquilizo en ese momento.**

Mientras se abrían paso a empujones hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile, Harry vio como unas figuras enmascaradas salían de entre la multitud;

**Todos gimieron a eso, pero el gemido que se escuchó más fuerte fue el de Molly.**

Luego vio a Lupin y Tonks, con sus varitas levantadas, y escuchó que ambos gritaban, "¡Protego!", grito que resonó por todas partes.

**— Bien —Dijeron varios.**

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! -llamó Hermione

**Tanto Hermione como Molly se estremecieron a eso. Ron le dio otro apretón de mano, tranquilizándola.**

Medio sollozando, al ser envueltos por los aterrorizados invitados. Harry la estaba cogiendo de la mano para asegurarse de que no fueran separados,

**— Buen movimiento… al coger su mano —Dijo Tonks, habría añadido que no sería bueno que se separaran más de lo que ya estaban, pero no lo creyó oportuno.**

Cuando una línea de la luz zumbó sobre sus cabezas, aunque no supo si era un encantamiento protector o algo más siniestro.

En ese momento apareció Ron.

**— Oh, gracias a Merlín —Dijo Hermione rápidamente, Pero Harry y Ron la oyeron.**

Cogió el brazo libre de Hermione, y Harry la sintió girar sobre sí misma;

**— ¡Te apareciste! —Dijo Arthur, mirándolo un poco pálido.**

**— Er… eso parece —Dijo Hermione mirándola con confundida— Estoy segura que tengo lic…**

**— ¡Y te llevaste a ellos! —Continuo Arthur, y varias personas soltaron un: _¡oh!_**

**— Ya… —Dijo Hermione que seguía confundida, había leído poco sobre la aparición, pero aun no entendía porque Arthur se sorprendía por eso.**

**— Es muy difícil llevar a una sola persona cuando realizas una Aparición —Dijo Percy, mirando a Hermione impresionado pero no sorprendido, y quizás un poco celoso—. La concentración necesaria para aparecerse aumenta exponencialmente con cada persona que llevas. Es muy impresionante que lo hayas hecho con dos personas, sobre todo cuando es posible que hayas aprendido a aparecerte hace solo unos meses atrás.**

**— Oh —Dijo Hermione, con la sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando la felicitaban, pero trato de mostrarse lo menos presumida posible.**

la visión y el sonido se extinguieron mientras la obscuridad se cernía sobre él; todo lo que podía sentir era la mano de Hermione mientras era lanzado a través de espacio y tiempo, lejos de la Madriguera, lejos de los Mortífagos que descendían, lejos, quizás, de Voldemort mismo. . . .

**Todos se estremecieron a eso. **

**— Hm… No estoy seguro que haría una aparición personal —Dijo Dumbledore—.Parece que su mente está ocupada en algo más en este momento y no le gustaría que lo molestaran con una cacería inferior. Aunque yo supongo que el vendría inmediatamente si ellos hubieran visto a Harry.**

**Una vez más, la tensión en la sala se relajó inmediatamente con lo dicho por Dumbledore.**

-¿Dónde estamos? -dijo la voz de Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos. Por un momento, pensó que no habían abandonado la boda, después de todo; todavía parecían estar rodeados de gente.

**— ¡Te apareciste en un lugar público! —Severus fue el primero en hablar, negando con la cabeza—. ¿No te diste cuenta que pudieron ser visto? ¡Y si un muggle los hubiera visto habrían avisado al Ministerio! Ellos habrían enviado a un encargado para hacer un obliviate.**

**— Yo… —Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía pensar en nada. Después de todo aun no sucedía, así que, no tenía una respuesta.**

-En Tottenham Court Road -jadeó Hermione-. Camina, simplemente camina, tenemos que encontrar un sitio para puedan cambiarse.

Harry hizo lo que le decía. Medio anduvieron medio corrieron subiendo la amplia y oscura calle, atestada de trasnochadores y llena de tiendas cerradas, mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos.

Un autobús de dos pisos rugió al pasar y un grupo de parroquianos alegres se los comieron con los ojos cuando pasaron; Harry y Ron todavía llevaban sus túnicas de etiqueta.

**— ¡Están mal! ¡Eso es definitivamente malo! —Dijo Sirius— ¡Están saliendo demasiado!**

-Hermione, no tenemos nada para cambiarnos, -dijo Ron, cuando una mujer joven se echó a reír tontamente al verle.

**— Bueno no hay nada extraño —Dijo Fred intentando traer humor a eso.**

**— Ron siempre inspira a la gente a reír —Agrego George.**

-¿Por qué no me habré asegurado de traerme la capa de invisibilidad?

**— ¡Dios mío, no tuviste tiempo de llevarte nada! —Gimió Molly— ¡No tienen nada más que la ropa que traen puesta! ¡Van a morir de hambre…!**

**— Shhh… Molly —Dijo Arthur, cortando su inquietud. Ella no dijo nada después de eso, pero ella enterró la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y empezó a sollozar.**

-dijo Harry, maldiciendo interiormente su propia estupidez-. Todo el año pasado la llevé encima y…

**— ¿Por qué iba hacer eso? —Harry reflexiono brevemente, pero en realidad eso no era tan importante.**

-Está bien, tengo la capa, tengo ropa para los dos - dijo Hermione

**— Mira querida, Hermione se está haciendo cargo de ellos —Susurro Arthur a su esposa y los sollozos de ella se suavizaron un poco. No quería pensar en ellos tres tratando de cuidarse así mismo por su propia cuenta, pero fue reconfortante que al menos contaran con Hermione para las cosas que iban a necesitar.**

-. Sólo tratad de actuar con naturalidad hasta… esto servirá.

Los condujo a una calle lateral, y luego a la protección de un callejón sombrío.

-Cuando dices que tienes la capa, y la ropa... -dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño a Hermione, que no llevaba nada salvo su pequeño bolso bordado, en el que rebuscaba en ese momento.

**Algunas cejas se alzaron a eso, pero nadie dijo nada. **

-Sí, aquí están -dijo Hermione, y para absoluto asombro de Harry y Ron, sacó un par de vaqueros, una camiseta gruesa, algunos calcetines granates, y finalmente la plateada capa de invisibilidad.

**— Wow, un encantamiento de extensión —Dijo Fleur. Ella miro a Hermione, muy impresionada. Después de todo no la conocía muy bien, pero ella sabía que este era su quinto año y estaría por entrar a su séptimo en el libro, pero aún seguía siendo impresionante—. No creo que lo enseñen en Hogwarts… sé que no lo enseñan en Beauxbatons.**

**— Debo de haberme dado cuenta que lo íbamos a necesitar —Hermione se encogió de hombros, y "tratando de no ser petulante" le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**— Sí, lo entiendo, Mione es increíble en todo, pero podemos seguir adelante —Se quejó Ron, aunque en realidad no parecía demasiado molesto con la conversación.**

-¿Cómo demonios…?"

-Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable -dijo Hermione-. Difícil, pero creo que lo he hecho bien; en cualquier caso, me las arreglé para meter aquí todo lo que necesitamos. -Dio una pequeña sacudida a la aparentemente frágil bolsa, que resonó como si fuera un cargamento con varios objetos pesados rodando dentro.

-Oh, maldición, eso deben ser los libros -dijo, mirándolo con atención-. Y los tenía todos apilados por tema

**Los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Sirius rieron a eso. **

... En fin... Harry, es mejor que cojas tú la capa de invisibilidad. Ron, date prisa y cámbiate...

-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? - preguntó Harry mientras Ron se desvestía.

**— Apuesto a que no podías quitar tus ojos de él, eh Hermione —Dijo Fred en broma y Hermione y Ron se pusieron rojos.**

Hermione abrió la boca para defenderse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, no si quería que se siguieran riendo como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

-Te lo dije en la Madriguera, he llevado encima lo esencial preparado durante días, ya sabes, por si acaso tuviéramos que huir rápidamente. Hice tu mochila esta mañana, Harry, después de que te cambiaras, y la puse aquí... Tenía un presentimiento...

**— ¡Sabias que esto iba a pasar! —Dijo Molly mirándola casi enojada por eso, como diciéndole, ¿Por qué no me avisaste de esto?**

**— Mama, también a Mione le gusta estar preparada para todo… con mucha antelación —Dijo Ron.**

**— Y parece que fue algo muy bueno en esta ocasión —Agrego Harry.**

**Molly asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada, pero ella estaba tan preocupada no solo por la seguridad del trio, sino de todos. Todo el mundo estaba en peligro en ese libro, y ella lo sabía.**

-Eres asombrosa, de verdad que sí, -dijo Ron, pasándole su túnica enrollada.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras empujaba las túnicas en la bolsa-. ¡Por favor, Harry, ponte esa capa!

**— Honestamente Potter, ¿no te das cuenta de lo reconocible que eres? —Dijo Draco.**

**— ¿Estas preocupado por mí, Malfoy? —Dijo Harry, mirándolo perplejo y empezando a reírse de la cara de disgusto que Draco tenía en ese momento.**

**—Sí, claro— se burló Draco, aunque tenía una extraña sensación que Harry no estaba equivocado con su pregunta, esto hizo que se enojara consigo mismo—. Solo pensé que alguien debería destacar lo lento que eres.**

Harry se lanzó la Capa de Invisibilidad alrededor de los hombros y la reafirmó sobre su cabeza, desapareciendo de la vista. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.

-Los demás… toda la gente de la boda…

-No podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora -cuchicheó Hermione-. Van tras de ti, Harry, y si volvemos lo único que conseguiremos será ponerlos a todos aún en más peligro.

**— Muy cierto, no tienen que preocuparse por nosotros —Dijo Arthur.**

**— A pesar que eso sea verdad, no voy a dejar de preocuparme —Murmuro Harry.**

-Tiene razón - dijo Ron, que parecía saber que Harry estaba a punto de discutir, incluso sin poderle ver la cara

**— Bueno, a veces eres predecible —Dijo Ron**

-. La mayor parte de la Orden estaba allí, cuidarán de todos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, luego recordó que no podían verlo y dijo.

-Sí.

Pero pensó en Ginny, y el miedo burbujeó como ácido en su estómago.

**— Siento que te estoy dando una indigestión, Harry —Dijo Ginny tristemente y varias personas rieron Harry entre ellos.**

**—Supongo que me puedes perdonar por esta vez—Sonrió Harry.**

-Vamos, creo que deberíamos mantenernos en movimiento - dijo Hermione.

Retrocedieron por la calle lateral y de nuevo por la carretera principal, donde un grupo de hombres cantaba y ondeaban los brazos en la acera de enfrente.

-¿Sólo por curiosidad, por qué Tottenham Court Road? -preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-No tengo ni idea, fue lo primero que me vino a mi cabeza, pero estoy segura de que estaremos más seguros en el mundo muggle, donde no esperarán que estemos.

**— Eso es verdad —concedió Severus, a pesar que aún estaba enojado con ellos por aparecerse en una calle llena de gente.**

-Es cierto -dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor-. Pero ¿tú no te sientes un poco… expuesta?

-¿Dónde más podríamos ir? -preguntó Hermione, encogiéndose cuando los hombres del otro lado de la calle empezaron a aullarle como lobos

**Ron fulmino con la mirada al libro, haciendo que sus hermanos se rían. **

-. Difícilmente podemos reservar habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿no? Y Grimmauld Place está descartado, ya que Snape puede ir allí. . . . Supongo que podríamos probar en casa de mis padres, pero creo que hay una posibilidad de que lo comprueben.

. . . Oh, ¡por qué no se callarán!

-¿Y bien, querida? -el más borracho de los hombres del otro lado estaba gritando- . ¿Quieres un trago? ¡Abandona al pelirrojo y ven y tómate un trago con nosotros!

-Vamos a sentarnos en algún sitio -dijo Hermione apresuradamente cuando Ron abrió la boca para responder gritando al otro lado de la calle.

**— Ew —Hermione hizo una mueca y Ron intensifico la mirada, se le podía ver que estaba apretando los dientes para no decir algo.**

**— Ah… tenía la esperanza que por lo menos íbamos a escuchar a Ron decir algo a esos imbéciles —Suspiro Fred, y casi todos rieron. Aunque estaba claro que los hermanos de Ron se divirtieron acerca de esto, todos se sentían protectores de Hermione y no les gusto que esos borrachos fueran hablar con ella… no les hubiera importado que Ron hiciera algo contra ellos.**

Mirad, ¡esto servirá, entrad aquí!

Era un café nocturno pequeño y gastado. Una ligera capa de grasa yacía sobre todas las mesas acabadas en formica, pero por lo menos estaba vacío. Harry entró a un reservado, y Ron se sentó junto a él, frente a Hermione, que quedó de espaldas a la entrada, lo que no pareció gustarle; echaba vistazos por encima del hombro tan frecuentemente parecía tener un tic. A Harry no le gustaba que estuvieran quietos; caminar les había dado la ilusión de que tener un objetivo.

**— Eso puede ser cierto, pero estar ahí puede darles un tiempo para pensar a donde pueden ir —Dijo Remus—. Yo me sentiría mucho mejor si hubiera algún refugio en estos momentos.**

Debajo de la capa podía sentir los últimos vestigios de la Poción Multijugo abandonándole, sus manos regresaban a su forma y longitud acostumbrada. Sacó las gafas del bolsillo y se las puso otra vez.

Después de uno o dos minutos, Ron dijo: -Saben, no estamos lejos del Caldero Chorreante, está en Charing Cross…

**— ¡No! —gritaron varios.**

**— ¡No quiero que estén por ese lugar! —Dijo Molly.**

**— ¡No sería seguro! —añadió Tonks**

**— Entiendo — se quejó Ron, él no estaba realmente seguro de porque sugirió eso en primer lugar, Él sabía que no estarían a salvo.**

-¡Ron, no podemos! -dijo Hermione inmediatamente.

-No digo quedarnos allí, ¡pero sí averiguar qué está ocurriendo!

-¡Sabemos qué está ocurriendo! Voldemort ha tomado el Ministerio, ¿qué más necesitamos saber?

-Vale, vale, ¡era sólo una idea! -Cayeron en un silencio espinoso. La camarera, que masticaba chicle, les atendió, y Hermione pidió dos capuchinos: como Harry era invisible, podría haber parecido raro pedirle uno. Un par de obreros fornidos entraron en el café y se metieron en el reservado de al lado.

**— ¡No me gusta eso! —Dijo Molly preocupada, y los pensamientos de varios se hicieron eco a esa declaración. ¿Por qué entraron unos obreros? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué habría que mencionarlo en este libro, si eso no era algo fuera de lo normal?**

Hermione redujo su voz a un susurro.

-Yo digo que encontremos un lugar tranquilo para Desaparecernos y dirigirnos hacia el campo. En cuanto estamos allí, podremos enviar un mensaje a la Orden.

-¿Entonces puedes hacer un Patronus de esos que hablan? -preguntó Ron.

-He estado practicando, y creo que sí -dijo Hermione.

**— Lo que más o menos significa que lo puede hacer —Dijeron Ron y Ginny, al mismo tiempo.**

**— Me pregunto si eso significa que ya puedo hacer el encantamiento patronus… que mencionaste y nos enseñaras cuando regresaras —Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.**

**— Bien, estoy seguro que si se los enseño, lo vas a entender en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**— ¿Realmente les vas a enseñar hacer un patronus? —Cuestiono Remus—, Harry, es un hechizo muy difícil, como estoy seguro que te acuerdas…**

**— Sé que es difícil, pero creo que no voy a obtener un dementor o boggart- dementor, por lo que las lecciones serán diferentes —Dijo Harry.**

-Bueno, mientras eso no les cause problemas, aunque deben haber sido arrestados ya. Dios, esto está asqueroso -añadió Ron después de dar un sorbo al espumoso café grisáceo. La camarera le había oído; le echó a Ron una mirada rencorosa mientras se dirigía a atender a los nuevos clientes. El más grande de los dos obreros, que era rubio e inmenso, ahora que Harry lo miraba, la apartó.

Ella le miró fijamente, ofendida.

**— ¡No es bueno! ¡Esto no es bueno! —Molly coreaba a sí misma, ellos nuevamente habían sido mencionados, reforzando su miedo.**

-Vámonos entonces, no quiero beberme esta mugre -dijo Ron-. Hermione, ¿tienes dinero Muggle para pagar esto?

-Sí, saqué todos mis ahorros antes de ir a la Madriguera.

**— Lo siento Hermione —Harry frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que ella tomara todos sus ahorros.**

**— Yo solo te pido que me reembolses todo después que esto termine —Sonrió Hermione y Harry rio entre dientes.**

Apuesto a que todo el dinero suelto está en la parte de abajo -se quejó Hermione, cogiendo su bolso bordado.

Los dos obreros hicieron idénticos movimientos, y Harry los imitó inconscientemente: los tres esgrimieron sus varitas.

**— ¡NO! —gritaron varias personas, no les gusto que sus temores sean confirmados. Molly mantuvo el canturreo mientras Bill leía con voz tensa.**

Ron, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo qué estaba pasando, arremetió hacia al otro lado de la mesa, empujando a Hermione al otro lado de su banco.

**Ron se sintió aliviado acerca de eso, aunque él deseaba no haber tardado en reaccionar. Se sentía mejor al saber que estaba haciendo algo por proteger a Hermione. **

Los impactos de los hechizos de los mortifagos hicieron añicos el mosaico de la pared justo donde había estado la cabeza de Ron, mientras Harry, todavía invisible, gritó,

-¡Desmaius!

El enorme mortífago rubio fue golpeado en la cara por un rayo de la luz roja: se desplomó lateralmente, inconsciente. Su compañero, incapaz de ver quién había lanzado el hechizo, disparó otro a Ron: brillantes cuerdas negras volaron de su varita y ataron a Ron de pies a cabeza. La camarera gritó y corrió hacia la puerta. Harry envió otro Hechizo Aturdidor al mortífago de la cara torcida

**Bill leyó esto con desprecio, porque reconoció fácilmente al hombre que había matado a sus tíos. Los ojos de Molly parpadearon con furia tan solo al oír esto, pero su corazón latía dolorosamente en el pecho al pensar en el trio enfrentándose a ese hombre… ese hombre de alta peligrosidad.**

que había atado a Ron, pero el hechizo falló, rebotó en la ventana y golpeó a la camarera, que se desplomó delante de la puerta.

-¡Expulso! -gritó el mortífago, y la mesa detrás de la que estaba Harry explotó. La fuerza de la explosión le hizo golpearse contra la pared y sintió como la varita caía de su mano mientras se le soltaba la capa.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! -gritó Hermione desde fuera de su campo de visión, y el

mortífago se desplomó como una estatua con un ruido sordo sobre los restos de loza, mesa, y café.

**— Me alegro que lo hayas logrado, ¿Pero no crees que deberías usar un hechizo más fuerte que eso? —Pregunto Sirius.**

**— Probablemente fue el primer hechizo que tenía en la mente —Dijo Hermione—. La velocidad es más importante… además está incapacitado ahora.**

Hermione salió gateando de debajo del banco, sacudiéndose del pelo los restos de cristal de un cenicero y temblando entera.

-D… diffindo, -dijo, apuntando su varita hacia Ron, que bramó de dolor cuando le cortó la rodilla de los vaqueros, dejando una profundo corte. -Oh, lo siento tanto, Ron, ¡me tiembla la mano! ¡Diffindo!

**— ¡Así que volviste a decir el hechizo de nuevo! —Se quejó Ron y Hermione rodo los ojos.**

Las cuerdas cayeron, cortadas. Ron se puso en pie, agitando los brazos para recuperar la sensibilidad. Harry recogió su varita y trepó sobre los escombros hacia el lugar donde el enorme mortífago rubio se había desplomado al otro lado del banco.

-Debería haberlo reconocido, estaba allí la noche en que Dumbledore murió - dijo. Giró al mortífago moreno con el pie; los ojos del hombre se movían rápidamente de Harry y Ron a Hermione rápidamente.

**— ¡No hables delante de él! —Dijo Sirius— Todavía puede oír cada palabra que dices.**

-Éste es Dolohov" -dijo Ron-. Lo reconozco de los antiguos carteles de "Se busca". Creo que el grande es Thorfinn Rowle.

-¡No importa cómo se llamen! -dijo Hermione un poco histéricamente-. Lo realmente importante es ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**— ¡Merlín esa es una buena pregunta! —Dijo Fred— ¿Cómo los encontró?**

**— Tal vez fue lo que dijo Snape —Dijo Charlie—. Que un muggle los vio y aviso al Ministerio...**

**— No estoy tan seguro de eso —interrumpió Severus—. Eso no explica porque los mortifagos sabían que se encontraban en ese café. No tiene sentido que irían allí.**

**— Entonces, ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Sirius, mirando a su ahijado con recelo— ¿Por qué demonios ellos aparecieron ahí?**

**Nadie parecía tener una respuesta para eso.**

De algún modo su pánico pareció despejar la cabeza de Harry.

**— Bien, me alegro de poder ayudar —Hermione le fulmino con la mirada sin mucho entusiasmo, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para lograrlo correctamente.**

-Cierra con llave la puerta -le dijo- Y Ron, tú apaga las luces.

Miró al paralizado Dolohov, pensando rápidamente mientras la cerradura hacía clic y Ron usaba el Desiluminador para dejar el café sumido en la obscuridad. Harry podía escuchar a los hombres que habían piropeado a Hermione gritar a otra chica en la distancia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? -le susurró Ron a Harry en la oscuridad; luego, incluso en voz más baja-, ¿Matarlos? Ellos nos habrían matado. Este es el mejor momento.

**Ron miro petrificado a lo que había sugerido, y Harry lo miro con la misma expresión.**

**—No creo que yo pueda hacer eso compañero— Dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.**

**—Ellos se lo merecen— Fue Molly la primera en hablar, había un tono sombrío en su voz que nadie estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Harry la miro más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba.**

**—Dolohov fue uno de los responsables de… —Remus comenzó hablar, pero Harry recordó uno conversación que tuvo a principios de año con Moody y la foto de la antigua Orden del Fénix.**

**—Oh…— Dijo Harry mirando a Molly con comprensión, a pesar que ella había enterrado la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur. No importaba lo mucho que quería ver a ese hombre muerto, ella no quería que su hijo y sus amigos se convirtieran en asesinos de sangre fría como él. Una cosa era matar a alguien en una pelea y otra muy distinta es matar a un hombre desarmado, indefenso.**

Hermione se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. Harry agitó la cabeza.

-Sólo tenemos que borrar sus memorias -dijo Harry-. Es mejor de ese modo, los dejará fuera de escena. Si los matáramos, sería obvio que hemos estado aquí.

**—Yo no creo que puedas evitar que ellos sepan que estaban ahí— Dijo Severus con recelo, aunque no totalmente en desacuerdo con el plan.**

-Tú eres el jefe -dijo Ron, que parecía enormemente aliviado-. Pero no he hecho nunca un Encantamiento Desmemorizador.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Hermione-. Pero sé la teoría.

**—Se entiende que el conocimiento de la teoría y realizar el hechizo son dos cosas diferentes— Dijo Severus con dureza— Puedes causar graves daños a alguien si se realiza un hechizo de este tipo sin el entrenamiento apropiado.**

**—Bueno, es mejor si les causan un daño cerebral permanente— señalo Sirius al cabo.**

Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, luego apuntó su varita mágica a la frente de Dolohov y dijo:

-Obliviate.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Dolohov se volvieron desenfocados y soñadores.

-¡Brillante! -dijo Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Ocúpate del otro y de la camarera mientras Ron y yo limpiamos esto.

-¿Limpiar? -dijo Ron, mirando el café en parte destruido-. ¿Por qué?

**— ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes hacer las cosas cuando te las dices? —Dijo Ginny en una muy buena imitación de su madre, que hizo que todos los chicos Weasley y otros rieran.**

-¿No crees que podrían preguntarse qué puede haber ocurrido si se despiertan y se encuentran en un lugar que parece que acaba de ser bombardeado?

-Oh, es verdad, sí. . .

Ron forcejeó durante un rato antes de conseguir extraer la varita de su bolsillo.

-No es raro que no pueda, Hermione, has escogido mis vaqueros viejos, me aprietan.

**— ¿Cómo te atreves hacer eso, Hermione? —Dijo Fred riendo.**

**—Sí, porque los pantalones ajustados harían que su cu…—Empezó a decir George.**

**— ¡Cállate! —Hermione susurro a ellos, poniéndose nuevamente roja y varias personas se echaron a reír.**

-Oh, lo siento tanto -siseó Hermione, y mientras arrastraba a la camarera fuera de la vista de las ventanas, Harry la escuchó farfullar una sugerencia respecto a dónde se podía guardar la varita Ron.

**Hubo más risas a eso. **

En cuanto el café fue devuelto a su condición previa, llevaron a los mortífagos de regreso a su reservado y los apoyaron mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿Pero cómo nos encontraron? -preguntó Hermione, mirando de un hombre inerte al otro-. ¿Cómo supieron dónde estábamos?

Se volvió hacia Harry.

-Tu… no crees que lleves todavía el Rastro, ¿no, Harry?

**—No eso es imposible— Dijeron varias personas al mismo tiempo.**

**—No hay manera de mantener el rastro de alguien una vez que uno adquiere la mayoría de edad— Dijo Arthur.**

**—Podrían haberle puesto un hechizo de seguimiento diferente—Dijo Tonks— pero eso significaría que ellos habrían tenido acceso a él, así que no creo.**

-No puede ser -dijo Ron-. El Rastro acaba a los diecisiete, es la Ley Mágica, no se puede poner sobre un adulto.

-Por lo que tú sabes -dijo Hermione-. ¿Y si los mortífagos han encontrado una forma de ponerlo sobre un joven de diecisiete años?

-Pero Harry no ha estado cerca de un mortífago en las últimas veinticuatro horas. ¿Quién se supone que podría haber vuelto a poner un Rastro sobre él?

Hermione no respondió. Harry se sentía contaminado, corrompido;

**—Lo siento Harry… No era mi intención que te sintieras de esa manera.**

¿Era realmente así cómo les habían encontrado los mortífagos?

-Si no puedo usar magia, y ustedes no pueden usar magia cerca de mí, sin revelar nuestra posición… -empezó.

**—Argh— gruñeron varios y luego miraron a Harry.**

-¡No nos vamos a separar! -dijo Hermione firmemente.

-Necesitamos un lugar seguro para escondernos -dijo Ron-. Danos tiempo para pensarlo.

-Grimmauld Place -dijo Harry.

Los otros dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡No seas absurdo, Harry, Snape puede aparecer por allí!

**—Pero no creo que otros mortifagos pudieran— Dijo Remus— Lo que significa que solo tu…**

**—No voy atacar a Potter—Dijo Severus con frialdad.**

**—Y yo entiendo eso, pero el Harry en el libro no y desde su punto de vista solo hay un límite de personas que pueden ir tras él y eso es algo bueno—Dijo Remus— Especialmente porque hay una sola manera en la que puedes entrar a ese lugar.**

-El padre de Ron dijo que habían puesto sortilegios contra él… e incluso aunque no hayan funcionado… - continuó antes de que Hermione empezara a argumentar- ¿qué más da? Les juro, no hay nada que desee tanto como encontrarme a Snape.

**—Yo no estaría tan ansioso porque yo si fuera tú—Dijo Draco— dudo que durarías menos de un minuto con el profesor Snape.**

**Severus pareció un poco contento con el halago.**

**—Me he enfrentado a peores adversarios que Snape—Dijo Harry, recordando el duelo que había tenido el último verano.**

**—Hm…— Draco no dijo nada a eso, pero estaba mirando a Harry casi con recelo, ahora.**

-Pero…

-Hermione, ¿Qué otro sitio hay? Es la mejor elección que tenemos. Snape es un solo mortífago. Si todavía tienen el Rastro sobre mí, tendremos multitudes de ellos sobre nosotros allá donde vayamos.

No podía discutir eso, aunque se notaba que le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Mientras abría la puerta del café, Ron accionó el Desiluminador para dar luz de nuevo al café. Luego, a la cuenta de tres de Harry, deshicieron los hechizos sobre sus tres víctimas, y antes de que la camarera o cualquiera de los mortífagos pudieran hacer nada más que removerse somnolientos, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salido fuera y desaparecido en la oscuridad otra vez.

En unos segundos Harry dilataba sus pulmones agradecido, y abría los ojos, estaban en medio de una tristona y familiar plaza. Casas altas y ruinosas, los miraban desde todos los lados. El número doce era visible para ellos, puesto que Dumbledore, su Guardián Secreto, les había revelado su existencia, y se encaminaron inmediatamente hacia él, comprobando a cada metro que no les seguía nadie. Subieron los peldaños de piedra, y Harry golpeó la puerta principal una vez con su varita mágica. Escucharon una serie de clics metálicos y el ruido de una cadena, luego la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y se apresuraron a atravesar el umbral.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos, las lámparas de gas, pasadas de moda, volvieron a la vida, lanzando una luz parpadeante a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Era como Harry lo recordaba: extraña, tenebrosa, las filas de cabezas de elfos caseros en la pared lanzando sombras extrañas escaleras arriba. Unas largas cortinas oscuras ocultaban el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era el paragüero con forma de pierna de troll, que estaba estando tendido de lado como si Tonks acabara de chocar con él.

**Varias de las personas que habían visto los tropiezos de Tonks resoplaron a eso.**

**— ¿Cómo sabes que alguien no está allí? —Cuestiono Molly, por lo que todos se pusieron nerviosos como lo estaban en todo el capítulo.**

-Creo que alguien ha estado aquí -cuchicheó Hermione, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Eso podía haber ocurrido cuando la orden partió -murmuró Ron en respuesta.

-¿Pero dónde están los sortilegios que pusieron contra Snape? -preguntó Harry.

-A lo mejor solamente se activan si aparece -sugirió Ron.

Todavía seguían los tres sobre el felpudo, con la espalda contra la puerta, temiendo internarse más en la casa.

**—El pequeño Potter le tiene miedo a una casa—Se burló Draco**

**— ¡Cállate muchachito, no te das cuento lo peligroso que es todo esto… algo puede salir mal, nadie está a salvo! —Dijo Molly, comenzado con su histeria, sin embargo, parecía ser incapaz de decir algo más pero sus ojos todavía veían a Draco con una expresión enloquecida.**

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre- dijo Harry, y dio un paso adelante.

-¿Severus Snape?- susurró la voz de Ojoloco Moody en la oscuridad, haciendo que los tres saltaran hacia atrás aterrados.

-¡No somos Snape!- gruñó Harry, antes de que una especie de aire frío se abalanzara sobre y su lengua se enrollara sobre sí misma, haciéndole imposible hablar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentirla dentro de su boca, sin embargo, su lengua se había desenrollado otra vez.

Los otros dos parecían haber experimentado la misma desagradable sensación. Ron estaba haciendo ruidos de vómito; Hermione dijo tartamudeando,

-¡Esto debe haber sido el Sortilegio de Lengua Atada que preparó Ojoloco para Snape!

Cautelosamente, Harry dio otro paso adelante. Algo se desplazó entre las sombras al fondo del vestíbulo, y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir una palabra, una figura se alzó de la alfombra, alta, de color polvo, y terrible; Hermione gritó y lo mismo hizo la Señora. Black, sus cortinas que se abrieron; la figura gris planeó hacia ellos, más y más rápido, el pelo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, flotando tras ella, la cara hundida, sin carne, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías: horriblemente familiar, terriblemente alterada, levantó un brazo descarnado, señalando a Harry.

**—Eso si se oye espeluznante—Dijo Fred temblando un poco mientras miraba a Dumbledore, que parecía estar ajeno a todas las miradas que recibía.**

-¡No! -gritó Harry, y aunque había levantado su varita no se le ocurrió ningún hechizo-. ¡No! ¡No fuimos nosotros! No te matamos…

Tras la palabra matamos, la figura explotó en una gran nube de polvo.

**—Eso debe haber sido la palabra cable que Alastor opto por romper el hechizo—Dijo Dumbledore, y el resto de la sala lo miro incómodo.**

Tosiendo, con los ojos llorosos, Harry vio a Hermione agachada en el suelo, junto a la puerta, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, mientras Ron, temblando de pies a cabeza, le masajeaba torpemente la espalda diciendo,

- Todo va bien… se ha ido...

**— ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a la figura de un fantasma? —Dijo Draco— ¿Qué podría haber hecho?**

**—Conociendo a Ojoloco, mucho— Dijo Tonks.**

El polvo se arremolinó alrededor de Harry como si fuera niebla, a la luz azul de las lámparas de gas, mientras la Señora Black seguía gritando.

-¡Sangre sucia, mugre, manchas de deshonor, manchas de vergüenza sobre la casa de mis padres…!

**—Argh— Gruño Sirius, que prefería no saber eso… un recordatorio de lo que iba a tener cuando regrese después de que termine de leer este libro.**

-¡Cállate! -bramó Harry, apuntándola con su varita, y con un golpe y una ráfaga de chispas rojas, las cortinas se cerraron otra vez, silenciándola.

-Eso... Eso ha sido... -gimió Hermione, mientras Ron la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Sí -dijo Harry-, Pero no era realmente él, ¿no? Sólo algo para asustar a Snape.

**Severus frunció el ceño a eso… la vista de algo así no lo asustaría y estaba de acuerdo con Tonks, debe haber habido más que el encantamiento. **

¿Hubiera funcionado?, se preguntó Harry, ¿o habría afrontado Snape a la horrible figura tan tranquilamente como había acabado con el verdadero Dumbledore? Con los nervios todavía hormigueando, llevó a los otros dos hasta el final del pasillo, medio esperando a que un nuevo terror se revelara, pero nada se movió, salvo un ratón que pasó rozando el rodapié.

-Antes de que vayamos más lejos, creo que es mejor que comprobemos - cuchicheó Hermione, y levantó su varita, diciendo revelio.

Nada ocurrió.

**—Oh, gracias a Merlín por pensar en eso— Dijo Molly, sonando muy aliviada.**

-Bueno, acabas de sufrir un gran shock -dijo Ron generosamente-. ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho eso?

**Varias personas se rieron a eso.**

**— ¿Qué? —Cuestiono Ron.**

**—Todo funciono exactamente como debía— Dijo Bill a su hermano pequeño. Ron suspiro, a Hermione no le agradaría que él hubiera sugerido que no pudo hacer un hechizo correctamente.**

-¡Ha hecho lo que le he dicho que hiciera! -dijo Hermione algo enojada-. ¡Era un hechizo para revelar la presencia humana, y no hay nadie aquí excepto nosotros!

-Y el viejo Polvoriento, -dijo Ron, echando una mirada a la mancha en la alfombra de la que el espectro se había levantado.

-Subamos -dijo Hermione, mirando asustada la misma mancha, y encabezó la marcha por las chirriantes escaleras hasta el salón del primer piso. Hermione agitó su varita para encender las viejas lámparas de gas, luego, tiritando ligeramente en la fría habitación, se sentó sobre el sofá, rodeándose fuertemente con los brazos. Ron cruzó hasta la ventana y abrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo unos centímetros.

-No veo a nadie ahí fuera -informó-. Y uno pensaría que si Harry tuviera todavía un Rastro sobre él, nos habrían seguido hasta aquí. Sé que no pueden entrar en la casa,

**— Eso es verdad —Dijo Tonks— por lo que definitivamente no tienen pista de ti.**

**—Bueno, eso es reconfortante, pero aun así seguimos preguntándonos como demonios los mortifagos encontraron a Harry en el primer lugar—Dijo Charlie.**

Pero… ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry había dado un grito de dolor, su cicatriz había ardido cuando algo destelló cruzando su mente como una luz brillante sobre el agua. Vio una gran sombra, y sintió una cólera que no era suya liberarse a través de su cuerpo, de forma violenta y breve como una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Qué has visto? -preguntó Ron, avanzando hacia Harry. - ¿Le viste en mi casa?

**—Oh, Ron… ¡no digas eso! —Molly gimió y el resto de los Weasley se estremecieron a eso.**

-No, sólo sentí su cólera... está realmente enfadado.

-Pero eso podía ser en la Madriguera -dijo Ron en un tono fuerte- ¿Qué más? ¿No viste nada? ¿Estaba maldiciendo a alguien?

**— ¡Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas! —Se estremeció Ginny.**

**—Lo siento— Dijo Ron, con aspecto pálido.**

-No, sólo sentí la cólera… No podría decir…

Harry se sentía importunado, confuso, y Hermione no ayudó cuando dijo con voz asustada:

-¿Tu cicatriz, otra vez? ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? ¡Pensaba que la conexión estaba cerrada!

**—Lo siento—Dijo Hermione a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.**

**—Yo sé que estas preocupada—Dijo Harry— ambos lo están.**

-Lo estuvo, durante un tiempo, -farfulló Harry; la cicatriz todavía le dolía, lo que le hacía difícil concentrarse-. Creo que ha empezado a abrirse otra vez siempre que pierde el control, cómo solía...

**Dumbledore alzo una ceja aquí, ciertamente sonaba como si Voldemort estuviera tratando de bloquear su mente de Harry en ese momento. **

-¡Pues entonces tienes que cerrar tu mente! -dijo Hermione estridentemente-. Harry, Dumbledore no quería que usaras esa conexión, quería que la cerraras ¡Por eso se supone que tenías que usar la Oclumancia! Si no, Voldemort podría introducir ideas falsas en tu mente, recuerda…

-Sí, recuerdo, gracias, -dijo Harry apretando los dientes; no necesitaba que Hermione le recordara que Voldemort había usado la conexión entre ellos para llevarlo una vez a una trampa, ni que su resultado había sido la muerte de Sirius.

**Todos se quedaron sin aliento a esto y Harry bajo la cabeza. Debe haber sabido que por su culpa que Sirius murió… había creído lo que Voldemort le había mostrado y Sirius había muerto a causa de ello. **

**—Harry— Dijo Sirius, que estaba observando de cerca a su ahijado y no le gusto lo que vio. Se levantó y se sentó junto a él (Ginny le dejo un poco de espacio). Iba a decirle a Harry que él estaba más que dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía para mantener a su ahijado con vida, pero sabía que Harry no quería escuchar eso. En lugar de eso, dijo: — Es bueno saber eso. Ahora ya saber que si tienes una visión mía no debes creer.**

**Harry miro a Sirius y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba en lo cierto, ellos tenían el poder de cambiar ese futuro y lo haría— Gracias Sirius.**

**—Cuando quieras—Dijo Sirius, y tiro de Harry en un abrazo que ambos necesitaban.**

Desearía no tener que decirles lo que había visto y sentido; eso hacía a Voldemort más amenazador, como si estuviera presionando contra la ventana de la habitación, y el dolor de su cicatriz persistía y luchó contra él: era como resistir la sensación de estar enfermo.

Dio la espalda a Ron y Hermione, fingiendo examinar el viejo tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black de la pared.

**—Como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo— murmuro Hermione rodando los ojos.**

Entonces Hermione chilló. Harry empuñó su varita de nuevo y dio media vuelta para ver un Patronus de plata pasar a través de la ventana de salón y aterrizar sobre el suelo enfrente de ellos, donde se solidificó en una comadreja que hablaba con la voz del padre de Ron.

-La familia está a salvo, no contesten, nos vigilan.

**—Estamos a salvo— Dijo Molly, aliviada y dejándose caer en los brazos de Arthur, aunque ella podría haber prescindido de eso, _estamos siendo vigilados_, guarnecer, esto era lo mejor que ella podía esperar en este momento.**

El Patronus se disolvió en la nada. Ron soltó un ruido entre un gemido y un quejido y se dejó caer en el sofá. Hermione se reunió con él, cogiéndole del brazo.

-Están bien, están todos bien -murmuró, y Ron medio se rió y la abrazó.

-Harry, -dijo por encima del hombro de Hermione-, Yo…

-No pasa nada -dijo Harry, asqueado por el dolor de cabeza-. Es tu familia, luego estabas preocupado. Yo me habría sentido igual. -Pensó en Ginny y corrigió-. Yo me siento igual.

**—Hmph, ¿eso quiere decir que no te preocupas por el resto de nosotros? —Dijo Fred indignado.**

**—Si— Dijo Harry impasible.**

El dolor en su cicatriz estaba llegando a un máximo, quemando como lo había hecho en el jardín de la Madriguera. Escuchó débilmente a Hermione decir,

-No quiero parecer egoísta pero, ¿podríamos usar los sacos de dormir que he traído y acampar aquí esta noche?

Escuchó a Ron mostrar su acuerdo. No podía luchar contra el dolor mucho más tiempo. Tuvo que sucumbir.

-Voy al…..Baño -farfulló, y dejó la habitación tan rápido como pudo sin correr.

Apenas lo consiguió: cerró con cerrojo la puerta detrás de él con las manos temblando, se agarró la palpitante cabeza y cayó al suelo, entonces, en una explosión de agonía, sintió la rabia que no le pertenecía poseer su alma,

**Harry y los demás se estremecieron ante la descripción. **

vio una habitación larga iluminada solamente por un fuego, y al enorme mortífago rubio en el suelo, gritando y retorciéndose, y una figura más pequeña estaba de pie sobre él, con la varita extendida, mientras Harry hablaba en una voz alta, fría y despiadada.

-Más, Rowle, ¿o terminamos ya y alimentas a Nagini? Lord Voldemort no está seguro de perdonar esta vez... ¿Me devuelves la llamada para esto, para decirme que Harry Potter se ha escapado otra vez? Draco, dale a Rowle otra muestra de nuestro desagrado...

**Todas las miradas estaban puesta en el blondo, que se veía algo pálido ante la idea de estar en la misma habitación que Voldemort y torturando a alguien. A él nunca le importo burlarse de alguien… torturando con sus palabras hasta que ellos se quebraran (aunque no le gustaba que se quebraran mucho porque generalmente luego el terminaría lastimado) El no parecía preocuparse por la maldición, pero nunca había usado una maldición en serio con nadie. Y no sería capaz de dañar como él sabía que Voldemort quería que dañara a este tipo Rowle. Se le revolvió el estómago y supo que no tenía ganas de hacer algo como eso… no a ese chico… ni siquiera imaginar hacer algo así contra Potter, a quien realmente odiaba más que nadie. **

¡Hazlo, o siente tú mi ira!"

Un tronco cayó al fuego, las llamas crecieron, y arrojaron luz sobre una cara blanca aterrorizada y puntiaguda… con la sensación de emerger de debajo del agua, Harry respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.

Estaba despatarrado sobre el frío suelo de mármol negro, su nariz a centímetros de la cola de una de las serpientes plateadas que servían de soporte a la bañera grande. Se incorporó. La cara petrificada y demacrada de Malfoy parecía grabada a fuego en el interior de sus ojos. Harry se sentía asqueado por lo que había visto, por el uso que Voldemort estaba dando a Draco.

**Draco miro hacia el piso, nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso él no quería hacerlo? Ser un mortifago como su padre. Para ganarse el respeto de la gente como Voldemort… como su papa. Eso es lo que siempre quiso. Sin embargo al oír esto, sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer para ser un auténtico mortifago lo hacía sentirse incómodo. **

Sonó un agudo golpe en la puerta, y Harry saltó cuando la voz de Hermione resonó.

-Harry, ¿quieres tu cepillo de dientes? Lo tengo aquí.

-Sí, genial, gracias, -dijo, luchando por mantener un tono informal mientras se levantaba para dejarla entrar.

**—Ese fue el final del capítulo— Dijo Bill— ¿Quién quiere leer?**

**—Yo lo haré—Dijo Ron.**

**—No… ¡No puede ser! —Dijo Fred.**

**—Ronnie tiene ganas de leer—Exclamo George.**

**Ron lo les hizo caso lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a leer el capítulo siguiente.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Lamento el retraso pero este mes estoy muy ocupada...**_

_**justo ahora estoy haciendo un informe, y no estoy en mi laptop, estoy en la compu de mi casa y ahí no tengo los caps, así que tuve que sacarlo de la otra pagina... bueno... **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, chicos... me alegra mucho que les guste la historia.**_

_**HermanosKatsura: bueno, como te me adelantaste mucho, jejeje... "El cuento del principe" falta mucho para llegar.**_

_**PrincessGryfindor: Claro que la seguire, no te preocupes.**_

_**Anddy: Listo! Actualizado...**_

_**Fanie Cullen: Ya esta, aunque no creo que sea rápido... pero haré lo posible. **_

_**Minako: Me alegro que te guste mucho la manera en que traduzco. **_

_**Sharhaliene: Uhm... dime si se sigue viendo, eso de los dos capítulos iguales, porque ya los he corregido... te pido mil disculpas por ese detalle. aun tengo la excusa que no manejo bien lo de publicar esta pagina jejeje... **_


	10. La Historia de Kreacher

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: La Historia de Kreacher<strong>

—_**La Historia de Kreacher**_**— Leyó Ron y luego empezó a quejarse— Tal vez no quiera leer esto.**

**Hermione rodo los ojos.**

— **¡Argh! ¿Por qué habrá un capítulo sobre esa cosa?** **—Gruño Sirius.**

—**Sirius… —Empezó a decir Hermione, sin poder contenerse. **

**Sirius rodo los ojos: —Ron, termina de leer.**

Harry se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, envuelto en un saco de dormir sobre el suelo del salón de dibujo. Un resquicio de cielo era visible entre las pesadas cortinas. Era de un frío y claro azul como de tinta aguada, en algún punto entre la noche y el amanecer, y todo estaba en silencio a excepción de las respiraciones lentas y profundas de Ron y Hermione. Harry echó un vistazo a las oscuras y largas siluetas tendidas en el suelo junto a él. Ron había tenido un detalle de galantería y había insistido en que Hermione durmiera sobre los cojines del sillón, por lo que su silueta destacaba por encima de la de él,

—**Buena movida pequeño Ronnie— Charlie rio entre dientes— Eres un caballero.**

—**Cállate— Susurro Ron a su hermano, porque todos reían (incluso Percy que trataba de dejar de sonreír), sus orejas estaban rojas.**

con el brazo encorvado hacia el suelo y los dedos a pocas pulgadas de los de Ron. Harry se preguntó si se habrían quedado dormidos con las manos entrelazadas.

—**Oh— dijeron todos los niños Weasley (excepto Ron).**

— **¿No es precioso? — Agrego Fred y toda la cara de Ron se pudo roja a la vez que Hermione se sonrojaba, casi como él.**

Esa idea le hizo sentir extrañamente solitario.

Miro hacia arriba al ensombrecido techo, al candelabro lleno de telarañas. Menos de veinticuatro horas antes, había estado de pie a la luz del sol a la entrada de la carpa, esperando a los invitados de la boda para guiarlos a sus asientos. Parecía que desde entonces hubiera pasado toda una vida. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Acostado en el suelo pensó en los Horrocruxes, en la intimidante y compleja misión que Dumbledore le había dejado… Dumbledore…

La pena que lo había abrumado desde la muerte de Dumbledore se sentía diferente ahora. Las acusaciones que había oído hacer a Muriel en la boda parecían haber anidado en su cerebro como algo enfermizo, contaminando los recuerdos que tenía del mago al que había idolatrado.

—**Harry— Dijo Hermione mirándolo un poco decepcionada— ¿Cómo puedes creerle a esa arpía?**

**Harry, sin embargo, no le prestaba atención, él estaba mirando a Dumbledore. Era difícil escucharse pensar así, aunque en este momento estaba enojado con Dumbledore por haberlo ignorado todo este año no podía imaginarse pensar eso— Lo siento, señor—Dijo.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza a Harry, aceptando su disculpa, pero mirándolo incomodo, con ojos alicaídos. Estaba seguro que como iban las cosas, esta situación, su pasado, solo iba a empeorar.**

¿Podía Dumbledore haber dejado que sucedieran esas cosas? ¿Podía haber sido como Dudley, y haberse quedado tan contento presenciando tal negligencia y abuso mientras no le afectara a él? ¿Podía haber dado la espalda a su hermana a la que mantenían encarcelada y oculta?

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante lo que se leyó, el no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, pero sin embargo sintió como si hubiese hecho cosas peores para ella. Realmente no hubo nada que él hubiera podido hacer por su hermana cuando era joven, pero lo que más lamento en su vida fue que el no hizo nada por ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.**

Harry pensó en el Valle de Godric, en las tumbas que había allí y que Dumbledore nunca había mencionado; pensó en los misteriosos objetos dejados sin explicación en el testamento de Dumbledore, y allí en la oscuridad le invadió el resentimiento. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no se lo había contado? ¿Por qué no se lo había explicado? ¿De verdad Dumbledore se había preocupado por Harry? ¿O Harry no había sido para él más que un instrumento a ser perfeccionado y afinado, pero sin fiarse de él, sin nunca confiar en él?

—**El no confía en nadie, Potter—Dijo Snape, aunque su tono hizo que todos lo miraran de manera extraña. Fue realmente cortés con Harry, cuando podía haber acusado a Potter de ser arrogante.**

—**Te aseguro Harry, que me preocupo por ti— Dijo Dumbledore.**

Harry no podía soportar yacer allí sin nada más que amargos pensamientos por compañía. Desesperado por hacer algo, por conseguir una distracción, se deslizó fuera del saco de dormir, cogió su varita, y se arrastró fuera de la habitación. En el descansillo susurró, "_lumos_", y comenzó a subir las escaleras a la luz de la varita.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto Hermione a Harry con dureza, que hizo que el la mirara interrogante.**

—**Me voy…— Harry empezó a decir.**

—**No puedes andar solo— Dijo Hermione— ¿sabes lo preocupados que vamos a estar Ron y yo cuando nos despertemos y veamos que no estás?... Después de todo lo que paso ayer.**

—**Lo siento—Dijo Harry— No debo haber pensado en eso.**

En el segundo descansillo se hallaba el dormitorio en el que él y Ron habían dormido la última vez que habían estado allí; miró dentro de la habitación. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y la ropa de cama había sido rasgada.

Harry recordó la pierna de troll derribada en el piso de abajo. Alguien había registrado la casa después de que la Orden se hubiera ido.

**Hermione se estremeció a eso, sintiéndose peor que Harry, quien recorría la casa por su cuenta. **

¿Snape? ¿O tal vez Mundungus, que había hurtado bastantes cosas de esta casa tanto antes como después de la muerte de Sirius?

—**Probablemente fue el— Dijo Sirius sonriendo, tratando de no mostrar su preocupación al pensar que podría ser algo más peligroso.**

La mirada de Harry vagó hacia el retrato que a veces contenía a Phineas Nigellus Black, el tatara-tatarabuelo de Sirius, pero estaba vacío, mostrando solamente un turbio telón de fondo. Evidentemente Phineas Nigellus estaba pasando la noche en el estudio del Director en Hogwarts.

Harry continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegó al último descansillo donde solo había dos puertas. La que estaba frente a él llevaba una placa con la inscripción Sirius. Harry nunca antes había entrado en el dormitorio de su padrino.

**Harry frunció en entrecejo preguntándose por que el nunca había estado en la habitación de Sirius. También se preguntó si era tan malo como el resto de la casa, pero tenía la sensación que Sirius no lo hubiera permitido. **

Abrió la puerta, sosteniendo la varita en alto para extender la luz lo máximo posible.

La habitación era espaciosa y en algún momento debía haber sido elegante. Había una gran cama con una cabecera de madera labrada, una alta ventana oscurecida por largas cortinas de terciopelo y un candelabro densamente cubierto de polvo con restos de vela todavía descansando en sus soportes, y cera sólida colgando que había dejado regueros como escarcha. Una fina capa de polvo cubría los cuadros de las paredes y la cabecera de la cama; una tela de araña se extendía entre el candelabro y la parte de arriba del gran armario de madera,

**Ron se estremeció a eso, y dijo algo entre dientes que sonó algo **_**de salir de ahí**_**. Los gemelos se burlaron de eso y Molly los miro, Todavía detestaba el hecho de que habían traumatizado a su hijo menor.**

y al adentrarse Harry en la habitación, oyó como se escurrían los ratones al haberlos molestado.

El adolescente Sirius había empapelado las paredes con tantos carteles y fotos que muy poco de las paredes de seda gris acerada era visible.

Harry solo podía asumir que los padres de Sirius no habían sido capaces de eliminar el Encantamiento de Adherencia Permanente que los mantenía en la pared porque estaba seguro que no debían haber apreciado el gusto en decoración de su hijo mayor.

**La voz de Ron sonó divertida al leer esto, y el brillo en los ojos de los gemelos era de rebeldía. Sirius les sonrió.**

Parecía que el único propósito de Sirius había sido buscar la forma de fastidiar a sus padres.

Había varios grandes estandartes de Gryffindor, de un desvaído color rojo, colgados con el único propósito de subrayar su diferencia frente el resto de la familia Slytherin.

—**No tienes idea de los múltiples hechizos que tuve que poner para que no se deshagan de ellos— Dijo Sirius con orgullo— Me tomo un tiempo para realizarlos y probarlos para que no pudieran despegarlos de la pared.**

Había varias fotos de motos muggle,

**Arthur levanto la vista con entusiasmo a esto, pero el resplandor de Molly le hizo sentarse y darle una mirada cautelosa.**

y también (Harry tenía que admirar la sangre fría de Sirius) varios carteles de chicas muggle en bikini.

—**Genial— Dijeron la mayoría de los chicos de la sala, ya que la mayoría de las niñas desaprobaban eso con pequeños ruidos.**

Podía afirmar que eran muggles porque permanecían inmóviles en sus fotos, con marchitas sonrisas y satinados ojos congelados en el papel. Esto contrastaba con la única foto encantada que había sobre la pared que era una foto de cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts de pie unos junto a otros, sonriendo a la cámara.

**Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una sonrisa, sabiendo que era la imagen. Esos fueron sin duda los mejores años de sus vidas.**

Con un sobresalto de placer, Harry reconoció a su padre, su alborotado cabello negro peinado hacia atrás como el de Harry y él también llevaba gafas, Junto a él estaba Sirius, despreocupadamente apuesto, su rostro ligeramente arrogante mucho más joven y feliz de lo que Harry le había visto nunca en vida.

**Sirius frunció el ceño, le gustaría ser así ahora, despreocupado y feliz, pero lo perdió en su estancia en Azkaban y no estaba seguro que incluso si la guerra acabara y la ganaran (porque iban a ganar e iba a vivir), todavía no sería capaz de recuperar lo que alguna vez fue.**

A la derecha de Sirius, se hallaba Pettigrew,

— **¿De verdad hay que nombrar a esa rata hijo de puta? —Siseo Sirius.**

**Harry se encogió de hombros, no era culpa suya que Colagusano estuviera en la imagen.**

Más de una cabeza más bajo, regordete y con los ojos llorosos, sonrojado por el placer de ser incluido en la más estupenda de las pandillas, con los muy admirados rebeldes que James y Sirius habían sido.

**Sirius estaba enojado con esa descripción y Remus fulminaba al libro, también.**

A la izquierda de James estaba Lupin, aún entonces se veía le algo desarrapado, pero con el mismo aire de deleitada sorpresa de encontrase a sí mismo querido y aceptado…

—**Hey— Dijo Remus, no le gusto ser comparado con Colagusano aunque sabía que Harry no estaba haciendo eso.**

—**Sabes que es cierto, lunático, todos estaban contentos de estar junto a nosotros, los chicos geniales— Dijo Sirius bromeando.**

—**Yo estaba feliz de tener amigos de verdad en el momento en que tomaron la foto, que me aceptaban a pesar de lo que era— Dijo Remus— podría haber descuidado el factor de indiferencia.**

—**Oh, vamos Remus, sabes que amabas la atención tanto como James y yo—Sirius rodo los ojos.**

—**Lo que digas Canuto— Remus rodo los ojos.**

¿O tal vez era simplemente que Harry sabía cómo habían sido las cosas y por eso podía verlo en el retrato? Trató de quitarlo de la pared; después de todo, era suyo ahora, Sirius le había dejado todo, pero no pudo moverlo. Sirius no había dejado nada al azar en su prevención porque sus padres redecoraran la habitación.

—**Lo siento— Dijo Sirius— pero debes entender que muy importante para mi molestar a mi madre.**

Harry miro alrededor por el suelo. El cielo afuera se estaba aclarando. Un rayo de luz reveló trozos de papel, libros, y pequeños objetos desparramados sobre la alfombra. Evidentemente la habitación de Sirius también había sido revisada, aunque su contenido parecía haber sido juzgado en su mayor parte, aunque no enteramente, sin valor.

**Draco levanto una ceja, pensando que podría tratarse de Snape que había estado buscando en la casa. Por lo menos sabía que él no tenía nada atenuado en la habitación de Potter.**

Algunos de los libros habían sido sacudidos tan rudamente como para arrancarles las tapas y esparcirlas junto a varias páginas por el suelo.

Harry se agachó, levantó unos pocos trozos de papel, y los examinó. Reconoció uno como parte de una vieja edición de Historia de la Magia, de Bathilda Bagshot, y otro como perteneciente a un manual sobre el mantenimiento de motos. El tercero estaba escrito a mano y arrugado. Lo aliso.

_Querido Canuto_

**Sirius sonrió con tristeza a esto, sabiendo de qué trataba la carta. Miro a Harry, quien se veía muy interesado en escuchar lo que dice el libro, y sabía que era bueno que el escuchara eso.**

_¡Gracias, gracias, por el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry! Fue su preferido de lejos. Apenas tiene un año y ya se eleva rápidamente sobre la escoba de juguete,_

— **¡Yo tenía una escoba cuando era un bebe! — Dijo Harry sorprendido.**

—**Sí, lo tenías— Dijo Sirius con orgullo— James pensaba lo brillante que serias en el quidditch, así que pensé que podrías empezar tan pronto como sea posible.**

—**Gracias Sirius— Le sonrió Harry.**

_se le veía tan complacido consigo mismo._

—**Por supuesto que sí, Potter siempre ha sido arrogante— Dijo Draco, con voz sorprendentemente de burla.**

_Te adjunto una fotografía para que lo veas._

— **¿Esta la foto ahí? —Pregunto Molly mirando a Sirius. A ella le encantaría ver la imagen de un Harry bebe, y parecía que Ginny y Hermione tenían la misma idea.**

—**Debe ser— Dijo Sirius, que tenía guardada la carta y la foto juntas.**

_Sabes que solo se eleva unos dos pies del piso pero casi mata al gato y destrozó un jarrón horrible que Petunia me envío por navidad (no me quejo de esto). Por supuesto que James_

— **¿La carta era de mi madre?** **—Pregunto Harry, ya que por alguna razón, cuando empezó con**_**Querido Canuto**_**, creía que era de su padre. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.**

_creyó que había sido muy gracioso, dice que va a ser un gran jugador de Quidditch_, _pero tendremos que guardar todos los adornos y asegurarnos de no apartar los ojos de él mientras está en ello._

_Tuvimos un muy tranquilo té de cumpleaños solo nosotros y la vieja Bathilda que siempre fue muy dulce con nosotros y se le cae la baba con Harry. Sentimos tanto que no pudieras venir, pero la Orden tiene que ser lo primero, y de cualquier forma ¡Harry no es lo bastante mayor como saber que es su cumpleaños! _

—**Aun así, me hubiera gustado estar ahí— Dijo Sirius, que no tuvo ni idea que él no sería capaz de pasar un cumpleaños junto a su ahijado en quince años.**

—**Está bien, Sirius, yo entiendo— Dijo Harry a su padrino seriamente.**

_James se siente un poco frustrado por estar aquí encerrado, trata de no demostrarlo pero yo puedo verlo… además Dumbledore todavía tiene su Capa de Invisibilidad, así que no tiene posibilidad de hacer ni una pequeña excursión._

**Remus estaba a punto de preguntar, pero decidió esperar hasta después que terminaran de leer la carta, veía a Harry con ganas de escuchar y no era bueno interrumpir.**

_Si pudieras visitarnos, eso le alegraría muchísimo .Gus estuvo aquí el fin de semana pasado._

**Sirius gruño y la cara de Remus se endureció, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. **

_Me pareció que estaba triste, pero probablemente fuera por lo de los McKinnons; lloré toda la noche cuando me enteré._

**Varios de los adultos agacharon la cabeza a eso, recordando lo que había sido.**

_Bathilda nos visita casi todos los días, es una viejecita fascinante que cuenta historias de lo más fantásticas acerca de Dumbledore. ¡No estoy segura de sí a él le agradaría mucho si se enterara! De hecho, no sé cuánto creerle, porque parece increíble que Dumbledore…._

A Harry le pareció que las extremidades se le habían entumecido.

—**no nos importa las extremidades de Harry… ¿Qué pasa con Dumbledore? —Dijo Fred.**

—**¡Fred! —reprendió Molly.**

—**Oh, vamos mama, no sientes curiosidad por la continuación de la carta— Dijo Fred.**

**Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando a Dumbledore con curiosidad. El parecía estar incomodo, y este no era el comportamiento habitual de Dumbledore. ¿Podría ser que Lily tenía razón cuando dijo que Dumbledore y Grindelwald eran amigos? Bueno, Sirius no estaba fuera de sí, eso estaba claro, él sabía lo que era ser amigo de alguien que resultaba ser un hijo de puta.**

**Remus miro a Harry, que parecía tener una expresión pensativa y un poco triste, y pensó que era un buen momento para que preguntara; Harry querría unos minutos para digerir lo que acababan de escuchar— Señor, me estaba preguntando… ¿porque mantuvo la capa de James durante tanto tiempo?**

**Dumbledore le dio una mirada penetrante, su expresión era pensativa y después de varios segundos, dijo. — Creo que la respuesta se dará dentro de poco, si yo lo dijera seria restar la historia. **

**A pesar que Remus no estuvo satisfecho con esa respuesta, sabía que no debía cuestionar a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, la respuesta solo lo hacía sentirse más curioso y confuso acerca de esto.**

**Ron decidió leer cuando un hubo más señas de interrupción.**

Se quedó inmóvil allí de pie, sosteniendo el milagroso papel entre los dedos insensibles mientras dentro de él una especie de erupción silenciosa emanaba alegría y pena que retumbaba en igual medida a través de sus venas. Caminó tambaleándose hasta la cama, y se sentó.

**Harry dio una leve sonrisa mirando al suelo, que lo estaba viendo desde que Ron había terminado de leer la carta. Parecía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que en el libro.**

Volvió a leer la carta, pero no pudo encontrarle otro significado que el que ya le había encontrado la primera vez, y se vio reducido a mirar fijamente la caligrafía en sí misma. Hacia las "g" igual que él.

—**¿Puedo ver el libro? — le pregunto en un susurro Harry a Ron, y este inmediatamente le dio el libro. No estaba seguro de si realmente era la letra de su mama, a pesar que no era la caligrafía común del libro. El suspiro, era poco probable que sea de ella, pero la "g" se le hacía familiar.**

**Le entrego el libro a Ron a los pocos minutos, consciente de todos, trato de no mirar a nadie y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando sintió la mano pequeña de Ginny en la suya, agarrándolo, se sintió extrañamente reconfortado por esa simple acción.**

Buscó en la carta cada una de ellas, y sintió cada una como una amistosa pequeña ola entrevista a través de un velo. La carta era un tesoro increíble, prueba de que Lily Potter había vivido, realmente vivido,

**Sirius abrió la boca para exclamar que por su puesto Lily lo amaba y había vivido, pero Remus le puso una mano en el hombro, y con sus ojos le dijo que esos eran los pensamientos de Harry y no había necesidad de comentar algo.**

que su cálida mano alguna vez se había movido por este pergamino, trazando con tinta estas letras, estas palabras, palabras que se referían a él, Harry, su hijo.

**Ron miro de nuevo a su mejor amigo antes de leer de nuevo, nunca había entendido lo difícil que fue para Harry no haber conocido a sus padres. No tener memoria de ellos, y una nota como esa de seguro sería un tesoro precioso para su mejor amigo. Se sintió un poco culpable por estar siempre celoso de Harry (para la mayoría de cosas que Harry no tenía control)**

**Molly, por otro lado, estaba empezando a soltarse cuando Arthur la sostuvo, quería abrazar a Harry, al saber que esas eran las palabras de Harry u de seguro también lo estaba pensando. Ella se detuvo porque también vio a Harry muy incómodo al escuchar todo eso con todos los demás en la sala.**

Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con impaciencia, volvió a leer la carta una vez más, esta vez concentrándose en el significado. Era como escuchar una voz recordada a medias.

Habían tenido un gato… tal vez hubiera muerto, como sus padres en el Valle de Godric…

—**No, me hice cargo de Rusty por un tiempo, pero finalmente se lo di a Arabella Figg— Dijo Remus— Yo creo que lo llama el señor Tibbles.**

—**¿En serio? —Dijo Harry sorprendido.**

—**Si— Dijo Remus— Cuando me entere de que te estaba vigilando pensé que sería bueno que estuviera cerca de ti… realmente le agradabas a pesar que siempre le tirabas de la cola.**

o si no tal vez hubiera huido cuando no quedo nadie que lo alimentara…

Sirius le había comprado su primera escoba… Sus padres habían conocido a Bathilda Bagshort; ¿Los habría presentado Dumbledore? Dumbledore todavía tiene su Capa de Invisibilidad… Había algo extraño ahí…

—**Y al parecer no vamos a obtener una respuesta a pesar que Dumbledore este presente y ya se lo hayan preguntado— Dijo George en un arrebato y luego sonrió al director. **

Harry hizo una pausa ponderando las palabras de su madre. ¿Por qué Dumbledore había tomado la Capa de Invisibilidad de James? Harry recordaba claramente a su Director diciéndole años atrás, "No necesito una capa para volverme invisible" ¿Acaso algún miembro de la Orden menos talentoso la había necesitado y Dumbledore había actuado como enlace?

Harry continuó leyendo… _Gus estuvo aquí_… Pettigrew, el traidor, había parecido "triste" ¿lo habría estado?

**Más gruñidos se escucharon de Sirius y Remus, aunque no fueron los únicos que se molestaron.**

¿Habría sido consciente de que veía a James y a Lily con vida por última vez?

Y finalmente Bathilda otra vez, que contaba historias increíbles acerca de Dumbledore. _Parece increíble que Dumbledore…_

¿Qué Dumbledore qué?

—**Mira, Harry también quiere saber sobre el— Dijo Fred.**

—**Silencio Fred— Dijo Molly.**

—**Supongo que no vamos a tener una respuesta, ¿no señor? —Pregunto George, y Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.**

Pero había un gran número de cosas que podrían parecer increíbles acerca de Dumbledore; que alguna vez hubiera recibido bajas calificaciones en un Exámen de Transfiguración, por ejemplo o que se hubiera sentido inclinado a encantar de cabras como Aberforth…

**Todos rieron a eso, a pesar de lo que pasaba.**

Harry se levantó y examinó el suelo, tal vez el resto de la carta estuviera por allí en alguna parte. Agarró papeles, tratándolos, en su avidez, con tan poca consideración como el que los había examinado en primer lugar, abrió cajones, sacudió libros, se puso de pie sobre una silla para pasar la mano por encima del armario, y gateó debajo de la cama y del sillón.

Al final, yaciendo boca abajo sobre el piso, divisó lo que parecía un pedazo de papel roto debajo del juego de cajones. Cuando lo tomó, resultó ser gran parte de la fotografía que Lily había descrito en la carta. Un bebé de cabello negro se elevaba rápidamente dentro y fuera de la fotografía en una pequeña escoba, rugiendo de risa, y un par de piernas que debían pertenecer a James lo perseguían.

**Varios rieron a esto, y hubo mucho "Aw" de parte de la mayoría de chicas en la habitación (Incluso Harry pensó que había escuchado a McGonagall decirlo, pero no estaba seguro) aunque Fred y George también lo hicieron pero acompañados de risas burlonas hacia Harry.**

—**Me gustaría verlo— fue la voz de Hermione que exteriorizo el pensamiento de la mayoría.**

—**Te lo mostrare cuando volvamos a Grimmauld Place— Rio Sirius, pero la sola mención de volver a esa casa hicieron que su rostro se ensombreciera un poco.**

Harry se metió la fotografía en el bolsillo junto con la carta de Lily y continuó buscando la segunda hoja.

No obstante, después de un cuarto de hora, se vio forzado a concluir que el resto de la carta de su madre había desaparecido. ¿Sencillamente se había perdido en los dieciséis años que habían pasado desde que había sido escrita, o se la había llevado quienquiera que fuera que había registrado la habitación?

**A esto Snape levanto una ceja, se había preguntado si él era quien había registrado el lugar, pensando que era poco probable. ¿Por qué iba a querer ir a ese lugar a buscar algo de Black? Sin embargo, había algo que el que quería. El sabia como Lily firmaba sus cartas, y sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer para volver a ver su letra. **

Harry volvió a leer la primera hoja nuevamente, esta vez buscando pistas de que podría haber hecho que la segunda hoja fuera de valor. Su escoba de juguete difícilmente pudiera ser considerada interesante por los mortífagos… la única cosa potencialmente útil que podía ver en ella era que contuviera posible información acerca de Dumbledore. Parece increíble que Dumbledore… ¿Qué?

-¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Harry?

-¡Aquí estoy! -gritó-. ¿Qué pasa?

—**Te fuiste sin decir nada— Hermione hizo una mueca, una vez más molesta por que se fuera solo, a sabiendas lo preocupada que estaría por el en esos momentos. **

—**Ya te dije que lo siento— Harry rodo los ojos.**

Hubo un estruendo de pisadas fuera de la puerta, y Hermione irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Nos despertamos y no sabíamos dónde estabas! -dijo sin aliento-. Se dio la vuelta y gritó sobre el hombro- ¡Ron! Lo encontré.

La voz fastidiada de Ron hizo eco en la distancia, varios pisos por debajo.

-¡Bien! ¡Dile de mi parte que es un imbécil!

—**Tú eres el imbécil— Dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.**

—**Creo que no estaba hablando con ustedes— Señalo Tonks y los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.**

-Harry por favor no desaparezcas de esa forma, ¡estábamos aterrados! ¿Para qué subiste aquí ya que estamos? -Miró alrededor de la saqueada habitación-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Mira lo que acabo de encontrar.

Le tendió la carta de su madre.

**Hermione sonrió con tristeza a esto, contenta de que le permitía leer esto, sabiendo lo importante que era además de saber que él era muy reservado con esas cosas. (No es que era reservado con ella, pero estaba seguro que no lo hubiera compartido con alguna de las personas que estaban en la habitación si no fuera porque lo estaban leyendo en el libro)**

Hermione la tomó y la leyó mientras Harry la observaba. Cuando llegó al final de la página levantó la vista hacia él.

-Oh Harry…

-Y también encontré esto.

Le entregó la fotografía rasgada, y Hermione sonrió ante el bebé elevándose que aparecía y desaparecía de la vista sobre la escoba de juguete.

-He estado buscando el resto de la carta, -dijo Harry-, pero no está aquí.

Hermione miro a su alrededor.

-¿Tú has montado todo este lío, o ya estaba así cuando llegaste?

-Alguien estuvo registrando antes que yo, -dijo Harry.

-Eso me pareció. Cada habitación en la que he mirado de camino hacia arriba había sido desordenada. ¿Qué crees que pueden haber estado buscando?

-Información acerca de la Orden, si fue Snape.

**Snape rodo los ojos—No tengo la necesidad de volver allí para obtener información. Sabría que la Orden se aseguraría que no hubiera nada valioso.**

—**¡Ah! Así que estas admitiendo que eres una escoria de mortifago que está tratando de obtener información acerca de nosotros— Dijo Sirius, pero su voz no era acusatoria sino burlona.**

**Snape solo rodo los ojos.**

-Pero se podría pensar que ya tiene toda la que necesita. Quiero decir, él era parte de la Orden, ¿verdad?

-Bueno entonces, -dijo Harry, ansioso por discutir su teoría-, ¿Podría ser información acerca de Dumbledore? La segunda hoja de la carta, por ejemplo. Ves esta Bathilda a la que mi madre menciona, ¿sabes quién es?

-¿Quién?

—**¡No sabes quién es Bathilda! — Exclamo Fred.**

—**Merlín, ¡Si hasta Harry sabe quién es ella! —Dijo George.**

—**El no dijo el apellido, como voy… —Empezó a decir Hermione.**

—**Y ahora estas poniendo excusas— Dijo George, negando con la cabeza— Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.**

-Bathilda Bagshort, la autora de…

-Historia de la Magia, -dijo Hermione, mostrándose interesada-. ¿Así que tus padres la conocían? Era una increíble historiadora mágica-

-Y aún está con vida, -dijo Harry-, y vive en el Valle de Godric. La tía de Ron, Muriel habló de ella en la boda. También conocía a la familia de Dumbledore. Sería muy interesante hablar con ella, ¿no es así? -Para el gusto de Harry, había demasiado entendimiento en la sonrisa que Hermione le dedicó.

—**Lo siento, yo también estoy entendiendo, Harry— Dijo Hermione.**

—**Está bien, pero realmente deberías trabajar en eso en el futuro— Dijo Harry riéndose.**

Recuperó la carta y la fotografía y las puso dentro del saquito que tenía alrededor del cuello, para no tener que mirarla y ponerse en evidencia.

-Entiendo porque te gustaría hablar con ella, acerca de tu madre y tu padre y de Dumbledore también, -dijo Hermione-. Pero eso en realidad no nos ayudará en nuestra búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ¿verdad?

—**No seas tan razonable Hermione, el niño acaba de tener un momento emotivo leyendo una carta de su mama por primera vez— Dijo Fred, y luego ignoro una reprimenda de su madre como siempre lo hacía.**

-Harry no respondió, y ella se apresuró a continuar-, Harry, sé que realmente deseas ir al Valle de Godric, pero me asusta. Me asusta cuan fácilmente nos encontraron esos mortífagos ayer. Solo hace que me sienta más segura que nunca de que debemos evitar el lugar donde tus padres están enterrados, estoy segura que están esperando a que lo visites.

—**Yo creo que la señorita Granger tiene un excelente punto con eso— Dijo McGonagall— Sería peligroso para ustedes ir a lugares que se conecten con usted, Potter.**

—**Er… ¿no hay una conexión entre Harry y Grimmauld Place? —Dijo Bill.**

—**Sí, pero Grimmauld Place tiene muchas protecciones en ella, y no tiene nada que ver con el Ministerio— Dijo McGonagall— dudo que un mortifago pueda entrar en ella sin ser invitados.**

-No es solo eso, -dijo Harry, aun evitando mirarla-, en la boda, Muriel dijo cosas acerca de Dumbledore. Quiero saber la verdad…

Le contó a Hermione todo lo que Muriel le había dicho. Cuando hubo terminado, Hermione dijo,

-Por supuesto, que puedo ver porque eso te trastornó, Harry…

-No estoy trastornado, -mintió-

**Hermione negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo creyó que ella se iba a creer eso?**

, Solo me gustaría saber si es cierto o no…

-Harry, ¿Realmente crees que obtendrás la verdad de una vieja mujer maliciosa como Muriel, o de Rita Skeeter? ¿Cómo puedes creer en ellas? ¡Conociste a Dumbledore!

-Creí que le conocía, -murmuró.

—**No entiendo— Harry frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué estoy pensando de esa manera?**

—**Bueno, si tú no tienes una respuesta para eso, no creo que nosotros la tengamos, Harry— Rio Sirius.**

—**Podría ser porque estas de luto— Dijo Hermione en voz baja— No todos lidiamos con el dolor de la misma manera.**

-¡Pero sabes cuanta verdad había en todo lo que Rita escribió acerca de ti! Doge está en lo cierto, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que esta gente empañen tus recuerdos de Dumbledore?

El apartó la mirada, intentando no demostrar el resentimiento que sentía. Allí estaba otra vez: Escoge en que creer. Quería la verdad. ¿Por qué estaba todo el mundo tan determinado a que no la obtuviera?

—**¿Porque es divertido negarte las cosas?— Sugirió Ron**

—**Sí, estoy seguro que es la respuesta— Harry rodo los ojos. **

-¿Te parece que bajemos a la cocina? -Sugirió Hermione después de una pequeña pausa-. ¿A buscar algo de desayunar?

Accedió, pero de mala gana, y la siguió al descansillo y más allá vio la segunda puerta que daba al rellano. Había profundas marcas de arañazos en la pintura debajo de un pequeño letrero en el que no había reparado en la oscuridad. Cruzó el rellano para leerlo. Era un pequeño letrero pomposo, escrito con prolija letra manuscrita, el tipo de cosa que Percy Weasley podría haber pegado en la puerta de su dormitorio.

**Los hermanos Weasley se burlaron de esto, pero sus risas no eran con malicia. Percy, sin embargo, miraba a Harry con frialdad por ese pensamiento.**

_No entrar_

_Sin el expreso permiso de_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Harry se vio invadido por la excitación, pero no se dio cuenta enseguida del porqué.

**Sirius se mordió el labio… este era, iban a averiguar si era su hermano quien tenía el medallón.**

Volvió a leer el letrero. Hermione ya estaba un tramo de escaleras por debajo de él.

-Hermione, -dijo, y se sorprendió de que su voz sonara tan calmada-. Vuelve a subir aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-R.A.B. Creo que lo he encontrado.

**Todos parecían estar muy interesados, sentados en el borde de sus asientos.**

Se oyó un jadeo, y luego Hermione que subía corriendo las escaleras.

-¿En la carta de tu madre? Pero no vi…

Harry negó con la cabeza, señalando al letrero de Regulus. Ella lo leyó, luego cogió a Harry por el brazo, con tanta fuerza que este dio un respingo.

—**Odio cuando haces eso— Se quejó Harry.**

—**Lo siento— Sonrió Hermione tímidamente y ninguno de ellos noto la mueca que hizo Ron.**

-¿El hermano de Sirius? -susurró.

-Era un mortífago, -dijo Harry-. Sirius me habló de él, se unió a ellos cuando era verdaderamente joven y luego se arrepintió y trato de abandonar… por lo que lo mataron.

**Sirius suspiro, con la esperanza de que su hermano realmente haya tomado el medallón, pero también se sintió culpable por el resentimiento que tenía hacia su hermano en casi la mitad de su vida.**

-¡Eso encaja! -Jadeó Hermione-. ¡Si era un mortífago tenía acceso a Voldemort, y si se sintió desencantado, entonces podría haber deseado la caída de Voldemort!

Soltó a Harry, se inclinó sobre la barandilla, y gritó,

-¡Ron! ¡RON! ¡Sube, rápido!

Un minuto después apareció Ron resoplando, con la varita lista en la mano.

—**Er… siento haberte asustado— Dijo Hermione a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a leer nuevamente.**

-¿Qué pasa? Si son voluminosas arañas otra vez quiero desayunar antes de…

—**¿Antes de que? —Pregunto Fred mirándolo asombrado.**

**Ron negó con la cabeza, pero sin embargo, sonaba como si realmente hubiera hecho algo a la araña, que en aquel momento era lo último que pensaría en hacer.**

Frunció el ceño ante el letrero que Hermione estaba señalando silenciosamente en la puerta de Regulus.

-¿Qué? Ese era el hermano de Sirius, ¿verdad? Regulus Arcturus… Regulus… ¡R.A.B! El relicario… ¿Suponen que…?

-Averigüémoslo, -dijo Harry.

Empujo la puerta; estaba cerrada. Hermione apuntó el picaporte con la varita y dijo, -_Alohomora_. Se oyó un clic, y la puerta se abrió.

Avanzaron juntos por el umbral, mirando alrededor. El dormitorio de Regulus era ligeramente más pequeño que el de Sirius, aunque producía la misma sensación de antigua grandeza. Mientras Sirius había intentado exponer sus diferencias con el resto de la familia, Regulus se había esforzado por enfatizar lo opuesto.

**Sirius hizo una mueca a esto, ¿Por qué su hermano tuvo que amar tanto a Slytherin? Pensó que Regulus fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ser un Gryffindor… podrían haber estado en la misma casa, juntos.**

—**No es como si tuviera muchas opciones— Dijo Snape— Él sabía que lo que le pasaría si rompía la tradición familiar.**

—**¿Cómo puedes saber lo que haría? — Espeto Sirius, fulminándolo con la mirada.**

—**Porque a diferencia tuya hablaba con Regulus después de llegar a Hogwarts— Dijo Snape— Fue muy malo que dejaras de hablar con tu hermano solo porque no estaban en la misma casa.**

—**No deje de hablar con el— Susurro Sirius dolido por la acusación. Lo que dijo Snape no era del todo falso, pero no fue porque su hermano haya ido a Slytherin que dejaron de hablarse. Fue debido a que no tenían nada en común después que empezó a ir a Hogwarts. Regulus hacia todo lo posible por complacer a sus padres cada vez más y Sirius no podía soportarlo. **

Los colores de Slytherin, verde esmeralda y plateado, estaban por todas partes, adornando la cama, las paredes y las ventanas. El blasón de la familia Black estaba cuidadosamente pintado sobre la cama, junto con su lema, TOUJOURS PUR. Debajo había una colección de amarillentos recortes de periódico, pegados todos juntos hasta formar un irregular collage. Hermione cruzó la habitación para examinarlos.

-Son todos sobre Voldemort, -dijo-. Parece que Regulus ya lo admiraba años antes de unirse a los mortífagos.

**Sirius resoplo, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a llevarse bien con su hermano cuando el hizo ese tipo de cosas? Pero sin embargo, sintió que debería haberlo intentado.**

Una nube de polvo se alzó cuando se sentó sobre el cubrecama para leer los recortes. Mientras tanto, Harry se fijó en otra fotografía: un equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts que sonreía y saludaba desde el marco. Se acercó y pudo apreciar las serpientes en los blasones de sus pechos: Slytherin. Reconoció inmediatamente a Regulus como el muchacho sentado en el centro de la primera fila: Tenía el mismo cabello oscuro y se le veía ligeramente altanero como su hermano, aunque era más pequeño, más delgado, y bastante menos apuesto de lo que Sirius había sido.

—**Bueno, gracias Harry— Sirius forzó una sonrisa de orgullo al cumplido no intencional que recibió.**

-Jugaba de Buscador, -dijo Harry.

—**Sí, y también era muy bueno— Dijo Sirius— Por supuesto, nunca gano hasta después de mi graduación.**

-¿Qué? -dijo Hermione vagamente; todavía estaba inmersa en el montón de recortes acerca de Voldemort.

-Está sentado en el centro de la fila delantera, es el lugar reservado para el Buscador… No importa, -dijo Harry, dándose cuenta que nadie le estaba escuchando. Ron estaba sobre manos y rodillas, buscando debajo del armario.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación buscando posibles lugares que pudieran servir de escondrijos y se aproximó al escritorio. Una vez más, alguien había registrado este lugar antes que ellos. El contenido de los cajones había sido revuelto recientemente, el polvo había sido removido, pero no había nada de valor allí: viejas plumas, textos caducos que evidenciaban haber sido toscamente manoseados, un frasco de tinta recientemente roto, el pegajoso remanente cubría el contenido del cajón.

-Hay una forma más fácil, -dijo Hermione, mientras Harry se limpiaba los dedos sucios de tinta en los pantalones. Levantó la varita y dijo-, _¡Accio, relicario!_

Nada ocurrió. Ron, que había estado examinando los pliegues de las desvaídas cortinas, pareció decepcionado.

—**Bueno, por supuesto que lo estoy, eso significa que el estúpido medallón no se encuentra allí— Dijo Ron.**

-¿Entonces, eso es todo? ¿No está aquí?

-Oh, aún podría estar aquí, pero bajo encantamientos protectores, -dijo Hermione-. Encantamientos para prevenir que sea convocado mágicamente, tú sabes.

-Como el que Voldemort puso sobre el pedestal de piedra en la cueva, -dijo Harry, recordando cómo había sido incapaz de convocar el falso relicario.

-¿Entonces, cómo se supone que lo encontraremos? -preguntó Ron.

-Buscando manualmente, -dijo Hermione.

—**Argh, sabes cuánto me gusta hacer las cosas manualmente— Se quejó Ron.**

**Hermione rodo los ojos a la sonrisa burlona que él tenía en el rostro.**

-Buena idea, -dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y reanudando su búsqueda en las cortinas.

Durante más de una hora, peinaron cada pulgada de la habitación, pero al final, se vieron forzados a concluir que el relicario no estaba allí.

El sol había ascendido ya; su luz los deslumbraba aún a través de los sucios ventanales.

-Aunque podría estar en otra parte de la casa, -dijo Hermione con un tono animado mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—**Oh— Dijo Ginny, Hermione jadeo y los gemelos se miraron mutuamente, todos pensando lo mismo.**

—**¿Qué? — Cuestiono Ron.**

—**Estoy segura que lo sabremos— Dijo Hermione, haciendo señas para que siga leyendo.**

Mientras a Harry y Ron se les veían más bien desalentados, parecía que ella se había vuelto más resuelta-. Tanto si se las ingenió para destruirlo como si no, querría mantenerlo oculto de Voldemort, ¿no es así? ¿Recuerdan todas esas cosas espantosas de las que tuvimos que librarnos cuando estuvimos aquí la última vez? Ese reloj que lanzaba rayos a todo el mundo y esas viejas túnicas que trataron de estrangular a Ron; Regulus podría haberlos puesto allí para proteger el escondrijo del relicario, aunque no nos dimos cuenta en ese… ese…

—**Oh Querido y amado Merlín, ¡Ese medallón! — Dijo Sirius y los ojos de Harry y Ron se ampliaron— No me lo puedo creer...**

—**¿sabes dónde está ese medallón ahora? — Dijo Dumbledore, muy interesado en el acontecimiento.**

—**Er… — Dijo Sirius mirándolo atemorizado— nosotros lo tiramos a la basura…**

**Hubo un silencio general y no se miraron sorprendidos por eso, ya que lo sabían.**

—**Espera, este capítulo se llama la historia de Kreacher—Les recordó Remus— Y sabemos que a los elfos les gusta guardad cosas de su familia.**

—**Cierto— Dijo Sirius, sintiendo extraño al poner todas sus esperanza en algo que Kreacher hiciera— Ron, sigue leyendo.**

Harry y Ron la miraron. Estaba parada con un pie en el aire, con la mirada perdida de alguien a quien le hubieran hecho un Encantamiento Desmemorizador, hasta sus ojos estaban desenfocados.

—**Argh, no me gusta ese aspecto— se quejó Ron, sin embargo aquello no era cierto en lo más mínimo. El aspecto en si era adorable, pero solo significaba que Hermione había descubierto algo y entonces iba a ser evasiva acerca de responder sus preguntas sobre lo que era.**

-…en ese momento, -terminó la frase con un susurro.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Ron

-Había un relicario.

_**Bien, en ese momento no nos hizo esperas un centenar de años antes que diera la respuesta… eso es bueno, al menos. **_**Pensó Ron.**

-¿Qué? -dijeron Harry y Ron juntos.

-En el armario del salón de dibujo. Nadie pudo abrirlo. Y nosotros… nosotros…

Harry sintió como si se le hubiera deslizado un ladrillo a través del pecho hacia el estómago. Lo recordaba. Hasta había manipulado la cosa mientras se la pasaban unos a otros, cada cual en su turno intentando espiar en su interior. Lo habían tirado a un saco de basura, junto con la caja de rapé de polvo Wartcap y la caja de música que había hecho que todo el mundo se sintiera somnoliento…

-Kreacher nos robó muchas cosas, -dijo Harry. Era su única oportunidad, la única pequeña esperanza que les quedaba, e iba a aferrarse a ella hasta que se viera obligado a desecharla-. Tenía un escondite lleno de cosas en la alacena de la cocina. Vamos.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, los otros dos yendo como relámpagos a su estela. Hicieron tanto ruido que cuando pasaron por el vestíbulo despertaron al retrato de la madre de Sirius.

-¡Asquerosos! ¡Sangre sucia! ¡Canallas! -gritó

**Sirius hizo una mueca a eso, pero en su entusiasmo por escuchar que iba a suceder no se molestó en gritar de nuevo al estúpido retrato.**

Tras ellos mientras se lanzaban hacia el sótano de la cocina y cerraban la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas. Harry corrió toda la longitud de la habitación, patinó hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la alacena de Kreacher, y la abrió de un tirón. Encontró el nido de sucias mantas viejas en las que el elfo domestico había dormido una vez, pero ya no brillaban con las baratijas que Kreacher había recobrado. Lo único que había allí era una vieja copia de _La Naturaleza de la Nobleza: Genealogía Mágica_.

Negándose a creer lo que veían sus ojos, Harry tomó bruscamente las mantas y las sacudió. Un ratón muerto cayó

—**Ew— Se encogió Fleur, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención.**

Y rodó lúgubremente por el suelo. Ron gimió y se subió sobre una silla de cocina; Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Esto todavía no ha acabado, -dijo Harry, levantó la voz y llamó-, ¡Kreacher!

—**¿De qué sirve eso? —Dudo Charlie— ¿no es como si fueras si amo, cierto?**

—**En realidad lo es— Dijo Sirius— En vista de que mi última voluntad obra de la manera en que yo quería, Kreacher le pertenece ahora.**

—**¡Eres dueño de un elfo domestico! —Espeto Hermione a Harry— ¡No puedes tenerlo…!**

—**Hermione, es muy peligroso dejar en libertad a Kreacher— le recordó Remus, pero eso no impidió que ella mirara a Harry entrecerrando los ojos.**

—**Si escucho que lo maltratas…— empezó.**

—**Vamos Mione, sabes que Harry no haría eso— Dijo Ron— a pesar que ese miserable se lo merece.**

**Hermione estaba calmándose hasta que Ron añadió la última parte, y ahora fulminaba a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros acostumbrado a eso (y sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser) empezó a leer de nuevo.**

Se oyó un audible crack y el elfo doméstico que Harry tan reluctantemente había heredado de Sirius apareció de la nada delante del frío y vacío hogar. Diminuto, de la mitad del tamaño de un humano, con la pálida piel colgando de él en pliegues, el cabello blanco brotando copiosamente de sus orejas parecidas a las de un murciélago. Todavía llevaba puesto el inmundo harapo con el que lo habían conocido la primera vez, y la mirada despectiva que le dedicó a Harry demostraba que su actitud ante el cambio de dueño no se había alterado más que su vestimenta.

—**¿y eso que significa? —Dijo Hermione, cambiando su mirada de nuevo hacia Harry, pero no hubo respuesta así que Ron siguió leyendo.**

-Amo, -graznó Kreacher con su voz de sapo, e hizo una profunda reverencia; murmurando contra sus rodillas-, Otra vez en la antigua casa de mí ama con el traidor a la sangre Weasley y la sangre sucia…

**Varias personas gruñeron a esto, aunque había una persona en la habitación que estaba teniendo problemas para no reír. El Slytherin rubio fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si se reía en voz alta obtendría una maldición. Sin embargo, resulto extraño que no fue el comentario de **_**sangre sucia o traidor a la sangre**_** lo que lo causo gracia, fue simplemente el hecho que el elfo lo dijo en voz alta.**

-Te prohíbo que llames a nadie "traidor a la sangre" o "Sangre sucia", -gruñó Harry. Habría encontrado a Kreacher, con su nariz en forma de hocico y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, un objeto particularmente indeseable aunque el elfo no hubiera traicionado a Sirius ante Voldemort.

—**¿Qué? —Dijo Sirius enojado, pero con el rostro pálido.**

—**¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? —Pregunto Harry, sintiendo que su enojo aumentaba hacia el elfo de solo pensar en esto.**

—**No sé, no es que él puede ir a decirle algo a Voldemort—Dijo Remus pensativo— Sirius le había prohibido hacer eso.**

—**Er… en realidad— Dijo Draco moviéndose incomodo, acababa de recordar algo… algo que había visto recientemente, pero no sabía si decirlo. ¿No sería esto como estar en el mismo bando de Potter? ¿Realmente quería hacer eso? Por otra parte, lo que realmente quería era terminar de torturar a gente solo para divertir al Señor Oscuro.**

—**¿Qué es? —Pregunto Tonks.**

**Draco la miro por un segundo, era su prima, y era la primera vez que la veía. Era extraño, ¿Por qué sentía que le agradaría conocer a esa chica? Cuando era obvio que ella no valía su tiempo. Tonks sonrió para alentarlo, y se encontró hablando antes de poder decidirlo. — Hubo un elfo en nuestra casa hace unos días… yo solo lo vi, pero se parece a la descripción.**

—**Eso es imposible—Sirius palideció mas— Kreacher no puede salir… no podía…**

—**Eso no es cierto— Dijo Harry— Dobby se reunió conmigo y el definitivamente no tenía permiso para dejar a su familia, además Sirius, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Kreacher?**

—**Er…— Dijo Sirius pensativamente y luego se puso cabizbajo— No lo he visto desde que le dije que se fuera de la cocina.**

—**Cuando tú le gritaste que se fuera—Corrigió Ginny y todos se quejaron.**

—**Ese estúpido elfo puñetero— Se quejó Sirius y Ron decidió empezar a leer, aunque su voz mostraba que también se encontraba enojado.**

-Tengo una pregunta para ti, -dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole considerablemente rápido mientras miraba al elfo-, y te ordeno que la respondas con veracidad. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Amo, -dijo Kreacher haciendo otra reverencia. Harry vio que sus labios se movían silenciosamente, indudablemente articulando los insultos que ahora tenía prohibido pronunciar.

-Hace dos años,-dijo Harry, su corazón ahora golpeaba contra sus costillas-, en el salón de dibujo del piso de arriba había un gran relicario de oro. Lo tiramos. ¿Tú lo recuperaste?

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual Kreacher se enderezó para mirar a Harry directo a la cara. Luego dijo, -Sí.

—**Bueno, al menos hizo algo, esa puñetera excusa de elfo— Gruño Sirius.**

**Hermione abrió la boca para defender a los elfos, pero no podía a la luz de lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo menos no en ese momento.**

**Por otro lado, Dumbledore estaba sonriendo, tenían un Horrocrux y ni siquiera tuvieron que gastar mucha energía para encontrarlo. **

-¿Dónde se encuentra en este momento? -preguntó Harry alborozado mientras Ron y Hermione se mostraban alegres.

Kreacher cerró los ojos como si no soportara ver su reacción ante sus siguientes palabras.

-Ya no está.

— **¡Carajo! ¡Maldito elfo! ¿No puede hacer nada bien? —Grito Sirius.**

—**Cálmate Sirius— Remus le coloco una mano en el hombro y Sirius respiro varias veces tratando de controlar su temperamento.**

-¿Ya no está? -Hizo eco Harry, el júbilo lo abandonó flotando lejos de él-, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El elfo se estremeció. Flaqueó.

-Kreacher, -dijo Harry ferozmente-, Te ordeno…

-Mundungus Fletcher, -graznó el elfo, con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados

—**Argh—varias personas se quejaron, y aunque nadie pudo distinguir sus palabras, parecía que Tonks estaba dispuesta a matar al ladrón. Después de lo que le hizo a Moody seguía siendo una maldición en la lucha contra Voldemort por el robo de ese objeto de valor. No, la próxima vez que viera al ladrón iba a hacerle sentir su desagrado por él.**

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía estar aliviado por esta vez, era probable que el elfo aún tuviera el medallón en este tiempo y si no era probable que lo conseguiría de Mundungus con mucha facilidad.**

-. Mundungus Fletcher lo robó todo; los retratos de la Señorita Bella y la Señorita Cissy, los guantes de mi ama, la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, las copas con el escudo familiar, y… y…

Kreacher estaba tragando para conseguir un poco de aire: su hundido pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y profirió un horripilante grito.

-… y el relicario, el relicario del amo Regulus. ¡Kreacher hizo mal, Kreacher falló en su encargo!

Harry reaccionó instintivamente: cuando Kreacher se abalanzó sobre el atizador que estaba sobre la rejilla, se lanzó sobre el elfo, aplastándolo.

—**No Harry— Dijo Hermione de forma automática.**

—**Va a lastimarse Hermione—Dijo Harry— ¿Qué debo hacer?**

—**Que lo haga—Dijo Sirius sombrío.**

El grito de Hermione se mezcló con el de Kreacher pero el rugido de Harry fue más fuerte que el grito de ambos:

-¡Kreacher, te ordeno que te estés quieto!

Sintió que el elfo se quedaba congelado y lo soltó. Kreacher yacía laxo en el frío piso de piedra, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos hundidos.

-¡Harry, deja que se levante! -susurró Hermione.

-¿Para que pueda golpearse con el atizador? -bufó Harry, arrodillándose junto al elfo-. No creo. Bien. Kreacher, quiero la verdad: ¿Cómo sabes que Mundungus Fletcher robó el relicario?

-¡Kreacher lo vio! -dijo entrecortadamente el elfo mientras las lágrimas corrían sobre el hocico y se le metían en la boca llena de dientes grisáceos-. Kreacher lo vio salir de la alacena de Kreacher con las manos llenas de los tesoros de Kreacher. Kreacher le dijo al furtivo ladrón que se detuviera, pero Mundungus Fletcher se rió y huyó…

-¿Dijiste que el relicario era del "Amo Regulus"?, -dijo Harry-. ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Que tenía Regulus que ver con él? ¡Kreacher, enderézate y cuéntame todo lo que sepas del relicario, y qué tenía que ver Regulus con él!

**Sirius dejo de mirar el libro, sabiendo que iba a escuchar lo que había hecho su hermano. Su enojo con el elfo desapareció momentáneamente mientras esperaba escuchar la historia.**

El elfo se sentó derecho, se enroscó formando una pelota, colocó la cara mojada entre las rodillas, y empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y hacia delante. Cuando habló, la voz sonó atenuada pero bastante definida en el silencio, haciendo eco a través de la cocina.

-El Amo Sirius huyó, fue bueno librarnos de él, ya que era un mal muchacho y le rompió el corazón a mi Ama

—**Como si lo tuviera— Sirius no pudo dejar de decirlo.**

Con sus modales desenfrenados. Pero el Amo Regulus tenía la disposición apropiada; conocía las obligaciones que implicaba el apellido Black y la dignidad de su sangre pura. Durante años habló del Señor Oscuro, que sacaría a los magos de su retiro para gobernar a los muggles y a los nacidos muggles… y cuando tuvo dieciséis años, el Amo Regulus se unió al Señor Oscuro. Cuan orgulloso, cuan orgulloso, tan feliz de servirlo…

—**Dieciséis— Se quejó Sirius. Sabía que su hermano fue joven cuando acepto, pero él no creyó que fuera tan joven.**

**Draco estaba pensativo a esto, Él estaba torturando a las personas y asistía a reuniones llenas de mortifagos, eso significaba que el también llegaría a ser un mortifago a esa edad. Eso significaba que se iba a convertir en mortifago en unos meses. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse nervioso, aunque sabía que era lo que siempre quiso, no pensó que sería tan pronto.**

-Y un día, tras un año de haberse unido, el Amo Regulus vino a la cocina a ver a Kreacher. Al Amo Regulus siempre le gustó Kreacher. Y el Amo Regulus dijo… él dijo…

El viejo elfo se meció más rápido que antes.

-…dijo que el Señor Oscuro requería un elfo.

**Dumbledore suspiro, pero no contesto la pregunta. Podía imaginar como Voldemort usaría al elfo, y no sería nada saludable para el pobre elfo.**

-¿Voldemort necesitaba un elfo? -repitió Harry, mirando a Ron y Hermione, que parecían tan confundidos como él.

-Oh si, -gimió Kreacher-. Y el Amo Regulus había ofrecido voluntariamente a Kreacher. Era un honor, dijo el Amo Regulus, un honor para él y para Kreacher, que debía asegurarse de hacer cualquier cosa que el Señor Oscuro le ordenase… y luego volver a casa.

Kreacher se meció aún más rápidamente, respirando en sollozos.

-Así que Kreacher con el Señor Oscuro. El Señor Oscuro no le dijo a Kreacher lo que iban a hacer, pero llevó a Kreacher con él a una cueva cerca del mar. Y adentrándose en la cueva había una caverna, y en la caverna había un gran lago negro…

A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Los graznidos de Kreacher parecían llegarle como atravesando el agua oscura. Vio lo que había pasado tan claramente como si hubiera estado allí presente.

-… Había un bote…

Por supuesto que había habido un bote; Harry conocía el bote, de un verde fantasmal y pequeñito, embrujado para llevar a un brujo y a una víctima hasta la isla que había en el centro. Entonces, así había sido como Voldemort había puesto a prueba las defensas que rodeaban el Horrocrux, tomando prestada a una criatura prescindible, un elfo doméstico…

—**Es despreciable— Bufo Hermione indignada, y Sirius se vio sorprendido al estar de acuerdo con ella. Incluso el no aceptaba ese trato hacia el elfo.**

-En la isla, había un p-pedestal con una vasija llena de poción. El S-Señor Oscuro hizo que Kreacher la bebiera…

El elfo se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

-Kreacher bebió, y mientras bebía, vio algo terrible… El interior de Kreacher ardía… Kreacher gritó para que el Amo Regulus lo salvara, gritó llamando a la Señora Black, pero el Señor Oscuro solo rió… hizo que Kreacher bebiera toda la poción… dejo caer un relicario dentro de la vasija vacía sobre el pedestal… y lo llenó con más poción.

-Y luego el Señor Oscuro se alejó en el bote, dejando a Kreacher en la isla…

—**Pobre Kreacher— Suspiro Hermione, era la única que estaba dispuesta a mostrar abiertamente simpatía al elfo, aunque todos empezaban a sentirla.**

Harry podía ver como sucedía. Observó la cara blanca de serpiente de Voldemort desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad, los ojos rojos despiadadamente fijos en el derrotado elfo cuya muerte se produciría en pocos minutos cuando sucumbiera a la desesperante sed que el ardiente veneno provocaba en sus víctimas… Pero, la imaginación de Harry no llegaba a tanto, por lo que no pudo ver cómo había escapado Kreacher.

-Kreacher necesitaba agua, se arrastró hasta el borde de la isla y bebió del lago negro… y manos, manos muertas, salieron del agua y arrastraron a Kreacher debajo de la superficie…

—**¡Inferís! — Bill abrió la boca y la mayoría se estremeció.**

-¿Cómo escapaste? -preguntó Harry, y no se sorprendió al notar que había hablado en susurros.

Kreacher levantó la fea cabeza y miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos, inyectados en sangre.

-El Amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que regresara, -dijo.

-Lo sé… ¿Pero cómo escapaste de los Inferí?

Kreacher no pareció entenderlo.

—**Harry, el desapareció— Explico Remus— Adivino que cuestionas porque la cueva es un lugar donde un mago no puede aparecerse dentro o fuera, pero la magia de los elfos es muy diferente a la nuestra y pueden hacer más cosas que nosotros no podemos.**

**Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a pesar que empezaba a preguntarse como Voldemort fue tan estúpido como para usar a alguien que fácilmente podía escapar simplemente desapareciendo.**

-El Amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que regresara, -repitió.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Bueno, es obvio, ¿no Harry? -dijo Ron-. ¡Desapareció!

-Pero… no podías Aparecerte dentro y fuera de esa cueva, -dijo Harry-, De otra forma Dumbledore…

-La magia de los elfos no es igual que la magia de los brujos, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron-, Quiero decir, ellos pueden Aparecer y Desaparecer dentro y fuera de Hogwarts cuando nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

Hubo un silencio mientras Harry digería eso. ¿Cómo podía Voldemort haber cometido un error semejante? Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, Hermione habló, y su voz era helada.

-Por supuesto, que Voldemort consideraría las aptitudes de los elfos domésticos demasiado inferiores como para tenerlas en cuenta… Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que podrían contar con una magia que él no poseía.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con eso. —No podría haberlo dicho mejor.**

-La ley principal entre los elfos domésticos es el vínculo con el Amo, -entonó Kreacher-. A Kreacher se le dijo que regresara a casa, así que Kreacher regresó a casa...

-Bueno, entonces, hiciste lo que se te había ordenado, ¿verdad? -dijo Hermione gentilmente-. No desobedeciste las órdenes en ningún momento.

—**Estás perdiendo en tiempo, Hermione—Le dijo Ron.**

—**Ronald, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible después de todo lo que acabamos de escuchar? — Dijo Hermione— a Kreacher…**

—**No aceptara nada de lo que digas por eres hija de muggles— La interrumpió Ron— Yo no dijo que no merecía compasión, solo decía que él no lo iba aceptar.**

—**Oh—Dijo Hermione, sin saber que más decir.**

Kreacher sacudió la cabeza, meciéndose más rápido que nunca.

-¿Entonces qué pasó cuando regresaste? -Preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué dijo Regulus cuando le contaste lo que había pasado?

-El Amo Regulus estaba muy preocupado, muy preocupado, -graznó Kreacher-. El Amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que permaneciera escondido y que no saliera de la casa. Y luego… fue un tiempo después… el Amo Regulus vino a buscar a Kreacher a su alacena una noche, y el Amo Regulus estaba raro, no parecía el de siempre, perturbado en la mente, Kreacher se dio cuenta… y le pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a la cueva, la cueva a la que Kreacher había ido con el Señor Oscuro…

**Sirius comenzó a temblar a la vez que sus ojos se ensanchaban. Él sabía lo que su hermano había hecho… si era honesto consigo mismo sabía lo que iba a suceder tan pronto mencionaron a los inferís. Su hermano tuvo que sacrificarse… pero porque, ¿Por qué Regulus hizo una cosa tan estúpida? **

Y así partieron.

Harry podía visualizarlos bastante claramente, el asustado viejo elfo y el delgado y moreno Buscador que tanto se había parecido a Sirius…

Kreacher sabía cómo abrir la entrada oculta que llevaba a la caverna subterránea, sabía cómo alzar el pequeño bote: esta vez era su amado Regulus el que navegaba con él hacia la isla donde estaba la vasija con veneno.

**En este punto, Tonks envolvió con sus brazos a Sirius, ella se había acordado de Regulus aunque solo lo había visto una vez, ella pensó que estaba bien. No le gustó la idea que muriera en una cueva de esa forma, pero sabía que era más difícil para Sirius. Entonces sintió como Remus puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sirius, y tirar de él lo que la hizo estar aplastado entre ellos.**

-¿Y te hizo beber el veneno? -dijo Harry, asqueado.

—**No Harry, Regulus nunca hubiera hecho eso— Dijo Sirius con voz triste—Él amaba a ese elfo.**

**Harry se estremeció cuando comprendió y en el resto de la habitación se hizo un duro silencio. El único sonido que había en la habitación era la voz que Ron mientras leía.**

Pero Kreacher sacudió la cabeza y lloró. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca; Parecía haber entendido algo.

-El A-Amo Regulus sacó del bolsillo un relicario igual al que tenía el Señor Oscuro, -dijo Kreacher, con las lágrimas corriendo a cada lado de su nariz en forma de hocico-. Y le dijo a Kreacher que lo tomara, y que cambiara los relicarios cuando la vasija estuviera vacía…

En ese momento los sollozos de Kreacher se volvieron sonidos estridentes; Harry tuvo que esforzarse firmemente para poder entenderlo.

-Y le ordenó… a Kreacher que se fuera… sin él. Y le dijo a Kreacher… que se fuera a casa… y que nunca le dijera al Ama… lo que había hecho… pero que destruyera… el primer relicario. Y bebió… toda la poción… y Kreacher cambió los relicarios… y observó… como al Amo Regulus… lo arrastraban debajo del agua… y…

**Sirius empezó a enojarse con Kreacher, pero sabía que esta vez su enojo era algo completamente ilógico. El elfo no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de su amo. Era más fácil odiar al elfo… mientras pensaba en la imagen de su hermano, siendo arrastrado hacia el fondo de un lago lleno de cadáveres… convirtiéndose en uno de ellos…Causándole un dolor interno.**

-¡Oh, Kreacher! -se lamentó Hermione, que estaba llorando. Cayó de rodillas junto al elfo y trató de abrazarlo. En un instante el elfo estaba de pie, arrastrándose lejos de ella, obviamente asqueado.

-La sangresucia tocó a Kreacher, él no lo permitirá, ¿Qué va a decir su ama?

-¡Te dije que no la llamaras "Sangresucia"! -le regañó Harry, pero el elfo ya estaba castigándose a sí mismo. Cayó de bruces y empezó a golpearse la frente contra el suelo.

-¡Detenlo… detenlo! -gritó Hermione-. ¿Oh, no puedes ver lo enfermizo de la situación, la forma en que se ven obligados a obedecer?

**Todos en la sala parecían ver a lo que se refería, ya que varios se sentían mal por toda esta situación. **

-¡Kreacher… detente, detente! -gritó Harry.

El elfo se quedó tendido en el piso, jadeando y temblando, con el hocico brillando con un moco verde, un morado floreciendo en su pálida frente donde se había golpeado a sí mismo y los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre bañados en lágrimas. Harry nunca había visto nada tan lamentable.

-Así que trajiste el relicario a casa, -dijo implacablemente, ya que estaba determinado a saber la historia completa-. ¿Y trataste de destruirlo?

-Nada de lo que Kreacher intentó hizo mella en él, -gimió el elfo-. Kreacher lo intentó todo, todo lo que sabía, pero nada, nada funcionaba… Conjuro muchos poderosos hechizos sobre la cubierta, Kreacher estaba seguro que la forma de destruirlo era metiéndose dentro de él, pero no se abría… Kreacher se castigaba a sí mismo, y lo intentaba de nuevo, se castigaba a sí mismo y lo intentaba de nuevo.

**Sirius suspiro, sabía que su hermano no hubiera querido que el elfo se castigase a si mismo por no ser capaz de destruir el relicario. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto… por su hermano iba a tener que ser amable con el estúpido elfo.**

Kreacher fracasó al obedecer las órdenes, ¡Kreacher no pudo destruir el relicario! Y su ama estaba loca de pena, porque el Amo Regulus había desaparecido y Kreacher no podía decirle lo que había pasado, no, porque el Amo Regulus le había p-p-prohibido decirle a nadie de la familia lo que había ocurrido en la cueva…

Kreacher empezó a sollozar tan fuerte que no hubo más palabras coherentes. Las lágrimas fluían por las mejillas de Hermione mientras miraba a Kreacher, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo otra vez. Hasta Ron, que no era un admirador de Kreacher, parecía contrariado.

—**No soy un despiadado, compañero— Dijo Ron en un intento de aligerar el ambiente pero fue un intento débil y no funciono.**

Harry se sentó sobre los talones y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararla.

-No te entiendo, Kreacher, -dijo finalmente-. Voldemort trató de matarte, Regulus murió intentando hacer caer a Voldemort, ¿pero aun así traicionaste alegremente a Sirius ante Voldemort? Te alegraste de ir con Narcissa y Bellatrix, para pasar información a Voldemort a través de ellas…

—**Y lo está haciendo en este momento— Sirius frunció el ceño— y supongo que no estoy autorizado para matar**

—**Sirius, ¿Cómo puedes…?— Empezó a decir Hermione.**

—**Es difícil para mí ver a ese elfo y no recordar todo lo que odio de mi infancia— Sirius contesto honestamente, con los ojos cada vez más fríos— Lo tratare mejor… pero tenemos que hacer con esta situación… es peligroso para todos nosotros.**

—**De acuerdo— Dijo Dumbledore— pero ahora que sabemos esto podríamos usarlo para nuestro beneficioso.**

-Harry, Kreacher no lo ve de esa forma, -dijo Hermione, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano-. Es un esclavo; los elfos domésticos están acostumbrados a recibir malos tratos, incluso a la brutalidad. Lo que Voldemort le hizo a Kreacher, para él, no fue muy diferente a como lo trataban normalmente. ¿Qué pueden significar las guerras de los magos para un elfo como Kreacher? Es leal a la gente que es bondadosa con él, y la Señora Black debe haberlo sido, y Regulus ciertamente lo era, así que les servía con gusto y repite sus creencias como un loro. Sé lo que vas a decir, -continuó cuando Harry comenzó a protestar-, que Regulus cambió de parecer… pero al parecer que no se lo explicó a Kreacher, ¿verdad? Y creo que sé por qué. Si defendían la antigua tradición de la sangre pura tanto Kreacher como la familia de Regulus estarían a salvo. Regulus estaba tratando de protegerlos a todos.

**Sirius fulmino con la mirada al libro, ¿Por qué Regulus tenía que ser tan noble para sacrificarse por sus padres? Estúpido.**

—**Hm, parece que todo el tiempo tenías razón acerca de tu hermano, Sirius— Dijo Remus en un intento de animar a su amigo— Hubiera sido un excelente Gryffindor.**

—**Si— gruño Sirius— Pero, por desgracia su nobleza fue desperdiciada junto con su familia. **

-Sirius…

-Sirius era horrible con Kreacher, Harry, y no hay forma de encontrarle el lado bueno a eso, sabes que es verdad. Kreacher llevaba solo mucho tiempo cuando tu padrino vino a vivir aquí, y probablemente estuviera hambriento de un poco de cariño. Estoy segura que "la Señorita Cissy" y "la Señorita Bella" fueron perfectamente amorosas con Kreacher, así que les hizo un favor y les dijo todo lo que querían saber. Siempre dije que los magos pagarían por la forma en que trataban a los elfos domésticos. Bueno, Voldemort, lo hizo… y también Sirius.

—**Lo siento mucho— Dijo Hermione a Sirius acerca de su último comentario… en realidad por toda la paráfrasis.**

—**Está bien— Dijo Sirius— tienes razón. Nunca lo trate como algo, sino como una peste con la que siempre tengo que lidiar.**

Harry no tenía respuesta para eso. Mientras miraba a Kreacher sollozando en el piso, recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, solo unas pocas horas después de la muerte de Sirius: No creo que Sirius haya contemplado nunca a Kreacher como un ser con sentimientos tan agudos como los de un humano…

**Sirius frunció el ceño ante eso. Él sabía que los elfos tenían sentimientos, experimentaban la felicidad o la tristeza al igual que lo humanos. Sin embargo, Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, en realidad nunca pensó que Kreacher sintiera algo.**

-Kreacher, -dijo Harry después de un momento-, Cuando te sientas mejor, er… por favor siéntate.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kreacher hipara hasta quedarse en silencio. Luego se alzó a sí mismo hasta estar sentado nuevamente, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos como un niño pequeño.

-Kreacher, voy a pedirte que hagas algo, -dijo Harry. Miró a Hermione pidiéndole ayuda. Quería darle la orden amablemente, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía hacer que pareciera como si no fuera una orden. De todos modos, el cambio en su tono pareció haber ganado su aprobación: sonrió alentadoramente.

**Fred, George y Ginny sonrieron débilmente a Harry y Hermione. Todos ellos se sentían mal por la forma en que habían tratado a Kreacher, y todos los medallones que Hermione les había dado por el P.E.D.D.O (aunque eso no significaba que la iban a ayudar con eso), Sabiendo eso, ella tenía un buen motivo para luchar fuertemente como lo estaba haciendo con eso.**

-Kreacher, quiero, que por favor, vayas a buscar a Mundungus Fletcher. Tenemos que averiguar dónde está el relicario… donde está el relicario del Amo Regulus. Es muy importante. Queremos terminar el trabajo que el Amo Regulus comenzó, queremos… er… asegurarnos de que no murió en vano.

**Sirius asintió con la cabeza, iba tener que encontrar una manera de destruir el relicario cuando vuelva Grimmauld Place por Regulus.**

Kreacher bajó los puños y levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

-¿Encontrar a Mundungus Fletcher? -graznó.

-Y traerlo aquí, a Grimmauld Place, -dijo Harry-. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por nosotros?

Cuando Kreacher asintió y se puso de pie, Harry tuvo una súbita inspiración. Sacó la bolsa de Hagrid y tomó el falso Horrocrux, el relicario sustituto en el que Regulus había depositado la nota para Voldemort.

-Kreacher, yo, er, quisiera que tuvieras esto, -dijo, presionando el relicario contra la mano del elfo-. Perteneció a Regulus y estoy seguro que él querría que tú lo tuvieras como una muestra de gratitud por lo que…

—**Er… yo no creo que deberías haber hecho eso— Dijo Sirius, seguro de la reacción del elfo.**

—**¿Por qué?... no es una prenda de vestir—Pregunto Harry.**

—**No, no sería liberado— Dijo Sirius— Es solo que… los elfos domésticos no están acostumbrados a ese tipo de atenciones.**

**Harry se encogió de hombros a eso.**

-Estás exagerando, compañero, -dijo Ron mientras el elfo le echaba un vistazo al relicario, dejaba escapar un alarido de conmoción y desdicha, y se volvía a tirar al suelo.

Les llevó casi media hora calmar a Kreacher, que estaba tan abrumado ante el ofrecimiento de que conservara una reliquia de la familia Black, que se le pusieron las rodillas tan flojas que no podía mantenerse en pie correctamente.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de dar unos pocos pasos tambaleantes todos le acompañaron a la alacena, le vieron dejar a salvo el relicario entre las sucias mantas, y le aseguraron que la primera prioridad para ellos sería la protección del relicario mientras él estuviera ausente.

**Ginny resoplo a esto, la imagen del antiguo Kreacher haciendo eso, simplemente le parecía gracioso. Todos la miraron con curiosidad (pero Hermione la fulmino con la mirada)**

—**Lo siento— dijo para luego reír.**

Luego hizo dos grandes reverencias en dirección a Harry y a Ron, y hasta le dedicó a Hermione una pequeña y graciosa sacudida que podría haberse interpretado como un intento de saludo respetuoso, antes de Desaparecerse con el acostumbrado y ruidoso crack.

—**Ese es el final del capítulo—Dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido—Er… Hermione.**

—**Si—Dijo ella.**

**Ron paso a sentirse incomodo, y sus orejas se pusieron rojos antes de que hablara— Lo siento… sobre los elfos… no sabía que era así.**

—**Está bien Ron—Sonrió Hermione, quizás con un poco de aires de grandeza para el— Por lo menos ahora comprendes… ahora lo que tienes que hacer es hacer que otros magos y brujas entiendan mi punto.**

—**Estoy seguro que lo lograre de alguna manera—Ron rio y extendió el libro—¿Quién quiere leer?**

—**Yo lo hare— Dijo Fred tomando en libro.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Son las 3 am (Hora peruana), recien llego de una fiesta y como no estoy cansada... decidí ser buena con ustedes y dejarle un capitulo mas de la historia... ademas porque quizás m****añana no pueda colgar nada, debido a que tengo que enseñar **matemáticas** a una amiga. **

*****FanieCullen: **¡**Gracias! me alegro que te guste.**

*****Princess: jajaja, a mi también me encantan como todos (sobre todo los gemelos) molestan a Ron y Hermy, y haber si asi ya confiesan lo que sienten jejeje**

*****Sev Snape: Sentí que un poco mas y me lanzabas un maleficio jajaja, tranquilo, que voy a terminarla es mas, seguiré con la continuación de esta historia... asi que no te preocupes, **¡Que esta historia va ser terminada! **¡Contra viento y marea! jajaja... ******

******Nos estamos leyendo chicos.******

******Saludos. ******


	11. El Trato

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: El Trato<strong>

**— ****_El Trato_**** —Leyó Fred sonriendo— Me gusta el sonido de esto.**

**Molly lo miro, pensando lo contrario de su hijo, pero no dijo nada.**

Si Kreacher había podido escapar de un lago lleno de inferís, Harry confiaba en que la captura de Mundungus le llevaría unas pocas horas como mucho, y rondó por la casa toda la mañana en un estado de máxima expectación.

****—No es tan fácil Harry— Sirius frunció el ceño —Kreacher solo fue capaz de escapar fácilmente de los inferís porque su magia funciona diferente a la nuestra. Sin embargo, él tiene que hacer un seguimiento con detenimiento a Mundungus, y el gusano ese sabe cómo esconderse sobre todo cuando hay alguien que está detrás de él. ****

Sin embargo, Kreacher no volvió esa mañana o siquiera esa noche. A la puesta de sol, Harry se sentía desaminado y ansioso, y la cena compuesta mayormente por pan mohoso, sobre el que Hermione había intentado una variedad de Transfiguraciones sin éxito, no ayudó en nada.

****—Argh— Gruño Ron, espero seriamente que no se dijera lo que en algún futuro iba a comer.****

**—Transfigurar alimentos es muy difícil, me tomo un tiempo para acostumbrarme a eso— Dijo Molly, mirando al menor de sus hijos varones. Siempre había sido de buen apetito y su genio se elevaba cuando tenía hambre.**

**—Todavía no hacemos eso— Admitió McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.**

**—En realidad la gran maestra de Transformación no puede…— Empezó a decir Sirius, bromeando con su viejo y favorito profesor.**

** —¡Es suficiente Sirius! —Dijo McGonagall con vehemencia, dándole una mirada que él no veía desde hace tiempo, Sirius le sonrió, extrañaba eso, pero cambio su comportamiento.**

Kreacher no volvió al día siguiente, ni el día después de ese. Sin embargo, dos hombres encapuchados habían aparecido en la plaza fuera del número doce, y se quedaron allí en la noche, mirando fijamente en dirección a la casa que no podían ver.

****Todos se estremecieron ante eso.****

**—¿Por qué esta ahí? —Pregunto Molly ansiosamente— ¿saben ellos, que Ron y los demás están ahí?**

**—No lo creo— Dijo Dumbledore— me imagino que tendrían a más personas si realmente supieran que Harry estaba ahí. Lo más probables es que solo están vigilando los lugares donde Harry iría.**

**—¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro no envió a Snape? —Pregunto Draco— ¿No sería una manera más rápida de saber si Potter está en Grimmauld Place?**

**—Esa es una buena pregunta— Dumbledore frunció el ceño— Tal vez Severus informo a Voldemort que ya no podía entrar a Grimmauld Place o que Harry y los demás no están.**

-Mortifagos, seguro, -dijo Ron, mientras él, Harry y Hermione miraban por la ventana del salón de dibujo-. ¿Seguro que no saben que estamos aquí?

-No creo -dijo Hermione, aunque parecía asustada-. O habrían enviado a Snape a por nosotros, ¿verdad?

-¿Creéis que ha estado aquí y tiene la lengua atada por la maldición de Moody? - preguntó Ron.

-Sí, -dijo Hermione- de otro modo habría podido decirles como entrar aquí, ¿verdad?

****—Yo podría haber llegado a Grimmauld Place y permitir que mi lengua se atara para tener una prueba para que el Señor Oscuro sepa que no puedo entrar al lugar—Dijo Severus.****

Pero probablemente estén vigilando para ver si aparecemos. Sabían que Harry es el dueño de esta casa, después de todo.

****—¿Cómo…?—Harry empezó a decir, a lo que Fred rio y comenzó a leer la siguiente línea del libro.****

-¿Cómo lo...? -empezó Harry.

****—Todavía estoy esperando una respuesta— Dijo Harry con impaciencia fingida.****

**—Lo sé, ¿Cuántas veces tiene el para preguntar? —Pregunto George sonriendo— ¿Estas esperando a su propio pasado formular la pregunta que el del presente y del futuro tienen?**

**Fred rodo los ojos a la pregunta de su gemelo, antes de volver a leer.**

-Los testamentos de magos son examinados por el Ministerio, ¿recuerdas? Saben que Sirius te dejó este lugar.

La presencia de los mortifagos fuera incrementó el humor amenazador dentro del número doce. No habían tenido noticias de nadie que estuviera más allá de Grimmauld Place desde el patronus del Señor Weasley, y la tensión empezaba a pasar factura.

****—El trio suspiro a esto, la tensión empezaba a mostrarse y solo habían pasado pocos días. Esta iba hacer una búsqueda muy larga.****

Inquieto e irritable, Ron había desarrollado el molesto hábito de jugar con el Desiluminador en sus enfurecía particularmente a Hermione, que había abandonado la espera por Kreacher para estudiar Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y no apreciaba la forma en que las luces seguían encendiéndose y apagándose.

****—Oye… me pregunto por qué Ron tomo ese hábito tan molesto—Dijo George, tratando de parecer desconcertado.****

**Varios se echaron a reír cuando Ron intentaba parecer que no comprendía a lo que su hermano se refería, pero el color de sus orejas lo delato. **

-¡Quieres parar! -gritó la tercera noche de ausencia de Kreacher, cuando todas las luces se apagaron de nuevo en el salón de dibujo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -dijo Ron, accionando el Desiluminador y restaurando las luces-. ¡No sé qué estoy haciendo!

-¿Bueno, puedo sugerirte que encuentres algo útil en que ocuparte?

-¿Algo como leer cuentos para niños?

-Dumbledore me dejó este libro, Ron...

-... y a mí me dejó el Desiluminador, ¡quizás se supone que tenga que usarlo!

****—Señor, yo no sabía que le daría al pequeño Ronnie un regalo que le ayudara con sus habilidades desastrosas para coquetear— Dijo Fred a Dumbledore.****

**Dumbledore rio, por supuesto que esa no era la razón por la que le dio el Desiluminador a Ron, pero estaría encantado que ese fuera un efecto inesperado.**

Incapaz de soportar la pelea,

****—Wow, Harry, ¡solo te tomo seis años para no ser capaz de soportar las peleas entre ellos!—Dijo George.****

Harry salió de la habitación sin que lo notara ninguno de los dos. Se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, la cual seguía visitando porque estaba seguro de que era allí donde era probablemente aparecería Kreacher.

****—En realidad, podría aparecer en cualquier lugar—Dijo Sirius.****

A medio camino, sin embargo, oyó un golpe en la puerta delantera, después chasquidos metálicos y el rechinar de la cadena.

****—Eso no es bueno—Dijo Remus, que no quería que nadie vaya ahí.****

**—Quizás sea alguien de la Orden— Dijo Tonks, mirando incomoda, también, como la mayoría de las personas en la sala. Sus palabras parecían haber relajado un poco más al resto de la sala.**

Todos los nervios de su cuerpo parecieron tensarse. Sacó su varita, adentrándose en las sombras junto a las cabezas de elfos decapitados, y esperó. La puerta se abrió. Vio un destello de luz de las farolas de la plaza de abajo, y una figura encapuchada se adentró en el vestíbulo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

****La tensión de la sala se hizo asfixiante cuando Fred continuo leyendo, Esperaban que no fuera una persona peligrosa para Harry. A pesar que era más probable que fuera un miembro de la Orden que un mortifago, ellos le tenían pánico al libro. Ellos sabían que cualquier cosa podía suceder. ****

El intruso dio un paso hacia adelante y la voz de Moody pregunto. "¿Severus Snape?". Entonces la figura de polvo alcanzó el final del vestíbulo y se lanzó sobre él, alzando su mano muerta.

-No fui yo quien te mató, Albus, -dijo una voz tranquila.

La maldición se rompió. La figura explotó de nuevo, y fue imposible divisar al recién llegado a través de la densa nube gris que esta dejó atrás.

****—Esto parece un descuido muy grave— Murmuro Draco, no tan nervioso como la gran mayoría de la sala, pero lo suficientemente nervioso como para admitirlo— Deberían haber visto quien estaba ahí.****

**—Me asegurare que Moody sepa tus sugerencias con respecto a la maldición— Dijo Tonks y Draco palideció un poco— No te preocupes, si tu sugerencia es buena él no te hará nada.**

Harry apuntó su varita en medio de ella.

-¡No te muevas!

****—Bien Harry— Dijeron varios al mismo tiempo.****

Había olvidado el retrato de la Señora Black. Al oír su grito, las cortinas que la ocultaban se abrieron y ella empezó a gritar "Sangresucia y basura deshonrando mi casa...".

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron escaleras abajo tras Harry, apuntando con las varitas, como él con la suya, al hombre desconocido que ahora estaba de pie con los brazos alzados en el vestíbulo de abajo.

****Hubo muchos murmuros alentadores a esto.****

-¡Alto el fuego, soy Remus!

****—Tienes razón Lunático, esto no es bueno— Dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su amigo— ¿Por qué alguien te querría a su alrededor?****

**—Si eso es lo que piensa, no voy a ir a visitarte— Respondió Remus, y Sirius se estremeció. No le gustaba pensar en la peor estancia que tendría en Grimmauld Place si su amigo no estaba junto a él.**

-Oh, gracias a Dios, -dijo Hermione débilmente, apuntando con su varita alretrato de la Señora Black; con una detonación, las cortinas se cerraron de nuevo y se hizo el silencio. Ron también bajó su varita, pero Harry no.

****Severus estaba a punto de decir algo sobre esto, pero se contuvo, no iba a realizar ningún halago hacia Potter.****

**Sin embargo Bill no tenía problemas para eso. —Muy bien Harry, no es momento de minimizar la seguridad.**

-¡Muéstrate! -gritó.

Lupin se adelantó hasta la luz de la lámpara, con las manos todavía alzadas en un gesto de rendición.

-Soy Remus John Lupin, hombre lobo, algunas veces conocido como Lunático, uno de los cuatro creadores del Mapa del Merodeador, casado con Nymphadora, normalmente llamada Tonks, y te enseñé como producir un Patronus, Harry, que tiene forma de ciervo.

****—Hm… yo no me confiaría Harry—Dijo Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.****

**—En realidad, por el hecho de ser un hombre lobo nadie puede transformarse en mí adecuadamente—dijo Remus— Y espero que Harry supiera reconocerme como para distinguirme de alguien que podría tomar mi apariencia.**

**—Sin embargo el mortifago, podría saber todo lo que le ha dicho a Potter—Dijo Severus— menos el hecho de que le hayas enseñado a producir su patronus, lo demás es conocimiento público.**

**—¿Quién sabe que el apodo de Remus es lunático? —Se mofo Sirius.**

**—Eran mejores amigos del traidor— Dijo Severus con frialdad, aunque no lo creyeran, el odiaba a la rata, Peter Pettigrew, casi tanto como los merodeadores lo hacían— No estoy seguro si la rata ha pensado en decirle algo al Señor Oscuro, pero la información está disponible.**

**—Entonces debo pensar mejor en como demostrar que soy yo— Dijo Remus pensativo, a pesar que estaba luchando por contener la ira que sentía por la mención de la rata.**

-Oh, está bien, -dijo Harry, bajando la varita-, pero tenía que comprobarlo,¿verdad?

-Hablando como tu ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura, tengo que estar de acuerdo con que tenías que comprobarlo. Ron, Hermione, no deberíais ser tan rápidos bajando vuestras defensas.

Corrieron escaleras abajo hacia él. Envuelto en su gruesa capa negra de viaje, parecía exhausto, pero se alegraron de verle.

-¿No hay rastro de Severus entonces? -preguntó.

****—Lo llamas Severus, ¡a pesar que es un traidor! —siseo Sirius, sin embargo el trataba de picar a Severus mientras lo miraba, desafortunadamente, Severus adivino las intenciones de Sirius, solo atino a mirarlo fríamente y no caer ante el comentario.****

-No, -dijo Harry-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todo el mundo está bien?

-Si -dijo Lupin-, pero todos estamos siendo vigilados. Hay un par de mortifagos fuera en la plaza.

-Lo sabemos...

-Tuve que Aparecerme exactamente en el escalón superior de la entrada para asegurarme de que no me vieran. No deben saber que estás aquí, o estoy seguro de que tendrían más gente fuera, han estado escarbando por todas partes buscando cualquier conexión contigo, Harry. Vamos abajo, tengo mucho que contaros, y quiero saber qué ocurrió después de que abandonareis la Madriguera.

Descendieron a la cocina, donde Hermione señaló con su varita a la chimenea. Un fuego surgió instantáneamente. Eso proporcionó una ilusión de comodidad sobre las sombrías paredes de piedra y brillo a la larga mesa de madera. Lupin sacó unas pocas cervezas de mantequilla de debajo de su capa de viaje y se sentaron.

-habría llegado hace tres días pero tenía que librarme de los mortifagos que me iban a la zaga, -dijo Lupin-

****Tonks y Sirius hicieron una mueca a esto, no les gusto oír que Remus estaba siendo perseguido. ****

¿Entonces vinisteis directamente aquí después de la boda?

-No, -dijo Harry-. Antes nos topamos con un par de mortifagos en un café de Tottenham Court Road.

Lupin se derramó casi toda su cerveza en la pechera.

****—Wow, lo sorprendiste… eso no sucede con frecuencia—informo Sirius a Harry.****

-¿Qué?

Explicaron lo que había ocurrido, cuando hubieron terminado Lupin parecía consternado

-¿Pero cómo os encontraron tan rápidamente? Es imposible seguir a alguien que Desaparece, a menos que los agarres mientras desaparecen.

-Y no parece muy probable que estén sencillamente patrullando Tottenham Court Road todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry.

-No preguntábamos -dijo Hermione tentativamente-, si Harry no podría estar todavía bajo el control del Rastro.

-Imposible, -dijo Lupin. Ron se mostró arrogante y Harry se sintió enormemente aliviado-. Dejando cualquier otra cosa aparte, estarían seguros de que Harry está aquí si todavía pudieran Rastrearle, ¿verdad? Pero no se me ocurre como pudieron seguiros a Tottenham Court Road, eso me preocupa, me preocupa realmente.

****—De hecho lo es—Dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño— más aún porque no sé cómo lo hicieron, aunque estoy seguro que tiene que ver con las acciones que hiciste y no a ti personalmente.****

Pareció perturbado, pero por mucho que a Harry le preocupara eso, la cuestión podía esperar.

-Cuéntanos que ocurrió después de que nos marcháramos, no hemos tenido noticias desde que le padre de Ron nos dijo que la familia estaba a salvo.

-Bueno, Kingsley nos salvó, -dijo Lupin-. Gracias a su advertencia la mayoría de los invitados a la boda pudieron Desaparecer antes de que llegaran.

****—Bien—Dijo Molly, que no le gusto pensar en las personas lastimadas en la boda. Fleur estuvo de acuerdo con ella, y confió en que su familia fuera de los que se habían ido.****

-¿Eran mortifagos o gente del Ministerio? -intervino Hermione.

-Una mezcla de ambos pero las intenciones y propósitos de todos ellos son los mismos ahora -dijo Lupin

****Hubo un silbido general de desaprobación y decepción por esa frase.****

**—¿Cómo pueden las personas seguir las ordenes de esa manera? —Pregunto Molly con indignación— ¡Tienen que haberse dado cuenta que algo estaba mal y saber que ya habían tomado el control del Ministerio!**

**Aunque su madre no lo estaba mirando, el resto de su familia si, lo que causo que Percy se movió incomodo en su asiento. Él sabía que nunca volvería a seguir la voluntad de Quien-tu-sabes y creía que se daría cuenta de lo que estuviera pasando y haría lo correcto. Le dolía que su familia no creyera esto, que creían que él estaba dispuesto a seguir ciegamente al Ministerio. Y le dolió mucho pero no los culpo, entendía por qué y tenían razón. **

-. Había una docena, pero no sabían que tú estabas allí, Harry. Arthur oyó el rumor de que habían intentado sacarle tu paradero a Scrimgeour mediante la tortura antes de matarle; si es cierto, no cedió.

****—Yo lo creo—Dijo Sirius firmemente y todos lo miraron— Él es un idiota y demasiado preocupado por la política para mi gusto, pero él no ayudaría a esos mortifagos hijos de puta.****

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, sus expresiones reflejaban la misma mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud que sentía él. Nunca le había gustado mucho Scrimgeour, pero si lo que decía Lupin era verdad, al final el hombre había intentado proteger a Harry.

-Los mortifagos registraron la Madriguera de arriba a abajo -siguió al fantasma, pero no quisieron acercarse demasiado

****—¿Eso significa que mi plan funciono? —Pregunto Ron.****

**—Suena a que si—Contesto Hermione y Ron sonrió aliviado.**

y después interrogaron a aquellos de nosotros que quedamos durante horas. Intentaban conseguir información sobre ti, Harry, pero por supuesto nadie aparte de la Orden sabía que habías estado allí.

****—Hmph—Resoplo Fleur y Harry pensó que nadie en su sano juicio querría arruinar la boda en un futuro por la mirada que le estaba dando al libro.****

En el mismo momento en que irrumpían en la boda, forzaban la entrada en cadacasa del país relacionada con la Orden. Ningún muerto, -añadió rápidamente, anticipándose a la pregunta- Pero fueron duros. Quemaron la casa de Dedalus Diggle, pero como sabéis él no estaba allí, y utilizaron la Maldición Cruciatus con la familia de Tonks.

****—¡NO! —Grito Tonks mordiéndose el labio, Remus pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y ella se apoyó en su hombro. Sirius por su parte estaba gruñendo al libro debido al enojo que sentía al saber que habían atacado a su prima favorita.****

De nuevo, intentando averiguar adonde habías ido después de visitarles. Están bien... sacudidos, obviamente, pero aparte de eso bien.

-¿Los mortifagos consiguieron entrar en todas las casas protegidas con encantamientos? -preguntó Harry recordando lo efectivos que estos habían sido la noche en que se había estrellado en el jardín de los padres de Tonks.

-Lo que tienes que comprender, Harry, es que los mortifagos cuentan ahora con todo el poder del Ministerio de su lado, -dijo Lupin-. Tienen el poder para realizar hechizos brutales sin miedo a ser identificados o al arresto. Se las arreglaron para penetrar cualquier hechizo defensivo que lanzamos contra ellos, y una vez dentro, eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

****—Argh, estúpido Ministerio—Se quejó Sirius (causando que Percy lo fulminara con la mirada). Nunca seria fan del Ministerio, no después de todo lo que le hicieron y luego todo lo que le estaban haciendo a Harry en estos momentos. Nunca imagino que su odio hacia ellos incrementaría, pero lo era, no solo eran idiotas sino tan débiles como para que Voldemort se apoderara de esto sin siquiera sorprenderlos.****

**-¿Y no se molestaron en inventar ninguna excusa para torturar a la gente por averiguar el paradero de Harry?- pregunto Hermione, con voz filosa.**

-Bueno,…. -dijo Lupin. Dudó, después sacó una copia doblada de El Profeta.

****Los ojos de todos se estrecharon a esto, ¿Qué podría tener aquel puñetero periódico que hiciera que los mortifagos vayan tras Harry sin ninguna explicación valida?****

-Aquí tienes, -dijo, empujándola a través de la mesa hacia Harry-. Lo ibas a averiguar tarde o temprano. Este es su pretexto para perseguirte.

Harry desplegó el periódico. Una enorme fotografía de su propia cara llenaba la página frontal. El titular decía así:

_"__Buscado Para Ser Interrogado Sobre_

_La Muerte De Albus Dumbledore"_

****—¡Ellos te están atribuyendo la muerte de Dumbledore! —Gritaron varios, y Harry no estaba seguro quien había gritado más fuerte si McGonagall o Sirius.****

**—¿Quién en su sano juicio creería tal bobada? —Dijo McGonagall acaloradamente.**

Ron y Hermione rugieron indignados, pero Harry no dijo nada. Empujó lejos el periódico; no quería leer nada más. Sabía lo que diría. Nadie más que aquellos que habían estado en lo alto de la torre cuando Dumbledore había muerto sabía quién le había matado realmente, como Rita Skeeter ya había dicho al mundo mágico, Harry había sido visto alejándose corriendo del lugar de los hechos momentos después de que Dumbledore hubiera caído.

****—Argh, ¡esa maldita vaca! —Siseo Hermione.****

**—¡Hermione, tu lenguaje! —Dijo Ron, mirándola divertido ya que finalmente podía reprenderla.**

**Hermione cambio la intensidad de su mirada hacia él y Ron trago saliva por la mirada que ella le estaba dando.**

-Lo siento, Harry, -dijo Lupin.

-¿Así que los mortifagos han tomado El Profeta también? -preguntó Hermione furiosamente.

Lupin asintió.

-Pero seguramente la gente comprende lo que está pasando, ¿no?

-La estratagema ha sido limpia y virtualmente silenciosa, -dijo Lupin-. La versión oficial del asesinato de Scrimgeour es que dimitió, ha sido reemplazado por Pius Thicknesse, que está bajo la Maldición Imperius.

-¿Por qué Voldemort no se declara a sí mismo Ministro de Magia? -preguntó Ron.

****—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Pregunto Bill a su pequeño hermano, mirándolo un poco decepcionado.****

**Ron agacho la cabeza a eso, luego murmuro algo que nadie pudo oír.**

Lupin rio.

-No lo necesita, Ron. En la práctica es el Ministro, ¿pero por qué debería sentarse tras un escritorio en el Ministerio? Su marioneta, Thicknesse, se ocupa de los asuntos cotidianos, dejando a Voldemort libre para extender su poder más allá del Ministerio. Naturalmente la gente ha adivinado lo que ha ocurrido. Ha habido un cambio muy dramático en la política del Ministerio en los últimos días, y muchos susurran que Voldemort debe estar detrás. Sin embargo, esa es la cuestión. Susurran. No se atreven a confiar los unos en los otros, sin saber en quien confiar, temen hablar, por si acaso sus sospechas son ciertas y sus familias se convierten en objetivos. Si, Voldemort está jugando a un juego muy astuto. Desvelarse a sí mismo podría haber provocado una rebelión abierta. Permaneciendo enmascarado esparce confusión, inseguridad y miedo.

****—Ministerio estúpido— Repitió Sirius, por las misma razones anteriores. ****

-¿Y este cambio dramático en la política del Ministerio -dijo Harry-, incluye advertir al mundo mágico contra mí en vez de contra Voldemort?

-Indudablemente es parte de ello -dijo Lupin-. Y es un golpe maestro. Ahora que Dumbledore está muerto, tu... El Chico que Vivió... eres claramente el símbolo y punto de apoyo de cualquier resistencia contra Voldemort. Pero sugiriendo que fue tu mano la que acabó con el viejo héroe, Voldemort no solo puede poner precio a tu cabeza, sino que siembra duda y miedo en cualquiera de los que te habrían defendido.

****Todos fulminaban al libro, Todos pensaban lo que McGonagall había dicho momentos antes. ¿Quién iba a creer que Harry había matado a Dumbledore?****

-Entretanto, el Ministerio ha empezado a moverse contra los nacidos muggles. - Lupin señaló a El Profeta-. Mirad la página dos.

Hermione pasó las páginas con misma expresión de disgusto que había mostrado mientras sujetaba_Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras._

-_Registro de nacidos muggles_, -leyó en voz alta-. _El Ministerio de Magia emprende una investigación sobre los así llamados "nacidos muggles" para comprender mejor como llegan a poseer secretos mágicos._

-_Investigaciones recientes llevadas a cabo por el Departamento de Misterios revelan que la magia solo puede pasar de una persona a otra cuando tienen hijos. Cuando no hay ninguna prueba de que existan antepasados magos, por consiguiente, los así llamados nacidos muggles probablemente hayan obtenido poder mágico robándolo o arrebatándolo a la fuerza._

****—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Charlie, bufando.****

**—Que los nacidos muggles obtuvieron su poder mágico por el robo o la fuerza—Dijo Fred y luego miro a Hermione con recelo— Mantente alejado de mí, Granger, no quiero que me robes mi preciosa magia.**

**Hermione rodo los ojos a ese comentario.**

**—Si fuera tan fácil conseguir la magia, entonces no habría ningún squib—Dijo Charlie— no puedo creer que alguien se tome en serio esto.**

**—Bueno, yo creo que es verdad que el Departamento de Misterios está buscando la forma en que la magia pasa de generación en generación en los nacidos muggles y porque hay sangre puras que son incapaces de hacer magia— Dijo Dumbledore— Ellos tienen problemas para encontrar lo último, pero creen que los nacidos muggles tienen antepasados que eran brujas o magos. Yo creo que los resultados se tan utilizando y están haciendo lo habitual, que es, utilizar las verdades a medias para reforzar su historia.**

**—¿quiere decir que había alguien en mi familia era bruja o mago? —Pregunto Hermione mirándolo sorprendido, tenía que averiguar eso.**

__El Ministerio está decidido a castigar a tales usurpadores de poder mágico, y es con este fin que invita a los así llamados nacidos muggles a presentarse para una entrevista con la recientemente creada Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos Muggles.__

-La gente no dejará que ocurra esto, -dijo Ron.

-Está ocurriendo, Ron, -dijo Lupin- Los nacidos muggles están siendo rodeados mientras hablamos.

-¿Pero cómo se suponen que han robado la magia? -dijo Ron-. Es una locura, si pudieras robar magia no habría ningún Squib, ¿verdad?

**—Mira Charlie oso, piensas igual que Ron—señaló Tonks a su amigo.**

**Charlie frunció el ceño ante el apodo como siempre lo hacía, pero se encogió de hombros al ser comparado con su hermano menor, no había nada de malo en ello.**

-Lo sé, -dijo Lupin-. No obstante, a menos que puedas probar que tienes al menos un pariente cercano mago, ahora se estima que has obtenido tu poder mágico ilegalmente y debes sufrir el castigo.

Ron miró a Hermione, después dijo:

-¿Y si los sangre pura y los de sangre media juran que un nacido muggle es parte de su familia? Diré a todo el mundo que Hermione es mi prima...

**—Espera un segundo, no creo que realmente quieras que Hermione sea tu prima, Ronnie—Dijo George.**

**—Tampoco es que la gente crea que tu… eso es improbable—Añadió Fred haciendo una mueca.**

**—No me importa—refunfuño Ron— Mione no va sufrir ningún daño ¡por una ley estúpida!**

**—Oh, como que estas caballeroso—Dijeron los gemelos con voz de bebe.**

**—Oh, cállense— Les dijo Hermione, mientras le sonreía a Ron cálidamente.**

Hermione cubrió la mano de Ron con las suyas y apretó.

-Gracias, Ron, pero no podría dejar que tú...

-No tienes elección, -dijo Ron ferozmente, apretándole la mano en respuesta-. Te enseñaré mi árbol familiar para que puedas responder a cualquier pregunta sobre él.

Hermione soltó una risa temblorosa.

-Ron, estamos a la fuga con Harry Potter, la persona más buscada del país, no creo que eso importe. Si fuera a volver a la escuela sería distinto. ¿Que planea Voldemort para Hogwarts? -preguntó a Lupin.

-Asistir es ahora obligatorio para cada joven bruja o mago -replicó él-. Se anunció ayer. Es un cambio, porque nunca antes fue obligatorio. Por supuesto, casi todos los magos y brujas ingleses han sido educados en Hogwarts, pero sus padres tenían derecho a enseñarles en casa o enviarlos al extranjero si lo preferían. De esta forma, Voldemort tendrá a toda la población mágica vigilada desde corta edad. Y también es otra forma de limpiar la maleza de los nacidos muggles porque los estudiantes deben tener Status de Sangre... significa que han probado ante el Ministerio que son descendientes de magos... antes de que se les permita asistir.

****—Lo que significa que no hubiera sido capaz de volver ese año, aunque quisiera—Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry. Que ya no podía culparse por la falta de educación y quería que lo supiera. Harry le sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos, lo que significaba que había captado el mensaje.****

Harry se sintió enfermo y este momento, excitados chicos y chicas de once años estarían enfrascados en la lectura de un montón de libros de hechizos recién comprados, ignorando que nunca verían Hogwarts, que quizás nunca volverían a ver a sus familias tampoco.

**Todos suspiraron a esto, la mayoría no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso todavía, pero ahora que fue planteado, no les fue difícil.**

-Es... es... -murmuró, luchando por encontrar las palabras que hicieran justicia al horror de sus pensamientos, pero Lupin dijo quedamente.

-Lo sé.

Lupin dudó.

-Entenderé que no puedas confirmar esto, Harry, pero la Orden tiene la impresión de que Dumbledore te encargó una misión.

**Sirius miro a su amigo extrañado, ¿Por qué Remus estaba diciendo algo como esto?**

-Lo hizo -replicó Harry-, y Ron y Hermione están al tanto y vienen conmigo.

-¿Puedes confiarme en qué consiste esa misión?

Harry miró a la cara prematuramente envejecida, enmarcada por espeso pero canoso pelo, y deseó darle una respuesta diferente.

-No puedo Remus. Lo siento. Si Dumbledore no te lo contó no creo que yo pueda.

**Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza a esa respuesta. Era la respuesta correcta, por supuesto, no quería que nadie supiera sobre los horrocruxes de Voldemort, pero solo hacía que la búsqueda de Harry sea más difícil. El suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que todos en la sala ya sabían sobre los horrocruxes y no había nada que el pudiera hacer al respecto.**

-Sabía que dirías eso, -dijo Lupin, parecía decepcionado-. Pero aun así podría serte de alguna utilidad. Ya sabes lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer. Podría ir con ustedes y proporcionaros protección. No habría necesidad de que me contaras exactamente lo que estás tramando.

**—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? —Dijo Charlie mirando fríamente al hombre lobo —¿vas a deshacerte de Tonks?**

**—Er…—fue la única respuesta que Remus pudo dar. Esto no mejoro el estado de ánimo de Charlie, ni Tonks ni Sirius estaban contentos por esto.**

Harry dudó. Era una oferta muy tentadora, aunque como podrían mantener su misión en secreto para él si estaba con ellos todo el tiempo era algo que no alcanzaba a imaginar.

Hermione, sin embargo, se quedó perpleja.

-¿Pero y qué hay de Tonks? -preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? -dijo Lupin.

****—Remus, ¿Por qué estás tan frio? —Susurro Sirius a su amigo.****

**—¡No lo sé! —Remus frunció el ceño— Per estoy seguro que tengo…**

**—¡una buena razón! — Sirius termino la frase con un chasquido—¿Qué demonios pudo haber pasado para que te den ganas de abandonar a tu esposa?**

**Remus miro al suelo, no queriendo responder a eso, pero Sirius pudo leer sus pensamientos por el gesto. Remus no creía tener el derecho de estar con alguien, que su condición lo hacía peligroso para la gente que lo rodeaba. Sirius le golpeo la parte posterior de la cabeza.**

**—¡Termina con eso! —Espeto Sirius.**

**Remus suspiro— De nada sirve decirme algo, es el yo del libro quien está permitiendo que mi licantropía me afecte.**

**—Bueno, me parecía que estabas pensando lo mismo que tu yo del libro— gruño Sirius. Sirius a menudo había tenido que parar a Remus de lastimarse a sí mismo por ser un licántropo y el problema que pasaba con esto. Siempre parecía ayudar a Remus escuchar que era un imbécil por pensar así, o tal vez era el hecho que tenía un amigo que no creía que era un monstruo y siempre le levantaba el ánimo. **

**—Espero que Harry sea capaz de devolverte el sentido común—Dijo Sirius, sabiendo que Remus necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero que ya no lo tenía.**

-Bueno, -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Estás casado! ¿Cómo va a sentirse ella si te vas con nosotros?

-Tonks estará perfectamente a salvo -dijo Lupin-. Estará en casa de sus padres.

Había algo extraño en el tono de Lupin; era casi frío. Había algo raro en la idea de Tonks ocultándose en casa de sus padres;

****—Es extraño— Dijo Tonks, frunciendo el ceño. No había manera que ella estuviera sentada mirando alrededor, ella iba a estar ahí luchando.****

**—Tal vez estas deprimida—Dijo Sirius sin tacto alguno— ya sabes, porque Remus te está abandonando.**

**—Idiota—Tonks le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.**

**—Creo que es algo más— Dijo Molly, pensando que había una buena razón por la cual Tonks no luchaba.**

**—Oh, ¿y cuál sería? —Dijo Tonks dudosa, porque parecía que Molly sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza e hizo una seña para que su hijo continúe leyendo.**

ella era, después de todo, un miembro de la Orden y, por lo que Harry sabía de ella, probablemente querría estar en medio de la acción.

-¿Remus -dijo Hermione tentativamente-, todo va bien... ya sabes... entre vosotros?

-Todo va bien, gracias, -dijo Lupin bruscamente.

Hermione se puso colorada. Hubo una pausa, una torpe y embarazosa, y después Lupin dijo, con aire de estar obligándose a sí mismo a admitir algo desagradable.

-Tonks está embarazada.

****Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos, donde Molly asentía con la cabeza sabiéndolo, después Tonks se animó nuevamente— ¡Vamos a tener un bebe!****

**Remus por otro lado se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación, con las manos hechas un puño.**

**—¿Qué…?—Comenzó a decir Tonks, al darse cuenta que Remus estaba enojado por esto. Le dolió ver su reacción ante la noticia, y era peor ver que estaba pensando abandonarla al igual que en el libro.**

**—Él tiene sus razones—Dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba para seguir a su amigo.**

**—¿¡Él tiene sus razones! —Respondió Charlie, pues Tonks se veía más afectada por la explicación—¿Qué tipo de excusa es…?**

**Sirius esquivo al pelirrojo y segundos después se había ido.**

**—Me imagino que tiene que ver algo con el hecho que es un licántropo—Dijo Arthur, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, asegurándose que no vaya tras los dos. Luego dirigió su mirada a Tonks y le dio una sonrisa amable— Y estoy seguro, una vez que sepa que el bebe está sano será el hombre más feliz del mundo. **

**Tonks le devolvió una sonrisa débil, y espero que esto sea cierto. Ella nunca pensó en tener hijos antes, aunque, en general, sabía que quería algo cuando fuera mayor, pero al oír que ella estaba esperando un hijo de Remus parecía llenarla de un anhelo que jamás había sentido antes.**

**—Así que, Molly querida ¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto? —Arthur se volvió hacia su esposa.**

**—Oh, desde el cumpleaños de Harry—Sonrió Molly— cuando Tonks fue descrita como radiante.**

**—Y seguro que Remus fue descrito como un imbécil de mal humor—Murmuro Charlie para sí mismo.**

**Esperaron media hora, hablando de cosas diferentes, aunque parte de la conversación giraba en torno al bebe, a alguna manera. Después de ese tiempo miraron entrar a un Remus rendido y sacado, junto a un Sirius triste y exasperado. Ninguno de ellos hizo algo para hablar con el resto, y parecían tan inabordables que ninguno hizo nada para preguntar. De hecho la única cosa que se podía hacer, era que Fred leyera de nuevo, aunque todos se preguntaban que habían discutido ese par.**

-¡Oh, maravilloso! -chilló Hermione.

-¡Excelente! -dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-Felicidades, -dijo Harry.

Lupin les dedicó una sonrisa tan artificial que fue más bien una mueca, después dijo:

-¿Entonces... aceptas mi oferta? ¿Los tres se convertirán en cuatro? No puedo creer que Dumbledore lo hubiera desaprobado, después de todo me nombro su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

****Harry estaba tratando de no mirar a Remus con incredulidad, pero si el hombre lobo pensó que él lo llevaría al enterarse que Tonks estaba embarazada, estaba equivocado. El entendió que Remus tenía dudas sobre tener un hijo, pero no podía tolerar que alguien abandone a su familia así por así.****

Y debo deciros que creo que nos enfrentamos a una magia que muchos de nosotros nunca pudimos prever o imaginar.

Ron y Hermione miraron ambos a Harry.

-Solo... solo para dejarlo claro -dijo él-. ¿Quieres dejar a Tonks en casa de sus padres y venir con nosotros?

-Estará perfectamente a salvo allí, ellos se ocuparán de ella, -dijo con una determinación que rayaba en la indiferencia-. Harry, estoy seguro de que James habría deseado que me quedara contigo.

****Sirius bufo a esto, pero Remus no hizo ningún movimiento en absoluto. Lo que se dijeron en la otra habitación parecía no haber ayudado mucho, solo parecía que Remus estaba más desconsolado.****

**—Ni siquiera me vas a dar una oportunidad, ¿verdad? —Dijo Tonks con voz hueca mientras miraba a Remus vacía y con expresión dura. **

**—No puedo—Dijo Remus con rigidez, y parecía que le había tomado un gran esfuerzo mirarla. Merecía que la viera mientras le decía esto. —Siempre he querido una familia, pero sabía que no podía tener uno. Es peligroso y mereces algo mejor.**

**—Ya hemos pasado por esto, no quiero más— Dijo Tonks desesperadamente— Especialmente ahora cuando sé que seremos felices juntos… que vamos a tener…**

**—No puedo permitir que un niño inocente nazca con mi deformidad—Dijo Remus con firmeza.**

**—No sabes que podría pasar—Dijo Tonks— ¿Cuántos hombre lobos han tenido hijos?**

**—Además, incluso si el niño es un licántropo…—Charlie comenzó, todavía enojado con Remus.**

**Sin embargo, cuando Remus se volvió hacia el había una mirada feroz que mostraba un indicio del monstruo que habitaba en él. —Si fueras tu quien te transformaras no dirías algo tan frívolo con eso. No tienes idea de lo que es ser incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo… para convertirse en un monstruo cada mes. Pensar en colocar a un niño a esa experiencia antes que sea lo suficientemente mayor como para comprenderlo…no, no lo haría. No puedo permitir que…— El enojo de Remus se evaporo al decir esto, para dar paso a la desesperación.**

**—Remus—Suspiro Tonks, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella podía entenderlo, pero solo hacía que sus sentimientos se fortalezcan por verlo así.**

**—pero, ¿estás seguro que tu hijo se convertiría en un licántropo? —Pregunto Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras Remus lo veía casi esperanzado.**

**—Exactamente— dijo Bill, frunciendo el ceño— Yo sé que te has alterado físicamente, después de ser mordido, ¿pero los genes que transmites a tu descendencia también se efectúa a partir de la transformación?**

**—Yo… nunca encontré evidencia que otro hombre lobo tuviera un hijo—Dijo Remus.**

**—Así que no sabes lo que va a pasar—Dijo Tonks, con una luz de esperanza en los ojos. Remus negó con la cabeza y ella continuo diciendo— entonces debes esperar hasta el final del libro para tomar una decisión.**

**Remus le dio una media sonrisa— Suenas como Sirius.**

**Tonks frunció el ceño a eso, esperando una mejor respuesta a su declaración, pero parecía que Remus no iba decir nada más que eso. Sin embargo, Sirius, levanto una ceja a su amigo. La respuesta que había conseguido fue un _no _contundente, que era demasiado peligroso para cambiar. Sirius esperaba que la respuesta que Remus dio, indicara que él estaba considerando escuchar lo que el libro tenía que decir en primer lugar.**

-Bueno -dijo Harry lentamente-. Yo no. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre habría querido saber por qué no te quedabas con tu propio hijo, en realidad.

****—Tienes razón— informo Sirius a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza. James diría eso.****

La cara de Lupin perdió todo color. La temperatura de la cocina podría haber caído diez grados. Ron recorría la habitación con la mirada como si estuviera aprendiéndosela de memoria mientras los ojos de Hermione saltaban de Harry a Lupin.

-No lo entiendes -dijo Lupin al fin.

-Explícamelo entonces -dijo Harry.

Lupin tragó.

-Yo... cometí un grave error casándome con Tonks. Lo hice contra mi buen juicio y me he arrepentido mucho desde entonces.

**Tonks se estremeció al oír eso de Remus y frunció el ceño, a él no le gustaba hacerle daño, pero no podía mostrar ningún consuelo, sabiendo que solo la dañaría mas al final. Se negó a estar con ella sabiendo que iba a condenar a un niño a una existencia como la suya, pero él no pudo evitar esperar que esto no sea cierto. La esperanza que el niño sea saludable y seguro, y que podría ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.**

-Ya veo -dijo Harry-, ¿así que te deshaces de ella y del niño y sales corriendo con nosotros?

**Sirius comenzó a reír por esto, la mayoría de ellos lo miraban con curiosidad y el resto lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

**—¡No veo cual es la gracia! —exclamo Charlie.**

**—Es exactamente lo que diría James—Dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír— Y déjenme decirles que James era mucho mejor en enojar a Remus más de lo que yo puedo hacer.**

**Tonks levanto la mirada, con la esperanza que Harry fuera capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Remus.**

Lupin saltó sobre sus pies. Su silla cayó hacia atrás, y les miró tan ferozmente que Harry vio, por primera vez, la sombra del lobo bajo la cara humana.

-¿No entiendes lo que he hecho a mi mujer y a mi hijo nonato? ¡Nunca debí casarme con ella, la he convertido en una paria!

Lupin pateó a un lado la silla que había volcado.

-¡Tú solo me has visto entre los de la Orden, o bajo la protección de Dumbledore en Hogwarts! ¡No sabes cómo ve la mayoría del mundo mágico a las criaturas como yo! Cuando conocen mi afección, apenas pueden hablarme. ¿No ves lo que he hecho? Incluso su propio familia está disgustada con nuestro matrimonio, ¿qué padres querrían que su única hija se casara con un hombre lobo?

****—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Andy te quiere Remus! —Espeto Sirius a su amigo.****

**—Podría pensar de manera diferente cuando me case con su hija—Dijo Remus con voz distante.**

**—Como si—Tonks rodo los ojos—Mientras yo este contenta, ella lo estará… y lo mismo es con mi papa.**

Y el niño... el niño...

Lupin realmente se estaba arrancando manojos de pelo; parecía bastantetrastornado.

-¡Mi raza normalmente no se reproduce! Será como yo, estoy convencido de ello... ¿cómo puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, cuando sabía que me arriesgaba a pasar mi propia condición a un niño inocente? ¡Y si, por algún milagro no es como yo, será mejor, un millón de veces mejor, no tener un padre del que siempre tuviera que sentirse avergonzado!

****¡PLAF!****

**Remus tenía los ojos llorosos por la fuerza del golpe que Sirius le había dado.**

**—Tienes derecho a tener miedo por la salud de tu hijo— Dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados— ¡Pero no voy a estar escuchando que hables así de ti mismo! ¡Tampoco voy a cruzarme de brazos y permitirte alejarte de tu hijo, porque pueda estar avergonzado de ti!**

**Remus no dijo nada, lo que hizo a entender a Sirius que él tenía razón.**

-¡Remus! -susurró Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos-. No digas eso... ¿cómo podría ningún niño avergonzarte de ti?

-Oh, no sé, Hermione, -dijo Harry-. Yo estoy bastante avergonzado de él.

Harry no sabía de dónde salía su rabia, pero le había compelido a ponerse en pie también. Lupin tenía el mismo aspecto que hubiera tenido si Harry le hubiera golpeado.

-Si el nuevo régimen cree que los nacidos muggles son inferiores -dijo Harry-. ¿Qué harán con un medio hombre lobo cuyo padre es miembro de la Orden? Mi padre murió intentando protegernos a mi madre y a mí, ¿y crees que él te diría que abandonaras a tu hijo y fueras a la aventura con nosotros?

****Remus se estremeció al saber que una vez más Harry estaba en lo cierto. James nunca hubiera querido que se alejara de su familia.****

-¿Cómo... cómo te atreves? -dijo Lupin-. Esto no es por gusto… por peligro o gloria personal... ¿cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa...?

-Creo que estás siendo un poco atrevido -dijo Harry-. Y opinó que te encantaría pasar a ocupar el lugar de Sirius.

****—No creo que sea esa la razón—Dijo Remus muy serio.****

**—Lo sé— Harry frunció el ceño— pero la familia es importante y no puedes dejar la tuya.**

**Remus asintió con la cabeza, pero no significo nada para él. No tenía una familia que dejar, sin embargo, se sintió que si lo decidía podría perder su única oportunidad de tener una para siempre.**

-¡Harry, no! -le suplicó Hermione, pero él continuó mirando a la cara lívida de Lupin.

-Nunca me habría creído esto -dijo Harry-. El hombre que me enseñó a luchar contra los dementores convertido en un cobarde.

****Sirius se estremeció a eso, nadie llamaba a Remus cobarde, sobre todo cuando él no pensaba racionalmente.****

Lupin sacó su varita tan rápido que Harry difícilmente tuvo tiempo de coger la suya; se oyó un sonoro bang y se sintió volar hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo,

****—¡Remus!— exclamo Molly.****

**—Lo siento— dijo Remus, sintiéndose culpable, no le gusto pensar que había maldecido a Harry, que era lo más parecido a un hijo que tenía… sin embargo, no sería por mucho tiempo.**

**—Bien, yo no quiero que maldigas a mi ahijado, pero creo que salió bien—Dijo Sirius.**

**—¿Qué estas diciendo? —Pregunto Bill— Solo hizo enojar a Remus.**

**—No, Harry hizo razonar a Remus—Dijo Sirius—No creo que tu padre hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo al manejar esta situación— añadió sonriendo a Harry. **

**Remus con una sonrisa extraña, o por menos Harry creyó que iba ser una sonrisa— Creo que pude haber ido contigo para que me regañes de esa manera.**

**Sirius frunció el ceño ante eso. Su amigo no tenía a nadie cuando se sentía miserable como ahora. Él se había ido al igual que James y Lily. Si, era probable que fuera con Harry, porque ahora era el único vínculo con el pasado a disposición de Remus. **

golpeó la pared de la cocina y se deslizó hasta el suelo, captó un vistazo del ruedo de la capa de Lupin desapareciendo por la puerta.

-¡Remus, Remus, vuelve! -gritó Hermione, pero Lupin no respondió. Un momento después oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe.

-¡Harry! -lloró Hermione-. ¿Cómo has podido?

-Fue fácil -dijo Harry. Se puso en pie, podía sentir un bulto hinchándose en su cabeza donde había golpeado la pared. Todavía estaba tan lleno de rabia que estaba temblando.

-¡No me mires así! -exclamó a Hermione.

-No le grites -gruñó Ron.

-No... No... ¡No debemos pelear! -dijo Hermione, lanzándose entre ellos.

****—Eso es inusual— dijo George, tratando de romper un poco la tensión de la sala— Harry es que quien suele detenerlos.****

-No deberías haber dicho esas cosas a Lupin -dijo Ron a Harry.

-Se lo merecía -dijo Harry. Imágenes sueltas recorrieron su mente. Sirius cayendo a través del velo, Dumbledore suspendido, roto, en medio del aire, un destello de luz verde y la voz de su madre, suplicando piedad...

****Todos hicieron una mueca por la última memoria, a pesar que dos de ellos iban a tener que pasar por esto.****

**_Y no voy a dejar que eso suceda_****, Pensó Harry con fiereza.**

-Los padres -dijo Harry-, no deberían abandonar a sus hijos a menos... a menos que tengan que hacerlo.

****—¿Significa que piensas en Sirius y Dumbledore como unos padres? —Pregunto Ron.****

**—Er…—Dijo Harry, que sin duda quería a Sirius de esa manera, pero no estaba seguro de como sentirse con respecto a Dumbledore. Suponía en todo caso que Dumbledore era más como un abuelo— más o menos. **

**Dumbledore parecía tocado por esta confesión, mientras Sirius dijo: —¿Qué significa más o menos?**

**Harry rodo los ojos a su padrino en un intento de humor, o al menos eso es lo que pensó Sirius que estaba haciendo.**

-Harry -dijo Hermione, estirando hacia él una mano consoladora, pero él se encogió y se apartó, con los ojos en el fuego que Hermione había conjurado. Una vez había hablado con Lupin ante esta chimenea, buscando consuelo con respecto a James, y Lupin le había consolado.

****—¿y cuando ocurrió eso? —Cuestiono Molly, esto sonaba peligroso.****

**—En el futuro—respondió Harry, preguntándose porque necesitaba apoyo en lo que se refiere a su padre.**

Ahora la cara blanca y torturada de Lupin se mecía en el aire ante él. Sintió una enfermiza ráfaga de remordimiento. Ni Ron ni Hermione hablaban, pero Harry estaba seguro de que se miraban el uno al otro a sus espaldas, comunicándose silenciosamente.

****—¡Yo no sabía que podía hacer eso! —Dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione agudamente.****

**Hermione rodo los ojos ante el comentario.**

**—Creo que vamos a tener que trabajar en eso—suspiro Ron.**

Se giró y los pilló dándose apresuradamente la espalda el uno al otro.

-Sé que no debería haberle llamado cobarde.

-No, no deberías -dijo Ron al instante.

-Pero actúa como tal.

-Es lo mismo... -dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé -dijo Harry-. Pero si eso le hace volver con Tonks, habrá valido la pena, ¿no?

****—Estoy seguro que funciono—Dijo Sirius, para Harry que miraba a Remus con cautela. El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con eso.****

No pudo evitar la súplica de su voz. Hermione parecía simpatizar con él, Ron se mostraba inseguro. Harry bajó la mirada a sus pies, pensando en su padre. ¿Habría aprobado James lo que su hijo había dicho a su viejo amigo?

****—Creo que él se hubiera enojado por no hechizarlo—Dijo Sirius riéndose— Después de lo último que él dijo creo que se merecía un par de maleficios.****

La silenciosa cocina parecía zumbar por la sacudida de la escena reciente y con los reproches no pronunciados de Ron y Hermione. El Profeta que Lupin había traído consigo todavía yacía sobre la mesa, la propia cara de Harry miraba al techo desde la portada. Se acercó a él y se sentó, abriendo una página al azar, y fingiendo leer. No podía concentrarse en las palabras, su mente todavía estaba llena del encuentro con Lupin. Estaba seguro de que Ron y Hermione habían reasumido su comunicación silenciosa al otro lado de El Profeta. Pasó una página ruidosamente, y el nombre de Dumbledore saltó hacia él. Eso fue un momento o dos antes de que captara el significado de la fotografía, que mostraba a una familia. Bajo la foto se leían estas palabras: _La familia Dumbledore, de izquierda a derecha: Albus, Percival, sujetando a la recién nacida Ariana, Kendra, y Aberforth. _

****Dumbledore suspiro, él no tenía ganas de más capitulo donde se involucraba a su familia. ****

Captada su atención, Harry examinó la foto más cuidadosamente. El padre de Dumbledore, Percival, era un hombre bien parecido con ojos que parecían tintinear incluso en esta vieja foto desvaída.

****Dumbledore frunció el ceño, al recordar a su padre que no llego a ver desde los once años.****

El bebé, Ariana, era un poco más grande que una barra de pan y de aspecto no muy llamativo. La madre, Kendra, tenía el pelo negro azabache echado hacia atrás en un moño alto. Su cara tenía una cualidad tirante debido a él. Harry pensó en las fotos de nativos americanos que había visto cuando estudió sus ojos oscuros, los pómulos altos, la nariz recta, formalmente compuesta con un vestido de cuello alto. Albus y Aberforth vestían chaquetas de cuello a juego y tenía idénticos cortes de pelo. Albus parecía varios años mayor, pero por lo demás los dos chicos se parecían mucho, pero eso había sido antes de que Dumbledore se rompiera la nariz y antes de llevar gafas.

La familia parecía feliz y normal, sonriendo serenamente desde el periódico. El brazo del bebé Ariana ondeaba vagamente dentro y fuera de su chal. Harry miró sobre la foto y vio el titular.

_Extracto Exclusivo De La Próxima_

_Biografía De Albus Dumbledore_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

Pensando que difícilmente podría hacerle sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía, Harry empezó a leer:

****—No estoy segura, Harry— Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido— has estado tomando muy difícil todo lo que se dice de Dumbledore, creo que sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.****

**—¿Y cuando he dejado las cosas tal como estaban? —Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.**

****_Orgullosa y arrogante, Kendra Dumbledore no pudo soportar permanecer en el Mould-on-the-Wold después de que su marido Percival fuera públicamente arrestado y encerrado en Azkaban._

****Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante esto. Su madre había adoptado esa pose para mirar a todo el mundo, porque quería proteger a su hermana. A ella nunca le había gustado lo que otros pensaran de ella.****

****_Por consiguiente decidió desarraigar a la familia y reacomodarla en el Valle de Godric, el pueblo que después ganaría fama como el escenario de la extraña escapada de Harry Potter de Quien-ustedes-ya-saben._

_Como Mould-on-the-Wold, el Valle de Godric era hogar de un buen número de familias de magos, pero Kendra no entabló relación con ninguna de ellas, evitaba la curiosidad sobre el crimen de su marido que había soportado en el pueblo anterior. Rechazó repetidamente los amigables avances de sus nuevos vecinos magos, pronto se aseguró que su familia se mantuviera aislada._

_"Me cerró la puerta en la cara cuando fui a darle la bienvenida con un caldero de Cauldron Cakes caseros" dijo Bathilda Bahshot._

****—¿Quién iba a cerrarle la puerta a alguien que traía Cauldron Cakes? —Pregunto Ron con incredulidad.****

**—Le aseguro que mi madre tenía una razón para eso—Dijo Dumbledore suavemente.**

**—Lo siento señor— hablo Ron con las orejas rojas mientras agachaba la cabeza.**

__"La primera vez que estuve allí solo vi a los dos chicos. No habría sabido que tenía una hija si no hubiera estado recogiendo hierbas a la luz de la luna un invierno después de que se mudaran. Vi a Kendra conduciendo a Ariana hasta el jardín de atrás. La paseó por el césped, manteniendo una garra firme sobre ella, luego la volvió a entrar. No supe qué pensar.__

_Parece ser que Kendra pensó que mudarse al Valle de Godric era la oportunidad perfecta para ocultar a Arianna de una vez y para siempre, algo que probablemente había estado planeando durante años. La oportunidad del momento fue significativa. Ariana tenía apenas siete años cuando se perdió de vista, y los siete es la edad mágica en la que la mayoría de los expertos está de acuerdo en que se revela la magia a sí misma, si se presenta._

****—Eso ni siquiera es cierto—murmuro Hermione para sí misma, y solo Ron y Harry la oyeron. ****

**Dumbledore estaba pensando, a pesar, que Rita estaba en lo cierto al decir que habían ido al Valle de Godric para ocultar a Arianna, estaba equivocada al pensar que ella no daba signos de magia. **

****_Nadie vivo actualmente recuerda a Arianna demostrando la más mínima señal de habilidad mágica. Parece claro, por lo tanto, que Kendra tomó la decisión de ocultar la existencia de su hija antes que sufrir la vergüenza de admitir que había dado a luz a un a Squib. _

_Mudarse lejos de amigos y vecinos que conocían a Ariana, por supuesto, haría que mantenerla prisionera fuera más fácil. Podía contarse con el pequeño número de personas que de ahí en adelante conocieron la existencia de Arianna para mantener el secreto, incluyendo a sus dos hermanos, que desviaban preguntas embarazosas con la respuesta que su madre les había enseñado. "Mi hermana es demasiado frágil para la escuela"…. _

_Próxima semana: Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts... los Premios y las falsedades_

****Todos volvieron a mirar a Dumbledore al final de esto, había dicho que su hermana no era una squib, pero claramente algo pasaba ahí. Algo, que sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente valiente como para pedir detalles por la mirada grave que el director tenía.****

Harry había estado equivocado. Lo que había leído le había hecho sentir ó a mirar la fotografía de la aparentemente feliz familia. ¿Era cierto? ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo?

****Harry frunció el ceño a esto, pero no iba pedir disculpas una vez más, Dumbledore sabía que estaba arrepentido y el hacérselo saber solo haría la expresión de su director más grave.****

Deseaba ir al Valle de Godric, incluso si Bathilda no estaba en condiciones de hablar con él; quería visitar el lugar donde Dumbledore había perdido a aquellos a los que amaba. Estaba en proceso de bajar el periódico, para preguntar a Ron y Hermione su opinión, cuando un ensordecedor crack llenó la cocina.

****—¡Que alegría, Kreacher está de vuelta!** **—Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente, pero parecía interesado en lo que estaba por ocurrir.****

Por primera vez en tres días Harry se había olvidado del todo de Kreacher. Su primer pensamiento fue que Lupin había irrumpido en la habitación, y durante una fracción de segundo, no se fijó en la masa de extremidades que se retorcían y que había aparecido de la nada junto a su silla. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie mientras Kreacher se desenredaba y se inclinaba ante Harry, croando,

-Kreacher ha vuelto con el ladrón Mundungus Fletcher, Amo.

Mundungus luchó por levantarse y sacó su varita. Hermione sin embargo, fue demasiado rápida para él.

-¡Expelliarmus!

****—Buen trabajo, Hermione— Dijo Ginny, que no le gusto pensar en lo que haría Mundungus para poder escaparse.****

La varita de Mundungus voló por el aire y Hermione la cogió. Con los ojossalvajes, Mundungus se lanzó hacia las escaleras; Ron le hizo un placaje y Mundungus golpeó el suelo de piedra con un crujido amortiguado.

****—¿Qué es un placaje? —Pregunto Ron****

**—Er… es un movimiento de un juego muggle, el rugby—Dijo Hermione—El significado de esta frase es muy clara, cuando tú lo has tacleado. **

-¿Qué? -gritó a voz en cuello, retorciéndose en su intento por liberarse del agarre de Ron-. ¿Qué he hecho? Mandarme a un maldito elfo doméstico, ¿a qué estás jugando, qué he hecho?, suéltame, suéltame o...

****Varias personas comenzaron a reír cuando se dijo: "Mandarme a un maldito elfo doméstico"****

-No estás en posición de formular amenazas -dijo Harry. Lanzó a un lado el periódico, cruzó la cocina en unas pocas zancadas, y se puso de rodillas junto a Mundungus que dejó de luchar aterrado. Ron se levantó, jadeando, y observó cómo Harry apuntaba su varita deliberadamente hacia la nariz de Mundungus.

Mundungus hedía a sudor rancio y humo de tabaco. Su pelo estaba enredado y su túnica manchada.

-Kreacher se disculpa por la tardanza en traer al ladrón, Amo -croó el elfo-Fletcher sabe cómo evitar la captura, tiene muchos escondrijos y cómplices. No obstante, Kreacher atrapó al ladrón al final.

****Sirius parpadeo a eso en estado de shock. Kreacher le estaba hablando a Harry como si al elfo le agradara. Pensó que Kreacher podría mejorar pero no, salvo cosas que lo cambien rápidamente. ¿Lo único que tenía que hacer para llevarse con Kreacher era actuar civilizadamente y decir unas palabras amables?****

-Lo has hecho realmente bien, Kreacher -dijo Harry, y el elfo hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno, tenemos unas cuantas preguntas para ti -dijo Harry a Mundungus, que gritó al instante.

-¿Me entró el pánico, vale? Nunca quise ir para empezar, sin ofender, colega, pero nunca me ofrecí voluntario para morir por ti, y era el mismísimo Quien-tu- ya- sabes el que venía volando hacia mí, todo el mundo se largaba, dije todo el rato que no quería hacerlo...

****—¡Cobarde de mierda! —siseo Tonks con amargura y fue apoyado por los demás, además que esto era una buena manera de dar rienda suelta a su enojo.****

-Para tu información, el resto de nosotros no Desapareció -dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces sois unos malditos héroes, ¿verdad?, pero yo nunca fingí presentarme voluntario para que me mataran...

-No estamos interesados en por qué dejaste en la estacada a Ojoloco -dijo Harry, moviendo su varita un poco más cerca de los ojos perrunos e inyectados de sangre de Mundungus-. Ya sabíamos que eras un pedazo de escoria indigno de confianza.

-Bueno entonces, ¿por qué me mandas elfos domésticos? ¿O esto va de las copas de nuevo? No tengo ya ninguna de ellas, o te las habría dev...

****—¿Qué es eso de las copas? —pregunto George, pero nadie supo de qué se trataba.****

-No es por las copas tampoco, aunque te vas acercando -dijo Harry-. Cállate y escucha.

Era maravilloso tener algo que hacer, alguien a quien poder exigir un trocito de verdad.

****—Bueno, si quieres la verdad no creo que debas empezarla por buscar en Mundungus—Dijo Sirius.****

**—Creo que significa obtener información de el— Dijo Harry. **

La varita de Harry estaba ahora tan cerca del puente de la nariz de Mundungus que Mundungus bizqueaba intentando mantener la vista fija en ella.

-Cuando limpiaste esta casa de cualquier cosa de valor. -Empezó Harry, pero Mundungus le interrumpió de nuevo.

-A Sirius ningún le interesó nada de esta basura...

****—Tiene razón—Dijo Sirius— Mundungus o cualquier persona podría sacar todo lo que quisiera de Grimmauld Place porque no me importa.****

Se produjo un sonido de pies corriendo, un destello de cobre brillante, un resonante clang y un grito de agonía. Kreacher había ido corriendo hacia Mundungus y le había golpeado en la cabeza con una cacerola.

****Todos en la habitación, sin excepción, sonrieron por lo menos, y la mayoría se echó a reír.****

**—A Kreacher por otra parte, le interesa—Sirius se echó a reír, no sabía que el elfo lo tenía en él.**

** —Ya sabes, ¡yo no sé si pueda despreciar al pequeño si va ir golpeando a la gente en la cabeza con una cacerola!—Dijo George riendo. **

-Quítamelo de encima, quítamelo de encima. ¡Deberían encerrarlo! -gritaba Mundungus, acobardado cuando Kreacher alzó de nuevo la pesada cacerola.

****Esto provoco más risas en la sala.****

-¡Kreacher, no! -gritó flacos brazos de Kreacher temblaban por el peso de la cacerola, todavía sostenida en alto.

-¿Quizás solo un poco más, Amo Harry, por suerte?

****Otro rugido de risas por parte de todos.****

**—¡Maldito seas Kreacher! Me gustaría haber sabido antes que eras así de divertido— murmuro Sirius, respirando con dificultad cuando se echaba a reír. No podía separar al elfo de sus recuerdos de la infancia que fueron torturas para él, pero le fue imposible no ver el lado divertido de esta situación.**

Ron rio.

-Le necesitamos consciente, Kreacher, pero si necesita que lo persuadan podrás hacer los honores -dijo Harry.

-Muchas gracias, Amo -dijo Kreacher con una reverencia, y retrocedió una corta distancia, sus grandes ojos pálidos todavía estaban fijos en Mundungus con aversión.

-Cuando despojaste esta casa de todo lo de valor que pudiste encontrar. -Empezó Harry de nuevo-, cogiste unas cuantas cosas de la alacena de la cocina. Había allí un guardapelo. -La boca de Harry se quedó de repente seca. Podía sentir la tensión de Ron y Hermione y también la excitación-. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Mundungus-. ¿Tenía algún valor?

-¡Todavía lo tiene! -gritó Hermione.

-No, no lo tiene -dijo Ron astutamente-. Se pregunta si debió haber pedido más dinero por él.

****—La observación planteada probablemente sea cierta—Dumbledore frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea que un Horrocrux se perdiera de esa manera, cualquier persona lo podría llevar puesto.****

-¿Más? -dijo Mundungus-. Eso habría sido difícil... dado que me lo quitaron, ¿verdad? No tuve elección.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estaba vendiendo en el Callejón Diagon y ella se presentó y mi preguntó si tenía licencia para vender artefactos mágicos. Menuda entrometida. Me iba a arrestar, pero se le antojó el guardapelo y me dijo que se lo llevaba y me dejaría en paz por el momento, y supongo que tuve suerte.

-¿Quién era esa mujer? -preguntó Harry.

-No sé, alguna vieja bruja del Ministerio.

**—Bueno eso definitivamente es de gran ayuda—Sirius rodo los ojos.**

**Sin embargo, la parte posterior de la mano de Harry comenzó a hormiguear, o tal vez lo estaba imaginando pues sus pensamientos fueron directamente hacia Umbridge.**

-Mundungus pensó por un momento, frunciendo la frente.-Pequeña. Con un sombrerito en lo alto de la cabeza. -Frunció el ceño y después añadió:-Parecía un sapo.

****—¡Maldita sea! — dijo Harry entre dientes, odiaba estar en lo cierto.****

**—¡No me lo puedo creer! —Dijo Hermione viéndose enferma— ¡De todas las personas…!**

**—En realidad no es tan sorprendente— Dijo Ron—vendiéndose por hacer lo correcto porque ella tiene que encapricharse con un collar… sapo estúpido.**

**—Sin embargo, yo nunca quería tener que lidiar más con ese b…er… el sapo nuevamente— se quejó Harry, estaba seguro que se iban a deshacer de Umbridge a finales de este año de alguna manera, ya que ella era la maestra de Defensa, y la posibilidad de volver a verla no le era agradable en lo más mínimo.**

**—Bueno, tal vez logremos hechizarla un poquito— Sugirió Ron.**

**—Hm… puede ser interesante— dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada.**

**Harry dejó caer su varita. Esta golpeó a Mundungus en la nariz y disparó chispas rojas hacia sus cejas, que se incendiaron.**

****—Oh… pobre Mundungus—Dijo Fred riendo.****

**-¡Aguamenti! -gritó Hermione, y un chorro de agua surgió de su varita,empapando a un balbuceante y ahogado Mundungus.**

Harry levantó la mirada y vio su propia sorpresa reflejada en las caras de Ron y Hermione. Las cicatrices del dorso de su mano derecha parecían estar cosquilleando otra vez.

****—Ese es el final del capítulo—Dijo Fred— y una cicatriz cosquillante… eso nunca es bueno.****

**Harry no dijo nada, pero pensaba en una cicatriz que cada vez que hormigueaba era un infierno peor del que arde y algunas veces le dolía tanto que lo dejaba incapaz de moverse.**

**Fred le entrego el libro a George sin siquiera preguntarle si quería leerlo. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera empezar se produjo un estallido y una nota aterrizo en la mesa.**

**—Es para ti Remus—dijo Sirius mientras trataba de desplegar la nota— y al parecer ni siquiera puedo abrir esta maldita cosa.**

**Remus tomo la nota, tenía un presentimiento de lo que iba a tratar, pero su curiosidad por saber cómo iba a manejarlo fue más fuerte, leyó;**

**_Querido Remus,_**

**_O supongo que debo decir, Querido Papa:_**

**_Solo quería hacerte saber que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Sé que tienes miedo a que sea como tú y que estarás preocupado durante la lectura de todo el libro. Sin embargo, yo no soy un hombre lobo, a pesar que he heredado muchas cualidades tuyas, la mayoría de las cuales creo que son buenas._**

**_Por favor no renuncies a mi madre y a mi familia por pensar que eres demasiado peligroso. No puedo decir más, pero espero que tengan en mente esto mientras se lee el resto del libro._**

**_Con amor._**

**_TRL._**

**_PD: Imagino que te habrás dado cuenta que era yo el que envió la primera carta, así que no lo voy a negar, pero quiero pedirte que te abstenga de decirle a los demás quien soy. Teddy Remus Lupin, escribió esta carta._**

**Remus sonrió cuando llego al final de la carta, con la sensación que su hijo tenía algunos rasgos del lado de su madre.**

**—Así que… ¿Qué decía la carta? —Pregunto Sirius.**

**Remus miro a Tonks con una sonrisa y dijo: —dice que nuestro hijo no va ser un hombre lobo.**

**Tonks sonrió a esto —¿Así que no vas a tratar de evitarme ahora?**

**—No por el momento, pero estoy seguro que tendré otro pánico sobre mi licantropía en el futuro—Dijo Remus sin dejar de sonreír.**

**—Puedo lidiar con eso— Tonks se encogió de hombros.**

**—¿Significa que puedo leer ahora? —pregunto George y todos asintieron con la cabeza. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Acá otro capitulo. Espero que les guste...**

**_ Por cierto chicos, mañana me voy de viaje (en la noche ya que en la tarde juega Perú vs Chile) Hasta el Lunes así que estaré desconectada. Ya que al lugar donde me voy no hay internet, es mas ¡No hay electricidad! así que ya **están** avisados... **

****RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:****

*****SevSnape: bueno, de poder traducirlas las puedo hacer (ademas que eso me ayuda con mis practicas de ingles)... pero el único inconveniente seria pedir autorización del autor (porque sin autorización no lo hago) ahora, ChoiceHP muy amablemente me ha otorgado el permiso de traducir sus otras historias, así que cuando acabe esta (y la continuación, aunque esta esta en proceso) pues quizás traduzca las historias donde la 3ra generación es la que lee, ahora he visto que se hace en dos momentos (leen la 3ra generación y la época merodeadora junto al trió, Ginny, Nev y Luna) pero lo de la época merodeador es de otra autora (jlmill9) y pues eso tendría que hablarlo con ella, así que pues vamos a ver si me da permiso... (cruza dedos)**

*****Andreina: ¡SI! solo unos capítulos mas, y ¡Listo! ¡Llegamos! jejeje... paciencia... paciencia... **

*****Sarhaliene: me alegro que ahora los capitulos estén bien (gracias por avisarme) y que te hayan gustado, ¡Claro que la seguiré! no te preocupes por eso.**

***** Danni155: Me alegro que te guste mucho, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar cada capitulo. no sabes como me alegro. xD**

**A los de Potterfics (uhm... ¿Verdad que están ahi, no?) PACIENCIA CHICOS, ya llegamos... y luego podrán disfrutar de los nuevos capítulos.**


	12. La Magia es Poder

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: La Magia es Poder<strong>

**"La magia es ****Poder****", leyó ****George****. ****"****Algo me dice que ****no me ****va a gustar****lo que va a decir****."**

A medida que avanzaba agosto, el descuidado rectángulo de césped que había en el centro de Grimmauld Place iba marchitándose al sol hasta que quedó reseco y marrón. Los muggles que vivían en las casa vecinas de esa plaza nunca habían vito a los habitantes del número doce ni la casa en sí,

**"****Bueno, ****así es como ****se supone que debe ser****, ****¿por qué se ****menciona ****esto?****" ****Sirius ****frunció el ceño.**

**"Creo que ****aún los Mortífagos**** siguen ****vigilando la casa****," ****Remus frunció el ceño****.**

**"****No me gusta ****eso, pero ****al menos no****se puede ****ver la casa****", dijo ****Molly ****mirando ****más preocupada de lo****que sus palabras ****habían sugerido.**

Pero hacía mucho que habían aceptado el divertido error en la numeración en virtud del cual los números 11 y trece eran colindantes.

**"****Sí, eso es ****muy divertido****, mucho mejor que ****la mayoría de nuestras ****bromas****", ****se burló ****Fred****. **

**"Yo estaba ****pensando lo mismo****", ****sonrió ****Ginny ****a su hermano ****tramposo.****"****Pero era ****importante de ****que lo ****admitieras ****por ti mismo****."**

**Fred ****hizo una mueca ****a su hermana****, pero no dijo ****nada más ****a ****eso.**

Y aún así, la plaza atraía ahora a todo un flujo de visitantes que parecían encontrar esta anormalidad de lo más intrigante. Así que no pasaba un día sin que una o dos personas llegaran a Grimmauld Place sin otro propósito, o al menos así lo parecía, que el de apoyarse en la pequeña valla que cercaba la plaza, frente a los números 11 y 13, observando la unión entre las dos casas. Esos individuos nunca eran los mismos dos días seguidos, aunque todos parecían compartir un desagrado por la ropa normal. La mayoría de los londinenses que pasaban por allí, acostumbrados a ver a personajes que vestían de forma excéntrica, no se fijaban mucho en ellos, aunque ocasionalmente alguno de ellos volvía la cabeza, preguntándose cómo se le ocurría a alguien salir a la calle con una capa tan larga, con ese calor.

**"En realidad, ****deberían tener más cuidado ****que eso",****murmuró ****McGonagall****, ****"****Ellos están ****llamando la atención ****demasiado****"**

**"****No creo ****que ****les importe mucho****", dijo ****Severus****"****será sólo ****cuestión de tiempo ****antes de que Voldemort ****realice un movimiento ****en contra de ****los muggles ****para que él pueda ****explotarlos como esclavos.****"**

No obstante, parecía que los observadores no obtenían mucha satisfacción de su vigilia. Ocasionalmente alguno de ellos se echaba a correr hacia los edificios, como si hubiera visto algo interesante al fin, pero siempre regresaba decepcionado.

El 1 de septiembre

**Hermione ****suspiró ****sin pensar en ello****. ****Era un día ****que ella estaba ****realmente esperando con interés****. ****El primer día de ****su último año de ****la escuela,****esperando ****ser **_**Premio Anual**_**. ****Era ****difícil de creer ****que no iba a ****ir****, pero mirando a ****Harry ****supo que ****ella nunca tuvo ****una elección. Ella nunca ****le permitiría ****ir a esta ****misión ****peligrosa ****solo. Además, no habría sido capaz de ir incluso si no estaba con Harry, debido a esa ridícula Ley de Registro de los nacidos Muggles.**

había más gente que nunca acechando en la plaza. Media docena de hombres ataviados con capas largas estaban de pie silenciosos y vigilantes, estaban mirando como siempre hacia las casas 11 y 13, pero lo que fuera que estuvieran esperando ver seguía ocultándose.

**"¿****Ellos ****realmente**** esperan que**** vayamos ****a la escuela?"****Ron ****se burlaba****. ****"¿****Que nosotros ****seríamos ****lo bastante estúpidos ****para mostrarnos ****justo ****en la estación de ****Kings Cross****?" **

**"****Aparentemente", dijo ****Hermione****, ****su tono de voz ****todavía con ****algo ****de la tristeza ****de sus anteriores pensamientos y Ron la miró con****una sonrisa de disculpa****.**

Al anochecer, cayó un inesperado y frío aguacero por primera vez en semanas, y entonces se produjo uno de aquellos inexplicables momentos en los que parecían haber visto algo interesante:

**Molly ****quedó sin aliento****, ****"¡****Ustedes deben ****estar yendo ****dentro y fuera de ****la casa****, entonces!"**

**"****No te preocupes, ****Molly****, ****querida****", dijo ****Arthur ****en su ****suave voz****. ****"Ellos no están siendo ****realmente ****vistos.****"**

**"****Lo sé, pero ****está cerca de ****ello", dijo ****Molly y ****después miró a ****los tres,****"¡Hay que ****ser más cuidadosos****!"**

**"****Sí, señora ****Weasley****," ****respondieron ****Harry ****y Hermione mientras que ****Ron ****puso los ojos ****en ****exasperación.**

**"****¿Por qué tiene ****que ser mi ****propio hijo el ****desconsiderado?****", ****gimió ****Molly****, aunque ****con cariño.**

El hombre de la cara deforme.

**Toda ****ternura ****había desaparecido, Molly ****volvió la cara ****debido a ****una mezcla entre ****furiosa y ****triste ****sin necesitar ****más descripción ****para saber ****quién era ese hombre****.**

**Arthur ****envolvió sus brazos ****alrededor de su esposa****, dándole ****su apoyo****.**

señaló los edificios y su compañero más cercano, un hombre rechoncho y pálido, hizo ademán de correr hacia allí, pero un momento más tarde ambos volvían a estar inmóviles, con aspecto frustrado.

Entretanto, Harry entraba en el vestíbulo del número 12. Casi había perdido el equilibrio al aparecerse sobre el escalón más alto justo fuera de la puerta de la calle, y temió que los mortífagos pudieran haber captado un vistazo de su momentáneamente expuesto codo. Cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras él, se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad, colgándosela del brazo, y cruzó el tétrico vestíbulo con dirección a la puerta que conducía al sótano. En la mano llevaba un ejemplar robado de El Profeta.

El acostumbrado susurro de "Severus Snape" le saludó, el viento frío lo envolvió, y su lengua se enrolló por un momento.

**"****Esto es ****molestoso, ****sucede cada vez que ****entran",****se quejó ****Fred****.**

**"****Supongo", dijo ****Tonks****. ****"Es ****mucho más fácil y****más fuerte ****de esa manera.****Si ****él intentó hacer que esto ****reconociera ****a las personas ****que han llegado ****ya allí ****entonces alguien ****utilizando ****la Poción Multijugos ****podía ****entrar sin ****tener que hacer frente ****a los hechizos****".**

-Yo no te maté -dijo. En cuanto la lengua se le hubo desenrollado y contuvo el aliento cuando la polvorienta figura del maleficio explotó. Se dispuso a bajar la escalera que conducía hacia la cocina, y cuando la Señora Black ya no podía oírlo y se hubo librado de la nube de polvo, gritó

**"****Tú sí que sabes**** que ****hacer ****para animar****a todo el mundo****, ****Harry****," ****le dijo ****Ginny y el chico ****de pelo ****alborotado ****se encogió de hombros ****como respuesta****.**

-Tengo noticias, y no les gustarán.

La cocina estaba casi irreconocible. Cada superficie estaba ahora pulida,

**"¿Qué?****" - ****Exclamó ****Molly en estado de shock****. ****Ella por más que había intentado ****que el ****lugar tuviera un aspecto limpio ****lo único que ****logró ****fue que estuviera lo suficientemente limpia.****"****¿Cómo sucedió eso?"**

**"****Kreacher ****realmente debe estar ****haciendo ****sus deberes****", dijo ****Sirius****, ****mirándose ligeramente sorprendido****.**

**Hermione****, ****sin embargo, no ****parecía pensar que ****se trataba de un ****buen desarrollo****. ****El ****pobre elfo no debería ****trabajar como esclavo ****en la cocina ****después de ****todo lo que ****había pasado.**

ollas de cobre y sartenes habían sido bruñidas hasta darles un brillo rosado; la superficie de madera de la mesa brillaba; las copas y platos ya estaban preparados para la cena destellando a la luz de un fuego que ardía alegremente, y sobre ésta, hervía un caldero. Sin embargo, nada en la habitación, había cambiado tanto como el elfo doméstico que se acercó apresuradamente hasta Harry, vestido con una esponjosa toalla blanca, el pelo de sus orejas tan limpio y sedoso como algodón, y el relicario de Regulus rebotando contra su delgado pecho.

**A ****esto,****Hermione ****sonrió**** feliz, al menos ****el elfo ****parecía estar en ****una condición ****mucho mejor ****de lo que estaba****, incluso en ****el último capítulo****.**

-Quítese los zapatos, por favor, amo Harry, y lávese las manos antes de cenar –pidió Kreacher con voz ronca, cogiendo la Capa de Invisibilidad y colgándola de un gancho en la pared, junto a un buen número de capas pasadas de moda que habían sido recientemente lavadas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Ron aprensivamente. Hermione y él estaban examinando un montón de notas manuscritas y mapas trazados a mano, esparcidos por un extremo de la larga mesa,

**Harry ****se rió de ****esto y ****todo el mundo ****le miró con curiosidad****.**

**"Lo siento****, yo sólo ****recuerdo la primera vez ****que llegué a ****Grimmauld Place ****y el Sr.****Weasley ****y ****Bill ****estaban buscando ****en ****los mapas ****o algo parecido****", explicó. ****"****Es extraño que ****estaríamos haciendo****lo mismo ****unos años ****más tarde.****"**

pero levantaron la cabeza cuando Harry se acercó y puso el periódico encima de los trozos de pergaminos.

Una gran fotografía de un hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro los miró con fijeza, bajo un titular que rezaba:

**"****Argh, no ****quiero oír hablar ****del canalla ****de pelo ****grasiento,****" ****Sirius ****hizo ****una mueca.****"****Bueno, ****a menos que se ****esté diciendo ****que está ****siendo arrestado****, ****pero lo dudo ****con la forma en que ****este libro ****va****."**

**Severus no****se molestó en ****responder a ****esto, sabiendo que ****era lo que ****había ****Black ****quería que hiciera****. ****Mirando ****a Black con el ceño fruncido ****en ****él era ****prueba suficiente de que**** su ****silencio ****había funcionado ****tan bien como ****una sonrisa burlona ****lo habría hecho.**

SEVERUS SNAPE, NUEVO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS

**"****Argh... ****eso es peor ****de lo que pensaba ****que sería,****" ****gruñó ****Sirius****.**

**Severus ****miraba ****extraño ****al escuchar esto.****Él sabía que ****iba a sentirse mal ****por ser ****director, ****pero en esta situación ****tenía el deber ****de proteger a ****los estudiantes tanto ****como pudiera ****de ****Voldemort ****y ****de cualquier mortífago que ****estaba seguro que iba a poner dentro de la escuela****.**

**"¿Cómo ****te hacen ****director ****después de haber sido ****acusado de matar a****Dumbledore****... incluso ****si ellos creen que ****Harry ****podría haberlo ****hecho ****ahora, haría que la gente ****tenga miedo de ****que usted esté como ****el director****? ", preguntó ****Tonks****.**

**"Podría ser ****un poco sospechoso****, sin embargo, Severus, ****como el Maestro ****de ****Pociones ****de Hogwarts ****durante los últimos quince****años,****sería una opción ****legítima ****de convertirse en el****director****que viene",****dijo Dumbledore.**

**"Yo ****hubiera pensado que ****McGonagall ****sería ****la mejor opción****", dijo ****Fred****.**

**"****No tengo ****ninguna ****aspiración ****de convertirme en ****la directora****, ****me gusta mucho enseñar", ****dijo ****McGonagall****, ****a pesar que ****parecía no estar segura de**** si ****fuera bueno que ****Severus ****se convirtiera en ****director****.**

**"También me ****gustaría añadir que ****Voldemort ****querría ****a alguien****, ****yo no diría que****de confianza****, pero al menos ****contar con ****manejar las cosas ****tal como él quería****", ****dijo ****Dumbledore****.**

**"****Y al hacer a ****este ****Mortífago ****el director, ****él va a****conseguir ****eso", dijo****Sirius ****desde su punto de vista a ****Severus****.**

**Dumbledore ****asintió con la cabeza****",****Me parece ****una buena cosa****, por ****Severus ****que protegerá a ****los estudiantes ****tanto como ****le sea posible.****Esto no ****es una buena situación****, ****pero me alegro de ****que por lo menos ****algo ha salido ****bien.****"**

**Sirius ****no estaba seguro de ****si realmente ****considerar que ****Snape ****estaba de su lado ****o si ****Dumbledore ****estaba poniendo ****demasiada fe en ****él. ****Así que no ****se consoló ****por completo ****con ****lo que Dumbledore ****había dicho.**

-¡Nooo! –exclamaron Ron y Hermione.

Hermione fue la más rápida; agarró el periódico y empezó a leer en voz alta.

_-"Severus Snape, hasta ahora profesor de Pociones de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido hoy designado director. Su nombramiento en el más importante de una serie de cambios de personal de la antigua escuela. Tras la dimisión de la anterior profesora de Estudios Muggles, Alecto Carrow ocupará el puesto, mientras su hermano, Amycus, ocupará la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

**"¡****Oh, mierda!" dijeron v****arias personas****.**

**"¡Espero que ****realmente puedas mantener a raya a esos ****cabrones!****" ****Sirius ****se volvió hacia ****Snape****. ****No le gustaba ****pensar en ****qué clase de estragos ****esos dos ****conseguirían en ****la escuela.**

**"Parece que ****tampoco voy a tener ****un año muy ****seguro ****", observó ****Ginny****, y ****sólo causó ****que su madre ****la viera ****con temor****. ****Sin embargo, ****Ginny ****no**** le ****prestó atención ****alguna****, ****ella se preguntaba ****cuán malo ****iba a ser ****y lo que ****iba a hacer ****para rebelarse contra ****esto. Porque sabía que ****ella ****no estaba dispuesta a ****rendirse ****y adoptar ****lo que sea que ****los mortífagos ****le arrojaran a ****ella.**

_"Agradezco esta oportunidad de conservar nuestras mejores tradiciones y nuestros valores mágicos"..._

-¡Sí, como cometer asesinatos y cortar las orejas a la gente, supongo! ¡Snape director! ¡Snape en el estudio de Dumbledore...! … ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! –chilló Hermione, haciendo que Harry y Ron saltaran.

**"¿Por los pantalones ****de Merlín?****," dijeron ****riendo**** los cuatro ****Weasley**** que ****aún están en la escuela****.**

**"Nunca ****hubiera esperado ****que ****tú lo dijeras****," ****se rió ****Ron****.**

**"****Bueno, esto es ****serio", dijo ****Hermione****, ruborizándose ****un poco.**

Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de habitación, gritando mientras lo hacían-. ¡Vuelvo en un minuto!

**"****Argh, ¿****qué ****descubriste en ****esta ocasión****?" ****dijo Ron ****exasperado****.**

**"****Eh... Yo n****o sé****" ****Hermione ****dijo****. **

**Dumbledore****, ****sin embargo, parecía ****que sabía ****lo que ****ella notó****. ****Fue ****muy ****astuto de su parte si ****era ****lo que estaba pensando****.**

-¿Por los pantalones de Merlín? -repitió Ron, que parecía divertido-. Debe estar cabreada

-Trajo el periódico hacia él y estudió el artículo sobre Snape.

-Los demás profesores no apoyarán esto. McGonagall y Flitwick y Sprout, todos saben la verdad, saben cómo murió Dumbledore. No aceptarán a Snape como director. ¿Y quiénes son esos Carrows?

**"Desafortunadamente ****señor ****Weasley****, ****no tendremos ****mucha opción ****más que aceptar ****esto", dijo ****McGonagall ****gravemente****. ****"Yo, ****sé que mis ****colegas ****estarán de acuerdo, ****no permitiría que ****mis alumnos se ****encontrasen en más ****peligro ****de lo que ****debe ser****, ****y la ****única manera de ****protegerlos es ****la estancia en ****Hogwarts. Sin embargo****, al menos ****Albus ****me ha hecho saber ****de la duplicidad de ****Severus****, en esta medida, que ****no creo ****que lo hará,****"****Aquí, ****fulminó con la mirada a ****Dumbledore ****y ****él inclinó ****ligeramente la cabeza****," Y****o no****se lo haría fácil ****a él****. ****"**

**"Yo no ****espero menos ****de ti ****Minerva****", dijo ****Severus****, aunque ****no se lo veía ****contento ****por ****eso.**

-Mortifagos -dijo Harry-. Hay fotos de ellos dentro. Estaban en lo alto de la torre cuando Snape mató a Dumbledore, así que todos son muy amiguitos. Y -siguió Harry con amargura, acercando una silla-, no veo como los demás profesores vayan a tener nada que decir. Si el Ministerio y Voldemort están tras Snape será una elección entre quedarse y enseñar, o pasar unos agradables añitos en Azkaban... y eso si tienen suerte. Apuesto a que se quedarán e intentarán proteger a los estudiantes.

**"****Esto está mejor, ****Potter****", dijo ****McGonagall****, al no haber ****sido ****complacida por ****sus primeras explicaciones****. ****Iba a****quedarse, porque ****era ****lo correcto pero ****no ****porque tenía miedo ****de ser encarcelada****.**

Kreacher se acercó apresuradamente a la mesa con una gran sopera en las manos, y sirvió la sopa en inmaculados cuencos, silbando entre dientes mientras lo hacía.

**Todo el mundo ****que conocía ****a ****Kreacher ****miró el libro ****con incredulidad ****por las descripciones****. ****¿Quién sabía que ****el elfo ****podía silbar****?**

-Gracias, Kreacher -dijo Harry, pasando las páginas de El Profeta para no tener que ver la cara de Snape-. Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos dónde está Snape exactamente.

Empezó a llevarse la cuchara de sopa a la boca. La calidad de la comida de Kreacher se había incrementado dramáticamente desde que le habían dado el relicario de Regulus. Hoy las cebollas francesas estaban más buenas de lo que Harry nunca había saboreado.

**"****Esto se debe a que ****tú no has probado ****la sopa de ****cebolla ****francesa de mi madre****", dijo ****Fleur****. ****"****No creo que ****nadie en el mundo ****lo haga mejor que ****ella.****"**

**"Definitivamente me ****gustaría ****probar esa teoría****", dijo ****Sirius ****sonriéndole.**

-Todavía hay un montón de mortifagos vigilando la casa -dijo a Ron mientras comía-, más de lo normal. Es como si estuvieran esperando que saliéramos con nuestros baúles y nos dirigiéramos al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Ron miró su reloj.

-He estado pensando en eso todo el día. Partió hace casi seis horas. Raro, no estar en él, ¿verdad?

En su imaginación a Harry le pareció ver la máquina de vapor escarlata a la que Ron y él habían seguido una vez por el aire,

**Fred ****y ****George ****rieron ****a ****esto como ****Hermione****, ****Molly ****y Severus ****fulminaron con la mirada a ****Harry ****y ****a Ron****. ****Los chicos ****en ****cuestión ****dieron ****sonrisas ****tímidas****.**

**"****¿Cómo que ****desde el aire?****" ****cuestionó Sirius****, ****tenía la sensación de ****esta ****era una buena historia****.**

**"****Er****... bueno,**** volamos en**** un coche ****en mi segundo año****", dijo ****Harry****.**

**Sirius ****miró a su ****ahijado ****durante diez segundos****, ****con la boca abierta****, ****antes de que él ****exclamara: "¡BRILLANTE****! ****Eso ****tiene que ser ****una leyenda**** en**** Hogwarts****."**

**"¿Por qué ****hiciste eso ****Harry****?"**** le preguntó Remus,****no se veía ****tan contento como ****Sirius ****estaba****, ****pero no ****tan enojado como ****Molly ****y Hermione****. ****"Por favor, ****dime que no era ****porque ****lo disfrutabas****."**

**"Por supuesto que no", dijo Harry. "¿Por qué llegas a pensar eso?"**

**"Porque es lo que tu padre y este cretino habrían hecho", dijo Remus señalando un Sirius, que asentía con la cabeza de común acuerdo con todo lo que Remus le había dicho. **

**"No, me fui porque Dobby selló la barrera en la estación de King Cross y no pudimos pasar a través de ella," Harry comenzó a explicar**

**"****¿No trataste de empezar a correr cuando te ****estrellaste contra la pared****?" ****Fred ****sentía que era su deber ****agregarlo. **

**"****Sí," ****Harry ****frunció el ceño ****mientras ****la sala ****se rió entre dientes****. ****"****De todas formas, pensamos que ****quedamos atrapados ****allí y yo ****no sabía cómo ****íbamos a ****llegar a la escuela****."**

**"****Y ****entonces le sugerí ****que tomemos ****coche volador ****de mi padre****", dijo ****Ron****.**

**"Tú tenías ****un coche volador****, ****Arthur****," ****dijo ****Sirius****, sonriendo, ****nunca ****se dio cuenta que ****tenía algo en común ****con ****ese hombre de más edad****. ****Arthur ****asintió con la cabeza****, ****a pesar de que ****parecía preocupado.****Y tenía todo el derecho****, ya que ****Molly ****fulminaba a ****su marido con la mirada ****en el momento****.**

**"Harry, ¿Te das cuenta de que podrían haber enviado a Hedwig? ..." comenzó a decir Remus, pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

**"Sí, eso es lo que dijo McGonagall, pero sinceramente, no pensé en eso", suspiró Harry.**

**"Está bien, Harry, ¡tú tienes una historia brillante!" le dijo Sirius.**

**"Y eso es definitivamente es lo más importante", se rió George antes de empezar a leer de nuevo.**

reluciendo entre campos y colinas, con el retumbar de la locomotora escarlata. Estaba seguro de que Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban sentados juntos en este momento, quizás preguntándose donde estaban Ron, Hermione y él, o debatiendo muevas formas de minar el nuevo régimen de Snape.

**"¡Más te vale que no sea cierto!" susurró Molly a su hija.**

**Ginny le dio a su madre, la expresión más inocente que podía dar sin mirarla demasiado culpable, sabiendo todo el tiempo que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo que pensó Harry.**

-Casi me vieron volver ahora mismo -dijo Harry-. Aterricé de mala manera sobre el escalón más alto y la capa se me resbaló.

-A mí me pasa a cada rato. Oh, aquí está -añadió Ron, girándose en su asiento para ver como Hermione volvía a entrar en la cocina-. ¿Y de que en nombre de los pantalones de Merlín más desgastados va todo esto?

**"¡Ronald tu lenguaje!" chasqueó Molly.**

**"¡Tú no te enojaste con Hermione cuando ella dijo algo!" se quejó Ron con su madre.**

**"Bueno, Hermione no es mi hija", dijo Molly, y luego agregó, "y yo estaba demasiado conmocionada al oír que ella fuera capaz de decir ese tipo cosa".**

**Los Weasley se rieron de esto y Hermione se sonrojó un poco más.**

-Recordé esto -bufó Hermione.

Llevaba una gran pintura enmarcada, que bajó al suelo antes de agarrar su pequeño bolso de cuentas del mostrador del aparador de la cocina. Abriéndolo, procedió a meter a la fuerza la pintura dentro y a pesar del hecho de que resultaba patente que era demasiado grande para caber dentro del diminuto bolso, en unos segundos se había desvanecido, como todo lo demás, en la espaciosa profundidad del bolso.

-Phineas Nigellius

**"Oh", dijo Sirius. "Bien pensado Hermione".**

**"¿Yo no lo entiendo?" preguntó Charlie.**

**"Phineas era un director de Hogwarts," dijo Dumbledore. "Él..."**

**"Era el director menos popular en la historia de Hogwarts," Sirius sintió que debía añadirlo. **

**Dumbledore le sonrió a Sirius antes de continuar con su explicación, "Hay otro retrato de Phineas en mi oficina en el momento, aunque en este libro será la oficina de Severus. Un retrato que es capaz de viajar entre cualquier otro retrato y el suyo, por lo que puedes ver la forma en que podría ser potencialmente peligroso para Harry y los otros. Esto fue muy bueno señorita Granger. "**

**"Gracias", dijo Hermione, ruborizándose por haber sido abordada así por su director.**

explicó Hermione mientras tiraba el bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina con su usual sonoridad de choques y rechinamientos.

-¿Perdona? -dijo Ron, pero Harry lo entendió. La imagen pintada de Phineas Nigellus Black podía viajar entre su retrato en Grimmauld Place y el que colgaba del despacho del director en Hogwarts, en la habitación circular en lo alto de la torre donde sin duda Snape estaba sentado ahora mismo, en triunfante posesión de la colección de delicados y plateados instrumentos mágicos de Dumbledore, el Pensadero, el Sombrero Seleccionador, y a menos que hubiera sido trasladada a algún otro sitio, la espada de Gryffindor.

-Snape podría enviar a Phineas Nigellus a mirar dentro de la casa por él -explicó Hermione a Ron mientras volvía a su asiento-. Dejemos que lo intente ahora, todo lo que Phineus Nigellus podrá ver es el interior de mi bolso.

-¡Bien pensado! -dijo Ron, que parecía impresionado.

-Gracias -sonrió Hermione, acercando su sopa-. Entonces, Harry, ¿qué más ha pasado hoy?

-Nada -dijo Harry-. Vigilé la entrada del Ministerio durante siete horas. Ni rastro de ella. Sin embargo vi a tu padre, Ron. Parecía estar bien.

**"¿****Están viendo ****el Ministerio****?" ****Molly****preguntó.****"****¿Por qué?"**

**"****Er...**** bueno, ****Umbridge ****tiene ****el guardapelo****," ****dijo ****Harry ****frunciendo el ceño.****"****Es evidente ****que todavía está ****en el Ministerio****."**

**Harry ****se hundió en ****su silla ****un poco más ****cuando todos los adultos ****lo miraron ****como si estuviera loco****.**

**"¿****No te das cuenta ****que el Ministerio ****es ****el lugar más peligroso ****donde puedes ir****?" E****xigió Molly****.**

**"****¿Qué otra cosa ****puedo hacer?****" ****preguntó Harry, ****después ****se detuvo ****a pensar por ****un momento****. ****"****Tengo que encontrar ****los Horrocruxes****, ****y esta es la ****única pista ****que tengo".**

**Se oyó un gemido ****general a esto ****ya que todos ****se dieron cuenta de ****que él tenía ****un punto de vista y ****ellos no podían ver ****que más podía ****hacer él.**

Ron asintió apreciando esta noticia. Habían estado de acuerdo en que era demasiado peligroso intentar comunicarse con el Señor Weasley mientras entraba y salía del Ministerio, porque siempre estaba rodeado por otros trabajadores del Ministerio.

**Arthur ****entendió ****esto, por supuesto****, pero ****al mismo tiempo ****sabía que ****habría sido ****bueno saber que ****Ron ****y ****sus dos mejores amigos ****estaban bien ****y seguros. ****Aún más****, ****él sabía**** que a ****Molly ****le gustaría ****oír eso.**

Sin embargo era tranquilizador verle de tiempo en tiempo, aunque pareciera agotado y ansioso.

-Papá siempre nos decía que la gente del Ministerio utiliza la Red Flu para ir a trabajar -dijo Ron-. Por eso no hemos visto a Umbridge, nunca camina, cree que es demasiado importante como para eso.

-¿Y qué hay de esa curiosa vieja bruja y el pequeño mago de túnica azul marina? -preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, sí, el tipo de Mantenimiento Mágico.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Hermione, con la cuchara suspendida en medio del aire.

-Papá dice que todos los de Mantenimiento Mágico llevan túnicas azul marinas.

-¡Pero nunca nos habías dicho eso!

Hermione dejó caer la cuchara y empujó hacia ella la hoja de notas y mapas que ella y Ron habían estado examinando cuando Harry había entrado en la cocina.

**"¿Por qué ****estás haciendo ****tanto alboroto ****por esto?****" - ****Ron rodó sus ojos**

**"¡****Porque si ****nosotros vamos a ****estar ****lo suficientemente locos como para ****entrar en el Ministerio ****cuando están ****tratando de detener a ****Harry ****y a mí****, entonces ****lo que necesitamos saber ****son todos los detalles posibles****!" ****Le ****espetó Hermione****.**

**"****Oh****... eh... lo siento****", ****fue la respuesta ****de Ron.**

-¡No hay nada aquí sobre túnicas azul marino, nada! -dijo, pasando fervientemente las páginas.

-¿Bueno, importa realmente?

-¡Ron, todo importa! ¡Si vamos a entrar en el Ministerio sin que nos cojan cuando deben estar a la búsqueda de intrusos, cada pequeño detalle importa! Hemos estado repasando esto una y otra vez, quiero decir, ¿de qué sirven de todas estas salidas de reconocimiento si no te molestas en contarnos...?

-Caray, Hermione, olvidé una cosita...

**La gente empezó a ****reírse**** separadamente a**** esto ****y ****Harry ****dio ****un fuerte ****suspiro.**

-Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?, que probablemente no haya lugar más peligroso en el mundo entero para nosotros ahora mismo que el ministerio de...

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo mañana, -dijo Harry.

Hermione se quedó congelada, con la mandíbula colgando. Ron se atragantó un poco sobre su sopa.

**"¡Dios mío!****, ¿N****o estás ****apresurándote?****" Se preocupó Molly****.**

-¿Mañana? -repitió Hermione-. ¿Hablas en serio, Harry?

-Solo digo -dijo Harry- que no creo que vayamos a estar mucho mejor preparados de lo que estamos ahora si rondamos alrededor de la entrada del Ministerio un mes más. Cuando más lo alarguemos más lejos podría estar el relicario. Ya hay muchas posibilidades de que Umbridge lo haya tirado a la basura, esa cosa no se abre.

-A menos -dijo Ron-, que encontrara una forma de abrirlo y ahora esté poseída.

**"****Con la mayoría de ****la gente ****eso sería una cosa mala ****pero no ****creo que haya ****muchas ****diferencia ****con ****ella", dijo ****Sirius****.**

-No habría ninguna diferencia en su caso, ya era malvada para empezar. – Se encogió de hombros Harry.

**"****Me alegro que ****Harry ****este de acuerdo conmigo****", ****se rió ****Sirius****.**

Hermione se estaba mordiendo el labio, profundamente pensativa.

-Sabemos todo lo importante -siguió Harry, dirigiéndose a Hermione-. Sabemos que han acabado con las Apariciones y Desapariciones dentro del Ministerio Sabemos que ahora sólo a algunos de los miembros senior del Ministerio se les permite conectar sus casas con la Red Flu, porque Ron oyó a esos Innombrables quejarse de ello. Y sabemos más o menos donde está la oficina de Umbridge porque tú oíste a ese tipo barbudo contárselo a su compañero...

-Subo al primer piso, Dolores quiere verme -recitó Hermione inmediatamente.

-Exactamente -dijo Harry-. Y sabemos que acostumbran a utilizar esas curiosas monedas, o esas señales, o lo que sean, porque yo vi a esa bruja pedirle prestada una a su amiga...

-¡Pero no tenemos ninguna!

-Si el plan funciona, las tendremos -continuó Harry serenamente.

**"****Hm... ****la ****inteligencia ****que tú tienes ****de ****recopilar ****no es tan mala****", observó ****Severus****. ****"****Pero ****parece que estas ****dejando mucho ****al azar ****y no ****tienes una dirección de ****lo que están ****planeado hacer ****una vez que esté ****dentro del ****Ministerio****."**

-No sé, Harry, no sé... Hay un enorme montón de cosas que podrían ir mal y tantas oportunidades de...

-Eso será igual de cierto si pasamos otros tres meses preparándonos -dijo Harry-. Es hora de actuar.

**"****Lamentablemente, si ****Harry ****se parece a su ****padre,****no hay manera que ****puedas hacer ****para que escuche ****tu ****advertencia****", ****suspiró ****Remus****, mirando a ****Hermione****. ****"Él ya ha ****tomado una decisión****."**

Podía ver, por las caras de Hermione y Ron, que estaban asustados; él mismo no estaba particularmente confiado tampoco, aunque estaba seguro de que éste era el momento de poner en funcionamiento su plan.

Habían pasado las últimas cuatro semanas haciendo turnos con la Capa Invisible y espiando la entrada oficial de Ministerio, que Ron, gracias al Señor Weasley, conocía desde la niñez.

**"¿****Quiere decir ****que la cabina de ****teléfono a la****que me llevó****no****era la entrada principal****?" ****Harry****le preguntó****Arthur****.**

**"****No, ****era la entrada ****de visitantes****", dijo ****Arthur****. ****"Yo no podía ****llevarte ****a la entrada principal****, porque los visitantes**** deben ****tener un ****mes de notificación****."**

Habían seguido a trabajadores del Ministerio, oído a hurtadillas sus conversaciones, y aprendido por medio de cuidadosa observación cuáles de ellos solían aparecer, solos, a la misma hora cada día. Ocasionalmente habían tenido oportunidad de robar un ejemplar de El Profeta del maletín de alguien. Lentamente habían elaborado los mapas y notas que ahora se apilaban delante de Hermione.

-De acuerdo -dijo Ron lentamente- digamos que lo hacemos mañana... Creo que deberíamos ser solo Harry y yo.

**Hermione ****entrecerró sus ojos ****y ****Ron ****se movió incómodo ****en su asiento****, pero él ****no estaba dispuesto a ****pedir disculpas por ****querer que ella ****estuviera segura.**

**"****Me sorprende que ****todavía estés ****vivo después de ****una sugerencia ****como esa****" ****Le dijo Ginny a su ****hermano,****"****Hermione ****parece a punto de ****matarte ahora mismo****."**

-¡No empieces otra vez con eso! -suspiró Hermione-. Creía que lo habíamos aclarado.

-Una cosa es rondar por las entradas bajo la Capa, pero esto es diferente, Hermione -Ron pinchó con un dedo la copia de El Profeta que estaba fechada diez días atrás-. ¡Estás en la lista de nacidos muggles que no se presentaron al interrogatorio!

-¡Y se supone que tú estás muriéndote de spattergroit en la Madriguera! Si hay alguien que no debería ir, ese es Harry, dan una recompensa de diez mil galeones por su cabeza...

-Vale, me quedaré aquí -dijo Harry-. ¿Me lo haréis saber si derrotáis a Voldemort, verdad?

**Los más jóvenes ****en la sala ****se rieron de ****esto así como los ****mayores ****pensaban que Harry ****no debería ser tan ****ligero ****con su actitud ****respecto ****a Voldemort****.**

Mientras Ron y Hermione reían, el dolor se disparó en la cicatriz de la frente de Harry. Su mano saltó hacia ella. Vio los ojos de Hermione estrecharse, e intentó disimular el movimiento apartándose el pelo de los ojos.

**"****Idiota", ****bufó Hermione****, como si ****se dejara engañar por ****tal movimiento****.**

-Bueno, si vamos a ir los tres tendremos que desaparecer por separado -estaba diciendo Ron-. Ya no cabemos todos bajo la capa.

**"¡****fueron ****capaces de caber ****tres personas en la ****misma capa ****antes!****" ****dijo Charlie****.**

**"****¿Recuerdas ****lo pequeño que ****fue Ron ****cuando empezó ****en Hogwarts? ****¿Verdad?,****" dijo Bill.**

**"Eso es correcto****, ****él ****era diminuto****", ****se rió****Charlie****.**

**"****Y él ****fue el más grande ****de los tres****", agregó ****George****. ****"****Estoy seguro que ****podría haber añadido ****a cuatro personas ****más ****en ****la capa ****y ****habría estado bien****."**

La cicatriz le estaba doliendo más cada vez. Se puso de pie. Al instante, Kreacher se adelantó.

-El Amo no ha terminado su sopa. ¿Preferiría el amo un sabroso guiso, o algo de la torta de melaza que al Amo le gusta tanto?

**¿Cómo sabe ****eso?****" D****ijo ****Harry ****que no recordaba ****decirle a nadie ****cuál era su ****postre favorito, ****o cualquier otro tipo ****de alimentos,**** que ****había****.**

**"Los elfos ****se enorgullecen de ****saber ****todo lo ****que puedan hacer para ****complacer a sus amos****", dijo ****Sirius****, ****recordando a Kreacher ****haciendo hasta lo imposible para c****onseguir ****lo que quería ****Regulus****, ****que ****como ****él nunca consiguió ****cualquier cosa que quisiera****.**

**"Además, ****no es difícil saber que ****te gusta ****mucho la tarta de melaza****, es el ****único postre ****que ****comes ****más ****que Ron****," ****añadió Ginny ****y ****Harry**** sentía ****un poco ****de calor en su ****cara**** por ****el hecho de que ****ella también ****sabía cuál era su ****postre favorito ****y ella ****había notado ****algo parecido a esto****. **

-Gracias, Kreacher, pero volveré en un minuto... er... voy al baño.

Consciente de que Hermione le estaba mirando suspicazmente, Harry se apresuró corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el vestíbulo y después al primer piso, donde se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo otra vez. Gruñendo de dolor, se derrumbó sobre la bañera negra con las patas en forma de serpiente con la boca abierta, y cerró los ojos...

Se deslizaba por una calle grisácea. Los edificios a ambos lados de él eran altos y de madera; parecían casas de gengibre.

Se aproximó a uno de ellos, entonces vio la blancura de su mano de dedos largos contra la puerta. Llamó. Sentía gran excitación...

La puerta se abrió. Una mujer sonriente estaba allí de pie. Su cara se quedó blanca cuando miró a la cara de Harry;

**"¡No es ****tu cara!****" ****dijo ****Sirius ****con voz firme****. ****"¡Es**** la ****de Voldemort****!"**

**"Lo sé", dijo ****Harry****, ****pero también sabía ****cómo era estar desde el punto ****de vista ****en ****estos momentos****, se sentía ****como si estuviera ****realmente allí****... ****que en realidad estaba ****haciendo ****lo que sea que ****Voldemort ****estaba haciendo.**

el humor desapareció y el terror lo reemplazó.

-¿Gregorovitch? -dijo una voz alta y fría.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Estaba intentando cerrar la puerta. Una mano blanca la sujetaba, evitando que la cerrara.

-Quiero a Gregorovicth.

-¡Ya no vive aquí! -gritó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¡No vive aquí! ¡No vive aquí! ¡No le conozco!

Abandonando el intento de cerrar la puerta, empezó a retroceder por el vestíbulo oscuro, y Harry siguió en seguida, y su mano de dedos largo sacó la varita.

**Todo el mundo****se estremeció****, asustado ****por aquella mujer****. ****Esta mujer ****que ****no había hecho nada****, pero ****era probable que ****muriera.**

-¿Dónde está?

-¡Ya no vive aquí! ¡Se mudó! ¡No lo sé, no lo sé

Él alzó la varita. Ella gritó. Dos niños pequeños llegaron corriendo al vestíbulo. Ella intentó escudarlos con sus brazos. Se produjo un destello de luz verde...

**Muchos se estremecieron,****y sintieron dolor por ****la pobre familia****.**

**"****Eso es terrible", se quejó ****Molly****, ella ****sabía que iba**** a ****ser****, pero ****no paraba de llorar****. **

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos; estaba tirado en el suelo. Hermione estaba golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

-¡Harry, abre!

Había gritado, lo sabía. Consiguió levantarse y abrió la puerta. Hermione cayó dentro al instante, recuperó el equilibrio, y miró alrededor suspicazmente. Ron estaba justo tras ella, con aspecto de estar nervioso mientras apuntaba su varita a las esquinas del frío baño.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? -preguntó Hermione severamente.

-¿Tú que crees que estaba haciendo? -preguntó Harry con una valentía débil.

-¡Estabas gritando a pleno pulmón! -dijo Ron.

-Oh, sí... debe haberme quedado dormido o...

-Harry, por favor, no insultes nuestra inteligencia, -dijo Hermione, tomando aire profundamente-. Sabemos que la cicatriz te dolía abajo, y estás blanco como una sábana.

**"****No sé ****por qué sientes ****que tienes que ****mentir", dijo ****Hermione****.**

**"****Tal vez yo ****no iba a mentir**** s****i no que te ****dejaba claro ****que ****quería ****dejar de ver ****en la cabeza de ****Voldemort****", dijo ****Harry ****un poco ****más duro ****de lo que quería****. ****Él sabía ****cómo era ****ver ****en ****la mente de Voldemort****, ****y esto no ****era algo que él ****estaba deseando que ****volviera a ocurrir. ****Sin embargo, ****parecía que ****no tenía mucha ****de una elección y ****no necesitaba ****a alguien ****constantemente**** diciéndoselo. **

**"Estoy ****preocupada por ti****, ****Harry****," ****Hermione ****mordiéndose los labios****.**

**"Yo lo sé****...**** lo siento****", dijo ****Harry**** sabiéndolo, ****no debería haber sido ****tan tajante con ella.**

Harry se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

-Bueno, acabo de ver a Voldemort asesinar a una mujer. En estos momentos probablemente ya haya matado a toda su familia. Y no tenía necesidad. Fue como lo de Cedric otra vez, estaba sólo...

**Harry ****suspiró mientras ****se imaginaba ****lo que sucedió ****el ****verano pasado, ****su ****mente**** se llenaba ****antes que pudiera ****tratar de ****detenerlo.**

-¡Harry, se supone que no ibas a dejar que esto volviera a ocurrir! -gritó Hermione, su voz resonó a través del baño-. ¡Dumbledore quería que usaras Oclumancia! Pensaba que la conexión era peligrosa… ¡Voldemort puede usarla, Harry! ¿Qué tiene de bueno observarlo matar y torturar, cómo puede ayudar?

**Harry ****apretó los dientes ****a ****esto****, ¿Cómo diablos ****se suponía que iba ****a ****evitar que esto ****viniera?**

**"****Lo siento", ****Hermione suspiró ****en voz baja, ****agarrando su ****mano.**

-Porque así sé qué está haciendo -dijo Harry.

-¿Así que no vas ni siquiera a intentar cerrarla?

-Hermione, no puedo. Tú sabes que soy malísimo en Oclumancia, nunca le he cogido el truco.

-¡Nunca lo has intentado realmente! –dijo Hermione amargamente-. No consigo entender que te guste tener esta conexión especial o relación o… lo que sea…"

**Harry miró a ****Hermione ****con rigidez ****y ella se estremeció****.**

**"****Lo siento", ****murmuró ella ****otra vez.**

Hermione vaciló ante la mirada que le echó él mientras se levantaba.

-¿Gustarme? -dijo en voz baja-. ¿A ti te gustaría?

-Yo… no… lo siento, Harry, no quería decir…

-Lo odio, odio el hecho de que pueda estar dentro de mí, de tener que verle cuando es más peligroso. Pero voy a utilizarlo.

-Dumbledore…

-Olvídate de Dumbledore. Ésta es mi elección, de nadie más. Quiero saber por qué va tras Gregorovitch.

**Dumbledore ****frunció el ceño, ****él ****no se fiaba ****de esta conexión****, pero ****estaba seguro de que ****una vez más, ****Voldemort ****no sabía que ****Harry ****estaba viendo ****en su mente****. ****No sabía ****cómo podía ser****, ya que ****Dumbledore ****sabía que ****Voldemort ****estaba ****consciente de ello y ****sólo podía ****suponer que ****Voldemort ****había puesto ****defensas ****contra ****Harry**** y ****estas ****no estaban ****trabajando****. ****Si eso fuera verdad****, no ****era tan malo que ****Harry ****supiera lo que ****estaba planeando****Voldemort****, pero todavía ****podría ser peligroso.**

-¿Quién?

-Es un fabricante de varitas extranjero – dijo Harry-. Hizo la varita de Krum y éste dice que es el mejor.

-Pero según tú –dijo Ron-, Voldemort ya tiene a Ollivander bajo llave en algún lugar. ¿Si ya tiene un fabricante de varitas, para qué necesita otro?

-Tal vez coincide con Krum, tal vez piensa que Gregorovitch es el mejor...o quizás piensa que Gregorovitch podrá explicar lo que hizo mi varita cuando me estaba persiguiendo, porque Ollivander no lo sabe.

Harry echó un vistazo al rajado y polvoriento espejo y vio a Ron y Hermione intercambiar miradas escépticas a su espalda.

-Harry, tú sigues hablando de lo que hizo tu varita -dijo Hermione-, ¡pero fuiste tú quien lo hizo! ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a no asumir la responsabilidad de tu propio poder?

**"****Porque yo ****no lo hice****", dijo ****Harry****, ****"****Deberías saber que ****no me gusta ****tomar ****el crédito por cosas ****que no hice****. ****Tengo ****la suficiente atención****, yo ****no necesito nada****"**

-¡Porque sé que no fui yo! ¡Y Voldemort también lo sabe, Hermione! ¡Los dos sabemos lo que pasó en realidad!

Le miraron furiosos. Harry sabía que no había convencido a Hermione y que esta estaba preparando contraargumentos, tanto contra su teoría sobre su varita como sobre el hecho de que estuviera permitiéndose entrar en la mente de Voldemort. Para su alivio, intervino Ron.

**Ron ****se estremeció ****en esto, ****que nunca había ****visto a Harry ****y**** a ****Hermione ****pelear****, ****ni en la ocasión en la que ****Hermione se**** había ****llevado la Saeta de Fuego de ****Harry****, ****pero esto era diferente****. ****No estaba seguro ****de qué lado ****debería estar. ****Ahora era ****consciente de lo que ****Harry ****pasaba todo el tiempo****, ****porque él y ****Hermione ****peleaban ****por lo menos ****una vez al día ****y muchísimo más****. ¡****Diablos!****, ****incluso con ****el tema**** de la ****Saeta de Fuego ****encontró ****una manera de estar ****más enojado**** con**** Hermione**** que ****Harry****.**

-Déjalo –la aconsejó-. Es su decisión. Y si vamos a ir mañana al ministerio, ¿no crees que deberíamos repasar el plan?

**"****Guau, ****Harry ****y ****Hermione**** pelean ****y ****Ron ****lucha por razonar con ****ellos****, ¡El mundo ****se ha vuelto loco****!" ****Exclamó Fred****, haciendo que ****la mayor parte de ****la sala riera.**

De mala gana Hermione dejó el tema, lo que fue evidente para los otros dos, aunque Harry estaba bastante seguro de que atacaría de nuevo a la primera oportunidad.

**Hermione ****hizo una mueca a ****esto, ella ****quería que Harry ****estuviera seguro y ****esto ****era lo más ****importante, pero ****no le gustaba ****que ****pensara que ella ****lo atacaba****.**

Mientras tanto, regresaron a la cocina del sótano, donde Kreacher les sirvió estofado y torta de melaza.

No se acostaron hasta bastante tarde esa noche, después de pasar horas repasando el plan hasta que cada uno pudo recitárselo a los demás al dedillo.

Harry, que ahora dormía en el dormitorio de Sirius, estuvo tendido en la cama a la luz de su varita contemplando la vieja foto de su padre, Sirius, Lupin, y Pettigrew, y murmurando el plan para sí durante otros diez minutos. Cuando se extinguió la luz de su varita, sin embargo, no pensó en Pociones Multijugo, Pastillas Vomitivas, o en las túnicas azul marino de los de Mantenimiento Mágico, sino en el fabricante de varitas Gregorovitch, y en cuánto tiempo podría permanecer escondido cuando Voldemort empezara a buscarlo con determinación.

**"Desafortunadamente, no ****mucho tiempo****", ****suspiró ****Dumbledore****, aunque tenía ****la esperanza de ****que tomaría ****más tiempo para que ****Voldemort ****averiguara quién ****tenía ****la varita ****después de ****Gregorovitch****.**

**"****Harry, deberías ****estar durmiendo ****o ****repasar ****el plan****", dijo ****Tonks ****frunciendo el ceño.****"****Vas a tener ****tiempo para pensar ****sobre tu ****visión ****mañana****, ****ahora ****tienes que ****prepararte para ****la misión.****"**

El amanecer pareció seguir a la medianoche con indecente prisa.

-Se te ve fatal -le saludó Ron cuando entró en la habitación a despertarle.

-No durará mucho -dijo Harry, bostezando.

**"****¿Qué se supone ****que significa eso?****" ****Preguntó Charlie.**

**"****Viendo que ****ellos ****mencionaron la ****poción Multijugos ****hace un segundo y ****que van**** a**** alguna parte ****que no deberían ser visto****, creo que ****Harry ****podría tener ****el aspecto de ****otra persona ****pronto",****sonrió ****Tonks ****a su amigo ****que ahora ****le sonreía ****tímidamente.**

Encontraron a Hermione abajo, en la cocina. Kreacher le estaba sirviendo café y bollos calientes, y tenía esa expresión levemente maníaca que Harry asociaba con los exámenes.

**"Aceptando ****café y ****bollos calientes ****de ****un elfo doméstico****, ¡****Mione****, ****estoy asombrado****!" S****e rió Ron****.**

**"****Cállate", ****se quejó ****Hermione****, ella ****sólo podía imaginar****lo preocupada que ****debería estar ****por la mañana. ****Ellos generalmente no ****tenían ****tiempo para prepararse ****antes de que hicieran ****algo peligroso y ****el tiempo de espera ****debería ****hacer las cosas aún ****más difícil de lo normal con ****sus nervios****.**

-Túnicas -dijo respirando, advirtiendo su presencia con una inclinación de cabeza nerviosa, mientras seguía hurgando en su bolso bordado-. Poción Multijugos…Capa de Invisibilidad… Detonadores Trampa… deberíais llevar un par cada uno por si acaso… Pastillas Vomitivas, Turrón Hemorragia Nasal, Orejas Extensibles..."

**"****¿Cuáles son ****los detonadores ****Trampa****?" ****preguntó Ginny****, mirando a ****los gemelos.**

**Los gemelos ****se miraron ****sin comprender****.**

**"****No estamos seguros", dijo ****Fred****.**

**"****Pero ****nos gustaría ****saber****", dijo ****George ****sonriendo.**

**"****Probablemente sea ****un buen invento****", añadió Fred.**

**"****Si el trío ****lo está utilizando.****" ****terminó George****. **

Se bebieron de un trago el desayuno y se fueron arriba, mientras Kreacher les hacía reverencias y les prometía tener un pastel de carne y riñones preparado para cuando regresaran.

-Bendito sea –dijo Ron cariñosamente-, y pensar que solía fantasear con cortarle la cabeza y clavarla en la pared.

**"****Ronald" ****Le espetó Hermione****. ****"****Eso es horrible."**

**"****Esa es una de ****mis fantasías ****favoritas,****" ****se rió ****Sirius ****y ****Hermione ****lo fulmino con la mirada.**

Se abrieron paso hasta el primer escalón con una precaución inmensa. Podían ver a un par de mortífagos con los ojos como platos mirando hacia la casa desde el otro lado de la nebulosa plaza.

Hermione desapareció primero con Ron, luego volvió a por Harry.

Después de la breve y habitual adaptación a la oscuridad y la desorientación tras el hechizo, Harry se encontró en el diminuto callejón en el que habían programado que tuviera lugar la primera fase del plan. Estaba desierto, salvo por un par de recipientes grandes; los primeros trabajadores del Ministerio no aparecían generalmente por allí hasta al menos las ocho.

-Todo bien -dijo Hermione, verificando su reloj-. Debería estar aquí en aproximadamente cinco minutos. Cuando la haya dejado sin sentido…

-Hermione, lo sabemos – dijo Ron severamente-. ¿Y quién se supone que iba a abrir la puerta antes de que llegue?

Hermione chilló.

**"No ****chilles ****Mione****", sonrió ****Ron con aire de suficiencia****, ****"Sólo por que ****se te olvidó algo ****y tuve que ****recordártelo****..."**

**"En serio****, no estoy ****seguro de que este ****libro sea ****real", dijo ****Fred****. ****"Con todas las cosas ****locas ****que han estado ocurriendo ****en este capítulo****..."**

**"****Oh, cállate", ****bufaron Ron y ****Hermione****.**

-¡Casi se me olvida! Quedaos atrás…

Apuntó con su varita mágica a la salida de incendios cerrada con candado y llena de pintadas que había junto a ellos, que se abrió con un estallido. El oscuro corredor desembocaba, como sabían gracias a su cuidadoso reconocimiento previo, en un teatro vacío. Hermione tiró de la puerta hacia ella, de forma que pareciera que todavía estaba cerrada.

-Y ahora -dijo, volviendo a mirar a los otros dos en el callejón-, nos ponemos la capa otra vez…

-… y esperamos -terminó Ron, haciendo un gesto sobre la cabeza de Hermione como si echara una manta sobre una jaula de pájaros, y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia Harry.

Poco más de un minuto después, se produjo una diminuta explosión, y una pequeña bruja de Ministerio con el pelo suelto y gris se Apareció junto a ellos, parpadeó un poco por el repentino brillo, el sol acababa de salir desde detrás de una nube, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de su inesperada tibieza antes de que el silencioso Hechizo Aturdidor de Hermione la golpeara en el pecho y se desplomara.

**Hermione ****frunció el ceño ante ****esto,****no le gustaba ****la idea de**** aturdir a**** una persona ****como ésta. ****Ella preferiría ****un duelo, en ****cierto modo, ****sentía que era ****injusto hacerlo de esta manera****.**

-Bien hecho, Hermione –dijo Ron, surgiendo de detrás de un poste junto a la puerta del teatro mientras Harry se quitaba la Capa de Invisibilidad. Juntos llevaron a la pequeña bruja por el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a los bastidores.

Hermione arrancó algunos pelos de la cabeza de la bruja y los añadió a un matraz de barro con Poción Multijugos que había sacado de su bolso. Ron estaba rebuscando en el bolso de la pequeña bruja.

**"****Ustedes saben, que esto ****es ****por una buena causa****, pero creo ****está mal ****que fuera ****tan fácil ****para alguien ****entrar a escondidas en ****el Ministerio****," - ****frunció el ceño Tonks, ****que ****como ****Auror****, ella lo tomo**** más ****personal****.**

-Es Mafalda Hoppkiss –dijo,

**"Esa es la ****persona ****que ****me dio ****las advertencias ****por usar ****magia****", ****señaló ****Harry ****un poco sorprendido****. ****Era extraño que ****de toda la gente ****que ****podría encontrar**** fuera**** alguien**** que él podía**** reconocer****, aunque sólo ****en pequeña medida****.**

leyendo una tarjeta pequeña que identificaba a su víctima como ayudante de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de la Magia-. Será mejor que lleves tú esto, Hermione, y aquí están las monedas.

Le pasó algunas monedas de oro pequeñas, todas grabadas con las siglas M.O.M., que había cogido del monedero de la bruja.

Hermione se bebió la Poción Multijugos, que tenía ahora un agradable color heliotropo, y en unos segundos, estuvo de pie ante ellos el doble de Mafalda Hopkirk. Cuando le quitó las gafas a Mafalda y se las puso, Harry comprobó su reloj.

-Estamos tardando, el Sr. Mantenimiento Magico llegará en cualquier momento.

Se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta tras la verdadera Mafalda. Harry y Ron se echaron la Capa de Invisibilidad por encima, mientras Hermione se quedaba a la vista, esperando. Varios segundos después se producía otro estallido, y un mago pequeño y de aspecto perruno apareció ante ellos.

-Oh, hola, Mafalda

-¡Hola! -dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa-. ¿Cómo estás?

-No demasiado bien, en realidad – respondió el pequeño mago, que parecía cabizbajo.

**"****Bueno, ****estoy seguro que ****Hermione ****está por ****hacer que su día ****sea mucho mejor****", s****e rió Fred****, ****y Hermione hizo una mueca****, ****ella no quería ****hacerle nada ****a ese hombre****, ****y se sentía ****peor pues ****él estaba teniendo ****un mal día.**

Cuando Hermione y el mago fueron hacia la calle principal, Harry y Ron se deslizaron tras ellos.

-Siento oír que estás mal -dijo Hermione hablándole firmemente al pequeño mago que trataba de explayarse con sus problemas; era esencial detenerlo antes de que llegara a la calle-. Toma, ten un dulce.

-¿Eh? Oh, no gracias.

-¡Insisto! -dijo Hermione agresivamente, agitando la bolsa de pastillas en su cara. Un poco alarmado, el pequeño mago se tomó uno.

**"La sutileza ****nunca ha sido ****tu fuerte****, ****Hermione****," ****dijo George****.**

**"No ****tuve tiempo de ****ser sutil****", ****espetó ****Hermione****. ****"****No podía ****llegar a la ****final de la calle****".**

El efecto fue instantáneo. En cuanto la pastilla tocó su lengua, el pequeño mago empezó a vomitar tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando Hermione le arrancó unos cuantos pelos de la coronilla.

**"****Y ****de nada ****por ****la ayuda****", dijo ****Fred****. ****"****Y ****mi madre ****dijo ****que nuestros productos ****son ****una pérdida de tiempo****".**

**Molly**** hizo m****uecas a esto****, aún no ****creía que fuera ****una buena idea ****abrir una tienda de ****bromas****(****era demasiado ****inestable ****ese trabajo,****si ellos no tuvieran ****trabajo ****no ****tendrían nada ****para volver a empezar****). ****Sin embargo****, tuvo que ****admitir que había llegado**** a ****manejar ****esto en ese momento.**

-¡Oh querido! -Dijo, mientras él salpicaba el callejón con su vómito-. ¡Quizás sea mejor que te tomes el día libre!

-No… ¡no! -Se ahogó e tuvo arcadas, tratando de seguir su camino pese a ser incapaz de caminar derecho. Debo… hoy… debo ir…

**"Merlín****, ****este tipo ****está realmente ****muy aficionado ****si todavía quiere ****ir a trabajar****", dijo ****George****, él ****no podía ****imaginar esto****, él sabía ****exactamente ****qué tan enfermo ****estaba ****sintiéndose el hombre en este momento****, después de haber ****probado las ****Pastillas**** Vomitivas un**** montón ****de veces.**

-¡Pero eso es absurdo! –dijo Hermione, alarmada-. No puedes ir a trabajar en este estado… ¡creo que deberías ir a San Mungo a que te curen!

El mago se había derrumbado, intentando todavía, a cuatro patas, gatear hacia la calle principal.

**Arthur ****alzó una ceja ante ****esto, él ****no conocía a nadie ****en el departamento ****de mantenimiento que ****quisiera ****trabajar ****tanto.****¿Qué ****estaba pasando aquí****?**

¡No puedes ir al trabajo así! -lloriqueó Hermione.

Él por fin pareció aceptar la verdad de sus palabras. Utilizando un Encantamiento Repulsor Hermione le ayudó a volver a sentarse, él giró en el lugar y se desvaneció, sin dejar atrás al marcharse nada más que la bolsa que Ron le había quitado de las manos y algunos restos de vómito.

-Puaj -dijo Hermione, sujetando en alto el ruedo de su túnica para evitar los charcos de vómito-. Habría sido mucho más limpio aturdirlo a él también.

-Si -dijo Ron, emergiendo de debajo de la capa y sujetando la bolsa del mago-, pero entonces tendríamos una enorme pila de cuerpos inconscientes que habría atraído mucho más la atención.

**"****Eso es verdad...**** y ****los charcos del ****enfermo ****evitarán que las personas ****investiguen ****el callejón ****de cerca****", dijo ****Remus ****con una sonrisa.**

Oye a ese tipo le gusta mucho su trabajo, ¿no? Pásame los pelos y la poción, Hermione.

En dos minutos, Ron estaba allí ante ellos, tan pequeño y perruno como el mago enfermo, y vistiendo la túnica azul marino que había estado doblada en su bolsa.

-Es raro que no la lleve todo el día, ¿verdad? viendo lo mucho que quería marcharse. De cualquier modo, soy Reg Cattermole, de acuerdo con la etiqueta de mi bolsa.

_**Así que fue**__**Reg, **_**Arthur ****pensó para sí mismo**_**, ¿por qué **__**iba a querer **__**ir a trabajar**__**tan mal?**__**...**__**y**__**¿por qué no **__**llevaba puesto **__**su uniforme**__**?**_** A ****Arthur ****siempre le había gustado ****Reg****, el hombre ****realmente ****sabía mucho acerca de ****las cosas ****muggles ****porque su esposa era ****una.****..**_**¡**__**Oh **__**Merlín **__**era eso**__**! **_**Arthur ****miró al ****trío ****con tristeza****, ellos no ****iban a estar ****alegres de saber ****eso, y él ****no estaba dispuesto a ****interrumpirlos****.**

-Ahora espera aquí -dijo Hermione a Harry, que todavía estaba bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad-. Y volveremos con algunos cabellos para ti.

Tuvo que esperar diez minutos, pero a Harry le pareció mucho más, acechando solo en el callejón salpicado de vómito junto a la puerta que ocultaba a la Aturdida Mafalda. Finalmente Ron y Hermione reaparecieron.

-No sabemos quién es, -dijo Hermione,

**"****Eso no es bueno", ****Bill frunció el ceño****. ****"Si alguien****te llama ****y ****no respondes****, puede parecer**** sospechoso****". **

pasando a Harry varios cabellos negros rizados, ¡pero se fue a casa con una horrorosa hemorragia nasal! Aquí tienes, es bastante alto, necesitarás una túnica más grande...

Sacó un conjunto de túnicas viejas que Kreacher había lavado para ellos, y Harry se retiró para tomar la poción y cambiarse.

Una vez la dolorosa transformación estuvo completa tenía más de metro ochenta de estatura, a los que acompañaba unos brazos bien musculados y una poderosa constitución. También tenía barba. Guardando la Capa de Invisibilidad y sus gafas dentro de su nueva túnica, se unió a los otros dos.

-Caray, es escalofriante -dijo Ron, mirando a Harry, que ahora se erguía sobre él.

**Ron** **hizo una mueca a** **esto, él** **siempre había sido** **más alto que** **Harry**.

-Cojamos algunas de las fichas de Mafalda -dijo Hermione a Harry y entremos, son casi las nueve.

Salieron juntos del callejón. Cincuenta yardas a lo largo de la acera atestada había barandillas negras que bordeaban dos juegos de escalones, uno etiquetado como CABALLEROS y otro DAMAS.

**"****¿Qué es ****eso?****" ****preguntó ****Harry ****mirando ****al Sr.****Weasley****.**

**"****No sé, debe ser ****algo nuevo",****contestó ****Arthur.**

-Os veo en un momento entonces -dijo Hermione nerviosamente, y bajó tambaleante los escalones de DAMAS. Harry y Ron se unieron a un buen número de hombres extrañamente vestido que descendían a lo que parecía ser un baño público subterráneo ordinario, azulejado de mugriento blanco y negro.

-¡Buenos días, Reg! -llamó otro mayo de túnica azul marina y se metió en un cubículo insertando su ficha dorada en una ranura de la puerta-. Menudo grano en el culo, este, ¿eh? ¡Obligarnos a todos a ir al trabajo de esta forma! ¿Quién creen que va a colarse dentro, Harry Potter?

**Varias personas** **rieron a esto**.

**"No,** **¡Harry** **Potter** **no** **sería** **lo suficientemente estúpido como** **para mostrarse** **por** **allí!**" **bromeó Sirius.**

El mago rugió de risa ante su propia ocurrencia. Ron soltó una risita forzada.

-Sí, -dijo- estúpido, ¿verdad?

Y él y Harry se metieron en unos cubículos adyacentes.

De derecha e izquierda a Harry le llegaba el ruido de tirar de la cadena. Se agachó y espió a través de la abertura del fondo del cubículo, justo a tiempo para ver un par de pies calzados con botas entrar en el baño de la puerta de al lado. Miró a la izquierda y vio a Ron parpadeando hacia él.

**"¿****Me estás diciendo ****que los trabajadores ****del Ministerio ****tienen que ****evacuar por ****el inodoro****?" D****ijo ****Sirius y luego ****comenzó a reír ****junto con la mayoría ****de la habitación.****"¡****El Ministerio ****literalmente se ****ha ****ido por el desagüe****!"**

-¿Tenemos que tirarnos por el retrete? -susurró.

-Busca como, -le respondió Harry en susurros; su voz salió profunda y grave.

Se pusieron ambos de pie. Sintiéndose excepcionalmente tonto, Harry trepó al retrete.

Supo al instante que había hecho lo correcto; a pesar de que parecía estar de pie en el agua, sus zapatos, pies y ropa permanecían secos. Extendió la mano hacia arriba, tiró de la cadena, y al momento siguiente bajaba zumbando por un corto tobogán, emergiendo de una chimenea en el Ministerio de Magia.

Se puso en pie torpemente. Había en él un montón más de cuerpo del que estaba acostumbrado a manejar. El grandioso atrio parecía más oscuro de lo que Harry recordaba. Anteriormente una fuente doraba había llenado el centro del vestíbulo, lanzando chorros dorados de luz sobre la madera pulida del suelo y las paredes. Ahora una estatua gigante de piedra negra dominaba la escena. Era bastante aterradora, una vasta escultura de una bruja y un mago sentados en tronos muy ornamentados, bajando la mirada hacia los trabajadores del Ministerio que salían despedidos de las chimeneas bajo ellos. Grabadas en letras de treinta centímetros de altura en la base de la estatura estaban las palabras:

_LA MAGIA ES PODER._

**"****Yo sabía que no ****iba a gustarme**** lo que iba a ****decir"****George**** F****runció el ceño****. **

Harry recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de las piernas; otro mago acababa de salir de la chimenea tras él.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, no puedes... oh, lo siento, Runcorn!

**"Bueno****, ahora sabes ****quién eres****", dijo ****Bill****.**

**"****Y ****que ****eres alguien ****que es ****algo ****importante", agregó ****Remus****, observando ****cómo la otra persona ****había reaccionado ante ****Harry****.**

**"Yo ****digo****," ****Arthur ****dijo ****frunciendo el ceño.****"****No ****es tan mala persona ****para que puedas ****suplantarlo****, ****Harry****."**

**"****Er...**** ¿es ****una mala persona?****" ****cuestionó ****Harry**** mirando ****la inusual oscuridad de ****los ojos de ****Arthur.**

**"****No es ****malo", dijo ****Percy****, ****con el ceño fruncido ****a su padre****, no había nada ****malo en ****Runcorn****, ya que ****se dedicaba mucho ****a las estirpes ****de sangre pura ****y aunque ****Percy ****no ****necesariamente estaba de acuerdo ****con él****, esto no ****estaba mal.**

**"No voy a ****llamarlo ****malo****", admitió ****Arthur,****y luego ****miró a su ****hijo, tenía casi ****la desaprobación****, ****"É****l no es ****simplemente alguien con quién ****esté de acuerdo.****"**

Claramente asustado, el mago parcialmente calvo se apresuró a alejarse. Aparentemente el hombre al que Harry estaba representando, Runcorn, era intimidante.

-¡Psst! -dijo una voz, y miró alrededor para ver a una bruja de cabello corto y al mago de aspecto perruno de Mantenimiento Mágico gesticulando hacia él junto a la estatua. Harry se apresuró a unirse a ellos.

-¿Todo bien entonces? -susurró Hermione a Harry.

-No, todavía él está embutido dentro de ese cerdo -dijo Ron.

-Oh, muy divertido... es horrible, ¿verdad? –Dijo ella a Harry, que estaba mirando la estatua-. ¿Ves en qué están sentados?

Harry miró más atentamente y comprendió que lo que había pensado que eran tronos con tallas decorativas eran en realidad montones de seres humanos esculpidos; cientos y cientos de cuerpos desnudos, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos con caras bastante estúpidas y feas, retorcidos y presionados todas juntas para soportar el peso de los magos bien vestidos.

**George ****leyó este pasaje ****con disgusto ****obvio ****que ****todos en la ****habitación miraban con asco.**

**"****¿Cómo podría alguien ****soportar ver ****esa cosa?****" ****Molly ****expresó ****lo que la mayoría ****de ****la sala pensaba.**

**"****¿Cómo la gente ****que ****no creen que ****Voldemort**** podría aún ****estar ****en el Ministerio, si se han hecho cargo de ****que eso sea lo primero que ****vean todos los días****?" D****ijo Draco,**** que ****parecía disgustado****, ****pero no ****tanto como ****los demás. ****Él ****fue criado para creer ****que este ****era el lugar ****adecuado para los m****uggles****, después de todo.**

-Muggles -susurró Hermione-. En el lugar que les corresponde. Vamos, entremos.

Se unieron a la marea de brujas y magos que avanzaban hacia las verjas doradas al final del vestíbulo, mirando alrededor e intentando parecer tan poco sospechosos como fuera posible, pero no había señales de la inconfundible figura de Dolores Umbridge.

Pasaron a través de las verjas a un vestíbulo más pequeño donde se formaban colas delante de veinte rejas doradas que albergaban otros tantos ascensores. -¡Cattermole!

Miraron alrededor; el estómago de Harry dio un vuelco. Uno de los mortifagos que habían presenciado la muerte de Dumbledore se acercaba a zancadas a ellos. Los trabajadores del Ministerio que estaban junto a ellos se quedaron en silencio, su mirada baja, Harry podía sentir el miedo ondulante a través de ellos.

**"¿Cómo puedes ****sentir miedo ****ondulante****a través de ellos****?" ****cuestionó Ron.**

**"****No sé", ****se encogió de hombros ****Harry****. ****"****Supongo que ****simplemente ****se puede ****leer en sus rostros ****o algo así****." **

El hombre fruncía el ceño, su cara ligeramente animal contrastaba extrañamente con su magnífica y abrumadora túnica, bordada con mucho hilo dorado. Algunos de entre la multitud que se reunía alrededor de los ascensores gritaron aduladoramente: ¡Buenos días Yaxley! Yaxley los ignoró.

**"Eso fue ****suerte",****murmuró ****Remus****, no ****sería bueno ****si no ****conocieran el nombre de ****los mortífagos ****cuando era evidente ****lo que deberían hacer.****Todavía ****están en ****una posición peligrosa****, ya que ****estaban interactuando ****con alguien ****que ****obviamente iba a ****hablar de cosas que**** ellos ****no podían saber****.**

-Solicité a alguien de Mantenimiento Mágico para ocuparse de mi oficina, Cattermole. Todavía está lloviendo allí.

Ron miró alrededor como si esperara que algún otro interviniera, pero nadie habló.

-¿Lloviendo... en su oficina? Eso... Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad?- Ron soltó una risa nerviosa. Los ojos de Yaxley se abrieron de par en par.

"**¡No te rías…no en frente de un mortífago!" Gruñó Charlie**

"**Bueno, yo no sé qué él es un mortífago, Ahora lo sé" Refunfuñó Ron, aunque él se había sentido enfermo al saber que ponía en peligro a sus amigos en ese momento****.**

-Crees que es divertido, Cattermole, ¿verdad?

Un par de brujas se separaron de la cola del ascensor y se alejaron apresuradamente.

-No -dijo Ron-. No, por supuesto...

-¿Comprendes que voy de camino abajo para interrogar a tu esposa, Cattermole? De hecho, me sorprende bastante que no estés allí abajo cogiéndola de la mano mientras espera. Ya la has dado por pérdida, ¿verdad? Probablemente sabio. Asegúrate de casarte con una sangre pura la próxima vez.

**Los ojos de Ron echaron chispas a esto. "No hay nada malo en casarse con alguien que no sea sangre pura"**

**Esto tuvo a la habitación entera sonriendo por un segundo antes de que ellos, especialmente Ron, se dieran cuenta de lo que había dicho.**

"**¡Su esposa está en el juicio… por ser una nacida de muggles!" Gruñó Ron tristemente. Que habría hecho él por ella… er… su esposa estaba en el juicio y él estaba sintiéndose enfermo. Si, se hubiera arrastrado para estar allí para ella. **

**No había nada que cualquiera pudiera decir a Ron, ni Harry y Hermione, se sentían mejor por lo que había hecho, así que George decidió que debía leer otra vez.**

Hermione emitió un pequeño grito de horror. Yaxley la miró. Ella tosió débilmente y se giró.

-Yo... yo... -tartamudeó Ron.

-Pero si mi esposa fuera acusada de ser una sangre sucia.

**George leyó la palabra con desprecio, error garrafal del libro como la mayoría de los otros estaban pensando.**

-dijo Yaxley-... no es que ninguna mujer con la que yo me casara pudiera ser confundida con esa basura... y el Jefe del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica necesitara que se hiciera un trabajo, convertiría en mi prioridad hacer ese trabajo, Cattermole. ¿Me comprendes?

-Si -murmuró Ron.

-Entonces atiéndelo, Cattermole, y si mi oficina no está completamente seca dentro de una hora, el Estatus de Sangre de tu mujer será más grave incluso de lo que ya es ahora.

"**Genial, ¿Cómo se supone que soluciono esto?" Gruñó Ron**

"**No lo escuches Ron, el Status de Mary no cambiará porque tú hagas parar la lluvia en su oficina" Dijo con tristeza Arthur.**

**Ron, sin embargo, inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo a las palabras de Arthur, él pudo decirle a su papá que debía saber quiénes eran los Cattermole y que ellos eran personas decentes.**

La reja dorada ante ellos se abrió traqueteando. Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa complacida a Harry, de quien evidentemente se esperaba que apreciara este tratamiento a Cattermole, Yaxley se alejó hacia el otro ascensor. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el suyo, pero nadie les siguió. Era como si fueran contagiosos. Las rejas se cerraron con un sonido metálico y el ascensor empezó a subir.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -preguntó Ron a los otros dos, parecía afligido-. Si no aparezco, mi esposa... quiero decir la esposa de Cattermole...

-Iremos contigo, deberíamos permanecer juntos... -empezó Harry pero Ron sacudió la cabeza fervorosamente.

-Eso es una locura, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Vosotros dos encontrad a Umbridge, yo iré y arreglaré lo de la oficina de Yaxley... ¿pero cómo hago que deje de llover?

"**No me gusta esto, Harry tenía razón, ustedes necesitan estar juntos" Dijo Molly comenzando a entrar en pánico otra vez.**

"**Y como dijo Ron, ellos no tienen tiempo" Dijo Fred.**

"**Yo deseo que el Ron del libro pudiera saber que él no tiene que solucionar lo de la oficina", Ginny suspiró. Ella sabía que su hermano, nunca dejó sufrir a alguien cuando él podría hacer algo para ayudarle. **

-Intenta con Finite Incantatem -dijo Hermione en seguida-, eso debería detener la lluvia si es un maleficio o una maldición; si no lo es, algo va mal con el Encantamiento Atmosférico, lo que sería más difícil de arreglar, así que como medida provisoria intenta Impervious para proteger sus pertenencias...

"**Quizá deberías ir con él", Sugirió Bill, "No me gusta el hecho de que se estén dividiendo más que cualquiera, pero si tienes que solucionar algo en una situación, necesitarías a Hermione"**

-Pronúncialo de nuevo, lentamente... -dijo Ron, buscando desesperadamente en sus bolsillos una pluma, pero en ese momento el ascensor saltó y se detuvo.

Una voz femenina e incorpórea dijo.

-Nivel cuatro, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas.. -Y las rejas se abrieron de nuevo, admitiendo a un par de magos y varios aviones de papeles de un pálido violeta que revolotearon alrededor de la lámpara del techo del ascensor.

-Buenos días, Albert -dijo un hombre peludo y con barba, sonriendo a Harry. Él miró hacia Ron y Hermione mientras el ascensor subía una vez más. Hermione estaba ahora susurrando instrucciones frenéticas a Ron. El mago se inclinó hacia Harry, con mirada maliciosa, y murmuró.

-Dirk Cresswell, ¿eh? ¿De Coordinación de Duendes? Bien hecho, Albert. ¡Confío en que ahora conseguiré ese puesto!

**Arthur frunció el ceño mientras él oía el nombre de otro nacido de muggles. Él también se preguntaba por qué ese hombre dijo "Bien hecho" a quién él creía que era Runcorn.**

Le guiñó un ojo. Harry respondió con una sonrisa, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. El ascensor se detuvo, las rejas se abrieron una vez más.

-Nivel dos, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot-dijo la voz incorpórea de la bruja.

Harry vio a Hermione dar a Ron un pequeño empujón y este se apresuró a salir del ascensor, seguido por otros magos, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos. En el momento en que las puertas doradas se hubieron cerrado, Hermione dijo muy rápido.

-En realidad, Harry, creo que será mejor que vaya con él, no creo que sepa lo que está haciendo y si hace que le descubran todo...

"**Gracias por el voto de confianza Hermione" Gruñó Ron, él sabía que iba a hacer tonterías en ese momento, pero esto no ayudó a escuchar su opinión.**

"**Ron, yo no quise decir eso como parece" Dijo Hermione. "Yo deseo ayudarte"**

"**Seguro" dijo Ron de mal humor, "Lo que sea"**

-Nivel uno, Ministro de Magia y Personal de Apoyo.

Las rejas doradas se separaron de nuevo y Hermione jadeó. Cuatro personas estaban de pie ante ellos. Dos de ellos inmersos en una animada conversación; un mago de pelo largo que vestía una magnífica túnica de negro y oro y una bruja rechoncha con aspecto de sapo que llevaba un lazo de terciopelo en su corto cabello y aferraba un portafolios contra su pecho.

"**Bueno, parece que encontraron a Umbridge bastante fácil" dijo George "Y éste es el final del capítulo… ¿Quién desea leer ahora?**

"**Yo lo haré" dijo Molly y George le dio el libro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: ¡HOLA! hace un par de horas que he llegado, estoy muerta de cansancio pero lo primero que hice **después** de llegar de mi viaje (claro que después de saludar a mis padres) fue correr a mi cuarto y prender mi laptop. **_

_**¡Bendita tecnología! ¡**Extrañaba mi laptop, mi celular, mi tele, mi equipo de sonido! _

_**bueno, ya regrese, así que les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic. Espero les guste mucho. ** _

_Por cierto, este capitulo en realidad yo no lo he traducido, lo hizo una amiga mía (Mione)._

_**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos... **_

__**¡A los de Potterfics! : EL SGTE CAPITULO ES EN DONDE NOS QUEDAMOS, Y EL QUE VIENE DE ESE ES **RECIÉN** SALIDITO DEL HORNO JEJEJE... **_****¡PACIENCIA CHICS!****___

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS: **_

_******AngelesPotter: _****¡bienvenida! ****_me alegro que te guste mucho el fic, de nada... lo hago porque me encanta.**_

_******Shineevero: ¡A mi **también** me encanta los fics donde se da lectura de los libros y se puede salvar a gente que no debió morir! ¡Jamas le perdonare a Rowling el matar a Sirius, Fred y Remus! jajaja... bueno, Remus es un personaje muy fácil de deducir, sobre todo en estas situaciones, **acuérdate** su chorrada de que "es peligroso" . Bueno, eso si es feo, a mi no me agradaría que los demás sepan lo que pienso. **¡No te me adelantes! jejeje... pero te dire que no va ser nada exagerado.****_

_****Francesca85: ¡Franches! que alegría tenerte por acá, **¡gracias por seguirme desde tan lejos como es Potterfics jajaja... paciencia mujer, ya solo falta un capitulo y ¡listo! llegamos a donde nos quedamos. Nos **leemos**, cuidate. **_

_****** **Andreina B**: ¡Potterfics! ¡Potterfic! jejeje... ¡Gracias por seguirme! ya estoy aquí y pues no creo volver a irme de viaje a ese lugar... nop, ni mi cel funcionaba... me cagaba de **frió**... uffff... no, no, no... ****¡no vuelvo a ese sitio jamas! ... ademas ya no creo que viaje (se me ha acabado el dinero jejeje)... uhmmm... supongo que si, debe ser raro... xD de todas maneras gracias por leerme.**_

_******Dani155: me alegro que te guste. pues ya confirmaste tus sospechas... sip, era Teddy. **_

_****** AnddyRomanov... : **¡Pero que nombre mas largo, disculpa que no lo ponga completo pero me caigo de sue_ño! me alegro que te guste, _****¡YA ESTA! _****¡Actualizado! bueno, si van a pasar cambios... _****¡Y que cambios!****_****_****__****_

_**** Sev Snape: uhmmm... bueno, no te creas, no todos los autores piensan como tu... Choice si me dejo traducir sus historias, ahora quiero preguntarle a jlmill9, y ojala que acepte, ya le mandare un MP para ver si me deja. Pues eso sip, es muy interesante ver como se manejan las personalidades de los de la 3ra generación pues en si, no los conocemos mucho. _****¡Epa!... El cuento del principe... Ufffff... si mi memoria no me falla es el capitulo treinta y algo... y veinti pico... jejeje... hay para largo, puesto que tampoco soy una maquina jejeje... pero tratare de apresurarme. Saludos.****__

__**SI EL CAPITULO SE VE MAL...O QUE SE YO, POR FAVOR AVÍSENME EN UN COMENTARIO, SE LOS **AGRADECERÉ** MUCHO...**__


	13. La Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos M

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

**__**

* * *

><p><p>

**Capítulo 13: La Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos Muggles**

**—_La Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos Muggles_—dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido debido al título. Además no era la única que fruncía el ceño, parecía que todos estaban molestos debido a eso.**

—¡Ah, Mafalda! —Dijo Umbridge, mirando a Hermione—. ¿Travers te mandó a ti, eh?

—S-sí —chilló Hermione.

**—¡Mentirosa! —Dijo Fred—¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es Travers!**

**—¿Y qué debo decir entonces? —Dijo Hermione—Supongo que Mafalda no va muy seguido a la primera planta.**

**—Te voy a decir algo… no debes de tartamudear—Dijo George**

**—Ya, déjenla en paz—Dijo Ron, pero se arrepintió luego de ver a sus hermanos con pequeñas sonrisas por defender a Hermione. Por suerte, Molly empezó a leer antes que alguien más de su familia lo hiciera sufrir.**

—Bien, servirás perfectamente bien. —Umbridge se dirigió al mago vestido de negro y dorado—. Ese problema está resuelto, Ministro, si pueden prescindir de Mafalda en la oficina de Registros podremos empezar inmediatamente. — Consultó su portafolio—. ¡Diez personas hoy y una de ellas la mujer de un empleado del Ministerio! Vaya, vaya… ¡incluso aquí, en el mismísimo Ministerio!—Se metió en el ascensor tras Hermione, al igual que los dos magos que habían estado escuchando la conversación de Umbridge con el Ministro—. Vamos directas abajo, Mafalda, encontrarás todo lo que necesites en la sala del tribunal. Buenos días, Albert, ¿no te bajas?

**—Voy a la audiencia de los muggles— Dijo Hermione en voz baja. Pensó que podría manejarlo. Ver a alguien persiguiendo a quienes no pueden luchar y que no han hecho nada de malo. Perseguidos por algo de lo cual también era culpable.**

**—Parecer ser—Dijo Tonks, con voz simpática. Se preguntaba si su padre iba a ser juzgado. Aunque lo dudaba, ya que su padre no sería tan estúpido como para ir a juicio, de seguro se escaparía antes de que eso ocurra.**

**—Estoy seguro que va a estar bien— Le susurro Remus, y ella lo miro. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba preocupada? No importaba, simplemente le gusto el hecho que él estuviera ahí consolándola.**

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Harry con la voz profunda de Runcorn.

Harry salió del ascensor. La reja dorada se cerró con un ruido metálico tras él. Mirando por encima de su hombro, Harry vio el rostro ansioso de Hermione perdiéndose de vista, con un mago alto a cada lado y las gomas de pelo de terciopelo de Umbridge a nivel de su hombro.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí arriba, Runcorn? —le preguntó el nuevo Ministro de Magia. Su largo cabello negro y barba estaban veteados de plateado, y una frente sobresaliente ensombrecía sus brillantes ojos, recordando a Harry a un cangrejo rebuscando bajo una roca.

**Varias personas rieron ante esa descripción, pero quienes hicieron más sonoras sus carcajadas fueron Arthur y Tonks. Ellos conocían al hombre y no podían estar más de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Harry. Percy por otra parte trataba de no mostrar ningún tipo de diversión, a quien le importaba si era cierto que el hombre se vestía de esa manera… no sería justo reírse de un superior por su estilo. **

—Necesitaba hablar un momento con —Harry dudó durante una fracción de segundo— Arthur Weasley. Alguien dijo que estaba en la planta uno.

**—Oh, gracias Harry, seguramente acabas de meterme en un lio— Dijo Arthur de manera natural.**

**—Lo siento— Harry se sonrojo, Aunque era obvio que Arthur no estaba enojado, solo se preguntó si Arthur estaba en lo cierto.**

—Ah —dijo Pius Thicknesse—. ¿Le pillaron contactando con un Indeseable?

**—¿Indeseable? — Se preguntaron varios, y todos parecían confundidos o recelosos.**

**—Estoy seguro que vamos a saber lo que significa…—Remus frunció el ceño.**

**—Y no nos va a gustar—Termino Sirius por él.**

—No —dijo Harry, con la garganta seca—. No, nada de eso.

—Ah, bueno, es sólo cuestión de tiempo —dijo Thicknesse—. Si quieres saber mi opinión, los traidores de sangre son tan malos como los sangre sucias. Que tengas un buen día, Runcorn.

**—Lo tomare como un cumplido— Dijo Arthur acaloradamente y todos los Weasley (y Sirius) asintieron con la cabeza.**

**Draco rodo los ojos ante el comentario.**

—Que tenga un buen día, Ministro.

Harry vio a Thicknesse marcharse por el pasillo de alfombras gruesas. En el momento en que el Ministro se perdió de vista, Harry sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad de debajo de su pesada capa negra, se la lanzó por encima y se dirigió por el pasillo en dirección opuesta. Runcorn era tan alto que Harry se vio obligado a parar para asegurarse de que sus pies estuvieran ocultos.

El pánico le atenazó la parte baja del estómago. Mientras pasaba junta varias puertas brillantes de madera, cada una con una pequeña placa con el nombre del propietario y su ocupación en ella, el poderío del Ministerio, su complejidad, su impenetrabilidad, pareció caer sobre él, de forma que el plan que había tramado con tanto cuidado junto a Ron y Hermione durante las últimas cuatro semanas pareció absurdamente infantil.

**—No es ridículo o infantil, Harry—Dijo Tonks—Simplemente demuestra el hecho que ustedes se metieron al Ministerio cuando la seguridad era tan alta.**

**—Sin embargo, hubiera sido mejor que pensaran en algo más que colarse dentro— Agrego Remus.**

Habían concentrado todos sus esfuerzos en acceder al interior sin ser detectados: no habían pensado en lo que harían si se veían obligados a separarse.

**Hermione frunció el ceño ante eso. Era una cosa tan simple de pensar, ¿Por qué no lo pensaron?**

Ahora Hermione estaba en un juicio, que indudablemente se prolongaban durante horas; Ron estaba luchando por hacer magia que Harry estaba seguro que no dominaba,

**Ron suspiro a eso. No le gusto oír a su amigo diciendo que él no podría dominar algo. **

con la libertad de una mujer posiblemente dependiendo de los resultados, y él, Harry, estaba paseándose por el piso superior cuando sabía perfectamente bien que su presa acababa de bajar en el ascensor.

**—Pero también sabemos que Hermione esta con ella por lo que no es tan malo—Dijo Ginny.**

**—Supongo que no, también es bueno que sepa donde esta Hermione—Dijo Harry— No sé cómo voy a encontrarme con Ron.**

**Molly gimió y empezó a leer, cortando cualquier respuesta que Ginny podría haber dicho.**

Dejó de caminar, se apoyó contra una pared e intentó decidir qué hacer. El silencio se abatió sobre él: allí no había bullicio, ni conversaciones, ni pasos ligeros; los pasillos de alfombras púrpuras estaban callados como si hubiesen lanzado un hechizo Muffliato en ellos.

Su oficina debe estar aquí arriba, pensó Harry.

Parecía bastante poco probable que Umbridge guardase las joyas en su oficina, pero por otro lado, parecía tonto no buscar para asegurarse.

**—Buena idea—Aprobó Remus, sabía que James nunca hubiera buscado en la oficina de Umbridge pero Lily lo haría.**

**—Sí, porque parecerías un maldito idiota si estuvieras sentado sobre el escritorio de ella y ni siquiera lo vieras— Dijo Sirius. Esto hizo que Remus negara con la cabeza, sabía muy bien que Sirius nunca hubiera ido a esa oficina.**

Por lo tanto, se dirigió de nuevo por el pasillo pasando sólo junto a un mago con el ceño fruncido que murmuraba instrucciones a una pluma que flotaba delante de él, garabateando en un trozo de pergamino.

Ahora prestando atención a los nombres en las puertas, Harry torció en una esquina. A medio camino por el siguiente pasillo se encontró en un espacio amplio y abierto donde una docena de brujas y magos estaban sentados en filas en pequeños pupitres, no muy diferentes a los del colegio, aunque mucho más pulidos y sin pintadas. Harry se detuvo para mirarlos, porque el efecto era bastante hipnótico.

Todos estaban agitando y haciendo girar sus varitas al unísono, y cuadrados de papel de colores volaban en todas direcciones como pequeñas cometas rosas. Tras unos pocos segundos, Harry se dio cuenta de que los procedimientos seguían un ritmo, de que todos los papeles formaban el mismo patrón; y tras otros pocos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba viendo la creación de panfletos, que los papeles cuadrados eran páginas, que, cuando se juntaban, se plegaban y se les aplicaba magia, y se depositaban en pilas ordenadas al lado de cada bruja o mago.

**—Bien, muy interesante todo esto, pero no te parece que deberías empezar a moverte—Dijo Fred**

**—Si interesante… eso es jodidamente aburrido—Dijo George— Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte ahí parado mirando a la gente doblando papeles?**

**—Nunca he visto algo así antes—Harry se encogió de hombros.**

Harry se aproximó con sigilo, aunque los trabajadores estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que dudaba que notasen un paso silencioso sobre la alfombra, y cogió un panfleto completo de la pila de detrás de una bruja joven. Lo examinó bajo la capa de Invisibilidad. Su portada rosa estaba grabada con un título dorado:

_SANGRES SUCIA_

_Y los Peligros Que Suponen para una Pacífica Sociedad de Sangre Limpia_

**—Argh, no pueden pensar de esta manera en el futuro—Se quejó Charlie — Imaginen tener que leer ese tipo de basura.**

**—Bueno, al menos no tendrías el folleto, Charl, vives en Rumania—Dijo Bill a su hermano.**

**—Oh, está bien— Charlie le sonrió tímidamente— Aunque todavía no me sigue gustando este futuro**

Bajo el título había un dibujo de una rosa roja con una cara de sonrisa tonta en el medio de los pétalos, siendo estrangulada por una mala hierba verde con colmillos y el entrecejo fruncido. En el panfleto no figuraba el nombre del autor, pero de nuevo, las cicatrices en la parte posterior de su mano derecha parecieron hormiguear mientras lo examinaba.

**—Maldito sapo estúpido— Murmuro Hermione en voz baja. Ron alzo una ceja al no estar seguro si había oído bien o se lo había imaginado.**

Entonces la joven bruja a su lado confirmó su suposición al decir, todavía agitando y dando vueltas a su varita:

—¿Alguien sabe si la vieja arpía se pasará todo el día interrogando a sangres sucia?

**—Esa frase comenzó bien, pero fue arruinada por lo último— Fred entrecerró los ojos— ¿Todo el mundo llama así a los nacidos muggles ahora?**

**—No sé— Arthur frunció el ceño— Por ahora resulta socialmente impopular decir algo así, por lo que incluso si una persona quisiera llamar a un nacido muggle, san…er… no lo harían.**

**—Bueno, si estas usando esa lógica, también seria cierto que todos en el Ministerio usarían ese término… por lo menos en este libro… ya que es lo aceptable e incluso probablemente prefieran referirse así a los nacidos muggles— Dijo Remus razonando, pero se encontraba disgustado por esta idea.**

**—Creo que la mayoría de los trabajadores del Ministerio son unas ovejas que hacen lo que les digan, siguen y aceptan el comportamiento social de ellos—Dijo Fred mirando a Percy con una expresión entre burla y seriedad— A mi parecer suena estúpido… pero qué puedo saber yo.**

**—No todos tienen un carácter fuerte para ser diferentes—Murmuro Percy, pero nadie lo escucho.**

—Cuidado —dijo el mago a su lado, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor; una de sus páginas perdió el ritmo y cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, ahora tiene orejas mágicas además de un ojo?

**—¿Ojo? —Pregunto Charlie mirando a Tonks que se había quedado sin aliento. Ella negó con la cabeza y miro con incredulidad el libro. Era mejor no fuera cierto lo que estaba pensando porque si no le iba causar serios problemas a Umbridge.**

La bruja miró hacia la puerta brillante de caoba frente al espacio lleno de fabricantes de panfletos; Harry también miró y la cólera se alzó en su interior como una serpiente.

**—¿Por qué una serpiente?…debería ser como un lomo, Harry—Dijo Fred y Harry solo rodo los ojos.**

**Sin embargo, Tonks estaba hirviendo, incluso, más que antes, tenía razón sino... ¿Por qué Harry estaría enfadado?**

Donde debería haber habido una mirilla en una puerta principal muggle, un ojo grande y redondo con un brillante iris azul había sido colocado en la madera… un ojo que era terriblemente familiar para cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Alastor Moody.

**Varias personas se quedaron sin aliento y ahora no solo Tonks era la que estaba hirviendo de coraje.**

**—Eh… ¿saben si realmente era de él? —Pregunto Charlie, no conocía a Moody, a diferencia de la mayoría de personas en la sala— Me refiero a que si su ojo era el único que hicieron.**

**—No—Dijo Dumbledore forzando su voz a calmarse, estaba muy claro que estaba muy molesto por esto— Se han hecho otros ojos que son similares al de Moody, pero ninguno de ellos se utilizan de esta manera, como un espejo para espiar a los demás.**

Durante una fracción de segundo Harry se olvidó de donde se encontraba y lo que estaba haciendo allí: incluso se olvidó de que era invisible. Avanzó directamente hacia la puerta para examinar el ojo.

**—Así que es algo bueno que el maldito sapo no esté en su oficina—Dijo Ron— pudo haberte visto.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía verlo? —Pregunto Charlie—¿Acaso Harry no estaba con la capa?**

**—Sí, pero el ojo de Moody puede ver a través de capas de invisibilidad—Explico Ron.**

**—Realmente eso es muy útil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la ventaja que le daría en su trabajo—Dijo Charlie**

**—Me pregunto si el ojo podría saber si alguien estaba usando la poción Multijugos—Reflexiono Hermione.**

**—No, no podía pero no por falta de intento—Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo— Alastor a menudo se quejaba de ese hecho… y muchas veces intento hacerlo para que fuera capaz de ver eso, pero por desgracia nunca tuvo éxito.**

No se movía: miraba ciegamente hacia arriba, congelado. En la placa que tenía debajo se leía:

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE_

_SUBSECRETARIA DEL MINISTRO_

_Debajo de eso, una placa nueva ligeramente más brillante ponía:_

_JEFA DE LA COMISIÓN DE REGISTRODE NACIDOS MUGGLES_

**—Bueno, diría que esto hace que la odie mas pero no sé si esto sea posible—Harry frunció el ceño— Incluso la odio más que al profesor Snape— Agrego antes que pudiera pensarlo y luego trago saliva, no debería haber dicho eso.**

**Severus no sabía que es lo que pasaba, pero se sentía contento y a la vez decepcionado por eso.**

Harry volvió la vista a las docenas de fabricantes de panfletos; aunque estaban concentrados en su trabajo, difícilmente podía suponer que no notasen que la puerta de una oficina vacía se abría delante de ellos. Por lo tanto sacó de un bolsillo interior un extraño objeto con pequeñas piernas que se balanceaban y una bocina de caucho como cuerpo. Poniéndose en cuclillas bajo la capa, colocó el Detonador Trampa sobre el suelo.

**—Ah, Bien, vamos a escuchar lo que hace—Sonrió Fred.**

Este se escabulló al momento entre las piernas de los magos y brujas que estaban enfrente. Unos pocos momentos después, durante los que Harry estuvo esperado con la mano en el pomo, se oyó un fuerte golpe y una gran cantidad de humo negro acre ondeó en una esquina. La joven bruja de la primera fila chilló: páginas rosas volaron por todas partes cuando ella y sus compañeros saltaron, buscando la fuente del revuelo.

**—¡Eso suena genial!—Dijo George, mirando a su hermano, diciéndole claramente que debían trabajar en el desarrollo de esto cuando regresen.**

Harry giró el pomo, entró en la oficina de Umbridge y cerró la puerta.

Sintió como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo. La habitación era exactamente igual que la oficina de Umbridge en Hogwarts:

**Harry se estremeció mientras pensaba en imaginar eso… Deseaba nunca tener que ver su oficina otra vez, pero por desgracia no creía que era probable. **

colgaduras de encaje, paños y flores secas cubrían cada superficie disponible. Las paredes tenían los mismos platos ornamentales, cada uno con un gatito muy coloreado decorado con lazos, brincando y retozando con repugnante monería. El escritorio estaba cubierto por una tela con flores y volantes

Detrás del ojo de Ojoloco, un enganche telescópico permitía a Umbridge espiar a los trabajadores que estaban al otro lado.

**—Así que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que espiar a los trabajadores— Tonks resoplo.**

**—No me sorprendería que no hiciera más de lo que hizo como maestra—Murmuro Hermione.**

Harry miró por él y vio que todavía estaban reunidos en torno al Detonador Trampa. Arrancó el telescopio de la puerta, dejando un agujero en su lugar, le sacó el ojo mágico y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

**Dumbledore levanto una ceja a esto, no estaba seguro que fuera la mejor opción, pero no esperaba menos de Harry… no podía soportar la idea del ojo de Moody allí. **

Después se giró para examinar de nuevo la habitación, levantó la varita y murmuró:

—¡Accio guardapelo!

No pasó nada,

**Todos suspiraron, aunque no creían que en realidad estuviera allí, esperaban que esto hubiera sido más fácil. **

pero era lo que había esperado; sin duda Umbridge sabía todo sobre encantamientos y hechizos protectores. Por lo tanto se apresuró hacia detrás del escritorio y empezó a abrir los cajones. Vio plumas y cuadernos de notas y celo mágico; sujetapapeles que se enroscaban como serpientes saliendo del cajón y a los que había que hacer retroceder; una recargada cajita con encaje llena de gomas y pinzas de pelo de repuesto; pero ni rastro de un guardapelo.

Había un archivador detrás del escritorio. Harry empezó a buscar en él. Como los archivadores de Filch en Hogwarts, estaba lleno de carpetas, cada una etiquetada con un nombre. No fue hasta que Harry llegó al cajón que estaba más abajo que vio algo que lo distrajo de su búsqueda: el archivo del señor Weasley.

**—¡Dios mío! — Gimió Molly antes de continuar leyendo.**

Lo sacó y lo abrió.

_ARTHUR WEASLEY_

_ESTADO DE SANGRE: Sangre pura, pero con inaceptables tendencias a pro-muggles. _

**Todos fruncieron el ceño ante esto, ¡no había nada de malo en una tendencia pro-muggles! **

_Conocido miembro de la Orden del Fénix._

**Molly suspiro de nuevo, por supuesto que eran conocidos miembros de la Orden, pero sabía que esto solo lo haría más peligroso… y menos capaces de ayudar a los demás. **

_FAMILIA: Esposa (sangre pura), siete hijos, los dos más jóvenes en Hogwarts._

_Nota: el hijo más joven está actualmente en casa, seriamente enfermo._

_Los inspectores del Ministerio lo confirmaron._

**—Bien—Dijo Molly, por lo menos había algo bueno en ese maldito archivo.**

**Ron sonreía a esto, contento que su plan funcionara y su familia estuviera a salvo.**

_ESTADO DE SEGURIDAD: RASTREADO. Todos los movimientos están siendo controlados. Fuerte probabilidad de que el Indeseable nº 1 contacte (ha estado previamente con la familia Weasley)_

**—¿Indeseable numero uno? —Murmuraron varios.**

**—¿Quién le apuesta a que es Harry? —Pregunto Fred.**

**—Por supuesto que es Potter, quien más podría desear su presencia—Dijo Draco y todos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Harry, sin embargo, solo se encogió de hombros, no creía que los demás pudieran oírlo, pero Draco estaba siendo sarcástico en ese momento.**

—indeseable número uno —murmuró Harry en voz baja mientras volvía a colocar la carpeta del señor Weasley y cerraba el cajón. Tenía una idea de quién era ese, y efectivamente, cuando se enderezó y echó un vistazo a la oficina buscando nuevos sitios donde ocultar cosas, vio un póster de sí mismo en la pared, con las palabras INDESEABLE Nº 1 estampadas en su torso. Una pequeña nota rosa estaba con un dibujo de un gatito estaba clavada en la esquina. Harry se acercó hasta allí para leerla y vio lo que Umbridge había escrito: "_Pendiente de Castigo_"

**Harry apretó en puño a eso y miro el libro con fiereza. También creía que Hermione había endurecido su gesto mientras murmuraba en voz baja las maneras en que le gustaría castigar a ese vil sapo. **

**Los dos no eran los únicos afectados por esto, todos parecían molestos por la nota. Sirius y Remus tenían un aspecto sombrío, mientras los gemelos tenían juntas las cabezas mientras murmuraban cosas… Harry sabía que cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera sería buena. Ron y Ginny, actuaban igual que Harry, apretando el puño y mirando con fiereza el libro. Molly se veía más allá de la ira, ¿Qué había hecho Harry para para que fuera castigado? Su enojo era evidente en cada silaba que había leído. **

Más enfadado que nunca, procedió a buscar a tientas en los fondos de los jarrones y cestas de flores secas, pero no le sorprendió demasiado de que el guardapelo no estuviese allí. Barrió la oficina con una última mirada y su corazón dio un salto. Dumbledore le estaba mirando desde un pequeño espejo rectangular, sujeto a una librería tras el escritorio.

Harry atravesó el cuarto a la carrera y lo cogió, pero en el momento en que lo tocó se dio cuenta de que no era un espejo. Dumbledore estaba sonriendo melancólicamente desde la portada de un libro reluciente

**Dumbledore suspiro, sabiendo muy bien de que trataba el libro. **

**Todos los demás parecían haber comprendido rápido y se veían curiosos, pero temeroso de que Harry pudiera conocer de Dumbledore en ese momento. Sin embargo, Harry deseo no haberse encontrado con eso, era cierto que quería conocer más sobre Dumbledore, pero siempre que encontraba algo acerca del pasado Dumbledore en ese libro lo enojaba más. **

; Harry no se dio fijó de inmediato en la curvada escritura verde sobre su sombrero —Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore— y tampoco de la escritura más pequeña sobre su torso: "_por Rita Skeeter, autora de éxito de Armando Dippet: ¿Genio o tarado?_"

Harry abrió el libro de forma aleatoria y vio una fotografía en una página que mostraba a dos adolescentes, ambos riendo sin moderación con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro. Dumbledore, ahora con el pelo largo hasta los codos, se había dejado crecer una barba rala que recordaba a la de Krum, y que tanto había molestado a Ron.

**—Harry, ¿Cómo puedes comparar a Dumbledore con ese idiota? —Dijo Ron dramáticamente.**

**—No lo llames así—Dijo Hermione, golpeándole el brazo juguetonamente.**

**—¿Cómo pueden ustedes tres reírse, no se dan cuenta de lo peligro que es esa situación? —Pregunto Molly.**

**—Estamos acostumbrados a ello—Dijeron al mismo tiempo, esto les hizo reír mas.**

**Molly suspiro, no sabiendo como sentirse ante situaciones como esta.**

El muchacho que se reía en silenciosa diversión junto a Dumbledore tenía un aire eufórico y salvaje. Su cabello dorado caía en rizos sobre sus hombros.

**Dumbledore suspiro, sabía que era Gellert, pero no por eso era más fácil escuchar la imagen que describían. Sintió que Minerva puso una mano en su hombro, una extraña demostración de afecto por parte de la profesora de Transformación, pero que valoraba en esos momentos. **

Harry se preguntó si sería un joven Doge, pero antes de poder comprobar el pie de foto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore con curiosidad, preguntándose quién era el chico, pero era claro que él no iba a responder. También quedo claro que quienquiera que fuese, no era alguien que Dumbledore quería pensar. **

Si Thicknesse no hubiese estado mirando por encima del hombro al entrar, Harry no habría tenido tiempo de cubrirse con la Capa de Invisibilidad.

**—Deberías haber tenido la capa—Dijo Severus con frialdad—No debes permitirte ser vulnerable.**

Aun así, creyó que Thicknesse tal vez había vislumbrado un movimiento, porque durante un momento o dos se quedó bastante quieto, mirando con curiosidad al lugar donde Harry se acababa de desvanecer. Quizás decidiendo que todo lo que había visto era a Dumbledore rascándose la nariz en la portada del libro, porque Harry lo había colocado con rapidez en el estante, Thicknesse al fin se acercó al escritorio y apuntó con su varita a la pluma preparada en el tintero. Esta salió disparada y empezó a garabatear una nota para Umbridge. Muy despacio, casi sin atreverse a respirar, Harry salió de la oficina hacia el espacio abierto que estaba detrás.

**—Hmph, Eso es otra cosa que no pensaron—Dijo Severus—¿Cómo ibas a salir de la habitación? Como estas diciendo, una puerta que se abre es sospechosa, y ni siquiera pudiste utilizar el ojo para espiar el pasillo para ver si estaba limpio para poder irse.**

**Harry se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de preguntar: —¿Ya lo había pensado antes? ¿Ya sabía eso antes de que yo llegara a la habitación o recién ahora lo ha pensado?**

**—Yo…—Comenzó Severus.**

**—Porque si apenas lo ha pensado, significa que hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo—Dijo Harry mirándolo.**

**Severus no dijo nada, simplemente miro fríamente a Harry. Lo que más odiaba era que esto le hubiera dicho Lily si hubiera estado en el lugar de Harry, y él no quería ver eso… ver que Harry era como ella. Que no era hijo de Potter.**

Los fabricantes de panfletos todavía estaban apiñados alrededor de los restos del Detonador Trampa, que continuaba ululando débilmente mientras echaba humo.

Harry se apresuró al pasillo mientras una bruja decía:

—Me apuesto a que llegó hasta aquí desde Encantamientos Experimentales. Son tan descuidados, ¿recuerdas aquel pato venenoso?

**Tonks y Arthur se echaron a reír (Percy sonreía), y todos los miraban, todos en el Ministerio recordaban la historia de aquel pato venenoso. **

Volviendo con rapidez a los ascensores, Harry repasó sus opciones. Nunca había sido muy probable que el medallón estuviera en el Ministerio, y no había esperanza de sacarle a Umbridge su localización con un encantamiento mientras estuviera sentada en una sala atestada.

**—Eh… pero podría ser que lo llevara—Señaló Ginny.**

**—Esa fea cosa… ¿Quién usaría eso? —Dijo Ron.**

**—Vamos Ron, estamos hablando del sapo—Dijo Fred.**

**—Yo no creo que haya algo que ella no sería— Agrego George.**

**—Lo peor es que es muy probable que lo usaría— Planteo Ginny.**

**—Así que en conclusión, lo más probable es que el sapo lo tiene puesto—Dijo Bill.**

**—Es exactamente lo que pienso—Dijo Charlie.**

**—Así que debes ir a la sala de audiencias—Dijo Percy.**

Su prioridad ahora tenía que ser abandonar el Ministerio antes de que los descubrieran, e intentarlo de nuevo otro día. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Ron, y entonces podían pensar en una manera de sacar a Hermione de la sala del tribunal.

El ascensor estaba vacío cuando llegó. Harry saltó al interior y se sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad cuando este empezó a descender.

**—Tal vez no deberías hacer eso, ya que no sabes cómo actuar como Runcorn—Dijo Remus— No tienes que llamar la atención.**

Para su enorme alivio, cuando se detuvo en la planta dos, un Ron, empapado y con los ojos muy abiertos, entró.

—B-buenos días —tartamudeó hacia Harry mientras el ascensor se volvía a poner en marcha.

—¡Ron, soy yo, Harry!

—¡Harry! Caray, me había olvidado del aspecto que tenías

**—Ronald—Dijo Hermione— Debes tener en cuenta eso… ¿Cómo nos ibas a encontrar de nuevo si no te acordabas como estábamos?**

**—Eh…no sé, Mione—Dijo Ron, incomodo, eso solo empeoro al ver que los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron más.**

… ¿Por qué no está Hermione contigo?

**—Oh… eso es, yo recuerdo el aspecto que tú tienes—Dijo Ron—Yo no esperaba que se separaran.**

**—En primer lugar, ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro que recordarías mi aspecto? —Pregunto Hermione.**

**—Debido a…—Ron comenzó a responder con sinceridad… _porque siempre podría saber eso_, pero no le pareció bueno decirlo. Así que después que sus orejas se pusieran rojas, respondió—… porque hemos estado observando a la señora aparecerse allí durante casi un mes. Lo mismo pasa con la persona que estoy suplantando, en cambio nosotros escogimos un tipo al azar para Harry.**

**—Oh…—Dijo Hermione, eso era una buena razón—Deberías haber recordado la apariencia de Harry por si acaso.**

**—Lo sé—Ron le dio la razón contento que ella ya no lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada.**

—Tuvo que bajar a las salas del tribunal con Umbridge, no pudo rechazarla, y…

Pero antes de que Harry pudiese acabar el ascensor se detuvo otra vez: las puertas se abrieron y el señor Weasley entró,

**Molly sonrió un poco, le gusto eso, ya que podía saber que estaba haciendo su marido. **

hablando con una bruja anciana cuyo cabello rubio estaba estirado tan alto que parecía un hormiguero.

—… entiendo muy bien lo que me dices, Wakanda, pero me temo que no puedo participar en…

El señor Weasley se interrumpió; se había fijado en Harry. Fue muy extraño que el señor Weasley le fulminase con la mirada con tanta aversión.

**—Lo siento, Harry—Dijo Arthur.**

**—Está bien Señor Weasley, sé que no me está mirando a mí, sino al tipo que estoy fingiendo ser—Dijo Harry, que a pesar de eso se preguntaba como seria ver a Arthur mirándolo mal.**

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y los cuatro bajaron lentamente una vez más.

—Oh, hola Reg —dijo el señor Weasley, mirando alrededor ante el sonido del chorrear constante de la túnica de Ron—. ¿No estaban hoy interrogando a tu mujer? Eh… ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

—En la oficina de Yaxley está lloviendo —dijo Ron. Le habló al hombro del señor Weasley, y Harry estaba seguro de que temía que su padre pudiese reconocerlo si se miraban directamente a los ojos

**—No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo—Dijo Arthur—No cuando es tan inesperado como esto.**

**—Bueno, la lunática fue capaz de adivinar la apariencia de Harry en la boda—Dijo Fred.**

**—¡No la llames así! —Espeto Ginny a su hermano.**

**—Y ella no sabe de Harry—George término la idea de Fred.**

**—Eso se supone—Dijo Ginny— Está claro que en algún momento ella y Harry van hacer amigos.**

**—Además, cualquier persona que sabe lo mínimo sobre Harry, sabría que estaría en la boda—Dijo Hermione—Ella probablemente hubiera esperado que él estuviera ahí.**

**—Y no te olvides que la chica está loca y ve cosas que nadie más puede—Añadió Ron y fue golpeado por Hermione— AY… Mione, ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!**

**—Bueno, voy hacerlo—Dijo Hermione, no estaba seguro del por qué había reaccionado así— Además, eso fue muy grosero.**

**—Como sea—Se quejó Ron frotándose el brazo.**

—. No pude pararlo, así que me enviaron a buscar a Bernie… Pillsworth, creo que dijeron…

—Sí, últimamente ha estado lloviendo en muchas oficinas —dijo el señor Weasley—. ¿Intentaste un _"Metereoembrujo recanto"_? A Bletchley le funcionó.

**Molly le sonrió a su marido por un segundo, no solo ayudaba a su hijo a salir de esto, ella amaba eso, él era el tipo de hombre que siempre ofrece ayuda a quien la necesite. **

—¿_ Metereoembrujo recanto_? —Susurró Ron—. No, no lo probé. Gracias pa… quiero decir, gracias, Arthur.

**—Bueno, si me llamas papa me habría dado cuenta que eras tú— Arthur rio entre dientes.**

**—Lo bueno es que no te llame así—Ron sonrió tímidamente.**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; la vieja bruja del pelo de hormiguero salió, y Ron la siguió hasta perderse de vista. Harry hizo un movimiento para seguirlo, pero encontró su camino bloqueado cuando Percy Weasley entró en el ascensor, con la nariz enterrada en unos papeles que estaba leyendo.

**Arthur y Percy ambos tiesos, ambos con la esperanza de lo mismo, pero sabiendo que era improbable. **

Hasta que las puertas se cerraron de nuevo con un ruido metálico, Percy no se dio cuenta de que estaba en un ascensor con su padre. Levantó la vista, vio a Arthur, se puso rojo como un rábano y salió del ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron otra vez.

**La voz de Molly se escuchó desgarradora, y Arthur le paso un brazo por los hombros. Sin embargo él estaba tratando de no mirar a su hijo. Percy no miraba a alguien de su familia, eligió centrarse en el suelo que estaba a unos metros delante de él. **

Por segunda vez Harry intentó salir, pero esta vez vio su camino bloqueado por el brazo de Arthur.

**—Oh, joder—Dijo Arthur, que sabía que iba a decir algo que no debería.**

**—Arthur—Siseo Molly.**

**—Lo siento querida—Dijo Arthur de forma refleja—Pero esto no es bueno…**

—Un momento, Runcorn.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y mientras bajaban otro piso, el señor Weasley dijo:

—Oí que pasaste información sobre Dirk Cresswell.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que la ira del señor Weasley no sólo era por haberse cruzado con Percy.

_**Por supuesto que lo es**_**, Arthur pensó sombríamente. Odiaba el distanciamiento que tenía con su hijo, y el hecho que Percy pensaba muy poco de él. **

Decidió que lo más prudente era hacerse el sueco.

**—Nada nuevo—Bromeo Draco.**

**—Sabes que no deberías decir algo como eso cuando Harry te está constantemente superando—Le dijo Ginny al blondo—Simplemente te hace sonar estúpido.**

**—Potter no es mejor que yo—Dijo Draco con desdén.**

**—Y ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente grande para admitir la verdad—Ginny negó con la cabeza—Patético.**

**Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron cuando la fulmino con la mirada.**

**Los chicos Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Sirius se reían de él.**

—¿Perdón? —dijo.

—No finjas, Runcorn —dijo el señor Weasley con fiereza—. Localizaste al mago que falsificó su árbol genealógico, ¿verdad?

—Yo… ¿y qué si lo hice? —dijo Harry.

—Que Dirk Cresswell es diez veces mejor mago que tú —dijo el señor Weasley con calma, mientras el ascensor bajaba todavía más—. Y si sobrevive a Azkaban, tendrás que responder ante él, por no decir ante su mujer, sus hijos y sus amigos…

**—Arthur—Se quejó Molly—No puedes decir cosas como esas… te vas a meter en problemas.**

**—Yo…—Dijo Arthur, Su enojo era parpadeante en este momento y hubiera dicho mas pero Remus lo interrumpió.**

**—Es realmente una suerte que estés hablando con Harry en ese momento—Dijo—Diste rienda suelta a tu ira y ahora nada te va a pasar.**

**Molly fulmino con la mirada a su marido por un segundo antes de volver a leer.**

—Arthur —le interrumpió Harry—, ¿sabes que te están investigando, verdad?

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Runcorn? —dijo el señor Weasley elevando la voz.

—No —dijo Harry— ¡Es un hecho! Están vigilando cada movimiento que haces…

**—Gracias Harry—Dijo Arthur sonriendo al joven—Aunque estoy seguro de saber que estoy siendo vigilado, te agradezco que me alertes de esa manera.**

**—De nada—Dijo Harry en voz baja.**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Habían alcanzado el Atrio. El señor Weasley lanzó a Harry una mirada cáustica y salió del ascensor. Harry se quedó de pie, sacudido, deseando estar haciéndose pasar por cualquier otro excepto Runcorn… las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a cerrar.

Harry sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la volvió a poner. Intentaría sacar a Hermione por su cuenta mientras Ron se ocupaba de la oficina en la que llovía.

**—Bueno, al menos se dónde estás ahora—Señaló Ron**

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió a un pasillo de piedra iluminado con antorchas bastante diferente a los pasillos con paneles de madera de los pisos superiores. Cuando el ascensor traqueteó de nuevo, Harry tembló ligeramente, mirando hacia la lejana puerta negra que marcaba la entrada al Departamento de Misterios.

**Harry entrecerró los ojos a eso, ¿Por qué iba a temblar al mirar la puerta? Trato de imaginar la puerta, a ver si recordaba algo desconcertante al respecto, pero no encontró nada... no, eso no era cierto. Harry jadeo, causando que todos lo miraran, pero el negó con la cabeza. Imaginando esa puerta en su cabeza lo hizo darse cuenta de algo… era la puerta que había estado soñando desde que Voldemort había regresado. Ahora estaba temblando, lo que había más allá de esa puerta, sabía que no era bueno. **

Salió del ascensor, su destino no era la puerta negra, sino el vano de la puerta que recordaba situado al lado izquierdo, que daba a un tramo de escaleras que bajaba hasta las salas del tribunal.

**—Supongo que algo bueno hubo en mi juicio del verano—Murmuro Harry—Dudo que hubiera tenido alguna idea de donde estaban los tribunales si no hubiera estado ahí.**

Su mente se llenó de posibilidades mientras las bajaba: todavía tenía un par de Detonador Trampa, ¿pero tal vez sería mejor simplemente llamar a la puerta de la sala, entrar como Runcorn y pedir hablar un momento con Mafalda? Por supuesto, no sabía si Runcorn era lo suficientemente importante como para salir bien parado de esto, e incluso si lo conseguía, la no reaparición de Hermione podría provocar una búsqueda antes de que saliesen del Ministerio…

**—Me parece que Runcorn tiene ese nivel de importancia—Dijo Dumbledore—Pero yo no usaría eso, a menos que no haya otra opción.**

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no registró de inmediato el extraño frío que lo estaba invadiendo, como si estuviese sumiéndose en la niebla.

**Harry gimió, los malditos dementores… ¿Realmente tenía que ver a más de ellos? Umbridge, dementores y los tribunales, parece que nada va a cambiar en año y medio. **

Con cada paso que daba había más y más frío: un frío que le llegaba al fondo de la garganta y le desgarraba los pulmones. Y entonces sintió ese sentimiento arrebatador de desesperación, de desesperanza, llenándolo, expandiéndose en su interior…

**Todos temblaban en este momento y Sirius tenía una expresión atormentada.**

Dementores, pensó.

Y cuando alcanzó la base de las escaleras y se giró a la derecha vio una escena espantosa. El largo pasillo fuera de las salas estaba lleno de figuras altas y con capas negras, con las caras completamente ocultas, su aliento entrecortado era el único sonido en el lugar. Los petrificados nacidos muggles traídos para ser interrogados se sentaban amontonados y temblando en bancos duros de madera.

**—¡Ellos tienen dementores para vigilar a los nacidos muggles! —Siseo Hermione, esto la había enfurecido más que cualquier otra cosa.**

**—Bueno, después de todo son criminales—Dijo Draco y ella lo fulmino con la mirada—Hey, yo no hice las leyes…**

**—Pero probablemente te gusta eso—Susurro Fred y Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.**

**—Ese no es el punto—Dijo—Solo estaba diciéndole a Granger, que desde el punto de vista de la nueva ley ellos son criminales y están siendo tratados como tales.**

**—No me importa la lógica que usen, sigue siendo incorrecto hacerlo—Dijo Hermione con vehemencia.**

La mayoría ocultaban los rostros entre las manos, quizás en un intento instintivo de escudarse de las codiciosas bocas de los dementores. Algunos estaban acompañados por sus familias, otros se sentaban solos. Los dementores se deslizaban de un lado a otro delante de ellos, y el frío y la desesperanza, y la desesperación del lugar se cernieron sobre Harry como una maldición…

Lucha contra esto, se dijo, pero sabía que no podía conjurar aquí un patronus sin descubrirse al instante. Así que se movió hacia delante tan silencioso como pudo, y con cada paso que daba el entumecimiento pareció invadir su cerebro, pero se forzó a pensar en Hermione y Ron, que le necesitaban.

**—Como si necesitáramos de un tonto flacucho como tú— Dijo Ron, aunque se veía contento que Harry haya pensado en el para sacar fuerzas.**

Moverse entre las altas figuras negras fue terrorífico: los rostros sin ojos ocultos bajo las capuchas se giraron cuando pasó, y estaba seguro que le habían sentido, sentido, tal vez, una presencia humana que todavía tenía alguna esperanza, alguna capacidad de recuperación…

**—Estoy seguro de eso—Draco rodo los ojos.**

**—En realidad, es probable que puedan—Dijo Remus—Los dementores no se dejan engañar por un disfraz o una capa, saben que Harry está ahí y no estaba como los demás. Sin embargo, quizás pensaron que era un empleado del Ministerio o algo así.**

Y entonces, abrupta y asombrosamente entre el silencio congelado, una de las puertas de las mazmorras de la izquierda se abrió de golpe, y resonaron gritos en su interior.

—¡No, no, soy de sangre mestiza! ¡Les digo que tengo sangre mezclada! Mi padre era un mago, lo era, comprobadlo, Arkie Alderton, es un conocido diseñador de escobas voladoras,… quítenme las manos de encima, quítenme las manos…

—Esta es tu última advertencia —dijo la voz suave de Umbridge, mágicamente amplificada de modo que sonaba claramente por encima de los desesperados gritos del hombre—. Si te resistes, serás sometido al beso del dementor.

**Todos, sin excepción, se estremecieron ante eso. **

**—¡Eso es despreciable! ¡Es una atrocidad! —Grito Sirius, con el rostro pálido pero con los ojos de un maniaco— Un beso de dementor… por defenderse… maldita… vil sapo… ¿Cómo podía decir eso?**

**—¡No tiene ética! —Remus estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo y su mirada estaba llena de furia.**

**—Te lo hemos dicho—Dijo Ron con voz acerada.**

**—Hm… me pregunto si—Dijo Harry, recordó que Dumbledore prácticamente menciono esto en su caso y ahora le parecía probable, al oír su completo desprecio— Ella podría haber enviado a los dementores en pos de mi este verano.**

**Todos lo miraron por su comentario, aunque no estaban en shock, sino lo aceptaban.**

**—No me extrañaría de ella—Dijo Hermione con voz mortal.**

**—Sabemos que no fue Voldemort quien los envió— Agrego Remus.**

**—¿En serio? —Dijo Harry—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?**

**—No creí que fuera prudente que lo sepas—Dijo Dumbledore y Harry lo fulmino con la mirada. Fue fácil para Harry recordar que estaba enfadado con su director en este momento— Y sospeche que se trataba de Dolores desde hace algún tiempo**

**—Bien—Harry frunció el ceño, y Molly opto por leer.**

Los gritos del hombre se apagaron, pero resonaron sollozos secos por el pasillo.

—sáquenlo de aquí —dijo Umbridge.

Dos dementores aparecieron en el umbral de la sala del tribunal, agarrando con sus manos podridas y con costras los antebrazos de un mago que parecía estar desmayándose. Se deslizaron por el pasillo con él, y la oscuridad que los seguía se tragó al hombre de vista.

—Siguiente… Mary Cattermole —llamó Umbridge.

**Todos gimieron al oír el nombre, y Ron oro para que ellos pudieran de alguna manera ayudarles ya que habían interferido. **

Una mujer pequeña se levantó; estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un moño y llevaba una túnica larga y simple. Su cara estaba completamente pálida. Cuando pasó entre los dementores, Harry la vio estremecerse.

Lo hizo instintivamente, sin ningún tipo de plan,

**—¿Cuándo has tenido un plan? —Dijo Hermione bromeando.**

**—A veces tengo planes—Murmuro Harry, haciendo un mohín.**

porque odiaba verla entrar sola a la mazmorra: cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse, se deslizó en la sala del tribunal detrás de ella.

No era la misma sala en la que una vez había sido interrogado por uso incorrecto de la magia. Esta era mucho más pequeña, aunque el techo estaba igualmente elevado; provocaba el sentimiento claustrofóbico de estar atrapado en el fondo de un profundo pozo.

En ella había muchos más dementores, propagando su aura helada por todo el lugar; estaban de pie como centinelas sin rostro en las esquinas más alejadas de la alta y elevada plataforma. Allí, detrás de una balaustrada, se sentaba Umbridge, con Yaxley a un lado, y Hermione, con la cara tan pálida como la de la señora Cattermole, al otro.

**Hermione se estremeció. —Pude proteger… a ese hombre… lo he visto… no puedo creerlo…**

**—No tenías opción, Hermione—Dijo Ron en voz baja.**

**—Pero…—Dijo Hermione con la mirada suplicante, no debió quedarse solo observando, debió haber tratado de ayudar a ese hombre de alguna manera.**

**—No podrías haber hecho algo por el—Dijo Severus, sabia como Hermione se sentía en esos momentos, porque él tenía que ver muchas veces ese tipo de cosas debido a su papel de espía— Es probablemente la cosa más difícil que pudieras hacer, pero no todos pueden hacerlo—Añadió mirando a Harry, dudaba que Harry fuera capaz de soportar ver algo como eso cuando podía ayudar. No, Harry se arriesgaría para salvar la vida de ese desconocido— Y la verdad es que la guerra terminaría si fueran capturados… y el Señor Tenebroso hubiera ganado.**

**—Eso no me hace sentir mejor—Suspiro Hermione.**

**—Yo estaba señalando un hecho—Dijo Severus con indiferencia, miro a la chica, quien era la estudiante más brillante (claro que jamás admitiría eso) sabiendo que ella tenía lo necesario para mantener la calma en esa situación, a diferencia de los otros Gryffindor que estaban en la habitación (a excepción de los adultos). A pesar que ella había dicho que no se sentía mejor, se veía más animada por el hecho de saber que no hacer nada era la única cosa que podía haber hecho.**

A los pies de la plataforma, un gato de pelo largo y brillante color plateado merodeaba de arriba abajo,

**—Argh… es el patronus de Umbridge—Se quejó Ginny, ella amaba a los gatos y odiaba el hecho que una persona tan horrible sea representada por ellos.**

de arriba abajo, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba allí para proteger a los acusadores de la desesperación que emanaba de los dementores: esto era para que lo sufriera el acusado, no los acusadores.

**—Sabes que no necesito de estos pensamientos, Harry—Dijo Hermione, todavía sonaba molesto por su papel en el último caso—No necesito escuchar precisamente tus pensamientos sombríos.**

**—Lo siento Hermione, sabes que tampoco me gusta que puedan oír cualquier pensamiento mío—Dijo Harry.**

—Siéntese —dijo Umbridge, con su voz suave y sedosa.

La señora Cattermole fue tropezando hasta una silla solitaria en el medio del suelo delante de la plataforma. En el momento en que se sentó, unas cadenas se cerraron en los apoyabrazos de la silla y la inmovilizaron a ella.

—¿Es usted Mary Elizabeth Cattermole? —preguntó Umbridge.

La señora Cattermole dio un simple y tembloroso asentimiento con la cabeza.

—¿Casada con Reginald Cattermole del Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico?

La señora Cattermole se echó a llorar.

—No sé dónde está, ¡se suponía que se iba a encontrar conmigo aquí!

**Ron se estremeció en esta ocasión y Hermione coloco una mano sobre la de él. Sus oídos se pusieron rojos porque estaban tomados de las manos. **

Umbridge la ignoró.

—¿Madre de Maisie, Ellie, y Alfred Cattermole?

La señora Cattermole sollozó todavía con más fuerza.

—Están asustados, creen que tal vez no vuelva a casa…

—Ahórrenos eso —le espetó Yaxley—. Los mocosos de las sangres sucias no nos inspiran simpatía

**—¡Maldito bastardo! —Grito Sirius, apretando los dientes por el enojo… no pudo dejar de pensar en Harry cuando dijeron eso.**

Los sollozos de la señora Cattermole ocultaron los pasos de Harry cuando se fue acercando con cautela hacia los escalones que llevaban a la elevada plataforma.

En el momento en que pasó junto al lugar donde el patronus de gato se movía, sintió el cambio de la temperatura: ahí todo era cálido y confortable. El patronus, estaba seguro, era de Umbridge, y brillaba con tanta intensidad por lo contenta que estaba ella de estar allí, en su elemento, aplicando las retorcidas leyes que había ayudado a redactar.

**—Oh, Harry, has algo contra esa malvada bruja—Susurro Ginny.**

**Harry, Hermione y Tonks bufaron a eso, y Ginny los miro.**

**—Lo siento, la Malvada Bruja es un personaje de una historia muggle—Dijo Hermione—Se llama el Mago de Oz y era una película…**

**—¡Realmente me encantaría escuchar lo que piensan los muggles sobre los magos!—Dijo Arthur emocionado.**

**—Le mostraremos la película en algún momento—Sonrió Hermione, pensando que sería muy divertido ver sus reacciones a la película.**

Despacio y con mucha cautela fue bordeando la plataforma por detrás de Umbridge, Yaxley, y Hermione, sentándose detrás de esta. Estaba preocupado por si hacía saltar a Hermione. Pensó en lanzar el encantamiento Muffliato

**Severus nuevamente entrecerró los ojos ante el uso de ese encantamiento… ¿Quién le había enseñado a usarlo?**

sobre Umbridge y Yaxley, pero hasta murmurar la palabra podría alarmar a Hermione. Entonces Umbridge elevó la voz para dirigirse a la señora Cattermole, y Harry aprovechó su oportunidad.

—Estoy detrás de ti —le murmuró a Hermione al oído.

Como había esperado, ella saltó con tanta violencia que casi derramó el bote de tinta con el que se suponía que tenía que registrar la entrevista, pero Umbridge y Yaxley estaban concentrados en la señora Cattermole, por lo que no lo advirtieron.

**—Creo que hubiera preferido escuchar Muffliato—Hermione frunció el ceño.**

**—Lo siento—Harry se encogió de hombros.**

—Le fue confiscada una varita a su llegada al Ministerio hoy, señora Cattermole — estaba diciendo Umbridge—. Veintidós centímetros, madera de cerezo, núcleo de pelo de unicornio. ¿Reconoce esa descripción?

La señora Cattermole asintió, limpiándose los ojos con la manga.

—¿Podría decirnos por favor a qué mago o bruja le robó esa varita?

**Las fosas nasales de Hermione comenzaron a expandirse a esta pregunta. **_**¡Robo! ¡Ella no robo esa varita mágica, ella lo compro! **_

—¿R-Robar? —Sollozó la señora Cattermole—. No se la R-robé a nadie. La c-compré cuando tenía once años. Me… me… me… eligió.

Lloró todavía con más fuerza que antes. Umbridge dejó escapar una risa suave e infantil que hizo que Harry deseara atacarla.

**Harry no pudo negar eso, quería atacarla y no tener que escuchar más la risa del sapo. **

Se inclinó hacia delante sobre la barrera, para observar mejor a su víctima, y algo dorado también se inclinó y se balanceó en el vacío: el guardapelo.

**—¡SI!—Dijeron todos en la sala.**

**—¡Se los dije! —Sonrió Ginny**

Hermione lo había visto; dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, pero Umbridge y Yaxley, todavía concentrados en su presa, estaban sordos a todo lo demás.

**—Hermione, creo que necesitas aprender a controlar mejor tus reacciones—Dijo Harry.**

**—Lo siento—Suspiro Hermione.**

—No —dijo Umbridge—, no, creo que no, señora Cattermole. Las varitas sólo escogen a magos o brujas. Usted no es una bruja. Aquí tengo las respuestas al cuestionario que le fue enviado… Mafalda, pásamelas.

Umbridge estiró una pequeña mano: en ese momento se parecía tanto a un sapo, que Harry se sorprendió bastante de no ver membranas entre los rechonchos dedos. Las manos de Hermione temblaban por la conmoción. Rebuscó en una pila de documentos colocados en la silla que tenía a su lado, finalmente sacando un fajo de pergaminos con el nombre de la señora Cattermole.

—Q-que Bonito, Dolores —dijo, señalando al colgante que brillaba sobre los fruncidos pliegues de la blusa de Umbridge.

**—¿Por qué llamas la atención al medallón? Ella va a pensar en ti cuando ya no estés—Dijo Sirius.**

**—Tengo que asegurarme que es el medallón—Dijo Hermione.**

**—Además culparían a Mafalda—Señalo Draco.**

**—Lo dices como si fuera bueno—Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.**

**Draco se encogió de hombros como diciendo: _"¿no es así?" _**

—¿Qué? —Replicó Umbridge, bajando la vista—. Oh, sí… una vieja reliquia familiar. —Dijo, dándole golpecitos al guardapelo que descansaba sobre su amplio pecho—. La S es de Selwyn… estoy emparentada con los Selwyn…

**—¡Es una maldita embustera! —Grito Sirius.**

**—¡Es el jodido medallón de Slytherin! —Añadió Tonks.**

**—¿Ella está relacionada con los Selwyn? —Pregunto Remus.**

**—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que todos ellos parecen unos sapos… quizás—Dijo Sirius—pero eso no viene al caso, tomo el maldito medallón como un soborno, ¡y ahora lo está utilizando para protegerse y demostrar que es una sangre pura!**

De hecho, hay pocas familias de sangre pura con las que no estoy emparentada… Es una pena — continuó en voz más alta Umbridge, pasando sobre el cuestionario de la señora Cattermole—, que no se pueda decir lo mismo de usted. Profesión de los padres: verduleros.

Yaxley se rió con mofa. Abajo, el peludo gato plateado patrullaba de arriba abajo, y los dementores seguían esperando en las esquinas.

Fue la mentira de Umbridge la que hizo que a Harry se le subiese la sangre al cerebro y olvidase su sentido de la precaución… que el guardapelo que había tomado como soborno de un insignificante criminal fuera usado para reforzar sus credenciales de pura sangre.

**—Hey Harry… ¡piensas como yo! —Dijo Sirius, y Harry le sonrió por eso.**

Levantó la varita, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de mantenerla oculta bajo la capa de Invisibilidad y dijo:

—_¡Desmaius!_

**Severus rodo los ojos, sabía que Potter no era capaz de mantenerse calmado.**

**—¡Brillante Harry! —Dijo Sirius.**

**—Aunque no hubiera importado si le hubieras lanzado una maldición más grave—Agrego Charlie.**

Hubo un destello de luz roja; Umbridge se derrumbó y su frente golpeó el borde de la balaustrada; los papeles de la señora Cattermole se deslizaron de su regazo hasta el suelo, y por debajo, el gato plateado que merodeaba se desvaneció. Un aire helado los golpeó como un viento en dirección contraria. Yaxley, confuso, miró alrededor buscando la fuente del problema y vio la mano sin cuerpo de Harry y la varita apuntándolo. Intentó sacar su propia varita, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—_¡Desmaius!_

**—¿Te diste cuenta que te pudo haber lanzado una maldición a causa de tu imprudencia? —Señalo Severus**

**—Sabía que no tenía su varita, y le sería difícil hacer la maldición—Dijo Harry confiado—Y no creo que haya sido imprudente… era probablemente la mejor manera de salir de ahí.**

Yaxley se deslizó hasta el suelo para yacer enroscado.

—¡Harry!

—Hermione, si crees que me iba a quedar ahí sentado y dejar que ella fingiese…

—¡Harry, la señora Cattermole!

**—¡Oh mierda, los dementores! —Dijo Sirius sabiendo el por qué Hermione estaba gritando.**

Harry se dio la vuelta, quitándose la Capa de Invisibilidad. Abajo, los dementores se habían movido de las esquinas; se estaban deslizando hacia la mujer encadenada en la silla. Ya fuese porque el patronus se había desvanecido o porque sentían que sus amos ya no tenían el control, parecían haber abandonado la contención.

La señora Cattermole dejó escapar un terrible grito de miedo cuando una mano viscosa y con costras le agarró el mentón y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

**Sirius se estremeció de nuevo… sabía exactamente como se sentía.**

—_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

El ciervo plateado salió disparado de la punta de la varita de Harry y saltó hacia los dementores, que retrocedieron y se fundieron de nuevo en las sombras. La luz del ciervo, más poderosa y cálida que la protección del gato, llenó la mazmorra por completo mientras cabalgaba a medio galope por la habitación.

**—¿Realmente el patronus era cálido o solo Harry lo creyó?—Pregunto Hermione, no a Harry sino a Remus.**

**—No sé—Dijo Remus**

**—Vamos, el patronus de Harry tuvo que ser más cálido que el patronus de esa perra insensible—Dijo Sirius.**

—Coge el horrocrux —le dijo Harry a Hermione.

Bajó de nuevo por los escalones, guardando la Capa de Invisibilidad en su mochila, y se acercó a la señora Cattermole.

—¿Tú? —Susurró ella, mirando su cara—. ¡Pero… pero Reg dijo que eras el tú el que había sugerido que me interrogaran!

—¿Lo hice? —Farfulló Harry, tirando de las cadenas que le inmovilizaban los brazos—. Bueno, he cambiado de idea. _¡Diffindo!_ —No pasó nada—. Hermione, ¿cómo me deshago de estas cadenas?

**—No estoy seguro que sea prudente que digan sus nombres reales—Dijo Percy—Ya que no quieren que la gente sepa que estuvieron ahí.**

**—En realidad, no sería tan malo que supieran que ellos estaban ahí… er… siempre y cuando salgan del Ministerio—Dijo Bill pensativo—¡Imaginen lo que la gente pensaría si se enteraran que Harry ha conseguido entrar y salir del Ministerio sin ser atrapado!**

**—Pienso que por el momento es algo discutible—Dijo Ginny, razonablemente—Las únicas personas que podrían contar de ellos están inconsciente.**

—Espera, estoy intentando algo aquí arriba…

—Hermione, ¡estamos rodeados de dementores!

—Lo sé Harry, pero si se despierta y no tiene el medallón… necesito duplicarlo… ¡_Geminio! _Así… esto debería engañarla…

**—¡JA! —Dijo Hermione mirando a Sirius—No importa si llame la atención sobre el Horrocrux… ella no sabe que no está… es un sapo estúpido, no creo que pueda reconocer que no es el verdadero.**

**—Lo siento, he dudado de ti Hermione ¿podrás perdonarme? —Dijo Sirius sonriendo.**

**Hermione le rodo los ojos antes de devolverle la sonrisa.**

Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Veamos… _¡Relashio!_

Las cadenas hicieron un ruido metálico y retrocedieron en los apoyabrazos de la silla.

**—¿Qué harías sin Hermione? —Pregunto Ginny seriamente a Harry**

**—No tengo idea, pero es bueno que ella este ahí para mí—Respondió Harry con la misma seriedad.**

La señora Cattermole parecía tan asustada como antes.

—No entiendo —susurró.

—Va a salir de aquí con nosotros —dijo Harry, poniéndola de pie—. Vaya a casa, coja a sus hijos y huya, salga del país si es necesario. Disfrácense y escapen. Ha visto como es, aquí no conseguirá un proceso justo.

**—Un bueno consejo, Harry—Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a Harry, quien se convertía, con cada año que pasaba, en un mejor líder.**

—Harry —dijo Hermione—, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí con todos esos dementores fuera de la puerta?

—Patronus —dijo Harry, señalando con la varita al suyo: el ciervo redujo la velocidad y dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta, todavía brillando intensamente—. Tantos como podamos conseguir; haz el tuyo, Hermione.

—_Expec… Expecto patronum_ —dijo Hermione. No pasó nada.

**Hermione frunció el ceño ante eso, odiaba cuando no podía hacer algo.**

—Es el único hechizo con el que tiene problemas —le contó Harry a una señora Cattermole completamente perpleja

**Ahora Hermione estaba fulminado con la mirada a Harry, quien intencionalmente no la miraba mientras los demás de la sala se reían de ellos.**

—. Un poco desafortunado, la verdad… Vamos, Hermione…

—_¡Expecto patronum!_

Una nutria plateada salió disparada de la punta de la varita de Hermione y nadó con elegancia por el aire para unirse al ciervo.

**Hermione sonreía, pensando en su patronus y con ganas de verlo personalmente.**

—Vamos —dijo Harry, y guió a Hermione y la señora Cattermole hacia la puerta.

Cuando los patronus se deslizaron fuera de la mazmorra hubo gritos de asombro de la gente que esperaba fuera. Harry miró alrededor: los dementores estaban retrocediendo a ambos lados, fundiéndose con la oscuridad, dispersándose ante las criaturas plateadas.

—Se ha decidido que todos ustedes deben irse a casa y esconderse con sus familias. —comentó Harry a los nacidos muggles que esperaban, que estaban aturdidos por la luz de los patronus y todavía se encogían ligeramente de miedo. —Salgan del país si pueden. Simplemente aléjense todo lo posible del Ministerio. Esa es la… eh… nueva postura oficial. Ahora, si siguen a los patronus, podrán marcharse desde el Atrio.

**—¿La nueva postura oficial? —Sonrió Sirius—Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo, Harry.**

**—Gracias…eh… pero todavía no sabemos si funciona—Dijo Harry, incomodo como siempre que lo felicitaban.**

**—Funcionara— Dijo Fleur—y que realizaras el cuento de Bill sería mucho mejor; que todos supieran que llegaste a la Secretaria para liberar a un grupo de nacidos muggles.**

**—Oye, que hasta te hacen un buen reportaje—Dijo Remus con una sonrisa—En realidad, no tendría sentido para los miembros de la Orden si lo oyeran, pero para los mortifagos si, pues esperarían que cometas alguna imprudencia.**

Consiguieron subir por las escaleras de piedra sin ser interceptados, pero cuando se acercaban a los ascensores Harry empezó a tener dudas. Si aparecían en el Atrio con un ciervo plateado, con una nutria flotando a su lado, y unas veinte personas, la mitad acusadas de ser nacidos muggles, no pudo evitar pensar que atraerían una atención indeseada. Justo acababa de llegar a esa conclusión inoportuna cuando el ascensor se detuvo con un ruido metálico delante de ellos.

—¡Reg! —Gritó la señora Cattermole, y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron—. Runcorn me liberó, atacó a Umbridge y Yaxley, y nos ha dicho a todos que abandonemos el país. Creo que será mejor que lo hagamos Reg, de verdad. Vamos a casa y cojamos a los niños y… ¿por qué estás tan mojado?

—Agua —dijo Ron, liberándose del abrazo

**Hermione rodo los ojos, el tan reconfortante con siempre. **

—. Harry, saben que hay intrusos dentro del Ministerio, algo acerca de un agujero en la puerta de la oficina de Umbridge. Calculo que tenemos cinco minutos o así…

**—No deberías haber tenido el ojo—Dijo Tonks, sabiéndolo desde el momento en que lo tomo, no era una buena idea, pero ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que él.**

**—No podía dejarlo allí—Harry suspiro, estaba seriamente deseando tenerlo.**

El patronus de Hermione se desvaneció con un estallido mientras le dirigía una mirada horrorizada a Harry.

—¡Harry, si nos atrapan aquí…!

—No lo harán si nos movemos rápido —dijo Harry. Se dirigió al grupo silencioso que estaba tras ellos, y que le estaban mirando con la boca abierta

Hermione sonrió a Harry, siempre sacaba fuerza cada vez que alguien lo necesitaba.

—. ¿Quién tiene varita?

Alrededor de la mitad levantaron la mano.

—Muy bien, todos los que no tengan varita tienen que pegarse a alguien que sí tenga. Tenemos ser rápidos para que no nos puedan detener. Adelante.

Pudieron de meterse apretados en dos ascensores. El patronus de Harry se quedó como centinela ante de las puertas doradas hasta que estas se cerraron y los ascensores comenzaron a elevarse.

—Planta ocho —dijo la voz mecánica de la bruja—. El Atrio.

Harry supo al momento que tenían problemas. El Atrio estaba lleno de gente que se movía de chimenea en chimenea, sellándolas.

**—¡Oh, mierda! —Sirius abrió la boca y todos se encontraban tensos. La voz de Molly sonaba tensa, y todos estaban muy nerviosos debido al pánico que empezaban a sentir.**

—¡Harry! —Gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué vamos a…?

—¡ALTO! —dijo Harry con voz de trueno, y la poderosa voz de Runcorn resonó por el Atrio. Los magos que sellaban las chimeneas se quedaron paralizados—.Síganme —susurró al grupo de aterrorizados magos nacidos muggles, que avanzaron en grupo, guiados por Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa, Albert? —dijo el mismo mago que se estaba quedando calvo que antes había seguido a Harry desde la chimenea. Parecía nervioso.

—Este grupo tiene que salir antes de que selléis las salidas —dijo Harry con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de reunir.

**Todos estaban al borde de sus asientos, preguntándose como Harry iba a salir de ahí, esperando con toda esperanza que este Runcorn sea lo suficientemente importante.**

El grupo de magos que tenía delante empezó a mirarse entre sí.

—Nos han dicho que sellemos todas las salidas y no dejemos que nadie…

—¿Me estas contradiciendo? —Soltó Harry—. ¿Quieres que haga que examinen tu árbol genealógico como hice con el de Dirk Cresswell?

—¡Lo siento! —dijo el mago casi calvo, retrocediendo—. No quise decir nada, Albert, pero pensé… pensé que los habían llevado para el interrogatorio…

—Son sangre pura —dijo Harry, y su profunda voz resonó de forma impresionante por el vestíbulo—. Más pura que la de muchos de vosotros, debo decir. Salgan todos

**—No tientes a la suerte, Harry—Dijo Remus, sabiendo que muchos de los planes de los merodeadores habían salido mal, debido a que James y Sirius exageraban demasiado.**

—les dijo con voz resonante a los nacidos muggles, que se apresuraron hacia las chimeneas y empezaron a desvanecerse en parejas. Los magos del Ministerio se echaron hacia atrás, algunos con aspecto confuso, otros asustados y resentidos. Y entonces...

—¡Mary!

La señora Cattermole miró por encima de su hombro. El verdadero Reg Cattermole, que ya no vomitaba pero estaba pálido y lánguido, acaba de salir corriendo de un ascensor.

**—¡Oh, por todos los demonios!—Gruñó Sirius—¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora?**

**Arthur suspiro, Nunca dejaría que Molly se enfrentara sola a un juicio, y siendo tan pegado como Reg no se le mantendría alejado durante mucho tiempo. Aun con esto en mente, todavía deseaba que Reg se hubiera quedado en casa. **

—¿R-Reg?

Miró de su marido a Ron, que maldijo con fuerza.

El mago casi calvo los miró con la boca abierta, su cabeza giraba de forma ridícula de un Reg Cattermole al otro.

—Eh, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto?

—¡sellen las salidas! ¡SELLENLAS!

Yaxley había salido de repente de otro ascensor

**—Debieron de haberlo atado—Tonks se quejó.**

y estaba corriendo hacia el grupo que se encontraba ante las chimeneas, por las que todos los nacidos muggles salvo la señora Cattermole se habían desvanecido. Cuando el mago casi calvo levantó su varita, Harry levantó un enorme puño y le golpeó, enviándolo volando por el aire.

**—¿Qué haces Harry? —Pregunto Molly, nunca pensó que Harry podría soltarle un puñetazo a alguien, aunque se encontró con que en ese momento no le importaba, ¡él y los demás necesitaban salir de allí, ahora!**

**—No sé—Harry se encogió de hombros, y Molly siguió leyendo.**

—¡Estaba ayudando a escapar a nacidos muggles, Yaxley! —gritó Harry.

**—Oh… ¡Otro buen plan, Harry!—Dijo Sirius—Mucho caos es mejor.**

Los compañeros del mago calvo iniciaron un tumulto, que aprovechó Ron para agarrar a la señora Cattermole, empujándola a la chimenea todavía abierta, y desapareciendo. Confuso, Yaxley miró de Harry al golpeado mago, mientras el verdadero Reg Cattermole gritaba:

—¡Mi mujer! ¿Quién era ese que estaba con mi mujer? ¿Qué está pasando?

**—Por favor, cállate Reg—Arthur se quejó, y nuevamente se compadeció del otro mago.**

Harry vio girar la cabeza de Yaxley, vio que un indicio de verdad aparecía en esa cara brutal.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Harry a Hermione; la cogió de la mano y juntos saltaron a la chimenea mientras la maldición de Yaxley pasaba por encima de la cabeza de Harry. Giraron durante unos segundos antes de salir en un inodoro y pasar al cubículo del retrete. Harry abrió la puerta. Ron estaba parado delante de los lavabos, todavía luchando con la señora Cattermole.

—Reg, no entiendo…

—¡Suélteme, no soy su marido, tiene que irse a casa!

Se produjo un ruido en el retrete que tenían detrás; Harry miró alrededor; Yaxley acababa de aparecer.

**—¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo!—Gimió Molly, y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, empezó a leer.**

—¡LARGEMONOS! —gritó Harry. Agarró a Hermione de la mano y a Ron del brazo y giró en el lugar.

La oscuridad los tragó, junto con la sensación de manos que le comprimían, pero algo iba mal… la mano de Hermione parecía resbalar de su agarre…

**—¡NO!—Dijeron varias personas, pero quien lo dijo más fuerte fue Ron.**

**—Alguien… ¡Yaxley la debe estar sujetando! —Dijo Remus.**

**—No es bueno, definitivamente no es bueno—Dijo Sirius.**

**—Pero él no puede traspasar las barreras de Grimmauld Place, ¿puede? —Dijo Fred.**

**—Quiero decir, se supone que están a salvo de algo así—Agrego George.**

**—Si Dumbledore sería el único guardián secreto, quizás—Dijo Remus seriamente—Pero me temo que lo más probable es que traspase el encantamiento… después de todo, es como si le estuvieran revelando el secreto por aparecerse ahí.**

**"_¡Maldita sea!"_ Muchos se quejaron.**

**—No van a poder volver más a Grimmauld Place—Gimió Molly, era una casa tenebrosa, sucia y peligrosa, todos lo sabían, pero al menos les era útil. Además que con el cambio repentino de Kreacher el lugar ya no parecía tan malo como solía serlo.**

**—Mama… ¿puedes leer?—Dijo Ron con toda la paciencia que podía, ya que quería escuchar lo que había pasado con Hermione… sabiendo que si ella se deslizara de la mano de Harry no iba resultar bueno.**

Se preguntó si se iba a asfixiar, no podía respirar ni ver, y las únicas cosas sólidas en el mundo eran el brazo de Ron y los dedos de Hermione, que se estaban escurriendo lentamente…

**Ron se estremeció a eso y Molly empezó a leer más rápido. **

Y entonces vio la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place, la aldaba en forma de serpiente, pero antes de poder tomar aliento, hubo un grito y un destello de luz púrpura; la mano de Hermione lo agarró de repente como unas tenazas y de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro.

**—Este es el final del capítulo—Dijo Molly, sosteniendo el libro para que alguien lo lea, su expresión clara decía que necesitaba que alguien comenzara a leer rápidamente.**

**—Estoy seguro que todo estará bien—Dijo Arthur—Parece que Hermione actuó rápido.**

**—Lo sé— Dijo Molly mientras Ginny tomaba el libro y luego regreso a sentarse al lado de Harry— Pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparme.**

**—Nadie te impide que te preocupes—Dijo Arthur sonriendo— y después de todas las maneras con que lo he intentado, yo se eso mejor que nadie.**

**—Y no dejes de intentarlo—Señaló Molly, sabiendo lo difícil que se le hacía a Arthur intentar mantenerla tranquila, y ella lo amaba por esto.**

**—Bueno, después de todo los Weasley son conocidos por su terquedad—Arthur se encogió de hombros, y luego miro a su hija esperando a que leyera.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Hola... que tal? yo cansada... he caminado como no tienen idea...ufff**_

_**¡LISTO! Llegamos a donde nos quedamos… ahora si vienen los capítulos nuevos. Pero lo publicare el sábado ya que estoy en el concurso "Gritos de Horror" de potterfics, y aun no empiezo la historia, ademas que tengo muy atareada mi vida muggle, denme chance chicos… les prometo que luego me apurare con los capítulos…**_

_**Y bueno, muchos me ponen que "ojala no deje la historia", bueno chicos…. ¡Tranquilos! Esta historia se termina a si sea a las malas… ok, no. Pero si la voy a terminar y seguiré con la continuación (que ya está en el capítulo 34)**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertar, favoritos, etc…**_

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS: **_

_******Laina.1993: Gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia. Nos leemos.**_

_******AndreinaB : ****¡****Listo! ya llegamos... así que ahora toca esperar el capitulo recién salidito... ¡Epa! no explotes antes de tiempo, **espérame** hasta el sábado jeje..**_

_******MaraiaBeth : Me alegro que la historia te guste mucho, no te preocupes comenta cuando puedas... como puse arriba, no abandonare la historia. Sip, la carta fue muy cuqui jejeje, a mi también me encanto. **_

_******SevSnape : si pues... lastimas, si no... ya hubiera terminado jajaja, bueno, te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA! yo tambien he leido muchos fics con esta tematica y nucna llegaban a terminar y por eso te entiendo... pero creeme cuando digo que no la voy a dejar tirada, creo que he invertido mucho tiempo en esta historia como para dejarla a la mitad. Bueno, en potterfics se publico una nota titulada " Plagio o citado excesivo" y pues se dio una nueva norma de que estos fics con la **temática** de la lectura de los libros no esta permitida ya que cae en lo que es plagio... por eso decidí pasar el fic a esta pagina, ya que, aquí no hay problema. Yno hay masque eso, puedes seguir leyendo otros fics en potterfics, pero no vas a encontrar fics donde los libros son leidos... **¡Saludos! ****_

_A LOS DE POTTERFICS: **¡YA! AHORA EMPEZAMOS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS. GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA.**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS. **_


	14. El Ladron

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary: Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: El ladrón<strong>

_****—**El ladrón**—****_** Leyó Ginny.**

Harry abrió los ojos y quedó deslumbrado por el verde y dorado; no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que yacía en lo que parecían hojas y ramitas. Luchando por llevar aire a unos pulmones que parecían aplastados, parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que la luz deslumbrante de colores chillones era la claridad del sol, que se colaba a través de un dosel de hojas a mucha altura sobre él.

Se apoyó en las manos y se puso de rodillas, preparado para enfrentarse a una criatura pequeña y feroz, pero vio que el objeto era el pie de Ron. Mirando alrededor Harry observó que él y Hermione yacían sobre el suelo de un bosque, aparentemente solos.

****—**Bien**—** Molly suspiro, tenía miedo a que pudieran ser encontrados.**

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue que era el Bosque Prohibido,

****— **No se puede aparecer en el Bosque Prohibido, Potter, es parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts **—**Se mofo Snape**—** . Uno pensaría que ya lo sabrías aunque ahora lo sabes. **

y por un momento, incluso sabiendo lo tonto y peligroso que sería que Aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, su corazón dio un salto al pensar en escabullirse entre los árboles hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

**Harry suspiro a eso, a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas, con el sapo tratando de adueñarse del castillo, extrañaba Hogwarts. Sabía que los pensamientos del Harry del libro iban a ser muy tentadores.**

Sin embargo, en los pocos momentos que le llevó a Ron emitir un gruñido bajo y a Harry empezar a gatear hacia él, se dio cuenta de que éste no era el Bosque Prohibido. Los árboles parecían más jóvenes, había espacios más amplios y el terreno era más claro.

Se encontró con Hermione, también apoyada sobre las manos y rodillas, junto a la cabeza de Ron. En el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre Ron, todas las otras preocupaciones volaron de la mente de Harry, ya que la sangre empapaba por completo el lateral izquierdo de Ron

****— **¡NO! **—**Molly y Hermione gimieron, mientras los demás Weasley y Harry palidecían. **

****— **¿Él está bien… verdad? **—**Dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny, quien leía. La única respuesta de Ginny fue seguir leyendo. **

y su cara de color blanco grisáceo, destacaba sobre el suelo lleno de hojas. La poción multijugos ahora estaba desapareciendo. Ron estaba a medio camino entre su apariencia normal y la de Cattermole, su pelo se volvía más y más pelirrojo mientras su cara perdía el poco color que le quedaba.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Ha sufrido una despartición—dijo Hermione,

**Todos los que tenían el conocimiento de lo grave, peligro y malo que eso era quedaron turbados. No es como si pudieran regresar para recuperar la parte del cuerpo que les faltaba. **

con los dedos ya ocupados en la manga de Ron, donde la sangre era más abundante y oscura.

Harry miró, horrorizado, como abrí con violencia la camisa de Ron. Siempre había pensado que escindirse era algo cómico,

****— **Cómico… ¡Escindirse no es algo cómico! **—**Le amonesto Molly, mucho más duro de lo que normalmente lo hacía (Sobre todo cuando lo hacía con Harry) pero se sentía preocupada por la herida de Ron. **

****— **Lo se **—**Concordó Harry, eso definitivamente no era gracioso. **

pero esto… Sus tripas se revolvieron con desagrado cuando Hermione descubrió el antebrazo de Ron, donde faltaba un gran pedazo de carne, sacado limpiamente como si se hubiera usado un cuchillo.

**Otra ronda de muecas de dolor rondó la sala, aunque Severus y Draco no estaban para nada afectados por esto.**

—Harry, rápido, en mi bolso hay una pequeña botella con la etiqueta 'Esencia de Díctamo…

****—**Bien **—**Dijo Molly, aunque deseo estar ahí, así podría haber sanado la herida adecuadamente, o podría haberlo llevado a San Mungo, pero al menos con el Díctamo no tendría más heridas y el sangrado se detendría. **

—El bolso… sí…

Harry se apuró hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado Hermione, agarró el pequeño bolso adornado con cuentas y metió la mano en el interior.

****— **Nunca lo vas a encontrar de esa manera, no con todo lo que está ahí **—**Dijo Bill.**

****— **Sobre todo porque no sabes la forma que tiene **—**Añadió Ginny , tienes que convocarlo. **

Al momento, empezó a tocar objeto tras objeto: sintió lomos de cuero de libros, mangas de lana de jerséis, tacones de zapatos…

—Rápido.

Agarró su varita del suelo y la apuntó a las profundidades del bolso mágico.

—_¡Accio Díctamo!_

Una pequeña botella marrón salió zumbando del bolso; la cogió y volvió con rapidez junto a Hermione y Ron, cuyos ojos ahora estaban medio cerrados. Todo lo que se veía entre sus pestañas eran franjas del blanco globo ocular.

**Hermione gimió y se agarró de la mano de Ron. No podía soportar esos pensamientos y no era la única que se veía afectada por eso, la voz de Ginny se turbaba a medida que leía y Arthur sostenía a Molly cerca de él, mientras se veía afligido. **

—Se ha desmayado —dijo Hermione, que también estaba bastante pálida; ya no parecía Mafalda, aunque su pelo todavía estaba gris en algunas partes…

—Destápala en mi lugar, Harry, me tiemblan las manos.

Harry arrancó el tapón de la pequeña botella, Hermione la cogió y vertió tres gotas de la poción en la herida que sangraba.

**Severus levanto una ceja a eso, esperaba que la niña sea descuidada con el uso de la poción, derramando mucho más de lo necesario en su prisa por curar a su amigo, pero ella utilizo la dosis exacta para lo que necesitaba. Estaba seguro que ella se dio cuenta que iban a estar en una misión peligrosa y había que tener cuidado en cómo usar aquella poción. Ella podría ser Gryffindor, pero aun así supo mantener la calma en una situación peligrosa. **

Un humo verdoso se elevó hacia arriba y cuando se aclaró, Harry vio que la sangre había dejado de manar. Ahora la herida parecía que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estiraba sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva.

—Guau —dijo Harry.

—Es todo lo que me siento segura de hacer —dijo Hermione temblorosa—. Hay hechizos que lo curarían completamente, pero no me atrevo a intentarlos por si acaso me salgan mal y cause más daño… Ya ha perdido tanta sangre…

****— **Una medida prudente **—**Dijo Remus**—** , los hechizos de curación pueden ser muy peligrosos si se hacen incorrectamente. **

****— **Pero, ¿Qué hechizo hace Mione incorrectamente? **—**Ron le sonrió a Hermione.**

****— **No hay opción a exponer tu seguridad por intentar hacer un hechizo **—**Dijo Hermione en voz baja, estaba segura que ella era la razón por la que él se había lesionado en primer lugar… después de todo ella los apareció… y ella apenas podría soportar eso. **

—¿Cómo se hirió? Quiero decir... —Harry sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararla, para darle sentido a lo que fuese que hubiera sucedido— ... ¿por qué estamos aquí? Creía que íbamos a volver a Grimmauld Place.

Hermione inspiró profundamente. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—Harry, no creo que vayamos a poder volver allí.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Cuando desaparecimos, Yaxley me agarró y no pude deshacerme de él, era demasiado fuerte, y todavía estaba sujeto cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place. Y entonces… bueno, creo que debió haber visto la puerta y pensar que parábamos ahí, así que aflojó su agarre, conseguí apartarlo y nos traje aquí.

****— **Lo siento… es mi culpa que estés herido **—**Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.**

****— **No seas tonta Hermione, si no nos aparecías allí, probablemente habríamos sido capturados **—**Ron rodo los ojos**—** . Tú nos salvaste.**

**Hermione en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero no tenía ganas de discutir. **

—Pero entonces, ¿dónde está? Espera un momento… No querrás decir que está en Grimmauld Place, ¿no? No puede entrar allí, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de ella brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas mientras asentía.

—Harry, creo que puede, yo... lo obligué a soltarme con una Maldición de Repulsión, pero ya le había metido dentro de la protección del encantamiento Fidelio. Desde que Dumbledore murió, hemos sido Guardianes Secretos, así que le desvelé el secreto, ¿verdad?

****— **No fueron ustedes los que dieron el secreto, fui yo quien los hizo aparecer en Grimmauld Place **—**Dijo Harry.**

****— **Argh, realmente eso no importa **—**Ron rodo los ojos**—** , fuimos al maldito Ministerio, donde la mayoría intentaba capturarnos, solo perdimos la casa y tengo el brazo ensangrentado… Podría haber sido mucho peor de lo que es, así que dejen de estar echándose la culpa de las cosas.**

**Harry y Hermione le sonrieron a Ron (aunque la sonrisa de Hermione fue débil debido a que aún seguía preocupada por las heridas de Ron)**

No había fingimiento posible. Harry estaba seguro de que tenía razón. Fue un serio golpe. Si ahora Yaxley podía entrar en la casa, de ningún modo podían regresar. Incluso ahora podría estar llevando a otros mortífagos allí mediante la Aparición. A pesar de lo sombría y agobiante que era la casa, había sido su único refugio seguro; precisamente ahora, que Kreacher era mucho más feliz y amistoso, una especie de hogar. Con una punzada de pesar que no tenía nada que ver con la comida, Harry se imaginó al elfo doméstico preparando el pastel de bistec y riñón que Harry, Ron y Hermione nunca comerían.

****— **Hm… creo que mi mayor pesar seria el no ser capaz de comer **—**Dijo Ron y Hermione lo miro mal. **

****—**¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? **—**Siseo. **

****— **Er… Hermione, conoces a Ron, es el idiota más insensible del mundo **—**Dijo Ginny.**

**Ron le saco la lengua a su hermana, pero Hermione sabía que no siempre era así. En algún momento se sorprendió de lo sensible que podía ser.**

—¡Harry, lo siento, lo siento tanto!

—¡No seas tonta, no fue culpa tuya! Si acaso, fue mía...

****— **Es bueno saber que ustedes dos no van a cambiar mucho en un año y medio **—**Rio Fred.**

Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el ojo de Ojoloco. Hermione retrocedió, con expresión horrorizada.

—Umbridge lo colocó en la puerta de su oficina, para espiar a la gente. No podía dejarlo allí… pero así fue como supieron que había intrusos.

****— **Incluso habrían encontrado dificultades para salir del Ministerio con todos esos nacidos muggles sin la necesidad de haber tomado el ojo **—**Dijo Tonks**—** . Ellos se habrían preguntado qué es lo que estaban haciendo.**

**Y no podrían haber sido capaz de encontrar la respuesta correcta, entonces Dijo Hermione , tu sabes que funciona mejor cuando se tiene que pensar con rapidez mientras más peligrosa sea la situación, mejor uno reacciona. **

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Ron gimió y abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba gris y su cara brillaba por el sudor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró Hermione.

—Fatal —dijo Ron con voz ronca, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el brazo dolorido—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el bosque donde celebraron la Copa Mundial de Quidditch —dijo Hermione—. Quería algún sitio apartado, oculto, y este fue…

—… el primer lugar en el que pensaste —terminó Harry por ella, echando un vistazo alrededor al claro aparentemente desierto. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían Aparecido en la primera localización. Hermione había estado pensando en cómo los mortífagos los habían encontrado a los pocos minutos.

**Todos en la sala se estremecieron a eso con la esperanza de que eso no volviera a suceder nuevamente. **

****— **Creo que están bien **—**dijo Sirius después de una pausa de un segundo de haber pensado**—** , los mortifagos estarían ahí en esos momentos si ellos se aparecieran.**

****— **Lo que es un consuelo **—**refunfuño Ginny antes de volver a leer.**

¿Había sido Legeremancia? ¿Sabían Voldemort o sus secuaces, incluso ahora, a dónde los había llevado Hermione?

—¿Crees que deberíamos movernos? —preguntó Ron a Harry, y Harry pudo ver por la expresión de Ron que éste estaba pensando lo mismo.

—No sé.

Ron todavía estaba pálido y sudoroso. No había hecho ningún intento de levantarse, y daba la impresión de estar todavía demasiado débil para hacerlo.

La posibilidad de moverlo era desalentadora.

**Ron frunció el ceño ante eso, era una carga para sus amigos… él los estaba poniendo en mayor peligro al no poder moverse.**

—Quedémonos aquí de momento —dijo Harry.

Con expresión aliviada, Hermione se puso en pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ron.

****— **Ah… creo que el pequeño Ronnie quiere que le des la mano **—**dijo Fred.**

****— **Y que le diga que todo va a salir bien **—**añadió George, riendo junto a su gemelo.**

****— **Cállate **—**dijo Ron, con la orejas rojas. **

—Si nos quedamos, deberíamos poner algunos encantamientos protectores alrededor —respondió, y elevando su varita, empezó a caminar en un amplio círculo alrededor de Harry y Ron, murmurando encantamientos mientras avanzaba. Harry vio pequeñas perturbaciones en el aire que los rodeaba, era como si Hermione hubiese conjurado un viento cálido en el claro.

****— **Bien pensado señorita Granger, es bueno saber que al menos uno de ustedes está preparado **—**dijo McGonagall sonriendo a Hermione. **

—Salvio Hexia… Protego Totalum… Repello Muggletum… Muffliato… Podías sacar la tienda, Harry…

—¿Tienda?

****— **E incluso pensó en donde iban a vivir **—**agrego Molly aprobando esa acción. **

—¡En el bolso!

—En el… por supuesto —dijo Harry.

Esta vez no se molestó en rebuscar en el interior, sino que usó otro Encantamiento Convocador.

La tienda salió en un montón de bultos, con lonas, cuerda y palos. Harry la reconoció, en parte por el olor a gato, como la misma tienda en la que habían dormido la noche del Mundial de Quidditch.

****— **Bueno, eso debería estar bien **—**dijo Harry**—**, aunque por supuesto sería mejor sin el olor a gato ¿Pero la tienda no era de su amigo Perkins, Sr. Weasley?**

****— **Sí, pero cuando quise devolvérselo me dijo que ya no iba a usarlo nunca mas **—**dijo Arthur**—** , debí habérselo prestado a Hermione para que lo puedan usarlo. **

—Creí que pertenecía a ese Perkins del Ministerio, ¿no? —preguntó, empezando a desenredar las varillas de la tienda.

—Aparentemente no la quiso de vuelta, tiene mucho lumbago —dijo Hermione, ahora realizando una complicada figura de ocho movimientos con su varita—, así que el padre de Ron dijo que me la podía llevar prestada. ¡Erecto! —añadió, apuntando con su varita a las deformadas lonas, que en un movimiento fluido se elevaron en el aire y se asentaron, completamente colocadas, en el suelo delante de Harry, de cuyas sorprendidas manos saltó una varilla, para aterrizar con un golpe sordo final en el extremo de un viento.

—_Cave Inumicum_ —terminó Hermione con una floritura hacia el cielo—. Esto es todo cuanto puedo hacer. Por lo menos, lo sabremos si se acercan. No puedo garantizar que mantenga fuera a Vol…

—¡No pronuncies el nombre! —la cortó Ron, con voz áspera.

****— **Ron, ¿Cuándo vas a superarlo? **—**Hermione rodo los ojos.**

****— **Lo dice la chica que aun balbucea su nombre **—**se quejó Ron.**

****— **Por lo menos puedo decirlo **—**comenzó a decir Hermione, mientras Ginny resoplaba y empezó a leer antes que Hermione y Ron dijeran algo más. **

Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro.

—Lo siento —dijo Ron, gimiendo un poco al elevarse para mirarlos—, pero se siente como una… una maldición o algo así. ¿No le podemos llamar Quien-tú-sabes, por favor?

****— **¿Maldición? **—**cuestiono Fred**—** Venga Ronnie, admite que tienes miedo de decir su nombre… no pongas excusas.**

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, levanto una ceja ante eso. Tenía serias dudas de si realmente era posible que Voldemort haya maldecido su nombre, aunque no le veía lo útil que sería para el lado oscuro. Solo los miembros de la Orden o de quienes se oponían a Voldemort usarían el nombre. **

—Dumbledore decía que el miedo a un nombre… —empezó Harry.

—Por si no lo has notado, colega, llamar a Quien-tú-sabes por el nombre no le sirvió de mucho a Dumbledore al final. —Le espetó Ron como contestación

**Ron se sonrojo ligeramente a eso, mirando al director con timidez dijo: **—**Lo siento, señor.**

****— **Está bien, aunque creo que mi muerte no tiene nada que ver con que diga el nombre de Voldemort **—**dijo Dumbledore serenamente.**

—. Sólo... sólo muéstrale a Quien-tú-sabes algo de respeto, ¿vale?

****— **¡¿Respeto? **—**siseo Harry**—** , ¡No voy a demostrar ningún tipo de respeto a un maldito!**

****— **Lo siento **—**murmuro Ron nuevamente, mirando hacia abajo. **

****— **Tonto arrogante **—**murmuro Severus, negando con la cabeza.**

****— **No me refería a que no sé qué él no pueda matarme en cualquier momento **—****** dijo Harry, sintiéndose todavía enojado por haber escuchado que tenía que respetar al hijo de puta que mato a sus padres**—** , solo estoy diciendo que él no ha hecho nada digno de respeto… causar temor, si… pero no respeto.**

****— **Harry **—**dijo suavemente Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarlo. Harry respiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza a Ginny para que continúe leyendo. Ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. **

—¿Respeto? —repitió Harry, pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia; aparentemente no podía discutir con Ron mientras éste estuviera en una condición tan debilitada.

****— **Lástima que no me dieron ese beneficio ahora **—**se quejó Ron, lo que provoco una sonrisa sincera de Harry. **

Harry y Hermione medio llevaron, medio arrastraron a Ron hasta la entrada de la tienda. El interior era exactamente como Harry recordaba, un pequeño apartamento, completo con cuarto de baño y una pequeña cocina. Apartó a un lado un viejo sillón y bajó a Ron con cuidado a la cama de abajo de una litera. Incluso este pequeño recorrido había dejado a Ron más pálido, y una vez que lo tuvieron colocado en el colchón cerró los ojos y no habló durante un rato.

—Haré algo de té —dijo Hermione sin aliento, sacando un hervidor y tazas de las profundidades de su bolso, y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Harry encontró la bebida caliente tan bienvenida como lo había sido el whisky de fuego

****— **Vamos Harry, el whisky de fuego tiene que ser mejor **—**dijo Fred.**

la noche en que había muerto Ojoloco; pareció consumir un poco del miedo que palpitaba en su pecho. Después de un minuto o dos, Ron rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué crees que le pasó a los Cattermole?

—Con algo de suerte, se habrán marchado —dijo Hermione, aferrando su taza caliente para reconfortarse—. Si el señor Cattermole fue capaz de pensar con claridad, habrá sacado a la señora Cattermole mediante Aparición Conjunta y ahora mismo estarán huyendo del país con sus hijos. Eso es lo que Harry le dijo que hiciese.

****— **Estoy seguro que se escapó, y si Reg no pensó en eso, de seguro Mary se aseguraría que ocurriera **—****** dijo Arthur**—**, cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraban varias personas. **

—Vaya, espero que escapen —dijo Ron, recostándose contra las almohadas. El té parecía estar haciéndole bien; le había vuelto un poco el color—. Aunque no me pareció que Reg Cattermole fuese tan ingenioso, por la forma en que todo el mundo me hablaba cuando era él.

****— **No Ronnie, ellos se dieron cuenta que te hiciste pasar por él, y estaban tratando de asegurarse que podías seguirle el ritmo **—**bromeo Fred.**

****— **Acaso no pueden ser amables alguna vez, ustedes dos… **—**Hermione fulmino con la mirada a los gemelos.**

****— **¡Hey, yo no he dicho nada! **—**se quejó George.**

****— **Ron puede ser muy perspicaz **—**continuo Hermione sin escuchar lo que George dijo. **

Dios, espero que lo consiguiesen… Si ambos acabasen en Azkaban por nuestra culpa…

****— **No van a estar mucho peor de lo que estaban antes que llegaran **—**dijo Charlie. **

****— **¡Wow, Ron, realmente puedes ser muy considerado! **—**Ginny hizo una burla a su hermano, aunque sabía lo considerado que podía ser su hermano.**

Harry miró a Hermione y la pregunta que había estado a punto de formular —que la falta de varita de la señora Cattermole le impediría Aparecerse Conjuntamente con su marido—

****— **No, eso no evitaría aparecerse **—**Dumbledore respondió a la pregunta**—** . La única magia que se utiliza es la de quien guía, incluso se podría aparecer con muggles si fuera necesario. **

murió en su garganta. Hermione estaba observando a Ron preocuparse por el destino de los Cattermole, y había tanta ternura en su expresión, que Harry casi se sintió como si la hubiera pillado besándolo.

**El regocijo se hizo evidente en la voz de Ginny, mientras leía esto, y los gemelos murmuraban "**_**Aw"**_** en el momento preciso, Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron y evitaban mirarse. Ron poseía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y Hermione fulminaba con la mirada a Harry, **_**¿Acaso tenía que darse cuenta de eso?**_

—Así que, ¿lo cogiste? —le preguntó Harry, en parte para recordarle que estaba allí.

****— **Oh… Harry deberías haber permitido que tuvieran su momento **—**suspiro Fred.**

—Si cogí… ¿cogí qué? —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Porque hemos pasado todo eso? ¡El guardapelo! ¿Dónde está?

—¿Lo tienen? —Gritó Ron, elevándose un poco más sobre las almohadas—. ¡Nadie me dice nada!

****— **Nosotros no tuvimos tiempo para decírtelo **—**Hermione intento usar un tono normal en su voz, pero era evidente que una estaba avergonzada. **

¡Caray, podían haberlo mencionado!

—Eh!, que nos perseguían los dementores—dijo Hermione—. Aquí esta.

Y sacó el guardapelo del bolsillo de sus ropas y se lo pasó a Ron.

Era tan grande como un huevo de gallina. Una ornamentada letra S con muchas piedrecillas verdes incrustadas, destelló con un brillo apagado en la luz difusa que brillaba a través del techo de lona de la tienda.

****— **No me sorprendería que arrojes eso, esa cosa es terrible**** **—**observo Tonks.**

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que alguien lo destruyera desde que estuvo en posesión de Kreacher? —Preguntó Ron con esperanza—. Quiero decir, ¿estamos seguros de que todavía es un Horrocrux?

—Eso creo —dijo Hermione, cogiéndolo de nuevo y examinándolo más cerca—. Habría alguna señal de daño si hubiese sido mágicamente destruido.

****— **Es cierto, teniendo en cuenta lo que uno tiene que hacer para destruir un Horrocrux, definitivamente el daño sería muy notorio **—**dijo Dumbledore. **

Se lo pasó a Harry, que le dio vueltas entre los dedos. El guardapelo estaba en perfecto estado. Recordó los restos destrozados del diario, y cómo la piedra en el Horrocrux del anillo se había rajado cuando Dumbledore lo había destruido.

—Creo que Kreacher tiene razón —dijo Harry—. Vamos a tener que descubrir cómo abrir esta cosa antes de poder destruirla.

****— **Si, tienen que encontrar la manera de destruir el Horrocrux antes de abrirlo **—**Dijo Remus, a quien lo le gustaba la idea de encontrar la manera de abrirlo sin tener ningún artefacto con que destruirlo.**

Una repentina conciencia de lo que estaba sosteniendo, de lo que vivía bajo las pequeñas puertas doradas, golpeó a Harry mientras hablaba. Incluso después de todos los esfuerzos para encontrarlo, sentía el violento impulso de arrojar lejos de él el guardapelo.

****— **Er… ¿Te has vuelto loco, amigo? **—**pregunto Ron**

****— **No se **—**Harry se encogió de hombros**—** . Pero realmente no me apetece tener un pedazo del alma de Voldemort cerca de mí. **

**Dumbledore hizo una mueca a eso, pensando en lo que sabía con certeza. **

Controlándose de nuevo, intentó abrirlo con los dedos. Luego probó el encantamiento que Hermione había usado para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Regulus. Ninguno funcionó. Le devolvió el guardapelo a Ron y Hermione, que hicieron todo lo posible por abrirlo, pero no tuvieron más éxito que él.

****— **¿Por qué no intentas con el pársel, Potter? **—**Dijo Draco**—** . Tendría sentido que Slytherin sellara su medallón con una manera en que solo él o sus parientes serian capaz de abrirla. **

**Todos en la sala miraron a Draco por un segundo y luego se miraron entre sí. **

****—**Es una buena idea **—**coincidió Dumbledore. **

—Aunque, ¿puedes sentirlo? —preguntó Ron en voz muy baja, mientras lo sostenía apretadamente en su puño cerrado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ron le pasó el Horrocrux a Harry. Después de un momento, Harry pensó que sabía lo que Ron quería decir. ¿Era su propia sangre latiendo por sus venas lo que sentía, o era algo que latía dentro del guardapelo, como un pequeño corazón metálico?

**Todos se estremecieron cuando la voz de Ginny se hizo hermética, ya que no le gustaba leer sobre esto… eso la hacía pensar en el diario. **

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —preguntó Hermione.

—Mantenerlo a salvo hasta que descubramos cómo destruirlo —respondió Harry, y, aunque le apetecía poco, se colgó la cadena alrededor del cuello, dejando caer el guardapelo fuera de la vista bajo sus ropas, donde descansó sobre su pecho junto a la bolsita que le había dado Hagrid.

—Creo que deberíamos turnarnos para vigilar fuera de la tienda —añadió mirando a Hermione, levantándose y estirándose—. Y también tenemos que pensar en conseguir algo de comida. Tú te quedas aquí —añadió con dureza, cuando Ron intentó levantarse y se puso de un desagradable tono verde.

Con el Chivatoscopio que Hermione le había dado a Harry por su cumpleaños colocado con cuidado sobre la mesa de la tienda, Harry y Hermione pasaron el resto del día compartiendo la tarea de vigilancia. Sin embargo, el Chivatoscopio permaneció en silencio y quieto en su posición todo el día, y ya fuese por los encantamientos protectores y hechizos repeledores que Hermione había extendido a su alrededor, o porque la gente raramente se aventuraba por esa zona, su trozo de bosque permaneció desierto, sin contar a los pájaros o ardillas ocasionales.

****— **Pienso que eran los encantamientos de la señorita Granger **—**dijo McGonagall**—** , estoy segura que han funcionado correctamente.**

****— **Si sigue diciendo cosas así, voy a empezar que le agrada Hermione más que yo **—**dijo Fred haciendo un mohín.**

**McGonagall rodo los ojos mientras los gemelos y Sirius se echaban a reír. **

La tarde no trajo ningún cambio. Harry encendió su varita cuando sustituyó a Hermione a las diez, y miró hacia la escena desierta, tomando nota de los murciélagos volando muy por encima a través del único trozo de cielo visible desde su resguardado claro.

Ahora se sentía hambriento, y un poco mareado. Hermione no había guardado nada de comida en su bolso mágico,

**Molly suspiro, sabía que su hijo no iba a estar nada contento sino se alimentaba correctamente. **

ya que había asumido que esa noche regresarían a Grimmauld Place, por lo que no tenían nada que comer salvo algunos champiñones salvajes que Hermione había recogido en los árboles cercanos y cocido en un cazo.

****— **Eck **—**gimió Ron**—** , eso suena horrible.**

****— **Si **—**coincidieron Harry y Hermione.**

Después de un par de cucharadas Ron había alejado su porción, con aspecto mareado. Harry sólo había perseverado para no herir los sentimientos de Hermione.

****— **No creo que hubieras herido mis sentimientos **—**le informo Hermione.**

El silencio que lo rodeaba fue roto por extraños crujidos y lo que sonó como ramitas rompiéndose: Harry pensó que eran sonidos causados por animales más que por personas, pero aun así agarró la varita con fuerza y se puso alerta. Sus tripas, ya con molestias debido a la inadecuada ayuda de los champiñones correosos, hormigueaban con inquietud. Había creía que se sentiría eufórico si conseguían robar y recuperar el Horrocrux, pero de alguna manera no era así.

Todo lo que sentía mientras se sentaba mirando hacia la oscuridad, de la que su varita sólo iluminaba una pequeña parte, era temor por lo que pasaría a continuación. Era como si hubiera estado avanzando bullicioso hasta ese punto durante las últimas semanas, meses, incluso años, pero ahora que se había parado de golpe, ya no le quedasen caminos.

****— **Genial **—**ironizo Harry**—** . No tengo idea de que hacer ahora. **

****— **¿Cuál es la novedad? **—**pregunto Draco**—** ¿Cuándo has tenido alguna idea? **

**Harry negó con la cabeza. **

Había otros Horrocruxes ahí fuera, en alguna parte, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podrían estar.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que eran todos.

****— **¿Qué significa eso? **—**dijo Harry.**

****— **Creo que significa que no conoces todos los objetos que Voldemort ha utilizado para sus horrocruxes **—**dijo Dumbledore. **

Mientras tanto, no sabía cómo destruir el único que habían encontrado, el Horrocrux que actualmente yacía contra la carne desnuda de su pecho.

Curiosamente, no había absorbido calor de su cuerpo, sino que yacía tan frío contra su piel como si acabase de salir de agua helada. De vez en cuando Harry pensaba, o tal vez imaginaba, que podía sentir el débil latido pulsando irregular al lado del suyo.

Presentimientos sin nombre lo invadieron mientras estaba sentado en la oscuridad. Intentó resistirlos, apartarlos, pero aun así lo seguían implacables.

Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro siga con vida. Ron y Hermione, ahora hablando en voz baja detrás, dentro de la tienda, podían alejarse si querían, él no.

****—**Nosotros no te vamos a abandonar, Harry **—**Dijo Hermione en voz baja.**

****— **Lo se **—**dijo Harry**—** , pero no es exactamente lo mismo… Voldemort no me dejara escapar tanto si quiero pelear con él o no. **

Y a Harry le parecía, mientras estaba sentado intentando controlar su propio miedo y cansancio, que el Horrocrux apoyado contra su pecho estaba marcando el tiempo que le quedaba…

_Una idea estúpida, se dijo a sí mismo, no pienses en eso… _

**La mueca de Dumbledore se profundizo mucho más al escuchar hablar a Harry sobre el Horrocrux de esa manera, no le agradaba el sonido de esto en lo absoluto. Estaba muy seguro que el Horrocrux estaba afectando al niño. **

Su cicatriz estaba empezando nuevamente a doler. Tenía miedo de estar provocándolo por tener esos pensamientos, e intentó dirigirlos en otra dirección. Pensó en el pobre Kreacher, que los habría estado esperado a ellos en la casa y había recibido a Yaxley.

****— **No te preocupes, Kreacher debe estar bien **—**dijo Sirius**—** . Él está supuestamente ayudando a mi prima ahora mismo, por lo que los mortifagos creen que esta de su lado. **

****— **Solo espero que no intente defenderse de ellos **—**murmuro Harry. Estaba seguro que el mortifago torturaría al elfo, y no le gusta pensar en el Kreacher de los últimos capítulos leídos pasando por aquello. **

¿Se quedaría callado el elfo o le contaría al mortifago todo lo que sabía?

****— **No te preocupes por eso, Harry, Kreacher puede actuar **—**Dijo Sirius**—** . Realmente le agradas y no traicionaría tus secretos, no importa lo que pueda pasar. **

Harry quería creer que Kreacher había cambiado su actitud hacia él durante el último mes, que ahora le sería leal, ¿pero quién sabía lo que pasaría? ¿Y si los mortífagos lo torturaban? Imágenes morbosas zumbaron por la mente de Harry, y también intentó apartarlas, porque no había nada que pudiese hacer por Kreacher; Hermione y él ya habían decidido no intentar convocarlo, ¿y si también venía alguien del Ministerio? No podían contar con que la Aparición de los elfos estuviese libre del mismo fallo que había llevado a Yaxley a Grimmauld Place en el dobladillo de la manga de Hermione.

Ahora la cicatriz de Harry estaba ardiendo. Pensó en que había tanto que no sabía. Lupin había tenido razón al hablar de magia que nunca habían esperado imaginado. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le había explicado más? ¿Había pensado que habría tiempo, que viviría durante años, tal vez durante siglos, como su amigo Nicolas Flamel?

****— **Estoy seguro que no creía que iba a vivir muchos siglos **—**dijo Dumbledore**—** , no tengo ningún deseo de alargar mi vida por medios mágicos. **

Si así fuese, se había equivocado… Snape se había encargado de ello… Snape, la serpiente dormida, que había atacado en lo alto de la torre… Y Dumbledore había caído… caído…

—_Dámela, Gregorovitch._

****— **Oh, mierda… otra vez Voldemort **—**gruño Sirius. **

La voz de Harry era alta, clara y fría, y su varita estaba aferrada delante de él por una mano blanca de largos dedos. El hombre al que estaba apuntando con la varita, estaba suspendido en el aire con las piernas hacia arriba, aunque no había cuerdas que lo sujetasen; se balanceaba allí, atado de forma invisible e inquietante, con los miembros enroscados sobre su cuerpo, con la cara aterrorizada a nivel de la de Harry, rubicunda debido a la sangre que se había agolpado en su cabeza. Tenía el cabello de color blanco puro y una barba densa y tupida: un Papá Noel atado.

—¡No la tengo, ya no la tengo! ¡Hace muchos años que me la robaron!

—No mientas a Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch. Él sabe… Siempre sabe.

****—**¿Cómo sabe que el hombre está mintiendo? **—**pregunto George. **

****— **No lo sabe, simplemente lo asume **—**dijo Dumbledore**—** , la mayoría de la gente suele mentirle cuando el quiero algo de valor. **

****— **¿No es peligroso? **—**dijo Fred**—** . Me refiero a mentirle. **

****— **En la posición de Gregorovitch, no es más peligroso que decir la verdad **—**Dijo Dumbledore gravemente, y agrego que no sabía si Gregorovitch estaba diciendo la verdad. **

Las pupilas del hombre colgado estaban muy abiertas, dilatadas con miedo, y parecieron agrandarse, cada vez más, hasta que su negrura engulló por completo a Harry…

Y ahora Harry se dirigía apresurado por un oscuro pasillo siguiendo la estela del corpulento Gregorovitch, que sujetaba un farol en lo alto. Gregorovitch irrumpió en una habitación al final del pasillo y su farol iluminó lo que parecía ser un taller. Virutas de madera y oro brillaban en el oscilante círculo de luz, y en el alféizar de la ventana se hallaba posado, como un pájaro gigante, un joven de cabello dorado. En la fracción de segundo que la luz del farol lo iluminó, Harry vio el placer en su apuesto rostro. Entonces el intruso lanzó un Hechizo Aturdidor con su varita y saltó hacia atrás hasta casi caer por fuera de la ventana con un estallido de risa.

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante la descripción de quien una vez fue su amigo.**

Y Harry se encontró precipitándose de vuelta del interior esas pupilas dilatadas como túneles, y se fijó otra vez en la cara de Gregorovitch, presa del terror.

****— **¿Qué fue eso? **—**pregunto Harry. **

****— **Voldemort estaba utilizando legeremancia sobre Gregorovitch **—**dijo Dumbledore.**

****— **Voldemort estaba leyendo su mente **—**Dijo Harry, y Snape se mofo de la elección de palabras que uso Harry. **

—¿Quién fue el ladrón, Gregorovitch? —dijo la voz alta y fría.

—No lo sé, nunca lo supe, un hombre joven… no… por favor… ¡POR FAVOR!

Un grito que continuó y continuó y entonces una ráfaga de luz verde…

****— **Él lo mato… pero pensé que quería saber más acerca de la varita de Harry **—**dijo Charlie.**

****— **Parece ser que nos hemos equivocado con eso **—**Remus frunció el ceño**—** Parece ser que Voldemort está tras lo que sea que el ladrón robo. **

****— **Y no tenemos idea de lo que podría ser **—**Sirius hizo una mueca.**

****— **Bueno, podría ser seguro sospechar que podría ser una varita mágica, teniendo en cuenta lo que Gregorovitch hace para ganarse la vida **—**dijo Severus sonriendo.**

—¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos, jadeando, con la frente palpitando. Había perdido el conocimiento contra el costado de la tienda, se había deslizado lateralmente por la lona, y estaba tendido en el suelo. Levantó la vista hacia Hermione, cuyo espeso cabello oscurecía el pequeño trozo de cielo visible a través el oscuro enramado situado por encima.

—Estaba soñando —dijo, sentándose con rapidez e intentado responder a la mirada de ira de Hermione con una de inocencia—. Debí quedarme dormido, lo siento.

**La mirada que Hermione le estaba dando ahora era más o menos igual a la del libro. Sinceramente, ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que iba a creer esas tonterías? **

—¡Sé que fue tu cicatriz! ¡Puedo verlo por tu expresión! Estabas viendo en la mente de Vol…

—¡No digas su nombre! —la voz enfadada de Ron se escuchó desde las profundidades de la tienda.

****— **Argh… eso va a ser molesto **—**se quejó Harry.**

—Bien —replicó Hermione—. ¡La mente de Quién-tú-sabes, entonces!

—¡No quise hacer que sucediese! —Dijo Harry—. ¡Fue un sueño! ¿Puedes tú controlar lo que sueñas, Hermione?

—Si sólo aprendieses a aplicar la Oclumancia…

Pero Harry no estaba interesado en que le regañaran, quería discutir lo que acababa de ver.

****— **¿Alguna vez has tenido interés en ser regañado? **—**Pregunto Hermione**—,** avísame para saber cuándo debo hacerlo.**

****— **Nunca… jamás sería agradable **—**le contesto Harry. **

****— **Eso nunca va a pasar, amigo **—**dijo Ron. **

—Ha encontrado a Gregorovitch, Hermione, y creo que lo ha matado, pero antes de hacerlo le leyó la mente a Gregorovitch y vi…

—Creo que será mejor que me ocupe yo de la vigilancia si estas tan cansado que te estas quedando dormido —dijo Hermione fríamente.

—¡Puedo terminar mi turno!

—No, obviamente estas agotado. Ve a tumbarte.

****— **Despedido **—**dijo Fred, riéndose.**

****— **Yo no discutiría con ella en esos momentos, compañero **—**añadió Ron.**

Hermione se dejó caer en la entrada de la tienda, con expresión testaruda. Enfadado, pero queriendo evitar una discusión, Harry se metió de vuelta en el interior.

La cara de Ron, todavía pálida, se asomaba en la litera de abajo. Harry trepó a la que estaba encima, se tumbó y miró hacia el techo oscuro de lona. Después de un rato, Ron habló en una voz tan baja que no le llegaría a Hermione, acurrucada en la entrada.

—¿Qué está haciendo Quién-tú-sabes?

Harry arrugó los ojos con el esfuerzo de recordar cada detalle, y después susurró en la oscuridad.

—Encontró a Gregorovitch. Lo tenía atado. Lo estaba torturando.

—No sé… es raro, ¿verdad?

Harry cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo que había visto y oído. Cuanto más recordaba, menos sentido le encontraba… Voldemort no había dicho nada sobre la varita de Harry, nada sobre los núcleos gemelos, nada sobre que Gregorovitch le hiciese una nueva varita más poderosa para derrotar a la de Harry…

—Quería algo de Gregorovitch —dijo Harry, todavía con los ojos bien cerrados—. Le dijo que se lo diese, pero Gregorovitch dijo que se lo habían robado… y entonces… entonces…

Recordó como él, como Voldemort, había parecido meterse a través de los ojos de Gregorovitch, en sus recuerdos…

—Leyó la mente de Gregorovitch. Vi a un joven posado en el alféizar de una ventana, que le lanzó un hechizo a Gregorovitch y saltó perdiéndose de vista. Lo robó, robó lo que fuese que Quién-tú-sabes buscaba. Y… creo que lo he visto en alguna parte…

****— **¿Realmente?... ¿Dónde? **—**pregunto Ron. **

****— **No lo sé **—**Dijo Harry**—** . En realidad yo no lo veo. **

**Sin embargo, Dumbledore pudo ver fácilmente la relación. **

Harry deseó poder echar otro vistazo a la cara risueña del muchacho. El robo había sucedido hacía muchos años, según Gregorovitch. ¿por qué el joven ladrón le resultaba familiar?

Los sonidos del bosque que los rodeaba estaban apagados dentro de la tienda; todo lo que Harry podía oír era la respiración de Ron. Después de un rato, Ron susurró: —¿No pudiste ver lo que el ladrón estaba agarrando?

—No… debía ser algo pequeño.

—¿Harry?

Las tablillas de madera de la cama de Ron crujieron cuando cambió de posición.

—Harry, ¿no crees que Quién-tú-sabes está detrás de algo más para convertirlo en un Horrocrux?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry despacio—. Quizás. ¿Pero no sería peligroso para él hacer otro? ¿No dijo Hermione que ya había llevado su alma hasta el límite?

****— **Eso probablemente sea cierto, pero eso no pareció detenerlo antes **—**dijo Sirius**—** . Quiero decir después de realizarlo más de dos veces fue empujando su alma al límite. **

****— **Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Sirius **—**dijo Dumbledore**—** , por lo menos en lo que es la definición de un hombre normal con un límite en su alma. No obstante, estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Granger, eso sería un mal consejo para Voldemort, intentar hacer otro Horrocrux.**

****— **Y no creo que eso sea lo que estaba haciendo **—**dijo Remus.**

****— **Yo tampoco lo creo **—**confirmo Dumbledore.**

—Sí, pero tal vez no lo sabe.

—Sí… tal vez —dijo Harry.

Había estado seguro de que Voldemort buscaba una forma de resolver el problema de los núcleos gemelos, seguro de que intentaba conseguir una solución del viejo fabricante de varitas… y aun así lo había matado, aparentemente sin hacerle ni una pregunta sobre el saber popular sobre varitas.

¿Qué estaba intentando encontrar Voldemort? ¿Por qué, con el Ministerio de Magia y el mundo mágico a sus pies, estaba tan lejos, concentrado en perseguir un objeto que una vez Gregorovitch había poseído, y que había sido robado por un ladrón desconocido?

****— **Esa es una pregunta muy interesante **—**murmuro Severus, y luego gruñó al darse cuenta que había elogiado a Harry. **

Harry todavía podía ver la cara del joven rubio: era alegre, salvaje; tenía un aire pícaro triunfante, como Fred y George.

****— **¡Espero que mis hijos nunca recurran al robo! **—**dijo Molly bruscamente.**

****— **No te preocupes mama, no pensamos eso **—**le aseguro George. **

Se había lanzado del alféizar como un pájaro, y Harry lo había visto antes, pero no podía pensar dónde…

Con Gregorovitch muerto, era el mago de expresión alegre el que estaba ahora en peligro. Los pensamientos de Harry se dirigieron hacia él, cuando los ronquidos de Ron empezaron a sonar de la litera de abajo y él mismo se fue quedando una vez más lentamente dormido.

****— **Ese es el final del capítulo **—**dijo Ginny aliviada de haber terminado ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?**

****— **Yo lo hare **—**Dijo Percy. Ginny le entrego el libro sin siquiera mirarlo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: ¡Hola chicos! Primero mil disculpa por el mega retraso pero estoy con una rinitis alérgica que no me deja acercarme mucho a la computadora, puesto que, tengo los ojos hinchado y me arde mucho. Además que ando peor que zombi… **_

_**Mas de las tres de la mañana, con insomnio… así que decidí colgarles el capítulo sin que mi mama este vigilando que no prenda mi lap, ni este con la tele prendida jejeje… **_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, acá les respondo… **_

_**SeverusSnape**__**: Nahhh, yo no me enfado, ¿Cómo crees? Jejeje, ya me di cuenta que eres demasiado terco (aunque creo que no te comparas conmigo jajaja). ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste la manera en que traduzco. Uhm… bueno ya colgué un drabble que hice, ya iré colgando los demás fics que tengo en mi perfil de potterfics. ¡Sorry! ¡Sorry! Por hacer esperarme, pero ya me explique… ¡Saludos!**_

_**Laiana1993**__**: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste XD.**_

_**Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle**__**: ¡LARGA VIDA A LA GRAN ROWLING! Que nos dio tan magníficos libros jajaja, bueno, es verdad, yo siempre me emociono cada vez que vuelvo a leerlos.**_

_**AtRaM Potter**__** : ¿Potterfics? ¿A que si? Jajaja, espero que te guste el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!**_

_**Francesca85**__**: ¡Franches! ¡Al fin! Ya llegamos, espero que te guste el capítulo y no me abandones por la demora…**_

_**Andreina B**__**: Hooooola… ya estamos en los nuevos capitulo, bueno espero que este mal el capítulo, pero si lo está, avísame jejeje… ¡Nos leemos! ¡besos! **_

_**GinnyPotterwe**__**: ¡Listo! Espero te guste. **_

_**FanieCullen**__**: Seeeeeeeeeeee… ya empezamos con los capis nuevos, sorry que no vaya rápido pero la alergia por ahora no me va permitir estar demasiado tiempo en mi lap… :( ¡Espero te guste este cap! **_

_**Jess Flyller**__**: ¡Potterfics! Esto si me emociona mucho, que me sigan acá… voy a llorar (aunque creo q es por la alergia jajaja ntc) bueno ya lo tienes, espero te guste… y si no… bueno, lo hare mejor.**_

_**Paula B**__**: ¡Hola! Bueno tanto como seguirlo rápido, por ahora no lo creo, pero tratare de no demorar mucho. Me alegro que te guste mucho. ¡Listo, Actualizado!. ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A ABANDONARLO! ¿Cómo crees? Por eso no te preocupes. ¡Saludos!**_

_**Shineevero**__**: A que sí, lo han pasado mal, bueno también la van a pasar mal cuando lean lo demás. *me entra unos escalofríos cuando hablamos de dementores, eso sí me da miedo… tienes mucha razón, no les va agradar mucho las cosas que pasan, ¡OH! ¡Lo de Ron va a ser tremendo marrón!, Hermione y Harry van a estar mal, Ginny va estar cabreada… uffff… ni te lo imaginas, aunque va tener su lado bueno (o eso pienso yo).**_

_**Marialicia**__**: ¡Mi querida amiga! Ya estamos con los capis nuevos, bueno gracias por los deseos pero hay buenas historias y no creo ganar… bahhh, tampoco me importa mucho ganar. ¡No has actualizado! ¡Mala! (bueno mejor no digo nada, no vaya ser que me muerda la lengua jajaja) oh… los fics de Isuzu son la leche, molan mucho… y "Gotico" está en su parte más emocionante… ¡nos leemos! ¡nos vemos en el chat! (si logro escabullirme de mi madre como la vez pasada xD) **_

_**GRACIAS, POR LOS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS… ¡NOS LEEMOS, PRONTO! (eso espero). **_


	15. La Venganza de los Duendes

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: La Venganza de los Duendes<strong>

**— _La venganza de los duendes _— leyó Percy.**

**— Oh… Bill debería de haber leído este capítulo —dijo Charlie a su hermano.**

**— Estoy bien, gracias —Bill rodo los ojos. ******

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, antes de que los otros dos se despertaran, Harry dejó la tienda para buscar en el bosque que les rodeaba el árbol más viejo, nudoso y resistente que pudiera encontrar.

**— er… ¿Por qué? —pregunto Fred.**

**— Si, si uno quiere ir a ori… **

**— ¡George!**

**— No tienes por qué elegir un árbol retorcido —continuo George sin tomar en cuenta la reprimenda de su madre. **

Allí, a su sombra, enterró el ojo de Ojo-Loco Moody y marcó el lugar tallando con la varita una pequeña cruz sobre la corteza.

**— Oh —Dijo George agachando la cabeza, ya que se sintió culpable por lo que acababa de decir. **

**— Eso fue muy amable de tu parte —dijo Tonks, sonriendo a Harry.**

**— No sé porque no quieres que nosotros también vayamos —murmuro Hermione para que solo Harry (y Ron) pudieran oírla, a ella también le hubiera gustado rendir sus respetos a Moody. **

**— Lo siento —dijo Harry—, sabes que me gusta hacer algunas cosas por mi cuenta.**

**— Cierto —suspiro Hermione. **

No era mucho, pero Harry pensaba que Ojo-Loco lo habría preferido a estar incrustado en la puerta de Dolores Umbridge.

**— Tienes mucha razón sin duda alguna —dijo Tonks con expresión muy sombría. **

Luego regresó a la tienda a esperar a que despertaran los demás, para discutir que harían a continuación.

Harry y Hermione pensaban que era mejor no quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, y Ron estuvo de acuerdo, con la única condición de que su próximo movimiento les llevara cerca de un sándwich de bacon.

**Los hermanos de Ron se rieron ante eso, ¡Era tan Ron!**

**Sin embargo, había otras personas en la habitación que parecían preocupados, a sabiendas de la situación alimentaria era probable que fuera una constante preocupación. **

Así que Hermione quitó los encantamientos que había colocado alrededor del claro, mientras Harry y Ron borraban todas las marcas y señales sobre la tierra que pudieran revelar que habían acampado allí.

**— Argh… eso suena peor que limpiar mi habitación —se quejó Ron divertido. **

**— Te refieres a que realmente tienes que hacerlo —dijo Fred riendo.**

**— Si, a menudo —se rio Ron. **

Luego se Desaparecieron hacia las afueras de una pequeña ciudad comercial.

Después de armar la tienda al resguardo de un pequeño grupo de árboles, y rodearla nuevamente con encantamientos protectores, Harry se aventuró a salir, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, a buscar sustento.

Pero no salió según lo planeado. Apenas había entrado en la ciudad cuando un frío antinatural, una niebla descendente, y un súbito oscurecer del cielo hizo que se quedara congelado en el lugar donde estaba parado.

**— Dementores… ¡Si ellos no saben que estas allí, porque actúan! —Exclamo Molly.**

**— No creo que actúen, mama —dijo Percy, y luego empezó a leer para tranquilizarla. **

-¡Pero si tú sabes hacer un patronus de primera! –protestó Ron, cuando Harry regresó a la tienda con las manos vacías, sin aliento y articulando únicamente la palabra Dementores.

**— ¡Huiste de los dementores! —dijeron muchas personas, aunque la voz que Harry oyó más claro fue la voz de burla de Draco. **

**— Saben que tengo la misma cantidad de conocimiento al igual que ustedes, ¿Cómo se supone que voy saber lo que paso? —dijo Harry molesto por como todo el mundo lo miraba.**

**— Lo siento Harry —Ginny fue la primera en hablar—, eso no suena como algo que harías… **

**— Er… Ginny no me ayudes —se quejó Harry.**

**— Lo siento —dijo Ginny sonriéndole tímidamente. **

-No pude… hacerlo. –Jadeó, apretando sobre la punzada que tenía sobre un costado-. No… aparecía.

Las expresiones de consternación y desilusión hicieron que Harry se sintiera avergonzado,

**— Lo siento —dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez. **

**— No hay problema —murmuro Harry automáticamente.**

ver salir a lo lejos a los dementores volando entre la niebla y notar que el frío paralizador estrangulaba sus pulmones, que un grito lejano le llenaba los oídos, y que no iba a ser capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, había sido una experiencia angustiosa.

Harry había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse del lugar en el que estaba y correr, dejando que los ciegos dementores se deslizaran entre los muggles, que podían no ser capaces de verlos, pero que seguramente sentían la desesperanza que estos vertían dondequiera que fueran.

**Dumbledore levanto una ceja ante esto, tenía curiosidad por saber el efecto que el medallón tenía en Harry y los otros. Parecía que le afectaba mucho de lo que él aceptaba, y eso no era un pensamiento reconfortante. **

-Así que seguimos sin tener comida.

**— ¡Ron! —Se quejó Molly. **

**— ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba hablando con Hermione? —Ron hizo un mohín y todos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho algo muy ridículo. **

-Cállate, Ron. –dijo Hermione bruscamente-. Harry, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué piensas que no pudiste hacer el Patronus? ¡Ayer lo hiciste perfectamente!

-No lo sé.

Se hundió en uno de los viejos sillones de Perkins, sintiéndose más humillado a cada momento que pasaba. Temía que algo estuviera mal dentro de él. Ayer parecía muy lejano: hoy podría haber tenido trece años otra vez, y volver a ser el único que se desmayó en el expreso de Hogwarts.

**Remus a pesar de sus pensamientos sombríos, sonrió al recordar ese día. El primer día que había visto a Harry después de doce largos años. **

**— Sabes Remus… —Dijo de repente, Harry—. Siempre me he preguntado si realmente estabas durmiendo ese día en el tren… o estabas escuchando nuestra conversación. **

**Remus rio entre dientes: — Estaba durmiendo en un principio, pero desperté cuando Ron se rio cuando describiste los detalles del vuelo de tu tía. Me choco bastante que de todos los compartimientos que podrían haber elegido, eligieron en el que yo me encontraba durmiendo.**

**— Todos los compartimientos estaban llenos —Harry se encogió de hombros. **

**— Bueno, estoy feliz de que lo hayan hecho, me recordó mucho el trayecto del tren que hacia cuando iba a la escuela —la sonrisa de Remus se ensancho y sintió nostalgia al recordar lo divertido que había sido estar en el Expreso de Hogwarts. **

**— No sabía que en tus viajes escolares también el tren haya sido detenido por dementores —dijo George. **

**— Bueno, quietando eso, fue como cuando iba a la escuela —admitió Remus. **

Ron pateó una de las patas del sillón.

-¿Qué? –le gruño a Hermione. – ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Lo único que he comido desde que casi me desangro hasta la muerte han sido un par de setas!

-Entonces ve tú y pelea con los dementores. –dijo Harry, enardecido.

-Lo haría, pero mi brazo esta en cabestrillo, ¡por si no te habías dado cuenta!

**— ¿Y eso te impide lanzar un hechizo, comadreja? —cuestiono Draco. **

**— ¿Parece que Draki está defendiendo a Harry? —pregunto Fred.**

**— Pensamos lo mismo —coincidió George.**

**Draco les lanzo una mirada fría, no estaba defendiendo a _Potty,_ él se estaba burlando de la comadreja. **

-Eso te es muy conveniente.

-Y que se supone que significa…

-¡Por supuesto! –Gritó Hermione, golpeándose la frente con la mano sobresaltándolos a ambos, provocando que se quedaran en silencio-. Harry, dame el relicario. Vamos -dijo impacientemente, chasqueando los dedos ante él por su falta de reacción

**— Merlín Hermione, es necesario darle más de dos segundos para reaccionar —dijo Ginny a su amiga. **

**— No quiero pelear con ellos, ya —suspiro Hermione, siempre odiaba que Ron y Harry pelearan… ella sabía que era una especie de hipócrita ya que siempre peleaba con Ron. **

**— ¿Crees que el medallón estaba afectando a Harry? —pregunto Sirius.**

**— Si —respondió Dumbledore con simpleza, y nadie sintió la necesidad de especular más. **

-. ¡El Horrocrux, Harry, todavía lo llevas puesto!

Ella extendió las manos, y Harry se pasó la cadena de oro por encima de la cabeza. En el momento en que dejo de estar en contacto con la piel de Harry, este se sintió libre y extrañamente liviano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se sentía sofocado o de que sentía un fuerte peso presionándole el estómago hasta que ambas sensaciones cesaron.

**— Argh —gruñó Sirius—. Esto no va ser bueno para el ánimo… teniendo a esa cosa afectando sus estados de ánimo de esa manera.**

**— No —Arthur estuvo de acuerdo con Sirius—, es de vital importancia encontrar la manera de destruirlo. Cuanto más rápido mejor. **

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Hermione.

-¡Si, muchísimo mejor!

-Harry -dijo arrodillándose frente de él y usando el tipo de voz que se asocia a cuando visitas a alguien extremadamente enfermo-. No habrás sido poseído, ¿verdad?

**Harry se estremeció, no le gustó la idea de ser poseído. El, entonces, se dio cuenta que Ginny también se estremeció, sin pensarlo mucho le tomo la mano. Ella le sonrió débilmente. **

**— No —Dumbledore respondió la pregunta hecha en el libro, ya que todos en la habitación se veían incomodos a eso. **

**— ¿No te parece gracioso que a una sola palabra de Dumbledore todos nos relajamos? —Fred susurro en voz alta a George. **

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Dijo a la defensiva-. Recuerdo todo lo que hicimos mientras lo llevaba. Si hubiera estado poseído, no sabría lo que había hecho, ¿verdad? Ginny me contó que había veces en las que no podía recordar nada.

**Ginny frunció el ceño a eso, no le gusto lo que se leyó. Sin embargo, aflojo el ceño cuando sintió a Harry apretar su mano nuevamente. **

-Hmmm -dijo Hermione, mirando hacia abajo al pesado relicario de oro-Bueno, tal vez no deberíamos llevarlo puesto. Podríamos dejarlo en la tienda.

-No dejaremos el Horrocrux por ahí. –declaró Harry firmemente-. Si lo perdemos, si lo roban…

-Vale, está bien, está bien -dijo Hermione, y se lo puso alrededor del cuello y lo escondió de la vista debajo de la camisa.

**— Estoy de acuerdo en que no es conveniente dejarlo por ahí, sin embargo, no veo razón alguna para usarlo —dijo Severus—. Sería más fácil tener a alguien responsable vigilando el medallón sin ponérselo. **

-Pero lo llevaremos por turnos, para que nadie lo lleve demasiado tiempo.

**— Una precaución razonable —dijo Bill, aunque estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Severus, sería mucho mejor que no lo llevaran puesto.**

-Genial -dijo Ron irritado-, Ahora que hemos resuelto eso, por favor, ¿podemos conseguir algo de comida?

**— Alguien tiene un solo objetivo en la mente —dijo Fred.**

**— Bueno, duh, me conoces por mucho tiempo y aun no sabes eso a estas alturas —Ron le hizo una mueca. **

-Bien, pero iremos a otra parta a buscarla -dijo Hermione lanzándole a Harry una mirada de reojo-. No hay necesidad de que nos quedemos en un lugar donde sabemos que hay dementores apareciéndose por ahí.

Al final se acomodaron para pasar la noche en un campo remoto perteneciente a una solitaria granja, de la cual se las habían ingeniado para obtener huevos y pan.

**— ¡Robaron! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, Fred y George.**

**— Tsk, tsk, tsk… Estoy muy decepcionado de los tres —George negó con la cabeza. **

-No es robar, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione inquieta, mientras devoraban los huevos revueltos con tostadas-. He dejado dinero en el gallinero

**Los gemelos junto a Sirius se rieron de la aclaración de Hermione. **

**— Eso suena a buena comida —dijo Ron empezando a tener hambre, a pesar de que ya había pasado el momento en que normalmente se iba a la cama. El dirigió su comentario a Hermione, seguro de que ella fue quien había hecho la comida. **

**— Gracias… eh… estoy seguro que fui yo quien lo hizo —dijo Harry, pensando en toda la práctica que había recibido con los Dursley a la hora de hacer los huevos. Si había una cosa que sabía cocinar, eran huevos. **

**— En realidad… yo no sabía que podías cocinar —dijo Ron. **

**— Un poco —Harry se encogió de hombros, y Ron supuso, por la conducta de su amigo que era algo de lo que no quería hablar. Fácilmente podía imaginar porque era y frunció el ceño, pero dejo el tema. **

Ron hizo rodar los ojos y dijo, con las mejillas abultadas, -¡Er-mynee, no te proupes ta-to, 'elájate!

Y verdaderamente, era mucho más fácil relajarse cuando estaban confortables y bien alimentados: olvidaron la discusión sobre los dementores con las risas de esa noche y Harry se sintió alegre, hasta esperanzado, cuando fue a hacer el primero de los tres turnos de guardia de esa noche.

**— Desde luego que sí, ya no estas usando ese medallón —murmuro Hermione. **

Este era su primer encuentro con la realidad de que un estómago lleno significa buen humor; uno vacío, disputas y tristeza. Harry se sintió muy poco sorprendido por este hecho, ya que había sufrido períodos de casi inanición en casa de los Dursley.

**Se oyó un gruñido colectivo a esto, y todos en la sala maldijeron (aunque por desgracia no literalmente) a los Dursley. **

**Ron aunque molesto por eso, también, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que lo iban a pasar por no contar con un buen suministro de alimentos saludables. **

Hermione soportaba razonablemente bien aquellas noches en las que sólo conseguían escamotear bayas y bizcochos rancios, quizás su temperamento se volviera un poco más explosivo de lo normal y sus silencios algo agrios. Ron, en cambio, siempre había estado acostumbrado a tres deliciosas comidas por día, cortesía de su madre o de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, y el hambre lo ponía irracional e irritable.

**Ron suspiro. **

**— No te preocupes compañero, yo entiendo —dijo Harry. **

Cada vez que la falta de comida coincidía con el turno de Ron de usar el Horrocrux, se volvía directamente desagradable.

**— ¿Qué… quieres decir que en realidad encuentras la presencia de Ron… agradable? —bromeo Fred, mientras Harry y Hermione rodaban los ojos. **

-¿Entonces a donde vamos ahora? –era el constante estribillo. Parecía no tener ideas propias, pero esperaba que Harry y Hermione idearan planes mientras él se sentaba y meditaba sobre el escaso abastecimiento de comida.

**— Idiota perezoso —murmuro Hermione. **

**— Lo siento Harry… ya sabes, por entrometerme en territorio inquietante —dijo Ron, tratando de sonreír con naturalidad, pero en realidad no le gustaba como estaba yendo este capítulo. **

En consecuencia, Harry y Hermione pasaban infructuosas horas tratando de decidir donde podrían encontrar los otros Horrocruxes, y como destruir el que ya tenían, y sus conversaciones se volvían cada vez más repetitivas, ya que no tenían nueva información.

Como Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry que creía que Voldemort había escondido Horrocruxes en lugares importantes para él, seguían compendiando, como en una especie de lúgubre itinerario, aquellas localidades en las que sabían que Voldemort había vivido o visitado.

**— Un buen comienzo —dijo Dumbledore—, aunque siento que debo decir que yo he visto muchos lugares en el que Voldemort ha estado y aun no puedo saber dónde ocultaría un horrocrux. **

**— Bien, eso es alentador —Harry frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo voy a encontrar algo que usted no puede… señor?**

**Dumbledore simplemente sonrió a Harry. **

**— Confió en que serás capaz de hacerlo de alguna manera. **

El Orfanato donde había nacido y se había criado; Hogwarts, donde había sido educado; Borgin and Burkes, donde había trabajado después de terminar su educación; Albania, donde había pasado los años de exilio. En ellas sentaban las bases para sus especulaciones.

-Sí, vayamos a Albania. No debería llevarnos más de unas tarde registrar un país entero -dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

**— Bueno, puedes utilizar más de una tarde —dijo Bill—. Quiero decir, que no es como que tendrías que estar de vuelta en Inglaterra todos los días. **

-No puede haber nada allí. Ya había hecho cinco Horrocruxes antes de irse al exilio, y Dumbledore estaba seguro que la serpiente fue el sexto -dijo Hermione-. Sabemos que la serpiente no está en Albania, generalmente esta con Vol…

-¿No les he pedido que no mencionen su nombre?

-¡De acuerdo! La serpiente generalmente esta con Ya-sabes-quién… ¿contento?

-No exactamente.

**— Realmente no sé porque aun sigues complaciéndolo con eso —se quejó Sirius—. Su puñetero nombre es Voldemort. **

-No lo imagino escondiendo nada en Borgin and Burkes –dijo Harry, que ya había repasado este punto varias veces antes, pero lo repitió simplemente para romper el incómodo silencio-. Borgin and Burkes eran expertos en objetos oscuros, hubieran reconocido un Horrocrux en el acto.

**— Hm… no estoy seguro de eso, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que sería un mal lugar para ocultar un horrocrux —concordó Dumbledore, aunque había comprobado la tienda por si acaso, después de que Harry había destruido el diario. Voldemort era mucho más imprudente de lo que Dumbledore pensaba que sería en algo que era tan vital para su supervivencia. **

Ron bostezó intencionadamente. Reprimiendo el fuerte deseo de tirarle algo, Harry continuó escarbando

**— Lo siento Harry —murmuro Ron agachando la cabeza. Definitivamente no le gustaba este capítulo. **

-Todavía creo que puede haber escondido alguno en Hogwarts.

Hermione suspiró.

-¡Pero Dumbledore lo hubiera encontrado, Harry!

Harry repitió el argumento que continuaba aportando a favor de su teoría.

-Dumbledore me dijo que nunca había dado por sentado que conociera todos los secretos de Hogwarts.

**— Hm… —dijo Dumbledore pensativo—. No creo que Voldemort tuviera tiempo de esconder un horrocrux en el castillo, pero Harry tiene razón, él no sabe todos los secretos que tiene Hogwarts. **

Estoy seguro, si hay un lugar donde Vol…

-Eh!

-¡YA-SABES-QUIEN, entonces! –Gritó Harry, aguijoneado más allá de su tolerancia- . ¡Si existe un lugar verdaderamente importante para Ya-sabes-quién, es Hogwarts!

**— eh… ¿Su escuela? —dijeron Fred, George y Ron al mismo tiempo. **

**— No lo entenderían —dijo Harry.**

**— Ustedes vienen de un buen hogar —añadió Sirius—, pero Hogwarts es mejor casa de lo que ese maldito lugar, en el cual estoy forzado a vivir siempre, lo es. **

-Oh, vamos. –Se burló Ron-. ¿Su colegio?

-¡Si, su colegio! Fue su primer hogar verdadero, el lugar que lo hizo especial; lo significa todo para él, y aún después de irse…

-Haber, ¿estamos hablando de ya-sabes-quien o de ti? -Inquirió Ron.

**— ¡Ronald! —Molly y Hermione le reprendieron por decir eso. **

**— Lo siento —Ron agacho la cabeza, estaba empezando a preocuparse por lo que iba a suceder en este capítulo. Esto seguía empeorando mientras más avanzaba. **

**— Esta bien, así me siento con respecto a Hogwarts —Harry se encogió de hombros, aunque estaba herido por las palabras que Ron especialmente había utilizado contra él. **

Estaba tirando de la cadena del Horrocrux que le colgaba del cuello; Harry se vio invadido por el deseo de apoderarse de ella y estrangularlo.

**— ¡Harry! —exclamo Hermione, si las cosas seguían tal como estaban, estaba segura que se venía una gran confrontación entre Ron y Harry.**

-Nos contaste que Ya-sabes-quien le pidió a Dumbledore que le diera trabajo después de graduarse -dijo Hermione.

-Si así es -dijo Harry.

-Y Dumbledore pensó que solo quería volver para tratar de encontrar algo, probablemente otro objeto de los fundadores, ¿Tal vez para convertirlo en otro Horrocrux?

-Si -dijo Harry.

-Pero no consiguió el puesto, ¿verdad? –dijo Hermione-, ¡Así que no tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar un objeto perteneciente a los fundadores allí y esconderlo en el colegio!

**— Bueno, si quieres ser lógico así, bien —resoplo Harry bromeando, tratando de no pensar en la creciente tensión que estaba sucediendo en el libro. **

-Vale, entonces -dijo Harry, derrotado-. Descartemos Hogwarts.

Sin otras pistas que seguir, viajaron a Londres y, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, buscaron el orfanato donde Voldemort había crecido. Hermione se introdujo furtivamente en una biblioteca y descubrió en sus archivos que el lugar había sido demolido muchos años antes. Visitaron el lugar y encontraron un bloque de oficinas.

-Podríamos intentar excavar los cimientos –sugirió Hermione con poco entusiasmo.

-No habría escondido un Horrocrux aquí. –dijo Harry. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Para Voldemort, el orfanato había sido el lugar del cual estaba determinado a escapar; nunca hubiera escondido parte de su alma allí. Dumbledore le había revelado a Harry que Voldemort buscaba grandeza o misterio al elegir sus escondrijos; esta lúgubre esquina gris de Londres era lo más alejado que se pudiera imaginar de Hogwarts, o del Ministerio o de un edificio como Gringotts, el Banco de los magos, con sus puertas doradas y pisos de mármol.

**— Bueno, ¿Quién quiere apostar a que aquellos tres son escondites de los horrocruxes? —pregunto Fred—. Aunque el viejo Voldy no oculto el relicario en el Ministerio, creo que de todos modos debe contar por todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar el trio de oro para conseguirlo. **

**— No hay probabilidad de que los horrocruxes puedan estar allí —dijo Bill, pensando principalmente en Gringotts, sabiendo que si se encontraba allí, nadie podría poner las manos en él. **

**— ¿Eso significa que estás dispuesto a apostar conmigo querido hermano? —Fred sonrió burlonamente. **

**— ¡Niños, no apuesten! —Molly miro mal a su hijo mayor y a los gemelos, a pesar que George no haya dicho nada. **

**— Cierto mama, no es bueno apostar —dijo Bill dándole una señal a Fred que iba a apostar dos galeones, sobre que aquellos no eran los lugares donde podrían estar escondidos los horrocruxes. **

**— Bien —suspiro Fred, tratando de no dejar que su madre viera su regocijo. **

Como no se les ocurrieron nuevas ideas, siguieron moviéndose a través del distrito rural, armando la tienda cada noche en un lugar diferente, por seguridad. Cada mañana se aseguraban de eliminar todas las pistas que pudieran revelar su presencia, luego partían para encontrar otro solitario y apartado paraje, viajando por medio de la Aparición hacia más zonas boscosas, hacia oscuras hendiduras sobre acantilados, hacia brezales púrpuras, laderas de montañas cubiertas de enebro, y una vez a una resguardada cueva llena de guijarros. Cada doce horas más o menos se pasaban el Horrocrux entre ellos como si estuvieran jugando a algún perverso juego a cámara lenta de "Pasa-el-Paquete" , temiendo que la música se detuviera porque la recompensa eran doce horas de creciente miedo y ansiedad.

**— Yo no creo que nadie jugaría _pasa-el-paquete, _si ese es el premio que uno recibiría —observo George. **

A Harry le punzaba la cicatriz constantemente. Se dio cuenta que le pasaba más a menudo cuando llevaba puesto el Horrocrux.

**— Me pregunto por qué será —Remus reflexiono en voz alta lo que la mayoría de la sala estaba pensando. **

A veces no podía evitar reaccionar ante el dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –preguntaba Ron cada vez que notaba que Harry se encogía.

-Un rostro -murmuraba Harry, cada vez-. El mismo rostro. El ladrón que le robó a Gregorovitch.

Y Ron se daba la vuelta, sin esforzarse en esconder su desilusión. Harry sabía que Ron tenía la esperanza de escuchar noticias acerca de su familia o del resto de la Orden del Fénix,

**— Eh… ¿Te das cuenta que si habría noticias sobre nosotros serian malas? ¿Verdad? —pregunto Ginny a su hermano— _Él_ tendría que estar cerca de nosotros, así Harry sería capaz de observar.**

**Todos en la sala se estremecieron ante la idea de que los Weasley estuvieran cerca de un Voldemort enojado como para causar que Harry tenga una visión. **

pero, después de todo, él, Harry, no era una antena de televisión; solo podía ver lo que estaba pensando Voldemort en ese momento, no sintonizar cualquiera cosa que le apeteciera.

Aparentemente Voldemort pensaba obsesiva y continuamente en el desconocido joven de rostro alegre, acerca de cuyo nombre y paradero, Harry estaba seguro, que Voldemort conocía tanto como él. Como la cicatriz de Harry continuaba ardiendo, y el alegre y rubio muchacho flotaba exasperantemente en sus recuerdos, aprendió a suprimir toda señal de dolor o incomodidad, ya que los otros dos solo daban muestras de impaciencia ante la mención del ladrón. No podía culparlos del todo, cuando estaban tan desesperados por encontrar una pista de los Horrocruxes.

Cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas, Harry comenzó a sospechar que Ron y Hermione estaban teniendo conversaciones a sus espaldas, acerca de él.

**— ¿Qué compañero… no están autorizados a hablar entre ellos sin que te encuentres ahí? —cuestiono Fred. **

**Harry rodo los ojos.**

**— Creo que están hablando sobre algo que me preocupa.**

Varias veces dejaron de hablar abruptamente cuando Harry entraba en la tienda, y dos veces accidentalmente los encontró acurrucados a cierta distancia, con las cabezas juntas, y hablando rápidamente; ambas veces se quedaron en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que se acercaba y se apresuraron a mostrarse ocupados recolectando madera o agua.

**— Todavía no creo que estén hablando de ti… —continuo Fred meneando las cejas. **

Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si sólo habían accedido a embarcarse en lo que ahora parecía un inútil e indefinido viaje, porque pensaban que tenía algún plan secreto del que se enterarían a su debido tiempo.

**— No —dijo Hermione inmediatamente, y Ron le siguió un segundo más tarde. **

**— Estamos aquí para ayudarte —dijo Ron, aunque su voz sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse. **

Ron no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su mal humor, y Harry estaba empezando a temer que Hermione también estuviera desilusionada por su pobre liderazgo.

Desesperado trató de pensar en posibles localizaciones de Horrocruxes, pero la única que se le ocurría siempre era Hogwarts, y como ninguno de los otros pensaba que esto fuera posible, dejo de sugerirlo.

El otoño envolvió al distrito rural mientras lo recorrían. Ahora armaban la tienda sobre mantos de hojas caídas. La niebla natural se unía a la conjurada por los dementores; el viento y la lluvia se añadían a sus problemas. El hecho de que Hermione estuviera mejorando su habilidad para identificar hongos comestibles no compensaba totalmente el continuo aislamiento, la falta de compañía de otras personas, o la total ignorancia acerca de lo que estaba pasando en la guerra contra Voldemort.

**Harry suspiro, tenía suficientes problemas actualmente sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Debía ser peor para su _yo _del libro que estaba en medio de los combates.**

-Mi madre -dijo Ron una noche, mientras se sentaban en la tienda junto al lecho de un río en Gales-, puede hacer aparecer una provechosa comida del aire.

**— No, no puedo _Ronnie_ —dijo Molly.**

**— No se puede aparecer alimentos de la nada —dijo McGonagall, quien se veía molesta porque habían sugerido semejante cosa absurda. Ella suspiro, recordando que ellos no iban a estudiar la Ley de Gamp de Transfiguración Elemental hasta su séptimo año, y no había manera que Ron lo supiera. **

**— Puede que no seas capaz de aparecer comida de la nada, pero definitivamente sabes cocinar deliciosamente con la varita mágica —dijo Arthur sonriendo a su esposa, quien trataba de no mirarse demasiado satisfecha de sí misma. **

**— Basta Arthur —dijo Molly con las mejillas ruborizadas.**

**— No, él tiene razón Sra. Weasley —dijo Harry causando que Molly se ruborizara más. **

**— Adulador —murmuro Fred (en voz alta) en voz baja. **

**— No me extraña que a ella le guste más —añadió George.**

**— Hace que todos nosotros quedemos mal —agrego también, Charlie. **

**Ahora Harry también se sonrojo, pero sabía que solo había dicho la verdad.**

Malhumorado, pinchó los trozos de pescado carbonizado que había en su plato. Automáticamente, Harry miro el cuello de Ron y vio, como había esperado, la cadena dorada del Horrocrux brillando allí. Se las arregló para luchar contra el impulso de maldecir a Ron, cuya actitud, estaba seguro, mejoraría un poco cuando llegara la hora de sacarse el relicario.

-Tu madre no puede producir comida del aire -dijo Hermione-. Nadie puede. La comida es la primera de las cinco Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Gamp de Transfiguración Element…

-Oh, habla en español, ¿o no puedes?

**— Tu mal genio parece que te ha hecho olvidar todas las cosas que has aprendido con el libro —suspiro Bill—, tienes que ser más agradable que eso.**

**Ron ni siquiera escucho a su hermano burlarse ya que él estaba muy preocupado por la forma en que estaba actuando en el capítulo. **

–dijo Ron, sacándose una espina de pescado de entre los dientes.

-¡Es imposible fabricar una buena comida de la nada! Puedes convocarla si sabes dónde está, puedes transformarla, puedes incrementar la cantidad si ya tienes un poco…

-Bien, no te esfuerces en incrementar esta, es asquerosa -dijo Ron.

**— ¡Ronald, no seas grosero! —Molly le reprendió de forma automática, y otra vez Ron mostro señales de no haber escuchado. Esto hizo que Molly se preocupara por lo que estaba pensando su menor hijo. **

-¡Harry cogió el pescado y yo hice lo mejor que pude con él! ¡He notado que siempre soy yo la que termina cocinando, supongo que porque soy una chica!

-¡No, es porque se supone que eres la mejor haciendo magia! –replicó Ron.

**— Los hechizos de cocina no siempre van de la mano con el poder del mago —dijo Molly.**

**— Lo siento Mione —murmuro Ron, estaba seguro de haberla ofendido con esa afirmación. **

**— Está bien, Ron —dijo Hermione, tratando de mostrar lo difícil que era para ella oír eso. **

Hermione saltó, y unos trozos de pescado asado se deslizaron del plato de lata hasta caer al piso.

-Puedes cocinar tú mañana, Ron, puedes buscar los ingredientes y probar un encantamiento que los transforme en algo digno de comerse, y yo me sentaré ahí y te pondré caras y gemiré, para que puedas ver como…

-¡Cállense! –Dijo Harry, parándose de un salto y levantando ambas manos-. ¡Cállense, ahora!

Hermione se veía ultrajada.

-Cómo puedes ponerte de parte de él, casi nunca cocina…

**— Porque siempre estará del lado de Ron —sugirió Fred—. Los hombres tienen que permanecer juntos, ya sabes. **

**— Especialmente cuando se enfrentan a una chica que es capaz de patearles el culo si no lo hacen —añadió Ginny con una sonrisa. **

**— ¡Ginny! —le reprendió Molly, mientras Hermione se veía satisfecha y molesta aun por el comentario. **

-¡Hermione, cállate, oigo a alguien!

**— ¡Mierda! —dijo Sirius mientras la habitación se volvía a tensar. **

Estaba esforzándose por escuchar, tenía las manos levantadas aún, advirtiéndoles para que no hablaran. Entonces, sobre el torrente y efusión del oscuro río que había junto a ellos, escuchó voces otra vez. Miró a su alrededor buscando el chivatoscopio. No se estaba moviendo.

-Conjuraste el encanto _Muffliato_ sobre nosotros, ¿no? –le susurró a Hermione.

**Una vez más Severus hizo una mueca al escuchar su encantamiento… ¿Cómo Potter pudo haber aprendido ese hechizo? No tenía ningún sentido en decirle algo al Potter de la habitación, ya que este no tenía idea de dónde provenía ese hechizo, Por lo tanto, lo único que pasaría si mencionara el hechizo seria que todos en la habitación supieran que él tiene un interés por el hechizo. **

-Los hice todos -susurró en respuesta-, _Muffliato_, Repelente de Muggles y los Encantamientos Desilusionadores, todos ellos. No deberían ser capaces de oírnos ni vernos, quienquiera que sean.

Fuertes ruidos de forcejeos y arañazos, más el sonido de piedras y ramitas desalojadas, les indicaron que varias personas estaban trepando por la empinada y arbolada ladera que descendía hacia la angosta orilla donde habían armado la tienda. Sacaron las varitas y esperaron.

Los encantamientos que habían conjurado a su alrededor deberían ser suficientes, en la casi total oscuridad, para escudarlos de la vista de los muggles y de los brujos y brujas normales. Si eran Mortífagos, entonces tal vez sus defensas estuvieran a punto de ser probadas contra la Magia Oscura por primera vez.

**La voz de Percy, en lugar de tensarse cada vez más, se hizo más emocional a lo largo que leía. Estaba tratando de desligarse de lo que estaba leyendo, porque él se enorgullecía de mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones de tensión. Sin embargo, el temor por la seguridad de su hermano estaba poniendo a prueba su compostura, como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. **

**Recordaba claramente como estaba aliviado y orgulloso de su hermano en su quinto año, cuando Ron había derrotado el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall. Recordó que entro en pánico por una muerte cercana, cuando se dio cuenta que Ron había desaparecido después que se había enterado que Ginny había sido secuestrada… Y luego, horas más tarde se encontraba abrazando a sus hermanos menores sin restricción alguna porque realmente había creído que no los iba a volver a ver de nuevo. Y el año siguiente se sintió fatal por haber dudado que Sirius Black había tratado de apuñalarlo, aunque claramente ya que Sirius estaba en esta habitación, ahora, riendo y bromeando con los demás, eso realmente no fue así (Se preguntó como había sucedido y por qué sus padres pensaron que era seguro estar cerca de ese hombre, pero alguien como Black no se parecía en nada a lo que él aceptaba). Luego el año pasado, estaba aterrorizado porque Ron no salía del lago, y que Harry no lo hubiera salvado, por lo que, por supuesto, reacciono algo exagerado cuando se enteró que estaba a salvo. **

**Después de todo, Ron siempre había sido el hermano con quien más se había relacionado. A pesar que, Percy, fue la oveja negra de la familia, sabía que Ron compartía alguna de sus características.**

**Vio como Ron parecía mirar a todos sus hermanos, incluyéndolo, aunque Ron no parecía mirarlo de esa manera que le dolía más que cualquier otra mirada de sus otros hermanos. **

**— Eh… es que cuando vas a empezar a leer —pregunto Ron, mirando a su hermano con impaciencia, Percy capto la mirada de pánico en su hermano, Ron evidentemente estaba preocupado por la situación.**

**— Si, lo siento —Percy trato de sonreír, pero supo que solo le salió una mueca. **

Cuando el grupo de hombres llegó a la orilla las voces se hicieron más altas pero no más inteligibles. Harry estimaba que sus dueños debían estar a menos de veinte pies de distancia, pero el río que caía en forma de cascada hacía que fuera imposible asegurarlo. Hermione tomó su bolso bordado y empezó a registrarlo; después de un momento sacó tres Oídos Extensibles

**Molly entrecerró los ojos hacia los gemelos, pensando que tenía todas esas orejas, pero sus hijos eran mejores para esconder las cosas que cualquier persona u objeto que ella conocía. **

y les tiró uno a Harry y otro a Ron, que velozmente insertaron un extremo del cordón color piel en sus oídos y sacaron el otro extremo fuera de la entrada de la tienda.

Segundos después Harry escucho una cansada voz masculina.

-Debería haber algunos salmones por aquí, ¿o te parece que todavía no ha llegado la temporada? ¡Accio Salmon!

Hubo varios ruidos de salpicaduras y luego ruidos distintivos del pescado

Batiéndose contra la carne.

**— Eh… obviamente no pensaron en eso —dijo Charlie viéndose más animado por el hecho de que estas personas, quienesquiera que fueran, estaban tratando de conseguir alimento. Era probable que no estuvieran allí por Ron y los demás—. Probablemente era mejor que esos peces grises que ustedes estaban comiendo. **

Alguien gruñó apreciativamente. Harry presionó más profundamente el extremo del Oído Extensible en el suyo. Sobre el murmullo del río podía distinguir otras voces, pero no estaban hablando en español ni en ningún otro lenguaje humano del que tuviera conocimiento.

**— Es probable que sea ****_duendinzonga_****—dijo Bill pensativo.**

**— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Charlie levanto una ceja. **

**— Por el título del capítulo —Bill se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia, aunque estaba tratando de pesar en una razón por la que los duendes estarían en un bosque como ese. **

Era una lengua ruda y poco melodiosa, una sarta de repiquete antes ruidos guturales, y parecía haber dos interlocutores, uno con un tono apenas un poco más bajo y pausado que el otro.

Un fuego cobró vida del otro lado de la lona; largas sombras pasaron entre la tienda y las llamas. El delicioso aroma del salmón asado flotó tentadoramente en su dirección.

**— ¿Por qué no simplemente van allí y se unen a ellos? —dijo Fred**

**— ¡¿Estás loco? —exclamo Molly—. ¡Ellos ni siquiera saben quiénes son esas personas!**

**— Lo siento —Fred se acobardo frente a la mirada que le dio su mama. Tampoco le gusto el aspecto de incredulidad que recibió de McGonagall y Severus. **

Luego llegó el tintinear de cubiertos sobre platos, y el primer hombre habló otra vez.

-Aquí, Griphook, Gornuk.

**— ¿Griphook? —dijo Harry, quien había oído el nombre antes. **

**— Es un duende que trabaja en _Gringotts_ —dijo Bill.**

**— Oh… eso es, ¡Es el duende que me llevo a mi cámara por primera vez! —dijo Harry.**

-¡Duendes! -Hermione articulo hacia Harry, quien asintió.

-Gracias -dijeron ambos duendes en el idioma del otro

-Así que ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado huyendo, ustedes tres? –preguntó una nueva voz, melodiosa y agradable; a Harry le sonó vagamente familiar, y se imaginó a un hombre de panza redonda, y cara alegre.

**Tonks se tensó a eso. No podía estar segura de lo que pensaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de saber quién era ese hombre.**

-Seis semanas… siete… lo olvidé -dijo el hombre cansado-. Me encontré con Griphook los primeros días y unimos fuerzas con Gornuk no mucho después. Es agradable tener algo de compañía. –Hubo una pausa, mientras los cuchillos rasgaban los platos y pequeñas copas eran alzadas y vueltas a dejar en la tierra-. ¿Qué te hizo partir, Ted? –continuó el hombre.

**Tonks jadeo: ****— Es mi papa. **

**Remus suspiro, sin saber que decirle para levantarle el ánimo, así que solo atino a envolverla en sus brazos. Tonks se acurruco en ellos y le indico a Percy que siguiera leyendo, era lo que necesitaba, saber lo que estaba pasando. **

-Sabía que vendrían a buscarme -contestó el de voz melodiosa, Ted, y de repente Harry supo quién era: el padre de Tonks-. La semana pasada escuché que los Mortifagos estaban en el área y decidí poner pies en polvorosa. Desde el principio, rehusé a registrarme como un nacido de muggles, sabes,

**— Bien por el —dijo Fred.**

**— No es que el registro le hubiera servido de algo de todos modos —agrego George.**

así que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, sabía que al final tendría partir. Mi esposa debería estar bien, es de sangre pura. Y luego conocí a Dean aquí presente, ¿qué hará, unos días, hijo?

**— ¿Dijo Dean? —dijo Hermione soltando un jadeo. **

**— ¿Sera Dean Thomas? —añadió Ron. **

**— Parece ser que si —Harry suspiro. **

**— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto se pone cada vez peor! —se quejó Ron, desde luego que el libro empezó mal, pero por alguna razón teniendo a Dean ahí, quien además era del ED, y nunca hizo nada en la lucha contra Voldemort (que el supiera) hizo que la guerra pareciera más real y más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera. ¡Todo el mundo estaba siendo afectado por la guerra!**

-Sí, -dijo otra voz, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron uno al otro, en silencio pero, a pesar de sí mismos, emocionados, seguros de haber reconocido la voz de Dean Thomas, su compañero de Gryffindor.

-Nacido de muggles, ¿eh? –preguntó el primer hombre.

-No estoy seguro, -dijo Dean-. Mi padre dejó a mi madre cuando yo era un niño. Aunque no tengo pruebas de que haya sido un brujo.

**— Hm… tal vez deberíamos comprobar eso —murmuro Arthur para sí mismo, no le gustaba pensar en un muchacho huyendo como si lo fuera y haría todo lo posible por ayudarles en caso de que algo así sucediera a pesar de sus advertencias. **

Por un momento se hizo el silencio, salvo por los sonidos de masticación; luego Ted volvió a hablar.

-Tengo que decir, Dirk, que estoy sorprendido de haberme encontrado contigo. Contento, pero, sorprendido. Se corrió la voz de que te habían atrapado.

-Y así fue -dijo Dirk-. Estaba a medio camino de Azkaban cuando intenté fugarme. Lancé un hechizo Aturdidor sobre Dawlish y le robé la escoba. Fue más fácil de lo que puedas pensar; supongo que no debía estar muy bien en ese momento. Parecía Confundido. Si es así, me gustaría estrechar la mano de la bruja o brujo que lo hizo, probablemente me salvó la vida.

Hubo otra pausa en la que el fuego crepitó y se podían escuchar las embestidas del río. Luego Ted dijo -¿y cómo encajan ustedes dos? Yo, eh, tenía la impresión de que los duendes estaban con Ya-sabes-quien, todos ellos.

-Tenías una falsa impresión. –dijo el duende de voz más aguda-. No nos ponemos del lado de nadie. Esta es una guerra de brujos.

**Bill sonrió a esto, aunque no era algo divertido, pero era justamente lo que todos los duendes le habían dicho cuando se referían a la guerra. **

-¿Entonces, por qué se esconden?

-Estimé que era lo más prudente -dijo el duende de voz más profunda-. Me rehúse a aceptar lo que yo consideré que era una demanda impertinente, me di cuenta que mi seguridad personal estaba en riesgo.

-¿Qué te pidieron que hicieras? –preguntó Ted.

-Tareas impropias de la dignidad de mi raza. –respondió el duende, empleando un tono de voz más rudo y menos humano al decirlo-. No soy un elfo doméstico.

**Bill alzo una ceja, preguntándose qué era lo que le habían pedido al duende que haga, sabiendo que tenía que será algo muy malo para que el duende se ofendiera de esa manera… y lo más importante que considerara prudente irse. **

-¿Y tú, Griphook?

-Razones similares -dijo el duende de voz más aguda-. Gringotts ya no está bajo el exclusivo control de los de mi raza. Yo no reconozco a ningún mago como superior

**— ¿Está diciendo que Voldemort ha puesto a trabajar a magos en _Gringotts_? —dijo Remus profundamente asombrado—, y que los duendes siguen ahí, sin haberse rebelado contra él. **

**— Hm… —Bill frunció el ceño—, nosotros no sabemos lo que está pasando, así que es difícil saber cómo van a reaccionar. Sea lo que sea que _quien-tu-sabes _está haciendo no es tan grave que dispone de los duendes o sino los tendría en su contra… o quizás lo que les está ofreciendo es tan grande que ellos están dispuestos a permitir ciertas cosas… —Bill hizo una mueca al decir esto último, pues no lo creía muy probable. **

Añadió algo en voz baja en duendinzonga, y Gornuk se echó a reír.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? –preguntó Dean.

-Dijo -contestó Dirk-, que hay cosas que tampoco los brujos reconocen.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-No lo entiendo. –dijo Dean.

**Varios se echaron a reír, ya que pensaban lo mismo. **

-Me tomé mi pequeña venganza antes de partir -dijo Griphook en español.

-Buen hombre… duende, quise decir. –enmendó Ted rápidamente-. ¿Supongo que no te las ingeniarías para encerrar a uno de los Mortífagos en una de las viejas cámaras de alta seguridad?

**— ¡Eso sería genial! —sonrió Sirius, pensando en su querida prima… o tal vez en su rival que se encontraba en esta habitación. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensado, Severus rodo los ojos con desprecio. **

-Si lo hubiera hecho, la espada no le habría ayudado a escaparse de allí –replicó Griphook. Gornuk se rió otra vez y hasta Dirk soltó una risa seca.

**— ¿La espada? —dijo Ron confundido al igual que varios en la habitación, aunque Dumbledore alzo una ceja, pensativo.**

-Todavía creo que aquí hay algo que Dean y yo nos hemos perdido. –dijo Ted.

-También Severus Snape, solo que todavía no lo sabe, -dijo Griphook, y los dos duendes estallaron en risas malignas.

**Severus solo dirigió una mirada fría, indicando claramente lo que pensaba de él. **

**— ¡Es la espada de Gryffindor! —dijo Ginny de repente— ¡Está hablando de la espada de Gryffindor!**

**Ahora todos estaban emocionados por escuchar lo que vendría a continuación, sabiendo lo útil que la espada seria para el trio. **

Dentro de la tienda la respiración de Harry se había vuelto superficial por la excitación. El y Hermione se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, escuchando lo más atentamente posible.

-¿No te enteraste de eso, Ted? –Preguntó Dirk-. ¿De los chicos que trataron de robar la espada de Gryffindor de la oficina de Snape en Hogwarts?

**— Argh —se quejó Molly, y luego le lanzo una mirada cautelosa a Ginny. No ayudo en nada que Ginny la mirara desafiante, a su vez. **

Pareció como si a Harry lo hubiera atravesado una corriente eléctrica, alterando cada uno de sus nervios mientras permanecía en el lugar como si hubiera echado raíces.

-No escuché ni una palabra, -dijo Ted-. No salió en el Profeta, ¿verdad?

-Difícilmente –se rió Dirk entre dientes-. Griphook aquí presente me lo contó, se enteró del asunto por Bill Weasley que trabaja en el banco. Uno de los jóvenes que trató de llevarse la espada era la hermana más pequeña de Bill.

**— ¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! ¡COMO TE ATREVES HACER ALGO TAN TONTO! —grito Molly, y todos estaban contento de haber tenido el pequeño aviso para que tuvieran tiempo de taparse los oídos. **

**— No es estúpido… —comenzó a decir Ginny, que no era una de las que se retractaba con su madre como lo hacían sus hermanos… no cuando ella creía tener la razón (o por lo memos iba a estar bien o cuando alguna vez lo estaba)**

**— ¡¿QUE NO ES ESTÚPIDO? ¡GINNY!, ¿QUE PIENSAS QUE VA A SUCEDER SI TE ATRAPAN? —volvió a gritar Molly— ¡HAY MORTIFAGOS EN LA ESCUELA Y VAS POR AHÍ TRATANDO DE ROBARLES!**

**— Molly —dijo Arthur mientras su esposa trataba de recuperar el aliento—. Si Bill ha contado esa historia a los duendes, estoy seguro, que nada grave le ha sucedido a Ginny. **

**— ¡Ah, y eso la justifica! —dijo Molly, que aún seguía enojada pero siendo claramente tranquilizada por las palabras de su marido—. Arthur… ella estaba arriesgando su vida por algo tan pueril… **

**— No es pueril… aunque yo no creo que la Ginny del libro se diera cuenta de eso… —dijo Arthur—. Harry necesita la espada y esta es, probablemente, su manera de ayudarle a conseguirlo. **

**— Pero… —dijo Molly.**

**— Y ahora sabemos que Severus no es realmente un mortifago… así que el castigo quizás sea leve —dijo Arthur. **

**— ¡Así que básicamente estas diciendo que yo no debería estar enojada porque Ginny tuvo suerte! —susurro Molly.**

**— Yo solo estaba tratando de señalar que ella iba a estar bien —suspiro Arthur—, por favor… ¿podemos seguir leyendo? **

**— ¡BIEN! —suspiro Molly— ¡Pero no creas que esto ha terminado señorita! **

Harry miró hacia donde se hallaban Hermione y Ron, ambos aferraban los Oídos Extensibles tan firmemente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-Ella y un grupo de amigos entraron en la oficina de Snape y rompieron el vidrio de la vitrina donde aparentemente guardaba la espada. Snape los atrapó cuando bajaban la escalera tratando de pasarla de contrabando.

-Ah, Dios los bendiga. –dijo Ted-. ¿Qué pensaban, que serían capaces de usar la espada contra Ya-sabes-quien? ¿O contra el mismo Snape?

**— Hm… una idea muy interesante —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.**

**— ¡SIRIUS! —grito Molly y todos hicieron una mueca de dolor esta vez, ya que no cubrieron sus oídos a tiempo. El realmente debería haber sabido que decir algo así no era bueno cuando Molly ya estaba enojada.**

-Bien, fuera lo que fuera lo que pensaran hacer con ella, Snape decidió que la espada no estaba a salvo donde estaba. –Dijo Dirk-. Un par de días más tarde, me imagino que después de obtener el visto bueno de Ya-sabes-quien, la mando a Londres para que en cambio fuera guardada en Gringotts.

Los duendes comenzaron a reírse otra vez.

-Todavía no le encuentro la gracia -dijo Ted.

-Es una falsificación. –graznó Griphook.

**— ¡La espada de Gryffindor es falsa! —dijo Charlie.**

**— Al menos el que está en la bóveda —dijo Bill riendo.**

-¡La espada de Gryffindor!

-Oh sí. Es una copia… una excelente copia, verdaderamente… pero estaba hecha por magos. La original fue forjada hace siglos por duendes y tenía ciertas propiedades que solo las armas hechas por duendes poseen. Donde quiera que esté la genuina espada de Gryffindor, no está en una bóveda del Banco de Gringotts.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Ted-. Y asumo que no te molestaste en decirle esto a los

Mortífagos.

-No vi ninguna razón para molestarles con esa información. –dijo Griphook con mucha compostura, y ahora Ted y Dean se unieron a las risas que proferían Gornuk y Dirk.

**Al igual que varias personas en la habitación. **

Dentro de la tienda, Harry cerró los ojos, deseando que alguien hiciera la pregunta de la cual necesitaba la respuesta, y después de un minuto que parecieron diez, Dean le hizo el favor; después de todo (recordó Harry sintiendo una sacudida) también era ex-novio de Ginny.

**— ¿QUE? —gritaron todos los hermanos de Ginny. **

**— ¿CUANTOS PUÑETEROS NOVIOS TIENES? —Ron se volvió hacia ella, ya era bastante malo cuando se enteró que Harry había/estaba saliendo con ella, pero también Dean—. ¿Por qué quieres que odie a todos mis compañeros de Gryffindor? **

**— No tienes por qué odiar a alguien —Ginny rodo los ojos—. Yo apenas he conversado con Dean. No sé lo que paso entre nosotros y honestamente no veo que pase algo entre nosotros en el futuro… —añadió, procurando no mirar a Harry, pero su hermano parecía saber lo que ella estaba pensando, de todos modos, ella no volvería a tratar de salir con alguien más, ahora que sabía que en realidad podría gustarle a Harry… aunque técnicamente aún estaba saliendo con Michel en este momento… y lo más importante ella no sabía lo que Harry sentía por ella.**

**— Bueno, preferible que no —murmuro Ron—. Dean es un buen tipo, pero… maldita sea, si tienes que estar con un amigo mío, bien podría ser Harry.**

**— Argh… gracias por eso —refunfuñó Harry sonrojándose. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Aun no podía decir lo que sentía por Ginny, y empezaba a sentirse forzado a que le gustara. Aunque no eso no sería tan malo, ya que ella era hermosa, pero creía que debería tener voz en el asunto. **

-¿Que ocurrió con Ginny y los demás? ¿Los que trataron de robarla?

-Oh, fueron castigados, y cruelmente-. Dijo Griphook con indiferencia.

**Molly se estremeció al oír esto y Arthur la atrajo hacia él. **

-¿Pero aun así se encuentran bien? –preguntó Ted velozmente-. Quiero decir, que los Weasley lo menos que necesitan es más hijos heridos ¿verdad?

**Molly gimió a eso: ****— ****_¿Qué se supone que significa eso? _**

**— Probablemente nada que nosotros todavía no conocemos —dijo Remus en tono suave.**

-Por lo que sé, no sufrieron heridas serias. –dijo Griphook.

-Me alegro por ellos. –Dijo Ted-. Con los antecedentes que tiene Snape supongo que deberíamos alegrarnos de que aún sigan con vida.

**Severus fulmino con la mirada al libro, sus antecedentes… si ese idiota tenía la menor idea de lo que sus antecedentes significaba, no hubiera dicho algo tan tonto. **

**— Bueno, mataste a Dumbledore… es evidente que tu historial es malo —Sirius rodo los ojos. **

**Severus lo miro con extrañeza, ¿Acaso Black intentaba levantarle el ánimo? No entendió lo que paso, pero no oyó ningún tipo de burla en la voz de Black. Simplemente debió haberlo pasado por alto de alguna manera.**

-¿Entonces, crees esa historia, verdad, Ted? –Preguntó Dirk-. ¿Crees que Snape mató a Dumbledore?

-Por supuesto que lo creo. -dijo Ted-. ¿Te vas a quedar sentado allí diciéndome que crees que Potter tuvo algo que ver con ello?

-Es difícil saber en qué creer en estos días. –murmuró Dirk.

**— ¡Maldito imbécil! —sisearon varias personas **

**— Pero él tiene razón —dijo Arthur. Se encogió un poco hacia atrás cuando varias personas desviaron sus miradas hacia él, aunque el continuo—, _El Profeta _se contradice todo el tiempo, eso debe ser difícil para aquellos que no saben muy bien quien es Harry, para saber en qué creer. **

-Conozco a Harry Potter. –Dijo Dean-. Y considero que él es el verdadero… el Elegido, o lo que sea que quieran llamarlo.

**Harry se sonrojo por eso, supuso que debería haberlo previsto, pero aún era bueno saber que tenía el voto de confianza de Dean. **

**— Ah… Potter está contento por tener a un fanático —se burló Draco por costumbre. **

**Harry negó con la cabeza, Draco no iba a entender por qué Harry estaba satisfecho con esto, aunque él no estaba seguro por qué. **

-Sí, hay muchos a los que les gustaría poder creer eso, hijo –dijo Dirk-, yo incluido. Pero ¿Dónde está? Por lo que parece, huyó por su vida. Se podría pensar que si supiera algo que nosotros no sabemos, o tuviera algo especial dentro de sí, estaría allí fuera ahora, peleando, oponiendo resistencia, en vez de esconderse. Y sabes, el Profeta presentó un caso bastante bueno contra él…

**— Argh… no es bueno que escuches esto —se quejó Sirius—, no dejes que te afecte Harry… estás haciendo algo. **

**— Eh… lo sé —dijo Harry. **

**— Yo estaba hablando por el Harry del libro —dijo Sirius, como si fuera obvio, y como si esto no fuera algo extraño el seguía haciéndolo—. Parece que sientes que no estas logrando algo en ese momento, pero una misión como en la que te encuentras, lleva tiempo. No debes permitir que lo que esas personas estén diciendo te afecten.**

**— Ese fue un consejo sorprendentemente bueno, Black —Dijo Severus, reduciendo el comentario sarcástico que normalmente le añadía. **

**— Suele pasar —Sirius se encogió de hombros, aunque se sintió sumamente incomodo hablar con Snape de esto.**

-¿El Profeta? –Se burló Ted-. Mereces que te mientan si aún continuas leyendo esa porquería, Dirk. Si quieres los hechos, debes leer el _Quisquilloso_

**— ¡Perdón! —dijo Hermione, creyendo escuchar mal. **

**— Él le dijo que leyera el _Quisquilloso_ —repitió Percy. **

**Hermione no era la única que miraba con la boca abierta en estado de shock. **

**Ginny, sin embargo, encontró todo esto bastante divertido. **

Hubo una súbita explosión de sofocos y arcadas además de gran cantidad de golpes. Por el ruido que hacían, Dirk se había tragado una espina de pescado. Al final balbuceó. -¿El _Quisquilloso_? ¿Ese periódico disparatado de Xeno Lovegood?

**— No es un periódico disparatado —defendió Ginny, quien había leído varias ediciones pasadas. **

**— Si, es una revista muy divertida de leer —coincidió Sirius con una sonrisa, recordando la edición que Kingsley le había dado. **

-No tiene muchos disparates estos días. –Dijo Ted-. Deberías echarle una ojeada. Xeno está imprimiendo todas las cosas que el Profeta está ignorando, ni una sola mención acerca de Snorkacks de Cuernos arrugados en el último ejemplar. Lo que me preocupa es cuánto tiempo más lo dejarán salirse con la suya, no lo sé. Pero Xeno dice, en la primera página de cada publicación, que todo brujo que esté en contra de Ya-sabes-quien debería tener como primera prioridad el ayudar a Harry Potter.

**— Wow —dijo Harry, y varias personas se miraron aturdidas.**

**Sin embargo, Ginny estaba sintiéndose preocupada por su extravagante amiga.**

-Es difícil ayudar a un muchacho que ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra –dijo Dirk.

-Escucha, el hecho de que aún no lo hayan atrapado es un tremendo logro –dijo Ted-. Gustosamente aceptaría sus consejos; es lo que estamos tratando de hacer, permanecer libres, ¿verdad?

**— Eso es cierto… y sabemos que tienen que tener un montón de gente asignada para tratar de encontrar a Harry —dijo Tonks antes de pensarlo, y lanzo un suspiro al sentir a Remus estremecerse ligeramente a eso, junto con Sirius y Molly. **

-Sí, bueno, ahí tienes razón –dijo Dirk lentamente-. Con todo el Ministerio y todos sus informantes buscándolo yo habría supuesto que a estas alturas ya lo habrían atrapado. Considerándolo, ¿quién nos asegura que no lo hayan capturado y matado sin haberlo difundido?

**— Ah, este tipo no es tan inteligente —dijo Draco rodando los ojos—. Es evidente que van a querer dar a conocer el momento en que han capturado a Potter… eso pondría fin a la mayor parte de la resistencia de un solo golpe y de manera rápida. **

-Ah, no digas eso, Dirk. –murmuró Ted.

Hubo una larga pausa ocupada con otro alboroto de cuchillos y tenedores. Cuando volvieron a hablar fue para discutir si deberían dormir en la orilla o refugiarse en la ladera arbolada. Decidiendo que los árboles les darían una mejor cobertura, extinguieron el fuego, y luego treparon nuevamente la pendiente, las voces perdiéndose en la distancia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione enrollaron los Oídos Extensibles. Harry, que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron escuchando a escondidas, había encontrado cada vez más difícil permanecer en silencio, ahora fue incapaz de decir nada más que:

-Ginny… la espada…

**— Bueno, me alegro que sea yo lo primero que pienses —dijo Ginny.**

**— Eh… —era todo lo que Harry podía decir ya que sintió su rostro arder.**

-Lo sé. –dijo Hermione.

Se abalanzó sobre el pequeño bolso bordado, esta vez hundiendo el brazo dentro de él justo hasta la axila.

-Aquí… lo… tengo… -dijo con los dientes apretados, y tiró de algo que evidentemente estaba en el fondo del bolso. Paulatinamente, pudo verse el borde de un recargado marco de cuadro. Harry se apresuró a ayudarla. Mientras levantaban el vacío retrato de Phineas Nigellus para sacarlo del bolso, lo mantuvo apuntado con la varita, lista para conjurar un hechizo en cualquier momento.

**— No sé si eso sea prudente… si el supiera donde se encuentran… —Arthur comenzó a decir.**

**— ¿Me lo diría? —Completo Severus.**

**— Y todos sabemos que eso no es algo malo —dijo George con evidente sarcasmo en su voz. **

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía estar contento con este progreso. **

-Si alguien cambió la verdadera espada por la falsa mientras estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore -jadeó, mientras apoyaban la pintura contra un lado de la tienda- ¡Phineas Nigellus debería haber sido testigo, está colgado justo al lado de la vitrina!

-A menos que estuviera durmiendo –dijo Harry, pero aun así contuvo el aliento mientras Hermione se arrodillaba frente al vacío lienzo, con la varita apuntada hacia el centro. Se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo: -Er… ¿Phineas? ¿Phineas Nigellus?

Nada ocurrió.

-¿Phineas Nigellus? –dijo Hermione otra vez-. ¿Profesor Black? Por favor… ¿Podemos hablar con usted? ¿Por favor?

-Decir por favor siempre ayuda. –dijo una fría y sarcástica voz, y Phineas Nigellus se deslizó dentro de su retrato. Al instante, Hermione gritó: -¡Obscuro!

**Sirius se echó a reír. : ****— ¡Oh, eso le encantara!**

**— Bueno, yo no puedo permitir que él sepa dónde nos encontramos —dijo Hermione a la defensiva.**

**— No me estaba quejando —dijo Sirius sin dejar de reír. **

Una venda negra apareció sobre los inteligentes ojos oscuros de Phineas Nigellus, provocando que se golpeara contra el marco y gritara de dolor.

-¿Qué… cómo te atreves… quién eres?

-Lo siento mucho, Profesor Black, -dijo Hermione-. ¡Pero es una precaución necesaria!

-¡Remueve este tonto aditamento enseguida! ¡Quítalo, te he dicho! ¡Estas arruinando una gran obra de arte! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-No importa dónde estamos. –dijo Harry, y Phineas Nigellus se congeló, abandonando los intentos de quitarse la venda pintada que le cubría el rostro.

-¿Será posible que esa sea la voz del escurridizo señor Potter?

-Tal vez. –Dijo Harry, sabiendo que esto mantendría a Phineas Nigellus interesado

**— Bien pensado, Harry —Sirius empezó a reír más a esto, aunque el habría preferido que Phineas se molestara en vez de sentirse interesado. **

-. Tenemos un par de preguntas que hacerle… acerca de la espada de Gryffindor.

-Ah -dijo Phineas Nigellus, ahora volviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un esfuerzo por tratar de obtener un vistazo de Harry-. Sí. Esa tonta chica actuó muy imprudentemente…

**— ¡Ey! No digas nada acerca de mi hermana —defendió Ron. **

-No hable así de mi hermana. –dijo Ron bruscamente.

**— No has cambiado mucho, eh hermano —dijo Ginny sonriéndole, aunque sus palabras causaron que varias personas se rieran, aunque encontraba la sobreprotección de Ron muy molesta, ella amaba que se preocupara tanto. **

Phineas Nigellus enarcó las cejas de forma arrogante.

-¿Quién más está ahí? –Preguntó, girando la cabeza de lado a lado-. ¡Tú tono me desagrada! La muchacha y sus amigos fueron extremadamente temerarios. ¡Robarle al Director!

-No estaban robando. –Dijo Harry-. La espada no es de Snape.

-Pertenece al colegio del Profesor Snape. –Dijo Phineas Nigellus-. ¿Qué derecho tiene exactamente la joven Weasley sobre ella? ¡Se merecía el castigo, tanto como el idiota de Longbottom y la lunática de Lovegood!

**— ¡Neville no es un idiota! —dijo Hermione.**

-¡Neville no es un idiota y Luna no es una lunática! –dijo Hermione.

**— Bueno, ya prácticamente lo conseguiste Hermione —dijo Ginny—. Aunque es evidente que vas a tener que aprender a aceptar a Luna más de lo que haces ahora. **

**— No tengo nada en contra de Luna —suspiro Hermione—, pero tienes que admitir… que ella es extraña. **

**Ginny negó con la cabeza: — Yo no puedo explicarlo… solo tienes que llegar a conocerla para comprender su excentricidad y el porqué de eso. **

**— Lo que aun significa que es extraño —murmuro Hermione, pero por otra parte trato de seguir el consejo de Ginny. **

-¿Dónde estoy? –Repitió Phineas Nigellus, empezando nuevamente a forcejear con la venda-. ¿Dónde me han traído? ¿Por qué me han sacado de la casa de mis ancestros?

-¡En este momento eso no es importante! ¿Cómo castigó Snape a Ginny, Neville y Luna? –preguntó Harry con apremio.

-El Profesor Snape los mandó al Bosque Prohibido, a hacer algún trabajo para el zopenco de Hagrid.

**— ¡Hagrid no es un zopenco! —exclamaron varias personas. **

**— Si me lo preguntan, eso no es un castigo —gruñó Ginny—. Quiero decir que estaremos con Hagrid y todo.**

**— Creo que ese es mi punto de vista para un castigo —dijo Severus.**

**— Aunque yo no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera, el bosque es algo peligroso —dijo Harry, pensando en su primera detención. **

**— Si, ahí hay todo tipo de criaturas espeluznantes —Ron se estremeció al pensar en Aragog y su familia.**

-¡Hagrid no es un zopenco! –dijo Hermione estridentemente.

-Y seguro que Snape pensó que eso era un castigo -dijo Harry-. Pero Ginny, Neville y Luna probablemente pasaron un rato agradable con Hagrid. El Bosque Prohibido… han pasado por cosas mucho peores que el Bosque Prohibido, ¡vaya cosa!

**Ron fulmino con la mirada a Harry. :****— ¡Eso es una gran cosa!**

**— Creo que imaginaba algo peor —suspiro Harry—. Como tu madre dijo, hay mortifagos en Hogwarts.**

**— Cierto —suspiro Ron.**

Se sintió aliviado; se había estado imaginando horrores, la maldición Cruciatus, como poco.

**— Bueno, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —Ron se estremeció, la imaginarse a su hermana siendo torturada.**

-Lo que realmente queríamos saber, Profesor Black, es si ¿alguien más, um, por alguna razón, ha sacado la espada? ¿Tal vez se la llevaron para limpiarla o… o algo?

**— Limpiarla… —se burló Bill.**

**— ¿No limpian espadas como esas? —pregunto Hermione, detestando haber cometido un error así. **

**— No —simplemente dijo, Bill. **

Phineas Nigellus hizo una pausa en los forcejeos con que intentaba liberarse los ojos y se rió disimuladamente.

-Nacidos de muggles -dijo-. Las armas de hechas por duendes no necesitan limpieza, ingenua niña.

**— Hey, no la llames ingenua —susurro Ron al libro.**

Solo se imbuye de lo que la fortalece

-No llame ingenua a Hermione. –dijo Harry.

**Ron alzo una ceja… ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Nuevamente sintió una sensación de aprensión en la boca del estómago. **

-Me estoy cansando de tantas contradicciones. –Dijo Phineas Nigellus-. ¿Tal vez sea hora de que regrese a la oficina del Director?

Aún vendado, comenzó a andar a tientas por el borde del marco, tratando de tantear su camino fuera de esta pintura y de regreso a la que estaba en Hogwarts. Harry tuvo una súbita inspiración.

-¡Dumbledore! ¿Puede traernos a Dumbledore?

**Todos soltaron un bufido a eso. **

**— Potter, en serio, no hiciste esa pregunta —Draco negó con la cabeza con decepción.**

**— Hubiera sido bueno poder hablar con Dumbledore —murmuro Harry, a sabiendas de la gran cantidad de preguntas que podría tener para su director. **

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Phineas Nigellus.

-El retrato del Profesor Dumbledore… no podría traerlo con usted, aquí, a su propio retrato.

Phineas Nigellus volvió el rostro en dirección a la voz de Harry.

-Evidentemente no solamente los nacidos de muggles son ignorantes, Potter. Los retratos de Hogwarts pueden comunicarse entre ellos, pero no pueden viajar fuera del castillo excepto para visitar pinturas de sí mismos colgadas en otros lugares. Dumbledore no puede venir conmigo aquí, y después del tratamiento que he recibido en vuestras manos. ¡Les aseguro que no regresaré a visitarlos!

**— Eh… Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Ron pensativo.**

**— Si —respondió Dumbledore.**

**— ¿Es capaz de viajar a un tarjeta de ranas de chocolate? —pregunto Ron.**

**— Desafortunadamente no —dijo Dumbledore—. Solo podemos viajar a los retratos en los cuales hemos sido pintados, y saben que las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate son solo fotos. **

**— Oh, está bien —dijo Ron con las orejas rojas, por las risas de sus hermanos por la pregunta.**

Ligeramente cabizbajo, Harry observó como Phineas redoblaba sus esfuerzos para dejar el marco.

-Profesor Black -dijo Hermione-, ¿No podría decirnos, por favor, cuando fue la última vez que la espada fue sacada de la vitrina? ¿Me refiero a antes de que Ginny la tomara?

Phineas bufó impacientemente.

-Creo que la última vez que vi la espada de Gryffindor fuera de la vitrina fue cuando el Profesor Dumbledore la usó para abrir un anillo de un golpe.

**Dumbledore sonrió a eso. De hecho, todos parecían sonreír a eso. **

Hermione se giró vivamente para mirar a Harry. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir nada más delante de Phineas Nigellus, que al fin se las había arreglado para encontrar la salida.

-Bien, buenas noches tengan ustedes. –dijo algo gruñón, y empezó a apartarse de la vista otra vez. Solo el borde de su sombrero de ala quedaba a la vista cuando Harry dio un inesperado grito.

-¡Espere! ¿Le contó a Snape que había visto eso?

Phineas Nigellus metió la vendada cabeza nuevamente dentro del cuadro.

-El Profesor Snape tiene cosas más importantes en su mente que las muchas excentricidades de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Adiós, Potter!

**_Eso puede ser cierto, pero gaste mucho tiempo tratando de comprender las razones de Albus, _****medito Severus para sí mismo. **

Y diciendo esto, se desvaneció por completo, dejando detrás de él nada más que el sombrío telón de fondo.

-¡Harry! –gritó Hermione.

-¡Lo sé! –gritó Harry. Incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo, dio un puñetazo al aire; era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Caminó a zancadas por la tienda, de arriba abajo, sintiendo que podría correr una milla entera; Ya ni siquiera tenía hambre.

Hermione comprimía el retrato de Phineas Nigellus metiéndolo nuevamente dentro del bolso bordado; cuando hubo cerrado el cierre tiró el bolso de vuelta a un lado y levanto la cara brillante hacia Harry.

-¡La espada puede destruir Horrocruxes! Las hojas fabricadas por los Duendes absorben solo aquello que las fortalece… ¡Harry esa espada está impregnada con veneno de basilisco!

-Y Dumbledore no me la entregó antes porque aún la necesitaba, quería usarla en el Relicario…

-…y debe de haberse percatado que no te dejarían tenerla si te la dejaba en su testamento…

-… Por lo que hizo una réplica…

-… Y puso una falsificación en la vitrina…

-… Y dejó la verdadera… ¿Dónde?

**— Si, ¿Dónde dejaste la verdadera, Dumbledore? —pregunto Sirius.**

**Dumbledore solo se limitó a sonreír tranquilamente a eso. **

Se miraron uno al otro; Harry sentía que la respuesta estaba colgando invisible en el aire que había sobre ellos, tentadoramente cerca. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho Dumbledore? ¿O, de hecho, se lo dijo a Harry, pero Harry no se dio cuenta en ese momento?

**— No, no creo que te lo haya dicho —dijo Dumbledore. **

**— Entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar la espada, señor? —pregunto Harry.**

**— Lo veremos en breve, estoy seguro —dijo simplemente Dumbledore. **

-¡Piensa! –Susurró Hermione-. ¡Piensa! ¿Dónde podría haberla dejado?

-No en Hogwarts. –dijo Harry, reanudando su paseo.

-¿En algún lugar de Hogsmeade? –sugirió Hermione.

-¿En la Casa de los Gritos? –Dijo Harry-. Nunca va nadie por allí.

**— En serio, Harry… ¿De verdad crees que Dumbledore dejaría la espada por ahí para que cualquier persona lo pueda encontrar? —Fred rodo los ojos. **

-Pero Snape sabe cómo llegar allí, ¿No sería eso un poco arriesgado?

-Dumbledore confiaba en Snape. –le recordó Harry.

-No lo suficiente como para decirle que había intercambiado las espadas. –dijo Hermione.

**Dumbledore no hizo ningún gesto a esto, ya que sentía que era mentira, por fortuna. **

-¡Si, tienes razón! –Dijo Harry, y se sintió incluso más alegre ante el pensamiento de que Dumbledore había tenido ciertas reservas, aunque fueran leves, sobre la honradez de Snape-. Por lo que habrá escondido la espada bien lejos de Hogsmeade ¿Qué supones tú, Ron? ¿Ron?

**Los Weasley se tensaron en este punto, dándose cuenta que Ron no había dicho nada durante mucho tiempo y sabían que eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad, sin embargo, si lo guardaba por mucho tiempo era aún peor. Por eso la pelea que tuvo con Harry el año pasado fue muy grave, Ron había guardado sus temores y su resentimiento por años hasta que, simplemente, estallo. **

**Ron permaneció inmóvil, rezando para que no dijera nada de lo que se podría arrepentir. Pudo sentir el crecimiento de su frustración en el capítulo y no quería que llegara a un punto crítico ahora… ni nunca. **

Harry miro a su alrededor. Por un desconcertante momento pensó que Ron había dejado la tienda, luego se dio cuenta que Ron estaba tendido en una litera envuelto en las sombras, inmóvil.

-Oh, se han acordado de mi ¿eh? –dijo.

**Percy trato de leer esta parte de forma rápida pero eficaz, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en las peleas recientes que tuvo con su padre. Era extraño que esto provocara eso en él, para el sería algo bueno que Ron se alejara de Harry así su vida no correría ningún peligro. Pero no pudo dejarse engañar por mucho tiempo… el no creía que eso pasara. Sin importar lo que decía en la carta que le había enviado a Ron, sabía que a su hermano le importaba mucho Harry como para en realidad lo abandonara alguna vez. **

**Se acordó de las peleas con su padre, porque vio que Ron estaba a punto de cometer un error similar… podía sentirlo con el comportamiento de Ron y deseaba poder advertirle que no lo hiciera. No quería que su hermano conociera el dolor de alejarse de su familia… y Ron lo sentiría peor porque a él no lo empujaba un delirio de grandeza… solo era su temperamento que lo empujaba hacia delante. **

**Percy suspiro, y redoblo esfuerzos para leer lo más rápido posible, el mismo defendería a su hermano cuando llegara el momento. **

-¿Qué?

Ron bufó con la vista fija en la parte de abajo de la litera superior.

-Prosigan. No dejen que les estropee la diversión.

Perplejo, Harry miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero ella negó con la cabeza, aparentemente tan confusa como él.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Problema? No hay ningún problema. –Dijo Ron aun rehusando mirar a Harry-. No en lo que a ti respecta, de cualquier forma.

Se escucharon varios golpes sordos en la lona sobre sus cabezas. Había empezado a llover.

-Bueno, evidentemente tienes un problema. –Dijo Harry-. Escúpelo, ¿quieres?

Ron balanceó las largas piernas fuera de la cama y se sentó. Se le veía sórdido, no parecía él mismo.

-Está bien, lo escupiré. No esperes que salir arriba y abajo por toda la tienda porque hay otra condenada cosa que debemos encontrar. Añádela a la lista de cosas que no sabes.

**Harry trato de no quejarse por eso, sabiendo el dolor que esas palabras le causaban. Él ya era consciente sobre su liderazgo y le afectaba escuchar a Ron señalar su debilidad. Aun así lo irritaba ¿Por qué él era el que tenía que saber eso? **

-¿Qué no sé? –Repitió Harry-. ¿Lista de cosas qué no sé?

Plunk, plunk, plunk. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y pesada; produciendo leves ruidos en la capa de hojas esparcidas alrededor de ellos y chapoteando en el río a través de la oscuridad. El temor apagó el júbilo de Harry. Ron estaba diciendo exactamente lo que había sospechado y temido que estuviera pensando.

**Ron soltó un gemido a medida que se llevaba las manos para cubrir su rostro. **

-No es como si estuviera pasando el mejor momento de mi vida aquí, -dijo Ron-. Sabes, con el brazo estropeado y nada que comer y congelándome el trasero todas las noches. Solo tenía la esperanza, sabes, de que después de haber estado dando vueltas durante semanas, hubiéramos logrado algo.

**— Han logrado algo… —comenzó a decir Sirius, fulminando con la mirada a Ron. El siempre había tenido facilidad para relacionarse con el muchacho para que pudiera ver muchas similitudes con el mismo… aunque, obviamente, el muchacho carecía de confianza. El no podía creer que iba a pasar lo que estaba pensando. **

**Dos cosas hicieron que Sirius se detuviera. En primer lugar Percy comenzó a leer sin permitir que le interrumpieran y el otro fue que Remus puso una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Remus giro su cabeza hacia Ron y Harry, quienes tenían la cabeza agachada (y Hermione que estaba sentada entre ellos, viéndose aterrorizada). **

-Ron –dijo Hermione, pero con una voz tan baja que Ron podía pretender no haberla oído sobre el ruidoso tamborileo de la lluvia que ahora golpeaba la tienda.

-Creí que sabías para lo que te habías ofrecido voluntario. –dijo Harry.

-Sí, yo también creía saberlo.

-Entonces ¿Qué parte de ello no está colmando tus expectativas? –preguntó Harry. El enfado venía en su auxilio ahora-. ¿Creías que nos alojaríamos en hoteles cinco estrellas? ¿Qué encontraríamos un Horrocrux un día sí y otro también? ¿Pensabas que volverías con tu mami para navidad?

**Ron se estremeció, no podía decir lo que pensaba, porque nunca tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre eso aquí en la sala, pero sin duda no se esperaba eso. Pero si era honesto consigo mismo, pensaba que las cosas iban (sin contar su maldito estúpido carácter) sobre lo que era de esperarse. **

-¡Pensamos que sabías lo que estabas haciendo! –grito Ron, poniéndose de pie, y sus palabras traspasaron a Harry como cuchillos ardientes-. ¡Pensamos que Dumbledore te había dicho qué hacer, pensamos que tenías un verdadero plan!

**Harry se estremeció esta vez sintiéndose incapaz. **

**— Eso es culpa mía, Harry, no tuya —suspiro Dumbledore, aunque no sabía cuándo había ayudado al muchacho, no sabiendo cuanto le había dicho—. Pero debo decir que me ha llevado años tratar de encontrar los horrocruxes, y sé que no es una tarea fácil. **

**Eso no tuvo el efecto que él esperaba, al parecer esto solo hizo que Ron y Harry se deprimieran más. Sobretodo Ron, ¿Por qué demonios había culpado a Harry por no tener información? Harry no le había pedido que fuera con él, Ron se había ofrecido… Él nunca dijo que tenía la respuesta de donde estaban los horrocruxes. Aun así él sabía que esto se veía venir… el siempre supuso que Harry (y Hermione, en frado aun mayor) sabían más que él. **

-¡Ron! –dijo Hermione, esta vez de forma claramente audible sobre la lluvia que retumbaba contra el techo de la tienda, pero otra vez la ignoró.

**Todos en la sala gruñeron ante la mención del medallón, sabiendo que eso ciertamente intensificaba la ira de Ron. **

**Ron, sin embargo, no se inmuto por ello, no era el medallón quien decía esas palabras… era el… eran sus miedo y resentimientos hablando. **

-Bueno siento haberte desilusionado. –dijo Harry, su voz lo bastante serena aunque se sentía vacío -. Fui honesto contigo desde el principio. Te dije todo lo que Dumbledore me había dicho. Y en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, encontramos un Horrocrux…

-Sí, y estamos tan cerca de librarnos de él como de encontrar el resto de ellos…

-Quítate el relicario, Ron. –Dijo Hermione, su voz inusualmente alta-. Por favor quítatelo. No estarías hablando de esa forma si no hubieras estado usándolo todo el día.

-Sí, lo haría. –Dijo Harry, que no quería que le buscaran excusas a la actuación de Ron-. ¿Creen que no sabía que pensaban estas cosas?

-Harry, nosotros no estábamos…

-¡No mientas! –Le lanzó Ron-. Tú también lo dijiste, dijiste que estabas desilusionada, dijiste que habías creído que tenía algo más en lo que apoyarse, además de…

**Eso le dolió a Harry, el saber que ella también estaba decepcionada de él. **

**— Estoy segura que no lo dije de esa manera —dijo Hermione en voz baja que no sostuvo. **

-No lo dije de esa forma, Harry, ¡No lo hice! –lloró.

La lluvia aporreaba la tienda, por el rostro de Hermione caían las lágrimas, y la emoción que había sentido hacía unos minutos se desvaneció como si nunca la hubiera experimentado, un fuego artificial de corta vida que había brillado y muerto, dejándolo todo oscuro, mojado y frío. La espada de Gryffindor estaba escondida y no sabían dónde, y eran tres adolescentes en una tienda cuya única hazaña hasta el momento consistía en no estar muertos, aún.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí aún? –le preguntó Harry a Ron.

**— ¡NO! —dijeron varias personas, sabiendo lo grave que era la pelea.**

**— No le dijiste eso a Ron —dijo Fred, sabiendo que su hermano se iría. **

**Harry y Ron no se inmutaron a esto… ambos parecían estar congelados en sus respectivos lugares.**

-Que me registren.

-vete a casa, entonces. –dijo Harry.

-¡Si, tal vez lo haga! –gritó Ron, y dio varios pasos hacia Harry, que no se echó para atrás-. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron de mi hermana? Pero eso a ti no te importa, no. Es solo el Bosque Prohibido. Ha-enfrentado-cosas-peores, a Harry Potter no le importa lo que le pase a ella allí… bueno a mi si, entiendes, arañas gigantes y todas las demás criaturas

**Los Weasley gruñeron, Ron se enojaría por eso… ahora se encontraba enojado en la sala y aun no había pasado esto, así que… tenía que ser peor para el Ron del libro. **

-Lo que quise decir… es que estaba con los demás, estaban con Hagrid…

-Sí, lo entiendo, ¡No te importa! Y que hay acerca del resto de mi familia, "los Weasley lo que menos que necesitan es más hijos heridos" ¿oíste eso?

-Sí, yo…

-¿Sin embargo no te preocupó lo que quiso decir con eso?

-¡Ron! –dijo Hermione, forzando su camino para interponerse entre ellos-. No creo que signifique que haya pasado nada nuevo, nada de lo que no estemos enterados; piensa, Ron, Bill ya tiene una cicatriz, a esta altura mucha gente debe haber visto que George perdió una oreja, y se supone que tú estás en tu lecho de muerte con Spattergroit. Estoy segura que eso fue lo que quiso decir…

-Oh, estas segura, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces, no me preocuparé por ellos. Para ti también está todo bien, ¿no es cierto? Con tus padres a salvo fuera del camino…

**Harry entonces, fulmino con la mirada a Ron, pero no pudo mantener la vista en su mejor amigo… le dolió escuchar esto… pero sabía que Ron tenía muchas más preocupaciones que él. **

-¡Mis padres están muertos! –rugió Harry.

-¡Y los míos podrían estar en el mismo camino! –gritó Ron.

**Esto causo que todos se estremecieran. **

-Entonces ¡VETE! –Rugió Harry-. Regresa con ellos, pretende que te recuperaste del Spattergroit y tu madre podrá alimentarte bien y…

Ron hizo un movimiento súbito. Harry reaccionó, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos varitas estuviera fuera de los bolsillos de sus propietarios, Hermione había levantado la suya.

-¡_Protego_! –gritó, y un escudo invisible se extendió entre ella y Harry de un lado y Ron del otro; todos ellos se vieron forzados a retroceder unos pocos pasos por la fuerza del hechizo, y Harry y Ron se miraban insistentemente a cada lado de la transparente barrera como si se vieran claramente uno al otro por primera vez Harry sintió un odio corrosivo contra Ron. Algo se había roto entre ellos.

**Esas palabras causaron que ambos se estremecieran, sabiendo que eso los estaba afectando, pero no podían hacer algo para detenerlo. **

-Deja el Horrocrux. –dijo Harry.

Ron se pasó la cadena por sobre la cabeza y tiró el relicario sobre una silla cercana. Se giró hacia Hermione.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te quedas, o qué?

**Hermione se veía horrorizada por la pregunta, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas su decisión… y sabiendo lo mucho que su decisión la iba a lastimar. **

**Entonces, Ron gruño, solo se había rebajado más de lo que ya había hecho… había intentado llevarse a Hermione con él. Sin embargo, aun, cuando sabía que estaba mal, ella lo iba a rechazar… sintió el dolor que sería provocado por el rechazo de Hermione… no la culpaba, él solo era un perdedor que abandono a su mejor amigo a la primera señal de peligro. **

**Harry, a diferencia de sus amigos, no sabía qué respuesta iba dar Hermione y sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Acaso ambos lo iban a abandonar? No, algo le dijo que Hermione jamás le había fallado antes y no iba hacerlo ahora. Tenía que confiar, porque él sabía que no sería capaz de hacer algo sin ella… sin ambos… necesitaba de los dos, pero solamente estaría ella. **

-Yo… -se veía angustiada-. Si…si, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry. Dijimos que lo ayudaríamos.

-Lo entiendo. Lo eliges a él.

**Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y miro a Ron por esas palabras… ¿Podría haber dicho lo que ella creía que era…? ¿Podría ser una de las razones por la que él se iba así…? ¿Podría realmente pensar eso…?**

-Ron, no… por favor… regresa, ¡Regresa!

Se vio obstruida por su propio encantamiento escudo; para cuando lo hubo levantado él ya había salido rabiando hacia la noche. Harry permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, escuchándola sollozar y gritar el nombre de Ron entre los árboles.

**Ron y Hermione se aturdieron por eso **

Después de unos pocos minutos regresó, el empapado cabello pegado contra la cara.

-¡Se ha i-i-ido! ¡Se ha Desaparecido!

**_Maldita sea, _****pensó Ron, mientras lágrimas de odio hacia sí mismo caían de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?**

Se tiró sobre una silla, se encogió sobre sí misma, y empezó a llorar.

Harry se sentía aturdido. Se detuvo, levantó el Horrocrux, y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Sacó las mantas de la litera de Ron y las tiró sobre Hermione. Luego trepó a su propia cama y miró al oscuro techo de lona, escuchando el repiqueteo de la lluvia.

**— Ese fue el final del capítulo —dijo Percy dejando el libro. **

**— ¡NO PUEDO CREER…! —Ginny empezó a gritar, ella al igual que el resto de la familia de Ron difícilmente se habían detenido así mismos para que Ron no reaccione de esa manera, pero fue en vano. Ginny estaba tan enojada ahora mismo… Harry y Hermione se encontraban en una terrible posición, todo porque su maldito idiota hermano no pudo controlar su estúpido mal genio. **

**— ¡HEY! —grito Hermione a Ginny—, déjennos a solas por un momento —siguió con voz tensa y potente. **

**— ¿Qué? —dijeron Ginny y los gemelos, quienes fulminaban con la mirada a Ron, en los ojos de ellos se podía ver claramente la decepción que sentían por Ron. **

**— ¡AHORA! —dijo Hermione con una intensidad en la mirada que podía ser comparada con su poder de bruja. **

**— Vámonos —dijo Remus a toda la sala—. Este es un tema que necesitan enfrentar ellos solos… no necesitan que nosotros los molestemos. **

**— Pero… —dijo Ginny, ya que ella quería gritar… sacar afuera lo que tenía para sentirse mejor. **

**— Por favor, Ginny —dijo Hermione, con la expresión un poco suavizada, y Ginny se dio cuenta de lo difícil que esto era para su amiga. Otra vez en el centro de una pelea que empequeñecía el último alegato entre Ron y Harry. Cu****á****n dolida estaría ella con la elección que Ron le había hecho tomar. Ginny se sintió más enojada que nunca con Ron, pero salió de la habitación sin discutir. **

**La mayor parte de las otras personas se quedaron sin palabras, sus expresiones variaban de la lastima a la rabian mientras se marchaban. Sin embargo, Molly dijo en un tono devastado que ya era tarde y que sería mejor que se fueran a la cama después de que ellos terminaran de hablar. **

**Cuando se fueron, Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos, los cuales seguían sentados en la misma posición en la que se encontraban, olvidando que ahora se encontraban solos. En los dos había dolor, y tenía que pensar en alguna manera de ayudarlos. Respiro profundamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno déjenme decirles que ya estoy mejor, la Rinitis se fue… muy lejos… (Y ojala jamás vuelva). Pero aun no puedo acercarme mucho a la computadora por mis ojos. _**

**_Un capítulo más, y sinceramente es el que más detesto, ya que me trae recuerdos muy malos. La pelea entre Ron y Harry… cambiando de tema… ¿Qué les pareció la parte de Percy? Nunca lo había visto de ese modo… pero bueno. _**

**_La conversación la deja para el siguiente capítulo, puesto que, iba hacer muy largo de leer, ¡este capítulo tiene 56 hojas!. Quizás el fin de semana lo suba (tal vez antes)_**

**_¡AH! Bueno, los invito a que se pasen por mi one-shot y mi Drabble (pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil). Y agradecer a quienes ya han leído "enamorado de una pelirroja" y lo han comentado. _**

**_Les respondo…_**

**_Jess Flyller_****_: me alegro que te haya gustado… ¡JA! Los comentarios de los gemelos TIENEN que ser graciosos, porque, sino, no serían ellos. Bueno sip, es más cansado traducir que escribir mis propias historias (porque Choice tiene una manera distinta de ver a los personajes que yo) pero trato de seguirle la línea. ¡Gracias por los deseos! Y si, ya me cure… xD … Besos._**

**_Laina1993_****_: de nada. Jajaja, bueno una madre lo último que pierde es la esperanza con sus hijos. ¡actualizado!_**

**_Ginnypotterwe_****_: ya lo sabes… ahí lo tienes, espera la conversación. _**

**_SEV SNAPE 8_****_: jajaja, entonces haremos un concurso de tercos, a ver quién gana… bueno ya no te impacientes, ahí lo tienes… ¡oh! Bueno, creo que de acá a dos caps vas a poder leerlo. Bueno, si es medio complicado traducir, uhm… no te creas, los estudios a mí no me quitan tiempo (¡Bendita memoria! Que no necesito estudiar para los exámenes jejeje) … ya estoy mejor… ¡wo! ¡Te has tomado la molestia de ver que era lo tenía! ¡Me siento halaga! Jajaja… nahh… de seguro lo has hecho para culturizarte… xD… por cierto gracias por pasarte por mi drabble, y yo tbn pienso que Sirius hubiera hecho algo ¡Saludos! _**

**_Linfocito_****_: ¡Hola! Me gusta tu Nick… es tan curioso jejeje… bueno, creo que Draco es un personaje muy complejo, y mientras vaya leyendo sobre la guerra, se va ir dando cuenta que seguir ideales racistas y clasicistas le puede costar caro (sobre todo cuando se entere que es un mortifago) uhm… ahora no tiene a sus padres tras él, creo que eso le hace bien. _**

**_AtRaM Potter_****_: me alegro que te guste. ¿La despartición genial? o.O... Bueno… si tú lo dices… ¡actualizado! Besos._**

**_Shineevero_****_: Acá es, y sí que el trio está enfrentando su peor momento. Definitivamente nadie se lo esperaba… Ufff… sí que le atinaste (sobre todo con Ginny y los gemelos) ya que te habrás dado cuenta que Percy comprende a su hermano. _**

**_AndreinaB_****_: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿la mansión Malfoy? Falta un poco… pero ya llegaremos. Ya viste que se lo han tomado mal. ¡Hala! Que la paciencia es una virtud muy buena. ¡Gracias! Besos y abrazos, _**

**_Aleecullenpotter_****_: ¡Actualizado! me alegro que te haya gustado._**

**_Anddy Romanov…._****_ : espero que te hayas quitado la intriga. ¡Actualizado! ¡Nos leemos!. _**

**_HEARTH OF MELON_****_: ¡TAMARA! Al fin te acuerdas de mí… jajaja… No te preocupes, entiendo completamente. Ya empezamos los capis nuevos y espero me sigas… Draco, es muy listo (no tanto como Hermione) pero lo es y eso nadie lo puede negar. Sip, con cada capítulo la situación se va hacer más tensa; a mí tampoco me gustaría que se leyera mis pensamientos sobretodo porque suelo pensar cada cosa… ejem… ¡Gracias por los deseos! Bueno traduzco lo más rápido que puedo. Jajaja… no te preocupes. ¡Nos leemos! Besos. _**

**_Barby Uzumaki_****_: ¡SHIPPUDEN! Me alegra tenerte en FF. ¡Gracias por seguirme! No te preocupes, espero que a partir de acá me dejes un coment para ver si te gusta o hay algo malo (toda ayuda es bien recibida)… Uffff, eso también va ser muy difícil, bueno no creo que reaccionen tan mal, solo se darán cuenta que Dumbledore no es perfecto. ¡Sayonara!_**

**_Francesca85_****_: ¡Hola! Sip, ya estamos en capitulo nuevos. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Nos leemos. Cuídate también. Besos. _**

**_LISTO, TODOS RESPONDIDOS. ¡NOX! _**


	16. Conversación

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Conversaciones<strong>

Hermione suspiro, había estado observando a sus amigos intentando pensar desde hace diez minutos en la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación y no lo conseguía. Sabía que parte de la razón por la que tenía la mente en blanco era porque tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Ron, preguntas personales, pero comprendía que primero tenía que solucionar el problema entre Harry y Ron. Durante ese tiempo los chicos se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos, empeorando con cada segundo que pasaba.

Harry sentía todo su ser paralizado. Ron lo abandono… su mejor amigo lo abandono… la primera persona que había conocido, su primer amigo… lo acababa de abandonar. No podía creer las palabras que se repetían en su mente. Ron, quien había estado con él en todos los momentos terribles que pasaron en su vida desde que supo que era un mago, se había ido.

Sin embargo, Harry comprendía que el Ron que estaba sentado junto a él no lo había abandonado… no fue este Ron quien le dijo todas esas cosas, pero el pensamiento de que esto podría suceder llenaba de veneno el interior de Harry. ¿Cómo podría saber que este Ron no lo iba a abandonar también?

Ron se sentía dañoso por dentro. No podía creer la intensidad de su debilidad en el último capítulo leído. Siempre supo que él era el eslabón más débil del grupo, pero no tanto como para abandonarlos. Para abandonar a Harry y Hermione así… en medio de un bosque… ¡Durante la guerra! ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? ¿No sabía los peligros en los que ellos estarían? ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que algo les podría pasar? Claro, sabía que iba a estar preocupado por su familia, pero por qué no veía que Harry también lo estaba.

Oh, porque tenía que es un estúpido ciego que solo se preocupaba por sus propios malditos sentimientos… Sabía que Harry se preocupaba por su familia… que no quería que nada les pasara. Y lo que le dijo a Hermione, diciéndole que se fuera con él… asegurándose que Harry estuviera realmente solo… ¿en qué estaba pensando?

_Sabes lo que estabas pensando, sabes que siempre has pensado esto. Ellos son tan malditamente parecidos… Harry sabe cómo tratarla de manera mucho más fácil… ella siempre esta abrazándolo… a ti nunca te abraza. Es tiempo de enfrentarlo y soltarlo. No puedes dejar que tus diluidos sentimientos hacia ella arruinen la amistad que tienen; _Estos pensamientos corrieron amargamente a través de la cabeza de Ron.

_Ilusiones Ron, pero sabes que no hay manera que puedas dejar que estos sentimientos se vayan… sabes lo difícil que fue intentar negar lo que sientes, _Ron discutía consigo mismo y sabía que esto era cierto. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara no podía sacar a Hermione de su cabeza. Se vio forzado a reconocer que se la imaginaba tras del Baile de Navidad, cuando fue al Baile con la cabeza de calabaza, aunque ahora comprendía que desde mucho antes ya la veía más que solo una amiga. ¡Oh, como se irritaba cada vez que pensaba que Krum estaba cerca de Hermione! Pero eso no era nada comparado a los celos que sentía cada que pensaba que a Harry podría gustarle Hermione.

Esto sería uno de los más crueles destinos que el pudiera imaginar. Harry y Hermione juntos, porque sabía que iba a odiar a Harry por esto, a pesar de que también sabía que en realidad jamás podría odiarlo. Sin embargo, incluso mientras pensaba todo esto y del dolor que traía esa imagen, no podía creer que realmente se fuera. Que pudiera haber sido cruel, no estaba seguro de que lo haría, un destino aun peor sería que Harry o… y todo su ser se estremeció al pensarlo… Hermione murieran.

Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo haberlos abandonado a sabiendas de eso…? Cómo pudo abandonarlos, inclusive si sus peores temores se confirmaban y ellos estaban juntos, ¿no era preferible ese dolor al dolor de saber que abandono a las dos personas que más le preocupaban en este mundo?

Y entonces cerró los ojos, porque sabía otra razón por la que él se fue, una razón que no fue mencionada en el libro porque no lo había gritado. Se fue porque sabía que ellos estarían mejor sin él. Ellos no necesitaban a un estúpido quejarse todo el tiempo. Todo lo que hacía era quejarse. Desaprovechaba los recursos. Discutía con ambos, causando que todos se tensaran… Ellos no lo necesitaban allí… En especial cuando ni siquiera pudo demostrar que se quedaría con ellos contra viento y marea… Él era un jodido desecho de espacio.

— Ya no aguanto más —se quejó Hermione, causando que Ron y Harry dieran un salto, pero ninguno de ellos la miro—. Argh… tenemos que hablar de esto.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hablar? —dijo Harry con voz sepulcral que hizo que Ron temblara.

Hubo otro silencio largo y muy incómodo.

— ¡Ron! tienes que decirnos por qué te fuiste —suplico Hermione.

No hubo respuesta.

— Por favor… es la única manera en la que podemos ayudarte… —hablo Hermione claramente llorando, y Ron se encogió otra vez, la estaba lastimando, pero no sabía que decir.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga Hermione? —dijo Ron, sin levantar la vista—. Que soy un maldito cobarde… que soy peor que escoria…

— Ron… no —gimió Hermione—. Yo no…

— ¡No! Dijiste que querías oír como me siento —dijo Ron levantándose bruscamente de su silla—. Bien, es así… me siento como una mierda… Y yo no los culpo en lo absoluto si ninguno de los dos quiere volver a verme.

Harry alzo la mirada lentamente, sus ojos se mostraban fríos y distantes. Miro a Ron con indiferencia antes de apartar la mirada. Así que Ron quería irse…

La mirada que Harry le había lanzado a Ron, lo hizo sentirse como si estuviera tragando carbones encendidos. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos una vez más, uno de los cuales estaba apretando el puente de su nariz.

— No es como si pueda culparlos —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Lo único que yo siempre te he ofrecido es mi respaldo y ni siquiera puedo hacerlo bien.

— Ron, no digas eso, siempre has estado ahí para Harry —dijo Hermione y Ron sintió su corazón latir en su pecho no deseando sentirse de una forma aliviado. El no merecía una sensación de alivio en estos momentos, cuando debería ser maldecido por lo que había hecho o haría. Pero no podía evitarlo, era evidente que Hermione aun quería ser su amiga.

Sin embargo, Ron no era de los que dejaba su malhumorado estado de ánimo en los mejores tiempos y este estaba lejos de eso. De hecho Ron no podía recordar un momento en el que se sentía peor. — ¿Ya olvidaste el año pasado? —se mofo y se estremeció por la aspereza de su voz.

— Eso… —Hermione empezó a hablar mordiéndose el labio. Era evidente que intentaba pensar en algo que decir a eso—, eso era algo que tenía que suceder.

— ¿Tenía que pasar? —nuevamente Ron se burló.

— ¡Si insiste en guardarte todos tus temores y preocupaciones es obvio que vas a estallar así y provocar un pelea mucho más grande de lo que tenía que ser! —dijo Hermione quebrándose—. Eso paso el año pasado… ¡Y ahora está volviendo a suceder! No ves que… ¡Estas ocultando algo Ron! y si no nos dices… esto… ¡esto va a destruirte por dentro!

Ron se alejó de ella

— Déjame en paz Hermione

— ¡NO! —exclamo Hermione agarrándolo del brazo y girándolo para que se enfrentara a ella y luego enfrentarlo a Harry. Harry no miraba a Ron, pero su expresión no era fría como hace unos minutos, más bien era una expresión herida.

— Harry… —dijo Ron débilmente mirando a su amigo.

Cuando los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los suyos esta vez, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, tenía que decirle a su amigo por que se había ido, por lo menos se lo debía.

— Siempre has sido mejor que yo, Harry, he estado tratando de seguirles el paso, sabiendo que debía pero no puedo —dijo Ron, las palabras ahora fluían de su boca con facilidad, aunque le dolía decirlo.

— ¡Argh! —gruñó Harry con fastidio—. ¡Acaso no hemos tenido ya antes esta discusión… no puedo evitar lo que me sucede… ni la maldita fama que no deseo pero que recibo…¡

— ¡Maldita sea Harry, no estoy hablando de eso! —le grito Ron—. No me importa más eso… o al menos ya no es importante. ¡Sé que siempre vas a tener tu puñetera fama, y seamos sinceros realmente te la mereces después de todo lo que has hecho… y no necesito escuchar que en realidad no haces nada!

— No, no estoy hablando de ti… estoy hablando de mi —continuo Ron, con la cara retorcida de dolor, sintió lágrimas de vergüenza a punto de salir por sus ojos—. No hay nada que yo aporte a nuestro equipo… yo solo soy una jodido perdida de espacio. ¡Soy un maldito punto débil para ti… estas mejor sin, sin que me esté quejando todo el puñetero tiempo!

Harry soltó una risa carente de humor.

— ¿Piensas que estaré mejor si te vas? ¡¿Crees que teniendo a mi mejor amigo… una de las dos personas a quien le confiaría mi vida… piensas que yo estaría mejor si tú vas? —su voz sonaba más enojada mientras más hablaba—. ¿No tienes idea que tu…?

Ron no le prestó atención a la última pregunta de Harry. No sabía si era posible, pero se sintió peor de lo que estaba. Harry confiaba en él y lo defraudo… era peor que un inútil.

— ¡Ron! —dijo Harry con voz firme y Ron lo miro—, no tienes idea de qué demonios pase antes de llegar a Hogwarts… —Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al oír eso, ambos pensando lo que descubrieron a principios de la lectura: que Harry había vivido en un armario durante diez años y se preguntaban que otros maltratos tuvo que soportar—. Tú fuiste el primer amigo que hice… y quizás pienses que fue solo porque eras quien estaba sentado a mi costado, pero no lo es. Si me hubiera sentado al lado de otra persona dudo que se hubiera convertido en mi mejor amigo… aunque hubiera sido Hermione… no te ofendas Mione, pero es diferente contigo…

— Lo sé —dijo Hermione quien no se veía ofendida.

— Casi nunca hablaba con nadie antes de ti, y sin embargo era tan malditamente fácil decir todo lo que pensaba —dijo Harry, sin tener idea hacia donde iba con esto, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo—. Tú dices que no haces nada por mí… pero maldita sea Ron, tú haces que me sienta como un jodido ser humano. Que no soy el puñetero héroe que todos quieren que yo sea… y sé que sabes que yo soy Harry Potter, pero nunca me trataste así.

— No eras exactamente lo que yo esperabas que seas —murmuro Ron débilmente—, era fácil pensar en ti como otro tío…

— ¿sabes cuanta gente hizo eso? Puedo nombrarlos a todos: solo uno —dijo Harry—. Bueno, dos, si me permites contar el arranque inicial que tuvimos al presentarnos —añadió mirando a Hermione—. Ya sabes después de enumerar todos los libros en los que aparezco y todo…

— Cállate —se quejó Hermione, con la esperanza de mantener la atmosfera más ligera en la habitación.

— Los gemelos son geniales, después de conocerlos, y Neville casi nunca me fastidia… supongo que se por qué ahora —continuo Harry, y pensó en el juicio del cual fue testigo hace menos de una año, y como Neville entendía la tragedia y una fama no deseado—. Eso es todo…

— Todavía no veo tu punto, Harry —dijo Ron, mirando hacia abajo.

— Mi punto es que tú fuiste la primera persona que me acepto por lo que yo era —dijo Harry—, y siempre he sacado fuerza de eso. No tienes idea de cuantas veces he pensado en ti y Hermione cuando estaba seguro de que iba a morir… como eso siempre me hace luchar con más fuerza.

Harry se detuvo allí. Parecía incapaz de decir algo más. Hermione lo cogió del brazo y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazo.

Ron los observo y sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero no permitió que eso le afectara, no con lo que Harry acababa de decir.

— No solo se trata de eso Ron —dijo Hermione, que ya no abrazaba a Harry pero su brazo aún estaba por encima del hombro—. Dices que nunca has hecho nada por ayudar, pero eso no es cierto. Seguramente no creo que te importe, pero hay tantas cosas pequeñas que nos permiten a Harry y a mi continuar.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Ron mirándolo confundido

— Tú nos haces reír —dijo Hermione, y Ron rodo los ojos.

— Genial… ahora soy un puñetero payaso —se quejó Ron

— Siempre haces que me tome un descanso cada vez que estudio en extremo —dijo Hermione—. Yo sé que me quejo y discuto, pero la verdad es que nueve de cada diez veces tú tienes razón. Y haces lo mismo con Harry… eh… aunque no es porque él estudie duro… quiero decir, sinceramente Harry, ¿Te mataría poner un poco más de esfuerzo al hacer la tarea?

— Ese no es punto Hermione —Harry rodo los ojos.

— Cierto —dijo Hermione y luego se volvió hacia Ron—, tu sabes siempre que decirle para alejar sus temores… yo nunca sé que decirle…

— ¿De que estas hablando Mione? —Ron frunció el ceño—. Creo que estás diciendo lo contrario

— Nah, es cierto compañero —admitió Harry

— Compañero — repitió Ron tímidamente pero con ilusión

— Si, compañero —Harry sonrió— ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que estaba diciendo?

— Si —Ron volvió a sonreír

La sonrisa de Harry titubeo entonces, y una expresión de tristeza cruzo su rostro, —Um… no tienes otra razón para abandonarme de nuevo… porque sinceramente no creo que pueda soportarlo, compañero.

Ron suspiro mirando a Harry y Hermione, negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Harry, notando la mirada de Ron y encontrándola extraña. Ron estaba, obviamente, reteniéndolo.

— Creo que para poder saber de qué se trata —dijo Hermione y Ron la miro aterrado. Trato de leer si lo haría en realidad, sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero sus ojos eran ilegibles—. Solo tengo que dejar algo claro para ti, Ronald

Si, definitivamente sabía su secreto, y ahora ella iba a deprimirlo fácilmente, diciéndole que no quería poner en riesgo su amistad.

— Te escucho —dijo con voz resignada

— Solo quería decirte que… —Hermione empezó a decir en dirección Ron, pero se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa—. Amo a Harry… —Ron sintió su corazón romperse—… como a un hermano.

Harry le sonrió, era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien lo amaba. Por supuesto que sabía que sus amigos lo querían, ¿sino porque iban a poner su vida en constante peligro si era lo contrario?, pero era totalmente diferente escucharlo en voz alta.

La cabeza de Ron se disparó, no lo podía creer… como un hermano. Ella ama a Harry como a un hermano… no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Bueno, a menos que Harry sintiera lo contrario, intento pensar diferente, quizás él también podría hacerlo, Harry era un gran tipo. Sin embargo, mirando a Harry, tuvo la sensación que no era lo que Harry estaba pensando en este momento. De hecho, Harry parecía muy satisfecho de que Hermione sintiera lo mismo por él.

— Bien, también te amo como a una Hermana, Hermione —dijo Harry con una sonrisa radiante y la tomó en uno de esos fuertes abrazos aplastantes que había aprendido de Molly.

— Harry, que me estas aplastando hasta desfallecer —protesto Hermione mientras reía

Ron sin embargo, todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que había oído. No tenía que preocuparse de que Harry y Hermione se junten, gracias a Merlín, pero eso no significa que le gustes. ¿Pero porque te dijo que ama a Harry como a un hermano?... ¿Qué será lo que siente por ti?

— Mione —dijo Ron con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

— Si —respondió Hermione, y había una mirada sagaz en sus ojos que por lo general tenía en clase cuando estaba a punto de responderle a un maestro una pregunta difícil que nadie más podía responder. Ella se liberó de Harry, quien los miraba con una mirada de complicidad.

— Eh… ¿De qué forma me quieres? —pregunto Ron con la voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

— Bueno, no… como a un hermano… eso es seguro —dijo Hermione, dando un paso hacia él, con sus ojos parpadeando divertidos por algo. Ron dio un paso atrás, se sintió aterrorizado mientras ella avanzaba hacia él.

— Oh… eh… bien —murmuro Ron, eso era bueno, él no quería que ella pensara en él como un hermano.

— Si… lo es —dijo Hermione, sonaba tan segura, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Era un manojo de nervios. Se había armado de valor para hacer esto, pero estaba aterrada de haberse equivocado y haber entendido mal. A medida que dio otro paso hacia él, oyó "Entiendo, lo eliges" Y ella sabía que solo podía significar una cosa. Ella no podía estar tan segura de Ron ante que pudiera sentirse así igual. Pero pensó lo que había visto en los ojos de él…

— Eh… ¿Cómo te sientes? —las palabras de Ron sonaron tan suaves que tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlas, a pesar que ella estaba a un pie de distancia de él ahora.

— De esta manera —dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la brecha entre ellos con un paso rápido y alzarse de puntillas, para poder presionar sus labios contra los de Ron. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sus labios se pusieron en contacto con los de él, aunque solo duro un momento sintió en su cuerpo un hormigueo por la experiencia. Luego descendió, aun con los ojos cerrados, procesando lo que acababa de hacer. Sintió que un escalofrió la recorría al pensar que pasaría si se había equivocado… ¿Qué pasaría si a Ron no le gustaba ella?

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, mordiéndose el labio, con los nervios de punta al mirar la expresión de sorpresa de Ron. _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!... no le gusto a él… ¡Podría haber arruinado nuestra amistad!_

— ¡Mione! —Ron dijo mirándolo confundido—, ¡Me besaste!

Los labios de Hermione temblaban, él no sabía que decir… no sabía que tanto le había fallado y ahora esto iba a estar presente por encima de ellos.

— ¡Me besaste! —Ron volvió a repetir, pero esta vez sus palabras le dieron esperanza ya que lo vio sonreír.

— ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —Hermione no sabía de donde salió esa pregunta, pero le pareció que fue de su boca.

— No, en lo absoluto —Ron le sonrió, levantándole la barbilla mientras él se inclinaba para volver a juntar sus labios nuevamente.

— Bueno, supongo que esa es la señal para que me vaya —dijo Harry

Hermione y Ron lo miraron y ambos dijeron: —Si, sería mejor.

— Solo recuerda Ron, que ahora Hermione es mi hermana, así que… —Harry empezó a decir con voz muy severa.

— Tienes que trabajar más en tu discurso de hermano mayor —le informo Ron.

— ¿Hermano mayor?... Hola… Harry es menor que yo —dijo Hermione— para el caso, ambos lo son

— Ella tiene un punto Ron, realmente quieres estar con una mujer mayor —Harry empezó a reír.

— ¡Cuidado… solo porque te quiera no significa que no pueda patearte el culo! —dijo Hermione fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

— ¿Hermione Granger acaba de insultarme? —dijo Harry burlándose asombrado.

— Merlín, eso es malditamente caliente —dijo Ron, con una sensación de alivio al poder decir esto en voz alta.

— ¿En serio? —Hermione se giró hacia Ron alzando una ceja

— Cierto —sonrió Ron y se inclinó de nuevo para capturar la boca de ella, segundos después oyó cerrarse la puerta que significaba la salida de Harry.

OooOOooO

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Fred mientras todos salían de la habitación donde se encontraban y entrando a un cuarto similar. Todos a excepción de los Weasley siguieron caminando hacia distintas habitaciones. Fleur dudo por un momento, pero pensó que no tenía nada que decir a lo que iba a suceder, y Bill preferiría estar a solas con su familia.

— Ahora muchachos —Arthur suspiro con voz cansada y triste—, no quiero que sean demasiado duros con su hermano… Sé que lo que sucedió es… —hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada.

— La peor cosa que cualquier puñetera persona podría hacer —dijo George con vehemencia.

Arthur suspiro.

— ¿No creen que Ron ya sabe eso? ... ¿No creen que ya se esté autocastigándose por lo que hizo?

— Hmph —los gemelos se cruzaron de brazos

— Abandono a Harry y Hermione, los dejo solos, sabiendo que había una alta probabilidad de que murieran, ¡y nos pides que simplemente lo perdonemos por esto! —dijo Ginny con vehemencia

— Si —corearon los gemelos—. Eso no es muy probable

— Nunca habría pensado que Ron podría hacer tal cosa —dijo George frunciendo el ceño

— Pero lo hizo y… —Fred comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! —dijo Percy bruscamente delante de Fred

Fred fulmino a su hermano con la mirada.

— Te lo imaginas de parte tuya… apuesto que crees que hizo lo correcto. ¿Piensas que Harry es un lunático después de todo esto? ¿Qué intenta buscar fama…?

— ¡CALLATE! —grito Percy, sorprendiendo a Fred con la guardia baja, ya que Percy actuó de una manera que no solía hacerlo. Percy respiro hondo para serenarse, y cuando empezó a hablar aun no podía controlar el dolor que denotaba en su voz—. Tienes razón, parece que me pongo del lado de Ron, pero no porque creo que hizo lo correcto, sino porque se lo que se siente dejar que tu soberbia te domine y ¡decir cosas que jamás se puedan recuperar!

— Papa tiene razón… no te puedes imaginar el sentimiento de culpa que Ron está atravesando en estos momentos, y eso que el aún no ha hecho nada… ¡él tiene una oportunidad para enmendar su error! —dijo Percy, respirando con dificultad, sin siquiera molestarse en enjuagarse las lágrimas que empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

— Percy —dijo Arthur, extendiendo una mano hacia el

— Papa, lo siento, no debí… yo… —dijo Percy incapaz de decir algo más.

— Lo se hijo —dijo Arthur jalando a su tercer hijo mayor para abrazarlo. Percy le devolvió el abrazo, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía ahora, como si le hubieran quitado una cruz de su hombro.

— Te dije cosas terribles papa —empezó a decir Percy mientras se separaba de su padre.

— Yo también —Arthur frunció el ceño—. No pienses que eres el único que lamenta lo ocurrido aquel día.

Percy asintió con la cabeza y luego se giró hacia el resto de su familia.

Todos se veían incomodos, sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a él ahora. Percy se había disculpado y su padre lo había perdonado, así que ellos también deberían hacerlo. Molly en verdad lo había aceptado, porque se dirigió a su hijo y lo estrecho en uno de sus abrazos que podrían romper huesos, y no lo soltó a pesar de haber aflojar su abrazo.

Percy se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar la defensa de su hermano menor.

— No sé si has visto esto, pero Ron ha intentado a estar a la altura del resto de nosotros… y eso es muy difícil de dominar. Fue mucho para mí, difícil de manejarlo y soy el tercero. Entonces va, y se hace amigo de la persona más famosa y de la bruja más inteligente probablemente de toda la escuela y eso es algo no ayuda a nadie en su confianza.

— No entiendo tu punto —dijo Fred— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con que Ron los haya abandonado…?

Percy se encogió de hombros y dijo: —Estoy seguro que esto afecto su decisión.

— Ron también piensa que algo va a ocurrir entre Harry y Hermione —añadió Molly, que había visto que antes hoy, la forma en que Ron fruncía el ceño a veces, cuando los otros dos estaban hablando. Ella también lo oyó en las palabras de partida de Ron a Hermione, que él sintió así.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Charlie asombrado—. Creo que a Hermione le gustaba Ron…

— Bueno, ¡dah! —dijo Fred rodando los ojos— ¿Por qué crees que estábamos haciendo todos esos chistes acerca de Ron y Hermione…?

— ¿y porque crees que nosotros dejamos de llamarla Mione?... era evidente que solo le gustaba cuando _Ronnie _la llamaba así —George rio.

— Oh, así que ahora es _Ronnie _de nuevo —dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido

— Supongo —suspiro George—. Yo comprendo un poco lo que todos dicen… aún estoy decepcionado de que los haya dejado de esa manera

— Y esto no significa que yo no esté enfadado cuando volvamos a leer el libro mañana —añadió Fred—. Merlín va a ser difícil de leer el siguiente capítulo, estoy seguro.

— Todo este libro ha sido difícil de leer —gimió Molly

— Vamos… debemos dormir un poco —dijo Arthur a su familia y todos asintieron con la cabeza pensativos.

OooOOooO

— ¡Maldita sea! —dijo Sirius paseándose por la habitación que compartía con Remus—. ¿Cómo puede simplemente abandonar a Harry… no sabe cuánto Harry lo necesitaba?

— No estoy seguro que lo haría —dijo Remus suavemente

— Maldita sea, Remus, ¿Por qué no estás enojado sobre esto? —dijo Sirius dirigiendo su ira hacia él.

— Porque mi posición no es estar enojado —Remus frunció el ceño—. Sirius son los mejores amigos…

— Eso solo lo hace… —Sirius intento interrumpirlo.

— E incluso los mejores amigos discuten a veces —continuo Remus—. Recuerdo un par de peleas que tuviste con James que eran muy desagradables.

— Eso es diferente… ¡nunca hubiera abandonado a James en…! —grito Sirius.

— No estoy diciendo eso Sirius —dijo Remus—. Sin embargo, tú no eres Ron y Harry no es James… y nosotros probablemente habríamos muerto hace mucho tiempo si hubiéramos pasado lo que ellos han pasado.

Sirius no dijo nada.

— Y no es como si alguna vez hayan tenido un buen momento para que tengan una pelea —continuo Remus pensativamente—, parece que Harry ha tenido una vida difícil…

— Remus —suspiro Sirius y ya no estaba pensando en el hecho de que Ron lo había abandonado—. No sabias nada del basilisco ¿verdad?

— No —Remus negó con la cabeza—, ha tenido una vida mucho más difícil de lo que yo pudiera imaginarme… y escuchar cómo fue su vida en aquel hogar es…

— Nunca debí haber ido tras la rata —dijo Sirius con una expresión sombría—. Yo debí haberme quedado con Harry.

— Incluso si tú no hubieras ido tras él, el Ministerio aun hubiera creído que tu era el guardián secreto de James… que les habías traicionado —dijo Remus seriamente.

— Si —dijo Sirius amargamente—. Yo solo…

— Yo soy quien debió haber hecho algo mas —dijo Remus enojado consigo mismo—. Debería de haber averiguado algo… yo debería de haber…

— No Remus —Sirius le agarro del hombro—. Ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente como para agregarle algo más.

— Cierto —concedió Remus ya que Sirius había pasado doce años en Azkaban con los dementores y que había pasado este tiempo creyendo que a nadie le importaba y que era un traidor.

— Todos hemos sufrido, también Harry, pero todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenernos unidos y asegurarnos que nada nos va a pasar a ninguno de nosotros —dijo Sirius y luego hubo un brillo de diversión en sus ojos—. Y parece que ahora eso incluye a mi sobrina más pequeña.

— No veo como Draco esté involucrado aquí —Remus frunció el ceño

— Yo hablo de Tonks, y lo sabes —Sirius hizo un mohín

— Si —rio Remus— parece que si está incluida…

— Y tal vez un poco más en el futuro —añadió Sirius

— Tal vez —dijo Remus aun sintiéndose reservado sobre esto, pero saco la nota de su futuro hijo que había escrito para él y sonrió. Era más de lo que jamás pensó que podía esperar, pero no pudo evitar desearlo más que nunca. A su propia familia, un hijo que podía criar y enseñar valores.

— Tonks es la chica perfecta para ti —dijo Sirius, que parecía saber lo que Remus pensaban—. Ella no te deja salir con toda tu mierda deprimente… y tiene una gran personalidad, algo que pensé que tendrías que pasar por alto en tu búsqueda para encontrar una chica inteligente…que por cierto ella es muy inteligente…

— Si, gracias Sirius, yo sé todo eso —Remus rodo los ojos

— Pensé que podía ayudar —Sirius se encogió de hombros, y no paso mucho tiempo para que lo merodeadores se fueran a la cama.

OooOOooO

— Ron… eh… ¿Cómo hemos llegado al sofá? —le dijo Hermione. No tenía ni idea desde hace cuánto se había ido Harry, pero sabía que ahora estaba en el sofá sobre el pecho de Ron.

— Eh… no estoy seguro —dijo Ron y luego se echó a reír—. Pero puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

—Hm… —Hermione tarareo de acuerdo—, esto es agradable

— Eh… entonces Mione… me preguntaba lo que esto significa —dijo Ron y Hermione se movió un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Y se dio cuenta que tenía las orejas rojas cuando continuo hablando—, quiero decir… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Bueno, es lo mejor, no creas que simplemente voy alrededor besuqueando a cualquier chico ¿no? —le dijo a Hermione, divertido.

— No —Ron rio, pero esto trajo consigo otra pregunta que se estaba muriendo por preguntar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber.

— Si Ron, bese a Víktor —dijo Hermione y Ron gruñó, no, no quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta que ni siquiera preguntar—. Pero no fue nada comparado con esto… no podía ser, porque siempre has sido tu quien me gustaba.

— ¿entonces, te gustaba? —dijo Ron y Hermione asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces ¿Por qué fuiste al baile con el idiota…?

— No lo llames así, él no es… —Hermione empezó a decir

— Para mí siempre será un idiota, Hermione, no puedo evitarlo —dijo Ron

— Es una lástima —suspiro Hermione—, y fui con él porque tú nunca me lo preguntaste… no creo que pienses que me gusto tu manera de hacerlo.

— Siempre me has gustado Hermione —dijo Ron sonriendo y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso antes de mover su cabeza hacia su pecho. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, mientras jugaba con su cabello…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡hola chicos! Tal como les dije, fin de semana actualizaba y aquí tienen… son las 4 am y tengo un sueño de pu** madre pero no puedo dormir así que decidí terminar el capítulo y subirlo… **

**¿Qué les pareció la conversación? A mi parecer muy emotiva… jejeje… pero tiene su lado bueno ¿no? Le hemos adelantado unos años de noviazgo a Ron & Hermione… jejeje…**

**Estoy muy cansada, los ojos se me cierran pero no puedo dormir (**¡****¡****¡****¡**maldito insomnio!)… ya después les respondo los mensajes, la gran mayoría tiene cuenta así que… **

**Bueno solo le respondo a **

**"Anni02" : es un cap muy difícil, acá se ve la parte fea de una amistad… ni lo digas, el pobre un poco más y se mete un AK jejeje nahh… pero si lo pasa mal aunque como has visto tiene quien lo defienda… es cierto, al menos puede cambiar esa parte. Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

**Nos estamos leyendo chicos. **

**Si encuentran alguna estupidez (más de lo normal) mil disculpas pero… mi cerebro no procesa lo que mis dedos escriben… **

**¡NOX!**


	17. El Valle de Godric

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: El Valle de Godric<strong>

**—**** Despierta —dijo una voz desde lejos pero no quería despertar aun. Estaba teniendo un buen sueño y se sentía extrañamente cómodo e incómodo a la vez****-****. ¡Venga, levántate! **

**—**** Unos minutos más, Harry —se quejó Ron, pero sabía que era muy tarde, que ya lo estaba despertando.**

**—**** ¿Harry? —dijo una voz diferente, una voz femenina que no debería estar allí. **

**Los ojos de Ron parpadearon y miro a su alrededor tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba, luego su mirada fue bajando hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione. ¡Se había quedado dormido en el sofá con Hermione!; pensó alarmado para luego sonreír, durmió con Hermione… con su novia. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Harry empezara hablar. **

**—**** Anda, siéntate bien, quien sabe cuándo los demás despierten ****-****se quejó Harry—. ¿Acaso quieres que tu mama te encuentre de esa forma?**

**Ron se incorporó de inmediato, definitivamente no quería eso… tampoco le hubiera gustado que sus hermanos o hermana, o Malfoy, O Snape, McGonagall y… no, él no quería ser encontrado por cualquiera de ellos así. **

**—**** Creo que debemos de desayunar —dijo Hermione y entonces bostezo **

**—**** Gracias por despertarnos compañero —dijo Ron a Harry**

**—**** No hay problema… aunque me vi tentado a dejarlos simplemente ahí —Harry rio entre dientes, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la cocina encontrándose con Remus y Tonks, quienes ya estaban ahí.**

**—**** Buenos días —dijo Tonks con ojos chispeantes—. ¿Durmieron bien?**

**—**** Argh —gruño Ron enterrando su cabeza en sus manos con las orejas rojas.**

**—**** No te preocupes Ron —rio Remus—. Creo que fuimos los únicos que los vimos…**

**—**** Y nos aseguraremos que nadie se burle de ti… demasiado —rio Tonks**

**—**** Reaccionando así, una pensaría que te avergüenzas de mi —dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio y Ron podría pensar que en verdad estaba herida por esto pero no era así, ya que sus ojos brillaban divertidos. **

**—**** Yo solo sé que mis hermanos van hacerme pasar un mal rato cuando lo sepan —Ron se encogió de hombros, ya que no estaba tan preocupado con respecto a esto. No había nada que lo hiciera sentirse mal ahora… bueno, nada hasta que se empiece a leer nuevamente ese terrible libro donde tendría que oír cuanto les iba a afectar a sus amigos su partida. Suspiro, muy contento de que Hermione lo había besado la noche anterior porque sería mucho más fácil hacerle frente a todo esto mientras ella lo sostuviera. **

**— Hola Ron —dijo Fred golpeándole el brazo fuertemente—. Esto es por ser un imbécil **

**— Y la mía llegara en cualquier momento inesperado —dijo George sorprendiendo a Ron ya que ambos le estaban hablando de aquella manera. Lo único que se esperaba era el rechazo de toda su familia. **

**— ¿Qué…? —dijo Ron**

**— Vas a tener que agradecerle a Percy —dijo Bill entrando en la siguiente habitación seguido por Fleur.**

**— ¿Percy? —cuestiono Ron, más confundido que nunca. **

**— Si, realmente te defendió —dijo Bill—, y también le pidió disculpas a papa. **

**— ¿De verdad? —Ron se quedó atónito**

**— Si —dijo Bill siguiendo su camino. **

**El resto del desayuno fue una experiencia muy extraña para Ron. Cuando Percy llego se dio cuenta de inmediato que las cosas se habían vuelto considerablemente mejor entre Percy y su familia, aunque no del todo como lo era antes de la pelea. Ron así mismo recibía miradas casuales de su familia, aunque ninguna era tan mala como el temía que lo fuera. No obstante, se daba cuenta que Ginny estaba muy enojada con él por lo que había hecho, pero el entendía por qué. Hermione era su mejor amiga, y aunque no quería admitirlo, él sabía que ella se preocupaba por Harry de una manera similar que él se preocupaba por Hermione. **

**Parte de él quería permitir que ella le echara en cara tan aterrador como esa idea fue él pensó que sería mejor dejar la ira de ella embotellada, pero no dijo nada. Ya no hubo tiempo, ya que todos estaban entrando en la sala donde se encontraban el día anterior y empezaban a acomodarse en los sillones. **

** — Entonces, ¿Quién no ha leído aun? —pregunto Sirius**

**— Harry, el sr. Weasley, Malfoy, y el profesor Snape —contesto Hermione y ambos, Severus y Draco, hicieron una mueca ante la idea de tener que leer ese libro.**

**— Realmente no quiero leer en este momento —dijo Harry, sabiendo lo que su propio libro provocaría en él, y particularmente no quería ni oírlo así que mucho menos leerlo. **

**— Bueno, me parece que soy el único que queda dispuesto a leer por el momento —dijo Arthur, tomando el libro y comenzando a leer—. _"El Valle de Godric"_**

Cuando Harry se despertó al día siguiente transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que recordara lo que había pasado. Luego esperó, infantilmente, que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que Ron aún estuviera ahí y nunca se hubiera ido.

**Ron ya empezaba hacer muecas con solo dos frases leídas. No le ayudo escuchar el tono decepcionado con que leía su padre esto.**

Pero al girar la cabeza sobre la almohada pudo ver la cama de Ron vacía. Apartó los ojos sin expresión alguna.

**Harry se estremeció al pensar en el último cuerpo muerto que había visto… y luego su mente cambio a principios de este año, cuando había visto el Bogart de Molly y los cuerpos sin vida que había visto.**

Harry bajó de un salto de su propia cama, manteniendo la vista apartada de la de Ron. Hermione, que ya estaba ocupada en la cocina, no le dio los buenos días, sino que desvió la mirada cuando él entró.

**— Lo siento —murmuro Hermione hacia Harry**

**— Descuida —respondió Harry, podía entender como le afectaba a ella en esos momentos.**

Se ha ido, se dijo Harry a sí mismo. Se ha ido. Se tuvo que repetir lo mismo mientras se bañaba y se vestía, como si repitiéndolo pudiera insensibilizarse de la conmoción. Se ha ido y no va a regresar. Y era la pura verdad, Harry lo sabía, porque los encantamientos protectores harían imposible que Ron, una vez dejaran este sitio, los encontrara otra vez.

**Tan absurdo como él sabía que iba ser, Ron esperaba encontrar su camino de vuelta antes de que se marchen, porque él no conocía ningún otro camino de vuelta ellos.**

Él y Hermione tomaron el desayuno en silencio. Los ojos de Hermione estaban rojos e hinchados; parecía que no hubiera dormido nada.

**— Hm… —Hermione suspiro, sabiendo que no había dormido esa noche. De seguro se había quedado a la espera del regreso de Ron. La mano de Ron agarro la suya y ella se apoyó en él.**

Empacaron sus cosas, Hermione haciéndolo demasiado despacio. Harry sabía por qué quería alargar su estancia en la ladera del río; varias veces la vio con mirada vigilante, y estaba seguro de que se engañaba a sí misma pensando que había escuchado pasos a través de la pesada lluvia, pero ninguna figura pelirroja apareció entre los árboles. Cada vez que Harry hacía la imitaba, y miraba alrededor (no podía evitar tener un poco de esperanza, el también), no veía nada mas que el bosque barrido por la lluvia, y una pequeña porción de furia explotaba dentro de él.

**Sus hermanos y Sirius se giraron para mirar a Ron pensativamente, sin poder detenerse. ¿No sabía lo mucho que le estaba haciendo daño a sus amigos, dejándolos de esa manera? **

Podía escuchar a Ron diciendo, "¡Pensábamos que sabías lo que hacías!" y terminó de empacar con un fuerte nudo en la boca del estómago.

**— Lo siento —murmuro Ron **

**Harry suspiro cogiéndose el puente de la nariz — Esto va ser difícil de leer… no tienes que pedir disculpas por todo. **

**— Bien —también suspiro Ron. En realidad no creía que iba a dejar de pedir disculpas y Harry parecía no creerle. **

A su lado, el lodoso río estaba creciendo rápidamente y pronto se desbordaría sobre su margen. Se habían retrasado una hora larga sobre el momento en que hubieran levantado el campamento en condiciones normales. Al final, después de rehacer tres veces completas el equipaje en el bolso bordado, Hermione parecía incapaz de encontrar más razones para retrasarse: ella y Harry se cogieron de la mano y se Desaparecieron, reapareciendo sobre una ventosa ladera cubierta de brezos.

**Todos se estremecieron al oír esto… eso fue todo, Ron no podía volver ahora. Ron se removió en su silla, mientras su mente se trasladó hacia un futuro que él iba asegurarse que esto nunca ocurriera. Trato de pensar en el Ron del libro reuniéndose con Harry y Hermione después de la guerra y tratando de disculparse… estaba seguro que ellos lo iban a perdonar un poco, pero su amistad jamás volvería hacer lo mismo. **

**— Esta bien Ron —susurro Hermione en su oído y le apretó la mano como apoyo—. Esto no va a pasar, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. **

**— Lo sé —dijo Ron— Es solo que… todo esto… nada va a volver a ser lo mismo para ellos… nosotros… en este libro. **

**Hermione frunció el ceño al saber lo que Ron estaba tratando de decir. ¿Podría perdonar a Ron por haberse ido de esa forma?... Ella sabía que sería difícil por todo el tiempo que se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había nada que la hiciera cambiar lo que sentía por él. **

**— Creo que debemos seguir leyendo —dijo Dumbledore en un tono que hizo que todos lo mirasen con curiosidad. Obviamente, él sabía algo que los demás no. (Pensamiento desde luego que no decía mucho, el sabia cosas que nadie más) **

En el instante que llegaron, Hermione soltó la mano de Harry y se alejó de él, sentándose finalmente sobre una gran roca, su cara sobre las rodillas, sacudiéndose con lo que él sabía eran sollozos.

La observó, sabiendo que debería ir a consolarla, pero algo lo mantenía atado a donde estaba. Sentía su interior frío y encogido: nuevamente vio la expresión desdeñosa en la cara de Ron. Harry echó a andar a grandes zancadas a través de los brezos, caminando en un gran círculo con centro en la desconsolada Hermione, conjurando los hechizos que solía hacer ella para garantizar su seguridad.

**— Bueno —dijo Molly con voz apagada. No podía soportar la separación del trio, pero se alegró que Harry y Hermione estuvieran protegidos. Ahora su única preocupación era la seguridad de Ron, preguntándose donde estaba su hijo en esos momentos. **

No hablaron de Ron en el transcurso de los siguientes días. Harry había decidido no volver a mencionar su nombre, y Hermione parecía saber que sería inútil forzar el tema,

**— Es probable que no pudiera hablar sobre el —murmuro Hermione, suspirando cuando sintió que Ron se estremeció**

aunque a veces, por las noches, cuando ella pensaba que estaba dormido, podía escucharla llorar.

**Ron apretó la mano de Hermione de nuevo a esto y ella se inclinó sobre su hombro. Era obvio que hubiera estado llorando porque Ron se había ido. De seguro ella sentiría devastada sin él, preocupándose sobre la seguridad de él, ella se enfurecería con él por abandonarlos como ella estaría… ella estaría sintiendo un millón de cosas diferentes ahora que él se había ido. **

Mientras tanto, Harry había comenzado a sacar el Mapa del Merodeador y a examinarlo a la luz de su varita. Estaba esperando el momento en el que el punto etiquetado con el nombre de Ron pudiera aparecer en los corredores de Hogwarts, probando que había regresado a la comodidad del castillo, protegido por su estatus de sangre pura.

**— La comadreja no sería capaz de volver a Hogwarts, _Potty_ —dijo Draco mirando fríamente a Ron, en el último capítulo su opinión hacia Ron había decaído—. Pondría en riesgo a su familia si de pronto se recuperara de spattergroit, una enfermedad que es casi incurable, y regresara a Hogwarts. Aunque no me sorprendería si a él no le importara y volviera de todas maneras. **

**A lo dicho por Draco, Ron lo fulmino con la mirada, pero este solo aparto la mirada con pereza. **

Sin embargo, Ron no apareció en el mapa, con el tiempo, Harry se encontró sacándolo solamente para observar el nombre de Ginny en el dormitorio de las niñas, deseando que la intensidad con la que lo miraba pudiera entrar en su sueño, de manera que ella supiera de una u otra forma que él estaba pensando en ella, deseando que estuviera bien.

**— Oh… ¿acaso no es tan dulce? —dijo George, quien se reía burlonamente junto con los otros chicos Weasley (Incluso Ron soltó un bufido) y Sirius. **

**— O un poco espeluznante —añadió Fred—. Tratar de mirar en el dormitorio de las chicas**

**— Venga… el solo está mirando un punto —dijo Sirius y todos rieron**

**— Cállense —se quejó Harry, y Ginny intentaba no verse satisfecha de sí misma. **

Por el día, se dedicaban a tratar de determinar los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar la espada de Gryffindor, pero cuanto más hablaban de los sitios en los que Dumbledore pudiera haberla escondido, su especulación se volvía más desesperada y menos atractiva. Aunque se devanó los sesos todo lo que pudo, Harry no podía recordar que Dumbledore hubiera mencionado alguna vez un lugar donde pudiera esconder algo.

**— No lo creo —Dumbledore frunció el ceño—. Creo que le encargaría a alguien para que te lo de**

**— Bien, es bueno saber que estoy perdiendo el tiempo —Harry frunció el ceño**

Hubo momentos en que no supo si estaba más enojado con Ron o con Dumbledore.

**— Ron… escoge a Ron, él es el imbécil en estos momentos —dijo Fred**

**— ¡Fred, tu lenguaje! —le reprendió Molly **

Pensábamos que sabías lo que hacías… Pensábamos que Dumbledore te había dicho qué hacer… ¡Pensábamos que tenías un plan de verdad!

**— Lo siento —suspiro Ron**

**— Yo también —suspiro Dumbledore—. Parece que hay cosas que debería haber cuidado que ustedes supieran**

**— Estoy seguro de que usted me ha dicho todo lo que necesito saber —dijo Harry—. Estoy siendo adicionalmente pesimista en este momento**

**— Debido a que tu mejor amigo es un idiota —gruño Ron **

**— Yo no soy un idiota —bufo Hermione jugando y Ron rodo los ojos casi sonriendo. **

**Este hecho, sumado al hecho de que Hermione había inclinado su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, y este sin sonrojarse siquiera tenía a su familia mirándolos de cerca. Molly, en particular, mantenía un ojo en ellos.**

No podía engañarse: Ron estaba en lo cierto. Dumbledore no le había dejado virtualmente nada.

**— Creo que Ron estaba atacando a su compañero —señaló Charlie enfadado —. El no dijo nada acerca de Dumbledore **

**— Pero realmente debería haberme dado cuenta de que no era culpa de Harry —suspiro Ron **

Habían descubierto un Horrocrux, pero no tenían medios para destruirlo. Los otros seguían siendo tan inalcanzables como lo habían sido siempre. La desesperanza amenazaba con hundirlo. Ahora titubeaba pensando en su presunción al aceptar la oferta de sus amigos de acompañarlo en ese viaje errante y sin sentido

No sabía nada, no tenía ideas, y estaba constante y dolorosamente alerta a cualquier signo de que Hermione también fuera a decirle que ya había tenido suficiente, que se iba.

**— Nunca va suceder eso —dijo Hermione con firmeza, sin ninguna duda en su voz**

**— Lo sé —suspiro Harry, creyéndole, pero él podía entender por qué el Harry del libro podría pensar eso… el acababa de perder a otra persona que pensaba que jamás se iría. **

Pasaban muchas noches en casi total silencio, y Hermione empezó a sacar el retrato de Phineas Nigellus y a colocarlo en una silla, como si fuera a llenar parte del vacío que Ron dejó con su partida.

**— Argh, como si su salida no fuera lo suficientemente malo, te fuerzas a hablar con ese tonto arrogante —dijo Sirius con un tono de broma**

A pesar de su previa advertencia de que no los visitaría más, Phineas Nigellus no parecía capaz de resistir la oportunidad de saber más acerca de lo que Harry planeaba, y consentía en reaparecer, con los ojos vendados, cada pocos días. Harry incluso se alegraba de verlo, porque era compañía, aunque fuera de un tipo despreciativo y se burlara de ellos.

**— ¡Aja!... la siguiente cosa que van a saber, es que Harry va querer que Snape estuviera ahí —dijo Fred**

**— Ni en un millón de años —Harry hizo un mohín, sintiéndose un poco incómodo al recordar que Severus se encontraba en la habitación. **

Saciaron su ansia de noticias acerca de lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts, aunque Phineas Nigellus no era un informante ideal. Veneraba a Snape, el primer director de Slytherin desde que él había dirigido la escuela, y tenían que tener cuidado de no criticar o hacer preguntas impertinentes sobre Snape, o Phineas Nigellus abandonaba el retrato instantáneamente.

**— Y pensé que no podría ser más molesto —se quejó Sirius juguetonamente—. Snape venerado de verdad **

Sin embargo, dejó caer ciertos fragmentos. Snape parecía estar enfrentando un constante aunque débil motín de un amplio grupo de estudiantes.

**Severus se quejó a esto, justo lo que necesitaba… estudiantes sublevándose contra él lo suficientemente tontos como para darse cuenta de que el intentaba protegerlos. **

A Ginny se le había prohibido ir a Hogsmeade. Snape había retomado el viejo decreto de Umbridge prohibiendo reuniones de tres o más estudiantes o la creación de cualquier sociedad estudiantil no oficial.

De todas estas cosas, Harry dedujo que Ginny, y probablemente Neville y Luna con ella, estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para continuar con el Ejército de Dumbledore.

**— ¡GINEVRA! —Molly lanzo el grito.**

**— Ya hemos pasado por esto mama, no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada y ¡dejar que pasen cosas horribles en Hogwarts! —dijo Ginny con vehemencia— ¡Esa no es la hija que has criado! **

**Molly miro a Ginny ante que su expresión se suavizara, casi llorando. Arthur le paso un brazo alrededor acercándola hacia él. **

**— Solo quiero que estés segura, ¿Es mucho pedir? —pregunto Molly en voz baja**

**— Por desgracia si —suspiro Ginny—no hay lugar seguro en esos momentos**

**Molly se estremeció a eso y de hecho comenzó a llorar, Arthur tardo varios minutos en calmarla antes de empezar a volver a leer.**

Estas escasas noticias hicieron que Harry deseara ver a Ginny tan desesperadamente como cuando deseas que se te cure pronto un dolor de estómago;

**— Realmente soy mala para tu estómago, al parecer —suspiro Ginny, tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco**

**No sirvió de mucho, pero Harry le dirigió una débil sonrisa.**

pero también le hizo pensar en Ron otra vez, y en Dumbledore, y en el mismo Hogwarts, que había extrañado casi tanto como a su ex-novia.

**— Me alegra saber que soy superior a la escuela —se quejó Ginny alegremente**

**— Wow, ¡Realmente me preocupo por ti! —dijo Harry con una voz que simulaba asombro—. No hay nada mejor que Hogwarts**

**— Idiota —Ginny rodo los ojos. **

De hecho, mientras que Phineas Nigellus hablaba acerca de las medidas de Snape, Harry experimentó un pequeño segundo de locura al imaginarse simplemente regresando a la escuela para unirse a la desestabilización del régimen de Snape:

**— Oh, sí, eso habría brillante —su burlo Draco—, serias arrestado, incluso antes de poner un pie en el castillo **

**— Es por eso que dije que yo experimente un segundo de fracción de locura… yo sé que es una locura —Harry puso los ojos en blanco. **

estando bien alimentado, y con una cómoda cama, y otras personas haciéndose cargo de todo; parecía la más maravillosa propuesta del mundo en ese momento.

Pero luego recordó que era el Indeseable Número Uno, que había un precio de diez mil galeones sobre su cabeza, y que estar en Hogwarts en esos días era tan peligroso como estar en el Ministerio de Magia. Sin darse cuenta, Phineas Nigellus enfatizaba este hecho al dejar caer preguntas casuales acerca de dónde estaban Harry y Hermione.

Cada vez que lo hacía, Hermione lo envolvía nuevamente en la bolsa de cuentas, y Phineas Nigellus invariablemente rehusaba reaparecer hasta varios días después de esas despedidas tan poco ceremoniosas.

**Sirius se rio pensando en lo enojado que su tío abuelo estaría con ese tipo de despedidas. **

El clima se volvió más y más frío. No se atrevían a permanecer en un lugar demasiado tiempo, aunque permanecían en el sur de Inglaterra, que era una dura región. El frío era la peor de sus preocupaciones, así que continuaron errando arriba y debajo de la región, desafiando la falda de una montaña, donde el aguanieve aporreó la tienda; una amplia y plana ciénaga, donde la tienda se inundó con agua fría; y una pequeña isla en medio de un lago, donde la nieve cubrió la tienda hasta la mitad durante la noche.

Habían comenzado a colocar árboles de Navidad con luces parpadeantes

**— Ya es Navidad… ustedes han estado por su propia cuenta por más de cuatro meses —gimió Molly—. Tres de los cuales fueron en esa tienda… **

en algunas ventanas del salón antes de que llegara la noche, cuando Harry decidió sugerir, de nuevo, lo que le parecía la única ruta sin explorar que les quedaba.

Acababan de terminar una inusual merienda: Hermione había ido al supermercado bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad (dejando escrupulosamente el dinero dentro de una caja registradora abierta antes irse)

**— Tú sabes que haciendo eso aún sigue siendo robo, cierto —le informo Fred **

**Hermione frunció el ceño, no estando segura si él tenía razón o no, pero esperando que no lo tuviera… no le gustaba la idea de andar robando cosas. **

**— Déjala en paz —Ron fulmino con la mirada a su hermano. **

**Sonriendo, Fred abrió la boca para decir algo antes de que frunciera el ceño. No tenía ganas de molestar a su hermano por el momento… no cuando estaba enojado con él. Ron parecía haber comprendido lo que Fred estaba pensando y agacho la cabeza. **

, y Harry pensó que podría estar más persuasible de lo normal con el estómago lleno, gracias a los espaguetis boloñeses y a las peras enlatadas.

**— ¿Estás seguro que no estás pensando en tu otro mejor amigo? —pregunto George**

**— Si —Harry rodo los ojos—. No sabes cómo carajos alguien… cualquier persona… estaría sin haber recibido una buena comida en las últimas semanas.**

**Molly, quien empezaba a calmarse, casi se echó a llorar nuevamente sabiendo muy bien que Harry tenía practica en no recibir alimento… en morir de hambre. **

También había tenido la previsión de sugerir que tomaran algunas horas de descanso de llevar el Horrocrux, que estaba colgando sobre la cama a su lado.

**— ¿Por qué no tuvo la previsión de hacer eso cada vez que ustedes tres estaban en la tienda de campaña? —le pregunto Severus, pero, por supuesto, Harry no tenía respuesta para eso—. Se hubieran ahorrado mucho problemas —añadió mirando a Ron. **

-¿Hermione?

-¿Mmm? -Estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones combados con Las Aventuras de Beedle el Bardo.

**— Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso para llamar su atención, no hay manera que te oiga si está leyendo un libro —dijo Ron y Hermione se giró levemente para fulminarlo con la mirada—. Vamos, sabes que es cierto**

**— Hmph —bufo Hermione con una mueca, y Ron le dio una de sus sonrisas ladeadas y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle **

No podía imaginar cuánto tiempo más iba a estar pegada al libro, que no fue, después de todo, demasiado; pero evidentemente aún estaba descifrando algo en él, porque El silabario del Hechicero permanecía abierto en un brazo del sillón.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. Se sentía exactamente como en aquella ocasión, algunos años atrás, cuando tuvo que preguntarle a la Profesora McGonagall si podía ir a Hogsmeade de todas formas, a pesar del hecho de no haber persuadido a los Dursley de firmar su permiso.

**— ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? —dijo Hermione entornando los ojos en Harry **

**— Que probablemente estoy a punto de preguntarte algo que sé que me vas a decir que no —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Teniendo en cuenta el título del capítulo, probablemente sea para ir a casa de mis padres **

**— Así es como ve, como alguien que les va decir _no_ —dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido **

**— Eh… —dijo Harry—, no todo el tiempo…um… solo cuando está siguiendo las reglas. **

-Hermione, he estado pensando, y…

-Harry, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

No parecía haberle escuchado.

**Algunos rieron a esto mientras Harry hacia un mohín **

Se inclinó frente a él y le extendió Las Aventuras de Beedle el Bardo.

-Mira este símbolo -dijo, apuntando al encabezado de la página. Sobre lo que Harry suponía que era el título de la historia (siendo incapaz de leer runas, no podía estar seguro), había el dibujo de lo que parecía un ojo triangular, su pupila cruzada con una línea vertical.

**Dumbledore torció la boca hacia arriba a sabiendas de que Hermione ya había encontrado la pista que él le había dejado. Sin embargo, pensar a lo que esto los llevaría… de seguro que más de su pasado seria descubierto, frunció el ceño entonces. **

-No he estudiado Runas Antiguas, Hermione.

**— Eso no habría ayudado de todos modos, no sé lo que significa, pero definitivamente eso no es una runa —dijo Bill **

-Ya lo sé, pero esto no es una runa y tampoco está en el silabario. Todo este tiempo pensaba que era el dibujo de un ojo, ¡pero ya no creo que lo sea! Fue dibujado con tinta, mira, alguien lo pintó ahí, no es realmente parte del libro. Piensa, ¿has visto esto antes?

-No… No, espera un momento. -Harry lo miró más de cerca-. ¿No es el mismo símbolo que el padre de Luna llevaba colgado del cuello?

-Bien, eso mismo pensé

-Entonces es la marca de Grindelwald

**Dumbledore hizo una mueca ante la mención de esto. **

**— No creo que eso sea todo —dijo Remus pensativo—. Quiero decir que si fue entintando en el libro cabe suponer que Dumbledore lo había puesto ahí y es probablemente que esa sea la razón por la que te dio el libro. No me parece probable que tuviera con ver con un mago oscuro que ya ha sido derrotado. **

Ella lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?

-Krum me dijo…

Le recontó la historia que Víktor Krum le había contado en la boda.

**— Wow, realmente estas deprimido Ron ¿verdad? —dijo Fred y Ron lo miro confundido—. No has llamado a Víktor _cabeza de calabaza rojiza _o incluso _Vicky…_**

**— Oh… bueno —dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, quien le sostenía su mano y sonreía levemente—. Es que ya no necesito hacerlo **

**— ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamo Ginny, lo que hizo que Ron y Hermione (y la mayoría de la gente de la sala) dieran un salto. En ese momento los dos parecían haberse olvidado que estaban en una habitación llena de gente y no solos. No les ayudaba en nada darse cuenta que todos los miraban con una mirada de complicidad—. ¡Después de todo…esto es cuando…Argh…no lo puedo creer!**

**— Eh… ¿Qué es lo que tanto le molesta? —Sirius murmuro a Remus y todos le miraron incrédulos por un segundo antes de mirar nuevamente a Ron y Hermione. **

**— Eh… eh… supongo que todos ya se han dado cuenta de esto… um… yah esto… —dijo Ron nervioso, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, tratando de no sonrojarse ante su familia que lo miraba en shock—. Bueno… esto… Hermione y yo estamos juntos… um... ahora**

**— _Juntos ahora_, así es como tú describes esto —dijo Hermione con desaprobación, pero cuando Ron la vio se dio cuenta que ella sonreía.**

**— Merlín Mione, ahora no es momento para burlarte de mí —mascullo Ron, pero también le sonreía.**

**— Lo sé, lo siento —dijo Hermione sonriéndole dulcemente—, no me pude contener**

**En este punto hubo un grito que vino desde el otro punto del cuarto y en poco tiempo la pareja se encontró sumergida en un abrazo muy emocionado de Molly—. No pensé que iban a descubrirlo… ¡Gracias a Merlín no tendremos que esperar otros dos años para que ustedes se dieran cuenta!**

**— Mama… para —se quejó Ron, mirando a Hermione y sintiéndose aliviado de verla sonriendo, aunque también se veía algo avergonzada. **

**— Lo siento… ¡Es que estoy tan emocionada! —Molly les sonrió—. Por fin hay algo en este libro que me haga sentir feliz **

**— Mama… esto no está en el libro —señalo Charlie, pero Molly parecía no prestarle atención. **

**Mientras tanto, Fleur miraba la interacción con el ceño fruncido. No podía dejar de notar la reacción muy diferente de Molly hacía su relación con Bill que en la de Ron y Hermione. Lo entendía, por supuesto, ellos se conocían más tiempo, y era obvio que esto iba a suceder en algún momento, pero aun así. Molly todavía estaba un poco reticente con ella a pesar de que la mayoría se había dado cuenta que Bill y ella iban a algo serio (El infierno de su matrimonio en el libro) **

**— Entonces me están diciendo que el camino de sus ya muy confusos escondidos sentimientos que sienten entre sí ha sido quitado por este idiota —dijo George con un poco de molestia porque tenía una apuesta desde hace ya muchos años con Fred de que Ron y Hermione no iban a revelar sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro hasta el final de su séptimo año y ahora todo esto estaba arruinado… aunque como iban las cosas en el libro estaba seguro de que iba a ganar. **

**— Yo no diría que fue así —Hermione entrecerró su mirada hacia Ron, mientras el soltó un gemido**

**— Si claro… ya me parecía —Ginny fulmino con la mirada a ambos, aún estaba enojado con su hermano por haberlos abandonado en el libro y le fue fácil dirigir su enojo hacia la pareja**

**— Hubo otras cosas que me hicieron dar cuenta de que a Ron yo le gustaba —murmuro Hermione ruborizándose**

**— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que no puede apartar su mirada de ti? —dijo George**

**— …O que finge una pelea contigo solo para que le prestes atención… —agrego Fred**

**— … O que se sonroja cada vez que accidentalmente te toca… —añadió Bill también. **

**— ¡Es suficiente! —se quejó Ron antes de que Charlie añadiera algo mas **

**— Estoy feliz de que esto haya ocurrido ahora… es lo suficientemente duro escuchar todo esto con Ron estando aquí —murmuro Hermione y Ginny la miro con tristeza antes de bajar la mirada. Se hizo un silencio antes estas palabras y luego de unos minutos Arthur decidió volver a leer. **

Hermione lo miraba anonadada.

-¿La marca de Grindelwald?

Miró a Harry y luego al extraño símbolo otra vez.

-Nunca he oído que Grindelwald tuviera una marca. No se menciona en nada de lo que he leído de él.

**— Entonces no creo que tuviera una marca —rio Ron—, si Mione no puede encontrarlo **

-Bueno, como te dije, Krum cree que ese símbolo fue tallado en una pared de Durmstrang, y que Grindelwald lo puso ahí.

Ella se dejó caer en el viejo sillón, con el ceño fruncido.

-Es muy extraño. Si es un símbolo de Magia Oscura, ¿que está haciendo en un libro de historias para niños?

-Sí, es raro -dijo Harry-. Y se supone que Scrimgeour debería haberlo reconocido. Él era Ministro, tendría que haber sido un experto en artes oscuras.

**— Creo que el hecho de que él era el jefe del departamento de Aurores le hizo más hábil en saber algo de artes oscuras —dijo Tonks—. Quiero decir que realmente no esperas que Fudge sepa algo así. **

**— Tienes razón —rio Harry **

-Lo se… Tal vez pensó que era un ojo, como yo. Las otras historias también tienen pequeñas imágenes sobre los títulos.

No dijo nada más, pero continuó estudiando detenidamente la extraña marca.

Harry lo intentó otra vez.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Mmm?

-He estado pensando. Quiero… quiero ir al Valle de Godric.

Ella lo miró, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y él estaba seguro de que estaba pensando todavía en la misteriosa marca del libro.

**Ron rio entre dientes, imaginando como se vería. **

-Sí -dijo ella-. Sí, yo también he estado pensando en eso. Realmente pienso que tenemos que ir.

**— Bueno, voy a estar sorprendido con esa respuesta —rio Harry—. Me esperaba un _no_**

**— Harry, ¿no se supone que tú eres el líder? —pregunto Sirius— ¿Por qué tienes que pedirle permiso de todos modos?**

**Harry parecía incomodo ahora.**

**— Eso es porque Harry es solo el líder, siempre y cuando el haga lo que Hermione quiera —dijo Ginny riendo junto a sus hermanos**

**— Eso no es cierto —dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco**

**— La verdad es que la mayor parte de lo que Hermione dice es correcto —suspiro Harry—. Y yo sería un tonto si no escuchara sus consejos **

-¿Me has escuchado bien? -preguntó él.

-Por supuesto que sí. Quieres ir al Valle de Godric. Estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos ir. Quiero decir, no se me ocurre otro lugar donde pueda estar. Será peligroso, pero mientras más lo pienso, más probable me parece que esté ahí.

**— Eh… ¿Qué esta ahí? —pregunto Charlie, mirándose confundido al igual que los demás en la sala incluyendo Hermione.**

**— No tengo ni idea —dijo Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia ella. Eso causo que Ron y Harry rieran más y ella les lanzo una mirada extraña—. No veo cual es la gracia**

**— Por supuesto que no, pero Harry y yo si —dijo Ron y ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.**

**— Es solo que a veces sacas esas ideas de tu cabeza y actúas como si nosotros supiéramos lo que estás pensando —explico Harry**

**— Y es curioso ver que estas tan confundida como el resto de nosotros —rio Ron más fuerte **

**— Como sea —dijo Hermione rodando los ojos **

-Eh… ¿Qué es lo que está ahí? -preguntó Harry.

En ese momento, ella lo miró tan desconcertada como lo estaba él.

-Pues, ¡la espada, Harry!

**— Oh… —dijo Harry—. Eh… ¿Por qué piensas que la espada estaba ahí? **

**— Si dejas al sr. Weasley leer, creo que te darás cuenta —dijo Hermione con vehemencia. **

Dumbledore tenía que saber que tú querrías regresar ahí, y quiero decir, el Valle de Godric es el lugar de nacimiento de Godric Gryffindor

-¿En serio? ¿Gryffindor es del Valle de Godric?

**— Realmente eres un imbécil Potter —dijo Draco mientras varias personas rodaron los ojos—. Acaso no puedes imaginar que Godric Gryffindor nació en el Valle de Godric **

-Harry, ¿has abierto alguna vez Historia de la Magia?

-Eh -dijo, sonriendo por primera vez en meses, por lo que notaba: los músculos de su rostro estaban raramente tiesos-. Sí lo abrí, sabes, cuando lo compré… sólo una vez…

**— Saque el nombre de Hedwig de ahí —dijo Harry**

-Bueno, si el pueblo tiene ese nombre en su honor, creo que podrías haber pensado en hacer la conexión -dijo Hermione. Sonaba más como la vieja Hermione que como la nueva; Harry casi esperaba que anunciara que se iba a la biblioteca.

**Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred y George se burlaban a esto mientras Hermione les fulminaba con la mirada.**

-Hay algo sobre el pueblo en Historia de la Magia, espera…

Abrió la bolsa de cuentas y revolvió en su interior durante un rato, extrayendo finalmente la copia del viejo libro de texto, Historia de la Magia por Bathilda Bagshot, el cual hojeó hasta encontrar la página que quería.

**No hubo más risas por esto. **

**— Parece que ella ya no tiene que ir a la biblioteca… ya lo tienen todo en su bolsa —dijo Fred causando que todos rieran. **

_"Después de la firma del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto en 1689, los magos tuvieron que esconderse por su propio bien. Era frecuente, quizás, que formaran sus propias pequeñas comunidades dentro de una comunidad más grande. Muchos pueblos pequeños y aldehuelas atrajeron a algunas familias mágicas, que permanecieron juntas para apoyarse mutuamente y como protección. Los pueblos de Tinworth en Cornwall, Upper Flagely en Yorkshire, y Ottery St. Catchpole en la costa sur de Inglaterra fueron hogares notables para corrillos de familias mágicas que vivían junto con muggles tolerantes y a veces Confundidos._

_El más célebre de estos lugares de residencia medio-mágicos, es quizás, el Valle de Godric, el pueblo del oeste del país donde nació el gran mago Godric Gryffindor, y donde Bowman Wright, herrero mágico, forjó la primera Snitch dorada._

_El cementerio está lleno de nombres de antiguas familias mágicas, y sus__relatos son, sin duda alguna, historias de embrujos que han acechado la pequeña iglesia local durante muchos siglos.'_

-No los menciona ni a ti ni a tus padres -dijo Hermione, cerrando el libro-porque la profesora Bagshot no cubre nada posterior a finales del siglo diecinueve. ¿Pero lo ves? El Valle de Godric, Godric Gryffindor, la espada de Gryffindor; ¿no crees que Dumbledore debía espera que hicieras la conexión?

**— No —dijo Harry—. Realmente no creo que Dumbledore lo haya dejado ahí. **

**— Parece una conjetura arriesgada —Hermione suspiro—Realmente debo que estar desesperada por hacer algo**

**— No me gusta el sonido de eso —murmuro Molly para sí, temiendo que ellos hicieran algo imprudente**

-Oh sí…

Harry no quiso admitir que no había pensado en la espada en absoluto cuando sugirió ir al Valle de Godric. Para él, el atractivo del pueblo estaba en la tumba de sus padres, la casa donde escapó de la muerte, y en la persona de Bathilda Bagshot.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Muriel? -le preguntó casualmente.

-¿Quién?

-Ya sabes -vaciló: no quería decir el nombre de Ron-. La tía abuela de Ginny. En la boda. La que dijo que tenías tobillos flacos.

-Ah -dijo Hermione. Fue un momento difícil: Harry supo que había notado la omisión del nombre de Ron. Dijo apresuradamente:

-Dijo que Bathilda Bagshot aún vive en el Valle de Godric.

-Bathilda Bagshot -murmuró Hermione, pasando su dedo índice sobre el nombre en relieve de Bathilda en la portada de Historia de la Magia-. Bueno, supongo…

Jadeó tan fuerte que Harry sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas; sacó su varita, mirando hacia la entrada, casi esperando ver una mano intentando atravesar la solapa de la entrada, pero no había nada.

**— Realmente me gustaría que no lo hagas —se quejó Harry**

**— Pero tú sabes cómo reacciona cuando se da cuenta de algo —rio Ron—. No creo que pueda controlarlo. **

**— Oh, cállate —Hermione le miro mal. **

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo, medio enojado, medio aliviado. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé que habías visto, como mínimo, un Mortífago bajando la cremallera de la tienda…"

**— Eh… No creo que tu inspiración esta vez corresponda a tus estándares normales —Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada más que nunca. **

**— Bueno, discúlpame, estoy bajo mucho estrés en esos momentos —se quejó Hermione. **

**— Lo sé —suspiro Ron mirando hacia abajo **

-Harry, ¿y si Bathilda tiene la espada? ¿Y si Dumbledore se la confió?

Harry consideró la posibilidad. Bathilda debía ser una mujer muy vieja ahora, y de acuerdo con Muriel, estaba un poco loca. ¿Era posible que Dumbledore hubiera escondido la espada de Gryffindor con ella? Si eso fuera cierto, a Harry le parecía que Dumbledore se había arriesgado demasiado: nunca había revelado que había reemplazado la espada por otra falsa, ni había mencionado demasiado su amistad con Bathilda. Ahora, a pesar de todo, no era el momento de levantar dudas sobre la teoría de Hermione, sobre todo cuando estaba, inesperadamente, tan decidida a cumplir el deseo más añorado de Harry.

-¡Sí, tuvo que hacerlo! Entonces, ¿vamos al Valle de Godric?"

-Sí, pero tendremos que pensarlo cuidadosamente, Harry -Se sentó, y Harry podía apreciar que tener un plan en perspectiva había levantado su ánimo tanto como el de él.

**Sin embargo Harry y Hermione suspiraron a esto, dándose cuenta que estaban alcanzando un hierro ardiendo ya que necesitaban hacer algo. Ron por otro lado se estremeció y oro para que ninguno de sus amigos saliera herido a causa de esto. **

-Para empezar vamos a tener que practicar Desaparecernos juntos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, y tal vez también sería sensato hacerlo con los hechizos desilusionadores, a menos de que pienses que deberíamos usar Poción Multijugos. En ese caso necesitaremos conseguir cabello de alguien. De hecho creo que deberíamos hacer eso mejor, Harry, mientras más elaborado sea el disfraz mejor…"

Harry la dejó hablar, asintiendo y mostrándose de acuerdo cada vez que hacía una pausa, pero su mente había abandonado la conversación. Por primera vez desde que habían descubierto que la espada en Gryffindor era falsa, se sentía emocionado.

**— Esa no es razón para que tu mente se distraiga —Remus frunció el ceño **

**— Hermione hace mejores planes por si sola —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Si la intento ayudar por lo general solo acaba sacándome de todos modos**

**— No es verdad —Hermione protesto **

**— Bueno, alguna vez has intentado ayudarme —sonrió Harry y Hermione le dio una mirada airada.**

Estaba a punto de volver a casa, a punto de regresar al lugar donde había tenido una familia. Fue en el Valle de Godric donde, si no fuera por Voldemort, podría haber crecido y pasado cada una de sus vacaciones.

Podría haber invitado amigos a su casa… hasta podría haber tenido hermanos y hermanas… hubiera sido su madre la que hiciera su pastel de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. La vida que había perdido difícilmente podía parecerse la real que vivía en ese momento, cuando sabía que estaba a punto de ver el lugar donde se la habían arrebatado.

**Harry suspiro, pensando en todo eso.**

**— ¿Te gustaría ir allí Harry? —le pregunto Sirius, mirando a su ahijado de cerca.**

**— Creo que si —murmuro Harry, mirando hacia abajo. Sirius asintió con la cabeza (aunque Harry no pudo ver eso) y prometió que lo iba a llevar ahí, en algún momento… el mismo tenía un poco de miedo de ir ahí, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que enfrentarlo. **

Después de que Hermione se hubiera ido a la cama esa noche, Harry sacó cuidadosamente su mochila de la bolsa de cuentas de Hermione, y de ésta, sacó el álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había dado hacía mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en muchos meses, examinó las viejas fotos de sus padres, sonriéndole y saludándolo desde las imágenes, que era lo único que tenía de ellos.

**Hermione cogió una de las manos de Harry en este punto y él le apretó en agradecimiento. **

**Molly miraba a Harry como si le hubiera gustado levantarse y abrazar al niño, pero se contuvo. **

Harry hubiera partido hacia el Valle de Godric al día siguiente con mucho gusto, pero Hermione tenía otros planes. Convencida como estaba que Voldemort podía esperar que Harry regresara al lugar en que sus padres murieron, estaba decidida a ir sólo después de que se hubieran asegurado de tener los mejores disfraces posibles. Pasó como una semana entera – una vez que hubieron obtenido furtivamente cabellos de muggles inocentes haciendo las compras navideñas, y hubieron practicado Aparecerse y Desaparecerse juntos debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad – hasta que Hermione accedió a hacer el viaje.

**Molly le sonrió a Hermione y una vez más agradeció que ella estuviera ahí asegurándose que estuvieran lo más seguros posibles a pesar de ser perseguidos por Voldemort y viviendo en una tienda de campaña. **

Se Aparecieron en el pueblo protegidos por la oscuridad, la tarde estaba ya avanzada cuando finalmente se bebieron la Poción Multijugos, Harry transformándose en un muggle calvo y de edad madura, Hermione en su pequeña y bastante tímida esposa. Guardaron la bolsa de cuentas que contenía todas sus posesiones (aparte del Horrocrux, el cual Harry llevaba colgado al cuello) dentro de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo abotonado de Hermione. Harry colocó la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre ellos, y se sumergieron bajo la sofocante oscuridad una vez más.

Con el corazón latiendo en su garganta, Harry abrió los ojos. Estaban parados cogidos de la mano en un camino nevado bajo un cielo azul oscuro, en el que las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a brillar débilmente. Había chalets a ambos lados del angosto camino, con decoraciones navideñas parpadeando en las ventanas. A poca distancia de ellos, el brillo de algunos faroles dorados indicaba el centro del pueblo.

-¡Toda esta nieve! -murmuró Hermione debajo de la capa-. ¿Por qué nunca pensamos en la nieve? Después de todas las precauciones que tomamos, ¡vamos a dejar huellas! Tenemos que deshacernos de ellas – tú ve delante, yo lo haré-"

**— Eso tardara siglo y la poción multijugos va a dejar de tener efecto —informo Ron**

**— Argh —se quejó Hermione—. Tienes razón… bueno, al menos estamos usando la poción multijugos y no parecemos nosotros mismos. **

Harry no quería entrar al pueblo como un caballo de pantomima, tratando de permanecer inadvertidos mientras cubrían su rastro mágicamente.

-Vamos a quitarnos la capa -dijo Harry, y cuando vio la expresión espantada de Hermione dijo-. Oh, vamos, no parecemos nosotros y no hay nadie cerca.

Escondió la capa bajo su abrigo y continuaron sin ningún otro impedimento, el aire helado cortándoles la cara mientras pasaban más y más chalets: Alguno de ellos pudo haber sido en el que James y Lily alguna vez vivieron

**— No… tú sabrías que casa había sido la tuya de inmediato —dijo Ron a Harry**

**— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Harry**

**— Porque todavía se ve como estaba después de… bueno… todavía está en ruinas —explico Ron**

**— Fue dejado como un monumento de ese día —Remus hizo una mueca **

o en el que Bathilda vivía ahora.

Harry miraba las puertas principales, sus techos cargados de nieve, y sus porches, deseando poder recordar alguno de ellos, sabiendo en el fondo que eso era imposible, que tenía menos de un año cuando dejó este lugar para siempre. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría ver el chalet después de todo; no sabía lo que pasaba cuando todos los relacionados con un Encantamiento Fidelius morían.

Entonces, la pequeña vereda por donde caminaban se curvó a la izquierda hacia el corazón del pueblo, en donde apareció una pequeña plaza.

Acordonado en todo su alrededor con luces de colores, había lo que parecía como un monumento en su centro, en parte oscurecido por la sombra de un árbol de Navidad. Había algunas tiendas, una oficina de correos, un bar, y una pequeña iglesia cuyas vidrieras de colores lanzaban un resplandeciente brillo a través de la plaza.

Aquí la nieve tenía otro efecto: Era dura y resbaladiza, como si la gente la hubiera estado pisoteando todo el día. Se cruzaron con algunos habitantes, sus figuras débilmente iluminadas por los faroles. Escucharon algunas risas y música pop en un momento en que la puerta del bar se abrió y se cerró; después escucharon el principio de un villancico dentro de la pequeña iglesia.

-¡Harry, creo que es Nochebuena! -dijo Hermione.

**— Y qué manera de celebrar la festividad —dijo Fred**

-¿Si?

Había perdido la cuenta de las fechas; no habían visto un periódico en semanas.

-Estoy segura de que sí -dijo Hermione, con los ojos fijos en la iglesia-. Ellos… estarán dentro, ¿verdad? Tu padre y tu madre. Puedo ver el cementerio detrás.

**Harry respiro hondo y Ginny tomo la mano libre de Harry mientras Hermione apretaba la otra mano, ambas sabiendo lo difícil que esto sería para él. **

Harry sintió un estremecimiento más allá de la emoción, más parecido al miedo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, se preguntó qué era lo que quería ver después de todo. Quizás Hermione sabía cómo se sentía, porque le tomó la mano y dirigió el paso por primera vez, arrastrándolo con ella.

**Harry esbozo una sonrisa para ella, quizás no tomaba en cuenta su opinión pero siempre estaba ahí para él y se sintió agradecido por eso. **

Sin embargo, al cruzar la plaza, se pararon en seco.

-¡Harry, mira!

Estaba apuntando a donde antes estaba un monumento a los caídos. Al dejarlo atrás, se había transformado. En lugar de un obelisco cubierto de nombres, había una estatua con tres personas: un hombre con gafas y cabello desaliñado, una mujer con largo cabello y un rostro bello y amable, y un bebé sentado en sus brazos. Había un poco de nieve sobre sus cabezas de forma que parecían gorros blancos.

**— Hay una estatua de… —dijo Harry sorprendido. **

**— Si —Molly respondió en voz baja casi al borde de las lágrimas. **

Harry se acercó, contemplando el rostro de sus padres. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que hubiera una estatua… Era extraño verse representado a sí mismo en la piedra, un bebé feliz sin ninguna cicatriz en la frente…

-Vamos -dijo Harry, cuando hubo visto suficiente, y se dieron la vuelta rumbo a la iglesia. En el momento en que cruzaron la calle, se volvió sobre su hombro; la estatua se había convertido en el monumento que vieron en un principio. Los cantos se hacían más fuertes a medida que se aproximaban a la iglesia.

A Harry se le encogió la garganta, le recordaba mucho a Hogwarts, a Peeves cantando groseras versiones de villancicos dentro de las armaduras a los doce árboles de navidad dentro del Comedor, a Dumbledore usando una gorra que había ganado en un trueque, a Ron con un suéter tejido a mano. Había una portezuela en la entrada del cementerio. Hermione la empujó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y entraron. A ambos lados del resbaladizo camino, la nieve permanecía profunda y sin señales de haber sido pisada. Se movieron a través de ella, dejando profundas huellas detrás mientras caminaban alrededor de la iglesia, manteniéndose en la sombra, donde no llegaba la luz de las ventanas.

Detrás de la iglesia, hilera tras hilera de tumbas nevadas sobresalía una manta azul pálido salpicada de rojo, dorado y verde deslumbrante, los reflejos provenientes de los vidrios de colores. Sosteniendo firmemente su varita con la mano metida en el bolsillo, Harry se aproximó a la tumba más cercana.

-¡Mira esto, es un Abbott, puede ser algún pariente lejano de Hannah!

**— No sé sobre piezas pérdidas desde hace mucho tiempo pero debe ser un pariente —contesto Hermione**

-Baja el volumen de tu voz -le rogó Hermione.

Caminaron más dentro del cementerio, dejando huellas oscuras en la nieve detrás de ellos, parándose a mirar de cerca las palabras sobre las viejas tumbas, cada vez escudriñando en la oscuridad para asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos.

-¡Aquí, Harry!

Hermione estaba dos hileras de tumbas más allá; Harry tuvo que caminar de vuelta hacia ella, su corazón saliéndosele del pecho.

-¿Es…?

-No, ¡pero mira!

**— Creo que solo me preocupa las tumbas de mis padres —murmuro Harry y Hermione suspiro**

Apuntó a la piedra oscura. Harry se inclinó y vio, en el granito manchado de líquenes, el nombre de Kendra Dumbledore

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore con tristeza en este punto, quien cabeceo el puente de su nariz y viéndose más triste de lo que ninguno lo había visto antes. **

y, un poco más abajo sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte, y Su Hija Ariana. También había una cita:

_Donde esté tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón._

**Varios se preguntaron qué significaba eso, pero nadie quiso preguntarle a un perturbado Dumbledore sobre esto. **

Entonces Rita Skeeter y Muriel tenían algo de razón. La familia Dumbledore había vivido ahí, y parte de ella había muerto ahí.

Ver la tumba era peor que escucharlo. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que ambos, Dumbledore y él, tenían profundos arraigos en este cementerio, y que Dumbledore debería haberle dicho algo al respecto, no pensar en que él lo investigaría. Pudieron haber visitado los lugares juntos; por un momento Harry se imaginó viniendo aquí con Dumbledore, el lazo que podrían haber creado al hacerlo, de lo mucho que hubiera significado para él.

**— Lo siento Harry, pero no es fácil para mí ir a ese lugar —dijo Dumbledore gravemente.**

**— Entiendo —suspiro Harry, sabiendo que esa experiencia los hubiera unido, pero al mismo tiempo doloroso para ambos. **

Pero parecía que a Dumbledore el hecho de que sus familias reposaran en el mismo cementerio había sido una coincidencia sin importancia, irrelevante, quizás, para el trabajo que quería que Harry llevase a cabo.

**— Lo siento señor —murmuro Harry sintiéndose avergonzado de que su _yo_ del libro asumiera automáticamente que solo porque Dumbledore no lo llevaría ahí eso se tratara de una coincidencia sin importancia. **

Hermione estaba mirando a Harry, y él se sintió agradecido de que su rostro estuviera escondido en la sombra. Leyó las palabras de la tumba nuevamente. _Donde esté tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón_. No entendía lo que significaban estas palabras. Seguramente Dumbledore las había escogido, como el miembro mayor de la familia a la muerte de su madre.

-¿Estás seguro de que nunca mencionó…? -comenzó Hermione.

-No -dijo Harry en tono cortante-, sigamos buscando -y se alejó, deseando no haber visto la tumba: No quería que su entusiasmo se empañara con resentimiento.

-¡Aquí! -gritó Hermione otra vez un momento después, en una parte fuera de la oscuridad-. ¡Ah no, perdón! Pensé que decía Potter.

Estaba frotando una piedra desmoronada y musgosa, mirándola, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Harry, vuelve un momento.

Harry no tenía ganas de abrirse camino sobre la nieve de nuevo, y de mala gana volvió hacia ella.

**— En serio Hermione, no te das cuenta que en esos momentos solo una cosa me preocupa —dijo Harry**

**— Lo siento —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño **

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira esto!

La tumba era extremadamente vieja, tan maltratada por el paso del tiempo que Harry difícilmente podía leer un nombre en ella. Hermione le mostró el símbolo debajo de él.

-¡Harry, esa es la marca del libro!

**— ¿Qué estaría haciendo eso ahí? —pregunto Remus**

**— No sé, pero tal vez Dumbledore pensaba que íbamos a ir por algo si está ahí —dijo Hermione mirando a su director que aún se veía abatido. Por su parte, él no estaba seguro de si eso era parte del plan o no (porque sabía que el símbolo estaba ahí, obviamente) pero ahora no quería pensar en eso. **

Miró fijamente el lugar que le indicaba: La piedra estaba tan desgastada que era difícil saber lo que estaba tallado ahí, aunque parecía ser una marca triangular debajo del nombre ilegible.

-Sí… puede ser…

Hermione encendió su varita y la apuntó al nombre en la piedra.

-Dice Ig- Ignotus, creo…

-Voy a seguir buscando a mis padres, ¿vale? –le dijo Harry, en un tono levemente cortante, y se alejó, dejándola encogida a un lado de la vieja tumba.

De tanto en tanto reconocía un apellido, como Abbott, que había escuchado en Hogwarts. Algunas veces había varias generaciones de la misma familia mágica escritas sobre las tumbas: Harry podía imaginarse, por las fechas, que ya había muerto la mayoría, o que el resto de la familia se había mudado lejos del Valle de Godric. Cuanto más se internaba en las tumbas, y cada vez que encontraba un nuevo nombre, sentía una sacudida de aprehensión, un presentimiento.

La oscuridad y el silencio parecían volverse, de repente, más profundos. Harry miró alrededor, preocupado, pensando en los dementores, luego se dio cuenta de que los villancicos habían terminado, que el bullicio y la agitación de los visitantes de la iglesia se extinguía al momento en que se encaminaban a la plaza. Alguien dentro de la iglesia estaba apagando las luces. Entonces la voz de Hermione resonó en la oscuridad por tercera vez, clara y definida desde unos metros más allá.

-Harry, están aquí… justo aquí.

**— Parece que tú no puedes encontrar nada por tu cuenta —dijo Fred, riendo entre dientes, pero nadie le prestó atención. Cada uno se había perdido en sus pensamientos al pensar en la gente que habían perdido. **

Y él supo, por su tono, que esta vez eran sus padres. Se encaminó hacia ella, sintiendo como si algo muy pesado le oprimiera el pecho, la misma sensación que había tenido justo después de que Dumbledore hubiera muerto, una aflicción que pesaba sobre su corazón y sus pulmones.

**Remus miro a Harry con simpatía, él se había sentido igual las primeras veces que había ido a visitar las tumbas de sus amigos. Tonks parecía coger su mano en este punto y le sonrió a ella, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius, quien miraba burlón como el alzaba el puente de la nariz. Remus se dio cuenta que debió haber sido difícil para Sirius escuchar esto más de lo que era para él, porque su amigo no fue capaz de hacer las paces con lo que había sucedido. **

La tumba estaba sólo dos hileras detrás de la de Kendra y Ariana. Estaba hecha de mármol blanco, como la de Dumbledore, y eso la hacía fácil de leer, pues parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Harry no necesitó arrodillarse o acercarse demasiado para leer las palabras talladas en ella.

**Severus casi fulmino con la mirada al libro ante eso, un pensamiento amargo lo recorrió al pensar que el tener una lápida así tuvo que ser idea de Potter, obviamente. ¡Siempre queriendo sobresalir! Lily no hubiera querido eso. Ella hubiera querido algo sencillo. Trato de aferrarse a su ira, pero le fue imposible, eso no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pensara en ella. Nunca había visitado su tumba… nunca podría hacerle frente a eso y la lectura de aquel libro hizo aparecer todos sus pensamientos más temidos. **

**Le hizo pensar en su infancia juntos… sus años en Hogwarts y como empezaron a distanciarse… el día que él había echado todo a perder… los años que no pudo verla, pero nunca abandono sus pensamientos por completo… el día que la traiciono de la peor manera y busco a Dumbledore para tratar de enmendar su error… el día que ella murió… **

**Estos era todos los pensamientos que recorrían en su mente y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable a lo que sus pensamientos se volvían más oscuros. Harry noto esa reacción y se sintió confundido por él, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento para preguntarle algo al respecto. Además se sentía tan mal por todo esto que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por los demás. **

_JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER_

_NACIDO EL 27 DE MARZO DE 1960 NACIDA EL 30 DE ENERO DE 1960_

_MURIÓ EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 1981 MURIÓ EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 1981_

**— Eran tan jóvenes —suspiro Molly, que lloraba en el hombro de Arthur en esos momentos. Era tan triste eso… aún tenían tanto por delante y fueron arrebatados demasiado pronto.**

_El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte._

Harry leyó las palabras lentamente, como si sólo tuviera una única oportunidad para entender su significado, y leyó la última parte en voz alta.

-El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte… -un pensamiento terrible vino a él, acompañado de un poco de pánico-. ¿No es una idea de Mortífago? ¿Por qué esta ahí?

**— No significa de esa manera —dijo Sirius, y su voz tembló un poco mientras continuaba—, J-James dijo que se trataba de la forma en como su familia siempre miro la muerte… eso era algo que a todos nos esperas… lo siento… yo realmente no sé cómo decir lo que él dijo. **

-No significa derrotar a la muerte en la manera en que lo ven los Mortífagos, Harry -dijo Hermione, con voz gentil-. Significa… no sé… vivir más allá de la muerte. Vivir después de la muerte.

Pero ellos no vivían, como Harry: Se habían ido. Las palabras vacías no podían disfrazar el hecho de que los restos de sus padres descansaban debajo de la nieve y la piedra, indiferentes, desconocidos. Y las lágrimas se le escaparon antes de que pudiera contenerlas, calientes al principio y congelándose en su rostro después, ¿Había razones para limpiárselas, o de fingir más fortaleza?

**Harry sintió que Ginny y Hermione apretaban nuevamente sus manos mientras el luchaba con sus propias lágrimas, una batalla perdida al parecer, lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas al pensar en sus padres que nunca llego a conocer. **

Las dejó caer, sus labios oprimidos fuertemente uno contra el otro, con la mirada baja hacia la espesa nieve escondiendo de su vista el lugar donde finalmente descansaban Lily y James, en los huesos ahora, o convertidos en polvo, no sabiendo ni importándoles el hecho de que su hijo estuviera parado ahí, tan cerca, con el corazón aun latiendo, vivo gracias a su sacrificio y cerca de desear, en este momento, estar durmiendo bajo la nieve con ellos.

**— Ellos lo saben Harry —dijo Sirius—. Yo sé que te están vigilando. **

**— Si —dijo Harry con voz apagada, el podía imaginar las formas que habían salido de la varita de Voldemort cuando se había batido a duelo no hace mucho tiempo… la forma en que ellos parecían saber lo que estaba pensando… la manera en que parecía que preocupaban por él. Se había preguntado si realmente habían estaban ahí, mirando desde arriba tal como Sirius le había dicho. **

Hermione le había tomado la mano nuevamente, apretándola fuertemente. Él no podía mirarla, pero le devolvió el apretón, tomando bocanadas profundas de aire nocturno, tratando de mantenerse en calma, tratando de volver a controlarse. Debió haber traído algo para ellos, y ni siquiera lo había pensado, y cada planta en el cementerio estaba medio congelada. Pero Hermione levantó su varita, hizo un círculo en el aire, y una guirnalda de rosas navideñas floreció frente a ellos.

**— Gracias —dijo Harry a Hermione con una sonrisa acuosa y ella le regreso una sonrisa igual.**

Harry la tomó y la colocó sobre la tumba de sus padres. Tan pronto como se levantó quiso irse: No podía estar un momento más ahí. Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, y ella puso el suyo alrededor de su cintura, y se volvieron en silencio alejándose a través de la nieve, pasando frente a la tumba de la madre y la hermana de Dumbledore, de regreso hacia la oscura iglesia y la ahora oculta verja.

**— Ese es el final del capítulo —dijo Arthur, y después de mirar a Severus, quien seguía sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, le dio el libro a Draco.**

**A pesar que Draco no quería leer, tomo el libro sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Mil perdones la demora… tratare de no demorar con el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios. Lamento no responderles a todos pero me gana el tiempo. **

**Solo una cosa más, muchos me han dicho que ya que Hermione y Ron se han juntado ahora quieren que lo mismo pase con Harry y Ginny, bueno, les anticipo que tengan mucha, pero muuuuucha paciencia porque digamos que nuestro querido héroe es un tanto corte de luces. **

**Ahora si me despido. Nos leemos chicos…**


	18. El Secreto de Bathilda

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: El Secreto de Bathilda<strong>

_******—** **El secreto de Bathilda **—****_**leyó Draco**

****— **¿Eso significa que ella tiene la espada? **—**le pregunto Fred, viéndose sorprendido**

****— **No lo creo **—**Dumbledore frunció el ceño, él no le hubiera confiado la espada a ella, y estaba seguro que esto no le iba gustar. A sus palabras, hubo varios quienes se tensaron, no sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.**

-Harry, Alto

- ¿Qué pasa?

Acababan de alcanzar la tumba del desconocido Abbott.

-Hay alguien allí. Alguien vigilándonos, puedo sentirlo. Allí junto a los arbustos.

****— **Eso no es bueno **—**murmuro Molly**

****— **Pero no hay problema Sra. Weasley… no somos nosotros, por lo que estaremos bien **—**le dijo Harry, pero aun así no hizo que Molly se relajara completamente.**

Se quedaron totalmente inmóviles, aferrados el uno al otro, mirando fijamente al negro y denso límite del cementerio. Harry no podía ver nada.

- ¿Estas segura?

-He visto algo moverse, podría jurar que lo he visto...

Se separó de él para tener libre el brazo de la varita.

-Parecemos muggles - señaló Harry.

****— **Parece que te mira como si ya hubieras usado esa excusa en el futuro, Harry **—**dijo Fred **

-¡Muggles que han estado poniendo flores en la tumba de tus padres! ¡Harry, estoy segura de que hay alguien por allí!

****— **Y esto tampoco parece funcionar mejor en animar a nadie en cualquier momento **—**añadió George con voz grave, porque en verdad todo el mundo parecía preocupado después de lo que Hermione acababa de señalar. **

Harry pensó que según Historia de la Magia, el cementerio se suponía que estaba embrujado: ¿Y si...? Pero entonces oyó un susurro y vio un poco de nieve arremolinarse en el arbusto que Hermione había estado señalando. Los fantasmas no podían mover la nieve.

****— **Tampoco hacen crujidos **—**agrego Charlie**—** . Pero estoy seguro que solo era alguna clase de animal **—**agrego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que parecía verse su madre. Esto no pareció relajarla, no obstante, ella ya había aprendido que en este libro el peligro no tardaba en aparecer para sorprenderlos. **

-Es un gato -dijo Harry, al cabo de un segundo o dos, -o un pájaro. Si fuese un Mortifago ya estaríamos muertos a estas alturas. Pero salgamos de aquí, y podremos volver a ponernos la Capa.

****— **Sin embargo, sus huellas en la nieve **—**dijo Bill**—** , el problema no desaparece solo porque quieran mantenerse ocultos para la vista. **

Miraron hacia atrás varias veces mientras se abrían paso fuera del cementerio. Harry, que no se sentía tan tranquilo como había fingido al reconfortar a Hermione,

****— **Lo que significa que no me engaña y estoy bastante preocupada en este momento **—**dijo Hermione a Harry.**

****— **Tenia que intentarlo **—**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

se sintió aliviado al alcanzar la verja y el resbaladizo pavimento. Se pusieron la Capa de Invisibilidad por encima.

El bar estaba más lleno que antes. Dentro, muchas voces cantaban ahora el villancico que habían oído mientras se acercaban a la iglesia. Por un momento Harry consideró sugerir que se refugiaran dentro,

****— **¿Querías entrar al pub? **—**Hermione lo miro incrédula y Harry se encogió de hombros, porque no tenia nada que decir al respecto. **

pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hermione murmuró:

-Vamos por aquí -y tiró de él hacia abajo por la oscura calle que conducía fuera del pueblo, en dirección opuesta a la que habían cogido para entrar.

Harry podía divisar el punto donde las casas de campo finalizaban y la senda se convertía en campo llano otra vez. Caminaban tan rápidamente como se atrevían, pasando más ventanas que centelleaban con luces multicolores, viendo los oscuros contornos de árboles de Navidad a través de las cortinas.

- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la casa de Bathilda? -preguntó Hermione,

****— **Esa es una buena pregunta **—**dijo Bill**—** , ustedes debieron haber tratado de averiguarlo antes de llegar a la ciudad. **

****— **Bueno, no es como si tuviéramos toda la información con nosotros, eso nos diría donde exactamente donde vivía **—**se quejo Hermione, sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario de Bill. **

****— **Eso es cierto, pero ya que ella podría vivir en cualquiera de las casas de esta ciudad… va a ser difícil para ti poder encontrarla **—**continúo Bill. **

que temblaba un poco y seguía mirando sobre su hombro -.¿Harry? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Harry?—preguntó Hermione

Le tiró del brazo, pero Harry no prestaba atención. Miraba hacia la oscura masa que se erguía al final de esa fila de casas. Al momento siguiente aceleró, llevando a rastras a Hermione con él. Ella resbaló un poco en el hielo.

****— **Muchas gracias Harry **—**se quejo Hermione alegremente. **

****— **Lo siento **—**rio Harry. **

****— **Estoy curioso por saber que es lo que te hizo acelerar **—**dijo Ron.**

****— **Harry debe haber visto su casa **—**dijo Remus seriamente **—**. Realmente se destacaba una vez que lo ves. **

-Harry

-Mira… Mira eso, Hermione

-¡No veo… oh!

Podía verla. El hechizo Fidelius debía haber muerto con James y Lily.

**Esta afirmación pareció causar que la mayoría de las personas en la sala bajaran la cabeza y la sonrisa que Harry tenia hace unos momentos se borro. **

El seto había crecido salvaje en los dieciséis años que habían pasado desde que Hagrid había tomado a Harry de entre los escombros que yacían dispersos entre la hierba, tan alta que le llegaba a la cintura.

La mayor parte de la casa de campo estaba todavía en pie, estaba enteramente cubierta de oscura hiedra y de nieve, pero el lado derecho del piso superior había sido volado. Allí, estaba seguro, era donde la maldición había impactado. Él y Hermione se detuvieron ante la verja, contemplado la ruina de lo que una vez había sido una casa de campo como las otras que la flanqueaban.

****— **Era un lugar pequeño y pintoresco **—**dijo Sirius con voz gruesa, recordando las ultimas veces que había visitado a sus amigos. **

-Me pregunto por qué nadie la reconstruyó - murmuró Hermione.

-Tal vez no se pueda reconstruir -contestó Harry-. Tal vez sea como las lesiones de Magia Oscura y no se pueda reparar el daño.

****— **No, no es eso **—**dijo Remus encontrando mas y mas difícil el decir las cosas. **

Metió una mano bajo la capa y asió la nevada y muy oxidada verja, sin querer abrirla, solo deseando simplemente ser parte de la casa.

****— **Er… ¿Por qué? **—**pregunto Fred.**

****— **No se Harry **—**se encogió de hombros, que miraba sus manos **—**. Supongo que solo quería sentir un poco una parte de la casa de campo que debió haber sido un hogar feliz para mí. **

**Harry sintió a Hermione y a Ginny apretar su mano mientras decía esto y Molly gimoteaba. Todos ellos sintieron compasión por el chico a quien se le privo de tener una vida familiar feliz. **

- No iras a entrar ¡Parece peligroso, podría... oh, Harry, mira!

Tocar la verja pareció activarlo. Un letrero había surgido del suelo delante de ellos, alzándose a través de las marañas de ortigas y rastrojos, como una extravagante flor, creciendo rápidamente, y en letras doradas sobre la madera decía:

_En este lugar, en la noche de 31 octubre de 1981_

_Lily y James Potter perdieron sus vidas._

_Su hijo, Harry, permanece siendo el único mago que_

_Alguna vez haya sobrevivido a la Maldición Imperdonable._

_Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, se ha dejado_

_En su estado ruinoso como monumento a los Potter_

_Y como recordatorio de la violencia_

_Que destrozó a su familia._

****— **Parece una forma estúpida de recordar algo así **—**comento Draco en voz baja y estaba a punto de volver a leer cuando Harry dijo: -Tal vez… no es definitivamente algo que estoy deseando ver-**

****— **Yo creí que querías ver ese lugar **—**dijo Ron, girándose para ver a su amigo.**

****— **Si, pero eso no significa que yo no vaya a estar deprimido cuando la vea **—**Harry hizo una mueca **—**. De pie afuera y señalando las cosas terribles que sucedieron ahí **—**se interrumpió y varios se estremecieron por sus comentarios.**

Y alrededor de las palabras pulcramente rotuladas, había garabatos agregados por otras brujas y magos que habían venido a ver el lugar donde El Niño Que Vivió había escapado. Algunos solamente habían firmado con sus nombres con Tinta Eterna; Otros habían grabado sus siglas en la madera, no obstante otros habían dejado mensajes.

****— **¡No puedo creer lo grosera que algunas personas pueden ser! **—**dijo Molly indignada, con la voz cargada llena de lagrimas que derramo al pensar en lo difícil que debe ser para Harry hacer frente a esto. **

****— **Estoy seguro que solo querían demostrar algún tipo de apoyo a Harry **—**hablo Arthur dulcemente para calmarla. **

Los más recientes de ellos brillaban intensamente sobre los grafitis mágicos de hacía dieciséis años, y todos decían cosas parecidas.

_Buena suerte, Harry, dondequiera que estés._

_¡Si lees esto Harry, que sepas que todos te apoyamos!_

_Larga vida Harry Potter._

****— **¿Lo ves? **—**dijo Arthur**

****— **Eso no lo hace menos desagradable **—**resoplo Molly.**

- ¡No deberían haber escrito sobre el cartel! -dijo Hermione, indignada.

Pero Harry le sonrió.

-Es genial. Me alegro de que lo hicieran, yo…

****— **Claro que lo estas **—**suspiro Molly y varios rieron a eso. **

Se interrumpió. Una figura contrahecha cojeaba senda arriba hacia ellos, su silueta marcada por las brillantes luces de la plaza distante.

**Las risas cesaron, al parecer todos se pusieron tensos a la mención de la figura desconocida. **

Harry creyó, aunque era difícil de juzgar, que la figura era una mujer.

Se movía lentamente, posiblemente temiendo resbalar en la tierra nevada. Su porte, su corpulencia, su forma de andar arrastrando los pies, todo daba la impresión de una edad extrema. Observaron en silencio como se acercaba. Harry esperaba que fuera hacia alguna de las casas de campo junto a las que pasaba, pero sabía instintivamente que no lo haría. Al fin se detuvo a unas pocas yardas de ellos y simplemente se quedó ahí de pie en medio de la congelada carretera, frente a ellos.

****— **No me gusta el sonido de todo esto **—**se inquieto Molly mientras se sostenía fuertemente de su marido. **

****— **Venga, que es solo una viejita, no creo que haya algo por lo cual temer **—**Fred rodo los ojos.**

****— **Yo no diría eso **—**dijo Ginny sombría**—** , nunca se debe juzgar a alguien por su apariencia. **

****— **Tienes razón **—**apoyo Bill **—**. He visto a muchas personas y criaturas fingiendo ser incapaces… calmarte con una falsa seguridad antes de… **

****— **Pero estoy segura de que ahora mismo no es el caso **—**le interrumpió Fleur y cuando ****é****l la miro ceñudo, Fleur señaló con la cabeza hacia Molly, quien ya se veía muy pálida. **

****— **Cierto, estoy seguro que es Bagshot **—**dijo Bill**—** . Quiero decir que es una anciana, después de todo. **

No necesitó el pellizco que Hermione le dio en el brazo. Así de cerca no había posibilidad de que esta mujer fuera muggle. Estaba de pie contemplando una casa que habría sido completamente invisible para ella, si no fuera una bruja.

Aun asumiendo que fuera una bruja, sin embargo, salir fuera en una noche así de fría simplemente para mirar unas viejas ruinas era un comportamiento extraño. Según todas las reglas de la magia normal, no obstante, no debería poder verlos ni a Hermione y ni a él en absoluto. Sin embargo, Harry tenía el extraño presentimiento de que sabía que estaban allí y también quiénes eran.

**Esto no les gusto para nada a todos en la habitación. Ahora se encontraban nerviosos por esto. **

****— **¿Cómo puede ver que están ahí, si tienen la capa encima? **—**pregunto Molly esperando con desesperación que alguien le diera una buena explicación para esto. **

****— **Tal vez las huellas **—**indico Bill dubitativo, hablando para calmar a su madre.**

****— **¿Cómo sabría quienes eran? **—**Fue Sirius quien pregunto esta vez. **

****— **Er… quizás halla sido esa cosa que los estaba vigilando en el cementerio **—**murmuro Ron y todos se tensaron más. **

**George se levanto y golpeo el brazo de Ron. **

****— **¡Ouch!... ¿Qué demonios? **—**Se quejo Ron. **

****— **Te dije que te debía un golpe **—**George se encogió de hombros **—**. Me di cuenta que te lo tenia que dar ahora al comportarte como un completo idiota insensible **—**a continuación se situó junto a su gemelo y sonrió burlonamente cuando ****é****l noto que había hecho lo que su hermano hubiera querido hacer… allí donde unas cuantas personas en la sala parecían casi sonreír… era lo único que el podía esperar. **

Justo cuando había llegado a esta inquietante conclusión, ella alzó una mano enguantada e hizo señas.

Hermione se acercó más a él bajo la Capa, su brazo presionando contra el de él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Sacudió la cabeza. La mujer les hizo señas otra vez, más vigorosamente. A Harry se le ocurrían muchas razones para no obedecer la llamada, aunque sus sospechas acerca de su identidad se intensificaban a cada instante que pasaban mirándose cara a cara en la calle desierta.

****— **¡No me importa lo que pienses de esa mujer, no vayas con ella! **—**casi grito Molly, y oro para que Hermione tuviera mas sentido que ****é****l al seguir a esa mujer extraña. Ya que parecía que Harry no lo tenía. **

¿Era posible que los hubiese estado esperando todos estos largos meses? ¿Qué Dumbledore le hubiera dicho que les esperara, y que al final Harry vendría? ¿No era más probable que fuera la que se había movido entre las sombras en el cementerio y les había seguido hasta este lugar? Incluso su capacidad para sentirles y verles bajo la capa sugería algún poder que el chico solo había identificado en Dumbledore.

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore, con la esperanza de que tuviera algún tipo de respuesta para esto, pero el viejo no dijo nada. Su expresión era grave y estaba preocupado como todos los demás sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, él era consciente de que Bathilda no tenía ningún poder extraordinario y sabia que esto no era un buen presagio de parte de la vieja bruja… ni para Harry ni Hermione. **

Finalmente Harry habló, haciendo que Hermione se quedase sin aliento y saltara.

- ¿Eres Bathilda?

La figura torpe asintió con la cabeza e hizo señas otra vez.

****— **¿Por qué no habla? **—**pregunto Tonks, mirando recelosa el libro **

****— **Tal vez no pueda **—**respondió Charlie dudoso. **

Bajo la capa Harry y Hermione se miraron. Harry arqueó las cejas; Hermione hizo una diminuta inclinación de cabeza, nerviosa.

****— **¡NO! **—**grito Molly**

****— **Esa es la razón por la que fuimos ahí… para ver a Bagshot **—**murmuro Hermione, porque ella sentía que seria mejor si ellos se fueran del pueblo de inmediato. **

Dieron un paso hacia la mujer y, de inmediato, ella cambió de dirección y cojeó regresando por donde había venido. Guiándoles junto a varias casas, se giró hacia una verja. La siguieron por el camino delantero a través de un jardín casi tan crecido como el que acababan de dejar.

Ella tanteó un momento con una llave en la puerta principal, luego la abrió y retrocedió un paso atrás para dejarles pasar.

Olía mal, o quizá fuera la casa. Harry arrugó la nariz mientras pasaban junto a ella y se quitaban la capa. Ahora que estaba junto a ella, se percataba de lo pequeña que era; encorvada por la edad apenas le llegaba al nivel del pecho. Cerró la puerta tras de ellos, sus nudillos eran azules y moteados contra la piel desconchada, entonces se volvió y estudió con atención la cara de Harry. Sus ojos estaban velados por las cataratas y hundidos en pliegues de piel transparente. Se preguntó si podía verle en absoluto. Aunque si podía, sería al muggle medio calvo, cuya identidad había robado, lo que vería.

****— **Si ella no puede ver nada… ¿De que manera sabia ella que estaban allí? **—**pregunto Tonks inquieta. **

El olor a vejez, a polvo, a ropas sin lavar y comida rancia se intensificó cuando se desenrolló el chal negro comido por las polillas, revelando una cabeza canosa a través de la cual se veía claramente el cuero cabelludo.

-¿Bathilda? -repitió Harry

Asintió con la cabeza otra vez. Harry fue consciente de pronto del guardapelo contra su piel. La cosa que había dentro, que algunas veces hacía tictac o golpeaba, se había despertado, podía sentirla pulsando a través del frío oro. ¿Sabía, podía sentir, que su destrucción estaba cerca?

**Todos parecían desear que esto fuera cierto, pero la situación les hacia desconfiar de esto como para creerlo. Dumbledore, sin embargo, llego a una conclusión muy sombría, aunque no podía estar muy seguro, presentía lo que podía estas sucediendo, presentimiento que le helaba los huesos.**

Bathilda pasó junto a ellos arrastrando los pies, echando a un lado a Hermione como si no la hubiera visto, y desapareciendo en lo que parecía una sala de estar.

-Harry, no estoy segura de esto -susurró Hermione.

****— **Sin duda alguna no estoy segura de eso **—**corrigió Hermione a su **_**yo **_**del libro, cada vez estaba mas preocupada con cada frase que decían. **

-Mira su tamaño. Creo que podríamos dominarla si tuviéramos que hacerlo –dijo Harry-. Mira, debería de habértelo dicho. No está en sus cabales. Muriel la llamó chiflada.

****— **No todo allí es diferente que espeluznante como el infierno **—**señaló Fred a cabo, y aunque su tono fuera juguetón, el también parecía preocupado sobre esto. **

- ¡Ven! - le llamó Bathilda desde la habitación de al lado.

****— **Así que si puede hablar **—**murmuro Tonks para si. **

Hermione saltó y aferró el brazo de Harry.

**Dumbledore levanto las cejas a esto, ya que iba con la teoría a la que el había llegado. **

-Está bien -dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente, y abrió el camino hasta la sala de estar.

Bathilda se tambaleaba por el lugar encendiendo velas, pero todavía estaba muy oscuro, por no mencionar que estaba sumamente sucio. Un polvo espeso crujía bajo sus pies, y la nariz de Harry detectó, debajo del malsano, húmedo y enmohecido olor, algo peor, que parecía carne podrida.

****— **¡Argh! **—**Sirius hizo una mueca, sabia como era el olor ya que siempre parecía estar presente cuando aun estaba en Azkaban, con el objetivo de que la gente dejara de comer, en algunas ocasiones morían y los dejaban ahí durante días. Esto hacia difícil que el permaneciera bajo su forma de perro durante mucho tiempo, cuando el olor era especialmente malo. **

Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había estado dentro de la casa de Bathilda para comprobar si esta vivía. Parecía haberse olvidado, además, de que podía hacer magia, pues encendía las velas torpemente a mano, arrastrando constantemente el puño de su camisa de encaje con peligro de que comenzara a arder.

****— **Que raro **—**Remus murmuro para si, después de haber conocido a la mujer un par de veces cuando él fue a visitar a la familia Potter, ella no parecía actuar del mismo modo que lo hacia ahora. Por supuesto que esto lo ponía nervioso, pero el hecho de que no había prendido las velas con magia lo descoloco más que otra cosa. Ella fue criada como una bruja, después de todo, y no seria algo que simplemente pueda olvidar.**

-Déjeme hacer eso - ofreció Harry y le quitó las cerillas. Ella se quedó mirando como encendía las velas que se sostenían en platitos alrededor del cuarto, posados precariamente sobre montones de libros y sobre mesitas desconchadas con grietas y mohosos clips.

La última superficie sobre la cual Harry divisó una vela fue una cómoda inclinada precariamente sobre la cual había colocadas un gran número de fotos. Cuando la llama bailó volviendo a la vida, su reflejo fluctuó en un vaso de plata polvoriento. Vio algunos diminutos movimientos en los portarretratos. Mientras Bathilda toqueteaba los leños para el fuego, masculló:

_-Tergeo._

El polvo desapareció de las fotos, y vio de inmediato que faltaban media docena, la mayoría de los marcos más grandes, meticulosamente adornados. Se preguntó si había sido Bathilda o algún otro los había quitado. Entonces la visión de una fotografía cercana, casi en el extremo de la colección, captó su atención, y la cogió rápidamente.

**Dumbledore se puso rígido ante la mención de esto de una manera muy diferente a la que había estado hace un momento. Podía imaginar la foto que llamo la atención de Harry sintiendo un peso y no tenia ganas de oír hablar de eso. **

Era el ladrón de pelo dorado y cara alegre, el joven que había estado posado sobre el alféizar de la ventana de Gregorovitch, sonriendo perezosamente hacia Harry fuera del marco de plata.

****— **¡No es posible! **—**dijeron varios. **

****— **Por supuesto, es por eso que el ladrón parecía familiar **—**dijo Bill**—** , es porque lo viste en ese libro de Dum…eh… **—**se detuvo allí, mirando a Dumbledore con cautela quien ahora se estaba sosteniendo el puente de la nariz. **

**Después de un segundo de silencio incomodo Draco comenzó a leer. **

Y Harry recordó instantáneamente donde había visto al chico antes: En Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, abrazando al joven Dumbledore, y ahí debían estar todas las fotos que faltaban: en el libro de Rita.

-¿Señora...Bagshot...Señora? -dijo, y su voz tembló ligeramente-. ¿Quién es este?

**Todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar a Dumbledore, pero se morían por saber quien era ese hombre. **

****— **Entonces, ¿Quién era? **—**pregunto Draco, porque realmente él no se preocupaba por hacer las preguntas difíciles. **

****— **Estoy seguro de que el libro lo dirá pronto **—**dijo Dumbledore en un tono vacío. **

****— **Termina de leer Malfoy **—**ordeno Ginny, ya que parecía que el pálido chico no se iba a detener hasta que Dumbledore explicara todo. **

Bathilda estaba de pie en mitad de la habitación observando a Hermione encender el fuego por ella.

- ¿Señora Bagshot? -repitió Harry, y avanzó con la foto en las manos mientras las llamas volvían a la vida en la chimenea. Bathilda miró hacia su voz, y el Horrocrux se calentó rápidamente sobre su pecho.

****— **No me gusta como suena esto **—**gimió Molly, aunque no tenia idea de lo que significaba. **

-¿Quién es esta persona? -le preguntó Harry, empujando la foto hacia adelante.

Ella escudriñó la foto solemnemente, después se la devolvió a Harry.

-¿Sabe quién es éste? -repitió él, con voz mucho más lenta y más fuerte de lo normal-. ¿Este hombre? ¿Le conoce? ¿Cómo se llama?

****— **Si que eres insistente, ¿no es así Harry? **—**dijo George.**

****— **He estado obsesionado con este hombre desde hace meses, es obvio que quiera saber quien es él **—**dijo Harry. **

Bathilda solo le miró vagamente. Harry sentía una horrorosa frustración. ¿Cómo había desenterrado Rita Skeeter sus recuerdos?

****— **Tal vez lo que ella le hizo sea la causa por la cual Bathilda esta actuando extrañamente, ahora **—**dijo Remus con voz esperanzada sonando como si quisiera convencerse de ese hecho. **

-¿Quién es este hombre? -repitió ruidosamente.

-¿Harry, qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Hermione.

-¡Esta foto, Hermione, es el ladrón, el ladrón que robó a Gregorovitch! ¡Por favor! -dijo a Bathilda-. ¿Quién es este?

Pero ella sólo clavó los ojos en él.

- ¿Por qué nos pidió que viniéramos con usted? ¿Señora... Bagshot? - preguntó Hermione, alzando su propia voz-. ¿Hay algo que quiera contarnos?

Sin dar ninguna señal de que hubiera oído a Hermione, Bathilda se acercó ahora unos pocos pasos más a Harry. Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza señaló de vuelta al vestíbulo.

-¿Quiere que nos marchemos? -preguntó.

Ella repitió el gesto, esta vez señalándole a él, en primer lugar, luego a sí misma, luego al techo.

****— **Volvió hacer gestos **—**murmuro Tonks confusa.**

-Oh, bien… Hermione, creo que quiere que yo vaya arriba con ella.

-Bien -dijo Hermione-, vamos.

Pero cuando Hermione se movió, Bathilda negó con la cabeza con asombroso vigor, una vez más señalando primero a Harry, y luego a sí misma.

****— **Ella no quiere que vaya Hermione… **—**dijo Ron **—**. Esto no me gusta… no deben separarse.**

****— **Mira quien lo dice… **—**empezó Ginny, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.**

****— **Tienes razón, no se deben separar **—**dijo Percy **—**. Si esto es una trampa mas es mejor que estén juntos. **

-Quiere que yo vaya con ella, solo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione, y su voz se oyó brusca y clara en el cuarto iluminado por las velas. La vieja señora sacudió la cabeza un poco ante el fuerte ruido.

-¿Tal vez Dumbledore le dijo que me diera la espada a mí, y sólo a mí?

****— **Yo no le habría dado la espada **—**dijo Dumbledore con voz suave teniendo que luchar para mantenerlo. **

****— **¿Así que usted piensa que usted no habría querido que nosotros fuéramos ahí? **—**Harry se encontró así mismo preguntando a lo que varias personas gemían por lo dicho por Dumbledore. **

****— **La única razón porque quiero que vayas donde Bathilda se debe a que ella podría decirte algo sobre el símbolo, si tu se lo mostraras **—**Dumbledore frunció el ceño **—**. Aunque no estoy seguro que me hubiera gustado que vayas a ese lugar, ella habría tenido algunas ideas acerca de lo que esto significa.**

****— **¿Y que significa? **—**Pregunto Harry.**

-¿Crees realmente que sabe quién eres?

****— **Si **—**contesto casi todo el mundo con tonos graves. **

-Sí -dijo Harry, bajando la mirada a los ojos lechosos fijos en los suyos-, creo que lo sabe.

-Bien, de acuerdo entonces, pero que sea rápido, Harry.

-Guíeme -dijo Harry a Bathilda.

Ella pareció entenderle, porque le rodeó arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta. Harry volvió la mirada hacia Hermione con una reconfortante sonrisa, pero no estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera visto; estaba de pie abrazándose a sí misma en medio de la inmundicia iluminada por las velas, mirando hacia las estanterías de libros. Cuando Harry salió de la habitación, sin que le vieran ni Hermione y ni Bathilda, se deslizó la foto con el marco de plata del desconocido ladrón dentro de la chaqueta.

Las escaleras eran pronunciadas y estrechas. Harry estuvo medio tentado de colocar las manos en la corpulenta espalda de Bathilda para asegurarse de que no perdía el equilibrio y caía encima de él, lo cual parecía muy probable.

Lentamente, respirando con un poco de dificultad, ella ascendió al rellano superior, giró inmediatamente a la derecha, y le guió hasta un dormitorio de techo bajo.

Estaba oscuro como un pozo y olía horriblemente. Harry solo pudo divisar una habitación con algo sobresaliendo de debajo de la cama antes de que Bathilda cerrara la puerta y entonces incluso eso fue tragado por la oscuridad.

-Lumos, -dijo Harry, y su varita se encendió. Tuvo un sobresalto, Bathilda se había acercado a él en esos pocos segundos de oscuridad y no la había oído acercarse.

****— **Ella estaba moviéndose con dificultad hace un segundo… ¿Cómo pudo hacer un movimiento rápido de repente? **—**cuestiono Charlie, pero nadie le dio una respuesta. **

-¿Eres Potter? -murmuró ella.

****— **Y ahora esta hablando de nuevo **—**dijo Tonks temblando, no tenia sentido que no lo hiciera abajo. ¿Qué era tan diferente ahora que hizo que la anciana hablara? Lo único a lo que podía llegar era que Harry estaba solo, pero eso no tenia sentido a menos que… palideció al pensarlo, esperando equivocarse.**

-Sí, lo soy.

Ella asintió lentamente, solemnemente. Harry sentía al Horrocrux palpitar rápidamente, más rápido que su propio corazón. Era una sensación desagradable, perturbadora.

****— **¿Qué demonios significa eso? **—**pregunto Sirius, su tomo denotaba miedo **—**. Dumbledore dijo que la espada no estaba allí… ¿Por qué el horrocrux reacciona mucho? **

**A estas palabras, Tonks palidecía más y varios se unieron a ella, la sensación de aprensión ahora era cada vez mayor con cada palabra. **

-¿Tiene algo para mí? –pregunto Harry, pero ella parecía estar distraída por la punta de la varita iluminada.

-¿Tiene algo para mí? -repitió.

Luego ella cerró los ojos y varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez. La cicatriz de Harry latió dolorosamente. El Horrocrux se sacudía tanto que la parte delantera de su jersey realmente se movía, el cuarto oscuro y fétido se disolvió momentáneamente. Dio un salto de alegría y oyó una voz alta, fría: _¡Entretenle!_

****— **¡Maldición! **

****— **¡Mierda! **

****— **¡SAL DE AHÍ! **

**Los gritos provinieron de toda la habitación pero nadie pudo estar seguro de quien dijo que, pero eso poco importaba. Todos se dieron cuenta hasta cierto punto que era lo que ocurría y sabían el peligro en el que estaba Harry. **

Harry se tambaleó. La hedionda habitación oscura pareció cerrarse a su alrededor otra vez. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo realmente.

**¡Sal de ahí! dijeron varios. **

****— **¿No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? **— **dijo Severus que no había estado prestando atención a este capitulo ya que pensaba en el pasado. Sin embargo, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos la mención del dolor de la cicatriz de Harry **—**. ¡El Señor Oscuro sabe que estas ahí! **

**Harry frunció el ceño a esto, sintiéndose un poco enojado con la pregunta, ninguna de estas personas entienden cuan confuso era para el cuando tenia una de esas visiones. Sin embargo, era sobretodo el sentimiento de miedo, porque sabía que Snape tenía razón, y ellos tenían que salir lo más rápido posible. **

-¿Tienes algo para mí? -pidió por tercera vez, mucho más fuerte.

****— **¡No! ¡No es ella! ¡Date cuenta, maldición! ¡Tienen que salir de ahí! **—**grito Ginny ansiosa.**

-Por allí -murmuró ella, apuntando hacia la esquina. Harry sacó su varita y vio el contorno de un desordenado tocador bajo la acortinada ventana.

Esta vez ella no le guió. Harry avanzó entre ella y la cama sin hacer, con la varita levantada. No quería apartar la vista de ella.

****— **No… no despegues tu vista de ella **—**advirtió Tonks, y varios se estremecieron al escucharla. **

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó cuándo alcanzó el tocador, el cual se veía abarrotado y olía como un montón de ropa sucia.

-Allí -dijo ella, señalando hacia la informe masa.

Y en el instante en que apartó la mirada, y sus ojos buscaron en el enmarañado desorden en busca de la empuñadura de la espada, o un rubí,

****— **Harry **—**gimió Hermione, ¿Por qué no entendía que la espada no estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no sabia del peligro en el que se encontraba?**

ella se movió extrañamente. La vio de reojo, aterrorizado, se dio la vuelta y el horror le paralizó cuando vio el viejo cuerpo derrumbarse y la gran serpiente saliendo del lugar donde había estado su cuello.

**El asco era evidente en la voz de Draco al leer esto, y como todos en la habitación se veían enfermos al escucharlo. Aunque varios habían llegado a la conclusión de que la serpiente estaba allí (en el interior de Bathilda) ninguno de ellos podía soportar oír la descripción. **

****— **Creo que voy a vomitar **—**dijo Percy, y realmente el tenia un aspecto muy verde. **

****— **¿Cómo es posible… ¿Cómo paso… a un cuerpo móvil? **—**dijo Bill, quien también se veía enfermo, y el asco aumentaba mientras mas hablaba.**

****— **Puedo suponerlo, pero no estoy seguro de que este sea el mejor momento para discutirlo **—**Dumbledore suspiro, sintiendo lastima por la anciana que alguna vez fue relativamente cercana a él. **

****— **Tiene razón… lo que necesitamos saber es como Harry sale de ahí **—**dijo Arthur y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. **

La serpiente golpeó cuando levantaba la varita. La fuerza del mordisco en su antebrazo envió la varita girando hacia el techo,

****— **¡TE MORDIO! **—**exclamaron varios. **

****— **Pero la serpiente es venenosa **—**agrego Molly, apegando mas a su marido hacia ella, las vendas alrededor de su torso era un prueba de ello.**

****— **Ella tiene control sobre el veneno que emite **—**dijo Dumbledore**—** , no creo que haya querido envenenar a Harry en esos momentos.**

su luz vagó por toda la habitación y después se extinguió.

Entonces un golpe poderoso de la cola en su pecho le dejó sin aliento. Cayó hacia atrás sobre el tocador, en el montón de ropa asquerosa.

**Varios se sobresaltaron al escuchar leer a Draco con voz fría esto. Les resultaba extraño que a él no le gustara leer que Harry había sido lanzado… que en realidad pareciera que estuviera esperando que Harry haya salido de esto… era muy raro.**

Rodó de lado, evitando por poco la cola de la serpiente, que se agitaba hacia la mesa donde había estado él un segundo antes. Llovieron fragmentos de un vaso que cayó al suelo. Oyó a Hermione llamándole desde abajo.

- ¿Harry?

****— **¡Tienes que subir!... ¡Y salvarlo! **—**dijo Ron tenso, en realidad no quería que Hermione estuviera en el mismo lugar que la serpiente, pero era obvio que no iba a soportar saber que Harry estaba siendo atacado. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no estaba su **_**yo **_**del libro ahí? ¡Ellos lo necesitaban!**

****— **Lo hare **—**Hermione asintió con la cabeza decidida. **

No pudo meter suficiente aire en sus pulmones para contestarle. Entonces una pesada y suave masa le aplastó contra el suelo y sintió como se deslizaba sobre él, poderosa, musculosa.

****— **Esta… sentado en ti **—**gimió Remus, no había manera de que Harry se librara de la serpiente… al menos no por su propia cuenta.**

- ¡No! -jadeó sin aliento, inmovilizando contra el suelo.

-Sí, -murmuró la voz-. SSSi... creo que te quedarasss

_- Accio... Accio Varita._

Pero nada ocurrió y necesitó las manos para tratar de quitarse de encima a la serpiente cuando esta se enrolló alrededor de su pecho, impidiéndole respirar, presionándole el Horrocrux con fuerza contra el pecho, un círculo de hielo latiendo con vida, a pulgadas de su frenético corazón, y su cerebro inundándose de una fría luz blanca, todo pensamiento se extinguió, su respiración se ahogada, pasos distantes, todo se volvía...

**Varios alzaron una ceja preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando. **

Un corazón de metal estaba explotando de su pecho, y de repente estaba volando, volando con triunfo en su corazón, sin necesidad de escoba o thestral.

****— **No es momento de tener una visión Harry **—**se quejo Ginny preocupada.**

****— **No puedo escoger cuando tener las visiones Ginny **—**suspiro Harry.**

****— **Lo siento… yo… **—**Ginny empezó a decir.**

** **— **Lo se, no importa **—**dijo Harry. **

De repente estaba despierto en una oscuridad que olía a agrio. Nagini le había soltado. Se levantó y vio a la serpiente dibujada contra la luz del rellano. Golpeó y Hermione se lanzó a un lado con un chillido.

Su maldición desviada golpeó las ventanas acortinadas, lo cual las hizo pedazos. Un aire congelado llenó el cuarto mientras Harry se agachaba para evita otra lluvia de cristal roto y su pie resbaló con algo parecido a un lápiz... su varita...

****— **Bueno… recógela y ¡lárguense de ahí! **—**exigió Sirius**—** . ¡Voldemort esta en camino!**

Se inclinó y la cogió rápidamente, pero ahora el cuarto estaba lleno con la serpiente,

****— **Er… ¿Qué significa eso? **—**pregunto Fred, pero Draco no se detuvo a oír lo que decía. **

su cola golpeaba a Hermione en alguna parte fuera de la vista y por un momento Harry pensó lo peor,

**Todo el cuerpo de Ron se estremeció por Hermione y le apretó la mano. También se dio cuenta que Harry le apretaba la otra mano, quien parecía sufrir por ese pensamiento también. **

pero entonces su produjo un fuerte bang y un destello de luz roja, y la serpiente voló por el aire, abofeteando a Harry en la cara con fuerza al pasar, enrollándose en una gruesa espiral que se alzó hasta el techo.

****— **Lo siento **—**dijo Hermione.**

****—**No importa **—**dijo Harry dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras Hermione estuviera bien no importaba que tan herido el estuviera. **

Harry alzó la varita, pero mientras lo hacía, su cicatriz quemó dolorosamente, mas dolorosamente de lo que había hecho en años.

-¡Él viene! ¡Hermione, viene!

**Hubo más gritos, las palabras "Sal de ahí" se repetían ciento de veces por la mayoría de la gente en la sala. **

Mientras gritaba la serpiente se alzó, siseando salvajemente. Todo era caos. Hizo pedazos los estantes de la pared, y la porcelana china astillada voló en todas direcciones mientras Harry saltaba sobre la cama y agarraba la oscura forma que sabía que era Hermione.

Ella gritó de dolor cuando tiró de ella a través de la cama.

****— **¿Qué estas haciendo? **—**pregunto Ron, no le gusto el grito de dolor que dio Hermione. **

****— **No lo se, pero espero que podamos salir de este infierno **—**dijo Harry con aspecto pálido. **

La serpiente se irguió otra vez, pero Harry sabía que algo peor que la serpiente estaba en camino, que quizás ya estuviera ante la verja, su cabeza se iba a partir por el dolor de la cicatriz.

La serpiente se abalanzó cuando Harry saltó corriendo, arrastrando a Hermione con él; cuando la serpiente golpeó, Hermione gritó,

-¡Confringo! -y su hechizo voló por la habitación, haciendo explotar el espejo del armario y rebotando hacia ellos, saltando del suelo al techo.

Harry sintió un ardor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

**Hermione volvió a gemir, a pesar de no conocer lo malo del momento.**

El cristal le cortó el cuello mientras arrastraba a Hermione con él. Saltó de la cama al tocador roto y después sin titubear por la ventana destrozada hacia la nada.

****— **¡Saltaron por la ventana! **—**dijo Molly.**

****— **Er… eso tiene que ser mejor que estar con la serpiente en la misma casa… **—**dijo Harry con voz temblorosa. **

El grito de Hermione reverberó a través de la noche mientras se retorcían en medio del aire.

****— **Oh, gracias a Merlín… ¡Salieron de ahí! **—**dijeron varias personas relajándose, sin tener idea de que la parte mas difícil de este capitulo, para algunas personas no había terminado. **

Y entonces su cicatriz se abrió de golpe y él fue Voldemort y estaba corriendo a través del fétido dormitorio, sus largas manos blancas agarraban el alféizar de la ventana mientras veía al hombre medio calvo y a la mujer pequeña retorcerse y desaparecer, y gritó de rabia, un grito que se entremezcló con los de la chica, que resonó a través de los oscuros jardines sobre las campanas de la iglesia que tocaban señalando el día de Navidad.

Y su grito fue el grito de Harry, su dolor fue el dolor de Harry… lo que podría haber pasado aquí, donde había ocurrido antes... aquí a la vista de esa casa donde había estado tan cerca de saber lo que era morir... morir... El dolor era tan terrible… desgarraba su cuerpo… Pero si no tenía ningún cuerpo, por qué la cabeza le dolía tanto; si estaba muerto, cómo podía sentir algo tan insoportable, no podía, cesaría con la muerte, no podría seguir...

**Todos se pusieron tensos de nuevo esto era extraño y ahora estaban cautelosos acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. **

_La noche era húmeda y ventosa, dos niños disfrazados de calabazas caminaban bamboleándose _

****— **Oh Merlín **—**dijo Sirius temblando, sabiendo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder. Se agacho y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. Remus supo también lo que estaba pasando y le paso un brazo por la espalda a Sirius, apoyándolo y tratando de obtener su propio bienestar, al mismo tiempo. Tonks en silencio rodeo con sus brazos a Remus, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía ella. **

**Harry los miraba e intuyo lo que se avecinaba. Se recostó en el sofá en el que estaba sentado intentando de no pensar en las voces que oía en su tercer año cuando los dementores se le acercaban. Ginny se inclino hacia el también, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro apretando un poco su mano. **

**Severus sin embargo, estaba teniendo un momento difícil tratando de mantener su mascara. Ya se había caído en el ultimo capitulo… ya fue muy malo escuchar sobre su lapida… pero esto… no creía poder soportarlo… y sin embargo, sus pies estaban clavados en ese lugar y Draco seguía leyendo. **

_a través de la plaza, y los escaparates estaban cubiertos de arañas de papel, todos adornos muggle de mal gusto de un mundo en el cual no creían…_

_Y él se deslizaba hacia delante, con esa sensación de resolución y poder_ _y corrección que siempre sentía en estas ocasiones… no furia… que era para almas más débiles que las de él... sino triunfo, aunque... había anhelado esto, lo había esperado...,_

**Finalizando el párrafo, todos temblaban. Era escalofriante escuchar como ese loco pensaba. **

_- ¡Bonito disfraz, señor!_

_Vio la sonrisa del pequeño niño vacilar cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ver bajo la capucha de la capa, vio el miedo nublar su cara pintada: Entonces el niño se giró y huyó… Bajo la túnica sostenía el mango de su varita… _

****— **¡No! **—**gimió Molly, temiendo por la seguridad del niño… un niño inocente que no había hecho nada y sin embargo, Voldemort podría asesinarlo sin sentir la mas mínima culpa… él era un monstruo. **

_Un movimiento simple y el niño nunca alcanzaría a su madre…_ _pero era innecesario, realmente innecesario..._

**Varios dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero obviamente eso no duro mucho ya que sabían de las próximas victimas de Voldemort que estaban huyendo. **

_Y recorrió una calle nueva y más oscura, y ahora su destino estaba a la vista a fin de cuentas, el Encantamiento Fidelius roto, aunque ellos no lo supieran aún…_

****— **Maldita rata estúpida **—**dijo Sirius débilmente, había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero en realidad no pensaba en la traición de Peter, sino que su propia estupidez los condujo a esto. Sintió la mano de Remus apretar su hombro, su mano temblaba, pero ahí estaba… Remus estaba sufriendo demasiado, pero aun lo apoyaba. **

_E hizo menos ruido que las hojas muertas, reptando sobre el pavimento hasta llegar al nivel del oscuro seto y miraba por encima de él._

_No habían corrido las cortinas, los veía muy cariñosos en su pequeño salón, el hombre alto de pelo negro con sus gafas, haciendo que ráfagas de humo de colores salieran de su varita para diversión del pequeño de pelo negro en su pijama azul._

_El niño se reía y trataba de coger el humo, agarrándolo en su pequeño puño. _

**En este punto todas las mujeres tenían lágrimas, ya que podían imaginar con claridad la escena delante de ellos. Los chicos también estaban apunto de llorar, mirando a Harry, quien estaba con la mirada en el suelo y lagrimas en los ojos. La escena se vio ensombrecido por la presencia de Voldemort y, sin embargo se trataba de una memoria mínima que demostraba que él era feliz con sus padres… que reía con sus padres. **

_Una puerta se abrió y la madre entró, pronunciando palabras que él no podía oír, su largo pelo rojo oscuro le caía sobre la cara. Ahora el padre cogía en brazos al hijo, y se lo entregaba a la madre._

_Arrojó su varita al sofá y se desperezó, bostezando. _

**Remus y Sirius gimieron a esto. ¡No era momento para estar sin varita!**

_La verja rechinó un poco cuando la abrió, pero James Potter no lo oyó._

_Su mano blanca aferró la varita bajo su capa y apuntó a la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe._

_Estaba en el umbral cuando James llegó corriendo al vestíbulo. Fue fácil,_ _demasiado fácil, ni siquiera había recogido su varita._

**Todo el mundo se turbo ante esto, la habitación se lleno de un mortal frio, mientras escuchaban la voz fría y distante de Draco. **

_-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!_

**Retenerle, Severus se burlo en su cabeza, sabiendo que era inútil, incluso si Potter hubiera tenido su varita consigo. Sin embargo, no podía detener sus pensamientos de desprecio al pensar que si Potter hubiera tenido su varita Lily podría haber tenido la oportunidad de… tal vez ella podría haber… **

_¡Retenerle, sin una varita en la mano! … Se rió antes de lanzar la maldición._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

**Harry, Sirius y Remus se estremecieron con violencia al oír esto. Remus se agacho para sostener al único amigo que tenia de la infancia… su hermano… en un abrazo mientras Tonks echo los brazos alrededor de ellos. Harry era vagamente consciente de que tanto Ginny como Hermione lo abrazaban pero su mente se sentía adormecida con todo lo que estaba pasando… podía oír el eco de la voz de su padre en su cabeza… la risa de Voldemort…**

_La luz verde llenó el estrecho vestíbulo, dibujando la silueta del cochecito de niño contra la pared, hizo que los pasamanos brillaran intensamente igual que relámpagos, y James Potter cayó como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas hubieran sido cortadas._

_Podía oírla gritar en el piso de arriba, atrapada, pero mientras fuera sensata, ella, al menos, no tenía nada que temer…_

**Draco paro allí por un segundo, y no fue el único que había encontrado que esto era una declaración extraña, pero siguió leyendo al rato. **

_Subió las escaleras, notando con diversión sus débiles intentos por bloquearle con una barricada desde dentro… No llevaba encima la varita…_

**Severus gimió ante eso, provocando que varias personas lo mirasen y no había nada que el pudiera hacer… no intentaba ocultarlo… no podía ocultar que estaba herido. No escondía el dolor que estaba sintiendo. **

**Nadie le pregunto… ahora no había tiempo para eso. **

_Qué estúpidos habían sido, y qué confiados, creyendo estar seguros confiando su seguridad a sus amigos, desprenderse de sus almas aunque fuera por un momento..._

_Forzó la cerradura de la puerta, arrojó a un lado la silla y las cajas precipitadamente amontonadas contra ella con una perezosa onda de su varita…_

_y allí de pie estaba ella, con el niño entre sus brazos. Al verle, dejó a su hijo en la cuna tras ella y abrió los brazos, como si eso fuera a ayudar, como si ocultándole a su vista esperara ser elegida en su lugar..._

**Lagrimas caían libremente por la cara de Severus mientras pensaba, **_**siempre tenia que ser valiente… haciendo lo correcto… **_

_-¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!_

**Harry ni siquiera escuchaba leer a Draco… no, el podía oír gritar a su madre y Voldemort contestándole. **

_-Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora._

****— **¿Por qué la esta haciendo un lado? **—**murmuro Charlie, incapaz de detenerse. Nadie fue capaz de responder… nadie estaba dispuesto a intentar pensar en alguna respuesta a esto. **

_-Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar..._

_-Ésta es mi última advertencia_

_-¡Harry no! Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia. ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa_

_-Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!_

_Pudo haberla apartado a la fuerza de delante de la cuna, pero parecía más prudente matarlos a todos..._

_La luz verde brilló intermitentemente en toda la habitación y cayó como su marido._

_**Y justo como el… tendría que haber sido mas prudente ¡Lily había muerto!**_** Pensó ferozmente Severus. ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella la que muriera? Debió haber hecho mas… debería de haber detenido a ese monstruo. ¿Por qué tuvo que llevarse a Lily? **

**No había ninguna persona que no tuviera los ojos aguados en la sala, incluso Draco tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de haber luchado por contenerlas. No era que le importara esa bruja nacida de muggles… era solo que, era capaz de imaginar a su madre en la misma situación… sabia que su madre seguramente lo hubiera salvado y el no podía imaginar el dolor que Potter tenia al saber como sucedieron las cosas. **

**Los ojos de Harry ya no estaban vacíos mientras miraba sus manos, que estaban sujetadas por Ginny y Hermione. No podía soportarlo, escuchar sentado otra vez como otro de sus progenitores había sido asesinado, en esta ocasión con todos esos pequeños detalles que eran desde la perspectiva del asesino. El poco tacto. ¿Cómo podrían haberlo evitado? Sentía la ira hervir en el. Se levanto tan rápido que Hermione y Ginny casi caen del sillón mientras se levantaba. Caminaba por la habitación sin saber que demonios estaba haciendo… hacia donde iba… ¿Cómo sentirse? Se paseo por la habitación por un segundo y nadie lo detuvo… ya sea porque estaban angustiados o demasiados conmocionados, su comportamiento poco importaba. **

****— **¡Maldita sea! **— **grito, golpeando la pared dura, mientras caminaba cerca a ella siguió **—**. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ir a por nosotros? **—**grito con amargura, golpeando nuevamente la pared mientras seguía caminando. Le dio la espalda a la pared y en ese momento vio a Sirius de pie frente a él, con la cara llena de lágrimas viéndose con remordimiento y culpabilidad.**

****— **Es mi culpa… Harry **—**dijo Sirius**—** . Yo soy el causante… así que puedes pegarme… **

**Harry miraba a su padrino, desapareciendo su ira casi tan rápido como había aparecido. El negó con la cabeza… esto no era culpa de Sirius, no lo creía. Sirius dio un paso hacia Harry y cogió a su ahijado en un fuerte abrazo… aferrándose a él tanto como Harry se aferraba a él. **

****— **Es mi culpa **—**dijo Severus unos minutos mas tarde. Su voz era apenas superior a un susurro, pero tenia a todos mirándole. El miro directamente a Harry y por una vez sus ojos no parecían fríos ni llenos de odio. Estaban tristes y llenos de dolor casi como los de él **—**. Yo soy el causante de que fuera por ustedes…**

****— **¡TU! **—**gruño Sirius con una mezcla de furia y dolor, pero no podía moverse porque Harry aun se aferraba a él. **

****— **¡No entiendo! **—**dijo Harry sintiéndose entumecido nuevamente y ahora se aferraba a Sirius para mantenerse de pie . ¿Qué quiere decir?**

****— **Yo… **—**dijo Severus pero no tenia palabras. **

**Dumbledore miro a Severus con atención y cuando su maestro de pociones asintió con la cabeza, dijo: **—**Severus fue el que le dijo a Voldemort sobre la profecía… de la que les hable… **

****— **Lo se **—**dijo Harry con voz dura, sintiendo que la ira crecía en el. **

****— **Él también es el causante de que Voldemort eligiera a Harry, y que se tuvieran que ocultar **—**continuo Dumbledore.**

****— **Y usted crees que eso lo compensa **—**dijo Sirius fulminando con la mirada a Severus, odiándolo mas en estos momentos, finalmente, tenía una razón valida para sentir aversión al imbécil grasiento. Pero Severus poso su mirada en la de él y Sirius se dio cuenta que no había compensación para esto… al igual que el, Severus había cometido un error que termino matando a Lily y James. **

****— **Severus ha estado trabajando para mi como espía desde que Voldemort había decidido ir tras ustedes **—**Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.**

****— **No lo entiendo **—**dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore brevemente antes de mirar atrás a Severus, el dolor en los ojos del hombre de pelo negro era difícil de ver y lo confundía mas que otra cosa **—**. Usted odia a mi papa… me ha dicho suficientes veces acerca de lo imbécil, arrogante que era hasta para mi… ¿Por qué diablos quería salvarlo… y a mi madre…? **—**Severus se estremeció y Harry supo en ese instante que de alguna manera la clave de todo esto era su madre**—.** ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con mi mama? **

****— **L-Lily… **—**Severus se trabo al pronunciar su nombre porque era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta en mucho tiempo… tal vez años… quince años… **—**. Evans era mi mejor amiga…**

**Se escucho un jadeo en todo el cuarto, y la gran mayoría sorprendida. Harry sintió que su mandíbula caía mientras miraba a Severus como nunca lo había visto. Y era realmente cierto, nunca había visto a ese hombre llorando y admitir que se preocupaba por otra persona.**

****— **Yo… ¿Qué?... **—**dijo Harry nuevamente sintiéndose entumecido ¿Cómo podía Snape… el hombre que lo había torturado durante casi cinco años… haber sido el mejor amigo de su mama? **

****— **Tu eres la razón por la cual el señor oscuro iba a dejarla viva **—**dijo Draco encontrando el silencio que había llenado a la sala después de la declaración de Severus muy incomodo. **

****— **Si **—**admitió Severus avergonzado. **

**Harry solo miraba a Severus, no podía decir nada, no era capaz de procesar lo que esto significaba. Todo lo que sabía era que él estaba vivo ahora, porque su mama tuvo la opción de protegerlo o no, y la razón por la que ella habría podido elegir era Severus. **

****— **Creo que hemos hablado suficiente, por ahora, tal vez deberíamos seguir leyendo **—**dijo Fred cuando otro silencio largo e incomodo inundo de lleno la habitación; Draco se encogió de hombros y comenzó a leer. **

_El niño no había llorado en todo ese tiempo. Estaba de pie, aferrando firmemente los barrotes de su cuna, y levantando la mirada hacia la cara del intruso con brillante interés, _

****— **¡Brillante interés! Sinceramente Harry jamás sabes como reaccionar ante las cosas **—**dijo George con la voz temblorosa, pero trato de ocultarlo con una sonrisa. Era su trabajo y el de Fred intentar animarlos. **

_quizá pensando que era su padre el que se escondía bajo la capucha, para hacer más luces bonitas, y que su madre se levantaría en cualquier momento, riendo._

**La cara de Harry se desmoronaba ante los pensamientos de Voldemort, a su propia reacción ante la muerte de su madre…. No comprendiendo entonces lo que había sucedido, pero a sabiendas de que siempre iba a sentir dolor por esto. **

****— **Oh, Harry **—**dijo Molly, levantándose de su asiento, que era lo que había querido hacer desde el comienzo del capitulo y fue a coger a Harry en un abrazo. Esta era la misma clase de abrazo que le había dado después del trabajo final del verano pasado. Se sentía mal, porque él no quería a la madre de otro abrazándolo, quería a la suya… y sin embargo se sentía bien, porque sabia que Molly realmente lo aceptaba como un hijo mas… y que ella era… ella era la cosa mas cercana que tendría como madre. **

****— **Sácalo Harry **—**dijo Molly con dulzura. **

**Draco empezó a leer.**

_Apuntó con mucho cuidado la varita a la cara del niño. Quería ver como ocurría, la destrucción de este inexplicable peligro._

_El niño comenzó a llorar. Había visto que no era James. No le gustó que llorase, nunca había podido soportar a los pequeños lloriqueando en el orfanato._

****— **Quizás este podría ser el camino para derrotar a Voldemort **—**dijo Fred**—**, utilizando el nombre por primera vez, bueno al menos no durante la lectura . Traeremos a cientos de bebes que lloren y lo conduciremos a la locura.**

****— **El ya esta realmente loco… no creo que funcione **—**dijo George y ambos se obligaron a reír… un sonido inquietante en esos momentos, pero tenían que intentarlo. **

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

**Hubo gritos de indignación, y Hermione se estremeció pensando en él bebe… a Harry siendo despedido de esa manera. Ron la rodeo con sus brazos, pero ella podía sentir que él estaba temblando demasiado… era tan difícil escuchar esto. Luego miro a Ginny, que se veía tan pálida como un fantasma y le tendió la mano. Tan pronto como se puso en contacto con su amiga, Ginny se inclino hacia ella, enterrando su cara llena de lágrimas en el abrazo abierto de Hermione. **

_Y entonces se rompió. Él no era nada, nada excepto dolor y terror, y debía esconderse, no aquí entre los escombros de la casa en ruinas, donde el niño estaba atrapado y gritando sino lejos… muy lejos..._

-No - gimió.

_La serpiente murmuraba en el piso asqueroso y desordenado, y él había matado al niño, y sí él era el niño…_

**Dumbledore suspiro, sabiendo de lo que se trataba y lo que iba a venir de Voldemort al descubrir esto. **

-No.

Y ahora estaba de pie ante la ventana rota de la casa de Bathilda, inmerso en los recuerdos de su mayor pérdida, y a sus pies la gran serpiente murmuraba sobre los cristales y la porcelana china rota… Bajó la mirada y vio algo… algo increíble...

-No

-¡Harry, está bien, estas bien!

Se agachó y recogió la foto hecha pedazos. Allí estaba, el desconocido ladrón, el ladrón al que buscaba...

-No… la dejé caer… la dejé caer...

-¡Harry, estas bien, despierta, despierta!

Él era Harry… Harry, no Voldemort… y la cosa que murmuraba no era una serpiente…

Abrió los ojos.

-Harry, -murmuró Hermione. - ¿Te sientes... bien?

-Sí -mintió.

****— **Nunca voy a cr-creer eso **—**dijo Hermione con voz débil y temblorosa siendo apenas mas que un susurro. **

****— **Lo se **—**respondió Harry con voz acuosa y llena de dolor, y sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla, ya que ella sostenía a Ginny y Ron las sostenía a ambas. Sintió algo. Una ola de emoción muy similar a la gratitud. Acababa de oír como había perdido a su familia, pero el miraba a su otra familia… aquella que el había encontrado le pertenecía y se prometió a no perder a ninguno de ellos. Miro a su alrededor y sabia que lo mismo podría decirse de todos ellos, con excepción de Draco y Severus… el aun no confiaba en ellos. Especialmente Severus… no tenia ni idea lo que iba hacer como todo lo que acaba de enterarse. **

Estaba en la tienda de campaña, tendido sobre una de las literas inferiores bajo un montón de mantas. Supo que estaba amaneciendo por la quietud y la calidad fresca y uniforme de la luz más allá del techo de lona. Estaba empapado en sudor, podía sentirlo en las sábanas y mantas.

-Escapamos.

-Sí -dijo Hermione-. Tuve que usar a un Encantamiento Levitatorio para meterte en la litera, no te podía levantar. Has estado… Bueno, no has estado muy...

Había sombras púrpuras bajo sus ojos café y advirtió una pequeña esponja en su mano. Le había estado enjuagando la cara.

-Has estado enfermo -terminó-. Muy mal.

-¿Cuánto hace que salimos?

-Han pasado horas. Es casi de día.

-Y he estado… ¿qué?, ¿inconsciente?

-No exactamente, -dijo Hermione con inquietud-. Has estado gritando y gimiendo y… diciendo cosas -añadió en un tono que hizo que Harry se sintiera intranquilo. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había gritado maldiciones como Voldemort, había llorado como el bebé de la cuna?

**Ron apretó a Hermione hacia el con mas fuerza mientras ella se estremecía a esto… el sabia mejor que nadie el aspecto que tenia Harry durante esos episodios… fue solo hace unos días que Harry había estado destrozando su cama solo para despertarse y decir que el papa de Ron había sido mordido por una serpiente… la misma serpiente que Harry había enfrentado. Sin embargo, el sabia que Harry iba a estar peor después de esto… y lo difícil que seria para Hermione ver esto. **

-No podía quitarte el Horrocrux, -dijo Hermione, y vio que quería cambiar de tema-. Estaba pegado, pegado a tu pecho. Te ha quedado una marca, lo siento. Tuve que usar un Hechizo Separador para quitártelo. La serpiente te mordió también, pero he limpiado la herida y he puesto algo de díctamo en ella…

Tiró de la sudorosa camiseta que llevaba puesta y se miró. Había un óvalo de color escarlata sobre su corazón donde el guardapelo le había quemado. También podía ver las marcas de colmillos medio cicatrizadas en el antebrazo.

****— **Como si ya no tuviera suficientes cicatrices **—**dijo George negando con la cabeza**—** . Vas y te haces más. **

-¿Dónde has puesto el Horrocrux?

-En mi bolso, creo que deberíamos mantenerlo a distancia durante algún tiempo.

Harry se recostó contra las almohadas y examinó la cara gris de ella.

-No deberíamos haber ido al Valle de Godric. Es culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía, Hermione. Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya. Yo también quería ir. Realmente creí que Dumbledore podía haber dejado la espada allí para ti.

-Sí, pues bueno… nos equivocamos en eso, ¿no?

-¿Qué sucedió, Harry? ¿Qué sucedió cuando ella te llevó arriba? ¿Estaba la serpiente escondida en alguna parte? ¿Simplemente apareció y la mató y te atacó?

**Todos se estremecieron a causa de las preguntas, pudiéndose imaginar mejor lo que realmente sucedió. **

-No -dijo-. Ella era la serpiente… o la serpiente era ella…

- ¿Qué?

Cerró los ojos. Todavía olía la casa de Bathilda en él. Eso hacía vívido todo ese horror.

-Bathilda debe llevar muerta algún tiempo. La serpiente estaba… estaba dentro de ella. Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes la dejó allí, en el Valle de Godric, a esperar. Tenías razón. Sabía que volvería.

****— **Hermione siempre tiene razón **—**dijo Fred**—** . Tal vez deberías recordar esto la próxima vez Mione y escucharte a ti misma. **

****— **Lo tendré en cuenta **—**dijo Hermione con voz gruesa.**

- ¿La serpiente estaba dentro de ella?

Abrió los ojos otra vez. Hermione parecía revuelta, asqueada.

-Lupin dijo que habría magia que nunca habíamos imaginado -dijo Harry-. No quiso hablar delante de ti, porque hablaba Pársel,

****— **Oh… **—**alguien dijo eso. Aunque nadie pudo ver quien era exactamente , quienquiera que fuera no lo sabia. **

todo en Pársel, y yo no me di cuenta, pero por supuesto la podía entender. Una vez que subimos a la habitación, la serpiente envió un mensaje a Quien-tu-ya-sabes, lo oí en mi cabeza mientras lo hacía, le sentí entusiasmarse, dijo que me entretuviera allí… y luego...

Él recordó a la serpiente saliendo del cuello de Bathilda y decidió que Hermione no necesitaba saber los detalles.

****— **No, realmente no **—**Hermione hizo una mueca. **

****— **Me gustaría también poder haberme ahorrado todos los detalles **—**murmuro Charlie. **

-... cambió, se transformó en la serpiente, y atacó.

Bajó la mirada a las marcas punzantes.

-Se suponía que no tenía que matarme, sólo mantenerme allí hasta que Quien-tuya-sabes llegara.

****— **Sabes Potter, estarías muerto ya si el Señor Oscuro no pensara que él es el único que tiene que matarte **—**observo Draco**—** . Es bastante tonto de el… para permitir que tengas muchas oportunidades para escapar.**

****— **Gracias Malfoy **—**dijo Harry rodando los ojos. **

Si al menos hubiera logrado matar a la serpiente, entonces habría valido la pena, todo… Con el corazón dolorido, se sentó erguido y apartó las mantas.

-No Harry. ¡Estoy segura de que debes descansar!

-Tú eres la que necesita dormir. Sin ofender, pero estas horrible. Estoy bien. Me quedaré de guardia un rato. ¿Dónde está mi varita?

Ella no contestó, simplemente le miraba.

**Harry se puso tenso, con un sentimiento de aprensión.**

- ¿Dónde está mi varita, Hermione?

Hermione se mordió el labio, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Harry...

- ¿¡Dónde está mi varita!

La vio extender el brazo hacia abajo por un lado de la cama y se la ofreció.

La varita de acebo y fénix estaban casi partida en dos.

****— **¡No! **—**exclamo Harry, no podía imaginar a su varita dañada de esa manera… no podía imaginar perder su varita. **

Una frágil hebra de pluma del fénix mantenía unidos ambos pedazos. La madera se había roto completamente. Harry la sostuvo entre sus manos como si fuera una cosa viva que sufriera una terrible lesión. No podía pensar correctamente. Todo era un borrón de pánico y miedo. Después le tendió la varita a Hermione.

-Repárala. Por favor.

****— **Eso no es posible, Harry **—**dijo Hermione en voz baja.**

****— **No es imposible, sino improbable **—**corrigió Dumbledore. **

****— **No entiendo… una varita mágica que es dañada gravemente no puede ser reparada **—**dijo Hermione, viéndose confundida. **

**Dumbledore no contesto, solo se limito a sonreírle amablemente. **

-Harry, no creo, cuando esta así de rota...

-¡Por favor, Hermione, inténtalo!

_-R-Reparo._

La rotura de la varita se selló. Harry la levantó

_-¡Lumos!_

La varita se encendió débilmente, luego se apagó. Harry señaló a Hermione.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Hermione dio un pequeño tirón, pero no abandonó su mano. Ese débil intento de magia fue demasiado para la varita de Harry, que se partió de nuevo en dos.

Clavó los ojos en ella, consternado, incapaz de aceptar lo que veía… la varita que había sobrevivido a tantas cosas...

-Harry -murmuró Hermione tan quedamente que apenas la oyó-. Lo siento muchísimo, creo que fui yo. Cuando salíamos, ya sabes, la serpiente venía a por nosotros, así es que lancé una Maldición Explosiva, y rebotó por todas partes, y debió de golpearla.

****— **No es tu culpa Hermione **—**dijo Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos, suspiro, obviamente ella se culpaba. **

-Fue un accidente -dijo Harry mecánicamente. Se sentía vacío, estaba ... encontraremos una forma de repararla.

-Harry, no creo que seamos capaces -dijo Hermione, las lágrimas corrían por su cara-. ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas a Ron?

**Ningún aviso de la sonrisa en el rostro de Dumbledore a esta frase. **

¿Cuándo rompió su varita, al estrellar el coche? Nunca volvió a ser la misma. Tuvo que hacerse con una nueva.

Harry pensó en Ollivander, secuestrado y mantenido como rehén por Voldemort, y en Gregorovitch, que estaba muerto. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a encontrar una varita nueva?

****— **Oh, mierda **—**Sirius se dio cuenta demasiado tarde . Solo tienen una varita para los dos…**

****— **Sobreviviremos de alguna manera **—**Harry suspiro, las cosas empezaban a verse sombrías. **

-Bueno -dijo, con una voz falsamente práctica-, entonces, simplemente te pediré prestada la tuya por ahora, mientras estoy de guardia.

Con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, Hermione le entregó su varita, y la dejó sentada junto a su cama, deseando más que nada alejarse de ella.

****— **Así que me echas la culpa **—**suspiro Hermione.**

****— **Por supuesto que no **—**Harry rodo los ojos y se levando del lugar donde había estado sentado con Molly aun sujetándolo. Se acercó al sofá donde estaban sus amigos, ellos se movieron para hacerle un espacio, y Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de Hermione**—** . Solo necesito un tiempo para mí. **

****— **No hay problema **—**Hermione descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. **

****— **Ese fue el final del capitulo dijo Draco **—**. Entonces ¿Quién va a leer ahora?**

****— **Er… Yo creo que puede hacernos bien, si todos tomamos un descanso por un tiempo **—**dijo McGonagall, mirando al trio y Ginny en el sofá, a Sirius y Remus (y Tonks) en una esquina y a Severus, quien parecía tan miserable como había estado justo después de que la guerra había terminado. **

****— **Es una buena idea **—**dijo Molly, y eso es lo que se dispusieron hacer.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

****No estaba muerta, andaba de... nah, andaba mega ocupada. No tengo disculpa por el mega retraso, de verdad lo lamento mucho yo soy una de las que quiere acabar con el fic para empezar la segunda parte "Changing the Future". Por el momento tengo mi tiempo limitado (ya sabes Fernando) Y para matarla tengo la mu~eca derecha y el hombro izquierdo lesionados (producto de unas putas cajas). En fin, no os aburro con mi vida. No les responderé los comentarios porque ya tengo que irme a dormir (son las 01:10 am) pero sepan que cada vez que entraba a la pagina (desde mi cel) me leía cada comentario que me han enviado (unas tres veces) Gracias por los comentarios, Chics. se os agradece.

Con respecto al capitulo, avisadme si no se ven los guiones porque se me borraron, los he vuelto a poner pero no se si aparezcan. Uhm... Este capitulo me llego muy hondo, el leer la muerte de los Potter siempre me afecta (así como la muerte de Sirius, Severus y Dumbledore) Espero que les agrade, y disculpen los "Horrores" ortográficos pero mi Word anda medio loco...

**Me despido hasta otra actualización. Alaos Chics.**


	19. Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore<strong>

**Durante la hora siguiente, Harry hablo con sus amigos y de sus intentos para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor le habían ayudado mucho, aunque no había curado. Se encontró observando a Severus con mucha mas frecuencia de lo que nunca había hecho, sin embargo después de lo que se había enterado tenia un millón de preguntas que hacer… preguntas que parecían que no tendrían respuestas a corto plazo. En la otra esquina de la habitación, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Charlie hablaban, donde Tonks y Charlie eran los que llevaban el ritmo de la conversación. Sin embargo después de un rato Sirius empezó a participar en la conversación. El resto de los Weasley, Fleur y McGonagall (que hablaba principalmente con Molly) estaban hablando. Severus y Dumbledore que parecían estar hablando mientras Severus trabajaba en enmascarar sus sentimientos otra vez.**

****— **Creo que estamos listos **—**dijo Dumbledore observando a toda la sala y viendo que todos se habían recuperado relativamente de la terrible experiencia… o por lo menos lo que se podía uno recuperar en ese periodo corto **—**. Parece que es el turno de Harry o Severus.**

**Harry miro al maestro de pociones, y a pesar de su expresión fría, sintió que Severus no tenía ganas de leer. Él tampoco las tenía, pero cogió el libro **—**. Supongo que yo lo hare, **_**Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore **—****_**suspiro **—**. Bueno, es justo lo que necesitaba.**

**Dumbledore suspiro y se froto el puente de la nariz… este capitulo en absoluto le iba a gustar. **

El sol se elevaba. La pura y descolorida inmensidad del cielo se extendía en lo alto, indiferente a él y su sufrimiento.

Harry se sentó en la entrada de la tienda y respiró hondo para despejarse. Simplemente el estar vivo contemplando la salida del sol sobre la brillante ladera nevada debería haber sido el mayor tesoro sobre la tierra, pero él no podía apreciarlo.

****— **Hm… yo pensaba que habías aprendido a apreciarlo más que nadie, con todas tus experiencias cercanas a la muerte **—**dijo Ron sin tacto alguno.**

**Suelo hacerlo admitió Harry , pero otros apenas no parecen ser suficientes.**

Sus sentidos se habían entumecido por la calamidad de haber perdido su varita.

******— ****Oh, ya veo ****—****dijo Ron en una mueca ****—****. Fue difícil para mí y eso que había perdido la varita vieja de Charlie… estoy seguro que hubiera sido muy malo si hubiera perdido mi nueva varita…**

******— ****Ron ****—****dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño**

******— ****¿Si? ****—****contesto**

******— ****Cállate ****—****resoplo Harry, era realmente difícil escuchar acerca de su varita rota.**

******— ****Esto… lo siento ****—****las orejas de Ron se pusieron de color rojo.**

Observó el valle cubierto de nieve, las lejanas campanas de la iglesia repicaban a través del brillante silencio.

Sin darse cuenta, se estaba clavando los dedos sobre los brazos como si intentara resistirse al dolor físico. Había derramado su propia sangre más veces de las que podía contar, había perdido todos los huesos del brazo derecho una vez,

******— ****¿Cómo te hiciste eso? ****—****preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Sirius y Molly. **

******— ****En realidad fue Lockhart quien lo hizo mientras intentaba curar mi brazo roto ****—****explico Harry, de manera extraña, hablando de algo que fue normal lo hizo sentirse mejor. **

este viaje ya le había dejado cicatrices en el pecho y el antebrazo para unirse a las de la mano y la frente, pero nunca, hasta este momento, se había sentido tan fatalmente débil, vulnerable y desnudo, como si la mayor parte de su poder mágico le hubiese sido arrancado.

**Y ahora se sentía nuevamente muy mal. Se encontró con que la mano que no sostenía el libro había sacado su varita, asegurándose que estaba a salvo y entera, y comprometiéndose a no dejar que se dañe de esa manera.**

Sabía exactamente lo que Hermione le diría si expresaba algo de esto: la varita mágica es sólo tan buena como lo es el mago. Pero estaba equivocada, su caso era diferente. Ella no había sentido a la varita girar como la aguja de una brújula y disparar las llamas doradas sobre el enemigo. Había perdido la protección de los corazones gemelos y solo ahora que había desaparecido comprendía lo que había estado contando con ello.

Sacó los pedazos de la varita rota del bolsillo y, sin mirarlos, los metió en la bolsa de Hagrid que llevaba alrededor del cuello. La bolsa estaba ya demasiado llena de objetos rotos e inútiles como para meter más. La mano de Harry acarició la vieja Snitch a través de la piel de topo y por un momento tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de arrancársela y tirarla. Impenetrable, inservible, inútil, como todo lo demás que Dumbledore había dejado atrás.

******— ****Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso ****—****dijo Dumbledore, y Harry por supuesto, se sentía culpable por lo que su **_**yo **_**del libro había dicho ****—****. Dudo que te hubiera dado cualquier cosa que no te ayudaría de alguna manera.**

******— ****Cierto ****—****dijo Harry, y se distrajo de su miseria por un segundo al pensar en lo que podría ser útil la snitch para el.**

Y la furia hacia Dumbledore estalló ahora en él como lava, quemando en su interior, borrando cualquier otro sentimiento. Aparte de la pura desesperación con que se había aferrado a la creencia de que en el Valle de Godric encontrarían respuestas, se había auto convencido de que se suponía que volverían, que todo esto era parte de algún camino secreto diseñado para ellos por Dumbledore; pero no había ningún mapa, ningún plan.

******—****Por favor, dime que piensas que Harry esta equivocado con esto, ****—****también dijo Remus, que no creía poder soportar más de Harry vagando sin rumbo fijo. **

******— ****No se si plan es la palabra correcta, pero estoy seguro que las cosas se van a empezar aclarar para Harry pronto ****—****dijo Dumbledore pensativo. **

Dumbledore los había dejado para que caminaran a tientas en la oscuridad, luchando contra desconocidos e inimaginables terrores, solos y sin ayuda. Nada tenía explicación, nada era entregado libremente, no tenían la espada, y ahora, Harry no tenía varita. Y había dejado caer la fotografía del ladrón y esto seguramente facilitaría que Voldemort averiguara quién era...

Voldemort tendría toda la información ahora...

-¿Harry?

Hermione parecía temer que pudiera maldecirla con su propia varita mágica.

**Tanto Harry como Hermione se estremecieron ante el pensamiento, no les agrado la idea de que uno de ellos lance una maldición o que ambos empezaran a maldecirse entre si. **

Con la cara bañada en lágrimas, se agachó a su lado, con dos tazas de té en sus temblorosas manos y algo voluminoso bajo el brazo.

-Gracias - dijo él, cogiendo una de las tazas.

-¿Te importa si te hablo?

-No -dijo, porque no quería herir sus sentimientos.

******— ****Por lo menos eres considerado ****—****suspiro Hermione****—**** . Ron me hubiera dicho que me fuera. **

******— ****Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso ahora ****—****dijo Ron, mirándola y dándole una sonrisa****—**** . Yo podría ser mas honesto contigo ahora. **

******— ****Eso estaría bien ****—****dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

**Harry solo rodo los ojos a sus amigos, pensando que esto era por lo menos mejor que las constantes peleas, y comenzó a leer.**

-Harry, querías saber quién era el hombre de la fotografía. Bueno... tengo el libro.

Tímidamente lo puso sobre su regazo, una copia inmaculada de Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore.

**Se hizo un silencio en la sala, todos sabían que iban a obtener algunas respuestas a sus preguntas acerca Dumbledore que habían surgido en el libro. Todos ellos pensaban en lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero tenían demasiado miedo como para preguntarle a Dumbledore. Tenían buenas razones, ya que Dumbledore se veía en estos momentos, pareciendo solo tan herido y normal de una manera extraña. **

-¿Dónde... cómo...?

-Estaba en la sala de estar de Bathilda, allí tirado...Esta nota sobresalía dentro de él.

Hermione leyó las pocas líneas de escritura puntiaguda, verde-ácido en voz alta.

_-"Querida Batty, gracias por la ayuda. Aquí está la copia del libro, espero que te guste. Lo contaste todo, incluso si no lo recuerdas. Rita._

******— ****Es una persona horrenda… ****—****murmuro Molly, imaginando a Rita extrayendo los recuerdos de Bathilda. **

"Creo que debe haber llegado mientras la verdadera Bathilda estaba viva, pero ¿quizás no estaba en condiciones de leerlo?

-No, probablemente no lo estaba.

Harry bajó la mirada a la cara de Dumbledore y experimentó una oleada de salvaje placer. Ahora averiguaría todo lo que Dumbledore nunca había pensado que valiera la pena contarle, tanto si Dumbledore lo quería o no.

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante eso, empezando a preocuparse sobre esa oleada de salvaje placer en los pensamientos de Harry. El observo al niño, que nuevamente se veía culpable. **

**No se si realmente vas a obtener las respuestas que quieres en ese libro señaló Fred al cabo. **

******— ****Cierto, es de Skeeter de quien estamos hablando ****—****agrego George****—**** . No va a haber ni una pizca de verdad ahí. **

-Todavía estás realmente enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? -dijo Hermione. Harry advirtió lágrimas frescas manando de sus ojos y sabía que la rabia debía mostrarse en su cara.

******— ****Por supuesto que no estoy enojado contigo ****—****Harry rodo los ojos****—.**** ¿Por qué me enojaría? **

**Hermione iba a responder, pero lo pensó mejor. **

-No -dijo él quedamente-. No, Hermione, sé que fue un accidente. Intentabas mantenernos vivos y estuviste increíble, habría muerto si tú no hubieras estado allí para ayudarme.

Trató de devolverle la pálida sonrisa, luego volvió su atención al libro. El lomo estaba rígido; estaba claro que nunca antes había sido abierto. Hojeó las páginas, buscando fotografías. Las encontró casi inmediatamente, el joven Dumbledore y su apuesto compañero, rugiendo de risa por alguna broma largamente olvidada.

**Los ojos de Dumbledore parecían velados al oír esto, podía recordar esos tiempos… incluso podía recordar la broma con bastante claridad… y los recuerdos eran dolorosos. **

Harry dejó caer los ojos sobre la nota al pie.

_Albus Dumbledore, poco después de la muerte de su madre, con su amigo Gellert Grindelwald._

******— ****¡Grindelwald! ****—****exclamaron, dirigiendo sus miradas en shock hacia Dumbledore. ¿Cómo Dumbledore podía haber sido amigo de Grindelwald…si el había derrotado a ese mago oscuro? **

******— ****Si ****—****dijo simplemente y Harry dándose cuenta que no iba a conseguir nada más de su director, empezó a leer. **

Harry se aferró a la última palabra durante largo tiempo. Grindelwald. Su amigo Grindelwald.

******— ****Si, todos sabemos como te puedes estar sintiendo acerca de eso ****—****dijo Fred. **

Miró de reojo a Hermione, que todavía contemplaba el nombre como si no pudiera creer en sus ojos. Despacio alzó la vista hacia Harry.

-¿Grindelwald?

Ignorando el resto de las fotografías, Harry buscó en las páginas de los alrededores la repetición del fatídico nombre. Pronto lo descubrió y leyó ansiosamente, pero se acabó perdiendo. Era necesario ir más hacia atrás para que todo aquello tuviera sentido, y finalmente se encontró al principio de un capítulo titulado "El Bien Mayor".

**Dumbledore gimió ante esas palabras y todos los que sabían que ese era el lema de Grindelwald miraron extrañamente a Dumbledore. **

Juntos, él y Hermione comenzaron a leer:

_Acercándose a su décimo octavo cumpleaños, Dumbledore deja Hogwarts en el resplandor de la gloria-... Alumno destacado, Prefecto, Ganador del_ _Premio Barnabus Finkley de Lanzamientos de Hechizos Excepcional, Joven Representante del Wizengamot, Medalla de Oro, Ganador por su Gran Contribución a la Conferencia Internacional de Alquimia de El Cairo. Dumbledore tiene la intención, a continuación, de hacer un Grand Tour con Elphias "Dogbreath" Doge, _

******— ****Maldita mujer idiota ****—****murmuro Hermione en voz baja. Era tan poco profesional burlarse de alguien en un libro como esto. **

_el compañero tonto pero devoto que había adoptado en la escuela._

_Los dos jóvenes se hospedaban en el Caldero Chorreante en Londres, preparándose para la partida a Grecia a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó una lechuza con noticias sobre la muerte de la madre de Dumbledore. "Dogbreath" Doge, quien rechazó ser entrevistado para este libro, ha dado al público su propia versión sentimental de lo que pasó después. Presentó la muerte de Kendra como un trágico golpe y la decisión de Dumbledore de abandonar la expedición como un acto de noble sacrificio._

_Indudablemente Dumbledore volvió al Valle de Godric inmediatamente, supuestamente para cuidar de su hermano menor y su hermana. ¿Pero cuanto cuidado les dedicó en realidad?_

"_**No lo suficiente", **_**pensó Dumbledore con amargura. Como le hubiera gustado poder cambiar eso ahora. **

"Era un cabeza loca, ese Aberforth", dijo Enid Smeek, cuya familia vivía a las fueras del Valle de Godric en aquel tiempo. "Corría salvaje" Naturalmente, con su madre y su padre desaparecido tenías que sentir pena por él, solo que siguió tirando estiércol de cabra sobre mi cabeza.

******— ****Siempre supe que me gustaría Abeforth ****—****rio Sirius. **

******— ****Si, él es alguien con quien yo podría llevarme bien ****—****añadió Fred riendo. **

_No creo que Albus se preocupara por él, nunca los vi juntos, de cualquier modo._

_¿Entonces que hacía Albus, si no estaba consolando a su salvaje hermano? La respuesta, parece ser, asegurar el encarcelamiento continuo de su hermana. _

"_**Tan equivocado y sin embargo tan cierto"**_**, pensaba Dumbledore, imágenes de los últimos días de su hermana llenaron su mente. **

**Todos miraron incomodos a Dumbledore, realmente no seguros de lo que creer.**

_Al parecer, aunque su primera carcelera había muerto, no hubo ningún cambio en la lamentable condición de Ariana Dumbledore. Su misma existencia siguió siendo solo conocida por unos pocos allegados que, como "Dogbreath" Doge, se contentaban con creer la historia de su "enfermedad"._

_Otro amigo fácilmente satisfecho de la familia era Bathilda Bagshot, la famosa maga historiadora que ha vivido en el Valle de Godric durante muchos años. Kendra, desde luego, había rechazado a Bathilda cuando intentó dar la bienvenida a la familia al pueblo. Varios años más tarde, sin embargo, la autora envió una lechuza a Albus a Howard, habiendo quedado favorablemente impresionada por su papel en la transformación de trans-especies en Transfiguration Today. Este contacto inicial la llevó a conocer a toda la familia Dumbledore. En el momento de la muerte de Kendra, Bathilda era la única persona en Godric Hollow que se llevaba bien con la madre de Dumbledore._

_Lamentablemente, la brillantez que Bathilda exhibió pronto en su vida ahora ha perdido intensidad. "El fuego estaba encendido, pero el caldero está vacío", como decía Ivor Dillonsby me exprimía, o, en la frase ligeramente anterior de Enid Smeek, "Está más chiflada que una cagada de ardilla". _

******— ****No sabia que la caca de ardilla fuera chiflada ****—****dijo Fred**

******— ****Vamos a tener que confirmar esa teoría ****—****dijo George.**

******— ****Dejare que cojas uno de esos ****—****dijo Fred haciendo una meca ante la idea.**

******— ****Podemos engañar a Ron para que lo haga ****—****dijo Fred.**

******— ****¡Hey! ****—****Protesto Ron**

******— ****O tal vez a Malfoy ****—****sugirió Fred.**

******— ****¡Hey! ****—****exclamo Draco. **

******— ****Argh… es cierto que esta aquí también ****—****se quejo Fred****—**** . Y acabo de pensar en una buena manera para que lo prueben.**

******— ****Vamos a tener que usarlo en algún otro Slytherin ****—****dijo George.**

******— ****Eso haremos ****—****rio entre dientes Fred.**

******— ****Eh… ¿Cómo van a conseguir que les digan si están chiflados o no? ****—****pregunto Ginny. **

******— ****¿Chiflado? ****—****dijeron los gemelos a la vez, y luego recordaron como comenzó eso.**

******— ****No se ****—****Fred se encogió de hombros****—****. Pero estoy seguro que lo averiguaremos. **

_Sin embargo, una combinación de técnicas de prueba y error me permitió extraer bastantes pepitas de hechos sólidos para ensartarlos hasta dar forma a la escandalosa historia._

******— ****Ensartar una escandalosa historia completa… ella acaba de admitir que hizo ese maldito chisme ****—****bufo Hermione. **

_Como el resto del mundo mágico, Bathilda atribuía la prematura muerte de Kendra a un encantamiento rebotado, una historia repetida por Albus y Aberforth en años posteriores. Bathilda también repite como un loro la historia de la familia sobre _

_Ariana, llamándola "frágil" y "delicada". En un tema, sin embargo, Bathilda bien merecía el esfuerzo de ponerse a obtener Veritaserum_

******— ****Es ilegal usarlo contra alguien y mostrarlo en la historia ****—****dijo Percy indignado****—**** . ¿Cómo podía ella admitir hacer un libro así? **

******— ****Es una idiota****—****dijo Ginny.**

_, ya que ella, y solo ella, conocían la historia completa del secreto mejor guardado de la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Ahora revelado por primera vez, que pone en duda todo lo que creían sus admiradores sobre Dumbledore, su supuesto odio a las Artes Oscuras, su oposición a la opresión de los muggles, e incluso la devoción hacia su propia familia._

******— ****Oh, por favor ****—****se quejo Hermione rodando los ojos. **

**Al otro lado, Dumbledore hizo una mueca, pensando en lo cerca que esto estaba de la verdad, e intentando adivinar como iban a reaccionar los demás ante eso. **

_El mismo verano en que Dumbledore se fue a casa en el Valle de Godric, ahora huérfano y cabeza de familia, Bathilda Bagshot acordó aceptar en su casa a su sobrino nieto Gellert Grindelwald._

_El nombre de Grindelwald es a toda suerte famoso. En una lista de Magos Oscuros Peligros de Todos los Tiempos, él perdería el primer lugar solo debido la llegada de quien-ustedes-ya-saben una generación más tarde, robándole la corona. Como Grindelwald nunca extendió su campaña de Terror a Gran Bretaña, sin embargo, los detalles del aumento de su poder no son ampliamente conocidos aquí. _

_Educado en Durmstrang, una conocida escuela famosa incluso entonces por su desafortunada tolerancia a las Artes Oscuras, Grindelwald se mostró tan brillantemente precoz como Dumbledore. En vez de canalizar sus habilidades en lograr reconocimientos y premios, sin embargo, Gellert Grindelwald se dedicó a otras búsquedas. _

_A los dieciséis años, incluso en Durmstrang sintieron que ya no podían hacer la vista gorda con respecto a los retorcidos experimentos de Gellert Grindelwald y fue expulsado._

******— ****¿Qué hizo allí? ****—****se encontró Remus preguntando antes de poder contenerse. **

******— ****No lo se ****—****contesto Dumbledore, Gellert siempre había sido evasivo cuando le preguntaba… se había preguntado después que había hecho en ese castillo, pero le fue demasiado difícil de investigar. **

_Hasta ahora, todo lo que se sabía sobre los siguientes movimientos de Grindelwald era que "viajó por el extranjero durante algunos meses". Ahora puede ser revelado que Grindelwald decidió visitar a su tía abuela en el Valle de Godric, y que allí, por intensamente chocante que pueda ser para muchos de los que leen, acabó trabando una cercana amistad con nada menos que Albus Dumbledore._

_"Me parecía un muchacho encantador", balbuceó Bathilda, "fuera lo que fuera en lo que se convirtió después. Naturalmente se lo presenté al pobre Albus, que echaba de menos la compañía de jóvenes de su propia edad. Los muchachos simpatizaron el uno con el otro inmediatamente"_

******— ****Debe haber sido bueno encontrar a alguien que era tan hábil como usted ****—****comento Percy, pero Dumbledore no mostro señal alguna de haberlo escuchado. **

_Ciertamente lo hicieron. Bathilda me mostró una carta, guardada por ella, que Albus Dumbledore había enviado a Gellert Grindelwald a altas horas de la noche._

_"¡Sí, incluso después de que se pasaban todo el día discutiendo, ambos muchachos eran jóvenes brillantes, bullían como un caldero al fuego, yo a veces oía a una lechuza golpeando en la ventana del dormitorio de Gellert, entregando una carta de Albus¡ ¡Se le habría ocurrido una idea y tenía tendría que hacérselo saber a Gellert inmediatamente!_

**Dumbledore suspiro ante eso, extrañaba eso, alguien con quien poder hablar… con quien pudiera discutir. Él nunca fue realmente capaz de hacer eso con alguien como lo hacia con Gellert. **

_Y qué ideas tenían. Unas profundamente sorprendentes, como los admiradores de Albus Dumbledore descubrirán, aquí están los pensamientos de su héroe a los diecisiete años, en una misiva a su nuevo mejor amigo. (Una copia de la carta original puede se vista en la página 463)_

_Gellert_

_Tu punto de vista de que la dominación del Mago es POR EL PROPIO BIEN DE LOS MUGGLES..._

**Harry se detuvo allí, mirando sorprendido a Dumbledore… esto realmente no podía significar lo que el creía que significaba. Parecía que todos estaban tan sorprendidos como lo estaba Harry, ahora que lo pensaba, él quería oír todo lo que Dumbledore tenía para decir en esa carta antes de que alguien lo interrumpa, por lo que rápidamente empezó a leer. **

_ese, creo yo, que es el punto crucial. Sí, se nos ha dado el poder y sí, ese poder nos da derecho a dominar, _

******— ****Que… ****—****comenzó a decir Hermione, sintiéndose particularmente traicionada por ese pensamiento proveniente de Dumbledore de todas las personas, pero Harry no la dejo ni a nadie decir nada. **

_pero también conlleva una responsabilidad para con el mundo. Debemos acentuar ese punto, será la piedra angular sobre la que construiremos. Donde encontremos oposición, que seguramente la habrá, esta debe ser la base de todos nuestros contrargumentos. Tomemos el control POR EL BIEN MAYOR. Y seguir a partir de eso donde encontraremos resistencia, debemos usar solo la fuerza necesaria y no más. (Ese fue tu error en Durmstrang) Pero no me quejo, por que si no hubieras sido expulsado, nunca nos habríamos conocido._

_Albus_

**Harry dejo el libro y observo, como todos en la sala, a Dumbledore. **

******— ****¡Usted quería gobernar a los muggles! ****—****dijo Draco****—**** ¡Usted! ¡No puedo creerlo!**

******— ****Usted no puede ****—****dijo Hermione y miro suplicante a Dumbledore, como si esperara que el dijera que todo esto era una especie de broma de mal gusto. **

******—****No voy a negar que yo escribí esa carta ****—****comenzó Dumbledore con voz grave y todos en la habitación contuvieron el aliento. **

******— ****¿Por qué? ****—****pregunto Harry ****—****. ¿Por qué quería hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudiste pasar de ser eso… a ser defensor de los muggles y nacidos muggles? ¡Simplemente no tiene ningún maldito sentido! **

******—****Nunca seré capaz de olvidar o perdonar mi debilidad en ese momento de mi vida ****—****suspiro Dumbledore cerrando los ojos, no queriendo ver la decepción en los ojos de los demás ****—****. Deseché mi juicio, porque estaba tan fascinado de tener a alguien con quien podía hablar y alguien que realmente me entendía. No ayudo en nada que ya estuviera resentido por tener que permanecer en el Valle de Godric para cuidar de mi familia. **

******— ****Como sé que todos se han estado preguntando, Ariadna no era un squib ****—****continuo Dumbledore, y sus palabras salían con mucha dificultad de sus labios****—**** . Ella fue atacada por tres muchachos muggles cuando ella apenas era una niña…**

******— ****¡Dios mio! ****—****Exclamo Molly, y McGonagall se dispuso a colocar una mano en el hombro de Dumbledore. Esto hizo que Dumbledore abriera los ojos y viera a Harry. **

******— ****Ella nunca fue la misma después de eso ****—****no había brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore al decir aquello****—**** . Ella trato de dejar ser una bruja… pero la magia no solo desaparece y…**

******— ****Así que estaban enojados con los muggles por lo que hicieron ****—****dijo Draco****—****, viéndose disgustado ante la idea de que algunos muggles se les ocurrieran la idea de atacar a una bruja por el estilo. **

******— ****Yo sabia que no podía juzgar a todos los muggles por las acciones de unos pocos ****—****suspiro Dumbledore****—**** . Pero debo admitir que en ese momento de mi vida es mas fácil creer eso aparto la mirada, siéndose avergonzado al decirlo . Yo creía que si yo estuviera a cargo de todo el mundo seria capaz de hacerlo todo mejor… un pensamiento arrogante y no sabes cuando me arrepiento de todo eso ahora. **

******— ****De acuerdo, Dumbledore ****—****dijo Hermione****—**** . Puedo ver como se sentía… un poco… y no es como si alguna vez hubiera hecho algo para realizar sus ideas. Además, ¿todos no merecemos una segunda oportunidad?**

**Dumbledore inclino la cabeza hacia Hermione, contento de que ella aceptaba su error tan fácilmente. **

******— ****Ese eso de donde vino todo aquello, de que estés dispuesto a dar a todos una segunda oportunidad ****—****murmuro Sirius. **

******— ****Tal vez ****—****dijo Dumbledore****—****. No había pensado en la raíz de eso antes . Sé que cualquiera es capaz de tomar una decisión de la cual podría lamentarse y si eso realmente significa algo para ellos, deben tener la oportunidad de intentar arreglarlo. **

******— ****Todavía es difícil de creer que alguna vez pensaba de esa manera ****—****dijo Draco, y hubo varios que estuvieron de acuerdo con el, aun aturdidos por esta revelación. **

**Después de un momento de silencio Harry decidió comenzar a leer de nuevo. **

_Asombrados y consternados estarán sus muchos admiradores, esta carta constituye la prueba de que Albus Dumbledore una vez soñó con derrocar el Estatuto Secreto y establecer el control de los Magos sobre los muggles. ¡Qué golpe para los que siempre retrataban a Dumbledore como el mayor defensor de los nacidos muggles! _

******—****Eso es cierto… si mi papa tuviera en sus manos esas cartas ahora, el seria capaz de difamarle más de lo que esta ahora ****—****dijo Draco****—**** . Yo no creo que nadie volvería a confiar en usted de nuevo. **

******— ****Hm… ****—****Dumbledore frunció el ceño****—**** . Eso probablemente sea cierto. **

******— ****Bueno, eso definitivamente no seria bueno ****—****dijo Hermione****—**** . Dumbledore es el símbolo del lado de la luz. Además, creo que lo que Skeeter acababa de decir es un montón de basura. Me refiero a que Dumbledore es defensor de los derechos muggles… no importa lo que pensaba entonces.**

******— ****Oh, no importa, créeme, no importa ****—****dijo Draco****—**** . Solo una pizca de duda podría ser perjudicial para el. **

_A la luz de esta evidencia indiscutiblemente nueva, las cosas se ven desde otra perspectiva. ¡Qué despreciable aparece Albus Dumbledore ocupado en planear su ascensión al poder, cuando debería haber estado afligido por su madre y cuidando de su hermana!_

_Sin duda, aquellos decididos mantener a Dumbledore sobre un pedestal alabarán que, después de todo, no pusiera sus proyectos en acción, debió haber sufrido un cambio de parecer, recobrando el juicio. Sin embargo, la verdad parece totalmente sorprendente._

_Apenas dos meses después del comienzo de su nueva gran amistad, Dumbledore y Grindelwald se separaron, y nunca se volvieron a ver el uno al otro hasta que se encontraron en su legendario duelo (para más, ver capítulo 22). ¿Qué causó esta abrupta ruptura? ¿Dumbledore había recobrado el juicio? ¿Le había dicho a Grindelwald que no quería formar parte de sus proyectos? Ay!, no._

_"Fue la muerte de la pobre y pequeña Ariana, creo, eso fue", dice Bathilda. "Fue un golpe terrible. Gellert estaba allí en la casa cuando pasó y volvió a mi casa muy nervioso, me dijo que se quería ir a casa al día siguiente. Terriblemente apenado, sabes. Entonces arreglé un Traslador y esa fue la última vez que le vi._

******—****¿Mato a su hermana? ****—****varios comenzaron a preguntar al mismo tiempo.**

**Dumbledore no pudo responder a eso… el no sabia la respuesta y por otro lado, la culpa era suya sin importar quien fue quien lanzo la maldición. Su hermana pago el precio de su más grave error. **

**Harry hizo una mueca a esto, el sabia lo que era perder a miembros de la familia y sentirse culpable por ello, pero también sabia que lo que sentía no era ni de lejos a lo que sentía Dumbledore. Esto en realidad no hizo que todo el deseo de gobernar a los muggles fuera más fácil de digerir, pero hizo que fuera difícil enojarse con su director. **

_"Albus estaba fuera de sí por la muerte de Ariana. Fue terrible para los dos hermanos. Habían perdido a todos excepto el uno al otro. No es extraño que los temperamentos se elevaran a gran altura. Aberforth culpó a Albus, ya se sabe como se pone la gente en esas terribles circunstancias. Pero Aberforth siempre hablaba un poco como a lo loco, el pobre muchacho. En todo caso, romperle la nariz a Albus en el funeral no fue decente. Habría destruido a Kendra, el ver que sus hijos luchaban así, sobre del cuerpo de su hija. Una pena que Gellert no pudiera quedarse para el entierro... _

_Habría sido un consuelo para Albus, al menos..._

"_**Un consuelo… un recordatorio… todo en uno"**_**, pensó Dumbledore, pero se alegró que Gellert no hubiera estado allí. **

_Esta reyerta junto al ataúd fue terrible, conocida solo por aquellos pocos que asistieron al entierro de Ariana Dumbledore, levantando varias preguntas. ¿Por qué culpaba exactamente Aberforth Dumbledore a Albus de la muerte de su hermana? _

_¿Fue, como "Batty" pretende, una mera efusión de pena? ¿O podía haber una razón más concreta para esa furia? Grindelwald, expulsado de Durmstrang por los casi fatales ataques a sus compañeros de estudios, escapó del país pocas horas después de la muerte de la muchacha y Albus (¿por vergüenza o miedo?) nunca le volvió a ver, no antes de ser obligado a ello por las súplicas del mundo mágico._

******—****Ambas ****—****admitió Dumbledore, culpable de no haber hecho nada para detener a Grindelwald antes de hacerlo. **

_Ni Dumbledore ni Grindelwald se refirieron nunca posteriormente a esta breve amistad de juventud. Sin embargo, no puede haber ninguna duda de que Dumbledore se retrasó, durante aproximadamente cinco años de confusión, víctimas y desapariciones, en su ataque sobre Gellert Grindelwald. ¿Le retrasó el afecto por el hombre o el miedo a exponerse ante su una vez mejor amigo lo que hizo que Dumbledore vacilara? ¿Fue solo a regañadientes que Dumbledore se dedicó a la captura del hombre al que una vez había estado tan encantado de conocer?_

_¿Y cómo fue la misteriosa muerte de Ariana? ¿Fue víctima involuntaria de algún rito oscuro? ¿Tropezó con algo que no debería haber visto, cuando los dos jóvenes estaban sentados practicando para su intento de conseguir gloria y dominación? ¿Es posible que Ariana Dumbledore fuera la primera persona en morir por "el bien mayor"?_

**Hubo lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Dumbledore mientras Harry terminaba de leer, que había estado tratando de ocultar durante tanto tiempo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Las preguntas absurdas de Rita estaban tan cerca de la verdad que no podía dejar de sentir y ver todo lo que ocurrió ese día. McGonagall le apretó el hombro de nuevo y él pudo sentir los ojos de todos sobre el, preguntándole que había pasado con Ariadna… ¿Como es que había muerto? Pero no había forma de que el dijera eso. **

**Harry sintiendo que era el caso, comenzó a leer. **

El capítulo terminaba aquí y Harry levantó la vista. Hermione había llegado al final de la página antes que él. Arrancó el libro de la mano de Harry, pareciendo un poco alarmada por su expresión, y lo cerró sin mirarlo, como si ocultara algo indecente.

-Harry...

Pero él negó con la cabeza. Alguna certeza interna había sido aplastada dentro de él; era exactamente lo que había sentido después de la marcha de Ron. Había confiado en Dumbledore, había creído que era la encarnación de la bondad y la sabiduría. Todo cenizas. ¿Qué más podía perder? Ron, Dumbledore, la varita de fénix...

**Dumbledore agacho la cabeza, eso era mas doloroso de lo que le gustaría, admitir que estaba perdiendo el respeto de Harry. **

******—****No estoy pensando de esa forma señor ****—****le informo Harry ****—****. No puedo decir que no es difícil… escuchar esto… pero nadie es perfecto… supongo que eso ha cambiado, porque yo creía que era de esa clase, pero puedo vivir con eso… y eso no cambia realmente lo que es ahora se como llego a ser lo que es… si eso tiene algún sentido.**

******— ****Yo creo que si Harry ****—****dijo Dumbledore con voz ronca ****—****. Gracias. **

Harry -Ella pareció haber escuchado sus pensamientos. - Escúchame. Esto...no es una lectura muy agradable...

-Sí, podrías decirlo así...

-...pero no lo olvides. Harry, que esto está escrito por Rita Skeeter.

-Leíste esa carta a Grindelwald, ¿verdad?

-Sí...lo hice -Vaciló, parecía molesta, acunando su té en las frías manos-. Creo que ese fue el peor trozo. Sé que Bathilda pensaba que solo era charla, pero "Por el Bien Mayor" se convirtió en el lema de Grindelwald, su justificación para todas las atrocidades que cometió más tarde. Y...desde que... esto hace que parezca que Dumbledore le dio la idea. Dicen que "Por El Bien Mayor" incluso fue tallado sobre la entrada de Nurmengard.

-¿Qué es Nurmengard?

-La prisión que tenía Grindelwald para retener a sus opositores. Él mismo terminó allí, una vez que Dumbledore le atrapó. De todos modos, esto...esto es un pensamiento horrible, que las ideas de Dumbledore ayudaran a impulsar la subida al poder de Grindelwald. Pero por otra parte, ni siquiera Rita puede fingir que se conocieron el uno al otro solo durante unos meses de verano cuando eran realmente jóvenes, como...

-Sabía que dirías eso -dijo Harry. No quería que su cólera se derramara sobre ella, pero era difícil de mantener la voz estable-. Sabía que dirías "eran jóvenes". Tenían la misma edad que nosotros ahora. Y aquí estamos nosotros, arriesgando nuestras vidas para luchar contra las Artes Oscuras y allí estaba él, reuniéndose con su nuevo mejor amigo, trazando planes para su ascensión al poder sobre los muggles.

**Dumbledore bajo la cabeza una vez mas, a pesar de que casi tenia ganas de sonreír, como él pensaba, eso solo demostraba que Harry es un buen hombre. **

Su temperamento no permanecería bajo control mucho más. Se levantó y paseó por los alrededores, intentando trabajar un poco en acallarlo.

-No intento defender lo que Dumbledore escribió -dijo Hermione-. Toda esa basura de "derecho a gobernar", es solo "La Magia es Poder" una vez más. Pero Harry, su madre acababa de morir, estaba solo en casa...

-¿Solo? ¡No estaba solo! Tenía a su hermano y a su hermana acompañándolo,

**Dumbledore dio un respingo al oír esas palabras, ¿Cómo le hubiera gustado poder darse cuenta de lo importantes que ellos eran para el antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… antes de perderlos. **

su hermana Squib, a la que mantenía encerrada...

-No me creo eso -dijo Hermione. Ella también se levantó-. Independientemente de lo que le pasara a esa chica. No creo que fuera una Squib. El Dumbledore que nosotros conocíamos nunca, jamás habría permitido...

******—****Él no es el Dumbledore que sabemos que es en estos momentos ****—****comento Draco. **

-¡El Dumbledore que creíamos conocer no quería conquistar a los muggles a la fuerza! -gritó Harry, su voz resonó por la vacía cima haciendo que varios grajos se elevaran en el aire, graznando y volando en espiral contra el nacarado cielo.

-¡Cambió, Harry, cambió! ¡Es tan simple como eso! ¡Tal vez realmente creía en estas cosas cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero el resto de su vida lo dedicó a la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Dumbledore fue quien detuvo a Grindelwald, quien siempre votó a favor de la protección de los muggles y los derechos de los nacidos muggles, quien luchó contra quien-tu-ya-sabes desde el principio y quien murió intentando derrocarlo!

El libro de Rita yacía en el suelo entre ellos, de forma que la cara de Albus Dumbledore sonreía culpablemente hacia ambos.

-Harry, lo siento, pero creo que la auténtica razón por la que estás tan enfadado es que Dumbledore nunca te contó nada de esto él mismo.

**Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose si eso era cierto. **

******— ****Nunca antes he contado esto a nadie ****—****murmuro Dumbledore, nunca podría haber contado esto a nadie, y jamás compartir esto ya que nadie había oído hablar mucho de su historia a fondo. **

-¡Tal vez! -bramó Harry y arrojando los brazos sobre la cabeza, apenas sabiendo si intentaba contener su cólera o protegerse a sí mismo del peso de su propia desilusión. -¡Mira lo que me pidió, Hermione! ¡Arriesga tu vida, Harry! ¡Y otra vez! ¡Y otra vez! ¡Y no esperes que te lo explique todo, solo confía en mí a ciegas, confía en que sé lo que hago, confía en mí aun cuando yo no confío en ti! ¡Nunca toda la verdad! ¡Nunca!

******—****La verdad puede ser peligrosa ****—****suspiro Dumbledore****—**** . Y yo definitivamente confió en ti Harry.**

Su voz se rompió por la tensión y se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno al otro en la blancura y el vacío, y Harry sintió que eran tan insignificantes como insectos bajo el amplio cielo.

-Te quería -susurró Hermione-. Sé que te quería.

**Harry leyó esto incomodo, y observo a su director que sonreía triste, pero asintió con la cabeza.**

Harry dejó caer los brazos.

-No sé a quien quería, Hermione, pero nunca fue a mí. Esto no es amor, el lío en el que me ha dejado metido. Compartió más de lo que estaba pensando con Gellert Grindelwald a simple vista de lo que nunca compartió conmigo.

Harry recogió la varita de Hermione, que había dejado caer en la nieve y volvió a sentarse en la entrada de la tienda.

-Gracias por el té. Terminaré la guardia. Regresa al calor.

Ella vaciló, pero reconoció la despedida. Recogió el libro y luego regresó caminando por delante de él a la tienda, pero mientras lo hacía, le acarició la parte superior de la cabeza ligeramente con la mano. Él cerró los ojos ante su tacto

******— ****¡Ah! , Harry suenas como si fueras un perro ****—****sonrió Sirius****—.**** ¿te gustaría ser una mascota? **

y se odió por desear que lo que Hermione había dicho era verdad: que Dumbledore realmente se había preocupado por él.

******— ****Eso es todo ****—****dijo Harry, entregando el libro a Severus, que no parecía estar contento en lo absoluto con esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hello chicos! siento la mega tardanza pero ya empece a estudiar y realmente ando como loca con los trabajos y exámenes (si apenas inicio y ya me toman exámenes que joooooda) **

**No debi demorarme mucho con este capitulo ya que solo fueron 22 hojas, pero como explique arriba las tareas no me dejan, de verdad lamento que tenga que demorarme mas en poder traducir pero... ni modo que descuide mis estudios. Bueeeno! lo unico bueno es que mi mu~eca ya esta completamente recuperada... Aleluya hermanos! **

**Por cierto, Fernando donde estas?, espero que estes bien y no te haya pasado nada, y que solo estes desaparecido por las clases de la universidad. ya nos comunicamos por MP. **

**Os respondo los mensajes aca:**

**ValeriaCullen303: Hola! Me allegro que te haya gustado. Pues si es uno de los momentos mas tristes del libro… oh no! Pobre Sev! Aunque no hay que negar que si no fuera tan cotilla, no hubiera escuchado la profecía. Actualizado!**

**SarffSnape: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Uhm, bueno la verdad no soy yo quien decido cuando se hace tal cosa en el fic, acuérdate que solo lo traduzco y no puedo modificarlo, pero personalmente a mi si me pareció buen momento. Ohhh, no te me adelantes, aun falta para eso. Bueno yo voy a terminar la traducción (esta y la continuación) pero sera mas lenta debido a la universidad. **

**Francesca85: Fraces! ¿Qué tal? Lamento mucho la demora, pero la u me mantiene mega ocupada, pero ya esta listo! Un nuevo cap!. Muy triste sip. Pobres de mis adorados merodeadores, sinf, sinf, yo sufro con ellos… Gracias por los deseos! Ya estoy mejor. Cdt, Besos.**

**SaoCa: Wao! ¿tanto así? Jejeje, me alegro que te guste mucho. ¿2 horas? Vaya! Realmente me siento halagada, tu has subido mi ego jajaja. Bueno mi ingles tampoco es tan fluido, pero hago mi intento jejeje. Bueno chica necesitada, ya tienes el nuevo cap, y el sgte es el regreso de Ron. **

**Lucerito-95: Para mi también fue triste traducirlo, la muerte de los Potter me da una tristeza… Pues ya ves, la universidad, las clases de ingles, mi vida social, etc me alejan de la compu jejeje, pero tratare de no demorar. Jajaja, no te preocupes. En el sgte Ron regresa, paciencia, paciencia…**

**Andreina: Jajaja, adivina, adivina, que si me paso algo? Me paso de TODO jajaja, mira tu que para joderse la mu~eca y el hombro… Ohhh. Bueno me motiva mucho generar todo tipo de emociones con la traducción eso dice q no lo hago tan mal. Gracias!... pues vamos a ver que hago para traducir mas rápido… Besos. **

** Muchas gracias a los que comentan, y los favoritos, las alertas...Wao, me emociono... **

**Me despido, no sin antes, desearles a todas las chicas, un feliz dia internacional de la Mujer...Hala! porque somos de lo mejor, y todo lo que "ellos" hacen, nosotras lo hacemos con tacones...Toma! jajaja...**

**Si hay algun horror ortográfico (sobretodo con las tildes), demandar a Microsoft, porque mi jodido word no me los corrige y lastimosamente mi laptop tiene un teclado de lo mas raro que el codigo Ascci no funciona. **

**Alaos chicos, cuidense... coman verduras, tomen la leche y no dejen que los gnomos los muerdan... **


	20. La Cierva Plateada

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: La Cierva Plateada<strong>

**Severus frunció el ceño cuando se apodero del libro, aun pensaba en lo que había sucedido hace dos capítulos atrás, razón por la cual no le había prestado verdadera atención a este ultimo capitulo. Sin embargo se consoló un poco al escuchar lo que Dumbledore había sufrido en su juventud. Sabiendo que el viejo entendía lo que era hacer algo que lastimase a ese alguien que te importaba y que no hubiera nada que se pudiera hacer para cambiar aquel hecho. **

**Luego miro el libro e hizo una mueca, preguntándose que significaba ese titulo, que leía: —** _**"La cierva Plateada"**_

Estaba nevando para cuando Hermione se hizo cargo de la vigilancia a medianoche. Los sueños de Harry habían sido confusos y perturbadores. Nagini entraba y salía de ellos, primero a través de un anillo gigante agrietado, después a través de una corona de Navidad de rosas.

**Varios se estremecieron ante esa imagen, especialmente Arthur, que recientemente había sido atacado por la serpiente y tenia sueños similares. **

Despertó repetidamente, en pleno ataque de pánico, convencido de que alguien le había llamado en la distancia, imaginando que el viento que azotaba la tienda eran ruido de pasos y voces.

— **No me gusta el sonido de eso ****—****dijo Molly cautelosa, no queriendo que nadie buscara a Harry y Hermione. **

Finalmente se levantó en la oscuridad y se unió a Hermione, que estaba acurrucada en la entrada de la tienda leyendo Historia de la Magia a la luz de su varita. La nieve estaba cayendo copiosamente, y ella agradeció con alivio su sugerencia de recoger temprano por la mañana y ponerse en movimiento.

-Iremos a algún sitio mas protegido -estuvo de acuerdo, estremeciéndose mientras se ponía un jersey sobre su pijama-. Sigo pensando que puede que haya oído a gente moverse fuera. Incluso creí ver a alguien una o dos veces.

— **Definitivamente no es nada bueno ****—repitió Molly y todos se tensaron. **

**Sin embargo Dumbledore tenía la sensación de que esto no era nada peligroso como todos parecían pensar, y tenía una idea de quien estaba por ahí. **

Harry se detuvo en el acto de ponerse un suéter y miró al silencioso e inmóvil Chivatoscopio sobre la mesa.

— **No creo que este roto, ¿no? —dijo Hermione preocupada, seria muy peligroso para ellos si eso no estuviera funcionando.**

— **Estoy segura que aun funciona —dijo Tonks, pero Hermione no era la única que se veía preocupada por eso. **

-Estoy segura de que lo imaginé -dijo Hermione, que parecía nerviosa-. La nieve en la oscuridad, juega malas pasadas a los ojos... Pero quizás deberíamos Desaparecer bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, solo por si acaso.

— **Bien pensado, nunca se puede ser demasiado cauteloso en momentos como esos —murmuro Remus. **

Media hora después, con la tienda recogida, Harry llevando el Horrocrux, Hermione aferrando su bolso de cuentas, se Desaparecieron. La usual estrechez los engulló. Los pies de Harry estaban parcialmente hundidos en el suelo nevado, y momentos después golpeó con fuerza en lo que le pareció tierra congelada cubierta de hojas.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó, escudriñando alrededor hacia una nueva masa de árboles mientras Hermione abría su bolso de cuentas y empezaba a sacar los palos de la tienda.

-El Bosque de Dean –dijo

— **Hm… esa es la primera vez que mencionas el lugar en el que se encuentran —noto Remus con inquietud. **

— **¿piensas que va a pasar algo? —pregunto Tonks.**

— **No se, pero realmente no me gusta como empieza este capitulo —Remus hizo una mueca—. Pero sin embargo… no se, no parece que fuera una amenaza.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto Sirius. **

— **No se —Remus se encogió de hombros—, que solo tal vez estoy esperando que algo bueno finalmente suceda en algunos de estos capítulos. **

**Severus, mientras, escuchaba la conversación a otros, miro la frase anterior y se dio cuenta que cuando Hermione dijo esto su bolsa de cuentas estaba abierta. Recordó que el retrato de Phineas estaba allí dentro, y sabiendo que de alguna manera él debía estar involucrado a juzgar por el titulo del capitulo, creía saber la importancia de ese lugar para que se mencione. **

-. Acampé aquí una vez con mamá y papá.

— **Realmente, acampar no parece ser algo que tu querías hacer —dijo Harry. **

— **Yo no he dicho que yo quería ir… simplemente es un lugar al que mis padres querían ir —Hermione se encogió de hombros.**

— **¿Realmente crees es ese sea un buen lugar para ir, si los muggles van allí? —pregunto Ginny**

— **Deberían estar bien. Los muggles no visitan ese lugar en esas temporadas, e incluso si hay algunos de ellos por ahí no serian capaz de acercarse a nosotros por el encantamiento que he estado usando en el libro —dijo Hermione. **

Había nieve posada en los árboles de alrededor y hacía un frío amargo, pero al menos estaban protegidos del viento. Pasaron la mayor parte del día dentro de la tienda, acurrucados en busca de calor alrededor de las útiles llamas de un brillante azul que Hermione era tan hábil en producir, y que podían ser recogidas y llevadas por ahí en una jarra. Harry se sentía como si se estuviera recuperando de una breve pero grave enfermedad, una impresión reforzada por la solicitud con la que Hermione le trataba.

Esa tarde nuevos copos de nieve cayeron sobre ellos, haciendo que incluso su claro protegido se cubriera de una nueva capa de nieve en polvo.

Después de dos noches de poco sueño, los sentidos de Harry parecían mas alerta de lo normal.

— **En realidad… cada vez que duermo poco apenas puedo tener sentido de algo —dijo Sirius. **

Su escapada del Valle de Godric había sido por tan poco que Voldemort parecía de algún modo más cercano que antes, más amenazador. Cuando la oscuridad cayó otra vez Harry rehusó el ofrecimiento de Hermione de quedarse vigilando y le dijo que se fuera a la cama.

— **Pero es obvio que necesitas dormir Harry —dijo Hermione con un dejo de preocupación. **

— **Y estoy seguro que tú también** **—dijo Harry—. Sabes que no voy a dejarte todas las responsabilidades solo porque me lesione. **

Harry llevó un viejo cojín a la entrada de la tienda y se sentó, llevaba puestos todos los jersey que poseía e incluso así todavía temblaba.

— **apuesto que incluso con el uso de todos los suéteres el todavía parece un tonto flacucho —rio entre dientes Fred.**

— **Quizás sea cierto, los únicos suéteres que tengo son los que la señora Weasley me dio para navidad, por lo que solo tendría… que esperar seis suéteres —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. **

**Los ojos de Molly se aguaron ante esta mención y se veía contenta de ver que a Harry le gustaba mucho los suéteres que ella le hizo. **

La oscuridad se acentuó con el paso de las horas hasta que resultó virtualmente impenetrable.

Estaba a punto se sacar el Mapa del Merodeador, para observar el punto de Ginny un rato, cuando recordó que estaban en medio de las vacaciones de navidad y que ella debía estar de vuelta en la Madriguera.

**Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, aunque también estaba ruborizada debido a las risitas que sus hermanos y Sirius hacían, y aun más vergonzoso era la expresión de suficiencia que tenia su madre. **

Cada diminuto movimiento parecía magnificado por la inmensidad del bosque. Harry sabía que debía de haber criaturas vivas, pero deseaba que todas permanecieran inmóviles y en silencio para poder separar sus inocentes roces y murmullos de los ruidos que podrían proclamar otros movimientos siniestros.

— **Has estado hablando mucho de eso últimamente, pero has estado vigilando desde que empezaron a vivir en esa tienda —señalo Draco y todos se estremecieron por el significado implícito de esa frase. Había algo diferente en ese momento, y todos pensaban que de alguna manera alguien los iba a encontrar.**

Recordaba el sonido del serpenteo de una capa sobre las hojas muertas que había oído hacía años, y una vez creyó haberlo oído de nuevo antes de sacudirse mentalmente a sí mismo. Sus encantamientos protectores habían funcionado durante semanas, ¿por qué iban a fallar ahora? Y aun así no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo era diferente esta noche.

Varias veces se enderezó de un salto, le dolía el cuello porque se había quedado dormido, derrumbado en un ángulo torpe contra el costado de la tienda.

— **Hmph… no eres muy bueno para vigilar —dijo Fred en un severo tono fingido **

— **Deberías haberme dejado hacerlo si vas a estar durmiendo —Hermione hizo una mueca.**

— **Lo siento —suspiro Harry. **

La noche alcanzó tal profundidad de aterciopelada negrura que podría haber estado suspendido en el limbo entre la Desaparición y la Aparición. Acababa de levantar una mano ante su cara para ver si podía distinguir sus dedos cuando ocurrió.

Una brillante luz plateada justo delante de él, moviéndose entre los árboles.

**Todos se tensaron. ¿Qué podía ser aquello? **

Fuera cual fuera la fuente, se estaba moviendo silenciosamente. La luz parecía simplemente vagar hacia él.

Saltó sobre sus pies, la voz se le quedó congelada en la garganta, y alzó la varita de Hermione. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz se volvió cegadora, los árboles de delante eran solo siluetas negras, y la cosa todavía seguía acercándose...

— **¡No te quedes ahí parado mirándola, haz algo! —dijo Ginny ansiosa.**

— **¿Qué?… es solo una luz plateada —dijo Harry. **

— **Eso no quiere decir que no sea peligroso —señaló Ginny, pero no tenia idea de lo que el debería de haber hecho. **

Y entonces la fuente de luz salió de detrás de un roble. Una cierva plateada, brillante a la luz de la luna y deslumbrante, abriéndose paso por el terreno, todavía silenciosa y sin dejar pisadas en la fina nieve en polvo.

— **En cierto modo suena como un patronus para mi —Remus frunció el ceño. **

— **¿Querrás decir que suena como el patronus de Lily? —corrigió Sirius. Ambos habían visto el patronus de ella antes y eso sin duda sonaba como la suya.**

— **Si… pero no se como eso puede suceder —dijo Remus aun con el ceño fruncido. **

**Severus por otro lado intentaba pensar que hacia por ahí y porque iba a enviar un patronus a Potter.**

— **¿Creen que puedo confiar en esa cosa? —pregunto Harry, porque el ya tenia la sensación antes de que Sirius y Remus le dijeran que eso se parecía a la forma del patronus de su mama. Ahora que lo sabia, tenia un deseo aun mayor para verlo. **

— **Dudo que alguien malvado logre evocar una cierva —Sirius rodo los ojos—. Estoy seguro de que vas a estar bien, Harry. **

— **No lo se —Remus hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza hacia su amigo—. Cualquier persona que sepa que tu patronus es un ciervo, que son muchos mas desde que lo anunciaste ante una gran corte llena de gente, se han dado cuenta que esto era una manera para que la sigas. **

— **Pero nadie puede controlar la forma de un patronus —señaló Sirius. **

— **No, pero eso no significa que no se puede hacer una imagen similar y aparecerla —Remus hizo una mueca. **

**Varios se preocuparon mientras la conversación continuaba, y ya que Severus no decía que ese era su patronus (aunque parecía que Dumbledore lo intuía, ya que el anciano lo miraba estrechamente) así que presuroso comenzó a leer antes de que pudiera adivinar que era suyo. **

Se acercó a él, su hermosa cabeza de ojos grandes y largos se mantenía en alto.

Harry miraba fijamente a la criatura, lleno de maravilla, no por su extrañeza, sino porque sentía una inexplicable familiaridad. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada, pero había olvidado, hasta ese momento, que tenían una cita.

**Todos gimieron, podría decirse que Harry iba a confiar en la cierva plateada, ahora todo lo que podían esperar era que eso no le hiciera daño **

**Severus por otro lado tenía el ceño fruncido, preguntándose como Harry podía sentir eso, ¿Acaso el muchacho podía sentir eso, por el sentimiento hacia Lily convertido en su patronus? **

Su impulso de llamar a Hermione, que había parecido tan fuerte momentos antes, había desaparecido. Sabía, se habría jugado la vida, que ella había venido por él, y sólo por él.

— **¿No te acuerdas lo que sucedió la ultima vez que pensaste eso? —dijo Molly demasiado preocupada para que se quedara callada—. ¡Casi pierden la vida cerca a una serpiente! **

— **Eh… —fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir. Se sintió estúpido por esto, pero sin embargo, sabía que si hubiera conocido a la cierva plateada personalmente, se habría sentido igual. **

Se miraron el uno al otro durante largos momentos y entonces la cierva se giró y se alejó.

-No -dijo él, y su voz sonó agrietada por la falta de uso-. ¡Vuelve!

Ella continuó caminando deliberadamente a través de los árboles, y ponto su brillo se vio veteado por los gruesos troncos negros. Durante un tembloroso segundo vaciló. La cautela le murmuraba que podía ser un truco, un cebo, una trampa. Pero el instinto, el abrumador instinto, le decía que esto no era Magia Oscura.

— **Harry —dieron varios, todos con el mismo tono de temor en la voz. **

— **He sobrevivido con mis instintos desde que tenia once años… tengo que confiar en ellos —fue la respuesta desafiante de Harry a la preocupación de los demás. **

— **Por lo menos me hubieras avisado —se quejo Hermione, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudarlo si algo malo pasaba si ella no sabia que estaba en peligro?**

Comenzó la persecución.

La nieve crujía bajo sus pies, pero la cierva no hacía ningún ruido mientras pasaba a través de los árboles, no era nada más que luz. Le conducían adentrándose más y más en el bosque, y Harry caminaba rápidamente, seguro de que cuando ella se parara, le dejaría aproximarse apropiadamente. Y entonces hablaría y la voz le diría lo que necesitaba saber.

**Severus tuvo dificultad para reaccionar a esto, sabiendo que algo era seguro. La cierva no iba a hablar… eso asustaría a Potter y le haría desconfiar de la cierva, si la voz era de Severus.**

**Harry por su parte imaginaba que la voz de su madre iba a provenir de esa cierva, y se mostro esperanzado de que eso ocurra. **

Al fin, se detuvo. Giró su hermosa cabeza hacia él una vez más, y él echó a correr, una pregunta ardía en su interior, pero cuando abrió los labios para pronunciarla, ella se desvaneció.

Aunque la oscuridad se la había tragado del todo, su imagen bruñida estaba todavía impresa en las retinas de Harry; oscurecía su visión, iluminándola cuando bajaba los párpados, desorientándole. Ahora volvía el miedo. La presencia de ella significaba seguridad.

— **Ahora el miedo vino… —murmuro Molly para si, Harry era demasiado valiente para su propio bien. **

-_¡Lumus_! -susurró, y la punta de la varita se encendió.

La impresión de la cierva palidecía con cada parpadeo de sus ojos y se quedó allí de pie, escuchando los sonidos del bosque, los distantes crujidos de ramas, los suaves latigazos de nieve. ¿Estaba a punto de ser atacado? ¿Le había atraído ella a una emboscada? ¿Se estaba imaginando que había algo de pie mas allá del alcance de la luz de la varita, observándole?

**Naturalmente, la tensión en la sala se intensifico ante la última pregunta, e incluso la voz de Severus se oyó nerviosa. La mayoría suponía que esto se debía a que Harry estaba en peligro, pero en verdad era porque estaba preocupado de lo que el Harry del libro haya podido ver.**

Sostuvo la varita mas alto, nadie corría hacia él, ningún destello de luz verde salió de detrás de un árbol. ¿Por qué le había conducido a este lugar?

— **¿así que esto no era una emboscada? —dijo Molly dudosa. **

— **No lo parece —dijo Remus, viéndose aliviado—. Pero tiene que haber alguna razón por la cual la cierva lo llevo ahí. **

Algo brillaba a la luz de la varita, y Harry se acercó, pero todo lo que allí había era una pequeña y congelada charca, su agrietada superficie negra brilló cuando alzó aún más alto la varita para examinarla.

Se adelantó cautelosamente y bajó la mirada hasta ella. El hielo reflejaba su sombra distorsionada y el rayo de la varita, pero en lo profundo, bajo el grueso y brumoso caparazón gris, algo mas brillaba.

Una gran cruz plateada...

— **¿La cierva lo llevo a una cruz plateada? —pregunto Sirius confundido.**

— **Tiene que ser algo más que una cruz —dijo Tonks rodando los ojos.**

— **¿Entonces que es? —cuestiono Sirius. **

— **No se, pero si dejas continuar a Snape espero que podamos saberlo —dijo Tonks con impaciencia. **

El corazón le saltó a la boca. Cayó de rodillas en el borde de la charca e inclinó la varita en un ángulo que inundara el fondo de la charca con tanta luz como fuera posible. Un destello de rojo profundo... Era una espada con relucientes rubíes en la empuñadura...

— **¡LA ESPADA DE GRYFFINDOR! —dijeron la mayoría. **

— **¡Por fin… algo bueno ha ocurrido! —continuo Molly.**

— **¡Ja! ¿No están contentos de que siga mis instintos? —sonrió Harry. **

— **Esta bien, tenias razón —dijo Hermione—. Pero eso no significa que esto no sea peligroso. **

— **Todo lo que hago es peligroso —Harry se encogió de hombros.**

— **Pero, ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí? —pregunto Remus mirando a Dumbledore—. ¿Lo puso ahí? **

— **No creo yo lo haya hecho —dijo Dumbledore—. No parece posible que yo supiera que Harry llegaría a ese bosque en particular.**

— **Entonces, ¿Cómo llego allí? —Pregunto Sirius. **

**Dumbledore se limito a sonreír, pero no respondió, por lo que Severus se alegró. Se podría decir que Dumbledore ya había descubierto lo que sucedía. No deseaba que los demás averiguaran la verdad, pensando principalmente en el hombre lobo, McGonagall y Granger, comenzó a leer. **

la espada de Gryffindor yacía en el fondo de la charca de un bosque.

Apenas respirando, bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a yacer en una charca del bosque, tan cerca del lugar en el que acampaban? ¿Alguna magia desconocida había arrastrado a Hermione a este lugar, o era la cierva, un patronus sin lugar a dudas, algún tipo de guardián de la charca?

— **Si has tomado que eso es un patronus, entonces ¿Cómo crees que es el guardián de la charca? —pregunto Bill—. Esas serian dos cosas muy distintas. **

**Harry se encogió de hombros en respuesta a eso.**

¿O la espada había sido puesta en la charca después de que llegaran, precisamente porque ellos estaban aquí?

— **Yo creo es eso es mas probable —dijo Arthur. **

— **Si, sobre todo porque se ha sentido como si alguien estuviera allí —agrego Bill—. Sea quien sea ha estado tratando de darle la espada, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a los encantamientos que Hermione coloco alrededor de la tienda.**

En cualquier caso, ¿dónde estaba la persona que se la estaba entregando a Harry? De nuevo barrió con la varita los árboles y arbustos circundantes, buscando un humano a la vista, por el rabillo del ojo, pero no pudo ver a nadie.

— **Eso no quiere decir que no este ahí —dijo Percy—. Quizás podría haberse desilusionado. **

— **La pregunta es, ¿Por qué esa persona desea ocultarse de Harry? —pregunto Hermione.**

— **No se —Remus frunció el ceño—. Yo podría entender la necesidad de utilizar un patronus, porque este es capaz de penetrar los encantamientos, ya que no es humano y es incapaz de lastimar, Sin embargo, pensaría que una vez que esa persona viera a Harry podría darle la espada… ¿Por qué todavía ponerla en el centro del lago?**

**Una vez mas, Severus se dio cuenta del porque no simplemente se mostraba ante Potter, y no quería que nadie mas lo averiguara, así que comenzó a leer tan pronto como Remus termino de preguntar.**

Al mismo tiempo un poco mas de miedo fermentó su excitación cuando volvió la atención a la espada que reposaba en el fondo de la charca congelada.

Apuntó la varita hacia la forma plateada y murmuró. -Accio espada.

— **Si, estoy seguro que va a funcionar —dijo Draco rodando los ojos—. Si iba ser tan fácil solo hubiera estado tirada en el piso.**

No se movió. No había esperado que lo hiciera.

Si hubiera sido tan fácil, la espada habría estado tirada en el suelo para que él la recogiera, no en las profundidades de una charca helada.

**Varios rieron ante eso, a lo que Draco y Harry hicieron una mueca de disgusto por pensar de manera similar.**

Se paseó alrededor del círculo de hielo, pensando con fuerza en la última vez que la espada se había entregado a sí misma a él. Había estado en un terrible peligro entonces, y había pedido ayuda.

-Ayuda -murmuró, pero la espada permaneció en el fondo de la charca, indiferente, inmóvil.

**Eso causo mas burlas.**

— **¿De verdad piensas que va a funcionar? —rio George. **

— **No, pero habría sido agradable si hubiera funcionado —Harry se encogió de hombros. **

¿Qué era, se preguntó Harry a sí mismo (paseando de nuevo), lo que le había dicho Dumbledore la última vez que había recuperado la espada? Solo un verdadero Gryffindor podría haber sacado eso del Sombrero. ¿Y cuales eran las cualidades que definían a un Gryffindor? Una vocecita en su cabeza le respondió: Su valentía, temple, caballerosidad diferencian a un Gryffindor.

— **Oh —dijo Remus pensativo—. Eso explicaría porque la persona no solo se mostro… Harry tiene que encontrar la manera de conseguir la espada por su propia cuenta. **

— **Hacer algo usando su vena atrevida —añadió Sirius.**

— **¿pero que podría ser…? —comenzó a preguntar Remus.**

— **¡NO! —gimió Molly miserablemente. **

— **¿Qué? —dijeron varios con ansiedad, después de haberse sorprendido por el grito repentino de Molly.**

— **¡Va tener que meterse a la charca! —explico Molly y todos gimieron en esta ocasión, podría decirse que ella tenia razón. **

Harry dejó de pasearse y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, su vaporoso aliento se dispersó rápidamente en el aire congelado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, había pensado en ello desde el momento en que había divisado la espada a través del hielo.

Miró de nuevo a los árboles circundantes, pero estaba convencido de que nadie iba a atacarle. Habían tenido su oportunidad cuando caminaba solo a través del bosque, había habido muchas oportunidades mientras examinaba la charca. La única razón para retrasarlo era que la perspectiva de la acción inmediata era muy poco invitadora.

— **Podrías decir esto otra vez—dijo Fred—. ¿Quién querría saltar a una charca solo para morir congelado? **

Con dedos torpes Harry empezó a quitarse las muchas capas de ropa. En cuanto a donde entraba la "caballerosidad" en esto, pensó resentido, no estaba muy seguro, a menos que contara como tal que no hubiera llamado a Hermione para hacerlo en su lugar.

— **Hay un montón de cosas que haría por ti, pero esa no seria una de ellas —le informo Hermione con una sonrisa. **

— **Caray —Harry chasqueo sus dedos con decepción fingida. **

— **A pesar de que habría estado bien que yo estuviera ahí —añadió Hermione, una vez más con preocupación **

Una lechuza ululó en alguna parte mientras se desnudaba, y pensó con una punzada de dolor en Hedwig.

**Harry hizo una mueca, casi había olvidado que Hedwig había muerto en ese libro. El recordatorio lo hizo sentirse muy mal, a pesar de asegurarse que no iba a dejar que le pase algo a su lechuza. **

Ahora estaba temblando, sus dientes castañeteaban horriblemente, aunque continuó desnudándose hasta que al fin estuvo allí en ropa interior, descalzo en la nieve.

— **Apuesto a que te gustaría estar allí para eso pequeña hermana —dijeron los gemelos al unísono, haciendo que Harry y Ginny se ruborizaran. **

Colocó la bolsita que contenía su varita, la carta de su madre, el trozo del espejo de Sirius, y la vieja Snitch encima de su ropa, después señaló con la varita de Hermione al hielo.

-_Diffindo!_

Se agrietó con un sonido parecido al de disparar una bala en el silencio. La superficie de la charca se rompió y trozos de hielo oscuro se mecieron sobre el agua se ondeaba. Por lo que Harry podía juzgar, no era profunda, pero para recuperar la espada tendría que sumergirse completamente.

Contemplar la tarea venidera no la haría más fácil o calentaría más el agua. Se acercó al borde de la charca y colocó la varita de Hermione en el suelo, todavía encendida. Después, intentando no imaginar el frío que estaba a punto de experimentar o lo violentamente que temblaría, saltó.

— **Realmente eres la persona mas loca que conozco —dijo Fred—. Y es decir mucho porque me conozco. **

**Harry rodo los ojos ante el comentario. **

Cada poro de su cuerpo gritó en protesta. El mismo aire de sus pulmones pareció congelarse y volverse sólido cuando se sumergió hasta los hombros en agua congelada. A penas podía respirar; temblaba tan violentamente que el agua lamía los bordes de la charca, tanteó la hoja con su pie entumecido. Quería sumergirse solo una vez.

— **Realmente pensé que habrías querido hacer más que eso —dijo George—. Ya sabes, ya que estas tan loco y todo eso. **

Calculó el momento de la inmersión total segundo a segundo, jadeando y temblando, hasta que se dijo a sí mismo que debía hacerse, reunió todo su coraje, y se sumergió.

El frío era una agonía. Le atacaba como fuego. Su mismo cerebro parecía haberse congelado mientras empujaba a través del agua oscura hacia el fondo y extendía la mano, buscando la espada. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la empuñadura, tiró hacia arriba.

Entonces algo se cerró firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Pensó que eran algas aunque nada le había rozado cuando se sumergió, y alzó la mano vacía para liberarse. No eran algas. La cadena del Horrocrux se había apretado y estaba apretando lentamente su tráquea.

— **¡SALTASTE A LA CHARCA CON ESA COSA ALREDEDOR DEL CUELLO! —grito Molly, mas no como una reprimenda… al menos no todavía... era puro miedo. **

— **¡Harry! ¡Tenias que darte cuenta de lo peligroso que seria hacer eso! —grito Hermione y se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo iba a salir Harry de esta? Una vez mas ella deseaba estar allí, así podría ayudarlo. **

— **No es como si pudiera dejarlo por ahí —respondió Harry—. Hermione, estaba seguro que alguien estaba por ahí, podría haberlo robado o algo así. **

— **¡Preferiría eso a que te estés ahogando! —resoplo Hermione, pero sabia que Harry tenia razón. No hubiera sido bueno que el medallón fuera robado. **

— **Además, ¿Por qué la persona que te trajo la espada intentaría robar el horrocrux? —pregunto Ron, Se veía preocupado y culpable, deseando por millonésima vez estar ahí. **

— **No se —admitió Harry, y Hermione sonrió a Ron por haber pensado en eso cuando ella no lo hizo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le desvaneció tan pronto como Severus empezó a leer.**

Harry pateó salvajemente, intentando impulsarse de vuelta a la superficie, pero solo consiguió impulsarse contra el lado rocoso de la charca. Agitándose, ahogándose, asió la cadena estranguladora, sus dedos congelados fueron incapaces de soltarla, y ahora había luces estallando en su cabeza, e iba a ahogarse, no había nada, nada que pudiera hacer, y los brazos que se cerraban alrededor de su pecho solo podían ser los de la muerte...

— **¡No! —fue el grito de varios, pero también existía la sensación de que Harry podría estar equivocado en lo que pensaba, por los brazos que permanecían alrededor de el también podían significar que alguien lo había sacado del agua. **

Tosiendo y vomitando, empapado y más frío de lo que había estado nunca en su vida, se derrumbó bocabajo en la nieve.

— **¡Si! —fue el grito de casi toda la sala.**

— **¡Estas fuera del agua y tienes la espada! —dijo Sirius. **

— **¡Puedes destruir el puñetero horrocrux! —añadió Ron sombríamente, odiando a esa cosa mas que nada. No fue lo suficiente malo que haya influenciado en el para abandonar a sus amigos, y ahora había tratado de matar a Harry… ¡Esa maldita cosa tenia que ser cortada en pedazos! **

— **Es bueno que me hayas venido a rescatar de nuevo Hermione —dijo Harry—. Gracias. **

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza, viéndose aliviada de que el estuviera bien, pero no del toda segura de que había sido ella quien lo había salvado. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que él estaba ahí? **

En alguna parte, cerca, otra persona jadeaba, tosía y se tambaleaba. Hermione había venido de nuevo al rescate, como había hecho cuando el ataque de la serpiente en Valle de Godric... Aunque no parecía ella, no con esas toses profundas, ni a juzgar por el peso de las pisadas.

— **Por lo tanto no eres tú, no importa entonces —dijo Harry.**

— **Entonces, ¿Quién es? —pregunto Molly, tendría que encontrar alguna manera de recompensar a esa persona por salvar a Harry de esa manera. **

— **Probablemente la persona que puso la espada en la charca en primer lugar —dijo Percy razonando. **

**Severus hizo una mueca a esto, sabiendo que él no hubiera dejado que el hijo de Lily se ahogara así, y no apreciaba que tuviera que ir a la charca después de él. Por lo tanto era de esperar que Percy estaba equivocado, pero sabiendo que no era probable que alguien mas estuviera ahí. **

— **Tal vez —dijo Dumbledore, y había un brillo en sus ojos que no había estado ahí durante una buena parte del libro. Todos se preguntaban que significaba eso, pero era obvio que no tenían idea. **

Harry no tenía fuerzas para alzar la cabeza y averiguar la identidad de su salvador. Todo lo que pudo alzar fue una mano temblorosa hasta su garganta y palpar el lugar donde el guardapelo había cortado firmemente su carne. Había desaparecido. Alguien se lo había cortado. Entonces una voz jadeante habló sobre su cabeza.

-¿Estas... loco?

**Los Weasley, Hermione y Harry se veían esperanzados ante esto, sintiendo que ahora sabían quien estaba ahí. Ron, en particular, se veía esperanzado. **

Nada excepto la sorpresa de oír esa voz podría haber dado a Harry las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Temblando violentamente, se puso en pie tambaleante. Allí ante él estaba Ron,

**Hubo fuertes aplausos por este anuncio, Molly corrió hacia su menor hijo para tirar de el en el abrazo mas apretado que jamás le había dado. **

— **¡Mi pequeño bebe, tan valiente salvando a Harry de esa manera! —gritaba Molly mientras seguía abrazándolo.**

— **Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo —dijo Arthur, palmeando la espalda de Ron, ya que parecía que Molly no iba a soltarlo pronto.**

— **¡No puedo creerlo! —grito Fred negando con la cabeza.**

— **¡Que manera de regresar! —añadió George. **

— **Esto es algo que hace que sea difícil seguir enojado con el por mas tiempo —dijo Ginny, cuya ira hacia su hermano había bajado considerablemente en los últimos dos capítulos. Ella miro a Ron, que sonreía como si hubiera enloquecido y que su familia lo felicite por su regreso triunfal. **

— **Gracias compañero —dijo Harry—, realmente me salvaste**

— **Créeme Harry… es un placer —dijo Ron seriamente—. Creo que no puedes estar demasiado enojado conmigo. **

— **Supongo que no —rio Harry, feliz de que su yo del libro tuviera a sus dos mejores amigos de vuelta. **

— **Ron —dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano—. Me alegro que hayas vuelto… y que hayas podido salvar a Harry. Lo siento, he estado enojada contigo durante tanto tiempo…**

— **No te preocupes por eso Ginny, tenias derecho —suspiro Ron—. Estoy contento de haber vuelto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. **

— **¿Cómo llegaste? —pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño. **

— **¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —Ron frunció en ceño—. ¿No estas contenta de que este de vuelta? **

— **Por supuesto que si —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole mientras tomaba asiento a su lado ya que los Weasley se habían regresado a sus respectivos asientos—. Es un gran consuelo saber que vas a estar ahí ahora para ayudarnos… nosotros somos mas fuerte cuando estamos juntos. **

— **Sin embargo, Hermione tiene un buen punto —dijo Sirius, aunque parecía que Ron y Hermione ya no prestaban atención, ya que se miraban con adoración el uno al otro—. ¿Cómo llego Ron? **

— **No se —Remus frunció el ceño—.. No debería ser capaz de hacer eso**

**Severus que ya tenía suficiente de esa conversación y de toda la alabanza hacia Ron decidió empezar a leer de nuevo. **

completamente vestido pero empapado del todo, con el pelo aplastado sobre la cara, la espada de Gryffindor en una mano y el Horrocrux colgando de su cadera rota en la otra.

— **Wow… No sabía que Ron podría hacer una pose heroica —rio entre dientes George. **

— **Apuesto a que Hermione puede —dijo Fred—. Estoy seguro que Ron llevando la espada se quedara en muchos de tus sueños. **

**Hermione se ruborizo ante ese comentario y fulmino con la mirada a Fred. **

-¿Por qué demonios -jadeó Ron, sujetando en alto el Horrocrux, que se balanceaba adelante y atrás en la corta cadena en una especie de parodia de hipnosis- ¿no te quitaste esta cosa antes de sumergirte?

Harry no podía responder. La cierva plateada no había sido nada, nada, comparada con la aparición de Ron,

— **Me alegro que yo signifique mas que una cierva para ti —dijo Ron, sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía estar de vuelta en la historia… sabiendo que su yo del libro había compensado su abandono. **

no podía creérselo. Temblando de frío, cogió la pila de ropa que todavía yacía al borde del agua y empezó a ponérsela.

— **¡Dios mio Ronnie, debes estar congelándote también! —se inquieto Molly—. Todas tus ropas están mojadas. **

— **Estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien mama —Ron rodo los ojos. **

Mientras se pasaba jersey tras jersey sobre la cabeza, Harry miraba a Ron, medio esperando que hubiera desaparecido cada vez que le perdía de vista, aunque tenía que ser real. Acababa de tirarse a la charca, había salvado la vida de Harry.

-¿Eras t-tú? -dijo Harry al fin, sus dientes castañeteaban, su voz era mas débil de lo habitual dada su casi-estrangulación.

-Bueno, si -dijo Ron, ligeramente confuso.

-¿Tú lanzaste esa cierva?

— **Er… No creo eso —dijo Ron.**

**Fred y George soltaron risitas imaginando al patronus de Ron como una cierva y de como se burlaban de el por eso. **

-¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Yo creía que habías sido tú!

-Mi patronus es un ciervo.

-Oh, si. Pensé que parecía diferente. Sin cornamenta.

**Varios se burlaron de esto, parecía que el regreso de Ron tenia a todos en un estado de animo mucho mas ligero de lo que habían estado desde… que el los había abandonado. **

Harry se puso la bolsita de Hagrid alrededor del cuello, poniéndose un último jersey, acercándose a recoger la varita de Hermione, y enfrentándose de nuevo a Ron.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Aparentemente Ron había esperado que ese punto se tocara mas adelante, si es que se tocaba.

-Bueno, yo... ya sabes... he vuelto. Si... -Se aclaró la garganta-. Ya sabes. Si todavía me quieres aquí.

**Harry rodo los ojos ante lo ultimo dicho por Ron, por supuesto que quería a Ron ahí. **

Hubo una pausa, en la cual el tema de la partida de Ron pareció alzarse como una pared entre ellos. Aunque estaba aquí. Había vuelto. Acababa de salvar la vida de Harry.

— **Caramba Ronald, haces imposible que yo no te quiera de vuelta —dijo Harry agitando su puño hacia su amigo con falsa ira. **

Ron bajó la mirada a sus manos. Pareció momentáneamente sorprendido al ver las cosas que sujetaba.

**Una vez más, esto provoco que Fred y George soltaran una risita, sabiendo que Ron se sorprendería de eso.**

-Oh, si, saqué esto, -dijo, bastante innecesariamente, alzando la espada para que Harry la inspeccionara-. ¿Por eso te metiste…verdad?

-Si -dijo Harry-. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Es una larga historia -dijo Ron-. Los he estado buscando durante horas, es un bosque grande, ¿verdad? Y justo estaba pensando en que iba a tener que dormir bajo un árbol y esperar a la mañana cuando vi a la cierva y la seguí.

-¿No viste a nadie mas?

-No -dijo Ron- Yo...

Pero vaciló, mirando a dos árboles que crecían cerca el uno del otro a algunas yardas de distancia.

-Creo que vi algo moverse allí, pero estaba corriendo hacia la charca en ese momento, porque habías entrado pero no salías, así que no iba a hacer un desvío

— **Bueno, eso es perfectamente comprensible, dada las circunstancias —dijo Hermione.**

— **Por supuesto que no lo es. Debió dejar que Potter se ahogara —dijo Draco en una mezcla de seriedad y broma.**

para... ¡Hey!

Harry ya estaba corriendo hacia el lugar que Ron había señalado. Los dos robles crecían bastante juntos, había un hueco de solo unos centímetros entre los troncos al nivel de los ojos, un lugar ideal para ver sin ser visto. La tierra alrededor de las raíces, sin embargo, estaba libre de nieve, y Harry pudo ver que no había ninguna señal de pisadas.

— **Que conveniente —dijo Sirius—. Me pregunto si esa persona lanzo un hechizo de calor e hizo derretir la nieve. **

Volvió adonde estaba Ron esperando, todavía sujetando la espada y el Horrocrux.

-¿Hay algo? -preguntó Ron.

-No -dijo Harry.

-¿Entonces, que hacía la espada en esa charca?

-Quienquiera que lanzara el Patronus debe haberla puesto ahí.

Ambos miraron a la ornamentada espada de plata, su empuñadura de rubíes brillaba un poco a la luz de la varita de Hermione.

-¿Crees que es la auténtica? -preguntó Ron.

— **No seria justo, seria como una patada en el trasero si no llegara a ser la real —dijo Charlie**

— **Sobretodo, después de todos los problemas que pasaron por conseguirlo—añadió Bill**

-Hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry.

El Horrocrux todavía se balanceaba en la mano de Ron. El guardapelo se sacudía ligeramente.

— **Hm… parece que eso sugiere que es la espada correcta —dijo Tonks—. Apuesto a que el horrocrux intento ahorcar a Harry porque sabía que estaba a punto de ser destruido**

— **Es un objeto, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? —pregunto Charlie**

— **Es un pedazo del alma de Voldemort —dijo Tonks—. No tenemos idea de lo que es o no es capaz de hacer **

**Este comentario, naturalmente, hizo temblar a todos. **

Harry sabía que la cosa de dentro estaba de nuevo agitada. Había sentido la presencia de la espada y había intentado matar a Harry antes que dejarle poseerla. Ahora no había tiempo para largas discusiones; era el momento de destruir al guardapelo de una vez y para siempre. Harry miró alrededor, sujetando en alto la varita de Hermione, y vio el lugar; una roca plana que yacía a la sombra de un sicomoro.

-Vamos -dijo, y abrió el camino, limpiando la nieve de la superficie de la roca, y extendiendo la mano pidiendo el Horrocrux. Cuando Ron ofreció la espada, sin embargo, Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No, debes hacerlo tú.

— **¡Que! ¡¿Estas bromeando? —dijo Ron viéndose alarmado por la sugerencia. **

— **¿Y porque no? Tu fuiste quien salvo a Harry… eres esa persona con valentía y caballerosidad —dijo Hermione con orgullo—. Tú eres quien actuó como un verdadero Gryffindor.**

**Ron se sonrojo ante esto, mientras su familia le sonreía con orgullo.**

-¿Yo? -dijo Ron, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú sacaste la espada de la charca, creo que se supone que debes ser tú.

No estaba siendo para nada amable o generoso. Tan indudablemente como había sabido que la cierva era benigna, sabía que tenía que ser Ron quien esgrimiera la espada. Dumbledore le había enseñado al menos algo sobre cierto tipo de magia, y el incalculable poder de ciertos actos.

**Dumbledore sonrió orgulloso a Harry, contento de que el niño aprendiera esa lección con perfección. **

-Lo voy a abrir -dijo Harry- y tú lo golpeas. Directamente, ¿vale? Por si lo que sea que haya dentro ofrece resistencia. El pedazo de Riddle del diario intentó matarme.

— **Oh, bien, es algo que esperamos —se quejo Sirius.**

**Ginny tuvo escalofríos, como hacia a menudo cada vez que el diario era nombrado, y al igual que en otras veces Harry la tomo de la mano en señal de apoyo. **

-¿Cómo vas a abrirlo? -preguntó Ron. Parecía aterrado.

-Voy a pedirle que se abra, en pársel -dijo Harry.

— **Por fin has pensado en eso Potter —dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia, ya que él se había dado cuenta de eso muchos capítulos antes. **

La respuesta llegó tan fácilmente a sus labios que pensó que en el fondo siempre lo había sabido.

Quizás había sido su reciente encuentro con Nagini lo que le había hecho comprenderlo. Miró a la serpentina S dibujada con brillantes piedras. Era fácil visualizarla como una minúscula serpiente, enroscada sobre la fría piedra.

-¡No! -dijo Ron. -¡No lo abras! ¡Lo digo en serio!

— **Se que quieres ser como yo, pero lo siento Ron, no eres Sirius(*) —dijo Sirius y todos se quejaron. **

**[(*) Es un juego de palabras, Ron en la versión inglesa dice: No! Don't Open it! I'm serious!, es por eso la frase de Sirius, ya que "Serious y Sirius" suenan iguales]**

— **¿Por qué no quieres que se abra? —pregunto Harry a Ron**

— **No estoy seguro —dijo Ron, pero su expresión hizo que Harry pensara que su amigo pelirrojo tenía una buena idea de lo que era. **

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Harry-. Librémonos de esta maldita cosa, hace meses...

-No puedo, Harry, en serio... hazlo tú.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡Porque esa cosa es mala para mí! -dijo Ron, retrocediendo lejos del guardapelo tendido sobre la roca-. ¡No puedo con ello! No es una excusa, Harry, ya me gustaría, pero a mi me afecta mas que a ti y a Hermione, me hizo pensar cosas... cosas que yo ya estaba pensando de todos modos, pero las hizo peor. No puedo explicarlo, y entonces me fui y volví a pensar con claridad, y entonces vas tú y me pones esa cosa asquerosa delante... ¡no puedo hacerlo, Harry!

**Todos los presentes hicieron una mueca ante la explicación, no tenían idea de cuanto el relicario había afectado a Ron, pero no sonaba nada bien. Ginny suspiro, sintiéndose culpable por haber estado enojada con Ron. Ella mejor que nadie sabia de los efectos que causaba un horrocrux cuando estabas cerca de él. **

Se había alejado, con la espada colgando a su costado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Puedes -dijo Harry, -¡puedes! Solo tienes que coger la espada, sé que tienes que ser tú quien la utilice. Por favor, librémonos de él, Ron.

El sonido de su nombre pareció actuar como un estimulante. Ron tragó, después, todavía respirando con dificultad a través de su larga nariz, volvió hasta la roca.

-Dime cuando -graznó.

-A la de tres -dijo Harry, volviendo a mirar al guardapelo y entrecerrando los ojos, concentrándose en la letra S, imaginando una serpiente, mientras el contenido del guardapelo se retorcía como un gallo de pelea atrapado. Habría sido fácil compadecerlo, solo que el corte del cuello de Harry todavía ardía.

-Uno... dos... tres... _ábrete._

La última palabra llegó en forma de un siseo y un gruñido y las puertas doradas del guardapelo se abrieron con un pequeño chasquido.

Tras las dos ventanas de cristal de dentro parpadeaban unos ojos vivos, oscuros y hermosos como habían sido los ojos de Tom Riddle antes de volverse escarlatas y de pupilas como rajas.

**Todos se estremecieron ante la descripción. **

-Golpea -dijo Harry, sujetando el guardapelo firme en la roca.

Ron alzó la espada entre sus manos temblorosas. Surgió un punto sobre los ojos que saltaban de un lado a otro, y Harry agarró el guardapelo firmemente, endureciéndose a sí mismo, ya imaginando sangre manando de las ventanas vacías.

**Fleur hizo una mueca ante esa imagen. **

Entonces una voz siseó desde el Horrocrux.

— **No… no lo dejen hablar —gimió Ginny, viéndose miserable, al pensar que conocía esa voz.**

_-He visto tu corazón, y es mío._

-¡No le escuches! -dijo Harry ásperamente- ¡Golpea!

_-He visto tus sueños, Ronald Weasley, y he visto tus miedos. Todo lo que deseas es posible, pero todo lo que temes también es posible..._

**Con ello la tensión en la sala empezó a crecer de nuevo, algo iba a pasar… el medallón intentaba salvarse a si mismo. **

-¡Golpea! -gritó Harry, su voz resonó entre los árboles circundantes, la espada temblaba, y Ron miraba fijamente a los ojos de Riddle.

**Ron gruñó a esto, ¿Por qué no solo podía apuñalar a esa maldita cosa ya? **

_-Siempre menos amado, por la madre que anhelaba una hija..._

**Molly gimió, y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos al percatarse que ese era uno de los mayores temores de Ron **

_Menos amado ahora, por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo... _

**Hermione suspiro, pero ella tomo las manos de Ron en la suya mientras envolvía la otra en torno a él. Ella se aseguraría que nunca temiera a esto. Al mismo tiempo, sabia que Ron iba a tener momentos difíciles como todos escuchando sus mas grandes temores…**

_El segundo mejor, siempre eternamente a la sombra..._

**Los hermanos de Ron y Harry miraron con tristeza a Ron, quien solo miraba la mano que estaba sosteniendo Hermione, tratando de que esto no le afectara pero fallando miserablemente.**

-¡Ron, golpea ya! -gritó Harry a voz en cuello. Podía sentir al guardapelo estremeciéndose en su apretón y le asustó lo que se avecinaba. Ron alzó la espada más alto, y cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Riddle se volvieron escarlata.

Saliendo de las dos ventanas del guardapelo, saliendo de los ojos, habían florecido como dos grotescas burbujas, las cabezas de Harry y Hermione, extrañamente distorsionadas.

— **Er… ¿Qué? —dijo Fred, intentando como siempre aliviar la tensión de la situación, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo mas, Severus siguió leyendo**

Ron chilló por la sorpresa y retrocedió mientras las figuras surgían del guardapelo, sus pechos, sus cinturas, sus piernas, hasta que estuvieron de pie en el guardapelo, lado a lado como árboles con una raíz común, balanceándose sobre Ron y el auténtico Harry, que apartó los dedos del guardapelo como si quemara, repentinamente al rojo vivo.

-¡Ron! -gritó, pero el Harry-Riddle estaba ahora hablando con la voz de

Voldemort y Ron le miraba fijamente, hipnotizado, a la cara.

**Ron apretó los puños a esto, deseando apuñalar y acabar con esa maldita cosa. **

_-¿Por qué volviste? Estábamos mejor sin ti, más felices sin ti, nos alegraba tu ausencia... Nos reíamos de tu estupidez, de tu cobardía, de tu presunción..._

_-¡Sí, de tú Presunción! -_repitió el Riddle-Hermione, que era mas guapa aunque mas terrible que la auténtica Hermione.

**Hermione frunció el ceño ante la descripción, preguntándose porque era más bella. Mientras pensaba eso, sus propios temores sobre su apariencia (algo que trato desesperadamente de no tomarle importancia pero sabia que era muy simple) empezaron a crecer en ella. Siempre se pregunto lo que Ron pensaba de ella y ahora pensaba que esa **_**Riddle-Hermione**_** debía ser la versión idealizada de ella para Ron. Intento no pensar en eso, no era algo importante en esos momentos.**

Se bamboleaba, cacareando, ante Ron, que parecía horrorizado, aunque transfigurado, la espada colgaba inútilmente a su costado-. _¿Quién podría mirarte a ti, quien te miraría nunca, estando junto a Harry Potter? ¿Qué has hecho tú, comparado con el Elegido? ¿Qué eres tú comparado con el Chico que Vivió?_

— **Ron… —empezó hablar Hermione.**

— **No… no pasa nada, sé que en realidad no piensas así —murmuro Ron para que solo Hermione pudiera oírle. **

— **Pero es verdad… ¿Quién podría compararse con el chico maravilla? —dijo Draco, quien recibió miradas furiosas de los demás en la habitación—. Sinceramente, nadie puede**

— **¡¿Por qué no te callas de una puta vez, Malfoy? —dijo George**

— **¡O si no estaremos encantados de hacerlo por ti! —añadió Fred**

**Draco palideció ante la mirada de los gemelos y cerro la boca, pero Severus se dio cuenta de que Draco intento decir, y no era una burla hacia Ron. **

-¡Ron, golpea, GOLPEA! -chilló Harry, pero Ron no se movía. Sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par y el Riddle-Harry y la Riddle-Hermione estaban reflejados en ellos, sus cabellos se arremolinaban en llamas, sus ojos brillaban rojos, sus voces se elevaban en un dueto maléfico.

-_Tu madre confesó _-dijo con desprecio el Riddle-Harry, mientras la Riddle- Hermione se burlaba- _que me habría preferido a mí como hijo, que se habría alegrado de intercambiar..._

**Molly se puso a llorar, odiándose por haber dejado que su hijo creyera que ella sentía eso.**

— **R-ron… yo-yo…**

— **Mama… yo que no piensas eso —dijo Ron sin alzar la mirada. **

**Harry miraba a Ron, odiaba que su amigo pensara que él estaba tratando de reemplazarlo… aunque no podía dejar de desear ser parte de la familia de Ron, pero no como un sustituto sino como un miembro más. **

**Molly se levanto en ese momento y fue a sentarse al otro lado de Ron, con lágrimas aun en los ojos.**

— **Yo lo siento, n-nunca quise que pensaras eso —dijo en voz baja, su voz le temblaba al hablar —. N-no me di cuenta que t-tu has estado pensando que estaba decepcionada de que no fueras una n-niña…**

— **Mama yo… —empezó hablar Ron, sintiéndose incomodo con el tema y también por el hecho que todos le miraban.**

— **Y-yo l-lo siento por n-no decirte lo f-feliz que y-yo fui cuando t-tu naciste —dijo Molly peinando algo del cabello de la cara de Ron con cariño—. Nunca te dije esto… pero tu eres el que me mas me recuerda a tu padre. Siempre tan amable y considerado cuando eras mas pequeño… siempre dispuesto a ayudarme…**

— **Eso fue hasta que llegamos a él y lo corrompimos —dijo Fred, tratando de ayudar a su hermano de liberarse pero Molly lo ignoro completamente. **

— **Siento que pensaras que intentaba reemplazarte —dijo Molly con lagrimas cayendo nuevamente. Podía ver que Ron iba a replicar de nuevo, pero ella no le dio oportunidad—. Y-yo si me preocupo por H-Harry, pero Ronnie… n-nadie p-puede reemplazarte en mi c-corazón… siempre s-serás mi **_**pequeño. **_

**Y Molly abrazo nuevamente a Ron, apretándolo contra si, pero a Ron no le importaba en lo absoluto. Él nunca se lo admitiría pero en realidad necesitaba oír todo eso en estos momentos. **

**A medida que esto sucedía Percy fruncía el ceño. Hasta cierto punto, él también se sintió así. Él también se había sentido en la sombra de su hermano y se sintió un poco resentido cuando Harry había entrado en el cuadro y sus padres le tenían tanta simpatía. No lo había pensando hasta ahora que escucho el discurso de su madre para con Ron. No se dio cuenta de que tanto le importaba. Que había sido celoso al saber que era otra persona ajena quien se llevaba la atención de sus padres lejos de él. Esta era probablemente la razón por la cual era tan fácil para el creer que Harry estaba loco e inventaba historias, cuando ese no era el caso. **

_-¿Quién no le preferiría a él, qué mujer te aceptaría, no eres nada, nada, nada comparado con él? -_graznó la Riddle-Hermione, y se estiró como una serpiente y se entrelazó alrededor del Riddle-Harry, envolviéndole en un estrecho abrazo. Los labios de ambos se encontraron.

— **¡Ew! —se quejaron al unísono, Harry y Hermione, tanto como para exagerar lo que sentían con respecto a esto, porque ellos querían que Ron se sintiera mejor de alguna manera.**

— **Honestamente, no logro entender cómo pudiste resolver que a Harry y a Hermione les gustaba esto**** —Fred sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Si había sido tan obvio, hubiera sido bueno que alguien me informara de eso —dijo Ron, con la voz gruesa al tratar de no soltar las lagrimas debido al discurso de su madre.**

— **¿Cuál seria la gracia entonces? —dijo George**

Sobre el suelo ante ellos, la cara de Ron estaba llena de angustia. Alzó la espada en alto, sus brazos temblaban.

-¡Hazlo, Ron! -gritó Harry.

Ron le miró, y Harry creyó ver un rastro de escarlata en sus ojos.

**Todos se estremecieron a eso, sin saber que significaba.**

-¿Ron...?

La espada centelleó, cayó. Harry se lanzó fuera de su camino, se oyó un chasquido de metal y un largo, interminable grito. Harry se dio la vuelta, resbalando en la nieve, con la varita en alto para defenderse, pero no había nada contra lo que luchar. Las versiones monstruosas de sí mismo y Hermione habían desaparecido.

Solo estaba Ron, allí de pie con la espada laxa en la mano, mirado a los restos esparcidos del guardapelo sobre la roca plana.

— **¡Si! ¡Ron lo destruyo! —dijo Fred, dándole una palmada en la espalda.**

**Los demás hermanos de Ron le dieron sus felicitaciones, todos ellos conscientes de que habían atribuido a las inseguridades de Ron e iban a tener que pensar en una manera de ayudarle a superarlo. **

Lentamente, Harry se acercó a él, sin saber apenas qué decir o hacer. Ron estaba respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos ya no eran rojos, sino de su azul normal, también estaban húmedos.

— **Desde el lago estoy seguro —dijo Ron con fingida voz defensiva, todos rodaron los ojos pero le sonreían. **

Harry se agachó, fingiendo no haberlo visto, y recogió el Horrocrux roto. Ron había perforado el cristal de ambas ventanas. Los ojos de Riddle habían desaparecido, y el forro de seda manchado del guardapelo humeaba ligeramente. La cosa que había habitado en el Horrocrux se había desvanecido; torturar a Ron había sido su acto final. La espada produjo un sonido metálico cuando Ron la dejó caer. Había caído de rodillas, con la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba temblando, pero no de frío, comprendió Harry.

**Sabes Harry, realmente no tienes por qué notar ese tipo de cosas —se quejo Ron. **

Harry se metió el guardapelo roto en el bolsillo, arrodillándose junto a Ron, y colocando una mano cautelosamente en su hombro. Se tomó como una buena señal que Ron no se la apartara de un manotazo.

"_**¿Por qué iba a apartarlo?" **_**pensó Ron, era bueno saber que podía contar con Harry. **

-Después de que te marcharas -dijo en voz baja, agradeciendo el hecho de que la cara de Ron estuviera oculta- lloró durante una semana.

— **No estoy segura de querer que le digas eso —Hermione frunció el ceño.**

— **Lo siento —dijo Harry, mientras Ron la miraba receloso… "¿**_**porque pensó ella eso?**_

**Ron de repente se sintió aprensivo sobre el reencuentro con Hermione en el libro. **

Probablemente mas, solo que no quería que yo lo viera. La mayoría de las noches ni siquiera nos hablábamos el uno al otro. Como te habías ido...

No pudo terminar, ahora que Ron estaba aquí de nuevo Harry comprendió lo mucho que su ausencia les había pesado.

— **Lo siento Harry —suspiro Ron.**

— **Ya pasamos por esto… yo entiendo —dijo Harry.**

-Ella es como una hermana -siguió-. La quiero como a una hermana y apuesto a que ella siento lo mismo por mí.

**Hermione sonrió a Harry, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de ya se lo había dicho la otra noche después que ella le confesara que era lo que sentía por el. Era bueno saber que eso era lo que sentía sin ninguna incitación. **

— **Oh, ¿Acaso no es lindo? —dijo Fred**

— **Hm… me pregunto si piensas en Ron como un hermano también, Harry —pregunto Ginny.**

— **Por supuesto —dijo Harry sonriendo a su amigo. **

— **Entonces, ¿Qué se siente el tener a tu hermano y hermana salir juntos ahora?... tiene que ser algo difícil —bromeo Ginny. **

— **Un poco —admitió Harry riendo—. Pero sobreviviré **

Siempre ha sido así. Creí que lo sabías.

— **Bueno, yo no —Ron suspiro. **

Ron no respondió, pero apartó la cara de Harry y se limpió la nariz ruidosamente en la manga. Harry se puso de nuevo en pie y se acercó a donde yacía la enorme mochila de Ron, descartada por Ron mientras corría hacia la charca para salvar a Harry de ahogarse. Se la colgó a su propia espalda y volvió hasta Ron, que removía los pies mientras Harry se aproximaba, con los ojos rojos pero por lo demás compuesto.

— **¿Quieres dejar de mirar mis ojos, Harry? —se quejo Ron y Harry simplemente se echo a reír. **

-Lo siento -dijo con una voz ronca-. Siento haberme marchado. Sé que soy un... un...

— **Gilipollas —completo George.**

— **Idiota —añadió George**

— **Bobo —sonrió Bill **

— **Un pelmazo —Charlie se sintió en la necesidad de añadir algo más. **

— **También orgulloso —dijo Percy en un suspiro, ya que no quería molestar a su hermano mucho, pero sintió la necesidad de unirse con el resto de sus hermanos. **

— **Si, todo eso, además de un imbécil —dijo Ginny **

— **Gracias, es agradable saber lo que sienten por mi —Ron frunció el ceño, pero sonrió al ser el objeto de burla de sus hermanos, porque eso significaba que verdaderamente lo habían perdonado. **

Miró alrededor, hacia la oscuridad, como si esperara que una palabra lo suficientemente mala se abalanzase sobre él y le reclamara.

-Lo que hiciste esa noche lo compensa con creces -dijo Harry-. Ni más ni menos que recuperar la espada. Terminar con el Horrocrux. Salvarme la vida.

-Suena más espectacular de lo que realmente fue -murmuró Ron.

— **Eso no es posible —le informo Hermione con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ron.**

-Siempre suena más espectacular de lo que realmente es-dijo Harry-. He estado intentando decírtelo durante años.

**Ron sonrió al recordar que de hecho Harry se lo decía. **

Simultáneamente se adelantaron y se abrazaron, Harry aferró la espalda de la chaqueta todavía empapada de Ron.

— **¡Oh… los amigos juntos de nuevo! —dijeron los gemelos riendo, mientras Harry y Ron ponían los ojos. **

-Y ahora -dijo Harry cuando se apartaron- todo lo que tenemos que hacer es volver a encontrar la tienda.

Pero no fue difícil. Aunque la caminata a través del bosque oscuro con la cierva había parecido larga, con Ron a su lado, el viaje de vuelta pareció llevar sorprendentemente muy poco tiempo.

— **Están fuera del campo de protección, ¿Cómo pudo encontrar la tienda otra vez? —pregunto Fleur.**

— **Supongo que como Harry estuvo ahí mientras se realizaban, él es inmune a ellos —dijo Hermione.**

— **Hm… eso espero —dijo Fleur—. La otra única explicación que se me ocurre para que sean capaces de encontrar la tienda de nuevo es que el encantamiento se haya roto cuando Harry salió de él. **

— **Estoy seguro que no es el caso —dijo Percy, percatándose que algunos empezaron a preocuparse de nuevo. **

Harry no podía esperar a despertar a Hermione, y fue con apresurada excitación que entró a la tienda, con Ron un poco rezagado tras él.

— **¿Qué pasa Ronnie, tienes miedo de como va a reaccionar tu novia? —rio Fred. **

Resultaba gloriosamente cálida después de la charca y el bosque, la única iluminación era la de las llamas azules que todavía brillaban en un cuenco en el suelo. Hermione estaba bien dormida, acurrucada sobre sus mantas, y no se movió hasta que Harry pronunció su nombre varias veces.

— **Nunca me di cuenta que eras de sueño profundo —dijo Ron.**

— **A veces —Hermione se encogió de hombros.**

-¡Hermione!

Se movió, después se sentó rápidamente, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?

**Fue algo bueno que Harry no estuviera en peligro, pues parece que te tomo tiempo levantarte —bromeo Fred y Hermione lo miro mal. **

-Bien, todo va bien. Más que bien, estoy genial. Hay alguien aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién...?

Vio a Ron, que estaba de pie sujetando la espada y goteando sobre la raída alfombra.

**Hermione sonrió a esto, no estaba segura de como iba a reaccionar con Ron en esos momentos, sabiendo que había dos cosas muy posibles que ella podía hacer, pero de todas maneras, era bueno verlo allí. Debió estar muy preocupada por el. **

Harry retrocedió hasta una esquina oscura, soltando la mochila de Ron, e intentando fundirse con la lona.

Hermione bajó de su litera y se movió como una sonámbula hacia Ron, con los ojos en la cara pálida de él. Se detuvo justo delante de él, con los labios ligeramente separados y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ron lanzó una débil y esperanzada sonrisa y medio alzó los brazos.

**Ron volvió a sonreír ante eso. A él podría importarle menos lo que ocurrió después, solo verla en ese momento debió de haber llenado a su yo del libro de alivio, esperanza y felicidad. Estaba seguro que debió haber estado preocupado por la seguridad de ella desde el momento en que se marcho. **

Hermione se lanzó a sí misma hacia delante y

— **Argh… ¿Lo hace a propósito no? —gruñó Ginny, preguntándose porque Severus se había detenido en ese momento… como si intentara darle mas dramatismo al momento. **

**En realidad, se detuvo debido a la sorpresa que se llevo al leer la reacción de Granger, y una vez mas volvió a recordar a Lily dolorosamente. Severus no oyó la pregunta de Ginny, y continúo la lectura antes de que alguien respondiera. **

empezó a dar puñetazos a cada centímetro de él que pudo alcanzar.

— **¡¿Qué? —preguntaron muchos incrédulos sin evitar reírse. **

— **¡Así se hace! —vitoreo Fred**

— **Si que te lo tenías escondido —añadió George**

— **Esto es mucho mejor…**

— …**a que lo besaras**

— **Si, estoy de acuerdo con eso —rio Ginny**

— **Lo siento Ron —dijo Hermione totalmente ruborizada intentando hacer caso omiso de los hermanos de Ron. **

— **No —Ron se encogió de hombros—.Realmente me lo merezco, Hermione. **

— **No, no —suspiro Hermione—. Después de todo lo que ya has pasado por esa noche…**

— **Hermione, eso acaba de demostrar que te importo —dijo Ron—. Si me ignoras… eso seria peor. **

— **Estoy segura de hacerlo después de terminar de golpearte —murmuro Hermione. **

— **Pero no me traerá recuerdos el hecho de que yo sabré que aún puedo hacer esto, eso depende de ti ****—le sonrió Ron—. Y eso es lo único que realmente me importa. **

-Ouch... ow... ¡basta! ¿Pero qué...? Hermione... ¡OW!

-¡Eres...un… completo... estúpido... Ronald... Weasley!

— **¡Wow, hiciste que insultara! —dijo George.**

— **¡Muy impresionante, pequeño hermano! —rio Fred.**

-Puntualizaba cada palabra con un golpe. Ron retrocedió, protegiéndose la cabeza mientras Hermione avanzaba.

**Esto causo más risas.**

— **Vamos Ron, solo es una chica —dijo Charle imprudentemente y Tonks le golpeo fuertemente el brazo.**

— **¿Y que se supone que significa eso? —dijo bruscamente mientras Charlie se frotaba el brazo que había sido golpeado.**

— **Y Granger tiene una mano sorprendentemente fuerte —dijo Draco antes de pensarlo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras los demás lo miraban con curiosidad y el trio intentaba contener la risa.**

— **¿Y como sabe eso, Señor Malfoy? —pregunto McGonagall, curiosa y divertida con esto. **

— **Esto… —Fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir sobre eso y todos empezaron a reírse comprendiendo lo que eso significaba. **

-Te... arrastras... hasta... aquí... después... de... semanas... y... semanas... oh, ¿dónde esta mi varita?—se volvió furiosa a Harry

**A la mención de una varita Ron comenzó a verse realmente preocupado y los gemelos sonreían, anticipándose al hechizo que ella le lanzaría a Ron. **

-No lo se—contestó este asustado

-¡Dame mi varita Harry!—reclamó Hermione y luego se volvió hacia Ron dispuesta a volver a golpearlo

- _¡Protego!—_Dijo Harry agitando la varita de Hermione.

Un escudo invisible se irguió entre Ron y Hermione. La fuerza del mismo la derribó hacia atrás sobre el suelo. Escupiendo el pelo de la boca, se levantó de nuevo de un salto.

— **Ah… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? —suspiro Fred**

— **Arruinaste nuestra diversión —dijo George**

-¡Hermione! -dijo Harry-. Calma...

-¡No pienso calmarme! -gritó ella. Nunca antes la había visto perder el control así; parecía un poco loca

**Hermione se sonrojo mientras los demás se burlaban. Ron intentaba imaginarla de esa manera y no estaba seguro de querer verla alguna vez de esa manera.**

-. ¡Devuélveme mi varita! ¡Devuélvemela!

-Hermione, si quieres...

-¡No me digas lo que debo hacer, Harry Potter! -chilló-. ¡No te atrevas!

¡Devuélveme mi varita ahora! ¡Y TÚ!

Estaba señalando a Ron en directa acusación.

— **Parece que ella no puede controlarse si te mira pequeño hermano —rio Bill. **

Sonó como una maldición, y Harry no culpó a Ron por retroceder varios pasos.

-¡Corrí detrás de ti! ¡Te llamé! Te supliqué que volvieras.

**Algunas de las risas murieron ante ese comentario mientras Ron agacho la cabeza, no podía imaginar dejarla al saber que le llamaba e iba detrás de él de esa manera. Hermione le apretó la mano, aunque podía entender a su yo del libro ahora. Habría estado terriblemente herida si él le hubiera dejado cuando lloraba de esa forma…**

-Lo sé -dijo Ron-. Hermione, lo siento, de verdad...

-¡Oh, lo sientes!

Soltó una risa aguda, que sonó fuera de control. Ron miró a Harry buscando ayuda, pero Harry simplemente le hizo una mueca impotente.

-¿Vuelves después de semanas... semanas... y crees que todo se arreglará diciendo simplemente lo siento?

— **No, el piensa que va estar solucionado si consigue la espada de Gryffindor, salva la vida de Harry y destruye un horrocrux —corrigió Sirius**

-Bueno, ¿qué mas puedo decir? -gritó Ron, y Harry se alegró de que Ron estuviera contratacando.

— **Obvio que si, siempre del lado de el —Hermione viro los ojos. **

— **Yo no… —protesto Harry, aunque sabía que ella mayormente tenía razón—. Además, creo que solo quiero que dejen de discutir… Yo estoy feliz de que algo bueno este sucediendo finalmente. **

— **Lo siento —dijo Hermione—. Lamento estar siendo tan argumentativa.**

— **Siendo sinceros, si ustedes dos pelean solo significa que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad —rio Harry junto con la mayor parte de la habitación. **

-¡Oh, no sé! -chilló Hermione con feo sarcasmo-. Registra tu cerebro, Ron, eso solo debería llevarte un par de segundos...

— **Lo siento —susurro Hermione a Ron, pero este no se veía afectado por el comentario. **

-Hermione -intervino Harry, que consideró eso un golpe bajo-. Acaba de salvarme la...

-¡No me importa! -gritó ella-. ¡No me importa lo que ha hecho! Semanas y semanas en las que podríamos haber muerto por lo que él sabía...

-¡Sabía que no estaban muertos! -bramó Ron, ahogando la voz de ella por primera voz y acercándose tanto como podía con el Encantamiento Escudo entre ellos-. Harry esta todo el rato en El Profeta, en la radio, le están buscando por todas partes, hay todo tipo de rumores e historias alocadas. Sabía que lo oiría si estaban muertos,

— **Hm… supongo que es una buena noticia —dijo Molly pensativa, sabia que en el libro ella debía estar muy preocupada por ella mientras estaban huyendo, y era bueno saber que al menos iba a estar informada que no habían sido asesinados. **

no sabes lo que ha sido...

-¿Lo que ha sido para ti?

Su voz era tan chillona que pronto sólo los murciélagos podrían oírla,

**Hermione fulmino con la mirada a Harry por el comentario ya que varias personas empezaron a burlarse. **

pero había alcanzado un nivel de indignación que la dejó temporalmente muda, y Ron aprovechó la ocasión.

-¡Quise volver en el minuto en que Desaparecí, pero me metí directamente en medio de una banda de carroñeros, Hermione, y no pude ir a ninguna parte!

-¿Una banda de qué? -preguntó Harry, mientras Hermione se lanzaba sobre una silla con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas tan firmemente que parecía improbable que fuera a poder desenredarlos en varios años.

**Mas risas y una mala mirada resulto de ese comentario. **

-Carroñeros -dijo Ron-. Están por todas partes... bandas intentando ganar oro persiguiendo a nacidos muggles y traidores de sangre, hay una recompensa desde el Ministerio por cualquiera capturado.

— **Eso es horrible —Tonks hizo una mueca—. La gente realmente esta dispuesta a vender a sus amigos… **

Yo estaba solo, y parecía que pudiera tener edad escolar; estaban realmente excitados, creyeron que era un nacido muggle a la fuga. Tuve que hablar rápido para evitar que me arrastraran hasta el Ministerio.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Les dijo que era Stan Shunpike. La primera persona en quien pude pensar.

-¿Y se lo creyeron?

-No eran muy brillantes. Uno de ellos era definitivamente en parte trol, olía como ellos...

Ron miró a Hermione, claramente esperando que se hubiera suavizado tras este pequeño lapsus de humor,

— **¿De verdad crees que va a funcionar? —Hermione rodo los ojos. **

— **No, pero un chico puede tener esperanzas —suspiro Ron. **

pero la expresión de ella permaneció pétrea sobre sus extremidades altamente anudadas.

-De cualquier modo, empezaron a discutir sobre si yo era Stan o no.

— **Realmente esa gente suena incluso más torpe que Crabble y Goyle —rodo los ojos, Draco. **

— **¿Sabes que se trata de tu amigo de quien estas hablando, no? —señaló Ginny. **

— **¿Y? —Draco se encogió de hombros. **

Fue un poco patético, para ser honesto; pero aun así había cinco de ellos y yo era solo uno, y ellos me habían quitado la varita. Entonces dos de ellos empezaron a pelear y mientras los otros estaban distraídos me las arreglé para golpear al que me sujetaba en el estómago, agarré mi varita, Desarmé al tipo que me sujetaba, y Desaparecí.

— **Eso es muy impresionante, Señor Weasley —dijo McGonagall.**

— **No es nada —dijo Ron, sintiéndose un poco extraño al recibir un elogio de ella.**

— **No, esta bien, te escapaste de cinco chicos… sé que eran idiotas, pero no es una hazaña fácil de realizar —dijo Sirius sonriendo. **

No lo hice muy bien. Me escindí otra vez -Ron mantuvo en alto su mano derecha que mostraba dos uñas desaparecidas. Hermione alzó las cejas fríamente- y fui a parar a miles de millas de donde estaban. Para cuando conseguí volver a ese tramo de ribera donde habíamos estado... ustedes ya se habían ido.

-¡Por Merlín!, que historia tan absorbente -dijo Hermione con el tono mas agudo que adoptaba cuando quería herir

**Hermione suspiro, pero Ron solo la apretó con mas fuerza hacia él, Jamás la culparía por su manera de reaccionar ante el dolor que él le había provocado por haberse ido. **

-. Debes haber estado realmente aterrado. Mientras, nosotros fuimos al Valle de Godric y, pensemos, ¿qué ocurrió allí, Harry? Oh, si, la serpiente de Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes apareció, casi nos mata a los dos, y entonces el mismo Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes llegó y no nos pilló por cuestión de un segundo.

**Ron hizo una mueca a eso, debió ser difícil para el conocer eso de esa manera. **

-¿Qué? -dijo Ron, boqueando de ella a Harry, pero Hermione le ignoró.

-¡Imagina, ha perdido dos uñas, Harry! Eso realmente pone nuestros sufrimientos en ridículo, ¿verdad?

-Hermione -dijo Harry calmadamente-. Ron acaba de salvarme la vida.

Ella fingió no haberle oído.

-Sin embargo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber -dijo, fijando los ojos en un punto sobre la cabeza de Ron

— **Eh… ¿Por qué? —cuestiono Charlie. **

— **Por que si yo lo miraba me gustaría empezar a perdonarlo… siempre es así —suspiro Hermione. **

-. ¿Cómo exactamente nos has encontrado esta noche? Eso es importante. Una vez lo sepamos, podremos asegurarnos de que no somos visitados por nadie más a quien no queramos ver.

Ron la miró fijamente, después sacó un pequeño objeto plateado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-Con esto.

**Todos contuvieron la respiración interesados en descubrir el secreto para esto, también. **

Hermione tuvo que mirar a Ron para ver lo que les estaba mostrando.

-¿El Desiluminador?

**Al oír esto, todos miraron a un sonriente Dumbledore, pero el negó con la cabeza para que no lo interrogaran y Severus empezó a leer.**

-preguntó, tan sorprendida que se olvidó de mirarle fría y ferozmente.

-No solo apaga y enciende las luces -dijo Ron-. No sé como funciona o por qué ocurrió entonces ni ninguna otra vez, porque había estado deseando volver desde que me marché. Pero estaba escuchando la radio temprano en la mañana de Navidad y oí... te oí.

Estaba mirando a Hermione.

-¿Me oíste por la radio? -preguntó ella incrédulamente.

**Dumbledore rio en voz baja y nuevamente el resto lo miro. Una vez más se sintieron decepcionados de que sus preguntas silenciosas no hayan sido respuestas. **

-No, te oí en mi bolsillo. Tu voz -Volvió a sostener en alto el Desiluminador- salía de esto.

-¿Y qué dije exactamente? -preguntó Hermione, su tono rondaba entre el escepticismo y la curiosidad.

-Mi nombre, "Ron". Y dijiste... algo sobre una varita...

— **Oh… debe de haber sido cuando hablaban de la varita rota de Ron — Remus señaló lo obvio. **

Hermione se volvió de un feroz tono escarlata. Harry recordó cuando había sido la primera vez que el nombre de Ron había sido pronunciado en voz alta desde el día en que se marchara. Hermione lo había mencionado cuando hablaban de reparar la varita de Harry.

— **Así que el hechizo que le puso al Desiluminador no se hubiera activado a menos que mis amigos me quisieran de regreso —dijo Ron a Dumbledore y no era una pregunta si un enunciado. **

— **Parece que si —concordó Dumbledore—. Pero no puedo estar seguro de haber realizado el hechizo en el Desiluminador. **

-Así que lo cogí -siguió Ron, mirando al Desiluminador- y no parecía diferente ni nada, pero estaba seguro de haberte oído. Así que lo accioné. Y la luz se apagó en mi habitación, pero otra luz apareció justo fuera de la ventana. Ron alzó su mano vacía y señaló delante de él, sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo que ni Harry ni Hermione podían ver.

-Era una bola de luz, una especie de luz pulsante, y azulada, como la luz que sale de un Traslador, ¿entienden?

-Si -dijeron juntos automáticamente Harry y Hermione.

-Supe que era el momento –dijo Ron-. Cogí mis cosas e hice el equipaje, después me puse la mochila y salí al jardín.

-La pequeña bola de luz estaba allí revoloteando, esperando por mí, cuando salí osciló y la seguí hasta detrás del cobertizo y entonces... buen, entró dentro de mí.

-¿Perdona? -dijo Harry, seguro de no haber oído bien.

-La cosa esa flotó hacia mí -dijo Ron, ilustrando el movimiento con su dedo índice libre- justo hasta mi pecho, y entonces... simplemente lo atravesó. Estaba ahí -Se tocó un punto cerca del corazón-. Podía sentirla, estaba caliente. Y una vez dentro de mí, supe lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Sabía que me llevaría a donde necesitaba ir. Así que me Desaparecí y llegué a la ladera de una colina. Había nieve por todas partes...

-Estábamos allí -dijo Harry-. Pasamos dos noches allí, ¡y la segunda noche la pasé pensando que podía oír a alguien moviéndose alrededor en la oscuridad y llamándome!

— **Eras tú —dijo Molly—. Bien, es un alivio oírlo pero habría sido mejor si los hubieras encontrado la noche anterior. **

— **Pero quizás no hubiera salvado a Harry —señaló Arthur—. Creo que es mejor así. **

— **Si, si volvía la noche anterior, tanto Harry como Hermione se hubieran enojado con el, en cambio ahora solo tiene a uno de ellos gritándole… y es quien siempre le esta gritando de todas maneras —Ginny rio entre dientes.**

-Si, bueno, ese debía que ser yo -dijo Ron-. Sus hechizos protectores funcionan, por cierto, porque no podía verlos ni oíros. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que estaban por ahí, así que al final cogí mi saco de dormir y esperé a que alguno de ustedes apareciera. Creí que se dejarían ver cuando recogieran la tienda

-En realidad no -dijo Hermione-. Desaparecimos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad como precaución extra. Y nos marchamos realmente temprano, porque como Harry ha dicho, oíamos a alguien rondando por ahí.

-Bueno, yo me quedé en la colina todo el día –dijo Ron-. Todavía esperaba que aparecieran. Pero cuando empezaba a oscurecer supe que los había perdido, así que accioné de nuevo el Desiluminador, salió la luz azul y volvió a entrar dentro de mí, y Desaparecí y llegué aquí, a este bosque. Todavía no podía verlos, así que simplemente mantuve la esperanza de que uno de ustedes se mostrara al final... y Harry lo hizo. Bueno, vi a la cierva primero, obviamente.

-¿Que viste qué? -dijo Hermione agudamente.

— **Obviamente ella no sabia eso —Ginny volvió a reír. **

Le explicaron lo que había ocurrido y cuando la historia de la cierva plateada y la espada en la charca se desplegó, Hermione frunció el ceño de uno al otro, concentrándose tanto que olvidó mantener las extremidades cruzadas.

-¡Pero debe haber sido un Patronus! -dijo-. ¿No pudieron ver a quien lo lanzó? ¿No vieron a nadie? ¡Y te llevó hasta la espada! ¡No puedo creerme esto! ¿Después que ocurrió?

Ron explicó como había visto a Harry saltar a la charca, y había esperado a que volviera a salir a la superficie; como había comprendido que algo iba mal, se había sumergido, y había salvado a Harry, para después volver a por la espada. Pero cuando llegó a la apertura del guardapelo, dudó, y Harry le interrumpió.

-... y Ron lo golpeó con la espada.

— **No vas a decirme lo que viste —suspiro Hermione. **

— **No creo que pueda en ese momento —Ron frunció el ceño—. Fue muy difícil oírlo del libro cuando en realidad no pienso de esa manera… bueno, todavía… como sea…. Debió haber sido peor tener que verlo. **

-¿Y… y después? ¿Simplemente se fue? -susurró ella.

-Bueno,... gritó -dijo Harry con una mirada de reojo a Ron-. Antes gritó un poco….

Le tiró el guardapelo en el regazo. Ella lo recogió cautelosamente y examinó sus ventanas rotas. Decidiendo que al fin era seguro hacerlo, Harry levantó el Encantamiento Escudo con un ondeo de la varita de Hermione y se giró hacia Ron.

— **Y luego corrió a Harry le quito su varita y se volvió a Ron y lo hechizo —rio entre dientes Fred. **

— **Yo no haría eso —rodo los ojos Hermione—. Obviamente, ya no estoy tan alterada como antes. **

-¿Acabas de decir que conseguiste escapar de los carroñeros con una varita de repuesto?

— **Oh… ¡si que lo dijo! —dijo Molly**

— **Esa es una muy buena noticia —agrego Remus—. ¡Ahora vas a tener una varita, Harry! **

-¿Qué? -dijo Ron, que había estado observando como Hermione examinaba el guardapelo-. Oh... oh, si.

Abrió una hebilla de su mochila y sacó una varita corta y oscura del bolsillo-. Aquí esta, pensé que sería útil tener una de repuesto.

-Tenías razón -dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano-. La mía se rompió.

-¿Estas bromeando? -dijo Ron, pero en ese momento Hermione se puso en pie, y él pareció de nuevo aprensivo.

Hermione colocó el Horrocrux roto en su bolso de cuentas, después volvió a subir a su cama y se acostó sin otra palabra.

**Ron suspiro, ahí venia la etapa en la que iba a ser ignorado por ella. **

Ron pasó a Harry la nueva varita.

-Es lo mejor que puedes esperar, creo -murmuró Harry.

-Si -dijo Ron-. Podría haber sido peor. ¿Recuerdas aquellos pájaros que me lanzo en sexto año?

— **Eh… ¿no? —dijo Ron—. ¿Por qué me lanzarías aves? **

— **¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —respondió Hermione **

-Todavía no lo he descartado -les llegó la voz amortiguada de Hermione desde debajo de sus mantas,

**Esto tuvo a la mayoría riendo y Ron sonrió, sabiendo que ella ya no estaba completamente molesta con el si ya empezaba con comentarios así. **

pero Harry vio que Ron sonreía ligeramente mientras sacaba su pijama marrón de la mochila.

— **Ese fue el final del capitulo —dijo Severus agradeciendo poder dejar el libro. **

— **Yo creo que Severus fue el ultimo en leer —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Les gustaría comenzar de nuevo o leer en un nuevo orden?**

— **Creo que me gustaría leer —dijo Ginny antes que Hermione se le adelantara. Ginny había sido capaz de echar un vistazo al titulo del capitulo siguiente y estaba intrigada de saber que tenia que ver con el padre de su amiga.**

— **Muy bien —dijo Dumbledore y paso el libro a Ginny.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¿Cómo estáis gente adorada? ¡He vuelto! Después de no se cuanto tiempo, como ya saben, lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya saben los profesores no creen que una tiene vida fuera de la U y se piensan que somos maquinas productoras de tareas… En fin, como ven me ha dado un time y acá tienen otro cap mas de este FanFic.**

**Saben, he estado pensando actualizar una vez al mes, esa es mi meta y la voy a cumplir así que veamos… ¿estamos 25 de abril, no?, pues bien, entonces nos vemos el 25 de Mayo. ¡Así que ojito ojito! **

**Como sea, quiero daros las gracias a todas aquellas personas que comentan la historia, ¡eso si que motiva mucho a escribir! Saber que os gusta y ver si hay algún inconveniente e intentar mejorarlo… ¡Ah! Y también daros la bienvenida a aquellos nuevos lectores que se han integrado a este humilde fic jejeje… ¡Bienvenidos y gracias! **

**Gracias a ginnypotterwe, andreinaB, francesca85, ValeriaCullen303, pearlpotter, dunnadharel, Sakhory, AlejandraCullen… lamento no responderle los reviews pero el tiempo me gana, ya son las 2am y me tengo que ir a memir como Buena nena que soy jajaja…**

**Y sobretodo a MioneMalfoy20, que me ayudo en algunas partes que me trabe… ¡Sos lo máximo amiga, Te quiero! ¡El Capi va para ti, Genia! **

**Bueno, me despido hasta otra oportunidad…**

**No os olvide, comer las verduras, tomar la leche, hacer los deberes y no dejar que los gnomos os muerdan…**

**¡Alaos Waps! **


	21. Xenophilius Lovegood

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: Xenophilius Lovegood<strong>

— **Xenophilius Lovegood ****—leyó Ginny. **

— **¿Por qué habría un capitulo dedicado a ese sujeto? —pregunto Draco**

— **No lo se, pero estoy segura que vamos a saberlo —dijo Ginny y sin mas demora empezó a leer el libro. **

Harry no había esperado que la cólera de Hermione se apaciguase durante la noche, por lo que no le sorprendió que a la mañana siguiente se comunicase principalmente con miradas desagradables y silencios mordaces.

**Ron suspiro sabiendo que le seria difícil, pero al mismo tiempo, eso no le importaba ya que al menos estaba allí. **

Ron respondió manteniendo un comportamiento sombrío poco natural en su presencia, como un signo externo de continuo arrepentimiento. De hecho, cuando los tres estaban juntos, Harry se sentía como el único no afligido en un funeral al que habían acudido pocas personas. Sin embargo, durante los pocos momentos que Ron pasaba a solas con Harry (recogiendo agua y buscando champiñones en la maleza), Ron se volvía descaradamente alegre.

— **Era obvio —Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pero sonreía a Ron—. No pienses que no sé que fingías cuando estaba con ustedes dos. **

— **No te preocupes, dudo que piense que pueda engañarte por un momento —rio Ron. **

— **Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con la actuación? —pregunto Tonks—. ¿Por qué molestarte en verte sombrío? **

— **Bueno, en primer lugar, dudo que sea del todo un acto. Yo realmente detesto que Hermione no me hable—dijo Ron—. Y en segundo lugar, yo realmente no quiero hacerla enojar más de lo que ya esta conmigo… eso seria mas tiempo para que logre perdonarme. **

—Alguien nos ayudó —decía todo el rato—. Alguien envió a esa cierva. Alguien está de nuestro lado. ¡Un Horrocrux menos, tío!

— **Realmente me pregunto quien envió el patronus —declaro Remus pensativamente. **

— **Bueno, quien quiera que fuese, Dumbledore confía en el —dijo Bill y ambos giraron a ver a Dumbledore, quien no parecía estar de humor para contestar alguna pregunta. **

**Severus tenía el ceño fruncido ante esas palabras y en esos momentos deseaba tener el libro para poder leer antes que ellos analizaran demasiado. **

— **Bueno, creo que la mayoría de nosotros en esta sala somos personas en las cuales Dumbledore confía —señaló Molly a cabo—. Tal vez haya sea uno de nosotros. **

— **Pero si fuera uno de nosotros quien ha conjurado el patronus ya lo hubiera dicho ¿no? —añadió Fleur. **

— **Si, tienes razón —concordó Molly**

— **En realidad, eso no es del todo cierto —dijo Sirius receloso—. Solo se me ocurre una persona aquí que no admitiría que su patronus es una cierva. **

**Severus trato de no reaccionar a la deducción de Sirius, pero él supo que seria inútil. **

— **Fuiste tú… ¿no? —espeto Sirius a Severus. **

**Severus solo lo miro amargamente. **

— **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El patronus de Snape es una cierva! —dijeron los gemelos al unísono, antes de soltar pequeñas risitas—. ¡Eso es valiosa información! **

— **Apuesto a que ahora estas contento de que la cierva no haya hablado —le dijo Ron a Harry, quien parecía no prestar mucha atención.**

— **Hubiera sido realmente espeluznante escuchar la voz de Snape proceder de la cierva —rio Ginny. **

— **¡No puedo creer que haya tomado la forma del patronus de Lily! —dijo Sirius enojado, ignorando el parloteo de los demás. **

— **Me importa poco lo que creas —dijo Severus fríamente. **

— **Es suficiente, Sirius —dijo Remus, antes que Sirius siguiera hablando—.Es claro que Severus se preocupaba mucho por Lily mas de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera creído. **

**Ese comentario no detuvo la expresión fría de Severus, realmente no le preocupaba que sus sentimientos hayan sido de conocimiento publico. **

**Harry observaba detenidamente a Snape. Ya habían pasado horas desde que sabia que a Snape le gustaba su madre, pero no se dio cuenta que tanto sentía Snape para preocuparse realmente por su madre. Su patronus no se convirtió en una cierva de la nada… había que tener una conexión con la persona… tenia que cuidar de ellos profundamente. **

Alentados por la destrucción del guardapelo, se pusieron a debatir sobre las posibles localizaciones de los otros Horrocruxes, y aunque habían discutido el asunto antes con tanta frecuencia, Harry se sentía optimista, seguro de que más descubrimientos importantes seguirían al primero.

— **Podrías ser más optimista, porque el temor y el miedo causado por el medallón ya no se cierne sobre ustedes —señaló Bill a cabo. **

El enfado de Hermione no podía estropear su humor optimista:

— **Así que parecer ser que soy la única que esta enojada —suspiro Hermione. **

— **Venga Hermione, no creo que estés realmente enojada —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice —. Molesta si, pero sabes que tienes a Ron siempre que quieras sentirte mucho mejor.**

— **Es cierto —coincidió Hermione—. Y sabiendo eso solo me haría mas enojada. **

el repentino aumento de su suerte, la aparición de la misteriosa cierva, la recuperación de la espada de Gryffindor, y por encima de todo, la vuelta de Ron, hacía a Harry tan feliz que era bastante difícil mantener una expresión seria.

Al final de la tarde, él y Ron escaparon de nuevo de la presencia ceñuda de Hermione,

**Hermione hizo una mueca, no le agradaba que escaparan de ella. **

y con el pretexto de registrar los setos vacíos en busca de zarzamoras inexistentes, retomaron el intercambio de noticias. Harry finalmente había conseguido contarle a Ron la historia completa de los distintos sucesos que habían vivido él y Hermione, hasta todo lo sucedido en el Valle de Godric. Ron ahora estaba informando a Harry de todo lo que había descubierto sobre el amplio mundo mágico durante esas semanas que había estado fuera.

— **Hmmm… eso es muy bueno —dijo Remus pensativo—. Seria útil para que todos sepan lo que esta sucediendo. **

— ¿… y cómo descubristeis lo del Tabú? —le preguntó a Harry después de explicar los muchos intentos desesperados que hacían los hijos de muggles para evitar al Ministerio.

**La mayoría frunció en ceño a eso, odiando que los nacidos muggles tuvieran que huir. **

—¿El qué?

—¡Tú y Hermione habéis parado de decir el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes!

**Pocos levantaron una ceja ante esto, preguntándose si esto significaba lo que creían que era. **

—Oh, sí. Bueno, es simplemente un mal hábito en el que hemos caído —dijo Harry—. Pero no tengo problema en llamarle V…

—¡NO! —bramó Ron, causando que Harry saltase al seto y que Hermione (con la nariz enterrada en un libro en la entrada de la tienda) los mirase con el ceño fruncido

— **¿Muy dramático, no? —dijo Fred a su hermano. **

— **Parece que es muy importante que Harry no diga el nombre —Ron frunció el ceño. **

—. Perdón —dijo Ron, tirando de Harry para sacarlo de las zarzas—, pero el nombre ha sido maldecido, Harry, ¡así es cómo rastrean a la gente! Usar su nombre rompe encantamientos protectores, causa algún tipo de perturbación mágica… ¡así es como nos encontraron en Tottenham Court Road!

— **Oh, maldita sea… eso no es bueno —dijo Sirius. **

— **En lo absoluto —concordó Remus—. Definitivamente esto va a facilitar las cosas a los mortifagos para capturar a miembros de la Orden u otras personas dispuestas a enfrentarse a Voldemort… esos son los únicos que utilizan su nombre. **

— **¿Te das cuenta que acabas de decir su nombre, verdad? —dijo Bill con aspecto pálido. **

— **Por supuesto —respondió Remus, rodando los ojos—. El tabú no se ha realizado todavía. **

— **Ya lo se —dijo Bill—. En realidad estaba pensando en lo difícil que será para Harry el no poder decir el nombre. Al igual que tu, que ni siquiera lo pensaste… para él es natural decir el nombre. **

**Harry gimió a eso. Bill tenía razón, el no tenia en absoluto miedo de decir el nombre. Seria fácil para el para olvidar el nuevo peligro de decir Voldemort en el futuro. **

— **Entonces, es algo bueno que Ron le haya advertido sobre el tabú —dijo Ginny, a sabiendas de la preocupación de Harry y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Ella decidió que la lectura le ayudaría más que hablar de esto. **

—¿Porque usamos su nombre?

—¡Exacto! Hay que reconocerles el mérito, tiene sentido. Era sólo la gente que se tomaba en serio lo de hacerle frente, como Dumbledore, la que se atrevía a usarlo. Ahora que le han puesto un Tabú, cualquiera que lo diga puede ser rastreado… ¡una manera rápida y fácil de encontrar a miembros de la Orden! Casi pillaron a Kingsley…

**Todos hicieron una mueca a eso, pero habían notado que lo dijo prácticamente de modo que ellos no estuvieron tan preocupados. **

—¿En serio?

—Sí, un grupo de mortífagos lo acorralaron, según dijo Bill, pero consiguió escapar. Huyó, justo como nosotros. —Ron se rascó pensativamente la barbilla con la punta de su varita—. ¿No crees que pudo ser Kingsley el que nos mandó esa cierva?

— **Gracias —dijo Harry de repente, sonando un tanto renuente, mirando a Severus—. Por ayudarme… por darme la espada. **

**Severus no sabia que decir ni que pensar sobre esto… Potter dándole las gracias por algo. El asintió con la cabeza al ver que el muchacho parecía tan sorprendido como el. **

— **¡Harry y Snape… amables entre ellos! ¡Es todo… es el fin del mundo! —dijo George de manera espectacular, haciendo que algunos rieran.**

—Su patronus es un lince, lo vimos en la boda, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí…

Se fueron alejando por los setos, lejos de la tienda y de Hermione.

—Harry… ¿no crees que pudo haber sido Dumbledore?

—¿Dumbledore qué?

Ron pareció un poco avergonzado, pero dijo en voz baja: —Dumbledore… la cierva. Quiero decir…

— **Er… Dumbledore esta muerto —señaló Charlie. **

— **Y las personas que han muerto no pueden hacer un patronus —añadió Tonks. **

— **Además mi patronus es un ave fénix —dijo Dumbledore amablemente. **

—Ron estaba mirando a Harry de reojo—, fue el último en tener la verdadera espada, ¿no?

Harry no se rió de Ron, porque entendía demasiado bien el anhelo bajo la pregunta. La idea de que Dumbledore hubiese conseguido volver a ellos, que los estuviese vigilando, habría sido totalmente reconfortante.

— **¿De verdad? Pareces muy enfadado con Dumbledore en ese momento —dijo Percy. **

— **Eso no quiere decir que no seria un consuelo verle… saber que esta ahí afuera —dijo Harry—. Realmente seria un peso menos sobre mis hombros. **

Negó con la cabeza.

—Dumbledore está muerto —dijo—. Vi cómo sucedió, vi el cuerpo. Definitivamente se ha ido. De todas formas, su patronus era un fénix, no una cierva.

—Pero los patronus pueden cambiar, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron—. El de Tonks lo hizo, ¿no?

— **¿Lo hizo? —dijo Tonks viéndose confundida y un poco triste— ¿Qué será? **

— **Quizás una imagen que tenga que ver con Lupin —dijo Severus, que sabia algo acerca de las formas cambiantes de los Patronus. **

— **Oh —dijo Tonks, sonrojándose un poco—. Eso no es tan malo. **

—Sí, pero si Dumbledore estuviese vivo, ¿no se mostraría? ¿Por qué no nos daría directamente la espada?

— **Para poder usar correctamente la espada, nadie te la tendría que dar —dijo Dumbledore—. Hay que ganarla. **

— **¿Podría ser destruido el horrocrux si no se hubiera ganado? —pregunto Harry. **

— **No puedo asegurarlo —dijo Dumbledore—. El veneno de basilisco esta en la espada estoy seguro, pero no estoy seguro del éxito que habría al usar la espada si esta no se la hubieran ganado. Por ejemplo, si tu Harry hubieras utilizado la espada, es posible que hubiera sido más difícil destruir el horrocrux. Pero como el señor Weasley lo uso, y el había demostrado sin duda un gran valor y gran coraje en el ultimo capitulo, la espada funciono como estaba previsto. **

**Las orejas de Ron se pusieron de un rojo brillante por tanta alabanza de Dumbledore. Hermione le sonrió con orgullo. **

— **¿Entonces, eso se significa que Ron va a ser siempre quien use la espada ahora u otro podría usarlo? —pregunto Ginny—. ¿Ya Harry no había sacado la espada del sombrero seleccionador? ¿No significaría que el tenia derecho a usarla en cualquier momento? **

— **Por lo menos, yo me inclino a creer que Harry hubiera sido capaz de utilizarlo —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, no me hubiera arriesgado en una situación como esta, si Harry no era capaz de usar la espada correctamente podría haberle costado la vida… dependiendo del horrocrux. **

— **¿Esta pensando en la serpiente… o todos los horrocrux son peligrosos? —pregunto Remus, con aspecto pálido. **

— **Como hemos visto hay peligro al destruir cualquier horrocrux —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero si, creo que Nagigi va a ser el horrocrux más difícil de destruir, y la espada seria muy útil en su contra. **

— **En cuanto a su otra pregunta señorita Weasley —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndole amablemente—. El tiempo en que la espada ha estado en mi poder, he visto que es capaz de juzgar la calidad de quienes entran en contacto con ella. He encontrado que es muy útil y he descubierto mucho de sus talentos ocultos. Por lo tanto, tengo la plena confianza en que funcionaria para cualquiera de… como dicen que les llaman… el trio de oro. **

— **Bien, es bueno saberlo —sonrió Ginny a eso y empezó a leer. **

—A mí que me registren —dijo Ron—. ¿La misma razón por la que no te la dio mientras estaba vivo? ¿La misma razón por la que te dejó una vieja snitch y a Hermione un libro con cuentos de niños?

—¿Y cual es? —preguntó Harry, girándose para mirar a Ron a la cara, desesperado por la respuesta.

— **¿Y esperas que te de una respuesta? —dijo Fred negando con la cabeza. **

—No lo sé —dijo Ron—. Algunas veces pensé, cuando estaba un poco frustrado, que simplemente se estaba riendo o… o que sólo quería hacerlo más difícil.

— **Si claro… el solo quería dificultarles el trabajo haciéndolo mas difícil —Draco rodo los ojos. **

Pero no creo eso, ya no. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando me dio el Desiluminador, ¿no? Él… bueno —las orejas de Ron se pusieron de color rojo brillante, y se quedó absorto con un terrón de césped a sus pies—, debió haber sabido que yo saldría corriendo.

**Ron se sintió abatido a eso. **

— **No creo que sea solo esa razón por la cual le daría el Desiluminador —dijo Dumbledore y Ron lo miro esperanzado, aunque no mucha, porque no importaba lo que Dumbledore dijera, el había dejado a sus amigos—. Después de su primer año me di cuenta que usted era el mas propenso a sacrificarse por sus amigos —Molly gimió ante el significado implícito de eso—. Yo creo que te ayudaría a regresar si llegaras a estar… separado de sus amigos. **

— **¿Qué… como luchar contra un grupo de mortifagos para dar a Harry y Hermione tiempo para salir corriendo? —dijo Ron, viéndose confundido. Incluso si quisiera hacer algo así, sabia que ninguno de sus amigos se lo permitiría. **

— **No exactamente —Dumbledore frunció en ceño—. Más bien actuar como algún señuelo.**

**Ron aun parecía dudoso. **

— **Es razonable creer que serias más capaz de hablar con alguien que los persigue que los otros dos —dijo Remus razonando—. Después de todo, con tu estado de sangre puede que ellos no se preocupen mucho por ti, por el contrario con Harry y Hermione que serian capturados.**

— **Hmmm… ¿De verdad cree que pueda pasar, señor? —pregunto Ron a Dumbledore. **

— **Creo que usted estaría dispuesto a hacer algo como eso —fue la respuesta de Dumbledore. **

— **Pero no creo que suceda —dijo Ron y no era pregunta. **

— **No —respondió Dumbledore con un suspiro—. Pero habría sido una tontería de mi parte no pensar esa posibilidad. **

**Ron asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que lo único que había obtenido de ese intercambio con Dumbledore fue que el no creía que solo abandonaba a sus amigos, sino que los salvaría, también. **

—No —lo corrigió Harry—. Debió haber sabido que siempre querrías volver.

— **Ahora, es definitivamente cierto —dijo Dumbledore—. Porque he conocido a muchas personas que han actuado temerariamente en un momento de pasión y han buscado desesperadamente una manera de rectificar su error. **

Ron lo miró agradecido, pero todavía incómodo. En parte para cambiar de tema, Harry dijo: —Hablando de Dumbledore, ¿escuchaste lo que escribió Skeeter sobre él?

—Oh, sí —dijo Ron enseguida—, la gente está hablando bastante sobre ello. Por supuesto, si las cosas fuesen diferentes, serían noticias enormes, que Dumbledore fuera amigo de Grindelwald, pero ahora es sólo algo de lo que reírse para la gente a la que no le gustaba Dumbledore, y una pequeña bofetada en la cara para todos los que pensaban que era un tipo estupendo.

Aunque no veo que sea tan importante. Era realmente joven cuando ellos…

—De nuestra edad —dijo Harry, justo como le había replicado a Hermione, y algo en su expresión pareció hacer decidir a Ron no seguir con el tema. Una gran araña estaba sentada en el medio de una telaraña congelada en las zarzas. Harry la apuntó con la varita que le había dado Ron la noche anterior, la que Hermione se había dignado a examinar, y que había decidido estaba hecha de endrino.

—Engorgio.

La araña tembló un poco, saltando ligeramente en la tela. Harry lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez la araña aumentó un poco de tamaño.

— **Hmmm… no sabia que eras tan malo en encantamientos —le dijo Ginny a Harry. **

— **No lo soy —respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño—. ¿La varita que estoy utilizando realmente hace gran parte de la diferencia? **

— **Depende del mago… y que tipo de varitas estés usando —dijo Dumbledore—. Creo que si hubieras tenido cualquiera de las varitas de tus amigos hubieras tenido un resultado más aceptable. De hecho, creo que el señor Weasley hubiera sido capaz de usar esa varita en particular de manera más eficiente porque él fue quien tomo posesión de ella. Pero ya que la varita no la ganaste tú, esta no se siente inclinada a obedecerte. **

— **Habla de la varita como si tuviera mente propia —dijo Hermione sorprendida. **

— **No tiene mente propia, por supuesto, pero hay lazos que se forman entre la varita y el mago —dijo Dumbledore—. Si quieres, podemos discutir esto mas tarde. Creo que hay algunas personas que están impacientes por escuchar lo que esta por venir —añadió con un brillo en sus ojos. **

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. **

—Para de hacer eso —dijo Ron con dureza—. Siento haber dicho que Dumbledore era joven, ¿vale?

— **¿Qué, le tienes miedo a una pequeña asquerosa araña? —se burlaron los gemelos mientras el resto de los hermanos de Ron reían. **

— **Es suficiente, los dos —dijo Molly bruscamente—. ¡Ya lo han traumatizado lo suficiente con eso!**

**Ron gimió, deseando que su madre no hubiera dicho nada. **

— **No sabia que le tenías miedo a las arañas —sonrió Draco de una manera que a Ron no le gusto en lo absoluto. **

Harry había olvidado el odio que sentía Ron hacia las arañas.

—Perdón… Reducio.

La araña no se encogió. Harry bajó la mirada hacia la varita de endrino. Cada hechizo menor que había realizado hasta entonces ese día, había parecido menos poderoso que los producidos con su varita de fénix. La nueva le parecía como una intrusa, poco familiar, como tener la mano de otra persona cosida al final del brazo.

—Sólo necesitas practicar —dijo Hermione, que se les había acercado en silencio por detrás y había observado ansiosa mientras Harry intentaba aumentar y reducir la araña—. Es todo cuestión de confianza, Harry.

— **En cierto modo es cierto, es mas familiar si te haces de la varita, seria más fácil de usarla, pero nunca va a funcionar como tu propia varita —dijo Dumbledore. **

Él supo por qué quería que estuviese bien: todavía se sentía culpable por romperle la varita. Se tragó la réplica que brotó a sus labios, que podía quedarse con la varita de endrino si pensaba que no había diferencia, y él en cambio cogería la suya.

— **Yo no daría mi varita —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, sin importarle lo que había dicho ni como se sorprendió de lo que Dumbledore había dicho acerca de las varitas, ella hubiera extrañado su varita si no era capaz de usarla. **

Sin embargo, deseando que todos volviesen a ser amigos, estuvo de acuerdo; pero cuando Ron miró a Hermione con una sonrisa indecisa, ella se marchó airada y desapareció una vez más detrás del libro.

Los tres volvieron a la tienda cuando llegó la oscuridad, y Harry se encargó de la primera guardia. Sentado en la entrada, intentó hacer que la varita de endrino levitase pequeñas rocas a sus pies; pero su magia todavía parecía más torpe y menos poderosa que la que había hecho antes.

— **Realmente espero que lo superes pronto —se inquieto Molly, no le gustaba que Harry se sintiera tan torpe. **

Hermione estaba tumbada en su litera leyendo, mientras que Ron, después de dirigirle muchas miradas nerviosas, había sacado una pequeña radio de madera de su mochila y estaba empezando a intentar sintonizarla.

—Hay un programa —le dijo a Harry en voz baja—, que cuenta las noticias como realmente son. Todos los demás están del lado de Quien-tú-sabes y están siguiendo la línea del Ministerio, pero este… espera a escucharlo, es genial. Salvo que no pueden hacerlo todas las noches, tienen que cambiar continuamente de localización por si les hacen redadas, y se necesita una contraseña para sintonizarla… El problema es que me perdí la última.

Tamborileó ligeramente con la varita en la parte de arriba de la radio, farfullando palabras aleatorias en voz baja. Le lanzó a Hermione muchas miradas disimuladas, claramente temiendo un arrebato de ira, pero por toda la atención que le prestó, bien podría Ron no haber estado allí.

— **Hmmm… Me pregunto si él estaba temiendo un arrebato de ira o tenia la esperanza de una —razono Fred. **

— **Bueno, a juzgar por todos los arranques de ira que él ha causado en los últimos años, yo me iría a por la esperanza—Dijo George. **

— **Si, por lo menos el sabría que hacer una que Hermione le gritara —agrego Ginny con una sonrisa. **

Durante unos diez minutos Ron dio golpecitos y farfulló, Hermione pasó las hojas de su libro, y Harry continuó practicando con la varita de endrino.

Finalmente Hermione bajó de su litera. Ron paró de dar golpecitos al instante.

—¡Si te está molestando, paro! —le dijo a Hermione con nerviosismo.

Hermione no se dignó a responder, sino que se acercó a Harry.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo.

Él miró al libro que todavía agarraba en la mano. Era La Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore.

— **Por favor… no ese libro, realmente no quiero saber nada mas de eso —dijo Sirius. **

—¿Qué? —dijo con aprensión. Pasó por su mente que ahí había un capítulo sobre él; no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría al escuchar la versión de Rita de su relación con Dumbledore.

— **No entiendo como puedes tener una objeción a eso, sabiendo que no habría una onza de vedad en ella, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo crees todo lo que lees en otras partes del libro —dijo Ginny pensativa, y Harry la miro tímidamente. **

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Hermione fue completamente inesperada.

—Quiero que vayamos a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood.

— **Diré que no lo vi venir —dijo Fred—. Tu eres la ultima persona que yo hubiera esperado que quisiera ver a ese loco. **

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de Luna. ¡Quiero ir y hablar con él!

—Eh… ¿por qué?

Ella respiró profundamente, como si se estuviera preparando, y dijo: —Es esa marca, la marca en Beedle el Bardo. ¡Mira esto!

Puso La Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore bajo los ojos poco dispuestos de Harry y éste vio una fotografía de la carta original que Dumbledore le había escrito a Grindelwald, con la conocida escritura fina e inclinada. Odiaba ver una prueba absoluta de que realmente Dumbledore había escrito esas palabras, que no habían sido invención de Rita.

**Dumbledore suspiro, no le gustaba escuchar la decepción en los pensamientos de Harry. **

—La firma —dijo Hermione—. ¡Mira la firma, Harry!

Él obedeció. Por un momento no supo de qué le estaba hablando, pero, examinándola más de cerca con la ayuda de su varita encendida, vio que Dumbledore había reemplazado la A de Albus con la pequeña versión de la misma marca triangular inscrita sobre Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

—¿Eh… qué estáis…? —dijo Ron con vacilación, pero Hermione lo aplastó con una mirada y se giró de vuelta hacia Harry.

— **Creo que estoy vetado en esa conversación —se quejo Ron. **

—Continúa apareciendo, ¿verdad? —dijo ella—. Sé que Viktor dijo que era la marca de Grindelwald, pero definitivamente estaba en esa vieja tumba del valle de Godric, ¡y las fechas de la lápida eran de mucho antes de que apareciera Grindelwald! Bueno, no podemos preguntarle a Dumbledore o Grindelwald lo que significa la marca —ni siquiera sé si Grindelwald todavía está vivo—, pero le podemos preguntar al señor Lovegood. Llevaba puesto el símbolo en la boda. ¡Estoy segura de que esto es importante, Harry!

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore, pero el no parecía querer hablar de eso. **

— **¿De verdad crees que los Lovegood saben lo que es? —cuestiono Fred.**

— **Debido a que solo podría tener alguna creencia loca o algo así —añadió George. **

— **No se si yo lo tendría como una fuente confiable —dijo Bill pensativo. **

Harry no respondió inmediatamente. Miró su cara intensa y ansiosa, y después desvió la vista hacia fuera, hacia la oscuridad que los rodeaba, pensando. Tras una larga pausa, dijo: —Hermione, no necesitamos otro valle de Godric. Nos convencimos de ir allí…

—¡Pero continúa apareciendo, Harry! Dumbledore me dejó Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, ¿cómo sabes que no se supone que tenemos que averiguar cosas sobre el signo?

— **A juzgar por el silencio de Albus, yo tendría que estar de acuerdo con ella —dijo McGonagall—. Lo que sea que signifique el símbolo es importante. **

—¡Aquí vamos otra vez! —Harry se sintió ligeramente exasperado—. Seguimos intentando convencernos de que Dumbledore nos dejó señales secretas y pistas…

—El Desiluminador resultó ser muy útil —dijo Ron elevando la voz—. Creo que Hermione tiene razón, deberíamos ir y ver a Lovegood.

Harry le lanzó una mirada sombría. Estaba bastante seguro de que el apoyo de Ron hacia Hermione tenía poco que ver con el deseo de conocer el significado de la runa triangular.

**Todos rieron a eso, sobretodo Ron. **

—No será el valle de Godric —añadió Ron—. Lovegood está de nuestro lado, Harry. El Quisquilloso ha estado a tu favor todo este tiempo, ¡continúa diciendo a todo el mundo que tienen que ayudarte!

—¡Estoy segura de que esto es importante! —dijo Hermione con seriedad.

—¿Pero no creéis que si lo fuera, Dumbledore me lo habría dicho antes de morir?

— **No —respondieron varios.**

—Tal vez… tal vez es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti mismo —dijo Hermione, como si se estuviera agarrando a un clavo ardiendo.

—Sí —dijo Ron, con actitud servil—, eso tiene sentido.

—No, no lo tiene —le espetó Hermione

— **No te pones de acuerdo contigo misma —le señaló Ron—. ¿Estas tan acostumbrada a discutir conmigo, que no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo? **

— **Obvio que no —Hermione rodo los ojos—. Pero puedo decir cuando estas de acuerdo conmigo solo porque quieres complacerme y eso es algo que no aprecio. **

—, pero aún así creo que deberíamos hablar con el señor Lovegood. ¿Un símbolo que une a Dumbledore, Grindelwald y el valle de Godric? ¡Harry, estoy segura de que deberíamos saber sobre esto!

—Creo que deberíamos votar —dijo Ron—. Aquellos a favor de ir a ver a Lovegood…

**Todos se echaron a reír, al ver de qué iba esto. **

**Harry negó con la cabeza por el afán de su amigo por complacer a Hermione. **

— **Sabes Hermione, deberías prestar atención a esto —dijo Fleur— Se ve que tanto Ron esta dispuesto para disculparse, cuando estas enojada con el. **

**Ron hizo una mueca y Hermione sonrió ante el comentario. **

Su mano se levantó disparada antes que la de Hermione. Los labios de ella temblaron sospechosamente mientras levantaba la suya.

—Sobrepasado en votos, Harry, lo siento —dijo Ron, golpeándolo en la espalda.

—Bien —dijo Harry, medio divertido, medio irritado—. Sólo que, una vez que hayamos visitado a Lovegood, intentaremos buscar más Horrocruxes, ¿vale? De todas formas, ¿dónde viven los Lovegood? ¿Alguno de vosotros lo sabe?

—Sí, no están muy lejos de mi casa —dijo Ron—. No sé exactamente donde, pero mamá y papá siempre señalan hacia las colinas cuando los mencionan. No debe ser muy difícil de encontrar.

Cuando Hermione había vuelto a su litera, Harry bajó la voz.

—Sólo estuviste de acuerdo para intentar volver a estar bien con ella.

—Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra —dijo Ron alegremente—, y es un poco de ambos.

**La declaración de Ron causo más risas. **

¡Anímate, son las vacaciones de navidad, Luna estará en casa!

Tenían una excelente vista del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole desde la ladera ventosa hacia la que se desaparecieron la mañana siguiente.

**Molly se vio esperanzada de que alguna manera ellos le hicieran saber que estaban cerca de la Madriguera, pero sabía que eso no era probable. **

Desde su ventajosa posición elevada, el pueblo parecía una colección de casas de juguete dentro de los grandes rayos de luz inclinados que se extendían desde los espacios entre las nubes hasta la tierra.

Se quedaron parados un minuto o dos mirando a la Madriguera, protegiéndose los ojos del sol con las manos, pero todo lo que fueron capaces de distinguir fueron los altos setos y árboles del huerto, que proporcionaban a la pequeña casa torcida protección a ojos muggles.

—Es raro, estar tan cerca, pero no hacer una visita — dijo Ron.

— **Realmente me gustaría que lo pudieran hacer —Molly expreso sus pensamientos**

— **No es seguro para nosotros hacer eso —suspiro Hermione.**

— **Lo se querida, pero me hubiera gustado… —suspiro Molly, también, y Arthur le paso un brazo alrededor de ella. **

—Bueno, no es como si no los acabases de ver. Estuviste aquí en Navidad —dijo Hermione fríamente.

—¡No estuve en la Madriguera! —dijo Ron con una risa incrédula

— **No, nosotros seriamos las ultimas personas a las que él hubiera querido ver después de lo ocurrido ****—dijo Arthur, sabiendo como se hubiera sentido estar en el lugar de su hijo. **

—. ¿Crees que iba a volver allí y decirles que salí corriendo? Sí, Fred y George se lo habrían tomado genial. Y Ginny, habría sido realmente comprensiva.

— **Habrías muerto en un segundo —dijo Ginny con naturalidad. **

— **Probablemente hubiera sido mejor con los mortifagos —dijo Fred. **

— **¡Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso Frederick Weasley! —grito Molly. **

—¿Pero dónde estuviste entonces? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

— **Con Bill, es obvio, le ha mencionado cerca de diez veces mientras le contaba a Harry acerca de las cosas —dijo Fleur.**

— **¡No me dijiste que Ronald estaba con ustedes! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por el? —Molly reclamo a Bill. **

— **Mama, eso no ha ocurrido todavía —le señaló—. Y no creo que te hubieras preocupado menos si sabias que estaba conmigo. **

—En la nueva casa de Bill y Fleur. Shell Cottage. Bill siempre ha sido decente conmigo. No… no se quedó impresionado cuando escuchó lo que había hecho, pero no insistió en ello. Sabía que yo realmente lo sentía. Nadie del resto de la familia sabe que estuve allí. Bill le dijo a mamá que él y Fleur no iban a ir a casa por Navidad porque querían estar solos. Ya sabes, las primeras vacaciones después de casarse. No creo que a Fleur le importase. Ya sabes lo mucho que odia a Celestina Warbeck.

**Molly quedo sin aliento a eso y frunció el ceño mas. **

**Fleur no pareció darse cuenta de esa reacción en lo absoluto, aunque se preguntaba quien era Celestina Warbeck. **

—Ron le dio la espalda a la Madriguera.

—Probemos por aquí —dijo, liderando el recorrido sobre la cima de la colina.

Caminaron durante unas pocas horas, Harry oculto bajo la capa de Invisibilidad ante la insistencia de Hermione. El grupo de colinas bajas parecía estar deshabitado, salvo por una pequeña casa de campo, que parecía abandonada.

—¿Crees que es de ellos, y que se han marchado durante las Navidades? —dijo Hermione, mirando a través de la ventana a una pequeña cocina ordenada con geranios en el alféizar. Ron resopló.

—Escucha, presiento que serías capaz de saber quién vive ahí si mirases a través de la ventana de los Lovegood. Probemos el siguiente grupo de colinas.

— **Ni siquiera tienes que mirar a través de su ventana para saberlo —dijo Arthur con cariño. **

— **Si, es muy obvio desde el momento en que lo veo —rio Ginny. **

— **¿Ya has estado allí? —pregunto Ron. **

— **Una vez… fue cuando estabas en Hogwarts… y estaba sola —dijo Ginny. **

Así que se desaparecieron unos pocos kilómetros más al norte.

—¡Ajá! —gritó Ron, mientras el viento les azotaba el cabello y las ropas. Ron estaba apuntando hacia arriba, hacia la cima de la colina en la que habían aparecido, donde una casa con aspecto de lo más extraño se erguía hacia el cielo, con un gran cilindro negro que tenía una luna fantasmagórica colgando por detrás bajo el cielo de la tarde—. Esa tiene que ser la casa de Luna, ¿quién más viviría en un sitio como ese? ¡Parece un grajo gigante!

— **Suena como un castillo para mí —dijo Hermione.**

— **Eso es lo que es… una torre de ajedrez, es decir —le dijo Ron. **

— **Oh —dijo ella ruborizándose. **

—No se parece en nada a un pájaro —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño hacia la torre.

**Ron rio a eso, sabiendo que la Hermione de la Sala estaba pensando la misma cosa. **

—Estaba hablando de una torre de ajedrez —dijo Ron—. Un castillo para ti.

Las piernas de Ron eran las más largas, por lo que llegó a la cima de la colina en primer lugar. Cuando Harry y Hermione lo alcanzaron, jadeando y con punzadas en los laterales del cuerpo, lo encontraron sonriendo ampliamente.

—Es la suya —dijo Ron—. Mirad.

Tres letreros pintados a mano habían sido clavados a una verja estropeada.

En el primero se leía:

_EL QUISQUILLOSO. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD_

En el segundo:

_ESCOGE TU PROPIO MUÉRDAGO_

En el tercero:

_NO TOCAR LAS CIRUELAS DIRIGIBLES_

La verja chirrió cuando la abrieron. El camino zigzagueante que llevaba hasta la puerta principal estaba cubierto de una variedad de plantas extrañas, incluyendo un arbusto cubierto de frutas naranjas parecidas a un rábano que a veces Luna llevaba de pendientes.

— **Siempre pregunte porque llevaba puestas esas cosas —reflexiono Harry. **

— **Es probable que para mantener alejada una de las tantas criaturas de las que siempre esta hablando —dijo Hermione. **

— **¿O quizás para que llegaran a ella? —incluyo Ron con una risa.**

— **O a ella solo le gusta la manera en que se ven —Ginny rodo los ojos y empezó a leer antes que alguien mas exprese su teoría. **

Harry creyó reconocer un Snargaluff y se mantuvo lejos de la marchitada cepa. Dos ancianos manzanos silvestres, doblados por el viento, vacíos de hojas pero todavía llenos de frutas rojas del tamaño de bayas y coronas de arbustos de muérdago con gotitas blancas, estaban colocados como centinelas a cada lado de la puerta. Una pequeña lechuza con la cabeza ligeramente aplastada y parecida a un halcón, los miraba desde una de las ramas.

—Es mejor que te quites la capa de Invisibilidad, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Es a ti a quien quiere ayudar el señor Lovegood, no a nosotros.

Él siguió la sugerencia,

— **Sabes, me de he dado cuenta de algo… siempre haces lo que Granger sugiere —dijo Draco— ¿No tienes ideas propias Potter?**

— **En su mayoría es mejor dejar a Hermione salirse con la suya —Harry se encogió de hombros.**

— **El pobre tipo, esta tan abatido y ni siquiera es su novia —Fred le susurro a George, y Harry les fulmino con la mirada. **

pasándole la capa para que la guardase en el bolso con cuentas. Entonces ella llamó tres veces a la gruesa puerta negra, que estaba incrustada de clavos de hierro y tenía un llamador con forma de águila.

Apenas habían pasado diez segundos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Xenophilius Lovegood, descalzo y llevando lo que parecía ser un camisón manchado. Su largo pelo como de algodón dulce estaba sucio y desarreglado. En comparación, en la boda de Bill y Fleur Xenophilius había estado absolutamente elegante.

**Arthur sonrió ante el comentario. **

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quienes sois? ¿Qué queréis? — chilló con voz chillona y quejumbrosa, mirando primero a Hermione, luego a Ron, y finalmente a Harry. Al mirarlo su boca se abrió en una perfecta y cómica O.

**Ahora casi todos reían. **

—Hola, señor Lovegood —dijo Harry extendiendo su mano—. Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

Xenophilius no le estrechó la mano a Harry, aunque el ojo que no estaba apuntando hacia su nariz se deslizó directamente a la cicatriz en la frente de Harry.

—¿Estaría bien que pasásemos? —preguntó Harry—. Hay algo que nos gustaría preguntarle.

—No… no estoy seguro de que sea aconsejable —susurró Xenophilius. Tragó y echó un vistazo rápido alrededor del jardín

**Arthur y Molly parecían alarmados por esta reacción, ellos no pensaban que hubiera algo que hiciera desconfiar a Xenophilius como lo estaba en esos momentos. **

—. Es bastante sorprendente… caramba… yo… me temo que pienso que realmente no debería…

—No llevará mucho —dijo Harry, ligeramente decepcionado por esta bienvenida poco cálida.

—Yo… oh, está bien entonces. Pasad, rápido. ¡Rápido!

Apenas habían cruzado el umbral cuando Xenophilius cerró con fuerza la puerta tras ellos. Se encontraban en una de las cocinas más peculiares que Harry había visto. La habitación era perfectamente circular, por lo que parecía que estaban en un pimentero gigante.

Todo estaba curvado para encajar en las paredes —el hornillo, el fregadero, y los armarios— y todos habían sido pintados con flores, insectos y pájaros de brillantes colores primarios. Harry creyó reconocer el estilo de Luna: el efecto, en un espacio tan cerrado, era ligeramente abrumador.

— **Y, sin embargo, parece perfectamente adecuado para los Lovegood —sonrió Sirius.**

En medio del suelo, una escalera de hierro en espiral llevaba a los pisos superiores. De la parte de arriba llegaba un montón de estrépito y estruendo: Harry se preguntó lo que podría estar haciendo Luna.

— **Quizás sea la imprenta —dijo Arthur, tratando de dejar su desconfianza acerca de como Xenophilius los había recibido pero no estaba resultando. **

—Es mejor que subáis —dijo Xenophilius, todavía con aspecto extremadamente incómodo, y encabezó la marcha.

La habitación de arriba parecía ser una mezcla de salón y lugar de trabajo, y siendo eso, estaba todavía más atestada que la cocina. Aunque mucho más pequeña y completamente redonda, de alguna manera la habitación recordaba a la Sala de los Menesteres en la inolvidable ocasión en que se había transformado en un laberinto gigante que contenía objetos escondidos durante siglos.

— **Yo no sabia que podía hacerlo —murmuro Harry para si mismo. **

— **Pero tiene sentido, por supuesto, es la Sala de Menesteres… podría ser cualquier cosa —dijo Fred—. Um… me pregunto si pudiéramos encontrar la manera de llegar allí, estoy seguro que hay todo tipo de cosas que seria interesante tener.**

**Antes que Molly pudiera regañar a los gemelos, Ginny empezó a leer de nuevo. **

Había pilas sobre pilas de libros y papeles en cada superficie. Delicadas maquetas hechas a mano de criaturas que Harry no reconoció, todas batiendo las alas o cerrando las mandíbulas, colgaban del techo.

Luna no estaba allí: la cosa que estaba armando tanto jaleo era un objeto de madera cubierto de ruedas dentadas que giraban mágicamente. Parecía la extraña prole de un banco de trabajo y una vieja estantería, pero tras un momento, Harry dedujo que era una prensa antigua, por el hecho de que estaba produciendo en masa revistas El Quisquilloso.

—Perdonadme —dijo Xenophilius, y se acercó hasta la máquina, agarró un mantel sucio de debajo de la inmensa cantidad de libros y papeles, que se cayeron al suelo, y lo lanzó sobre la prensa, amortiguando de alguna manera los ruidosos estallidos y estrépitos.

Entonces miró a Harry.

—¿Por qué habéis venido aquí?

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito de conmoción.

**Varios se tensaron a eso… sobre todo Molly y Arthur… por temor a algún tipo de emboscada. **

—Señor Lovegood… ¿qué es eso?

**Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. **

Estaba señalando a un cuerno gris enorme en espiral, no muy distinto al de un unicornio, que estaba colocado en la pared, sobresaliendo algunos metros en la habitación.

— **Oh, querido señor… no es posible que sea lo que creo que es —dijo Remus con aspecto pálido. **

— **supongo que no crees que sea el ****snorkack de cuerno arrugado ****—dijo Ginny, al ver que era lo que Xenophilius parecía pensar que era. **

— **No… creo que es un cuerno de erumpent —dijo Remus y todos se estremecieron ante eso… definitivamente no era algo que se quería tener en casa. **

—Es el cuerno de un snorkack de cuerno arrugado —dijo Xenophilius.

—¡No, no lo es! —dijo Hermione.

—Hermione —murmuró Harry, avergonzado—, ahora no es el momento…

—Pero Harry, ¡es un cuerno de erumpent! ¡Es un Material Comerciable de Clase B y es algo extremadamente peligroso para tener en una casa!

—¿Cómo sabes que es un cuerno de erumpent? — preguntó Ron, alejándose del cuerno lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta el extremo desorden de la habitación.

— **A juzgar por tus palabras parece como si dudaras de ella —dijo George.**

— **Pero a juzgar tus acciones, parece que sabes que ella tiene razón —rio Fred. **

—¡Hay una descripción en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos! Señor Lovegood, tiene que deshacerse de eso en seguida, ¿no sabe que puede explotar ante el menor contacto?

—El snorkack de cuerno arrugado —dijo Xenophilius muy claramente, con expresión testaruda—, es una criatura asustadiza y muy mágica, y su cuerno…

—Señor Lovegood, reconozco las marcas de ranuras alrededor de la base. Es un cuerno de erumpent y es increíblemente peligroso… no sé donde lo consiguió…

—Se lo compré —dijo Xenophilius de forma dogmática—, hace dos semanas, a un encantador joven mago que conocía mi interés en el exquisito snorkack. Una sorpresa navideña para mi Luna. Ahora —dijo, girando hacia Harry—, ¿exactamente por qué ha venido aquí, señor Potter?

—Necesitamos algo de ayuda —dijo Harry, antes de que Hermione pudiera volver a empezar.

—Ah —dijo Xenophilius—. Ayuda. Hmm.

Su ojo bueno se movió de nuevo a la cicatriz de Harry. Pareció simultáneamente aterrorizado y fascinado.

—Sí. La cosa es… ayudar a Harry Potter… bastante peligroso…

— **Pensé que estaba de parte de Harry… ¿No es eso lo que Ron había dicho? —dijo Sirius—. El solo es una pega. **

— **Yo no hubiera pensado en que el haría algo así —dijo Arthur incomodo—. Estoy seguro que te imaginas que el por lo general no se ajusta a la forma normal de hacer las cosas. **

**Ese comentario solo pareció haber tensar a todos. **

—¿No es usted el que le continúa diciendo a todo el mundo que su primer deber es ayudar a Harry? —dijo Ron—. ¿En esa revista suya?

Xenophilius lanzó una mirada a la oculta prensa, todavía haciendo estallidos y estrépitos bajo el mantel.

—Eh… sí, he expresado esa idea. Sin embargo…

—¿Eso es para que todos los demás lo hagan, pero no usted en persona? —dijo Ron.

Xenophilius no respondió. Continuó tragando, con los ojos revoloteando entre los tres. Harry tuvo la impresión de que estaba experimentando una dolorosa lucha interna.

— **No me gusta esto —murmuro Molly—. ¡No me gusta nada! **

—¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó Hermione—. Veamos lo que piensa.

Xenophilius tragó de golpe. Pareció estar armándose de valor. Finalmente dijo en una temblorosa voz difícil de oír por el ruido de la prensa: —Luna está abajo en el arroyo, pescando Plimpies de agua dulce. A ella… le gustará veros. Bajaré a llamarla y entonces… sí, muy bien. Intentaré ayudaros.

— **Así que solo va a tratar de ayudarlos por Luna —se burlo Sirius, que no le parecía bien.**

**Tampoco a Molly y a Arthur, pero era de una manera diferente a la de Sirius. **

Desapareció por la escalera en espiral y escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Se miraron unos a otros.

**Varios se estremecieron por el, sintiendo duda de si los dejaría. **

—Vieja verruga cobarde —dijo Ron—. Luna tiene diez veces más agallas.

— **Estoy empezando a preguntarme como sabemos todo esto de Luna —dijo Ron, que le parecía extraño que supieran algo de aquella niña chiflada—. Quiero decir… ¿Qué tan cerca hemos estado de Luna?**

**Sin embargo, nadie pudo responder a su duda. **

—Probablemente está preocupado por lo que pueda pasar si los mortífagos se enteran de que estuve aquí — dijo Harry.

—Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron —dijo Hermione—. Horrible viejo hipócrita, diciéndole a todo el mundo que te ayude y ahora intentando escabullirse. Y por el amor de Dios, manteneros alejados de ese cuerno.

Harry cruzó hasta la ventana del otro lado de la habitación. Pudo ver un arroyo, un lazo delgado y reluciente tumbado muy por debajo de ellos en la base de la colina.

Estaban a bastante altura; un pájaro pasó revoloteando por la ventana mientras miraba en dirección a la Madriguera, ahora visible más allá de otra línea de colinas. Ginny estaba allí, en alguna parte. Hoy estaban más cerca el uno del otro de lo que habían estado desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero Ginny no podía saber que ahora estaba mirando hacia ella, pensando en ella. Suponía que debería alegrarse por eso; cualquiera que entrase en contacto con ellos estaba en peligro. La actitud de Xenophilius lo probaba.

— **Oh, Harry —suspiro Ginny ante el cambio de pensamientos al final del párrafo—. Realmente no me preocupa que lo sepas.**

— **Eso no quiere decir que no puedo —Harry se encogió de hombros. **

Se apartó de la ventana y su mirada se deslizó sobre otro objeto peculiar situado en un aparador curvado y desordenado: un busto de piedra de una bruja hermosa pero de mirada adusta, que llevaba un tocado en la cabeza de lo más extraño. Dos objetos que parecían trompetillas doradas se curvaban en los extremos. Un pequeño par de relucientes alas azules estaban pegadas a una cinta de cuero que recorría la parte superior de la cabeza, mientras una especie de rábano anaranjado estaba pegado a una segunda cinta alrededor de la frente.

—Mirad esto —dijo Harry.

—Encantador —dijo Ron—. Estoy sorprendido de que no lo llevase a la boda.

**Fleur hizo una mueca a eso, obviamente, se alegraba que no lo hubiera llevado en la boda.**

Oyeron cerrarse la puerta delantera, y un momento después, Xenophilius subió por la escalera en espiral y entró en la habitación, con sus delgadas piernas ahora en botas de goma, llevando una bandeja con tazas de distintos juegos y una tetera humeante.

—Ah, habéis visto mi invento preferido —dijo, poniendo la bandeja en brazos de Hermione y uniéndose a Harry al lado de la estatua

— **Hmph —bufo Hermione indignada, preguntándose si él le dio la bandeja, porque era la única chica en la habitación. **

—. Basado, de manera bastante adecuada, en la cabeza de la hermosa Rowena Ravenclaw. ¡«Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres»!

Indicó varios objetos, como las trompetillas.

—Estos son sifones de torposoplo… para eliminar todas las fuentes de distracción del área inmediata del pensador. Allí —señaló a las pequeñas alas—, una hélice de billywig, para provocar un sublime estado de ánimo. Finalmente —apuntó al rábano anaranjado—, la ciruela dirigible, para realzar la habilidad de aceptar lo extraordinario.

— **Eh… si… incluso yo no tocaría esas cosas —dijo Sirius— Y eso que comí ratas casi durante un año. **

— **Realmente no tenia porque saber eso, Sirius —frunció en ceño Tonks. **

Xenophilius se dirigió de vuelta a la bandeja con el té, que Hermione había conseguido equilibrar de forma precaria sobre una de las mesas laterales atestada.

—¿Puedo ofreceros una infusión de gurdirraíz? —dijo Xenophilius—. La fabricamos nosotros. —Cuando empezó a verter la bebida, que era tan morada como el zumo de remolacha, añadió—: Luna está más allá del Puente Inferior, está de lo más entusiasmada por que estéis aquí. No debería tardar demasiado, ha cogido casi todos los Plimpies necesarios para hacer sopa para todos. Sentaros y serviros azúcar.

—Ahora —apartó una pila de papeles en forma de torre de un sillón y se sentó, con las piernas con botas de goma cruzadas—, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte, señor Potter?

—Bueno —dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione, que asintió con ánimo—, es sobre el símbolo que llevaba alrededor del cuello en la boda de Bill y Fleur, señor Lovegood.

Nos preguntábamos lo que significaba.

Xenophilius elevó las cejas.

—¿Te estás refiriendo al signo de las Reliquias de la Muerte?

— **Hm… el símbolo es realmente importante… después de todo, el libro lleva el nombre —dijo Fred.**

— **Ese fue el final del capitulo —dijo Ginny—. ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?... oh parece que será sobre una de las historias de Beedle el Brad. **

— **Leeré —dijo Sirius y varios lo miraron extrañados —¿Qué…? Me gusta las historias de Beedle el Brad.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¿Cómo estáis gente adorada? ¡He vuelto! Después de no se cuanto tiempo. Se que os prometí este capitulo el 25 de Mayo, y estamos por finalizar junio, pero realmente el estudio me atrapo demasiado, con eso de que se me adelantaron las vacas pues los profes corrieron con exámenes y proyectos, tuve uno muy importante, que fue el de diseñar una revista o periódico en ingles, mi grupo decidió hacer una revista juvenil, y bueno me toco la parte de cultura, tecnología y hacer la portada... fueron cuatro días que me amanecí pero valió la pena... y luego de ese proyecto tuvimos examenes, practicas... Uf! aparte que volvió mi bronquitis... y encima cuando di mis finales, el maldito coordinador me anulo mi examen, bueno al menos pude recuperarlo jejeje, hable con la direc. **¡****¡****¡**Y ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones por todo Julio! pero con trabajo como auxiliar de inicial! :D**

**Bueno, ahora si tengo algo importante que decirles, ahora que estaba subiendo el fic, me fui al perfil de Choice (la autora de este fic) y me fije que esta historia esta eliminada, según lo que leí en su perfil es porque hay una norma acá en FF, ahora, de que este tipo de historias no pueden subirse... **¿alguien sabe algo de esto? la verdad no lo se bien, y no he encontrado la noticia sobre esto, si pudieran ayudarme se os ******agradecería. Porque me preocupa, si ya no se puede publicar este tipo de historias entonces acá se termina el fic. **

**Lo que haré, sera dejar el fic, no lo voy a borrar hasta que me llegue algún correo y/o aviso. Pero comenzare a subir la continuación de esta, vale? **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. se os agradezco mucho. Os respondo: **

_***Fernanda; Ola wapa! me alegro q te guste, aquí tenes un nuevo cap. disfrútalo. **_

_***AlyPotter; sorry por la demora, ya explique mis motivos. disfruta el capitulo.**_

_***The Host; Hola, que tal? me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. Disfrútala, que mientras lo hagas yo me doy por bien servida. **_

_*** ; Hola, que tal? bueno, si pues, la universidad consume tiempo. sino ya lo terminaria.**_

_***Francesca; Ola wapa! El regreso de Ron es una de mis favoritas del libro. Y Molly siempre tendra un abrazo para sus hijos. **_

_***SaoCa; jajaja, hola cari**ñ**ete! espero q ahora puedas dormir mas mas que solo dos horas. disfruta el cap. **_

_***Xotug; bien, no eres el primero que lo pregunta, viene de la estrella mas resplandeciente de la constelación de la Osa mayor. :D Bueno es largo el tiempo, pero como estoy de vaca pues me dedicare a escribir mas seguido. Gracias por seguirme. **_

_***Darth Ocnarf; bien, tu trama es muy interesante quizás me lo piense para un fic, pero lastimosamente este es muy pegado al canon, a la historia. Hittler? no se que tiene que ver acá. Hellboy? Rasputin? Tio, que mente! eh? jajaja.**_

_***MioneMalfoy20; wapa! aquí tienes el capi. sorry por la demora pero vos sabéis lo ocupada que he estado. **_

_***Shineevero; sabemos que Hermione no se enoja de verdad con Ron. Y bien aquí tenéis el cap. disfrútalo!**_

_***AndreaCullen; me alegro q te haya gustado el cap. Bueno con lo de Harry y Ginny, pues... eso es en la segunda parte por el cap 5 o 10... no recuerdo bien. **_

_***Sakhory; muchas gracias! Si, la parte de Molly fue muy conmovedora. Pues si, le atinaste eh? se llevan tremendo fiasco. **_

_****_**Bueno, nos vemos con la segunda parte de este fic, espero me sigan.**

**Besos y abrazos desde Peru-Lima.**

**Alaos. **


	22. El cuento de los 3 hermanos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22: <strong>

**El Cuento de los Tres hermanos**

**—**_** "El cuento de los tres hermanos" **_**—****dijo Sirius sonriendo****—****. Ah… ¡También es mi cuento favorito!**

Harry se volvió para mirar a Ron y a Hermione. Ninguno de ellos parecía haber entendido tampoco lo que había dicho Xenophilius

-¿Las Reliquias de la Muerte?

**—**** Alguien sabe que es eso ****—****pregunto Percy****—****. No creo haber oído de el jamás. **

**—**** Creo que he oído mencionarlo antes ****—****dijo Remus pensativo****—****. Pero no puedo recordar donde, realmente. **

**—**** Bien, como sea, estoy seguro que tiene que ser leído ****—****dijo Sirius****—****. ¿Por qué otra cosa podría titularse así el libro?**

**—**** Realmente tiene un buen punto ****—****dijo Tonks con asombro en su voz y Sirius realizo una mueca a ella****—****. No veo porque se tendría esto si fuera importante de alguna manera. **

**—**** Lo que significa que Dumbledore probablemente sabe lo que son ****—****dijo Draco mirando al viejo. **

**— ****Si, ciertamente parece que Dumbledore sabe lo que son ****—****concordó Sirius****—****. Y como todo en este libro, él no nos hablara de ella ****—****agrego con una mueca****—****. ¿Cuál es el punto de que este aquí si no va a discutir las cosas con nosotros?**

**—**** Me pareció estar aprendiendo un poco de este libro ****—****dijo Dumbledore con simplicidad****—****. Y realmente, si decía todo lo que yo pensaba del libro no seria tan agradable para ti y estarías molesto por haber compartido tantas cosas. **

**Sirius hizo una mueca, sobretodo porque Remus se echo a reír histéricamente a eso. **

**—**** Por supuesto que tiene razón ****—****dijo ahogado****—****. Sirius siempre quiere saber el final de una historia, pero tan pronto como se le dice el ánimo se le va y luego me culpa por decirle. **

**—**** Bueno, no puedo evitar impacientarme y aburrirme fácilmente ****—****se quejo Sirius antes de empezar a leer… aburrido de la conversación ya. **

-Eso es -dijo Xenophilius-. ¿No habéis oído hablar de ellas? No me sorprende. Muy, muy pocos magos creen en ellas. Como esos jóvenes cabeza duras en la boda de su hermano -se inclinó hacia Ron- !me atacaron por ostentar el símbolo del bien conocido Mago Oscuro! Que ignorancia. Al menos no hay nada Oscuro en las Reliquias, no en esencia. Uno simplemente utiliza el símbolo para mostrarse a sí mismo ante los otros creyentes, con la esperanza de que puedan ayudarle en la Búsqueda.

**Varias personas intentaban mantener un ojo astuto en Dumbledore, para ver si estaba de acuerdo con lo que Xenophilius decía, pero no pudieron encontrar nada en su expresión. **

Dejó caer varios terrones de azúcar en la infusión gurdirraiz y bebió un poco.

-Lo siento. –dijo Harry-. De verdad, todavía no lo entiendo.

Por ser educado, también tomó un sorbo de su taza,

**—**** ¡Dios mio! ****—****Gimió Molly, quien solo probó una vez esa cosa y no se lo deseo a nadie. **

**—**** Lo tomare en cuenta, jamás beber gurdirraiz ****—****murmuro Harry para si mismo, causando que algunos rieran. **

y casi se vomita: la cosa estaba bastante asquerosa, como si alguien hubiera licuado Grageas de Sabores de sabor a moco.

-Bueno, verás los creyentes buscan Las Reliquias de la Muerte –dijo Xenophilius lamiéndose los labios, después de tomar otro sorbo de la infusión de guardirraiz, como si no hubiese nada mas delicioso en el mundo

-¿Pero que son Las Reliquias de la Muerte? –preguntó Hermione.

Xenophilius dejó a un lado la vacía taza de té.

-¿Doy por supuesto que todos ustedes están familiarizados con "El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos"?

**—**** Si ****—****dijeron varios, menos Harry y Hermione. **

**—**** Reamente no lo has leído ****—****Ron miro incrédulo a su amigo****—****. Eso es raro. **

**Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos y dieron a Ron la misma mirada de exasperación. **

-Harry dijo. "No", pero Ron y Hermione dijeron "Sí".

**—**** Ah… ¿Lo has leído? ****—****dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.**

**—**** Eh… parece que en el futuro ****—****Hermione frunció el ceño****—****. ¿Qué es de todos modos?**

**—**** Bien, es una historia… ****—****comenzó Ron. **

**—**** Creo que van a decirlo en el libro ****—****le interrumpió Sirius y empezó a leer. **

Xenophilius asintió con seriedad.

-Bueno, Bueno. Sr. Potter, todo esto empieza con "El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos"… Tengo una copia en alguna parte…

Miró vagamente por la habitación, hacia los montones de pergaminos y libros, pero Hermione dijo,

-Yo tengo una copia, Señor Lovegood, la tengo aquí mismo. Y sacó Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo del pequeño bolso de cuentas.

**—**** Oh ****—****dijo Hermione, ahora entendiendo que esto tenía que ser una de las historias para niños que ella recibió de Dumbledore. Estaba segura que era la historia que tenia el símbolo. Ella se encontraba muy interesada en finalmente saber que era. **

-¿El original? –preguntó Xenophilius con agudeza, y cuando ella asintió, dijo-. En fin, ¿por qué no lo lee en voz alta? Es la mejor forma de asegurar que todos lo entendemos.

**—**** Así que fuimos hasta la casa de los Lovegood solo a leer, esto tiene que ser emocionante ****—****dijo Ron sarcásticamente. **

**—**** No suena tan mal para mi ****—****dijo Hermione y Ron negó con la cabeza. **

**—**** Sabía que dirías eso.**

-Eh... de acuerdo -dijo nerviosamente Hermione. Abrió el libro, y Harry vio que el símbolo que estaban investigando encabezaba la página, mientras ella se aclaraba la garganta y empezaba a leer.

-_Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso._

**—**** ¡No es al atardecer! ****—****se burlo Sirius****—****. ¡Se supone que es a medianoche!**

**—**** Esa es la versión original, Sirius, es al atardecer ****—****rio Tonks entre dientes ante el gesto que hacia él. **

**—**** No me importa si se trata de la versión original, esta mal ****—****Sirius resoplo y varios rieron ante eso, el más notable era Remus, quien se veía entre divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo****—****. Además, esta en runas ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dice… **

**—**** ¿Crees que lo traduje mal? ****—****dijo Hermione agudamente.**

**—**** Eh… ****—****fue todo lo que Sirius dijo antes de empezar a leer (eso causo que la gente riera mal, incluso Hermione) **

-A medianoche, mamá decía medianoche

**—**** Mira… incluso Molly esta de acuerdo conmigo ****—****dijo Sirius y le saco la lengua a Tonks, pero se cuido de no mirar a Hermione. **

**—**** Es lo que mi madre me conto ****—****Molly se encogió de hombros****—****. Nunca pude leer la versión original. **

-dijo Ron, que había extendido los brazos detrás de la cabeza para escuchar.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

-¡Lo siento, creo que es mas espeluznante si es medianoche! –dijo Ron.

**—**** Excelente punto Ron ****—****murmuro Sirius para si, y continuo leyendo como si no hubiera dicho nada. **

-Sí, porque necesitamos realmente un poco más de terror en nuestras vidas –dijo Harry antes de poder contenerse.

Xenophilius no parecía prestar mucha atención, sino que miraba fijamente el cielo a través de la ventana.

**Esta descripción de Xenophilius hizo a Molly y Arthur ponerse nerviosos. Xenophilius podría ser conocido por actuar de manera extraña pero por lo general era más atento que eso. **

-Continúa, Hermione.

-_Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendido las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera._

_Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Y la Muerte les habló..._

**—**** Argh… eso es espeluznante ****—****dijo Hermione****—****. No se si me hubiera gustado que me lean alguna historia sobre la muerte antes dormir. **

**—**** Se feliz, tenias un cuento antes de dormir ****—****le dijo Harry con un suspiro y Hermione frunció el ceño****—****. Además, creo que es raro que la muerte les hablara en lo absoluto ****—****añadió rápidamente, sintiéndose incomodo con la mirada que ella le estaba dando.**

-Perdón -interrumpió Harry-, pero ¿La Muerte les habló?

**—**** Si, la muerte… supéralo ya Harry ****—****se burlo Fred y Harry rodo los ojos. **

-¡Es un cuento de hadas Harry!

-De acuerdo, lo siento, sigue.

-_Y la muerte les habló. Estaba enojada por que le hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el río. Pero La Muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañarla._

**Hermione hizo una mueca, sabiendo que esto no iba a terminar bien para los demás. **

**—**** Nunca entendí porque aceptarían un regalo de la muerte, en primer lugar ****—****dijo Draco****—****. Quiero decir…**

**—**** Sh… estoy leyendo ****—****Sirius acallo a su sobrino, quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada.**

_-Así el hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita mas poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre en los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte! Así que La Muerte cruzó hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del río, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al hermano mayor._

**Al oír esta historia se dieron cuenta que podría ser, tenían a Severus, Remus, Arthur, Bill, Percy y McGonagall preguntándose acerca de las poderosas varitas que se habían mencionado a lo largo de la historia. Se preguntaban si todas ellas en realidad eran la misma varita.**

**Dumbledore, por otro lado, se preguntaba irónicamente como todos reaccionarían cuando se enteraran de que la varita de Sauco, de hecho, era el que estaba usando en esos momentos. **

_-Entonces el segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a La Muerte todavía más, y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así que la Muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del río y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos._

**Dumbledore suspiro a eso, dándose cuenta de que esa era la reliquia de la muerte que deseaba tener más que las otras. Si tan solo pudiera usarla una sola vez… ver a su familia una sola vez y explicarle… **

_-Entonces la Muerte preguntó al tercer y mas joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en La Muerte. _

**—**** Yo no lo pensaría, es la muerte, después de todo ****—****murmuro Hermione para si misma. **

_Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la Muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propia Capa de Invisibilidad._

**—**** Bueno, eso es muy útil ****—****rio Harry. **

**—**** De hecho, lo es ****—****concordó Dumbledore, con los ojos centellantes sabiendo que muy pronto los demás se darían cuanta que la capa de invisibilidad de Harry era la de la historia. **

-¿La Muerte tenía una Capa de Invisibilidad? –Interrumpió Harry de nuevo.

-Así puede acercarse sigilosamente a las personas, -dijo Ron-. A veces se aburre de correr tras ellos, agitando los brazos y chillando… lo siento Hermione.

**Todos miraron a Ron como si estuviera loco. **

**—**** Sinceramente Ron… la muerte corriendo tras la gente, agitando sus brazos y gritando ****—****Hermione sacudió la cabeza****—****. Nunca he oído hablar de algo tan ridículo. **

**—**** Hmph ****—****resoplo Ron, cruzándose de brazo.**

**—**** Lo siento… yo no… ****—****suspiro Hermione.**

**—**** Solo sigue leyendo Sirius ****—****gruñó Ron. **

_-La Muerte se apartó y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de La Muerte._

_En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino, _

_El primer hermano viajó durante una semana más, y alcanzó un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la Varita de Saúco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzó hacia la posada, donde alardeó en voz alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebatado a la Muerte, y de cómo ésta lo hacía invencible._

**—**** Idiota ****—****Hermione negó con la cabeza y varios asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con ella. **

_Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomó la varita y para más seguridad, le cortó la garganta al hermano mayor._

**—**** Es como los cuentos de hadas de los Grimm ****—****murmuro Hermione para si y quienes la escucharon la vieron con confusión.**

_Y así la Muerte tomó al primer hermano para sí. Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí sacó la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteó tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y su deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él._

_Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de él por un velo. Sin embargo había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. _

**Harry frunció el ceño a eso, no sonaba que fuera bueno usarlo, y sin embargo el deseaba ser capaz de ver a sus padres… **

**Dumbledore tenía los mismos pensamientos.**

_Finalmente el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mató para reunirse finalmente con ella. _

**Severus sintió como si fácilmente podría relacionarse con ese hermano, no le era fácil llevarlo una vez que has perdido a alguien de quien te preocupabas o algo por el estilo. **

_Así fue como La Muerte tomó al segundo hermano para sí._

_Sin embargo La Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante muchos años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. Fue sólo cuando tenía ya una edad avanzada que el hermano mas joven finalmente se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la dio a su hijo._

_Y entonces saludó a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella gustosamente, e igualmente, pasó a mejor vida._

**—**** Así que la moraleja de la _historia _es ser un _cobarde _y evitar la muerte durante tanto tiempo como sea posible ****—****dijo Draco. **

**—**** No seas ridículo, eso no es la moraleja ****—****Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada****—****. ¡Es que las capas son las mejores! **

**—**** Hm… yo pensaba que habrías ido por la varita ****—****dijo Tonks.**

**—**** ¿Por qué? Yo soy increíble sin ella ****—****Sirius se encogió de hombros****—****. Pero después de hacer bromas con James… eso realmente hace que te des cuenta de lo guay que es ser invisible. **

Hermione cerró el libro. Pasó un momento o dos antes que Xenophilus pareciera darse cuenta que había dejado de leer, luego apartó la vista de la ventana y dijo:

-Bien ahí las tienen

-¿Perdón? –dijo Hermione, que parecía confundida.

-Esas son las Reliquias de la Muerte -dijo Xenophilus.

Agarró una pluma de la atestada mesa a su vera, y sacó un pedazo roto de pergamino de en medio de otros libros.

-La Varita de Saúco -dijo dibujando una línea vertical sobre el pergamino-. La Piedra de Resurrección, -dijo añadiendo un círculo encima de la línea-. La Capa de Invisibilidad, -terminó incluyendo la línea y el círculo dentro de un triángulo, para dibujar el símbolo que tanto intrigaba a Hermione-. Unidas -dijo- Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

**Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro: ****—**** Esto no me va a gustar. **

**—**** ¿Por qué no, Mione? ****—****pregunto Ron.**

**—**** Sabes tan bien como yo que no voy a creer que algo como esto sea real ****—****suspiro Hermione****—****. Estoy teniendo problemas ahora para creer que en realidad haya una piedra de la resurrección, aun cuando parece probable que sea cierto. **

**— ****Hmph… así que parece que no soy el único que va hacer el ridículo entonces ****—****resoplo Ron. **

**Hermione entorno los ojos hacia él, pero no le dio la satisfacción de discutir. **

**Harry suspiro en voz alta, tenia, en realidad, la esperanza de que sus amigos dejaran de discutir sobre cosas estúpidas, ahora que estaban juntos, pero parecía que no era el caso. **

-Pero no se mencionan las palabras "Reliquias de la Muerte" en la historia –dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, claro que no -dijo Xenophilius, exasperantemente pagado de sí mismo-. Eso es un cuento de niños, para divertir a la vez que instruir. Aquellos de nosotros que entendemos de estas materias, sin embargo, reconocemos que esa antigua historia hace referencia a los tres objetos, o Reliquias, las cuales, reunidas, convierten a su dueño en el amo de la Muerte.

**—**** ¿Amo de la muerte? ****—****dijo McGonagall****—****. Sin duda, nadie creería que unos cuantos objetos puestos juntos te harían amo de la muerte. **

**Dumbledore le sonrió a eso, pero no hizo ningún comentario. **

Hubo un corto silencio en el cual Xenophilius miró por la ventana.

El sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo.

-Luna debería tener pronto bastantes Plimpies -dijo quedamente.

-Cuando usted dice "amo de la Muerte"… -dijo Ron.

-Amo, -dijo Xenophilius, agitando una mano en el aire-. Conquistador, Vencedor. El término que prefiera.

-Pero entonces… quiere decir… -dijo lentamente Hermione, y Harry podía ver que estaba intentando eliminar de su voz cualquier rastro de escepticismo-, que usted cree que esos objetos (esas Reliquias) ¿realmente existen?

Xenophilius alzó las cejas otra vez.

**—**** Algo me dice que no eliminaste del todo el escepticismo de tu voz ****—****se burlo Ginny. **

–Por supuesto.

-Pero -dijo Hermione, y Harry podía oír como su contención empezaba a agrietarse-, Sr. Lovegood, ¿cómo puede usted creer…?

**—**** Hermione, piensa a quien le estas hablando ****—****dijo Charlie****—****. Recuerdo que hace mucho Xeno me dijo que las hadas de agua viven en nuestro estanque y que si bebía del agua yo no podría ser herido por una maldición.**

**—**** ¿Y como funciona? ****—****pregunto Fred intrigado.**

**—**** Eso no es importante ****—****dijo Charlie con las orejas rojas****—****. Lo importante es que Xenophilius cree en cualquier cosa. **

-Luna me ha hablado sobre ti, jovencita, -dijo Xenophilius-. No es usted poco inteligente, pero esta dolorosamente limitada. Estrecha de miras. De mente cerrada.

**Hermione frunció el ceño a eso… definitivamente no iba apreciar mucho a Luna en este momento. **

**—**** Hermione… la primera vez que conociste a Luna te burlaste de "El Quisquilloso" y cada vez intentabas enérgicamente decirle que las criaturas en las que ella cree no son reales ****—****dijo Ginny. **

**—**** Si estas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, no esta funcionando ****—****bufo Hermione. **

**—**** Yo solo intentaba hacerte ver de donde provenía Luna ****—****suspiro Ginny. **

-Quizás deberías probarte el sombrero, Hermione -dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia el absurdo tocado. Su voz temblaba por la tensión de evitar reírse.

**—**** Idiota ****—****se quejo Hermione.**

**—**** Lo siento amor ****—****bromeo Ron, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella. **

-Señor Lovegood -empezó otra vez Hermione-, Sabemos que existen cosas como las Capas de Invisibilidad. Son raras, pero existen. Pero…

-¡Ah, pero la Tercera Reliquia es una verdadera Capa de Invisibilidad, Señorita. Granger! Quiero decir que, no es una capa de viaje imbuida con un Encantamiento de Desilusión, o portadora de un Hechizo de Bedazzling, o algún tejido del pelo de Demiguise, el cual le esconde a uno al principio pero se marchita con los años hasta que se vuelve opaco. Estamos hablando de una capa que realmente vuelve al que la lleva completamente invisible, y dura eternamente, proporcionando constante e impenetrable ocultamiento, sin importar que hechizos le lancen. ¿Cuántas capas como esa ha visto, Señorita Granger?

**Cuando Sirius termino de leer este párrafo, se detuvo a mirar el libro con asombro.**

**—**** ¿No crees que… ****—****dijo Remus al mismo tiempo que Ron decía****—****. ¡No puedo creerlo! **

**—**** ¿Qué? ****¾****dijo Bill mirándolos****—****. No entiendo… **

**—**** ¿Mi capa… ¿Es mi capa? ****—****dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore para que lo confirmara. **

**—**** Tiene que ser tu capa… James lo recibió de su padre ****—****dijo Sirius****—****. Nunca me detuve a pensar en ello… ¡Pero no hay forma de que tu capa siga funcionando después de tantos años! **

**Hermione estaba con el ceño fruncido, odiando no haber observado capas de invisibilidad. Ella no tenia idea acerca de cualquiera de las cosas que dijo Xenophilius. Pensaba que todas las capas eran como las de Harry. **

**—**** Bueno, es malditamente brillante, no me extraña que siempre me haya gustado esa capa ****—****bromeo Sirius antes de volver a leer. **

Hermione abrió la boca, luego la cerró otra vez, parecía mas confundida que nunca. Ella, Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, y Harry sabía que todos estaban pensando lo mismo. Sucedía que una capa exactamente como la que Xenophilius había descrito había estado en la habitación con ellos en todo momento.

-Exactamente -dijo Xenophilius, como si los hubiera derrotado con su razonada argumentación.

-Ninguno de ustedes ha visto nunca tal cosa. El poseedor sería inconmensurablemente rico, ¿no?

**—**** No soy tan malo ****—****dijo Harry. **

**—**** ¿Qué quieres decir con ese comentario? ****—****pregunto Molly****—****. Suena como si pensara que el dueño de la capa se convertiría en un ladrón o algo así. **

**—**** Yo siempre me pregunte como Potter obtuvo su riqueza ****—****dijo Draco pensativo, sonriéndole a Harry con satisfacción, quien rodaba los ojos. **

-Miró a través de la ventana de nuevo. El cielo estaba ahora teñido de un leve vestigio de rosado.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hermione, desconcertada-. Digamos que la Capa existe… ¿Qué hay de la piedra, Señor Lovegood? ¿Eso que usted llama la Piedra de Resurrección?

-¿Qué hay de eso?

-Bien, ¿cómo puede ser eso real?

-Pruebe que no lo es -dijo Xenophilius.

**—**** ¡Que cosa mas ridícula dice! ****—****gruñó Hermione****—****. Cualquier cosa puede ser posible… **

**Sirius la interrumpió después de tener un vistazo. **

Hermione parecía indignada.

-Pero eso es… lo siento, ¡pero es completamente ridículo! ¿Cómo puedo probar que no existe? ¿Espera de mí que recoja… todos los guijarros del mundo y los pruebe? Es decir, ¡puede afirmar que todo eso existe con la única base para creer en ello el que nadie puede probar que no existen!

**La mayoría de las personas en la habitación soltaron pequeñas risas mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos. **

**—**** Parece que no vas a cambiar mucho en un año y medio ****—****rio Fred. **

-Sí, puedo -dijo Xenophilius-. Me alegra ver que ha abierto un poco su mente.

-Y la Varita de Saúco, -dijo Harry rápidamente, antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar-, ¿piensa usted que también existe?

-Oh, bien, en ese caso hay interminables pruebas -dijo Xenophilius-. La Varita de Saúco es la Reliquia a la que resulta más fácil seguirle la pista, por la forma en que cambia de mano.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry.

-Que consiste en que el poseedor de la varita debe quitársela a su propietario anterior, si es verdaderamente el amo de la misma -dijo Xenophilius-. ¿Seguramente has oído hablar de como la varita llegó a Egbert el Ilustre, tras matar salvajemente a Emeric el Malvado? ¿De cómo Godelot murió en su propio sótano después de que su hijo, Hereward, le robara la varita? ¿Del horrible Loxias, que robó la varita a Baraabas Deverill, al cual había asesinado? La sangrienta huella de la Varita de Saúco esta salpicada a través de las páginas de la historia de la Brujería.

**—****Así que ellos están diciendo que todas las varitas son las mismas… que todas son las varitas de Sauco ****—****Remus frunció el ceño. **

Harry echó un vistazo a Hermione. Que miraba con el ceño fruncido a Xenophilius pero no le contradecía.

-¿Y dónde cree que esta ahora la Varita de Saúco? –preguntó Ron.

-Desgraciadamente, ¿Quién lo sabe? –contestó Xenophilius, mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana-. ¿Quién sabe dónde yace escondida la Varita de Saúco? La huella se enfría con Arcus y Livius. ¿Quién puede decir cual de ellos realmente derrotó a Loxias, y quién tomó la varita? ¿Y quien puede decir quien los derrotó a ellos? La historia, desgraciadamente, no nos lo cuenta.

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante esto, el había trabajado mucho para descubrir quien había tenido la varita, y llego mas allá de Arcus y Livius, antes de que tuviera las fuerzas para renunciar la búsqueda. **

Hubo una pausa. Finalmente Hermione preguntó tensa,

-Señor Lovegood, ¿tiene algo que ver la familia Peverell con las Reliquias de la Muerte?

**Dumbledore levanto una ceja, satisfecho, pero no se sorprendió de que ella fuera capaz de conectar los puntos. **

Xenophilius pareció desconcertado y algo se agitó en la memoria de Harry, pero no lo podía localizar. Peverell… había oído antes ese nombre…

**Todos miraron a Harry con curiosidad, pero el negó con la cabeza.**

**—**** No he oído ese nombre aun. **

-¡Pero usted me ha estado induciendo a error, jovencita! –dijo Xenophilius, sentándose ahora mucho mas derecho en la silla y mirando con ojos saltones a Hermione

**—**** Me hubiera gustado ver eso ****—****rio Arthur entre dientes****—****. No todos los días uno sorprende a Xeno. **

-. ¡Pensaba que era nueva en la Búsqueda de las Reliquias! ¡Muchos de los Buscadores creemos que los Peverells tienen mucho… mucho... que ver con las Reliquias!

-¿Quiénes son los Peverells? –preguntó Ron.

-Ese era el nombre grabado en la tumba que tenía la marca, en el Valle de Godric, -dijo Hermione, sin apartar la vista de Xenophilius-. Ingnotus Peverell.

-¡Exactamente! –dijo Xenophilius, con el dedo índice alzado con pedantería-.¡El signo de las Reliquias de la Muerte en la tumba de Ignotus es una prueba definitiva!

-¿De qué? –preguntó Ron.

-¡De qué, esos tres hermanos de la historia fueran de hecho los tres hermanos Peverell, Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus! ¡Qué ellos fueron los primeros propietarios de Las Reliquias!

Echando otra mirada hacia la ventana se levantó, y recogió la bandeja, encaminándose hacia la escalera de caracol.

-¿Se quedarán a cenar? –les gritó, mientras desaparecía escaleras debajo de el mundo nos pide la receta de la sopa de Plimply agua dulce

**—**** Realmente deben irse ahora ****—****dijo Molly, empezando a sentirse muy incomoda por la manera en que el siempre miraba por la ventana. No ayudaba a que sabia de la terrible ****sopa de Plimply agua dulce y a pesar que los tres probablemente estaban hambrientos, seria mejor no comerla. **

-Seguramente para mostrarla en el Departamento de toxicología de Mungo –dijo Ron en voz baja.

Harry esperó hasta que pudieron oír a Xenophilius moverse en la cocina escaleras abajo antes de hablar.

-¿Tú qué piensas? –le preguntó a Hermione.

-Oh, Harry, -dijo ella con cansancio-, es un absoluto montón de basura. Esto no puede ser lo que realmente significa el signo. Debe ser su extraña manera de asumirlo. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

-Supongo, este es el hombre que nos trajo los Snorkacks de Cuerno arrugado - dijo Ron.

**—**** En serio, con la reputación que tiene, me sorprende que ustedes siquiera hayan ido a verlo en primer lugar. **

**—**** Era el único que podía saber que era el símbolo ****—****contesto Hermione. **

**—**** Además el esta en lo cierto ****—****dijo George****—****. Pienso que es bueno que se hayan acercado. **

**—**** Lo se ****—****dijo Bill****—****. Pero no tiene mucho sentido. **

-¿No creíste tampoco en eso? –le preguntó Harry.

-No, esa historia es de esas cosas que cuentas a los niños como moralejas, ¿no? ¡No busques problemas, no busques peleas, no hagas el tonto con esas cosas es mejor dejarlo en paz! Sólo mantén la cabeza gacha, ocúpate de tus asuntos y todo irá bien.

**—**** Ha… la comadreja esta de acuerdo conmigo… eso solo te dice que seas un cobarde ****—****dijo Draco y Ron le lanzo una mirada furibunda. **

Piensa en ello -añadió Ron-, quizás es por esas historias por lo que se cree que las varitas de saúcos supuestamente traen mala suerte.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Una de esas supersticiones, ¿verdad? "Las brujas nacidas en mayo se casarán con muggles" "Embrujada al atardecer, desembrujada a medianoche" "La varita de sauco, mucha sombra y poco truco" Tienes que haberlas oído. Mi madre tiene un montón.

**—**** Suena tan ridículo como la superstición muggle ****—****murmuro Hermione para si. **

-Harry y yo hemos crecido entre muggles, -le recordó Hermione-. Nos enseñaron otras supersticiones. –Suspiró profundamente cuando un olor más bien acre ascendió desde la cocina. La única cosa buena de su exasperación con Xenophilius era que parecía haber olvidado que estaba enfadada con Ron

**Ron y Harry rieron a esto mientras Hermione suspiraba. Siempre pareció trabajar de esa manera. Era tan difícil estar verdaderamente enojada con Ron. **

-. Creo que estas en lo cierto, -le dijo–. Sólo es una moraleja, es obvio qué regalo es el mejor, el que uno escogería…

**Sirius se detuvo allí.**

**—**** Oh vamos… cada uno tiene que tener uno como favorito. Y no leeré hasta que respondan todos. **

**Asi que Hermione, McGonagall, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Draco, Remus y Sirius dijeron la capa.**

**Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks, Charlie y Percy escogieron la varita. **

**Harry, Dumbledore y Severus (al menos eso es lo que sabia que deseaba mas, pero había escogido la capa cuando le preguntaron) eligieron la piedra. **

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo: Hermione dijo,

-la Capa,

Ron dijo,

-La Varita,

Y Harry,

-La Piedra.

Se miraron, medio sorprendidos, medio divertidos.

-Se suponía que dirías la Capa, -le dijo Ron a Hermione-, pero no necesitas ser invisible si tienes la varita. Una varita invencible, Hermione, ¡vamos!

**—**** Todo lo que traería seria problemas ****—****Hermione rodo los ojos. **

**—**** No necesariamente ****—****dijo Tonks****—****. Siempre y cuando no andes alardeando de ello… no seria tan malo. **

**—**** Por eso me quedaría con la capa ****—****dijo Sirius****—****. No hay manera, yo no podría dejar de alardear hasta que me partan el culo si alguna vez llegara a mis manos la varita de sauco.**

**—**** Ahora, puedo creerlo ****—****casi toda la sala dijo. **

-Ya tenemos una Capa de Invisibilidad, -dijo Harry.

-¡Y nos ha ayudado bastante, por si no se habían dado cuenta! – respondió Hermione

- Mientras que la varita atraería problemas…-finalizó

-Solo si lo das a conocer, -argumentó Ron-. Sólo si fueras lo bastante idiota como para ir a bailando y cantando, agitándola sobre tu cabeza, "tengo una varita invencible, inténtalo si crees que eres lo bastante fuerte". Mientras mantengas la boca cerrada...

**—**** Realmente tienes facilidad de palabra, querido hermano ****—****se mofo Fred. **

-Si, ¿pero podrás mantener tú la boca cerrada? –dijo Hermione, con escepticismo- . ¿Sabes que la única cosa auténtica que nos ha dicho es que ha habido tres historias sobre varitas súper poderosas en centenares de años.

-¿Las hay? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione parecía exasperada. La expresión era tan encantadoramente familiar que Harry y Ron se sonrieron mutuamente.

**Hermione fulmino con la mirada a sus chicos, y estos solo se encogieron de hombros. **

-La Varita de la Muerte, la Varita del Destino, surgen bajo nombres diferentes a lo largo de los siglos, normalmente en posesión de algún Mago Oscuro que alardea de ellas. El profesor Binns mencionó alguna cosa, pero… oh, todo esto es una tontería.

Las varitas sólo tienen tanto poder como los magos que las utilizan. A algunos magos simplemente les gusta alardear de que las suyas son más grandes y mejores que las de los demás.

**—**** Me doy cuenta de como hablas de los magos… ****—****dijo Fred.**

**—**** ¿Estas segura que estas hablando aun de varitas…? ****—****añadió George meneando una ceja. **

**Hermione les lanzo una mirada disgustada a los gemelos. **

-¿Pero cómo sabes, -dijo Harry- que esas varitas... la Varita de la Muerte y la Varita del Destino... no son la misma varita, saliendo a la superficie a lo largo de los siglos bajo diferentes nombres?

-¿Qué pasa si realmente todas ellas son la Varita de Saúco, fabricada por la Muerte? –dijo Ron.

**—**** Bueno, no la muerte ****—****dijo Remus razonablemente****—****. Pero probablemente, uno de los hermanos Peverell. **

**—**** Deben de haber sido magos poderosos si fueron capaces de hacer esas cosas****—****dijo Percy impresionado. **

Harry rió. La extraña idea que se le había ocurrido era después de todo, ridícula. Su varita, se recordó, estaba hecha de acebo, no de saúco, y había sido fabricada por Ollivander, hiciera lo que hiciera esa noche en que Voldemort le había perseguido a través de los cielos; y si hubiera sido invencible, ¿cómo podría haberse roto?

**—**** ¿De verdad crees que la varita de sauco no puede ser quebrada? ****—****dijo Hermione****—****. Quiero decir que si un mago decidiera que seria mejor si la varita no existiera, no podría simplemente partirlo en dos… o tirarlo al fuego o algo así. **

**Dumbledore alzo una ceja, nunca había intentado nada de eso antes, aunque lo había pensado. Seria mas seguro si esa reliquia fuera destruida pero nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo.**

-¿Entonces por qué escogerías la piedra? –le preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, si pudiera traer a la gente de regreso, podríamos tener a nuestro lado Sirius… Ojoloco… Dumbledore… a mis padres…

**La voz de Sirius se lleno de tristeza al leer esto. Podía entender el punto de Harry. Porque quería la piedra. Sin embargo, también sabía que no seria algo bueno para su ahijado, en realidad no le traería paz. **

Ni Ron ni Hermione sonrieron.

-Pero según Beedle el Bardo, ellos no querían volver, ¿no? –dijo Harry, pensando en el cuento que acababan de escuchar-. No creo que haya muchas otras historias sobre piedras que puedan resucitar a los muertos, ¿las hay? –preguntó a Hermione.

-No -replicó ella tristemente-. No creo que nadie excepto el Señor Lovegood pudiera engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que es posible. Probablemente Beedle tomó la idea de La Piedra filosofal; ya sabes, en vez de una piedra que te hiciera inmortal, una piedra que invirtiera la muerte.

**—**** Es difícil creer una piedra como esa podría existir ****—****dijo Hermione. **

**—**** Si, pero hemos visto un montón de cosas que son difíciles de creer****—****Harry se encogió de hombros, pensando en lo que sucedió el verano pasado, cuando había visto salir a sus padres de la varita de Voldemort. **

El olor de la cocina se hacía mas fuerte. Algo así como a calzoncillos quemados. Harry se preguntó si le sería posible comer algo de lo que Xenophilius estaba cocinando para no herir sus sentimientos.

**—**** Argh… no esperes que sea de ese tipo ****—****Ron hizo una mueca.**

**Molly normalmente hubiera reprendido a su hijo por decir algo como esto, pero realmente deseaba que ninguno de ellos comiera esa cosa, a falta de mejor palabra, la sopa. **

**—**** Pero siempre te encanta comer calzoncillos quemados ****—****dijo George.**

**—**** No… yo creo que estas consiguiendo que se confundan ****—****dijo Fred****—****. A nosotros nos gusta obligarlo a comer calzoncillos quemados **

**—**** Ah, estas en lo cierto, hermano mio ****—****bromeo George. **

-¿Sin embargo, qué hay de la Capa? –dijo Ron lentamente-. ¿No te das cuenta, él esta en lo cierto? He utilizado la Capa de Harry y sé como funciona, nunca me detuve a pensarlo. Y nunca he oído hablar de ninguna como la de Harry. Es infalible. Nunca hemos sido divisados bajo ella…

-¡Por supuesto que no… somos invisibles cuando estamos bajo ella, Ron!

**—**** Realmente no tienen idea, ¿verdad? ****—****dijo Percy mirando a Harry****—****. Tu capa es realmente increíble. **

**—**** Gracias ****—****dijo Harry sonriendo. **

-Pero todas esas cosas que él dijo sobre las otras capas, y no eran precisamente de diez Knuts, sabes, ¡es cierto! Nunca se me había ocurrido antes pero he oído bastante respecto a encantamientos sobre capas que cuando envejecían, o eran desgarradas por hechizos tenían agujeros, la de Harry pertenecía a su padre, por lo tanto no es precisamente nueva, ¡pero se conserva... perfectamente!

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero Ron, la piedra…

Mientras ellos discutían entre susurros, Harry se paseaba por la habitación, escuchando a medias.

**—**** Así que… básicamente lo que haces siempre cuando ellos discuten ****—****rio Ginny. **

**—**** Si… más o menos ****—****sonrió Harry. **

Alcanzó la escalera de caracol, alzó distraídamente los ojos hacia el siguiente piso y se distrajo un vez más.

Su propia cara lo miraba desde el techo de la habitación. Tras unos momentos de desconcierto, se dio cuenta de que no era un espejo, si no una pintura.

**—**** Eso es raro… ¿Quién querría un cuadro de Harry en su techo? ****—****dijo Ron**

Curioso, empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Harry, ¿qué estas haciendo? ¡No creo que debas mirar por aquí cuando él no esta!

**—**** No siempre tienes que ser una madre para mi, Hermione ****—****Harry rodo los ojos. **

**—**** Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo ****—****Hermione se encogió de hombros.**

Pero Harry ya había alcanzado el siguiente nivel. Luna había decorado el techo de la habitación con cinco preciosas caras pintadas: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville.

**—**** Wow, estamos ahí arriba también ****—****dijo Ron sorprendido. **

No se movían como en las fotos de Hogwarts, pero había una cierta magia en ellos. Harry creyó que respiraban. Lo que parecía ser una fina cadena dorada se tejía alrededor de las pinturas uniéndolas, pero tras examinarlas durante un minuto o mas, Harry se percató que la cadena era una palabra repetida miles de veces en tinta dorada: amigos… amigos… amigos…

**Harry sonrió, pero era un poco triste, no sabia nada de Luna ahora, pero era evidente que ella iba a estar muy cerca de el en un futuro. Tomo una decisión, iba hacer un mayor esfuerzo para conocer a esa chica tan rara. **

**Hermione suspiro, su enojo de antes disminuyo a sobremanera. Decidió, al igual que Harry, que debía ser de mente más abierta acerca de Luna, y tratar de convertirse en su amiga. **

Harry sintió una gran corriente de afecto hacia Luna. Estudió la habitación. Había una gran fotografía junto a la cama, de una joven Luna y una mujer a la que se parecía mucho. Se abrazaban. Luna parecía bastante mejor vestida en esa foto de lo que Harry la había visto en su vida.

La foto estaba cubierta de polvo. Eso le pareció a Harry un poco raro. Miró alrededor.

**—**** Oh… no me gusta esto ****—d****ijo Molly, y esta vez todos empezaban a ponerse nervioso. **

Algo iba mal.

La pálida alfombra azul estaba también cubierta de polvo. No había ropa en el armario, las puertas estaban entreabiertas. La cama tenía una apariencia fría y antipática, como si no se hubiera dormido en ella durante semanas. Una solitaria telaraña se extendía a través de la ventana cruzando el cielo rojo sangre.

**—**** Ella no esta allí ****—****se dio cuenta Hermione.**

**—**** Pero Xenophilius dijo que ella estaba… ****—****empezó Ron, cada vez mas pálido. **

**—**** Maldito sea, idiota puñetero ****—****susurro Sirius y antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo comenzó a leer rápidamente. **

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione mientras Harry descendía las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Xenophilius alcanzó los escalones superiores llegando desde la cocina, ahora trayendo una bandeja cargada con tazones.

-Señor Lovegood, -dijo Harry-. ¿Dónde esta Luna?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Dónde esta Luna?

**¾**** No preguntes… simplemente sal de allí ****¾****gimió Molly. **

Xenophilius se detuvo en el último escalón.

-Ya… se los he dicho. Esta abajo en el Puente pescando Plimpies.

-¿Entonces por qué ha preparado esa bandeja sólo para cuatro?

Xenophilius intentó hablar, pero no le salió ningún sonido. El único ruido que se oía era el traqueteo continuado de la imprenta, y un leve repiqueteo en la bandeja cuando las manos de Xenophilius temblaron.

-No creo que Luna haya estado aquí desde hace semanas. –dijo Harry-. Su ropa no esta, no ha pasado la noche en su cama. ¿Dónde esta? ¿Y por qué mira continuamente hacia la ventana?

**—**** En serio Harry ¡demonios, sal de ahí! ****—****exclamo Ginny. **

Xenophilius dejó caer la bandeja. Los tazones rebotaron y se hicieron pedazos. Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas. Xenophilius se quedó congelado a punto de meter la mano en el bolsillo.

**—**** Ustedes tres realmente sacan su varita con facilidad ****—****dijo Charlie.**

**—**** Parecen actuar mas fácil juntos ****—****agrego Bill. **

En ese momento la imprenta hizo un enorme ruido y numerosos _"El Quisquilloso" _salieron en tropel a través del suelo desde debajo del mantel, al menos la imprenta se quedó en silencio.

Hermione se detuvo y recogió una de las revistas, todavía con la varita apuntando al Señor Lovegood.

-Harry, mira esto.

Se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo a través de todo el desorden. La portada de _El Quisquilloso_ llevaba su foto, adornada con las palabras "Indeseable Numero Uno" y con la recompensa al pie de foto.

**—**** ¡Argh! ****—****gruñeron todos. **

**—**** Yo nunca hubiera pensado… ****—****dijo Arthur entrecerrando los ojos hacia el libro. **

-¿Entonces, El Quisquilloso opta por un nuevo punto de vista? –preguntó Harry fríamente, con la mente trabajando a toda máquina-. ¿Qué hizo usted cuando fue al jardín, Señor Lovegood? ¿Enviar una lechuza al Ministerio?

**—**** Maldición Harry, si puedes darte cuenta de eso, entonces puedes descubrir que no debes perder tiempo en ese momento ****—****dijo Sirius****—****. No es necesario preguntarle ¡Sal de ahí mientras puedas! **

Xenophilius se lamió los labios.

–Me quitaron a mi Luna

**—**** ¡No! ****—****gimió Ginny, y varios lanzaron un jadeo. **

**Arthur gimió, apretando el puente de su nariz. No podía imaginar lo que haría si uno de sus hijos estuviera cautivo por los mortifagos. Él sabía lo difícil que fue para Xenophilius perder a su esposa, y cuanto mas protector se convirtió con Luna. **

-susurró-, A causa de lo que estaba escribiendo. Me quitaron a mi Luna y no se donde esta, qué le han hecho. Pero me la devolverán si yo… si yo…

-¿Entrega a Harry? –terminó Hermione por él.

**Todos sisearon a esto. A ellos, obviamente, no les gustaba que Luna haya sido capturada, pero nunca aprobarían entregar a Harry. **

-Ni hablar. –Dijo Ron rotundamente-. Apártese de nuestro camino, nos vamos.

**—**** Sabes, no puedo creer que nadie haya sugerido antes eso ****—****dijo George.**

Xenophilius estaba pálido como la cera, como si tuviera cien años, sus labios retrocedieron con espantosa malicia.

-Estarán aquí de un momento a otro. Tengo que salvar a Luna. No puedo perder a mi Luna. No pueden irse!

**Molly se echo a llorar ante eso. Ella no podía soportar la idea de que sean atrapados, pero al mismo tiempo ella podía sentir empatía del dolor que estaba sintiendo Xenophilius. **

Extendió los brazos frente a la escalera, y Harry tuvo la repentina visión de su madre haciendo lo mismo frente a su cuna.

**—**** No es lo mismo Harry ****—****dijo Remus. **

-No nos obligue a hacerle daño, -dijo Harry-. Apártese de nuestro camino, Señor Lovegood.

-¡Harry! –gritó Hermione.

Figuras con escobas pasaban volando ante de las ventanas.

Cuando los tres apartaron de él la mirada, Xenophilius sacó la varita.

**—**** Argh ****—****gruñó Sirius mientras leía esto****—****. No, no se puede bajar la guardia ni un segundo ****¾****murmuro antes de empezar a leer. **

Harry se percató de su error justo a tiempo. Se lanzó a un lado, empujando a Ron y a Hermione fuera de peligro mientras el Hechizo Contundente de Xenophilius se alzaba por la habitación

**—**** Bueno, al menos tienes buenos reflejos ****—****dijo Sirius.**

y golpeaba el cuerno del Erumpent.

**Todos se agitaron a eso, sabiendo que lo que venia no seria bueno. **

Hubo una explosión colosal. Por el sonido parecía que hubiera explotado la habitación. Fragmentos de madera, papel y escombros volaban en todas direcciones, junto con una nube impenetrable de espeso polvo blanco. Harry voló por los aires, chocando luego contra el suelo, incapaz de ver mientras los escombros llovían sobre él, con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Oyó el grito de Hermione, el alarido de Ron, y una serie de escalofriantes ruidos metálicos que le informaron de que Xenophilius había perdido pie y caído por las escaleras de caracol.

Medio enterrado en los escombros, Harry trató de levantarse. A penas podía respirar o ver a causa del polvo. La mitad del techo había caído y un extremo de la cama de Luna colgaba por el agujero.

El busto de Rowena Ravenclaw yacía a su lado con la mitad de la cara ausente, fragmentos de pergamino roto que flotaban en el aire, y la mayor parte de la imprenta yacía a su lado, bloqueando la parte superior de las escaleras hacia la cocina. Entonces otra forma blanca se movió a su lado, y Hermione, cubierta polvo como una segunda estatua, se presionó el dedo contra los labios.

La puerta de abajo se abrió de golpe.

-¿No te dije que no había necesidad de correr, Travers? –dijo una voz áspera-. ¿No te dije que este chiflado esta tan loco de atar como de costumbre?

**—**** No, no, no ****—****Molly murmuraba, no quería a mortifagos cerca del trio. **

–Se oyó un golpe y un grito de dolor provenientes de Xenophilius.

-¡No… no… arriba… Potter!

**—**** ¡Estúpido idiota… cállate ya! ****—****dijo Sirius entre dientes. **

-Te lo dije la semana pasada Lovegood, ¡que no íbamos a volver por nada menos que algo de información sólida! ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada? ¿Cuando querías intercambiar a tu hija por ese estúpido sombrero ridículo? Y la semana anterior (Otro golpe, otro chillido) ¿cuando creías que te la entregaríamos si nos ofrecías la prueba de que existían los Snornack (golpe) de cuerno (golpe) arrugado?

-¡No… no… se lo suplico! –Xenophilius sollozó-. ¡Realmente es Potter, de verdad!

-¡Y ahora resulta que sólo nos ha llamado aquí para tratar de hacernos estallar! - rugió el mortífago, y hubo una descarga de golpes intercalados con los gritos de agonía de Xenophilius.

**—**** Esto no es bueno ****—****dijo Arthur, que se encontraba aun molesto con Xenophilius por traicionar al trio de esa forma, pero eso no significaba que quería que los mortifagos lo torturaran o incluso mataran. **

-El lugar parece a punto de caerse, Selwyn, -dijo fríamente una segunda voz, resonando hacia a las escaleras destrozadas-. Las escaleras están completamente bloqueadas. Tratar de despejarlas podría derribar el lugar.

-Estas mintiendo pedazo de porquería. –gritó el mago llamado Selwyn.-Nunca has visto a Potter en tu vida, ¿verdad? Creo que nos has atraído aquí para matarnos, ¿no? ¿Y piensas que así recuperarás a tu niña?

**—**** Idiotas ****—****Severus negó con la cabeza. Incluso Xenophilius no hubiera sido tan tonto como para cree que el matar mortifagos le ayudaría a recuperar a su hija. **

-¡Lo juro… lo juro… Potter esta arriba!

-Homenum revelio. –dijo la voz al pie de las escaleras. Harry oyó el grito sofocado de Hermione, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo estaba bajando en picado sobre él, sumergiéndole el cuerpo en su sombra.

-Hay alguien arriba, Selwyn, -dijo el segundo hombre bruscamente.

-¡Es Potter, le digo, que es Potter! –sollozó Xenophilius-. Por favor… por favor… devuélvanme a Luna, sólo les pido que me devuelvan a mi Luna…

**Ginny se derrumbo en los hombros de Harry en este momento. Ella estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, odiaba escuchar la cantidad de ruegos que Xenophilius decía por su liberación. **

-Tendrás a tu niñita, Lovegood, -dijo Selwyn-, si subes esas escaleras y me traes a Harry Potter. Pero si es un complot, si es un truco, si tienes a un cómplice esperándome allí arriba para tendernos una emboscada, veremos si podemos darte un pedacito de tu hija para que la entierres.

**Harry palidecio a eso. Él no quería que Luna sufriera eso, no cuando Xenophilius decía la verdad… no cuando era su culpa que estuviera herida. **

Xenophilius gritó de miedo y desesperación. Se oyeron prisas y arañazos.

Xenophilius trataba de pasar a través de los escombros de las escaleras.

-Vamos, -susurró Harry-, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Empezó a excavar él mismo cubierto por todo el ruido que Xenophilius estaba haciendo en la escalera. Ron estaba profundamente sepultado. Harry y Hermione treparon, tan silenciosamente como pudieron, sobre los restos donde yacía, tratando de quitar haciendo palanca una pesada cómoda de sus piernas.

Mientras Xenophilius golpeaba y arañaba arrastrándose más y mas cerca, Hermione se las arregló para liberar a Ron utilizando un Encantamiento Levitatorio.

-Bien –jadeó Hermione, cuando la imprenta rota que bloqueaba la parte superior de las escaleras empezó a temblar. Xenophilius estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Todavía estaba blanca de polvo. -¿Confías en mi Harry?

**—**** ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es eso? ****—****dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con incredulidad****—****. ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti!**

Harry asintió.

-Entonces vamos. –susurró Hermione-. Dame la Capa Invisible. Ron, póntela encima.

-¿Yo? Pero Harry…

-¡Ron, por favor! Harry sujétame la mano con fuerza, Ron agárrame por el hombro.

**—**** ¿Qué estas haciendo Mione? ****—****pregunto Ron. **

**—**** Estoy seguro que lo veremos en un segundo ****—****dijo Hermione, teniendo una buena idea de lo que estaba haciendo. **

Harry la sujetó con la mano izquierda. Ron desapareció bajo la Capa. La imprenta que bloqueaba las escaleras estaba vibrando. Xenophilius trataba de moverla usando un Encanto Levitatorio. Harry no sabía a qué estaba esperando Hermione.

-Sujétame fuerte –susurró-. Sujétame fuerte… sin dudar…solo un poco mas

La cara blanca como el papel de Xenophilius apareció por la parte superior del aparador.

_-¡Obliviate!_ –gritó Hermione, apuntándolo con la varita primero a la cara y después al suelo ante ellos. _-¡Deprimo!_

Había hecho un agujero en el suelo de la habitación. Cayeron como pedruscos. Harry todavía se aferraba a su mano como a la propia vida. Se oyó un grito abajo, y Harry vislumbró a dos hombres tratando de apartarse del camino de las enormes cantidades de escombros y muebles rotos que llovían a su alrededor desde techo destrozado.

Hermione se giró en el aire y el estruendo de la casa derrumbándose zumbó en las orejas de Harry mientras ella lo arrastraba una vez mas hacia la oscuridad.

**—**** Este es el final del capitulo ****—****dijo Sirius aliviado al ver que habían escapado.**

**—****Supongo que debo ser el siguiente ****—****dijo Remus, tomando el libro de su amigo y leer rápidamente. Para el, y los demás que querían saber si el trio se encontraba bien. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¡A que no creían que me verían en tan solo una semana! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis? Yo disfrutando mis merecidas vacaciones, aunque sean solo tres semanas, yo feliz… aunque estoy trabajando, ¡en un inicial! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Es muy emocionante trabajar con niños! Te salen con cada cosa… en fin.**

**Parece que no me han eliminado la historia, por ahí me comentaron que solo te la eliminaban si se enteraban de ella, pero yo sé que como vosotros no vais a decir nada pues… el fic puede seguir acá ¿no? :D Pero de todas maneras, he creado un blog para el fic, ya están los capítulos colgados (este dentro de unos minutos).**

**El link es: **

** eileensnape . wordpress . com (w w w. eileensnape. wordpress. com)**

**Ya vosotros sabéis que tenéis que juntar los espacios. **

**Respondo a los que ya no pude por mensaje.**

_***Sakhory: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Disfruta el sgte cap. ¡Salu2!**_

_***Francesca85: Wolaaaa… parece que me adelante a los hecho, y puede que si, este fic aun tiene para rato… es una lastima que saquen estos tipos de fic, pero que podemos hacer, nos toca acatar nada mas. ¿Limeña? ¿De que parte? Yo soy de SMP. Nos vemos, besos y abrazos.**_

_***Guest: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra saber que disfrutas esta historia, eso me da mas ganas de traducirla. Gracias por el link, ya lo tengo. :D y bueno, ya os deje el link para que podáis disfrutar del fic. Te espero en el blog. Nos vemos cariñete. **_

_***TheSnapeGirl: SI pues, Choice borro esta historia, y creo que va a empezar a borrar las demás que tiene de esta temática, una pena la verdad… Y si, tengo los caps originales a salvo jejeje, a menos que algo le pase a mi lap. ¿No manejas el español? Pues, ¿de donde eres? Bien, ya deje el link para que me sigan con este fic. ¡Nos vemos! Un abrazo. **_


	23. Las Reliquias de la muerte

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary: **__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: <strong>

**Las reliquias de la muerte**

**-**** ¿No crees que debemos tomar un descanso?... esto me esta dando mucha hambre ****-****dijo Ron.**

**-**** ¡Ron, los mortifagos casi los atrapan y tú quieres comer! ****-****exclamo Ginny a su hermano.**

**-**** Bueno, yo tengo hambre ****-****dijo Ron. **

**-**** Podemos comer después de este capítulo ****-****dijo Molly, sonriendo por el apetito de su menor hijo (a pesar que tenía razón, ya empezaba hacerse tarde)**

**Remus, pensando que el problema estaba resuelto por ahora, y realmente queriendo saber que iba a pasar a continuación, empezó a leer.**

**-**** "Las Reliquias de la Muerte" **

Harry cayó, jadeando, sobre la hierba y se levantó al instante. Parecían haber aterrizado en la esquina de un campo al atardecer. Hermione ya estaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de ellos, ondeando su varita.

_-Protego Totalum… Salvio Hexia…_

**-**** Bien ****-****murmuro Molly. **

**-**** Aunque parece que no les han seguido ****-****dijo Tonks****-****. Ellos tenían que haberse aferrado a uno de ustedes y parece que no, ellos no están allí. **

**-**** Nunca esta demás ser cautos ****-****dijo Bill.**

**-**** Cierto ****-****Tonks asintió con la cabeza. **

-¡Ese viejo bastardo traidor! -jadeó Ron,

**-**** ¡Hmph! ****-****Molly resoplo de acuerdo con el comentario de su hijo. **

saliendo de debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad y tirándosela a Harry-. Hermione eres genial, absolutamente genial; ¡no puedo creer que nos sacaras de esa!

-_Cave inimicun… _dije que era un cuerno de Erupent!, ¿verdad?, ¡Ahora su casa ha volado en pedazos!

**-**** A quien le importa, parece que les ayudo el que hubiera un cuerno de erumpent allí ****-****dijo Charlie****-****. Les ayudo a salir por lo menos. **

-Se lo merecía -dijo Ron, examinando sus vaqueros rotos y los cortes de su pierna-. ¿Qué crees que le harán?

-¡Oh, espero que no lo maten! -gimió Hermione

**Todos se estremecieron, porque no querían que matasen a aquel hombre a pesar de seguir enojados con el. **

- ¡Por eso quise que los mortífagos echaran un vistazo a Harry antes de largarnos, para que supieran que Xenophilius no estaba mintiendo!

**-**** Bien pensado Hermione ****-**** dijo Ginny, sabiendo que Luna no seria capaz de manejar la muerte de su padre también. **

-¿Y por qué me escondiste a mí?- Preguntó Ron.

-¡Se supone que estas en cama con Spattergroit, Ron! ¡Han secuestrado a Luna porque su padre apoyaba a Harry! ¿Qué le ocurriría a tu familia si supieran que estas con él?

**Los Weasley se estremecieron ante eso. **

**-**** Gracias Hermione ****-****dijo Molly con voz suave, intentando no imaginar a su familia envuelta en terrible situación. **

-¿Pero entonces qué pasa con tus padres?

-Ellos están en Australia -dijo Hermione-. Deberían estar bien, no saben nada.

-Eres genial -repitió Ron impresionado.

**-**** Aun tratando de ver mi lado bueno, Ron ****-****le dijo Hermione. **

**-**** No, solo constatando un hecho ****-****rio Ron. **

-Sí, lo eres -agregó Harry sé que habríamos hecho sin ti.

**-**** No habrías hecho tu primer año sin ella ****-****rio Sirius. **

**-**** Si, tienes razón ****-****Harry suspiro, sabiendo que a pesar que su padrino estaba bromeando estaba en lo era cierto. **

Ella sonrió, pero de inmediato se tornó solemne.

-¿Y qué hay de Luna?

-Si decían la verdad y aún está viva...-comenzó Ron.

**-**** Oh, Ron, no digas eso ****-****se estremeció Ginny. **

**-**** No te preocupes, estoy seguro que está bien ****-****dijo Harry en voz baja****-****. Además, vamos a asegurarnos que nada de esto llegue a suceder, así que ella jamás estará en esa posición. **

-¡No digas eso, no lo digas!, -chilló Hermione-. ¡Tiene que estar viva, tiene que estarlo!

-Entonces estará en Azkaban, me imagino. -dijo Ron-. Ahora, que sobreviva a ese lugar… muchos no lo consiguen…

**-**** ¡No seas un maldito pesimista Ron! ****-**** Susurro Ginny a Ron. **

**-**** Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad ****-****suspiro Ron, y noto la mirada fulminante que Ginny le daba intensamente****-****. Lo siento…**

-Ella si -dijo Harry. No podía soportar pensar en la alternativa-. Es dura, Luna es mucho más dura de lo que piensan. Probablemente les esté enseñando a los presos todo sobre los Wrackspurts y Nargles.

**Fred y George se echaron a reír, aunque ellos también estaban preocupados por aquella chica rara. En realidad a ellos les empezó a gustar lo que habían leído hasta ahora en el libro sobre ella y no querían que nada le pase. **

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Hermione. Se puso una mano sobre los ojos- Me sentiría tan mal por Xenophilius si...

-...si no hubiera intentado vendernos a los mortífagos, si. -dijo Ron.

Levantaron la tienda y se metieron en ella, mientras Ron les hacía algo de té.

Tras su milagrosa escapada, el frío, húmedo, y viejo lugar parecía un hogar: seguro, familiar y amistoso.

**-**** Oh, no digas ese tipo de cosas ****-****gimió Molly **

**-**** Eh… ¿Qué? ****-****dijo Harry, sin entender que había de malo en decir que parecía _familiar y agradable_.**

**-**** Cada vez que se relajan en el libro algo terrible sucede ****-****explico Molly con un escalofrió. **

-Oh, ¿por qué fuimos allí? -gimió Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio-. Tenías razón Harry, fue como lo del Valle de Godric otra vez, ¡una absoluta pérdida de tiempo! Las Reliquias de la Muerte… menuda tontería… aunque de hecho -Un pensamiento súbito pareció haberla golpeado-, podría habérselo inventado todo, ¿verdad? Probablemente no creía en las Reliquias de la Muerte en absoluto, ¡solo quería que siguiéramos hablando hasta que llegaran los mortífagos!

**-**** Oh, estoy seguro de que él quería seguir hablando, pero yo no creo que se haya inventado eso de las reliquias de la muerte ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Confía en mí, soy un experto en contar historias… **

**-**** Ya… ****-****interrumpió Remus, rodando los ojos****-**** Hacer que la gente crea que son reales, es otra historia.**

**-**** Y la única manera de hacerlo creíble es contarla como si fuera cierta todo lo que se pueda ****-****dijo Sirius, ignorando por completo a su amigo****-****. Tengo que admitir que, el que les leyera la historia fue una forma de detenerlos entre otras cosas.**

-No lo creo -dijo Ron-. Es endemoniadamente más difícil de lo que crees inventar cosas cuando estas bajo presión. Me di cuenta de eso cuando los carroñeros me cogieron. Fue mucho más fácil fingir ser Stan, porque le conocía un poco, que inventar a una persona completamente nueva. El viejo Lovegood estaba bajo toneladas de presión, intentando asegurarse de que nos quedábamos. Creo que nos dijo la verdad, o lo que él cree que es la verdad, para que siguiéramos hablando.

-Bueno, supongo que no importa -suspiró Hermione-. Aunque estuviera siendo honesto, no había escuchado semejante cantidad de tonterías en toda mi vida.

-Espera, espera -agregó Ron- Se supone que la Cámara de los Secretos era un mito, ¿no?

**-**** Ron… ¿De qué lado estas? ****-****pregunto Hermione****-****. Pareces no creerle en un momento y al siguiente tratas de argumentar a favor de él. **

**-**** Creo que nuevamente acaba de recurrir en lo habitual, y elige el dicho del que estas en contra para así poder discutir contigo ****-****bromeo Fred. **

**-**** Probablemente no estaba hecho para pensar positivo ****-****dijo Ron, fulminando a su hermano. **

-Pero la Reliquias de la Muerte no pueden existir, Ron.

-Sigues diciendo eso, pero una de ellas existe -dijo Ron-: la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry...

-El cuento de los tres hermanos es una historia -afirmó Hermione- sobre cómo los humanos le temen a la muerte. ¡Si sobrevivir fuera tan simple como ocultarse debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad, ya tendríamos todo lo que necesitamos!-

**-**** Desafortunadamente, creo que, Voldemort es más persistente que la muerte en su anhelo por saber en dónde estoy ****-****suspiro Harry. **

-No sé. Lo que podríamos hacer con una varita invencible -dijo Harry, mientras movía la varita de espino negro que tanto le disgustaba entre sus dedos.

-¡No existe tal cosa, Harry!

-Dijiste que había habido un montón de varitas... la varita de la Muerte y como quiera que se llamen...

-Esta bien. Incluso si quieres engañarte a ti mismo pensando que la Varita de Sauco es real, ¿qué hay de la Piedra de Resurrección? -hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos al pronunciar el nombre y su tono destilaba sarcasmo-. ¡Ninguna magia puede resucitar a los muertos y eso es todo!

**-**** No… no resucitar a los muertos ****-****dijo Harry tristemente****-****. Pero hay una especie de magia que puede traer la _sombra _de los muertos… lo he visto…**

-Cuando mi varita conectó con la de Quien-tu-ya-sabes, hizo que mis padres aparecieran… y Cedric…

-Pero no volvieron realmente de entre los muertos, ¿verdad? -dijo Hermione-. Esos tipos de... pálidas imitaciones no son lo mismo que traer verdaderamente a alguien de vuelta a la vida.

**-**** Lo siento ****-****dijo Hermione mientras Harry sintió estremecerse ante esas palabras.**

**-**** No, tienes razón ****-****suspiro Harry****-****. Yo supuse que la piedra seria como el espejo de Oesed… podría ser peligroso tenerlo. **

**Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza a Harry, sabiendo lo que el muchacho triste estaba en lo cierto y era sensato su pensamiento. **

-Pero ella, la chica del cuento, no regresó realmente, ¿verdad? La historia dice que cuando alguien ha muerto, pues debe estar con los muertos. Pero el segundo hermano pudo verla y hablar con ella, ¿verdad? Incluso vivió con ella un tiempo...

Vio preocupación y algo menos tangible en la expresión de Hermione.

Pero cuando la vio mirar a Ron, Harry comprendió que era miedo. La había asustado con su charla sobre vivir con los muertos.

**-**** ¿Sabe que es porque tenía miedo de que no vivieras tu vida de la manera en que deberías, verdad? ****-****dijo Hermione**

-Entonces ese tal Peverell, el que está enterrado en el Valle de Godric -dijo Ron apresuradamente, intentando parecer robustamente cuerdo- ¿no sabes nada de él?

-No -Respondió ella, que pareció aliviada por el cambio de tema-. Lo busqué después de ver la marca sobre su tumba; si hubiera sido alguien famoso o hubiera hecho algo importante, estoy segura de que estaría en nuestros libros. El único sitio donde pude encontrar el apellido Peverell fue en Nobleza Natural, una Genealogía de la Magia. Kreacher me lo prestó -Explicó cuando Ron arqueó las cejas-. Tiene una lista de las familias de sangre pura que se extinguieron en la línea paterna. Aparentemente la de los Peverell fue una de las líneas que desapareció más rápido.

-¿Qué se extinguieron en la línea paterna? -repitió Ron.

**-**** Eso significa que el apellido no se prolongó mucho ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Para el instante en que yo muera el apellido Black se extinguiría.**

**-**** Por favor no digas eso ****-****dijo Harry mirando a su padrino con cautela, ya que este parecía estar complacido con la idea. **

**-**** No te preocupes por eso… No iré a ningún lado ****-****Sirius le tranquilizo. **

-Quiere decir que el apellido se perdió -respondió Hermione-. Siglos atrás en el caso de los Peverell. Podrían tener descendientes pero con algún otro apellido.

**-**** Hm… ¿Podría ser un descendiente de los Peverell? ****-****pregunto Harry****-****. Lo digo porque de alguna parte tuve que haber conseguido mi capa. **

**-**** Sería muy probable ****-****dijo Remus. **

Y de repente le llegó a Harry, de un solo golpe brillante, el recuerdo que había despertado en él el nombre "Peverell", un viejo asqueroso alardeando de un horrendo anillo en la cara de un oficial del Ministerio, y dio un fuerte grito,

-¡Sorvolo Gaunt!

-¿Perdón?- dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sorvolo Gaunt! ¡El abuelo de Quien-tu-ya-sabes! ¡En el Pensadero! ¡Con Dumbledore! ¡Sorvolo Gaunt dijo que era un descendiente de los Peverell!

**-**** ¡Oh, eso es malditamente fantástico! ****-****exclamo Harry****-****. Realmente espero no tener razón sobre ser un Peverell ahora. **

**-**** Harry, eso fue hace cien años atrás… ****-****dijo Hermione****-****. Además, ya sabes que todos los magos y las brujas están relacionados entre sí de todos modos, no veo…**

**-**** Eso no hace un mínimo de diferencia ****-****Harry se quejó****-****. No necesito escuchar que tengo alguna relación con ese monstruo.**

**-**** No se puede hacer nada al respecto, Harry ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Créeme que si hubiera una manera de cambiar tu _herencia_, lo hubiera encontrado… lo único que puedes hacer simplemente es comprender que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. **

Ron y Hermione parecían desconcertados.

-El anillo, el anillo que se convirtió en el Horrocrux, ¡Marvolo Gaunt dijo que tenía el escudo de los Peverell! Le vi menearlo ante la cara al tipo del Ministerio, ¡casi se lo mete por la nariz!

**-**** ¿Eh? ****-****dijo Harry. **

**-**** Creo que te he mostrado algunos recuerdos que te ayudaran a entender mejor a Voldemort ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Ese recuerdo en particular es de antes que Voldemort naciera y mirando hacia su abuelo, su tío y su madre. **

**-**** Oh ****-****fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir, preguntándose qué había mostrado la memoria. **

-¿El escudo de los Peverell?- dijo Hermione secamente-. ¿Pudiste ver cómo era?

-En realidad no.-dijo Harry intentando recordar-. No había nada llamativo en él, por lo que pude ver, solo algunos rasguños. En realidad solo lo vi de cerca después de que hubiera sido destruido.

**Dumbledore amplio sus ojos, pareciendo armar las piezas. Siempre había estado interesado en la piedra de la _visión_, preguntándose si, de hecho, era una reliquia que más le gustaría ver ahora. Descubrió que era un horrocrux y después le fue obvio la forma en como Voldemort la obtuvo de su tío. Ansiaba y temía saber que haría si llegara a encontrar el anillo, que sabía era una reliquia. Se preguntó si la piedra todavía podría funcionar a pesar de tener rasguños… seguramente habría perdido parte de su poder, pero quizá debería seguir funcionando. **

Harry notó que Hermione comprendía por cómo se dilataban sus pupilas. Ron movía la mirada de uno al otro, asombrado.

-Caray… ¿Crees que era este mismo símbolo otra vez? ¿El de las Reliquias?

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Harry excitado-. Marvolo Gaunt era un viejo ignorante que vivía como un cerdo, lo único que le preocupaba era su ascendencia. Si ese anillo había sido heredado a lo largo de los siglos, podría no haber sabido lo que era realmente. No había libros en esa casa, y créanme, él no era del tipo de los que leen cuentos de hadas a sus hijos. Le hubiera encantado pensar que los arañazos de la piedra eran un escudo, porque en lo que a él respectaba, ser sangre pura te hacía parte de la realeza.

**-**** Después de la invención de los tres poderosos objetos, el símbolo se había convertido en el escudo de armas de los Peverell ****-****explico Dumbledore y todos le observaron. Sorprendidos de lo que decía****-****. Aunque es como la señorita Granger lo dijo en el libro, el apellido Peverell se extinguió con bastante rapidez, de hecho, solo fueron un par de generaciones más antes que los Peverell desaparecieran. **

**-**** ¿Cómo sabe eso señor? ****-****pregunto Harry.**

**-**** En mi juventud, yo estaba interesado en las reliquias de la muerte, y puse una gran cantidad de esfuerzo intentando averiguar todo lo relacionado con ellos ****-****contesto Dumbledore. **

**-**** ¿Y usted cree que las reliquias de la muerte son reales? ****-****pregunto Remus.**

**-**** Yo no solo lo creo, sé que son reales ****-****respondió. **

**-**** Así que mi capa… ****-****comenzó Harry.**

**-**** Es una reliquia ****-****termino Dumbledore****-****. Yo creo que eres el último descendiente de Ignotus y que la capa hubo pasado de padre a hijo, de madre a hija a lo largo de muchas generaciones. **

**Harry sonrió, pero luego suspiro: ****-****. Y Voldemort…**

**-**** Si, él también puede tener herencia de los Peverell ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Pero no debes dejar que eso te moleste. **

-Si… y todo eso es muy interesante-dijo Hermione cautelosamente-, pero Harry, si estás pensando lo que yo creo...

-Bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no?-dijo Harry abandonando cualquier precaución-. Era una piedra, ¿no? -Miró a Ron en busca de apoyo- ¿Y si era la Piedra de Resurrección?

La boca de Ron se abrió de par en par.

-Caray... ¿pero funcionaría la piedra aun cuando Dumbledore la hubiera roto...?

-¿Funcionar? ¿Funcionar? Ron, ¡nunca funcionó! No existe ninguna Piedra de Resurrección!

**-**** ¡Merlín Mione! Realmente no quieres que sea cierto, ¿no? ****-****dijo Ron.**

**-**** No me gusta la idea de una piedra con el poder de traer a alguien de los muertos ****-****contesto Hermione temblando****-****. Hay algunas cosas con las que no deberíamos meternos y la muerte es una de ellas. **

Hermione saltó sobre sus pies, exasperada y molesta.

-Harry, estas intentando que todo encaje con la historia de las Reliquias...

-¿Intentando que encaje? -repitió Harry- ¡Hermione, todo encaja por su propia cuenta! ¡Sé que el símbolo de las Reliquias estaba en la piedra! ¡Gaunt dijo que descendía de los Peverell!

-¡Hace un minuto nos dijiste que no pudiste ver bien el símbolo de la piedra!

**-**** Ella tiene un punto compañero, tu dijiste eso ****-****dijo Fred. **

**-**** Estoy seguro que mi _yo_ del libro está en lo correcto y yo no vi la piedra por mí mismo ****-****Harry se encogió de hombros. **

**-**** Eso es porque Dumbledore acaba de decir que existe ****-****refunfuñó Hermione, con un humor ligeramente ofuscado sabiendo que su _yo _del libro estaba equivocado. **

-¿Dónde crees que esta el anillo ahora? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. ¿Qué hizo con él Dumbledore después de romperlo?

Pero la imaginación de Harry viajaba mucho más allá que la de Ron y Hermione… Tres objetos, o Reliquias, las cuales, unidas, convierten a su poseedor en el Amo de la Muerte... Maestro... Conquistador... Vencedor... El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte...

**-**** Y ahora ves porque me limite a informarte acerca de las reliquias ****-****suspiro Dumbledore****-****. Yo fui seducido por esa clase de pensamientos, también… ****-****añadió en tono grave. **

Y se vio él mismo, poseedor de las Reliquias, enfrentado a Voldemort, cuyos Horrocruxes no eran rival… Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva… ¿Era esta la respuesta? ¿Reliquias contra Horrocruxes?

**-**** Honestamente, no veo como eso funcionaria ****-****dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño****-****. Incluso si de alguna forma te conviertes en el amo de la muerte, lo único que haría sería hacerte inmortal. No veo como eso afectaría a los horrocruxes o a Voldemort. **

¿Había un camino, después de todo, para asegurar que era él el que triunfaba? ¿Si era él el amo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, estaría entonces a salvo?

**-**** No Harry, no es seguro ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

**-**** Pero ayudarían ****-****contesto Harry pensativamente. **

**-**** Yo, evidentemente, parecía creer que lo harían ****-****asintió Dumbledore con la cabeza. **

-¿Harry?

Pero apenas escuchaba a Hermione. Había sacado su Capa de Invisibilidad y la dejaba resbalar entre los dedos, tela flexible como el agua, ligera como el aire. Nunca había visto nada igual en sus casi siete años en el mundo mágico. La capa era exactamente lo que Xenophilius había descrito. Una capa que real y verdaderamente hace a su dueño completamente invisible, resistiendo eternamente, proporcionando un ocultamiento constante e impenetrable, sin importar que hechizos se le lancen...

**-**** Es una buena capa ****-****sonrió Sirius. **

Y con un grito de asombro recordó...

-¡Dumbledore tenía mi Capa el día en que mis padres murieron!

**-**** Sabía que era entonces ****-****suspiro Harry.**

**-**** Tan pronto como lo vi ****-****Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza****-****. Me era imposible no estudiarla.**

Su voz temblaba y podía sentir los colores en su cara, pero no le importó.

-¡Mi madre le dijo a Sirius que Dumbledore había tomado prestada la Capa! ¡Por esto era! ¡Quería examinarla porque creía que era la tercera Reliquia! Ignotus Peverell está enterrado en Valle de Godric…- Harry caminaba ciegamente por la tienda, sintiendo como nuevas visiones de la verdad se abrían ante él-. Él es mi ancestro. ¡Soy descendiente del tercer hermano! ¡Todo tiene sentido!

Se sintió armado de la certeza, en su creencia en la Reliquias, como si la mera idea de poseerlas le proporcionara protección, y se sentía feliz mientras se giraba hacia los otros dos.

**-**** Quienes probablemente te estén mirando como si hubieras enloquecido completamente ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** Pero estoy bien ****-****dijo Harry.**

**-**** Eso lo sé, y tu e incluso el Ron y la Hermione de esta sala lo saben, pero los que están en el libro… ellos temerán por tu salud mental ****-****rio Fred. **

**-**** Oh, genial… ****-****suspiro el trio al unísono. **

-Harry. -dijo Hermione una vez más, pero él se encontraba ocupado desamarrando la bolsa alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos temblorosos.

-Léela -le dijo a ella, poniendo la carta de su madre en su mano. -¡Léela!

¡Dumbledore tenía la capa, Hermione! ¿Por qué más la querría? El no necesitaba ninguna capa, ¡podía hacer un encantamiento de Desilusión tan poderoso que se hacía completamente invisible sin una!-

Algo cayó al piso y rodó, brillando debajo de una silla: había tirado la snitch al sacar la carta. Se agachó a recogerla, y el recién hallado pozo de descubrimientos le dio otro regalo, y el shock y la maravilla surgieron dentro de él de tal manera que gritó.

-¡ESTA AQUÍ! Me dejó el anillo - ¡Esta en la snitch!

**Dumbledore sonrió, pensó que era cierto. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció, pues sabía por qué Harry lo quería y no era, en general, un pensamiento confortable. **

**-**** Si, ¡Definitivamente loco! ****-****dijo George.**

-¿Tu… crees?

No podía creer que Ron pareciera tan sorprendido. Era tan obvio, tan claro para Harry. Todo cuadraba, todo… su capa era la tercera reliquia, y cuando consiguiera abrir la snitch tendría la segunda y todo lo que tendría que hacer es conseguir la primera reliquia, La Varita Antigua y entonces…

Pero fue como si la cortina cayera en el escenario iluminado: Toda su excitación, toda su esperanza y felicidad se extinguieron de un golpe, y se encontró en medio de la oscuridad y el hechizo glorioso se rompió…

**-**** Merlín, Harry… ¿Qué paso? ****-****dijo Ron.**

**-**** No sé ****-****respondió él, tan confundido como estaba Ron. **

-Eso es lo que él busca.-

El cambio en su voz hizo que Ron y Hermione se mostraran aún más asustados.

-Tu-sabes-quien está buscando la Varita de sauco.

**-**** ¡Demonios! ****-****gruñó Ron y fue el único en decirlo. En la habitación ninguno quería que Voldemort consiguiera aquella varita. Dumbledore por supuesto, se dio cuenta que Voldemort no sabría cómo utilizar correctamente la varita, pero eso no significaba que deseara que Voldemort la tuviera. **

**-**** El realmente no quiere la varita ¿No? ****-****gimió Hermione. **

**-**** La idea de llegar de ser, incluso, más poderoso de lo que ya es… convertirse en alguien invencible… si, eso le gustaría ****-****Severus se estremeció. **

Les dio la espalda a sus incrédulas caras. Sabía que era la verdad. Todo tenía sentido, Voldemort no estaba buscando una nueva varita, estaba buscando una varita antigua, muy antigua de hecho. Harry caminó a la entrada de la tienda, olvidándose de Ron y Hermione y miró hacia la noche, pensando… Voldemort había sido criado en un orfanato muggle. Nadie podría haberle contado Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo cuando era un niño, más de lo que se lo habían contado al mismo Harry.

Difícilmente ningún hechicero creía en las Reliquias de la Muerte. ¿Sería posible que Voldemort supiera de ellas?

**Dumbledore negó con la cabeza a eso, ****é****l no vio a Voldemort dedicar tiempo alguno en averiguar sobre de las reliquias. No era algo en lo que ****é****l estaría interesado. Excepto la varita de sauco, Voldemort podría estar muy interesado en la varita de sauco. **

Harry miró hacia la oscuridad… si Voldemort conocía las Reliquias de la muerte seguro que las había buscado, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por poseerlas: ¿tres objetos que hacían a su poseedor Amo de la Muerte? Si hubiera sabido de las Reliquias no hubiera necesitado a los Horrocruxes, en primer lugar.

**-**** No me parece probable ****-****dijo McGonagall****-****. No veo como esos objetos le harían dominar a la muerte… eso no parece creíble. **

**-**** He comprendido ahora, que lo que tenía entendido durante años acerca el amo de la muerte no es exactamente lo que yo creía que significaba cuando era joven ****-****dijo Dumbledore, pero no dio más detalle. **

No demostraba acaso el simple hecho de que hubiera tomado una reliquia y la hubiera convertido en una horrocrux que Voldemort no sabía este gran último secreto de la hechicería?-Eso significaba que Voldemort buscaba la Varita Antigua sin darse cuenta de potencial real, sin entender que era una de tres… porque la Varita era la reliquia que no se podía esconder, cuya existencia era bien conocida… el rastro sangriento de la Varita Antigua esta regado por toda la historia de la hechicería..

Harry miró el cielo nublado, curvas de humo gris y plateado se deslizaban sobre la luna blanca. Se sintió mareado por sus asombrosos descubrimientos. Volvió a la tienda y se impresionó al ver a Hermione y a Ron exactamente en el mismo sitio en que los había dejado. Hermione con la carta de Lilly en las manos y Ron a su lado ligeramente ansioso. ¿No se daban cuenta de todo lo que había avanzado en estos últimos minutos?

**-**** No, no creo que lo hagamos ****-****dijo Hermione mirando curiosamente a Harry, insegura de que esto fuera una buena noticia para ellos. **

**-**** Bueno, no es mi culpa que seas lenta ****-****Harry encogió los hombro. **

**-**** Tonto ****-****Hermione le fulmino con la mirada y él rio. **

-¿No lo ven?- dijo Harry intentando incluirlos en su brillante e increíble certeza-. Esto lo explica todo. Las reliquias de la muerte son reales y tengo una… quizás dos…-Levantó la snitch.- -…y tu-sabes-quien está buscando la tercera, pero él no se da cuenta… él solo cree que es una varita poderosa…

**-**** Sí que lo es, sería muy peligro que el la tuviera ****-****Tonks se estremeció. **

-Harry -dijo Hermione, acercándose a él y devolviéndole la carta de Lily-, lo siento, pero creo que lo has entendido todo mal, muy mal.

-¿Pero no lo ves?, todo cuadra…

-No, no cuadra. Harry, te estas dejando llevar. Por favor -dijo mientras comenzaba a hablar-

**-**** Realmente eres de mente cerrada ****-****bromeo Ginny y Hermione la fulmino con la mirada.**

, si las Reliquias de la Muerte existieran realmente, y Dumbledore lo hubiera creído, sabiendo que el poseedor de todas ellas sería el amo de la Muerte… Harry, ¿Por qué no te lo habría dicho? ¿Por qué?

**-**** ¡Si profesor, ¿Por qué?! ****-****demando Fred y una mueca se evidencio en el rostro de Dumbledore.**

**-**** Fred no… ****-****Molly comenzó a reprenderlo.**

**-**** Está bien Molly ****-****dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos centellando****-****. En primer lugar, como ya he mencionado, no creo que el Amo de la Muerte sea tal como suena… una forma de evitar a la muerte…**

**-**** ¿Y qué creen que signifique? ****-****pregunto Harry.**

**-**** Significa que tienes que estar dispuesto a enfrentarte a la muerte ****-****contesto Remus****-****. De cara a la muerte y convertirse en amo de ella, porque no le tienes miedo, y aceptar que esto es algo por lo que todos tenemos que pasar. **

**Dumbledore asintió concordando con Remus. **

**-**** Lo siguiente ya lo había mencionado, se lo tentador que es la idea de ir por todas las reliquias, Si _tú _te vuelves un ferviente creyente de ello, como parece que Harry lo es, esto ocuparía todo tus pensamientos. Yo probablemente quería que Harry aprenda de ello de una manera gradual para que no se deje llevar…**

**-**** No veo que esto podría ayudarme ahora****-****Harry suspiro****-****. Sepan que puede haber algo fuera que me haría ser el amo de la muerte… creo que es lo que pasara en el libro… definitivamente hará que me obsesione con esto. Especialmente desde que sé que hay un demente poderoso atrás mío ¿Cree realmente que nosotros queríamos saber esto? **

**-**** Oh, eso es seguro ****-****contesto Dumbledore****-****. Sino no le hubiera dado a la señorita Granger _el libro _si no quisiera que conocieran la historia.**

**-**** ¿Por qué?**

**-**** No puedo asegurarlo ****-****respondió pensativo****-****. Pero imagino que al menos una parte de ella tiene que ver con Voldemort buscando la varita. Yo podría haber sabido que Ollivander fuera secuestrado, y hay una posibilidad de que hubiera pensado que esto era posible. **

Tenía su respuesta preparada.

-¡Pero tú misma lo dijiste, Hermione! ¡Tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo! ¡Es una búsqueda!-

**-**** ¿Y eso? ****-****pregunto Harry. **

**-**** Eso podría ser parte de la razón también ****-****dijo Dumbledore, con ojos brillantez de diversión. **

-¡Pero solo lo dije para persuadirte de ir a casa de los Lovegood!- gritó Hermione exasperada-. ¡No lo creía realmente!

Harry no se inmutó.

-Dumbledore siempre dejaba que yo me diera cuenta de las cosas por mi cuenta. Me dejaba probar mi fuerza, tomar riesgos. Esto parece ser el tipo de cosas que él haría.

**Molly lanzo una mirada fulminante a Dumbledore. **

**El suspiro profundamente. ****-**** Harry es un caso único. Es difícil saber cuál es la mejor manera de lidiar con él. **

**-**** Oh, gracias ****-****dijo Harry sarcásticamente. **

**-**** Discúlpame Harry ****-****sonrió Dumbledore****-****. Es solo que nunca he tenido un estudiante en tu posición. Tenía que permitirte hacer ciertas cosas que normalmente habría desalentado en otros estudiantes, porque sabía que algún día tendrías que enfrentarte a algo así como lo del libro, y era necesario que estuvieras listo. **

**Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose que era exactamente lo que quería decir. **

**Molly seguía fulminado a Dumbledore, no le gustó nada en lo absoluto todo eso, pero no podía negar que aquello era bueno para que Harry fuera capaz de manejar _su _propia misión. **

-Harry, ¡esto no es un juego, no es una práctica! Esto es verdadero y Dumbledore te dejó órdenes claras: ¡encuentra y destruye las Horrocruxes! ¡Ese símbolo no significa nada!, olvídate de las reliquias de la muerte, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de desviarnos…

**-**** Eso es cierto… ¿Por qué quiere que aprenda esto sí podría desviarme de los horrocruxes? ****-****Harry frunció el ceño. **

**-**** Necesitas saber la información, Harry ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Y sé que para uno encontrar los horrocruxes no tarea fácil… tomara tiempo. Y tú eres capaz de pensar en más de una cosa a la vez… y si no, tienes excelentes amigos que no te permitirán desviarte mucho. **

**-**** No dudo que lo harían ****-****rio Harry. **

Harry apenas la escuchaba, se encontraba dándole vueltas a la snitch entre sus manos, medio esperando que se abriera para revelar la Piedra de Resurrección, para probarle a Hermione que estaba en lo cierto, que las Reliquias de la Muerte eran reales.

Ella apeló a Ron.

-Tú no crees en esto, ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró y Ron dudo.

**Los Weasley rieron a esto, recordando enormemente de cada vez que Molly recurría a Arthur cuando ella intentaba razonar con alguien. **

-No se… quiero decir… hay pedazos de la historia que cuadran entre sí -Dijo Ron torpemente-. Pero cuando ves el cuadro completo… -Respiró profundamente-. Creo que se supone que tenemos que deshacernos de los Horrocruxes, Harry. Eso fue lo que Dumbledore nos dijo que hiciéramos. Quizás… quizás debamos olvidarnos de este asunto de las reliquias.

-Gracias Ron -Dijo Hermione-. Yo haré la primera guardia.

**-**** Creo que la discusión ha concluido ****-****rio Ginny. **

Y pasó al lado de Harry hacia la entrada de la tienda poniéndole un violento final a la discusión.

Pero Harry apenas pudo dormir esa noche. La idea de las Reliquias lo había poseído, y no podía descansar mientras sus agitados pensamientos giraban a toda velocidad en su mente: La Varita, la Piedra y la Capa, si pudiera poseerlas todas…

Me abro al cierre… Pero, ¿qué era el cierre? ¿Por qué no podía sacar la piedra? Si tuviera la piedra, podría preguntarle a Dumbledore en persona…

**-**** Eso hubiera sido bueno para mi… usted definitivamente me ayuda a entender las cosas ****-****dijo Harry. **

**-**** Estoy seguro de que tenía una razón para hacer que la snitch mantuviera la piedra por más tiempo ****-****dijo Dumbledore intentando no verse triste por eso. **

Y Harry le murmuró palabras a la snitch en la oscuridad, intentando de todo, hasta en Pársel, pero la bola dorada no se abrió…

**-**** Pársel ****-****Draco negó****-****. ¿Por qué Dumbledore haría que se abra con pársel? **

**-**** Funciono con el medallón ****-****Harry se encogió de hombros. **

Y la Varita, la Antigua Varita, ¿Dónde estaba escondida? ¿Dónde buscaba Voldemort en este momento? Harry deseó que su cicatriz ardiera y le enseñara en qué estaba pensando Voldemort, porque por primera vez él y Voldemort se encontraban unidos, deseando el mismo objeto…

**Harry se estremeció ante eso… sonaba espeluznante cuando se decía así. **

a Hermione no le gustaría la idea, por supuesto… Pero ella no creía… Xenophilius había estado en lo correcto, de alguna manera… limitado, estrecho, mente cerrada.

**-**** Uy… no dije eso Hermione ****-****dijo Harry frotándose el brazo que le habían golpeado.**

**-**** Pero lo estabas pensando ****-****Hermione le fulmino con la mirada. **

La verdad es que ella estaba asustada de la idea de las reliquias, especialmente de la Piedra de Resurrección… Y Harry presionó su boca contra la Snitch, besándola, casi tragándosela, pero el frío metal no cedió…

**-**** Realmente eres extraño a veces Potter ****-****dijo Draco mirando a Harry con curiosidad. **

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando recordó a Luna, sola en una celda de Azkaban, rodeada de dementores, y de repente se sintió avergonzado de si mismo.

**Varios agacharon la cabeza ya que se olvidaron de Luna. **

Se había olvidado totalmente de ella en su febril contemplación de las Reliquias.

Si pudieran rescatarla. Si pudiera rescatarla, pero los dementores, en esas cantidades, serían virtualmente invencibles. Ahora que lo pensaba no había intentado conjurar un Patronus con la varita de espino… Tendría que intentarlo en la mañana…

**-**** Realmente deberías ****-****dijo Remus, mirando preocupado a Harry****-****. Hay una gran posibilidad de que te tendrías que enfrentar a un dementor antes de que termine este libro. Sería terrible descubrir que no puedas lanzar un _patronus_, cuando estés frente a un dementor. **

**-**** No creo que vaya a ser capaz de realizar el encantamiento ****-****observó Harry. **

**-**** Será difícil ****-****corrigió Remus****-****. El encantamiento _patronus_ es en gran parte en la fuerza del mago. Que no puedas cambiar tu magia tan fácilmente como lo harías con tu varita no significa que no te acostumbres a hacer el hechizo correctamente. **

Si hubiera una forma de obtener una varita mejor… Y el deseo por la Varita Antigua, la varita de la Muerte, la invencible, se lo tragó una vez más…

Guardaron la tienda a la mañana siguiente, y se movieron a través de una terrible lluvia. El diluvio los persiguió hasta la costa, donde levantaron la tienda esa noche. Continuaron toda la semana a través de duros terrenos que Harry encontró tristes y deprimentes.

Solo podía pensar en las Reliquias de la Muerte. Era como si se hubiera encendido dentro de él una llama que nada, ni la incredulidad de Hermione, ni las dudas persistentes de Ron, podían extinguir: su determinada indiferencia era tan mala como el diluvio que caía empapando sus espíritus. Pero ninguno podía erosionar su certeza, que era absoluta.

**-**** No es que ellos harían la búsqueda de las reliquias menos felices ****-****dijo Dumbledore con conocimiento****-****. Las obsesiones tienen a llevar lejos. **

La creencia de Harry y el deseo por las Reliquias le consumían de tal manera que se sentía aislado de los otros dos y su obsesión con las Horrocruxes.

**-**** Como si nosotros fuéramos los únicos que estamos obsesionados ****-****gruño Hermione. **

-¿Obsesión? -dijo Hermione con un feroz tono bajo, cuando, una tarde, Harry fue lo suficientemente descuidado para usar esta palabra cuando Hermione lo despidió por su falta de interés en localizar más Horrocruxes-. ¡No somos nosotros los que estamos obsesionados, Harry! ¡Somos los que intentamos hacer lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciéramos!

Pero era impenetrable a la crítica. Dumbledore había dejado el símbolo de las Reliquias para que Hermione lo descifrara. Y también había dejado, Harry estaba convencido, la Piedra de Resurrección dentro de la snitch dorada. Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva… Amo de la muerte… ¿Por qué no lo entendían Ron y Hermione?

**-**** Por qué somos racionales ****-****dijo Hermione. **

**-**** Bueno eso explica por tu no lo entiendes ****-****dijo George****-****. Pero no Ron.**

**-**** Supongo que creer en las historias que crecí escuchando simplemente no tenían sentido para mi ****-****Ron se encogió de hombros. **

-El último enemigo será derrotado es la muerte -Citó Harry calmadamente.

-Pensaba que era con quien-tu-sabes con quien deberíamos pelearnos.- Replicó Hermione, y Harry se dio por vencido con ella.

Incluso el misterio de la cierva plateada, que los otros dos insistían en discutir, le parecía a Harry menos importante ahora, apenas un entretenimiento secundario.

**-**** Harry, en verdad espero no sigas con todo esto por mucho tiempo ****-****habló Ginny****-****. Esta obsesión es muy aburrida. **

**-**** Pero estoy bien ****-****se quejó Harry.**

**-**** No te das cuenta que no es saludable para ti ****-****dijo Molly****-****. Pensando nada más que en las reliquias. **

**-**** Puedo notarlo ****-****suspiró Harry****-****. Pero realmente odio cuando Ron y Hermione no me creen a pesar de que sé que tengo razón en algo. **

La única otra cosa que le importaba era que su cicatriz empezaba a picarle otra vez, aunque se esforzaba en escondérselo a los otros dos. Buscaba la soledad cada vez que podía, pero se decepcionaba de lo que veía. Las visiones que él y Voldemort compartían habían disminuido en calidad, se habían vuelto borrosas, como si entraran y salieran de foco. Harry apenas podía ver los rasgos indistinguibles de un objeto que parecía ser una clavera y algo que parecía una montaña, más de sombras que sólida. Acostumbrado a imágenes nítidas como la realidad, Harry estaba desconcertado con el cambio.

Le preocupaba que el enlace entre él y Voldemort estuviera dañado, un enlace al que tenía tanto miedo e, independientemente de lo que le dijera a Hermione, tanto aprecio.

**-**** ¿Aprecio? ****-****Hermione miro con pena a Harry.**

**-**** No lo aprecio ahora ****-****dijo Harry con firmeza****-****. Pero noto que será útil. **

**-**** Y peligrosa ****-****continúo Dumbledore****-****. Más para ti Harry, pues tu yo del libro parece indicarlo. **

De algún modo Harry conectó estas ideas poco consistentes y vagas con la destrucción de su varita, como si la defectuosa varita de espino fuera la causante de no poder ver en la mente de Voldemort tan bien como antes.

**-**** Yo, por el contrario, creo que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que Voldemort está obsesionado con encontrar la varita también ****-****dijo Dumbledore pensativo****-****. La obsesión puede ser una emoción peligrosa, pero no estoy seguro de si esto se interpreta con la conexión de tu cicatriz. **

Mientras pasaban las semanas, Harry no pudo dejar de notar, a pesar incluso de su nueva obsesión, que Ron parecía estar más involucrado. Quizás porque estaba decidido a compensar el haberles dejado, quizás porque la desgana de Harry impulsó sus cualidades de liderazgo aletargadas, Ron era ahora más alentador y les animaba a los otros dos a la acción.

**Molly y Arthur sonreían a su hijo, quien tenía las orejas coloradas. **

-Han desaparecido Tres Horrocruxes -les decía-. ¡Necesitamos un plan de acción, vamos! ¿Dónde no hemos mirado? Repasémoslo otra vez. El orfanato…

El Callejón Diagon, Hogwarts, la casa de Riddle, Borgin y Burkes, Albania…

**-**** Albania ****-****Fred soltó pequeñas risas****-****. ¿No pueden limitar su búsqueda a algo más que Albania? **

**-**** Supongo que no ****-****rió Harry. **

Ron y Hermione repasaron otra vez cada lugar en el que sabían que Tom Riddle había vivido o trabajado, visitado o asesinado alguna vez, mientras Harry sólo participaba para evitar que Hermione le siguiera hostigando. Habría sido feliz sentándose a solas en silencio, tratando de leer el cerebro de Voldemort mientras buscaba la Antigua Varita, pero Ron insistía en viajar a lugares improbables solamente, Harry era consciente, para mantenerles en movimiento.

-Tú no lo sabes -era el estribillo constante de Ron-. Upper Flagley es un pueblo de magos, podría haber vivido allí. Vayamos y echemos un vistazo.

Estas incursiones frecuentes a territorio mágico los expusieron algunas veces a la vista de los carroñeros

**-**** Bien, yo voto por que se mantengan alejados de territorios mágicos ****-****dijo Tonks. **

**-**** Yo lo secundo ****-****concordó Molly. **

-Algunos de ellos se creen tan malos como mortifagos –dijo Ron-. La mayoría de los que me cogieron eran un poco patéticos, pero Bill cree que algunos de ellos son muy peligrosos. Lo dijeron en Pottervigilancia…

**-**** ¿Pottervigilancia? ****-****se preguntaron varios, y Remus siguió leyendo en respuesta. **

-¿En dónde? -preguntó Harry.

- "En Pottervigilancia, ¿no te dije que se llamaba así? El programa que intento captar con la radio, ¡el único que dice la verdad sobre lo que esta ocurriendo!

**-**** Oh… Esto es la estación de radio ****-****dijo Fred****-****. Es un nombre muy astuto. **

**-**** Aunque ya que ninguno de nosotros sabe qué demonios está haciendo Harry, no sé cómo exactamente seria eso ****-****dijo Ginny****-****. Después de todo no _vigilamos a Potter_. **

**-**** Pero todos saben que Harry es el que está de pie en contra de Voldemort ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Es un nombre genial. **

Casi todos los programas siguen la línea de quién-tu-sabes, todos salvo Pottervigilancia, quiero que lo escuches, pero es difícil de sintonizar… -Ron empleó tarde tras tarde en usar su varita para tocar varios ritmos encima de la radio mientras el dial giraba.

Ocasionalmente captaban retazos de consejos sobre cómo tratar la viruela de dragón, y una vez algunas estrofas de "Un caldero lleno del amor caliente e intenso".

Mientras se escuchaba, Ron seguía intentando golpear la contraseña correcta, farfullando retahílas de palabras aleatorias bajo su aliento.

-Normalmente son algo relacionado con la Orden -les dijo-. Bill tenía un verdadero don para adivinarlas. Algún día captare alguna.

**-**** Ron realmente parece admirarte Bill, siempre está mencionándote ****-****dijo Fleur a Bill. **

**-**** Es solo porque me estaba quedando con Bill entonces ****-****se quejó Ron, sus orejas coloradas. Por supuesto que admiraba a Bill, pero eso no significaba que él lo diría. **

Pero hasta marzo, Ron no tuvo suerte. Harry estaba sentado en la entrada de la tienda, haciendo guardia, mirando fijamente un racimo de jacintos de uva que había encontrado un camino para salir a través del frío suelo, cuando Ron gritó con excitación desde el interior de la tienda.

-Lo he conseguido, ¡lo he conseguido! ¡La palabra clave era "Albus"! Ven aquí, Harry.

Despertado por primera vez en muchos días de su meditación en las Reliquias de la Muerte, Harry volvió rápidamente dentro de la tienda para encontrar a Ron y Hermione arrodillados en el suelo al lado de la pequeña radio. Hermione, que había estado sacando brillo a la espada de Gryffindor

**-**** Mione, la espada no necesita ser pulida, recuérdalo ****-****Ron sonrió y ella entornó los ojos.**

sólo por hacer algo

**-**** Ves, solo estaba aburrida ****-****dijo Hermione. **

, estaba sentada boquiabierta, mirando fijamente el diminuto altavoz, del que salía una voz mas que familiar.

_"… se piden disculpas por nuestra ausencia temporal de la radio, debido__a varias visitas a domicilio en nuestra zona de esos encantadores mortífagos."_

**-**** Espero que quienquiera que sea este a salvo ahora ****-****dijo Molly preocupada, no le gusto la forma en que se dijo voz familiar Podía ver a los gemelos haciendo algo como eso. **

-Pero ése es Lee Jordan! –dijo Hermione.

**-**** ¡Genial! ****-****dijeron los gemelos a la vez, sonriendo ampliamente. **

**-**** ¡Muy bien Lee! ****-****aplaudió Fred.**

**-**** ¿Amigo suyo? ****-****pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa. **

**-**** Si, él es nuestro mejor amigo ****-****respondió George****-****. Él tiene una habilidad especial para las cosas molestas. **

**-**** Él es el comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch ****-****añadió Harry. **

-¡Lo sé! –dijo Ron sonriendo radiantemente-. Genial, ¿no?

"… hemos conseguido otra ubicación segura", decía Lee, "y estoy encantado de comunicarles que dos de nuestros colaboradores regulares se han reunido conmigo aquí esta noche. ¡Hola, chicos!"

"Hola."

"Hola, Rio."

-Rio es Lee, -explicó Ron-. Todos tienen nombres en clave, pero se puede saber generalmente….

-¡Shh! -dijo Hermione.

**-**** Si, venga Ron, cállate, queremos escuchar lo que _River_ tiene que decir ****-****rió Fred, preguntándose cómo su amigo se tomaría el que le llamara así. **

"Pero antes de que oigamos a Royal y Romulus",

**Remus frunció los labios ante la mención de ****_Romulus_****, sabiendo que era muy probable que fuera él.**

siguió Lee, "Dedicaremos un momento para informar sobre unas muertes que las noticias de la Wizarding Wireless Network y El Profeta no han considerado lo suficientemente importantes como para mencionarlas. Informamos con gran pesar a nuestros oyentes de los homicidios de Ted Tonks

**Tonks se puso rígida ante tal mención, conteniendo la respiración. Otros también se veían preocupados por esto. **

y Dirk Cresswell."

Harry sintió un dolor, bajando por el estómago. Él, Ron, y Hermione se miraron horrorizados.

"También murió un duende conocido como Gornuk.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****sollozó Tonks y Remus inmediatamente dejó caer el libro para ser capaz de envolverla con sus brazo. Ella se apoyó en su agarre, dejándose llorar por un tiempo. Podía sentir los ojos simpatizantes de todos sobre ella, pero no les prestó atención. Ella no quería perder a su padre, él era demasiado joven para morir. **

**-**** No vamos a dejar que eso ocurra ****-****susurró Remus con suavidad. **

**-**** Así es Dora, nada va a sucederle a Eduardo ****-****dijo Sirius con firmeza, tenía un aspecto pálido. Siempre le había agradado Ted, pensando que Andy había hecho una excelente elección con respecto a su marido. **

**-**** Tienes razón ****-****Tonks asintió y secó sus ojos. Sabía que tenían razón, podían evitar que esto suceda. Se quedó en brazos de Remus, mientras él cogía el libro. Podía no pasar, pero eso no le impedía pensar en lo que significaría la muerte de su padre.**

Se cree que Dean Thomas, nacido de Muggles, así como un segundo duende, que estarían viajando con Tonks, Cresswell y Gornuk, podrían haber escapado.

**El trío, Ginny y los gemelos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, miraron a Tonks con tristeza. Ellos hubieran querido que el padre de ella estuviera bien, también, pero no podían evitar sentir alivio sobre Dean, al menos le conocían un poco y les agradaba. **

Si Dean está escuchando, o si alguien tiene cualquier noticia de su paradero, sus padres y hermanas están desesperados por saber algo.

"Mientras tanto, en Gaddley, una familia Muggle de cinco miembros ha sido encontrada muerta en su casa. Las autoridades Muggles atribuyen sus muertes a una fuga de gas, pero los miembros de la Orden del Fénix me informan que lo hicieron con una maldición mortal… Más evidencias, si fueran necesarias, del hecho de que la caza de Muggles se está convirtiendo en poco más que un deporte recreativo bajo el nuevo régimen.

**-**** Esos malditos bastardos enfermos ****-****susurró Tonks, mientras la ira comenzaba a inundarla. ¿Cuál era el punto de atacar muggles, si ellos no les hacían nada? **

"Finalmente, lamentamos informar a nuestros oyentes que los restos de Bathilda Bagshot han sido descubiertos en el valle de Godric.

Las pruebas indican que murió hace varios meses. La Orden del Fénix nos informa que su cuerpo indicaba inconfundibles señales de lesiones infligidas por Magos oscuros.

**-**** Ya, lo piensan ****-****dijo Charlie sarcásticamente. **

"Oyentes, me gustaría invitarlos a guardar un minuto de silencio en memoria de Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, y los desconocidos, pero no menos lamentados, Muggles asesinados por los Mortífagos."

**Remus hizo una pausa a la lectura por un segundo y todos guardaron silencio. No era un silencio hacia los caídos, sin embargo, era un silencio que casi todos sintieron, decidiendo asegurarse que esto no iba a suceder en _su_ _realidad._ **

El silencio cayó, y Harry, Ron, y Hermione no hablaron. La mitad de Harry deseaba seguir escuchando, mientras la otra mitad de él estaba asustada de lo que poder venir después.

Era la primera vez que se había sentido completamente conectado con el mundo exterior desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Gracias", dijo la voz de Lee. "Y ahora podemos regresar con nuestro colaborador habitual Royal, para una actualización de cómo está afectando al mundo Muggle el nuevo orden."

"Gracias, Rio", dijo una inconfundible voz, honda, mesurado, alentadora.

**-**** ¡Kingsley! ****-****dijeron varios a la vez. **

**-**** Parece que la Orden tiene ayuda para conseguir que el programa salga y se mantenga funcionando ****-****dijo Arthur. **

**-**** Bueno, eso está bien, es importante que haya alguien allá afuera diciendo la verdad ****-****dijo Bill. **

-Kingsley! -explotó Ron.

-¡Lo sabemos! -dijo Hermione, haciéndolo callar.

"Los Muggles siguen ignorantes del origen de su sufrimiento mientras continúan teniendo gran número de víctimas", dijo Kingsley. "Sin embargo, seguimos escuchando historias realmente inspiradoras de magos y brujas que arriesgan su propia integridad para proteger a Muggle amigos y vecinos, a menudo sin el conocimiento de los Muggles.

Me gustaría apelar a todos nuestros oyentes a imitar su ejemplo, quizás creando un encanto protector sobre cualquier casa de Muggles que halla en tu calle. Podrían salvarse muchas vidas simplemente con esta medida."

**-**** Mmm…como si la gente quisiera arriesgar su vida para algo así ****-****dijo Draco y casi todos le fulminaron con la mirada. Él solo rodó los ojos, debería haber sabido que todos ellos pensaban hacer algo así. **

**-**** Tal vez, algún día, cuando tengas un corazón Malfoy, entenderás porqué alguien estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para hacer algo como eso ****-****le respondió Ginny con dureza. **

**-**** Puede ser, pero yo no contaría con ello ****-****Draco encogió los hombro. Sabía que nunca arriesgaría su visa por un extraño o por alguien que viviera cerca de él. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en _ciertas personas _por las cuales él estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella, pero no era necesario que ellos supieran quienes eran. **

"¿Y qué dirías, Royal, a los oyentes que responden que en esta época peligrosa, debe seguirse el 'los Magos primero'?" Preguntó Lee.

"Diría que hay un paso breve de "los Magos Primero" antes de decir dar prioridad a los sangre pura y mortifagos, respondió Kingsley.

**-**** Como si fuera así de simple ****-****Draco negó con la cabeza. **

**-**** Pienso que lo es. ¿No estás tú en la cúspide para ser mortifago? ****-****Fred estrechó sus ojos****-****. Y definitivamente tú piensas en los sangres puras en primer lugar. **

**-**** Bueno, no en todos los sangres puras ****-****dijo Draco mirando desafiante a Fred****-****. Pero no estoy seguro de si quiero ser un mortifago. **

**-**** Creí que esa era la ambición de tu vida ****-****dijo Ron.**

**Draco se encogió de hombros ante eso. **

**-**** Confía en mí, no es lo que crees que es ****-****dijo Severus dijo con voz grave****-****. No quieres venderte a Voldemort. **

**Draco se estremeció ante eso. **

"Todos somos humanos, ¿no? Cada vida humana es digna de lo mismo, y digna de salvarse."

"Excelentemente expuesto, Royal, y tienes mi voto para Ministro de Magia si alguna vez nos deshacemos de este desorden", dijo Lee.

**-**** Mmm… realmente creo que sería un buen Ministro ****-****dijo Arthur pensativo, sabiendo que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para no ceder a la voluntad de nadie, y también era de mente abierta, lo suficiente para escuchar a la gente. **

"Y ahora, oigamos a Romulus en nuestro popular sección 'Amigos de Potter.'"

"Gracias, Rio", dijo otra voz muy familiar. Ron empezó a hablar, pero Hermione se anticipó a él en un susurro.

-¡Sabemos que es Lupin!

**-**** ¡Sí, lunático, eres tú! ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** Me alegra saber que eres tú ****-****dijo Tonks en voz baja, ella seguía pensando en su padre y era mucho más fácil distraerse cuando Remus estaba en la historia. **

-Romulus, ¿sostienes que, como haces cada vez que apareces en nuestro programa, ese Harry Potter todavía está vivo?"

-Lo hago – dijo Lupin firmemente-. En mi opinión, no hay absolutamente ninguna duda de que los mortífagos habrían anunciado su muerte tan extensamente como hubieran podido, si ésta hubiera ocurrido, porque daría un golpe mortal en la moral de aquellos que resisten el nuevo régimen. 'El niño que vivió' sigue siendo un símbolo de todo aquello por lo que estamos peleando: el triunfo del bien, el poder de la inocencia, la necesidad de resistir."

**-**** Sin presiones Harry ****-****rió Fred. **

Una mezcla de gratitud y vergüenza brotó en Harry. ¿Lupin lo había perdonado, entonces, por las cosas terribles que le había dicho la última vez que se habían visto?

**-**** Oh Harry obvio que lo hizo ****-****rió Sirius****-****. Lunático nunca se enfada por mucho tiempo… especialmente cuando sabe que está equivocado. **

**-**** Que es una gran diferencia entre nosotros ****-****rió Remus****-****. Sirius siempre es muy terco aun cuando sabe que se ha equivocado pero aun así no le gusta admitirlo. **

"¿Y qué le dirías a Harry si supieras que nos está escuchando, Romulus?"

"Le diría que estamos todos con él en espíritu", dijo Lupin, luego vaciló ligeramente, "Y le diría que siga sus instintos, que casi siempre son correctos."

**-**** Excelente consejo Remus ****-****sonrió Dumbledore, él tenía fé en los instintos de Harry también. **

Harry miró Hermione, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de las lágrimas.

"Casi siempre correctos", repitió.

**-**** Creo que eso significa que piensas que estoy equivocado sobre las Reliquias ****-****rió Harry. **

**-**** Naturalmente ****-****rió Hermione también. **

-Oh, ¿no te lo dije? –dijo Ron con sorpresa-. ¡Bill me dijo que Lupin está viviendo con Tonks otra vez! Y por lo visto ella se está poniendo enorme…

**-**** Arg… Ron, deberías habernos dicho eso de inmediato ****-****gruño Hermione****-****. Eso es algo que nos gustaría saber… por lo menos sería una buena noticia. **

"… ¿y nuestro habitual repaso a los amigos de Harry Potter que están sufriendo por su lealtad?" dijo Lee.

"Bueno, como los oyentes habituales sabrán, varios conocidos seguidores de Harry Potter están ahora prisioneros, incluyendo a Xenophilius Lovegood, ahora ex editor de El Quisquilloso" -dijo Lupin.

**-**** Así que solo fue encarcelado ****-****dijo Arthur, aliviado. **

-¡Al menos todavía está vivo! -farfulló Ron.

-También hemos oído en las últimas horas que Rubeus Hagrid -Los tres jadearon,

**Al igual que la mayoría de las personas de la habitación. Preocupados por el guardabosque. **

y casi se perdieron el resto de la frase-... bien conocido guardabosques de la Escuela Hogwarts, ha escapado por poco al arresto dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde se rumorea que ha estado celebrando reuniones de "Apoya a Harry Potter" en su casa. Sin embargo, sin embargo no ha sido detenido, y esta, creemos, fugado.

**-**** Bueno, eso es bueno, al menos ****-****Harry se permitió reír aliviado.**

**-**** Pero eso fue una estupidez ****-****dijo McGonagall negando con la cabeza****-****. Él debe saber que no debe hacer algo como eso. **

-Supongo que ayuda, cuando estas escapando de los mortifagos, tener un medio hermano de 10 metros de altura, ¿no? -preguntó Lee.

**-**** ¡Dios Mío! ****-****dijo Molly. **

**-**** ¡Él tiene un gigante! ****-****gimió McGonagall****-****. En Hogwarts… ¡Probablemente en este mismo instante!**

**-**** Eso parece ****-****dijo Dumbledore gravemente****-****. Pero también parece que el gigante le está ayudando. **

-Te da cierta ventaja -estuvo de acuerdo Lupin gravemente-. Puedo añadir que aunque desde aquí aplaudo el espíritu de Apoyo a Potter de Hagrid, urgimos incluso a los más devotos partidarios de Harry a no seguir su ejemplo. Las reuniones de "Apoyo a Harry Potter" son desaconsejables con el presente clima.

-Efectivamente lo son, Romulus -dijo Lee-, ¡así que sugerimos que continuéis mostrando vuestra devoción al hombre de la cicatriz en forma de relámpago escuchando Pottervigilancia Y ahora cambiemos a las noticias sobre el mago que ha probado ser tan escurridizo como Harry Potter. Nos gusta referirnos a él como el gran Mortifago, y aquí estamos para que den sus opiniones sobre algunos de los rumores malsanos que circulan sobre él. Me gustaría presentar a un nuevo corresponsal, ¿Roedor?

**-**** Argg… es un nombre horrible ****-****dijeron los gemelos.**

**-**** ¿Qué les pasa a todos con la "R"? ****-****dijo Ginny****-****. ¿No pueden pensar en un nombre con diferente letra?**

-¿Roedor? -digo otra voz familiar, y Harry, Ron, y Hermione gritaron juntos.

-¡Fred!

-No... ¿Es George?

**-**** Obviamente soy yo ****-****dijeron los gemelos al unísono y se miraron. **

-Es Fred, creo -dijo Ron, inclinándose más cerca, mientras fuera quien fuera el gemelo decía,

-No voy a ser "Roedor", de ninguna manera, ¡Te dije que quería ser "Estoque"!

**-**** Oh si, ese es un nombre mejor ****-****dijo Charlie rodando los ojos. **

-Oh, vale entonces, Estoque, ¿podrías ponernos al corriente sobre las variadas historias que hemos estado oyendo sobre el Jefe de los Mortifagos?

-Sí, Rio, puedo -dijo Fred

**-**** No sabes realmente si lo es ****-****George hizo un mohín, él quería estar en el programa.**

**-**** Date por vencido, soy yo claramente ****-****dijo Fred con aire de suficiencia. **

-. Como nuestros oyentes sabrán, a menos que se hayan estado refugiando en el fondo de la charca de un jardín o en algún sitio similar, la estrategia de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado de permanecer en la sombra ha creado un clima de pánico. Si todos los presuntos avistamientos fueran genuinos, tendríamos al menos diecinueve Quien-ustedes-Saben sueltos por ahí.

"Es lo que le conviene, por supuesto", dijo Kingsley. "El aire de misterio está creando más terror que si se mostrara abiertamente."

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Fred. "Así que, gente, intentemos calmarnos un poco. Las cosas son suficientemente malas sin tener que inventar cosas también. Por ejemplo, esta nueva idea de que Tú-Sabes-Quién puede matar a la gente con la sola mirada de sus ojos. Eso es un basilisco,

**Harry se estremeció ante eso, recordando estar frente a uno al final de su segundo año. **

oyentes. Una prueba simple: verifica que la cosa que tienes ante ti tiene piernas. Si las tiene, es seguro mirarle a los ojos, aunque si es de verdad Tú-Sabes-Quién, seguramente será lo último que hagas."

**-**** Bueno, no es un consejo reconfortante ****-****rio Bill, al igual que algunas personas. **

Por primera vez en muchas semanas, Harry se estaba riendo: podía sentir como le abandonaba el peso de la tensión.

"¿Y los rumores de que se le ha visto en el extranjero?" preguntó Lee.

"¿Bueno, a quién no le gustaría tener unas pequeñas vacaciones después de lo duro que ha estado trabajando?" preguntó Fred. "Pero cuidado, gente, no se dejen llevar por una falsa sensación de seguridad, pensando que esta fuera del país. Tal vez lo esté, tal vez no, pero el hecho es que puede moverse más rápido de lo que Severus Snape huye del champú cuando quiere hacerlo,

**Obviamente, esto provocó que todos rieran e excepción de Severus, que miraba a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido.**

**-**** ¡Muy buena Fred! ****-****rió Sirius. **

así que no cuentes con que él esté muy lejos si estas planeando correr algún riesgo. ¡No creía que me escucharía nunca decir esto, pero la seguridad primero!"

**-**** No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso ****-****dijeron George y Molly, al mismo tiempo, ambos muy sorprendidos, aunque en la voz de George se mostró con un toque de desaprobación. **

"Muchas gracias por estas sabias palabras, Estoque", Lee dijo. "Oyentes, con esto llegamos al final de otro Pottervigilancia. No sabemos cuándo será posible transmitir otra vez, pero puedes estar seguro de que volveremos. Sigue girando el dial: la próxima contraseña será "Ojo-Loco". Cuídense. Mantengan la fe. Buenas noches."

El dial de la radio giró y las luces del panel de sintonización se extinguieron. Harry, Ron, y Hermione todavía estaban sonriendo radiantemente. Escuchar esas voces familiares y amigables era un tónico raro; Harry se había acostumbrado tanto a su aislamiento que casi había olvidado que había otras personas resistiendo a Voldemort. Era como despertar de un sueño largo.

**-**** Bueno, ¡me alegro poder ayudar! ****-****Remus sonrió. **

-Bueno, ¿eh? –dijo Ron con felicidad.

-Brillante -dijo Harry.

-Es tan valiente por su parte –dijo Hermione con admiración-. Si les encuentran…

-Bueno, se mantienen en movimiento, ¿no? –dijo Ron-. De la misma manera que nosotros.

-¿Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Fred? -preguntó Harry con excitación; ahora que la transmisión se había terminado, sus pensamientos volvieron hacia su absorbente obsesión-. ¡Está en el extranjero! Todavía está buscando la varita, ¡lo sabía!

**-**** Por supuesto… tenías que regresar a lo mismo, ¿no? ****-****Ginny rodó los ojos. **

-Harry…

-Vamos, Hermione, ¿por qué estás tan decidida a no admitirlo? Vol…"

-Harry, ¡no!

**Todos quedaron sin aire, sabiendo que Harry diría el nombre y que era tabú… esto podría traer a los mortifagos hacia ellos. **

-…demort está detrás de la Antigua Varita!

**-**** ¡No! ****-****se quejó Harry miserablemente mientras sujetaba su cabeza****-****. No puedo creer que acabo de hacer eso. **

**-**** Harry… ****-****empezó Hermione, poniendo una mano en su hombro.**

**-**** ¡No! ¡NO! ****-****Harry le alejo****-****. No trates de consolarme… acaso de ponernos en un maldito aprieto… si algo llegara a pasar… ¡Sería mi culpa! **

-¡El nombre es tabú! –bramó Ron, saltando sobre sus pies cuando un fuerte chasquido sonó fuera de la tienda

**-**** ¡Ya llegaron! ****-****gimió Molly, esperaba que el trío hubiera tenido por lo menos un poco tiempo para poder escapar. **

**-**** Tienen que irse ahora ****-****dijo Remus, tan preocupado como Molly, ante de empezar a leer el final del capítulo, sin que nadie le interrumpa. **

-. Te lo dije, Harry, te lo dije, no podemos decirlo mas… tenemos que volver a poner la protección alrededor nuestro… rápido… es cómo localizan… -pero Ron dejó de hablar, y Harry supo por qué. El Chivatoscopio se había iluminado y empezado a girar sobre la mesa; podían escuchar voces acercarse más y más: voces excitadas.

Ron se sacó el Desiluminador del bolsillo y lo accionó: las lámparas se apagaron.

-¡Sal de ahí con las manos arriba! –dijo una voz ronca a través de la oscuridad-. ¡Sabemos que estas ahí! ¡Tienes media docena de varitas apuntándote y no nos importa a quién le echamos una maldición.

**-**** Es el final del capítulo ****-****dijo Remus, sosteniendo el libro para dárselo a alguien más. **

**Nadie parecía estar dispuesto a tomar el libro, aunque todos se morían por saber lo que iba a pasar (no se habló de comer, los nervios era demasiados para hacerlo)**

**Dumbledore suspiro y tomo el libro de las manos del hombro lobo.**

**-**** Supongo que debo leer. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Bien, por fin pude terminar el capítulo, eso indica que he salido oficialmente de ¡VACACIONES! :D que semanas para más estresante, los profesores son unos toca huevos, como les gusta el suspenso, ¡No subían las notas, los muy cabrones! Pero bueno, ya esta todo, aprobé :3 y estoy libre –si se puede decir eso-

Siento mucho el retraso, vi la impaciencia vuestra, y me tiraba de los pelos por no poder cumpliros, en serio que intentaba pero no es fácil llevar 13 cursos. Prácticamente vivía en la U, así, y ya mudaba mi cama… ¡Hala! Que terrible…

Bueno, estoy acá, sentada en mi _puf_ con un rollo de papel higiénico por los mocos que me salen :/ TENGO GRIPE, la vida que me quiere joder pero a la grande… ¿Os imagináis, que fiestas más aburridas pasare? En fin…

¿Qué más puedo deciros? Muchas gracias por la paciencia, y los comentarios en mi blog y en FF, los aprecio mucho. Os quiero mucho, espero subir un capitulo pronto, pero creo que será pasando fiestas (Navidad y año nuevo) es que llegan mis abuelos. Y a ver si me recupero de mi gripe.

Bueno chic s os respondería a todos, pero estoy a las justas con mi cuerpo :/ de todas formas muchas gracias, y nos vemos en el sgte capítulo…

Pasaros por mi blog, subiré el cap ahí también :D

**¡Alaos! ¡Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo! Pasadlo bien, con sus amigos, familia, mascota, nargles o duendes…**

**Helen :D**


	24. La Mansión Malfoy

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary: Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: <strong>

**La mansión Malfoy **

**-**** _La Mansión Malfoy _****-****dijo Dumbledore con gravedad y todos se tensaron, esto no iba a ir bien. **

Harry miró alrededor hacia los otros dos, ahora meros contornos en la oscuridad. Vio a Hermione apuntar su varita, no hacia el exterior, sino hacia su cara. Hubo un estallido, una ráfaga de luz blanca, y Harry se retorció en agonía, incapaz de ver.

**-**** ¿Por qué hechizarías a Harry? ****-****preguntó Ginny, viéndose aterrada y pálida como todos en la habitación. **

**-**** No lo sé ****-****respondió Hermione, no tenía ganas de pensar en una razón para ello, necesitaba saber que iba a ocurrir a continuación. **

Podía sentir que su cara se hinchaba con rapidez bajo sus manos, mientras pesados sonidos de pasos lo rodeaban.

-Levántate, alimaña.

Manos desconocidas levantaron a Harry con brusquedad del suelo.

**-**** ¡No! ****-****Varios tonos de voz se escucharon, unos quejándose, otros gritando, pero todos odiando que Harry fuera capturado. **

Antes de poderlos detener, alguien hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó la varita de endrino. Harry se apretó la cara, que le dolía terriblemente. Parecía irreconocible bajo sus dedos,

**-**** Oh…** **-****dijeron, mirando a Hermione.**

**-****Eso fue muy inteligente de su parte, señorita Granger ****-****señaló Dumbledore, y la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo con eso, pero no pudieron decir nada parecido puesto que, Dumbledore leyó rápidamente. **

tirante, hinchada e inflamada, como si hubiera sufrido una violenta reacción alérgica. Sus ojos se habían reducido a ranuras por las que apenas podía ver; sus gafas se cayeron cuando lo sacaron atado de la tienda: todo lo que podía apreciar eran las borrosas formas

**Harry hizo una mueca, pensando que en momentos como ese le gustaría no tener necesitar gafas… era un inconveniente no ver sin ellos… Podría volverse un inútil en una pelea sin sus gafas. **

de cuatro o cinco personas arrastrando también a Ron y Hermione fuera, que forcejeaban.

-¡Apartaros… de… ella! –gritó Ron.

**Hermione dio una débil sonrisa a Ron, le gustaba que fuera tan protector con ella, sin embargo tenía miedo de que se metiera en problemas. Ron envolvió a Hermione con sus brazos, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este capítulo. **

Hubo el inconfundible sonido de puños golpeando carne: Ron gruñó de dolor y Hermione gritó:

-¡No! ¡Dejadlo en paz, dejadlo en paz!

**Hermione se estremeció en los brazos de Ron, pero a él no pareció importarle en lo absoluto… el tomaría el lugar de Hermione (o incluso Harry) aunque se lastimase.**

-A tu novio le van a hacer cosas peores que estas si está en mi lista. –dijo la voz horriblemente familiar y rasposa-. Una chica deliciosa… qué bocado… me encanta la suavidad de su piel…

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****gruñó Remus, la aflicción y el enojo mezclados en uno solo****-****. ¡****Él no!**

**-**** ¿Quién? ****-****preguntaron algunos, pero la gran parte parecía adivinarlo. **

**-**** Greyback ****-****Remus siseo el nombre con la ferocidad que pudo, sus ojos fríos ahora mostraban al hombre lobo que habitaba en él. Él no toleraría esto, que Greyback haga daño a ninguno de ellos. **

**Molly gimió al escuchar el nombre que pensaba Remus, y otro también lo hicieron, las cosas estaban cada vez mejor, y mejor. **

El estómago de Harry se revolvió. Supo quién era, Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo al que se le permitía llevar ropas de mortífago a cambio de contratar su salvajismo.

**Remus gru****ñó y Tonks puso sus brazos alrededor de él. A pesar de sí mismo, Remus pareció relajarse a su contacto, pero sus ojos aún se mostraban fríos. **

-¡Registrad la tienda! –dijo otra voz.

Harry fue arrojado de cabeza al suelo. Un golpe sordo le contó que habían tirado a Ron a su lado. Pudieron oír pasos y estrépito; estaban tirando sillas dentro de la tienda mientras buscaban.

-Ahora, veamos a quiénes tenemos –dijo la voz de Greyback con deleite por encima de sus cabezas, y a Harry lo giraron hasta quedar boca arriba. El rayo de luz de una varita cayó en su cara y Greyback se rió.

**Contuvieron el aliento. **

-Necesitaré cerveza de mantequilla para lavar a este. ¿Qué te ha pasado, feo?

**Dejaron escapar un suspiro, al menos no lo reconocieron… aún.**

Harry no contestó de inmediato.

-He dicho –repitió Greyback, y Harry recibió un golpe en el diafragma que lo hizo doblarse de dolor

**Varios aguantaron la respiración y Ginny tomó la mano de Harry, que no sabía si era por comodidad o apoyo, lo único que sabía era que tenía que sostener _esa _mano, que lo necesitaba. **

-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Picado –farfulló Harry-. Me picaron.

-Sí, lo parece –dijo una segunda voz.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –gruño Greyback.

-Dudley –dijo Harry.

-¿Y tu nombre?

-Yo… Vernon. Vernon Dudley

**-**** Un nombre muy original, ¿Eh Harry? ****-****intentó bromear Fred, pero su voz sonó temblorosa. **

-Comprueba la lista, Scabior –dijo Greyback, y Harry lo oyó moverse lateralmente para bajar la vista hacia Ron-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, pelirrojo?

-Stan Shunpike –dijo Ron.

-¡Y un cuerno! –dijo el hombre llamado Scabior-. Conocemos a Stan Shunpike, ha hecho algunas cosas para nosotros.

**-**** Oh mierda, eso no es bueno ****-****gruño Sirius, ahora tenían más motivos para sospechar de ellos.**

Hubo otro golpe sordo.

-Soy Barny –dijo Ron, y Harry pudo notar que su voz estaba llena de sangre-. Barny Weasley

**-**** No estoy seguro que eso sea mejor ****-****dijo Bill.**

**-**** Sí, todos somos traidores a la sangre, dudo que sea conveniente decir que eres uno de nosotros ****-****concordó Charlie.**

**Ron lo respondió, no podía pensar en algo así ahora, cuan él y sus amigos estaban en gran peligro… Se preocuparía de su error más adelante, después de todo él sabía que estaba a salvo. Que tenía que mantener diciéndose que lo seria. **

-¿Un Weasley? –dijo Greyback con voz rasposa-. Así que estás emparentado con esos traidores de sangre incluso si no eres un sangre sucia. Y finalmente, tu pequeña y guapa amiga… -el deleite de su voz le puso la carne de gallina a Harry.

**-**** No eres el único ****-****dijo Fred****-****. Y no tengo ni siquiera que escuchar para sentir la piel de gallina.**

**No fue el único que pareció temblar con el comentario, Ron y Remus en particular parecía tomárselo con dificultad. Hermione sintió los brazos de Ron alrededor suyo, apretándola con lo que se esperaba fuera una manera tranquilizadora. **

-Calma, Greyback –dijo Scabior por encima de las mofas de los otros.

-Oh, todavía no la voy a morder. Veremos si es un poco más rápida que Barny en recordar su nombre. ¿Quién eres, niña?

-Penélope Clearwater –dijo Hermione. Sonaba aterrorizada, pero convincente.

**Percy se quedó sin aliento ante eso y miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.**

**-**** Lo siento ****-****Hermione suspiró con voz temblorosa.**

**-**** Pero creí que Penélope era nacida muggle también ****-****Harry frunció el ceño****-****. No estaba en el camino… ****-****calló porque sintió a Ginny estremecerse por el recuerdo de lo sucedido de su primer año.**

**-**** Ella es mestiza ****-****murmuró Hermione****-****. Le pregunté ese día… ****-****ella también calló, pero debido a la mirada fulminante que Percy le daba. **

**-**** Parece que quieres ponerle en peligro ****-****dijo Percy acaloradamente, no salía más con ella, pero eso no evitaba que él no se preocupara por ella. **

**-**** ¡Percy! ****-****Ron le fulmino con la mirada mientras sentía a Hermione estremecerse. **

**A los ojos de Ron, Percy disminuyó su enojo. Apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró: ****-**** Lo siento Hermione… sé que no lo haces para lastimarla… es que…**

**-**** Entiendo Percy ****-****dijo Hermione miserablemente****-****. Y lo siento…**

-¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre?

-De sangre mezclada –dijo Hermione.

-Bastante fácil de comprobar –dijo Scabior-. Pero todos estos parecen tener edad de estar en Hogwarts…

-Nos hemos ido –dijo Ron.

**-**** ¿Estás diciendo que abandonaron o que terminaron? ****-****cuestionó Draco. **

**-**** Qué diablos voy a saberlo ****-****espetó Ron a él, no tenía paciencia para Malfoy en esos momentos. **

-¿Así que os habéis ido, eh, pelirrojo? –dijo Scabior-. ¿Y decidisteis ir de camping? ¿Y pensasteis, que para reíros, podíais usar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso?

**Todos se estremecieron ante eso. **

-No para reírnos –dijo Ron-. Un accidente.

**Y todos gimieron entonces, sabían que no había otra cosa que Ron pudiera haber dicho, pero era difícil de creer que tres campistas dijeran Voldemort "por accidente"**

**Sin embargo, el gemido de Harry fue el más amargo. Sabiéndose el causante de ello. Cualquier cosa que sucediera sería culpa suya. **

-¿Accidente? –hubo más risas burlonas.

-¿Sabes quién solía usar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, Weasley? –gruñó Greyback-. La Orden del Fénix. ¿Te dice algo?

**-****Debido a que se sabe que los Weasley están dentro ****-****señaló Severus a cabo, frunciendo el ceño****-****. Debió utilizar otro nombre. **

**Ron alzo la mirada para fulminarlo, furia en sus ojos, pero era obvio que una parte de ella era para sí mismo… de todos modos él odio que Snape lo dijera. **

-No.

-Bueno, no le muestran el debido respeto al Señor Tenebroso, así que el nombre se ha hecho Tabú. Unos pocos miembros de la Orden han sido rastreados de esa forma. Ya veremos. ¡Atadlos con los otros dos prisioneros!

Alguien levantó a Harry por el pelo, lo arrastró un corto espacio, lo empujó hasta dejarlo sentado y empezó a atarlo espalda contra espalda con otra gente. Harry todavía estaba medio ciego, apenas capaz de ver nada a través de sus hinchados ojos. Cuando por fin el hombre que los ataba se marchó, Harry les susurró a los otros prisioneros:

-¿Alguien todavía tiene varita?

**-**** Como si les permitirían mantener sus varitas ****-****Draco rodó los ojos, y aunque nadie lo dijo, todos parecían estar de acuerdo que nunca pasaría. **

-No –dijeron Ron y Hermione a cada lado.

-Esto es todo culpa mía. Dije el nombre. Lo siento…

**Harry se estremeció nuevamente y Hermione le cogió la mano****-****. No es tu culpa Harry ****-****Harry asintió, pero seguía pensando lo mismo, no importaba lo que dijeran, era su culpa. La vio rodar los ojos, y casi sonrió, sabiendo que no podía enga****ñarla ni por un segundo. **

-¿Harry?

Era una voz nueva pero conocida, y venía directamente de detrás de Harry, de la persona atada a la izquierda de Hermione.

-¿Dean?

**-**** ¡No! ****-****todos los que lo conocían gimieron, no querían que fuera capturado por los mortífagos…o ladrones o lo que sean… tampoco querían eso para los demás. **

**-**** No estén tan preocupados por esto ****-****se mofó Draco****-****. Estoy seguro que Potter va a encontrar una manera de salir de esto y es mejor que Thomas este ahí. **

**Todos miraron a Draco extrañados ¿En realidad intentaba animarlos?**

**Draco miró con indiferencia, interiormente se preguntaba porque había dicho eso. **

**Dumbledore sonrió a Draco, ya que el resto de la habitación parecía consolarse con lo dicho, antes de empezar a leer. **

-¡Eres tú! ¡Si se enteran de a quién han cogido…! Son Merodeadores, sólo están buscando a gente haciendo novillos para sacar dinero…

-No ha sido un mal botín para una noche –estaba diciendo Greyback, cuando un par de botas con tachuelas pasaron cerca de Harry, y oyeron más golpes desde el interior de la tienda-. Un sangre sucia, un duende fugitivo y estos haciendo novillos. ¿Ya comprobaste sus nombres en las listas, Scabior? –rugió.

-Sí, no hay ningún Vernon Dudley aquí, Greyback.

-Interesante –dijo Greyback-. Eso es interesante.

Se puso de cuclillas junto a Harry, que vio, a través del hueco infinitesimal que quedaba entre sus hinchadas pestañas, una cara cubierta de pelo gris enmarañado y bigotes, con dientes marrones puntiagudos y llagas en las comisuras de la boca. Greyback olía de la misma forma que en la torre donde Dumbledore había muerto: a suciedad, sudor y sangre.

**No pudieron evitar temblar ante la descripción. **

-¿Así que no te buscan, eh, Vernon? ¿O estás en esa lista con un nombre diferente?

**-**** Oh… podría ser ****-****dijo George, intentando bromear, pero nadie le hizo caso.**

¿En qué casa estabas en Hogwarts?

-Slytherin –dijo Harry automáticamente.

**-**** Tonto… hubiera sido más inteligente decir Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw ****-****Severus sacudió la cabeza decepcionado****-****. Es demasiado obvio decir Slytherin. **

-Es gracioso como piensan todos que queremos oír eso –dijo Scabior con malicia desde las sombras-. Pero ninguno nos puede decir dónde está la sala común.

-Está en las mazmorras –dijo Harry con claridad-. Se entra por la pared. Está llena de cráneos y demás, y bajo el lago, por lo que las luces son verdes.

**-**** ¿Cómo lo sabes, Potter? ****-****Severus y Draco hablaron al mismo tiempo. **

**-**** Tengo mis modos ****-****respondió Harry, sabiendo que hubiera encontrado sus expresiones graciosas si el momento no fuera tan terrible.**

**-**** Retracto lo dicho anteriormente ****-****dijo Severus, sin dejar de observar a Harry con astucia, con una respuesta así, sería más fácil de que les creyeran.**

Hubo una breve pausa.

-Bueno, parece que realmente hemos pillado un pequeño Slytherin –dijo Scabior-. Bien por ti, Vernon, porque no hay demasiados sangre sucia Slytherins. ¿Quién es tu padre?

-Trabaja en el Ministerio –mintió Harry. Sabía que toda la historia se podría derrumbar con la más mínima investigación, pero por otro lado, sólo tenía tiempo hasta que su cara volviese a su apariencia normal, porque para entonces el juego se habría acabado-. Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes.

-Sabes que, Greyback –dijo Scabior-. Creo que hay un Dudley allí.

**-**** De ninguna jodida manera ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. No puede ser cierto.**

**-**** No ****-****estuvo de acuerdo Arthur****-****. Pero hay un _Donley_ en el departamento…**

**-**** No obstante… es increíble que escoja un nombre que funcione ****-****dijo Sirius.**

**-**** No te hagas muchas ilusiones Sirius, que, el capítulo por algo se llama _Mansión Malfoy_. **

**-**** Bill no… ****-****empezó Fleur.**

**-**** No tiene sentido que conservemos las esperanzas ****-****repitió Bill, con sus ojos fijos en su madre, ****ella podía observar cuán difícil de asimilar era todo esto para ella****, pero él no quería que ella tuviera falsas esperanzas, que no iban a ayudarla****-****. Lo único que va a hacer es que esto sea mucho más difícil cuando se vea que las cosas no resultaron. **

Harry apenas podía respirar: ¿podría la suerte, la pura suerte, sacarlos indemnes de esta?

-Bien, bien –dijo Greyback. Harry pudo oír una pequeña nota de turbación en esa voz cruel, y supo que Greyback se estaba preguntando si de hecho acababa de atacar y atar al hijo de un oficial del Ministerio. El corazón de Harry estaba golpeando contra sus costillas; no se habría sorprendido de saber que Greyback podía verlo-. Si estás diciendo la verdad, feo, no tienes nada que temer de un viaje al Ministerio. Espero que tu padre nos recompense por recogerte.

**-**** ya… ****-****Draco rodó los ojos****-****. Su padre se hubiera avergonzado si algo así sucediera, y él hubiera odiado al hombre lobo por hacer esto. **

-Pero –dijo Harry, con la boca seca-, si nos dejase…

-¡Eh! –se escuchó un grito del interior de la tienda-. ¡Mira esto, Greyback!  
>Una figura oscura se movió de prisa hacia ellos, y Harry vio un destello de plata bajo la luz de las varitas. Habían encontrado la espada de Gryffindor.<p>

**-**** Oh, eso es justo lo que les faltaba ****-****murmuró Charlie, esto probablemente no les iba ayudar con la situación. Sin mencionar que cualquier intento de plan de fuga iba hacer mucho más difícil, ya que tendrían que encontrar un modo de conseguir la espada también. **

-Muuy bonita –dijo Greyback con admiración, cogiéndola de su compañero-. Oh, muy bonita, sí. Parece fabricada por duendes. ¿De dónde sacaste algo como esto?

-Es de mi padre –mintió Harry, esperando contra toda esperanza que estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Greyback no viese el nombre grabado bajo la empuñadura-. La cogimos prestada para cortar leña…

**-**** ¿Cortar leña… con una espada? ****-****Draco se burló****-****. Lo menos que puedes hacer es decir mentiras…un tanto creíbles.**

**-**** Como si pudieran hacerlo mejor ****-****George rodó los ojos. **

-¡Espera un minuto, Greyback! ¡Mira esto, en el Profeta!

Cuando Scabior lo dijo, la cicatriz de Harry, que estaba tensa en su dilatada frente, le ardió salvajemente. Con más claridad de la que podía ver a su alrededor, vio un altísimo edificio, una fortaleza sombría, negro azabache y prohibida. De repente los pensamientos de Voldemort se habían vuelto de nuevo afilados; se estaba deslizando hasta el gigante edificio con un sentimiento de calmada y eufórica intención…

**-**** Argh… No es momento para esto, Harry ****-****Hermione expresó en voz alta lo que muchos estaban pensando. **

**-**** No controlo cuando ver algo como eso, Hermione ****-****espetó Harry, quien estaba ya lo suficientemente preocupado como para que esto se sumase. **

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido ante la mención del edificio, él supo dónde estaba Voldemort. **

Tan cerca… tan cerca…

Con un enorme esfuerzo Harry cerró su mente a los pensamientos de Voldemort, llevándose de vuelta a donde estaba sentado, atado a Ron, Hermione, Dean, y Griphook en la oscuridad, escuchando a Greyback y Scabior.

-Hermione Granger –estaba diciendo Scabior

**Todos jadearon y gimieron a esto. Hermione se estremeció y escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Ron (aunque ella seguía sosteniendo la mano de Harry), odiando que fuera ella la única a quien habían reconocido. **

-. La sangre sucia de la que se tiene constancia que viaja con Harry Potter.

**-**** Maldición ****-****gru****ñó Ron.**

**-**** ¿Cómo lo supieron? ****-****gimió Molly****-****. Pensé… **

**-**** Cuando escaparon de la casa de Lovegood, ella se mostró ****-****murmuró Tonks con tristeza, lo que hizo a Hermione gemir… ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso?**

**-**** No es tu culpa Mione ****-****le susurró Ron para que solo ella oyera, esto la relajó un poco. **

La cicatriz de Harry ardió en el silencio, pero él hizo un esfuerzo supremo para mantenerse presente, para no deslizarse en la mente de Voldemort. Oyó el crujido de las botas de Greyback cuando se puso de cuclillas, enfrente de Hermione.

-¿Sabes qué, niñata? Esta imagen se parece mucho a ti.

-¡No es así! ¡No soy yo!

El aterrorizado chillido de Hermione fue tan bueno como una confesión.

**-****Creo que lo que hizo Hermione serviría como una confesión****-****dijo Ron con vehemencia. No le gustó como Hermione reaccionó a los pensamientos de Harry.**

**-**** Lo sé ****-****dijo Harry.**

-… se tiene constancia de que viaja con Harry Potter –repitió Greyback tranquilamente.

Una quietud se había instalado sobre la escena. La cicatriz de Harry estaba completamente dolorida, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la atracción de los pensamientos de Voldemort. Nunca había sido tan importante permanecer en su propia mente.

-Bueno, esto cambia las cosas, ¿no? –susurró Greyback. Nadie habló. Harry sintió a la banda de Saqueadores mirando, paralizados, y notó el brazo de Hermione temblar contra el suyo. Greyback se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba sentado Harry, agachándose de nuevo para mirar de cerca a sus deformadas facciones.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la frente, Vernon? –preguntó suavemente, su aliento nauseabundo en la nariz de Harry cuando presionó un asqueroso dedo contra la tensa cicatriz.

**Remus gruñó, murmurando cosas como _"saca tus garras de él, cabrón"_ tan bajo que solo Tonks pudo oírle. **

-¡No lo toques! –gritó Harry; no pudo evitarlo. Pensó que podría estar enfermo por el dolor que le causaba.

**-**** Y así pareces confirmarle quien eres ****-****razonó Severus. **

-Creí que llevabas gafas, Potter –susurró Greyback.

-¡Encontré gafas! –gritó uno de los Saqueadores que merodeaba de fondo-. Había gafas en la tienda, Greyback, espera…

Y segundos después las gafas de Harry habían sido colocadas de vuelta en su cara. Los Saqueadores ahora se estaban acercando, tratando de verlo.

**_"Bueno, ahora al menos puedo ver"_**** Harry pensó con sequedad.**

-¡Es él! –raspó Greyback-. ¡Hemos cogido a Potter!

**La tensión en la sala, que ya era desesperante, pareció aumentar solo con esto.**

Todos dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, aturdidos por lo que habían hecho. Harry, todavía luchando por mantenerse en su propia cabeza dolorida, no podía pensar en nada que decir. Visiones fragmentadas estaban traspasando la superficie de su mente…

…se estaba deslizando alrededor de los altos muros de la fortaleza negra…

No, era Harry, atado y sin varita, en grave peligro…

…mirando hacia arriba, hacia la ventana más alta, la torre más alta…

Era Harry, y estaban discutiendo su destino en voces bajas…

…hora de volar…

**-**** Maldición Harry, concéntrate, ¿A quién demonios le importa lo que Voldemort está haciendo? ****-****gritó Sirius, pero no enojado con Harry, sino, preocupado. **

**-**** En realidad, no veo que este mal que Voldemort esté haciendo, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Aunque me gustaría poder no distraerme con eso. **

**-**** ¿Por qué dices eso, Harry? ****-****preguntó Remus. **

**-**** Bueno, si Voldemort está muy metido en algo, será menos probable que acuda con rapidez cuando le llamen porque me han capturado. **

**-**** Realmente eso no va ayudar ****-****señaló Sirius****-****. Él todavía puede volver tan pronto como se entere de esto.**

**-**** Tal vez ****-****Harry se encogió de hombros****-****. Pero también podría significar que está muy lejos de aquí… podría darnos más tiempo.**

**-**** Oh… definitivamente está muy lejos de aquí ****-****dijo Dumbledore sombríamente. **

**-**** ¿Dónde está, señor? ****-****preguntó Harry.**

**-**** Estoy seguro que lo sabremos pronto ****-****suspiró Dumbledore y empezó a leer. **

-…al Ministerio?

-A la mierda el Ministerio –gruñó Greyback-. Se llevarían el mérito, y nosotros nos quedaríamos sin nada. digo que se lo llevemos directamente a Quien-tú-sabes.

**-**** Ok… así que supongo que es bueno que él esté muy lejos haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo ****-****Sirius se estremeció, sabiendo que si realmente les llevaran con Voldemort en esos momentos, él los mataría de inmediato. **

-¿Lo vas a convocar? ¿Aquí? –dijo Scabior, sonando sobrecogido, aterrorizado.

**-**** Como si el licántropo pudiera ****-****se burló Severus, él sabía que el Señor Oscuro nunca permitiría que una criatura tan _humilde_ se uniera a las filas como un mortífago. **

-No –gruñó Greyback-. No tengo… dicen que está usando la casa de los Malfoy como base. Llevaremos al chico allí.

Harry creyó saber por qué Greyback no llamaba a Voldemort. Al hombre lobo le podrían haber permitido llevar ropas de mortífago cuando querían usarlo, pero sólo el círculo íntimo de Voldemort era marcado con la Marca Tenebrosa: a Greyback no se le había concedido ese honor superior.

La cicatriz de Harry le quemó otra vez…

…y se elevó en el cielo, volando directo hacia las ventanas en lo más alto de la torre…

**-**** Sabes que realmente odio esto, pero me gustaría poder hacer eso ****-****dijo Charlie, a quien le parecía increíble poder volar sin nada, sin ni siquiera usar una escoba.**

**-**** Sé a lo que te refieres ****-****murmuraron varios, en acuerdo. **

-…completamente seguro de que es él? Porque si no lo es, Greyback, estamos muertos.

-¿Quién está al mando, aquí? –rugió Greyback, cubriendo su momento de insuficiencia-. Yo digo que es Potter, además de su varita, ¡y eso son doscientos mil galeones aquí mismo!

**-**** Galeones… ¡Es lo único que les importa! ****-****Severus negó con la cabeza.**

**-**** ¿No es por lo que todos los mortífagos se preocupan? ****-****dijo George.**

**-**** Difícilmente ****-****bufó Draco****-****. Yo diría que es sobre el poder.**

**-**** ¿Y realmente creen que se puede obtener poder si apoyan a Voldemort? ****-****preguntó Fred. **

**-**** Eso depende ****-****dijo Draco con frialdad, pero ya se estaba dando cuenta de que pensar en unirse a Voldemort no sería nada beneficioso para él. **

**-**** ¿Sobre qué? ****-****habló George.**

**-**** De quien gane la guerra ****-****dijo Draco recibiendo miradas furibundas. **

**-**** Eres un cobarde llorón Malfoy ****-****le espetó Ron.**

**-**** No podemos cambiar lo que somos comadreja ****-****Draco se encogió de hombros****-****. No me veo a mi mismo como parte de los mortífagos, para ser honesto, pero eso no significa que no voy a actuar como soy si no tengo ninguna otra opción. **

**-**** Entonces… ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti y el jodido resto del mundo? ****-****Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. **

**-**** ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Potter? Defender a los sang… a los hijos de muggles y los muggles por igual ****-****dijo Draco****-****. ¡No es así como yo voy a levantarme… no es algo que pueda olvidarse! **

**-**** Creo que es suficiente ****-****dijo Dumbledore bruscamente viendo a todos enojarse con lo que se estaba discutiendo****-****. Creo que esto es algo que todos deberíamos pensar, pero por ahora voy a seguir leyendo. **

Pero si no tenéis las agallas suficientes para venir, ninguno de vosotros, es todo para mí, y con algo de suerte, ¡además me llevaré a la chica!

**Ron quien ya estaba enojado por el momento, dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración por esto y Hermione se acercó más a él. **

…la ventana era una mínima ranura en la roca negra, no lo suficientemente grande para que entrase un hombre… una figura esquelética era visible a través de ella, acurrucada bajo una manta… ¿Muerta o durmiendo?

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore con curiosidad ya que su voz parecía haberse vuelto suave al final de la descripción, pero él continuo leyendo. **

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Scabior-. ¡Muy bien, estamos en esto! ¿Y qué pasa con los otros, Greyback, qué haremos con ellos?

-Bien podríamos llevarlos a todos. Tenemos dos sangres sucia, eso son otros diez galeones. Dame también la espada. Si son rubíes, tenemos otra pequeña fortuna aquí.

**-**** La espada tiene un valor mucho más que eso ****-****Percy fue incapaz de no decirlo. **

Arrastraron a los prisioneros para ponerlos de pie. Harry pudo escuchar la respiración de Hermione, rápida y aterrorizada.

-Agarradlos, y fuerte. ¡Yo cojo a Potter! –dijo Greyback, agarrando un puñado del cabello de Harry. Harry pudo sentir sus largas uñas amarillas arañándole el cráneo-. ¡A la de tres!

Uno… dos… tres…

Se Desaparecieron, llevando a los prisioneros con ellos. Harry luchó, intentando apartar la mano de Greyback, pero fue inútil: Ron y Hermione estaban apretados con fuerza contra él a cada lado; no se podía separar del grupo, y cuando el aliento se escapó de sus pulmones, su cicatriz ardió todavía más dolorosamente…

…cuando se forzó a pasar a través de la ranura de una ventana como una serpiente y aterrizó ligeramente como vapor en el interior de la celda…

Los prisioneros se chocaron unos contra otros cuando aterrizaron en un camino rural. A los ojos de Harry, todavía hinchados, les llevó un momento aclimatarse. Entonces vio un par de verjas de hierro forjado al principio de lo que parecía ser un camino de entrada. Experimentó un pequeño alivio. Lo peor aún no había pasado: Voldemort no estaba allí.

**Fue un alivio para todos en la sala confirmar eso, pero eso no hizo que la tensión se disminuyera, seguros que de los peligros aun no cesaban. **

Estaba, Harry sabía, en la cima de una torre. Lo que tardaría Voldemort en llegar a este lugar una vez que supiese que Harry estaba allí, era otro asunto…

**-**** Probablemente solo unos pocos minutos ****-****murmuró Percy**

Uno de los Saqueadores avanzó hacia las rejas y las sacudió.

-¿Cómo entramos? Están cerradas, Greyback, no puedo… ¡Caray!

Apartó las manos asustado. El hierro se estaba retorciendo, doblándose para pasar de los abstractos rollos y espirales a una cara espantosa, que habló en una voz metálica y retumbante: -¡Declara tu propósito!

**Draco hizo una mueca, así que realmente estaban en su casa, ahora eso no solo era genialmente jodido. **

-¡Tenemos a Potter! –rugió Greyback con triunfo-. ¡Hemos capturado a Harry Potter!

Las verjas se abrieron.

**-**** Lo imaginamos ****-****dijo Fred sombríamente. **

**-**** Deben haber estado muriendo por escuchar noticias así ****-****finalizó George en el mismo tono sombrío que su hermano. **

-¡Vamos! –le dijo Greyback a sus hombres. Movieron a los prisioneros por las rejas y por el camino, entre altos setos que amortiguaban sus pasos. Harry vio una forma blanca fantasmal sobre él, y se dio cuenta de que era un pavo real albino.

**Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Draco en ese punto, quien tenía una cara de fría indiferencia a este comentario. **

Se tropezó y Greyback lo enderezó; ahora avanzaba tambaleante por el lateral, atado espalda contra espalda a los otros cuatro prisioneros. Cerrando sus hinchados ojos, permitió que el dolor de la cicatriz lo abrumase por un momento, queriendo saber lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort,

**-**** Harry… ****-****empezó Sirius, pensando que no era una buena idea, pero Dumbledore no lo dejó terminar. **

si sabía que habían cogido a Harry…

**-**** Oh ****-****fue todo lo que Sirius tuvo que decir. Era bueno, para saber algo así. **

La consumida figura se estiró bajo la delgada manta y se dio la vuelta hacia él, abriendo los ojos en una cara cadavérica… el frágil hombre se sentó, con los ojos hundidos fijos en él, en Voldemort, y entonces sonrió. Le faltaban la mayoría de los dientes…

**Dumbledore suspiró, no le gustaba escuchar de ese hombre como este… ni escuchar todo de él… todos los malos recuerdos lo invadieron nuevamente. **

-Así que has venido. Pensé que lo harías… un día. Pero tu viaje ha sido en vano. Nunca la tuve.

**Dumbledore alzó una ceja ante esto, no esperaba que Gellert mintiera.**

-¡Mientes!

Cuando la rabia de Voldemort vibró en su interior, la cicatriz de Harry amenazó con estallar de dolor, por lo que obligó a su mente a volver a su propio cuerpo, luchando para mantenerse presente mientras los prisioneros eran empujados sobre la grava.

La luz se derramó sobre todos ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo la voz fría de una mujer.

**Draco se tensó ante esto, sabiendo que tenía que ser su madre, y no deseaba que nadie dijera algo malo sobre ella. **

-¡Estamos aquí para ver a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! –raspó Greyback.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Sabes quién soy! –hubo resentimiento en la voz del hombre lobo-. ¡Fenrir Greyback! ¡Hemos cogido a Harry Potter!

Greyback agarró a Harry y lo arrastró hacia la luz, forzando a los otros prisioneros a arrastrase con él.

-Lo sé, está hinchado, señora, ¡pero es él! –apuntó Scabior-. Si lo mira un poco más cerca, verá su cicatriz. Y está aquí, ¿ve a la chica? Es la sangre sucia que ha estado viajando con él, señora. No hay duda de que es él, ¡y también tenemos su varita! Aquí, señora…

**-**** Ellos no tienen mi varita ****-****dijo Harry, con cierto orgullo por ello. Obvio que fue entonces que recordó que su varita estaba rota, y eso volvió a deprimirlo. **

A través de sus hinchados ojos, Harry vio a Narcissa Malfoy examinando su inflamada cara. Scabior le pasó la varita de endrino. Ella levantó las cejas.

**-**** … ****-****Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente esperaba que ella no fuera tan fría como parecía ser… aún recordaba que su prima no era del todo mala, pero no tenía grandes esperanzas.**

-Traedlos dentro –dijo.

Harry y los otros fueron empujados a golpes por los amplios escalones de piedra hasta llegar a un vestíbulo con retratos alineados.

-Seguidme –dijo Narcissa, encabezando la marcha por el pasillo-. Mi hijo, Draco, está en casa por las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Si ese es Harry Potter, él lo sabrá.

**Ahora todos fulminaban a Draco, tan seguros de que él estaba más que feliz de poder decir quienes eran. **

**-**** Oh, esto es jodidamente genial ****-****ironizó para sí Draco, con una mueca que era la de alguien que iba a ser asesinado muy pronto.**

**Harry, sin embargo. Lo miraba de cerca, estaba seguro que el Draco antes de venir a la habitación, no tendría ningún problema decir a todos quienes eran ellos. Pero el Draco del libro se _leía_ pálido y casi asustado delo que iba a hacer… no estaba tan seguro. Tampoco estaba seguro de que el Draco de la sala lo haría. Pero, obviamente, no podía asegurarlo. **

**Dumbledore observaba a Draco de una manera similar que Harry, y se preguntó qué haría el muchacho por delante, presente y futuro. **

El salón deslumbraba después de la oscuridad exterior; incluso con los ojos casi cerrados, Harry podía distinguir las amplias proporciones de la habitación. Una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo, había más retratos en las paredes de color morado oscuro. Dos figuras se levantaron de sus sillas situadas enfrente de una recargada chimenea de mármol cuando los prisioneros fueron introducidos a la fuerza en la habitación por los Saqueadores.

-¿Qué es esto?

La espantosamente conocida y arrastrada voz de Lucius Malfoy

**Esto provocó reacciones en todos, aunque no iguales, todos sabían que esto no era nada bueno. **

llegó a los oídos de Harry. Ahora le estaba entrando pánico. No podía ver una salida, y era más fácil, mientras su miedo aumentaba, bloquear los pensamientos de Voldemort, aunque su cicatriz todavía seguía quemando.

**-**** Bien, eso es bueno, al menos ****-****murmuró Tonks, tratando de relajar a Remus (y Sirius) pero no funcionó del todo… ni siquiera eso pudo relajarlos. **

-Dicen que tienen a Potter –dijo la fría voz de Narcissa-. Draco, ven aquí.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar directamente a Draco, sino que lo miró de soslayo: una figura ligeramente más alta que él levantándose de un sillón, su cara un pálido y puntiagudo borrón bajo el cabello rubio blanquecino.

**Una vez más todos fulminaron a Draco, pero, esta vez, puso su máscara de indiferencia, pero su temor era palpable. **

Greyback obligó a los prisioneros a girarse de nuevo para colocar a Harry directamente bajo la lámpara de araña.

-¿Bien, chico? –raspó el hombre lobo.

Harry estaba de cara a un espejo sobre la chimenea, un enorme objeto dorado en un marco intrincado y con volutas. A través de las ranuras de sus ojos vio su propio reflejo por primera vez desde que dejaron Grimmauld Place.

Su cara estaba enorme, brillante y rosa, todas sus facciones distorsionadas por la maldición de Hermione.

**-**** Ojala sea suficiente ****-****murmuró Hermione, sabiendo que Harry era irreconocible mas no ella y Ron. **

El cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y había una sombra oscura en su mandíbula. Si no supiese que estaba allí parado, se habría preguntado quién llevaba sus gafas. Decidió no hablar, porque su voz seguramente lo delataría; aún así evitó mantener contacto visual con Draco cuando este se acercó.

-¿Bien, Draco? –dijo Lucius Malfoy. Sonaba ávido-. ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter?

-No puedo… no puedo estar seguro –dijo Draco.

**Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho. **

**-**** No ha sido capaz de reconocerlo ****-****refunfuñó Ron.**

**-**** Sabía que era Potter ****-**** dijo Draco secamente, con la esperanza que fuera cierto. Era la única forma en la que creía que no podía perder la vida en esos momentos. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada, ellos verían pronto que él tenía razón. **

Estaba manteniendo las distancias con Greyback, y parecía tan asustado de mirar a Harry como Harry lo estaba de mirarlo.

**Nuevamente lo miraban sorprendidos. Ya sea que Draco hubiera reconocido a Harry o no, eso no estaba claro, pero era obvio que no quería reconocer a Harry. **

-¡Pero míralo detenidamente, míralo! ¡Acércate más!

Harry nunca había escuchado a Lucius Malfoy tan entusiasmado.

**Eso hizo a Sirius gruñir, odiando el entusiasmo de Lucius al saber que Harry iba a ser asesinado… que un niño iba a ser asesinado. **

**-**** Sería elevar mucho su posición si él le diera a Potter ****-****dijo Draco, de forma inconsciente para defender a su padre. **

**-**** Sentimiento que parecen no compartir ****-****le respondió Sirius, su voz era fría, pero Draco podía notar que el tono no iba dirigido hacia él. Draco no supo que responder, tenía alguna idea de lo que _su yo_ del libro estaba pensando. **

**-**** Me parece señor Malfoy, que ha descubierto que el apoyo a Voldemort no es necesariamente lo mejor usted ni nadie ****-****dijo Dumbledore en voz baja antes de leer nuevamente. **

-Draco, si somos los que le entregamos a Potter al Señor Tenebroso, todo será perdon…

-Ahora, no nos olvidemos de quién lo cogió en realidad. Eso espero, señor Malfoy –dijo Greyback amenazador.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Lucius con impaciencia. Se acercó a Harry, tan cerca que este pudo ver la habitual cara lánguida y pálida con nitidez incluso con los ojos hinchados. Con la cara como una máscara inflamada, Harry se sintió como si estuviese mirando a través de las barras de una celda.

-¿Qué le hicisteis? –le preguntó Lucius a Greyback-. ¿Cómo llegó a este estado?

-No fuimos nosotros.

-Parece más bien una Maldición Picante –dijo Lucius.

Sus ojos barrieron la frente de Harry.

-Hay algo ahí –susurro-. Podría ser la cicatriz, estirada tensa… ¡Draco, ven aquí, observa adecuadamente! ¿Qué crees?

**Draco hizo una mueca, cuanto más pensaba en esto más se daba cuenta que no le gustaba ser parte de eso. Nunca sería amigo de Harry, estaba seguro de eso, pero no podía soportar la idea de que él fuera quien firmara su sentencia de muerte. **

Harry vio ahora la cara de Draco cerca, justo al lado de la de su padre. Eran extraordinariamente parecidos, excepto que mientras su padre parecía más entusiasmado que nunca, la expresión de Draco estaba llena de desgana, incluso miedo.

-No lo sé –dijo, y se marchó hacia la chimenea donde su madre estaba mirándolos.

**Severus observaba a Draco con creciente respeto, nunca fue fácil para el niño poder enfrentarse a su padre de esa forma. **

-Es mejor que estemos seguros, Lucius –le dijo Narcissa a su marido en su fría voz-. Completamente seguros de que es Potter, antes de avisar al Señor Tenebroso… Dicen que esta es suya –estaba mirando muy de cerca la varita de endrino-, pero no se parece a la descripción de Ollivander… Si estamos equivocados, si llamamos al Señor Tenebroso para nada… ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Rowle y Dolohov?

**Sirius hizo una mueca para sí, le era difícil oír la frialdad de ella, el que ella tuviera la precaución de entregar tres niños a Voldemort solo porque pondría en peligro a su familia. **

-¿Y qué pasa con la sangre sucia, entonces? –gruñó Greyback. Harry casi se cayó al suelo cuando los Saqueadores obligaron a los prisioneros a girar otra vez, para que la luz cayese sobre Hermione.

-¡Espera! –dijo Narcissa bruscamente-. Sí… ¡estaba en la tienda de Madam Malkin's con Potter! ¡Vi la fotografía en el Profeta! Mira, Draco, ¿no es la chica Granger?

**Ahora Sirius gruñó ante la excitación de ella. **

-Yo… tal vez… sí.

**Todos se giraron a observar a Draco, sabiendo con certeza ahora que él no los iba a entregar.**

**-**** Me pregunto, qué te ha pasado ****-****reflexionó Harry, mirando de cerca a su rival de escuela. **

**-**** No tengo idea ****-****admitió Draco, pero estaba claro para ambos que algo había pasado. Draco pensaba en cómo su padre parecía estar deshonrado en el primer capítulo, y necesitaba creer que ambas estaban relacionadas, aunque tenía alguna idea de que era. **

-Pero entonces, ¡ese es el chico Weasley! –gritó Lucius, rodeando a los prisioneros hasta llegar a Ron-. Son ellos, los amigos de Potter… Draco, míralo, ¿no es el hijo de Arthur Weasley, cómo se llama…?

**Ron hizo una mueca, sintiéndose un poco molesto porque no supieran su nombre, pero en realidad ahora era lo menos que le importaba, no cuando ocurrían cosas tan graves. **

-Sí –dijo Draco de nuevo, dándole la espalda a los prisioneros-. Puede ser.

La puerta del salón se abrió detrás de Harry. Una mujer habló, y el sonido de su voz elevó el miedo de Harry hasta un punto culminante.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****los mayores gruñeron, solo había una mujer capaz de hacer sentir a Harry un miedo intenso. **

**-**** ¿Quién es? ****-****preguntó Harry.**

**-**** ¡Tiene que ser Bellatrix! ****-****contestó Sirius amargamente mientras todos se veían atemorizados por el trío y Harry sintió estremecerse. Él no la conocía, pero la única vez que la había visto en los recuerdos de Voldemort le dijeron que jamás desearía hacerlo. Ella estaba completamente loca y era muy devota de Voldemort. **

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy?

Bellatrix Lestrange caminó con lentitud alrededor de los prisioneros, y paró a la derecha de Harry, mirando a Hermione a través de sus ojos de párpados caídos.

-Pero bueno –dijo calmadamente-, ¿esta es la sangre sucia? ¿Es esta Granger?

**-**** ¿Cómo lo sabe? ****-****Sirius palideció. **

**-**** Yo me deje ver… ****-****Hermione comenzó a explicar, pero Sirius negó.**

**-**** No… la forma en que está hablando… es obvio que te conoce ****-****le explicó****-****. Ella no se molesta en recordar a los nacidos muggles. **

**Esto solo trajo un gemido de Molly y todos se pusieron más tensos, sabiendo que algo importante tenía que haber sucedido antes de los acontecimientos que iban a pasar de este libro.**

-¡Sí, sí, es Granger! –gritó Lucius-. Y a su lado, creemos, ¡Potter! ¡Potter y sus amigos, por fin capturados!

-¿Potter? –chilló Bellatrix, y se apartó, para observar mejor a Harry-. ¿Estás seguro? Bueno entonces, ¡el Señor Tenebroso debe ser informado de inmediato!  
>Se levantó la manga izquierda: Harry vio la Marca Tenebrosa quemada en la piel de su brazo, y supo que estaba a punto de tocarla, de convocar a su querido amo…<p>

**Todos contuvieron la respiración. **

-¡Estaba a punto de llamarlo! –dijo Lucius y su mano se cerró sobre la muñeca de Bellatrix, evitando que tocara la Marca

**-**** Bien, al menos hay algo bueno, los mortífagos van a pelear por quien va a darle la noticia al viejo Voldy ****-****dijo Fred, intentando bromear, obviamente, esperaba que no funcionase. **

-. Yo seré el que lo convoque, Bella. Potter ha sido traído a mi casa, y por lo tanto está bajo mi autoridad…

-¡Tu autoridad! –se burló ella, intentando liberar la mano de su agarre-. ¡Perdiste tu autoridad cuando perdiste la varita, Lucius! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

**-**** sería algo bueno que se matasen ****-****gruñó Sirius y Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.**

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no capturaste al chico…

-Perdone, señor Malfoy –interrumpió Greyback-, pero fuimos nosotros los que capturamos a Potter, y somos nosotros los que reclamaremos el oro…

-¡Oro! –se rió Bellatrix, todavía intentando apartar a su cuñado, su mano libre bajando a su bolsillo para buscar la varita-. Coge tu oro, asqueroso carroñero, ¿qué me importa el dinero? Sólo busco el honor de su… de…

**-**** Estúpida… como si él supiera lo que es el honor ****-****Sirius siseó amargamente. **

Paró de luchar, sus ojos oscuros fijos en algo que Harry no podía ver. Lleno de júbilo ante su capitulación, Lucius apartó la mano y rasgó su propia manga…

-¡PARA! –chilló Bellatrix

**-**** Oh… mierda, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ****-****Sirius volvió a palidecer. **

**-**** No lo sé, pero si eso significa que no convoquen a Voldemort, tiene que ser algo bueno ****-****dijo Remus.**

**-**** Yo no estaría tan seguro ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Nunca he visto a Bella tan desesperada… créeme, esto no es bueno.**

- ¡No la toques, todos moriremos si el Señor Tenebroso viene ahora!

Lucius se paralizó, su dedo índice suspendido sobre su Marca Tenebrosa. Bellatrix salió de la limitada visión de Harry.

-¿Qué es eso? –la oyó decir.

-Una espada –gruñó un Saqueador fuera de vista.

**-**** Oh… es la espada… pero, ¿Por qué tanta importancia? ****-****dijo Bill viéndose confundido como todos los demás. **

-Dámela.

-No es suya, señora, es mía, la encontré yo.

**Sirius negó con la cabeza, sin sentir piedad (ya que habían capturado a Harry) pero si una abundante pena por aquellos hombres, sabiendo el tipo de cosas que Bellatrix les haría. **

Hubo un estrépito y un destello de luz roja; Harry supo que el Saqueador había sido aturdido. Hubo un rugido de rabia de sus compañeros: Scabior sacó la varita.

**-**** Idiotas, ninguno de ellos tiene oportunidad contra ella ****-****murmuró Severus. **

-¿A qué crees que estás jugando, mujer?

-¡Stupefy! –gritó ella- ¡Stupefy!

Ellos no estaban a la altura de Bellatrix, a pesar de ser cuatro contra ella: era una bruja, como Harry sabía, con talento prodigioso y ninguna conciencia.

**Todos se estremecieron de nuevo al recordar que ya sabían que esta mujer era vadeable(*)**

Cayeron donde se encontraban, todos menos Greyback, que había sido obligado a ponerse de rodillas, con los brazos estirados. Por las comisuras de sus ojos, Harry vio a Bellatrix mirando al hombre lobo, con la espada de Gryffindor agarrada con fuerza en su mano, su cara como cera.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esta espada? -susurró a Greyback mientras arrancaba la varita de su mano sin que él ofreciera resistencia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -gruñó él, su boca era la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover mientras se esforzaba por mirarla. Desnudó sus dientes puntiagudos-. ¡Suéltame, mujer!

**-**** Idiota ****-****repitió Severus.**

**Remus, por otro lado, deseaba que ella terminara con él… él mundo sería un mejor lugar sin él.**

-¿Dónde conseguiste esta espada? -repitió ella, blandiéndola ante su cara-. ¡Snape la envió a una cámara en Gringotts!

**-**** Hm… ****-****Dumbledore hizo una pausa por unos segundos en la lectura, tenía la sensación que esto era algo así. La única razón para que la reacción de ella fuera peligrosa…era porque ella temía que Voldemort fuera convocado, ya que, de seguro, él le había mandado a poner otro objeto más. Fue emocionante percatarse de ello, pero cuando volvió a leer, su gesto se tornó sombrío debido a la situación que el trío pasaba. **

-Esta estaba en su tienda, -gruñó Greyback-. ¡Suéltame te digo!

Ella ondeó su varita, y el hombrelobo saltó sobre sus pies, pero se mostró demasiado cauteloso como para acercársele. Rodó hasta detrás de un sillón, sus sucias uñas curvadas se clavaron en el respaldo del mismo.

-Draco, saca a esta basura -dijo Bellatrix, señalando a los hombres inconscientes-. Si no tienes agallas para terminar con ellos, déjalos en el patio para mí.

**Draco se estremeció ante esa petición. **

**-**** Ella los va a matar ****-****Ginny se sorprendió.**

**-**** Probablemente, ellos no significan nada para ella, además que intentaron negarle algo ****-****dijo Sirius, sus ojos eran duros y fríos****-****. Ella no siente remordimiento ni compasión… créeme. **

-No te atrevas a hablar así a Draco. -dijo Narcisa furiosamente, pero Bellatrix chilló.-¡Cállate! ¡Esta situación es más grave de lo que posiblemente puedas imaginar, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy serio!

Se puso en pie, jadeando ligeramente, bajando la mirada a la espada, examinando su empuñadura. Después se volvió hacia los silenciosos prisioneros.

-Si de verdad es Potter, no debe sufrir daño, -murmuró, más para sí misma que para los demás

**-**** Qué suerte ****-****dijo Fred, pero Harry no se creía afortunado. No le gusto el sonido de lo que pasaba, y sabía que si había que elegir entre uno de sus amigos y él para que sufrieran, sería él. **

-. El Señor Oscuro desea disponer de Potter él mismo... Pero si averigua... debo... debo saber…

Se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana.

-¡El prisionero debe ser encerrado en la celda, mientras yo pienso en qué se debe hacer!

-Esta es mi casa, Bella, tú no me das órdenes en mi...

-¡Hazlo! ¡No tienes ni idea del peligro en el que estamos! -chilló Bellatrix. Parecía asustada, loca; una delgada corriente de fuego salió de su varita y quemó un agujero en la alfombra.

Narcissa vaciló un momento, después se dirigió al hombrelobo.

-Lleva a estos prisioneros abajo a la celda, Greyback.

-Espera -dijo Bellatrix agudamente-. A todos excepto... excepto a la sangresucia.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****gritó Ron y apretó más a Hermione contra sí. **

**Todos giraron a ver a Hermione, sus expresiones eran de miedo. Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta. Ella se hubiera puesto a temblar al saber que iba a quedar bajo la merced de Bellatrix, pero, ahora mismo, en lo único que podía pensar era en Ron. Él estaba temblando de miedo e ira y otros tantos sentimientos que no tenía tiempo de identificar.**

**-**** No va a pasar ****-**** Hermione le dijo firmemente, observándole en sus ojos****-****. Yo no estoy en esa habitación… No voy a pasar por eso… No voy a estar herida.**

**Los ojos de Ron se veían atormentados aun cuando él la miró, pero dijo con voz ronca****-****: Sé que tienes razón, Mione… pero eso no lo va a hacer fácil de escuchar. **

**-**** Oh… Ron ****-****Hermione suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él, sin saber qué decir.**

**Dumbledore suspiró, antes de volver a leer, sabiendo que las cosas iban a ser más difíciles en esos momentos. **

Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer.

-¡No! -gritó Ron-. ¡Puedes tenerme a mí, cógeme a mí!

**Hermione se estremeció al pensar en la valentía de Ron al tratar de evitarle el dolor ****-**** Gracias Ron ****-****susurró, sabiendo que era inútil… sabiendo que ella, realmente, no quería que él tomase su lugar.**

**Molly gimió a esto, también. Ella no pudo dejar de pensar en que su hijo fuera herido por Bellatrix… Arthur puso sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras intentaba no pensar en eso… intentó no pensar en lo que iba a pasar en el libro. **

Bellatrix le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, el golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

-Si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente -dijo-. El traidor de sangre es el siguiente pero la sangre sucia está en mi lista. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que están a salvo, no les hagas nada más... aún.

**Hermione podía sentir las lágrimas surcar por el rostro de Ron y oír un suave, pero amargo, murmullo: ****-**** Debí haberte protegido mejor. **

**-**** No Ron ****-****susurró Hermione de nuevo, en voz baja para que solo él pudiera oír****-****. No te culpes por esto… no es culpa tuya. **

Le lanzó a Greyback su varita, después sacó un cuchillo corto de plata de su túnica. Cortó la cuerda separando a Hermione de los demás prisioneros, la arrastró por el pelo hasta el medio de la habitación,

**Hermione se turbó ante eso. **

mientras Greyback obligaba al resto a avanzar hacia la otra puerta, hasta un oscuro pasillo, con la varita sostenida ante él, proyectando una fuerza invisible e irresistible.

-¿Creéis que me dará un trozo de la chica cuando termine con ella? -gaznó Greyback mientras los arrastraba a lo largo del pasillo-. Creo que conseguiré un pedazo o dos, ¿no crees, pelirrojo?

**-**** ¡No permitiré que le pongas una maldita mano a ella! ****-****gruñó Remus. Ron lo miró por unos segundos, claramente él pensaba lo mismo… pero no podía, simplemente, decir nada ahora mismo. No con el miedo de que algo le suceda a Hermione, libro o no. **

Harry podía sentir a Ron temblando. Fueron forzados a bajar un tramo de escalones, todavía atados espalda con espalda y a riesgo de resbalar y romperse el cuello en cualquier momento. En el fondo había una pesada puerta. Greyback la abrió con su varia, después les obligó a entrar en la oscura, húmeda y mohosa habitación y los dejó en medio de una oscuridad total. El eco del golpe de la puerta al cerrarse no había muerto cuando un terrible y desgarrado gritó llegó de directamente de encima de ellos.

**Todos gruñeron, Molly se encogió en el pecho de Arthur, Ginny hizo lo mismo en Harry, Tonks abrazó a Remus, todos igualmente agitados al escucharlo. Hermione sostenía a Ron, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban con rapidez en el rostro de él. Fred y George se veían pálidos y enojados al escuchar que alguien le hiciera daño, a alguien a quien consideraban casi como una hermana. Percy y Charlie se cruzaron de brazos gruñendo. Fleur hubiera sorprendido a la mayoría de personas de la sala (si la hubiera observado) al derramar algunas lágrimas, ella se apoyó en el hombro de Bill, cuando McGonagall no dejó escapar un sollozo terrible.**

**Todos giraron a observarla, no precisamente era una reacción de ella, pero Sirius silenciosamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que McGonagall era una vieja blandengue en el fondo y que le era difícil escuchar que algunos de sus estudiantes pasaran por algo así… especialmente Hermione, a quien le había tomado un cariño especial.**

**Hermione le sonrió débilmente, mientras Dumbledore empezó a leer. **

-¡HERMIONE! -bramó Ron, y empezó a retorcerse y luchar contra las cuerdas que los ataban, haciendo que Harry se tambaleara-. ¡HERMIONE!

**Molly empezó a llorar con más fuerza a esto, sabiendo lo difícil que sería para ella escucharlo. Eso sería casi como escuchar la misma tortura de Hermione.**

-¡Cállate! -dijo Harry-. Cállate, Ron, tenemos que salir de aquí...

**-**** No quiero trabajar en nada ****-****dijo Ron, sintiendo una ligera sensación de enojo que Harry no comprendería, que Harry no mostrara un poco de preocupación por Hermione. Cuando se giró a mirar a Harry con toda su ira (que no era mucha) se desvaneció. La cara de Harry parecía a la que tenía al regresar del cementerio… Ginny lo estaba abrazando, pero él parecía no notarlo. Ron miró a Harry, entonces, supo que Harry sufría al escuchar esto. **

-¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE!

-Necesitamos un plan, deja de chillar... tenemos que librarnos de estas cuerdas...

-¿Harry? -llegó un susurró a través de la oscuridad-. ¿Ron! ¿Eres tú?

Ron dejó de gritar. Se produjo un sonido de movimiento cerca de ellos, entonces Harry vio una sombra que se acercaba.

-¿Harry? ¿Ron?

-¿Luna?

**Ginny jadeó a eso… no sabía si estar contenta o triste de que su amiga estuviera ahí, en el sótano de los Malfoy. En especial, no estando segura de lo que iba a pasarles a todos. Optó por estar feliz, mientras trataba de aferrarse a lo que Draco había dicho antes… que era mejor que todos estuvieran juntos para que pudieran escapar juntos. **

**Ginny no fue la única en pensar estas cosas, pero todos estaban demasiados preocupados por lo que iba a suceder para decir nada. **

-¡Si, soy yo! ¡Oh, no, no quería que os capturaran!

-¿Luna, puedes ayudarnos a librarnos de estas cuerdas? -dijo Harry.

-Oh, si, eso espero... Hay una vieja púa que utilizamos si tenemos que cortar algo... solo un momento...

Hermione gritó de nuevo arriba,

**Ron se estremeció.**

y pudieron oir a Bellatrix gritando también, pero sus palabras resultaron inaudibles, porque Ron gritaba de nuevo.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!

-¿Señor Ollivander? -pudo Harry oír que decía Luna-. ¿Señor Ollivander, tiene la púa? Si se mueve solo un poco... creo que estaba junto a la palangana de agua.

Estuvo de vuelta en segundos.

-Tenéis que estaros quietos -dijo.

Harry podía sentirla trabajando con las fibras resistentes de la cuerda para soltar los nudos. Desde arriba oyeron la voz de Bellatrix.

-¡Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo! ¿De dónde ha salido esta espada? ¿De dónde?

-La encontramos... la encontramos... ¡POR FAVOR! -gritó Hermione de nuevo. Ron luchó con más fuerza que nunca, y la púa oxidada resbaló sobre la muñeca de Harry.

**Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y bajar el control de Hermione mientras pensaba en la lucha de Ron, pensando en la cantidad de dolor recibido para que ella gritara de esa manera… sabiendo que con cada grito ella lastimaba a Ron… debía de haber tenido mucho dolor para que se haya descontrolado. **

-¡Ron, por favor estate quieto! -susurró Luna-. No puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo...

-¡En mi bolsillo! -dijo Ron-. ¡En mi bolsillo, hay un Desiluminador, y está lleno de luz!

**George abrió la boca para comentar que Luna ni siquiera sabía lo que era un Desiluminador, pero parecía no ser capaz de hacer algo… no ahora. **

Unos pocos segundos después, se oyó un click y las esferas luminiscentes que el Desiluminador había succionado de las lámparas de la tienda de campaña volaron hasta el techo. Incapaz de unir sus fuerzas, simplemente colgaron allí como diminutos soles, bañando la habitación de luz. Harry vio a Luna, toda ojos en su cara blanca, y la inmóvil figura de Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas, acurrucada en el suelo en la esquina. Girando el cuello, captó un vistazo de sus compañeros prisioneros: Dean y Griphook el duende, que parecía a penas consciente, mantenido en pie por las cuerdas que le ataban a los humanos.

-Oh, así es mucho más fácil, gracias, Ron -dijo Luna, y empezó de nuevo a trabajar en sus ataduras- ¡Hola, Dean!

**Las lágrimas asaltaron el rostro de Ginny mientras escuchaba a Luna. Sabía que su amiga debía estar aterrorizada al estar atrapada allí abajo, pero estaba tratando de ser fuerte para hacer que los demás se sintieran más cómodos… Así era Luna. No le ayudó pensar en que Luna estaba en aquel sótano oscuro desde navidad. **

Desde arriba llegó la voz de Bellatrix.

-Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangresucia, y lo sé! ¡Has estado dentro de mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Dime la verdad!

Otro terrible grito...

-¡HERMIONE!

-¿Que más cogisteis? ¿Qué más tomásteis? ¡Dime la verdad o, lo juro, te atravesaré con este cuchillo!

**Ron dejó escapar un gemido estrangular a eso, no podía perder a Hermione, ni en la realidad, ni en un libro… ni en absolutamente en nada. **

-¡Ya!

Harry sintió las cuerdas caer y se giró, frotándose las muñecas, para ver a Ron corriendo por la celda, levantando la mirada hacia el bajo techo, buscando una trampilla. La cara de Dean estaba magullada y sanguinolenta, dijo "Gracias" a Luna y se quedó allí de pie, temblando, pero Griphook se derrumbó en el suelo de la celda, con aspecto de estar atontado y desorientado, había muchos verdugones en su cara atezada.

Ron estaba ahora intentando Desaparecer sin varita.

**-**** El sótano tiene encantamientos en ella por lo que no serías capaz de aparecerte así tengas una varita mágica ****-****le informó Draco con voz carente de emoción. Granger no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero al oír todo esto, tuvo que admitir que le era difícil. Los jóvenes Weasley se giraron para fulminarlo, excepto Ron, pero él no les hizo caso alguno. **

-No hay forma de salir, Ron -dijo Luna, observando sus infructuosos esfuerzos-. El techo es completamente a prueba de fugas. Yo lo intenté, al principio; el Señor Ollivander ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, él también lo intentó.

**-**** Bueno, eso fue antes de que Harry llegara… él va a encontrar una manera de salir, estoy seguro ****-****dijo Fred, no creyéndoselo completamente pero sintiendo que era su deber poner un poco de esperanzas en todos. **

**-**** Si ****-****confirmo George aunque con voz temblorosa, pero tomó confianza ante las palabras de su hermano****-****. Harry ha escapado de todo tipo de situaciones imposibles… esto no va a ser diferente. **

**Esto tuvo un mínimo efecto en los demás, pero al menos, en algo, sirvió su propósito. Aunque esto hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño… él no tenía idea de cómo diablos se suponía que debía sacarlos de esto y no le gustaba que todos pensaran que podía hacerlo cuando le parecía tan imposible para él. **

Hermione estaba gritando de nuevo. El sonido atravesó a Harry como un dolor físico.

**Hermione suspiró y luego miró a Harry, sintiéndose mal al no darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería para él oírlo. Harry no la miraba, pero si al suelo, sus hombros caídos, abatido. Ella le cogió la mano y se la apretó reflexivamente. **

Apenas consciente del feroz dolor de su cicatriz, también él empezó a correr por la celda, tanteando las paredes aunque sabía, en el fondo de su corazón que era inútil.

-¿Qué más os llevasteis, qué más? ¡RESPONDEME! ¡CRUCIO!

**Fue Harry quien, ahora, apretó su mano casi dolorosamente. Temía que se tratara de esa maldición. Él sabía lo que era estar bajo la maldición cruciatus… el dolor era enloquecedor. Él nunca quiso que sus amigos sintieran ese dolor… **

**-**** Harry ****-****dijo Hermione débilmente, y se encontró así misma mirándolo, sus ojos estaban concentrados en él y por Ron, quien giró su cabeza para ver como tomaba la noticia. Harry miró a Ron, también, y él pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, el dolor que sentía por lo que Hermione tenía que sufrir. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que ellos no entenderían muy bien. No podían saber el grado de dolor de Hermione. Solo podían imaginar el dolor y sabía que nunca podrían imaginar lo horrible que era en realidad. **

**Harry no fue el único en darse cuenta en lo que se convertía el terror que Hermione estaba pasando. Severus le daba una mirada de simpatía inhabitual a Hermione; los ojos de Remus estaban apretados mientras pensaba en Hermione estremeciéndose por la maldición. Sirius se había levantado y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, al recordar que estaba acostumbrado debido a la práctica de Bellatrix cuando eran más jóvenes y lo mucho que ella disfrutó de la tortura. **

**Dumbledore comenzó a leer, su voz era firme y tranquila y aún así proyectó su pesar.**

Los gritos de Hermione resonaban entre las paredes de arriba, Ron estaba medio sollozando mientras aporreaba las paredes con los puños, y Harry con absoluta desesperación aferró la bolsita de Hagrid que llevaba al cuello y tanteó dentro de ella. Sacó la Snitch de Dumbledore y la sacudió esperando que ocurriera algo, aunque sin saber qué... no ocurrió nada... ondeó las mitades rotas de la varita de fénix, pero estaba sin vida...

**Suspiros se escucharon alrededor de la habitación, una leve esperanza de que iba a ocurrir algo fue desechada, después. **

el fragmento de espejo cayó centelleando sobre el suelo, y vio un rayo de azul chispeante...

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****dijeron varios débilmente, la esperanza empezando a renacer de nuevo.**

el ojo de Dumbledore estaba mirándole desde el espejo.

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore esperanzados nuevamente, y lo sintieron más cuando vieron la casi sonrisa en los labios de él (porque él tenía una buena idea de lo que Harry pudo haber visto y el muchacho no estaba equivocado al pensar que era _Dumbledore_), pero solo continuó leyendo. **

-¡Ayúdanos! -chilló hacia él loco de desesperación- Estamos en una celda en Malfoy Manor, ayúdanos!

El ojo parpadeó y desapareció.

**-**** ¿Cree que funcione? ****-****preguntó Ron en un tono que Dumbledore no pudo ignorar. **

**-**** Sí, creo que sí ****-****respondió, pero no explicó más pues inició la lectura. Eso estaba bien para Ron, siempre que la ayuda viniera pronto… **

Harry no estaba seguro de si realmente había estado allí. Inclinó el trozo de espejo a un lado y al otro, y no voy nada reflejado en él excepto las paredes y el techo de su prisión, y arriba Hermione estaba gritando más que nunca, y junto a él Ron estaba bramando,

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!

-¿Cómo entrasteis en mi cámara? -oyeron gritar a Bellatrix-. ¿Ese sucio duendecillo os ayudó a entrar?

-¡Le conocimos esta noche! -sollozó Hermione-. Nunca hemos estado dentro de tu cámara... ¡No es la auténtica espada! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia!

**-**** ¿Se refiere a la espada que tienen o la que está en la bóveda? ****-****preguntó Severus, y todos le fulminaron con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible para preguntar eso? La verdad era que él estaba preguntándose a sí mismo más que a alguien. No era más que curiosidad, porque era algo inteligente… por no decir impresionante (y un poco estúpido) que Granger intentara engañar a Bellatrix mientras era torturada.**

-¿Una copia? -chilló Bellatrix-. ¡Oh, una historia probable!

-¡Pero podemos averiguarlo fácilmente! -llegó la voz de Lucius-. ¡Draco,

**-**** Tú estabas allí viendo eso ****-****dijo Ron mirando a Draco fríamente. **

**Draco estaba pálido ante la idea de ello… pero miró a Ron desafiante****-**** ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?**

**-**** Eres un maldito cobarde ****-****gruñó Ron, sus ojos brillaban con furia. **

**-**** Él no tenía otra opción ****-****dijo Severus firmemente****-****. Usted no piensa que Bellatrix podía haberlo hechizado si él hubiera intentando algo…**

**-**** Cissy no tendría que mantenerse al margen y dejar que eso pasara ****-****señaló Sirius.**

**-****No… ella no tendría ****-****coincidió Severus****-****. Pero Bellatrix no se hubiera dejado detener. Puede que no le guste esto Sr. Weasley pero Draco no tuvo más opción…**

**-**** Ron, no ****-****susurró Hermione mientras Ron intentaba argumentar algo más****-****. Estoy de acuerdo con ellos…**

**-**** Hermione…**

**-**** Es lo mismo que hice en el Ministerio… cuando estaba disfrazada de Hopkrik… ****-****explicó Hermione. **

**-**** Pero… ****-****Ron se quejó miserablemente.**

**-**** Sé que estás enfadado… pero Malfoy no está haciéndolo **

**-**** Pero es tan fácil enojarse con él ****-****Ron se quejó, haciendo que Hermione tenga un movimiento involuntario en los labios.**

vuelve a traer al duende, él puede decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no!

Harry se apresuró a atravesar la celda hasta donde Griphook estaba acurrucado en el suelo.

-Griphook -susurró en la oreja puntiaguda del duende-, debes decirles que la espada es falsa, no deben saber que es la auténtica, Griphook, por favor...

**_Muy bien Potter,_**** pensó Severus, obviamente no iba a decirlo en voz alta sin importar qué, pero realmente había sido rápido para lanzarse a esto como él lo hizo. **

**Otros probablemente se hubieran sentido de la misma forma también, si no estuvieran tan preocupados por lo que iba a pasar, preguntándose cómo (se negaron a pensar cuando) el trío iba a salir de esto. **

Podía oír a alguien bajando a la carrera los escalones hasta la celda. Al momento siguiente, la voz temblorosa de Draco habló tras la puerta.

-Quedáos atrás. Alineados contra la pared de atrás. ¡No intentéis nada, u os mataré!

**-**** Yo no le creo, yo digo que ustedes deberían provocarlo ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** Sí, el imbécil, no podría aceptar estar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ****-****añadió George, claramente los gemelos seguían enojados de que Draco estuviera allí. **

Hicieron lo que les decía. Cuando el cerrojo se descorrió, Ron accionó el Desiluminador y las luces volvieron a su bolsillo, restaurando la oscuridad de la celda.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Malfoy marchó hasta dentro, con la varita sujeta ante él, pálido y decidido. Agarró al duende con el brazo y retrocedió, arrastrando a Griphook con él.

La puerta se cerró y al mismo momento un ruidoso crack resonó dentro de la celda.  
>Ron accionó el Desiluminador. Tres bolas de luz flotaron de vuelta al aire desde su bolsillo, revelando a Dobby el elfo doméstico,<p>

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****varios dijeron en shock, y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. Al parecer Dobby había llegado a su rescate otra vez al igual que lo había hecho el año pasado cuando le ayudó a averiguar la segunda tarea. **

**-**** ¿Cómo diablos supo que estaban allí? ****-****pregunto Fred.**

**-**** Debe de haber sido por el espejo ****-****dijo Ron****-****. Creo que voy a tener que conseguir más suéteres para Dobby después de esto.**

**-**** De seguro le gustará ****-****agregó Harry con casi una pequeña sonrisa****-****. Pero creo que los calcetines son su favorito. **

que simplemente había Aparecido entre ellos.

-¡DOB...!

Harry golpeó el brazo de Ron para evitar que gritara, y Ron pareció horrorizado ante su error.

**El Ron de la sala parecía casi tan horrorizado como el del libro. Confíale para que arruine el plan de rescate con el anuncio de la llegada del elfo. **

Se oyeron pasos cruzando el techo arriba, Draco llevando a Griphook ante Bellatrix.

Los enormes ojos con forma de pelota de tenis de Dobby estaban abiertos de par en par, estaba templando de los pies a las orejas. Estaba de vuelta en la casa de sus antiguos amos, y esto claramente le había dejado petrificado.

**Harry suspiró a esto, podía imaginar como Dobby estaría de horrorizado al volver allí.**

-Harry Potter -chilló con su más fina y temblorosa voz-. Dobby ha venido a rescatarte.

-¿Pero cómo...?

**-**** ¡Puedes preguntar eso más tarde! ¡Hay cosas más importantes ahora mismo! ****-****siseó Ron y Harry gimió, Ron tenía razón. **

Un horrendo grito ahogó las palabras de Harry. Hermione estaba siendo torturada de nuevo. Saltó a lo esencial.

-¿Puedes Desaparecerte fuera de esta celda? -preguntó a Dobby, quien asintió, sus orejas aletearon.

-¿Y puedes llevar humanos contigo?

**-**** ¡Brillante! ****-****dijeron los gemelos.**

**-**** ¡Dobby es el mejor! ****-****convino Remus. **

**-**** Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Hermione? ****-****gimió Molly****-****. ¿Cómo van a llegar a ella?**

**Esto, naturalmente, tuvo a todos nerviosos otra vez, aunque ahora sabían con certeza que una había un camino que no era tan malo. **

Dobby asintió de nuevo.

-Vale. Dobby, quiero que cogas a Luna, Dean y al Señor Ollivander, y los lleves a... los lleves a...

-La casa de Bill y Fleur -dijo Ron-. ¡Shell Cottage a las afueras de Tinworth!

**-**** Buena elección Ron ****-****dijo Bill, contento de que su hermano fuera donde él. **

El elfo asintió por primera vez.

-Y después vuelve, -dijo Harry-. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Dobby?

-Por supuesto, Harry Potter -susurró el pequeño elfo. Se acercó presuroso hasta el Señor Ollivander, que parecía estar apenas consciente. Tomó una de las manos del fabricante de varitas en una de las suyas, después extendió la otra a Luna y Den, ninguno de los cuales se movieron.

**-**** Obvio que no, idiotas Gryffindor ****-****Severus negó con la cabeza.**

**-**** No hay nada de idiota en querer ayudar a tus amigos ****-****dijo Ginny con vehemencia****-****. Además, Luna no es un Gryffindor o una idiota.**

-¡Harry, queremos ayudarte! -susurró Luna.

-No podemos dejarte aquí -dijo Dean.

-¡Marchaos los dos! Os veremos en la casa de Bill y Fleur.

Mientras Harry hablaba, su cicatriz ardió peor que nunca, y por unos segundos bajó la mirada, no hacia el fabricante de varitas, sino hacia otro hombre que era igual de viejo, igual de delgado, pero reía desdeñosamente.

-¡Mátame entonces, Voldemort, doy la bienvenida a la muerte! Pero mi muerte no te conseguirá lo que buscas... Hay mucho que no entiendes...

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño de nuevo a esto, pareciera como si fuera a oír hablar de la muerte de Gellert… algo que él no deseaba hacer. **

Sintió la furia de Voldemort, pero cuando Hermione gritó otra vez despertó, volviendo a la celda y al horror de su propio presente.

**-**** Me alegra poder ayudarte a concentrarte ****-****dijo Hermione, intentando bromear, cuando Harry la miró con terrible culpa y la pena la golpeó****-****. Yo…**

**-**** Está bien ****-****murmuró Harry y Dumbledore afortunadamente comenzó a leer.**

-¡Vamos! -imploró a Luna y Dean-. ¡Vamos! ¡Os seguiremos en seguida!

Ellos cogieron los dedos extendidos del elfo. Se oyó otro ruidoso crack y Dobby, Luna, Dean y Ollivander se desvanecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso? -gritó Lucius Malfoy sobre sus cabezas-. ¿Oísteis eso? ¿Que fue ese ruido en la celda?

**-**** Oh mierda… ellos saben que algo sucede ****-****palideció Sirius. **

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.

-¡Draco... no, llama a Colagusano! ¡Haz que vaya a comprobarlo!

**La mención de Colagusano hizo a Sirius gruñir, y los ojos de Remus se endurecieron. Dumbledore sin embargo, se quedó pensativo a esto. **

Unos pasos cruzaron la habitación arriba, después se hizo un silencio. Harry sabía que la gente del salón de dibujo estaba escuchando en busca de más ruidos desde la celda.

-Vamos a tener que intentar abalanzarnos sobre él -le susurró a Ron.

**-**** Buena idea… ¡una patada en su maldito culo! ****-****susurró Sirius entre dientes. **

No tenían elección. En el momento en que alguien entrara en la habitación y viera la ausencia de los tres prisioneros, estarían perdidos-. Deja las luces encendidas, -añadió Harry, y oyeron los pasos de alguien descendiendo al otro lado de la puerta, retrocedieron contra la pared del otro lado.

-Quedáos atrás. -les llegó la voz de Colagusano-. Quedáos lejos de la puerta. Voy a entrar.

La puerta se abrió. Durante una fracción de segundo Colagusano miró al interior de la aparentemente vacía celda, iluminada por tres soles en miniatura que flotaban en medio del aire. Entonces Harry y Ron se lanzaron sobre él. Ron agarró la varita de Colagusano y obligándole a apuntarla hacia arriba.

Harry le estampó una mano en la boca, amortiguando su voz.

**-**** Bien… no permitas que grite ****-****dijo Bill****-****. No dejes que nadie sepa lo que está pasando. **

Lucharon en silencio. La varita de Colagusano emitía chispas, su mano plateada se cerró alrededor de la garganta de Harry.

**-**** ¡Hijo de puta… ponerle tus asquerosas manos! ****-****gritó Sirius****-****. Desearía poder haberte arrancado miembro por miembro, cuando tuve la oportunidad. **

-¿Qué pasa, Colagusano? -gritó Lucius Malfoy arriba.

-¡Nada! -gritó Ron en respuesta, en una pasable imitación de la voz chillona de Colagusano-. ¡Todo bien!.

**-**** Bien pensando Ron ****-****le dijo Hermione y él le sonrió. **

Harry apenas podía respirar.

-¿Vas a matarme? -consiguió decir Harry, intentando apalancar los dedos de metal-. ¿Después de que te salvé la vida? ¡Me debes una, Colagusano!

**-**** Como si eso le importara ****-****Sirius se burló amargamente Dumbledore alzó una ceja a esto, estaban a punto de averiguar si él tuvo sentimientos sobre esto. **

Los dedos de plata se aflojaron. Harry no lo había esperado. Se liberó atónito, manteniendo la mano sobre la boca de Colagusano.

**Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron a esto, no esperaba el más mínimo monto de lástima de Colagusano. **

**Remus suspiró deseando que esto fuera suficiente, pero si Colagusano había traicionado a Lily y James, si había llevado a Voldemort, no había manera en que él terminara con esto… él ya había escogido años atrás, que lo único que le importaba era su propia seguridad.**

Vio los llorosos ojillos de rata abiertos de miedo y sorpresa. Parecía tan sorprendido como Harry por lo que había hecho, ante ese diminuto y misericordioso impulso que le había traicionado, y volvió a estrangularle más poderosamente, como para compensar ese momento de debilidad.

-Y necesitamos esto -susurró Ron, arrancándole a Colagusano la varita de su otra mano.

**-**** Bien, atúrdanlo y salgan ****-****dijo Tonks. **

**-**** No hay necesidad de eso ****-****dijo Severus, su rostro era duro y había una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro. Odiaba a Pettigrew, odiaba tener que verlo todo el tiempo… odiaba el que haya podido hacerle algo cuando se enteró que esa rata había traicionado a Lily. El en todo no sentía nada sobre lo que iba a pasar. **

**-**** ¿Qué quieres decir? ****-****preguntó Sirius, sintiéndose enfermo por la sonrisa que poseía el rostro de Severus, él conocía esa mirada lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no podía ser nada bueno. **

**En lugar de que Severus responda, Dumbledore leyó. **

Sin varita, indefenso, las pupilas de Pettigrew se dilataron de terror. Sus ojos habían resbalado de la cara de Harry hasta otro sitio. Sus propios dedos de plata se estaban moviendo inexorablemente hacia su propia garganta.

-No...

-Sin detenerse a pensar, Harry intentó tirar hacia atrás de la mano, pero no había forma de detenerla.

**-**** No se preocupe ****-****Severus habló con frialdad. **

**-**** Va a matarlo ****-****razonó Remus.**

**-**** Bien ****-****dijo Sirius tenebrosamente, la parte que le importaba lo que le pasara a esa rata había muerto hace mucho tiempo en Azkaban. Remus frunció el ceño, a él le era más difícil oír esto, y al mismo tiempo fácil, porque él ya había estado triste por la muerte de su amigo… cuando entonces pensaba que él era su amigo. No debería ser tan difícil escuchar la muerte de su enemigo. **

La herramienta de plata que Voldemort había dado a su sirviente más cobarde se había vuelto contra su desarmado e indefenso propietario. Pettigrew estaba recibiendo la recompensa por su vacilación, por su instante de piedad; estaba siendo estrangulado ante sus ojos.

-¡No!

Ron había soltado también a Colagusano, y juntos él y Harry intentaban apartar los dedos de metal de la garganta de Colagusano, pero fue inútil. Pettigrew se estaba volviendo azul.

**-**** No veo por qué le molesta Potter ****-****dijo Severus. **

**-**** No puedo estar allí y dejar que algo así suceda ****-****Harry alzó la vista. **

**-**** Si… eso no está bien ****-****coincidió Ron****-****. Quiero decir él es una rata… pero… no sé… solo sé que se siente mal ver esto.**

**-**** ¡Él fue la razón por la que Lily murió! ****-****dijo Severus, su voz sonó rota al pronunciar "Lily"****-****. Él no se merece menos… **

**-**** Sea como fuere, yo no puedo tolerarlo ****-****dijo Harry, pero sus ojos estaban fríos ahora al ver la posición de Severus con mayor claridad. **

-¡Relashio! -dijo Ron, apuntando la varita hacia la mano de plata, pero no ocurrió nada.

Pettigrew cayó de rodillas, y en el mismo momento, Hermione soltó un grito atormentado arriba. Los ojos de Colagusano se pusieron en blanco en su cara púrpura; dio una última sacudida, y se quedó quieto.

**Sirius cerró los ojos y se sentó al lado de Remus nuevamente. No podía creer que en realidad aún había una parte en donde él le importara… pero no podía dejar de pensar en los tiempos mejores… sus años en la escuela…**

**-**** Lo sé ****-****suspiró Remus, con los ojos cerrados, también, entre una mezcla de enojo y pena que corría en él. **

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, después dejaron el cuerpo de Colagusano en el suelo tras ellos, y corrieron escaleras arriba hacia el pasillo ensombrecido que conducía al salón de dibujo. Se arrastraron cautelosamente hasta alcanzar la puerta del salón de dibujo, que estaba entreabierta. Ahora tenía una vista clara de Bellatrix que bajaba la mirada hacia Griphook, que sujetaba la espada de Gryffindor en sus manos de dedos largos. Hermione yacía a los pies de Bellatrix. Apenas se movía.

**Ron se estremeció nuevamente, todas sus emociones empezaron a regresar al oír esto, ya que había sido pausado por la llegada de Dobby. ¿Qué tan mal herida? ¿Sería capaz de recuperarse de esto? **

-¿Y bien? -dijo Bellatrix a Griphook-. ¿Es la auténtica espada?

Harry esperó, conteniendo el aliento, luchando contra el dolor de su cicatriz.

-No -dijo Griphook-. Es una copia.

**Hubo sonrisas débiles en pocos rostros.**

-¿Estás seguro? -jadeó Bellatrix-. ¿Totalmente seguro?

-Si -dijo el duende.

**El alivio estalló en sus rostros, toda la tensión drenando por fin. **

El alivio estalló en la cara de ella, toda tensión desapareció.

-Bien -dijo, y con un ondeo casual de su varita hizo otro profundo corte en la cara del duende, y este cayó con un grito a sus pies. Ella le pateó a un lado-. Y ahora -dijo con una voz que destilaba triunfo-. ¡llamaremos al Señor Oscuro! -Y se subió la manga y tocó con la punta de su dedo la Marca Oscura.

**-**** Maldita sea… ¡Tienen que empezar a moverse! ****-****gritó Sirius****-****. Tienen apenas unos minutos antes que él llegue. **

Al instante, Harry sintió la cicatriz como si se hubiera abierto otra vez. Su auténtico entorno se desvaneció. Él era Voldemort, y el esquelético mago que tenía ante él se reía desdentado, se enfureció por la llamada que sentía... les había advertido, les había dicho que no le convocaran a menos que fuera por Potter. Si se equivocaban...

-¡Mátame entonces! -exigió el viejo-. ¡No vencerás, no puedes vencer! Esa varita nunca, jamás será tuya...

Y la furia de Voldemort se desató. Una explosión de luz verde llenó la celda de la prisión y el frágil y viejo cuerpo se alzó en su cama dura y volvió a caer, sin vida, y Voldemort regresó a la ventana, su furia a penas controlada...

**Dumbledore cerró los ojos por un segundo, este parecía ser el capítulo de la muerte de viejos amigos que habían abrazado el lado oscuro, los merodeadores acababan de perder a Colagusano y ahora esto… Además, parece ser un capítulo en el que esta gente mostró algo de la humanidad que poseían. Colagusano había dudado, había sentido remordimiento y Gellert parecía haber demostrado lo mismo. Había tratado de negarle la varita a Voldemort… y se negó a contarle los secretos que existían detrás de la varita.**

**-**** Señor… ¿Está bien? ****-****preguntó Harry en voz baja, sus ojos parecían mostrar cierta comprensión. **

**-**** Sí, creo que lo estoy ****-****dijo Dumbledore gravemente, y sin decir más empezó a leer. **

Sufrirían su venganza si no tenían buenas razones para llamarle...

**-**** Y van a sufrir más cuando sepa que ustedes han escapado ****-****dijo Sirius firmemente, queriendo que esto sea verdad.**

-Y creo -dijo la voz de Bellatrix-, que podemos deshacernos de la sangresucia Greyback, llévatela si quieres.

**Ron y Remus gruñeron.**

-¡NOOOOOOO!

Ron había irrumpido en el salón de dibujo. Bellatrix miró alrededor, sorprendida, giró su varita peor enfrentar a Ron en lugar de...

-¡Expelliarmus! -rugió Ron, apuntando la varita de Colagusano hacia Bellatrix, y la de ella voló en el aire y fue capturada por la mano de Harry, que había entrado corriendo tras Ron.

**-**** Bien hecho Ron ****-****dijeron varios.**

**-**** Buena atrapada Harry ****-****dijeron otros.**

**-**** No se relajen ****-****aconsejó Tonks. **

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Greyback se dieron media vuelta. Harry gritó, "¡Desmanius!" y Lucius Malfoy se derrumbó junto a la chimenea. Rayos de luz salieron disparados de las varitas de Draco, Narcissa y Greyback. Harry se lanzó al suelo, rodando tras el sofá para evitarlos.

-¡ALTO O ELLA MUERE!

Jadeando, Harry se asomó por detrás del sofá. Bellatrix mantenía en pie Hermione, que parecía inconsciente, y sujetaba su cuchillo en la garganta de Hermione.

**-**** ¡No! ****-****todos alzaron la voz, pero ninguno como Ron y Harry.**

**-**** No se atrevan ****-****Hermione les observó****-****. Si paran ella…**

**-**** De ninguna manera seguiré luchando si te tiene a ti ****-****Ron la interrumpió.**

**-**** No tiene sentido discutirlo, él tiene razón ****-****dijo Harry. **

**-**** ¡Pero eso puede significar ser capturados de nuevo! ****-****Hermione trató de hacerles ver. **

**-**** Hermione… ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en nuestro lugar? ****-****preguntó Harry y Hermione le hizo una mueca****-****. Eso pensé…**

**Hermione se giró hacia el pecho de Ron, entonces, rezando para que algo fuera a salvarlos… ella no podía ser la razón de que no lograran escapar. **

-Dejad caer las varitas -susurró-. ¡Dejádlas caer, o veremos exactamente como de sucia es su sangre!

**-**** ¡Su sangre no es sucia, perra! ****-****Ron apretó los dientes.**

Ron se quedó rígido, aferrando la varita de Colagusano. Harry se enderezó, todavía sujetando la de Bellatrix.

-¡He dicho que las dejéis caer! -chilló ella, presionando la hoja contra la garganta de Hermione.

Harry vio aparecer gotas de sangre.

**Todos se estremecieron. **

-¡De acuerdo! -gritó, y dejó caer la varita de Bellatrix al suelo a sus pies.  
>Ron hizo lo mismo con la de Colagusano. Ambos alzaron las manos a la altura de los hombros.<p>

-¡Bien! -dijo ella maliciosa-. ¡Draco, recógelas! ¡El Señor Oscuro está de camino, Harry Potter! ¡Tu muerte se aproxima!

Harry lo sabía, su cicatriz estallaba de dolor, y podía sentir a Voldemort volando a través del cielo en la distancia, sobre un oscuro y tormentoso mar, y pronto estaría lo suficientemente cerca como Aparecerse ante ellos, y Harry no veía forma de escapar.

-Ahora -dijo Bellatrix suavemente, mientras Draco se apresuraba a volver hasta ella con las varitas-. Cissy, creo que deberíamos volver a atar a estos pequeños héroes, mientras Greyback se ocupa de la Señorita Sangresucia. Estoy segura de que el Señor Oscuro no te escatimará a la chica, Greyback, después de lo que has hecho esta noche.

**El agarre de Ron hacia Hermione era imposiblemente apretado tanto como los dientes de él. Jamás permitiría que ese hijo de puta la tocara. **

Al finalizar esta última palabra se oyó un peculiar chirrido arriba. Todos ellos levantaron la mirada a tiempo de ver la araña de cristal temblar; con un crujido y un amenazador cascabeleo, empezó a caer. Bellatrix, que estaba directamente bajo ella, dejó caer a Hermione y se lanzó a un lado con un grito. La araña de cristal de estrelló contra el suelo con una explosión de cristal y cadenas, cayendo sobre Hermione y el duende,

**Ron se quejó ante eso, feliz de que Hermione estuviera libre pero, ¿La araña tenía que caer sobre ella?**

que todavía estaba aferrado a la espada de Gryffindor. Trozos brillantes de cristal volaron en todas direcciones. Draco se dobló por la mitad, cubriéndose con las manos la cara ensangrentada.

**-**** Hm… eso es lo que te pasa por haber estado allí, idiota ****-****le susurró Ron y Draco rodó los ojos. **

Mientras Ron corría a sacar a Hermione de las ruinas, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad. Saltó sobre el sillón y arrancó las tres varitas de la mano de Draco, apuntando con todas ellas a Greyback,

-¡Desmanius!.

El hombrelobo se alzó sobre sus pies a causa del triple hechizo, salió volando hasta el techo y después se estrelló contra el suelo.

Mientras Narcissa arrastraba a Draco fuera de peligro, Bellatriz se ponía en pie, con el pelo volando mientras blandía el cuchillo de plata; pero Narcisa había dirigido su varita hacia la puerta.

-¡Dobby! -gritó e incluso Bellatrix se quedó congelada

**-**** Dobby ****-****hizo eco toda la sala. **

**-**** Bendigan a ese elfo… él tiene una maldita brillante exactitud ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** Sin embargo, pudo no haber dejado caer el candelabro sobre Hermione ****-****se quejó Ron.**

**-**** Ron, me salvó la vida ****-****Hermione le reprendió.**

**-**** Lo sé ****-****dijo Ron****-****. y por eso siempre le estaré agradecido a ese pequeño. **

-. ¡Tú! ¿Hiciste caer la araña...?

El diminuto elfo entró trotando en la habitación, su dedo tembloroso apuntaba a su antigua señora.

-No debe hacer daño a Harry Potter -chilló.

**-**** El realmente te ama Harry ****-****dijo Hermione con cariño y Harry sonrió. **

-¡Mátale, Cissy! -chilló Bellatrix, pero se oyó otro crujido, y la varita de Narcissa también voló en el aire para aterrizar al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Asqueroso monito! -ladró Bellatrix-. ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar la varita de una bruja, cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos?

-¡Dobby no tiene amo! -chilló el elfo-. ¡Dobby es libre, y Dobby tiene que salvar a Harry Potter y sus amigos!

**-**** ¡Tú lo has dicho Dobby! ****-****vitoreó Fred. **

La cicatriz de Harry le cegaba de dolor. Atontado, supo que tenía momentos, segundos, antes de que Voldemort estuviera allí con ellos.

**-**** Bueno, ¡Entonces lárguense de ahí! ****-****gritó Sirius. **

-¡Ron, cógela... y VETE! -chilló, tirándole una de las varitas, después se inclinó para sacar a Griphook de debajo de la araña. Cargándose al gemebundo duende, que todavía aferraba la espada, al hombro, Harry agarró la mano de Dobby y giró en el punto para Desaparecer.

Mientras giraba en la oscuridad captó un último vistazo del salón de dibujo con las figuras pálidas y congeladas de Narcissa y Draco, de la veta de rojo que era el pelo de Ron, y de un destello azul de plata voladora cuando Bellatrix tiró el cuchillo desde el otro lado de la habitación hacia el lugar donde él se estaba desvaneciendo...

**La cara de unos pocos se mantenían hermética, con la esperanza de que aún el cuchillo estuviera en posesión de Bellatrix, pero preocupados de todos modos. **

la casa de Bill y Fleur... Shell Cottage... la casa de Bill y Fleur...

Había desaparecido a lo desconocido, todo lo que podía hacer era repetir el nombre de destino y esperar que eso fuera suficiente para llevarle allí. El dolor en su frente le atravesaba, y el peso del duende la aplastaba. Podía sentir la hoja de la espada de Gryffindor golpeando contra su espalda, la mano de Dobby tirando de la suya

**Ahora esas personas que habían estado preocupados ya pálidos, ahora esperaban que esto no fuera tan malo como temían. **

, se preguntó si el elfo estaba intentado hacerse cargo de la Desaparición, empujarles en la dirección correcta, o intentando, aprentándole los dedos, indicar que todo iba bien...

Y entonces golpearon tierra sólida y olieron el aire ensalitrado. Harry cayó de rodillas, soltando la mano de Dobby, e intentado bajar gentilmente a Griphook al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo cuándo el duende se movió, pero Griphook simplemente lloriqueó.

Harry escudriñó la oscuridad. Parecía haber una casa de campo no muy lejos bajo el ancho y estrellado cielo, y creyó ver movimiento fuera.

-¿Dobby, es esto Shell Cottage? -susurró, aferrando las dos varitas que le había quitado a Malfoy, listo para luchar si era necesario-. ¿Hemos venido al lugar adecuado, Dobby?

**Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry a esto… ¿Por qué le pregunto dos veces?**

Miró alrededor. El pequeño elfo estaba de pie junto a él.

-¡DOBBY!

**Harry empezó a entrar en pánico ahora. **

El elfo se tambaleó ligeramente, con las estrellas reflejadas en sus grandes y brillantes ojos. Juntos, él y Harry bajaron la mirada a la empuñadura de plata que sobresalía del pecho del elfo.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****Harry gimió miserablemente, agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos. Esto no podía ser. Dobby había ido a salvarlos… había ido a salvarlo… y ahora… ¡Esto no podía pasar!**

**-**** Harry ****-****dijo Hermione, moviéndose a lo largo para abrazarlo. Ron seguía abrazándola, y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Dobby había llegado… había salvado a Hermione… había salvado a todos… ¿Cómo podía terminar así? **

**El trío no fue el único en mantenerse en duelo por ese valiente elfo, todos parecían sentir algo de dolor, sin importar que ellos no conocieran al elfo, era obvio que su muerte era una gran pérdida para ellos. **

-Dobby... no... ¡AYUDA!

No sabía ni le importaba si eran magos o muggles, amigos o enemigos; solo le importaba la mancha oscura que se extendía por el pecho de Dobby y que este había extendido sus brazos hacia Harry con una mirada suplicante. Harry le cogió y le tendió de lado en la fresca hierba.

-Dobby, no, no te mueras, no te mueras...

Los ojos del elfo se encontraron con los suyos, y sus labios temblaron por el esfuerzo que le suponía formar las palabras.

-Harry... Potter...

**Las lágrimas caían libremente, sin control, sobre el rostro de Harry. **

Y entonces sufrió un pequeño estremecimiento y el elfo se quedó inmóvil, y sus ojos no eran más que grandes y vidriosos orbes, chispeando con la luz de las estrellas que ya no podían ver.

**-**** Este es el final del capítulo ****-****dijo Dumbledore gravemente y antes que pudiera decir algo más, Harry se levantó y salió de la habitación. Dumbledore lo miró irse con expresión triste para luego decir: ****-**** Creo que podemos tener un descanso.**

**-**** ¡Pero no sabemos si ellos están seguros! ****-****exclamó Molly.**

**-**** Estoy seguro que lo están ****-****dijo Dumbledore con voz firme, al ver el título del siguiente capítulo, y sabiendo que ellos no estarían hablando con "el fabricante de varitas" si no estaban a salvo. Ninguno argumentó nada más. **

**-**** ¿A dónde vas? ****-****dijo Ron cuando Hermione se levantó, él no estaba de humor para ir a ningún lado, solo quería abrazarla en aquel sofá hasta convencerse de que ella estaba bien. Obviamente, Hermione tenía otro plan. Ella miró fijamente a la puerta por donde Harry había salido y cuando él no se movió lo suficientemente rápido como ella, cogió su mano y lo arrastró con ella. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal pasaron las fiestas? Yo en familia, ya que el 1ero era cumpleaños de mi abu :D y pues, como os dije en el cap anterior ellos están viviendo en mi casa, y pues… no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en la lap porque como mi abuelo sufre de Alzheimer pues, se levanta apenas ve un poco de luz… ¡Y eso que tengo una cortina muy oscura en la ventana de mi habitación! :/ Que puedo deciros, ahora he estado con eso de la matrícula, ¡Subieron mi pensión! Esos capullos, ojalá pongan algo bueno en la facu, como sea, mis clases comienzan la primera semana de febrero, y justo ahora me ha tocado ser algo como "baby sister" porque tengo que llevar a mi sobrino a sus clases de natación y demás; y también me han encasquetado a una especie de "gym" a hacer aeróbicos y yo el único ejercicio que hago es cuando corro porque el bus me deja jajajaja. En fin… hoy iba a subir el cap más temprano pero me fui a la peluquería a renovar look :D_

_Por cierto, me recuper_é_ de mi gripe y ahora me embuto de chups, cremoladas, helados y cualquier cosa helada porque hace un puto calor en mi país... ¡y eso que vivo en la capital!_

**Bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo y pues, nos vemos a fin de mes para "El fabricante de varitas" muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, seguidores y alertas :'D Me hace muy feliz. **

**Alamos chicos, un besote a la distancia. Espero vuestros comentarios. **

**Helen. **


	25. El Fabricante de Varitas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25. <strong>

**El Fabricante De Varitas**

**Ron y Hermione encontraron a Harry en una habitación, él tenía la cabeza gacha mientras sostenía su mano derecha. **

**-**** Harry ****-****Hermione dijo en voz baja, pero Harry no hizo ninguna señal de haberla escuchado. Miró a Ron, no muy segura de cómo actuar. Él se encogió de hombros, y luego fue a sentarse al lado de Harry, sin decir palabra alguna. Hermione suspiró y fue a sentar al otro lado de Harry.**

**Cuando se sentó, Hermione se dio cuenta que los nudillos de Harry estaban manchados con un poco de sangre (de seguro había golpeado la pared nuevamente), ella tomó su mano y lo envolvió en un trozo de tela, deseando hacer algo más por él, pero no supo qué. Harry la miró, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero parecía incapaz de formar palabras, pero supo que ella lo entendía. Se quedaron así durante un largo rato en silencio, sin saber que decir, pero sin incomodidad. **

**Fue entonces que Ron se levantó de repente y fue hacia el otro costado de Hermione, tirando de ella a sus brazos, ella pudo sentirlo temblar. Suspiró sabiendo que lo que habían oído había sido duro para Ron, también. Se preguntó porque a ella no le afectaba tanto, pero suponía que ella tenía ya lo suficiente al lidiar con el cuidado de sus _chicos_… además que en realidad esto no había sucedido.**

**-**** Lo siento… solo necesitaba… ****-****dijo Ron con una voz que sonaba rara en una sala silenciosa.**

**-**** Lo sé ****-****interrumpió Harry, apartando la mirada de ellos, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.**

**-**** Harry… ****-****intentó de nuevo Hermione. **

**-**** Él vino a salvarnos ****-****Harry dijo con voz gruesa****-****. Él vino a salvarme… y murió por mí.**

**-**** Él no ha muerto, Harry… aún no, y no lo hará si todos ayudamos ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** Lo sé ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Pero… solo me hace sentir… enojado, que todos estén muriendo por mí… o por causa mía… mis padres… Cedric… quizás Sirius y Dumbledore… Ojo loco… y ahora… D-dobby… todo es culpa mía…**

**-**** Bueno, eso debe significar que eres el _sujeto _****-****dijo Ron, quien parecía estar recuperado ahora que tenía la mano de Hermione. **

**Harry lo miró con incredulidad. ****-****. ¿Crees que me gustaría que alguno de ellos…?**

**-**** ¡No! ****-****dijo Ron firmemente****-****. Pero sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de ellos… incluso Dobby… tu estarías encantado de haber sido el primer mago en la historia que hubiera muerto por un duende. **

**Harry parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa ante este argumento. **

**-**** Sé que no pediste este problema, pero no es realmente tu culpa ****-****dijo Ron.**

**-**** Este fue… Soy la razón por la que estaban en peligro ****-****dijo Harry con tristeza, otra vez sin mirarlos****-****. Fui la razón por la cual Hermione fue torturada. **

**-**** No, no ****-****dijo Hermione con firmeza****-****. Cometiste un error… pero eso no significa que seas responsable de todo lo que pasó. Además, preferiría ser yo la torturada… **

**-**** No digas eso… ****-****dijo Harry, tan de repente y con tanta fuerza que sobresaltó a Ron y Hermione****-****. No lo sabes… no puedes saberlo… es la peor cosa que puedas imaginar sentir… nunca quise que pasaras por eso…**

**-**** ¿Y crees que me sentiría diferente si tú tomaras mi lugar? ****-****dijo Hermione tan acalorada como Harry lo estaba, se giró hacia Ron y agregó: ****-****. Cualquiera de los dos.**

**-**** No ****-****dijeron ambos, pero podían ver que pensaban lo mismo, que con gusto lo hubieran hecho. **

**-**** Pero viendo que fue mi culpa… ****-****comenzó Harry. **

**-**** Nunca hubiéramos salido de esa manera si no estabas en el sótano ****-****señaló Ron.**

**-**** ¿Quieres decir que si no venía…? ¡Solo vino para que él muriera! ****-****Harry corrigió fríamente. **

**-**** Sí ****-****dijo Ron con gravedad****-****. A todos nos hubieran matado en vez de…. Tu… yo… Hermione, ¡Ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos logrado salir con vida!**

**Harry se estremeció con violencia, con la verdad detrás de esas palabras. No podía soportar la idea de que cualquiera de los dos, sea Ron o Hermione… muriera. Era demasiado doloroso y temió a eso más que a otra cosa. ¡Ellos eran tan cercanos a él! ¡Harían cualquier cosa por él! ¡Y los ponía en constante peligro! ¡Y ellos nunca le permitirían que él los alejara, incluso sabiendo que era lo más seguro para ellos… jamás lo abandonarían!**

**Estaba agradecido, pero tan preocupado de perder a uno de ellos…o ambos… y sabía que era algo de lo que jamás podría recuperarse. **

**-**** Harry ****-****dijo Hermione en voz baja y tiró de él en un abrazo, y lo sintió relajarse. Se quedaron así, Hermione abrazaba a Harry, mientras Ron la abrazaba, hasta que Ginny entró en la habitación preguntándoles si estaban dispuestos a continuar con la lectura. **

**-**** Supongo que estoy tan listo como podría ****-****dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. **

**-**** Solo unos minutos ****-****dijo Ron, Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación. **

**-**** Ron… que… ****-****comenzó Hermione, pero Ron se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un beso tan impresionante como desesperado.**

**-**** Lo siento… Solo necesitaba hacerlo por unos minutos ****-****dijo Ron, tratando de recuperar el aliento. **

**-**** Entiendo ****-****dijo Hermione, jadeando por igual, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él****-****. Pero creo que debemos unirnos a los demás. **

**Cuando llegaron a la sala donde leían, todos estaban allí esperándolos. Había unos sándwiches en la mesa frente al sofá donde estaban sentados (Ron tomó algunos de inmediato) y Severus sostenía el libro. **

**-**** Supongo que esto significa que todos estamos listos ****-****dijo Severus y cuando nadie dijo nada, leyó: ****-****._El fabricante de varitas._**

Fue como hundirse en una vieja pesadilla; por un instante Harry estuvo otra vez arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore al pie de la torre más alta de Hogwarts,

**-**** ¿De verdad estás comparando la muerte de un elfo con la de Dumbledore? ****-****Draco no pudo evitar de preguntar, a pesar que se le advirtió no decir nada sobre ello. **

**-**** Dobby fue… ¡es… mi amigo! ****-****dijo Harry con voz ronca.**

pero en realidad estaba mirando a un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado sobre la hierba, perforado por el cuchillo plateado de Bellatrix.

La voz de Harry todavía estaba diciendo, -Dobby... Dobby...- a pesar que sabía que el elfo se había ido a donde ya no podía llamarle de regreso.

**Harry frunció el ceño mientras se frotaba la tela que envolvía su mano derecha, le era mucho más difícil escuchar la reacción de su _yo_ del libro… puro dolor a esto. **

Después de un minuto o algo así se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, habían llegado al lugar correcto, allí estaban Bill y Fleur, Dean y Luna, reuniéndose alrededor de él mientras se arrodillaban sobre el elfo.

-Hermione, -dijo de pronto-. ¿Dónde está?

**La mayoría contuvo el aliento, necesitaban saber que ella estaba bien.**

-Ron la ha llevado adentro, -dijo Bill-. Se pondrá bien.

**Soltaron el aire, aliviados. **

Harry bajó la mirada hacia Dobby. Extendió una mano y tiró de la afilada hoja arrancándola del cuerpo del elfo, luego tomó su propia chaqueta y cubrió a Dobby con ella como si fuera una manta.

El mar se precipitaba sobre las rocas en algún lugar cercano; Harry lo escuchaba mientras los demás hablaban, discutiendo temas en los que él no podía interesarse, tomando decisiones. Dean llevó al herido Griphook dentro de la casa, Fleur se precipitó tras ellos. Ahora Bill estaba entendiendo realmente lo que Harry le decía. Mientras lo hacía, miraba fijamente al diminuto cuerpo, y su cicatriz punzó y ardió, y en una parte de su mente, visto como por el extremo equivocado de un largo telescopio, vio a Voldemort castigando a aquellos que habían quedado atrás en la Mansión Malfoy.

**-**** Bien ****-****dijo Ron amargamente. **

**Severus, sin embargo, le dio a Draco una mirada comprensiva, sabiendo que, también, el niño sentiría la ira del Señor Oscuro. Draco pareció darse cuenta de eso también, ya que se veía muy pálido. **

Su rabia era terrible y aunque el dolor de Harry por Dobby parecía atenuarla, se convirtió en una tormenta distante que alcanzó a Harry a través del vasto y silencioso océano.

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño, sabiendo ahora que el dolor era el arma más poderosa de Harry contra los pensamientos de Voldemort, pero sabía que no era momento de hablar de esto. **

-Quiero enterrarlo como es debido -fueron las primeras palabras que Harry fue consciente de haber pronunciado- Sin magia. ¿Tienes una pala?

**-**** ¿Vas a cavar una tumba para _él_? ****-****murmuraron varios en voz baja, ya que esto era algo tan impactante para hacer. **

**-**** ¿Por qué no? ****-****dijo Harry, observándoles desafiante****-****. ¡Dobby merece una sepultura digna como cualquier otro! **

**-**** Lo sabemos querido ****-****dijo Molly amablemente, sus ojos estaban rojos y Harry se dio cuenta que debía de haber estado llorando durante el tiempo que había estado en la otra habitación junto a Ron y Hermione.**

**-**** Es solo que… no creo que un elfo doméstico haya sido enterrado antes ****-****dijo Remus. **

Y poco después se había puesto a trabajar, solo, excavando la tierra en el lugar que Bill le había mostrado al final del jardín, entre los arbustos. Cavó con cierta furia, disfrutando el trabajo manual, glorificándose en la falta de magia que había en aquello, cada gota de su sudor y cada ampolla los sentía como un regalo para el elfo que había salvado sus vidas.

Su cicatriz ardía, pero era dueño del dolor, lo sentía y a la vez era ajeno a él. Había aprendido a controlarlo al fin, aprendido a cerrar su mente a Voldemort, la única cosa que Dumbledore había querido que aprendiera de Snape.

Tal como Voldemort no había podido poseer a Harry cuando Harry estaba consumido de dolor por Sirius,

**Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esto, la sola idea de Sirius yéndose… sobre todo que ya sufría por Dobby… era insoportable.**

**Sirius, sin embargo, fue palideciendo ante el hecho de que Harry debió de haber estado cerca de Voldemort cuando había muerto… odiaba la idea de que Harry estuviera cerca de ese monstruo. **

así sus pensamientos no podían penetrar la mente de Harry ahora que velaba a Dobby. La tristeza, al parecer, expulsaba a Voldemort... aunque Dumbledore hubiera dicho que era el amor.

**-**** Es el amor, Harry ****-****dijo Dumbledore suavemente, impresionado y complacido de que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de eso por sí mismo****-****. O por lo menos es causado por el amor. **

Harry cavaba, cada vez más profundamente en la dura y fría tierra ahogando su desconsuelo en el sudor, negando el dolor de su cicatriz. En la oscuridad, con nada más que el sonido de su propia respiración y el agitado mar por compañía, las cosas que habían pasado en la casa de los Malfoy volvían a él, las cosas que había escuchado volvían a él, y la comprensión floreció en la oscuridad...

**-**** ¿Qué comprendiste? ****-****preguntó Ron. **

**Nadie le respondió, pero el resto de la sala parecían estar muy interesados en lo que Harry tenía que pensar. Ellos tenían tiempo para hablar de todo lo que se dijo en la Mansión Malfoy, mientras que el trío estaba siempre yendo y viniendo con cada teoría interesante. **

El constante ritmo de sus brazos batía al ritmo de sus pensamientos. Relíquias… Horrocruxes… Relíquias… Horrocruxes… pero ya no ardía con ese extraño y obsesivo anhelo.

**-**** Eso es bueno ****-****dijo Remus, pensando que la obsesión de Harry hacia las reliquias no era nada saludable.**

La pérdida y el miedo lo habían extinguido. Se sentía como si le hubieran despertado de nuevo. Harry profundizaba más y más la tumba, y mientras, sabía dónde había estado Voldemort esta noche, y a quién había matado en la celda más alta de Nurmengard, y porqué.

**-**** Debe de haber sido Grindelwald ****-****dijo Sirius, golpeando su frente como si esto hubiera sido obvio. **

**-**** ¡¿Recién estás llegando a esa conclusión, Black?! ****-****Severus se burló a la ligera. **

**-**** Perdóname si yo…**

**-**** Es suficiente ****-****dijo Dumbledore suavemente, con una expresión triste y ellos recordaron que él era amigo (y enemigo en ese momento) con Grindelwald. **

**Severus comenzó a leer. **

Y pensaba en Colagusano, muerto a causa del pequeño e inconsciente impulso de piedad... ¿Dumbledore había previsto eso?... ¿Cuánto más había sabido?

**-**** Bueno no exactamente eso ****-****dijo Dumbledore con tristeza. **

**-**** ¿Qué puedes saber entonces? ****-****preguntó Sirius, tratando de no pensar en cómo Colagusano había muerto.**

**-**** Yo sabía que Harry había salvado su vida y que algo así no acaba ahí ****-****dijo Dumbledore simplemente. **

Harry perdió el sentido del tiempo. Sólo supo que la oscuridad se había aligerado algunos grados cuando se reunió por fin con Ron y Dean.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Mejor -dijo Ron-. Fleur se está ocupando de ella.

**Ron suspiró, sabiendo que él no hubiera querido dejar a Hermione, no después de lo que había pasado, pero él también quería mostrar su respeto a Dobby. **

**Molly por otro lado dirigía una mirada de aprecio a Fleur por cuidar de la chica que empezaba a querer como otra hija. **

Harry tenía su réplica preparada para cuando preguntaran por qué no había creado simplemente un sepulcro perfecto con su varita, pero no la necesitó. Bajaron al agujero que había hecho con la pala y comenzaron a trabajar juntos en silencio hasta que el agujero pareció lo bastante profundo.

Harry envolvió al elfo más cómodamente en su chaqueta. Ron se sentó en la orilla del sepulcro y se quitó los zapatos y calcetines que colocó en los pies desnudos del elfo.

**-**** Gracias Ron… él… él hubiera apreciado eso ****-****dijo Harry tratando de no quebrarse nuevamente, pero él sabía que tanto Dobby amaba los calcetines… él podría suponer la cara iluminada del elfo con la idea de lo que habían conseguido.**

**Ginny silenciosamente tomó su mano dándole un apretón en señal de apoyo. **

Dean produjo un sombrero de lana que Harry colocó cuidadosamente en la cabeza de Dobby, cubriendo sus orejas de murciélago.

-Deberíamos cerrarle los ojos.

Harry no había oído a los otros aproximándose a través de la oscuridad. Bill vestía un abrigo de viaje, Fleur un largo delantal blanco, de uno de sus bolsillos sobresalía una botella que Harry reconoció como una Poción Crece-Huesos.

Hermione estaba envuelta en un vestido prestado, pálida e inestable sobre sus pies.

**-**** ¡Dios mío, realmente no deberías estar andando! ****-****se inquietó Molly de manera maternal.**

**-**** Tenía que estar allí ****-****dijo Hermione con firmeza, sin importar que estuviera adolorida o débil, ella odiaría no estar ahí para esto. **

**-**** Tiene razón ****-****dijo Ron gravemente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella.**

Ron la rodeó con un brazo cuando ella le alcanzó.

**-**** Hey… Ronnie la está rodeando… ¿Crees que esos dos por fin ya han captado? ****-****dijo Fred, con la esperanza que Ron lo tomara como una broma como lo había previsto. **

**-**** ¡Fred, no es momento para bromear! ****-****Molly le fulminó con la mirada. **

**-**** Lo siento ****-****suspiró Fred al notar a otros mirándolo fijamente. **

Luna, vestida con uno de los abrigos de Fleur, se agachó y posó los dedos tiernamente sobre cada uno de los párpados, deslizándolos sobre su mirada cristalina.

-Ya está -dijo suavemente-. Ahora podría estar durmiendo.

Harry colocó al elfo en el sepulcro, acomodó sus pequeños miembros como si estuviera descansando, luego salió y lanzó una última mirada al pequeño cuerpo. Se obligó a sí mismo a no desmoronarse mientras recordaba el funeral de Dumbledore, y las filas y filas de sillas doradas, y al Ministro de Magia en la fila principal, la enumeración de los logros de Dumbledore, la magnificencia de la blanca tumba de mármol. Sentía que Dobby se merecía un funeral tan grandioso como ése, y el elfo yacía entre los arbustos en un agujero precariamente cavado.

**-**** Hm… yo estaba pensando que podría haber tenido un funeral como el de Dobby ****-****dijo Dumbledore amablemente****-****. Solamente rodeado por quienes me aprecian. **

-Creo que deberíamos decir algo, -dijo Luna-. Yo lo haré primero, ¿puedo?

Y puesto que todos la miraban, dirigió su discurso a los pies de la tumba del elfo muerto.

-Muchas gracias Dobby por rescatarme de ese sótano. Es injusto que tuvieras que morir cuando eras tan bueno y tan valiente. Siempre recordaré lo que hiciste por nosotros. Espero que ahora seas feliz.

**Harry cerró los ojos cuando Luna había empezado hablar, y aunque las palabras lo entristecieron, era agradable en cierto modo, también. **

Se dio vuelta y miró expectante a Ron, que se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz ronca.

-Sí... gracias Dobby.

**-**** ¡Qué hermoso discurso, Ron! ****-****dijo George.**

**-**** Déjame en paz… ****-****se quejó Ron, nunca le gustó expresarse y estaba seguro que menos aún en un momento en el cual estaba preocupado y afligido. **

-Gracias -murmuró Dean.

Harry tragó.

-Adiós Dobby -dijo, era todo lo que podía hacer, ya que Luna lo había dicho todo por él.

**-**** Si… ella realmente lo hizo ****-****dijo Hermione. **

Bill alzó su varita y la pila de tierra que había junto al sepulcro se elevó en el aire y cayó limpiamente sobre él, en un pequeño montón rojizo-. ¿Les importa si me quedo aquí un momento? - preguntó a los demás.

Murmuraron palabras que no alcanzó a oír; sintió gentiles palmadas en la espalda, y luego todos volvieron a la casa, dejando a Harry solo junto al elfo.

**-**** Hm… me dejaron solo entonces, ¿Por qué sintieron la necesidad de seguirme momentos atrás? ****-****preguntó Harry mirando a sus amigos. Ron se limitó a señalar con la cabeza hacia Hermione, lo que la hizo rodar los ojos.**

**-**** Sentí que nos necesitabas ****-****explicó Hermione****-****. ¿Me equivoqué?**

**-**** No… ****-****suspiró Harry. **

Miró alrededor. Había un buen número de grandes piedras blancas, pulidas por el mar, que marcaban el linde de los lechos de flores. Tomó una de las más grandes y la colocó como si fuera una almohada sobre el lugar donde ahora descansaba la cabeza de Dobby. Luego tanteó en su bolsillo en busca de una varita. Tenía dos allí. Lo había olvidado, perdido el rastro; ahora no podía recordar de quien eran esas varitas; podía recordar arrancarlas de la mano de alguien. Eligió la más corta, la que sentía más cómoda en su mano,

**Dumbledore alzó una ceja ante eso sabiendo que esto significaba que Harry tenía la _lealtad_ de la varita y que iba a servirle bien… aunque no tanto como lo hacía su vieja varita.**

**Draco por otro lado tenía la sensación de que era de _su_ varita de la que Harry estaba hablando, y lo único que podía pensar era _Quita tus manos de mi varita_. **

y apuntó a la roca.

Lentamente, bajo su susurrada instrucción, profundos cortes aparecieron en la superficie de la roca. Sabía que Hermione podía haberlo hecho más limpiamente, y probablemente más rápidamente, pero quería marcar él la piedra como había querido cavar el sepulcro.

**-**** ¿No crees que Dobby merezca algo más que tus _desaliños_? ****-****preguntó George.**

**-**** Creo que a Dobby le hubiera encantado, siendo que Harry es el único que haría eso por él ****-**** dijo Ginny, fulminando a su hermano. **

Cuando se detuvo de nuevo, leyó en la piedra: _AQUÍ YACE DOBBY, UN ELFO LIBRE_.

Examinó su trabajo un par de segundos más, luego se alejó, la cicatriz todavía le dolí un poco, y su mente estaba llena de esas cosas que habían llegado a él en el sepulcro, ideas que habían tomado forma en la oscuridad, ideas tan fascinantes como terribles.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala de estar cuando entró al pequeño salón, su atención se concentró en Bill, que estaba hablando. El cuarto estaba pintado luminosamente, bonito, con un pequeño fuego de madera ardiendo brillantemente en la chimenea. Harry no quería dejar barro en la alfombra, así que se quedó en la puerta, escuchando.

**-**** Creo que no me hubiera importado ****-****dijo Fleur con amabilidad****-****. Pero es bueno saber que eres tan considerado incluso… en esos momentos ****-****. Terminó con tristeza, Ginny le había informado antes del inicio del capítulo, que Dobby fue quien había ayudado a Harry a pasar la segunda tarea. Se le hizo triste oír hablar de lo que había pasado con el duende que había ayudado, de cierto modo, a salvar a su hermana.**

-... por suerte Ginny estaba de vacaciones. Si hubiera estado en Hogwarts, podrían haberla cogido antes de que la alcanzáramos. Ahora sabemos que también está a salvo

**Varios jadearon y Molly gimió. No había pensado en lo que le pasaría a Ginny si aún hubiera permanecido en Hogwarts en aquel momento, pero sabía que era algo nada agradable. Harry gimió y agachó la cabeza. Hubo una persona más a quien podía haber puesto en peligro a causa de su error. **

**-**** ¡Ay! ****-****se quejó Harry cuando sintió un fuerte golpe (aunque no de dolor, sino por la sorpresa) en la parte posterior de su cabeza.**

**-**** No seas una reina del drama, no me pasó nada ****-****dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.**

**-**** Intentaré recordarlo ****-****Harry casi sonrió. **

**-**** Díselo Ginny ****-****dijo Sirius, riendo y feliz de que ella parecía romper la creciente depresión de Harry.**

-. Miró alrededor y vio a Harry allí de pie-. Los he estado sacando a todos de la Madriguera -explicó-. Los trasladé a la casa de Muriel.

**-**** ¡OH querido y dulce Merlín, no! ****-****dijo Fred****-****. ¿Qué carajos hicimos para merecer esto? **

**-**** ¡Frederick Weasley, modera tu lenguaje! ****-****dijo Molly****-****. Y no es un castigo, tía Muriel, obviamente, nos está ayudando cuando necesitamos protección así que hay que mostrarle un poco de respeto. **

**-**** Vamos mamá, ni siquiera tú desearías realmente vivir con tía Muriel ****-**** Dijo George.**

**-**** Como sea, yo prefiero a mi familia a salvo ****-****contestó con vehemencia. **

**-**** Cálmate Molly, querida ****-****dijo Arthur, lanzando una mirada que advertía a los gemelos a no decir nada, su madre no necesitaba más parloteo****-****. Estamos a salvo… todos lo estamos ya, no tienes por qué preocuparte.**

**-**** Lo sé, lo sé ****-****dijo Molly estremeciéndose en los brazos de Arthur, sin embargo ella podía ayudar pero pensar en lo que pasaría si… **

Los mortífagos saben ahora que Ron está contigo, se limitaron a marcar a la familia…

**Harry y Ron gruñeron a esto. **

**-**** No se preocupen muchacho ****-****dijo Arthur hacia ellos en el mismo tono tranquilizador que usó con Molly****-****. Estamos bien y también ustedes y eso es lo que realmente importa.**

no te disculpes -añadió al ver la expresión de Harry-. Siempre fue una cuestión de tiempo, Papá lleva meses diciéndolo. Somos la mayor familia de traidores de sangre que ha habido.

**-**** Y eso también ****-****dijo Arthur viéndose casi divertido t sin duda orgullo de ello. **

-¿Cómo se les ha protegido? -preguntó Harry.

-Encantamiento Fidelius.

El Guardián Secreto es Papá. Y nosotros lo hemos hecho aquí también, yo soy el Guardián Secreto aquí. Ninguno de nosotros puede ir al trabajo, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia. Una vez Ollivander y Griphook estén lo suficientemente bien, nos mudaremos a la casa de Muriel también. No hay mucho espacio aquí, pero ella tiene mucho.

**-**** Sin embargo… es bastante cruel que tú les hagas vivir eso ****-****murmuró George.**

**-**** Pero sería bueno para ustedes tener más personas para amortiguar los insultos de ella ****-****dijo Charlie, agradeciendo a Merlín que viviera fuera del país y no estar con ellos… bueno, al menos no con tía Muriel. **

Estamos curando las piernas de Griphook. Fleur le ha dado Poción Crece-Huesos, así que probablemente podamos moverlo en una hora o…

-No -dijo Harry y Bill pareció asustarse-. Los necesito a ambos aquí. Necesito hablarles.

**-**** ¿Lo haré? ****-****dijo Harry desconcertado, pero todos lo que estaban en la habitación no… o al menos no tan sorprendidos como Harry lo estaba. **

**-**** Sí Harry, creo que descubrirás que hablando con ellos, va a ser de mucha ayuda para ti ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

**-**** Realmente… ellos… yo pensé que… ****-****Sirius comenzó a decir, pero Severus le interrumpió leyendo. **

Es importante. -Oyó la autoridad en su propia voz, la convicción, la voz de la determinación que había llegado a él mientras cavaba la tumba de Dobby.

**Dumbledore sonrió, contento de ver que Harry reaccionaba de esa forma… descubriendo lo que debía de hacer. **

**Ron y Hermione mirando a Harry con curiosidad, porque en realidad no sabían lo que el _Harry del libro_ tenía en mente, pero captaron que sea lo que sea, era algo importante. **

Todos los rostros se giraron hacia él con aspecto confundido.

-Voy a bañarme -dijo Harry a Bill mirándose las manos todavía cubiertas de fango y de la sangre de Dobby

**Harry se estremeció. **

–. Después necesitaré verles, inmediatamente.

**Bill hizo una mueca, no estaba seguro de como sentirse… o iba a sentirse… sobre el que un niño casi diez ****años menor que él le ordenara algo. Probablemente tendría que hacer mucho de esto… pero reconoció que había algo en Harry que lo haría escucharlo, aunque no le gustara. **

Caminó hacia la pequeña cocina, el fregadero bajo la ventana tenía vistas al océano. El ocaso se perdía en el horizonte, un color entre rosado y dorado. Mientras se lavaba, seguía otra vez el tren de pensamientos que había llegado a él en el oscuro jardín.

Dobby ya nunca podría decirles quién le había enviado al sótano, pero Harry sabía lo que había visto. Un penetrante ojo azul le había mirado a través del fragmento de espejo, y entonces la ayuda había llegado. Hogwarts siempre ayudará a aquellos que lo pidan.

**-**** Harry… ¡No estás en Hogwarts! ****-****le informó Fred****-****. ¿Piensas que fue Dumbledore quien envió a Dobby?**

**-**** Parece que así es ****-****Harry frunció el ceño, no le parecía probable eso al Harry de la habitación, pero no podía pensar en otra explicación. **

**-**** Creo que tiene razón al pensar que fue _Dumbledore_ quien envió a Dobby ****-****dijo Dumbledore viéndose casi divertido****-****, pero no soy yo.**

**-**** ¿Qué…? ****-****empezó Harry.**

**-**** ¿Crees que fue Aberforth? ****-****suspiró McGonagall, tenía sentido, pero aún él no era conocido como para que participe en estas cosas. **

**-**** Creo que le ha tomado cierto _cariño_ a Harry después de la reunión en el bar ****-****sonrió Dumbledore****-****. Llamó a Harry _un tonto _por reunir un número de estudiantes para luchar con él…**

**-**** Su hermano estaba ahí… ****-****empezó Harry.**

**-**** Él es el cantinero ****-****dijo Hermione, sabía que el tipo le había resultado familiar.**

**-**** Sí ****-****afirmó Dumbledore.**

**-**** No me extraña que hubiera cabras ahí ****-****comentó Fred, hubo varias personas resoplando, a sabiendas del cariño de Aberforth hacia las cabras. **

Harry se secó las manos, indiferente a la belleza de la escena que se desplegaba fuera de la ventana y a los murmullos de los demás en la sala. Miró hacia fuera más allá del océano y sintió más cerca, este atardecer, más que ninguna otra, más cerca al corazón de todo. Y su cicatriz todavía dolía, y sabía que Voldemort estaba sacando las mismas conclusiones.

Harry lo entendía pero no lo entendía. Su instinto le decía una cosa, su cerebro otra.

**-**** Escucha a tu instinto Potter, no creo que tu cerebro te haga algún bien ****-****dijo Severus.**

**Sirius gruñó y varios lo fulminaron con la mirada. **

**-**** Yo iba a decir lo mismo, en realidad ****-****suspiró Remus****-****, bueno, no la parte sobre tu cerebro… pero creo que debes confiar en tus instintos. **

El Dumbledore de su cabeza sonreía, examinando a Harry sobre la punta de sus dedos unidos en un ademán de rezo.

**Dumbledore rió a eso y algunos se unieron a él, era raro de imaginarlo así.**

**-**** Tengo fe que vas a tomar la decisión correcta ****-****dijo entonces. **

Le diste a Ron el Desiluminador... le entendías... le diste una salida...

**Ron hizo una mueca, y Hermione frotó su brazo reconfortándolo. **

Y entendías a Colagusano también... sabías que había un atisbo de

remordimiento allí, en alguna parte...

**-**** Solo pequeños pedazos ****-****bufó Sirius, habría sido mucho más fácil para él si Colagusano no hubiera demostrado ese _poco_… entonces no sentiría aquel pequeño dolor porque haber perdido a su amigo mucho antes que muriera. **

Y si los conocías a ellos... ¿Qué sabías acerca de mí, Dumbledore?

**Dumbledore sonrió al ver que Harry lo veía con una ceja alzada.**

¿Estoy destinado a saber pero no a buscar? ¿Sabías lo que sentiría al respecto? ¿Por eso me lo pusiste tan difícil? ¿Para que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo?

**-**** De hecho… creo que tienes razón al pensar eso ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

**-**** Creo que hubiera sido más fácil si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho… que me dijera que no quiere que los consiga desde un inicio ****-****se quejó Harry para sí. **

Harry estaba inmóvil, sus ojos congelados, observando el lugar donde un brillante rayo de luz dorada del sol se alzaba en el horizonte. Luego miró sus manos limpias y estuvo momentáneamente sorprendido de ver el aspecto que tenían. Las bajó y regresó al salón, y mientras lo hacía, sintió su cicatriz palpitar furiosamente, y luego correr rápidamente a través de su mente, veloz como el reflejo del vuelo de un dragón sobre el agua, el contorno de un edificio que conocía extremadamente bien.

**Dumbledore suspiró, y todos le observaron, no esperaban que contestara las preguntas que en sus ojos se veían pero aún se preguntaban dónde estaba Voldemort y porque le parecía a Harry tan familiar el sitio. Molly sintió un poco de miedo al pensar que Voldemort pudiera dirigirse a la Madriguera… ella no creía que pudiera manejar que su casa fuera destruida, aunque su familia estuviera a salvo. **

Bill y Fleur estaban a los pies de las escaleras

-Necesito hablarles a Griphook y Ollivander -dijo Harry.

-No -dijo Fleur-. Vas a _teneg_ que _espegag_ _Haggy_. Ambos están muy cansados…

-Lo siento -dijo él calmadamente, -pero no puedo esperar. Necesito hablarles ahora. En privado… y por separado. Es urgente.

-Harry, ¿qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó Bill

**Bill rió entre dientes, así que en realidad no le iba a gustar recibir órdenes de Harry. Todos lo miraron extrañados de que riera de esto, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.**

-. Llegaste aquí con un elfo doméstico muerto y un duende semi-inconsciente, Hermione esta como si la hubieran torturado, y Ron acaba de negarse a contarme nada…

**-**** Oh cielos ****-****dijo Molly, obviamente, se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que habían pasado, pero conocer los detalles era duro de ver lo difícil que había sido para Bill… sobre todo al escuchar que el trío estaba con Bill… sin decir nada. Sin embargo, sabía que solo estaría aliviada de ver que los tres estuvieran bien… pero sabía que estaban a salvo por un momento.**

-No podemos decirte lo que estamos haciendo -dijo Harry llanamente-. Estás en la Orden, Bill, tú sabes que Dumbledore nos dejó una misión. Se supone que no podemos hablar acerca de eso con nadie más.

Fleur hizo un ruido de impaciencia,

**-**** Obviamente a ella eso no le parece una buena excusa ****-****señaló Fred.**

**-**** Al igual que no lo sería para mamá ****-****agregó George.**

**-**** Y ella ha hecho bien ****-****concluyó Molly con firmeza. **

pero Bill no la miró; estaba mirando a Harry. Su profundamente asustado rostro era difícil de descifrar. Finalmente, Bill dijo:

-Está bien. ¿Con quién deseas hablar primero?

Harry dudó. Sabía lo que pesaba su decisión. No había tiempo; era el momento de decidir; ¿Horrocruxes o Reliquias?

-Griphook -dijo Harry-. Hablaré con Griphook primero.

**Dumbledore sonrió, Harry había tomado la decisión correcta, y sabía lo difícil que era tomar una decisión de este tipo… lo difícil que era alejar a las reliquias.**

**-**** Supongo que eso significa que he tomado la decisión correcta ****-****dijo Harry mirando a su director, quien le dirigió una sonrisa de vuelta. **

El corazón le latía como si hubiera hecho una carrera y acabado de evitar un enorme obstáculo.

-Aquí arriba- dijo Bill, enseñándole el camino.

Harry había subido varios escalones cuando se paró y miró atrás.

-¡Los necesito a ustedes dos también! -les dijo a Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían estado escondiendo, medio cubiertos, en el camino a la puerta de la sala de estar.

Ambos se movieron hacia la luz, muy aliviados.

**Harry rodó los ojos.****-**** Sinceramente creo piensan que a mí no me gusta que vengan conmigo.**

**-**** Parece que sí ****-****dijo Ron riendo****-****. No sé lo que estábamos pensando.**

**-**** Estabas actuando de una forma… diferente… ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** Oh, por favor, venga, Potter no puede atarse los cordones de los zapatos sin que ustedes dos peleen por lo modo correcto de hacerlo ****-****bufó Draco.**

**Fred y George tuvieron que taparse la boca para tratar de no mostrar su risa ante este comentario. **

**-**** Odio tener que admitirlo, pero tiene razón ****-****dijo Ginny viéndose tan renuente a reír al igual que los gemelos. **

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione-. Estuviste sorprendente… contando esa historia con el daño que te estaba haciendo esa bruja.

**-**** Realmente lo estuviste Hermione ****-****dijo Remus que no quería mencionarlo para sí, no quería hacer a ninguno vivir ese hecho, pero había estado muy impresionado con esto. **

**-**** Estoy de acuerdo ****-****dijo McGonagall****-****. Sé cuán difícil es pensar de forma racional cuando… ****-****hizo una pausa, y comenzó de nuevo con una frase distinta****-****. Es impresionante que tuvieras la valentía para hacerlo.**

**-**** Eh… gracias ****-****dijo Hermione contenta y triste a la vez.**

Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras Ron le daba un apretón de una mano.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Harry? -preguntó.

-Ya verás. Ven.

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Bill escaleras arriba hasta un pequeño piso que daba a tres puertas.

-Aquí -dijo Bill, abriendo la puerta que daba al cuarto de él y Fleur.

También tenía vista al mar, ahora la puesta de sol de un vivo dorado. Harry se dirigió hacia la ventana, y dio la espalda a la espectacular vista, y esperó, sus brazos cruzados, su cicatriz punzando. Hermione se sentó en una silla junto al vestidor; Ron se sentó en el reposabrazos.

Bill reapareció, trayendo el pequeño duende, a quien sentó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Griphook gruñó un gracias, y Bill se fue, cerrando la puerta sobre ellos.

-Siento sacarlo de su cama -dijo Harry-. ¿Cómo están sus piernas?

-Doloridas -replicó el duende-. Pero sanando.

**Harry suspiró, no le gustaba que el duende estuviera más adolorido, pero tuvo que obligarse a hablar con él. **

Todavía asía la espada de Gryffindor, y tenía un aspecto extraño: medio enfadado, medio intrigado.

**-**** Lo has impresionado Harry ****-****señaló Bill un poco sorprendido y luego sonrió****-****. No es que sea realmente sorprendente ahora que lo pienso... **

Harry notó la piel enfermiza del duende, sus largos dedos delgados, sus oscuros ojos. Fleur le había quitado los zapatos: sus grandes pies estaban sucios. Era más grande que un elfo doméstico, pero no por mucho. Su curva cabeza era mucho más grande que la de un humano.

-Usted probablemente no recuerde…- comenzó Harry.

-…¿que yo fui el duende que te guió a tu cámara, la primera vez que visitaste Gringotts? -dijo Griphook-. Lo recuerdo Harry Potter. Incluso entre los duendes, eres muy famoso.

**-**** Justo lo que querías oír, ah Harry ****-****Fred rió entre dientes.**

**-**** Sin embargo yo creo que fue una manera muy buena de iniciar la conversación ****-****agregó Bill****-****. Griphook, estaría impresionado de que lo hayas recordado… muchos magos no lo hubieran hecho.**

Harry y el duende se miraron, examinándose el uno al otro. La cicatriz de Harry todavía punzaba. Quería terminar la entrevista con Griphook rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo estaba temeroso de hacer un movimiento en falso.

**-**** Bueno, el que corras con prisa sin duda te haría dar un paso en falso ****-****dijo Remus.**

**-**** Él se ofendería si pensara que no es importante ****-****agregó Bill****-****. Sobre todo después de que le han obligado a hablar con ustedes esa noche.**

Mientras trataba de pensar la mejor manera de hacerle su petición, el duende rompió el silencio.

-Tú enterraste al elfo -dijo, sonando inesperadamente rencoroso-. Te vi desde la ventana del cuarto que esta junto a este.

-Sí- dijo Harry.

Griphook lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Eres un mago inusual, Harry Potter.

**-**** No podría haberlo dicho mejor ****-****bromeó Ron.**

**-**** Cállate ****-****se quejó Harry. **

**-**** No es malo ser inusual Harry ****-****dijo Tonks****-****. Prefiero disfrutar un poco de mí.**

**-**** Ella tiene razón ****-****convino Sirius.**

**-**** Ahora no solo te hacen querer ser inusual ****-****dijo Fred viéndose divertido****-****. ¡Puedes ser igual que ellos!**

**Harry rió entre dientes mientras Sirius y Tonks lanzaban miradas airadas. **

-¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Harry, rascándose la cicatriz inconscientemente.

-Cavaste el sepulcro.

-¿Y?-

Griphook no respondió. Harry pensó que estaba siendo despreciado por actuar como un Muggle,

**-**** Él no se está burlando de ti ****-****dijo Bill****-****. Solo sorprendido de ti… a ningún mago se le ocurriría hacer algo así… por un elfo. **

pero no le importó si Griphook aprobaba el sepulcro de Dobby o no. Se decidió a pasar a la ofensiva.

-Griphook, necesito preguntarle…

-También rescataste a un duende...

-¿Qué?

-Me trajiste aquí, me salvaste.

-Bueno, ¿le debo una disculpa? -dijo Harry un poco impaciente.

**Varios se rieron débilmente de él. **

**-**** El hombre está tratando de ser agradecido… no tienes que estar a la defensiva ****-****rió Ginny. **

-No, Harry Potter- dijo Griphook, y con un dedo torció su delgada barba negra sobre su barbilla-, pero eres un mago muy extraño.

-Bien -dijo Harry-, Necesito algo de ayuda, Griphook, y usted puede dármela.

El duende no dio ninguna señal de perturbarse, pero continuó con el ceño fruncido hacia Harry como si nunca hubiera visto algo como él.

-Necesito abrir una cámara de Gringotts.

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****exclamó Hermione. **

**-**** ¡Lo sabía! ****-****dijeron algunos. **

**-**** ¡¿Qué?! ****-****les dijo Harry. **

**-**** Estoy seguro que lo veremos Harry ****-****dijo Fred****-****. Aunque es un poco decepcionante que no lo hayas supuesto… es bueno saber que vas a ser más inteligente en el futuro.**

**Harry frunció el ceño mientras Severus le sonreía a Harry, siguió leyendo. **

Harry no había tenido la intención de decirlo tan mal: las palabras salieron forzadas de él como un disparo de dolor a través de su cicatriz y vio, otra vez, el contorno de Hogwarts. Cerró su mente firmemente. Necesitaba hacer el trato con Griphook primero. Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

**-**** Yo no les culpo… quién en su sano juicio podría pensar en irrumpir en Gringotts ****-****dijo Charlie. **

**-**** Me pregunto si lograron hacerlo ****-****murmuró George****-****. ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta Fred? **

**-**** Claro, apuesto a que lo consiguen ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** Hm… eso es lo que iba a decir ****-****George frunció el ceño.**

**-**** ¡USTEDES NO VAN APOSTAR SOBRE ESO! ****-****les gritó Molly de repente, haciendo que la mayoría diera un brinco. **

**-**** Bueno, obviamente, no mamá, si lo dos estamos de acuerdo… ¿Cómo podríamos hacer una apuesta? ****-****dijo Fred con bastante valentía, ya que Molly los miraba con fiereza.**

**Severus comenzó a leer, particularmente no queriendo escuchar a Molly gritar de nuevo. **

-Harry… -dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Griphook.

-¿Abrir una cámara de Gringotts? -repitió el duende, haciendo una mueca mientras se acomodaba en la cama-. Eso es imposible.

**-**** Tal vez si no tienes a un duende trabajando contigo, él te dirá todos los secretos sobre sus defensas. **

**-**** Aún así no me gustaría intentarlo ****-****dijo Bill negando con la cabeza, sabiendo un buen número de esas defensas de sí mismo.**

**Esto solo hizo a Molly gemir miserablemente. **

-No, no lo es -dijo Ron-. Ya lo han hecho

-Sí -dijo Harry-. El mismo día en el que le conocí, Griphook. Mi cumpleaños, hace siete años.

-La cámara en cuestión estaba vacía en ese momento -impuso el duende y Harry entendió que incluso aunque Griphook hubiera dejado Gringotts, estaba ofendido con la idea de sus defensas siendo violadas-. Su protección era mínima.

**-**** Es cierto… ¿Sabes lo que significaría que realmente logres esto? ****-****preguntó George. **

**-****eh… ¿Qué? ****-****preguntaron algunos. **

**-**** Que vas a hacer algo que el viejo Voldy no será capaz de hacer a pesar de que lo intente con todas sus fuerzas, robar algo en Gringotts ****-****respondió George con una sonrisa. **

-Bueno, la cámara a la que queremos llegar no está vacía, y adivino que su protección debe ser muy poderosa -dijo Harry-. Le pertenece a los Lestrange.

**-**** Oh ****-****dijeron Ron y Harry, comprendiendo recientemente. **

**-**** Eso es lo estaba empezando a pensar ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** ¿Ya sabían esto? ****-****Ron preguntó al resto de la habitación. **

**-**** Si… nosotros estuvimos hablando del porqué Bellatrix parecía tan desquiciada por la bóveda ****-****dijo Remus.**

**-**** ¿Cree en verdad… que un horrocrux puede estar ahí? ****-****preguntó Harry.**

**-**** Sí ****-****afirmo Dumbledore. **

Vio a Ron y Hermione mirarse el uno al otro, asombrados, pero ya habría tiempo para explicárselo cuando Griphook hubiera dado su respuesta.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad -dijo Griphook llanamente-. Ninguna posibilidad en absoluto. Si buscas bajo nuestros suelos, un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo…-

-Mago, has sido advertido, cuidado…sí, lo sé, lo recuerdo -dijo Harry

**Harry se estremeció al recordar la lectura del _poema_ en Gringotts… pareciera increíble que quisiera ir a robar algo ahí. **

-. Pero no estoy tratando de coger ningún tesoro, no estoy tratando de coger nada como ganancia personal. ¿Me crees?

**-**** No… solamente vas a robar algo para salvar al mundo ****-****dijo Fred automáticamente. **

**-**** Merlín Harry, incluso logras ser noble cuando estas actuando como un ladrón ****-****agregó George. **

**-**** Es un don ****-****Harry rió. **

El duende miró a Harry, y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry ardió, pero lo ignoró, negándose a reconocer el dolor o su invitación.

-Si hay un mago del que creería que no busca una recompensa personal –dijo Griphook finalmente-, ese serías tú, Harry Potter.

**Bill se vio un poco sorprendido, pensó que Harry podría tener alguna oportunidad de ayuda por parte de Griphook, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto. Harry realmente debía haberlo impresionado. **

Los elfos y los duendes no han sido tratados con la protección o el respeto que tú has mostrado esta noche. No de gente con varitas.

-Gente con varitas -repitió Harry: la frase sonó extraña a sus oídos

**-**** En realidad nunca hiciste caso sobre Historia de la Magia ****-****Hermione negó con la cabeza murmurando para sí, le había mencionado por lo menos un centenar de veces en las clases estos años. **

mientras su cicatriz ardía, mientras Voldemort situaba sus pensamientos hacia el norte, y mientras Harry ardía de curiosidad por preguntarle a Ollivander, que estaba en la puerta de al lado.

-El derecho a llevar una varita -dijo el duende tranquilamente-, ha sido una larga pelea entre duendes y magos.-

-Bueno, los duendes pueden hacer magia sin varitas -dijo Ron.

**-**** ¡Ron! ****-****gimió Bill. **

**-**** Ese no es momento para discutir ese punto ****-****agregó Remus. **

-¡Eso es insustancial! Los magos rehúsan compartir los secretos de la sabiduría de las varitas con otros seres mágicos, nos niegan la posibilidad de extender nuestros poderes.

-Bueno, los duendes tampoco comparten nada de su magia -dijo Ron-. Ustedes no nos dirán cómo hacer espadas y armaduras como las que hacen. Los duendes saben trabajar el metal de una forma en la que un mago nunca…

**-**** En serio, Ron ¿Crees que eso va ayudar a que Griphook acepte si discuten sobre eso? ****-****Ginny rodó los ojos. **

**-**** Bueno, yo solo estaba diciendo que los duendes eran mejores que los magos en algo ****-****se quejó Ron a la defensiva.**

**-**** Es verdad… podría haber sido peor, supongo****-****suspiró Bill. **

-No importa -dijo Harry, notando la cara de Griphook subir de color-. Esto no trata acerca de magos contra duendes, o algún otro tipo de criatura mágica…

Griphook hizo una sucia risa.

-¡Pero es eso! ¡Es precisamente eso! Según crece el poder del Señor tenebroso, su raza se afirma con más fuerza sobre la mía. Gringotts cae bajo el imperio de los Magos, los elfos domésticos son asesinados, ¿y quién entre los que llevan varita protesta?

**-****¡Nosotros lo hacemos! ****-****dijo Hermione. **

**Severus rodó los ojos al leer la siguiente línea. **

-¡Nosotros lo hacemos! -dijo Hermione.

**-**** No estoy seguro… ¿Tú crees que nosotros protestamos? ****-****preguntó Fred y Hermione rodó los ojos. **

Se había sentado erguida, sus ojos brillantes-. Nosotros protestamos. ¡Estoy tan asustada como cualquier duende o elfo, Griphook! ¡Soy una Sangresucia!

**-**** ¡Hermione! ****-****dijo Ron mientras varias personas se quedaron sin aliento a esto****-****. No te llames así.**

**Draco sonrió para sí en un principio, escucharla admitir su verdad no llegó a conformarlo por alguna razón. **

**-**** Señorita Granger usted es una de las brujas más brillantes a las que he enseñado ****-****dijo McGonagall****-****. No importa de qué procedencia sea tu magia, así que no quiero escuchar eso de usted, ¿Está claro?**

**-**** Si profesora McGonagall ****-****dijo Hermione, viéndose complacida de que su profesora favorita pensara tan bien de ella****-****. Pero creo que estoy intentando mostrar un punto… creo que el mismo punto que acabo de mostrar, creo.**

-No te llames así… -murmuró Ron.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? -dijo Hermione-. ¡Sangresucia, y orgullosa de serlo!

**Severus suspiró, ****-****Lily hubiera dicho lo mismo ****-**

**Remus y Sirius lo vieron extrañado (junto con los demás en la sala) antes que ellos sonrieran.**

**-**** Probablemente lo hubiera hecho ****-****rió Remus****-****. Ella estaría orgullosa de dónde provenía.**

**-**** Y no importa quién lo supiera ****-****añadió con una sonrisa triste.**

**Draco pensaba en esto, así que eso era por lo que se sentía raro, porque Granger lo había torcido de alguna manera para que esa palabra fuera algo por lo cual sentirse orgulloso. Sí, eso debía ser… pero porque aún no lo tranquilizaba del todo. **

¡No tengo una posición más alta que usted bajo este nuevo orden, Griphook! ¡Es a mí a quien eligieron torturar, en casa de los Malfoy!

**-**** ¿Tienes que decir eso, verdad? ****-****murmuró Ron, tirando de Hermione. **

Mientras hablaba, echó a un lado el cuello del vestido para revelar el pequeño corte que Bellatrix le había hecho, rojo en contraste con su garganta.

**Varios se estremecieron.**

**-**** ¿Por qué te curaron eso? ****-****preguntó Harry, viéndose apenado. **

**-**** No me extrañaría que Bellatrix haya maldecido el cuchillo por lo que no podían sanar las heridas infligidas ****-****dijo Severus sombríamente****-****. Eso tendría que curarse de forma natural.**

**-**** Perra ****-****murmuró Ron.**

**-**** ¡Ronald! ****-****reprendió Molly****-****. No quiero escucharte hablar así.**

**-**** Pero es verdad ****-****Ron la miró desafiante, no iba a retractarse.**

**-**** No pongo en duda eso, pero no significa que quiero escucharte hablar así ****-****dijo Molly.**

-¿Sabía que fue Harry quien liberó a Dobby? –preguntó-. ¿Sabías que buscamos la libertad de los elfos durante años?

**-**** Eh… Hermione sabes que eres la única que quiere eso, ¿Verdad? ****-****dijo Ron incómodo. **

**-**** ¿Sigo siendo la única en quererlo? ****-****preguntó Hermione.**

**-**** eh… bueno… yo… estoy de acuerdo en que hay que hacer algo… ****-****dijo Ron aún más incómodo****-****. Pero no estoy seguro que liberarlo sea bueno para ellos…**

**-**** ¡Pff! ****-****resopló Hermione.**

**-**** Miren… ahora no es momento para hablar de los derechos de los elfos ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Estoy seguro que pueden discutir sobre esto mucho más tarde. **

-(Ron se sintió incómodo en el brazo del sillón de Hermione)- ¡Usted no puede desear que Quién-Ud-Sabe sea derrotado más que nosotros, Griphook!-

El duende miró a Hermione con la misma curiosidad que había mostrado por Harry.

**-**** Y soy ignorado como siempre ****-****dijo Ron, pero parecía no importarle mucho.**

**-**** Bueno , tal vez si no hubieras insultado al duende quizás te habría mirado con curiosidad también ****-****dijo Ginny.**

-¿Qué buscan en la cámara de los Lestrange? -preguntó abruptamente-. La espada que se encuentra en el interior es una copia. Esta es la real -Miró a cada uno de ellos-. Pero creo que eso ya lo saben. Me pediste que mintiera por ti allí.

-Pero la falsa espada no es lo único que hay en la cámara, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry-. A lo mejor ha visto otras cosas allí.

**-**** No es una buena pregunta ****-****Bill sacudió la cabeza, sería ir en contra del orgullo del duende decir lo que Harry había dicho y recordarle que él estaría traicionando a su gente si aceptaba ayudar a Harry.**

Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Redobló sus esfuerzos para ignorar el ardor de su cicatriz.

El duende giro su barba alrededor de su dedo nuevamente.

-Va contra nuestro código revelar los secretos de Gringotts. Somos los guardianes de fabulosos tesoros. Tenemos un deber con los objetos puestos bajo nuestro cuidado, los cuales muy menudo han sido hechos por nuestras propias manos.

El duende movió la espada, y sus negros ojos vagaron de Harry a Hermione y a Ron y luego de vuelta.

-Tan jóvenes -dijo finalmente- para pelear contra tantos.

**Molly asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo con eso, ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para luchar de esa forma… pasar por tortura (literalmente en el último capítulo, pero trató de no pensar en ello) **

-¿Nos ayudará? -dijo Harry-. No tenemos esperanzas de entrar ahí sin la ayuda de un duende. Usted es nuestra única posibilidad.

-Yo… lo pensaré -dijo Griphook exasperadamente.

**-**** Y eso es más de lo que deberías esperar de un duende ****-****dijo Remus.**

-Pero… -comenzó Ron furiosamente; pero Hermione le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-Gracias -dijo Harry.

El duende arqueó su gran cabeza curva en reconocimiento, luego flexionó sus cortas piernas.

-Pienso -dijo, acomodándose a sí mismo ostentosamente sobre la cama de Bill y Fleur- que la poción Crece-huesos ha terminado su trabajo. Por fin podré dormir. Si me disculpan...

-Sí, claro -dijo Harry, pero antes de dejar el cuarto se inclinó hacia delante y cogió la espada de Gryffindor del lado del duende. Griphook no la reclamó, pero Harry creyó ver resentimiento en los ojos del duende mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

**-**** ¿Tuve razón? ****-****preguntó Harry. **

**-**** Sí ****-****dijo Bill****-****. Y creo que por cómo trata la espada sería la clave para garantizar su ayuda. **

**-**** ¿Qué quieres decir? ****-****preguntó Harry, viéndose confundido.**

**-**** Aún no estoy seguro, pero sé que va a ser importante **

-Pequeño tonto -murmuró Ron-. Disfruta haciéndonos esperar.

**-**** Podría ****-****Bill tembló ante la idea****-****. Pero apuesto a que también está pensando en lo que pedirá a cambio de su servicio. **

-Harry -musitó Hermione, llevándolos a ambos lejos de la puerta, al medio del piso medio iluminado- ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? Estas diciendo que hay un Horrocrux en la cámara de los Lestrange.

-Sí -dijo Harry-. Bellatrix estaba espantada cuando pensó que podríamos haber estado allí, estaba fuera de sí. ¿Porque? ¿Qué creía que habíamos visto? ¿Qué más pensó que podíamos haber cogido? Algo de lo tenía miedo que Quien-Tu- Sabes se enterase.

**-**** ¿Realmente ella tenía que preguntarles sobre ello… no hubiera sido más fácil que solo convoque a Voldemort allí lo más pronto posible? ****-****preguntó Tonks**

**-**** Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha sucedido, sí, probablemente hubiera sido mejor para ella, y ellos, si lo hubieran convocado ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Sin embargo, la ira de Voldemort hubiera sido insoportable si Harry y los demás ya hubieran robado el horrocrux de su bóveda y ella no tuviera respuesta alguna para él. **

-Pero pensé que estábamos buscando lugares donde Quien-Tu-Sabes había estado, lugares donde hubiera hecho algo importante -dijo Ron, pareciendo anonadado-. ¿Alguna vez estuvo dentro de la cámara de los Lestrange?

-No se siquiera si ha estado alguna vez en Gringotts -dijo Harry-. Nunca tuvo oro allí cuando era joven, porque nadie le dejó nada. Quizás vio el banco desde fuera la primera vez que fue al callejón Diagon.

La cicatriz de Harry palpitó, pero él la ignoró; quería que Hermione y Ron entendieran lo de Gringotts antes de ir a hablar con Ollivander.

-Creo que debe haber envidiado a cualquiera que tuviera una llave de alguna cámara de Gringotts. Lo debe haber visto como un símbolo de que pertenece al mundo Mágico.

**Dumbledore sonrió ante el razonamiento de Harry. ****-****Tienes un punto cierto, Harry, yo debería de haber pensado en eso.**

**-**** Bueno… eh… yo no lo habría pensado si no hubiera escuchado a Bellatrix ****-****dijo Harry, sintiéndose incómodo con cada halago de Dumbledore… incluso más de lo que lo hacía. **

Y no olviden que confiaba en Bellatrix y su esposo,

**-**** Aún no puedo creer que alguien se haya casado con esa bruja loca ****-****dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca. **

**-**** He oído que está lo bastante loco como ella ****-****dijo Tonks****-****. Por lo menos es lo que mamá siempre dice. **

eran sus sirvientes más devotos antes que cayera, y fueron en su busca cuando desapareció. Lo dijo la noche que regresó, yo lo escuché.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz.

-Aunque no creo que le haya dicho a Bellatrix que era un Horrocrux. Él nunca le dijo la verdad sobre del diario a Lucius Malfoy.

Quizás le dijo que era una posesión valiosa y le pidió que la guardara en su cámara. El lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que quieras esconder, me dijo Hagrid... excepto Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Ron sacudió su cabeza.

-Tú realmente le entiendes.

-En parte - dijo Harry.-En parte... me gustaría haber entendido a Dumbledore tanto como a él.

Pero veremos. Vamos…Ahora Ollivander.

Ron y Hermione se sentían desconcertados aunque muy impresionados a medida que lo seguían a través del pequeño piso y golpeaba la puerta que se encontraba en dirección opuesta a la de Bill y Fleur.

**-**** Bueno que esperaba… los meses anteriores a esto ha estado actuando despistado y obsesionado ****-****dijo Severus****-****. Debe de haber sido bastante inesperado que de repente entienda tanto… parece saber lo que tiene que hacer.**

**-**** Eh… ¿Se está burlando de Harry, o no? ****-****Fred _susurró_ a George.**

**-**** Yo que sé… no parece que estuviera burlándose ****-****_susurró_**** George de vuelta.**

**-**** Creo que el viejo _Sevy _ podría estar cambiando su opinión con respecto a Harry ****-****agregó Tonks, sin molestarse con el falso susurro, Severus les fulminó con la mirada a los tres.**

Un débil -Pasen- les respondió.

El fabricante de varitas estaba tendido en la cama más alejada de la ventana. Había estado prisionero en aquel sótano durante más de un año y había sido torturado, Harry lo sabía, en al menos una ocasión.

**_"Y probablemente, más que eso"_**** pensaban todos, pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta. **

Estaba muy delgado, los huesos de su cara sobresalían notoriamente contra su amarillenta piel. Sus grandes ojos plateados parecían divagar entre sus párpados. Las manos que yacían sobre la manta podían haber pertenecido a un esqueleto.

Harry se sentó en la cama vacía, junto a Ron y Hermione. El sol naciente no se veía desde allí. El cuarto daba al jardín sobre el acantilado y la tierra fresca del sepulcro.

-Señor Ollivander, siento molestarlo -dijo Harry.

-Mi querido muchacho -la voz de Ollivander era débil-. Tú nos rescataste. Pensé que moriría en ese lugar, nunca podré agradecerte... nunca podré agradecerte... lo suficiente.-

-Estuvimos contentos de hacerlo.

La cicatriz de Harry palpitó. Sabía, estaba seguro, de que no tenían tiempo para apartar a Voldemort de su meta, o al menos para tratar de frustrarlo. Sintió un brote de pánico... pero había tomado una decisión al hablar con Griphook primero.

**Dumbledore hizo una mueca, eso sería algo muy temerario de hacer.**

Fingiendo una calma que no sentía, tomó a tientas la bolsa alrededor de su cuello y tomó las dos mitades de su varita rota.

**Hubo unos cuantos suspiros compasivos, sabiendo que lo que Harry quería que sucediera era imposible. **

-Señor Ollivander, necesito ayuda.

-Lo que sea, lo que sea,- dijo el fabricante de varitas débilmente.

-¿Puede repararla? ¿Es posible?- Ollivander alzó una temblorosa mano, y Harry colocó las dos mitades apenas conectadas en su palma.

-Acebo y pluma de fénix -dijo Ollivander con voz trémula. -Once pulgadas. Agradable y flexible.

-Sí -dijo Harry-. ¿Puede…?

-No -susurró Ollivander-.

**Ahora Harry suspiró, aguijoneado de escuchar que su varita no podía ser reparada por Ollivander. **

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero una varita que ha sufrido este grado de daño no puede ser reparada de ninguna manera que conozca.

Harry se había preparado para oír esa respuesta, pero aún así fue duro escucharla. Volvió a coger las mitades de la varita y las volvió a colocar en la bolsa alrededor de su cuello. Ollivander se quedó mirando el lugar donde la varita rota había desaparecido y no dejó de mirar hasta que Harry tomó de su bolsillo las dos varitas que había traído de la casa de Malfoy.

-¿Puede identificar estas? -preguntó Harry.

**-**** Estás con el tipo correcto… ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** No creo que Ollivander alguna vez haya fallado en identificar una varita mágica… ****-****añadió George. **

**-**** Supo el núcleo de mi varita sin que él la haya fabricado ****-****añadió Fleur, también. **

**-**** Creo que estaba preguntando si podía decirme de quién era y cosas así ****-****se quejó Fleur. **

El fabricante tomó la primera de las varitas y la sostuvo cerca de sus pálidos ojos, girándola entre sus dedos, flexionándola suavemente.

-nuez y nervio de dragón –dijo-. Doce pulgadas y tres cuartos. Inflexible. Esta varita pertenecía a Bellatrix Lestrange.

**-**** Debería haber sabido tan pronto como dijo _inflexible_ que era de ella ****-****murmuró Sirius sombríamente. **

-¿Y ésta?

Ollivander la examinó de la misma forma.

-Espino y pelo de unicornio.

**Draco gruñó y fulminó a Harry con la mirada. **

**-**** Creo que reconoció esa varita ****-****rió George. **

Diez pulgadas justas. Moderadamente flexible. Esta era la varita de Draco Malfoy.

**-**** Sí… definitivamente lo hizo ****-****dijo George, ocasionando que algunos rieran con él. **

-¿Era? -repitió Harry-. ¿Acaso no sigue siendo suya?

**Los ojos de Draco se abrieron… realmente había perdido su varita cuando Potter lo tomó. **

-Quizás no. Si tú la tomaste…

-…lo hice…

-…entonces puede ser tuya.

**-**** ¡Solo porque no pudiste mantener segura tu varita Potter, no significa que puedes tomar la mía! ****-****gruñó Draco a Harry. **

Claro, la forma de ver las cosas depende mucho también de la varita en sí misma. En general, si una varita ha sido ganada, su lealtad cambiará.

**-**** Para algo con lo cual tienes que formar un vínculo, parece extremadamente fácil que su lealtad cambie ****-****señaló Charlie. **

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto, excepto por el distante rugir de las olas.

-Habla de las varitas como si tuvieran sentimientos -dijo Harry-. Como si pudieran pensar por sí mismas.

**-**** Oh, ahora entiendo, el sentimiento de la varita ha sido herida cuando fue arrebatada y por eso no le importa trabajar para un nuevo amo ****-****rió Charlie.**

**-**** Idiota ****-****dijo Tonks a su amigo****-****. Tenías que arruinar la única cosa inteligente que has dicho desde que hemos llegado aquí. **

**-**** Bueno, ya sabes lo que opino sobre la profunda inteligencia ****-****Charlie se encogió de hombros****-****. Eso es para Bill o Percy. **

-La varita elige al mago -dijo Ollivander-. Eso siempre ha sido obvio para los que hemos estudiado la sabiduría de las varitas.

-¿Pero una persona puede usar una varita que no lo ha elegido? -preguntó Harry.

-Oh sí, si eres mago puedes movilizar tu magia a través de casi cualquier objeto. Pero los mejores resultados siempre aparecen con la mayor afinidad entre varita y mago. Estas conexiones son complejas.

Una atracción inicial, y luego un mutuo deseo debido a la experiencia, la varita aprendiendo del mago, el mago aprendiendo de la varita.

**-**** Fascinante ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** Creo que sabemos lo que Hermione va a buscar en la biblioteca ****-****sonrió Ron y ella hizo una mueca que lo hizo reír. **

**-**** Quizás tengas razón. **

El mar iba hacia delante y de vuelta; era un triste sonido.

-Tomé esta varita de Draco Malfoy por la fuerza -dijo Harry-. ¿Es seguro usarla?-

-Así lo creo. Las leyes que gobiernan al propietario y la varita son sutiles, pero la varita conquistada tiende a ir hacia su nuevo maestro.

-¿Así que yo debería usar esta? -dijo Ron, sacando la varita de Colagusano fuera de su bolsillo y pasándosela a Ollivander.

**Sirius resopló.**

**-**** Sirius, ellos necesitan una varita ****-****dijo Remus****-****. No importa de quién haya sido. **

**-**** Argh… ¡eso significa que tendré que usar la de Bellatrix! ****-****gimió Hermione. **

-Castaño y nervio de dragón. Nueve pulgadas y un cuarto. Frágil. Me forzaron a hacer esta tras mi secuestro, para Peter Pettigrew. Sí, si la ganas, es más que probable que haga tus peticiones, y que las haga bien, mejor que otra varita.

-¿Y esto es cierto para todas las varitas?- preguntó Harry.

-Así lo creo -replicó Ollivander, sus protuberantes ojos sobre el rostro de Harry.- Hace profundas preguntas, Señor Potter. La sabiduría de las varitas es una parte de la magia compleja y misteriosa.

-¿así que no es necesario matar al anterior propietario para tomar la posesión de una varita?- preguntó Harry.

Ollivander tragó.

-¿Necesario? No, no debería decirse que sea necesario matar

**-**** Nunca es necesario matar ****-****dijo Molly.**

**-**** Creo que es necesario matar a alguien como Voldemort ****-****respondió Sirius, y luego añadió por si acaso****-****. Y el mundo también sería mejor sin Bellatrix.**

**Harry palideció, sabiendo que él era quien iba a tener que enfrentar a Voldemort y no veía como se suponía que tenía que matarlo.**

-Aunque hay leyendas -dijo Harry, y las palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraron, el dolor de su cicatriz se hacía más intenso; estaba seguro de que Voldemort iba a poner su idea en acción-, leyendas sobre una varita…o varitas…que han ido pasando de mano en mano por asesinato.

Ollivander se volvió pálido.

**-**** Parece que sí… sabe que le estás preguntando sobre la varita que él le dijo a Voldemort ****-****dijo Remus razonando…se preguntó que tenía que ver con los deseos de Harry de frustrar a Voldemort… y hacia donde Voldemort iba…miró disimuladamente a Dumbledore, preguntándose si tenía algo que ver. **

Contra la blanca almohada su tono era gris, y sus ojos enormes, rojos, y llenándose de lo que parecía ser temor.

-Sólo una varita, creo -susurró.

-Y Usted-Sabe-Quien está interesada en ella, ¿no es así? -preguntó Harry.

-Yo…¿cómo? -croó Ollivander, y se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione en busca de ayuda-. ¿Cómo saben eso?

**-**** Yo puedo ver dentro de la cabeza de Voldemort ****-****respondió Fred en tono grave, sonando muy similar a Harry. **

-Él quería que le dijera como superar la conexión entre nuestras varitas –dijo Harry.

Ollivander parecía aterrorizado.

-¡Él me torturó, debes entenderlo! Usó la maldición Cruciatus, yo... ¡yo no tenía más opción que decirle lo que sabía, lo que creía!

**-**** ¡Ninguna opción, Hmph! ****-****resopló Molly. **

**-**** Fue torturado durante más de un año… la voluntad de cualquiera se rompería después de eso ****-****dijo Dumbledore con tristeza. **

-Lo entiendo -dijo Harry-. ¿Le dijo algo acerca de los núcleos gemelos? ¿Le dijo que había tenido que pedir prestada la varita de otro mago?

Ollivander parecía horrorizado, transfigurado, por la cantidad de información que tenía Harry. Asintió lentamente.

-Pero no funcionó –continuó Harry-. Mi varita todavía vencía a la varita prestada. ¿Sabe por qué pasó eso?

Ollivander sacudió su cabeza lentamente tal como había asentido.

-Yo nunca... había escuchado tal cosa. Tu varita hizo algo único esa noche.

**-**** Gracias, no sorprender… si Harry es inusual entonces su varita también deber ser única ****-****rió entre dientes Tonks. **

La conexión de varitas hermanas es increíblemente rara, pero porqué tu varita habría vencido a la varita prestada, no lo sé...

-Estábamos hablando acerca de la otra varita, la varita que cambia de manos por asesinato. Cuando Quien-Usted-Sabe se dio cuenta que mi varita había hecho algo extraño, volvió y le preguntó acerca de la otra varita, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes esto?

Harry no respondió

**-**** La mejor manera de obtener información de él, es actuar misterioso para mantenerlo intrigado ****-****murmuró Dumbledore. **

-Sí, lo preguntó -susurró Ollivander-. Quería saber todo lo que pudiera decirle acerca de la varita también conocida como La Varita Mortífera, La Varita del Destino, o la Varita de Saúco.

Harry miró de soslayo a Hermione. Parecía horrorizada.

**-**** Bueno, obvio que sí, esto confirma que tenías razón y no es algo reconfortante para mí ****-****Hermione rodó los ojos. **

-El Señor Tenebroso -murmuró Ollivander en un silencioso y temeroso tono-siempre había estado feliz con la varita que le construí…sí, pluma de fénix y trece pulgadas y media… hasta que descubrió la conexión de las varitas gemelas. Ahora busca otra, una varita más poderosa, como la única forma de conquistarte.

**-**** Así que básicamente todo lo que han hecho para defenderse de Voldemort es privarlo para hacerse más fuerte… vaya gracia por eso ****-****dijo Fred. **

-Pero sabrá pronto, si es que todavía no lo sabe, que la mía está dañada sin poder repararse -dijo Harry tranquilamente.

**-**** ¿Cómo podría saber eso? ****-****preguntaron varios.**

**-**** Dado que los Malfoy tienen la varita que Potter ha estado usando ****-****gruñó Severus, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero Potter tenía razón, por supuesto.**

**-**** Esto apesta… apuesto que el viejo Voldy aún estaba temeroso de enfrentarse a la varita que lo había derrotado dos veces ****-****suspiró Ginny. **

-¡No! -dijo Hermione pareciendo asustada-. Él no podría saber eso, Harry, ¿Cómo podría…?

-Priori Incantatem -dijo Harry-. Dejamos tu varita y la varita de espino en casa de Malfoy, Hermione. Si las examinan adecuadamente, haciéndolas recrear los hechizos que han hecho previamente, podrían ver que la tuya rompió la mía, verán que fallaste tratando de repararla, y se darán cuenta que he estado usando la varita de espino desde entonces.

El poco color que había ganado desde su llegada se había retirado de su rostro.

**-**** ¿Tenías que decirlo, cierto? ****-****Ron fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.**

**-**** Lo siento… solo intentaba mostrar mi punto ****-****suspiró Harry. **

Ron le echó a Harry una mirada reprobadora, y dijo:

-no nos preocupemos por eso ahora…

**-**** Ah Ron, siempre un caballero en armadura brillante, ¿Eh Mione? ****-****bromeó George mientras la cara de Ron se ponía de un rojo brillante.**

**-**** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, George ****-****dijo Hermione mirando radiante a Ron, que parecía más rojo que antes, pero ahora tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. **

Pero el Señor Ollivander intervino.

-El Señor Tenebroso ya no busca la Varita de Saúco solo para destruirle, Señor Potter. Él está decidido a poseerla porque cree que lo hará realmente invulnerable.

**-**** Oh Merlín… justo lo que queremos escuchar ****-****dijeron los gemelos juntos. Todos en la sala estaban de acuerdo en que esto era lo último que querían escuchar. **

-¿Y lo hará?

-El propietario de la Varita de Saúco siempre debe temer el ataque –dijo Ollivander- pero la idea del Señor Oscuro de poseer la Varita Mortífera es, debo admitirlo, formidable.

Harry de pronto recordó cuan inseguro estaba, cuando se conocieron, de lo que le gustaba a Ollivander. Incluso ahora, siendo torturado y aprisionado por Voldemort, la idea del Mago Oscuro en posesión de la varita parecía cautivarlo tanto como le causaba repulsión.

**-**** Arg… eso es preocupante ****-****dijo Sirius. **

-Usted… ¿Usted realmente piensa que esa varita existe, entonces, Señor Ollivander?- preguntó Hermione.

-Oh sí -dijo Ollivander-, sí, es perfectamente posible seguir su curso a través de la historia. Hay espacios en blanco, por supuesto, y muy largos, donde desaparece de la vista, temporalmente perdida o escondida; pero siempre vuelve a surgir en la superficie. Tiene características certeramente identificables que aquellos instruidos en la sabiduría de las varitas reconocen. Se han escrito tratados, algunos de ellos oscuros, que yo y otros fabricantes hemos hecho nuestro objeto de estudio. Tiene el anillo de la autenticidad.

-Así que… ¿usted no cree que pueda ser un mito o un cuento de hadas? –preguntó Hermione esperanzadamente.

**-**** Termina con eso ya Granger… ¡La varita existe! ****-****Draco rodó los ojos****-****. ¿Acaso es difícil para ti entenderlo?**

**-**** Dudo que esto no sea la varita con la tengo problemas para creer al leer ****-****dijo Hermione fríamente. **

-No -dijo Ollivander-. Si es necesario que pase mediante un asesinato, no lo sé. La historia es sangrienta, pero eso puede ser simplemente debido al hecho de que es un objeto muy deseable, y despierta pasiones entre los magos. Inmensamente poderosa, peligrosa en las manos equivocadas, y un objeto increíblemente fascinante para todos aquellos que estudiamos el poder de las varitas.

-Sr. Ollivander -dijo Harry- Le contó al Innombrable que Gregorovitch tenía la Varita de Saúco, ¿no?

Ollivander se puso, si era posible, todavía más pálido. Se veía fantasmagórico mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Pero cómo… cómo sabe…?

-no importa cómo lo sé -dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente porque la cicatriz le quemaba, y vio, durante unos segundos, una visión de la calle principal de Hogsmeade,

**-**** ¿Él va a Hogwarts? ****-****preguntó Remus, mirando sagazmente a Dumbledore. No fue el único, varios ya habían estado cultivando acerca de dónde podría estar la varita****-****. Fuiste tú quien derrotó a Grindelwald. **

**-**** Y usted fácilmente podría haber sabido de la varita que él pudiera haber tenido ****-****añadió Severus. **

**-**** Y tú eres una de las pocas posible personas que podría poseer la varita y no alardear de ello ****-****habló McGonagall. **

**-**** Todos son buenas razones ****-****dijo Dumbledore, viéndose divertido****-****. Ahora Severus, ¿Seguirías leyendo? **

**Severus rodó los ojos, pero tomó lo dicho como confirmación de que era Dumbledore quien poseía la varita por lo que hizo lo que él le dijo. **

**-**** Espera… ¿… ****-****Sirius intentó preguntar, pero Severus empezó a leer. **

todavía oscura, porque estaba mucho más al norte-. ¿Le contó al Innombrable que Gregorovitch tenía la varita?

-Era un rumor, -susurró Ollivander-. Un rumor, de hace muchísimos años, mucho antes que ustedes nacieran, creo que Gregorovitch mismo lo inició. Pueden ver cuán bueno sería eso para el negocio; ¡que él estaba estudiando y reproduciendo las cualidades de la Varita de Saúco!

**-**** ¿Funcionó? ****-****preguntó Remus.**

**-**** Sus varitas son indiscutiblemente las mejores que han existido, pienso incluso que las de Ollivander ****-****respondió Dumbledore. **

**-**** O la actual varita de Sauco ****-****dijo Sirius, pero Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír ante ese comentario. **

-Sí, puedo verlo -dijo Harry. Se levantó-. Sr. Ollivander, una última cosa, y luego le dejaremos descansar un poco. ¿Qué sabe usted sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte?

-Las… ¿las qué? –preguntó el fabricante de varitas, pareciendo completamente desconcertado.

**-**** Obvio nada ****-****rió Sirius. **

**-**** Poca gente sabe de las reliquias de la muerte ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Aunque la mayoría, si no todos, los fabricantes de varitas saben acerca de la varita de sauco. **

-Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-Lo siento no se de lo que me está hablando. ¿Es algo que se hace con las varitas?

Harry examinó la cara hundida y creyó que Ollivander no estaba actuando. No sabía nada sobre las Reliquias.

-Gracias -dijo Harry-. Muchas gracias. Nos marcharemos ahora para dejarle descansar un poco.

Ollivander parecía afligido.

-¡Me torturó! –jadeó-. La Maldición Cruciatus… no tienen idea…

-La tengo -dijo Harry-, ciertamente la tengo.

**Todos hicieron muecas hacia Harry… habían acabado de escuchar a Hermione ser torturada, pero eso era algo que aún no pasaba, y esperaban que jamás pasara. Pero la tortura de Harry ya había sucedido… y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar eso. **

Por favor descanse un poco. Gracias por contarme todo esto.

Encabezó a Ron y a Hermione escaleras abajo. Harry les echó un fugaz vistazo a Bill, Fleur, Luna y Dean sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con tazas de té frente a ellos.

**-**** Hablando de ustedes, estoy segura ****-****dijo Ginny****-****. Preguntándose qué es lo que estaban haciendo. **

**-**** Puede que sea cierto ****-****dijeron Bill y Fleur.**

Todos ellos alzaron la mirada hacia Harry cuando apareció en la puerta, pero simplemente les inclinó la cabeza y continuó hacia el jardín, Ron y Hermione detrás de él. Harry caminó hacia el montículo rojizo de tierra que cubría el lugar de reposo de Dobby, mientras el dolor en su cabeza se hacía más y más poderoso.

Ahora era un esfuerzo enorme bloquear las visiones que se le imponían, pero sabía que debería resistir solamente un poco más. Se rendiría muy pronto, porque necesitaba saber que su teoría era correcta. Debería hacer sólo un pequeño esfuerzo más, para poder explicárselo a Ron y Hermione.

-Gregorovitch tuvo la Varita de Saúco mucho tiempo atrás -dijo-. Vi al Innombrable tratando de encontrarla. Cuando la localizó, se encontró con que Gregorovitch ya no la tenía: le fue robada por Grindelwald.

Cómo Grindelwald averiguó que Gregorovitch la tenía, no lo sé… pero si Gregorovitch fue tan estúpido de difundir el rumor, no pudo haber sido tan difícil.

**-**** No en realidad no lo fue ****-****suspiró Dumbledore, deseando que el fabricante de varitas no hubiera dicho nada. Pero nuevamente, era la varita de sauco, y la mayoría de la gente no podía resistirse de presumirlo. **

Voldemort estaba a las puertas de Hogwarts; Harry podía verlo allí de pie, y veía también la luz oscilante del pre-amanecer, acercándose más y más.

-Y Grindelwald utilizó la Varita de Saúco para hacerse más poderoso. Y en la cima de su poder, cuando Dumbledore supo que era el único que podía detenerlo, se batió en duelo con Grindelwald y le ganó, tomando la Varita de Saúco.

**-**** Exactamente Harry ****-****dijo Dumbledore. **

**-**** Hmph… solo respondes cuando Harry está en lo correcto ****-****Sirius hizo un mohín. **

**-**** Wow… cuando lo dices así esto suena increíble ****-****dijo Arthur****-****. ¿Cómo derrotó a Grindelwald si él poseía la varita? **

**-**** No fue fácil ****-****dijo Dumbledore sus ojos mostrando gravedad****-****. Sentí que él no quería pelear conmigo más de lo que estaba haciendo… Sé que no estaba dispuesto a matarme… ****-****se interrumpió allí, recordando que la lucha había sido dolorosa. **

**McGonagall puso una mano en el hombro, silenciosa. Severus decidió leer para romper aquel incómodo silencio. **

-¿Dumbledore tenía la Varita de Saúco? –dijo Ron-. Pero entonces… ¿dónde está ahora?

-En Hogwarts -dijo Harry, luchando por permanecer con ellos en el borde del acantilado del jardín.

-¡Pero entonces, vamos! –dijo Ron con urgencia-. ¡Harry, vamos y la obtendremos antes de que él lo haga!

**-**** ¡NO! ¿Estás loco? ****-****dijo Molly****-****. ¡No hay razón para que ustedes vayan a Hogwarts como están las cosas! ¡Y no hay forma para que estés corriendo contra tú-sabes-quien por nada, no me importa que tan poderosa se suponga que sea esa varita! **

**-**** Especialmente ahora, cuando aún hay horrocrux que destruir ****-****agregó Remus****-****. E incluso no tienen posibilidad de destruir. **

**-**** ¡Pero es la varita de sauco! ****-****dijo Ron****-****. ¡¿Puedes imaginar lo que Voldemort haría con ella?!**

**Varios se es estremecieron ante la idea, pero Harry rió y dijo: ****-**** ¿Te diste cuenta que lo llamaste Voldemort, amigo?**

**-**** ¿Qué?... oh, supongo que lo hice****-****dijo Ron viéndose sorprendido.**

**-**** Sé que es difícil de creer, pero Harry tuvo razón para no ir tras la varita de sauco, sr. Weasley, estoy seguro ****-****dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. **

-Es demasiado tarde para eso -dijo Harry. No podía ayudarse a sí mismo, pero podía agarrarse la cabeza, intentado ayudar a su resistencia-. Sabe dónde está. Esta allí ahora.

-¡Harry! –dijo Ron furiosamente-. ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes… por qué hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Por qué hablaste con Griphook primero? Podíamos habernos ido… podríamos irnos todavía…

-No -dijo Harry, hincándose de rodillas en la hierba-. Hermione esta en lo cierto. Dumbledore no quería que la tuviera. No quería que la tomara. Quería que consiguiera los Horrocruxes.

-¡La varita invencible, Harry! –gimió Ron.

**-**** Dale un descanso, Ron ****-****Fred rodó los ojos.**

**-**** Esto es más fácil de decir que de hacer… Soñé con apoderarme de la varita de sauco por un año ****-****Ron suspiró****-****. Sería genial tenerla…**

**-**** Supongo que Dumbledore debe cuidarse las espaldas ahora, porque vas intentar quitársela ****-****rió Fred, pero Dumbledore parecía un poco incómodo por lo que se dijo. No creía que nadie de la sala quisiera robarle la varita pero sabía lo tentador que era.**

-No, se supone que yo... se supone que destruiré los Horrocruxes...

Y ahora todo era frío y oscuro: El sol era apenas visible sobre el horizonte mientras planeaba sobre Snape, atravesando los jardines por encima hacia el lago.

_-Me reuniré en el castillo contigo en breve -dijo en voz alta y fría-. Déjame ahora._

_Snape se inclinó respetuosamente y rehízo el camino de regreso, la capa negra ondulando detrás de él._

_Harry caminaba lentamente, esperando que la figura de Snape desapareciera. No lo haría por Snape, ni por nadie más, ver a dónde iba. _

**-**** Síguelo Snape… eso lo pondría loco ****-****alentó Sirius.**

**-**** Y enfrentarme a su ira, no lo creo ****-****Severus sacudió la cabeza.**

**-****Oh… solo estás haciendo que me guste más la idea de que lo sigas ****-****rió Sirius. **

_Pero no había luces en las ventanas del castillo, y se podía ocultar… y en un segundo se había lanzado sobre sí mismo un Encantamiento Desilusionador que lo ocultaba incluso de sus propios ojos._

_Y siguió andando, alrededor de la orilla del lago, asimilando los contornos del querido castillo, su primer reino, su legado…_

**-**** Wow… supongo que tenías razón Harry… ¡Él realmente ama a la escuela! ****-****dijo Ron. **

_Y aquí estaba, al lado del lago, reflejada en las oscuras aguas. La tumba de mármol blanco, una mancha innecesaria en el familiar paisaje._

**-**** Mmm ****-****resopló McGonagall, no era innecesario, Dumbledore pertenecía ahí después de todo lo que había hecho por esa escuela. **

_Le hizo sentir de nuevo esa corriente de euforia controlada, ese embriagador sentido de destrucción a propósito._

**-**** Ese tipo está tan pagado de sí mismo ****-****dijo Fred****-****. Realmente odio ver las cosas desde su perspectiva.**

**-**** Dímelo a mí ****-****gruñó Harry, tratando de no pensar en su última visión… el ataque de Arthur… **

_La tumba se abrió de pies a cabeza. La figura envuelta era tan larga como delgada había sido en vida. Alzó la varita otra vez._

**McGonagall apretaba los dientes. ¡Monstruo insolente! **

_Los sudarios cayeron abiertos. La cara estaba traslúcida, pálida, hundida, todavía conservada casi perfectamente. Habían dejado las gafas en la nariz encorvada: Se sintió ridículamente divertido. Las manos de Dumbledore estaban dobladas sobre el pecho, allí yacía, agarrada entre ellas, enterrada con él. _

**Hubo un leve vacilar en la voz de Severus mientras leía esto, no le gustaba que alguien lo notara, pero le era difícil leer sobre cómo estaba Dumbledore.**

_¿Se había imaginado ese viejo tonto que el mármol o la muerte protegería la varita? ¿Había creído que el Señor Oscuro se asustaría por violar su tumba? _

**Dumbledore levantó una ceja ante eso, dudoso. Sabía que a Voldemort, obviamente, poco le importaba el respeto que uno debía tener para con los muertos, pero sabía que la misma muerte en sí lo asustaba.**

_La mano arácnida bajó en picado y soltó la varita del agarre de Dumbledore, y cuando la tuvo, una lluvia de chispas voló de su punta, centelleando sobre el cadáver de su último dueño, preparada por fin para servir al nuevo amo._

**-**** Ese es el final del capítulo ****-****dijo Severus.**

**-**** ¿Y estás seguro que es correcto que él tenga la varita? ****-****preguntó Remus, con aspecto pálido ante la idea.**

**-**** Sí ****-****afirmó con simpleza Dumbledore, conociendo a la varita no trabajaría para Voldemort sin diferencia alguna de lo que lo haría una varita normal****-****. Entonces, ¿A quién le gustaría leer el siguiente capítulo?**

**-**** A mí ****-****dijo Tonks y Severus le tendió el libro.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_¡Hi! ¿How R U? jajaja, A que no me esperaban tan rápido, ¿eh? Bueno, esto es mi record, ¡menos de un mes! Como vosotros ya saben, estoy liada en casa con mucha visita, pero pues intentando he logrado traerles un capítulo. Ya les conté que estoy yendo al gym… ¡Pf! ¡Joder! He sudado todo lo del 2012 :'( jajajaja._

_Bueeeeno, _

_Con respecto a la historia, ¿Cómo va? _

_Sinceramente me encanta cada reacción de los personajes, y sobre todo la actitud que Draco empieza a tomar mientras se va leyendo el libro, ¡Es que no saben cómo termina! Jajaja… no os pico de la curiosidad más. Y ¿El Ronmione? No soy muy fanática de esa pareja, yo adoro el Dramione, pero va bien, ¿no? Y pues a nosotras las Hannys (porque lo soy) pues hasta la segunda parte no hay nada… ¡Harry tiene la culpa! Él con que no sabe que sentir por Ginny y Cho… ¡Hombres! Jajajaja… _

_¡Eeeeeeeeeennnn Fiiiiiiinnnn!_

_Me despido, hasta otra semana :D y bueno… ¡Tomad la leche! ¡Comed verduras! ¡Haced ejercicio! ¡Y no dejen que un gnomo os muerda! Jajaja. _

_Ahora les respondo los comentarios: ¡SI!_

**_Gelygirl: _**_Me alegro que te guste. Y pues, yo soy de Perú, y acá estamos en pleno verano con 30 grados… ¡JO! A ver si me traes un poquito de frío porque adoro el invierno. Bueno, tienes un cap más con el cual desvelarte. Te espero en el sgte, ¡Bye wapa!_

**_Sakhory: _**_Igualmente. Dumbledore tiene una mente muy brillante, quizás sea manipulador, pero no niego que es un personaje con mucha sabiduría. Gracias, espero tu sgte coment. ¡Alamos!_

**_Lobita22: _**_¡Sí! Estoy mejor de mi gripa… ¡Aquí la tienes! Bueno el trío supera siempre sus problemas, es una gran amistad la que ellos poseen y por más peleas o situaciones de muerte que atraviesen, estarán bien. :D ¡JA! Vas a flipar con lo del Dragón… Ya quiero que leas a Charlie. Bueno, terminando el libro verás lo que planean y en la 2da parte lo que harán. ¡T espero en el sgte cap!_

**_Kuki-Chan:_**_ Dobbyyyyyy… :'( ¡Don't fucking crying! __Yo tambien lloré con eso. Me alegra saber que te gustó, eso motiva mucho :D ¡Aquí lo tienes! _

**_Katsa C.P: _**_¡Pero que alias más largo! Jajaja, por eso lo he resumido. Gracias :D Disfruta este, y nos vemos pronto… _

**_Yukimenoneko:_**_ ¡GRACIAS! ¿Quién no llora con la muerte de Dooobby? :'( Espero que te guste este capítulo, y sigas comentando. ¡HAKUNA MATATA! Amo El Rey León… y vengaré a Mufasaaa… :D soy una pirada…ajajaja…_

**_Severus:_**_ ¡Gracias! Lo estoy… pues no esperes más, aquí está. Lo siento, cuando estudiaba matemáticas en otra universidad esto no se me hacía tan complicado, la verdad esa carrera era muy fácil para mí. Pero como me he cambiado de universidad y de carrera (Diseño Gráfico) está sí que me ha tocado pero bien tocado… como dije, casi ni dormía y paraba en mi facu toooodo el puto día… vamos a ver, como ando este semestre, e intentaré subir capítulos cada quincena. Pero no aseguro nada. _

**_Izayoi:_**_ ¡Bienvenida! Aquí lo tienes, disfruta… jajaja, aún falta para la historia de Sev, y ni lo recuerdo porque lloro a moco tendido. Disfruta el cap, espero tu review. _

**_Elle:_**_Todos lloramos, querida, todos. ¡Con este no lo harás! _

**_Guest:_**_ ¡Genial! disfruta este, y nos vemos…_

**_Karly:_**_ ¡Gracias! En serio, tus palabras me alegran mucho. Con esto no gano dinero, y el saber que les gusta me complace mucho. ¡Pronto! :D_

**_Runystifler:_**_ ¡Aquí tienes un cap nuevo! _

**_Phoenix:_**_ ¡listo y servido! _


	26. El Refugio

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>**:**

**El Refugio**

— _**El refugio **_**—leyó Tonks.**

La casa de campo de Bill y Fleur se asentaba sola en una roca dando al mar, sus paredes incrustadas con conchas y cal. Era un solitario y hermoso lugar.

En cualquier sitio al que Harry fuera dentro de la pequeña casa o de su jardín, podía oír el constante ir y venir del mar, como la respiración de alguna gran criatura dormida.

— **Suena un lugar encantador —dijo Fleur para sí, definitivamente no le importaría vivir allí. **

Pasó gran parte de los siguientes días buscando excusas para escapar de la concurrida casa, un deseo incontrolable de disfrutar la vista desde arriba de las rocas, del cielo abierto y ancho, el mar vacío, y la sensación del viento frío y salado en su rostro.

La enormidad de su decisión, no competir con Voldemort por la varita todavía asustaba a Harry.

— **Realmente deseo que mantengas eso en mente —suspiró Dumbledore.**

— **Aún no entiendo como podrías pensar en tratar de competir con **_**tú-sabes-quien**_** en cualquier cosa —murmuró Molly a sí misma. **

No podía recordar que nunca antes hubiera escogido no actuar.

— **Bueno, eso es cierto —Hermione sacudió la cabeza. **

Estaba lleno de dudas, dudas con las que Ron no ayudaba diciendo, dondequiera que fuesen juntos:

— **Lo siento —suspiró Ron. **

— **No hay problema —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No es que alguno de ustedes pudiera hacer algo al respecto. **

-¿Y si Dumbledore quería que trabajáramos en el símbolo en vez de conseguir la varita? ¿Y si trabajando en lo que el símbolo significaba te revelaba la importancia de conseguir las reliquias? Harry, si esa es realmente la varita de sauco, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debemos terminar con Tú-Sabes-Quien?

**Ron gruñó. Su última pregunta era la última cosa que ellos necesitaban pensar. **

Harry no tenía respuestas. Hubo momentos en los que se preguntó si había sido una completa locura no tratar de impedir que Voldemort abriera la tumba.

— **Tengo una sola pregunta —empezó Fred—. C**ó**mo y con quienes estabas pensando hacer eso. Detener al viejo Voldy de penetrar la tumba.**

— **Quizás en llegar primeros o… bueno… No lo sé —admitió Harry a regañadientes.**

No podía siquiera explicar satisfactoriamente por qué había decidido no hacerlo: Cada vez que intentaba reconstruir los argumentos internos que lo habían llevado a su decisión, sonaban más débiles para él.

— **Parece que estás dejando que el miedo y las dudas debiliten tu determinación —suspiró Hermione. **

— **Bueno, cuando estos temores y dudas implican a Voldemort poseyendo la varita más mortífera de la historia, creo que es justificado —contestó Harry.**

— **Supongo que sí, pero el Harry confiado y decidido del antiguo capítulo no está —Hermione se encogió de hombros.**

Lo extraño es que el apoyo de Hermione lo hizo sentir tan confundido como las dudas de Ron.

— **Obvio… ¿Por qué te parecería bien si estaba de acuerdo contigo? —Hermione rodó los ojos. **

— **Ella va a decir cosas razonable… realmente no quieres estar de su lado —dijo Fred con temor. **

Ahora forzado a aceptar que la varita de sauco era real, ella sostenía que era un objeto diabólico, y que la forma en que Voldemort había tomado posesión de ella era repelente, sin ninguna consideración.

— **La varita en sí no es un objeto malo —dijo Dumbledore pensativo—. A pesar que la historia trae mucha sangre, hay veces en que ha caído en mano de magos, como yo, que usan su poder para el bien. **

— **Tal vez no, pero realmente no veo a Potter obtener la varita de la forma en la que Voldemort lo hizo —dijo McGonagall—. Él te tiene mucho respeto… —sus ojos se estrecharon y se veía bastante enojada—. ¡No Robando de esa forma! **

-Tú nunca podrías haber hecho eso, Harry –decía ella una y otra vez. -No podrías haber roto la tumba de Dumbledore.

— **Y al parecer la señorita Granger está de acuerdo conmigo —McGonagall asintió hacia ella. **

Pero la idea del cuerpo de Dumbledore asustaba a Harry mucho menos que la posibilidad de que podría haber malinterpretado las intenciones de Dumbledore mientras estaba vivo.

— **No la tengas —dijo Dumbledore—. Te aseguro que si quisiera que tuvieras mi varita, yo mismo te lo hubiera dado. **

Sintió que todavía andaba a tientas en la oscuridad; había escogido su camino, pero seguía mirando hacia atrás, preguntándose si había leído mal los signos, si no debería haber tomado otro camino.

— **Es un tontería hacer eso Potter —dijo Severus, aunque sabía porque Harry lo hacía—. Mirar hacia atrás… vacilar… solo causar**á** más errores en el futuro. Hay que vivir con la elección que uno escogió y asegurarse que haya sido la correcta.**

— **Intentaré recordarlo —dijo Harry, sintiéndose extraño al ser aconsejado por Snape, sin que su profesor fuera sarcástico con él. **

De tiempo en tiempo, la cólera contra Dumbledore se desataba en él otra vez, poderosa como las olas que se cierran de golpe contra la roca bajo la casita de campo, cólera porque Dumbledore no le hubiera explicado todo antes de morirse.

-Pero, ¿Está muerto? -dijo Ron

— **Estoy seguro que lo estoy —Dumbledore suspiró. **

— **¿Porque piensa que fue su hermano a quien vio Harry? —preguntó Ron. **

— **No es eso —dijo Dumbledore—. Si no que está el hecho que no me gusta que Harry lleve esta guerra en sus hombros como si yo estuviera aún vivo. **

, tres días después de que hubieran llegado a la casa de campo.

Harry estaba mirando fijamente hacia fuera, sobre la pared que separaba el jardín de la casa de campo de la roca, cuando Ron y Hermione lo encontraron; lamentaba que lo hubiesen hecho, no tenía ningún deseo de participar en su discusión.

**Hermione suspiró a sabiendas que Harry estaba muy molesto por la decisión tomada ya que no los quería cerca****.**

—**. Sabes que solo estábamos tratando de tomar a cerca de esto… discutir lo normal para hacerte sentir más cómodo. **

-Sí, lo está. Ron, por favor, ¡no empieces otra vez!

-Mira los hechos, Hermione -dijo Ron, hablando hacia Harry, que continuaba mirando fijamente al horizonte-. La cierva plateada. La espada. El ojo que Harry vio en el espejo...

— **No tengo razón —dijo Ron y algunos lo miraron extrañado—. Obviamente estoy equivocado sobre que Dumbledore está vivo… Solo quería decir que aún está ayudándonos… Dumbledore está detrás de todo.**

— **No en el espejo —señaló Ginny.**

— **Eh… —Ron se sonrojó, ella tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo.**

-¡Harry admite que podría haber imaginado el ojo! ¿No, Harry?

-Podría haberlo hecho -dijo Harry sin mirarla.

-Pero tú no piensas que lo hayas hecho, ¿verdad? -preguntó Ron.

-No, no lo creo -dijo Harry.

— **Harry, elige un bando ya o van a discutir durante horas —dijo Fred.**

— **Lo siento —sonrió Harry y luego giró hacia sus amigos—. Realmente no me gusta estar en medio de sus peleas.**

— **Lo sentimos Harry —dijeron tímidamente.**

-Ahí lo tienes -dijo Ron rápidamente, antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar-. Si no fue Dumbledore, explica cómo sabía Dobby que estábamos en el sótano, Hermione.

**Todos miraron a Dumbledore por un explicación, pero él solo se encogió de hombros. **

**Harry por su parte cerró los ojos ante la mención de Dobby. **

-No puedo... pero ¿Puedes explicar cómo nos lo pudo enviar Dumbledore si está metido en una tumba en Hogwarts?

-¡No sé, podría haber sido su fantasma!

-Dumbledore no volvería como un fantasma -dijo Harry. Había pocas cosas de las que estuviera seguro ahora sobre Dumbledore, pero de eso si lo estaba

— **Estás en lo correcto sobre eso —Dumbledore sonrió.**

-.Él habría continuado.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'continuado'? -preguntó Ron, pero antes de que Harry pudiese decir más, una voz detrás de él dijo,

-¿_Haggy_?-

Fleur había salido de la casa de campo, su largo cabello plateado volando en la brisa.

-_Haggy_, a _Ggiphook_ le _gustagía_ _hablag_ contigo. Está en la habitación más pequeña, dijo que no _quegía_ _seg_ escuchado _pog _casualidad.-

**Fleur hizo una mueca, no le gustaba la idea de ser enviada a llevar un mensaje como este. Sobre todo porque era su casa.**

Su disgusto con que el duende la enviara a entregar mensajes era clara; se veía irritable mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa.

**Bill rió al mirar la expresión de su novia, pero sabía que era mejor no decir nada. De hecho ya podría asumir estar metido en problemas por haber reído. **

Griphook les estaba esperando, como Fleur había dicho, en el más pequeño de los tres cuartos de la casa, en el que Hermione y Luna dormían por la noche. Había echado las cortinas rojas de algodón contra el luminoso y nublado cielo, lo que le daba al cuarto un resplandor ardiente que contrastaba con el resto de la aireada y luminosa casa.

-He tomado mi decisión, Harry Potter -dijo el duende, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una silla baja, golpeando los brazos con sus largos y delgados dedos-. Aunque los duendes de Gringotts considerarán esto una traición, he decidido ayudarte...

— **¡Wow! —dijo Bill.**

— **¿De verdad crees que no iba a estar de acuerdo en ayudar a Harry? —preguntó Sirius—. Está claro que no iban a llegar a ningún lado sin él. **

— **Por supuesto que supe que iba a ayudar —Bill rodó los ojos—. ¡Eso no quiere decir que no me sorprenda escuchar a un duende aceptar eso!**

-¡Eso es genial! -dijo Harry, una oleada de alivio pasó a través de él-. Griphook, gracias, nosotros le estamos realmente...

-...a cambio, -dijo el duende firmemente- de un pago.

Ligeramente desconcertado, Harry vaciló.

**Algunos rieron, negando con la cabeza. **

— **¿Honestamente no pensarás que sería tan fácil? —dijo Draco incrédulo mirando a Harry—. El duende no iba a hacer algo, especialmente algo como esto, gratis. **

-¿Cuánto quieres? Tengo oro.

**Bill y Remus rieron misteriosamente. **

— **Él no va a querer oro —dijo Severus—, va a querer algo más importante y de más valor.**

— **¿Entonces qué?... Yo no tengo nada de eso —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.**

— **¿No? —dijo Severus intencionadamente, mientras Tonks leía.**

-Oro no -dijo Griphook. –Ya tengo oro.

Sus ojos negros resplandecieron; no tenía blanco en los ojos.

-Quiero la espada. La espada de Godric Gryffindor.

— **¡NO! —dijo Harry inmediatamente.**

— **Lo imaginaba —dijeron casi todos. **

— **Pero Harry no puede dárselo —dijo Sirius—. La espada es demasiado importante… no puede. **

— **No que Griphook espere otra cosa —dijo Remus gravemente—. Sería una posición difícil… pero obtener la ayuda del duende es más importante que cualquier cosa. **

El espíritu de Harry se desplomó

-No puedes tener eso -dijo. -Lo siento.

-Entonces -dijo el duende suavemente- tenemos un problema.

-Podemos darte alguna otra cosa -dijo Ron con impaciencia- Apuesto a que Lestrange tiene montones de cosas, puedes coger tu parte una vez estemos en la cámara.

— **¡Ron! —gimió Bill**

— **¿Qué?... ¿Qué he dicho? —resopló Ron.**

— **Que no hay forma que él quiera robar algo… eso es un insulto —explicó Bill pacientemente. **

— **Pero él está pensando en ayudar a entrar —señaló Ron**

— **Lo que ya es deshonroso para él, estoy seguro —dijo Percy—. Añadir el hecho que **_**robara**_** algo de la bóveda… No, Bill tiene razón, el duende se hubiera ofendido por esto. **

Había dicho lo incorrecto. Griphook se sonrojó furioso.

-¡No soy un ladrón, niño! ¡No estoy tratando de conseguir tesoros a los que no tengo derecho!-

-La espada es nuestra...

-No, no lo es -dijo el duende.

-Somos Gryffindor, y era de Godric Gryffindor...

-Y antes de que fuese de Gryffindor, ¿de quién era? -reclamó el duende, sentándose derecho.

— **Oh… ****—dijeron comprendiendo. **

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué ha pasado? **

— **No es que haya pasado algo —dijo Remus—. Solo se hizo evidente para alguno de nosotros que Griphook cree que todo producto hecho por duendes es propiedad del fabricante y cuando se vende, realmente solo se **_**alquila**_**…**

— **No creo que necesitemos una clase del profesor **_**lunático**_** —dijo Tonks, sus ojos lucían divertidos mientras Remus cogía un color rojo, mientras retomaba la lectura. **

-De nadie -dijo Ron-. Fue hecha para él, ¿no?

-¡No! -gritó el duende, erizándose de ira mientras apuntaba un largo dedo hacia Ron.- ¡La arrogancia de los magos otra vez! ¡Esa espada fue primero de Ragnuk, al que se la robó Godric Gryffindor!

— **Eso es completamente una mentira —dijo Charlie—. ¡Gryffindor no robaría una espada! ¿Cómo podría funcionar correctamente la espada si él hubiera sido deshonesto como para robar al fabricante? **

— **Tiene un punto Sr. Weasley —dijo Dumbledore divertido—. Y creo que es lo que Remus intentaba decir. Ese duende tiende a creer que las posesiones que han hecho les pertenecen incluso después de venderlas…**

— **Bueno, eso completamente ridículo —bufó Charlie.**

— **Y ha dado lugar a muchas batallas sangrientas para asegurarlo —agregó Bill—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que es así como se sienten. **

¡Es un tesoro perdido, una pieza maestra del trabajo duende! Pertenece a los duendes. ¡La espada es el precio a mis servicios, tómalo o déjalo! -Griphook les miraba fijamente.

Harry miró a los otros dos, y luego dijo- Necesitamos discutir esto,

Griphook, si le parece bien. ¿Podría darnos unos minutos?

El duende asintió, pareciendo enfadado.

— **Harry, te aconsejo que no hagas nada precipitado —dijo Remus. **

— **Va a desconfiar de ti cuando vuelvas —agregó Bill. **

Abajo, en el vacío salón, Harry caminó hacia la chimenea con el ceño fruncido, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Detrás de él, Ron dijo, -Esta bromeando. No podemos darle esa espada.

-¿Es verdad? –Preguntó Harry a Hermione.- ¿Gryffindor robó la espada?

— **Harry… ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —preguntó Ginny.**

— **No lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros. **

-No lo sé -dijo desesperanzadamente-. La historia de los magos a menudo evita lo que estos han hecho a otras razas mágicas, pero no hay ningún informe que conozca que diga que Gryffindor robó la espada.

-Será una de esas historias de duendes -dijo Ron- sobre como los magos estamos siempre tratando de terminar sobre ellos. Supongo que deberíamos sentirnos felices de que no nos haya pedido una de nuestras varitas.

-Los duendes tienen buenas razones para que no les gusten los magos, Ron.- dijo Hermione. - Han sido tratados brutalmente en el pasado.

— **Realmente creo que no es momento para discutirlo —dijo Harry rodando los ojos—. ¿No pueden discutirlo más adelante? **

— **Lo siento —dijo Hermione fríamente—. Pero él estaba…**

— **Yo estaba… —Ron empezó a debatir e iniciar un nueva discusión con Hermione, pero Tonks volvió a leer. Ella rió un poco al ver a Harry dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento.**

-Los duendes no son exactamente pequeños conejos mullidos, ¿no? - dijo Ron-. Han matado a muchos de los nuestros. Han peleado sucio también.

-Pero discutir con Griphook sobre que raza es la más misteriosa y violenta no va a ponerlo más deseoso de ayudarnos, ¿no?

— **Debo admitir que tiene razón —dijo Percy—. Sé lo difícil que es para ti no defender a alguien o algo en lo que crees, pero sería prudente que aprendas a mantener en parte tu ira. **

**Ron fulminó a su hermano, y Percy suspiró.**

— **No te lo digo como insulto… de hecho, creo que es una buena cualidad —aclaró Percy—. Pero creo que aprender a ser un poco paciente podría ayudarte en un futuro. **

Hubo una pausa mientras intentaban pensar en una solución al problema. Harry miró afuera hacia la tumba de Dobby. Luna estaba colocando lavanda de mar en un tarro de mermelada al lado de la piedra principal.

-Muy bien - dijo Ron, y Harry se volvió para verlo,

-¿Qué?

-Le decimos a Griphook que necesitamos la espada hasta que estemos dentro de la cámara y que luego podrá tenerla. Hay una falsa dentro, ¿no? Las cambiamos, y le damos la falsa.

— **Es el peor plan que he escuchado —dijo Bill negando con la cabeza y Ron inclinó la cabeza. Bill suspiró, no quería que su hermano lo tomara como algo personal. **

-¡Ron, notará la diferencia mejor que nosotros!- dijo Hermione. -¡Él fue el único que notó que había habido un cambio!

— **En realidad, puedo ver al duende usando ese truco en contra suya —dijo Sirius gravemente—. Y ustedes no tendrían forma de saber la diferencia hasta que se toparan con un horrocruxes. **

-Sí, pero podríamos escapar antes que se dé cuenta...

— **Es muy poco inteligente el engañar a un duende, nunca lo olvidaría y querrá venganza —dijo Remus con gravedad. **

Se acobardó ante la mirada que le echó Hermione.

-Eso -dijo silenciosamente-, es despreciable. ¿Pedir su ayuda, y luego traicionarlo? ¿Y tú te preguntas por qué a los duendes no les gustan los magos, Ron?

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Era lo único que se me ocurría! ¿Cuál es tu solución, entonces?

-Necesitamos ofrecerle algo más, algo igual de valioso.

— **Dudo que haya algo más valioso que la espada para él —dijo Severus. **

— **¿El relicario será de algún valor? —preguntó Ginny.**

— **No cuando está rota y apuñalada —señaló Charlie. **

— **Y si no fuera así, la espada seguiría siendo más valiosa —dijo Fred—. Quiero decir que la espada es de Gryffindor.**

— **Y el medallón de Slytherin… —dijo George—. ¿Quién lo querría? **

-Brillante, iré y traeré una de nuestras antiguas espadas hechas por duendes y tú puedes envolverla en papel de regalo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos otra vez. Harry estaba seguro de que el duende no aceptaría nada más que la espada, aunque ellos tuvieran algo igual de valioso que ofrecerle. Pero la espada era su única, su arma indispensable contra los Horrocruxes.

Cerró los ojos durante un minuto o dos y escuchó la intensidad del mar. La idea de que Gryffindor hubiera robado la espada le resultaba desagradable: Siempre había estado orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor; Gryffindor había sido el campeón de los nacidos Muggle, el mago que había chocado con el amante de la sangre pura, Slytherin...

— **¿Y qué, ahora piensas que todo era solo una historia? —dijo Charlie—. ¿Cómo puede ser sacudida tu fe en Gryffindor tan fácilmente? **

— **En realidad no es malo que Potter se cuestione eso —dijo Severus pensativo mirando a Harry con cuidado. **

— **Obvio que diría eso —Fred rodó los ojos.**

— **Él está mostrando señales de que en realidad tiene un cerebro en su cabeza —Severus continuó sin tomarse la molestia de responder el comentario de Fred. No hizo caso a las protestas o miradas que recibía por aquel comentario tampoco—. Es una buena idea no creer ciegamente si alguien o algo es grandioso, y tomarse el tiempo para averiguar si lo que crees es o no. **

— **Eso es interesante viniendo de usted, ya que ha juzgado a Harry… y a todos los Gryffindor, pero especialmente a Harry, por como usted creía que era —dijo Ginny con vehemencia. **

**Severus metalizó su expresión y la fulminó con la mirada, pero no negó que tenía razón. Este libro le dejó en claro que había juzgado a Harry con falsas suposiciones. **

— **Sea como sea, eso no implica que Severus tenga un buen punto —dijo Remus. **

-A lo mejor Griphook está mintiendo -dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos otra vez-. Tal vez Gryffindor no robó la espada. ¿Cómo sabemos que su versión de la historia es la buena?

-¿Eso importa?- preguntó Hermione.

-A mí me importa- dijo Harry.

Tomó un profundo respiro.

-Le diremos que le daremos la espada después de que nos ayude a entrar en la cámara... pero seremos cuidadosos de evitar decirle cuando exactamente podrá tenerla.

**Algunos hicieron una mueca ante eso. **

— **Ese plan no es mucho mejor que el de Ron —señaló George. **

— **No… no lo es —Bill sacudió la cabeza. **

— **Creo que sería mucho más seguro explicarle a Griphook la importancia de la espada para ustedes —dijo Remus.**

— **¿Decirle al duende que es para destruir los horrocruxes? —dijo Sirius.**

— **No es exactamente lo que quise decir —Remus frunció el ceño—. Pueden decirle que es importante para derrotar a Voldemort…. No tienen que darle los detalles.**

— **Todavía me parece una vaga idea **

— **Tal vez, pero no creo que ser deshonesto con el duende fuera a ayudarles —señaló Bill. **

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió lentamente en la cara de Ron.

Hermione, sin embargo, parecía alarmada.

-Harry, no podemos...

-Podrá tenerla –continuó Harry-, cuando la hallamos usado con todos los Horrocruxes. Me aseguraré de que la tenga entonces. Mantendré mi palabra.

— **Bueno Harry, si se lo dices al duende podría funcionar —dijo Bill.**

— **No estoy tan seguro de eso —dijo Percy—. Los duendes a menudo no toman la palabra de un mago. **

— **Sí, ¡Pero no hay que olvidar que Harry es inusual! —dijo Fred.**

— **¡Si él lo va a creer de alguien, ese sería Harry! —añadió George. **

— **¿Por qué hablan como si eso fuera importante? —exigió Sirius—. ¡Harry está pensando realmente en entregar la espada a ese duende! ¡Eso es un delito puro y simple! **

-¡Pero eso podrían ser años!- dijo Hermione.

-Si sé, pero él no la necesita. No estaré mintiendo... realmente.

**Bill gimió.**

— **¿Sería mejor si le dijera, verdad? —Harry frunció el ceño. **

— **No estoy seguro si **_**mejor**_** sea la palabra correcta, no podría asegurar que les hubiera ayudado mucho al final —dijo Bill—. Pero sé que él no va a confiar en ti si cree que le escondes algo. Y si no confía en ti… las cosas pueden llegar a complicarse. **

Harry encontró sus ojos con una mezcla de desafío y vergüenza. Recordó las palabras que habían sido grabadas sobre la entrada de Nurmengard: POR EL BIEN MAYOR. Apartó la idea. ¿Qué opción tenían?

-No me gusta -dijo Hermione.

-A mí tampoco mucho -admitió Harry.

-Bien, creo que es genial -dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie otra vez. -Vamos a decírselo.

— **Y ahí estás, tú eres la última clave de que esa no es una decisión inteligente, ¡La comadreja piensa que es lista! —dijo Draco.**

De vuelta en la pequeña habitación, Harry hizo la oferta, cuidando de decirlo sin dar una fecha definitiva para la entrega de la espada. Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido al piso mientras hablaba; se sintió irritado con ella, con temor de que pudiese estropearlo. Sin embargo, Griphook no tenía ojos para nadie excepto para Harry.

— **No es cierto —dijo Bill.**

— **Podría parecer que solo estaba observándote a ti, pero habría estado observando no solo tu expresión sino también tus amigos ****—dijo Remus.**

— **Lo siento Harry —dijo Hermione—. Debería de haber mantenido mi expresión más neutral. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo contigo, sería mejor que no dejara ver lo que creo. **

-¿Tengo tu palabra, Harry Potter, de que me darás la espada de Gryffindor si te ayudo?-

-Si -dijo Harry.

-Entonces aprieta mi mano -dijo el duende, levantando su mano.

Harry la tomó y sacudió. Se preguntó si esos ojos negros vieron algún recelo en los suyos. Luego Griphook lo soltó, rápidamente juntó sus manos, y dijo, - ¡Entonces comenzamos!-

Era como planear entrar en el ministerio de nuevo. Acordaron trabajar en la pieza más pequeña, la cual se mantenía, de acuerdo a la preferencia de Griphook, en semioscuridad.

-He visitado la cámara de Lestrange sólo una vez –les dijo Griphook-. La vez que me mandaron poner dentro la falsa espada. Es una de las cámaras más antiguas. Las familias de magos más antiguas guardan sus tesoros en el nivel más bajo, donde las cámaras son más grandes y están mejor protegidas...-

— **Oh Dioses, ¿No sería suficiente para ti poder robar una bóveda de una persona común? —dijo Fred sonriendo.**

— **Tiene que ir por una que tenga las mejores protecciones —agregó George. **

— **Sinceramente, ¿Por qué molestarse en robar algo bueno si puedes ir por una mejor? —dijo Ron con una sonrisa. **

Permanecían callados en la alacena hecha habitación durante horas cada vez.

**Todos miraron con tristeza a Harry, recordando que estaban enterados de que él había vivido en una alacena durante años. Harry intentaba incómodamente desplazar la atención que estaba recibiendo. **

Lentamente los días se convirtieron en semanas. Había un problema tras otro que resolver, y si eso no era suficiente, su abastecimiento de poción Multijugos estaba considerablemente agotada.

-En realidad sólo hay suficiente para uno de nosotros -dijo Hermione, inclinando la poción espesa como fango contra la luz de la lámpara.

— **Tal vez deberían hacer más… —dijo Molly.**

— **Pero eso llevaría meses… —empezó a decir Harry y vio en la expresión de ella que no le importaría ese tipo de retraso. A ella no le hubiera importado que no puedan ir a ningún sitio para que ellos pudieran mantenerse a salvo. **

-Será suficiente - dijo Harry, que estaba examinando el mapa hecho a mano de Griphook de los más profundos caminos.

Los otros habitantes de la casa de campo no podían evitar notar que algo estaba pasando, ahora que Harry, Ron y Hermione solo salían a las horas de las comidas.

Nadie hacía preguntas, aunque Harry constantemente sentía en la mesa los ojos de Bill en los tres, pensativo, preocupado.

— **Por supuesto que estaría mirándolos —rió Bill— Me gustaría estar preguntando lo que estabas haciendo con el duende. **

Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se daba cuenta Harry de que no le gustaba mucho el duende. Griphook era inesperadamente sangriento, se reía de la idea de causar dolor a criaturas menores y parecía agradarle la posibilidad de que tendrían que herir a otros magos para llegar a la cámara de los Lestrange.

— **Eso es horrible —Hermione frunció el ceño.**

Harry podría asegurar que su aversión era compartida por los otros dos, pero no hablaron de ello. Necesitaban a Griphook.

El duende solo comió el resto de mala gana. Incluso después de que sus piernas estuvieran bien, continuó pidiendo bandejas de comida en su cuarto, como el todavía frágil Ollivander, hasta que Bill (después de un furioso arrebato de Fleur) fue arriba a decirle que la situación no podía continuar.

**Todos rieron ante eso. **

— **Bien hecho querida —Molly sonrió a Fleur, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente feliz de que la madre de Bill pareciera haberla aceptado más ahora.**

Después Griphook se les unió a la atestada mesa, aunque rehusó comer la misma comida, insistiendo, en cambio, en pedir trozos de carne cruda, raíces, y varios tipos de hongos.

— **Mm… No sé, creo que hubiera preferido que él no vaya a comer con ustedes —se****ñaló Sirius****—. Sé que es molesto llevarle la comida a alguien, pero aun así.**

— **¡No voy a ser un sirviente! —resopló Fleur.**

— **No dije que tenías que serlo —dijo Sirius— Podrías tener a Ron haciéndolo. **

— **¡Hey! —protestó Ron. **

— **Por mucho que prefiera no tenerlo en compañía nuestra, no permitiré ser atropellada de esa manera —dijo Fleur con firmeza. **

Harry se sentía responsable: Era, después de todo, él quien había insistido en que el duende debería permanecer en la casa de campo para que él pudiese interrogarlo; culpa suya que toda la familia Weasley hubiese sido forzada a esconderse, que Bill, Fred, George, y el Sr. Weasley no pudiesen trabajar más.

— **Harry —casi toda la sala lo dijo con tono exasperado.**

— **No es tu culpa —dijo Arthur con firmeza. **

— **Lo sé —Harry suspiró, sabiendo que ellos lo sabían… y que sería inteligente creerlo también, pero dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo realmente. **

-Lo siento -le dijo a Fleur, una tempestuosa tarde de Abril mientras le ayudaba a preparar la cena. -Nunca quise que tuvieras que lidiar con todo esto.

Ella acababa de poner algunos cuchillos a trabajar cortando en pedacitos filetes para Griphook y Bill, que prefería la carne sangrienta desde que había sido atacado por Greyback.

**Molly gimió al recordarlo… sobre todo al escuchar que eso había afectado los hábitos alimenticios de Bill. **

**Remus gruñó.**

Mientras los cuchillos cortaban tras ella, la expresión de su cara se suavizó.

-_Haggy_, tu salvaste la vida de mi _hegmanita, _ yo no olvido.

— **Realmente no la salvé —dijo Harry, y antes que Fleur replicara Tonks consiguió leer con una sonrisa. **

Eso no era, estrictamente hablando, verdad, pero Harry decidió no recordarle que Gabrielle nunca había estado en verdadero peligro.

— **Para mí no importa si ella había estado en verdadero peligro o no —dijo Fleur mirando a Harry—. Yo lo supe en ese momento y es evidente que tú no lo sabías sino no te hubieras tomado la molestia de salvarla… La intención detrás de un acto es a menudo tan importante como el acto mismo en sí… así que siempre estaré agradecida contigo **_**Haggy**_

-De todas _fogmas_ –continuó Fleur, señalando un pote de salsa en el fuego, que comenzó a burbujear inmediatamente- el _señog Ollivandeg _se va donde tía _Mugiel_ esta noche, eso _haga_ las cosas más fáciles. El duende -frunció el ceño un poco al mencionarlo- puede _cambiagse _abajo, y tú, Ron, y Dean pueden _usag_ esa habitación.-

-No nos importa dormir en el salón -dijo Harry,

— **Habla por ti Harry, yo no quiero dormir en el sofá —Ron fingió quejarse.**

— **Realmente… casi me enga****ñas ****—dijo Tonks con ojos chispeante mientras las orejas de Ron se tornaban rojas.**

— **Eh… ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? —dijeron Fred y George, confundidos por la reacción de Ron. **

— **Oh… no es nada —dijo Tonks sonriendo a Ron (y a Hermione que empezaba a ponerse roja también) por unos segundos más antes de volver a leer. **

**Harry tenía problemas para escuchar lo que ella decía porque estaba tratando de no reírse de sus amigos, recordando que los había encontrado durmiendo juntos en un sofá esta mañana. **

que sabía lo que Griphook pensaría de tener que dormir en el sofá; mantener a Griphook feliz era esencial para sus planes.

— **Bueno, definitivamente tienes el punto de vista de la naturaleza de un duende francamente —dijo Bill con aprobación, un poco distraído al ver el continuo rubor de su hermano y su novia, y la diversión en Harry y Remus. **

-No te preocupes por nosotros.- Y cuando ella intentó protestar se fue-Estaremos fuera de tus manos pronto, Ron, Hermione y yo. No necesitaremos estar aquí mucho más.

**Molly y Fleur fruncieron el ceño.**

— **No me va a gustar oír eso —señalo Fleur. **

-_Pego_, ¿Qué _quieges decig_? –dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño, su varita apuntando al fondo de la cacerola ahora suspendida en el aire.- _Clago_ que no te debes _igte_, ¡estás a salvo aquí!

— **Siendo sincero… no estoy seguro en ningún lugar —dijo Harry con tristeza. **

-Se pareció más a la Sra. Weasley cuando lo dijo

— **Harry… ¿Te das cuenta que en sí ella es la **_**Señora Weasley**_**? —dijo Ginny, con un pequeño toque de resentimiento en su voz… Jamás lo podría haber adivinado, pero Fleur no era tan mala. **

— **Supongo que sí —rió Harry. **

**Fleur se sonrojó viéndose contenta por ello. **

**Molly tenía una mezcla de verse pensativa y satisfecha, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Fleur había cuidado de Harry en esos momentos. **

, y agradeció que la puerta trasera se abriese en ese momento.

Luna y Dean entraron, con el cabello húmedo por la lluvia de afuera y los brazos llenos de madera que flotaba en el mar.

-... y pequeñas orejas –estaba diciendo Luna-, un poco como los hippos, decía papá, pero morado y peludo. Y si quieres llamarlos, tienes que tararear; prefieren un vals, nada muy rápido...

— **Pobre Dean, Luna se encuentra en el modo de criatura imaginaria —suspiró Fred con una sonrisa. **

Sintiéndose incómodo, Dean encogió los hombros cuando pasó frente a Harry, siguiendo a Luna a la sala que era comedor y sala de estar donde Ron y Hermione ponían la mesa.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar de las preguntas de Fleur, Harry agarró dos jarros de jugo de calabaza y los siguió.

— **Oh, eso está bien Harry, escapando para no responderme —dijo Fleur mirándolo fijamente, y Harry esperaba que ella estuviera bromeando. **

— **Parece que ella ha aprendido la **_**mirada Weasley**_** —dijo George—. ¡Realmente la está usando ahora!**

-... y si alguna vez vienes a nuestra casa podré mostrarte el cuerno, papá me escribió sobre eso pero no lo he visto aún, porque los mortífagos me capturaron en el expreso de Hogwarts y no fui a casa en navidad –estaba diciendo Luna, mientras ella y Dean avivaban el fuego.

-Luna, te lo dijimos –le dijo Hermione- Ese cuerno explotó. Era de un Erumpent, no de un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado...-

-No, era definitivamente un cuerno de Snorkack,- dijo Luna serenamente, -Papá me lo dijo. Lo habrá reformado ya probablemente, se curan a sí mismos, ¿sabes?

— **Honestamente, no tiene sentido discutir con ella, nunca va a dejar de creer en esas cosas —dijo Ginny. **

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y continuó poniendo los tenedores mientras Bill aparecía, conduciendo al Sr. Ollivander por las escaleras.

El creador de varitas todavía se veía excepcionalmente débil, y se aferró al brazo de Bill mientras éste lo sostenía, cargando una gran maleta.

-Voy a echarle de menos, Sr. Ollivander -dijo Luna, acercándose al viejo hombre...

-Y yo a ti, querida -dijo Ollivander, dándole palmaditas en el hombro

**Dumbledore sonrió a esto, a pesar que no le gustaba las circunstancias en la que ellos se habían conocido, y obviamente conviviendo juntos, pensó realmente que ambos disfrutaban de su compañía. **

-. Fuiste un inexpresable alivio para mí en ese terrible lugar.

-Entonces, au revoir, Mg. Ollivandeg -dijo Fleur, besándolo en ambas mejillas

— **No estoy seguro que eso sea una buena idea Fleur, probablemente vas a darle un infarto al viejo corazón del hombre al ser besado por una mujer hermosa —rió Charlie. **

— **Es como siempre me despido —dijo Fleur.**

— **Está bromeando —le dijo Bill a su novia, envolviéndola en sus brazos—. Sabes que eres parte de la familia cuando todos sienten la confianza de poder bromearte…**

— **Oh —dijo Fleur, y luego sonrió a Charlie. **

- Y me pregunto si _podgia_ _hacegme_ el _favog _de _entregag_ un paquete a tía _Mugiel. _ No le he devuelto su tiaga.

— **¡Dios mío! —dijo Molly, sabiendo lo que tía Muriel haría sino la recuperaba de inmediato. **

- Será un honor -dijo Ollivander con una pequeña reverencia- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en agradecimiento a su generosa hospitalidad.

Fleur sacó un gastado maletín de terciopelo, el cual abrió para mostrárselo al creador de varitas. La tiara brillaba y centelleaba a la luz de la baja lámpara colgante.

-Piedras de luna y diamantes -dijo Griphook, que había llegado furtivamente al cuarto sin que Harry lo notara. -Hecha por duendes, ¿no?

-Y pagada por magos -dijo Bill seriamente, y el duende le lanzó una mirada que era tanto furtiva como desafiante.

— **No estoy que desafiante sea mejor —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.**

— **Probablemente —admitió Bill. **

Un viento fuerte golpeó contra las ventanas de la casa mientras Bill y Ollivander ingresaban a la oscuridad. El resto de ellos se puso con dificultad alrededor de la mesa; codo a codo y con apenas suficiente espacio para moverse, comenzaron a comer. El fuego crujió y pasó por la rejilla a su lado. Fleur, notó Harry, simplemente jugaba con su comida; echaba un vistazo a la ventana cada pocos minutos; sin embargo, Bill regresó antes que hubiesen terminado su primer plato, con el largo pelo enredado por el viento.

— **Realmente debes cortártelo —dijo Molly con cariño, observando a Bill rodar los ojos. **

— **Estás siendo un poco ridículo Bill —agregó Fleur jugando con su oído.**

**Molly apartó la mirada y entonces se apoyó en el hombro de Arthur, a sabiendas que Bill estaba en manos de otra persona. **

-Todo está bien -le dijo a Fleur- Ollivander se instaló, mamá y papá mandan saludos. Ginny les envía todo su amor, Fred y George están sacando a Muriel de sus casillas,

— **Oh chicos —Molly sacudió la cabeza, por lo menos tenía a esos dos para preocuparse.**

— **Merlín eso tiene que un suplicio para mí —suspiró Ginny mientras veía al trío—. Sabiendo que están a salvo y no ser capaz de poder ir a verlos…**

— **Eso es cierto —suspiró Molly, estaba segura que ella se estaba muriendo por ir allí y darle a todos un abrazo enorme. **

siguen con su negocio de pedidos mediante búhos en el cuarto trasero. Pienso que la animó tener otra vez su tiara. Dijo que pensaba que se la habíamos robado.

-Ah, es charmante tu tía -dijo Fleur irritadamente

— **Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor, Fleur —rió Fred. **

, agitando su varita y haciendo que los platos sucios se elevaran y formaran un montón en el aire. Los cogió y salió del cuarto.

-Mi padre está haciendo una tiara -dijo con voz aguda Luna- Bueno, más bien una corona, en realidad.

Ron miró a Harry y sonrió; Harry supo que se estaba acordando del absurdo tocado que habían visto en su visita a Xenophilius.

**Varios rieron. **

-Sí, está tratando de recrear la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. Cree que ya ha identificado la mayoría de los elementos fundamentales. Añadir las alas billywig realmente fue un avance...

Se oyó una explosión en la puerta principal.

— **¡Oh no! —gimió Molly—. Por favor… ¡No creo poder soportar oír que pase algo!**

— **Estoy seguro que van a estar bien —dijo Arthur con dulzura—. Es probable que sea alguien de la Orden… **

Todo el mundo se giró hacia allí.

Fleur salió corriendo desde la cocina, mirando aterrorizada; Bill se levantó rápidamente, con su varita apuntando a la puerta; Harry, Ron, y Hermione hicieron lo mismo. Silenciosamente Griphook se deslizó debajo de la mesa, fuera de la vista.

— **Maldito cobarde —se quejó Charlie.**

-¿Quién es?- dijo Bill.

-Soy yo, ¡Remus John Lupin!

— **Oh Remus… ¡¿Por qué tienes que asustarnos así?! —se quejó Molly fulminándolo. **

— **Lo siento, estoy seguro que mi intención no es asustarte —río Remus. **

— **No dejes que te engañe esa cara inocente ¡****Él es tan mentiroso como yo! ****—dijo Sirius. **

-dijo una voz sobre el aullante viento.

Harry experimentó un estremecimiento de miedo;

¿Qué había pasado?-

— **Oh cielos… ¿No piensan que algo terrible ha pasado, verdad? —dijo Molly, empezando a preocuparse de nuevo. **

Soy un hombre lobo, casado con Nymphadora Tonks, y tú, Bill, el guardián secreto del refugio me revelaste la dirección y me instaste a venir en caso de cualquier emergencia.

**Esto congeló a todos… ¿De qué tipo de emergencia estaba hablando?**

-Lupin -susurró Bill, y corrió a la puerta abriéndola.

Lupin cayó sobre el umbral. Estaba pálido, abrigado con una capa de viaje, su pelo grisáceo azotado por el viento.

— **¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! —gimió Molly y como nunca contuvo el aliento. **

Se enderezó, miró alrededor del cuarto, asegurándose de quien estaba allí, luego gritó fuerte,

-¡Es un niño! ¡Lo hemos llamado Ted, por el padre de Dora!-

**La voz de Tonks se fue elevando a medida que leía y rostro se mostraba radiante mientras dejó el libro y miró a Remus.**

— **¡ES UN NIÑO! **

— **¡Oh sí! —Remus sonrió también, y se echó a reír.**

— **¡Es un niño! —repitió Tonks y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus. Él la abrazó con alegría de regreso, tirando de él, muy cerca de él. **

— **¡Tenemos que celebrar esta felíz ocasión! —Molestó Sirius—. Otro merodeador nace, y esperaremos que continúe con nuestras orgullosas tradiciones. **

— **Estate quieto Black —dijo Remus—. Intento disfrutar de este momento.**

— **Pero él tiene razón… ¡Tenemos que celebrar! —dijo Fred, porque realmente todos necesitaban algo para ser feliz después de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en ese libro. Cuando Tonks tomó el libro de nuevo aún se veía radiante, y estaba claro que su sonrisa no iba a desaparecer en corto plazo**

Hermione chilló.

-¿Que..? Tonks... ¿Tonks tuvo el bebé?-

-Sí, sí, ¡tuvo el bebé!- gritó Lupin. Todos alrededor de la mesa gritaron de placer y suspiros de alivio: Hermione y Fleur chillaron,

-¡Felicidades!- y Ron dijo, -¡Dios, un bebé!- como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso antes.

— **Arg… —gru****ñó Ron ante los pensamientos de Harry. **

-Si... si... un niño,- dijo Lupin otra vez,

— **Creo que alguien esta emocionado —bromeó Sirius. **

— **Pienso que es lindo ver como lo está tomando —Tonks sonrió a Remus.**

que parecía aturdido por su propia felicidad.

Caminó a zancadas alrededor de la mesa y abrazó a Harry; la escena en el sótano en Grimmauld parecía no haber sucedido nunca.

-¿Serás su padrino?- dijo mientras miraba a Harry.

— **¿Qué? —dijo Harry viéndose sorprendido por eso. ¿Había escuchado bien? **

— **Creo que es una excelente opción —dijo Tonks asintiendo con la cabeza.**

— **Definitivamente, yo ya estaba pensando que seas el padrino —sonrió Remus. **

— **Pero… —dijo Harry sin saber qué decir.**

— **No hay peros Harry, serás tan buen padrino como yo —le sonrió Sirius.**

— **Eso viene del hombre que no lo ha ejercido por pasar trece años en Azkaban y ha estado escondido el año pasado —señaló Severus.**

— **¡Sigue siendo un buen padrino! —defendió Harry a Sirius.**

— **¡Y así lo serás! —Sirius asintió con la cabeza. **

-Y... ¿yo?- tartamudeó Harry.

-Tu, sí, claro... Dora está de acuerdo, quién mejor...

-Yo... si... Dios...

Harry se sintió abrumado, atónito, encantado; Bill se apuraba buscando el vino, y Fleur persuadía a Lupin para unírseles a tomar un trago.

-No puedo quedarme más, debo volver,- dijo Lupin, sonriendo radiante entre ellos: Parecía varios años más joven de lo que Harry nunca lo había visto.

-Gracias, gracias, Bill-

Bill pronto había llenado todas sus copas, se pararon y las levantaron en alto en un brindis.

-Por Teddy Remus Lupin,

**Una vez más Tonks mostró toda su emoción al leer. **

— **¿Teddy Remus Lupin? —repitió Dumbledore entrecerrando los ojos. **

**La mayoría lo miró con curiosidad un segundo antes que Hermione jadeara. **

— **TRL —exclamó—. ¡Es él quien nos ha traído aquí!**

— **Sí, es exactamente lo que estaba pensando —concordó Dumbledore. **

— **¡Eso es lo que hizo! —dijo Remus radiante.**

— **Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! —dijo Tonks entrecerrando sus ojos.**

— **Eh… Bueno él solo me lo dijo porque yo no me fiaba lo del hombre lobo —dijo Remus—. Y él dijo que no quería que nadie lo supiera…**

— **Así que nuestro hijo es la razón por la que todos estamos aquí, leyendo el libro —dijo Tonks de repente sonriendo—. ¡Debe ser extraordinario si puede hacer todo esto! **

- dijo Lupin, -¡un gran mago en potencia!-

— **Sí, sí, yo acabo de decirlo —dijo Tonks entusiasmada y comenzó a leer antes que alguien más dijera algo. **

-¿A quién se _paguece_?- Fleur preguntó.

-se parece a Dora, pero ella piensa que es igual que yo

. No tiene mucho pelo, al nacer lo tenía negro, pero cambió a pelirrojo al cabo de una hora. A estas alturas probablemente debe tenerlo rubio,

— **¡Es metamorfomago también! —exclamó Tonks, ella siempre quiso encontrar a alguien como ella y ahora podía compartir eso con su hijo… ¡Era malditamente brillante! **

Andrómeda dijo que el cabello de Tonks había comenzado a cambiar el día en que nació.- Vació su copa. -Oh, venga entonces, solo una más,- añadió, sonriendo radiante, mientras Bill la llenaba otra vez.

El viento azotó continuamente la pequeña casa y el fuego saltó y crujió, y Bill pronto estaba abriendo otra botella de vino. Las noticias de Lupin parecían haberlos hecho salir de sí mismos, sacándolos por un rato de su estado de sitio: las noticias de una nueva vida eran estimulantes.

Sólo el duende parecía impasible ante la repentina atmósfera festiva, y tras un rato se escabulló de vuelta a la habitación que ahora ocupaba solo.

Harry pensó que había sido el único que lo había notado, hasta que vio los ojos de Bill siguiendo al duende escaleras arriba.

— **¿Quién quiere prestarle atención a ese puñetero duende —se quejó Tonks, leyendo antes que alguien dijera algo, obviamente quería escuchar más sobre su hijo.**

-No... No... En realidad debo volver,- dijo Lupin al final, declinando otra copa de vino. Se levantó y se echó de nuevo la capa de viaje alrededor- Adiós, adiós...trataré de traer unas fotos en unos días... estarán todos tan felices de saber que los he visto...

Se sujetó la capa y se despidió, abrazando a las mujeres y apretando las manos de los hombres, luego, todavía con una radiante sonrisa, regresó a la salvaje noche.

**Tonks suspiró sabiendo que no habría más descripción de su hijo, a pesar que estaba contenta al saber que Remus había vuelto con ella a casa sin duda lo quería junto a ella en un momento así. **

-¡Padrino, Harry!- dijo Bill mientras caminaban a la cocina juntos, ayudando a limpiar la mesa. -¡Un verdadero honor! Felicidades!

Mientras Harry ponía abajo las copas vacías que estaba trayendo, Bill cerró la puerta detrás de él, acallando las voces aún audibles de los demás, quienes continuaban con la celebración incluso con la ausencia de Lupin.

-Quería tener una conversación privada, Harry. No ha sido fácil tener una oportunidad con la casa llena de gente.- dijo Bill indeciso- Harry, estas planeando algo con Griphook.

— **Sí, supongo que me gustaría hablar de eso contigo —rió Bill. **

Era una declaración, no una pregunta, y Harry no se molestó en negarlo. Simplemente miró a Bill, esperando.

-Conozco a los duendes,- dijo Bill. -He trabajado para Gringotts desde que deje Hogwarts. Hasta el punto en que magos y duendes pueden ser amigos, tengo amigos duendes... o, al menos, duendes que conozco bien y me agradan.- Dijo, otra vez indeciso

— **¿De verdad tienes amigos duende, Bill? —preguntó Charlie—. Si son algo parecidos a Griphook, no me molestaría.**

— **Eso viene del hombre que trabaja con dragones —rió Bill—. Y me gustaría pensar que algunos duendes son mis amigos, aunque al igual que mi **_**yo del libro**_** acaba de decir, eso es mientras las cosas van bien en nuestras razas. **

- Harry, ¿Qué quieres de Griphook, y que le prometiste en recompensa.?

-No puedo decírtelo -dijo Harry- Lo siento, Bill.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió detrás de ellos; Fleur estaba tratando de traer más copas vacías.

-Espera –le dijo Bill- Solo un momento.

Ella se volvió y cerró la puerta otra vez.

-Entonces tengo que decirte esto -continúo Bill- Si has cerrado cualquier clase de negocio con Griphook, y particularmente si ese negocio envuelve un tesoro, debes ser excepcionalmente cuidadoso. Las nociones de los duendes de propiedad, pagos, y reembolso no son las mismas que las de los magos.

**Remus asintió intentando mostrar un gesto sombrío, pero como él aún pensaba en Teddy, solo seguía sonriendo. **

— **Me alegra ver que se lo adviertes.**

— **No que esto fuera a servirle —suspiró Bill. **

Harry sintió un ligero retorcimiento de disconformidad, como si una pequeña serpiente se hubiese agitado dentro de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó.

-Estamos hablando de una manera diferente de ser -dijo Bill.- Los negocios entre magos y duendes han estado llenos de problemas durante siglos... pero sabrás todo eso por la Historia de la Magia.

— **¡Bill sinceramente! —dijo Fred.**

— **A veces olvido que eres un cerebrito también —añadió George. **

— **¡Historia de la magia! **

— **¡Quién en su sano juicio podría recordar algo de esa clase!**

Ha habido faltas de ambos lados, nunca alegaría que los magos han sido inocentes. Sin embargo, hay una creencia entre algunos duendes, y los de Gringotts son quizás más propensos, de que los magos no son fiables en asuntos de oro y tesoros, que no tienen respeto a las posesiones de los duendes.

-Yo respeto...- Harry comenzó, pero Bill sacudió su cabeza.

-Tú no entiendes, Harry, nadie puede entenderlo a menos que hayan vivido con duendes. Para un duende, el legítimo y verdadero dueño de cualquier objeto es el creador, no el comprador. Todos los objetos hechos por duendes son, a sus ojos, legítimamente suyos.

— **¿Te refieres a los creadores… o a todos los duendes? —preguntó Ginny—. Porque dudo que Griphook haya sido el fabricante de la espada de Gryffindor, y es poco probable que él esté relacionado con el duende creador de la espada.**

— **Probablemente sea cierto —Bill le sonrió—. Pero aun así sería mejor que lo tenga un duende que un mago. **

-Pero si fue comprado...-

-...entonces ellos lo consideraran alquilado por el que pago. Ellos tienen, sin embargo, serias dificultades en aceptar la idea de objetos hechos por duendes que pasan de mago en mago. Viste la cara de Griphook cuando la tiara pasó bajo sus ojos. Lo desaprueba. Creo que piensa, como los más violentos de su tipo, que deberían ser devueltas a los duendes una vez que el comprador original muere. Ellos consideran nuestro hábito de quedarnos con objetos hechos por duendes, pasando de mago a mago sin un mayor pago, poco más que un robo.

— **Eso es completamente ridículo —dijo Draco negando con la cabeza, pensando en todo los objetos hechos por duendes que poseía, no había forma para que él comprara con dinero a esos sucios duende solo para que continúe con sus pertenencias, después que ya habían sido compradas y ya pagadas. **

— **Es raro, pero es una cultura diferente —dijo Hermione—. Es obvio que tienen creencias diferentes a las nuestras.**

Harry tuvo la sensación de que algo no oportuno acababa de pasar; se preguntó si Bill adivinaba más de lo que él le estaba diciendo.

— **Estoy seguro que lo tengo —rió Bill.**

-Todo lo que estoy diciendo,- dijo Bill, poniendo su mano en la puerta que volvía a la sala de estar- es que hay que ser muy cuidadoso en lo que le prometes a los duendes, Harry. Sería menos peligroso entrar a la fuerza en Gringotts que fallar a la promesa hecha a un duende.

— **Sí… definitivamente sé que estás tramando algo —volvió a reír Bill. **

— **¿Crees que el plan saldría si estuvieras en él? —preguntó Hermione.**

— **Honestamente… quizás no —admitió Bill—. Griphook les sería más útil que cualquier mago… Y a él no le hubiera gustado que esté por ahí dando mis opiniones o lo que sea. **

-Está bien -dijo Harry mientras Bill abría la puerta- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Mientras él continuaba allí, Bill volvió con los demás. Un irónico pensamiento vino a él, sin duda del vino que había bebido. Parecía ya en proceso de convertirse en un padrino tan imprudente para Teddy Lupin como Sirius Black lo había sido para él.

— **¡Yo no soy imprudente! —dijo Sirius y toda la sala rió—. ¡No lo soy! —agregó con una mueca. **

— **Sinceramente, a pesar que Harry está por irrumpir en Gringotts, es menos temerario de lo que tú eres —rió Remus de sus palabras.**

— **Él tiene un punto… como sea, este es el final del capítulo —dijo Tonks—. Bill, creo que deberías leer el siguiente ya que todos sabemos que va a suceder.**

— **De acuerdo —Bill también rió mientras tomaba el libro.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

_¡Apuesto a que están flipando! ¿A que sí? ¡4 días! Bueno chicos, aquí hay un cap más, yo pensaba guardármelo como para este finde, pero como esos días voy a ir a la playa como para despedir mis vacaciones, pues… aquí les dejo esto para que no extrañen jajajaja. _

_¡No saben lo me ha pasado! Hoy me topé con un chico pero de lo más machista, y yo estaba a punto de meterle una trompada en la boca por las estupideces que decía. ¡GRRRRR! ¡Se los juro! ¡Estaba furiosa! Lo único que atine fue a mandarlo a la mismísima mierda, ¿Pero que se habrá creído? _

_¡Eeeeeen fiiiiiiinnnn…!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? _

_Lo que es yo, los duende me caen peor que Crepúsculo :P Y ya la sala supo quién era el famoso TRL. ¡ES que yo también celebré la lectura del nacimiento de Teddy! :D Jajaja._

_Ayer me puse a leer la historia (de nuevo), y oh chicos, ¡Oh chicos! Las cosas que suceden… ¡Bendita Circe! No saben cómo he vuelto a llorar con la muerte de Fred. Y los recuerdos de Lily uff… no. ¡Intentaré subir los caps con rapidez para uds los disfruten también! :D_

_Bueno, ya nos leemos pronto, ahora me voy hacer la colada :D y después a leer un fic Drarry que he encontrado (Se llama "Solarium") cuídense mucho, para los que estáis en clima frio ¡abrigaros mucho! Y los que están con el puto sol, ¡Pues a remojarse! _

_¡Alamos guys! ¡Os quiero un montón! ¡Besos y abrazos con sabor a caramelo de limón! (que son lo que más me gustan)_

**Y pues, os respondo los comentarios.**

_**Zussi:**__ Me alegra saber que te gusta, y pronto lo verás. ¡Un saludo wapa! _

_**Lobita22: **__Bueno aquí tienes un cap más, sí ya estoy mejor :D ¿Charlie? No, el que lee será Bill, Charlie leerá el capítulo antes del epílogo…Ups. Jajaja. ¡El vuelo encima del dragón! ¿Pero quién no quisiera hacerlo? Pobre Mione, debe ser horrible convertirse en la persona quien te torturó. Sevy va a flipar cuando se lea su muerte con Sirius… ¡Uy! Y Draco, bueno, en la segunda parte van a verlo. Jajajaja, ¡Harry no es más ciego porque ya tiene miopía! El Hanny sucede en la segunda parte y… es que es una parte muy bonita, simple y bonita… ¡Eee! Como que te estoy contando mucho, no, no, no… Ahora me callo :P Bueno Draco… pues Draco, ¡ya verás! Y Sí, Narcissa es una pieza en la 2da parte, ella es capaz de dar todo por su hijo :D _

_**Runystifler:**__ ¡Gracias! ¿Nudo en la garganta? ¡Oh! ¡Aquí lo tienes! ¡Disfrútalo! _

_**Sakhory: **__¡Muchas gracias! Jajaja, Fred siempre será Fred. Si pues, el Ronmione es más notorio… no soy muy fan de esa pareja, sí, son lindos y todo…pero yo la prefiero con Draco :D amo ese fandom. ¡Disfruta el cap wapa! _

_**xXm3ch3Xx:**__ ¡Gracias! Bueno, en cierta forma es así, las acciones que van a darse, lo leerás en la 2da parte. ¡Disfruta este cap, y ya nos leemos! Cuídate también. _

_**Smithback:**__ ¡Disfruta este!_

_**Katsa C.P:**__ ¡Me alegra ver que te haya gustado! ¡Actualizado! bye…_

_**Susigabi: **__¡Aquí lo tienes!_

_**Yukimenoneko: **__¡Yo amo los clásicos! Aunque las princesas no me gustan mucho. El Rey león es una de mis favoritas. ¿Quién no llora con Dobby? Draquito lindo irá cambiando, es difícil ya que él está sujeto a tradiciones y todo lo que sus padres le han inculcado, pero dará sorpresa :D Harry es más lento que mi internet jajajaja… ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí tienes un cap más! ¡Alamos…!_

_**Severus: **__De nada, saludos a ti también y aquí tienes uno más. _

_**Phoenix:**__ Gracias, y aquí lo tienes._

_**Vale: **__¡nada wapa! ¡Disfruta el cap!_

_**Seirius: **__Gracias, bueno, siempre me han gustado este tipo de historia. Aquí tienes uno más. Cuídate también. Saludos…_


	27. Gringotts

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: <strong>

**Gringotts**

— _**Gringotts**_** —Bill negó con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Saben? Tengo muchas ganas de ver como logran terminar esto. **

— **Creo que al escapar es donde más problemas van a tener —dijo Remus razonando. **

— **Pero Harry es un maestro en el arte de salir bien librado de situaciones imposibles —añadió Fred con una sonrisa.**

— **Si, es mejor que **_**Houdini**_** a la hora de escapar —agregó George. **

— **¿Sabes quién es Houdini? —preguntó Hermione mientras Ron preguntaba—. ¿Quién es Houdini? **

— **Es un mago muggle que fue conocido por ser muy bueno en escapar de cosas o algo por el estilo —Fred le dijo a Ron—. Y leímos sobre él en un libro sobre la magia muggle.**

— **¡Los muggles no hacen magia! —dijo Draco con firmeza rodando los ojos.**

— **Obvio que no pequeño **_**Draky**_**, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan engañar con ilusiones —dijo George. **

— **Esto es muy fascinante, pero creo que nos hemos desviamos del tema —dijo McGonagall observando a Bill con expectación. Él le sonrió antes de volver a la lectura. **

Sus planes estaban hechos, los preparativos completos; en el dormitorio más pequeño un solo cabello negro, largo y grueso (tomado del jersey que Hermione había estado usando en Malfoy Manor)

— **¿Estás segura que es el pelo correcto esta vez, Hermione? —dijo Ron tratando de no reír (Harry hacía lo mismo) —. ¡No queremos que se repita lo de segundo año! **

— **¡Oh, cállate! —resopló Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada. **

— **No puedo creerlo… uno de ustedes va a hacerse pasar por Bellatrix —dijo Sirius—. Compadezco a quien quiera que sea.**

— **Voy a tener que ser yo —se quejó Hermione.**

— **Bueno, no esta tan malo, al menos usted tiene el cerebro para ser capaz de llevar esto adelante. Temblé de imaginar que podría haber sido Weasley —dijo Severus. **

— **Hermione podrá tener cerebro, pero usted no la ha visto actuar… es espantoso —dijo Fred negando con la cabeza. **

— **Probablemente habría sido mejor si fuera Harry… por lo menos él sabe actuar —dijo Sirius pensativo—. Y por desgracia, parece saber más de lo que jamás quise que supiera acerca de Bellatrix. **

estaba enrollado dentro de un pequeña ampolleta de cristal sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Y estarás usando su propia varita, —dijo Harry, señalando hacia la varita de nogal—, así que considero que resultaras muy convincente.

Mientras la levantaba, Hermione parecía asustada como si la varita pudiera picarla o morderla.

— **Bueno, si fue utilizada para torturarme, creo que tengo derecho a titubear frente a esa varita —dijo Hermione acaloradamente, causando que la sala se estremeciera. **

—Odio esta cosa, —dijo en voz baja—. Realmente la odio. Se siente tan mal, no funciona bien para mí… Es como un poco de ella.

— **Hm… Me parece recordar a alguien diciendo que no importaba que varita uno usaba… —Sirius comenzó a bromear.**

— **Ya cállate —Hermione resopló.**

Harry no podía evitar recordar como Hermione había desechado su aversión por la varita de endrino, cuando esta no funciono tan bien como la suya, insistiendo en que se estaba imaginando cosas, diciéndole que simplemente practicara. Optó por no repetirle su propio consejo, de todas formas, la víspera de su intento de asalto a Gringotts parecía el peor momento para contrariarla.

— **Gracias por eso Harry —Hermione suspiró, realmente no le hubiera gustado escuchar eso.**

—Sin embargo, tal vez te ayude a meterte en su personalidad —dijo Ron—. Piensa en todas las cosas que esa varita ha hecho.

— **Por favor Ron no lo digas… ¡Nadie quiere saber en los horrores que esa varita ha hecho! **

—¡Pues ese es mi punto! —Dijo Hermione—. Esta es la varita que torturó a los padres de Neville,

**Varios se quedaron sin aliento y se estremecieron a eso.**

y a quién sabe a cuanta gente más. Y sobre todo ¡Esta es la varita que mató a Sirius!

— **¡Oh, demonios! ¡No quería saber eso! —gruñó Sirius —. ¡No puedo creer que esa perra sea la que me haya matado! ¡Cualquiera hubiera sido mejor que ella! **

— **¿Qué pasa con Colagusano? —dijo Remus, su expresión era mala y amarga, pero intentaba no mostrarla. **

— **Supongo que tienes razón —gruñó Sirius—. Ese pedazo inútil de basura ya me arruinó la vida él hubiera sido peor, pero esa perra desalmada se complace en torturar a sus víctimas. **

— **Y con esta nota alegra, volveré a leer —dijo Bill. **

Harry no había pensado en eso; miro hacia la varita y fue invadido por un impulso brutal de romperla, de partirla por la mitad con la espada de Gryffindor, que estaba apoyada contra la pared detrás de él.

— **Deberías hacerlo… aunque por desgracia tengas que esperar hasta que encuentren una varita nueva para que Hermione use —dijo Tonks.**

—Extraño mi varita, —dijo Hermione miserablemente—. Desearía que el Sr. Ollivander me hubiera hecho otra varita a mí también.

Esa mañana el Sr. Ollivander le había enviado una nueva varita a Luna.

— **¿Cómo podría hacerle una varita a ella así de fácil?… Pensé que la varita escogía al mago… o en este caso bruja —preguntó Harry a Dumbledore.**

— **No tengo experiencia en la ciencia de las varitas Harry, así que sólo puedo adivinar por qué —dijo Dumbledore—. Creo que el tiempo que han pasado juntos ha permitido a Ollivander conocer las propiedades que debe tener la varita de la Srta. Lovegood. Después de todo es un experto en varitas, y sabe mejor que otros que las características de una varita mágica se observa en una persona.**

En ese momento ella estaba afuera en el jardín trasero, probando sus capacidades bajo el sol del atardecer.

Dean, que había perdido su varita con los carroñeros, estaba mirándola un tanto melancólico.

Harry bajo la mirada hacia la varita de espino que alguna vez había pertenecido a Draco Malfoy.

**Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. **

Se había sentido sorprendido, pero satisfecho al descubrir que le funcionaba por lo menos tan bien como lo había hecho la de Hermione.

— **Argh… ¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo? —Draco se quejó, él habría preferido que su varita no funcionara en lo absoluto para Harry. **

— **Parece que soy el amo de tu varita ahora —Harry le sonrió, y el muchacho le respondió con una mirada mortal— Pero ya sabemos que no va a pasar en el futuro, así que no hay problema. **

Recordando lo que les había dicho Ollivander de los funcionamientos secretos de las varitas, Harry creyó que sabía cuál era el problema de Hermione. Al no haberla tomado personalmente de Bellatrix, no había podido ganarse la lealtad de la varita.

— **¿Así que eso significa que Ron hubiera sido capaz de utilizarla mejor? —preguntó Percy—. Fue él quien desarmo a Bellatrix. **

— **Oh, apuesto que ella amó ser desarmada por un niño —murmuró Sirius para sí, con una sonrisa sombría en los labios. **

— **Es probable —dijo Dumbledore. **

— **Wow Ron… has robado tres varitas en este libro por ahora —señaló Ginny. **

— **Pero perdí la mía ****—Ron frunció el ceño, que era mucho más importante que cualquier otra varita que pudiera conseguir (bueno, excepto si fuera la varita de sauco, por supuesto…no le hubiera importado cogerla)**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Griphook entro. Por instinto, Harry se estiró para asir la empuñadura de la espada y la jalo cerca de él, pero lamento la acción inmediatamente. Podría asegurar que el gnomo lo había notado.

— **Eso no es bueno —Bill sacudió la cabeza, el duende no iba a confiar en ellos si Harry actuaba de esa forma. **

Intentando distraer la atención sobre el bochornoso momento, dijo, —Estábamos revisando los detalles de último minuto, Griphook. Le hemos dicho a Bill y Fleur que nos vamos mañana y que no se levanten para vernos partir.

Se habían mantenido firmes sobre este punto porque Hermione necesitaría transformarse en Bellatrix

— **Y no querían que ellos sufrieran pesadillas al verla —murmuró Sirius—. Eso fue muy considerado de ustedes. **

— **Aun así me hubiera gustado decir adiós —dijo Fleur con tristeza. Quién sabe qué clase de peligro iban a enfrentar después de marcharse. **

antes de que se fueran, y cuanto menos supieran o sospecharan Bill y Fleur, acerca de lo que iban a hacer, mejor.

También les habían explicado que no iban a regresar. Como habían perdido la vieja tienda de Perkins la noche que los carroñeros los capturaron, Bill les había prestado otra.

— **Esperemos que esta no tenga olor a gatos —dijo Ron. **

— **Y esperemos que lleven mucha comida en esta ocasión —añadió Molly—. No quiero pensar en los delgados que están los tres. **

Estaba ahora empacada dentro del bolso de cuentas, el cual, Harry quedo sorprendido al enterarse, Hermione había protegido de los carroñeros con el sencillo y oportuno hecho de esconderlo dentro de su calcetín.

— **¡Vaya!... Esos son realmente idiotas si no se percataron de eso —Draco negó con la cabeza. **

— **¡Creo que fue brillante Hermione! —Ron le sonrió**

A pesar de que extrañaría a Bill, Fleur, Luna y Dean, sin mencionar las comodidades hogareñas que habían disfrutado por las últimas semanas, Harry estaba ansioso de escapar del confinamiento de Shell Cottage.

— **Pero si nuestra casa suena hermosa —exclamó Fleur.**

— **Y quizás no puedo disfrutar nada de eso sabiendo lo que tengo que hacer —dijo Harry.**

— **Por no decir que no creo que este hecha para ocho personas —añadió Ron—. Está repleto. **

Estaba cansado de tratar de cerciorarse que no eran escuchados por casualidad, cansado de estar encerrado en la pequeña y oscura habitación. Sobre todo, deseaba librarse de Griphook.

Sin embargo, exactamente cómo y cuándo dejaría al gnomo sin devolverle la espada de Gryffindor continuaba siendo una pregunta para la cual Harry no tenía respuesta. Había sido imposible decidir cómo iban a hacerlo, porque el gnomo raramente dejaba solos a Harry, Ron y Hermione por más de cinco minutos seguidos. —Podría darle lecciones a mi madre, —gruño Ron

— **¿Y que se supone que significa eso? —dijo Molly entrecerrando sus ojos hacia su hijo menor, quien se había puesto pálido. **

— **Creo que se refiere a cómo usted trató de impedir que nosotros habláramos cuando estábamos en la Madriguera —respondió Hermione recordando. **

—, mientras los largos dedos del gnomo continuaban apareciendo en las orillas de las puertas.

Con la advertencia de Bill en mente, Harry no podía dejar de sospechar que Griphook estaba cuidándose de una posible triquiñuela. Hermione desaprobaba tan apasionadamente el engaño planeado que Harry había dejado de intentar recurrir a su inteligencia sobre la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Ron, en las raras ocasiones que habían tenido la oportunidad de robar unos pocos momentos libres de Griphook, había salido con nada mejor que: Tendremos que improvisar, colega.

— **Creo que es su plan favorito —Hermione rodó los ojos a sus **_**chicos**_**. **

— **Bueno, soy muy bueno para reaccionar antes las cosas que no planeamos —rió Harry. **

Harry durmió mal esa noche. Yaciendo quieto en las primeras horas, pensó de nuevo en la manera en que se había sentido la noche anterior a que se hubieran infiltrado en el Ministerio de Magia y recordó haberse sentido decidido, casi excitado. Ahora estaba experimentando sacudidas de ansiedad, dudas persistentes; no podía sacudirse el miedo de que todo fuera a ir mal.

— **No creo eso Harry, intenta mantener una actitud positiva —dijo Tonks.**

— **Claro… Como si eso fuera posible para Harry —rió Ginny—.Él siempre tiende a pensar negativamente a cada cosa que va a suceder.**

— **Además, ¿Cómo es posible pensar que las cosas podrían ir mal cuando estás tratando de realizar algo que nunca has hecho y de alta peligrosidad? —dijo George—. Quiero decir, para ti debe ser pan comido. **

— **Pero por eso siento que todo va a salir mal —rió Harry—. Nada de lo que trato hacer sale bien… aunque suelo tener el efecto deseado al final. **

Seguía repitiéndose que su plan era bueno, que Griphook sabía a lo que se estaban enfrentando, que estaban bien preparados para todas las dificultades que podrían encontrarse, aun así se sentía inquieto. Una o dos veces escucho a Ron revolverse y estaba seguro de que también estaba despierto, pero estaban compartiendo la habitación con Dean, por lo que Harry no hablo.

Fue un alivio cuando llegaron las seis en punto y pudieron escurrirse de sus bolsas de dormir, vestirse en la penumbra, y salir al jardín, donde iban a encontrarse con Hermione y Griphook. El amanecer era frío, pero ahora que estaba llegando Mayo había poco viento.

Harry miro hacia las estrellas que aun brillaban tenuemente en el cielo oscuro y escucho el mar golpeando al avanzar y retirarse contra el acantilado; iba a extrañar el sonido.

— **Debe de haber sido muy tranquilo —Harry murmuró para sí mismo. **

Pequeños brotes verdes estaban forzando su camino sobre la tierra roja de la tumba de Dobby, dentro de un año el montículo estaría cubierto de flores.

La piedra blanca que tenía grabado el nombre del elfo ya había adquirido una apariencia desgastada. Ahora se daba cuenta que difícilmente podrían haber encontrado un lugar más hermoso para que Dobby descansara, pero Harry se llenó de tristeza al pensar en dejarlo atrás.

**Harry frunció el ceño**** otra vez al pensar en el pobre elfo… iba asegurarse que esto no sucediera. **

Mirando hacia la tumba, se preguntó de nuevo como había sabido el elfo a donde ir a rescatarlos.

Sus dedos se movieron distraídamente hacia el pequeño bolso que colgaba de su cuello, a través del cual podía sentir el fragmento de espejo en el que había estado seguro que había visto el ojo de Dumbledore.

Entonces el ruido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo mirar alrededor. Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba a zancadas sobre el césped hacia ellos, acompañada por Griphook.

— **¡Merlín! Creo que tendría un momento difícil para no maldecirte la primera vez que te vea así —dijo Sirius a Hermione—. Y seguramente todo el tiempo que te vea —añadió pensativamente.**

Mientras caminaba iba remetiendo el pequeño bolso de cuentas en el bolsillo interior del otro juego de antiguas túnicas que habían tomado de Grimmauld Place. A pesar de que Harry sabía perfectamente bien que era realmente Hermione, no pudo evitar un temblor de repudio.

Era más alta que él, el cabello largo y negro le bajaba ondulado por la espalda, sus ojos claramente desdeñosos al posarse en él; pero entonces hablo, y escucho a Hermione con la voz baja de Bellatrix.

— **¿Por qué **_**mis ojos desdeñosos**_**?... ¿Acaso mi expresión no es diferente a la de ella? —Hermione suspiró, no tenía muchas ganas de ser Bellatrix. **

— **Podría tener algo que ver con que no te gusta **_**ser**_** Bellatrix —señaló Ron. **

—¡Ella sabe horrible, peor que gurdirraíz!

— **Oh, eso es horrible —suspiró Arthur.**

— **Ya fuiste torturada como para que todavía tengas que beber esa porquería —dijo Fred—. Pobre Hermione. **

De acuerdo Ron, acércate para que pueda arreglarte…

—Bien, pero recuerda que no me gusta la barba muy larga.

—Por Dios Santo, esto no se trata de lucir bien.

— **Cosa que, obviamente, no hubiera sido necesario si hubieran escogido a uno de sus hermanos más guapos —dijo Fred.**

— **Ron es claramente el más guapo de todos ustedes —Hermione rodó los ojos mientras las orejas de Ron se teñían de un rojo brillante y sonreía ampliamente. **

— **Eso, por supuesto, es una mentira —dijo Fleur mirando a Bill como si fuera prueba de lo que estaba diciendo. **

—No es eso, ¡se pone en medio! Pero me gustaría mi nariz una pizca más corta, trata de hacerla igual que la vez pasada.

Hermione suspiro y empezó a trabajar, refunfuñando bajo su aliento mientras transformaba algunos aspectos de la apariencia de Ron. Iba a recibir una identidad completamente falsa, y confiaban en la malévola aura de Bellatrix para protegerlo.

— **Eso debería funcionar a menos que quieran decir **_**Voldemort**_** —dijo Remus. **

Mientras tanto Harry y Griphook iban a estar ocultos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

—Listo —dijo Hermione—, ¿Qué tal se ve, Harry?

— **No lo sé… no es mi tipo —rió Harry. **

— **No me refería a eso —Hermione rodó los ojos—. Creo que preguntaba si se reconocía que era Ron o no. **

— **Bueno, no puedo decir algo ya que no puedo verlo —rió Harry. **

Era posible distinguir algo de las facciones de Ron bajo el disfraz, pero solo, pensó Harry, debido a que lo conocía tan bien. El cabello de Ron era ahora largo y ondulado; tenía barba y bigote castaños, ninguna peca, nariz chata y cejas espesas.

—Bueno, no es mi tipo, pero funcionara, —dijo Harry

**Todos rieron a eso, aunque los gemelos negaron con la cabeza. **

— **Parece que tu chistes serán igual de pobres en el futuro —dijo Fred—. Tenía la esperanza que serían algo mejor. **

—. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Los tres volvieron la vista hacia el refugio, que lucía oscuro y silencioso bajo las tenues estrellas, después se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia el punto, apenas más allá de la pared divisoria, donde el encantamiento Fidelius dejaba de funcionar y podrían desaparecerse.

Una vez que pasaron la puerta, Griphook hablo. —¿Creo que debería trepar ahora, Harry Potter?

Harry se inclinó y el gnomo se trepo en su espalda, con las manos unidas al frente de la garganta de Harry.

**Harry se movió incómodo a eso, no le gustaba la idea de alguien agarrándolo del cuello.**

No era pesado, pero a Harry le desagradaba la sensación del gnomo y la sorprendente fuerza con la que se aferró. Hermione sacó la capa de invisibilidad del bolso de cuentas y la lanzó sobre ambos.

—Perfecto, —dijo agachándose para revisar los pies de Harry—. No puedo ver nada. Vamos.

Harry se dio la vuelta sobre el terreno, con Griphook sobre sus hombros, concentrándose con todo su ser en el Caldero Chorreante, la posada que era la entrada al Callejón Diagon. El gnomo se aferró incluso más fuerte mientras se movían en la oscuridad opresora, y segundos después los pies de Harry encontraron el pavimento y abrió los ojos en Charing Cross Road. Ajetreados muggles pasaban con la típica expresión abatida de primera hora de la mañana, bastante inconscientes de la existencia de la pequeña posada.

El bar del Caldero Chorreante estaba casi desierto. Tom, el encorvado y desdentado encargado, estaba puliendo vasos de cristal detrás de la barra; un par de brujos que conversaban en murmullos en una esquina lejana echaron un vistazo hacia Hermione y se volvieron de vuelta a las sombras.

— **Yo no los culpo —dijo Sirius. **

—Madam Lestrange, —murmuro Tom, y cuando Hermione se detuvo brevemente inclino la cabeza servilmente.

—Buenos Días, —dijo Hermione

— **No Hermione, no puedes ser tan agradable —dijo Sirius—. Tienes que ser superior y pensar que eres mejor que todos. ¡Trata a esa gente con desprecio! **

, y mientras Harry se movía lentamente a un lado, aun cargando a cuestas a Griphook bajo la capa, vio a Tom parecer sorprendido.

—Demasiado amable, —susurró Harry al oído de Hermione mientras salían de la posada hacia el minúsculo patio trasero—. ¡Necesitas tratar a la gente como si fuera basura!

— **¿Ves?... ¡Harry sabe de lo que hablo! —dijo Sirius. **

—¡Vale, vale!

Hermione sacó la varita de Bellatrix y golpeó un ladrillo de la indefinible pared que había frente a ellos. Inmediatamente los ladrillos empezaron a dar vueltas y a girar, un agujero apareció en el centro, que creció más y más amplio, formando finalmente una entrada arqueada hacia la calle estrecha adoquinada que era el callejón Diagon.

Estaba en calma, apenas iba a ser hora de que las tiendas abrieran, y había muy pocos compradores. La tortuosa calle adoquinada se veía muy diferente ahora del ajetreado lugar que Harry había visitado antes de su primer año en Hogwarts, tantos años atrás.

Aunque, desde su última visita, muchas tiendas habían sido clausuradas con tablones, también habían sido creados muchos establecimientos dedicados a las artes oscuras.

La propia cara de Harry lo saludo desde los muchos carteles pegados sobre las ventanas, siempre titulados con las palabras

_INDESEABLE NUMERO UNO._

**Harry suspiró ante esto, odiaba pensar en el Callejón Diagon como un lugar deplorable. Había sido el primer lugar en donde pudo ver que la magia realmente existía. **

— **No te preocupes, no va a tener ese aspecto para nosotros —dijo Ron.**

— **Nunca lo he visto tan mal antes —murmuró Molly recostándose en el hombro de Arthur—. Estaba mal durante la última guerra… pero esto… **

— **Lo sé Molly, querida —dijo Arthur con gravedad. **

Un grupo de gente andrajosa estaba sentada amontonada en los umbrales. Los escuchó gimiendo a los pocos transeúntes, suplicando por oro, insistiendo en que ellos eran verdaderos magos.

Un hombre tenía un vendaje ensangrentado sobre un ojo.

— **Eso es horrible… ¿Significa que ellos son nacidos muggles? —dijo Hermione devastada **

— **Parece ser —dijo Remus con gravedad.**

Mientras caminaban por la calle, los mendigos vislumbraron a Hermione. Parecieron esfumarse ante ella, cubriendo sus rostros con capuchas y alejándose tan rápido como podían. Hermione los miro con curiosidad, hasta que el hombre con el vendaje sangriento avanzo, cruzándose en su camino.

**Hermione se mordió el labio, sabiendo que el odio y miedo que veía dirigida hacia ella era producto de su aspecto. **

—Mis hijos, —grito, apuntándola. Su voz era mordaz, estridente, sonaba fuera de si—. ¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Qué ha hecho él con ellos? ¡Tú lo sabes, tú lo sabes!

**Molly se estremeció. Odiaba escuchar a alguien pedir por sus hijos de esa forma. **

—Y… yo realmente… —balbuceo Hermione.

El hombre se lanzó hacia ella, buscando su garganta. Entonces, con un estallido y una explosión de luz roja fue lanzado de vuela al suelo, inconsciente. Ron estaba parado allí, su varita aun a la vista y detrás de la barba se apreciaba su rostro conmocionado.

— **Una buena Ron —dijo Tonks, aunque de manera triste. **

— **Puede ser —Ron se encogió de hombros, pero realmente no sentía que hubiera hecho algo bueno. No quería maldecir a nadie de esa forma, pero no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a Hermione. **

Rostros aparecieron en las ventanas en cada lado de la calle, mientras un pequeño grupo de transeúntes de apariencia próspera recogieron sus túnicas y se separaron en apacibles trotes, apurados por abandonar la escena.

Su entrada en el Callejón Diagon difícilmente podría haber sido más notoria; por un momento Harry se preguntó si tal vez no sería mejor irse ahora y tratar de idear un mejor plan.

— **No sea ridículo, si se va ahora, solo haría las cosas mucho más difíciles para que pueda vérsela con algo más que funcionaría—dijo Severus—. Además, las cosas no están tan mal hasta ahora, nadie va a decir nada sobre Bellatrix estando allí si pueden evitarlo… le tienen demasiado miedo. **

Sin embargo, antes de que se pudieran mover o consultar uno al otro, escucharon un grito detrás de ellos.

—¡Pero si es Madam Lestrange!

— **Argh… esto es lo malo, puede que se convierta en un gran problema —se quejó Sirius. **

— **Si esa persona te llama en voz alta significa que podría ser un mortífago —añadió Severus—. Tienen que tener cuidado ahora/ **

Harry giro y Griphook apretó su agarre alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Un mago alto y delgado con una espesa corona de cabello gris y una nariz larga y afilada avanzaba a zancadas hacia ellos.

— **Travers —dijo Severus—. Es un poco idiota, pero no implica que no sea peligroso. **

— **Así que es un mortífago—gimió Molly mientras Severus asintió con la cabeza. **

—Es Travers, —silbo el gnomo al oído de Harry, pero en ese momento Harry no podía pensar en quien era Travers.

Hermione se había enderezado hasta su altura completa y dijo con tanto desprecio como pudo reunir:

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

— **Una perfecta reacción para alguien que no sea mortífago —dijo Severus—. Pero me temo que tenía que ser un poco menos desdeñosa hacia los mortífagos. Yo mismo incluido. **

— **Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saber que era un mortífago? —se quejó Hermione. **

Travers detuvo sus andares, claramente ofendido.

—¡Es otro mortifago! —dijo Griphook en voz baja, y Harry se hizo a un lado para repetir la información en el oído de Hermione.

—Intentaba solamente saludarte, —dijo Travers fríamente—, pero si mi presencia no es bienvenida…

— _**Por supuesto que no eres bienvenido… ¡Ahora dejame en paz!**_** —dijo Fred. **

— **Desafortunadamente, no sería prudente decir algo así —suspiró Dumbledore—. Sería muy sospechoso. **

Ahora Harry reconoció su voz, Travers era uno de los mortifagos que habían sido convocados a la casa de Xenophilius.

—No, no, para nada, Travers, —dijo Hermione rápidamente, tratando de cubrir su error—. ¿Cómo estás?

— **No te pongas demasiada cortés ahora Hermione —dijo Sirius.**

— **¡Ya! Dejen de criticar todo lo que hago —gruñó Hermione. **

— **No te preocupes, es solo que no está acostumbrada a recibir malas críticas —rió Ron y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. **

—Bueno, debo confesar que estoy sorprendido de verte afuera y aquí, Bellatrix.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Hermione.

—Bueno, —tosió Travers—, escuche que los habitantes de Malfoy Manor estaban confinados a la casa, después de… ah… la fuga.

— **Oh… Esto no está yendo bien, ¡Para nada bien! —dijo Molly. **

— **Yo ni siquiera pensé en eso, pero es evidente que el Señor Oscuro se ha ocupado de ese fracaso ferozmente —suspiró Severus—. No parece haber sido un buen plan el usar a Bellatrix. **

Harry rogó para que Hermione pudiera mantener el control. Si eso era cierto y se suponía que Bellatrix no debía estar fuera en público…

—El Señor tenebroso perdona a los que en el pasado le han sido fieles a ultranza —dijo Hermione en una magnifica imitación de la más desdeñosa Bellatrix—. Tal vez tus méritos no sean tan grandes como los míos, Travers.

— **¡Brillante! —dijo Sirius. **

— **Eso, por supuesto, fue lo mejor que pudo haber dicho señorita Granger —aprobó Severus—. Y eso definitivamente debería de apaciguar las sospechas de Travers. **

Aunque el mortifago parecía ofendido, también parecía menos sospechoso. Miro hacia el hombre al que Ron acababa de aturdir.

—¿Cómo te ofendió?

— **Es… —Hermione murmuró sombríamente. Aquel era una persona, no una cosa.**

—No importa, no volverá a hacerlo, —dijo Hermione fríamente.

— **¿Quién diría que podías ser tan fría? —dijo Fred, mirando a Hermione impresionado. **

— **Probablemente estaba dirigiendo mi enojo hacia el llamado hombre y eso —dijo Hermione con los ojos entrecerrado aún disgustada con ella. **

—Algunos de estos sin varita pueden ser molestos, —dijo Travers—. Mientras no hagan nada más que mendigar no tengo objeción, pero uno de ellos realmente me pidió que abogara por su caso ante el Ministro la semana pasada. Soy un brujo, soy un brujo, déjeme probárselo— dijo en una representación chillona— Como si yo fuera a darle mi varita… ¿Pero la varita de quien —dijo Travers con curiosidad—, estas usando por el momento, Bellatrix? Escuche que la tuya fue…

— **Parece que lo sucedido se está hablando mucho —suspiró Tonks—. Eso no es nada favorable. **

— **Pero es genial saber que las desgracias de Bellatrix son conocidas —rió Sirius—. Honestamente quien no quiere oír hablar del fallo de Bellatrix. **

— **Eso es cierto —dijo Dumbledore—. Creo que a todos los mortífagos les gustaría saber que Bellatrix ha perdido el favor de Voldemort, esperanzados de poder tomar su lugar y estar más cerca de él. **

— **Argh —Sirius negó con la cabeza—. Nunca podré entender la forma de pensar de los mortífagos.**

— **Yo creo que entiendo demasiado el pensar de los mortífagos —dijo Severus, con una cara de disgusto similar a la de Sirius. **

—Tengo mi varita aquí, —dijo Hermione fríamente, sosteniendo en alto la varita de Bellatrix—

— **Eso no es tan malo tampoco —.Dijo Severus—. Él no va a cuestionarle por lo menos. **

Travers pareció un poco desconcertado con esto, y entonces se volvió hacia Ron.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? No lo reconozco.

—Ese es Dragomir Despard, —dijo Hermione, habían decidido que un personaje extranjero ficticio era la cobertura más segura para que asumiera Ron —. Habla muy poco Ingles, pero simpatiza con las aspiraciones del Señor Tenebroso. Ha viajado hasta aquí desde Transilvania para ver nuestro nuevo régimen.

— **Es algo dudoso que Bellatrix se preste a caer tan bajo como servir de guía a un extranjero —señaló Severus. **

— **Pero ya había caído en desgracia —respondió Remus—. Tal vez sea un castigo por haber dejado escapar a Harry. **

— **Quizás —concedió Severus. **

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo estas, Dragomir?

—bien yo —dijo Ron, extendiéndole la mano.

Travers extendió dos dedos y tomo la mano de Ron como si tuviera miedo de ensuciarse.

— **¿A los mortífagos no les agrada gente de un país diferente? —se preguntó Fleur. **

— **Ellos piensan que ser de Inglaterra los hace superiores —dijo Severus—. Pero siempre y cuando su sangre sea pura ellos lo aceptarán. **

—Entonces ¿Qué te trae a ti y a tu…ah… amigo simpatizante al Callejón Diagon tan temprano? —pregunto Travers.

—Necesito visitar Gringotts, —dijo Hermione.

—Ay, yo también, —dijo Travers

— **Oh… esto es simplemente genial —ironizó Ron. **

— **Justo lo que necesitaban, un mortífago como compañero de viaje —dijo George con sarcasmo. **

—. ¡Oro, asqueroso oro! No podemos vivir sir él, si lo confieso, deploro la necesidad de relacionarnos con nuestros amigos de dedos largos.

Harry sintió que las manos entrelazadas de Griphook, se estrechaban momentáneamente alrededor de su cuello.

— **Muy mal Griphook… el peque****ño Harry no lo dijo ****—rió entre dientes Fred. **

—¿Vamos? —dijo Travers, haciendo ademanes para que Hermione se adelantara. Hermione no tuvo más opción que avanzar junto a él y encaminarse por la calle torcida y adoquinada hacia el lugar donde el edificio, blanco como la nieve, de Gringotts se alzaba por sobre las otras pequeñas tiendas. Ron avanzó a un lado de ellos y Harry y Griphook los siguieron. Un mortífago en guardia era la última cosa que necesitaban y lo peor de todo era que con Travers emparejado al lado de quien el creía era Bellatrix, no existía manera de que Harry pudiera comunicarse con Hermione o Ron.

Demasiado pronto llegaron al pie de los escalones de mármol que llevaban a las grandes puertas de bronce. Como Griphook ya les había advertido, los gnomos en librea que usualmente franqueaban la entrada habían sido reemplazados por dos magos, los cuales sostenían largas y delgadas varas doradas.

— **¿En serio? —dijo Bill—. No puedo creer que los duendes no se hayan sumado a nuestra lucha tal como están pasando las cosas. **

— **Solo esperemos que no tengamos otra guerra con duendes en nuestras manos después del final de esta guerra mágica —murmuró Remus sombríamente. **

—¡Ah, sondas de rectitud, —suspiro Travers teatralmente—, tan crudo… pero tan efectivo!

— **Y algo que ustedes van a tener que pasar sin levantar sospechas —Percy frunció el ceño. **

— **Creo que ahora van a encontrar lo beneficioso que puede llegar a ser el tener una capa de invisibilidad —sonrió Sirius. **

Y subió los escalones, saludando a izquierda y derecha a los magos, que alzaron sus varas doradas y las pasaron arriba y abajo por su cuerpo. Las sondas, sabia Harry, detectaban hechizos de ocultamiento y objetos mágicos ocultos. Sabiendo que tenía solo segundos, Harry apunto la varita de Draco hacia cada uno de los guardias y murmuro: —Confundo —dos veces. Inadvertido por Travers, que miraba a través de las puertas de bronce hacia el recibidor interno, cada uno de los guardias dio un pequeño brinco cuando los hechizos los golpearon.

— **Esto iría mucho mejor si Travers no estuviera allí —dijo Tonks—. Realmente espero que no interfiera en todo lo que van hacer. **

El largo cabello negro de Hermione ondulo detrás de ella mientras subía los escalones.

—Un momento Madam, —dijo el guardia, alzando su sonda.

—¡Pero si acaba de hacer eso! —dijo Hermione con la voz dominante y arrogante de Bellatrix. Travers volteo, con las cejas alzadas. El guardia estaba confundido. Miro fijamente la sonda dorada y después a su compañero, que dijo con una voz levemente confundida, —Si, acabas de revisarlos, Marius.

— **Si yo estuviera allí, me habría dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien —dijo Severus. **

— **Entonces deberíamos estar agradecidos de estar con Travers, que es un poco idiota como dice —dijo Harry. **

— **Tendría que estar de acuerdo —dijo Severus—. Pero si algo sale demasiado mal… incluso él será capaz de percatarse. **

— **Bueno, estoy seguro que no vamos hacer el viaje en el mismo carro, así que dudo que tengamos que preocuparnos de eso mucho después de entrar —Harry se encogió de hombros. **

Hermione avanzo, con Ron a su lado, Harry y Griphook trotando invisibles detrás de ellos. Harry hecho un vistazo detrás mientras cruzaban el umbral. Ambos magos se estaban rascando la cabeza.

Dos gnomos estaban parados ante las puertas internas, que estaban hechas de plata y que tenían grabada la poética advertencia de un terrible castigo para potenciales ladrones. Harry la miró y le llego un repentino y punzante recuerdo: estar parado en ese mismo punto el día que cumplió once años, el más maravilloso cumpleaños de su vida, y Hagrid parado a su lado diciendo: Como te dije, sí, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí.

— **Ah… él prácticamente te estaba diciendo eso por si un día vendrías a robar allí —bromeó Ginny, mientras pensaba en como Harry lo había visto como el niño de once años **

— **Porque nadie está más loco que Harry —agregaron los gemelos con sonrisas. **

Gringotts había parecido un lugar de ensueño ese día, el deposito encantado de un tesoro de oro que nunca había sabido que poseía, y ni siquiera por un instante podría haber soñado que volvería para asaltarlo… Pero en segundos estuvieron parados en el extenso vestíbulo de mármol del banco.

El largo mostrador estaba atendido por gnomos sentados en altos taburetes atendiendo a los primeros clientes del día. Hermione, Ron y Travers se dirigieron hacia un viejo gnomo que estaba examinando una gruesa moneda de oro con una lente. Hermione dejo que Travers se adelantara bajo el pretexto de estar explicando las características del vestíbulo a Ron.

— **Con la esperanza de intentar librarse de él, por lo que veo —dijo Sirius. **

— **Algo me dice que no será tan fácil de hacerlo —Percy suspiró. **

El gnomo dejo la moneda que estaba sosteniendo a un lado, diciéndole a nadie en particular, —Leprechaun, —y después saludo a Travers,

— **No me gustaría ser la persona quien intentó pasarse de listo con un duende —murmuró Bill antes de volver a leer. **

que le pasó una pequeña llave dorada, que fue examinada y devuelta a él. Hermione dio un paso adelante.

—¡Madame Lestrange! —dijo el gnomo, evidentemente asustado—. ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo… como puedo ayudarla?

— **Wow… parece asustar incluso a los duendes. Ella debe verse verdaderamente horrible —dijo Fred.**

— **Creo que se deba a la posibilidad de que podría maldecirlos, torturarlos y matarlos, es por eso que ellos le temen —dijo Draco con honestidad. **

—Quisiera entrar a mi bóveda, —dijo Hermione.

El viejo gnomo pareció retroceder un poco. Harry echo un vistazo alrededor. No solamente Travers estaba expectante, mirando, sino que otros tantos gnomos habían levantado la mirada de sus labores para quedarse mirando hacia Hermione.

— **¿Crees que esperan algo o siempre la han mirado así? —Molly le preguntó a su hijo mayor con preocupación.**

— **Creo que la miran por la exclamación que el viejo duendo acaba de hacer —dijo Bill cuidadosamente, pero no lo creía mucho ya que tenía la sensación de que algo malo había salido mal. **

—¿Tiene una… identificación? —pregunto el gnomo.

—¿Identificación? ¡N… nunca me habían pedido identificación antes! —dijo Hermione.

— **¿Eso es cierto? ¡Pensé que todos tenían que tener una llave! —Dijo Ron**

— **No todos —dijo Sirius— No hay ninguna llave para mi bóveda familiar… y creo que tampoco para los Malfoy.**

— **No, no tenemos llave tampoco —asintió Draco. **

— **Eso facilitaría a alguien para que te robe —dijo Ron**

— **Estoy seguro de que veremos lo fácil que te resultará poder burlar una bóveda de alta seguridad —dijo Draco fríamente—. Solo un Malfoy puede tocar lo que está en nuestra bóveda. **

— **Además, no es realmente difícil a pesar de tener una llave —señaló Remus—. Y una vez que tienes la llave puedes abrirla sin ningún tipo de problema.**

—¡Lo saben, —susurro Griphook al oído de Harry—, deben haber sido advertidos de que podría haber un impostor!

— **¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Tonks**

— **Probablemente Bellatrix se dio cuenta de su error después que huyeran —dijo Dumbledore razonando—. Ella quiso asegurarse de que su bóveda estaba a salvo en caso de que hubieran intentado hacer lo que están haciendo ahora. **

—Con su varita será suficiente, madam, —dijo el gnomo.

— **Oh, bueno, eso es bueno, tienes su varita —dijo Sirius, pero varios entrecerraron sus ojos, no teniendo un buen presentimiento de esto. **

Extendió una mano levemente temblorosa, con un terrible estallido de entendimiento Harry supo que los gnomos de Gringotts estaban al tanto de que la varita de Bellatrix había sido robada.

— **Oh mierda —se quejó Sirius. **

— **¿Qué pueden hacer ahora? —dijo Tonks. **

—¡Hazlo ahora, hazlo ahora, —susurro Griphook al oído de Harry—, la maldición Imperius!

— **Qué… Harry no puedes estar pensando seriamente en utilizar un maldición imperdonable —dijo Hermione girando hacia Harry.**

— **No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo ahora, pero si yo estuviera en esa situación, creo que lo haría —dijo Harry con sinceridad—. No voy a dejarnos capturar de nuevo solo por no querer usar una maldición. **

— **Pero… —dijo Hermione palideciendo ante la idea de Harry usando la maldición, aunque fuera por una buena causa. Preocupada porque ese tipo de medida cambien la perspectiva de Harry. **

— **Solo nos ayuda a salir de un apuro, no es que él vaya hacerle al duende cosas horribles ni nada similar —dijo Ron. **

— **Aun así, es más fácil al usar este tipo de maldición, que la línea divisora entre el bien y mal se esfuma —Hermione frunció el ceño. **

— **Puede que tengas razón Hermione, pero todos los que hemos luchado en la primera guerra hemos hecho cosas que jamás pensamos hacer si hubiéramos tenido otra opción —dijo Remus gravemente—. No es fácil… y no estoy seguro de que sea bueno… pero es algo con lo que vivimos. Pero no creo que esto hará a Harry una persona diferente… o que cambie su punto de vista sobre esas maldiciones. **

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Harry suspiró, él no tenía ganas de usar una imperdonable para sí mismo, pero estaba seguro que haría todo lo necesario para mantener a salvo a sus amigos. **

Harry alzo la varita de espino debajo de la capa, señalando hacia el viejo gnomo, y susurrando, por primera vez en su vida, —¡Imperio!

— **Bien, es bueno saber que nunca usaste esa maldición antes —señaló Sirius, con actitud bromista, pero su mirada era seria. Él deseaba que Harry nunca tuviera que haber usado una maldición imperdonable, él no deseaba que su ahijado supiera como se sentía usarlo… era algo que nadie deba de saber. **

Una curiosa sensación bajo por el brazo de Harry, sintió como un hormigueo, un ardor que pareció fluir desde su mente, bajo los tendones y venas conectándolo con la varita y la maldición que acababa de ser ejecutada. El gnomo tomo la varita de Bellatrix, la examino detenidamente, y entonces dijo, —¡Ah, usted tiene una varita nueva, Madam Lestrange!

—¿Qué? —Dijo Hermione—. No, no, esa es mi…

— **Tal vez deberías usar el imperio también en Granger, va a arruinar los planes —dijo Draco.**

— **¡Nunca le haría eso a uno de mis amigos! —dijo Harry firmemente, mirando a Draco fríamente.**

— **Has lo que quieras, solo estaba señalando que ella no está ayudando con comentarios como esos —Draco se encogió de hombros. **

—¿Una nueva varita? —dijo Travers, acercándose al mostrador nuevamente; los gnomos de alrededor seguían observándolos—. Pero ¿Cómo la conseguiste, que fabricante de varitas utilizaste?

— **Ahora él, espero que no tenga problemas con el control —dijo Severus—. Porque realmente podía arruinarlo todo, mientras esperamos que Granger pueda tener cerebro para estar de acuerdo con lo que está sucediendo. **

Harry actuó sin pensar. Apuntando su varita a Travers, murmuro, —¡Imperio! — una vez más.

—Oh si, ya veo, —dijo Travers, mirando hacia la varita de Bellatrix—, si, muy hermosa, y ¿está trabajando bien? Siempre he creído que las varitas requieren un pequeño ablande, ¿no crees?

— **Tal vez deberían dejar de parlotear —dijo Charlie. **

— **Yo no creo que sea muy bueno con esa maldición —Harry frunció el ceño. **

— **No es una maldición fácil de entender —dijo Severus oscuramente—. Tiene que enfocar su mente ante la voluntad de los otros, será la fuente de ellos. **

— **Sin ofender profesor, pero realmente no deseo aprender hacer esta maldición de la forma correcta —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca. **

— **Eso sí que debe ser grave, porque le ha llamado **_**Profesor**_** Snape con un tono respetuoso —dijo Fred—. ¡Eso está mal!**

— **¿Lo siento? —dijo Harry, sin saber si reír de sentirse extraño así que hizo lo mismo que Fred. **

Hermione parecía completamente desconcertada, pero para el enorme alivio de Harry acepto el extraño giro de los acontecimientos sin ningún comentario.

— **Por supuesto que sí —dijo Hermione—. Travers comenzó a hablar de esa forma después que ya le había contado que tenía la varita de Bellatrix… era obvio que algo estaba pasando. **

El viejo gnomo detrás del mostrador batió palmas y un joven gnomo se acercó.

—Necesitare los cachivaches,

— **¿Qué son los cachivaches? —preguntó Charlie, mirando a Bill. **

— **No estoy seguro, nunca los he visto —dijo Bill.**

— **Pero sabes para que los usan —señaló Percy astutamente. **

**Bill sonrió a su hermano por un segundo, a pesar de tener sus dudas sobre cómo reaccionaría Charlie a eso, antes de volver a leer. **

— **Arg… no hay necesidad para que sigas los pasos de Dumbledore, Bill —se quejó George—. Solo responde la maldita pregunta.**

**Eso solo ocasionó que Bill riera más antes de leer. **

—le dijo al gnomo, que se fue y regreso un momento más tarde con un bolso de piel que parecía estar lleno de metal entrechocándose, y que entrego a su superior. —¡Bien, bien! Entonces, si gusta seguirme, Madam Lestrange, —dijo el viejo gnomo, bajándose de su taburete y desapareciendo de la vista—. La llevare a su bóveda.

— **¿No es antiguo?… que él, el viejo duende te lleve a la bóveda —dijo Tonks—. Quiero decir que nunca antes he visto a uno de ellos dejar su escritorio.**

— **No es antiguo para nada —dijo Draco—. El mismo duende siempre nos ayuda con nuestra bóveda y es la cosa más vieja y asquerosa que he visto. **

Apareció a la vuelta del extremo del mostrador, trotando felizmente hacia ellos,

— **En serio, Potter, es necesario trabajar en su maldición Imperius —Severus negó con la cabeza y unas cuantos se unieron a él, nunca habían visto a un duende ir feliz al lado de un mago. **

el contenido del bolso de piel aun resonando. Travers estaba ahora parado absolutamente quieto con la boca completamente abierta. Ron estaba llamando la atención hacia este raro fenómeno al quedarse mirando a Travers totalmente confundido.

— **No podían haber diluido más la atención a sí mismos si trataran —Fred rió entre dientes. **

— **Creo que deberían de haber puesto un letrero de neón en el pecho que rece "Soy Harry Potter y estoy aquí para robar algo de aquí" —Agregó George. **

—¡Espera…Bogrod!

Otro duende vino dándole la vuelta al mostrador.

—Tenemos instrucciones, —dijo con una reverencia hacia Hermione—.

Perdóneme, Madam, pero hay instrucciones especiales respecto a la bóveda Lestrange.

Le susurro urgentemente al oído de Bogrod, pero el duende que estaba bajo la maldición Imperio lo hizo a un lado.

—Estoy al tanto de las instrucciones, Madam Lestrange desea visitar su bóveda…Familia muy antigua… viejos clientes… Por aquí, por favor…

— **Bueno, ahora sí que definitivamente van a sonar las alarmas sobre ustedes —Bill suspiró—. Pero parece que ustedes llegaran a la bóveda. **

Y, aun tintineando, se apresuró hacia una de las muchas puertas que conducían fuera del vestíbulo. Harry miro atrás hacia Travers, que estaba aún paralizado en el sitio luciendo anormalmente ausente, y tomo una decisión. Con un golpe de su varita hizo que Travers los acompañara, caminando mansamente en su avanzar mientras alcanzaban la puerta y pasaban al estrecho pasillo de piedra más allá, que estaba débilmente iluminado con antorchas.

—Estamos en problemas, ellos sospechan, —dijo Harry mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe detrás de ellos y se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad. Griphook salto desde sus hombros, ni Travers ni Bogrod mostraron la más mínima sorpresa por la repentina aparición de Harry Potter entre ellos.

— **Bueno, obvio que no, si los maldices no van a ser igual de libres que tú —rió Draco. **

— **Creo que es un milagro que pudiera manejar esa maldición con tu varita mágica —se quejó Harry. **

— **Ese es un buen punto, debes tener un buen control sobre esa varita Harry —dijo Dumbledore.**

—Están bajo la maldición Imperius, —agregó, en respuesta a las preguntas confundidas de Hermione y Ron acerca de Travers y Bogrod, que estaban ahora allí parados luciendo perplejos. —No creo haberlo hecho lo suficientemente fuerte, No lo sé…

— **No parece como que Hermione esté tan adverso de que use una maldición imperdonable —dijo Harry. **

— **Bueno, me imagino que tengo una perspectiva diferente en los libros después de todo lo que hemos pasado —dijo Hermione—. Además, no es como si pudiera decir algo en ese momento. ¡Tenemos mucho por hacer aún! **

Y otro recuerdo atravesó su memoria, sobre la verdadera Bellatrix Lestrange chillándole cuando por primera vez intento usar una maldición imperdonable. ¡Tienes que sentirlas, Potter!

**Harry, frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué maldición había usado en ese tiempo. **

**Todos en la sala palidecieron ante el hecho de que Harry hubiera estado tan cerca de la verdadera Bellatrix Lestrange… lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella le de **_**asesoramiento**_** sobre la maldición. **

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto Ron—. ¿Nos vamos ahora, cuando aún podemos?

— **Por supuesto que no —dijeron varios. **

— **¿Cuál es el punto de llegar hasta allí si van a terminar yéndose? —Draco rodó los ojos. **

— **Nunca van a llegar tan lejos de nuevo, tienen que seguir —dijo Bill. **

—¿Tú crees que todavía podemos?, —dijo Hermione, mirando detrás hacia la puerta del vestíbulo principal, tras la cual quien podía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— **Los duendes se reúnen, van a decidir qué defensas van a usar en contra suya —dijo Bill. **

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí, digo que continuemos, —dijo Harry.

—¡Vale!, —dijo Griphook—. Entonces, necesitamos a Bogrod para controlar el carro, yo ya no tengo la autoridad. Pero no habrá lugar para el mago.

Harry apunto su varita hacia Travers.

—¡Imperio!

El mago se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el oscuro camino con un paso elegante.

—¿Qué estas obligándolo a hacer?

—Esconderse, —dijo Harry mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Bogrod, que silbo y un pequeño carro apareció, saliendo de la oscuridad, acercándose por los rieles hacia ellos. Harry estaba seguro que podía escuchar gritos detrás de ellos en el vestíbulo mientras se subían, Bogrod al frente con Griphook, Harry, Ron y Hermione apretados en la parte de atrás.

— **¿Por qué están gritando? —dijo Tonks—. Pensé que vendrían a través de las puertas y ¡simplemente capturarlos! **

— **Como dije, estaban decidiendo que debían de hacer… obviamente lo están discutiendo —Bill sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo rápidamente al recordar cuan crueles eran los duendes con sus rehenes. **

Con un tirón el carro se puso en marcha, ganando velocidad. Pasaron volando por un lado de Travers, que estaba retorciéndose en una grieta en la pared, entonces el carro empezó a girar y dar vueltas por los pasillos como laberintos, yendo hacia abajo todo el tiempo. Harry no podía escuchar nada por sobre el traqueteo del carro sobre las vías.

Su cabello volaba detrás de él mientras se desviaban entre estalactitas, volando aún más profundo en la tierra, pero evito echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Tal vez estaban dejando enormes huellas detrás de ellos, entre más pensaba en ello, más tonto le parecía haber disfrazado a Hermione como Bellatrix, haber traído con ellos la varita de Bellatrix, cuando los mortifagos sabían quién la había robado…

— **No te preocupes Harry, no eres el único que cuestiona el plan —le dijo Sirius. **

— **En teoría parecía una buena idea —habló Remus—. No es común que algún mortífago desee que los demás sepan que su varita fue robada y vaya a Gringotts. **

— **Además, no sé qué otros medios podrían haber usado para llegar a los carros —agregó Bill. **

Estaban aún más profundo de lo que nunca Harry había penetrado en Gringotts

— **En realidad, yo pensaba que la bóveda de los Potter estaría en una sección de alta seguridad, también —dijo Draco con aire satisfecho. **

— **Si lo está, pero el fideicomiso que Harry ha estado usando no —dijo Bill.**

— **¿He estado usando un fideicomiso? —dijo Harry—. ¿Quieres decir que tengo dos bóvedas? **

— **Bueno, por ahora, pero tan pronto como alcances la mayoría de edad el fideicomiso desaparece, y el oro vuelve a tu bóveda principal —explicó Bill—. Es algo complicado Harry… si quieres lo hablamos después para poder explicártelo más detalladamente. **

— **Esta bien —dijo Harry.**

; tomaron una curva volando y vieron frente a ellos, con segundos para evitarla, una cascada bañando los rieles.

**Bill suspiró, debió suponer que usarían eso. **

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó George, pero Bill solo sonrió y retomó la lectura. **

Harry escucho a Griphook gritar —¡No! —pero no frenaron. La atravesaron. El agua cubrió los ojos y la boca de Harry. No podía ver ni respirar. Entonces con una sacudida tremenda, el carro dio un tirón y todos salieron volando de él.

Harry escucho al carro romperse en pedazos contra la pared del pasillo, escucho a Hermione chillar algo, y sintió que se deslizaba sobre la tierra como si no pasara nada, aterrizando sin dolor sobre el rocoso piso del pasaje.

—En… Encantamiento de almohadón, —farfulló Hermione,

— **Bien pensado Hermione —dijo Molly débilmente—. ¡Y tú, William, me dirás que era eso! **

— **Es la Caída del Ladrón —contestó Bill de inmediato, mientras los gemelos se burlaban de él—. Revelará todos los encantamientos y otros hechizos del trío…**

— **Bien, eso es bueno, Hermione ya no tiene que parecerse a esa bruja —dijo Sirius**

— **Y no es como si lo necesitaran más —agregó Fred—. Su tapadera ha sido descubierta de todas formas. **

mientras Ron la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero para horror de Harry vio que ya no era Bellatrix; en su lugar estaba parada allí con la túnica demasiado grande, empapada y siendo completamente ella misma; Ron tenía el cabello rojo de nuevo y no tenía barba.

—¡La Caída del Ladrón! —dijo Griphook, poniéndose de pie y viendo hacia atrás hacia el aguacero sobre los rieles, el cual, ahora sabía Harry, había sido más que solo agua—. ¡Se lleva todos los encantamientos, todos los ocultamientos mágicos! ¡Saben que hay impostores en Gringotts, han puesto sus defensas contra nosotros!

Harry vio a Hermione revisando para ver si aún tenía el bolso de cuentas, y rápidamente metió la mano bajo la chaqueta pasa asegurarse que no había perdido la capa de invisibilidad.

**Harry se estremeció ante la sola idea de perder su capa. **

Después se dio la vuelta para ver a Bogrod sacudir la cabeza con desconcierto. La Caída del Ladrón parecía haberlo liberado de la maldición Imperio.

— **Bueno, eso es fácil de enmendar, lo maldices de nuevo —dijo Tonks. **

—Lo necesitamos —dijo Griphook—, no podemos entrar a la bóveda sin un gnomo de Gringotts. ¡Y necesitamos los cachivaches!

—¡Imperio! —dijo nuevamente Harry, su voz hizo eco por el pasillo de piedra mientras sentía el pesado sentido de control que fluía del cerebro a la varita. Bogrod se sometió una vez más a su voluntad, su expresión desconcertada cambio a una educada indiferencia, mientras Ron se apresuró a levantar el bolso de piel con los utensilios de metal.

—¡Harry, creo que puedo escuchar gente acercándose! —dijo Hermione, mientras apuntaba la varita de Bellatrix hacia la cascada y gritaba: —_¡Protego_! —Vieron el encantamiento escudo dividir en dos el flujo del agua encantada que bajaba por el pasillo.

— **Eso solo los detendrá por un tiempo —Bill suspiró. **

— **Eso no me gusta para nada —se quejó Molly—. ¡No hay más salida que pasar por los duendes! **

— **Corrección, aún no hay salida excepto pasar por los duende en este momento —dijo George intentando mostrarse confiado. **

— **Debido, a que Harry todavía no ha encontrado una —agregó Fred en el mismo tono.**

—Bien pensado —dijo Harry—. Guíanos, Griphook.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —pregunto Ron mientras se apresuraban dentro de la oscuridad detrás de duende, Bogrod que jadeaba como un perro viejo.

—Preocupémonos por eso cuando tengamos que hacerlo —dijo Harry. Estaba tratando de escuchar. Pensó que podía escuchar algo cerca moviéndose alrededor—. ¿Griphook, estamos lejos?

—No muy lejos, Harry Potter, no muy lejos…

— **Bueno, eso fue suerte, la caída de agua pudo haberlos dejado mucho más lejos —dijo Bill, pensativo—. Deben de haber sido muy lentos para que tardaran las defensas. **

Y entonces dieron la vuelta a una esquina y vieron la cosa para la cual Harry se había preparado, pero que hizo que todos se detuvieran.

**Bill suspiró, ya venía, ahora solo esperaba que Charlie se lo tomara con tranquilidad. **

Un gigantesco dragón estaba atado a la tierra frente a ellos,

— **¿Qué? —gritaron varios, pero Molly y Charlie lo hicieron con más fuerza. **

— **Realmente tienen un dragón, allí —rió Sirius. **

— **¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —exigió Charlie—. ¡No pueden tener a un dragón encadenado… y en la oscuridad ¡Eso es pura crueldad!**

— **¡Vas a tener que hacer frente a otro dragón! —gimió Molly—. Ya fue lo suficientemente malo que lucharas contra uno el año pasado.**

— **Creo que eso fue solo un entrenamiento para esto —dijo Harry, intentando parecer despreocupado, pero fallando miserablemente. Seguro que él derrotó al Colacuerno el año pasado, pero eso no quería decir que estaba deseando encontrarse con otro. **

— **¡Debes ser muy cuidadoso con este, Harry! —gritó Charlie, el enojo se podía leer en su rostro—. ¡Tienden a ser más desagradables cuando son criados en ambientes hostiles! **

bloqueando el acceso a cuatro o cinco de las bóvedas más profundas del lugar. Las escamas de la bestia se había vuelto pálidas y quebradizas durante su largo encarcelamiento bajo tierra, sus ojos eran rosa lechoso, ambas piernas traseras tenía pesadas esposas de donde salían cadenas que estaban soldadas a enormes clavijas enterradas profundamente en el suelo rocoso.

Sus enormes alas en pico, estaban plegadas cerca de su cuerpo, de haberlas extendido habrían llenado la cámara, y cuando volvió su horrible cabeza hacia ellos, rugió con un sonido que hizo temblar la roca, abrió su boca y escupió un chorro de fuego que los hizo regresar corriendo hacia el pasillo.

**Charlie murmuró durante todo este párrafo y luego se giró hacia su hermano cuando se percató de algo.**

— **¡Tu sabias que estaba allí! **

**Bill miró a su hermano y dijo con gravedad —Sí.**

— **¡Y no me lo dijiste! —dijo Charlie—. Quiero decir, todos hemos oído rumores, pero si por un segundo hubiera pensado que era cierto yo hubiera…**

— **Firmamos un contrato vinculante que no me permite decirle a nadie de los secretos de Gringotts —dijo Bill—. No pude decirte nada.**

— **Griphook parece ser capaz de… —Charlie comenzó a decir.**

— **Porque él es un duende… no creo que ellos piensen que uno de los suyos traicionaría sus secretos —dijo Bill, y empezó a leer antes que Charlie pudiera volver a gritarle. **

—Es parcialmente ciego, —jadeo Griphook—, es incluso más salvaje por eso. No obstante, tenemos lo medios para controlarlo. Ha aprendido que esperar cuando los Cachivaches suenan. Dénmelos.

Ron le pasó el bolso a Griphook y el duende saco cierto número de pequeñas herramientas de metal que cuando se sacudieron hicieron un largo sonido de repique como el de diminutos martillos contra un yunque. Griphook se los paso a Bogrod que los aceptó mansamente.

— **Er… ¿Los dragones le temen a esos ruidos? —preguntó Fred.**

— **Ciertamente no —gruñó Charlie—.A ese dragón le han enseñado a temer ese tipo sonido… ¡Los duendes deben de haberle hecho algo terrible para que eso sueda!**

—Saben que hay que hacer, —le dijo Griphook a Harry, Ron y Hermione—.Esperará dolor cuando escuche el sonido. Se retirara y Bogrod debe poner su palma contra la puerta de la bóveda.

Dieron la vuelta a la esquina de nuevo, sacudiendo los Cachivaches, y el sonido hizo eco por las paredes rocosas, tan fuertemente magnificado, que el interior del cráneo de Harry pareció vibrar con la cámara. El dragón soltó otro ronco rugido, después se retiró. Harry podía verlo temblar, y mientras se acercaban más, pudo ver las cicatrices hechas por salvajes tajos a través de su cara, y dedujo que había aprendido a temer a las espadas calientes cuando escuchaba el sonido de los Cachivaches.

**Charlie estalló ante lo leído por Bill quien siguió leyendo, deseando que Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que los duendes le habían hecho al dragón. **

—¡Hazlo que presione la mano contra la puerta! —urgió Griphook a Harry, que volvió su varita de nuevo hacia Bogrod. El viejo duende obedeció, presionando la palma contra la madera, y la puerta de la bóveda desapareció para revelar la abertura que daba a una cueva abarrotada del piso al techo con monedas de oro y copas, armaduras de plata, pieles de extrañas criaturas, algunas con largas espinas dorsales, otras con alas plegadas, pociones en frascos enjoyados, y una calavera que aun llevaba una corona.

—¡Busquen rápido! —dijo Harry cuando entraron todos corriendo en la bóveda. Le había descrito la copa de Hufflepuff a Ron y Hermione, pero si era el otro Horrocrux desconocido el que residía en la bóveda, no tenía idea de cómo seria.

— **Entonces, tengamos fe de que sea la copa, ¡Tienen que salir lo más pronto posible! —dijo Molly. **

No obstante, apenas tuvieron tiempo de echar un vistazo alrededor, antes de que escucharan un ruido amortiguado detrás de ellos. La puerta reapareció, sellándolos dentro de la bóveda, y se sumieron en la oscuridad total.

— **¿Se supone que eso es normal? —preguntó Molly con desesperación. **

— **En realidad no, pero viendo lo que tienen que hacer, eso realmente no es relevante —dijo Bill.**

— **¡¿Cómo van a salir?! —exclamó Molly.**

— **Solo podremos averiguarlo si me dejas leer —Bill se encogió de hombros, tratando de no parecer demasiado impaciente. **

—¡No importa, Bogrod será capaz de liberarnos! —dijo Griphook cuando Ron dio un grito de sorpresa—. Iluminen con sus varitas, ¿pueden? ¡Y aprisa, tenemos poco tiempo!

— **Eso va a complicarlo —dijo Sirius—. Es más difícil ver con la luz de la varita. **

— **Eso nunca fue problema para mí —dijo Remus con una sonrisa débil. Era una broma con los merodeadores, ya que él tenía una mejor vista y visión ya que era un hombre lobo. Aunque, por supuesto, cuando ellos se encontraban en sus formas animales podían lograr encontrarse por la noche. **

—¡_Lumus!_

Harry giro su varita iluminada alrededor de la bóveda. Su luz cayó sobre las gemas que brillaban, vio la falsificación de la espada de Gryffindor descansado en un estante alto entre un revoltijo de cadenas. Ron y Hermione habían iluminado sus varitas también, y estaban ahora revisando las pilas de objetos que los rodeaban.

—Harry, ¿Podría ser es…? ¡Ayyyy!

— **¿Ay? ¡Ay! ¿Qué ha pasado? —se inquietó Molly. **

— **Alguien debió tocar algo —sonrió Malfoy—. ¡Verán ahora que no es tan fácil tratar de robar algo de una bóveda de alta seguridad!**

Hermione gritó de dolor, y Harry volvió su varita hacia ella a tiempo para ver una copa enjoyada que caía de su mano.

Pero al caer, se separó, convirtiéndose en una lluvia de copas, de modo que un segundo después, con un gran estruendo, el piso estaba cubierto de copas idénticas rodando en todas direcciones, siendo imposible distinguir la original de todas las demás.

— **¡Dios mío, eso no es bueno! —dijo Molly. **

— **Me temo que es peor de lo que creemos que es —gimió Bill, pero siguió leyendo en vez de detenerse a explicar. **

—Me quemó, —gimió Hermione, chupándose los ampollados dedos.

—¡Le pusieron maldiciones Geminio y Flagrante! —dijo Griphook—. ¡Todo lo que toque arderá y se multiplicara, pero las copias no valen nada y si continúan tocando el tesoro eventualmente el peso del oro multiplicado nos aplastara hasta la muerte!

— **Veo a lo que se refiere —dijo Molly.**

— **Tienen que tener cuidado de no tocar nada —aconsejó Tonks. **

— **Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que van a conseguir la copa si no pueden tocar nada? —señaló Sirius.**

— **Oh maldición, es cierto… —Tonks frunció el ceño—. ¡No sé!**

—¡Vale, no toquen nada! —dijo Harry desesperadamente, pero mientras lo decía Ron pateo accidentalmente una de la copas caídas con el pie, y veinte copas más explotaron en el lugar mientras Ron saltaba, parte de su zapato empezó a arder al tocar el metal caliente.

— **Maldición, eso no es bueno… si el suelo está cubierto de cosas no seremos capaces de detenernos para no tocarlos —se quejó Ron. **

—¡Quédense quietos, no se muevan! —dijo Hermione, agarrando a Ron.

—¡Solo busquen alrededor! —dijo Harry—. Recuerden la copa es pequeña y de oro, tiene un tejón grabado, dos manijas, aparte vean si pueden distinguir el símbolo de Ravenclaw en cualquier parte, el águila…

— **No estoy segura de que Ravenclaw pondría su **_**huella**_** en eso —dijo McGonagall—. No sería de buen gusto.**

— **¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que estoy buscando, si eso no tiene el símbolo de Ravenclaw? —gruñó Harry.**

— **Es por eso que todos esperamos que sea la copa que esté allí —Dumbledore suspiró. **

Dirigieron sus varitas hacia cada recoveco y grieta, dando vuelta cautelosamente por el lugar. Era imposible no chocar contra algo; Harry envió una gran cascada de Galeones falsos sobre la tierra donde se unieron con las copas, y ahora apenas había sitio para poner los pies y el brillante oro ardió caliente, por lo que la bóveda se sentía como un horno.

— **Genial… por lo que nunca quemará si las tocamos —gruñó Ron.**

La luz de la varita de Harry pasó por las armaduras y cascos hechos por duendes puestos en estantes que llegaban hasta el techo; más y más alto levanto la luz, hasta que repentinamente encontró un objeto que hizo su corazón saltar y su mano temblar.

—¡Ahí está, ahí arriba!

— **¡Bien, la copa! —dijeron varios aliviados. **

— **Ahora solo tienen que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta él sin tocar nada que se multiplique ni les queme —señaló Severus y todos gimieron. El alivio se había ido. **

Ron y Hermione apuntaron sus varitas hacia ahí también, por lo que la pequeña copa dorada brilló bajo la luz de tres reflectores, la copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff y que había pasado a posesión de Hepzibah Smith, de quien había sido robada por Tom Riddle.

— **¡No, va a ser robado por Harry! —rió Fred.**

— **Smith… ¿Tendrá algún parentesco con ese gusano del ED? —preguntó Ron.**

— **No lo sé —Hermione se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. **

—¿Y cómo demonios vamos a llegar hasta allá arriba sin tocar nada? —pregunto Ron.

—¡Accio copa! —grito Hermione, que había olvidado evidentemente en su desesperación lo que Griphook había dicho durante sus sesiones de planeación.

**Hermione hizo una mueca cuando varios rieron por su error. **

—¡No sirve, no sirve! —gruño el duende.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —dijo Harry, deslumbrando al gnomo—. Si quieres la espada, Griphook, entonces tendrás que ayudarnos más… ¡esperen! ¿Puedo tocar las cosas con la espada? —¡Hermione, pásamela!

— **Harry… —dijo Bill en advertencia, con el ceño fruncido. **

— **¿Qué? **

— **No sé si sea prudente que saques la espada ahora —dijo Bill.**

— **¿Por qué no? Podría ser la única cosa que pudiera tocar el objeto sin quemarse —dijo Sirius—. Creo que es buena idea. **

— **Hm… supongo que tienes razón —Bill hizo una mueca—. No hay otra opción para hacer, pero mostrarle la espada al duende ahora… puede que me equivoque… pero no va a terminar bien.**

— **¿Crees que intentará tomar la espada? —Harry frunció el ceño. **

— **Si él siente que en verdad no van a dársela, y me temo que podría pasar, entonces sí, va a intentar conseguirla —suspiró Bill y volvió a leer. **

Hermione rebusco dentro de su ropa, saco el bolso de cuentas, rumiando por unos segundos, después saco la espada brillante. Harry la tomo por la empuñadura de rubíes y toco con la punta de la espada un jarrón de plata, y no se multiplico.

— **No entiendo… ¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Ron.**

— **Las espadas de los duendes no se ven afectadas por maldiciones —dijo Dumbledore—. Bueno, no todas las hojas de duende, pero las que están muy bien fabricadas como esa espada, lo están. **

—¿Si puedo pasar la espada por una de las manijas… pero como voy a llegar hasta allá arriba?

La repisa en la que la copa reposaba estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera de ellos, incluso de Ron, que era el más alto. El calor del tesoro encantado se alzaba en olas, y a Harry le corría el sudor por la cara y espalda mientras luchaba por pensar en una formar de alcanzar la copa; y entonces escucho el rugido del dragón al otro lado de la puerta de la bóveda, y el sonido metálico haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

— **Es momento Harry… ¡Ahora has algo imprudente! —aconsejó Fred.**

Estaban realmente atrapados ahora. No había otro camino más que a través de la puerta, y una horda de duendes parecían estarse aproximando por el otro lado. Harry miro hacia Ron y Hermione y vio terror en sus rostros.

—Hermione, —dijo Harry, mientras el ruido crecía más—, tengo que alcanzarla, tenemos que librarnos de ella.

Ella alzo su varita, la apunto hacia Harry, y susurro, —_Levicorpus._

— **¿Levicorpus? —Severus frunció el ceño, preguntándose una vez más como ellos sabían los hechizos que él había inventado. **

— **Oh… recuerdo ese viejo hechizo —rió Sirius—. Fue uno de mis favoritos. **

— **Era un buen hechizo, pero creo que deberíamos seguir leyendo —dijo Remus, mirando a Severus por un segundo, recordando el pasado, en especial cuando ellos usaban ese hechizo y quería traerlo ahora, luego hizo un gesto a Bill para que siga leyendo.**

Alzado en el aire por su tobillo, Harry golpeó una armadura y las réplicas explotaron como si fueran cuerpos calientes, llenando el espacio reducido. Con gritos de dolor, Ron, Hermione y los dos duendes fueron lanzados a un lado hacia otros objetos, que también empezaron a duplicarse.

— **Honestamente, creo que habría sido probablemente mejor si hubieras trepado hasta el estante… no habría causado mucho de este daño causado —murmuró Draco. **

Medio enterrados en una marea creciente de tesoros rojo candente, lucharon y gritaron mientras Harry alcanzaba la manija de la copa de Hufflepuff, enganchándola con la espada.

—¡_Impervius!,_ —chilló Hermione en un intento de protegerse a sí misma, a Ron y a los dos duendes del metal ardiendo.

Entonces el peor grito hasta ahora hizo a Harry mirar hacia abajo. Ron y Hermione estaban enterrados hasta la cintura en el tesoro, luchado para evitar que Bogrod se hundiera en la marea creciente, pero Griphook se había hundido, y nada más que las puntas de unos largos dedos quedaban a la vista.

— **Oh cielos… ¡Salgan de ahí! —se preocupó Molly. **

— **No sé si me agrada el duende, pero no quisiera que fuera enterrado vivo por el tesoro —murmuró Ginny. **

— **¿Por qué no? ¡Tiene que ser el sueño de un duende! —rió George. **

— **Y no creo que haya porque preocuparnos, nuestro pequeño Harry, campeón de todo, ¡lo salvará! —añadió Fred. **

Harry alcanzó los dedos de Griphook y tiró. El ampollado duende emergió un poco, gritando.

—_¡Liberacorpus!_ —gritó Harry, y con un golpe él y Griphook aterrizaron en la superficie del aumentado tesoro y la espada se escapó de la mano de Harry.

—¡Cójanla! —gritó Harry, luchando contra el dolor del metal ardiente contra su piel, mientras Griphook se trepaba sobre sus hombros de nuevo, resuelto a evitar la masa crecida de objetos rojo candente—. ¿Dónde está la espada? ¡Tiene la copa enganchada!

El estruendo al otro lado de la puerta estaba creciendo ensordecedor… era demasiado tarde.

—¡Allí!

Era Griphook quien la había visto y el que se lanzó a por ella, y en ese instante, Harry supo que el duende nunca había esperado que cumplieran su palabra.

**Bill suspiró ante eso, pero siguió leyendo. **

Una mano se sostuvo fuertemente a un mechón de cabello de Harry, para asegurarse de no caerse sobre el mar espeso de ardiente oro, Griphook alcanzo la empuñadura de la espada y la alzó fuera del alcance de Harry.

La pequeña copa, ensartada por la manija en la hoja de la espada fue arrojada por el aire. Con el duende a horcajadas sobre él, Harry se zambullo y la cogió, podía sentirla escaldando su carne pero no la soltó, ni cuando incontables copas de Hufflepuff estallaron en su puño,

— **Bueno, es una manera de asegurarse que tienes la correcta —comentó Sirius**

— **Estoy impresionado de puedes seguir aferrado a eso —dijo Bill haciendo una mueca—. No es para nada agradable tocar una de esas cosas. **

— **¡Oh dios mío, tus manos se dañarán! —gimió Molly. **

— **Y nosotros no nos hacemos daño, nosotros estamos por lo menos hasta la cintura de objetos desde la última vez —gruñó Ron. **

**Esto, obviamente, hizo que Molly se preocupara más. **

**Bill suspiró, y luego empezó a leer, sabiendo que tendrían más problemas con los tesoros quemantes tan pronto se abriera la bóveda. **

cayendo en forma de lluvia sobre él, mientras la entrada de la bóveda se abría nuevamente, se encontró deslizándose incontrolablemente con una avalancha de oro y plata ardiente, que lo lanzó dando vueltas con Ron y Hermione hacia la cámara exterior.

Apenas consciente del dolor de las quemaduras que cubrían su cuerpo, y todavía envuelto por el creciente tesoro duplicante. Harry empujo la copa dentro de su bolsillo y se estiro para recuperar la espada, pero Griphook se había ido.

Deslizándose de los hombros de Harry en el momento que pudo, había corrido velozmente para esconderse entre los duendes cercanos, blandiendo la espada y gritando, —¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ladrones!

— **¡Maldito imbécil traidor! —gruñó Ron. **

— **En realidad es algo inteligente de hacer… encontrará seguridad con los de su raza, ya que ellos jamás pensarían que él los hubiera traicionado —Draco se encogió de hombros. **

Desapareció en medio de la muchedumbre que avanzaba, sosteniendo dagas y que lo recibieron sin ninguna duda.

Deslizándose entre el metal caliente, Harry luchó por ponerse de pie y sabía que la única salida era pasando a través de ellos.

— **Eso podría ser cierto… pero no creo que sea tan fácil pasar a través de ellos —comentó Draco. **

—¡_Desmaius_! —grito, y Ron y Hermione se le unieron, rayos de luz roja volaron hacia la multitud de duendes, y algunos fueron derrumbados, pero otros avanzaron, y Harry vio a varios guardias magos corriendo doblando la esquina.

— **No me preocuparía por los guardias magos en ese momento —dijo Bill—. Son los duendes quienes los castigarán por esto. **

El dragón amarrado soltó un rugido, y un chorro de fuego cayó sobre los duendes. Los magos huyeron, dando la vuelta, de regreso por donde habían venido, y la inspiración o la locura, se apoderaron de Harry,

— **Si vas hacer lo que estoy pensando, tendrás mi eterno respeto —dijo Charlie sonriendo.**

— **¡Si haces lo que está pensando Charlie que harás te meteré a San Mungo por demente! —dijo Hermione viéndose pálida.**

— **Eh… —fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir, ya que todos esperaban ver que iba a pasar en el libro. **

que grito:

—¡_Relashio_!

Las esposas rotas se abrieron con una sonora explosión.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Harry, aun disparando hechizos aturdidores hacia los gnomos que avanzaban, corrió hacia el ciego dragón.

— **¡SI! —gritó Charlie con fuerza, aunque Sirius, Tonks e incluso Remus se unieron a alegría del momento.**

— **¿De verdad esperan que nosotros…? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —Ron negó con la cabeza. **

— **¡No puedo creerlo! Yo… —Hermione, también, negó con la cabeza. **

— **¿De qué otra manera vamos a poder pasar por una horda de duendes sedientos de sangre? —preguntó Harry y se dirigió a Bill—: ¿Podrías seguir, por favor?**

**Bill sacudió la cabeza, como cada uno que no fue mencionado antes, se sorprendió de lo que Harry estaba haciendo, pero volvió a leer. **

—Harry… Harry… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —grito Hermione.

—Levántense, trepen, vamos…

El dragón no se había dado cuenta de que estaba libre, el pie de Harry encontró el dedo de su pata trasera y se impulsó sobre su lomo. Las escamas eran duras como el acero, pero no pareció sentirlo. Estiro un brazo, Hermione se sujetó y trepo; Ron trepo detrás de ellos, y un segundo después el dragón se percató de que no estaba atado.

Con un rugido se alzó, Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose a las escamas tan fuerte como pudo, mientras desplegaba las alas, derribando a los histéricos duendes a un lado como pinos de bolos, y se elevó en el aire. Harry, Ron y Hermione, se pegaron a su lomo, rozando el techo mientras se zambullía por la abertura del pasillo, entonces los gnomos acechantes lanzaron las dagas que rebotaron contra sus flancos.

—¡Nunca podremos salir, es demasiado grande! —gritó Hermione, pero el dragón abrió la boca y arrojo fuego de nuevo, haciendo estallar el túnel, cuyos pisos y techos se agrietaron y destrozaron. Con fuerza pura, el dragón rasgo y luchó por abrirse camino. Los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados firmemente contra el calor y el polvo. Ensordecido por el desplome de las rocas y los rugidos del dragón, solo pudo aferrarse a su lomo, esperando salir expulsado en cualquier momento, entonces escucho a Hermione gritando, — ¡_Defodio!_

— **Bien hecho Hermione —Charlie giró hacia ella, quien boqueó y se veía algo pálida en ese momento. **

Estaba ayudando al dragón a hacer más grande el pasaje, rompiendo el techo mientras luchaba por salir hacia el aire fresco, lejos de los histéricos y ruidosos duendes. Harry y Ron la imitaron, resquebrajando el techo con más hechizos demoledores. Salieron del lago subterráneo, y la gran bestia se arrastró, gruñó y pareció detectar la sensación de libertad y el espacio abierto delante de él, y detrás de ellos quedaba el pasillo lleno con los escombros que hacía el dragón, con su cola en forma de espiga, dejando grandes montones de roca, gigantescas estalactitas fracturadas y el estruendo de los duendes parecía estar apagándose, mientras que adelante, el fuego del dragón continuaba abriéndose paso.

Y finalmente, con la fuerza combinada de sus hechizos y la fuerza bruta del dragón, se abrieron paso fuera del pasillo hacia el vestíbulo de mármol. Duendes y magos chillaron y corrieron a buscar cobijo, y por fin el dragón tuvo espacio para extender sus alas. Dando la vuelta su cabeza con cuernos hacia el aire fresco del exterior que podía oler más allá de la puerta, avanzo, y con Harry, Ron y Hermione aun aferrados a su lomo, forzó su paso a través de las puertas de metal, dejándolas colgando de sus bisagras, se tambaleo hacia el callejón Diagon y se lanzó hacia el cielo.

— **Es el final del capítulo —dijo Bill, poniendo el libro a un lado y observando al trío con asombro. Él había calculado que de alguna forma ellos iban a lograrlo pero nunca que iba hacer algo como esto. **

**¡No pensaba que ellos iban a escapar de los duendes a pesar de estar en alerta roja!**

— **¡Esa fue la más maldita cosa brillante que he oído en mi vida! —dijo Charlie.**

— **¡Fue increíble! —concordó Fred.**

— **Creo que sería buen momento para comer algo —dijo Molly levándose—. Parece que hay algo que celebrar en este momento y sería bueno tener por lo menos una comida feliz.**

— **Eso suena bien para mí —dijo Sirius.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Más de un mes desde mi última actualización pero uds. saben: el alcohol, las drogas, las juergas, el sexo me mantienen ocupada jajajaja. Nahhh, ¡Ya hace un huevo que mis clases empezaron! Y estoy a full, al menos tengo 11 cursos este semestre :3 Lamento mucho la demora, pero acá les dejo un cap más para que se entretengan y disfruten y me dejen reviews jajajaja. **

**¿Qué puedo decirles? Ya saben mi gran excusa: Los estudios, esa joda no me deja sentarme a traducir tranquila. Y también está que me enfermé hace poco (snif, snif, snif)**

**No les respondo los comentarios porque me gana el tiempo, y ya me tengo que ir a dormir (tengo que aprovechar que no tengo que desvelarme hoy... ma~ana tengo clases muy temprano -como todos los días- :'( )**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡Cómo los aprecio! Es un gran incentivo :D Los nuevos favoritos, seguidores :'D Gracias… ¡Gracias! **

**Helen :D **


	28. El Escondrijo Final

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP._**

**_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Veintiocho<strong>

**El Escondrijo Final**

**Todos se tomaron su tiempo con esta comida, hablando animadamente sobre la irrupción en Gringotts primero y luego de otras cosas cuando esa conversación se tornó repetitiva. Fue agradable hablar y reír de esta manera, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran excitados por saber que todo iba a ser más complicado desde ese momento. Solo había una sensación de que todo el mundo sentía que todas las cosas estaban llegando a su fin.**

**Cuando volvieron a la sala, Molly cogió el libro y dijo, ****— ****Creo que me gustaría leer…**** —****Ella claramente esperaba que nada muy terrible pasara en este capítulo. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que leyó, ****—: ****Un lugar donde esconderse**

— **Están por averiguar ya donde está el último Horrocrux**** —****Jadeó Ginny**

— **Parece que han hecho algo en lo que he estado trabajando durante más de una década en menos de un año**** —****Comentó Dumbledore**** —.****Tal vez debería haberte pedido ayuda antes**

— **Creo que las cosas son lo suficientemente malas para Harry y él no necesita lidiar con más ****—****Refunfuñó Molly.**

— **Y ciertamente estoy de acuerdo**** —****Dumbledore inclinó su cabeza hacia él.**

No había forma de dirigirlo, el dragón no podía ver a donde iba, y Harry sabía que si giraba repentinamente o daba una vuelta en medio del vuelo encontrarían imposible sujetarse a su amplio lomo.

— **Argh como si no estuviera preocupada por estar sobre un dragón**** —****Se quejó Hermione**** —. ****Solo espero que no piense sobre esto**

Sin embargo, mientras subían más y más alto, Londres se desplegaba debajo como un mapa en gris y verde. El sentimiento que abrumaba a Harry era de gratitud por una fuga que había parecido imposible. Agachándose sobre el cuello de la bestia, se aferró con fuerza a las metálicas escamas, mientras la fresca brisa aliviaba su piel quemada y ampollada, las alas del dragón batían el aire como las velas de un molino de viento. A su espalda, ya fuera por deleite o miedo, no podría decirlo, Ron seguía blasfemando,

— **Ronald Weasley no maldigas ****—****Reprendió Molly.**

— **Estoy en el lomo de un dragón… ¡Tengo derecho a maldecir! ****—****Gruñó Ron**

— **Y no hables a mis espaldas ****—****Añadió ella, aunque su tono era suave. **

y Hermione parecía estar sollozando.

— **Si, ¡Estoy segura de que estaba llorando de alegría! ****—****dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.**

— **Debe ser que estar sobre un dragón no es nada comparado con los presentes que los duendes nos darían.**

Después de lo que parecieron cinco minutos, Harry perdió algo del instantáneo pavor a que el dragón fuera a tirarlos, ya que al parecer este no intentaba más que alejarse tanto como fuera posible de su prisión en el subsuelo,

**Charlie hizo una mueca a esto, tenía la sensación de que el dragón había estado durante mucho tiempo allí, soportando la tortura… ¡Simplemente injusto! Iba a tener que encontrar una manera de realmente liberar ahora al dragón. **

pero la cuestión de cómo y cuando iban a desmontar continuaba resultando aterradora. No tenía idea de cuándo tiempo podían volar los dragones sin aterrizar, ni de cómo este dragón en particular, que apenas podía ver, podría localizar un buen lugar para descender.

— **No te preocupes por eso, es instintivo para ellos ****—****dijo Charlie****—.**** El dragón sería capaz de encontrar un lugar sin verlo. **

— **¿Y cuál piensas que es la mejor manera de desmontar del dragón? ****—****Preguntó Tonks****—****. Tú sabes, sin convertirse en comida del dragón**

— **Oh…No lo sé ****—****Dijo Charlie y se quedó pensativo. **

**Molly gimió y luego empezó a leer de nuevo.**

Miraba alrededor constantemente, imaginándose que podía sentir su cicatriz hormigueando…

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Voldemort se enterara de que habían irrumpido en la cámara de los Lestrange? ¿Cuánto tardarían los duendes de Gringotts en notificárselo a Bellatrix? ¿Con cuánta rapidez descubrirían qué era lo que se habían llevado? Entonces, cuándo descubrieran que la copa dorada no estaba… Voldemort sabría, finalmente, que estaban buscando los Horrocruxes…

**Este párrafo naturalmente tenía a todos tensos. Sí, el final se acercaba, todo iba a pasar rápidamente ahora.**

El dragón parecía tener ganas de aire más fresco y limpio, subió sin parar hasta que estuvieron volando entre volutas de nubes frías, y Harry no pudo seguir observando los puntos de colores, que eran coches que entraban y salían de la capital. Siguieron volando sobre la campiña dividida en parches verdes y marrones, sobre caminos y ríos que serpenteaban a través del paisaje como tiras de cinta mate y brillante.

— ¿Qué crees que está buscando? – chilló Ron mientras seguían volando más y más hacia el norte.

— **Señales de más dragones, esperaría yo ****—****Murmuró Charlie****—****.**** Eso o sabe dónde está su colonia y está tratando de llegar allí lo más rápido que pueda**

— **Charlie Oso, podrías por favor guardar tus pensamientos para ti ****—****Dijo Tonks dulcemente****—****. No creo que alguno pueda soportar la idea de que el trío conozca a más dragones.**

— **Er… De acuerdo ****—****Charlie se sonrojó.**

—Ni idea –gritó Harry en respuesta. Sus manos estaban entumecidas por el frío pero no hizo ningún intento por soltar su agarre. Llevaba un rato preguntándose qué harían si veían la costa aparecer bajo de ellos, si el dragón se dirigiera hacia mar abierto. Estaba congelado y entumecido, eso sin mencionar que estaba desesperadamente hambriento y sediento. ¿Cuándo, se preguntaba, había disfrutado la bestia de su última comida? Seguramente necesitaría alimento pronto ¿Y si, en ese momento, se diera cuenta de que llevaba a tres humanos perfectamente comestibles sentados en el lomo?

— **Y Harry, no creo que realmente necesitemos escuchar eso tampoco ****—****Dijo Tonks a Harry. **

— **Perdón, pero es un buen concepto para mí ****—****Harry se encogió de brazos****—. ****Tengo que pensar en una manera para asegurarme de que no me convierta en comida de dragón, como tú dices.**

— **¿Él realmente los comería después de que lo han salvado?**** —****Bufó Sirius****—. ****Eso es muy desagradecido de él**

— **Sirius, no creo que el dragón sepa que ellos fueron los que lo dejaron el libertad ****—**** Remus negó con la cabeza. **

El sol descendió poco a poco en un cielo que iba tiñéndose de añil, y el dragón siguió volando, ciudades y pueblos desaparecían de vista debajo de ellos, su enorme sombra se deslizaba sobre la tierra como si fuera una gran nube oscura. Todo el cuerpo le dolía a Harry por el esfuerzo que suponía sostenerse sobre el lomo del dragón.

— **Apuesto que sí ****—****Rió Charlie entre dientes****—. ****Solo he volado por unos minutos en la espalda de un dragón y mis músculos dolían por horas**

— **¿****¡Montaste en la espalda de un dragón!? ****—****Exclamó Molly.**

— **Mamá solo lee ****—****Dijo Bill, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano****—. ****Sabes que Charlie no tiene juicio en absoluto**

— **Hey…No soy yo quien acaba de robar un banco…Pienso que es Ronnie quien no tiene cordura ****—****Refunfuñó Charlie. **

— ¿Es mi imaginación, —gritó Ron después de un considerable rato de silencio—, o estamos perdiendo altura?

Harry miro hacia abajo y vio montañas verde oscuro y lagos cobrizos a la luz del ocaso. El paisaje parecía hacerse más grande y detallado mientras miraba por encima del costado del dragón, y se preguntaba si éste habría adivinado la presencia de agua fresca por los destellos de la luz del sol reflejándose en ella.

— **Probablemente apenas se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Gringotts para sentir que era seguro poder beber ****—****Dijo Remus pensativamente. **

El dragón voló más y más bajo, en grandes círculos en espiral, sobre lo que al parecer era uno de los lagos más pequeños.

— ¡Yo digo que saltemos cuando baje lo suficiente! –gritó Harry a los otros—. ¡Directos al agua antes de que se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí!

— **Hm… Esa es una fuerte razón para bajarse de un dragón ****—****Murmuró Charlie****—. ****Bien ****pensado**** Harry.**

— **A salvo… A salvo... Quieres que salte desde la espalda de un dragón… ¡Qué tan alto es ese dragón! ****—****Dijo Hermione viéndose pálida.**

— **No lo sé ****—****Harry se encogió de hombros.**

— **Hermione no pasa nada, estoy seguro que estaremos bien ****—****Le aseguró Ron.**

— **Probablemente tengas razón ****—****dijo Hermione****—****. No soy demasiada aficionada a las alturas…**

Estuvieron de acuerdo, Hermione un poco débilmente, y Harry podía divisar ahora el amplio vientre amarillo del dragón ondeando en la superficie del agua.

— ¡AHORA!

Se deslizo por el costado del dragón y cayó en picado con los pies por delante en la superficie del lago, la caída fue más fuerte de lo que había estimado

— **Oh, eso es malditamente genial ****—****Murmuró Hermione para sí misma. **

y golpeó el agua con fuerza, hundiéndose como una piedra en un mundo helado, verde y lleno de juncos. Pataleó hacia la superficie y emergió, resoplando. Vio enormes ondas emanando en círculos desde los lugares donde Ron y Hermione habían caído. El dragón no parecía haber notado nada. Estaba ya cincuenta pies más allá, descendiendo en picado sobre el lago para recoger agua con el hocico lleno de cicatrices. Mientras Ron y Hermione emergían del fondo del lago jadeando y escupiendo, el dragón remontó el vuelo, batiendo sus alas con fuerza, y aterrizó finalmente en la orilla distante.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la orilla opuesta. El lago no parecía profundo. Pronto fue más una cuestión de buscar la salida a través de juncos y fango, que de nadar, y finalmente se desplomaron, empapados, resoplando, y exhaustos sobre la hierba resbaladiza.

— **Oh, vengan tontos perezosos no descansen por ahí ****—****Dijo Fred. **

— **Sí, no es como si hubieran hecho algo agotador el día de hoy ****—****Añadió George.**

— **Realmente deberían ponerse hechizos para protegerse ****—****Dijo seriamente Remus. **

Hermione se derrumbó, tosiendo y estremeciéndose. Aunque Harry podría haberse echado felizmente a dormir, se puso en pie tambaleante, saco su varita, y empezó a recitar los hechizos de protección habituales alrededor de ellos.

— **Gracias Harry ****—****Dijo Hermione****—**. **No creo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo yo**

Cuando hubo terminado, se unió a los demás. Era la primera vez que podía verlos bien desde que habían escapado de la cámara. Ambos tenían feas quemaduras rojizas por todo el rostro y los brazos, y su ropa colgaba hecha tirones.

— **Y estoy seguro que no tenías ninguna quemadura ****—****Ron rodó los ojos.**

Hacían muecas de dolor mientras se aplicaban suavemente esencia de díctamo en sus muchas heridas. Hermione le pasó a Harry el frasco, después sacó tres botellas de jugo de calabaza, que había traído de Shell Cottage; y túnicas secas y limpias para los tres. Se cambiaron y después bebieron el jugo.

— **Probablemente necesiten limpiarse demasiado… No me gusta cómo suena esa agua en la que aterrizaron ****—****Molly se puso nerviosa.**

—Bien, mirándolo por el lado bueno, —dijo Ron finalmente, sentado y examinando como la piel de las manos le volvía a crecer—, conseguimos el Horrocrux. Pero lo malo…

—…no tenemos la espada—

— **Pienso que es más importante para ustedes tener la copa que tener la espada ****—****Dijo Dumbledore.**

— **A pesar de que estamos una vez más atrapados en una tienda de campaña con un Horrocrux y ningún medio para destruirlo ****—****dijo Ron, preocupándose por no haber recordado el terrible error de la última vez que estuvieron en una situación como esta.**

— **Esto ha cambiado considerablemente desde entonces ****—****dijo Dumbledore****—. ****Para empezar, han logrado muchas cosas en ese momento que deben estar orgullosos de…**

— …**no**** ser trasladados a Azkaban ****—****Fred mostró una sonrisa burlona. **

— **No creo que al tener un Horrocrux como botín, haya peligro como lo fue con el último ****—****dijo Dumbledore****—****. Y pienso que sería beneficioso si tuvieran la espada ahora…pero esa no es la única forma en que pueden destruir un Horrocrux…Tengo fe en que encontrarán una manera de cumplir esta tarea, teniendo la espada o no.**

dijo Harry apretando los dientes, mientras dejaba caer díctamo a través de un agujero chamuscado en sus vaqueros hasta la fea quemadura que tenía debajo.

—No tenemos la espada —repitió Ron—. Esa pequeña rata traicionera…

— **Realmente no estoy seguro de que fue traición ****—****Dijo Bill****—****. Después de todo él había cumplido con su parte de la farsa.**

— **Corrió hacia los duendes como si estuviera obligado a ayudarlos… ****—****Dijo Charlie furiosamente, los duendes no eran sus criaturas favoritas ahora. **

— **Ah, si… ****—****Bill suspiró****—. Y**** no estoy feliz de que él haya desaparecido con la espada... pero no estoy seguro de que habría llamado a esto traición, sólo es el cumplimiento del acuerdo sin compasión.**

Harry sacó el Horrocrux del bolsillo de la chaqueta empapada que acababa de quitarse y se sentó en la hierba frente a ellos. Destellaba bajo el sol, y atrajo sus miradas mientras bebían a tragos sus botellas de zumo.

—Al menos, esta vez no lo llevaremos puesta, quedaría un poco raro colgando alrededor de nuestros cuellos, —dijo Ron, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Hermione miró hacia el otro lado del lago, al distante montículo donde el dragón seguía bebiendo.

— ¿Qué creen que pasara con él? —preguntó—. ¿Estará bien?

— **¡Hermione!****—****Dijo Charlie sonriendo a Hermione y algunas personas la observaron extrañados****—. ****No sabía que te preocupabas tanto los dragones.**

— **No lo hago ****—****dijo Hermione mirando a Charlie entretenida****—. ****Supongo que estoy agradecida por la ayuda que nos dio este dragón**

— **Bien, esto es un buen comienzo ****—****dijo Charlie asintiendo con la cabeza****—.**** Voy a convertirte en una amante de dragón en poco tiempo.**

— **Eh… ****—****fue todo lo que Hermione pudo responder a eso.**

— Pareces Hagrid, —dijo Ron—, es un dragón, Hermione, puede cuidar de sí mismo. Es por nosotros por quien debemos preocuparnos…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno no sé cómo explicártelo —dijo Ron—, pero creo que tal vez hayan notado que irrumpimos en Gringotts.

**Todo el mundo se rio por lo bajo de esto brevemente. **

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas, y una vez empezaron, fue difícil parar. A Harry le dolían las costillas, se sentía débil por el hambre, pero se recostó sobre la hierba bajo el cielo rojizo y rio hasta tener la garganta en carne viva.

— **Esto… en realidad no era tan gracioso, compañeros ****—****Dijo Fred mirando al trío extrañamente.**

— **Déjalos en paz, siempre es bueno tener una bonita sonrisa como esa**** —****rio Sirius entre dientes****—. ****Cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que es tan gracioso en primer lugar, pero no puedes parar de reír…es lo mejor.**

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? —dijo Hermione finalmente, hipando y retomando la seriedad. —Él lo sabrá, ¿no? Quien-ustedes-saben sabrá que sabemos de sus Horrocruxes.

**La pequeña risa en la sala, murió con ese comentario, Y Molly gimió antes de que empezara a leer de nuevo. Esto solo podría ser más peligroso para el trío si Voldemort supiera lo que estaban haciendo. **

— ¡Tal vez tendrán demasiado miedo como para decírselo! —dijo Ron esperanzado—, tal vez lo encubran…

— **Solo podemos esperar ****—****suspiró Remus****—****. Pero eso no es probable que suceda.**

— **Apuesto a que si supieran cómo el Señor Oscuro iba a reaccionar, nadie se lo diría ****—****dijo Severus, sabiendo que era poco probable que el mensajero saliera con vida. **

El cielo, el olor del agua del lago, el sonido de la voz de Ron se extinguieron. Un dolor atravesó la cabeza de Harry como el golpe de una espada. Estaba de pie en una habitación débilmente iluminada, ante un semicírculo de magos, y en el suelo a sus pies estaba arrodillada una pequeña y temblorosa figura.

— **Bueno, ese fue un momento conveniente para una visión ****—****dijo Fred.**

— **¡Imaginen lo que hubiera sucedido si Harry estaba todavía en el dragón! ****—****Dijo George, pero él no estaba riendo, dándose cuenta que lo que dijo habría sido horrible. **

**Molly gimió de nuevo, antes de leer.**

— ¿Qué acabas de decirme? —Su voz era aguda y fría, pero la ira y el miedo ardían en su interior. Lo único que había temido… pero no podía ser cierto, no podía entender cómo…

El duende estaba temblando, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos rojos que estaban por encima de los suyos.

— ¡Repítelo! —Murmuró Voldemort—. ¡Repítelo de nuevo!

— M-mi Señor, —tartamudeó el duende, sus ojos negros muy abiertos de terror—, m-mi Señor… tra-tratamos de de-detenerlos. Im-impostores, mi Señor… irrumpieron… irrumpieron dentro de la… dentro de la cámara de los Lestrage…

— ¿Impostores? ¿Qué impostores? ¿Creía que Gringotts tenía medios de descubrir a los impostores? ¿Quiénes eran?

— **Él sabía que no lo harían, él fue alguien que intentó entrar en Gringotts antes ****—****Murmuró Bill. **

— **Trató y no tuvo éxito ****—****Añadió Fred****—. ¡****Pobre Voldy, no puede ser tan cool como Harry!**

—"Eran… eran… el ch-chico P-Potter y sus do-dos cómplices…"

— **Dos cómplices... tenemos nombres que sabes ****—****Gruñó Ron.**

— **Ron, honestamente creo que es bueno que ellos no sepan nuestros nombres ****—****dijo Hermione****—. ****Todo lo que obtendrías de ellos estando informados es más problemas.**

— **Pero él tiene razón en cierto modo ****—****dijo Harry****—. ****Ustedes chicos realmente deben ser más conocidos de lo que son...**

— ¿Y que se llevaron? —dijo, alzando la voz, un terrible temor le inundó—, ¡Dime! ¿Qué se llevaron?

—"Un…una pe-pequeña c-copa dorada m-mi Señor…"

— **Y ahora todos en la habitación están muertos ****—****Se rió George entre dientes.**

— **No es gracioso ****—****dijo Severus, palideciendo ante la idea de lo furioso que Voldemort debió estar****—. ****Él realmente mostrará su furia. **

Gritó de furia, de negación, le sonó como si hubiera surgido de un extraño. Estaba enloquecido, frenético. No podía ser cierto, era imposible, nadie lo sabía. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico hubiera descubierto su secreto?

— **A causa de Dumbledore por supuesto ****—****dijo Fred.**

La Varita de Sauco cortó el aire y la luz verde estalló por toda la habitación, el duende arrodillado rodó muerto;

**Harry suspiró, indirectamente era la razón de la muerte de este duende.**

— **El hombre está loco, es el único culpable de las muertes inútiles como esta ****—****dijo Sirius mirando a Harry, quien se dio cuenta de que su padrino sabía lo que había pensado.**

los magos que observaban se dispersaron detrás de él, aterrorizados. Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy adelantaron al resto en su carrera hacia la puerta, y una y otra vez la varita caía y aquellos que se quedaron fueron asesinados, todos ellos, por llevarle la noticia, por oír hablar de la copa de oro…

— **Papá no, ¿cierto?**** —****Preguntó Draco pálido. Su padre no podría ser la persona más simpática, pero él lo amaba y no quería que muriera. **

— **No creo que él mataría a cualquiera de los dos, Lucius o Bellatrix así ****—****Empezó a decir Dumbledore.**

— **Solo podemos esperar ****—****dijo Sirius soñadoramente y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada****—. ****Al menos podrías admitir que sería lo mejor si la perra estuviera muerta.**

— **Lo que sea ****—****Draco se encogió de hombros. **

— **Creo que con tal que ellos lleguen a estar fuera de esta habitación todo estará bien ****—****continuó Dumbledore como si no hubiera interrupción. **

Solo, entre los muertos, iba y venía, pasaron ante él en una visión sus tesoros, sus salvaguardas, sus anclas a la inmortalidad, el diario había sido destruido y la copa robada. ¿Y si… y si el chico sabía de los otros? ¿Podría saberlo, habría hecho ya algo al respecto, habría encontrado más? ¿Había sido Dumbledore el origen de esto? Dumbledore, que siembre había sospechado de él; Dumbledore, muerto por órdenes suyas; Dumbledore, cuya varita era suya ahora, que se alzaba más allá de la ignominia de la muerte a través del chico, aquel maldito chico…

— **Por Merlín Dumbledore, eres realmente astuto para llegar a formar la infamia de la muerte de esta manera ****—****Fred rió burlonamente.**

— **Vaya, gracias Señor Weasley ****—****rió Dumbledore por lo bajo****—****. Pero creo que Harry está haciendo la mayor parte de los daños. Parece que Voldemort aún se niega a ver lo fuerte que es Harry.**

Pero seguramente si el chico hubiera destruido cualquiera de sus Horrocruxes, él, Lord Voldemort, lo habría sabido, ¿lo habría sentido?

— **Obviamente no ****—****dijo Hermione****—. ****En vista de que ya había habido tres Horrocruxes destruidos y tú no sentiste nada.**

— **¿Crees que habría sido capaz de sentir si solo hubiera hecho un Horrocrux?**** —****Musitó Remus.**

— **No lo sé, y no creo que alguna vez yo lo descubriría, de seguro ****—****Dumbledore frunció el ceño.**

Él, el mago más grandioso de todos,

— **Oh, supérate a ti mismo ****—****dijo Fred****—. ****¿No podemos salir de los pensamientos del viejo Voldy ya?**

— **Desafortunadamente, creo que esto va a ser realmente importante para nosotros ****—****Suspiró Dumbledore.**

— **Bien, puedo lidiar con este imbécil egoísta ****—****Suspiró Fred.**

él, el más poderoso, él, el asesino de Dumbledore y de muchos otros de menor valía, hombres sin nombre. ¿Cómo podría Lord Voldemort no haber sabido, que él, su ser, lo más importante y preciado, había sido atacado, mutilado?

— **Porque tú, oh, tan presumido, ya has mutilado esos pedazos por ti mismo fuera de tu cuerpo ****—****dijo Sirius con disgusto****—****. No llegarás a sentirlos nunca más.**

Cierto, no había lo sentido cuando el diario había sido destruido, pero había creído que eso se debía a que no tenía un cuerpo con que sentir, al ser menos que un fantasma… No, seguramente el resto estaba a salvo… Los otros Horrocruxes tenían que estar intactos…

— **Sigue diciéndote eso y rézalo, que podría ser cierto ****—****dijo George**

— **Creo que el haría más que rezar… necesitaría verificar los lugares él mismo para estar seguro ****—****dijo Dumbledore casi emocionado. Los propios pensamientos de Voldemort darían lugar a su caída. **

Pero tenía que saber, tenía que estar seguro… Se paseó por la habitación, apartando de una patada el cadáver del duende al pasar, y las imágenes se desdibujaron y ardieron en su cerebro hirviendo: el lago, la cabaña y Hogwarts…

— **¡Hey! ¡Está en Hogwarts! ****—****Exclamaron Harry y los gemelos.**

— **Intuía que tenía que ser ****—****dijo Harry con aires de suficiencia mientras los gemelos sonreían ampliamente a Bill, quien sabía que Fred obtendría dos galeones.**

— **No lo puedo creer ****—****frunció Dumbledore el ceño****—. ¿****Cuándo habría tenido tiempo para poner un Horrocrux ahí dentro?**

— **No lo sé señor, pero tal vez solo lo puso ahí después de que obtuviera el control del catillo ****—****propuso Harry. **

— **Una interesante teoría, pero no creo que esa sea la causa ****—****frunció Dumbledore el ceño****—. ****Parece como si no hubiera estado cerca de sus Horrocruxes en un futuro próximo si está preocupado sobre esto. Especialmente él no habría pensado en Hogwarts si recién lo hubiera movido...no, eso lleva ahí mucho tiempo…**

_**Pero ¿cuándo?,**_** pensó Dumbledore para sí mismo. **_**¿Fue antes de que abandonara el colegio?**_** Dumbledore seriamente dudaba de eso, porque no estaba seguro de cuántos Horrocruxes había hecho en esa época, pero pensó que habría sido cualquiera de los dos, el anillo o el diario que había hecho y ambos estaban destruidos. Así que cuando Voldemort le pidió el trabajo de Defensa por primera vez, otra vez dudó. Eso… simplemente no encajaba. Estaba seguro de que tenía que ser el momento en que Voldemort le había pedido el puesto de trabajo. Nunca había tenido sentido para él porqué Voldemort le había pedido un trabajo que él sabía que nunca hubiera obtenido. Pero esto...si él iba detrás de un Horrocrux en el castillo… de repente tenía sentido. Dumbledore suspiró, no podía creer que había estado buscando por todo el país y uno de los Horrocruxes, se encontraba dentro de Hogwarts.**

Una pizca de calma enfrió su furia ahora. ¿Cómo podría el chico averiguar que había ocultado el anillo en la choza de los Gaunt?

— **Ah…bueno, eso hará que sea mucho más fácil para mí encontrarlo ****—****sonrió Dumbledore.**

Nadie tenía conocimiento de que él estuviera relacionado con los Gaunt, había ocultado la conexión, los asesinatos nunca habían sido rastreados hasta él. El anillo, seguramente, estaba a salvo.

— **A juzgar por la sonrisa de Dumbledore, él sabe que está emparentado con los Gaunt ****—**** Sirius rió por lo bajo.**

¿Y cómo podría el chico, o cualquiera, averiguar lo de la cueva o penetrar su protección? La idea del medallón siendo robado era absurda…

— **En realidad no es absurdo en absoluto, su ubicación se encontró en realidad dos veces ****—****dijo Sirius, esta vez su tono de voz era grave, pensando en su hermano y lo que le había pasado a él. **

En cuanto al colegio, solo él sabía en donde había guardado el Horrocrux en Hogwarts, porque solo él había penetrado los secretos más profundos de ese lugar…

**Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no importaba cuánto Voldemort pensaba que sabía sobre Hogwarts, todavía había muchos secretos que él no conocía. Él era de una fuerte convicción que nunca nadie sabría todos los secretos de Hogwarts. **

Y todavía quedaba Nagini, quien ahora debía permanecer cerca, sin ser enviada a cumplir más órdenes, bajo su protección…

— **Eso no es bueno ****—****Gimió Harry****—. ¿****Cómo se supone que voy a matar a su serpiente si la estará protegiendo?… ¡Ni siquiera podría hacerle daño sin protección! **

— **Es un problema Harry, pero estoy seguro que vas a pensar en algo ****—****le sonrió Dumbledore alentadoramente.**

Pero para estar seguro, completamente seguro, debía regresar a cada uno de sus escondites, debía redoblar la protección alrededor de cada uno de sus Horrocruxes… Un trabajo, como la búsqueda de la Varita de Sauco, que debía realizar en solitario…

— **Lo que te dará algo de tiempo para ir y encontrar el Horrocrux en Hogwarts Harry ****—****dijo Remus. **

— **Eso teniendo en cuenta que él no vaya a Hogwarts primero ****—****añadió Sirius.**

¿Cuál debía visitar primero, cual estaba en mayor peligro? Una antigua inquietud parpadeó en su interior. Dumbledore había conocido su segundo nombre… Dumbledore pudo haber hecho la conexión con los Gaunt… Su casa abandonada era, tal vez, el menos seguro de sus escondites, era allí a donde debía ir primero…

El lago, seguramente imposible… aunque había una leve posibilidad de que Dumbledore hubiera conocido alguna de sus pasadas fechorías, a través del orfanato.

— **Tomare eso como que averiguó estas cosas ****—****dijo Sirius a Dumbledore.**

— **Naturalmente ****—****le sonrió Dumbledore****—. ****Pero debo admitir que no habría pensado que uno en realidad se encontraba en Hogwarts, ni tampoco he pensado que uno estuviera en Gringotts… este libro ha sido bastante ****aliviante**** para mí. **

Y Hogwarts… pero sabía que el Horrocrux estaba seguro. Sería imposible para Potter entrar a Hogsmeade sin ser detectado, y mucho menos en el colegio. Sin embargo, sería prudente alertar a Snape del hecho de que el chico podría intentar volver a entrar al castillo…

**Severus se estaba preguntado si sería realmente capaz de ayudar a Harry o si tenía que actuar como su enemigo todavía. **

Decirle a Snape por qué el chico podría regresar sería una tontería, por supuesto. Había sido una grave equivocación confiar en Bellatrix y Malfoy. ¿No habían probado con su estupidez y descuido cuan imprudente era siempre confiar?

— **Esto… Yo podría entender por qué iba a decir lo mismo de Malfoy ****—****dijo Harry y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada****—. ****Entregar solo el Horrocrux para ser destruido era una tontería…**

— **¿Hay algo más que eso a esa frase?**** —****preguntó Hermione****—****porque ello terminó torpemente.**

— **No realmente ****—****se rio Harry entre dientes. **

Visitaría primero la choza de los Gaunt entonces, y llevaría Nagini con él. No volvería a separarse de la serpiente… salió de la habitación, a través del vestíbulo, y salió al jardín oscuro donde estaba la fuente en funcionamiento, llamó a la serpiente en pársel y esta se deslizó para reunirse con él, como una larga sombra…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe mientras se empujaba a sí mismo de vuelta al presente. Estaba tendido en la orilla del lago bajo el sol, y Ron y Hermione lo miraban. A juzgar por sus miradas preocupadas, y por la continua palpitación de su cicatriz, su repentina excursión dentro de la mente de Voldemort no había pasado desapercibida.

— **No estabas intentado guardar esta visión de nosotros, ¿Verdad? ****—****Preguntó Hermione. **

— **¿No eres tú la que me dijo que no utilice esta conexión?…que…****—****Empezó a decir Harry con una sonrisita. **

— **No puedo decir que me gusta mucho esta conexión, no más ahora que entonces, pero esto es demasiado importante para nosotros que no sabemos nada ****—****Suspiró Hermione. **

Empezó a ponerse en pie penosamente, temblando, vagamente sorprendido de que aún su piel estuviera húmeda, y vio la copa que yacía inocentemente tras él en la hierba, y el lago, azul profundo bañado en dorado por los rayos del sol.

—Lo sabe. —Su propia voz sonaba extraña y débil después de los fuertes gritos de Voldemort—.

**Fred torció la boca****—: ****Así que Harry, mi muchacho, lo que estás diciendo es que el viejo Voldy grita como una niña**

— **Supongo que sí**** —****Harry se ****rió**** de esto junto con la mayoría de la sala.**

Lo sabe y va a comprobar donde están los otros, y el ultimo, —ya estaba en pie—, está en Hogwarts. Lo sabía. Lo sabía.

— ¿Qué?

Ron estaba boquiabierto ante él; Hermione se incorporó, mirando preocupada.

— ¿Pero qué has visto? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo vi enterándose de lo de la copa, yo… yo estaba en su cabeza, él está —Harry recordó los asesinatos—, seriamente enfadado, y asustado también, no puede entender como lo averiguamos, y ahora va a ir a comprobar que los demás están a salvo, el anillo primero. Cree que el de Hogwarts es el más seguro, porque Snape está allí, porque será muy difícil entrar sin ser vistos. Creo que va a comprobar éste al último, pero podría estar allí en cuestión de horas…

— ¿Viste en qué lugar de Hogwarts está? —preguntó Ron, ahora poniéndose en pie también.

**Todos miraron con optimismo, aunque por supuesto, sabían que no había sido descrito en el libro.**

—No, estaba concentrado en advertir a Snape, no pensaba en dónde está exactamente…

— ¡Esperen, esperen! —Gritó Hermione mientras Ron levantaba el Horrocrux y Harry sacaba la Capa de Invisibilidad de nuevo—. No podemos ir, no tenemos un plan, tenemos que…

— **No hay tiempo para planear esta vez, es una carrera y esta vez voy a tener que correr**** —****Dijo Harry.**

—Tenemos que irnos, —dijo Harry con firmeza. Había estado esperado poder dormir, deseando entrar en la nueva tienda, pero eso era ahora imposible—.

— **Oh cielos… Ustedes deben estar agotados**** —****Gimió Molly aterrorizada de que resultaran heridos porque estaban cansados.**

¿Puedes imaginarte lo que va a hacer una vez se dé cuenta de que el anillo y el medallón han desaparecido? ¿Y si mueve el Horrocrux de Hogwarts, si decide que no está lo suficientemente a salvo?

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar?

—Iremos a Hogsmeade, dijo Harry—, e intentaremos idear algo una vez veamos cómo es la protección alrededor del colegio. Métete debajo de la Capa, Hermione, quiero que vayamos juntos esta vez.

—Pero no nos cubre bien…

—Estará oscuro, nadie va a notar nuestros pies.

— **No estoy tan seguro de eso**** —****Murmuraron algunas personas preocupadas.**

El aleteo de unas alas enormes hizo eco a través del agua oscura. El dragón había bebido suficiente y había alzado el vuelo. Hicieron una pausa en sus preparaciones para verlo subir más y más alto, ahora oscuro contra el cielo que se oscurecía rápidamente, hasta que desapareció sobre una montaña cercana. Entonces Hermione avanzó y ocupó su lugar entre los dos chicos. Harry estiró hacia abajo la Capa tanto como pudo, y juntos dieron vuelta sobre el terreno hacia la abrumadora oscuridad.

— **Este es el final del capítulo**** —****Dijo Molly extendiendo el libro y Fred lo tomó.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

Bueno chicos, les dejo un capítulo más. Ya estamos cerca. Faltan… si mi memoria no me falla algo de 10 capítulos. Siento la demora, el cap lo tenía hace semanas pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no podía subirlo. Y ahora más que nunca me tardaré mucho en subir capítulos debido a que hace poco un tuve un accidente y me lastime el hombro derecho y días después tuve problemas por casi desgarrarme los ligamentos de mi muñeca derecha, como se dan cuenta estoy completamente jodida porque debido a eso he retrasado algunos trabajos y ando como loca intentando ponerme al corriente.

En fin. Disfruten el capítulo. Ya empecé a traducir el cap 29 pero no sé cuando lo terminare. En verdad siento estos problemas, pero esto escapa de mis manos. Ya nos veremos pronto –espero- :D

**Gracias a quienes comentaron: **Marce, Sakhory, luddg, lobita22, xXm3ch3Xx, phoenix1993, AriVampire135, Nova por siempre, **Mione Malfoy 20**, Edwin Guerra, Padfoot, Jackeline, Ladamadenegro, IsabellaZelda, y los Guest que no sé quiénes son pero muchas gracias por hacerse presentes con un comentario.

Y Sobre todo agradecerle a Mione Malfoy que me ayudó con este capítulo. Y a **Belén Adriana **que andaba peor que acosadora intentando que actualizara, ¡listo! ¡Aquí lo tienes!

Alamos chicos. Besos y abrazos.


	29. El Espejo Perdido

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>**: **

**El Espejo Perdido**

— **El espejo perdido** **—Fred leyó viéndose confundido—. ¿Qué se supone que significa?**

— **No sé querido hermano, pero si continúas leyendo todos podríamos averiguarlo —Charlie rió entre dientes. **

Los pies de Harry tocaron la carretera. Vio la ansiadamente familiar calle principal de Hogsmeade, las fachadas oscuras de las tiendas, la línea de neblina en las montañas negras tras la aldea, la curva adelante en el camino que conducía directamente a Hogwarts, y luz que salía de las ventanas de Las Tres Escobas, y con una sacudida de la cabeza, recordó con exactitud desgarradora, como había aterrizado aquí hacia casi un año, sosteniendo a un Dumbledore desesperadamente débil;

**Harry se estremeció al pensarlo y no puedo evitar mirar a Dumbledore. Era imposible imaginarlo débil y necesitado de algún tipo de ayuda. **

**Todos estaban teniendo pensamientos similares con respecto a Dumbledore, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado con él que lo había vuelto tan débil en primer lugar.**

todo esto en un segundo, durante el aterrizaje…

Y entonces mientras relajaba su apretón sobre los brazos de Ron y Hermione, sucedió.

El aire fue rasgado por un grito que sonó igual que el de Voldemort al descubrir que la copa había sido robada.

— **¡El encanto **_**maullido**_**! —gimieron algunos. **

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Es un hechizo para que la gente sepa cuando alguien está caminando cerca de la zona donde ha sido lanzado el hechizo —explicó Remus—. Todos van a saber que están ahí. **

— **Ya imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder —murmuró Percy—. Eso es a lo que **_**quien-tú-sabes-quien**_** se refería cuando dijo que iba a saber el momento que en llegaran a Hogsmeade. **

— **Él debe de haber pensado que te gustaría ir a Hogwarts en algún momento —añadió Bill pensativo. **

— **¡Fred! ¡Lee por favor! —exclamó Molly, quien estaba cada vez más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasaba, y ella ya quería oír lo que iba a suceder. **

Resonó en cada uno de los nervios del cuerpo de Harry, y supo que había sido causado por su aparición.

Mientras miraba hacia los otros bajo de la Capa, la puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abrió de golpe y una docena de mortifagos encapuchados y enmascarados salieron a la calle, con las varitas en alto.

**Todos se tensaron ante esto. Había por lo menos un docena de mortífagos allí.**

Harry agarro la muñeca de Ron cuando éste alzó su varita. Había demasiados para aturdirlos si lo hacían revelarían su posición.

— **Bien pensado Harry… ellos no saben tu ubicación real… —Remus murmuró para sí mismo, su rostro muy pálido. **

Uno de los mortifagos alzó su varita, y el grito se detuvo, haciendo eco a través de las montañas distantes.

—¡Accio Capa!, —

— **Argg… —gruñeron varios. En realidad todos se quejaron excepto por Dumbledore, quien sabía que el hechizo no funcionaría. **

rugió uno de los mortífagos.

Harry aferró los pliegues, pero la Capa no hizo ningún intento por escapar. El hechizo convocador no había funcionado.

— **¿De verdad? ¡Eso es malditamente increíble! —dijo Ron**

— **No entiendo… ¿Cómo no lo hizo…? —cuestionó Percy incrédulo. **

— **Esa excelente capa es inmune a los encantamientos que intenten revelar su ubicación —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. **

— **Como siempre lo dijo James, ¡Es una maldita capa brillante! —sonrió Sirius. **

— **Eso es verdad, pero aún pienso que Harry no está fuera de peligro —señaló Tonks y todos suspiraron pidiendo a Fred que siga leyendo.**

—¿No estás bajo tu envoltorio, entonces, Potter? —

— **Oh, él está correctamente bajo su envoltura —dijo George riéndose de la frase—. Es solo que es una de las mejores envolturas que podrían haber imaginado. **

grito el mortifago que había intentado el encantamiento, y después hacia sus compañeros, —Dispérsense ahora. Esta aquí.

Seis de los Mortifagos corrieron hacia ellos, Harry, Ron y Hermione retrocedieron tan rápido como fue posible hacia la calle lateral más cercana y los Mortifagos no los encontraron por milímetros. Esperaron en la oscuridad, oyendo los pasos corriendo arriba y abajo, haces de luz de las varitas de los mortifagos que buscaban volaban a lo largo de la calle.

—¡Vamos sin más! —susurró Hermione—. ¡Desaparezcamos ahora!

— **Dudo que fueran capaz de hacerlo —dijo Tonks con gravedad—. Apuesto que también han colocado un encantamiento para que les permita desaparecerse de allí. Es algo que yo haría de todas formas. **

— **Entonces, esperemos que piensen como tú —dijo Sirius. Pero parecía que sabía que no lo harían. **

—¡Excelente idea! —dijo Ron, pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder, un mortifago grito,

—¡Sabemos que estas aquí, Potter, y no hay salida posible! ¡Te encontraremos!

—Estaban preparados para nosotros, —susurro Harry—. Montaron ese hechizo para que les avisara cuando viniéramos. Supongo que han hecho algo para mantenernos aquí, atraparnos…

**Todos suspirando de acuerdo con las palabras de Harry, pero George habló:**** —. No se pierde con intentarlo… nunca se sabe. **

—¿Y qué hay de los dementores? —habló otro Mortifago—. ¡Suéltenlos!,

¡Ellos los encontrarán rápidamente!

**Sirius hizo una mueca ante esto, él no deseaba que los dementores estuvieran cerca de Harry y sus amigos. **

—El señor tenebroso no quiere a Potter muerto por ninguna mano que no sea la suya…

—¡… los dementores no le matarán! El Señor Tenebroso quiere la vida de Potter, no su alma. ¡Será más fácil de matar si ha sido Besado antes!

— **¡Enfermo hijo de puta! —gru****ñó Sirius y no fue el único grito en escucharse: ****—. ¡No pueden hacer eso!**

— **En realidad tiene un punto —dijo Draco y todos le lanzaron miradas asesinas. Él palideció pero habló con determinación—. Potter sería más fácil de hacer frente después de eso… yo no dije que quería que sucediera. **

— **¿Por qué no te guardas tus opiniones Malfoy? —gruñó Ron. **

Se produjeron muestras de conformidad. El pavor inundó a Harry, para repeler a los dementores tendrían que hacer Patronus que les descubrirían inmediatamente.

—¡Vamos a tener que intentar desaparecer, Harry! —susurró Hermione.

Mientras lo decía, sintió ese frío antinatural extendiéndose por la calle. La luz fue succionada del ambiente, hasta las estrellas se desvanecieron.

En medio de la oscuridad, sintió a Hermione tomar y sujetar su brazo y juntos, se dieron la vuelta en el lugar. El aire por el que necesitaban moverse, parecía haberse vuelto sólido. No podían desaparecerse, los mortifagos habían realizado bien sus encantamientos.

— **Estúpido mortífago, nunca son incompetentes cuando se necesita —gruñó Sirius.**

El frío penetrando más y más profundamente en la carne de Harry. Ron, Hermione y él retrocedieron hacia atrás por la calle lateral, andando a tientas a lo largo de la pared, intentando no hacer ruido.

— **Eso importa poco cuando los dementores los están buscando —señaló Severus—. Ellos pueden sentirles así hagan ruido o no. **

— **Puede que tenga razón, pero no creo querer que los magos estén en mi camino, al igual que los dementores —señaló Harry estremeciéndose. En realidad, en cualquier momento él tendría alguna pelea con mortífagos y dementores a la vez. **

Entonces, a la vuelta de la esquina, deslizándose silenciosamente, llegaron los dementores, diez o más de ellos, visibles porque eran de una oscuridad más densa que sus alrededores, cubiertos con sus negras capas y con sus manos en descomposición y con pústulas. ¿Podían detectar miedo en las cercanías?

— **No estoy seguro de si es el miedo… pero definitivamente ellos pueden sentirlos —dijo Sirius gravemente. **

Harry estaba seguro de ello. Parecían estar acercándose más rápido ahora, con esas pesadas y ruidosas respiraciones que detestaba, probando la desesperación en el aire, acercándose…

Alzó su varita. No podía, no sufriría el beso de los dementores, sin importar lo que ocurriera después.

— **Nosotros no te culpamos amigo —dijeron los gemelos. **

— **Ese es el peor destino de todos —añadió Fred. **

**Sirius se había puesto blanco al pensar en su ahijado perdiendo su alma y se le hacía más real, ya que casi había perdido su alma frente a esas repugnantes criaturas. **

Era en Ron y Hermione en lo que pensaba mientras susurraba, —¡Expecto Patronum!

— **Tú siempre piensas en ellos cuando emites tu patronus —señaló Ginny. **

—**Bueno, ellos están en la mayoría de mis recuerdos —Harry encogió los hombros mientras Ron y Hermione les sonreía, aunque sus sonrisas eran débiles porque estaban preocupados por lo que iba a pasar. Todos parecían tener cuidado con la pelea que parecía que iba a suceder. **

El ciervo plateado surgió de su varita y embistió. Los dementores se dispersaron y se oyó un grito triunfante en alguna parte fuera de vista.

—¡Es él, allá abajo, allá abajo, he visto su Patronus, era un ciervo!

— **¿Y por qué no una cabra? —dijo George con sarcasmo y Dumbledore lo miró pensativamente mientras una curiosa esperanza lo llenaba. **

Los dementores se habían retirado, las estrellas destellaban de nuevo y los pasos de los mortifagos se hacían más fuertes, pero antes de que Harry en su pánico pudiera decidir qué hacer, se oyó un rechinar de goznes cerca, una puerta se abrió en el lado izquierdo de la estrecha calle, y una voz áspera dijo: —¡Potter, aquí adentro, rápido!

— **¡Oh Merlín! —dijo Molly agradecida pero aún asustada de esta inesperada ayuda… o quizás fuera un mortífago que pretendía ayudar. **

Obedecieron sin vacilación, los tres se apresuraron a través del umbral abierto.

— **¿Cómo sabes que no es un mortífago intentando engañarlos? —expresó Draco. **

— **¿Por qué iban hacerlo…? ¡Si dijeran algo yo sería atrapado! —dijo Harry viéndole confundido.**

— **No lo sé, tal vez solo querían tener un lugar confinado para no pudieran escapar —Draco se encogió de hombros. **

— **Dudo que podría hacer salido de todos modos —Harry frunció el ceño—. La esperanza de que esta persona vaya ayudarme es la única oportunidad que tengo de escapar. **

— **Puede ser —dijo Draco. **

—¡Escaleras arriba, déjense la capa puesta, manténganse en silencio! —murmuró una figura alta, pasando junto a ellos mientras salía a la calle y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Harry no había tenido ni idea de donde se metían, pero ahora veía, a la luz temblorosa de una simple vela, reconoció el mugriento suelo recubierto de aserrín del bar de la posada La Cabeza de Cerdo.

— **Ah… Aberforth —Dumbledore sonrió, sabiendo que su hermano ayudaría a Harry. Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero aún estaban desconfiados. **

Corrieron detrás de la barra y a través de una segunda puerta, que conducía a una engañosa escalera de madera, que subieron tan rápido como pudieron. Las escaleras daban a una sala de estar con una alfombra raída y una pequeña chimenea, sobre la cual colgaba un retrato grande al óleo de una chica rubia que miraba hacia el cuarto con una especie de dulzura ausente.

**Albus suspiró, sabiendo de la pintura también y sintiendo la familiar punzada llegar cuando la miró. **

Llegaron gritos desde las calles abajo. Aun llevando la Capa de Invisibilidad puesta, se acercaron a la mugrienta ventana y miraron hacia abajo. Su salvador, a quien Harry había reconocido como el cantinero de La Cabeza de Cerdo, era la única persona que no vestía una capucha.

—¿Qué? —bramaba hacia una de las caras encapuchadas—. ¿Qué? ¡Envían dementores a mi calle, yo respondo un Patronus! ¡No permitiré que se acerquen a mí! ¡Lo he dicho! ¡No lo permitiré!

— **¡Dios mío, van a llevárselo si sigue gritando de esa manera! —Molly suspiró, no quería a nadie en problemas a causa de ayudar al trío. **

— **No te preocupes Molly, mi hermano en sus maneras más eufóricas, es muy bueno para salir de situaciones difíciles —le aseguró Dumbledore. **

—Ese no era tu Patronus, —dijo un mortifago—. Era un ciervo. ¡Era el de Potter!

—¡Ciervo! —gruñó el cantinero, y saco su varita—. ¡Ciervo! Idiota, ¡Expecto Patronum!

Algo enorme y con cuernos salió de la varia. Con la cabeza baja, embistió por High Street, hasta perderse de vista.

— **Er… ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Remus.**

— **Creo que fue una cabra —dijo Dumbledore viéndose divertido mientras George sonreía. **

— **Les dije que era una cabra ¡Pero ninguno me creyó! **

— **No fue una cabra George —dijo George rodando los ojos. **

— **Sí lo fue… ¡Aberforth dijo que sí! —insistió George, haciendo que un buen número de ellos rieran y el resto rodaran los ojos, pero todos parecían haberse relajado un poco ante la broma. **

—Eso no es lo que yo vi, —dijo el mortifago, aunque parecía ahora menos seguro.

—Violaron el toque de queda, ya oíste el ruido, —dijo uno de sus compañeros al cantinero—. Alguien estaba afuera en la calle contra las regulaciones…

—¡Si quiero dejar salir a mi gato, lo haré, y al diablo tu toque de queda!

— **¡No lo van a creer! —se mofó Percy—. ¿Quién arriesgaría su seguridad por dejar salir a su gato? **

**Dumbledore sonrió ante esto—. No es sobre lo que Aberforth haría… a él nunca le gustaron las reglas le parecían ridículas. **

—¿Tu activaste el encantamiento aullido?

—¿Y qué si lo hice? ¿Van a llevarme a Azkaban? ¿Asesinarme por asomar la nariz fuera de mi propia puerta principal? ¡Háganla entonces! Pero espero por su propio bien que no hayan presionado sus pequeñas Marcas tenebrosas, convocándolo. No le va a gustar que le hagan venir aquí por mí y mi viejo gato, ¿o sí?

— **¡Su hermano está empezando a gustarme! —rió Fred.**

— **Pero tengo que decir que no es como usted —añadió George.**

— **Es obvio, no todos los hermanos son iguales —dijo Ginny—. Me recuerdan a la diferencia entre Bill y Ron…**

— **¿Esa es tu manera de decir que piensas que soy brillante? —dijo Bill con una sonrisa en el rostro. **

— **Y chiflado —dijo Ginny. **

— **¡Ginevra! —amonestó Molly viendo a Dumbledore con una mirada de disculpa, pero él solo parecía divertirse con el comentario.**

— **Pero en realidad yo hablaba sobre el parecido con ellos —habló Ginny, sin preocuparse por la reprimenda de su madre—. Tiendes a tratar los problemas con lógica o discutir las cosas pero Ron…**

— **Solo grita y grita y grita e intenta iniciar una pelea —dijo Fred—. Sí, yo veo las similitudes ahora. **

— **Yo no hago eso —protestó Ron.**

— **No les hagas caso Ron, creo que puedes ser muy inteligente cuando quieres serlo —dijo Hermione fulminando a los hermanos de Ron, que estaban riéndose. **

— **Nunca dije que no podía —dijo Ginny de verdad—. Y obviamente, Abeforth también, porque lo que está haciendo es muy inteligente, solo estoy diciendo que él y Bill reaccionan algo diferente. **

—¡No te preocupes por nosotros, —dijo uno de los mortifagos—, preocúpate por ti mismo y por no violar el toque de queda!

—¿Y en donde traficaran con pociones y venenos cuando mi bar sea clausurado? ¿Qué pasara entonces su pequeña actividad suplementaria?

— **¿Ven? Eso es inteligencia —dijo Ginny—. **_**Largar**_** a los mortífagos es importante para asegurarse que no lo molesten. **

—¿Nos estas amenazando?

—Mantengo la boca cerrada, por eso vienen aquí, ¿o no?

—¡Sigo diciendo que vi un Patronus con forma de ciervo! —grito el primer mortifago.

—¿Ciervo? —rugió el cantinero—. ¡Es una cabra, idiota!

— **Se los dije —dijo George de nuevo, viéndose satisfecho. **

—Vale, cometimos un error, —dijo el segundo mortifago—. ¡Viola el toque de queda de nuevo y no seremos tan clementes!

— **Entonces, ¿Qué decías sobre mortífagos no siendo incompetentes cuando se necesitaba, eh Sirius? —preguntó Remus, girando hacia su amigo con revelada sonrisa. **

— **Creo que hablé demasiado pronto —rió Sirius. **

Los mortifagos avanzaron a zancadas de vuelta hacia High Street. Hermione gimió de alivio, saliendo de debajo de la capa, y se sentó en una silla de patas bamboleantes. Harry corrió las cortinas y después retiro la capa de Ron y de sí mismo. Podían oír al cantinero abajo, echando los cerrojos de la puerta del bar, y después subiendo las escaleras.

La atención de Harry fue capturada por algo que había en la repisa de la chimenea, un pequeño espejo rectangular, colocado de pie, justo debajo del retrato de la chica.

— **Pareces que tenías razón. Aberforth lo estaba ayudando —dijo McGonagall y Dumbledore sonrió. **

El cantinero entró en el cuarto.

—Malditos tontos, —dijo bruscamente, mirando de uno a otro—. ¿En qué estaban pensando al venir aquí?

**Harry y los hermanos de Ron rieron antes esto debido a la comparación que Ginny había hecho entre Aberforth y Ron… Todos pudieron imaginarse a Ron haciendo lo mismo si estuviera en esa posición. **

—¡Gracias! —dijo Harry—. ¡No podemos agradecérselo lo suficiente! ¡Salvo nuestras vidas!

El cantinero gruñó. Harry se aproximó mirándole a la cara, tratando de ver más allá del largo, fibroso y canoso pelo de la barba. Llevaba gafas. Tras los sucios cristales, los ojos eran de un azul brillante y penetrante.

— **¿Él intenta parecerse a usted señor? —George lo dijo en broma, pero suspiró al ver a Dumbledore con los ojos entristecidos. **

—¡Es su ojo el que he estado viendo en el espejo!

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Harry y el cantinero se miraban uno a otro.

—¡Usted envió a Dobby!

El cantinero asintió y busco al elfo alrededor.

—Pensé que estaría contigo. ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Está muerto, —dijo Harry—, Bellatrix Lestrange lo mató.

La cara del cantinero permaneció indiferente. Después de unos momentos dijo, —Lamento oírlo. Me gustaba ese elfo.

— **Seguro que sí lo hizo, me basta con escuchar su expresión —Charlie rodó los ojos. **

— **Estoy seguro que a mi hermano le había gustado ese elfo —dijo Dumbledore con suavidad. **

Se dio la vuelta, encendiendo lámparas con golpecitos de su varita, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

— Eres Aberforth, —dijo Harry a la espalda del hombre.

— **Porque es el tipo de**_** acusación**_** que dirías frente al hombre —rió Sirius. **

Él no lo confirmó ni negó, sino se agachó para encender la chimenea.

— **A ustedes, los Dumbledore no les gusta responder ¿verdad? —Sirius resopló y Dumbledore rió—. ¿Ven lo que quiero decir? **

—¿Cómo consiguió esto? —preguntó Harry, caminando hacia el espejo de Sirius, el gemelo del que él había roto casi dos años antes.

—Se lo compré a Dung hace cosa de un año, —dijo Aberforth—. Albus me dijo lo que era. Intentaba mantener un ojo en ti.

Ron jadeó.

—La cierva plateada, —dijo excitadamente—. ¿Fue también usted?

— **Claro comadreja, el hombre acaba de mostrar que su patronus es una cabra y envía una cierva —dijo Draco rodando los ojos. **

— **¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! —Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. **

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto Aberforth.

—¡Alguien nos envió un Patronus en forma de cierva!

—Con un cerebro así, podrías ser mortifago, hijo. ¿No acabo de probar que mi Patronus es una cabra?

**Ron se mostró ofendido ante ese comentario, algunos rieron y otros vieron mal el libro. **

—¡Oh, —dijo Ron—, vale… bueno, tengo hambre! —agregó a la defensiva mientras su estómago soltaba un enorme gruñido.

— **Esa es tu excusa para todo ¿no? —rió Ginny. **

—Iré a por comida —dijo Aberforth, y salió de la habitación, reapareciendo momentos más tarde con una hogaza grande de pan, algo de queso, y una jarra de estaño con aguamiel, los puso sobre una pequeña mesa frente al fuego.

— **Oh, que maravilloso festín —Fred hizo una mueca. **

— **Después de escuchar lo que hemos estado comiendo en el libro, suena maravilloso —dijo Ron. **

Hambrientos, comieron y bebieron, y durante un rato solo hubo silencio, excepto por los crujidos del fuego, los golpes de las copas, y el sonido producido al masticar.

—Bien entonces, —dijo Aberforth cuando hubieron comido su ración y Harry y Ron se sentaron encorvados y somnolientos en sus sillas

— **No hay tiempo para holgazanear, tienen que empezar a moverse —les dijo Tonks.**

— **¡wow! Suenas como mamá —dijo Ron viendo rara a Tonks. **

— **¿Y eso que significa, pequeño? —Molly resopló. **

— **Er… —Ron fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no responder a la pregunta, pero Fred creía que era buen momento para detener la lectura. **

— **Que Tonks será una excelente madre en el futuro —respondió Harry a la primera. Tanta la expresión de Tonks como la de Molly se ablandaron ante el pensamiento de Teddy y Molly no podía fingir seguir enojada por el comentario de Ron. **

— **Gracias compañero —Ron le susurró a Harry, mientras Fred que se veía un poco decepcionado continuó leyendo. **

—. Tenemos que pensar en la mejor forma de sacarlos de aquí.

— **¡Salir! —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué habla? ¡Podemos salir de ahí! **

— **Quizás solo piense en nuestra seguridad —razonó Hermione—. Ese lugar sin duda alguna suena demasiado peligroso para quedarnos. **

— **Supongo, pero aún tenemos que entrar en Hogwarts, aunque sea peligroso —dijo Harry.**

— **Yo lo sé —Hermione rodó los ojos—. Pero él no.**

No puede ser de noche, ya oísteis lo que pasa si alguien se mueve en el exterior en la oscuridad. El encantamiento aullido se activa, saldrán tras vosotros como bowtruckles sobre huevos de doxy. No considero que vaya a ser capaz de hacer pasar un ciervo por una cabra una segunda vez. Esperen a que amanezca cuando el toque de queda termine, entonces pueden ponerse su Capa de Invisibilidad de nuevo y salir a pie.

Salgan directamente de Hogsmeade, hacia las montañas, y podrán desaparecer allí. Tal vez vean a Hagrid.

**A pesar que sabía que no seguirían ese plan, Harry sonrió ante la idea de encontrarse con Hagrid. **

Se ha estado escondiendo en una cueva allá arriba con Grawp desde que intentaron arrestarlo.

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al percatarse que también se reuniría con un gigante. **

—No nos iremos, —dijo Harry—. Tenemos entrar en Hogwarts.

—No seas estúpido, chico, —dijo Aberforth.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, —dijo Harry.

—Lo que tiene que hacer, —dijo Aberforth, inclinándose hacia adelante—, es irse tan lejos de aquí como puedan.

**Molly gruñó, una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con Aberforth. Los quería lo más lejos posible de los mortífagos, pero sabía que eran parte de la guerra. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, lo sabía. **

—No lo entiende. No hay mucho tiempo. Tenemos que conseguir entrar en el Castillo. Dumbledore… quiero decir, su hermano, quería que nosotros…

— **A Aberforth no le gustará oír eso —dijo Dumbledore con tristeza. **

La luz de la chimenea hizo que las mugrientas gafas de Aberforth se volvieron momentáneamente opacas, de un parejo blanco brillante, y que a Harry le recordaron a los ojos ciegos de la araña gigante, Aragog.

**Ron se estremeció… no quería recordar a Aragog (y toda su familia) en lo absoluto. **

—Mi hermano Albus quería un montón de cosas, —dijo Aberforth— y la gente tenía el hábito de salir malparada mientras el llevaba a cabo sus grandes planes.

— **Él solo tiene planes cuando va a proteger a la gente… ****—empezó McGonagall.**

— **Creo que está hablando de mis planes anteriores —dijo Dumbledore con suavidad, sin poder dejar de pensar en el peor error de su vida, algo en lo que había estado pensando desde que empezó el libro… y algo que temía discutir en detalle en este capítulo. **

Mantente alejado de ese colegio, Potter, y fuera del país si puedes. Olvida a mi hermano y sus astutas intrigas. Él se ha ido a donde ya nada de esto puede herirle, y no le deben nada.

— **No estoy haciendo esto porque me deba a alguien —Harry frunció el ceño y observó a toda la sala—. Estoy haciendo esto para que nadie salga herido…**

— **Es muy admirable de tu parte, Harry —Dumbledore le hizo una reverencia con su cabeza.**

-Usted no lo entiende -dijo Harry de nuevo.

-Oh, ¿no? -dijo Aberforth con calma-. ¿Crees que no entendía a mi propio hermano? ¿Crees conocer a Albus mejor que yo?

-No quería decir eso

— **Sí, creo Harry que estabas diciéndole eso pero él no lo entendió —dijo Ron. **

— **No importa que tan peligroso sea, Harry hará lo correcto —****Añadió Hermione, viendo a Harry con tristeza. **

-dijo Harry, cuyo cerebro se sentía entumecido por el cansancio y el exceso de comida y vino

— **Bien, eso es bueno —dijo Remus, quien deseaba que Harry tuviera un descanso y pudiera recuperarse de lo que habían pasado, pero obviamente esa no era una opción. **

-. Él... me dejó un trabajo.

-¿De veras? -dijo Aberforth-. Un trabajo agradable, espero. ¿Cómodo? ¿Fácil? ¿La clase de cosas que esperarías que un mago niño no cualificado pudiera hacer sin abusar de sí mismo?

— **No exactamente —Fred rió entre dientes. **

**Molly y otros no pudieron evitar mirar acusatoriamente a Dumbledore a las preguntas leídas. **

— **Dumbledore sinceramente, usted podría haber confiado esas informaciones con nosotros… podríamos haber ayudado a Harry al menos —dijo Molly intentando no mirarlo.**

— **Tenía miedo de lo que podría haber sucedido si Voldemort se hubiera enterado de que yo, o alguien más supiera de los horrocruxes —Dumbledore frunció el ceño. **

— **¿Y qué? ¿Pensaste que íbamos ir por ahí diciendo a cada mortífagos que encontremos lo que estamos buscando? —preguntó Tonks.**

— **No —reconoció Dumbledore—. Pero mientras más personas estén involucradas en un secreto es más probable que se descubra con facilidad. Lo siento si les parece un error de juicio, pero no podía arriesgarme a que Voldemort lo averiguara antes de tiempo… como estoy seguro ya han notado que está haciendo planes para reforzar la seguridad de sus horrocruxes… Si eso hubiera sucedido antes él los habría descubierto…**

— **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo entendemos —dijo Sirius—. ¿Pero porque elegir a Harry?**

— **Estoy seguro que tengo muchas razones para eso —dijo Dumbledore pensativamente, a sabiendas de que a nadie le iba a gustar eso. **

— **¿Cuáles son? —presionó Sirius. **

— **No estoy seguro de tener todas ahora, pero estoy seguro que han pasado muchas cosas hasta llegar a este libro —dijo Dumbledore—. Y una de las razones que puedo ver es algo en lo cual estoy siendo extremadamente cuidadoso en estos momentos.**

— **Mis visiones —supuso Harry. **

— **Sí, estoy seguro que puedes ver su utilidad para descubrir el último y más esquivo horrocruxes —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry asintió—. Otra razón es que Harry no podría quedarse quieto y no ayudar en la guerra…**

— **Y piensa que… —empezó Molly, su enojo se elevó ante la idea de Harry poniéndose en peligro solo porque el chico quería luchar. **

— …**Que Voldemort cazaría a Harry si o si —continuó Dumbledore con gravedad—. Él le teme demasiado a Harry como para simplemente dejarlo tranquilo. Al informar a Harry sobre los horrocruxes es la mejor manera de permitirle luchar sin enfrentarse a Voldemort abiertamente, ya que eso sería inútil en estos momentos. **

— **Aún no me agrada el hecho de que Harry esté en peligro —murmuró Sirius. **

— **Pero siempre he estado en peligro no importa qué… He estado en peligro desde que tenía once años y seguiré en peligro hasta que Voldemort muera —Dijo Harry—. Y estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore… puede que no me guste esta misión… ¡pero es la mejor manera que tengo para luchar contra Voldemort e incluso puede ayudarme a derrotarlo! **

— **¡Wow Harry! ¿De verdad piensas que puedes derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo? —dijo Fred—. Y así sigues diciendo que no eres arrogante. **

**Harry se sonrojó levemente. **

— **Creo que él puede derrotar a Voldemort —dijo Ginny. **

— **Yo también —dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, obviamente, esto hizo que Harry se sonrojara más. **

**Gran parte de la sala se movió incómodo, por increíble que pareciera, si ellos se ponían a pensar, ese parecía el único camino. **

— **Supongo —Fred rió de nuevo—. Quiero decir, obviamente el viejo Voldy tiene un bloque mental cuando se trata de matar a Harry… parece que no puede hacerlo no importa cuántas veces lo intente. **

— **¡Caray! Gracias Fred, me haces sentir mejor —Harry rodó los ojos, aunque su incomodidad no fue causada por el comentario de Fred sino en todas las miradas puntiagudas que recibía de la mayoría de la sala. **

Ron soltó una risa sombría. Hermione parecía cansada.

-N-no es fácil, no -dijo Harry-. Pero tengo que...

-¿Tienes? ¿Por qué? Él está muerto, ¿no? -dijo Aberforth rudamente-. ¡Lárgate, chico, antes de que le sigas! ¡Sálvate a ti mismo!

— **No, este tío no te conoce en lo absoluto —Ron negó con la cabeza, Harry nunca se salvaría así mismo cuando sabe que otro están sufriendo.**

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo... -Harry se sentía superado; no podía explicarlo, así que tomó la ofensiva en vez de eso-. Pero usted también lucha, está en la Orden del Fénix.

-Lo estaba -dijo Aberforth-. La Orden del Fénix ha pasado a la historia. Quien-tú-ya-sabes ha vencido, se acabó, aquel que piense lo contrario se engaña a sí mismo.

— **Entonces, supongo que todos nos engañamos a nosotros mismos —dijo George firmemente. **

Aquí nunca estarás a salvo, Potter, él te tiene muchas ganas. Vete al extranjero, escóndete, sálvate a ti mismo. Será mejor que te lleves a estos dos contigo. -Lanzó el pulgar hacia Ron y Hermione

**Nuevamente Molly suspiró esperando que Harry y los demás tomaran ese consejo. **

-. Estarán en peligro mientras vivan ahora que todo el mundo sabe que han estado ayudándote.

-No pudo marcharme -dijo Harry-. Tengo un trabajo...

-¡Que lo haga otro!

-No puedo. Tengo que ser yo. Dumbledore lo explicó todo...

-Oh, ¿lo hizo? ¿Y te lo contó todo, fue honesto contigo?

Harry deseó con todo su corazón decir "Si", pero de algún modo esa sencilla palabra no llegaba a sus labios. Aberforth pareció saber lo que estaba pensando.

**Dumbledore suspiró, pero sabía que no podía decirle todo a Harry. Él sabía que todos iban a reaccionar mal cuando se enteraran de la verdad sobre Harry… y lo que había estado ocultando. **

-Conocía a mi hermano, Potter. Aprendió de mi madre el arte de guardar secretos. Secretos y mentiras, así es como crecimos, para Albus era algo natural –

**Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Dumbledore, quien suspiró. **

Los ojos del viejo viajaron hasta la pintura de la chica sobre el chimenea. Era, ahora que Harry se fijaba apropiadamente, la única foto de la habitación. No había ninguna foto de Albus Dumbledore, ni de nadie más.

-Señor Dumbledore, -dijo Hermione bastante tímidamente-. ¿Es esa su hermana Ariana?

-Si -dijo Aberforth tensamente-. ¿Has estado leyendo a Rita Skeeter, verdad, señorita?

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño, sabiendo que a su hermano le gustaba tanto como a él todo lo que se dijo en ese libro. **

Incluso a la luz pálida del fuego se notó claramente que Hermione se había ruborizado.

-Elphias Doge nos la mencionó, -dijo Harry, intentando cubrir a Hermione.

— **Gracias Harry —murmuró Hermione. **

-Ese viejo imbécil, -murmuró Aberforth, tomando otro trago de aguamiel-. Idolatraba a mi hermano, desde luego. Bueno, igual que mucha gente, incluidos ustedes tres por lo que se ve.

— **Bueno, tal vez a todos no —dijo Harry. **

Harry siguió callado. No quería expresar las dudas e incertidumbres que le habían carcomido durante meses. Había hecho su elección mientras cavaba la tumba e Dobby, había decidido continuar por el sinuoso y peligroso camino señalado por Albus Dumbledore, aceptar que no se le había contado todo lo que quería saber, pero simplemente confiando.

— **Sé que es difícil, pero la verdad es que casi a ninguno de nosotros se nos dice lo que queremos saber —dijo Remus. **

No tenía ningún deseo de volver a dudar; no quería oír nada que pudiera desviarle de su propósito. Encontró la mirada de Aberforth que era tan penetrante como la de su hermano. Los brillantes ojos azules daban la misma impresión, como si estuvieran atravesando con rayos X al objeto de su escrutinio, y Harry creyó que Aberforth sabía lo que estaba pensando y le despreciaba por ello.

— **Probablemente tengas razón Harry —dijo Dumbledore con tristeza. **

-El Profesor Dumbledore se preocupaba por Harry, muchísimo -dijo Hermione en voz baja.

— **Y escuchar a Hermione es bueno, siempre tiene razón —dijo Ron, y Hermione no supo que decir ya que no siempre la tenía (aunque en lo posible lo trataba) pero negar la afirmación de Ron solo parecería que no creía que Dumbledore se preocupara por Harry. **

— **Bueno, ella tiene razón —afirmó Dumbledore. **

-¿De veras? -dijo Aberforth-. Es curioso como muchas de las personas a las que apreciaba tanto mi hermano han terminado en peor estado que si les hubiera dejado en paz.

**La sonrisa de Dumbledore desapareció al agachar la cabeza, aquella afirmación de cierto modo era verdad. **

-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Hermione sin respiración.

-No importa, -dijo Aberforth.

-¡Pero eso es algo realmente serio para decir! -dijo Hermione-. ¿Está hablando de su hermana?

Aberforth la miró fijamente. Sus labios se movían como si estuviera mordiendo las palabras para contenerlas. Entonces rompió a hablar.

**Dumbledore se inclinó en su silla, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Sabía que su hermano con el carácter que manejaba iba a decir más de lo que él había planeado decir a los de la sala. Todo esto mostraría sus horrores con más claridad que nunca. **

-Cuando mi hermana tenía seis años, fue atacada, por tres chicos muggles. La habían visto hacer magia, espiando a través del seto del jardín trasero. Era una niña, no podía controlarlo, ninguna bruja o mago puede a esa edad.

Lo que vieron, les asustó, supongo. Se abrieron paso a través del seto, y cuando ella no les mostró el truco, fueron un poco lejos intentando detener lo que la pequeña monstruito hacía.

**Harry frunció el ceño, Dumbledore ya les había dicho esto antes, pero ante las palabras Harry no pudo evitar pensar en sus tíos y como lo castigaban cada vez que mostraba indicios de magia.**

Los ojos de Hermione estaban enormes a la luz delfuego. Ron parecía

ligeramente enfermo. Aberforth se puso en pie, tan alto como Albus, y repentinamente terrible en su furia y la intensidad de su dolor.

-Eso la destruyó, lo que le hicieron. Nunca volvió a estar bien. No utilizaba la magia, pero no podía librarse de ella; la interiorizó y eso la volvió loca, explotaba cuando ya no podía controlarla más, y a veces era extraña y peligrosa. Pero principalmente era dulce, asustadiza e inofensiva.

**Los ojos de Dumbledore se llenaron de lágrimas mientras escuchaba a Aberforth hablar de su hermana. Él nunca hablaba de su familia con su hermano… era un tema delicado entre ellos. **

-Y mi padre fue por los bastardos que lo hicieron, -dijo Aberforth-, y les atacó. Y le encerraron en Azkaban por ello. Nunca dijo por qué lo había hecho, porque si no el Ministerio hubiera sabido en qué se había convertido Ariana, la habrían encerrado en San Mungo por su bien. La hubieran visto como una seria amenaza contra el Estatuto Internacional de Secreto, desequilibrada como estaba, con la magia explotando de ella por momentos cuando no podía contenerla más.

**Molly lloraba, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Arthur, no podía imaginarse a sus hijos pasar por algo así y lo doloroso que sería para ella. Estaba segura que hubiera hecho lo mismo que Kendra Dumbledore había hecho, mantener lo ocurrido en secreto para que la niña fuera capaz de estar aún con su familia. **

-Nosotros la mantuvimos a salvo y tranquila. Nos mudamos de casa, pero eso hizo que enfermara, y mi madre se ocupaba de ella, e intentaba mantenerla tranquila y feliz.

-Yo era su favorito -dijo él, y mientras lo decía, un escolar desaliñado pareció surgir a través de mugrienta y enredada barba

**Dumbledore suspiró, casi deseando poder hablar con su hermano para poder verlo. Por supuesto, sabía que Aberforth era el favorito de Ariana… a él le fue difícil poder mirar a su hermana después que no pudo protegerla… pero Aberforth la trataba como siempre lo había hecho. **

-. No Albus, que siempre estaba en su dormitorio cuando estaba en casa, leyendo sus libros y contando sus premios, manteniendo correspondencia con "los más notables nombres mágicos de la actualidad" -gruñó Aberforth-. No quería molestarse con ella.

A ella le gustaba más yo. Yo podía llevarle la comida cuando no podía mi madre, la calmaba cuando tenía uno de sus ataques de rabia, y cuando estaba tranquila, solía ayudarme a alimentar a las cabras.

**Sirius apenas logró controlar un bufido a esto, no era momento para reír. **

-Entonces, cuando tenía catorce años... Verán, yo no estaba allí -dijo Aberforth-. Si hubiera estado allí, podría haberla calmado. Tuvo una de sus rabietas, y mi madre ya no era tan joven como antes, y... fue un accidente. Ariana no pudo controlarlo. Pero mi madre murió.

**Todos se estremecieron a esto, mientras Molly y McGonagall sollozaban. **

Harry sintió una horrible mezcla de pena y repulsión, no quería oír nada más, pero Aberforth siguió hablando, y Harry se preguntó cuánto hacía que no hablaba de esto; de hecho, si alguna vez había hablado de ello.

**Dumbledore seriamente dudó que Aberforth se lo dijera a alguien… él nunca lo hizo. **

-Así que eso dio al traste con el viaje de Albus alrededor del mundo con el pequeño Doge. Los dos volvieron a casa para el funeral de mi madre y después Doge se fue por su cuenta, y Albus se quedó como cabeza de familia. ¡Ja! Aberforth escupió en el fuego.

-Yo me habría ocupado de ella, así se lo dije, no me importaba la escuela. Me hubiera quedado en casa, lo hubiera hecho. Él me dijo que tenía que terminar mi educación y que él ocuparía el lugar de mi madre. Un poco bajo para el Señor Brillante, no había ningún logro en ocuparse de tu hermana medio loca y evitar que volara la casa un día sí y otro también. Pero lo hizo muy bien durante unas semanas... hasta que llegó él.

**Dumbledore escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos (podría decirse que la mayoría intentaba no mirarlo, aunque McGonagall puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo) Su mente era un hervidero a lo que siempre prometió cada vez que pensaba en ello. Debió haber dejado que su hermano se quede con su hermana… ambos hubieran sido felices de haber pasado eso, pero en ese momento era importante que Aberforth fuera a la escuela. Luego vino Grindelwald… Arg… tantas errores que cometió por ese tipo de asuntos. **

Y ahora una mirada positivamente peligrosa se arrastró hasta la cara de

Aberforth.

-Grindelwald. Y al fin mi hermano tenía un igual con el que hablar, alguien tan brillante y talentoso como él. Y ocuparse de Ariana pasó a ocupar un lugar secundario, mientras tramaban sus planes para un Nuevo Orden Mágico y buscaban Reliquias, y lo que fuera en lo que estaban interesados.

Grandes planes en beneficio de toda la raza mágica, ¿y si se era negligente en el cuidado de una jovencita, que importaba, cuando Albus estaba trabajando por el bien mayor?

**Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del Director ante la veracidad de aquellas palabras, sintió los brazos de McGonagall rodeándolo. Ella pensaba que era terrible que se culpara así mismo por eso cuando él apenas tenía dieciocho años. Fue trágico, por supuesto, pero era demasiado para alguien tan joven. **

-Pero después de unas semanas, yo ya había tenido suficiente. Casi me había llegado el momento de volver a Hogwarts, así se lo dije, a los dos, cara a cara, como te lo estoy diciendo ahora, -y Aberforth bajó la mirada hasta Harry, y requirió poca imaginación verle como un adolescente, tieso y enfadado, enfrentando a su hermano mayor-. Le dije, será mejor que despiertes ahora. No puedes moverla, no en su estado, no puedes llevártela contigo adonde quiera que estés planeando ir cuando estás haciendo tus astutos discursos, intentando reunir seguidores. No le gustó eso, -dijo Aberforth y sus ojos se opacaron brevemente por la luz del fuego sobre los cristales de las gafas.

Se volvió blanco y ciego de nuevo-. A Grindelwald no le gustó en absoluto. Se enfadó. Me dijo que era un estúpido muchachito, intentando interponerme en el camino de mi brillante hermano... ¿Es que yo no entendía que mi pobre hermana no tendría que permanecer oculta, una vez ellos cambiaran el mundo, y lideraran a los magos abandonando el ocultamiento, y enseñaran a los muggles cuál era su lugar?

**Dumbledore intentaba controlarse mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras que habían sido grabadas desde ese día. **

-Y hubo una discusión... y yo saqué mi varita, y él la suya, y me encontré sufriendo una Maldición Cruciatus a manos del mejor amigo de mi hermano...

Y Albus estaba intentando detenerle, y entonces los tres nos enzarzamos en un duelo, y los destellos de luces y los ruidos la atrajeron, no pudo quedarse...

**Los nudillos de Dumbledore se pusieron blanco mientras se aferraba así mismo por todo lo que valía la pena mientras el dolor de las palabras lo golpeaban. Los gritos llenaron sus recuerdo… el dolor en el rostro de su hermano… la mirada alegre de Grindelwald… su vacilación y otro impacto de lo que estaba pasando… y luego… pero aquel pensamiento era demasiado doloroso. **

El color desapareció de la cara de Aberforth, como si hubiera sufrido una herida mortal.

-... y creo que quería ayudar, pero en realidad no sabía qué estaba haciendo, y no sé cuál de nosotros lo hizo, pudo haber sido cualquiera... y estaba muerta.

**Todos se estremecieron ante la frase de **_**pudo haber sido cualquiera**_** sabiendo que ambos hermanos temían el saber quién era el que había matado a su hermana. **

Su voz se rompió en la última palabra y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. La cara de Hermione estaba bañada en lágrimas, y Ron estaba casi tan pálido como Aberforth.

— "_**Obviamente estaría pálido"**_** —pensó Ron, viendo a Ginny, no podía imaginarse que algo así le pasara… o a su familia. **

Harry no sentía nada más que repulsión. Deseó no haberlo oído, deseó poder limpiarlo de su mente.

-Yo... lo… lo siento mucho, -susurró Hermione.

-Se fue -graznó Aberforth-. Se fue para siempre.

Se limpió la nariz con la manga y se aclaró la garganta.

-Por supuesto, Grindelwald puso pies en polvorosa. Ya tenía un historial, allá en su país, y no quería que Ariana se sumara a su cuenta también. Y Albus estaba libre, ¿verdad? Libre de la carga de su hermana, libre para convertirse en el más grande de los magos de...

**Dumbledore hubiera bufado si pudiera, pero tal acto no podría venir de él en este momento. Sin embargo, la idea de que alguna vez podría ser libre de lo que pasó ese día era absurda. **

— **Creo que tienes que hablar con tu hermano sobre esto Albus —dijo McGonagall con suavidad pero firmemente. Cuando él no dijo nada, aunque sabía que no lo haría, ella agregó —Han sido demasiados años culpándose mutuamente por esto… Sé que es difícil, pero podrían ganar algo si hablan. Ninguno tiene por que sufrir esto solo. **

**Dumbledore no contestó, pero sabía que iba a pensárselo. **

-Nunca fue libre -dijo Harry.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Aberforth.

-Nunca -dijo Harry-. La noche en que su hermano murió, bebió una poción que le volvió loco.

— **Bueno, no fue bueno saberlo —Fred intentó bromear y leyó cuando nadie le hizo caso. **

Empezó a gritar, suplicando a alguien que no estaba allí-. No les hagas daño, por favor... házmelo a mí.

Ron y Hermione miraban fijamente a Harry. Nunca había entrado en detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido en la isla del lago. Los eventos que habían tenido lugar después de que él y Dumbledore volvieran a Hogwarts lo habían eclipsado concienzudamente.

-Creyó estar de vuelta allí con usted y con Grindelwald, lo sé -dijo Harry, recordando a Dumbledore susurrando y suplicando

**Todos se pusieron serios a esto (sin duda intentaron no mirar a Dumbledore porque no les gustaría estar en su lugar) sabiendo de su continuo estremecimiento y su estado de angustia que le afectaría mucho. **

-. Creyó estar viendo como Grindelwald les hacía daño a usted y a Ariana... Fue una tortura para él. Si le hubiera visto entonces, no diría que era libre.

Aberforth parecía perdido en la contemplación de sus propias manos nudosas y venosas. Después de una larga pausa dijo, -¿Cómo puedes estar seguro, Potter, de que mi hermano no estaba más interesado en el bien mayor que en ti? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no eres prescindible, como mi hermanita?

**Dumbledore sintió una inyección de enojo que fue eliminado por el repentino dolor que sintió ante la frase.**

Un afilado trozo de hielo atravesó el corazón de Harry.

— **No eres prescindible Harry —Dumbledore lo dijo en voz baja, luchando contra su propia tensión. No le ayudaba en nada el hecho de que sabía que en algún momento los demás pensarían de esa forma… no sirvió de nada que si ya algo había ocurrido esto quizás sería cierto. **

-Yo no lo creo. Dumbledore quería a Harry, -dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no le dijo que se ocultara entonces? -disparó Aberforth. ¿Por qué no le dijo "Cuida de ti mismo, así es como sobrevivirás"?

-¡Porque, -dijo Harry antes de que Hermione pudiera responder-, algunas veces tienes que pensar en algo más que en tu propia seguridad! ¡Algunas veces tienes que piensan en el bien mayor! ¡Esto es una guerra!

-¡Tienes diecisiete años, chico!

-¡Soy mayor de edad, y voy a seguir luchando incluso si usted se ha rendido!

-¿Quién dice que me haya rendido?

-La Orden del Fénix ha pasado a la historia, -repitió Harry-. Quien-tu-ya-sabes ha vencido, se acabó, y quien piense lo contrario se engaña a sí mismo.

-¡No dije que me gustara, pero es la verdad!

-No, no lo es -dijo Harry-. Su hermano sabía cómo terminar con Quien-usted-ya-sabe y me pasó a mí el conocimiento. Voy a seguir adelante hasta que tenga éxito... o muera. No crea que no sé cómo podría terminar esto. Lo sé desde hace años.

**Todos los ojos fueron hacia Harry, la pena y el temor mezclados en una sola emoción. **

Esperó a que Aberforth se quejara o discutiera, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se movió.

-Tenemos que entrar en Hogwarts -dijo de nuevo Harry-. Si no puede ayudarnos, esperaremos hasta que sea de día, le dejaremos en paz, e intentaremos encontrar una forma de entrar por nuestra cuenta. Si puede ayudarnos... bueno, sería un gran momento para mencionarlo.

Aberforth permaneció pegado a su silla, mirando a Harry a los ojos, con esos ojos que se parecían tan extraordinariamente a los de su hermano. Al fin se aclaró la garganta, se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa, y se aproximó al retrato de Ariana.

-Ya sabes qué hacer -dijo él.

**Dumbledore encontró interesante esto, siempre se había preguntado cómo su hermano logró entrar en el castillo las pocas veces que lo hizo, aunque esto no importaba. **

Ella sonrió, se giró, y salió, no como hacia normalmente la gente por el costado de sus marcos, sino a lo largo de lo que parecía un largo túnel pintado tras ella.

Observaron su pálida figura retraerse hasta que finalmente fue tragada por la oscuridad.

— **Er… ¿Qué…? —dijo Ron viéndose confundido y antes que pudiera decir algo, Fred leyó la siguiente línea.**

-Er... ¿qué...? -empezó Ron.

— **Pareces que andas el doble de confundido hermanito —George intentó bromear. **

— **¿Alguien comprende? —preguntó Ron y todos negaron, viéndose tan confundidos como Ron lo estaba. **

-Ahora hay solo un camino -dijo Aberforth-. Debéis saber que todos los pasadizos secretos han sido tapiados por los dos extremos, hay dementores alrededor de los muros exteriores, y patrullas regulares dentro de la escuela por lo que mis fuentes me dicen.

El lugar nunca ha estado tan bien guardado. Cómo esperan hacer algo una vez consigan entrar, con Snape al cargo y los Carrows en sus puestos... bueno, eso es cosa suya, ¿no?, después de todo dicen que esta preparados para morir

-¿Pero qué...? -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño a la pintura de Ariana.

Un diminuto punto blanco reaparecía al final del túnel de la pintura, y ahora Ariana volvía hacia ellos, haciéndose más y más grande mientras llegaba. Pero había alguien más con ella ahora, alguien más alto que ella, que avanzaba cojeando, con aspecto excitado.

Llevaba el pelo más largo de lo que Harry le había visto nunca. Estaba pálido y agotado. Las dos figuras se hicieron más y más grandes, hasta que solo sus cabezas y hombros llenaron el retrato. Entonces toda la cosa se separó de la pared como si fuera una pequeña puerta, y la entrada a un auténtico túnel se reveló.

— **Genial… parece que hemos encontrado un nuevo camino para entrar y salir del castillo —sonrió Fred. **

— **¡Nunca he oído hablar de uno en Hogsmeade! —añadió Sirius, con un toque de emoción. **

Y de él, con su pelo demasiado largo, la cara cortada, la túnica desgarrada, surgió trepando el auténtico Neville Longbottom,

**Varios jadearon ante la descripción de Neville. **

— **¿Qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó Hermione preocupada. **

— **No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que él está orgulloso de cada cicatriz y corte que tiene —dijo Fred seriamente por una vez. **

que soltó un rugido de alegría, saltó de la chimenea y gritó.

-¡Sabía que volverías! ¡Lo sabía, Harry!

— **Es el final de capítulo—dijo Fred, riéndose un poco de la última exclamación de Neville. **

— **¿Puedo leer? —preguntó Hermione, con ganas de saber por sí misma lo que había sucedido con Neville.**

— **¡De ninguna manera! El honor de leer después de mí, es para mi amado gemelo —habló Fred negando con la cabeza. **

— **Er… esto no me provoca leer —dijo George haciendo una mueca, pero cogió el libro de las manos de Fred de todos modos.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Bien chicos, acá os dejo un capítulo más. Ando liada con las clases, sobretodo porque ya estoy por finalizar el semestre. Y el siguiente se pone peor porque entro a prácticas. ^^ Ya estoy curada de mi muñeca, y bueno mi hombro anda en días buenos, y otros malos. :D

Disfruten el capítulo e intentaré subir uno a finales del mes, ojo que solo es una posibilidad. **Y quiero aclarar algo más:** Acá no hay Hanny, en esta primera parte y algunos capítulos de la segunda parte no hay Hanny, porque bueno… Harry es lelo, jajaja.

Por qué se acerca mi cumple (espero regalos el 15 de junio –jajajaja-), os daré un adelanto de la segunda parte de algo sobre Harry y Ginny. Aquí os va **(Si no quieres leerlo, sáltatelo ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO<strong>

(((()))

— **Gin, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo saber qué pensar después de todo lo que acabamos de leer? —dijo Harry viéndola y pidiéndole que lo comprenda—. Hace tres días eras…**

— **La hermana pequeña de Ron —dijo Ginny con desprecio—. Sí, lo sé. **

— **Eres mi amiga, Ginny —corrigió Harry—. Aun así, por supuesto… solo quise decir que eres uno de mis amigos. Uno de mis amigos más cercanos…**

— **¡Harry! —dijo Ginny, alzando una ceja indicándole que debía ir al grano.**

— **Nunca pensé en ti de ninguna otra manera… nunca he pensado en ti como alguien que me guste…ya sabes, como una novia… —dijo Harry con sinceridad. **

**Ginny no pudo negar que aquello dolió un poco, pero intentó mantener la calma mientras preguntaba—: ¿Y ahora? ¿Piensas en mí de esa forma?**

**Harry la vio, sus ojos aburridos puestos en los de él y otra vez respondió con sinceridad — Sí. **

**Ginny sonrió ante esto, pero pudo notar que había algo más. Ella suspiró: — Ya dilo Harry.**

— **Aún me gusta Cho… —dijo Harry y Ginny cerró los ojos—. Lo siento, Ginny. Me gustaría poder decir algo diferente, pero es la verdad. **

— **Lo sé, Harry —dijo Ginny, tratando de disimular la decepción que sentía—. Nunca has sido buen mentiroso.**

**((((())))) -** Y Ahí lo tienen, espero lo hayan disfrutado, por cierto el Hanny se da a partir del capítulo 11, y… bueno, ya no les digo más. Jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<strong> Gracias por comentarios, su preocupación por mi salud, sus favoritos, sus follows… ^^ Os adoro, ¡son lo máximo!

Annabeth06, xXm3ch3Xx , maiaiauchiha, Lilius's fan , Ires, francesca85, fadamaja, Sakhory , AriVampire135, edwinguerrave (¡Hola! abrazos desde Perú) , alessa-vulturi , caro , Beln acosadora, Mione Malfoy 20, MaryUchi , **Potter (¿Amigo español? ****Uhm… ¿Eres Sev?)**, malusitachickgirl , xramoon , Alhena Weasley, Ashley Rivers Marin, forever potterhead girl, Alejadra Cullen, lfuepal, marina amaya, Fiore, LFUEPAL, reyna e. malfoy, Tinkym98474 , Marita Lovegood, Beea Black, CANUTO POTTER.


	30. La Diadema Perdida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**__**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>**: **_

_**LA DIADEMA PERDIDA**_

**-**** _La diadema perdida_ ****-****Leyó George y McGonagall y Dumbledore se mostraron intrigados notando que el último horrocrux era un objeto de otro fundador****-****. ¿Qué diadema perdida?**

**-** **Nunca oí hablar de eso antes, pero asumo que es el último horrocrux.**

-Neville… que dem…. ¿Cómo?

Pero Neville había divisado a Ron y Hermione, y loco de alegría los estaba abrazando a ellos también. Cuanto más miraba a Neville, peor lo veía: uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y de un tono violeta amarillento, tenía marcas de arañazos que le estropeaban el rostro, y el aire general de descuido sugería que llevaba tiempo viviendo en pésimas condiciones.

**-** **¡Dios Mío! ****-****Hermione suspiró sin gustarle aquello.**

**-**** Estoy seguro que está bien, Mione ****-****afirmó Ron pero su expresión mostraba que también estaba preocupado por su amigo. **

**-**** Y estoy seguro que ahora tendrá muchas historia que contar ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** ¡Estaba en Hogwarts! ****-****dijo McGonagall en estado de shock, nunca había imaginado a un estudiante en ese estado antes. Era uno de sus Gryffindors y estaba muy enojada por eso. **

A pesar de su aspecto maltratado brillaba de felicidad al soltar a Hermione diciendo nuevamente,

-¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Le dije a Seamus que era una cuestión de tiempo!

**-**** Er… creo que piensa que vas a luchar ****-****dijo Ron a Harry. **

**-**** Eso parece ****-****Harry frunció el ceño, pero no escogería aquel lugar para luchar si pudiera. No deseaba que Hogwarts fuera el lugar de la mayor batalla del siglo… no quería ser un motivo para cualquier batalla. Ni tampoco que los estudiantes fueran atrapados en una lucha que no debería tener lugar ahí.**

**-**** Puede que no suceda ****-****dijo Hermione en voz baja.**

**-**** ¿Estás hablando en serio? Obvio que va a suceder ****-****dijo Draco****-****. No hay manera en la que Potter encuentre lo que está buscando y salir de allí sin que el señor oscuro lo descubra. **

**-**** Odio admitirlo pero probablemente tengo razón ****-****Sirius suspiró, él tampoco deseaba que Hogwarts sea sede de una batalla que prometía ser _grande_. Sus pensamientos eran compartidos por los demás, pero para Harry, Sirius y Severus, Hogwarts era el primer lugar que consideraban como un hogar era más relevante. **

-¿Neville, que te ha ocurrido?

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? -Neville desechó sus heridas con una sacudida de la cabeza

**-**** Ha cambiado tanto ****-****habló Ginny y todos quienes conocían a Neville asintieron. Solo por aquellas palabras notaban un cambio en aquel niño tímido y torpe. **

-. Esto no es nada, Seamus está peor. Ya lo veras. ¿Nos vamos entonces? Oh, -se dio la vuelta-. Ab, puede que haya un par de personas más en camino.

**-**** Parece que Neville está trayendo refuerzos ****-****dijo Fred con seriedad, esperando que lo llamaran a él. **

-¿Un par más? -repitió Aberforth ominosamente-. ¿Qué quieres decir con un par más, Longbottom? ¡Hay un toque de queda y un Encanto Aullador sobre todo el pueblo!

**-**** ¡oh Cielos! ****-****Molly palideció, temiendo por todos aquellos (sobre todo sabiendo que sus hijos estarían entre ellos) que vayan y queden atrapados por los mortífagos. **

**-**** No te preocupes mamá, Neville ya pensó en eso ****-****dijo George impresionado mientras seguía leyendo. **

-Lo sé, por eso se van a Aparecer directamente dentro del bar, -dijo Neville

**-**** ¡Genial! ****-****Concordó Fred, tan impresionado como George****-****. ¡Nadie podría saber quiénes llegaban de esa forma!**

**-**** Fue una buena idea ****-****dijo Remus sonriendo, él pensaba probablemente más que la mayoría que Neville haría grandes cosas y estaba orgulloso de ver al niño demostrarlo. **

-. Mándalos por el pasaje cuando lleguen, ¿quieres? Muchas gracias.

Neville le tendió la mano a Hermione y la ayudó a subir a la repisa de la chimenea y a entrar en el túnel; Ron subió a continuación y luego Neville. Harry se dirigió a Aberforth.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo. Nos has salvado la vida dos veces.

-Cuida de ellos entonces, -dijo Aberforth malhumorado-. Puede ser que no sea capaz de salvaros una tercera vez.

**Dumbledore casi pudo sonreír ante el comentario de su hermano sabiendo que lo haría nuevamente si tuviera la oportunidad. **

Harry se encaramó a la repisa de la chimenea y se metió en el agujero que había detrás del retrato de Ariana. Había peldaños de lisa piedra al otro lado: Parecía como si el pasadizo hubiera estado allí durante años.

De las paredes colgaban lámparas de metal y el piso de tierra estaba desgastado y suave; mientras caminaban, sus sombras ondeaban sobre la pared formando un abanico.

**-**** Tiene que haber estado desde que Hogwarts fue construido ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Pero nunca había oído de aquel pasaje, ¡wow! Realmente se aprende algo nuevo todos los días. **

**-**** Esto es brillante, Filch no sabe nada de ese lugar ****-****Fred sonrió****-****. ¡Y conduce directamente a un pub! **

**-****Por desgracia para usted Sr. Weasley, yo ahora conozco este pasaje, también ****-****dijo McGonagall severamente borrando la sonrisa de Fred. **

**-**** Bueno, estoy de malas ****-****se quejó. **

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esto aquí? -preguntó Ron mientras avanzaban-. No figura en el mapa del merodeador, ¿verdad Harry? Pensaba que solo había siete pasadizos que comunicaban con el colegio.

-Todos esos fueron sellados antes de que comenzara el curso -dijo Neville-. Ahora no hay forma de pasar por ninguno de ellos, no con las maldiciones que colocaron en las entradas y los mortífagos y dementores esperando en las salidas.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, radiante, bebiendo de ellos

**-**** Bueno, sin duda es una extraña bebida, pero cada quien tiene sus gustos ****-****rió Sirius.**

-. Eso no importa, díganme ¿Es verdad que entraron en Gringotts

**-**** ¿Cómo lo saben? ****-****cuestionó Molly.**

**-**** Supongo que las noticias de lo que pasó allí volaron ****-****dijo Remus.**

**-**** Y estoy seguro que todos en Potterwatch estaríamos encantados de informar ese tipo de noticias ****-****George rió entre dientes. **

y que escaparon montados en un dragón?

**-**** Sí ****-****afirmaron los chicos Weasley con sonrisas idénticas, incluido Percy. **

Lo escuchas por todos lados, todo el mundo habla de ello, ¡Carrow golpeó a Terry Boot por gritarlo en el Gran Comedor durante la cena!

**Harry frunció el ceño. No quería a nadie golpeado por eso. **

**-**** ¡Ellos le dieron una paliza… por gritar sobre eso! ****-****dijo McGonagall con voz peligrosa.**

**-**** Er… tengo la sensación que ella va a estar muy furiosa en este capítulo ****-****le susurró Fred a George. **

**George y algunos otros sonreían y uno que otro se veía cauteloso, pero todos tenían el presentimiento que Fred iba a tener razón. **

-Sí, es verdad. -dijo Harry.

Neville se echó a reír alegremente.

-¿Qué hicieron con el dragón?

-Lo dejamos en libertad, -dijo Ron-. Hermione quería quedárselo como mascota.

-No exageres, Ron…

-¿Pero que han estado haciendo? La gente decía que habías huido, Harry, pero yo no lo creí. Supuse que estabas planeando algo.

**-**** ¿Cuándo Potter no ha tramado algo? ****-****habló McGonagall severamente.**

**-**** Por general en los veranos no me meto en problemas ****-****respondió Harry.**

**-**** Claro como todos los estudiantes son atacados por dementores en el verano**

**-**** Dije por lo general.**

-Tenías razón, -dijo Harry-, pero cuéntanos algo de Hogwarts, Neville, no hemos oído nada.

-Bueno, Hogwarts ya no parece Hogwarts, -dijo Neville, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose del rostro mientras hablaba

**Suspiro. Estaban disfrutando de la conversación hasta la última frase, pero ya sabían que estaban ocurriendo cosas terribles en el castillo y estaban a punto de averiguar sobre ello. **

-. ¿Conoces a los Carrow?

-¿Esos dos mortífagos que enseñan aquí?

-Hacen más que enseñar, -dijo Neville-. Están a cargo de la disciplina. A los Carrow le gustan los castigos.

**-**** ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se encarguen de la disciplina? ****-****McGonagall exigió a Severus. **

**-**** Dudo que lo haya hecho yo ****-****respondió.**

-¿Cómo a Umbridge?

-Nah, comparada con ellos es mansa.

**Todos los que aún estudiaban en el castillo se estremecieron a eso. ¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que hacia la cara de sapo? **

Se supone que los otros profesores deben recurrir a los Carrow si hacemos las cosas mal. Aunque no lo hacen, si pueden evitarlo. Se nota que todos los odian tanto como nosotros.

**-**** Sin duda alguna lo creo ****-****McGonagall resopló indignada. **

-Amycus, el hombre, enseña lo que antes solía ser Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, salvo que ahora es simplemente Artes Oscuras nos hace practicar la Maldición Cruciatus con los alumnos que han sido castigados…

**-**** ¿QUÉ? ****-****el grito de McGonagall se mezcló con el de los demás, la indignación era mucha en todos los presentes. Ya era bastante malo que enseñen esa maldición en Hogwarts pero que lo hagan usar entre los propios estudiantes… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? **

**McGonagall empezó a pasearse por la habitación enfurecida y Dumbledore miraba con odio el libro. Imaginaba que las cosas estaban malas…pero era difícil escuchar hasta qué punto lo eran. **

-¿Qué? -las voces de Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron eco al mismo tiempo a lo largo del pasadizo.

-Sí, -dijo Neville-. Así fue como me hicieron esto -dijo apuntando a un corte particularmente profundo que tenía en la mejilla-, No quise hacerlo.

**-**** Bien por ti Neville ****-****casi todos lo celebraron.**

**-**** No dejes que esos bastardos te presionen ****-****a****ñadió George. **

Aunque alguna gente lo hace; a Crabbe y Goyle les encanta. Supongo que es la primera vez que sobresalen en algo.

**-**** ¿Y tú qué Malfoy? Apuesto que estas disfrutándolo, ¿no? ****-****habló Ron con vehemencia. **

**-**** Si lo fuera, ¿No crees que Longbottom lo hubiera dicho? ****-****respondió fríamente****-****. Creo que soy mejor que Crabbe y Goyle.**

**-**** Déjalo en paz, Ron, honestamente pienso que a Malfoy no le gustaría eso ****-****dijo Harry, pensando en el capítulo anterior donde se vio que él no había hecho nada. **

**-**** Lo siento, es instintivo ****-****suspiró Ron. **

-Alecto, la hermana de Amycus, enseña Estudios Muggles, lo cual es obligatorio para todos.

**Muchos entrecerraron los ojos ante esto, obviamente, los mortífagos diciendo algo bueno sobre los muggles y aún más que fuera obligatorio…**

Todos tenemos que escuchar sus explicaciones de cómo los muggles son como animales, estúpidos y sucios, y como obligan a los brujos a permanecer escondidos, siendo despiadados con ellos, y como está siendo restablecido el orden natural. Este me lo hicieron -dijo indicando otro corte en el rostro-, por preguntarle cuanta sangre de muggle tenían ella y su hermano.

**-**** ¡Genial! ****-****exclamaron los gemelos. **

**-**** Nunca supe que tenía sentido del humor ****-****rió entre dientes George. **

-Caramba, Neville, -dijo Ron-, a veces uno tiene que saber cuándo callarse.

**-**** ¡Y es el momento! ****-****señaló Charlie****-****. No puedes simplemente cruzarte de brazos y no hacer nada porque empeorará… ¡tiene que demostrarle a esos imbéciles arrogantes que no tienen razón!**

**-**** Bien Charlie… respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez ****-****Tonks rio entre dientes mientras Charlie se ponía color granate. **

-Eso lo dices tú porque no estabas ahí. -dijo Neville-. Tampoco lo hubieras soportado. Además ayuda ver que la gente les planta cara, les da esperanzas a todos. Yo aprendí viéndote a ti, Harry.

**Harry se vio sorprendido a eso…**

**-**** ¡Eres realmente bueno en eso! ****-****dijo Ginny****-****. ¡Plantas la cara y nos das esperanza!**

**-**** Er… ¿de verdad? **

**-**** Bueno, obvio eres _idiota, _pero eres el líder de nuestro pequeño ejército ****-****dijo George. **

**-**** ¡Como líder entonces me debes respeto! ****-****se encontró diciendo Harry.**

**-**** Buena suerte con eso compañero ****-****Ron rodó los ojos. **

-Pero te han usado como afilador de cuchillos, -dijo Ron, encogiéndose levemente cuando pasaron una lámpara y pudo ver las heridas de Neville en todo su esplendor.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-No importa. No desean derramar demasiada sangre pura, así que si somos bocazas nos torturan un poco pero realmente no nos matan.

**Contuvieron el aliento ante tal comentario… sonaba tan frío. **

Harry no sabía que era peor, las cosas que estaba contando Neville o el tono de resignación en el que las decía.

**Esto hizo que todos se sintieran mal. **

-Las únicas personas que corren peligro son aquellas cuyos amigos y parientes están dando problemas fuera de aquí. Se los llevan como rehenes. El viejo Xeno Lovegood estaba siendo un demasiado franco en lo que publicaba en El Quisquilloso, por lo que a Luna la sacaron a rastras del tren cuando regresaba de las vacaciones de Navidad.

**Todos fruncieron el ceño al recordar lo sucedido con Luna, aunque sabían que estaba bien y segura en estos momentos.**

-Neville, ella está bien, la hemos visto…

-Sí. Lo sé, se las arregló para enviarme un mensaje.

**-**** ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ****-****preguntó Molly. **

**-**** Tal vez sabe cómo enviar un patronus o algo parecido ****-****Sirius se encogió de hombros. **

**-**** ¿Sabe siquiera hacer un patronus? ****-****cuestionó Percy, viéndose dudoso. **

**-**** Hay una probabilidad de que si, Harry nos va a mostrar cómo hacer un patronus cuando regresemos ****-****dijo Ginny****-****. Estoy segura que lo ha aprendido. **

De su bolsillo sacó una moneda dorada,

**-**** Oh… no hay de qué preocuparse, esto tiene mucho más sentido ****-****dijo Hermione****-****. Esa es la forma en que envió el mensaje.**

**-**** ¿En una moneda? ****-****preguntó Percy.**

**-**** Es un falso galeón en el que Hermione puso el encantamiento proteico de modo que pudiéramos enviarnos mensajes ****-****habló Ron mirando con orgullo a su novia. **

**-**** Oh, eso es muy bueno… espera ****-****habló Percy y miró a Hermione con sorpresa****-****. ¡Ya has hecho el encantamiento, entonces!**

**-**** Si ****-****confirmó.**

**-**** ¡Es un encantamiento de séptimo año! ****-****dijo Bill. **

**-**** Si, por lo que me han dicho algunos miembros del ED **

**-**** Es realmente impresionante ****-****dijo Bill y Percy asintió con la cabeza, viéndose un poco cabizbajo. Él no podría haber hecho el encantamiento en su 5to año. **

y Harry la reconoció como uno de los falsos galeones que el Ejército de Dumbledore había usado para mandarse mensajes entre ellos.

-Nos han venido genial, -dijo Neville, sonriéndole a Hermione-.

Los Carrow nunca han sabido cómo nos comunicábamos, se volvían locos. Solíamos salir furtivamente por la noche y poníamos graffitis en las paredes: El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando, cosas como esa. Snape lo odiaba.

**-**** Pero es genial, ¿Cómo puede odiarlo? ****-****preguntó Tonks.**

**-**** Porque hace mi trabajo de cuidar y mantener seguro a los estudiantes más difícil ****-****dijo Severus secamente. **

**-**** Tiene razón ****-****McGonagall suspiró, estaba feliz de que se enfrentaran este tipo de injusticias, pero tenía que admitir que prefería que sus estudiantes no salieran lastimados. **

-¿Solían? -dijo Harry, que había notado el tiempo pasado utilizado en la oración.

-Bueno, se hizo cada vez más difícil, -dijo Neville-. Perdimos a Luna en Navidad, Ginny no regresó después de la Pascua, y nosotros tres éramos los supuestos líderes.

**-**** ¡Así se hace hermanita! ****-****los gemelos vitorearon y Molly gimió****-****. ¡Ginny!**

**-**** Lo siento mamá, ¡Pero tengo que hacer mi parte en mantener vivo el espíritu de lucha en mis compañeros! **

**-**** Me pregunto cómo te convertiste en uno de los tres líderes ****-****Remus frunció el ceño. **

**-**** Muchas gracias Remus… ¿eso significa que no crees que puedo manejarlo? ****-****Ginny hizo un mohín. **

**Remus rió. ****-****No tengo dudas de ti, Ginny. Y añado a Neville también, y parece que ha crecido en el momento preciso. Me pregunto cómo fue que ustedes tres se colocaron por encima de los demás para ser los líderes. **

**-**** Lo más confuso es Luna ****-****añadió**** George****-**** No me malentiendas… ****-****dijo rápidamente para Ginny que entrecerraba los ojos****-****. Creo que ella ha demostrado a todos que es brillante****. Yo solo digo… ella es la chica rara que habla de cosas que solo ella conoce****-****. ¿Cómo llegó a ser un co-líder del ED?**

**-**** Creo que la respuesta es que es cercana a mi ****-****dijo Harry con honestidad****-****. Lo que pienso de ella… así que creo que tiene todo mi respeto. **

**-**** Supongo que sí ****-****dijo Fred pensativo****-****. Pero aún tengo curiosidad de como lo logró. **

**-**** Puede que por ahora no lo sepamos, pero por todo lo del libro, creo que ella se lo merece. **

Los Carrow parecieron darse cuenta de que yo estaba tras muchas de las cosas que estaban sucediendo, así que empezaron a lanzarse sobre mí despiadadamente, y luego atraparon a Michael Corner liberando a un alumno de primer año al que habían encadenado

**McGonagall siseó, sus ojos se veían desesperados, ante la noticia de niños de primer año siendo encadenados, repitiéndolo una, y otra, y otra vez. Si alguna vez los Carrow se le atravesaban en _esta_ realidad, ellos lo lamentarían mucho. **

, y lo torturaron muy duramente. Eso asustó a la gente.

**Ginny se molestó a esto después de todo aún era su novio ahora. **

**Ron y los gemelos hicieron una mueca, a pesar que no les gustaba que ese chico saliera con su hermana no querían escuchar que estaba siendo torturado y menos cuando estaba intentando ayudar a alguien de esa forma. **

-No me digas -murmuró Ron, en el momento que el pasadizo comenzaba a elevarse formando una pendiente.

-Sí, bueno, no podía pedirle a las personas que pasaran por lo mismo que había pasado Michael, así que dejamos de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero aún seguíamos luchando, haciendo cosas clandestinas justo hasta hace un par de semanas. Supongo que en ese momento fue cuando decidieron que había solo una manera detenerme, y fueron en busca de mi abuela.

**-**** Lo siento por aquellos que fueron a buscarla ****-****dijo Sirius que había estado una vez en el lado equivocado de la Sra. Longbottom (cuando se encontraba de visita por Frank en una misión de la Orden) y vaya que lo había asustado. **

**-**** ¿No crees que estará en problemas? ****-****preguntó Hermione un tanto preocupada. **

**-**** No, sería como enviar a buscar a McGonagall… tendrían que llevar un ejército para derribarla ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**Hermione se relajó. **

-¿Qué hicieron qué? -dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, -dijo Neville, jadeando un poquito ahora, debido a que el pasadizo se había vuelto muy empinado, -Bueno, puedes adivinar su forma de pensar. El plan de secuestrar niños para forzar a sus familiares a comportarse había funcionado realmente bien. Supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hicieran al revés.

**-**** Él tiene un punto, uno haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia, incluso entregarse ****-****dijo Draco.**

**-**** ¿Y tú? ****-****cuestionó Harry con una ceja levantada.**

**-**** Por supuesto que sí, Potter ****-****Draco rodó los ojos.**

El asunto fue que -se volvió hacia ellos, y Harry se quedó pasmado al ver que estaba sonriendo, mordieron un poco más de lo que podían masticar cuando fueron a buscar a la abuela. Probablemente pensaron que para atrapar a una pequeña y vieja bruja que vivía sola, no necesitarían mandar a alguien particularmente poderoso. Sin embargo -Neville se echó a reír-, Dawlish todavía está en St. Mungo y la abuela se dio a la fuga.

**Todos rieron con él, contentos de escuchar que la abuela de Neville se encontraba bien. **

Me mandó una carta -Se palmeo el bolsillo superior de la túnica con la mano-, diciéndome que estaba orgullosa de mi, y que era digno hijo de mis padres, y que siguiera así.

**McGonagall sabía que eso había significado mucho para Neville, escuchar a su abuela decirlo. Y sonrió ante la confianza que parecía sentir Neville. Intentaba pensar en algún modo para que esa confianza se dé desde ahora.**

-Genial, -dijo Ron.

-Si -dijo Neville alegremente-. El único problema fue que cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenían por dónde agarrarme, decidieron que después de todo, Hogwarts podría arreglárselas sin mí. No sé si planeaban matarme o enviarme a Azkaban, de cualquier manera, sabía que era el momento de desaparecer.

**-**** Listo de su parte, pero adónde fue, quiero decir, ¿no estamos cerca de Hogwarts? ****-****dijo Ron. **

-Pero, -dijo Ron, viéndose completamente confundido-, ¿no vamos… no vamos directamente hacia Hogwarts?

-Por supuesto, -dijo Neville-. Ya verán. Ya llegamos.

Doblaron en una esquina y allí delante de ellos estaba el final del pasadizo. Otro corto tramo de escalones llevaban a una puerta igual a la que estaba escondida detrás del retrato de Ariana. Neville la abrió y pasó a través de ella. Mientras Harry lo seguía, pudo oír a Neville gritándole a unas personas que estaban todavía fuera de su vista: -¡Miren quien es! ¿No se los había dicho?

**-**** Ah, parece que vamos a tener multitud ****-****Fred sonrió. **

Cuando Harry emergió del pasadizo adentrándose en la habitación, se oyeron varios gritos y alaridos: ¡HARRY! ¡Es POTTER! ¡Ron! ¡Hermione!

**-**** Uno pensaría que están feliz de verte ****-****George rió entre dientes. **

Tuvo una confusa impresión de colgaduras de colores, de lámparas y varios rostros. Al instante, él, Ron y Hermione fueron achuchados, abrazados, palmeados en la espalda, sus cabellos alborotados, sus manos estrechadas, por lo que parecían ser más de veinte personas. Bien podría haberse tratado de una celebración por haber ganado la final de Quidditch.

-¡Ok, Ok, cálmense! -gritó Neville, y la multitud empezó a alejarse.

**-**** Wow, realmente es su líder ****-****comentó Sirius ante el hecho. **

Harry fue capaz de apreciar lo que lo rodeaba. No reconocía el dormitorio. Era enorme, y parecía más bien como el interior de una particularmente suntuosa casa de árbol, o tal vez un gigantesco camarote de barco. Hamacas multicolores colgaban del techo y de la galería que corría a lo largo de las paredes cubiertas de paneles de madera y sin ventanas, que estaban cubiertas por brillantes tapices. Harry vio el león dorado de Gryffindor, engalanado de rojo; el tejón negro de Hufflepuff, contrastando sobre un fondo amarillo; y el águila color bronce de Ravenclaw, sobre fondo azul. El plata y verde de Slytherin era el único que estaba ausente.

Había estanterías repletas, unas pocas escobas apoyadas contra las paredes, y en una esquina una gran radio inalámbrica recubierta en madera.

-¿Dónde estamos?

**-**** ¡Tiene que ser La Sala de Menesteres! ****-****dijo Hermione****-****. No puedo pensar en otro lugar que no sea ese. **

**-**** Tienes que hacer que la habitación luzca así la próxima vez que lo usemos ****-****dijo Fred. **

-¡La Sala de Menesteres, por supuesto! -dijo Neville-. Se superó a sí misma, ¿verdad?

Los Carrow me estaban persiguiendo, y sabía que tenía solo una oportunidad de encontrar un refugio: ¡Me las ingenié para encontrar la puerta y esto fue lo que encontré! Bueno, no era exactamente así cuando yo llegué, era mucho más chica, había solo una hamaca y los tapices eran todos de Gryffindor. Pero se fue expandiendo a medida que iban llegando más integrantes del ED.

-¿Y los Carrow no pueden entrar? -preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor buscando la puerta.

-No, -dijo Seamus Finnigan, a quien Harry no había reconocido hasta que habló: El rostro de Seamus estaba amoratado e hinchado

**Harry frunció el ceño, Seamus aun pensaba que él era un idiota mentiroso y no estaba seguro de que sentir al escuchar esto. A pesar de esto, no le gustaba oír que estaba herido. **

-. Es un refugio apropiado, siempre y cuando uno de nosotros permanezca dentro, no pueden llegar a nosotros, la puerta no se abre. Todo gracias a Neville. Realmente entiende esta habitación. Tienes que pedir exactamente lo que necesitas… como por ejemplo, "No quiero que ningún partidario de los Carrow sea capaz de entrar"… ¡y lo hace para ti! Solo tienes que asegurarte de ser preciso y prestar atención a los detalles. ¡Neville es genial!

**-**** Umm… ****-****dijo Hermione pensativamente.**

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****preguntó Harry. **

**-**** Creo debemos hacer eso ****-****dijo Hermione, y cuando la vio confundido, añadió****-****. Ser precisos. No sé, pero sería más seguro para nosotros asegurarnos que el sapo o cualquier otra persona ****-****sus ojos se desviaron hacia Draco por reflejo****-****. No puedan encontrarnos. **

**-**** Pero, ¿Cómo siquiera podrían saber lo que estamos haciendo? **

**-**** No sé ****-****dijo Hermione incómoda****-****. Pero si nos atrapan… sería desastroso. **

**-**** Y es mejor prevenir que lamentar ****-****agregó Tonks. **

-En realidad es bastante sencillo, -dijo Neville modestamente-. Había estado aquí alrededor de un día y medio, estaba realmente hambriento, y deseando conseguir algo de comer, y ahí fue cuando el pasadizo hacia Hog's Head se abrió. Lo atravesé y conocí a Aberforth.

**-**** Bien por Aberforth… y pensar que dice que no ayuda en la guerra ****-****Charlie sonrió. **

Nos ha estado abasteciendo de comida, porque por alguna razón, esa es realmente la única cosa que la habitación no fabrica.

-Sí, bueno, la comida es una de las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp sobre Transfiguración Elemental, -dijo Ron para asombro de todo el mundo.

**Era un hecho que en la habitación todos lo miraban con asombro, también. **

**-**** ¿Qué? Mione lo dijo ****-****dijo Ron, viéndose colorado. **

**-**** Si, recordamos que Hermione lo mencionó ****-****dijo Fred****-****. Solo estamos sorprendidos de que lo recordaras. **

**-**** Pero no tendríamos que estarlo ****-****añadió George pensativo****-****. Después de todo esto tiene que ver con comida…**

**-**** Ja, ja, ja muy graciosos ****-****Ron le lanzó miradas furibundas mientras el resto reía. **

-Así que nos hemos estado escondiendo aquí durante casi dos semanas, -dijo Seamus-, y simplemente fabrica más hamacas cada vez que necesitamos espacio, y hasta hizo brotar un baño bastante decente cuando empezaron a venir chicas…

**-**** ¿Qué cosa usaban antes de que llegaran las chicas? ****-****preguntó Tonks. **

**-**** No lo sé ****-****dijo Charlie, riendo junto a sus hermanos y Sirius. **

-… bueno, es que pensamos que nos gustaría asearnos un poco, -añadió Lavender Brown, a quien Harry no había visto hasta ese momento. Ahora que miraba detenidamente a su alrededor, reconoció varios rostros familiares. Ambas mellizas Patil estaban allí, y Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, y Michael Corner.

-No obstante, cuéntanos que has estado haciendo, -dijo Ernie-. Ha habido tantos rumores, hemos tratado de seguirte el rastro con Pottervigilancia. -Dijo apuntando hacia la radio inalámbrica-. ¿Irrumpiste en Gringotts?

**Este comentario los hizo sonreír de nuevo. **

-¡Lo hicieron! -dijo Neville-. ¡Y lo del dragón también era cierto!

Hubo unos pocos aplausos e incluso algunos gritos; Ron hizo una reverencia.

**-**** Era de esperarse ****-****Hermione sacudió su cabeza divertida, mientras las orejas de Ron se ponían rojas nuevamente. **

-¿Qué estaban buscando? -preguntó Seamus ávidamente.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera eludir la pregunta con una propia, Harry sintió un terrible dolor punzante en la cicatriz con forma de rayo.

Mientras le daba la espalda velozmente a los rostros curiosos y deleitados, la Sala de Menesteres se desvaneció, y se encontró de pie dentro de una ruinosa cabaña de piedra, las podridas tablas del piso que estaban a sus pies habían sido arrancadas, y una caja dorada que había sido desenterrada yacía abierta y vacía al lado del agujero, y el grito de furia de Voldemort vibraba dentro de su cabeza.

**-**** Tienen que darse prisa, Harry. Me temo que Voldemort va a estar más enloquecido que nunca después de esto ****-****Remus frunció el ceño al recordar el por qué ellos habían ido a Hogwarts. **

Con un enorme esfuerzo se arrancó de la mente de Voldemort nuevamente, regresando a la Sala de Menesteres donde permanecía de pie tambaleándose, el sudor corriéndole por el rostro mientras Ron lo sujetaba.

-¿Estas bien, Harry? -Estaba diciendo Neville-. ¿Quieres sentarte? Supongo que estarás cansado, ¿verdad…?

-No, -dijo Harry. Miro a Ron y a Hermione, tratando de decirles con la mirada que Voldemort acababa de descubrir la pérdida de uno de sus otros Horrocruxes.

**-**** Creo que lo sospechábamos desde el momento en que te tambaleaste ****-****dijo Ron. **

**-**** Cierto ****-****Harry sonrió tímidamente. **

El tiempo corría deprisa: Si Voldemort elegía visitar Hogwarts a continuación, perderían su oportunidad.

-Es necesario que nos pongamos en marcha, -dijo, y sus expresiones le dieron a entender que habían comprendido.

-¿Entonces, que vamos a hacer, Harry? -preguntó Seamus-. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-¿Plan? -repitió Harry. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar ser arrastrado nuevamente por la furia de Voldemort: Su cicatriz aún ardía-. Bueno, hay algo que Ron, Hermione y yo debemos hacer, y luego nos largaremos.

**-**** Eso no les va a gustar ****-****murmuró Fred. **

**-**** Obvio no, ellos no tienen idea de lo como es una guerra en realidad ****-****Molly sacudió la cabeza****-****. Si supieran como son las cosas no estarían tan dispuestos a luchar.**

**-**** Puede que no sepamos, no del todo ****-****dijo Fred****-****. Pero si lo supiéramos aun estaríamos en esa habitación. **

**-**** No en esa habitación Fred ****-****señaló Charlie. **

**-**** Pero lo estaré ****-****afirmó Fred****-****. Estoy seguro que todos…**

**-**** No digas eso ****-****Molly gimió, no podía ver que alguno de sus hijos… ni siquiera podía pensarlo. **

**George retomó la lectura. **

Ya nadie se reía ni alentaba. Neville se veía confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "nos largaremos"?

-No hemos venido a quedarnos, -dijo Harry, frotándose la cicatriz, tratando de aliviar el dolor-. Hay algo importante que debemos hacer…

-¿Qué?

-No… no puedo decírtelo.

Ante esto se alzó un murmullo generalizado: Las cejas de Neville se contrajeron.

-¿Por qué no puedes decírnoslo? Tiene algo que ver con la lucha contra Tu-sabes-quien, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, si…

-Entonces te ayudaremos.

**-**** Creo que podría ser buena idea ****-****dijo Hermione pensativamente. **

**-**** Pero… ****-****Harry empezó a discutir **

**-**** Tranquilo compañero ****-****dijo Ron****-****. Obviamente no vamos a decirles todo… pero viendo que no tenemos idea de lo que estamos buscando o dónde encontrarlo, sería útil tener un poco de ayuda. **

Los otros miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore asentían, algunos con entusiasmo otros solemnemente. Un par de ellos se levantó de sus sillas para demostrar su disposición para entrar inmediatamente en acción.

-No lo entienden -a Harry le parecía que había dicho lo mismo muchas veces en las pasadas horas.-No… no podemos decirlo. Debemos hacerlo… solos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Neville.

**-**** Si Harry, ¡Deja que te ayudemos! ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** ¡No tienes que hacer todo por tu cuenta! ****-****agregó Ginny. **

**-**** Ayudarme solo los pondría en peligro ****-****dijo Harry con tristeza****-**** Me gustaría evitar eso todo lo posible. **

-Porque… -en su desesperación por empezar a buscar el Horrocrux que les faltaba o al menos tener una conversación privada con Ron y Hermione acerca de donde podían comenzar a buscar, Harry encontraba difícil coordinar sus pensamientos. La cicatriz todavía le quemaba-. Dumbledore nos dejó una tarea a nosotros tres, -dijo cuidadosamente-, y se supone que no debemos divulgarlo… quiero decir, deseaba que la hiciéramos nosotros, solamente nosotros tres.

**-**** Creo que en estas circunstancias lo mejor es que permitas que te ayuden ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

**-**** Ya tienes el permiso de Dumbledore, ahora dilo ****-****dijo Fred. **

-Nosotros somos su ejército -dijo Neville-. El Ejército de Dumbledore. Estábamos todos juntos en esto, lo mantuvimos funcionando mientras ustedes tres estaban por ahí…

-No ha sido exactamente un paseo por el campo, compañero, -dijo Ron.

**-**** No… pero suena como si Hogwarts fuera malo ****-****Harry hizo una mueca.**

-Nunca dije eso, pero no veo porque no pueden confiar en nosotros. Cada uno de nosotros ha estado luchando, y nos hemos visto forzados a venir aquí porque los Carrow nos estaban cazando. Todo el mundo aquí dentro ha probado su lealtad a Dumbledore… su lealtad a ti.

**-**** Wow Harry, parece que tienes muchos seguidores ****-****George rió, pero Harry frunció el ceño, no se sentía cómodo con la idea de tener gente dispuesta a luchar junto a él… por él. **

-Mira, -comenzó Harry, sin saber muy bien que iba a decir, pero no importó. La puerta que daba al túnel se acababa de abrir detrás de él.

-¡Recibimos tu mensaje, Neville! ¡Hola a ustedes tres, pensé que podrían estar aquí!

Eran Luna y Dean. Seamus soltó un gran rugido de felicidad y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

**Todos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante esa reacción, pues aunque no los conocían bien podían identificarse con las emociones que ellos sentían. **

-¡Hola, a todo el mundo! -dijo Luna alegremente-. ¡Oh, es grandioso estar de vuelta!

**George río mientras leía.**

-Luna, -dijo Harry distraído-, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste…?

-Yo la mande a buscar, -dijo Neville, sosteniendo el falso galeón-. Le prometí a Ginny y

**-**** ¡Mph! ****-****Molly hizo una mueca.**

**-**** Es mejor así ****-****dijo Arthur en voz baja****-****. Significa que la Orden también sabrá que es lo que está pasando en el castillo… tengo el presentimiento de que es lo ideal.**

a ella que si aparecías se lo haría saber. Todos pensamos que si volvías, iba a significar la revolución. Que íbamos a derrotar a Snape y a los Carrow.

- Por supuesto que eso es lo que significa, -dijo Luna vivamente-. ¿No es así, Harry? ¿Lucharemos para expulsarlos de Hogwarts?

**-**** Eso espero ****-****dijo McGonagall.**

-Escuchen, -dijo Harry con un creciente sentimiento de pánico-. Lo siento, pero no he vuelto para eso. Hay algo que debemos hacer y después…

-¿Nos vas a dejar en este enredo? -reclamó Michael Corner.

**-**** Idiota ****-****se quejaron los gemelos.**

**-**** Pensé que estaban de su lado para convencer al trio de dejar que los ayudaran ****-****rió Sirius**

**-**** Eso no quiere decir que ese tipo sea un idiota ****-****Fred se encogió de hombros.**

**-**** Solo lo dices porque es mi novio ****-****Ginny rodó los ojos.**

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****dijo Charlie****-**** Oh, sí, tienen razón, ¡Ese tipo es un idiota!**

**-**** De hecho pienso que te conviene, Charlie oso ****-****Tonks rió.**

**-**** Yo lo decía porque él como que le está echando la culpa a Harry de todo el lío que hay en el castillo ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** Oh… entonces supongo que sí es un poco idiota ****-****Ginny rió. Le era un poco difícil recordar que le gustaba de Michael ahora que sabía que había una posibilidad de que pudiera estar con Harry.**

-¡No! -dijo Ron-. Lo que estamos haciendo beneficiará a todo el mundo al final, se trata de intentar librarnos de Ya-sabes-quien…

-¡Entonces déjennos ayudar! -dijo Neville enfadado-. ¡Queremos tomar parte en ello!

Hubo otro ruido detrás de ellos, y Harry se giró. Pensó que se le paraba el corazón: Ginny estaba saliendo del agujero en la pared,

**Molly gimió al oír esto. **

**-**** Bueno me alegra saber que te da gusto verme ****-****gruñó Ginny.**

**-**** Gin… eres la última persona que me gustaría ver allí ****-****Harry suspiró.**

**-**** Porque quieres mantenerme protegida ****-****Ginny entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a él. **

**-**** Sé que está mal ****-****dijo Harry evitando su mirada****-****. Pero no puedo evitar sentirlo. **

**-**** Lo que no entiendo es porque para ti Ron y Hermione pueden correr peligros pero yo no ****-****Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada****-****. Y no creo que sea porque ellos no te preocupen.**

**-**** Por supuesto que sí ****-****dijo Harry****-****. No creo poder seguir si… algo le sucediera a alguno de ellos. Pero siempre han estado a mi lado… creo que se sentiría raro que no estuvieran ahí conmigo…**

**-**** Como sea…**

siguiéndola de cerca venían Fred, George

**-**** Bien, estamos ahí ****-****dijo uno de los gemelos. **

**Nuevamente Molly gimió ante eso, pero también le lanzó una mirada fulminante a los gemelos****-****. ¡No puedo creer que los dos hayan llevado a su hermana! ¿En qué estaban pensando?**

**-**** Me parece igual de probable que Ginny haya sido quien les ha avisado ****-****Remus razonó****-****. Ella era quien tenía la moneda.**

**-**** También tenemos las monedas ****-****interrumpió el gemelo.**

**-**** Pero fue Neville quien iba a enviarle un mensaje a Ginny ****-****continuó Remus.**

**-**** Sea como fuera, es muy irresponsable que lleven a su hermana que aún es menor de edad ahí ****-****Molly resopló**

y Lee Jordan. Ginny obsequió a Harry con una radiante sonrisa. Se había olvidado, o nunca había apreciado realmente lo guapa que era, pero nunca se había sentido menos contento de verla.

**-**** Bueno al menos piensa que eres hermosa ****-****señaló Fleur y Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse.**

-Aberforth está un poco enfadado, -dijo Fred, levantando la mano en respuesta a varios gritos de bienvenida-. Quiere dormir un poco, y su bar se ha convertido en una estación de trenes.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Justo detrás de Lee Jordan venía la antigua novia de Harry, Cho Chang. Le sonrió.

**Esta vez Ginny hizo una mueca. **

**-**** No ha dicho nada de ella ****-****Fleur señaló de nuevo, modificando el estado de ánimo de Ginny ligeramente. **

**Harry por el momento sentía una torcedura en el estómago ante la mención de Cho, pero ahora se sentía más confundido que nunca. Aún le gustaba Cho, lo podía sentir, pero también empezaba a sentir algo por Ginny… no estaba seguro de nada.**

-Me llegó el mensaje, -dijo, sosteniendo en alto su propio galeón falso y avanzó para sentarse al lado de Michael Corner.

-¿Así que cual es el plan, Harry? -dijo George.

-No hay un plan, -dijo Harry, aún desorientado por la súbita aparición de toda esa gente, incapaz de absorberlo todo mientras la cicatriz continuaba ardiéndole fieramente.

-Entonces improvisaremos, ¿verdad? Esos son mis preferidos, -dijo Fred.

**Fred y George rieron, de hecho así les gustaba. **

-¡Tienes que detener todo esto! -le dijo Harry a Neville-. ¿Para qué les has pedido que volvieran? Esto es una locura…

-Vamos a luchar, ¿verdad? -dijo Dean, sacando su falso galeón-. ¡El mensaje decía que Harry había regresado, y que íbamos a luchar! Aunque tengo que conseguir una varita…

**-**** Esto hace que Neville me guste mucho más ****-****dijo Fred.**

-¿No tienes varita? -comenzó Seamus.

Repentinamente Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

-¿Por qué no pueden ayudarnos?

-¿Qué?

-Pueden ayudar. -bajo la voz, para que nadie aparte de Hermione, que estaba parada entre los dos, lo escuchara, y dijo-. No sabemos dónde está. Debemos encontrarlo rápido. No tenemos que decirles que es un Horrocrux.

Harry miró de Ron a Hermione, que murmuró

-Creo que Ron tiene razón. Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que estamos buscando, los necesitamos. -y como Harry no parecía muy convencido, añadió-, No tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo, Harry.

**-**** Creo ya te lo hemos dicho todos pequeño Harry y sin embargo insistes en hacer las cosas tú solo ****-****dijo George con gravedad. **

**-**** Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado ****-****Harry se encogió de hombros****-****. Solo con Ron y Hermione de ahí nadie más. **

**-**** ¿Es eso? ****-****preguntó Sirius.**

**-**** Oh… también te cuento a ti, Sirius ****-****corrigió Sirius. **

**-**** Es bueno saberlo ****-****la sonrisa de Sirius demostraba lo mucho que apreciaba lo dicho por Harry****-****. Pero en realidad preguntaba por qué solo a ellos, y ahora sé que yo también estoy incluido. **

**Harry estaba pensativo por un largo tiempo antes de decir: ****-****. No estoy muy seguro… pero supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que puedo confiar en ellos con mi vida… me refiero a que enfrentar a un troll de la montaña y vivir para contarlo es un tipo de confianza fuerte. **

**-**** ¿Troll de la montaña? ****-****preguntó Sirius.**

**-**** Es una larga historia ****-****Harry suspiró****-****. Lo más importante es que nos convertimos en amigos después de eso.**

**-**** Ya veo ****-****dijo Sirius y luego preguntó****-****. Entonces, ¿Cómo confías tanto en mí? **

**Harry se encogió de hombros nuevamente****-****. Escapaste de Azkaban solo porque pensabas que Pettigrew quería lastimarme… creo que te ganaste algo de mi confianza… **

Harry pensó rápido, su cicatriz aun ardiendo, su mente amenazando con volver a dividirse. Dumbledore le había advertido que no le contara a nadie lo de los Horrocruxes exceptuando a Ron y Hermione.

Secretos y mentiras, así era como había crecido, y en Albus… era innato… ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en Dumbledore, manteniendo secretos apretados en el pecho, temiendo confiar? Pero Dumbledore había confiado en Snape, y ¿Adónde lo había llevado eso? A ser asesinado en la cumbre de la torre más alta…

**Severus se estremeció a estas palabras mientras todos se giraban a verlo dándose cuenta que sus dudas sobre la lealtad del hombre habían desaparecido en algún momento de la lectura.**

-Está bien, -dijo en voz baja a los otros dos-. Ok, -gritó hacia la totalidad de la habitación, y todo ruido cesó: Fred y George, que habían estado gastando bromas a aquellos que tenían más cerca, se quedaron en silencio y todos permanecían alerta, excitados.

-Hay algo que debemos encontrar, -dijo Harry-. Algo… algo que nos ayudara a derrocar a Ya-sabes-quien. Esta aquí en Hogwarts, pero no sabemos dónde. Puede haber pertenecido a Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien ha oído hablar acerca de un objeto como ese? ¿Por ejemplo, alguien ha visto algún objeto que llevara su águila?

Miro esperanzadamente hacia el pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws, a Padma, Michael, Terry y Cho, pero fue Luna, que estaba encaramada sobre el brazo de la silla de Ginny, la que contestó.

**-**** Por supuesto que tenía que ser Luna la que respondiera ****-****Fred sonrió****-****. Ya que ella es la Ravenclaw más _cool _ que hay allí. **

-Bueno, esta su diadema perdida. Te hable sobre ello, ¿recuerdas Harry? ¿La diadema perdida de Ravenclaw? La que papá estaba tratando de duplicar.

**-**** Oh… de manera que aquella corona que explotó donde Lovegood era la diadema perdida ****-****Charlie frunció el ceño. **

**-**** Yo diría que no era una buena representación de la diadema ****-****McGonagall frunció el ceño.**

**-**** ¿La ha visto entonces? ****-****Harry preguntó esperanzado.**

**-**** No. Ha estado perdida durante siglos, Potter ****-****respondió ella. **

-Sí, pero la diadema perdida, -dijo Michael Corner, poniendo los ojos en blanco-, está perdida, Luna. Es lo malo.

-¿Cuándo se perdió? -preguntó Harry.

-Dicen que hace siglos, -dijo Cho, y Harry sintió que se le hundía el corazón-. El Profesor Filtwick dice que la diadema se desvaneció junto con la misma Ravenclaw. La gente la ha buscado, pero -apeló a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw- . Nadie ha encontrado ni rastro de ella, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron.

**-**** Bueno, esto es malo ****-****dijo Percy****-****. El título no sería este si la diadema no fuera un horrocrux.**

**-**** … ellos ahora no lo saben, Percy ****-****dijo Bill riendo****-****. Veamos cómo le encuentran sentido al título del capítulo. **

-Lo siento pero, ¿Que es una diadema? -preguntó Ron.

-Es una especie de corona, -dijo Terry Boot-. Se supone que la de Ravenclaw tenía propiedades mágicas, acrecentaba la sabiduría del portador.

-Sí, los Wrackspurt siphons de papá…

Pero Harry interrumpió a Luna.

**-**** Harry, no seas grosero ****-****Fred dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. **

**-**** Pienso que no tengo tiempo de escuchar las historias de Luna ****-****dijo Harry divertido por la defensa de Fred hacia Luna. **

-¿Y ninguno de ustedes ha visto nunca nada parecido?

Todos sacudieron la cabeza nuevamente. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione y su propia desilusión se vio reflejada en ellos. Un objeto que había estado perdido tanto tiempo, y aparentemente sin dejar rastro, no parecía un buen candidato para ser el Horrocrux escondido en el castillo… Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera formular la siguiente pregunta, Cho habló nuevamente.

-Si quieres hacerte una idea de cómo se supone que es la diadema, puedo llevarte a nuestra sala común y mostrártela, Harry. Ravenclaw la lleva puesta en la estatua que tenemos de ella.

**-**** Hm… Creo que ella está intentando algo contigo Harry, es mejor que tengas cuidado Ginny tienes algo de competencia ahora ****-****dijo George riendo mientras Harry y Ginny se sonrojaban, aunque Ginny se veía muy molesta.**

La cicatriz de Harry ardió nuevamente. Por un momento la Sala de Menesteres osciló ante él, y en cambio se vio volando con la negra tierra debajo de él y sintió a la gran serpiente enrollada sobre sus hombros. Voldemort estaba volando otra vez, si hacia el lago subterráneo o hacia aquí, al castillo, no lo sabía.

De cualquier forma, apenas le quedaba tiempo.

-Se está moviendo, -dijo quedamente a Ron y Hermione. Miró a Cho y luego volvió su vista hacia ellos-. Escuchen, sé que no es una gran pista, pero voy a echarle un vistazo a esa estatua, al menos para saber cómo es la diadema. Espérenme aquí y manténganse a salvo el…otro

**-**** No nos vas a llevar contigo ****-****dijo Ron viéndose aprensivo. **

**-**** Sería peligroso andar 4 personas por los pasillos ****-****señaló Harry, viéndose incómodo con esto también. Después de todo, él acababa de decir que confiaba en pocas personas y aunque le gustara Cho, no era lo mismo. **

Cho se había puesto de pie, pero Ginny dijo bastante ferozmente,

-No, Luna guiará a Harry, ¿verdad Luna?

**Todos rieron a esto. **

**-**** ¡Y Ginny defiende su territorio! ****-****dijo Sirius**

**-**** Gracias ****-****Ginny se volvió a sonrojar, tratando de no verse complacida. Por supuesto esto se debía al hecho que Harry también estaba riendo y no se veía molesto porque ella estaba decidiendo quien iba a ir con él. **

**-**** No me molesta ****-****dijo Harry, sintiendo que él podía… o debería confiar en Luna para cubrirle las espaldas. **

-Oooh, sí, me gustaría, -dijo Luna alegremente, mientras Cho se sentaba nuevamente, desilusionada.

-¿Cómo salimos? -le preguntó Harry a Neville.

-Por aquí.

Llevó a Harry y a Luna hacia un rincón, donde un pequeño armario se abría hacia una empinada escalera. -Cada día aparece en un lugar distinto, por eso nunca han podido encontrarla, -dijo-. El único problema es que nunca sabemos exactamente donde vamos a terminar cuando salimos. Ten cuidado, Harry, siempre patrullan los corredores por la noche.

-No hay problema, -dijo Harry-. Nos vemos en un rato.

**-**** Sí, Harry tiene un montón de herramientas de confianza para poder pasear por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts sin ser atrapados ****-****Sirius sonrió.**

Luna y él se apresuraron a subir la escalera, que era larga, estaba alumbrada por antorchas, y presentaba esquinas en lugares inesperados. Al final llegaron a lo que aparentaba ser una pared sólida.

-Ponte aquí debajo, -le dijo Harry a Luna, sacando la capa de invisibilidad y colocándola por encima de ambos.

Le dio un pequeño empujón a la pared.

Cuando la tocó se desvaneció y se deslizaron afuera. Harry miró hacia atrás y vio que se había vuelto a cerrar herméticamente. Estaban de pie en un oscuro corredor. Harry tiró de Luna hasta estar entre las sombras, busco dentro del bolsito que tenía alrededor del cuello y saco el Mapa del Merodeador.

Sosteniéndolo cerca de la nariz busco y al fin localizó los puntitos que eran él y Luna.

-Estamos en el quinto piso, -susurró, mirando cómo se movía Filch alejándose de ellos a un corredor de distancia. -Vamos, por aquí.

Partieron. Harry había merodeado muchas veces por el castillo de noche antes, pero nunca le había latido el corazón tan rápidamente, nunca nada tan importante había dependido de que realizara su travesía a salvo por él.

**-**** Y el peligro no había sido tanto… no tienes que temer por una detención si te pillan… solo serías torturado y te entregarían a Voldemort ****-****dijo Tonks.**

**-**** Gracias por decirlo Tonks ****-****dijo Charlie y ella le sonrió tímidamente. **

A través de cuadrados de luz de luna que brillaban en el piso, pasaron frente a piezas de armadura cuyos cascos crujían ante el sonido de sus suaves pisadas, doblando esquinas al otro lado de las cuales quien sabía lo que acechaba. Harry y Luna caminaron, examinando el Mapa del Merodeador cada vez que la luz lo permitía, deteniéndose dos veces para permitir que un fantasma siguiera su camino sin prestarles atención.

Esperaba encontrar algún obstáculo en cualquier momento; su peor temor era que apareciera Peeves, y a cada paso aguzaba los oídos para ver si oía alguna señal que le indicara que el poltergeist se aproximaba.

**-**** Peeves no te molestaría Harry ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. A él le gusta hacer travesuras y caos pero no te haría nada malo. **

-Por aquí, Harry, -jadeó Luna, agarrándole la manga y tirando de él hacia una escalera en espiral.

Subieron siguiendo cerrados, vertiginosos círculos; Harry nunca había estado allí arriba antes. Al final llegaron a una puerta. No había pestillo ni agujero de cerradura: nada, solo una lisa extensión de madera antigua, y una aldaba de bronce en forma de águila.

Luna sacó la pálida mano, que parecía sobrenatural flotando en el medio de la nada, sin estar aparentemente conectada a un brazo o un cuerpo. Golpeó una vez, y en el silencio sonó como lo que a Harry le pareció un disparo de cañón. En seguida el águila abrió el pico, pero en vez de un piar de pájaro, una voz suave y musical, dijo, -¿Qué fue primero, el fénix o la llama?

**-**** Es como el huevo y la gallina ****-****Hermione murmuró para sí misma. **

**-**** ¿Por qué dijo eso? ****-****cuestionó Ron.**

**-**** Es así como entras a la sala común de Ravenclaw ****-****explicó McGonagall. **

**-**** Da una pregunta cada vez que tienen que entrar en la sala común ****-****dijo Hermione emocionada. **

**-**** Sí, es una pregunta diferente cada vez ****-****dijo McGonagall un poco enojada por Hermione debido a su emoción. Uno pensaría que a ella no le gustaba ser una Gryffindor por cómo se veía. **

-Hmm… ¿Qué piensas, Harry? -dijo Luna, pareciendo pensativa.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienen una contraseña?

-Oh no, tienes que responder una pregunta, -dijo Luna.

-¿Qué pasa si das la respuesta incorrecta?

-Bueno, tienes que esperar a alguien que de la respuesta correcta, -dijo Luna-. De esa forma aprendes, ¿te das cuenta?

**-**** Claro que sí ****-****Hermione sonrió.**

**-**** ¿Y cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta? ****-****preguntó Ron. **

**-**** Bueno, si en realidad es como la gallina y el huevo, diría que la gallina porque genéticamente hablando…**

**-**** ¡Oh no, olvídalo! ****-****le interrumpió Ron, no necesitaban esa información ahora, Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.**

-Si… el problema es que no nos podemos permitir el lujo de esperar a nadie más, Luna.

-No, ya veo lo que quieres decir, -dijo Luna seriamente-. Bueno entonces, creo que la respuesta es que un círculo no tiene comienzo.

-Bien razonado, -dijo la voz, y la puerta se abrió.

**-**** Sí, también es una buena respuesta ****-****concordó Hermione. **

**-**** No suena como alguna de tus respuestas ****-****señaló Ron. **

**-**** Sabes Ron, ahora que ella es tu novia, es posible que quieras dejar de molestarla un poco ****-****Bill le aconsejó a su hermano menor. **

El desierto salón común era una habitación amplia y circular, mas etérea que cualquier otra que Harry hubiera visto nunca en Hogwarts. Graciosas ventanas abovedadas resaltaban sobre las paredes, de las que colgaban sedas de color azul y bronce. Durante el día, los Ravenclaw debían gozar de una vista espectacular de las montañas que los rodeaban.

El techo era abovedado y tenía estrellas pintadas, que se repetían en la alfombra color azul medianoche. Había mesas, sillas y estanterías, y en un nicho que estaba en frente de la puerta se elevaba una alta estatua de mármol blanco.

Harry reconoció en ella a Rowena Ravenclaw por el busto que había visto en la casa de Luna.

La estatua estaba al lado de una puerta que, supuso, llevaba a los dormitorios en el piso superior. Caminó a zancadas derecho hacia la mujer de mármol, que pareció devolverle la mirada con una burlona media sonrisa grabada en el hermoso aunque algo intimidante rostro.

Sobre la cabeza llevaba una diadema de aspecto delicado que había sido reproducida en mármol. No era muy distinta de la tiara que Fleur había usado en su casamiento. Había diminutas palabras grabadas en ella. Harry salió de debajo de la capa y se trepó sobre el zócalo de la estatua para poder leerlas.

-Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres.

-Lo que significa que tú eres bastante pobre, tonto, -dijo una voz cascada.

**-**** ¡Oh mierda! ****-****gritó Sirius mientras algunos jadearon y otro gritaban. **

Harry se giró, se resbaló del zócalo, y aterrizó en el piso. La figura de hombros inclinados de Alecto Carrow estaba de pie frente a él, e incluso mientras Harry levantaba la varita, presionó el rechoncho dedo índice sobre el cráneo y la calavera grabados en su antebrazo.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****Todos gritaron.**

**-**** Ese fue el final del capítulo ****-****dijo George. **

**Ron se acercó a él y tomó el libro. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA! Primero que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, 2014! Mega atrasado. Espero que la hayan pasado muy guay, yo la pase muy, pero muy tranquilo. ^^

¿Y qué pensaban? ¿Qué me había pirado, de seguro? . jajaja, neeeh.

Esta vez sí que estuvo gruesa la cosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? Casi medio año. ¡LO SIENTO, GENTE! No saben, he estado mega ultra liada con las clases y el trabajo, es que casi me pase dos meses solo durmiendo 2hras diarias por las tareas que me dejaban U.U al terminar las clases me puse prácticamente como lirón ^^ Es en serio, estuve recontra ocupada con tantas cosas y me fue imposible agarrar el archivo y ponerme a traducir, he visto sus mensajes y en serio muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que la espera haya valido con este capítulo nuevo que os traigo. Disfrútenlo.

Ya salí de vacaciones de la U pero estoy trabajando, así que decir que tengo tiempo libre sería mentir, estoy todo el día fuera de mi casa porque mi trabajo queda a 4hras de mi casa (ida y vuelta) U.U

Compréndanme chicos, ya empiezo a tener más gastos y no siempre mis papás me lo van a pagar. :/ Como sea… los sábados me he propuesto traducir alrededor de 6 hras veamos cómo me va con esta nueva rutina.

Ya nos veremos la sgte vez, espero que sea a fin de este mes, quien sabe… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde jajaja.

Bueno me despido porque ya casi con 12:30 am y los ojos me pesan demasiado y mi hombro izquierdo no da más (ese es otro rollo también)

Bye, Bye. Cuídense mucho, ¡Comed verduras y Tomad la leche! Y ¡Cuidado que un gnomo os muerda! ^^ Os quiero mucho, ya ni les respondo los mensajes porque estoy a las justa, pero los aprecio un infinito, de verdad, ustedes aunque no lo crean me motivan mucho, mucho, mucho. 3 3 ^^


	31. La Huida de Snape

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**_****_**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Marina Amaya, Feliz Cumpleeeeeee! Este Cap, va para ti, espero lo disfrutes puesto que me dijiste que aquí había una de tus partes preferidas. :D**  
><em>

_**(Ahora si, disfrutad del cap...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>**: ****La Huida de Snape**

**-**** _La huida de Snape _****-****leyó Ron, casi estuvo a punto de sonreír ante el título (ya que Snape estaba a su lado, después de todo, no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de esa huida) Sin embrago estaba demasiado preocupado por Harry para poder disfrutarlo a plenitud. **

En el momento que su dedo tocó la Marca, la cicatriz de Harry ardió salvajemente, la estrellada habitación desapareció de la vista, y se encontró de pie sobre el saliente de una roca bajo un acantilado, el mar moviéndose a su alrededor y había triunfo en su corazón. Tenían al chico.

**-**** Bueno, al menos parece ser que aún se encuentra en la cueva ****-****dijo Remus, pero él ni nadie parecía un poco aliviado por esto. **

Un fuerte golpe trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad. Desorientado, alzó la varita, pero la bruja que tenía ante él ya estaba cayendo, golpeó contra el suelo, tan fuerte que los cristales de la librería tintinearon.

-Nunca he Aturdido a nadie excepto en nuestras lecciones del E.D., -dijo Luna, sonando medianamente interesada-. Hizo más ruido del que pensé que haría.

**-**** ¡Jodidamente brillante! ****-****Fred rió entre dientes****-****. Me alegro que la hayas llevado contigo. **

**-**** Sí, a mí también ****-****dijo Ron, pero tanto él como Hermione miraban a Harry de una forma en que claramente decía que hubieran preferido ir con él.**

Y efectivamente, el techo empezó a temblar con carreras apresuradas, el eco de pasos crecía en intensidad tras la puerta que se dirigía a los dormitorios. El hechizo de Luna había despertado a los Rawenclaws que dormían arriba.

**-**** No creo que les importe en algo después de ver el estado en que se encuentra Carrow ****-****dijo George. **

**-**** ¡No me sorprendería si todos aplaudieran! ****-****añadió Fred****-****. Yo lo hubiera hecho. **

**-**** Tú los animarías, Fred ****-****señaló Charlie riéndose. **

-¿Luna, dónde estás? ¡Tengo que meterme bajo la Capa!

Los pies de Luna aparecieron de ninguna parte, corrió a su lado y dejó caer la Capa sobre ellos cuando la puerta se abrió y una riada de Ravenclaw, todos ellos en pijama, inundaron la sala común. Hubo jadeos y gritos de sorpresa cuando vieron a Alecto yaciendo allí inconsciente.

La rodearon lentamente, una bestia salvaje que podía despertar en cualquier momento y atacarles.

**-**** Desearía que pasara en nuestra sala común, estoy seguro que le daríamos una buena sorpresa ****-****dijo Charlie y luego murmuró para sí****-****. Bestia salvaje….**

**-**** Tal vez, pero parece que una buena parte de nuestra casa se encuentra en la Sala de los Menesteres, así que no estoy seguro de qué tan bueno fuera ****-****comentó Sirius.**

Entonces un valiente pequeño de primero se adelantó y la pinchó en el trasero con el dedo gordo.

-¡Creo que puede estar muerta! -gritó con deleite.

**-**** Y eso viene de un Ravenclaw ****-****Sirius negó con la cabeza****-****. Siempre pensé que eran inteligentes. **

**-**** Quizás es solo un deseo ****-****señaló Remus. **

-Oh mira, -susurró Luna felizmente, mientras los Ravenclaw se apiñaban alrededor de Alecto-. ¡Están encantados!

**Unas pocas personas rieron ante el comentario.**

-Bravo... genial...

Harry cerró los ojos, y cuando la cicatriz latió eligió hundirse de nuevo en la mente de Voldemort. Se movía a lo largo de un túnel en la primera cueva. Había escogido asegurarse de que el guardapelo estaba bien antes de ir a... pero no le llevaría mucho tiempo...

**Todos se pusieron tensos ante esto.**

**-**** Señor, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo tardará? ****-****Remus preguntó a Dumbledore **

**-**** No puedo asegurarlo ****-****respondió****-****. Pero creo que dentro de una hora…**

**-**** Y Harry no sabe dónde se encuentra la cosa esa ****-****gimió Sirius. **

**-**** Tal vez Voldemort piense en eso mientras se dirige al castillo ****-****dijo Tonks pensativa****-****. Así que Harry podrá ver donde está oculto. **

**-**** Puede ser…****-****dijo Sirius esperanzado. **

**-**** Espero que Harry pueda verlo antes ****-****dijo Remus preocupado por lo cerca que sería ese momento, y sabiendo que unos segundos lejos de Voldemort serían preciosos para Harry. **

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta de la sala común y cada uno de los Ravenclaw se quedó helado. Desde el otro lado, Harry oyó la suave y musical voz que surgía del picaporte en forma de águila.

-¿Adónde van los objetos Desaparecidos?

**-**** Oh… eso es fácil ****-****dijo Hermione. **

**-**** ¿Lo es? ****-****dijo Ron viéndose confundido. **

**-**** Sr. Weasley acaba de saberlo hace tres semanas ****-****dijo McGonagall viéndose severa y un poco ofendido.**

**-**** Oh… cierto… um… ****-****dijo Ron, haciendo lo único que podía hacer: Leer. **

-¿Y yo que sé? ¡Cállate!

**-**** ¿Perdón? ¡Sr. Weasley! ****-****McGonagall le mandó una mirada mortal. **

**-**** ¡Ronald Weasley! Yo nunca… ****-****Molly comenzó a reprenderlo, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Harry y Hermione reírse mientras Ron alzaba las manos en señal de defensa. **

**-**** Yo estaba… estaba leyendo ****-****explicó Ron. Y la mayoría empezó a reír también. **

**-**** Oh… ****-****dijeron McGonagall y Molly, ambas sonrojadas, haciendo señas para que siguiera leyendo. **

-gruñó una voz inculta que Harry conocía como la del hermano de Carrow, Amycus-, ¿Alecto? ¿Alecto? ¿Estas allí? ¿Le tienes? ¡Abran la puerta!

Los Ravenclaw susurraban entre ellos, aterrorizados. Luego sin ninguna advertencia, hubo una serie de fuertes golpes, como si alguien disparara un arma contra la puerta.

**-**** Buena suerte con eso ****-****Dijo Sirius con certeza****-****. No va a poder abrirla por la fuerza, y menos por gente como tú.**

**-**** ¿Cómo lo sabes? ****-****preguntó Arthur. **

**-**** Debido a que trató de forzar su entrada en nuestra sala común ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Rasguñó el retrato de la señora gorda cuando ella no lo dejó entrar. **

**-**** Sirius, ¿Cómo has podido? ****-****preguntó Molly.**

**-**** No fue mi intención, yo estaba muy enojado ****-****Sirius suspiró. **

**-**** Bueno, eso no fue nada con lo que hizo después, cuando logró entrar a nuestro dormitorio ****-****rió Ron****-****. Cortando las cortinas con un cuchillo en la mano… ¡Eso me dio pesadillas durante semanas!**

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****Molly entrecerró los ojos hacia Sirius****-****. ¡Pusiste un cuchillo en mi hijo!**

**-**** Nosotros… no realmente ****-****dijo Sirius encogiéndose ante la mirada que Molly le dirigía (aunque fue capaz de darle un mirada a Ron primero) ****-****. Yo estaba intentando atrapar a _Colagusano_, pero la rata ya se había ido porque…**

**Antes que Molly pudiera decir nada, Ron comenzó a leer. **

-¡ALECTO! Si viene, y no tenemos a Potter. ¿Quieres seguir el mismo camino que los Malfoy?

**Draco se estremeció ante eso, preguntándose qué tan mala era la situación para él y su familia. **

¡CONTÉSTAME! -bramó Amycus, sacudiendo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni aun así la puerta se abrió.

Los Ravenclaw estaban todos en la parte de atrás, y algunos de los más asustados echaron a correr por las escaleras hacia sus camas.

Luego, justo cuando Harry se estaba preguntando si debía o no abrir la puerta de golpe y Aturdir a Amycus antes de que el mortífago pudiera hacer algo más, una segunda voz mucho más familiar se oyó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Puedo preguntar que está usted haciendo, Profesor Carrow?

**-**** Escuche McGonagall, ahora está en la historia ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** ¿Cómo puedes saber que soy yo? ****-****McGonagall lo miró con dureza, él no podía saberlo con esa simple frase. **

**-**** Solo lo sé ****-****Sirius se encogió de hombros.**

- ¡Intento... conseguir... traspasar esta maldita... puerta! -gritó Amycus-. ! Ve y tráeme a Flitwick! ¡Oblígueles a abrirla, ahora mismo!

-¿Pero no está su hermana ahí? -preguntó la Profesora McGonagall

**-**** ¿Ve? Se lo dije ****-****Dijo Sirius con aires de suficiencia. **

**-**** Aún no sé cómo supiste que era yo ****-****murmuró McGonagall y Sirius volvió a encogerse de hombros. **

-. ¿No Profesor? Flitwick la dejó ahí esta tarde más temprano, ante su urgente petición ¿Quizás ella podría abrirle la puerta? Entonces no necesitaría despertar a medio castillo.

-¡No contesta, escoba con patas!

**-**** ¡Ey! ¡Cuidado con lo que le dices! ****-****Sirius gruñó, y luego miró a Remus y le preguntó: ****-**** ¿Qué es una escoba con patas?**

**-**** Es una mujer de muy poca moral ****-****dijo Remus viéndose enojado por el comentario.**

¡Ábrala! !Demonios! !Hágalo ahora!.

-Si de verdad lo desea -dijo la profesora McGonagall, con gran frialdad.

Se oyó un gentil golpe de la aldaba y la voz musical preguntó otra vez.

-¿Adónde van los objetos Desaparecidos?

**-**** Pienso que lo va a responder con facilidad ****-****Sirius suspiró****-**** Quiero decir, ¿Qué profesor de transformaciones no sabría a dónde van los objetos desaparecidos? **

**McGonagall rodó los ojos. **

-A la no existencia, lo que quiere decir, al todo, -replicó la profesora

McGonagall.

**-**** Oh… recuerdo que dijo algo así ****-****Ron murmuró para sí, y continuó leyendo. **

-Muy bien expresado -respondió la aldaba en forma de águila, y la puerta se abrió suavemente.

Los pocos Ravenclaw que se habían quedado atrás corrieron rápidamente hacia las escaleras cuando Amycus apareció en el umbral, blandiendo su varita.

**-**** Eso fue muy inteligente ****-****Sirius habló con seriedad, porque sabía que Amycus no iba a tentarse el corazón a la hora de maldecir a un niño. **

Encorvado como su hermana, tenía una cara pálida y fofa y ojos diminutos, que cayeron de inmediato sobre Alecto, extendida inmóvil en el suelo. Dejó escapar un grito de furia y miedo.

-¿Qué han hecho, jovencitos? -gritó-. Voy a imponer la Maldición Cruciatus a un buen montón de ellos

**McGonagall siseó y otros parecían furiosos por el comentario. **

hasta que me digan quién lo hizo… ¿y qué voy a decirle al Señor Tenebroso? -chilló, de pie sobre su hermana y golpeándose la frente con el puño-, ¡No lo tenemos, se han ido y la han matado!

-Sólo esta Aturdida, -dijo impaciente la profesora McGonagall que se había inclinado para examinar a Alecto-. Se pondrá bien.

**-**** No importaría si la hubiera maldecido un poco para hacerle saber que es no estar bien ****-****dijo Sirius. **

-¡No lo creo! -bramó Amycus-. ¡No después de que el Señor Tenebroso acabe con ella! Está acabada y borrada para él, siento arder mi Marca. ¡Y cree que tenemos a Potter!

-¿Tienen a Potter? -dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente-, ¿Qué quiere decir, "tienen a Potter"?

-Él nos dijo que Potter intentaría entrar en la Torre de Ravenclaw, ¡y nos envió aquí para atraparle!

**-**** Lo que significa que están en lo correcto en que el horrocrux es la diadema perdida ****-****señaló Percy****-****. Él solo colocaría a sus mortífagos allí si supiera que conoces la conexión entre el objeto y él. **

-¿Por qué trataría Harry Potter de entrar en la Torre de Ravenclaw? ¡Potter pertenece a mi Casa!

**-**** ¡Ajá! Le agradas Harry ****-****bromeó George, mientras Harry y McGonagall se veían azorados por el comentario. **

Bajo la incredulidad y la cólera, Harry oyó un pequeño dejo de orgullo en su voz y el afecto que sentía hacia Minerva McGonagall brotó en su interior.

**-**** Por supuesto que estoy orgullosa que pertenezcas a mi casa, Potter ****-****dijo McGonagall mientras le daba una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse incómoda de la vergüenza. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa igual de torpe. **

.

-¡Nos informaron de que podría presentarse aquí! -dijo Carrow-. No sé por qué.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó y sus pequeños ojos brillantes recorrieron la habitación. Dos veces pasaron por encima del lugar dónde estaban Harry y Luna.

**-**** ¿Piensa que pudo saber que estaba ahí? ****-****preguntó Harry. **

**-**** Probablemente no, pero he aprendido que por lo general te presentas cuando menos me lo espero ****-****dijo McGonagall. **

**-**** Bien hecho Harry ****-****dijo Sirius. **

-Podemos cargárselo a los chicos, -dijo Amycus, su cara de cerdo repentinamente astuta-. Bravo, eso es lo que haremos. Le diremos que Alecto fue emboscada por los niños, los niños de arriba -se quedó mirando el techo estrellado hacia el dormitorio- y le diremos que ellos la obligaron a tocarse la Marca, y así fue como se produjo la falsa alarma… No puede castigarlos a ellos. Una par de chicos más o menos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

**McGonagall lució una mirada asesina ante el comentario.**

**-**** No puedo creer que dijera eso en frente tuyo ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Espero que no tengas compasión de él. **

**McGonagall era la más enojada del resto, porque sabía que no podía hacer algo frente a él… No mientras los mortífagos tuvieran el control de la escuela. Aun así no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. **

-La única diferencia es la que hay entre la verdad y la mentira, el valor y la cobardía, -dijo la profesora McGonagall, que se puso pálida-, una diferencia, en resumen, que usted y su hermana parecen incapaces de apreciar. Pero déjeme dejarle una cosa muy clara. No va a cargar las culpas de sus numerosas ineptitudes a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. No lo permitiré.

**-**** ¡Tú puedes McGonagall! ****-****Sirius y los gemelos aplaudieron y el resto sonreía. **

-¿Perdón?

Amycus se movió hasta que estuvo ofensivamente cerca de la profesora McGonagall, la cara a pocas pulgadas de la de ella. McGonagall se negó a dar un paso atrás, en lugar de eso bajó la mirada hacia él como si fuera algo repugnante que hubiera encontrado pegado al retrete.

**Esto provocó risas en los exalumnos y alumnos de McGonagall. **

-La cuestión no es que lo permita, Minerva McGonagall. Usted ya no pinta nada aquí. Nosotros estamos al cargo ahora, y me respaldara o pagarás el precio.

Y le escupió en la cara.

**-**** Ese pequeño puerco… ****-****Sirius empezó a gritar; Remus gruñó; Harry, Ron y los gemelos juntaron sus cabezas mientras murmuraban algo; Charlie hizo crujir sus nudillos peligrosamente; Hermione y Ginny entrecerraron los ojos peligrosamente y Molly jadeó.**

**-**** Parece que has dejado huella en todos los Gryffindor, Minerva ****-****dijo Dumbledore viendo a todos en la sala, sus ojos destellaban ira por lo que había sucedido. McGonagall les sonrió a todos ellos. **

Harry se sacó la Capa de encima, alzando la varita, y dijo,

-Hasta aquí podemos llegar.

Cuando Amycus se giraba, Harry gritó,

-¡Crucio!

**-**** ¡Harry! ****-****varios quedaron sin aliento. **

**-**** Agradezco la ayuda, pero preferiría que no hubieras utilizado una imperdonable… ****-****McGonagall empezó. **

**-**** ¡Ese malnacido les está haciendo la vida un infierno a mis amigos en Hogwarts! ¡Los tortura! ¡Y le escupió en la cara! ****-****dijo Harry bruscamente****-****. ¡No iba a poder soportarlo más!**

**-**** Y lo hiciste de manera brillante ****-****dijo Sirius, dándole una palmada en la espalda. **

El mortífago se levantó sobre sus pies. Se contorsionó en el aire como un ahogado, azotado y aullando de dolor, y entonces, con un crujido y un estallido de cristales, y se estrelló contra la librería y cayó acurrucado e insensible, en el suelo.

-Ya veo lo que quería decir Bellatrix, -dijo Harry, con la sangre tronando a través de su cerebro-, es necesario desearlo realmente.

**Harry se estremeció ante eso, no tenía ganas de querer realmente causar ese tipo de dolor a alguien. No le agradaba que su yo del libro pudiera usar esa maldición con más facilidad que él. **

-¡Potter! -susurró la profesora McGonagall, aferrándose al corazón- ¡Potter… estas aquí! ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? -Luchó para recobrar la compostura

**-**** Oh, ya… Si, bueno, vemos que no estas nada sorprendida que Harry estuviera ahí ****-****Sirius rió entre dientes. **

-. ¡Potter, eso ha sido una locura!

-Le ha escupido en la cara, Profesora -se justificó Harry.

-Potter, yo… eso es muy… galante de tu parte… ¿pero no te das cuenta…?

**-**** Ahí lo tienes Harry, ¡Tú estabas siendo galante! ****-****George bromeó. **

**-**** Creo que a él le gustaría ser un caballero en armadura brillante, profesora ****-****añadió Fred.**

**-**** Sí, será mejor que tengas cuidado Gin, tienes más competencia, y ella no va temerte con facilidad ****-****George rió entre dientes. **

**-**** Idiotas ****-****Ginny rodó los ojos. **

-Sí, me doy cuenta, -le aseguró Harry. En cierta forma su pánico le estabilizó

**-**** ¿Por qué es que siempre pareces calmarte cuando otras personas entran en pánico? ****-****preguntó Hermione.**

**-**** No creo que cuando cualquiera entra en pánico… solo gente como McGonagall y… o tú ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Así que puedes estar tranquila, verte así hace que me concentre más… **

-. Profesora McGonagall, Voldemort está en camino.

-¿Oh, ahora se nos permite decir el nombre? -preguntó Luna con un aire de interés

**-**** Tiene razón, puede que no haya sido bueno que mencionaras el nombre ****-****dijo Remus. **

**-**** Como si fuera a pasar algo… no importa que tan tabú sea la palabra, tardaría en bajar las defensas de Hogwarts ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** Sirius tiene razón, hay demasiada magia en el castillo para que haga efecto ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Y Voldemort obviamente sabe ya que Harry está ahí, así que no le veo la diferencia. **

, quitándose la Capa de Invisibilidad. La aparición de un segundo proscrito pareció abrumar a la profesora McGonagall, que se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó en una silla cercana, aferrándose al cuello de su viejo camisón de tartán.

**Todos rieron ante la expectativa, mientras McGonagall se ponía roja. **

**-**** Ahora me alegra mucho que hayas llevado a Luna contigo ****-****Fred rió. **

-No creo que haya ninguna diferencia en cómo le llamemos, -dijo Harry a Luna—él ya sabe dónde estoy.

Una parte distante del cerebro de Harry, esa parte conectada a la inflamada y ardiente cicatriz, podía ver a Voldemort navegando rápidamente sobre el oscuro lago en un fantasmagórico bote verde… Casi había alcanzado la isla en dónde estaba la vasija de piedra…

-Deben escapar, -susurró la profesora McGonagall-, ¡Ahora Potter, tan rápido como puedan!

**-**** Me decepcionas McGonagall ****-****dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**-**** Quiero que Potter esté seguro, no sé porque está ahí. Solo sé que está en grave peligro****-****. McGonagall habló con vehemencia****-****. Es obvio que prefiero que se vaya…**

**-**** Entonces, ¿Qué piensa que está haciendo ahí? ****-****Dijo Sirius y sus labios temblaron****-****. ****Él solo se quitó la capa para maldecir a alguien que le escupió el rostro. **

**McGonagall rodó los ojos e indicó a Ron seguir leyendo. **

-No puedo, -dijo Harry-. Hay algo que necesito hacer. Profesora, ¿Sabe dónde está la diadema de Ravenclaw?

-¿La d-diadema de Ravenclaw? Por supuesto que no… ha estado perdida durante siglos. -Se sentó un poco más derecha-. Potter, es una locura, una completa locura para ti entrar en este castillo…

**-**** Como si fuera la única locura que ha hecho en el libro ****-****Fred rió entre dientes.**

-Tenía que hacerlo, -dijo Harry-. Profesora, hay algo escondido aquí que se supone que debo encontrar, y podría ser la diadema… si al menos pudiera hablar con el profesor Flitwick…

**-**** No creo que sepa más de lo que nosotros sabemos ****-****dijo Dumbledore. **

**-**** Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo si nadie sabe algo que pudiera ayudarme ****-****se quejó Harry**

Se oyó un movimiento, un tintineo de cristal. Amycus se estaba dando la vuelta. Antes de que Harry o Luna pudieran actuar, la profesora McGonagall se levantó, apuntando la varita hacia el atontado mortífago, dijo,

-Imperio.

**-**** Bueno, parece que algunas personas no están por encima de usar imperdonables tampoco ****-****señaló Draco. **

**-**** En realidad si la maldición cruciatus era enseñada en clases, no creo que sean ya maldiciones imperdonables ****-****señaló Hermione.**

Amycus se levantó, caminó hacia su hermana, recogió la varita, luego se encaminó obedientemente hacia la profesora McGonagall y se la dio junto con la suya. Luego se echó en el suelo junto a Alecto. La profesora McGonagall agitó su varita otra vez, y una cuerda brillante de plata apareció por arte de magia y reptó alrededor de los Carrow, atándolos juntos apretadamente.

-Potter, -dijo la profesora McGonagall, volviendo de nuevo la cara hacia él con soberbia indiferencia hacia el apuro de los Carrow-. Si El Que No Debe ser Nombrado

**-**** Venga Minerva, yo esperaría que a estas alturas ya empezaras a llamarlo Voldemort ****-****dijo Remus. **

se entera de que estas aquí…

Mientras decía esto, un arranque de cólera, como un dolor físico, atravesó a Harry dejando ardorosa su cicatriz, y por un segundo bajó la mirada a una vasija cuya poción se había vuelto clara, y veía que ningún guardapelo de oro yacía seguro bajo la superficie.

**_Hm… me pregunto si él hubiera sabido la diferencia si el guardapelo aún hubiera estado ahí_**** Sirius pensó, con expresión dolida, ya que pensaba en la suerte de su hermano. **

-Potter, ¿estás bien?. -dijo una voz, y Harry regresó. Estaba aferrado al hombro de Luna para estabilizarse.

**McGonagall suspiró, de todo lo que escuchó y de lo que había visto hace apenas unos días (cuando Harry se veía enfermo y pálido ante la visión de Arthur siendo atacado) se habría preocupado más sobre el bienestar de Harry. **

-El tiempo corre, Voldemort se está acercando, profesora, estoy siguiendo órdenes de Dumbledore, ¡Debo encontrar lo que quería que encontrara! Pero tengo que mantener a los estudiantes fuera mientras registro el castillo. Es a mí a quien Voldemort quiere, pero no le importará matar a unos pocos más o menos, no ahora… _-no ahora que sabe que estoy acabando con los Horrocruxes,_ Harry terminó la frase en su cabeza.

**-**** Tienes razón, al Señor Oscuro no le importaría a quien tuviera que matar sabiendo que está siendo amenazado por ti ****-****dijo Severus. **

**-**** Y creo que has mencionado las palabras correcta para que McGonagall te ayude ****-****dijo Remus****-****. ¡Ordenes de Dumbledore! **

**-**** Puede que tengas razón Remus ****-****dijo Mcgonagall. **

-¿Actúas bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore? -repitió ella con una mirada naciente de asombro. Luego se alzó en su altura completa-. Debemos asegurar la escuela contra el Que No Debe ser Nombrado mientras buscas ese… ese objeto.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Creo que sí, -dijo la profesora McGonagall secamente-, los profesores somos bastante hábiles con la magia, sabes.

**-**** Si, puede que ellos sepan una o dos cosas sobre la magia ****-****Bill rió. **

**-**** Pero ellos están tratando de detener al Señor Oscuro ****-****Draco frunció el ceño****-****. Creo que no importa lo mucho que sepas… eso no lo detuvo en su ascenso. **

**-**** Tampoco yo ****-****concordó McGonagall****-****. Pero no significa que no podemos darle a Potter el tiempo que necesita para que encuentre el horrocrux.**

Estoy segura que seremos capaces de mantenerle alejado un rato si ponemos todo nuestro empeño en ello. Por supuesto, tendremos que hacer algo con el profesor Snape…

**Severus miró a McGonagall con una pequeña cantidad de temor, sabiendo que no le gustaría tener algún tipo de enfrentamiento con ella. McGonagall por otro lado pensaba en que ahora sabía que Severus estaba de su lado, pero en el libro aún lo consideraba su enemigo… eso la hacía pensar que esto no iba a terminar bien. **

-Déjeme…

-…y si Hogwarts está a punto de entrar en un estado de sitio, con el Señor Tenebroso a sus puertas, ciertamente sería aconsejable apartar a cuanta más gente inocente sea posible del camino. Con las comunicaciones Flu bajo su control y la Aparición imposible siquiera en los terrenos…

-Hay un camino, -dijo Harry rápidamente, y le habló del pasadizo que cuya entrada se escondía en La Cabeza del Cerdo.

**-**** Bien pensado Harry ****-****dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole, feliz de que los estudiantes (sobre todo los más jóvenes) no formarían parte de la lucha. **

-Potter, estamos hablando de cientos de estudiantes…

-Lo sé, profesora, pero si Voldemort y los mortífagos se concentran en los límites de la escuela no se interesarán en nadie que se Desaparezca fuera de La Cabeza del Cerdo.

-Hay algo de razón eso, -estuvo ella de acuerdo. Apuntó la varita hacia los Carrows, y una red plateada cayó sobre sus cuerpos unidos, se ató a su alrededor, y los alzó en el aire, dónde quedaron suspendidos bajo el techo azul y dorado como dos grandes y feas criaturas marinas-. Vamos. Tenemos que alertar a los otros Jefes de Casas. Mejor te vuelves a poner la Capa.

Marchó hacia la puerta, y mientras lo hacía alzó la varita. De la punta salieron tres gatos plateados con espectaculares marcas alrededor de los ojos.

**-**** ¡Es su propio patronus! ****-****dijo Hermione****-****. ¿Así es siempre o solo es con usted? **

**-**** Tiende a ser el mismo ****-****respondió****-****. Porque al convertirse en animago y al realizar un patronus tiende a coger rasgos similares, es por ello que son parecidos. **

Los Patronus corrían lustrosos delante, llenando la escalera de caracol de luz plateada, mientras la profesora McGonagall, Harry y Luna bajaban corriendo.

Recorrieron los pasillos velozmente, y uno a uno los Patronus les abandonaron. El camisón de tartán de la profesora McGonagall susurraba contra el suelo, y Harry y Luna trotaban tras ella bajo la Capa.

Habían descendido dos pisos más cuando tropezaron con alguien.

**-**** No… ****-****Molly quedó sin aliento. **

**-**** No creo que haya enemigos que queden en el castillo pot ahora ****-****le aseguró Dumbledore, y los demás esperaron que así fuera. **

Harry, cuya cicatriz todavía picaba, lo oyó primero. Rebuscó la bolsa que llevaba alrededor del cuello, buscando el Mapa del Merodeador, pero antes de que pudiera hacerse cargo del asunto, McGonagal también pareció caer en la cuenta de que tenían compañía. Se detuvo, alzó la varita preparada para un duelo, y dijo,

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Soy yo, -dijo una voz grave.

**-**** _¡Soy yo!_ ****-****dijo Sirius con voz temblorosa****-****. ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? Apuesto que es un idiota.**

Desde detrás de una armadura salió Severus Snape.

**-**** ¡Já! Yo tenía absoluta razón ****-****Sirius rió mientras Severus fruncía el ceño. **

**-**** Esto no es bueno ****-****McGonagall suspiró****-****. Es posible que tengas razón en que ya no hay enemigos en el castillo, Albus, pero no voy a ver a Severus como un aliado…**

**-**** Lo suponía ****-****Dumbledore suspiró, no era bueno que desconfíen entre ellos de esa forma. **

El odio hirvió en Harry ante su visión. Había olvidado los detalles de la apariencia de Snape ante la magnitud de sus crímenes, olvidando cuan grasiento era su cabello negro colgando en cortinas alrededor de su delgada cara, cuan fría y mortífera la mirada de sus negros ojos.

**-**** Buena descripción Harry ****-****Sirius sonrió. **

No llevaba pijama, pero estaba vestido con su habitual capa negra, y también sujetaba la varita preparado para una pelea.

**Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante esto. **

-¿Dónde están los Carrows? -preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Donde quiera que les dijeras que fueran, supongo, Severus, -dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Snape se acercó unos pasos, y sus ojos revolotearon de la profesora McGonagall al aire a su alrededor, como si supiera que Harry estaba allí. Harry sostenía la varita en alto también, preparado para el ataque.

-Me dio la impresión, -dijo Snape- de que Alecto había detenido a un intruso.

**-**** Oh, sabes que Harry está ahí, ****-****dijo Sirius con cautela****-****. No tendrás oportunidad de capturar a Harry. **

**-**** Por supuesto que no ****-****Severus rodó los ojos. **

**-**** Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ****-****cuestionó Remus, pero Severus no tenía respuesta alguna a eso. **

-¿De verdad? -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. ¿Y qué te dio esa impresión?

Snape hizo una leve flexión con su brazo izquierdo, dónde la Marca Oscura estaba grabada en su piel.

-Oh, pero naturalmente, -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Ustedes los mortífagos tienen sus formas de comunicarse, lo olvidaba.

**-**** Pienso que no eres sincera ****-****dijo Sirius.**

**-**** Albus… debiste de haberme dicho de alguna forma lo de Severus ****-****dijo McGonagall, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. **

**-**** No estoy seguro ****-****Dumbledore frunció el ceño****-****. Es de vital importancia que Voldemort nunca sepa del verdadero bando de Severus… por lo tanto pensé que lo mejor sería que nadie lo supiera. Sin embargo, parece que en este momento, sería mejor haberlo dicho, y supieran lo que estaba sucediendo. **

Snape fingió no haberla oído. Sus ojos todavía sondeaban el aire a alrededor de McGonagall, y se acercaba gradualmente, como sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No sabía que era tu turno de patrullar los pasillos Minerva.

-¿Alguna objeción?

-Me pregunto qué te ha sacado de la cama a estas horas tardías

**-**** Cierto, profesora ¿Por qué fue a la torre de Ravenclaw? ****-****cuestionó Fred****-****. ¿Cómo pudo oír el ruido de lo que pasaba ahí? **

**-**** Mi habitación estás situada entre las dos torres de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ****-****explicó****-****. Así puedo oír bien ambas casas.**

**-**** Sigo sin comprender porque lidia con los Ravenclaw también ****-****dijo Fred. **

**-**** Mis Gryffindor tienden a ser más ruidosos que los Ravenclaw ****-****siguió explicando mientras los Gryffindor de la sala sonreían****-****. Sentí que Filius debía pasar por lo mismo que yo, y me gustaría tener las dos casas. **

-Creía haber oído un alboroto, -dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¿De verdad? Pues todo parece en calma.

Snape la miró a los ojos.

-¿Ha visto a Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque si lo ha visto. Tengo que insistir…

**El ceño de Dumbledore se frunció, preguntándose qué es lo que Severus iba a decir, tenía la sensación que se trataba de algo importante… algo que seguramente Harry necesitaría sabe, pero era obvio que no lo iba a conseguir. **

La profesora McGonagall se movió más rápido de lo que Harry la hubiera creído capaz.

**-**** Es bueno saber que tienes confianza en mí, Potter ****-****dijo McGonagall secamente. **

**-**** Creame profesora, lo hago ****-****Harry observándola con expresión sobrecogida****-****. Usted es realmente… muy buena. **

Su varita cortó el aire y durante una fracción de segundo Harry creyó que Snape se arrugaría, inconsciente, pero la rapidez de su Hechizo Protego fue tal que McGonagall perdió el equilibrio. Blandió su varita en una floritura y a un toque de la misma con la pared la voló de su soporte.

Harry, a punto de maldecir a Snape, se vio forzado a apartar a Luna del camino de las llamas descendentes, las cuales se convirtieron en un anillo de fuego que llenó el pasillo y volvió volando como un lazo hacia Snape…

Entonces ya no fue fuego, sino una gran serpiente negra que McGonagall hizo estallar en humo, y luego se reagrupó y solidificó en segundos para convertirse en un enjambre de dagas perseguidoras. Snape las evitó simplemente forzando a la armadura a ponerse frente a él, y con golpes resonantes, las dagas se hundieron, una tras otra, en su pecho.

**-**** ¡Wow!... eso fue… ¡Increíble! ****-****dijo Harry, pensando que le hubiera gustado presenciarlo. También pensaba en lo imposible que sería para él realizar algo así. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a derrotar a Voldemort si no podía luchar así? **

-¡Minerva! -dijo una voz chirriante, y mirando tras de él, todavía escudando a Luna de los hechizos voladores, Harry vio al profesor Flitwick y a Sprout corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos en pijama, con el enorme profesor Slughorn resollando en la retaguardia.

-¡No! -chilló Flitwick, alzando la varita-. ¡No matarás a nadie más en Hogwarts!

**Severus se estremeció ante eso… recordando como él supuestamente había matado a Dumbledore. **

El hechizo de Flitwick golpeó la armadura tras la cual Snape se había escudado. Con un estrépito esta volvió a la vida. Snape luchó para liberarse de los aplastantes brazos y los envió volando hacia sus atacantes.

Harry y Luna se lanzaron a un lado para evitarlos mientras se estrellaban contra la pared y se hacían añicos. Cuando Harry alzó la mirada, Snape estaba en plena huída, y McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout corrían tras él.

Se lanzó a través de la puerta de una clase y, momentos más tarde, se oyó el grito de McGonagall,

-¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!

**-**** Sinceramente Minerva ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ****-****preguntó Severus****-****. Me es difícil enfrentarte sola… pero añadir a Flitwick y Sprout también…**

**-**** Tampoco me agrada la idea de enfrentarme a ti ****-****McGonagall sintió que debía de decirlo. **

-¿Qué pasa, que está pasando? -preguntó Luna.

Harry la arrastró y corrieron rápidamente por el pasillo, arrastrando la Capa de Invisibilidad tras ellos, hasta el interior de la clase desierta dónde los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout estaban de pie frente a la ventana rota.

-Ha saltado, -dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando Harry y Luna entraron corriendo en la habitación.

-¿Quiere decir que está muerto? -Harry corrió velozmente hacia la ventana,

**-**** Ella acaba de decir que salté, ¿En serio piensas, Potter que iba a tirarme desde una ventana sin los medios necesarios para aterrizar con seguridad? ****-****Severus rodó los ojos.**

**-**** Ya… pero eso no evita que podamos imaginarlo ****-****respondió Ron por Harry. Los gemelos, Sirius y Ginny rieron ante eso.**

**-**** Ronald, no quiero escucharte decir este tipo de cosas ****-****dijo Hermione. Molly estaba a punto de decir algo similar, y solo asintió de acuerdo con ella. **

**-**** Lo siento ****-****dijo Ron. **

ignorando los gritos de sorpresa de Flitwick y Sprout por su repentina aparición.

-No, no está muerto, -dijo McGonagall con amargura-. A diferencia de

Dumbledore, todavía llevaba una varita… y parece haber aprendido unos cuantos trucos de su maestro.

Con un matiz de horror, Harry vio en la distancia una enorme forma de murciélago volando a través de la oscuridad hacia los muros de Hogwarts.

**-**** ¡Puedes volar! ****-****exclamaron en la sala. **

**-**** ¿Puedes enseñarme….? ****-****Charlie empezó, le gustaba la idea de volar.**

**-**** No sé cómo hacerlo aún ****-****le cortó Severus con frialdad, y varios en la sala parecían decepcionados por eso… ya que también querían aprender a volar. **

Se oyeron pasos pesados tras ellos, y una gran cantidad de resoplidos. Slughorn los había alcanzado.

**-**** ¿Slughorn? ****-****dijo Harry confundido.**

**-**** ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ****-****preguntaron los adultos. **

**-**** Se supone que se retiró ****-****dijo Sirius.**

**-**** Pues parece que ha salido de su retiro ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

**-**** Pero tendría que el profesor de pociones ****-****dijo Remus viendo a Severus****-****. Y es claro que Harry ya conoce a Slughorn. **

**-**** Si, probablemente sea así ****-****respondió Dumbledore. **

**-**** Wow… ¿Eso significa que Snape realmente consiguió enseñar Defensa como siempre quiso? ****-****preguntó Fred, y Dumbledore se quedó pensando antes de asentir con la cabeza****-****. ¡Bueno, no es tan alucinante!**

-¡Harry! -Resolló, masajeándose el inmenso pecho bajo el pijama de seda verde esmeralda-. Mi querido muchacho… qué sorpresa… Minerva, por favor explícate… Severus… ¿qué?

-Nuestro director se ha tomado un breve descanso, -dijo la profesora McGonagall, señalando hacia el agujero con la forma de Snape de la ventana.

**Sirius y los gemelos rieron ante esto, imaginarlo les pareció muy divertido. **

-¡Profesora! -gritó Harry con la mano en la frente. Podía ver a los Inferi del lago deslizándose bajo él, y pudo sentir un fantasmagórico bote verde golpear el fondo en la orilla, y Voldemort salió de él con la muerte en su corazón…

**-**** ¿Cuándo no ha salido él con la muerte en su corazón? ****-****señaló Tonks, pero se veía nerviosa por la descripción de todas formas. **

-Profesora, tenemos que fortificar la escuela. ¡Ya viene!

-Muy bien. El Que No Debe ser Nombrado está en camino -informó a los demás profesores.

Sprout y Flitwick ahogaron un grito. Slughorn dejó escapar un gemido por lo bajo.

-Potter tiene un trabajo que hacer en el castillo bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore. Necesitamos levantar cada protección de la que seamos capaces mientras Potter hace lo que necesita hacer.

-¿Te das cuenta, por supuesto, de que nada de lo que seamos capaces de hacer para mantener fuera a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado será indefinido? -chilló Flitwick.

-Pero podemos retrasarle -dijo la profesora Sprout.

-Gracias, Pomona -dijo la profesora McGonagall, y entre las dos brujas pasó una corriente de entendimiento-. Sugiero que establezcamos una protección básica alrededor del lugar, luego congregaremos a los alumnos y nos reuniremos en el Gran Salón. La mayoría deben ser evacuados, sin embargo si cualquiera que sea mayor de edad desea quedarse y luchar, creo que deberíamos darle la oportunidad.

**-**** ¡No! ****-****Molly gimió, pero casi todos en la sala aprobaron la decisión. **

**-**** Lo siento Molly, pero si son mayores de edad deben de tener el derecho a elegir que hacer ****-****McGonagall respondió con gravedad****-****. No me agrada esto más que tú, pero no podemos detenerlos, no importa lo mucho que queramos. **

**-**** Lo sé ****-****Molly suspiró, y aceptó, pero no quería decir que le agradara la idea de que alguien con apenas 17 ó 18 años luchara… para morir. **

-De acuerdo, -dijo la profesora Sprout, apresurándose hacia la puerta-. Nos encontraremos en el Gran Salón en veinte minutos con los de mi Casa.

Y cuando se perdió de vista al trote, pudieron oír sus murmullos,

-Tentácula, Trampas malditas. Y Vainas de Snargaluff… sí, quiero ver a los Mortífagos peleando con eso.

**-**** Bueno, yo puedo decir que no me gustaría hacerlo ****-****dijo Tonks, sonriendo por los murmullos de su antigua jefa de casa. **

-Yo puedo actuar desde aquí, -dijo Flitwick, y aunque apenas podía ver fuera, apuntó con la varita a través de la ventana rota y empezó a murmurar conjuros de enorme complejidad. Harry oyó un extraño ruido de precipitación, como si Flitwick hubiera desatado el poder del viento en los jardines.

-Profesor, -dijo Harry, que se acerba al pequeño Profesor de Encantamientos-. Profesor, siento interrumpirle, pero es importante. ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde está la diadema de Ravenclaw?

-… _Protego Horribilis_… ¿la diadema de Ravenclaw? -chilló Flitwick-. Un pequeño extra de sabiduría nunca viene mal, Potter, pero no creo que pudiera ser de mucha utilidad en esta situación.

**-**** Sé que es importante Harry, pero tu pregunta suena tonta en esos momentos ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** Es… ****-****Harry empezó.**

**-**** Lo sé, pero lo digo desde la perspectiva del profesor ****-****Hermione se encogió de hombros. **

-Sólo quise decir… ¿sabe dónde está? ¿La ha visto alguna vez?

-Verla. ¡Nadie que viva todavía la ha visto alguna vez! Hace mucho que se perdió, chico.

Harry sintió una mezcla de decepción desesperada y pánico. ¿Qué es entonces, el Horrocrux?

-¡Nos reuniremos contigo y tus Ravenclaw en el Gran Vestíbulo, Filius! -dijo la profesora McGonagall, llamando por señas a Harry y Luna para que la siguieran. Justo habían alcanzado la puerta cuando Slughorn habló con tono sordo.

-¡Dios mío!, -resopló, pálido y sudoroso, su bigote de morsa temblaba-. ¡Qué lio! No estoy del todo seguro de que esto esa inteligente, Minerva. Seguro que va a encontrar la forma, sabes, y todo el que haya intentado retrasarle estará en el más grave de los peligros…

**-**** Arg… supongo que tendría que haberme dado cuenta, ¿Es él, el jefe de Slytherin, no? ****-****gruñó Ron.**

**-**** Estoy seguro que sí ****-****admitió Dumbledore**

**-**** Es un cobarde ****-****añadió Ron.**

**-**** Quizás ****-****admitió****-****. Pero no es todo lo que es él… tengo la sensación que Horace estará en la lucha. **

-Te espero también a ti y a los de Slytherin en el Gran Vestíbulo en veinte minutos. -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Si deseas irte con sus alumnos, no te detendremos. Pero si haces algún intento de sabotaje a nuestra resistencia o de levantarse en armas contra nosotros en el interior del castillo, entonces, Horace, te retaré a muerte.

**-**** En realidad no crees que él haría algo así ****-****dijo Molly, no le agradaba Slughorn, pero nunca lo había visto como esa clase de persona.**

**-**** No, pero lo mejor es advertirle… ****-****dijo McGonagall. **

-¡Minerva! -dijo, horrorizado.

-Ha llegado el momento de que la Casa de Slytherin decida sobre sus lealtades, - interrumpió la profesora McGonagall

**-**** Pensé que la tenían ****-****George murmuró para sí mismo. **

-. Ve y despierta a los estudiantes, Horace.

Harry no se quedó para observar el balbuceo de Slughorn. Él y Luna permanecieron detrás de la profesora McGonagall, quien había asumido una posición en medio del pasillo y alzado la varita.

-Piertotum… oh, por el amor de Dios, Filch, ahora no…

El anciano conserje había entrado en su campo de visión cojeando, y gritando

-¡Estudiantes fuera de sus camas! ¡Estudiantes en los pasillos!

**-**** Ya… y teniendo en cuenta que dos de esos estudiantes no deberían ni estar en el castillo, estoy segura que eso no debe de preocuparle ****-****Ginny rodó los ojos. **

-¡Se supone que tienen que estarlo, idiota balbuceante! -gritó McGonagall

**-**** ¡EA McGonagall! ****-****Sirius, los chicos Weasley y Harry aplaudieron. **

-. ¡Ahora váyase y haga algo constructivo! ¡Encuentre a Peeves!

-¿P-Peeves? -tartamudeó Filch como si no hubiera oído nunca antes el nombre.

-¡Sí, a Peeves, no se haga el tonto, a Peeves! ¿No se ha estado quejando de él durante un cuarto de siglo? Vaya y tráigalo, enseguida.

**-**** ¿Cómo va a usar a Peeves, profesora? ****-****preguntó Sirius sonriendo. **

**-**** Probablemente, le pediré que causa tanto caos como pueda ****-****se encogió de hombros****-****. Ya era hora que de algo bueno saliera de esto. **

**-**** ¡Ah! Y siempre me dijiste que no había ninguna razón para mantenerlo ****-****comentó Dumbledore con sus ojos brillando. **

Filch evidentemente pensó que la profesora McGonagall se había vuelto loca, pero marchó cojeando, con los hombros caídos, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Y ahora… ¡Piertotum Locomotor!

**-**** Bien pensado, necesitarán su ayuda ****-****dijo Dumbledore. **

**-**** ¿La ayuda de quién? ****-****preguntó Harry.**

**-**** Las armaduras ****-****dijo McGonagall**

**-**** wow… Genial ****-****dijo Harry.**

-gritó la profesora McGonagall. Y a lo largo del pasillo las estatuas y armaduras saltaron de sus pedestales, y por el eco de los choques en los pisos de arriba y abajo, Harry supo que los miembros de todo el profesorado habían hecho lo mismo.

-¡Hogwarts está amenazada! -gritó la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Hombres a sus puestos, protéjannos, cumplan vuestro deber para con nuestra escuela!

**-**** ¿Ya han protegido la escuela antes? ****-****preguntó Remus.**

**-**** Nunca he tenido que usarlos ****-****dijo McGonagall. **

**-**** Tampoco yo ****-****añadió Dumbledore****-****. Sin embargo, para responder tu pregunta, sí, ya han protegido antes la escuela. **

Hablando rápidamente y a gritos, la horda de estatuas en movimiento se precipitaron pasando junto a Harry, algunos de ellos más pequeños, otros más altos que en vida. También había animales, y el sonido metálico de las armaduras blandiendo espadas y cadenas con bolas de púas.

-Ahora, Potter, -dijo McGonagall-, usted y la señorita Lovegood harán mejor en volver con sus amigos y traerlos Al Gran Salón… despertaré a los otros Gryffindors.

**-**** ¿Notaste como dijiste _otros_? ****-****dijo Sirius con orgullo****-****. ¡Debes de saber que una buena parte de tus Gryffindors están en la Sala de los Menesteres!**

**-**** Puede ser ****-****dijo McGonagall, su expresión era tan orgullosa como la de Sirius.**

Partieron hacia lo alto de la siguiente escalera, Harry y Luna se dirigieron hacia la entrada oculta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Mientras corrían, se encontraron con tropeles de estudiantes, la mayoría llevaban capas de viaje sobre los pijamas, siendo guiados hacia el Gran Vestíbulo por los profesores y prefectos.

-¡Es Potter!

-¡Harry Potter!

-¡Era él, lo juro, acabo de verlo!

**-**** Y pensar que podría haber obtenido un año sin tener que escuchar cosas como esas.**

**Severus miro a Harry con curiosidad al darse cuenta de que al muchacho le era realmente molesto todo eso, ¿Cuándo paso? **

Pero Harry no miró hacia atrás, y al fin alcanzaron la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry se apoyó en la pared encantada, la cual se abrió permitiéndoles entrada, y él y Luna bajaron rápidamente los escalones.

-¿Que…?

Cuando la habitación estuvo a la vista, Harry resbaló unos pocos escalones del susto.

Estaban apiñados, muchos más que cuando había estado allí la última vez. Kingsley

**-**** Parece que hemos sido informados sobre lo que está pasando ahí ****-****dijo Arthur, viéndose sombrío pero contento a la vez. **

y Lupin alzaron la vista hacia él,

Estaban Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet,

**-**** Ah… ¡El viejo equipo de Quidditch por fin reunido! ****-****dijeron los gemelos.**

Bill y Fleur, y el Señor y la Señora Weasley.

**-**** No estoy ahí ****-****se quejó Charlie. **

**-**** Es una lástima Charlie, parece que vas a tener que ver sentado y desde afuera****-****Fred rió. **

**-**** Yo tampoco estoy ahí ****-****Percy bajó la cabeza ¿Cuán idiota era aquel momento? ¿No veía lo que ocurría en el libro… lo mal que se encontraba el Ministerio? **

**-**** Estoy seguro que estarás ahí Percy ****-****dijo Fred, completamente serio esta vez****-****. Eres bobo, pero no un idiota… **

**-**** Gracias Fred ****-****Percy le sonrió**

-¿Harry qué sucede? -dijo Lupin, reuniéndose con él al pie de las escaleras.

**-**** Te he hecho padrino de mi hijo y aún me llamas Lupin ****-****Remus sacudió la cabeza.**

**-**** Lo siento ****-****Harry rió. **

-Voldemort está en camino, están fortificando el colegio… Snape ha huido… pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo lo han sabido?

-Enviamos mensajes al resto del Ejercito de Dumbledore, -explicó Fred-. No puedes esperar que todo el mundo se pierda la diversión, Harry, y el E.D. se lo hizo saber a la Orden del Fenix, y así sucesivamente, la reacción ha sido imparable.

**-**** Eso fue muy inteligente chicos ****-****Arthur aprobó. **

**-**** Sí, me estremezco al pensar en cómo hubiera sido la batalla sin la Orden presente ****-****agregó Remus. **

-¿Qué hacemos primero, Harry? -llamó George-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Están evacuando a los más pequeños y todo el mundo se está reuniendo en el Gran Salón para organizarse, -dijo Harry-. ¡Vamos a presentar batalla!

Se alzó un gran rugido y una oleada de gente se abalanzó hacia las escaleras, lo presionaron contra la pared al pasaron corriendo. Los miembros mezclados de la Orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore y el antiguo equipo de Quidditch de Harry

**-**** Ah mira, _Harryto_ pensó en el equipo de Quidditch también ****-****Fred rió entre dientes. **

, todos ellos sacando las varitas, se dirigían hacia el salón principal del castillo

.-Vamos, Luna, -la llamó Dean al pasar, tendiéndole la mano libre. Ella la tomó y le siguió escaleras arriba.

**-**** Hm… me pregunto si pasa algo entre ellos ****-****dijo George.**

**-**** Quizás sean amigos… pasaron mucho tiempo en la casa de Bill ****-****Fred rodó los ojos.**

**-**** Oh… me pareces un poco molesto por eso ****-****George le sonrió****-****. ¿Puede que tú…?**

**-**** Cállate George ****-****dijo Fred sus oídos colorados, mientras toda la sala se reía de él. **

La multitud se disolvió. Sólo un pequeño núcleo de gente se quedó en la Sala de los Menesteres, y Harry se reunió con ellos. La Señora Weasley discutía con Ginny. A su alrededor estaban Lupin, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur.

-¡Eres menor de edad! -gritaba la Señora Weasley a su hija mientras Harry se aproximaba-. ¡No te lo voy a permitir! Los chicos, sí, ¡pero tú te vas a ir a casa!

**Ginny gruñó ante esto, y Molly se estremeció. Ninguno de sus hijos debería estar ahí… si fuera por ella no lo estuvieran, pero era obvio que ya no dependía de ella. **

-¡No quiero! -El pelo de Ginny ondeaba cuando liberó el brazo del apretón de su madre.-Pertenezco al Ejercito de Dumbledore…

-¡Una pandilla de adolescentes!

**-**** No es una pandilla ****-****dijo Hermione viéndose un poco ofendida, después de todo fue idea suya iniciar el grupo****-****. Es un grupo de defensa. **

**-**** Pandilla, suena más impresionante ****-****informó George.**

**-**** ¡Pero no somos eso! ****-****Hermione resopló y él se encogió de hombros. **

-¡Una pandilla de adolescentes que planea plantarle cara a quien-tu-sabes, cosa que hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a hacerlo! -dijo Fred.

**-**** ¡Tú lo has dicho Fred! ****-****varios vitorearon y el Fred de la sala hizo una reverencia. **

**-**** Mi futuro yo es brillante, ¿no? ****-****Fred rió. **

**-**** Realmente te hacer pensar donde tenía el cerebro ****-****Percy bromeó y Fred lo miró atónito. **

**-**** ¿Acabas de hacer una broma, Percy? ****-****dijo Fred. **

**-**** Creo que lo hizo… ****-****dijo George viéndose igual de atónito. **

**-**** ¡No te hemos escuchando hacer una broma desde que tenías doce!**

**-**** Me pareció que era ideal decirlo ****-****Percy se encogió de hombros, sus oídos completamente rojos de vergüenza, aunque se veía un poco petulante, también. **

-¡Tiene dieciséis años! -gritó la Señora Weasley-. ¡No es lo bastante mayor! En qué estaban pensando al traerla con ustedes…

Fred y George parecían algo avergonzados.

-Mamá tiene razón, Ginny. -dijo Bill suavemente

**-**** No importa como lo digas Bill ****-****Ginny resopló, fulminándolo. **

**Bill tragó saliva, nunca había escuchado ese tono en Ginny dirigido hacia él. **

-. No puedes hacer esto. Los menores de edad tienen que marcharse, es lo correcto.

**-**** No estoy seguro que sea el caso, siempre y cuando ella tenga el consentimiento de sus padres ****-****dijo Remus. **

**-**** ¿Piensas que debe pelear? ****-****Le preguntó Molly, y él tragó saliva. **

**-**** Creo que sería cruel de tu parte no dejarla pelear ****-****Repondió Tonks por él. **

**-**** ¡Cruel! ****-****Molly abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos. **

**-**** No podría imaginar que no estuviera en la lucha, no después de todo lo que ha pasado ****-****dijo Tonks****-****. Añadiendo lo del libro… puedo entender por qué quiere luchar tanto. **

-¡No puedo ir a casa! -gritó Ginny, lágrimas airadas brillaban en sus ojos. -toda mi familia está aquí, no puedo quedarme esperando allí sola y sin saber y…

**Molly cerró los ojos ante eso, sabiendo lo que se sentía el esperar a tus seres queridos después de una batalla. Ella recordaba haber oído sobre la muerte de sus hermanos… recordando lo mucho que le hubiera gustado no solo esperar… sino luchar. Pero sus hijos eran tan jóvenes, pero ellos eran los que iban a luchar… y ella no iba a quedarse a esperar esta vez. **

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry por primera vez. Le miró suplicante, pero él sacudió la cabeza y ella se dio media vuelta con amargura.

**-**** ¡Mmm! ****-****Ginny resopló, dejando caer la mano que seguía sostenida sin que se diera cuenta.**

**-**** Lo siento ****-****Harry suspiró.**

**-**** Como sea, Harry ****-****Ginny gruñó. **

-Bien, -dijo, mirando hacia la entrada del túnel que regresaba a La Cabeza del Cerdo-. Diré adiós ahora, entonces, y…

**-**** Te colarás cuando nadie te vea ****-****Fred terminó la frase por ella.**

**-**** ¡Me has quitado las palabras de la boca! ****-****Ginny le sonrió. **

**-**** ¡Ay no! ****-****Molly gimió.**

Se oyó una escaramuza y un gran golpe. Alguien había salido a trompicones del túnel, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio y cayendo. Se levantó el solo apoyándose en la silla más cercana, miró alrededor a través de sus torcidas gafas de carey

**-**** Te dije, Percy, mi muchacho ha venido a unirse a la lucha, ¡Por fin! ****-****vitoreó Fred, Molly suspiró sabiendo lo importante que era para Percy volver en esos momentos, antes que termine la guerra, pero también significaba que tenía otro hijo por el cual preocuparse. **

, y dijo,

-¿He llegado tarde? ¿Ya ha empezado? Acabo de enterarme, yo… yo… -Balbuceó Percy en silencio.

Evidentemente no había esperado chocar con la mayor parte de su familia. Hubo un largo momento de asombro, roto por Fleur que se volvió hacia Lupin y dijo, en un intento totalmente transparente de romper la tensión.

-Entonces… ¿cómo está el pequeño Teddy?

**-**** Oh… ¡Buena distracción Fleur! ****-****Tonks le sonrió. **

**-**** Creo que alguien quiere oír hablar de su hijo… ****-****canturreó Sirius.**

**-**** No es la única ****-****dijo Remus con los ojos brillante. **

**-**** Creo que todos queremos saber de él ****-****Harry rió.**

**-**** Habla por ti… ****-****Severus y Draco dijeron a la vez.**

**-**** Es parte de tu familia, Draco ****-****le señaló Tonks.**

**Draco pensó eso y luego se encogió de hombros ****-****. Supongo. **

Lupin parpadeó asustado. El silencio entre los Weasleys parecía solidificarse, como el hielo.

-Yo… oh sí… ¡está bien! -dijo Lupin en voz alta-. Sí, Tonks está con él… y con su madre…

Percy y los otros Weasleys todavía se estaban mirando mutuamente con frialdad.

-Aquí, tengo una foto. -gritó Lupin,

**-**** Oh… me gustaría poder verlo ****-****gimió Tonks. **

sacando una fotografía de su chaqueta y enseñándosela a Fleur y a Harry, que vieron a un pequeño bebé con un penacho de un brillante pelo turquesa, agitando sus puños regordetes hacia la cámara.

**-**** _awwww…._ ****-****casi todos en la sala dijeron mientras sonreían. **

-¡Fui un tonto! -rugió Percy tan fuerte que Lupin casi dejó caer la fotografía- Fui un idiota, un gilipollas pomposo, fui un… un…

**-**** Continua Percy… estás teniendo un poco de sentido por fin ****-****George rió. **

-Vendido al Ministerio, desagradecido, idiota ansioso de poder, -dijo Fred.

Percy tragó saliva.

-¡Sí, lo fui!

-Bien, no podías decir nada más honesto que eso -dijo Fred, tendiéndole la mano a Percy.

**-**** Gracias ****-****dijo Percy mirando a Fred con una sonrisa****-****. Por aceptar mi regreso tan fácilmente. **

**-**** ¿Para qué están los hermanos, sino? ****-****Fred se encogió de hombros. **

La Señora Weasley estalló en lágrimas. Corrió hacia él, empujando a Fred a un lado, y envolviendo a Percy en un abrazo estrangulador mientras él le palmeaba la espalda, con los ojos fijos en su padre.

**-**** Bueno es agradable ver que te preocupas por mi ****-****resopló Fred. **

**-**** Oh, estate tranquilo, sabes que me preocupo por todos ustedes por igual ****-****dijo Molly****-****. Solo que he estado más preocupada por Percy por mucho tiempo…**

**-**** Lo siento ****-****Percy bajó la cabeza, odiando preocupar a su madre… su padre, toda su familia entera. **

-Lo siento, Papá. -dijo Percy.

El Señor Weasley parpadeó rápidamente, luego también corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-¿Cómo te ha vuelto la cordura, Percy? -preguntó George.

-Ha estado llegando desde hace bastante, -dijo Percy, secándose los ojos bajo las gafas con el borde de su capa de viaje-. Pero tuve que encontrar una salida y no es tan fácil en el Ministerio, encarcelan a los traidores a cada momento. Me las arreglé para mantener contacto con Aberforth y él me sopló hace diez minutos que Hogwarts estaba a punto de entrar en batalla, así que aquí estoy.

-Bien, debemos buscar a nuestros prefectos para que nos dirijan en momentos como estos, -dijo George en una buena imitación de los modales más pomposos de Percy

**Varios rieron ante esto, incluyendo a Percy. **

-. Ahora subamos las escaleras y luchemos, o todos los mortífagos buenos estarán cogidos.

-Así que, ¿eres mi cuñada? -dijo Percy, estrechando la mano a Fleur mientras corrían escaleras arriba con Bill, Fred y George.

-¡Ginny! -ladró la Señora Weasley.

Ginny había intentado, bajo la cobertura de las reconciliaciones, escabullirse también escaleras arriba.

**-**** Por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo… ****-****Molly negó con la cabeza.**

**-**** Tenía que intentarlo ****-****rió Ginny. **

-Molly, con respecto a eso, -dijo Lupin-. ¿Por qué no dejas que Ginny se quede aquí, al menos así estará en la escena y sabrá lo que está pasando pero sin estar en medio de la pelea.

**Tanto Molly como Ginny fruncieron el ceño, obviamente, a ninguna de las dos se le había ocurrido esa idea. **

-Yo…

-Es una buena idea, -dijo el Señor Weasley firmemente-, Ginny, quédate en esta habitación, ¿me has oído?

**-**** _Sí papá _****-****_dijo Ginny inocente, pero estaba claro que ella estaba haciendo planes para salir a hurtadillas de la habitación…_**

**-**** Ronald, si no lees el libro correctamente alguien más puede hacerlo por ti ****-****le dijo Hermione con Severidad. **

**-**** Lo siento, solo decía lo que sabía que Ginny haría ****-****Ron se encogió de hombros. **

A Ginny no pareció gustarle mucho la idea, pero bajo la inusual mirada severa de su padre, asintió. El Señor y la Señora Weasley y Lupin se dirigieron hacia las escaleras también.

-¿Dónde está Ron? -preguntó Harry-, ¿Dónde está Hermione?

**Varios jadearon, dándose cuenta que ambos no estaban ahí. **

-Deben haber subido ya al Gran Salón, -gritó el Señor Weasley sobre su hombro.

**-**** Si claro… ****-****dijo Hermione, y Ron negó con la cabeza****-**** Nosotros nos hubiéramos quedado hasta que Harry regresara. **

-No los he visto pasar, -dijo Harry.

-Dijeron algo sobre un baño, -dijo Ginny-, no mucho después de que te fueras.

**-**** Tal vez querían un tiempo a solas para besarse ****-****Fred rió.**

**-**** Ojalá y sí ****-****suspiró Ron. **

**-**** O tal vez si fueron al baño ****-****dijo Charlie riéndose****-****. No se escuchaba como si tuvieran mucho tiempo para algo así mientras iban montados en la espalda de un dragón. **

**-**** ¡Charlie! ****-****le reprendió Molly. **

-¿Un baño?

Harry atravesó la habitación a zancadas para abrir la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres e inspeccionó el baño de abajo. Estaba vacío.

-¿Estas segura que dijeron baño…?

Pero entonces su cicatriz ardió y la Sala de los Menesteres desapareció. Estaba inspeccionando las altas verjas de hierro forjado con aladas gárgolas en los pilares de cada lado, inspeccionando los oscuros jardines del castillo, que irradiaba luces. Nagini yacía cubriendo sus hombros. Estaba poseído por esa fría y cruel sensación de determinación que precedía al asesinato.

**-**** Y parece que por fin Voldemort ha llegado a Hogwarts ****-****Sirius suspiró y todos parecían tensos y nerviosos. **

**-**** Ese fue el final del capítulo ****-****dijo Ron tendiéndole el libro a Percy, quien lo recibió.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Y VOLVÍ! Jajaja, ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap de hoy? Y ya nos acercamos a los últimos capítulos, el siguiente es la Batalla Final así que bueno… vamos a ver que va a pasar cuando se enteren de las demás muertes… ¡uy! ¡uy! Jajaja. **

**Bueno chicos me despido brevemente puesto que, ya empieza la fiesta de mi sobrino y tengo que alistarme.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, y a algunos por preocuparse por mi hombro. Lamentablemente ya es una lesión con la cual conviviré todo mi vida, pero en fin…**

**¡Disfrutemos de las cosas! ¡Gracias, Gracias! Ya nos vemos en el sgte cap.**

**¡Besos y abrazos! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	32. La Batalla De Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**_****_**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31. <strong>

**La Batalla De Hogwarts**

**-**** _La Batalla de Hogwarts _****-****leyó Percy, y varios gimieron ante eso. **

El techo encantado del Gran Comedor estaba oscuro y salpicado de estrellas, y bajo él las cuatro largas mesas de las Casas estaban llenas de estudiantes desaliñados, algunos con capas de viaje, otros en bata. Aquí y allá brillaban las figuras blanco perladas de los fantasmas del colegio. Cada ojo, vivo o muerto, estaba fijo en la Profesora McGonagall, que estaba hablando desde la elevada plataforma en lo alto del Comedor. Detrás de ella se encontraban el resto de profesores, incluyendo al centauro palomino Firenze,

**-**** ¿Firenze es uno de nuestros profesores? ****-****dijo Harry. **

**-**** ¿Quién es Firenze? ****-****preguntó Ron.**

**-**** Es el centauro que me salvó de Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido en nuestro primer año ****-****respondió Harry. **

**-**** Oh, él… ****-****empezó Ron.**

**-**** ¡¿Qué?! ****-****algunos exclamaron. **

**-**** Er… supongo que no se los comente, ¿no? ****-****Harry sonrió con timidez. **

**-**** ¿Te refieres a esa cosa…? ¿Eso era el señor oscuro? ****-****Draco palideció.**

**-**** Un momento… ¿Estás diciendo que entraste al Bosque Prohibido con este idiota? ****-****dijo Fred señalando a Draco.**

**-**** No es como si hubiera tenido elección, estábamos cumpliendo un castigo ****-****dijo Harry.**

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****exclamó Molly nuevamente y observó a McGonagall y Dumbledore****-****. ¡Les dieron detención en el Bosque Prohibido!**

**-**** Hagrid me suplicó que le permitiera cumplir la detención con él ****-****McGonagall suspiró, normalmente no habría aceptado esa sugerencia, pero sabía que había sido un poco dura con los tres y quizás con eso lo aligeraba****-****. Creeme, si yo hubiera sabido que iba a pasar no lo hubiera permitido.**

**-**** ¡Mmm! ****-****resopló Molly.**

**-**** Y sí, creo que Firenze va a convertirse en el profesor de adivinación ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Ya he hablado con él e iba a preguntarle si aceptaba unirse a nuestro personal, y aparentemente ya lo hice, antes que Umbridge despidiera a Sybill. Sentí que era prudente tener un respaldo, ya no queremos otro empleado del Ministerio dentro de nuestra escuela ¿verdad?**

**-**** No… definitivamente no queremos eso ****-****coincidió Harry sombríamente. **

y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían llegado para luchar.

—… la evacuación será supervisada por el señor Filch y la señora Pomfrey. Prefectos, cuando de la orden, organicen a sus casas y lleven a los estudiantes a su cargo de forma ordenada al punto de evacuación.

Muchos de los estudiantes parecían petrificados. Sin embargo, mientras Harry bordeaba las paredes, examinando la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de Ron y Hermione, Ernie Macmillan se levantó en la mesa de Hufflepuff y gritó: —¿Y si queremos quedarnos y luchar?

**-**** ¡Ja! ¡Es un Hufflepuff quien se ofrece primero para luchar! ¡Tomen eso gryffindors! ¡La lealtad es mejor que la valentía! ****-****vitoreó Tonks. **

**-**** Creételo si quieres Tonks ****-****Sirius sacudió la cabeza****-****. Pero todos sabemos la verdad.**

Hubo un puñado de aplausos.

—Si son mayores de edad, pueden quedarse —dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestras cosas? —habló una chica en la mesa de Ravenclaw—. ¿Nuestros baúles, nuestras lechuzas?

—No tenemos tiempo de recoger posesiones —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Lo importante es sacarlos de aquí sin contratiempos.

—¿Dónde está el Profesor Snape? —gritó una chica desde la mesa de Slytherin.

—Ha ahuecado el ala, como suele decirse —respondió la Profesora McGonagall, y un gran vitoreo estalló entre los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, y Ravenclaws.

**Este comentario también consiguió risas para la mayoría en la habitación mientras Severus rodaba los ojos. **

Harry se desplazó por el Comedor junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, todavía buscando a Ron y Hermione.

**-**** No creo que estemos ahí ****-****Hermione frunció el ceño****-****. ¿Dónde estamos? **

**-**** En el cuarto de baños, supuestamente ****-****Ron se encogió de hombros, con cara de preocupación.**

**-**** Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido… nosotros no haríamos algo así ****-****Hermione frunció el ceño****-****. No desapareceríamos cuando Harry nos necesita…**

**-**** Bueno, tal vez estén en algún baño especial ****-****dijo Sirius.**

**-**** ¿Baño especial? ¿Qué significa eso? ****-****Percy rodó los ojos, pero el trío se miraban entre sí pensativos. **

**-**** No piensan que iríamos allí, ¿verdad? . **

**-**** ¿Ir a dónde? ****-****preguntó Charlie. **

**-**** Tendría sentido ****-****dijo Harry meditándolo****-****. Uno de ustedes debe de haberse dado cuenta que podríamos destruir el horrocrux si vamos allí. **

**-**** ¿A dónde? ****-****Charlie volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez acompañado de Sirius y los gemelos. **

**-**** ¿Están hablando de la Cámara de los Secretos, verdad? ****-****dijo Ginny temblando.**

**-**** Sí ****-****respondió el trío. **

**-**** Ya veo… es un plan bastante brillante ****-****dijo Dumbledore. **

**-**** ¿Qué plan? ****-****preguntó Charlie.**

**-**** Creo que vas a tener que escucharlo ****-****le dijo Ron, él y Percy se echaron a reír mientras el último retomaba la lectura (Charlie solo se veía confuso). **

Mientras pasaba, muchas caras se giraron en su dirección y una gran cantidad de susurros estalló tras su estela.

—Ya hemos colocado protección alrededor del castillo —estaba diciendo la Profesora McGonagall—, pero es poco probable que aguante durante mucho tiempo si no la reforzamos. Por tanto, debo pedirles que se muevan rápido y con calma, y que hagan lo que los prefectos les…

Pero sus palabras finales fueron ahogadas por una voz diferente que resonó por todo el Comedor. Era alta, fría y clara. No se podía decir de dónde venía. Parecía emitirse desde las mismas paredes. Como el monstruo al que una vez había dado órdenes, podía haber permanecido latente allí durante siglos.

—Sé que se están preparando para luchar —hubo gritos entre los estudiantes; algunos de ellos se agarraron a otros, mirando alrededor aterrados en búsqueda de la fuente del sonido—. Sus esfuerzos son inútiles. No pueden luchar contra mí. No quiero matarlos. Tengo un gran respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts. No quiero derramar sangre mágica.

Ahora hubo silencio en el Comedor, el tipo de silencio que presionaba contra los tímpanos, que parecía demasiado enorme para ser contenido por las paredes.

—Entréguenme a Harry Potter —dijo la voz de Voldemort—, y no se les haré daño. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y dejaré la escuela intacta. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y serán recompensados.

**-**** Él piensa que haremos semejante tontería ****-****dijo McGonagall****-****. Jamás entregaríamos a un estudiante de esa forma. **

**-**** ¿Incluso si entregarlo salvaría a muchos estudiantes? ****-****cuestionó Draco. **

**-**** No sería salvar a nadie, Malfoy ****-****dijo McGonagall con frialdad. **

**-**** Lo sé, porque _San Potter _es el único que puede matar al Señor Oscuro ****-****dijo Draco****-****. Pero y si no lo fuera… ¿Pondría su seguridad por encima de la seguridad de otros?**

**-**** Sí lo haría ****-****dijo McGonagall****-****. No sería justo entregar a alguien, alguien inocente y que no ha hecho nada malo. Si puedo evitarlo intento no poner a nadie en peligro, por eso espero que eso no suceda. **

—Tienen hasta medianoche.

El silencio se los tragó de nuevo. Cada cabeza se giró, cada ojo de la habitación pareció posarse en Harry, sujetándole para siempre en el resplandor de miles de rayos invisibles.

**-**** Supongo que vamos a ver lo que todos piensan de esto ****-****Draco murmuró para sí mismo. **

**-**** En ese caso Malfoy, creo que la mayoría de ellos estarán de acuerdo con Minerva ****-****dijo Severus****-****. Ellos han vivido un año bajo el control del Señor Oscuro y les es suficiente para que vean que no les gusta.**

Entonces una figura se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, y Harry reconoció a Pansy Parkinson

**-**** Mmmm ****-****Hermione bufó reflexivamente. **

cuando levantó un brazo tembloroso y gritó:

—¡Pero está allí! Potter está allí. ¡Que alguien lo coja!

**-**** Decía profesor… ****-****dijo Draco.**

**Severus rió ante esto****-****. No estaba pensando en mis slytherins, quizás ellos si han disfrutado de lo que estaba sucediendo… quizás han sido tratados mejor después del nuevo cambio… yo hablaba de las otras casas. **

**-**** Sí, también yo ****-****admitió Draco****-****. Aunque hubiera pensado que al menos alguno de ellos quisiera convertirse en Potter para salvar sus cuellos. **

**-**** Si claro… ****-****Tonks rodó los ojos. **

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, hubo un movimiento generalizado. Los Gryffindors que tenía delante se habían levantado y se enfrentaban a los Slytherins, no a Harry. Entonces los Hufflepuffs se levantaron, y casi al mismo tiempo los Ravenclaws, todos con la espalda hacia Harry, todos mirando a Pansy. Y Harry, asombrado y abrumado, vio salir varitas de todas partes, sacadas de debajo de las capas y de las mangas.

**-**** Parece que me equivoqué ****-****dijo Draco. **

—Gracias, señorita Parkinson —dijo la Profesora McGonagall con voz cortante—. Abandonará el Comedor de primera con el señor Filch. El resto de su Casa puede seguirla.

Harry oyó el chirrido de los bancos y luego el sonido de los Slytherin saliendo en tropel por el otro lado del Comedor.

**-**** No suena como si alguno de ellos vaya a quedarse ****-****dijo Charlie.**

**-**** Y si lo hicieran, yo estaría preocupado por si realmente fueran del bando de los mortifagos ****-****dijo Sirius sombríamente.**

—¡Ravenclaw, ahora ustedes! —gritó la Profesora McGonagall.

Con lentitud las cuatro mesas se vaciaron. La mesa de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, pero bastantes Ravenclaw de los últimos cursos permanecieron sentados mientras sus compañeros salían; incluso más Hufflepuff se quedaron, y la mitad de los Gryffindors permanecieron en sus asientos, de modo que fue necesario que la Profesora McGonagall bajase de la plataforma de los profesores para obligar a los menores de edad a ponerse de camino.

**-**** ¿Ves Tonks? ¡Gryffindor es el mejor! ****-****le sonrió Sirius. **

—¡Absolutamente no, Creevey, váyase! ¡Y usted, Peakes!

Harry se acercó apresurado hacia los Weasley, todos sentados juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

**-**** Creo que no deberías haber ido a preguntarnos Harry ****-****le dijo Ginny seria****-****. Todo lo que harás es que mamá y papá se preocupen. **

**-**** Probablemente empezaba a entrar en pánico ****-****Harry suspiró**

—¿No los has encontrado…? —empezó el Señor Weasley, con expresión preocupada.

Pero se interrumpió cuando Kingsley dio un paso adelante en la plataforma elevada para dirigirse a los que se habían quedado.

—Sólo tenemos media hora hasta la medianoche, así que tenemos que actuar con rapidez. Ya se ha aceptado un plan de batalla entre los profesores de Hogwarts y la Orden del Fénix. Los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall van a llevar a grupos de luchadores a la parte de arriba de las tres torres más altas —Ravenclaw, Astronomía y Gryffindor— donde tendrán una buena visión general, excelentes posiciones desde donde lanzar hechizos. Mientras tanto Remus

**-**** Probablemente debió llamarle Lupin… todos lo recuerdan, pero no por Remus ****-****señaló Hermione. **

—señaló a Lupin—, Arthur —apuntó hacia el señor Weasley, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor—, y yo, llevaremos grupos a los terrenos.

**-**** No me gusta el sonido de esto ****-****Molly apretaba a su marido hacia ella, apenas unos días casi lo había perdido, no quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle si iba a estar en los terrenos… probablemente sería algo muy peligroso. **

Necesitaremos a alguien que organice la defensa de las entradas o de los pasadizos hacia el colegio…

—Eso suena a un trabajo para nosotros —gritó Fred, indicándose a George y a sí mismo, y Kingsley asintió con aprobación.

**-**** ¡Dios Mío! ****-****Molly gimió de nuevo, eso no sonaba más seguro que estar en los terrenos. **

**-**** Somos nosotros los que conocemos mejor los pasillos ****-****le dijo Fred****-****. Así que, nos gustaría ser nosotros quienes protegiéramos esos lugares. **

—Muy bien, ¡que vengan aquí los líderes y dividiremos las tropas!

—Potter —dijo la Profesora McGonagall, apresurándose hacia él mientras los estudiantes inundaban la plataforma, empujándose por alcanzar una mejor posición, recibiendo instrucciones—. ¿No se supone que tienes que estar buscando algo?

**-**** Sinceramente Harry, tienes cosas más importante que hacer, que estar parado por ahí ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** Mmm, tal vez si no hubieran desaparecido _YO_ no estuviera _parado por ahí_ ****-****Harry bufó. **

**-**** No es mi culpa que no puedas averiguar dónde estamos ****-****Hermione se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. **

—¿Qué? Oh —dijo Harry—, ¡oh, sí!

Casi se había olvidado del Horrocrux, casi se había olvidado de que se estaba presentando esta batalla para que pudiese buscarlo, la inexplicable ausencia de Ron y Hermione había apartado momentáneamente de su mente el resto de pensamientos.

**-**** Ni siquiera puedes enfocarte en esa misión super importante sin tus compinches alrededor tuyo ****-****rió George. **

—¡Entonces vete Potter, vete!

—Cierto… sí…

Sintió que muchos ojos le seguían cuando de nuevo salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, hacia el vestíbulo de entrada todavía lleno de estudiantes que estaban siendo evacuados. Se dejó arrastrar con ellos subiendo la escalera de mármol, pero al llegar arriba se apresuró por un pasillo vacío. Miedo y pánico nublaban sus procesos mentales.

Intentó calmarse, concentrarse en encontrar el Horrocrux, pero sus pensamientos zumbaban tan frenéticos e infructuosos como avispas atrapadas bajo un cristal. Sin Ron y Hermione para ayudarle, no parecía ser capaz de ordenar sus ideas.

**Ron y Hermione se vieron satisfechos con esto. **

**-**** Ya les he dicho que sin ustedes no puedo hacer nada ****-****Harry rió entre dientes. **

Empezó a avanzar más despacio, deteniéndose a mitad de un pasillo. Se sentó en el pedestal de una estatua que se había ido y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de la bolsita que llevaba colgada al cuello.

No pudo ver por ninguna parte el nombre de Ron o el de Hermione, aunque pensó que la densidad de la multitud de puntos que ahora se dirigían a la Sala de los Menesteres podría estar ocultándolos.

**-**** Eso es suponiendo que íbamos en dirección en la Sala de los Menesteres ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** Que podría haber sido ****-****dijo Remus razonando****-****. Si hubieran regresado a donde podrían haberlos encontrado, lo más probable sería regresar, porque ahí es donde ustedes creen que Harry estaría.**

**-**** Supongo que es cierto ****-****permitió Hermione****-****. Pero creo que lo más probable es que estemos en la Cámara… dudo que esté en el mapa por eso Harry no puede vernos. **

Apartó el mapa, se apretó las manos contra la cara y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse.

Voldemort creyó que iría a la torre de Ravenclaw.

**-**** Sí, buen razonamiento Potter ****-****dijo Severus, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que se percató que todos lo observaban****-****. Bueno, lo fue ****-****agregó nervioso ante tantas miradas. **

**-**** Oh, es que nosotros lo sabemos, solo estamos sorprendidos que lo admitieras ****-****dijo Bill con una sonrisa. **

Ahí estaba, un hecho sólido, un lugar por donde empezar. Voldemort había colocado a Alecto Carrow en la sala común de Ravenclaw, y sólo podía haber una explicación: Voldemort temía que Harry ya supiese que su Horrocrux estaba conectado a esa Casa.

Pero el único objeto que alguien parecía asociar con Ravenclaw era la diadema perdida… ¿y cómo podía ser el Horrocrux la diadema? ¿Cómo era posible que Voldemort, un Slytherin, hubiera encontrado la diadema que había esquivado a generaciones de Ravenclaws?

**-**** Porque el Señor Oscuro es más astuto que los Ravenclaw ****-****dijo Severus****-****. Él puede encontrar algo que nadie más puede hacerlo. **

¿Quién le habría dicho dónde mirar, cuando nadie que hubiese visto la diadema estaba vivo para contarlo?

Nadie estaba vivo para contarlo…

**-**** No piensa que la Dama Gris sabe dónde está la diadema, ¿no? ****-****dijo McGonagall sorprendida por la revelación.**

**-**** Quizás, ella ha estado en este castillo casi tanto tiempo como ha existido ****-****respondió Dumbledore pensativo****-****. Sé que muchos le han preguntado sobre esto, pero nunca han obtenido respuesta…**

Bajo sus dedos, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

**-**** Tal vez debas mantener los ojos cerrados Potter, pareces pensar mejor de esa forma ****-****rió Draco.**

**-**** Tal deberías mejorar tus insultos, estás un poco cojo ****-****comentó Harry.**

**-**** Tienes razón, voy a tratar la próxima vez ****-****suspiró Draco. **

Saltó del pedestal y se apresuró por donde había venido, ahora en persecución de su última esperanza.

El sonido de cientos de personas avanzando hacia la Sala de los Menesteres fue haciéndose más elevado mientras regresaba hacia las escaleras de mármol. Los prefectos estaban gritando instrucciones, intentando llevar la cuenta de los estudiantes de sus propias casas; había muchos empujones y gritos. Harry vio a Zacharias Smith derribando a estudiantes de primer año para llegar al principio de la cola.

**-**** ¡Que imbécil! ****-****dijo Ginny entre dientes.**

**-**** ¡Estúpido cobarde! ****-****secundó Ron. **

**-**** Realmente debemos probar uno de nuestros productos con él ****-****dijo Fred. **

**-**** Por ofender al Ejército de Dumbledore ****-****añadió George.**

**-**** ¿Ese tipo está en el Ejército de Dumbledore? ****-****Dijo Sirius viéndose sorprendido****-****. ¿No es un Slytherin?**

**-**** ¡Por favor! ****-****Draco rodó los ojos****-****. Es un Hufflepuff… un idiota sin valentía, también. **

**-**** Hufflepuff ¿eh?, ¿Qué decías Tonks? ****-****dijo Sirius girando hacia Tonks con una sonrisa que se esfumó de su rostro tan pronto como la vio. Ella estaba seria y enojada por aquel comportamiento. **

**-**** Que ese muchacho no merece estar en nuestra casa ****-****dijo Tonks****-****. ¡Él no muestra ninguna de las cualidades de las que estamos orgullosos!**

Aquí y allá estudiantes más jóvenes estaban llorando, mientras los mayores llamaban desesperados a amigos o hermanos.

Harry avistó una figura de un blanco perlado deslizándose por el vestíbulo de entrada hacia abajo, y gritó tan fuerte como pudo por encima del clamor.

—¡Nick! ¡NICK! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

**-**** Pensé que ibas a hablar con la Dama Gris, ella te sería más útil ahora ****-****dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.**

**-**** Ni siquiera sé quién es la Dama Gris ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Voy a necesitar la ayuda de Nick para encontrarla **

**-**** Oh… no creo que eso le guste a Nick ****-****Sirius rió entre dientes. **

Se abrió paso entre la marea de estudiantes, finalmente alcanzando la base de las escaleras, donde Nick Casi Decapitado, fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, estaba esperándole.

—¡Harry! ¡Mi querido muchacho!

Nick intentó agarrar las manos de Harry con las suyas. Harry sintió como si las hubieran metido en agua congelada.

—Nick, tienes que ayudarme. ¿Quién es el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw?

Nick Casi Decapitado pareció sorprendido y un poco ofendido.

**-**** Te lo dije ****-****Sirius lanzó una carcajada junto con otros. **

—La Dama Gris, por supuesto; pero si son servicios fantasmales lo que necesitas…

—Tiene que ser ella… ¿sabes dónde está?

—Veamos…

La cabeza de Nick se tambaleó un poco en su gorguera al girar de aquí a allá, mirando por encima de las cabezas del tropel de estudiantes.

—Es esa de allí, Harry, la joven con el pelo largo.

Harry miró en la dirección que indicaba el dedo transparente de Nick y vio un fantasma alto, que pilló a Harry mirándola, levantó las cejas y se alejó por una pared sólida.

**-**** Uhm, obviamente ella no quiere hablar contigo ****-****dijo Hermione. **

Harry corrió tras ella. Una vez en la puerta del pasillo por el que había desaparecido, la vio llegando al final, todavía deslizándose con fluidez, alejándose.

—¡Eh… espere… vuelva!

Ella accedió a parar, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Harry notó que era hermosa, con el pelo largo hasta las caderas y capa hasta los pies, pero también parecía altiva y orgullosa.

**-**** No veo como eso le impida ser hermosa ****-****dijo Draco.**

**-**** ¿Qué pasa?, parece que el pequeño _Draky_ tiene un enamoramiento con la Dama Gris ****-****bromeó George. **

**-**** No ****-****Draco resopló, sus mejillas con un tono rosa, aunque no mentía era claro que los demás no pensaban así. **

**-**** No creo que sea eso ****-****Sirius dijo****-****. Puede ser que estuviera pensando en su madre… ella siempre se ve altiva y orgullosa. **

**-**** No es eso ****-****Draco volvió a resoplar, pero esta vez sí mentía. **

Al acercarse, la reconoció como el fantasma junto al que había pasado varias veces por los pasillos, pero con quien nunca había hablado.

—¿Usted es la Dama Gris?

Ella asintió, pero no habló.

—¿El fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw?

—Eso es correcto.

Su tono no era alentador.

—Por favor, necesito algo de ayuda. Necesito saber cualquier cosa que pueda contarme sobre la diadema perdida.

Una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios.

—Me temo —dijo, girándose para marcharse—, que no puedo ayudarte.

**-**** ¡Argh! ¡Eso es molesto! ****-****Ron resopló****-****. Obviamente sabe algo, ya que está sonriendo de esa forma**

—¡ESPERE!

No había tenido intención de gritar, pero el enfado y el pánico amenazaban con abrumarlo. Miró a su reloj mientras ella estaba suspendida delante. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para la medianoche.

**Todos se pusieron nerviosos, casi no quedaba tiempo para encontrar el horrocrux, y aún tenía que encontrar un medio de destruirlos. También pensaban lo improbable que sería para ellos hacerlo antes que inicie la batalla. **

—Es urgente —dijo con fiereza—. Si esa diadema está en Hogwarts, tengo que encontrarla, rápido.

—No eres el primer estudiante que codicia la diadema —dijo desdeñosa—. Generaciones de estudiantes me han importunado…

—¡Esto no tiene que ver con sacar mejores notas! —le gritó Harry—. Es sobre Voldemort, derrotar a Voldemort, ¿o es que eso no le interesa?

Ella no se podía sonrojar, pero sus transparentes mejillas se volvieron más opacas, y su voz sonó acalorada cuando respondió: —Por supuesto, ¿cómo te atreves a sugerir…?

—Bueno, ¡entonces ayúdeme!

La compostura el fantasma se estaba resquebrajando.

—No… no es un asunto de… —tartamudeó—. La diadema de mi…

**-**** ¡De la madre! ****-****dijeron varios****-****. Es la hija de Rowena.**

**-**** Hmm… siempre me pregunté si ella lo era ****-****dijo Dumbledore pensativo.**

**Percy no parecía realmente escuchar esto, él estaba más interesado en lo que La Dama Gris tenía que decir, así que continuó leyendo. **

—¿Su madre?

Ella pareció enfadada consigo misma.

**-**** Obvio, era algo que se había mantenido en secreto durante siglos****-****Dijo Fred****-****.Ella odiaría que se esparciera con facilidad. **

—Cuando vivía —dijo con rigidez—. Era Helena Ravenclaw.

—¿Usted es su hija? Pero entonces, debe saber lo que pasó con ella.

—Aunque la diadema otorga sabiduría —dijo con un obvio esfuerzo de recuperar la compostura—, dudo que aumente mucho tus posibilidades de derrotar al mago que se hace llamar Lord…

**-**** ¿Iba a decir su nombre? ****-****preguntó Ron sorprendido.**

**-**** Ciertamente parece ser ****-****dijo Dumbledore. **

**-**** Pero no sé de qué se sorprenden, ella está muerta, no es como si tuviera que temer ahora ****-****dijo Ginny. **

—¡Ya se lo he dicho, no me interesa llevarla! —dijo Harry con fiereza—. No hay tiempo de explicarlo, pero si Hogwarts le importa, si quiere ver a Voldemort acabado, ¡tiene que decirme todo lo que sepa sobre la diadema!

Ella se quedó totalmente inmóvil, flotando en medio del aire, mirándole fijamente, y un sentimiento de desesperación engulló a Harry. Por supuesto, si ella hubiese sabido algo, se lo habría contado a Flitwick o Dumbledore, que seguramente le habrían hecho la misma pregunta.

**-**** Bueno, no lo he hecho, pero Filius definitivamente tuvo que ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Pero eso no quiere decir que ella se lo habría dicho…o a cualquiera. He descubierto que ella es una persona muy reservada… No creo que compartiera ese tipo de información con facilidad. **

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a girar para marcharse cuando ella habló en voz baja.

—Le robé la diadema a mi madre.

**-**** Y dudo que alguien admitiera hacer eso ****-****añadió Draco pensativamente.**

—¿Usted… hizo qué?

—Robé la diadema —repitió Helena Ravenclaw en un susurro—. Buscaba hacerme más lista, más importante que mi madre. Hui con ella.

**-**** Eso me parece una tontería ****-****Hermione frunció el ceño. **

**-**** Debe ser difícil salir fuera de la sombra de la madre ****-****dijo Remus****-****. Una de las brujas más brillantes que jamás ha existido y que ha sido tan importante en la historia… hubiera sido difícil siempre estar en comparación… la expectativa es grande. **

**-**** Debes tenerlo en cuenta Mione, para cualquiera de nosotros es probable sentirse así ****-****bromeó Fred**

No sabía cómo había conseguido ganarse su confianza y no preguntó, simplemente escuchó, firme, mientras ella continuaba.

—Dicen que mi madre nunca admitió que la diadema se había perdido, sino que pretendió que todavía la tenía. Ocultó la pérdida, mi espantosa traición, incluso a los demás fundadores de Hogwarts.

**-**** ¿Fue por orgullo o porque no quería que los demás se enterasen de lo que hizo su hija? ****-****murmuró Bill.**

**-**** ¿Por qué no le preguntas a La Dama Gris a ver si te lo dice? ****-****Charlie le sugirió a su hermano. **

»Entonces mi madre cayó enferma… de muerte. A pesar de mi traición, estaba desesperada por verme una vez más. Envió a un hombre que hacía mucho me había amado, aunque yo había desdeñado sus atenciones, a que me encontrase. Sabía que él no descansaría hasta haberme encontrado.

Harry esperó. Ella respiró profundamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Me rastreó hasta el bosque en el que me ocultaba. Cuando rechacé volver con él, se puso violento. El Barón siempre fue un hombre de temperamento fuerte. Furioso ante mi rechazo, celoso de mi libertad, me apuñaló.

**-**** ¡Ouch! Eso sí que apesta ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** Una manera inútil de morir ****-**** agregó George.**

—¿El Barón? ¿Quiere decir…?

—El Barón Sanguinario, sí

**-**** Merlín, no me extraña que ese hombre nunca me agradara ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** Pensé que era porque era un Slytherin ****-****dijo Remus. **

**-**** Bueno sí, pero aún así… lo detesto más por apuñalar a una bella dama como ella ****-****Sirius se encogió de hombros. **

—dijo la Dama Gris, y apartó la capa que llevaba para descubrir una herida oscura en su pecho blanco—. Cuando vio lo que había hecho, se vio abrumado por los remordimientos. Cogió el arma que se había llevado mi vida, y la usó para matarse. Después de todos estos siglos, aún lleva sus cadenas como un acto de penitencia… como debe ser —añadió amargamente.

**-**** ¿Y cuál es el castigo para alguien que roba y luego se niega a ver a su madre enferma_ ****-****preguntó Ginny. **

—¿Y… y la diadema?

—Se quedó donde yo la había escondido cuando oí al Barón avanzar tropezando por el bosque, yendo hacia mí, oculta en el interior de un árbol hueco.

—¿Un árbol hueco? —repitió Harry— ¿Qué árbol? ¿Dónde fue eso?

—Un bosque en Albania. Un lugar solitario que creí fuera del alcance de mi madre.

**-**** Albania ****-****suspiró Dumbledore y sacudió la cabeza. Siempre había sabido que tenía que tener un significado detrás de Voldemort para que él vaya cuando estaba débil pero nunca hubiera imaginado algo así. **

—Albania —repitió Harry. El sentido estaba surgiendo milagrosamente de la confusión, y ahora entendió por qué le estaba contando lo que le había negado a Dumbledore y Flitwick

**-**** ¡Ajá! Supuse que había una razón para que mencionaras siempre Albania ****-****Bill rió. **

—. Ya le ha contado a alguien esta historia, ¿verdad? ¿Otro estudiante?

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

—No tenía… ni idea… Era adulador. Parecía… entender… comprender…

Sí, pensó Harry. Tom Ryddle ciertamente había entendido el deseo de Helena Ravenclaw de poseer fabulosos objetos sobre los que tenía pocos derechos.

**Algunos concordaron con los pensamientos de Harry. **

—Bueno, no es la primera persona a la que Ryddle le sonsaca cosas —murmuró Harry—. Podía ser encantador cuando quería…

Así que Voldemort había sido capaz de sonsacarle la localización de la diadema perdida a la Dama Gris. Había viajado a aquel bosque remoto y recuperado la diadema de su escondite, quizás tan pronto como abandonó Hogwarts, antes incluso de haber empezado a trabajar en Borgin y Burkes.

**-**** Estoy seguro que hubiera buscado la diadema tan pronto como pudo ****-****Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo. **

¿Y no le habrían parecido aquellos retirados bosques albaneses un excelente refugio cuando, mucho después, Voldemort había necesitado un lugar donde esconderse, sin ser molestado, durante diez largos años?

Pero la diadema, una vez se convirtió en su valioso Horrocrux, no había sido abandonada en ese modesto árbol… No, la diadema había vuelto en secreto a su verdadero hogar, y Voldemort debía haberla puesto allí…

**-**** Pero, ¿Dónde lo puso? ****-****preguntó Bill.**

**-**** No tengo idea ****-****dijo Harry. **

**-**** Espero que el Harry del libro sepa más ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** También yo ****-****concordó Harry.**

**-**** ¿De verdad crees que lo haya movido del árbol? ¿No hubiera sido más seguro que cualquier lugar? ****-****Preguntó Hermione****-****. Quiero decir, al menos no tendría demasiada conexión con Voldemort. **

**-**** Tienes razón, pero no creo que Voldemort pensara que un árbol tenga el suficiente prestigio para albergar un horrocrux ****-****Dijo Dumbledore. **

—¡…la noche que vino a pedir trabajo! —dijo Harry, acabando su pensamiento.

**-**** Es lo que pensaba ****-****Dumbledore frunció el ceño. **

**-**** ¿De qué estoy hablando? ****-****preguntó Harry.**

**-**** Voldemort había deseado trabajar en Hogwarts … ****-****Dumbledore comenzó a explicar.**

**-**** ¡De ninguna forma! ****-****Varios palidecieron ante la sola idea.**

**-**** Me temo que es cierto ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

**-**** ¿Qué trabajo quería? ****-****cuestionó Fred a sabiendas. **

**-**** Defensa contra las artes oscuras ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Y sí, fue él quien puso la maldición al curso, por lo que no he tenido el mismo profesor más de un año. **

—¿Perdón?

—¡Ocultó la diadema en el castillo, la noche que le pidió a Dumbledore que le dejara dar clase! —dijo Harry. Decirlo en voz alta le permitió darle sentido a todo—. ¡Debió esconder la diadema al ir, o volver, al despacho de Dumbledore! Pero merecía la pena intentar obtener el trabajo, de lograrlo podría haber tenido oportunidad de robar también la espada de Gryffindor… ¡gracias, gracias!

**-**** La espada de Gryffindor no estaba en mi oficina hasta que tú lo sacaste del sombrero ****-****le informó Dumbledore****-****. Y creo que podría añadir que el sombrero seleccionador era la _madre_ de las posesiones de Gryffindor por lo que podría haber estado detrás de él también. **

**-**** Pero el sombrero podía pensar por sí mismo ¿No sería una tontería convertirlo en un horrocrux? ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** Sí, y yo no creo que él la usaría ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Pero Voldemort ha hecho muchas cosas tontas en estos libros, en primer lugar fue hacer los horrocrux, por lo que no diría que está por encima de cualquiera. **

Harry la dejó allí flotando, con expresión absolutamente desconcertada. Al girar en una esquina para volver al vestíbulo de entrada, comprobó su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche, y aunque sabía lo que era el último Horrocrux, no estaba más cerca de descubrir dónde estaba…

Generaciones de estudiantes habían fallado en la búsqueda de la diadema; eso sugería que no estaba en la torre de Ravenclaw… pero si no estaba allí, ¿dónde? ¿Qué escondite había encontrado Tom Ryddle dentro del castillo de Hogwarts, que creía que permanecería secreto para siempre?

**-**** La cámara secreta ****-****Ginny sugirió.**

**-**** Eso es muy cierto ****-****dijo Dumbledore pensativo.**

**-**** Pero usted piensa que no está ahí ****-****observó Ginny.**

**-**** No, yo pienso que Voldemort no guardaría los secretos que ha descubierto en el mismo lugar ****-****Dijo Dumbledore****-****. además él sabía que si su diario iba a ser utilizado alguna vez eso los llevaría a la cámara.**

**Ginny se estremeció, no quería pensar en el diario ni la estúpida cámara. Harry le agarró la mano y ella se sintió relajada. **

Perdido en desesperada especulación, Harry giró en una esquina, pero había dado sólo unos pocos pasos en el nuevo pasillo cuando la ventana a su izquierda se rompió en añicos con un estrépito ensordecedor. Cuando saltó a un lado, un cuerpo gigante voló a través de la ventana y golpeó la pared opuesta.

Algo grande y peludo se separó, gimoteando, de lo que había llegado y se lanzó hacia Harry.

**-**** ¡Dios mio! ¡¿Qué es?! ****-****Molly gimió pero inmediatamente se sintió mejor cuando Percy resopló antes de leer. **

—¡Hagrid! —bramó Harry,

**-**** ¡Sí Hagrid! ****-****vitorearon, pero Harry no era uno de ellos. Parecía que casi todo el mundo parecía aliviado de que él estuviera ahí… él estaba muy preocupado de perder a alguien más. **

rechazando las atenciones de Fang, el gran danés, cuando la enorme figura barbuda se puso en pie—. ¿Qué…?

—¡Harry, estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí!

Hagrid se agachó, le dio a Harry un rápido abrazo que casi le parte las costillas, y corrió de vuelta hacia la ventana hecha añicos.

**-**** Hace rival de sus abrazos destroza huesos Sra. Weasley ****-****Harry le sonrió, y ella se vio entre orgullosa y avergonzada. **

—¡Buen chico, Grawpy!

**-**** Supongo que ese es su medio hermano ****-****murmuró Charlie, sus labios torciéndose hacia arriba en una sonrisa. **

—bramó a través del agujero en la ventana—. ¡Te veo en un momento, qué buen chico!

Detrás de Harry, en la noche oscura, Harry vio ráfagas de luz en la distancia y oyó un extraño grito agudo. Bajó la mirada a su reloj: era medianoche. La batalla había empezado.

**Todos se estremecieron ante eso.**

—Caray, Harry —jadeó Hagrid—, este es, ¿eh? El momento de luchar.

—Hagrid, ¿de dónde vienes?

—Escuché a quién-tú-ya-sabes en la cueva —dijo Hagrid ceñudo—. La voz se oye lejos, ¿sabes? "Tienen hasta medianoche para entregarme a Potter". Supe que debía estar allí, imaginé lo que debería estar sucediendo. Baja, Fang. Así que hemos venido a unirnos, Grawpy, Fang y yo. Nos abrimos paso por el linde del bosque, Grawpy nos llevaba, a mí y Fang. Le dije que me dejase en el castillo, así que me tiró por la ventana, bendito sea. No es exactamente lo que quería decir, pero… ¿dónde están Ron y Hermione?

**-**** Aww, Hagrid los aprecia****-****Harry rió y algunos se le unieron.**

—Esa —dijo Harry—, es realmente una buena pregunta. Vamos.

Se movieron a prisa por el pasillo, con Fang siguiéndolos patoso. Harry podía oír movimientos a lo largo del pasillo: pasos de gente corriendo, gritos; a través de las ventanas, podía ver más destellos de luz en los oscuros terrenos.

**Molly apretó la cintura de Arthur, temiendo por su seguridad. **

—¿A dónde vamos? —dijo Hagrid sin aliento, sus pasos resonaban, pegados a los talones a Harry, haciendo temblar las tablas.

—No lo sé exactamente —dijo Harry, haciendo otro giro aleatorio—, pero Ron y Hermione deben estar por aquí en algún sitio…

Las primeras bajas de la batalla ya estaban desparramadas en el siguiente pasillo:

**La frase puso en tensión a todos, preguntándose qué significaba eso de las _primeras bajas_, temiendo que sean personas.**

dos gárgolas de piedra

**Oh, todo el mundo dejó**** escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero no podían relajarse de verdad… quizás no eran personas en ese momento, pero no había manera en que esta guerra terminara sin bajas reales en el futuro. **

que normalmente guardaban la entrada a la sala de profesores habían sido destrozadas por una maldición que había entrado por una ventana rota. Sus restos se arrastraban débilmente en el suelo, y cuando Harry saltó sobre una de las cabezas sin cuerpo, esta gimió ligeramente.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí… simplemente me quedaré aquí desmenuzada…

**-**** Bueno, honestamente ¿Quién se va a fijar en la cabeza de una estatua en un momento como ese? ****-****preguntó Tonks rodando los ojos.**

Su fea cara de piedra hizo pensar a Harry en el busto de mármol de Rowena Ravenclaw en la casa de Xenophilius, adornado con ese alocado tocado… y después en la estatua de la torre de Ravenclaw, con la diadema de piedra sobre los rizos blancos…

Y cuando llegó al final del pasillo, el recuerdo de una tercera figura de piedra volvió a él,

**-**** ¿Qué estatua es esa? ****-****preguntó Fred.**

**-**** No sé ****-****respondió Harry. **

una de un viejo brujo, uno en cuya cabeza el mismo Harry había colocado una peluca y una deslucida diadema. La conmoción recorrió a Harry con el calor del whisky de fuego, y casi tropezó.

Sabía, por lo menos, dónde le estaba esperando el Horrocrux.

**-**** Bueno, es bueno saber que el Harry del libro es más inteligente de lo que eres ahora ****-****dijo George.**

**-**** No creo que inteligente sea la palabra correcta, solo he vivido más aventuras ****-****dijo Harry.**

**-**** Bien, si no quieres ser más inteligente en el futuro, ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirte? ****-****rió George **

Tom Ryddle, que no confiaba en nadie y trabajaba sólo, podía haber sido tan arrogante como para asumir que él, y sólo él, había penetrado en los misterios más profundos del castillo de Hogwarts.

**-**** Su arrogancia lo ha hecho vulnerable ****-****dijo Remus.**

**-**** Tal vez… pero me atrevería a decir que todos tenemos debilidades de las cuales no nos damos cuenta ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

Por supuesto, Dumbledore y Flitwick, esos estudiantes modelo, nunca habían puesto un pie ese lugar concreto, pero él, Harry, se había desviado del camino habitual en sus días de colegio… había al menos un lugar secreto que él y Voldemort conocían, que Dumbledore nunca había descubierto…

**-**** No me gusta que te compares con Voldemort, Harry. ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? ****-****dijo Ginny.**

**-**** Lo siento ****-****Harry frunció el ceño****-****. Tampoco me gusta a mí. **

Fue devuelto a la realidad por la profesora Sprout, que pasó con estruendo llevando detrás a Neville

**-**** Bueno, es no es impactante, Neville será capaz de manejar las plantas tan bien como Sprout lo hace ****-****Ginny murmuró para sí. **

y a una media docena más de alumnos, todos con orejeras y lo que parecía ser grandes plantas en macetas.

—¡Mandrágoras! —bramó Neville a Harry por encima del hombro mientras corría—. Vamos a lanzarlas por las paredes… ¡no les va a gustar!

**-**** Solo espero que no alcance a alguno de nuestro bando ****-****se inquietó Molly.**

**-**** Estoy segura que no ****-****McGonagall le aseguró. **

Harry sabía a donde ir. Avanzó más rápido, con Hagrid y Fang corriendo tras él. Pasaron retrato tras retrato, y las figuras pintadas corrieron lateralmente con ellos, brujas y magos con gorgueras y calzones, con armaduras y capas, apretándose en los lienzos de los otros, gritando noticias de otras partes del castillo. Cuando alcanzaron el final de ese pasillo, todo el castillo se sacudió, y Harry supo, cuando un jarrón gigante salió volando de su pedestal con fuerza explosiva, que era por la presión de encantamientos más siniestros que los de los profesores y la Orden.

**-**** Entonces, ¿Dices que la magia negra es más poderosa que la luz? ****-****cuestionó Draco.**

**-**** No**

—¡Todo está bien, Fang, todo está bien! —gritó Hagrid, pero el enorme gran danés se había dado a la fuga cuando astillas de vajilla volaron como metralla por el aire. Hagrid corrió pesadamente tras el aterrorizado perro, dejando a Harry solo.

**-**** No debió traer a Fang ****-****Ron sacudió la cabeza****-****. Es un cobarde y dudo que pudiera hacer algo.**

Siguió adelante por los pasillos temblorosos, con la varita alerta, y recorriendo la longitud del pasillo, el pequeño caballero pintado, Sir Cardigan, se lanzaba de cuadro en cuadro junto a Harry, con la armadura resonando con un ruido metálico, gritando con ánimo, con su pequeño y gordo pony a medio galope por detrás.

—¡Fanfarrones y granujas, perros y bribones, sácalos de aquí, Harry Potter, échalos!

**-**** Wow, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sir Cardigan ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** ¿Quién es Sir Cardigan? ****-****cuestionó Arthur, quien parecía el único que no sabía ya que los más jóvenes parecías saber quién era. **

**-**** Era el cuadro que protegía la entrada después que este idiota arañara a la Sra. Gorda ****-****dijo George fulminando a Sirius.**

**-**** Gracias por eso amigo, ese tipo estaba loco ****-****añadió Fred.**

**-**** Lo era ****-****dijo Percy****-****. Cambiaba constantemente la contraseña y nunca me escuchaba sobre cómo debía ser ****-****gruñó**

Harry se lanzó por una curva y encontró a Fred y a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, incluyendo a Lee Jordan y Hannah Abbott, en pie delante de otro pedestal vacío, cuya estatua había ocultado un pasadizo secreto. **-**** ¿No estoy ahí? ****-****preguntó George. **

**-**** Probablemente tuvimos que separarnos ****-****Respondió Fred, ambos se miraron y palidecieron. No les gustó la idea de tener que separarse ya que siempre habían pensado que si les tocaba luchar lo harían juntos. **

**-**** En vista que ambos conocen los pasajes secretos del Castillo, tendría sentido que se separaran ****-****dijo Arthur, pero un nudo incómodo cayó en su estómago, algo que parecía que todos los Weasley sentían ante esa idea. **

Sus varitas estaban listas y estaban escuchando en el oculto agujero.

—¡Menuda nochecita! —gritó Fred cuando el castillo se sacudió otra vez, y Harry pasó a toda velocidad, eufórico y aterrorizado en igual medida. Se lanzó por otro pasillo y entonces vio lechuzas por todas partes, y la señora Norris estaba siseando e intentando espantarlas con las zarpas, sin duda para devolverlas a su lugar apropiado…

**-**** Estúpido gato ****-****McGonagall meneó la cabeza mientras los demás la observaban extrañados. **

**-**** ¡No le gusta el gato! ****-****dijo Sirius en shock.**

**-**** ¿Me estás diciendo que a ti te gustan todos los perros? ****-****McGonagall alzó una ceja.**

**-**** Nosotros… no a todos ****-****admitió Sirius.**

**-**** Entonces, no debería sorprenderlo que no me guste ese gato ****-****respondió. **

—¡Potter!

Aberforth Dumbledore estaba bloqueando el siguiente pasillo, con la varita lista.

—¡Tengo a cientos de chicos haciendo escándalo en mi bar, Potter!

**-****Así que fue hasta ahí a gritarle a Harry ****-****Fred rió. **

**-**** Creo que ha venido a luchar ****-****Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza. **

—Lo sé, estamos evacuando —dijo Harry—. Voldemort está…

—… atacando porque no te han entregado, sí —dijo Aberforth—, no estoy sordo, todo Hogsmeade lo oyó.

**-**** Eso fue una tontería de Voldemort ****-****dijo Bill****-****. Estoy seguro que hay más personas en Hogsmeade hartos de los mortífagos que están en su pueblo todo el tiempo… hay quienes quieren luchar y ahora él les ha avisado. **

**-**** ¿De verdad piensas que les gustaría pelear? ****-****preguntó Fleur****-****. ¿Ello no tendrán miedo de ayudar?**

**-**** Oh, estoy seguro que van a temer ****-****concedió Bill****-****. Pero también estoy seguro que van a querer pelear. **

¿Y no se les ocurrió a ninguno tomar a algunos Slytherins como rehenes? Hay hijos de los mortífagos a los que han mandado a ponerse a salvo. ¿No habría sido un poco más inteligente dejarlos aquí?

**-**** Él tiene un punto, los mortífagos hubieran sido más cautelosos si aún hubiéramos estado en el castillo ****-****dijo Draco. **

**-**** No lo hubiera detenido ****-****dijo Severus****-****. Hay muy pocos que estarían dispuestos a desobedecer las órdenes del Señor Oscuro… si ira sería terrible. **

**-**** Además no es algo que me gustaría hacer ****-****dijo Harry****-****. No podría dejar a gente inocente como rehén solo para que me sirvan de escudo. **

**-**** Compañero, acabas de decir que los Sly son inocentes ****-****le dijo Ron.**

**-**** Er… supongo que sí ****-****dijo un poco sorprendido de sí mismo****-****. Pero lo son, ¿no? La mayoría de ellos no han hecho nada. Claro que podrían llegar a ser tan maniáticos como sus padres, pero ahora son solo niños.**

**-**** ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi mejor amigo? ****-****preguntó Ron. **

**Hermione rodó los ojos ****-****. Harry tiene razón Ron, no hay razón alguna para culparlos por hechos que aún no han realizado. Si él no hubiera asumido al inicio que todos los Sly están _podridos _entonces la rivalidad de Gryffindor y Slytherin no hubiera sida tan mala y las cosas podrían a ver terminado de otra manera. **

**-**** Ya, pero los Sly solo podrían habernos dejado de lado ****-****Ron rodó los ojos****-****, ustedes saben que Malfoy nos buscaba pelea… si no se hubiera acercado a nosotros ni siquiera le hubiéramos hablado. **

**-**** Oh sí, estoy seguro de que eso sea cierto ****-****Severus rodó los ojos****-****. Estoy seguro que…**

**-**** En realidad tiene razón ****-****admitió Draco****-****. No estoy seguro de si yo empezaba cada pelea, pero estoy seguro que no fui el único…**

**-**** Hm… Eres menos parecido a tu padre de lo que pensaba ****-****le dijo Severus a Harry, quien parecía haber sido insultado (recordando también que Sirius se lo había mencionado no hace mucho tiempo).**

**-**** Eso es casi un cumplido ****-****Remus rodó los ojos****-****. James y Sirius tenían una manía de maldecir a casi todos los Slytherin que veían… especialmente a Severus. **

**-**** ¿Y tú qué Lupin? Me parece recordar que también estabas junto a ellos ****-****le respondió Severus con amargura. **

**-**** Si tuvieras algo de cerebro recordarías que en aquellos tiempos no tenías más que unos cuantos amigos contigo ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** El punto es, ****-****Remus habló en voz alta mientras sostenía a Sirius del hombro.**

**-**** ¿Mi padre realmente hechizaba a las personas por ser simplemente de Slytherin? ****-****Harry frunció el ceño. **

**-**** Eso era más idea mía que la de tu padre ****-****Sirius suspiró****-**** Odiaba Slytherin, me recordaba mucho a mi familia. No diría que James era forzado pero generalmente era yo quien iniciaba todo.**

**-**** Oh… bueno ****-****Harry suspiró y luego le hizo una seña a Percy para que continuara leyendo. **

—Eso no habría detenido a Voldemort —dijo Harry—, y su hermano nunca lo habría hecho.

Aberforth gruñó y se encaminó en dirección contraria.

Su hermano nunca lo habría hecho… Bueno, era la verdad, pensó Harry mientras volvía a correr: Dumbledore, que había defendido a Snape durante tanto tiempo, nunca habría exigido rescate por los prisioneros…

**-**** Nunca lo pensé ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Al igual que tú, no quiero gente inocente en peligro de esa forma. **

Y entonces derrapó en una última curva y con un grito de alivio mezclado con furia, los vio. Ron y Hermione

**-**** ¡Oh, Gracias a Merlín! ****-****dijo Molly junto a los demás, especialmente Ron y Hermione que parecían estar reviviendo el momento. **

, ambos con los brazos llenos de grandes objetos curvados, sucios y amarillos, y Ron con una escoba bajo el brazo.

**-**** Bueno, sin duda alguna estuvimos en la cámara ****-****rió Ron****-****. y parece que valió la pena. **

**-**** Espera un momento, ¿Cómo has podido abrir la cámara? ****-****preguntó Ginny****-****. Tienes que hablar pársel para hacerlo. **

**-**** Er… ****-****Ron no pudo responder. **

**-**** Creo que la mejor manera para saberlo es dejar que Percy siga leyendo ****-****señaló Hermione. **

—¿Dónde demonios han estado? —gritó Harry.

—La Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Ron.

—Cámara… ¿qué? —dijo Harry.

—¡Fue Ron, todo idea de Ron! —dijo Hermione sin aliento

**-****¿De verdad? ****-****dijo Ron viéndose complacido. **

—. ¿No fue absolutamente brillante? Ahí estábamos, después de irnos, y le dije a Ron que aunque encontrásemos otro, ¿cómo nos íbamos a deshacer de él? ¡Todavía no nos habíamos ocupado de la copa! ¡Y entonces se acordó de él! ¡En el basilisco!

**-**** ¡El basilisco! ****-****varios quedaron sin aliento.**

**-**** Por supuesto ****-****dijo Arthur. **

**-**** ¿Me está diciendo que hay un cadáver de un basilisco en alguna parte de la escuela? ****-****le dijo Molly a Dumbledore. **

**-**** Sí, yo no sé cómo llegar a la cámara ya que no hablo pársel y no deseaba preguntarle a Harry que me acompañe ****-****respondió****-****. Pero no creo que cualquier estudiante se cruce con los restos del basilisco por accidente. **

**-**** Además parece que es algo bueno que el basilisco siga abajo, por que lo necesitaremos para destruir los horrocruxes ****-****dijo Hermione. **

—¿Qué dem…?

—Algo para terminar con los Horrocruxes —dijo Ron simplemente,

Los ojos de Harry bajaron a los objetos en brazos de Ron y Hermione, grandes colmillos curvados; arrancados, se dio cuenta ahora, de la calavera de un basilisco muerto.

**-**** Tengan cuidado con esas cosas ****-****se inquietó Molly****-****. No creo que haya un feniz alrededor para que pueda ayudarlos. **

—¿Pero cómo entrasteis allí? —preguntó, mirando de los colmillos a Ron—. ¡Se necesita hablar lengua pársel!

—¡Lo hizo!

**-**** ¿Hablé pársel? ****-****se preguntó Ron sorprendido****-****. ¿Cómo?**

**-**** No importa cómo, lo importante es que has hecho un trabajo realmente brillante ****-****dijo Charlie. **

**-**** Exacto, distribuiste tu tiempo sabiamente ****-****dijo Percy****-****. Encontraste una manera de destruir los horrocruxes, mientras Harry se enteraba de otro horrocrux, eso es bueno. **

**-**** Gracias ****-****respondió Ron con las orejas rojas. **

—susurró Hermione—. ¡Enséñaselo, Ron!

Ron hizo un horrible y estrangulado sonido siseante.

—Es lo que hiciste para abrir el guardapelo —le dijo a Harry disculpándose

**-**** Ya veo… ****-****dijo Ron, al parecer recordaba lo que Harry dijo en esa ocasión, todas sus memorias se habían grabado. **

—. Tuve que probar varias veces hasta que sonó bien, pero —se encogió de hombros con modestia—, al final entramos.

—¡Estuvo increíble! —dijo Hermione—. ¡Increíble!

**-**** Parece que le has impresionado Ronny ****-****Fred rió****-****. Creo que es hora que empieces a _moverte_. **

**-**** lo tomaré en cuenta ****-****Ron rió y abrazó a Hermione. **

—Entonces… —Harry estaba luchando para seguir el hilo de la historia—. Entonces…

—Entonces ya queda un Horrocrux menos —dijo Ron, y sacó los restos destrozados de la copa de Hufflepuff de debajo de su chaqueta—. Hermione le clavó el colmillo. Me pareció que debía ser ella. Todavía no había tenido el placer.

**-**** Oh sí, estoy seguro que habrá sido un placer ****-****Hermione rodó los ojos. **

**-**** Harry destruyó uno, yo también, ¡ya era hora _que movieras tu trasero_ y apuñalaras a uno! ****-****Ron rió entre dientes mientras Hermione se veía ofendida por el comentario. **

**-**** ¡Ronald Weasley, no quiero escuchar ese tipo de lenguaje saliendo de tu boca! ****-****reprendió Molly. **

—¡Genial! —gritó Harry.

—No fue nada —dijo Ron, aunque parecía encantado consigo mismo—. Así que, ¿qué novedades tienes?

Al decirlo, hubo una explosión por encima de sus cabezas. Los tres miraron hacia arriba mientras caía polvo del techo y se escuchaba un grito lejano.

**-**** No es momento de charlar, tienen que empezar a moverse ****-****dijo Remus. **

—Sé cómo es la diadema, y dónde está —dijo Harry, hablando con rapidez—. La escondió exactamente donde yo tenía mi viejo libro de Pociones,

**-**** ¿Por qué tuve que esconder mi viejo libro de pociones? ****-****Harry se vio tan confundido como los demás a excepción de Severus, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Podría ser posible que…? ¿Había alguna manera en la que Harry hubiera conseguido su viejo libro de pociones?. Aquel donde escribió todos los hechizos que había inventado. Ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado pero explicaría como es que ellos conocen alguno de los hechizos que había inventado. **

donde todo el mundo lleva siglos escondiendo cosas. Creyó que era el único que lo había encontrado. **-**** Si se trata de un lugar donde todo el mundo ha escondido cosas durante siglos, ¿Cómo iba a ser el único que lo conociera? ****-****preguntó Fred.**

**-**** Si se trata de la Sala de Menesteres, es posible que alguien pueda encontrarla para ocultar un objeto y después jamás encontrarla ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Quiero decir, que si bien escondes algo _ahí_ tú no sabes dónde. **

**-**** Podría ser ****-****admitió George. **

Vamos. Mientras las paredes temblaban otra vez, Harry los llevó de vuelta hacia la entrada tapiada y por la escalera que bajaba a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Estaba vacía salvo por tres personas: Ginny, Tonks

**-**** ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ****-****gimió Remus. **

**-**** Si pensaste que no estaría en la batalla… ****-****empezó Tonks.**

**-**** Sé que quieres luchar, pero ¿Y Teddy? ****-****Le dijo Remus y la ira de Tonks cedió. **

**-**** Creo que no puedo soportar la idea de esperar si sé que puedo ayudar ****-****Tonks sacudió la cabeza****-****. Así soy Remus.**

**-**** Lo sé ****-****Remus suspiró****-****. Vamos a querer luchar para hacer de este un lugar mejor para todos… para nuestro hijo. **

**-**** También me preocupa eso, Remus ****-****Tonks lo abrazó, pudo oír la vacilación en su voz, él temía perderla… o que ambos murieran y Teddy estaría solo.**

**Todos parecían temer aquello, ya que Teddy Remus Lupin era la razón por la que estaban en aquella sala, y que mejor motivo para cambiar el futuro que el que sus padres hayan muerto. **

y una bruja muy anciana que llevaba un apolillado sombrero, a quien Harry reconoció de inmediato como la abuela de Neville.

**-**** Bien, eso es bueno ****-****dijo McGonagall, intentando dejar la preocupación que sentía por lo que pueda pasarle a Remus y Tonks****-****. Ella será un buen elemento para la batalla.**

—Ah, Potter —dijo ella con sequedad como si hubiera estado esperando por él—. ¿Puedes decirnos lo que está sucediendo?

—¿Están todos bien? —dijeron Ginny y Tonks a la vez.

—Que yo sepa —dijo Harry—. ¿Todavía hay gente en el pasadizo que lleva a La Cabeza de Cerdo?

Sabía que la habitación no sería capaz de transformarse mientras todavía hubiese usuarios en ella.

**-**** Que mal… sería genial si la habitación pudiera salir utilizado al mismo tiempo por varias personas ****-****dijo Fred. **

—Yo fui la última en entrar —dijo la señora Longbottom—. Lo sellé. Creo que no es muy inteligente dejarlo abierto ahora que Aberforth ha abandonado su bar.

**-**** Muy inteligente de su parte ****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. No sería bueno que ellos descubrieran una forma para entrar en el castillo.**

¿Han visto a mi nieto?

—Está luchando —dijo Harry.

—Naturalmente —dijo la anciana señora con orgullo—. Perdónenme, debo ir y ayudarle.

Con sorprendente rapidez se marchó hacia las escaleras de piedra.

Harry miró a Tonks.

—Creía que se suponía que estabas con Teddy en la casa de tu madre.

—No podía aguantar no saber… —Tonks parecía angustiada—. Ella le cuidará… ¿has visto a Remus?

**Tonks gimió, como Molly, ella sabía que estaba en uno de los lugares más peligrosos y el temor por la seguridad de Remus se duplicó. **

—Tenía planeando liderar un grupo de luchadores en los terrenos…

Sin decir otra palabra, Tonks se marchó con rapidez.

—Ginny —dijo Harry—, lo siento, pero necesitamos que tú también te vayas. Sólo un momento. Después puedes volver a entrar.

**-**** Pues buena suerte con eso ****-****Ginny rió.**

**-**** ¡Arghh! ****-****Molly se quejó pero no discutió. **

**Ginny se veía encantada de dejar la sala de menesteres. **

**-**** Era de esperar…****-****Molly gruñó para sí****-****. Ginevra Weasley como algo te suceda en el libro juro que no serás capaz ni de hablar en la biblioteca de lo castigada que vas a estar. **

**Ginny suspiró, sabiendo que iba en serio, y rezó para que nada le pasara, ya era suficiente ser su bebé.**

—¡Y después puedes volver! —le gritó mientras la veía echar a correr por los escalones detrás de Tonks—. ¡Tienes que volver!

**Algunos rieron. **

**-**** Lo siento amigo, pero no hay manera que pase ****-****rió Ron****-****. Aún estoy sorprendido que se quedara en esa habitación.**

**-**** Quizás no me di cuenta que la batalla a iniciado ****-****respondió Ginny. **

—¡Espera un momento! —dijo Ron abruptamente—. ¡Nos hemos olvidado de alguien!

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Los elfos domésticos. Estarán todos abajo en las cocinas, ¿no?

—¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ordenarles luchar? —preguntó Harry.

**_Probablemente ayudarían _****-****pensó Remus pero el que lucharan con magos iba a ser difícil ya que iba en contra de su naturaleza, quizás simplemente sean asesinados si se metieran a luchar. **

—No —dijo Ron serio—. Quiero decir que deberíamos decirles que se marcharan. No queremos más Dobbys, ¿verdad? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros…

**Hermione giró para observar a Ron por el comentario, pero antes de decir nada Percy continuó leyendo con un tono de voz divertido. **

Se oyó estruendo cuando los colmillos de basilisco cayeron en cascada de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hacia Ron, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le besó de lleno en la boca. Ron arrojó los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del suelo.

**Todos reían con felicidad (Molly soltó un chillido feliz a verlos juntos en el libro también) mientras Ron y Hermione se sonrojaban, pero se veían satisfechos. Una vez más Percy no permitió que alguien lo interrumpiera. **

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry débilmente, y cuando no ocurrió nada excepto que Ron y Hermione se abrazaron el uno al otro con más firmeza y se tambalearon, elevó la voz—. ¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en medio de una guerra!

**-**** Oh, ¿No puedes irte, Potter? El hombre está ocupado ****-****Fred rió. **

**-**** Sí, Ron finalmente está teniendo un poco de acción y estás estorbando ****-****rió George. **

**-**** Él tiene suerte que Harry esté ahí y no ustedes dos ****-****señaló Ginny****-****. ¿Quién sabe lo que hubieran dicho?**

**-**** Es verdad ****-****los gemelos rieron. **

**-**** Era de esperar que Hermione diera el primer paso ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** No sé, Ron parece ya sabía que al decir lo de los elfos Hermione iba hacer lo que hizo… Creo que lo planeó todo ****-****Percy se echó a reír. **

**-**** Me pregunto si hubieras mostrado apoyo antes Hermione hubiera hecho eso antes ****-****reflexionó George. **

**-**** Oh, cállense ustedes dos ****-****se quejó Hermione que estaba sonrojada por todos los comentarios****-****. Ron y yo ya estamos juntos por lo que ese punto es discutible. Ahora Percy ten la amabilidad de seguir leyendo. **

**El tono usado le dio la pista a Percy que no era un pedido sino una orden y rápidamente se puso a leer. **

Ron y Hermione se separaron, con los brazos todavía alrededor del otro.

—Por eso —dijo Ron, que parecía que acababa de recibir un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una bludger—, es que es ahora o nunca, ¿no?

—¿Creen que puedan —gritó Harry—. Contenerse hasta que tengamos la diadema?

**-**** Ellos han esperado esto por años, yo creo que no van a poder esperar más ****-****George rió.**

—Sí… de verdad… lo siento —dijo Ron, y él y Hermione empezaron a recoger los colmillos, los dos ruborizados.

Cuando los tres volvieron al pasillo escaleras arriba, quedó claro que en los minutos que habían pasado en la Sala de los Menesteres la situación del castillo se había deteriorado severamente.

Las paredes y el techo temblaban más que nunca; el polvo llenaba el aire, y a través de la ventana más cercana, Harry vio ráfagas de luz verde y roja tan cerca de la base del castillo que supuso que los mortífagos debían estar a punto de entrar en él.

Mirando hacia abajo, Harry vio al gigante Grawp serpenteando entre ellos, balanceando lo que parecía ser una gárgola de piedra arrancada del techo y rugiendo su disgusto.

**-**** Parece que tener un gigante de nuestro lado puede ser útil ****-****concedió McGonagall****-****. Es decir, siempre y cuando él nos golpee.**

—¡Esperemos que pise a algunos! —dijo Ron mientras más gritos resonaban en las cercanías.

—¡Mientras no sea ninguno de los nuestros! —dijo una voz. Harry se giró y vio a Ginny y Tonks

**-**** Parece que estamos de acuerdo con usted, profesora ****-****Ginny le sonrió a McGonagall. **

, ambas con las varitas apuntadas a la siguiente ventana, a la que le faltaban varios cristales. Incluso mientras miraba, Ginny lanzó una maldición con buena puntería a la multitud de combatientes más abajo.

**Ginny observó a la audiencia satisfecha de sí misma. **

—¡Buena chica! —rugió una figura corriendo entre el polvo hacia ellos, y Harry vio de nuevo a Aberforth, con su cabello gris volando mientras guiaba a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes—. Es posible que atraviesen las almenas de la parte norte. Tienen sus propios gigantes.

**-**** Era de suponerse… ****-****gimió Molly. **

—¿Has visto a Remus? —le gritó Tonks cuando él se marchaba.

—Estaba en un duelo con Dolohov —gritó Aberforth—, ¡no lo he visto desde entonces!

**Molly gruñó ante eso…Odiaba a Dolohov por lo que le había hecho a sus hermanos y le preocupaba que le pasara algo a Remus… Dolohov era un buen duelista. **

**Tonks se estremeció en los brazos de Remus y este la apretó contra sí.**

—Tonks —dijo Ginny—, Tonks, estoy segura de que está bien…

Pero Tonks se había marchado corriendo entre el polvo siguiendo a Aberforth.

Ginny se giró, impotente, hacia Harry, Ron, y Hermione.

—Estarán bien —dijo Harry, aunque sabía que eran palabras vacías

**-**** ¿Crees que voy a…? ****-****Remus empezó pero no pudo terminar de hablar.**

**-**** En una situación como esta, puede pasarle a cualquiera de nosotros ****-****dijo Harry seriamente. **

—. Ginny, volveremos en un momento. Solo quédate a un lado, mantente a salvo…

¡Vamos! —le dijo a Ron y Hermione, y echaron a correr de vuelta a la extensión de pared donde la que la Sala de los Menesteres esperaba recibir las órdenes del siguiente que entrase.

Necesito el lugar donde se esconde todo, rogó Harry en el interior de su cabeza, y una puerta se materializó a la tercera pasada.

El furor de la batalla murió en el momento que cruzaron el umbral y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Todo estaba en silencio. Estaban en un lugar del tamaño de una catedral con la apariencia de una ciudad, sus altísimas paredes estaban cubiertas de objetos escondidos por miles de estudiantes hacía mucho tiempo.

**-**** Merlín Harry… ¿Cómo vas a encontrar la diadema? ****-****preguntó Charlie. **

**-**** Aparentemente lo hice ya, así que supongo que sé dónde está ****-****respondió Harry viéndose un poco preocupado. **

**-**** No de extrañar que Voldemort pensara que _eso_ estaría salvo ahí ****-****dijo Hermione****-****. Sería casi imposible encontrarla a menos que sepas dónde estaba.**

—¿Y nunca se dio cuenta de que cualquiera podía entrar? —preguntó Ron, su voz resonó en el silencio.

—Pensó que era el único —dijo Harry—. Qué lástima que yo tuviera que esconder cosas en mis tiempos… por aquí —añadió

**-**** Qué raro, has ocultado cosas en el mismo lugar Voldemort ****-****dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido****-****. ¿Qué posibilidades de que suceda hay?**

**-**** Es casi imposible, creo ****-****dijo Remus****-****. Pero a Harry le gusta mostrar que todo puede ser posible.**

**Dumbledore sin embargo se encontraba pensativo, preguntándose si esto tenía que ver con la relación entre Harry y Voldemort… quizás por eso se sintió atraído por aquel lugar. **

—. Creo que está por aquí abajo…

Pasó delante del trol disecado y el armario evanescente que Draco Malfoy había arreglado el año anterior con consecuencias tan desastrosas.

Entonces dudó, mirando arriba y abajo las pilas de trastos; no podía recordar por dónde ir después…

—¡_Accio diadema_! —gritó Hermione en desesperación, pero nada voló por el aire hacia ellos. Parecía que, como en la cámara de Gringotts, la habitación no cedería los objetos ocultos tan fácilmente,

-—Separémonos —le dijo Harry a los otros dos—. ¡Busquen un busto de piedra de un anciano con una peluca y una diadema! Está sobre un armario y definitivamente en algún lugar cerca de aquí…

Se apuraron por los pasillos contiguos. Harry podía escuchar los pasos de los otros resonando sobre las elevadas pilas de trastos, de libros, sombreros, cajas, sillas, libros, armas, escobas, bates…

—En algún lugar cerca de aquí —murmuró Harry para sí—. En algún lugar… En algún lugar…

Se adentró cada vez con más profundidad en el laberinto, buscando objetos que reconocía de su anterior viaje a la habitación. La respiración le retumbaba en sus oídos, y su misma alma parecía temblar.

**Dumbledore alzó una ceja a esto, preguntándose si era el alma de Harry quien se estremecía. **

Ahí estaba, justo enfrente, el viejo armario con la superficie llena de ampollas en el que había escondido su viejo libro de pociones, y arriba de todo, el picado brujo de piedra que llevaba un viejo sombrero polvoriento y lo que parecía ser una antigua diadema opaca.

Ya había estirado la mano, aunque estaba a unos metros de distancia, cuando una voz atrás de él dijo:

—Quieto, Potter.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****gritaron varios, que no esperaban a alguien ahí. **

Resbaló hasta detenerse y se dio la vuelta. Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás de él, hombro con hombro, con las varitas directamente apuntadas hacia Harry. A través del pequeño espacio entre sus caras burlonas, vio a Draco Malfoy.

**-**** ¡TÚ! ****-****gritaron los chicos Weasley a Draco quien se veía pálido. **

**-**** ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ****-****cuestionó Fred.**

**-**** Pensé que te habías dado cuenta que pelear por el _viejo Voldy_ no te interesaba ****-****añadió George.**

**-**** Ya vale, no sé porque estoy ahí****-****dijo Draco y Percy empezó a leer antes que alguien dijera algo más. **

—Es mi varita la que estás sujetando, Potter —dijo Malfoy, apuntando la suya a través del hueco entre Crabbe y Goyle.

**Draco pensó que en ese momento se le era fácil el querer enfrentarse con Harry… realmente debió de haber estado muy enojado con él por haberle robado la varita. Pero aun así no deseaba estar ahí.**

—Ya no —jadeó Harry, apretando con más fuerza la varita de endrino—. Él que pierde paga, Malfoy. ¿Quién te ha dejado la suya?

—Mi madre —dijo Draco.

Harry se rió, aunque no había nada demasiado divertido en la situación. Ya no podía oír a Ron o a Hermione. Parecían haber corrido lejos del alcance de su oído, buscando la diadema.

**Ron y Hermione gimieron a eso. **

—¿Entonces cómo es que los tres no están con Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

—Vamos a ser recompensados —dijo Crabbe. Su voz era sorprendentemente suave, para ser la de una persona tan enorme. Harry apenas le había oído hablar antes.

**-**** Y es por eso que no habla a menudo, no le gusta arruinar su imagen con una voz suave ****-****murmuró Draco mientras todos le miraban enojados por la interrupción. **

Crabbe hablaba como un niño pequeño al que le hubiesen prometido una bolsa de caramelos

**-**** Parece que es uno de los que sigue por simple gusto a Voldemort y sus creencias ****-****dijo Remus****-****. No me gusta verte ahí Harry, ese tipo de gente tiende a ser más loca que el apoyo normal de Voldemort.**

—. Nos quedamos, Potter. Decidimos no irnos. Decidimos entregarte.

—Buen plan —dijo Harry con fingida admiración. No podía creer que estando tan cerca se lo fuesen a impedir Malfoy, Crabbe, y Goyle.

**-**** Eso sería un final terrible para la historia ****-****dijo Ron. **

**-**** Concuerdo contigo ****-****Draco dijo sorpresivamente, aunque la mayoría pensaba que lo decía porque estaba rodeado de gente con la cual no simpatizaba. **

Empezó a retroceder lentamente hacia el lugar donde el Horrocrux estaba ladeado sobre el busto. Si sólo pudiese ponerle las manos encima antes de que estallase la pelea…

—¿Entonces cómo entraron aquí? —preguntó, intentando distraerlos.

—Prácticamente viví en la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas todo el año pasado —dijo Malfoy, con voz crispada—. Sé cómo entrar en ella.

**-**** ¿Qué estabas haciendo que vivías en esa habitación? ****-****Fred le preguntó a Draco****-****. ¿Y no pudiste ponerle un mejor nombre?... suena estúpido. **

**-**** No tengo idea de porque _vivía ahí_ y dudo que yo haya escogido el nombre ****-****Draco rodó los ojos. **

—Estábamos escondidos en el pasillo de fuera —gruñó Goyle—. ¡Ahora podemos hacer Encantamientos Desilusionadores!

**-**** Lástima que no sepan cómo pronunciarlo ****-****se burló Sirius. (1)**

Y entonces —en su cara se formó una sonrisa estúpida—, ¡apareciste justo delante de nosotros buscando una dia-dum! ¿Qué es una dia-dum?

—¿Harry? —la voz de Ron sonó de repente del otro lado de la pared, a la derecha de Harry—. ¿Estás hablando con alguien?

**-**** Vengan y ayúdenlo ****-****Dijo Charlie. **

Con un movimiento rápido, Crabbe apuntó su varita hacia la montaña de quince metros de muebles viejos, baúles rotos, viejos libros, ropa y trastos imposibles de identificar, y gritó: —_¡Descendo!_

**-**** ¡NO! ¡Podría quedar enterrado vivo! ****-****Molly gimió. **

**-**** Estoy seguro que Ron saldrá de esta ****-****aseguró Arthur a pesar de su aspecto pálido. **

La pared empezó a tambalearse, y entonces el tercio superior cayó en el pasillo de al lado, en el que estaba Ron.

—¡Ron! —bramó Harry, cuando en algún lugar que no estaba a la vista Hermione gritó, y Harry oyó innumerables objetos caer al suelo al otro lado de la desestabilizada pared. Apuntó su varita a la muralla y gritó: _—¡Finite!_ —y se estabilizó.

**-**** ¡Bien hecho Harry! ****-****dijo Tonks.**

—¡No! —gritó Malfoy, agarrando el brazo de Crabbe cuando esté hizo amago de repetir el hechizo—. ¡Si destrozas la habitación puede que entierres esa cosa, esa diadema!

—¿Importa eso? —dijo Crabbe, liberándose—. Es a Potter a quien quiere el Señor Tenebroso, ¿a quién le importa una dia-dum?

**-**** A Voldemort le importa ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** Pero honestamente, en general, creo que estaría feliz si esa cosa fuera enterrada ****-****dijo Remus, esperanzado de que Crabbe haya escuchado a Draco. **

—Potter vino hasta aquí para cogerla —dijo Malfoy, con impaciencia poco disimulada ante la lentitud de sus compañeros—, así que debe significar…

**-**** Debe ser difícil disimular ****-****comentó George****-****. Tener que estar siempre rodeado de gente tan lerda debe apestar.**

—¿"Debe significar"? —Crabbe se giró hacia Draco sin disimular su ferocidad—. ¿A quién le importa lo que tú creas? Ya no recibo órdenes tuyas, Draco. Tú y tu padre están acabados.

**Draco se vio sorprendido por eso, Crabbe nunca le había cuestionado antes y no lo esperaba. **

**Algunos rieron a esto y Ron dijo-. Realmente has caído Malfoy ya que ni siquiera puedes mantener a tus lacayos en orden.**

**-**** Eso no es gracioso, muchacho ****-****dijo Severus viéndose ligeramente pálido****-****. Sin Draco metiendo un poco de sentido común en Crabbe, él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Me temo que están en más peligro de lo que piensan. **

**Percy decidió empezar a leer al ver que toda la sala parecía verse más preocupada después de lo dicho por Severus. **

—¿Harry? —gritó Ron de nuevo, desde el otro lado del montón de trastos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Harry? —imitó Crabbe—. ¿Qué está pasando…? -¡No, Potter! ¡Crucio!

**Varios gritaron, ahora completamente seguros que Severus hablaba de verdad. **

Harry se había lanzado hacia la diadema. La maldición de Crabbe no le alcanzó, pero golpeó al busto de piedra, que voló por los aires. La diadema se elevó y luego cayó fuera de la vista sobre la masa de objetos en los que el busto había estado apoyado.

—¡ALTO! —gritó Malfoy a Crabbe, su voz resonó por la habitación—. El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere vivo…

**-**** ¿Crees que haya podido ir para tratar de controlarlos..? ****-****le preguntó Draco a Severus.**

**-**** No lo sé… tú más que nadie debe saberlo ****-****respondió Severus****-****. Pero parece que no tienes mucho control sobre él…**

—¿Y? No le he matado, ¿verdad? —gritó Crabbe, empujando el brazo de Malfoy que le retenía—. Pero si puedo, lo haré. De todas formas el Señor Tenebroso le quiere muerto, ¿cuál es la difer…

**-**** Tonto, el Señor Oscuro te mataría por matar a Potter en contra de sus órdenes ****-****Severus sacudió la cabeza. **

**-**** Pero su idea es buena, si el Señor Oscuro no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para haber dado una orden así, Harry hubiera estado en mayor peligro de lo que ya está ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Así que supongo que tenemos que alegrarnos que Voldemort sea un idiota. **

Un chorro de luz escarlata pasó a centímetros de Harry. Hermione había doblado la esquina y lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor a la cabeza de Crabbe.

**-**** ¿Tienes que lanzarlo cerca de mí? ****-****Harry gruñó. **

**-**** Lo siento Harry ****-****dijo Hermione. **

**-**** Ninguno se esperaba ese movimiento, no sé si fue una buen movimiento pero si una buena salvada ****-****dijo Tonks.**

Sólo falló porque Malfoy le apartó.

**-**** Argh… ¡Malfoy porque demonios tuviste que hacer eso! ****-****gritaron muchas voces.**

**-**** Es por instinto ****-****murmuró Draco****-****. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes dejarían que su amigo recibiera un hechizo?**

**Nadie pudo discutir aquello, pero de todas formas siguieron lanzándole malas miradas. **

—¡Es esa sangre sucia! ¡Avada Kedavra!

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****todos gritaron, incluyendo Draco que palideció a esto. **

**-**** No puedo creerlo… ****-****dijo Hermione realmente sorprendida. Alguien con quien había ido a la escuela por cinco años (seis en el libro) había intentado matarla. Bien, habían sido enemigos todo el tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que ella quería matarlo… y tampoco pensó que él la quería muerta. **

**Percy se puso a leer ya que quería saber lo que iba a pasar, y sabía que los demás también. **

Harry vio a Hermione lanzarse a un lado,

**Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero Percy no se detuvo. **

y la furia de ver que Crabbe había apuntado a matar, borró todo lo demás de su mente. Le lanzó a Crabbe un Hechizo Aturdidor, este se hizo a un lado, tirando la varita de Malfoy fuera de su mano, esta rodó fuera de la vista bajo una montaña de muebles y huesos rotos.

**-**** ¡Si algo nos pasa va hacer solo culpa tuya, Malfoy! ****-****gruñó Ron.**

**-**** Yo… ****-****empezó Draco.**

**-**** Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado que Hermione lo maldijera ****-****los ojos de Ron echaban chispas. **

—¡No lo maten! ¡NO LO MATEN! —gritaba Malfoy a Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban apuntando a Harry. Su vacilación durante esa fracción de segundo fue todo lo que Harry necesitó.

**-**** ¿Y ahora? ****-****dijo Draco, pero Ron no le prestó atención y Percy seguía leyendo. **

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Goyle salió volando de su mano y desapareció en el baluarte de objetos que había a su lado. Goyle saltó tontamente donde estaba, intentado recuperarla. Malfoy saltó fuera del alcance del segundo Hechizo Aturdidor de Hermione, y Ron, apareciendo de repente al final del pasillo, lanzó un hechizo de Inmovilización Total a Crabbe, que no le alcanzó por poco.

Crabbe se dio la vuelta y gritó: —¡Avada Kedavra! —de nuevo.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****volvieron a gritar, pero la lectura continuó. **

Ron saltó fuera de vista para eludir el chorro de luz verde.

Malfoy, que estaba sin varita, se ocultó detrás de un armario de tres patas cuando Hermione cargó contra ellos, golpeando a Goyle con un Hechizo Aturdidor al avanzar.

**-**** Apunta a Crabbe… es el único peligroso ****-****exclamó Charlie. **

**-**** Es mejor asegurarse que ninguno de tus enemigos estén a tu alrededor… todos pueden ser peligrosos ****-****dijo Tonks****-****. Aunque sean magos tontos.**

—¡Está por aquí, en algún lugar! —le gritó Harry, apuntando a la pila de trastos en los que la vieja diadema había caído—. Búscala mientras yo voy a ayudar a Ron…

—¡HARRY! —gritó ella.

Un sonido crepitante y humeante a su espalda le advirtió. Se giró y vio a Ron y Crabbe corriendo por el pasillo hacia él, tan rápido como podían.

—¿Tenías frio, escoria? —rugía Crabbe mientras corría.

Pero no parecía tener control sobre lo que había hecho. Llamas de un tamaño anormal los estaban persiguiendo, lamiendo los laterales de las murallas de trastos, que se estaban desmenuzando convertidos en hollín ante su contacto.

**-**** ¡Lo hizo! ****-****Severus palideció. **

**-**** ¿El qué?... ¿Qué está pasando? ****-****preguntó Harry**

**-**** Si es lo que estoy imaginando van a estar en muchos problemas ****-****Remus fue el único en responder****-****. Tienen que salir de ahí antes que el fuego consuma todo a su paso. **

**-**** Si es lo que tanto tememos que sea, importa muy poco que intenten correr… eso no va a dejar que salgan ****-****corrigió Severus, y la palidez de Remus parecía mostrar que concordaban con él. **

—¡Aguamenti! —chilló Harry, pero el chorro de agua que salió de la punta de su varita se evaporó en el aire.

—¡CORRAN!

Malfoy agarró al aturdido Goyle y lo arrastró.

**-**** Me sorprende que no lo hayas dejado atrás ****-****le espetó Ron. **

**Draco lo miró con frialdad, aunque Crabbe y Goyle eran unos idiotas eran sus amigos y no iba a dejarlo morir ahí. **

**-**** Para Ron ****-****dijo Hermione****-****. Es obvio que se preocupa por sus amigos. **

Crabbe los adelantó a todos, ahora con aspecto aterrorizado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a todo correr tras su estela, y el fuego los perseguía. No era un fuego normal.

Crabbe había usado una maldición que Harry no conocía. Cuando giraron en una curva las llamas los persiguieron como si estuvieran vivas, sensibles, decididas a matarlos.

**La mayoría gimió porque supieron de qué se trataba eso, y aquellos que no sabían por lo menos intuían el peligro que era. **

Ahora el fuego estaba mutando, formando una manada gigante de bestias ardientes: serpientes llameantes, quimeras y dragones se elevaban y caían, y se elevaban de nuevo, y los detritus de siglos de los que se estaban alimentando, fueron lanzados al aire y hacia sus bocas con colmillos, sacudidos en lo alto de pies con garras, antes de ser consumidos por el infierno.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían desaparecido fuera de vista; Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon en seco: los ardientes monstruos estaban rodeándolos, acercándose cada vez más, moviendo garras, cuernos y colas, y el calor a su alrededor era tan sólido como una pared.

—¿Qué hacemos? —gritó Hermione por encima de los rugidos ensordecedores del fuego—. ¿Qué hacemos?

**_Nada_****, fue la palabra que pasó por la cabeza de la mayoría que conocía aquel fuego, no había poder alguno que lo detuviera y no dejaba nada a su paso. Molly se puso a llorar mientras Percy seguía leyendo con voz tensa. **

—¡Aquí!

Harry agarró un par de escobas de aspecto sólido de la pila más cercana de trastos y le lanzó una a Ron, que puso a Hermione detrás.

**La esperanza regresó a la Sala, pero a pesar de eso no había garantía alguna que fueran a salir. **

Harry pasó la pierna por encima de la segunda escoba y, con fuertes golpes en el suelo, se elevaron en el aire, esquivando por centímetros el pico cornudo de una llameante ave de rapiña que cerró la mandíbula con fuerza. El calor y el humo se estaban volviendo insoportables. Bajo ellos el fuego maldito estaba consumiendo el contrabando de generaciones de estudiantes perseguidos, los resultados culpables de miles de experimentos prohibidos, los secretos de incontables almas que habían buscado refugio en la habitación. Harry no podía ver ni rastro de Malfoy, Crabbe o Goyle por ninguna parte.

**Draco se estremeció al preguntarse si iba a morir en ese fuego. **

**A pesar que nadie era partidario de aquellos muchachos, ninguno quería que murieran de esa manera, por lo que le dirigían miradas simpáticas. **

Descendió en picado tan bajo como se atrevió sobre los merodeadores monstruos llameantes para intentar encontrarlos, pero no había nada más que fuego. Qué terrible manera de morir… nunca había querido esto…

**-**** ¡Qué considerado de tu parte! ****-****Draco chasqueó la lengua y Harry suspiró.**

**-**** Estoy seguro que si pudiera encontrarte, te salvaría ****-****fue todo lo que pudo decir. **

—¡Harry, salgamos, salgamos! —bramó Ron, aunque a través del humo negro era imposible ver dónde estaba la puerta.

Y entonces Harry escuchó un débil y lastimoso grito humano en el medio de la terrible conmoción, del estruendo de las llamas devoradoras.

—¡Es… demasiado… peligroso! —gritó Ron, pero Harry se giró en el aire. Con las gafas proporcionándole una pequeña protección en los ojos contra el humo, rastreó la tormenta de fuego que había debajo, buscando un signo de vida, una extremidad o una cara que todavía no estuviese carbonizada como la madera…

**Draco se estremeció ante eso, ante la idea de ser quemado.**

Y entonces les vio. Malfoy con los brazos alrededor del inconsciente Goyle, ambos colocados sobre una frágil torre de carbonizados pupitres, y Harry bajó en picado.

**-**** ¿En realidad vas a salvarme? ****-****Draco se asombró. **

**-**** Te dije que lo haría ****-****Harry lo miró****-****. No quiero que nadie muera de esa forma. **

**-**** ¿Incluso Voldemort? ****-****preguntó Fred.**

**-**** Bueno… ****-****Harry se encogió de hombros **

**-**** Harry es un héroe**** verdadero, el no hace juicios sobre quien es quien… solo hace lo correcto ****-****le dijo Fleur sonriendo a Harry. **

**-**** Es algo de lo que se puede estar orgullosos de Harry ****-****sonrió Remus****-****. Sé que tu padre hubiera hecho lo mismo.**

**-**** Él hizo lo mismo ****-****dijo Sirius con la cabeza gacha, pensando en lo que había sucedido cuando estaban en el colegio.**

**-**** Mmm ****-****Severus resopló, no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo Sirius, en su mente lo que James había hecho solo era para salvar a sus amigos y así mismo más que para salvarlo a él. Sin embargo, lo que Harry estaba haciendo ahora, era mucho más valiente de lo que se mostraba, arriesgando su vida para salvar a quien es su rival, sin tener ningún motivo para hacerlo, eso era hacer lo correcto. **

Malfoy le vio acercarse y elevó un brazo, pero incluso cuando Harry lo cogió, supo al momento que no servía de nada. Goyle era demasiado pesado y la mano de Malfoy, cubierta de sudor, resbaló al instante de la mano de Harry…

—¡SI MORIMOS POR ELLOS, TE MATARÉ, HARRY! —rugió la voz de Ron, y, mientras una gran quimera llameante se lanzaba hacia ellos, él y Hermione arrastraron a Goyle a su escoba y se elevaron de nuevo en el aire, girando y tambaleándose, mientras Malfoy se encaramaba detrás de Harry.

**-**** Bueno parece que Ronnie también será un héroe a su pesar ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** Sabía que Harry no lo dejaría atrás ****-****dijo Ron, aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho si Harry no estuviera ahí, _¿Podría haberlos dejado? _Sabía que no era lo correcto pero… habían intentado matar a Hermione… pero aun así, era una manera horrible de morir. **

**-**** Harry tiene razón había que salvarlos ****-****dijo Hermione con firmeza, estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de Harry completamente.**

—¡La puerta, llega hasta la puerta, la puerta! —gritó Malfoy al oído de Harry, y Harry aceleró, siguiendo a Ron, Hermione y Goyle a través del ondeante humo negro, apenas capaces de respirar. A su alrededor los últimos objetos sin quemar por las llamas devoradoras fueron lanzados en el aire, cuando las criaturas del fuego maldito las lanzaron a lo alto en celebración: copas y escudos, un collar centelleante y una vieja diadema opaca…

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, qué estás haciendo?, la puerta está por ese lado! —gritó Malfoy,

**-**** ¡Harry no te preocupes por eso… el fuego lo destruirá! ****-****dijo Remus. **

**-**** Lo hará ****-****dijo Harry.**

**-**** Sí, lo cual es bueno ya que ustedes perdieron todos los colmillos de basilisco que Ron y Hermione trajeron ****-****dijo Remus.**

**-**** No te preocupes mucho Remus, Harry se encuentra en una escoba… no hay manera de que incluso esas llamas asesinas puedan detenerlo ****-****dijo Sirius. **

pero Harry realizó un giro cerrado y se lanzó en picado. La diadema parecía caer a cámara lenta, girando y brillando mientras bajaba hacia las fauces de una serpiente con la boca abierta, y entonces la cogió, se la puso alrededor de la muñeca…

Harry volvió a virar bruscamente cuando la serpiente se lanzó hacia él; se elevó hacia arriba, directo al lugar donde, rezaba, estuviera la puerta abierta. Ron, Hermione y Goyle habían desaparecido. Malfoy estaba gritando y agarrándose tan fuerte a Harry que le hacía daño. Entonces, a través del humo, Harry vio una mancha rectangular en la pared y dirigió la escoba hacia ella. Momentos después el aire limpio le llenó los pulmones y colisionaron contra la pared del pasillo de enfrente.

**-**** ¡Ouch! ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** Eso es mejor que estar en un cuarto en llamas ****-****señaló Tonks.**

Malfoy cayó de la escoba bocabajo, jadeando, tosiendo y con arcadas.

**-**** Gracias Potter ****-****Malfoy dijo a regañadientes**

**-**** Lo único que pido, es que lo recuerdes ****-****dijo Harry.**

**-**** Dudo que lo olvide ****-****Draco habló en serio.**

Harry se dio la vuelta y se sentó. La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se había desvanecido, y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados sin aliento junto a Goyle, que todavía estaba inconsciente.

—C-Crabbe —dijo Malfoy con voz ahogada tan pronto como pudo hablar—. C-Crabbe…

—Está muerto —dijo Ron con severidad.

**-**** ¡Ron! ****-****amonestaron Hermione y Molly. **

**-**** Lo siento… pero él intento matarnos ****-****Ron suspiró. **

**Draco agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por la pérdida de uno de sus amigos. **

Se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por los gemidos y toses. Entonces un gran número de enormes explosiones sacudió el castillo, y una gran cabalgata de figuras transparentes pasó galopando en sus caballos, con las cabezas gritando con sed de sangre bajo sus brazos. Harry se levantó tambaleándose cuando el Cazador sin Cabeza pasó y miró alrededor: la batalla todavía tenía lugar a su alrededor. Podía oír más gritos que aquellos de los fantasmas que acababan de pasar. El pánico lo invadió.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —dijo bruscamente—. Estaba aquí. Se suponía que tenía que volver a la Sala de los Menesteres.

**-**** ¿De verdad quieres que entre en una habitación llena de fuego? ****-****preguntó Ginny Harry. **

**-**** No… pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que estés en un ambiente diferente ****-****dijo Harry.**

**-**** No estoy seguro que funcione ****-****dijo Dumbledore. **

**-**** ¿Quiere decir que la Sala de Menesteres ya no funcionará? ****-****dijo Harry sorprendido.**

**-**** No estoy seguro, pero lo más probable es que quede inutilizable hasta que el fuego pase ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

—Caray, ¿crees que todavía funcionará después de ese fuego? —preguntó Ron, mientras se ponía en pie, frotándose el pecho y mirando de derecha a izquierda—. ¿Deberíamos dividirnos y mirar…?

**-**** ¡De ninguna maldita forma! ****-****dijeron varios.**

**-**** ¡Ustedes tres tienen que permanecer juntos! ****-****gritó Molly presa del pánico. **

—No —dijo Hermione, también levantándose. Malfoy y Goyle permanecieron inútilmente desplomados en el suelo del pasillo; ninguno tenía varita—. Permanezcamos juntos. Digo que vayamos… Harry, ¿qué es eso en tu brazo?

—¿Qué? Oh, sí…

Se sacó la diadema de la muñeca y la levantó. Todavía estaba caliente, ennegrecida de hollín, pero cuando la examinó más cerca fue capaz de ver las pequeñas letras que tenía grabadas: UNA INTELIGENCIA SIN LÍMITES ES EL MAYOR TESORO DE LOS HOMBRES.

Una sustancia como sangre, oscura y alquitranada, parecía estar manado de la diadema. De repente Harry la sintió vibrar con violencia, después romperse entre sus manos, y al hacerlo, le pareció oír un débil y distante grito de dolor, resonando no sólo en los terrenos del castillo, si no en el objeto que acababa de fragmentarse entre sus dedos.

**-**** ¡Bien! Un Horrocruxes menos ****-****se animaron. **

**-**** Eso significa que solo quedan la serpiente y el viejo Voldy ****-****dijo Fred.**

**Dumbledore suspiró, sabiendo que no era cierto y se preguntaba como Harry iba a descubrir la verdad… temiendo a la reacción de Harry al enterarse. **

—¡Debe de haber sido el fuego maldito! —dijo Hermione con un quejido, con los ojos en la pieza rota.

**-**** Si, definitivamente lo hizo ****-****varios estuvieron de acuerdo.**

—¿Cómo dices?

—Fuego maligno o fuego maldito es una de las sustancias que destruyen Horrocruxes, pero yo nunca, nunca me habría atrevido a usarlo, por lo peligroso que es… ¿cómo supo Crabbe cómo…?

**-**** Quién sabe si en verdad era tan tonto como nos hacía creer ****-****dijo Severus con expresión crítica, él no quería oír hablar de uno de sus estudiantes asesinados. **

—Debió de aprenderlo de los Carrow —dijo Harry severamente.

—Una pena que no estuviese concentrado cuando le mencionaron cómo pararlo, la verdad —dijo Ron, cuyo pelo, al igual que el de Hermione, estaba chamuscado, y cuya cara estaba ennegrecida—. Si no hubiese intentado matarnos a todos, lamentaría bastante que estuviese muerto.

—¿Pero no te das cuenta? —susurró Hermione—. Esto quiere decir, que si podemos pillar a la serpiente…

Pero se interrumpió cuando gritos y alaridos y los inconfundibles sonidos de duelos llenaron el pasillo. Harry miró alrededor y su corazón pareció fallar.

Los mortifagos habían entrado en Hogwarts. Fred y Percy acababan de aparecer a la vista, ambos peleando contra hombres enmascarados y con capuchas.

**A Molly el corazón empezó a martillarle al oír esto. **

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron para ayudarlos. Chorros de luz volaron en todas direcciones y el hombre que peleaba con Percy retrocedió con rapidez, entonces la capucha se deslizó y vieron una alta frente y cabello veteado…

—¡Hola, Ministro! —bramó Percy, lanzando una limpia maldición directamente hacia Thicknesse, que dejó caer la varita y se empezó a arañarse las ropas por delante, aparentemente con tremendo malestar—. ¿Le he mencionado que renuncio?

**-**** ¡Brillante Percy! ****-****dijeron los gemelos sonriendo a su hermano mayor y Percy les sonrió antes de leer.**

—¡Estás bromeando, Perce! —gritó Fred cuando el mortífago con el que estaba luchando se derrumbó bajo el efecto de tres Hechizos Aturdidores distintos. Thicknesse había caído al suelo con pequeños pinchos saliéndole por todas partes, parecía estarse convirtiendo en una especie de erizo de mar.

**Percy sonrió a eso también, era una de sus maldiciones favoritas. **

Fred miró a Percy con regocijo.

-—Realmente estás bromeando, Perce… no creo haberte oído bromear desde que tenías…

El aire explotó.

Habían estado agrupados todos juntos, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, y Percy, con los dos mortífagos a sus pies, uno aturdido y el otro transformado; y en esa fracción de segundo, cuando el peligro parecía temporalmente a raya, el mundo se desgarró.

Harry se sintió volar por el aire, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue agarrarse lo más fuerte posible a esa fina ramita de madera que era su única arma, y protegerse la cabeza con las manos. Escuchó los gritos y alaridos de sus compañeros, sin esperanza de saber lo que les había pasado…

**La voz de Percy se llenó de miedo al leer, su rostro estaba pálido, pero siguió leyendo deseando saber que era lo que pasó. **

Y entonces el mundo se volvió todo dolor y penumbra.

Estaba medio enterrado en las ruinas de un pasillo que había sido objeto de un terrible ataque.

El aire frío le dijo que esa parte del castillo había volado, y algo caliente y pegajoso en su mejilla le indicó que estaba sangrando abundantemente.

Entonces escuchó un grito terrible que le retorció las entrañas, que expresaba agonía de un tipo que ninguna llama o maldición podía causar

**Molly lloraba amargamente, mientras esperaba oír si alguno de sus hijos había muerto, porque intuía que aquel grito no podía significar otra cosa. Todos en la sala también se percataron de ello mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. **

**Percy estaba teniendo problemas para leer, su voz no era capaz de formar palabras y Remus cogió el libro por él, su propia voz temblando. **

, y se levantó, tambaleándose, más asustado de lo que había estado en todo el día, más asustado, quizás, de lo que había estado en toda su vida…

**Harry sintió que sus entrañas se congelaban, no deseaba que ninguno de los Weasley o Hermione… no pudo terminar el pensamiento ya que la voz de Remus se escuchó leyendo a la distancia. **

Hermione estaba luchando por ponerse en pie entre las ruinas, y tres hombres pelirrojos estaban juntos en el suelo donde la pared había explotado. Harry agarró la mano de Hermione al tambalearse y tropezar contra piedra y madera.

—¡No… no… no…! —estaba gritando alguien—. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!

**¡NO!**

**Todos lo dijeron, algunos lo susurraron, otros se habían desagarrado… otros en negación.**

**Molly corrió y se aferró a su hijo, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía, tratando de hacer lo que sea para que no sea cierto. Tratando de recordarse que no era cierto. **

**George no movió ningún músculo, él se limitó a ver a Fred con los ojos abiertos, sus ojos estaban más allá del miedo y la tristeza, pero mostraban la gran pérdida que sentiría si Fred alguna vez se fuera. Fred buscó los ojos de su gemelo, y sintió la horrible sensación que pasaba, no por su propia pérdida, sino por su gemelo, quien siempre tendría ese dolor. Porque sabía exactamente como George se sentiría si él se iba… era como él se sentiría… vacío… sin identidad… perder a su mejor amigo, hermano, su otra mitad.**

**Todos los Weasley estaban alrededor de Fred en estos momentos, en un abrazo enorme. Ginny fue a abrazar a Fred e intentaba no llorar diciéndole palabras de consuelo al oído de que aquello no iba a pasar, que lo iba a proteger. Él abrazo a su hermanita con los brazos temblorosos sintiendo las lágrimas calientes caer de sus ojos. **

**A medida que los Weasley se abrazaban, por otro lado de la sala se oyó un grito. Los hombros de Harry temblaban mientras lloraba. Fred y George siempre habían sido muy amables con él, siempre lo habían apoyado, siempre habían estado allí para contar alguna broma y saber que ya no… Sentía que había perdido un hermano, no se sentía como si perdiera a Ron pero dolía. Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos, ella también lloraba, y él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Él le devolvió el abrazo mientras sus ojos iban a hacia Ron quien estaba con su familia, mientras observaba el dolor en los ojos de su compañero. No podía mirar a los Weasley mientras el pensamiento de que iban a perder a alguien pudiera ocurrir. Se aferró más a Hermione mientras lloraban juntos. **

Percy estaba sacudiendo a su hermano, y Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado. Los ojos de Fred miraban sin ver, con el fantasma de su última sonrisa todavía grabada en la cara.

**Pasó un rato antes que Remus sea capaz de leer las últimas palabras del capítulo, y casi nadie era capaz de oírle ya que solo pensaban en el destino de Fred. Su rostro estaba machado de lágrimas por la pérdida de uno de los bromistas más brillantes que había tenido la suerte de enseñar. Tonks lloraba en su pecho, mientras Sirius tenía la cabeza gacha.**

**-**** Ese fue el final del capítulo ****-****dijo Remus, levantándose y haciendo señas para que todos dejaran solos a los Weasley con su dolor, ese era el último capítulo que necesitaban leer por hoy.**

**Remus, Sirius, Tonks y McGonagall quien estaba apoyada en Dumbledore sollozaba también; Severus y Draco se levantaron para irse inmediatamente. Fleur estaba indecisa, pero Bill le tendió la mano y ella fue a abrazarlo mientras él la atraía hacia sí mismo.**

**Harry y Hermione no parecían haber escuchado el aviso de Remus, pero resultó oportuno ya que Ron se unió a ellos en el sofá y Hermione intentaba darle un poco de consuelo. Harry empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar, pero Ginny se les había unido y se encontró consolándolo como podía mientras ella lloraba en su hombro. Miró a Molly que estaba aferrada no solo a Fred sino también a George con una expresión desgarradora en su rostro. Arthur se encontraba sentado allí, con un gesto decidido en su rostro, él no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Charlie y Percy estaban sentados juntos, Charlie con los abrazos alrededor de Percy, ambos parecían estar llorando.**

**Él volvió a mirar a Ginny y la acerco más, él también estaba decido a asegurarse de que los Weasley no sufrieran este dolor en el futuro. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¡Ras tas tas! **¡tas tas! **¡Ras tas tas! ****¡tas tas! ****Y Volvííííí… **¡Después de no sé cuántos meses! ¡Espero les mole el capítulo aunque es una manera de decirlo porque hasta yo he soltado una lágrima con la última parte. Estoy de vacaciones por esta semana, y en sí iba a subir el cap la semana pasada pero me fui de viaje así de improviso y recién hoy llego…** Y Ganoooooooo ALEMANIA lo que significa que gane plata jajajaja.**

Gracias por las alertas, los seguidores, los reviews que mi bandeja de correo llego saturada jajaja, en serio son LA LECHEEE! Chicos, y gracias a** Dastan Carp en twitter… ¡Eres un sol! Gracias por la preocupación y la paciencia a pesar que te daba fechas y no podía cumplirlas. **

Bueno, vengo hacer mi cherry, si quieren más o menos saber cuándo estaré subiendo el sgte cap pues denle a mi twitter ( alioth15 ) o me buscan como Helen Díaz y les saldrá el pantallazo de mi cara jajaja, o si no síganme por mi face, con el mismo seudónimo de FF, Alioth Akane, tbn sale mi carotaaaa. xDDDD Por esos medios es donde publico cuando actualizo o uno que otro pedazo de traducción. xDDD

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Edwinguerrave, Aqua395, lokafantasy, marina amaya (ahí lo tienes cariño!) , Tucker Weasley, alessa-vulturi, xXm3ch3Xx, phoenix1993, francesca85, Arii 8lack-18, mar91, tefi98, leuke, NinaNinetta13, Betania, Alhena Weasley, Yukimenoneko, anonimotter, pax399, DanielMalfoy, Lolo, Sakory, Slowtraffic2110, Lily ares, Sofia Weasley, HPfangirl, harry1647, Tai, KrlitaPottBlack, Disabel, aleamerica, darkengel-sora, caro flores, fan desesperada, AnGeeC y a los guest GRAAAAAACIAAAAAASSS! **

**Nos vemos hasta el... jajajaja. sin fechas! Laooos.**


	33. La Varita de Sauco

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**_****_**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 32. <strong>

**La Varita de Sauco**

**Los Weasley se habían**** quedado en la sala después de un largo tiempo después de leer, no hablaban, pero de alguna forma la presencia de todos los hacia reconfortarse entre sí. De hecho queriendo permanecer juntos en esa habitación juntos durante toda la noche, la sala les proporcionó unas camas que aparecieron alrededor de ellos. Más tarde en la mañana, cuando Remus entró en la habitación viéndolos con gravedad, preguntó si estaban listos para leer. **

**-**** Creo que estamos listos ****-****dijo Arthur con voz distante****-****. Tenemos que escuchar como todo esto termina para saber cómo prevenirlo.**

**Todos asintieron, y se empezó a preparar el desayuno, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía hambre. **

**Fue casi una hora más tarde cuando todos entraron a la Sala donde leían. Cada uno miraba al libro como si tuviera veneno dentro de él, ninguno animándose a tocarlo. **

**-**** Creo que yo leeré ****-****dijo Fleur, sabiendo que nadie que había conocido y querido a Fred tendría ganas con los afligidos que estaban ****-**** _La varita de Sauco_…**

El mundo había acabado, así pues ¿por qué la batalla no había cesado, el castillo caído en silencioso horror, y cada combatiente depuesto las armas?

La mente de Harry caía en picado, girando fuera de control, incapaz de comprender la imposibilidad, porque Fred Weasley no podía estar muerto, lo que evidenciaban todos sus sentidos debía ser mentira...

**-**** Es bueno saber que te importo tanto ****-****dijo Fred forzando su voz, sabía lo que tenía hacer, él era el único que podía animar a su familia. Los brazos de su mamá se enroscaron en él. La había dejado abrazarlo porque sabía que lo necesitaba. **

**-**** Por supuesto que sí ****-****respondió Harry con voz ronca y los puños cerrados, el dolor fortalecido en su pecho al escuchar sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba pasando. **

Y entonces un cuerpo cayó pasando por el hueco que había a un lado del colegio y las maldiciones volaron hacia ellos desde la oscuridad, golpeando la pared tras sus cabezas.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Harry, mientras más maldiciones volaban a través de la noche. Ron y él agarraron a Hermione y la tiraron al suelo, pero Percy se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Fred, protegiéndolo de más daños

**-**** Percy… ****-****Fred gimi****ó.**

**-**** ¡No pude decírtelo, F-Fred! ****-****Percy ahogó las palabras ante el pensamiento doloroso que le atravezó.**

**-**** No, no, no… ****-****Fred habló en voz alta****-****. ¡No quiero que te lastimes por esto!**

**Fleur empezó a leer antes que Percy respondiera. **

, y cuando Harry gritó —¡Percy, vamos, tenemos que irnos! —negó con la cabeza.

-¡Percy! -Harry vio rastros de lágrimas barriendo la capa de mugre del rostro de Ron mientras agarraba a su hermano mayor por los hombros y tiraba, pero Percy no se movía. —¡Percy, no puedes hacer nada más por él! Vamos a...

**Ron se estremeció, se sentío cruel por decir aquello. **

**-**** Tienes razón, Ron ****-****le comunicó Fred.**

Hermione chilló, y Harry, volviéndose, no necesitó preguntar por qué. Una monstruosa araña del tamaño de un coche pequeño estaba intentando escalar a través del enorme agujero en la pared.

**A Ron ni siquiera parecía importarle en estos momentos, no tenía las energías para pensar en su fobia. **

**Molly por otro lado se estremecía aterrorizada ante lo que pudiera pasarle a sus otros hijos si se quedaban ahí. **

Uno de los descendientes de Aragog se había sumado a la contienda.

Ron y Harry gritaron juntos, sus hechizos chocaron y el monstruo voló hacia atrás desapareciendo en la oscuridad, con las patas sacudiéndose horriblemente.

—¡Ha traído amigos! —gritó Harry a los demás, mirando sobre el borde del castillo a través del agujero que las maldiciones habían hecho en la pared.

Más arañas gigantes estaban trepando por el lateral del edificio liberadas del Bosque Prohibido, en el que los mortifagos debían haber penetrado. Harry lanzó Hechizos Aturdidores sobre ellas, tirando al primer monstruo encima de sus compañeros, por lo que rodaron nuevamente fuera del edificio y se perdieron de vista.

Entonces llegaron más maldiciones volando por encima de la cabeza de Harry, tan cerca que sintió que su estela le movía el pelo.

—¡Vámonos, AHORA!

Empujando a Hermione delante de él con Ron, Harry se detuvo para agarrar el cuerpo de Fred por debajo de la axila. Percy, dándose cuenta de lo que Harry estaba intentando hacer, dejo de aferrarse al cuerpo y le ayudó

**-**** Tú no… ****-****empezó Fred pero Harry le interrumpió.**

**-**** Percy no iba a dejarte ahí, no creo que él pudiera… que yo pudiera…**

**Fred asintió con la cabeza. No era propio de él no agradecer lo que hacían por él, se alegraba de que se preocuparan por él pero no quería que nadie saliera herido por causa suya no cuando no tenía sentido, porque no podía estar a salvo sin importar lo que hicieran. **

, y juntos, agachándose para esquivar las maldiciones que volaban hacia ellos desde los jardines, arrastraron a Fred fuera del camino.

—Aquí —dijo Harry, y lo colocaron en un nicho donde anteriormente había habido una armadura. No podía soportar mirar a Fred un segundo más de lo necesario

**-**** Mi cara es demasiada horrible para ti ****-****Fred intentó bromear, no fue gracioso, por supuesto, y no esperaba que se rieran, pero si no bromeaba él nadie más lo haría y su familia se sentiría mal.**

, y después de asegurarse de que el cuerpo estaba bien oculto, marchó detrás de Ron y Hermione.

Malfoy y Goyle habían desaparecido pero al final del corredor que ahora estaba lleno de polvo, mampostería que se desmoronaba y cristales que hacía tiempo habían caído de las ventanas, vio a mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro, aunque no podría asegurar si eran amigos o enemigos. Al doblar la esquina, Percy soltó un rugido como el de un toro: —¡ROOKWOOD!— y corrió en dirección a un hombre alto que estaba persiguiendo a una pareja de estudiantes.

**-**** ¡Dios mío! ****-****exclamó Molly con voz temblorosa, no había parado de llorar desde que se había enterado por medio del libro de lo que iba a sucederle a su hijo. Y ahora estaba preocupada por Percy que actuaba precipitadamente a causa de su dolor… ella no podría soportar perder a otros de sus hijos en esos libros. **

—¡Harry, aquí dentro! —gritó Hermione.

Había arrastrado a Ron detrás de un tapiz. Parecían estar luchando, y por un loco segundo Harry pensó que estaban abrazándose de nuevo

**Hermione negó con la cabeza, no había forma de que eso pasara, no después de lo de Fred.**

, pero entonces vio que Hermione estaba intentando contener a Ron, impidiendo que corriera tras Percy.

**-**** ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ****-****Exigió Ron con voz enloquecida.**

**-**** ¡Porque tenemos trabajo que hacer! ****-****respondió Hermione, lo estrechó con fuerza. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que pasaría si ella lo dejaba ir. Él iría a enfrentarse con todos los mortífagos que se encontraran en el camino y estaba la alta posibilidad de que lo mataran. **

**-**** ¡Harry puede hacerlo! ****-****Ron respondió más enojado que nunca, sabiendo que su dolor no mitigaría a menos que no sintiera que estaba haciendo algo útil. **

**-**** Y Harry los necesita, a los dos, para hacerlo ****-****Sirius dijo con gravedad****-****. Ustedes tres siempre han sido más fuertes cuando están juntos. ¡Tienen que permanecer juntos! **

**Ron apretó los dientes pero asintió. **

—Escúchame... ¡ESCÚCHAME RON!

—Quiero ayudar... Quiero matar mortifagos...

**Molly se estremeció, podía imaginar el dolor y la pena que había en la voz de Ron mientras decía aquellas palabras. **

Su cara estaba desencajada, manchada de polvo y humo, y temblaba de furia y dolor.

—¡Ron, somos los únicos que podemos terminar con esto! Por favor... Ron... necesitamos la serpiente, ¡tenemos que matar a la serpiente! —dijo Hermione

Pero Harry sabía cómo se sentía Ron. Perseguir otro Horrocrux no podía darle la satisfacción de la venganza

**-**** No… no puede, pero desafortunadamente usted no tiene el lujo de si quiera pensar en ello ****-****dijo Severus****-****. Es doloroso y duro descubrir que su trabajo es más importante que su venganza. **

; él también quería pelear, castigarlos, a la gente que había matado a Fred,

**Todos se estremecieron y la voz de Fleur se quebró al leer la línea. **

y quería encontrar a los otros Weasley, y sobre todo asegurarse, asegurarse completamente, de que Ginny no estaba... pero no podía permitir que esa idea se formara en su mente...

**-**** Estoy segura que estoy bien ****-****Ginny le susurró mientras Harry se estremecía. Ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de él y los brazos de Harry la rodeaban. **

—¡Lucharemos! —dijo Hermione— ¡Debemos hacerlo, para poder llegar a la serpiente!¡Pero no perdamos de vista ahora lo que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo! ¡Somos los únicos que podemos terminarlo!

**-**** ¿No te importa nada de lo que ha pasado…? ¡¿No quieres venganza?! ****-****le preguntó George. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Hermione, vacíos y enojados. No parecía ser el mismo.**

**-**** Claro que sí ****-****dijo Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a George****-****. Yo solo…**

**-**** No le hagas caso Mione****-****dijo Fred mientras depositaba una mano en el hombre de George, que apretó con fuerza. George agachó la cabeza y respiró con dificultad****-****. Los dos sabemos que te importa… solo que tienes que ser la voz de la razón… ****-****hizo una pausa y le frunció el ceño a George que normalmente le hubiera cortado la oración y la hubiera terminado. Suspiró y dijo****-****. Y…**

**-****… sabemos que tienes razón ****-****dijo George con lentitud, su vacilación procedente de percatarse que en el libro ya no estaría Fred para que iniciara o terminara sus pensamientos. **

Ella estaba llorando también, y mientras hablaba se limpió el rostro con la rota y chamuscada manga, pero jadeando, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse a sí misma y aun aferrando con fuerza el brazo de Ron, se volvió hacia Harry.

—Debes descubrir dónde está Voldemort, porque tendrá la serpiente con él, ¿no es verdad? ¡Hazlo Harry...mira dentro de él!

**-****Mira como ella preparó el terreno, permitiendo incluso que Harry se metiese en la mente de Voldemort ****-****le dijo Fred a George quien asintió con la cabeza. **

¿Por qué le resultó tan fácil? ¿Tal vez porque su cicatriz había estado quemando durante horas, anhelando mostrarle los pensamientos de Voldemort?

Cerró los ojos ante la orden, y enseguida, los gritos, los estallidos y los demás ruidos discordantes de la batalla se apagaron hasta hacerse distantes, como si estuviera lejos, muy lejos de ellos...

**Los Weasley gruñeron y entrecerraron los ojos al libro. **

Estaba de pie en medio de una desolada pero extrañamente familiar habitación, con papel rasgado cubriendo las paredes y todas las ventanas tapiadas excepto una.

**-**** ¡La casa de los gritos! ****-****exclamó Ron****-****. ¡El muy maldito está sentado en aquella casa mientras todo el mundo pelea y muere por culpa suya! **

**-**** Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero es bueno que no esté peleando ****-****respondió Dumbledore con gravedad, mientras los Weasley se giraban para lanzarle miradas enojadas. Incluso algunos más estaban enojados también pero no miraron a Dumbledore****-****. Solo habría más destrucción si él luchara. **

Los ruidos del asalto al castillo se oían amortiguados y distantes.

La única ventana que no estaba tapiada revelaba distantes estallidos de luz que provenían del castillo, pero el interior de la habitación estaba oscuro excepto por una solitaria lámpara de aceite.

Estaba haciendo rodar la varita entre los dedos, mirándola, sus pensamientos centrados en la habitación del castillo, la habitación secreta que únicamente él había encontrado.

Para descubrir la habitación, igual que la cámara, tenías que ser inteligente, astuto y curioso... estaba seguro de que el muchacho no encontraría la diadema... aunque la marioneta de Dumbledore había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que hubiera imaginado... demasiado lejos...

**-**** Tonto al subestimar a Harry ya que él tiene la ventaja ****-****dijo Sirius con fiereza. **

—Mi señor -dijo una voz, desesperada y enronquecida. Se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Lucius Malfoy sentado en la esquina más oscura, harapiento y todavía llevando las marcas del castigo que había recibido después de la última escapada del muchacho. Uno de sus ojos permanecía cerrado e hinchado.

**Draco se estremeció ante la descripción mientras otros se veían satisfechos, aunque eran incapaces de mostrarlo en esos momentos. **

—Mi Señor... por favor... mi hijo...

**-**** Hmph… quien adivinaría que hay algo que si le importa de verdad ****-****dijo Sirius con amargura y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. **

—Si tu hijo está muerto, Lucius, no es culpa mía. No vino a unirse a mí como el resto de los Slytherin. ¿Quizás ha decidido hacerse amigo de Harry Potter?

**-**** No… ¡Él intentaba capturar a Harry! ****-****espetó Charlie mirando al joven en cuestión. **

**-**** Déjalo en paz ****-****dijo Harry lejanamente****-****. El Draco del libro ha pagado por eso, este Draco no ha hecho nada. **

**Draco miró con curiosidad a Harry, no solo porque lo había defendido sino porque le había llamado Draco y no Malfoy. **

—No... nunca —susurró Malfoy

—Mejor que no sea así.

—¿No...no teme, mi Señor, de que Potter pueda morir a otras manos que sean las suyas? —preguntó Malfoy, temblándole la voz.—¿No sería...disculpe el atrevimiento... más prudente...dar por terminada esta batalla, entrar en el castillo, y buscarle usted m-mismo?

—No finjas, Lucius. Deseas que la batalla cese para poder averiguar que le ha ocurrido a tu hijo. Y yo no necesito ir a buscar a Potter. Antes de que la noche acabe, Potter habrá venido en mi busca.

**Todos miraron a Harry y se preguntaron porque Voldemort habrá querido decir eso. **

**¿Sabría Voldemort que Harry estaba intentando encontrarlo para destruir a Nagigi, o era otra la razón?**

Voldemort bajó una vez más la mirada a la varita que tenía entre los dedos. Le inquietaba... y aquellas cosas que inquietaban a Lord Voldemort debían ser remediadas...

—Vé y trae a Snape.

**-**** ¿Qué quiere de mí? ****-****Dijo Severus viéndose aterrorizado. **

**Los ojos de Dumbledore se ampliaron mientras observaba a Severus.**

**-**** ¿Qué es Dumbledore? ****-****preguntó Severus, preparándose para lo peor.**

**-**** No estoy seguro ****-****suspiró Dumbledore.**

**-**** ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Quiero saberlo! ****-****dijo Severus, y Dumbledore cerró sus ojos. **

**-**** Es lo que estás pensando ****-****respondió con gravedad****-****. Lo siento, Severus…**

**Severus suspiró y le indicó a Fleur que continuara leyendo. Así que iba a morir en su misión, después de todo. Sintió un peso en su estómago al pensar en ello y lo único que pudo pensar es que Voldemort tuviera un buen pago por sus crímenes también. **

—¿Snape, m...mi señor?

—Snape. Ahora. Lo necesito. Hay un... trabajo... que necesito de él. Ve.

Asustado, tropezando un poco en la penumbra, Lucius dejó la habitación. Voldemort continuó allí de pie, girando la varita entre los dedos, mirándola fijamente.

—Es el único camino, Nagini —susurró.

Miró alrededor y ahí estaba la gran y gruesa serpiente, ahora suspendida en medio del aire, girando grácilmente dentro del mágicamente protegido espacio que había fabricado para ella, una resplandeciente esfera transparente que parecía algo a medio camino entre una brillante caja y un tanque.

**-**** ¿Habrá alguna forma de romper eso? ****-****Harry preguntó a Dumbledore. **

**-**** No estoy seguro Harry ****-****respondió con gravedad****-****. Pero pienso que sería difícil de hacerlo, la magia de Voldemort no es algo para jugar. **

**-**** Entonces, ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de matar a la serpiente? ****-****volvió a preguntar Harry y Dumbledore suspiró mas no respondió. **

Con un suspiro, Harry se retiró y abrió los ojos, en ese mismo momento sus oídos fueron asaltados con los aullidos y gritos, los estruendos y estallidos de la batalla.

—Está en la Casa de los Gritos. La serpiente está con él, tiene alguna clase de protección mágica alrededor. Acaba de enviar a Lucius Malfoy a buscar a Snape.

—¿Voldemort sentado en la Casa de los Gritos?—dijo Hermione ultrajada —¿no... ni siquiera está PELEANDO?

**-**** ¡Ajá! Hermione está tan enojada por esto como yo ****-****dijo Ron viéndose orgulloso del hecho. **

—No cree que necesite pelear —dijo Harry.- Cree que voy a ir a por él.

**Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry sobre esto, realmente no les gustó escuchar aquello. **

—¿Por qué?

—Sabe que voy detrás de los Horrocruxes... está reteniendo a Nagini cerca de él...obviamente voy a tener que ir hasta él para acercarme a esa cosa...

**-**** Pero él piensa que no serás capaz de encontrar la diadema ****-****murmuró Remus, y Sirius suspiró, mirando a Harry con cautela. No tenía un buen presentimiento de esto. **

—Vale —dijo Ron, cuadrando los hombros —Entonces no puedes ir, eso es lo que él quiere, lo que está esperando. Quédate aquí y cuida de Hermione, y yo iré y la conseguiré...

**-**** ¡¿Qué?! ****-****exclamó Molly con una especie de locura en su tono, al menos así hubiera sido si podría poner alguna emoción en su voz****-****. Tienen que permanecer juntos.**

**-**** Lo haremos ****-****el trio respondió junto. **

**-**** Pero eso no significa que no queremos que los demás estén seguros ****-****añadió Hermione. **

Harry atajó a Ron.

—Son ustedes dos los que se quedan aquí, yo iré bajo la Capa y volveré tan pronto como...

—No —dijo Hermione-, Es mucho mejor que me ponga yo la capa y...

—Ni lo pienses —le gruñó Ron.

**-**** ¿Por qué yo no gruño cuando son ustedes los que se ofrecen? ****-****preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos a los dos chicos****-****. ¿Creen que soy menos propensa a ser capaz de cuidarme sola? **

**-**** No seas ridícula Hermione ****-****Harry rodó los ojos.**

Antes de que Hermione pudiera llegar más lejos de, "Ron, yo soy tan capaz..." el tapiz en lo alto de la escalera en que permanecían se desgarro.

—¡POTTER!

Dos mortifagos encapuchados estaban allí de pie, pero incluso antes de que su varitas estuvieran completamente alzadas, Hermione gritó _-¡Glisseo!_

**-**** Interesante movimiento ****-****murmuró Tonk. ****-****… **

Las escaleras se allanaron bajo sus pies formando un tobogán y ella, Harry y Ron se precipitaron hacia abajo, incapaces de controlar su velocidad pero tan rápido que los Hechizos Aturdidores de los mortífagos volaron muy por encima de sus cabezas.

**-****… pero efectiva.**

Pasaron disparados a través del tapiz que había al pie de las escaleras y rodaron por el suelo, chocando contra la pared opuesta.

_-¡Duro!_ -gritó Hermione apuntando su varita al tapiz,

**-**** Mucho mejor ****-****.Tonks sonrió.**

y se oyeron dos fuertes y espeluznantes crujidos cuando el tapiz se volvió de piedra y los mortifagos que los perseguían chocaron contra él.

**-**** Ese fue un buen movimiento ****-****Ginny concordó después de escuchar toda la descripción. **

-¡Atrás! -gritó Ron, y él, Harry y Hermione se arrojaron contra una puerta mientras una manada de pupitres galopantes pasaban retumbando, pastoreados por una precipitada Profesora McGonagall. Ella no pareció fijarse en ellos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y había una herida en su mejilla. Mientras giraba la esquina, oyeron su grito -. ¡CARGUEN!

**Esta descripción hizo que algunos rieran entre dientes, e incluso los Weasley fueron capaces de sonreír ante eso. **

**-**** Siempre supe que había que darle un buen uso a esos pupitres, gracias por enseñalo, profesora ****-****Fred era capaz de reír por su propio chiste, aunque nadie en su familia todavía era capaz de unírsele. **

-Harry, ponte la Capa -dijo Hermione-. Olvídate de nosotros...

Pero él la arrojó sobre los tres; aunque eran demasiado altos,

**-**** ¡¿Me estás llamando enorme, Harry?! ****-****dijo Hermione indignada, o al menos intentando sonar así aunque en vano. **

**-**** Bueno… ****-****dijo Harry y luego se encogió de hombros, él sabía que ella solo intentaba actuar con normalidad, y sabía también que él tenía que hacerlo. **

dudaba de que alguien fuera a notar sus incorpóreos pies a través del polvo que llenaba el aire, las piedras que se desmoronaban y el resplandor de los hechizos.

Bajaron corriendo el siguiente tramo de escaleras y se encontraron en un corredor lleno de duelistas. Los retratos a ambos lados de los luchadores estaban abarrotados de figuras gritando consejos y dando ánimos, mientras los mortifagos, tanto encapuchados como no, se batían a duelo con estudiantes y profesores. Dean había logrado hacerse con una varita, por lo que estaba cara a cara con Dolohov,

**Tonks se quedó sin aliento, le habían dicho que estaba luchando con Remus… ¡¿Qué había pasado con Remus?!**

**Remus cerró los ojos, teniendo pensamientos similares y la envolvió en sus brazos, esperando que estuviera equivocado sobre su destino. **

Parvati con Travers. Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron sus varitas a la vez, listos para golpear, pero los duelistas estaban tan entremezclados y compenetrados que si lanzaban maldiciones había una fuerte probabilidad de herir a uno de su propio bando. Mientras aguardaban preparados esperando la oportunidad de actuar, les llegó un gran -¡Wheeeee! -y mirando hacia arriba, Harry vio a Peeves que pasaba zumbando sobre ellos, dejando caer tubérculos Snargaluff por encima de los mortifagos, cuyas cabezas fueron repentinamente engullidas por serpenteantes tubérculos verdes que parecían gusanos gordos.

**-**** ¡Así se hace Peeves! ****-****Sirius y Fred vitorearon. **

-¡ARGH!

Un puñado de tubérculos había caído sobre la Capa en la cabeza de Ron.

**-**** Er… eso no es tan bueno ya ****-****señaló Fred.**

Las húmedas raíces verdes quedaron improbablemente suspendidas en medio del aire mientras Ron intentaba sacudirlas para quitárselas de encima.

- ¡Allí hay alguien invisible! -gritó un mortifago encapuchado, señalándolos.

**-**** ¡Mierda! ****-****gruñó Sirius****-****. ¡Atúrdanlo! **

Dean aprovechó al máximo la momentánea distracción del mortifago, dejándole fuera de combate con un hechizo Aturdidor;

**-**** Gracias Dean, es bueno saber que alguien me va a escuchar ****-****Sirius sonrió. **

Dolohov intentó desquitarse y, Parvati le disparó una Maldición de Cuerpo Atado.

**Todo lo que George podía pensar en ese momento era que él no estaba allí para Fred cuando lo necesitara… sintió la mano de Fred apretar su hombro de nuevo y se recordó que Fred estaba bien y nunca iba a dejar la espalda de su gemelo descubierta en el futuro. **

-!VAMOS¡ -aulló Harry, y él, Ron y Hermione aferraron firmemente la Capa, envolviéndose en ella y se apresuraron, con las cabezas bajas, a pasar en medio de los luchadores, resbalando un poco en charcos de jugo de Snargaluff, dirigiéndose hacia lo alto de la escalera de mármol que conducía al hall de entrada.

-¡Soy Draco Malfoy, soy Draco Malfoy, estoy en el mismo bando que tú!

**-**** ¡Cobarde! Tratando de correr a algún lugar seguro ****-****gruñó Ron.**

**-**** No tengo ninguna varita y no tengo ningún lugar adonde ir ****-****dijo Draco****-****. Ni siquiera puedo luchar aunque quisiera. **

Draco estaba en el rellano superior, suplicando a otro mortifago encapuchado.

Al pasar, Harry aturdió al mortifago.

**-**** Ya van dos veces que Harry te salva, _Draquito_ ****-****dijo Fred.**

Malfoy miro a su alrededor sonriendo a su salvador, y Ron le golpeó por debajo de la Capa.

**Ron rió entre dientes, no le importaría hacerlo.**

Malfoy cayó hacia atrás sobre el mortifago, con la boca sangrando y completamente aturdido.

-¡Esta es la segunda vez que salvamos tu vida esta noche, canalla traidor! -gritó Ron.

**Ron rió de nuevo. **

**-**** Tú lo has dicho Ron ****-****Fred rió también****-****. ¡Debes sentirte un poco mejor!**

**-**** Si… un poco ****-****dijo Ron sonriendo, y se mantuvo sonriendo al ver a Fred sabiendo que estaba bien. **

Había más duelistas sobre las escaleras y por todo el hall. Había mortifagos allá donde Harry mirara. Yaxley, cerca de las puertas de entrada, combatiendo con Flitwick; justo al lado de ellos, un mortifago encapuchado peleaba con Kingsley.

Los estudiantes corrían en todas direcciones; algunos llevando o arrastrando a amigos heridos. Harry dirigió un Hechizo Aturdidor hacia el Mortifago encapuchado, falló pero casi hiere a Neville,

**-**** Debes escuchar tus propios pensamientos Harry, mi muchacho ****-****Fred negó con la cabeza****-****. Está demasiado lleno de gente ahí para que puedas lanzar un hechizo a un rival. ¡Tienes las mismas probabilidades de herir a tu propio bando!**

que había salido de la nada blandiendo brazadas de Tentáculos Venenosos que serpentearon felizmente alrededor del mortifago más cercano y comenzaron a envolverle.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a alcanzar la escalera de mármol. A su izquierda un cristal se hizo añicos y el reloj de arena de Slytherin que llevaba la cuenta de los puntos de la Casa derramó sus esmeraldas por todas partes,

**-**** Hm… el reloj de arena de Slytherin está cayendo, debemos de tomar como señal que Voldemort va a caer también ****-****dijo Charlie oscuramente. **

**-**** Eso espero ****-****Bill estuvo de acuerdo. **

por lo que la gente se resbalaba y se tambaleaba mientras corría. En el momento en que llegaban a los terrenos vieron caer dos cuerpos desde la galería de arriba y un contorno gris que Harry tomó por un animal corrió a toda prisa a cuatro patas a través del hall para hundir los dientes en uno de los caídos.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****Remus gruñó, podía adivinar quién era y sabía que él no dejaba a nadie vivo.**

-¡No! -chilló Hermione, y con una ensordecedora ráfaga de su varita, Fenrir Greyback fue derribado hacia atrás lejos del débil y desplomado cuerpo de Lavender Brown.

**-**** Espero que este bien ****-****dijo Hermione. Ron y Harry estuvieron de acuerdo. **

Greyback golpeó la barandilla de mármol y luchó por volver a levantarse. Entonces, con un blanco y brillante destello y un crujido, una bola de cristal cayó en lo alto de su cabeza, y se desplomó en el suelo para ya no volver a moverse.

-¡Tengo más! -gritó la Profesora Trelawney por encima de la barandilla- ¡Más para quien las quiera! Aquí...

**-**** Parece que Trelawney ha descubierto un uso eficaz para sus bolas de cristal ****-****dijo Dumbledore con un mohín.**

**-**** Parece que ese hombre lobo sí debería haber temido a la bola de cristal, ¿No señor? ****-****le dijo Ron a Remus, quien sonrió. **

**Remus realmente rió entre dientes, recordando los rumores que circulaban de que su boggart era una bola de cristal ****-****. Sí, supongo que sí. **

Y con un movimiento como en un servicio de tenis, levantó otra enorme esfera de cristal del bolso, agitó su varita a través del aire, e hizo que la bola corriera a través del hall y se estrellara contra una ventana. Al mismo tiempo, las puertas de entrada de pesada madera se abrieron de golpe, y más de esas gigantescas arañas forzaron su camino hasta el hall de entrada.

Gritos de terror rasgaron el aire y los combatientes se dispersaron. Mortifagos y Hogwartianos por igual,

**-**** Ya lo creo… a esas cosas no les importa a quien atacar ****-****se quejó Ron. **

y rojos y verdes chorros de luz volaron entre los monstruos que se aproximaban, que vibraron y se alzaron, más aterradores que nunca.

-¿Cómo salimos? -gritó Ron por encima de los aullidos, pero antes de que Harry o Hermione pudieran responder fueron lanzados a un lado. Hagrid venía bajando las escaleras, bramando y blandiendo su florido paraguas rosa.

- ¡No les hagan daño, no les lastiméis! -gritó.

**-**** ¿Está hablando con los estudiantes o esas arañas monstruosas? ****-****preguntó Ron y Harry se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que responder. **

-¡HAGRID, NO!

Harry olvidó todo lo demás,

**-**** ¡Harry! ****-****Hermione gimió. **

**-**** No puedo evitarlo ****-****Harry se enojó consigo mismo****-****. No quiero que le pase nada…**

**-**** Lo sé, Harry ****-****Hermione mordió su labio inferior, tampoco quería que le pasara algo a Hagrid pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a Harry si este iba tras el semigigante. **

salió corriendo velozmente quitándose la Capa, corriendo inclinado para evitar las maldiciones que iluminaban todo el hall.

-¡HAGRID, VUELVE AQUÍ!

Pero ni siquiera estaba a medio camino del lugar donde se hallaba Hagrid cuando vio lo que ocurría. Hagrid desapareció en medio de las arañas, y con gran apresuramiento y un repugnante movimiento hormigueante, estas retrocedieron bajo el furioso ataque de las maldiciones, con Hagrid enterrado en medio de ellas.

**-**** ¡NO! ****-****Harry y otros gritaron. **

**Draco pensó que sería casi lógico que hubiera sido capturado por alguna de las bestias que seguramente el semigigante amaba pero era lo suficientemente sabio como para no decirlo en voz alta. **

-¡HAGRID!

Harry oyó a alguien gritando su nombre, si era amigo ó enemigo no le importaba,

**-**** ¡Harry! ****-****Hermione no fue la única que se quejó de esto, parecían que varios de ellos estaban preocupados por el hecho de que él estaba llamando la atención sobre sí mismo y ni siquiera se preocupaba por aquello. **

**-**** Fue la primera persona que fue amable conmigo… nadie había mostrado signos de que yo le importara ****-****Harry tenía la vista en el suelo mientras cada una de sus manos estaban sujetadas por Ginny y Hermione. **

bajaba corriendo las escaleras principales hacia los oscuros jardines, y las arañas se iban amontonando como hormigas en su presa, y no podía ver nada de Hagrid en absoluto.

-¡HAGRID!

Creyó haber distinguido un enorme brazo agitándose en el medio del hormiguero de arañas. Pero cuando intentaba correr tras ellas, su camino fue obstaculizado por un pie colosal, que salió de la oscuridad e hizo estremecerse la tierra en la que se encontraba.

**-**** ¡Mierda! ¡Un gigante! ****-****Sirius gimió.**

**-**** ¿No podemos encoger a todos lo malos?... arañas gigantes, hombres gigantes ****-****dijo Fred. **

Levantó la vista. Un gigante estaba de pie ante él. Medía veinte pies de altura, su cabeza estaba oculta entre las sombras, solamente se distinguían las espinillas peludas que parecían árboles, iluminadas por la luz de las puertas del castillo. Con un brutal y fluido movimiento, incrustó un macizo puño a través de una ventana que había sobre Harry, y el cristal llovió sobre él, obligándole a retroceder buscando la protección del portal.

—¡Oh, mi...!— gritó Hermione, cuando ella y Ron alcanzaron a Harry y miraron hacia arriba al gigante que ahora intentaba coger gente a través de la ventana superior.

—¡NO LO HAGAS!— gritó Ron, cogiendo la mano de Hermione cuando levantaba su varita.—Atúrdelo y aplastará la mitad el castillo...

**-**** Como si un solo hechizo aturdidor hiciera efecto en un gigante ****-****Draco rodó los ojos.**

**-**** Dudo que incluso que ustedes tres trabajando juntos puedan siquiera penetrar en esa piel gruesa ****-****dijo Bill. **

—¿HAGGY?

**-**** ¿Qué es un Haggy? ****-****preguntó Fred, pero nadie supo la respuesta. **

Grawp llegó tambaleándose doblando una de las esquinas del castillo.

**-**** Oh… pienso que puede ser Hagrid ****-****dijo Hermione.**

**-**** Probablemente sea ****-****dijo Harry tratando de recuperar el aliento, él seguía preocupado por Hagrid, no quería que le pasara algo al semigigante. Estaba seguro que ese gigante llamado Grawp se preocupaba mucho por Hagrid. **

Solo ahora se daba cuenta Harry de que Grawp era, en realidad, un gigante demasiado pequeño. El gigantesco monstruo que intentaba aplastar a la gente en los pisos superiores giró en redondo y soltó un rugido.

Los escalones de piedra temblaron cuando los pisoteó para ir tras de su pariente más pequeño, y la boca torcida de Grawp se abrió, mostrando dientes amarillos del tamaño de medio ladrillo. Entonces se lanzaron uno contra otro con ferocidad propia de leones.

**-**** Sería bueno que Grawp lo detuviera, pero no quisiera estar en el lugar donde dos gigantes estén peleando ****-****dijo Fred. **

—!CORRAN!— rugió Harry, la noche estaba llena de espantosos chillidos y golpes mientras los gigantes luchaban a brazo partido. Buscó la mano de Hermione y bajó los escalones hacia los jardines, con Ron cerrando la marcha. Harry no había perdido la esperanza de encontrar y salvar a Hagrid; corría tan rápido que estaban a mitad de camino hacia el bosque antes de que se vieran obligados a detenerse en seco otra vez.

El aire a su alrededor se había congelado.

**-**** ¡No! ¡No los dementores! ****-****Sirius aulló, sabía lo fuerte que eran los poderes de los dementores eran cuando estaban luchando. ¿Cuánto más resistirían y estos tomarían su voluntad de pelear?**

**Todos estaban preocupados por esto también, aunque solo pocos de ellos podían adivinar lo verdaderamente difícil que era hacer frente a un dementor. **

Harry contuvo el aliento que se le solidificó en el pecho. Había siluetas moviéndose en la oscuridad, figuras de negrura concentrada que se arremolinaban, moviéndose en una gran ola hacia el castillo, sus caras estaban encapuchadas y sus respiraciones eran ruidosas...

Ron y Hermione lo rodearon mientras los sonidos de peleas tras ellos enmudecían repentinamente, refrenados, porque un silencio que solo los Dementores podían traer estaba cayendo densamente sobre la noche, y Fred se había ido, y seguramente Hagrid estaba muriendo o ya muerto...

**-**** ¡Lucha contra eso Harry! ****-****dijo Fred, no queriendo que Harry tuviera razón, que cualquier persona estuviera herida… sobre todo cuando se enfrentaban a los dementores. **

—¡Vamos , Harry! —dijo la voz de Hermione desde una larga distancia. —¡Patronus, Harry, vamos!

Levantó la varita, pero una pesada desesperanza estaba extendiéndose a través de él. ¿Cuántos más habrían muerto, y él aún no lo sabía?

**Todos se estremecieron ante eso… ninguno quería escuchar sobre más personas muertas en esa lucha. Molly aferró más a Fred con el miedo de que pudiera perder a alguien más de su familia, y recordándose firmemente que esto no iba a suceder. **

Sentía como si ya su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo a medias...

—¡HARRY, VAMOS! —gritó Hermione.

Un centenar de Dementores estaban avanzando, deslizándose hacia ellos, absorbiendo al avanzar, acercándose a la desesperanza de Harry, que era como la promesa de un banquete...

Vio como el terrier plateado de Ron irrumpía violentamente en el aire, destellaba tenuemente, y expiraba; vio girar la nutria de Hermione en mitad del aire para desvanecerse, y su propia varita tembló en su mano, y casi le daba la bienvenida al olvido que se aproximaba, la promesa de la nada, de no sentir...

**-**** ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ****-****gritó Ginny haciendo que Harry cayera de la silla por tremenda voz cerca de él****-****. ¡Nunca vuelvas a pensar de esa forma Harry! ****-****añadió disminuyendo su voz, pero sus puños temblaban mientras lo observaba con furia****-****. ¡Nunca se te ocurra rendirte! ¡¿Me oyes, Harry?!**

**Harry tragó saliva y luego asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de observarla con terror. **

**-**** Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor ****-****Hermione le sonrió a Ginny, y luego le lanzó una mirada aguda.**

Y entonces una liebre plateada, un cerdo y un zorro se elevaron por encima de las cabezas de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los Dementores retrocedieron ante la aproximación de las criaturas. Tres personas más habían salido de la oscuridad colocándose junto a ellos, con sus varitas extendidas para seguir proyectando el Patronus: Luna, Ernie y Seamus.

**-**** ¡Gracias a Merlín que llegaron! ****-****murmuró Molly. **

—Está bien —dijo Luna en tono alentador, como si estuvieran nuevamente en la Sala de Menesteres y esto fuera simplemente un ejercicio de práctica de hechizos para el ED— Está bien, Harry... vamos piensa en algo feliz...

—¿Algo feliz? —dijo él, la voz enronquecida.

**-**** Sé que es difícil en ese momento, ¡Pero puedes hacerlo! ****-****le animó Sirius.**

—Todos estamos aquí aún —susurró ella— todavía estamos luchando. Vamos, hazlo...

Se produjo una chispa plateada, después una luz vacilante, y luego, con el mayor esfuerzo que nunca le hubiera costado, el ciervo prorrumpió desde la punta de la varita de Harry. Fue a medio galope hacia delante, y entonces los Dementores se dispersaron en serio, e inmediatamente la noche se volvió templada de nuevo, aunque el sonido de la batalla circundante sonaba alto en sus oídos.

**-**** Hm… ¿No se habían dispersado por los patronus anteriores? ****-****se preguntó Bill****-****. O es porque el patronus de Harry es más poderoso… **

**-**** No me sorprendería que fuera a causa del patronus de Harry ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Él tiene un patronus muy fuerte… fue capaz de alejar a un centenar de dementores que estaban tras de mi años atrás. **

—No podemos agradecérselo lo suficiente —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa, volviéndose hacia Luna, Ernie y Seamus— nos han salvado...

Con un rugido y un temblor como el de un terremoto, otro gigante emergió tambaleándose de la oscuridad proveniente de los bosques, blandiendo una porra más alta que cualquiera de ellos.

—¡CORRAN! —gritó Harry de nuevo, pero los otros no necesitaban que se lo dijera. Todos se dispersaron, y ni un segundo demasiado pronto, ya que al momento siguiente el enorme pie de la criatura había caído exactamente donde ellos habían estado. Harry echó una mirada alrededor, Ron y Hermione le seguían, pero los otros tres habían desaparecido en el fragor de la batalla.

**-**** Bueno, bueno… seguro los necesitaban ****-****dijo Sirius.**

—¡Salgamos fuera de su alcance! —aulló Ron mientras el gigante movía su porra de nuevo y sus rugidos resonaban a través de la noche, cruzando los jardines, donde explosiones de luz roja y verde continuaban iluminando la oscuridad.

—¡Al Sauce boxeador —dijo Harry— vamos!

**-**** ¿Sauce boxeador? ****-****preguntó Fred****-****. ¿Me están diciendo que saben cómo entrar por ese pasaje? **

**-**** Er… sí ****-****dijo Harry.**

**-**** Lo usaba para mis transformaciones ****-****explicó Remus****-****. No fue el primero que encontraron Sirius y James, pero fue el primero que yo conocí.**

**-**** Después que te dimos el mapa y todo… ****-****dijo Fred mientras le fruncía el ceño a George, obviamente aún no era el mismo.**

**-**** Oh…eh… lo menos que pudiste hacer era decirnos como pasar aquel pasaje ****-****dijo George inseguro y voz distante.**

**-**** Sí, era lo que pensaba ****-****Fred trató de sonreírle, le dolía ver a su gemelos de esa forma, hablando así. No dejaría que eso lo detuviera, iba a hacer que George volviera hacer el mismo. **

De alguna manera lo encerró todo en la mente, lo embutió en un pequeño espacio en el que no miraría ahora: pensamientos sobre Fred y Hagrid, y el terror que sentía por todas las personas a las que amaba, dispersados dentro y fuera del castillo; todos debían esperar, porque tenían que correr, tenían que llegar a la serpiente y a Voldemort, porque esa era, como había dicho Hermione, la única forma de terminar con todo...

**-**** ¡Bien hecho Harry! ****-****Sirius, Remus, Fred y dijeron, mientras otros pensaron que Harry era un poco cruel. **

Corrió rápido, medio creyendo que podría dejar atrás a la muerte, ignorando las llamaradas de luz que volaban en la oscuridad a su alrededor, el sonido del lago rompiendo como el mar, y el crujir del Bosque Prohibido aunque esa noche no había viento, a través de jardines que parecían haberse alzado en rebelión, corrió más rápido de lo que nunca se había movido en su vida. Y fue el primero en ver el gran árbol, el Sauce que protegía el secreto de sus raíces con ramas que fustigaban como látigos.

Resollando y jadeando, Harry redujo la marcha, esquivando las ramas del sauce boxeador, escudriñando a través de la oscuridad hacia el marcado tronco, intentando ver el único nudo en la corteza del viejo árbol que podía paralizarlo.

**-**** Así que hay un nudo… ****-****Fred sonrió. Él y George tendrían que investigar eso. **

Ron y Hermione lo alcanzaron, Hermione estaba tan falta de aliento que no podía hablar.

—¿Cómo... cómo vamos a colarnos? —jadeó Ron. —Puedo...ver el lugar... si tuviéramos... otra vez a Crookshank...

—¿Crookshanks? —resolló Hermione, doblada por la mitad, aferrándose el pecho. —¿Eres un mago o qué?

**El trio rieron a la pregunta, se reían tan fuerte que todos los miraban como si se hubieran vueltos locos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de las expresiones en los rostros de los demás simplemente se echaron a reír más. **

**-**** ¿Fue un chiste? ****-****Sirius los miraba extrañado, pero estaba feliz de que Harry riera de nuevo, el chico se veía tan triste desde una gran parte del libro.**

**-**** Es… es que… yo… nosotros ****-****Ron trató de explicar pero no podía parar de reír. **

**-**** A finales de nuestro primer año… ****-****Hermione se echó a reír.**

**-**** Después que bajamos a través de la trampilla… ****-****añadió Harry**

**-**** Tuvimos que encender un fuego para matar al lazo del diablo…****-****fue todo lo que pudo continuar Ron.**

**-**** Y Hermione dijo algo acerca de que no había madera ****-****dijo Harry, controlando su risa.**

**-**** Y Ron me gritó "¿Estás loca? ¿Eres una bruja o qué?" ****-****terminó Hermione. **

**Algunos rieron a esto, y otros sonreían con cariño al trio. **

**-**** Supongo que tendrían que haber estado ahí ****-****dijo Harry riendo. **

**-**** Es bueno recordar los buenos tiempos ****-****sonrió Ron.**

—Oh... vale...si...

Ron echó un vistazo alrededor, luego dirigió su varita hacia una ramita en el suelo y dijo —¡Winguardium Leviosa!.

**-**** Hablando de los buenos tiempos ****-****Hermione murmuró, y el trio comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero no tanto como antes. **

**-**** ¿Qué es esta vez? ****-****dijo Sirius mirándoles con cariño, le encantaba que Harry tuviera esa estrecha relación con sus amigos. **

**-**** Se trata de cuando Ron derrotó al Troll de las montañas en nuestro primer año ****-****explicó Harry.**

—la ramita se elevó desde el suelo, giró a través del aire como cogida por una ráfaga de viento, después se acercó rápida y directa al tronco pasando a través de las amenazadoras ramas oscilantes del Sauce. Golpeó un lugar cerca de las raíces, e inmediatamente el serpenteante árbol se quedó quieto.

—¡Perfecto! —resolló Hermione

—Espera.

Por un incierto segundo, mientras los estallidos y truenos de la batalla llenaban el aire, Harry vaciló.

Voldemort quería que hiciera esto, quería que fuera... ¿Estaba guiando a Ron y Hermione a una trampa?

**-**** ¡Ni siquiera pienses en detenernos, ni por un segundo! ****-****Dijo Ron amenazadoramente. **

**-**** Por supuesto que no ****-****Harry suspiró. **

Pero la realidad parecía cerrarse a su alrededor, cruel y evidente. La única forma de progresar era matar a la serpiente, y la serpiente estaba donde estaba Voldemort y Voldemort estaba al final de ese túnel...

**Molly se mordió el labio dolorosamente para abstenerse de gritar, quería gritarles que estaban haciendo una locura. Ella no podía ver alguna forma que ellos acabaran con la serpiente y luego enfrentarse a Voldemort… pero no debía gritar, porque no había otra opción… además sabía que no serviría de nada. **

—¡Harry, vamos a ir contigo, entra ahí! —dijo Ron, empujándole hacia delante.

Harry culebreó por el terroso pasaje oculto entre las raíces del árbol. Había mucho menos espacio del que había habido la última vez que habían entrado. El túnel era de techo bajo: habían tenido que doblarse sobre sí mismos para moverse a través de él casi cuatro años atrás; ¡ahora no había otra forma de hacerlo más que arrastrándose!

Harry iba primero, con la varita iluminada, esperando encontrar barreras en cualquier momento, pero no había ninguna. Se movían en silencio, la mirada de Harry estaba fija en el oscilante haz de la varita que aferraba en el puño. Al fin, el túnel empezó a elevarse y Harry vio una tira de luz al frente. Hermione tiró de su tobillo.

—¡La Capa! —susurró— ¡Ponte la Capa!

**-**** Bien pensado ****-****Sirius murmuró****-****. No creo que quieras que te vea.**

**-**** ¿Él sabe sobre el pasadizo? ****-****preguntó Tonks****-****. Sonaba como que sabía de los otros… pero… **

**-**** No sé si sabrá acerca de esto ****-****razonó Remus****-****. Eso fue construido después de que él se fue… de hecho fue construido para mí.**

**-**** ¿De verdad? ****-****preguntó Fred y Remus asintió. **

Tanteó hacia atrás y ella embutió el bulto de escurridiza tela en su mano libre. Con dificultad la pasó sobre sí mismo, murmuró, — Nox —, extinguiendo la luz de la varita , y continuó sobre manos y rodillas, tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, con todos sus sentidos esforzándose al máximo, esperando a cada segundo ser descubiertos, oír una fría y clara voz o ver un destello de luz verde.

**-**** Por favor Harry, controla tus pensamientos negativos, ninguno quiere escucharlos en estos momentos ****-****dijo Fred al percatarse de los estremecimientos de los demás antes los pensamientos del elegido.**

Y entonces oyó voces provenientes de la habitación que había directamente frente a ellos, solo un poco amortiguadas por el hecho de que la abertura al final del túnel había sido bloqueada con lo que parecía ser un viejo cajón. Apenas atreviéndose a respirar, Harry se acercó de lado hasta llegar a la abertura y miró a través de un minúsculo resquicio que había quedado entre el cajón y la pared.

La habitación al otro lado estaba tenuemente iluminada, pero pudo ver a Nagini, arremolinándose y enroscándose como una serpiente submarina, segura en su encantada esfera resplandeciente, que flotaba sin apoyo en medio del aire.

**-**** ¡¿Cómo vas a matar a Nagigi?! ****-****preguntó Sirius de repente.**

**-**** Realmente no lo sé… ¿un encantamiento? ****-****Harry empezó a decir gimiendo.**

**-**** Eso no es de lo que estaba hablando ****-****Sirius sacudió la cabeza****-****. Quiero decir que la serpiente es un horrocrux… un arma no podrá matarla. **

**-**** Argh… ****-****Harry volvió a gemir, no necesitaba más preocupaciones. **

**-**** Lo siento ****-****Sirius suspiró, dándose cuenta de cómo Harry se lo estaba tomando. **

Podía ver el borde de una mesa, y una blanca mano de largos dedos jugueteando con una varita.

Entonces Snape habló, y el corazón de Harry dio una sacudida. Snape estaba a poca distancia de donde él se agazapaba oculto.

-...mi Señor, la resistencia se está desmoronando...

**Varios se quejaron ante la noticia, entre ellos el propio Severus. **

-... y lo está haciendo sin tu ayuda -dijo Voldemort con su altiva y clara voz. - Aunque tú seas un hábil mago, Severus, no creo que supongas resultes imprescindible. Casi estamos... casi.

**Severus hizo una mueca a esto, sabiendo que Voldemort no lo decía solo para la pelea, sino que ya no era necesario en todo por más tiempo. **

**Dumbledore suspiró, él deseaba poder haber advertido a Severus sobre esto, pero su consuelo era que él no lo había sabido. **

-Permítame encontrar al chico. Déjeme traerle a Potter. Sé que puedo encontrarle, mi Señor. Por favor.

Snape pasó a zancadas por delante de la hendidura, y Harry se retiró un poco, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Nagini, preguntándose si habría algún hechizo que pudiera penetrar la protección que la rodeaba

**-**** ¡Incluso si existiera no serías capaz de encontrarlo, Potter! ****-****Severus le espetó a Harry en un tono que ya había oído un montón de veces, pero no en esta habitación. Harry miró a Severus interrogante y una idea repentina acudió a él… intuía lo que iba a pasar a continuación y se sorprendió de que esto le iba afectar. **

, pero no podía recordar ninguno. Un intento fallido, y revelaría su posición.

Voldemort se levantó. Harry podía verle ahora, ver sus ojos rojos, el achatado rostro de serpiente, su palidez reluciendo levemente en la penumbra.

-Tengo un problema Severus -dijo Voldemort suavemente.

-¿Mi Señor?- -dijo Snape.

Voldemort levantó la Varita de Saúco, cogiéndola tan delicada y meticulosamente como la batuta de un director.

-¿Por qué no me funciona, Severus?

**-**** ¡Así que no funciona para él! ****-****dijo Sirius****-****. Gracias a Merlín. **

**Severus se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina, pues estaba seguro que a Sirius le iba a importar poco acerca de lo que estaba seguro iba a ser su muerte. Giró su vista hacia otro lado, topándose con los ojos aguados y la mirada triste… y volvió a girarse. No quería la simpatía de cualquiera de esos hombres. **

En el silencio Harry imaginó que podía escuchar el leve siseo de la serpiente mientras se enroscaba y desenroscaba... ¿o era el suspiro sibilante de Voldemort persistiendo en el aire?

-¿Mi... Mi Señor? -dijo Snape sin comprender. -No lo entiendo. Usted... usted ha ejecutado magia extraordinaria con esa varita.

-No -dijo Voldemort-. He ejercido mi magia habitual. Soy extraordinario, pero esta varita...no. No ha revelado las maravillas que me habían prometido. No percibo diferencias entre esta varita y la que obtuve de Ollivander tantos años atrás.

El tono de Voldemort era pensativo, tranquilo pero la cicatriz de Harry había comenzado a palpitar y latir. El dolor estaba aumentando en su frente, y podía sentir aquel controlado sentimiento de furia creciendo dentro de Voldemort.

- Ninguna diferencia -dijo de nuevo Voldemort.

Snape no habló. Harry no podía verle la cara. Se preguntó si Snape presentía el peligro, y estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a su maestro.

**Severus cerró los ojos, podía sentir a los demás mirándolos ahora y no deseaba ver sus expresiones. La verdad era que siempre estaba en peligro por los presentes de Voldemort. Había incluso un par de veces que se preocupaba hasta de que su forma de hablar pudiera causarle la muerte, pero no tenía alternativa. Se preguntaba si su yo del libro sabia del verdadero peligro que estaba corriendo. No estaba seguro, pero una cosa estaba clara, sabía que las cosas estaban mal. **

Voldemort empezó a moverse alrededor de la habitación. Harry lo perdió de vista unos segundos mientras la rondaba, hablando con la misma voz mesurada, mientras el dolor y la furia aumentaban en Harry.

-He pensado mucho, Severus... ¿sabes por qué te he hecho volver de la batalla?

Y por un momento Harry vio el perfil de Snape. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la enroscada serpiente en su caja encantada.

-No, mi Señor, pero le ruego que me permita volver. Déjeme encontrar a Potter.

**-**** ¿Por qué no le parece que quiera encontrar a Potter? ****-****preguntó Severus a Dumbledore.**

**-**** Porque él sabe que quieres salir tan rápido como te sea posible ****-****Sirius le respondió pero esta vez no se estaba burlando de Severus, sino que parecía en verdad querer que Severus saliera de ahí.**

**-**** Creo que es más que eso ****-****dijo Severus, pensativo, percatándose que Dumbledore no iba contestarle. **

-Suenas como Lucius. Ninguno de ustedes entiende a Potter como lo hago yo. No necesita ser encontrado. Potter vendrá a mí. Yo conozco sus debilidades, sabes, su único gran defecto. Odiaría ver como son fulminados los demás a su alrededor, sabiendo que lo que ocurre es a causa de él. Querrá detenerlo a cualquier precio. Vendrá.

**Todos los ojos se fijaron en Harry, quien agachó la cabeza. No dijeron nada, ni él, pero todos sabían que Voldemort tenía razón, Harry pararía eso a cualquier costo. **

-Pero mi Señor, podría resultar muerto accidentalmente por cualquier otro antes de que usted...

-Mis instrucciones a los mortifagos han sido perfectamente claras. Capturar a Potter. Matar a sus amigos...cuantos más, mejor... pero no matarle a él. Pero es de ti de quien deseo hablar, Severus, no de Harry Potter. Has sido muy valioso para mí. Muy valioso.

**-**** ¡Y estás a punto de mostrar cuanto aprecia a los que considera valiosos! ****-****dijo Severus con amargura, pensando en todo lo que iba a suceder, todos en la sala se preguntaban acerca del destino de Severus, sin darse cuento de eso****-****. ¡Presta atención Draco! ****-****añadió mirando al único Slytherin aparte de él que se encontraba en la sala… sabía que el muchacho estaba vacilando como él una vez lo hizo. Y sería pronto que tendría que tomar una decisión de lo que iba hacer****-****. ¡A él no le importa si son sus partidarios o sus enemigos con tal de protegerse! **

**Draco observó horrorizado a su profesor. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero de todas formas asintió con la cabeza. **

-Mi Señor sabe que solo ambiciono servirle. Pero... déjeme ir a por el chico, mi Señor. Déjeme traérselo. Sé que puedo...

-¡Te he dicho que no! -dijo Voldemort, y Harry captó el brillo rojo en sus ojos cuando se giraba de nuevo, y el susurrar de su manto fue como el deslizar de una serpiente, y sintió la impaciencia de Voldemort en su ardiente cicatriz. - Mi preocupación por el momento, Severus, es que ocurrirá cuando finalmente encuentre al chico.

**-**** ¡Wow Harry! Realmente te teme ****-****dijo Ron asombrado.**

**-**** Y con justa razón ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

-Mi Señor, no puede haber dudas, ¿seguramente...?

-... pero hay una duda, Severus. La hay.

Voldemort se detuvo, y nuevamente Harry pudo verlo perfectamente mientras deslizaba la Varita de Saúco entre sus blancos dedos, mirando fijamente a Snape.

-.¿Por qué las dos varitas que he usado fracasaron cuando las dirigí hacia Harry Potter?

**-**** Porque es magia que no comprendes y por ende lo subestimas ****-****respondió Voldemort.**

-Yo... Yo no puedo responder eso mi Señor.

-¿No puedes?

Harry sintió la puñalada de ira como si le hubieran atravesado la cabeza con un clavo. Se metió el puño dentro de la boca para evitar lanzar un grito de dolor. Cerró los ojos y de repente él era Voldemort, estudiando la pálida cara de Snape.

**Ron se estremeció y Hermione le observaba con curiosidad.**

**-**** Lo siento ****-****dijo Ron en voz baja para que solo ella y Harry oyeran****-****. Solo sé cuánto grita Harry… será difícil para él no hacerlo. **

**Hermione gimió y miro tristemente a Harry.**

-Mi varita de tejo hizo todo lo que le pedí, Severus, excepto matar a Harry Potter. Falló dos veces.

**-**** Entonces los tuvo que tirar a la basura… quien quiere una varita que falla dos veces ****-****dijo Fred.**

Cuando torturé a Ollivander este me habló de los núcleos gemelos, me dijo que usara la varita de otra persona. Así lo hice, pero la varita de Lucius se hizo pedazos tras enfrentarse a la de Potter.

-No... No tengo explicación, mi Señor.

**-**** No creo que te esté pidiendo algún tipo de explicaciones ****-****Sirius bajó la voz, realmente odiaba a Voldemort en estos momentos. Nadie merecía que jugaran con uno, ni siquiera Snape, y Sirius estaba seguro que era eso lo que estaba pasando. Snape no era tonto, él sabía que algo horrible iba a pasar… su miedo cocinándose, preguntándose lo que Voldemort haría. **

Snape no estaba mirando ahora a Voldemort. Sus oscuros ojos estaban todavía fijos en la enroscada serpiente en la esfera protectora.

-Busqué una tercera varita, Severus, la Varita de Sauco, la Varita del Destino, la Vara de la Muerte. La tome de su dueño anterior. La cogí de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore.

Y ahora Snape miró a Voldemort, y el rostro de Snape parecía como una máscara de muerte.

**Severus cerró los ojos nuevamente, no había duda alguna al respecto ahora. Su yo del libro ya sabía lo que sucedería. **

Era blanco como el mármol y tan quieto que cuando habló, fue una conmoción ver que alguien vivía tras de esos ojos vacíos.

-Mi Señor...déjeme ir por el chico...

-Toda esta larga noche mientras estoy al borde de la victoria, he estado aquí sentado -dijo Voldemort, su voz apenas más alta que un suspiro,-preguntándome, preguntándome por qué la Varita de Saúco se niega a ser lo que debería ser, se niega a actuar como la leyenda dice que debe actuar para su verdadero dueño...y creo que tengo la respuesta.

Snape no habló

**Sirius comenzó a gruñir a lo que Severus abrió los ojos para observarlo.**

**-**** ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Black?! ****-****preguntó Severus****-****. Yo pensaría que esto sería bueno para ti…**

**-**** ¡Cállate! ****-****le gruñó Sirius****-****. ¡Voldemort va a matarte porque él no puede utilizar con eficiencia la maldita varita! Sabes que no me agradas Severus, pero ¡ni siquiera tú mereces esto!**

**Severus pareció sorprendido ante tal reacción y no pudo atinar a decir algo. **

-¿Quizás tú ya la sabes? Después de todo, eres un hombre inteligente, Severus. Has sido un buen y leal sirviente, y lamento lo que debe ocurrir.

-Mi Señor...

-La Varita de Saúco no puede servirme adecuadamente, Severus, porque yo no soy su verdadero dueño. La Varita de Saúco pertenece al mago que asesinó a su último dueño. Tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no puede ser realmente mía.

**-**** ¿Y después… la varita funcionará después de lo hará? ****-****Tonks le preguntó a Severus, para luego encogerse sobre sí misma, suspiró****-****. No quise decir… yo solo…**

**-**** No se moleste ****-****dijo Severus rígido, sabía que solo había una, quizás dos personas en la habitación que se cuidarían al hablar de su próxima muerte. **

**-**** No sé porque, pero algo me dice que no, que la varita no va a funcionar de manera correcta ****-****dijo Dumbledore, su voz más grave que nunca. **

-¡Mi Señor! -protestó Snape, levantando su varita.

-No hay otro camino -dijo Voldemort- Debo dominar la varita, Severus. Dominar la varita, y dominar a Potter al fin.

Y Voldemort golpeó el aire con la Varita de Saúco. No pareció hacerle nada a Snape, que por una fracción de segundo pareció pensar que había sido indultado, pero entonces la intención de Voldemort quedó clara. La jaula de la serpiente se había girado en el aire, y antes de que Snape pudiera hacer algo más que gritar, le había cubierto parcialmente, la cabeza y los hombros y Voldemort habló en Parsel.

-Mata.

**-**** ¡Ese hijo de puta! ****-****Sirius gruñó como nunca****-****. ¡Él habla de no querer hacerlo, de lamentar lo que va hacer; pero va y lo deja morir lenta y dolorosamente! **

**Severus miró a Sirius, volviéndose a sorprender por aquella reacción de quien consideraba su enemigo. **

Hubo un terrible grito. Harry vio la cara de Snape perder el poco color que le quedaba, empalideció mientras sus negros ojos se ensanchaban, mientras los colmillos de la serpiente atravesaban su cuello

**Arthur se estremeció ante eso, apartó los ojos de su hijo por primera vez desde que se había retomado la lectura con este capítulo. Miró a Severus, él sabía por el dolor que estaría pasando. **

, y él fracasaba en su intento de librarse a sí mismo de la jaula encantada. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo.

-Lo lamento -dijo fríamente Voldemort.

**Sirius no dijo nada, pero volvió a gruñir. **

Se apartó. No había tristeza en él, ni remordimiento.

Ya era hora de dejar ese lugar y hacerse cargo de la situación, con una varita que ahora obedecería todas sus órdenes. La apuntó hacia la resplandeciente jaula, que contenía a la serpiente, y esta flotó hacia arriba, liberando a Snape, que cayó de lado sobre el suelo, con sangre chorreando de las heridas del cuello.

**Todos en la sala se escandalizaron ante eso. **

**Severus se veía pálido, definitivamente no era la forma en la que había pensado morir. Por otro lado, pensó que había una buen probabilidad de que hubiera sido torturado durante un largo tiempo antes de que fuera asesinado si Voldemort se hubiera dado cuenta que era un espía, así que no era tan malo después de todo. **

Voldemort salió de la habitación sin una mirada atrás y la gran serpiente flotó tras él dentro de su enorme esfera protectora.

De regreso al túnel y a su propia mente, Harry abrió los ojos. Se había hecho sangre al morderse los nudillos en un esfuerzo por no gritar.

**-**** Lo siento, Snape ****-****pronunció Harry con los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que estos estaban empezando a sangrar de nuevo****-****. Debí de haberlo sacado de ahí… debí… **

**-**** Potter, no sea ridículo ****-****respondió Severus tratando de sonar frío, pero estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que el muchacho le había dicho****-****. Podrías haber muerto por nada… sobretodo porque casi siempre estás a punto de desmayarte cada vez que el Señor Oscuro está enojado. **

**-**** Pero… es por mi causa ****-****dijo Harry buscándole con la mirada y Severus se sorprendió una vez más al ver que el muchacho tenía lágrimas en los ojos. **

**-**** Harry… ****-****Severus pronunció su nombre por primera vez en su vida y en verdad que no le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios****-****. Siempre supe que probablemente iba a morir… y hace tiempo que lo acepté. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es solo el precio que pagué por las decisiones que tomé.**

**Harry se quedó en silencio por un tiempo prolongado antes de decir.**

**-****. Aún lo siento… siento que haya pasado esto. **

**Severus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero miró a su alrededor y se percató por primera vez que Harry no era el único que parecía afectado. **

**Hermione parecía estar llorando, al igual queTonks. Los ojos de Sirius estaban llenos de ira, pero pensó que también sufría de alguna forma por su muerte. Remus se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz con aspecto sombrío. McGonagall tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Dumbledore tenía la cabeza agachada y Severus podía sentir la culpa fluyendo en él. Draco se veía horrorizado y asolado por esto. No podía decir lo que los Weasley sentían porque aún estaban, claramente, de duelo por la pérdida de uno de sus miembros. **

Ahora estaba viendo a través de la minúscula grieta entre el cajón y la pared, viendo un pie enfundado en una bota negra que temblaba en el suelo.

-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione en voz baja tras él, pero él ya había apuntado con la varita el cajón que bloqueaba la vista.

Éste se levantó un poco en el aire y flotó haciéndose silenciosamente a un lado. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, se metió en la habitación.

**Molly se quedó sin aliento a esto, preguntándose si realmente era seguro que salieran de su escondite. **

No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero se estaba aproximando al hombre moribundo. No sabía que sentía al ver la blanca cara de Snape, tratando de restañar con los dedos la sangrienta herida del cuello.

Harry se sacó la Capa de invisibilidad y bajó la mirada hacia el hombre que odiaba, cuyos agrandados ojos negros encontraron a Harry mientras trataba de hablar. Harry se inclinó sobre él, y Snape le agarró la parte delantera de sus ropas y lo acercó.

Un terrible y borboteante ruido salió de la garganta de Snape.

**Todos se vieron horrorizados ante la descripción. **

-Coge...la... coge... la

Algo más que sangre estaba escurriéndose de Snape. Azul plateado, ni gas ni líquido, emanaba de su boca, oídos y ojos, y Harry sabía lo que era, pero no sabía qué hacer...

**-**** ¿Te voy a dar un recuerdo? ****-****murmuró Severus confundido. **

**-**** Tal vez quieres que él sepa de qué lado estas realmente ****-****dijo Remus forzando su voz. **

**-**** Lo dudo ****-****dijo Severus, unos días antes él estaba seguro que preferiría que Harry no tuviera idea acerca de su pasado, incluso después de su muerte****-****. Creo que tiene que ver con eso que quería que Harry viera mucho antes…**

**-**** Sí es así, entonces parece que incluso después de tu muerte vas ayudarme ****-****dijo Harry con seriedad. **

**-**** ¡El Señor Oscuro tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho! ****-****dijo Severus con firmeza****-****. ¡Haré cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que así sea! **

**-**** ¡Igual yo! ****-****le devolvió Harry. **

Una redoma, conjurada del el fino aire, fue dejada en su temblorosa mano por Hermione. Harry recogió la plateada sustancia con su varita metiéndola dentro. Cuando la redoma estuvo llena hasta el borde, y Snape daba la sensación de que ya no le quedara nada de sangre dentro, su agarre en la ropa de Harry se aflojó.

-Mira...a...me...-susurró Snape.

Los ojos verdes encontraron los negros,

**Severus se quedó sin aliento, y de repente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Él sabía lo que su yo del libro estaba buscando al pedirle a Harry que lo mirara. Aquellos ojos que nunca había sido capaz de mirar porque tenía miedo de recordar a Lily… en ese momento podría desear verse en ellos… imaginarse que era ella… que iba a morir viéndola a los ojos. **

pero después de un segundo, algo en las profundidades de los oscuros pareció desaparecer, dejándolos fijos, en blanco y vacíos. La mano que agarrada a Harry hizo un ruido sordo al golpear el suelo, y Snape no se movió más.

**-**** Ese fue el final del capítulo ****-****avisó Fleur con tristeza****-****. ¿Quién va a leer?**

**-**** Supongo que yo ****-****dijo Hermione después que nadie más se ofreció hacerlo. Tomó el libro con menos entusiasmo del que lo había hecho la primera vez, pero con una gran determinación. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**N/A:**

**¡Y como les dije! ¡Octubreeee! ¡Os dije que iba a publicar en Octubre! ¿Cómo lo ven? **

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen, pensé en subir el capítulo más temprano pero tuve que arreglar unos papeles sobre mis prácticas en la empresa donde las hago y pues aquí me tienen… **

**Ya nos falta pocos capítulos, gente. Son cinco más que nos faltan. Pero ya tengo los dos últimos traducidos (37 – 38) solo me faltan el 34, 35 y 36. Después que terminemos esta historia… ¡Seguiremos con la segunda parte! ¡Claro que sí! **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡Son la leche, chicos! Sus comentarios eran como un empujoncito para que me pusiera a traducir, ya que realmente por ahora no dispongo de tiempo para sentarme en mi laptop a hacerlo ya que ando corriendo por lo de mi tesis… ¡Tesis! ¡Es que es mi último semestre! ¡Este año me graduooooooo! Bueno, bueno. Los dejo que ahora si me pondré a avanzar una campaña social que nos han mandado que es sobre la anorexia. ¡Ya nos vemos gente! Espero disfruten el cap de hoy, y espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, alabanzas (jaaaa!) y los respectivos tomatazos. ¡Os quiero un montón! ¡Laaaaaosss!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>RESPONDIENDO Reviews (Hace tiempo que no hago esto):<strong>

**Krausser: Graaaaaacias! Me alegra saber eso.**

**EvelynJSnape: ¡Hola Compatriota! ¿De qué parte de nuestro grandioso país eres? Jajaja, muchas gracias por las flores. :D ¡Ya nos vemos! ¡Espero me agregues! **

**MarceN: Gracias! Listo, ¡Ya no esperes!**

**Dooby: Jajaja, no es necesario, ya lo tienes. Espero te guste.**

**Silvino Cuevas: Gracias! Espero yo también poder terminarlo antes de fin de año jajaja, es mi meta. Obvio! Que después no vamos a la segunda parte de esta gran historia de ChoiceHP.**

**Ramiro: Ya lo tienes, ¿El siguiente? Esperemos que sea en noviembre.**

**The Crazy: De nadaaaa! Aquí lo tienes, y después veremos si en noviembre subo otro. **

**Dark: ¡Aquí lo tienes!**

**Cristian Graw: ¡La sigo! ¡La sigo! ¡Claro que la sigo! **

**Dan Shuls: Obvio! Ya se viene lo bueno, vais a flipar con lo que tengo. **

**Agus Potter: ¡Listo! ¡Listo! **

**Camila: ¡Graaaaaaacias! Espero que te siga gustando lo hago con todo el amor del mundo. ¡Aquí lo tienes, dulzura! ¡Un nuevo cap!**

**Marco Polo: ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! Ya tienes el nuevo cap. Gracias por los 4 comentarios, ¡Gracias Totales!**

**Fiorcita Masen: ¡No esperes! ¡Aquí lo tienes! Disfrutalo. **

**Teffy: Yo tbn querida, me tuve que releer ese cap para asimilarlo, nuestra reina fue cruel. ¡Listo, cariño! ¡Nuevo cap!**

**Gaby: ¡Le sigo! ¡Le sigo! Disfrútalo. **

**Tubasa-chan: ¿En serio? ¡muchas gracias por eso! Jajaja, pues espero que te animes al leer el libro ahora sí. Gracias de nuevo, no esperes, ahí lo tienes. ¡Servite! **

**Fenix-d2: ¡Actualizado! Ya casi, ya casi. No, no, no. No lo dejaré.**

**Hinayo: Jajaja, ¡Pues nada chaval! Dame chance jajaja, aquí tienes el nuevo cap, disfrútalo, saboréalo despacito que no hay fecha exacta. ¡No llores! ¡Que si! ¡que sí! Que la segunda parte también la haré. Jajaja. ¡NO ME MATES! Dejame terminar mi carrera aunque sea jajaja… Nos vemos!**

**Jocely Potter: Graaaacias! Continuo! Continuo! **

**Mar91: Gracias! Sí, es triste. Yo tbn lloré. **

**LilyLuu24: Puessss, ¿lo siento? Jajaja. Es parte de, lamentablemente. Oh my Fred! :( ya esta! Nuevo cap! Jajaja, recuerda la paciencia es una virtud! Jajajaja… ohh eso es el sgte cap.! **

**Lolo: Yeeeeeeeeeeip! Nuevo Caaaap!**

**XDXD: Claro, ¡claro! Ya está. Ahora falta poco.**

**Rober C: Ohhhh, me halagas! !****Dos dias! Que honor para mi es eso… no hay de que, aquí tiene un nuevo cap!**

**Alioth Akane: ¿Espera, que? ¿Tocaya? ¿Hermana perdida? Ohhh, no lagrimees, las Alioth no lagrimeamos jajajaja… lo sé lo sé, lo de Fred es una putada por parte de Rowling. De nada, ya nos leemos.**

**Ale: ¡Ya no tardé! xDDDD espero te guste el nuevo cap.**

**Jiv: ¿DOS DIAS?! Woooo, gracias por eso! Lo sé esas muertes son fatales. **

**Lokafantasy: Pero ¿A que esperas? ¡Ve por él! ¡Ve! Leelo de nuevo… lo sé, en una guerra no todos pueden quedar vivos. **

**A.I.H: Lo sé, final triste, tanto q hasta yo estoy llorando. Obvio! Alemania era la voz! Oh, pues lo lamento por ti, pero ya que Alemania gano, gané plata xDDD De nada, espero que el capítulo te haya mitigado el bajón por lo del mundial. Aquí tenés otro. ¡DAAAAASSSSSTAAAAAN! Que alegría! Espero verte por twitter… Bye!**

** .90: Jajaja, no me burlo, yo solo celebro el triunfo de la selección que apoyaba. :D **

**Dait12: ¡Listo! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap.**

**Nova por siempre: Pueeeeees, así será a partir de ahora, los caps finalizan en unos momentos que te dan ganas de saber más. ¡Nuevo cap! ¡disfrútalo!**

**Francesca85: ¡HOLAAAAAAA FRANSSSSSS! Genia, me encantan tus comentarios! Gracias! Me alegra q te haya gustado. Espero q este nuevo tbn te guste! OH pues… eso de demorar… es algo que vamos a ver… gracias por la paciencia. ¡Nos leemos! Besotesss! Muaaaakkkk.**

**CarriettaWhite: ¡No te tireeeessss! Jajajaja. A pos si es del primer piso no hay mucho dolor (que lo sabré yo) jajaja… ya la sigo, ya la sigo… ¡Que no, mujer! ¡no te tires! Yo tbn lloré.**

**Marina Amaya: Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ya lo tienes, un beso y un abrazo. Espero te guste este nuevo cap.**

**Sakhory: ¡Eso fue justo en la yugular! Si pueees… lamentablemente no me podia saltear el capitulo. Gracias, me alegro q te haya gustado, lo sé, es triste, yo tbn lloré. Draquito solo es engreído, pero en el fondo de ese corazoncito malfoyesco hay un poquito de amor xDDD Dumbly, mi abuelito manipulador… nos leemos.**

**Andrea Beatriz Potter: ¡oh joder! ****Lo siento… Yo tbn te amo Fred! Que si! Ya nos queda solo 5.**

**xXm3ch3Xx: ¡muajajajaja! Soy malévola jajaja… así dicen… Oh estoy segura que todos hemos llorado con este cap, abre viejas heridad. Esperemos que eviten esas muertes. Uhmm bueno acá se aclara un poco el tema de la serpiente. Ya está. Nos vemos en el sgte cap. Laaos…**

**Pax399: ¡De nada! Sí, todos hemos llorado. ¡Hagamos un club de las lloronas por la muerte de Fred! :( **

**Lobita22: ¡Hola loba! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ya lo tienes, un nuevo cap. ¡Oh es que vas a flipar con lo que pasa cuando se lee sobre el enfrentamiento de Molly y Bellatrix! Jajaja…yo me maté de risa. Puees, ya verás todas las reacciones, no te preocupes, solo nos falta 5 caps y finalizamos con esto. Nos leemos, cdt. Laos!**

**Phoenix1993: ¡Noooooooooooo! ¡No estoy viva! ¡Soy un zoooombieeeee! ¡quiero cerebroooo! ¡arrggghhhhaaaaa! Jajajaja… Actualizado!**

**Alessa-Vulturi: A mi tbn se me partió, lo de fred es tremendo! Pues lo de los recuerdos es hasta el sgte cap… que veremos cuando lo subiré… **

**AnGeeC: A todos, a todos nos pasó lo mismo. ¡No esperes más! Pues tengo pensado traducir la segunda parte de esta historia de ChoiceHP. Oh, vas a flipar con la segunda parte!**

**Eretirelf Oliuga: Yo lloré como la llorona con eso. Bueno ya viste que siguieron, tienen q hacerlo, sino ¿Cómo van a cambiarlo? **

**NOS VEMOS GNT, HASTA EL SGTE CAP: LOS RECUERDOS DE SNAPE.**


	34. El cuento del Príncipe

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_****_Summary: __Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL…_****_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34: <strong>

**El cuento del príncipe**

**-**** _El cuento del príncipe_ ****-****leyó Hermione viéndose confundida****-****. ¿Príncipe? (*)**

**Severus gimió y llamó la atención de todos. **

**-**** ¿Es usted? ****-****preguntó Fred****-****. ¿Es un príncipe? (*)**

**Severus lo miró con frialdad por varios segundos, pero finalmente decidió responder, posiblemente porque se percató que el muchacho, como él, estaba intentando seguir a pesar de saber que había muerto.**

**-**** _Prince_ es el apellido de soltera de mi madre (*)****-****respondió****-****. Ella era una bruja y mi padre… ****-****no pudo ocultar el desprecio en su voz al decir las siguientes palabras****-****... un muggle.**

**-**** ¡Eres un mestizo! ****-****Draco se sorprendió. **

**Severus lo miró con frialdad durante un segundo y asintió.**

**-**** Y usted odia que su padre sea un muggle ****-****preguntó Hermione, se había percatado del odio en la voz de Severus.**

**-**** No asumas las cosas ****-****fue todo lo que Severus dijo al respecto y Hermione pensó que era mejor empezar la lectura.**

Harry permaneció arrodillado junto a Snape, simplemente mirándolo, hasta que de pronto una aguda y fría voz habló tan cerca de ellos que Harry se puso en pie de un salto, sujetando firmemente el frasco entre sus manos y pensando que Voldemort había vuelto a entrar a la habitación.

**Algunos se quedaron sin aliento, pero la mayoría se dio cuenta que las suposiciones de Harry estaban incorrectas.**

La voz de Voldemort resonó desde las paredes y el piso, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando para Hogwarts y todo lo que lo rodeaba, que quienes vivían en Hogsmeade y todos aquellos que aún peleaban en el castillo lo escucharían tan claramente como si estuviera parado detrás de ellos, sintiendo su aliento en sus cuellos, como un soplo de muerte.

- Han luchado con valor – dijo la voz, fría y aguda – valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar el coraje.

**-**** ¿Por qué tiene que referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona? ****-****gruñó Ron.**

**-**** Él sabe que su nombre da pánico a quien lo oye ****-****dijo Remus pensativo.**

**-**** Me pregunto si todos los encantamiento que rodean su nombre fallan cuando se nombra a sí mismo ****-****reflexionó Hermione.**

**-**** Es una pregunta interesante ****-****respondió Dumbledore viéndose ligeramente divertido****-****. Pero es poco probable que veamos si es verdad o no.**

Aun así, han sufrido grandes pérdidas. Si siguen oponiendo resistencia morirán todos, uno a uno, pero no quiero que eso ocurra. Cada gota de sangre mágica que se derrama es una pérdida y un desperdicio.

**-**** Si claro, ¡Estoy seguro que todos nosotros preferiríamos morir antes que servirte! ****-****dijo Fred con firmeza y se dio cuenta que todos a excepción de Draco asintieron.**

**En cuanto a Draco, realmente había decidido no ser un mortífago, ya no hubo más vacilación en su corazón después de haber escuchado lo sucedido con Severus. Él Sabía que aunque no se convirtiera en un mortífago no iba a estar dispuesto a morir por esa causa… no era algo que iba hacer simplemente. **

Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente. Tiene una hora. Entierren a sus muertes con dignidad y atiendan a sus heridos.

**-**** ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ****-****Sirius se mostraba confundido. No le gustaba escuchar aquello.**

**-**** Estoy seguro que estamos a punto de averiguarlo ****-****le respondió Remus, quien miraba a Harry. **

Ahora te hablo a ti, Harry Potter. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte conmigo.

**-**** ¡Eres tú el maldito que se esconde en la casa de los gritos, cabrón! ****-****gruñó Ginny.**

**-**** ¡Y Harry fue hacia ti tan rápido como le fue posible! ****-****añadió Fred, viendo a Harry en ese momento****-****. ¡Habría sido inútil enfrentarte antes cuando no había posibilidad alguna de que te derrote!**

**Una pequeña sonrisa se afianzó en el rostro de Harry mientras escuchaba a Fred. Obviamente él se había dado cuenta que Harry había empezado a culparse por todo. **

Esperaré durante una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si cuando acabe esa hora no has venido a verme, si no te has rendido, entonces la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez yo mismo entraré en la batalla, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño que trate de protegerte. Una hora.

**-**** ¡Y ni se te ocurra escucharlo Harry, sino cada uno de nosotros usaremos nuestro hechizo favorito en ti! ****-****le dijo Ginny.**

**Harry tragó saliva a eso.**

Tanto Ron como Hermione sacudieron sus cabezas frenéticamente, mirando a Harry:

-No lo escuches – dijo Ron.

-Todo irá bien – recalcó Hermione, con firmeza – Sólo... volvamos al castillo, si ha ido al bosque necesitamos otro plan…

La chica miró el cuerpo de Snape, y luego se apresuró en ir hacia la entrada del túnel. Ron fue detrás de ella. Harry recogió la capa de invisibilidad, y luego miró a Snape. No sabía que sentir, excepto una fuerte impresión por como Snape había sido asesinado, y la razón por la que eso había pasado.

**-**** Siento de manera diferente a mi yo del libro, señor ****-****Harry le dijo a Severus****-****. Creo que le entiendo mejor ahora… y siento eso…**

**-**** Entiendo ****-****respondió Severus sintiéndose muy incómodo y deseando que Granger retomara la lectura, y agradeciéndolo cuando lo hizo. **

Se juntaron en su regreso por el túnel, sin que ninguno de los tres hablara, y Harry se preguntó si Ron y Hermione aún podían escuchar a Voldemort resonando en sus cabezas, como a él le ocurría.

_"Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte conmigo. _

**-**** No has hecho eso, Harry ****-****le dijo George gravemente****-****. Has hecho lo único que podía derrotar a ese monstruo… yo pude haber perdido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a perder, pero sé que era lo correcto. **

**Harry asintió.**

_Esperaré durante una hora en el Bosque Prohibido… Una hora…"_

**-**** Creo que debemos empezar a hechizar a Harry ahora… ****-****dijo Ginny.**

**-**** Hey… que yo no he hecho nada aún ****-****Harry levantó los brazos**

Pequeños trozos de algo parecían estar esparcidos en el frente del castillo. Faltaba una hora más o menos para el amanecer, y aún así todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Los tres se apresuraron a ir hacia los escalones de piedra. Un perro solitario, del tamaño de un bote pequeño, yacía frente a ellos. No había ninguna señal de Grawp o de su atacante.

El castillo estaba inusualmente silencioso. No había destellos luminosos, ni explosiones, gritos o exclamaciones. Las gárgolas de la desierta entrada estaban salpicadas de sangre.

Aún había esmeraldas esparcidas por el suelo, junto con trozos de mármol y madera astillada. Parte de las barandillas había sido destrozada.

- ¿Dónde estarán todos? – susurró Hermione.

Ron iba el primero en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry se detuvo en el umbral.

Las mesas de las Casas ya no estaban, y la habitación estaba repleta. Los sobrevivientes se mantenían abrazados en grupos. Los heridos estaban siendo tratados por Madam Pomfrey y algunos ayudantes en una plataforma. Firenze se encontraba entre los heridos, emanaba sangre de su costado, y se sacudía desde donde estaba tendido, incapaz de ponerse de pie.

Los muertos se encontraban en una fila en el medio del salón.

**La voz de Hermione empezó a temblar a leer la última frase ¿A quién más le aterrorizaría saber quiénes estaban entre los muertos?**

Harry no podía ver el cuerpo de Fred, ya que su familia lo rodeaba.

**Todos los Weasley reaccionaron como si escucharan nuevamente la noticia, el poco control que habían logrado tener en esta noche se perdió y se echaron a llorar. Especialmente George, quien se puso pálido y parecía incapaz de hablar.**

George estaba arrodillado junto a su cabeza, la señora Weasley; tendida sobre el pecho de Fred, temblando incontrolablemente. El señor Weasley le acariciaba el cabello, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Sin decirle nada a Harry, Ron y Hermione se alejaron.

**Ron y Hermione vieron a Harry con preocupación. **

**-**** ¿Por qué se separaron de él justo en ese momento? ****-****preguntó Sirius, temeroso por lo que iba a pasar.**

**-**** Estamos yendo hacia mi familia ****-****dijo Ron. **

**-**** Y probablemente pensamos que iba a ir con nosotros ****-****habló Hermione pensativa.**

Harry vio a Hermione aproximarse a Ginny, cuya cara estaba hinchada y turbada, y abrazarla.

Ron se acercó a Bill, Fleur y Percy, quien puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ron. Mientras Ginny y Hermione se aproximaban más al resto de la familia, Harry observó los cuerpos tendidos junto a Fred.

**Las lágrimas asomaron los ojos de Hermione mientras leía los nombres y todos tuvieron solo un segundo para prepararse para la terrible noticia. La voz le temblaba mientras leía.**

Remus y Tonks, pálidos,

**Todos, sin excepción, reaccionaron ante esto. **

**Remus agachó la cabeza y al inicio acercó a su cuerpo a Tonks quien lloraba. Sus lágrimas caían en el cabello de ella, que se había cambiado a un gris rata debido a la tristeza que sentía. Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes que Sirius diera un puñetazo contra la mesa con fuerza, con los hombros caídos y las lágrimas cayendo libremente sobre su rostro.**

**-**** ¡MALDITA SEA! ****-****gritó.**

**Remus le cogió el brazo, mientras mantenía a Tonks, y pronto los tres se unieron en un abrazo. Se sentía tan surrealista escuchar aquello, a Remus ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que le iba a suceder lo que le dolía tanto era saber que Tonks iba a morir… y Teddy… su hijo no tenía ni un mes y ya no tenía padres. Deseó haber sido más capaz de protegerlos… deseaba que Tonks no hubiera ido al castillo… al menos el pequeño tendría a alguno de sus padres. Remus no la culpaba, no podía hacerlo porque ella era así… ella estaba luchando por un futuro mejor. **

**Tonks se estremecía en el agarre de Remus, ella no quería morir, sobre todo cuando su vida parecía ser perfecta tal como estaba. Tenía a un buen hombre como esposo, ¿Y qué si era un hombre lobo? No le importaba porque Remus era una de las personas más amables y divertidas que había conocido. Era inteligente, pero también sabía cómo pasar un buen rato… sabía que no había nadie mejor para ella que él. Y entonces ella había tenido un bebé… oh el pobre niño iba a tener que crecer sin sus padres y sabía que era culpa suya, que ella no debió haberse sumado a la lucha, pero no pudo evitarlo. No cuando Remus estaba allí… no cuando dependía de ellos ganar esta guerra.**

**-**** Creo que sé porque Teddy nos envió este libro ****-****dijo Sirius con voz ronca****-****. Quizás quería salvarlos…**

**-**** No lo sé Sirius, no creo que solo nos quiera salvar a nosotros ****-****le respondió Remus con la voz igual de ronca****-****. Él quiere salvar a todos los que estamos en esta sala…**

**-**** ¡¿Crees que todos vamos a morir?! ****-****preguntó Molly sorprendida. **

**-**** No ****-****negó, sus ojos viajaron a Harry y oró porque fuera capaz de hacerlo****-****. Pero eso no significa que ellos no puedan salvarse… o que podamos evitar perder a las personas que queremos…****-****hizo una pausa para aferrar más su agarre en Tonks, y dio una palmaditas en la espalda a Sirius****-****… perdemos parte de nosotros mismos con lo que ha pasado… si somos capaces de evitar las cosas que se vienen… podemos salvarnos todos.**

**-**** Bien dicho Remus ****-****Dumbledore le sonrió. **

**-**** Y nos aseguraremos de estar allí, para Teddy ****-****añadió Tonks.**

**Al enterarse que Remus había muerto, Harry gimió sintiendo que había perdido algo más que un buen amigo y en cierto modo una figura paterna. Eso en sí fue doloroso, pero agregarle el hecho de que había perdido la última conexión que tenía con sus padres (sobre todo su padre) fue un golpe duro para él.**

**Sintió a Ginny envolverlo alrededor de ella y ahí se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se sintió enfermo al recordar cuantas personas había perdido en ese libro… e incluso las personas que iba a perder antes del libro. Esto fue cuando Remus empezó hablar del por qué Teddy les había enviado el libro y sintió la esperanza renacer. No había perdido a esas personas aún y el muchacho les estaba dando el poder de no padecer aquel dolor. **

**Draco miraba a Tonks, mientras ella lloraba en los brazos de Remus y sintió una extraña sensación de remordimiento. Podría sentirse afligido por Tonks ya que nunca la había conocido antes de haber empezado a leer los libros. Y tuvo que admitir que no era tan mala, aunque no era lo mismo. No, en realidad lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que en el libro nunca tendría la posibilidad de llegar a conocerla. Ella era uno de los pocos miembros de la familia que tenía y que nunca llegaría a conocer. **

**Severus encontró difícil creer que en realidad se sentía afligido por la muerte de Remus. Él no se lo había esperado y se preguntó si era debido a los libros que se sentía de esa forma o él se había protegido. Se había aferrado a su rencor contra Remus cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero sentía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que recordaba con claridad el pasado que deseaba olvidar. De cualquier forma no importaba, ya que de todas maneras se encontraba triste de que el hombre lobo hubiera muerto. **

**Todos se quedaron en silencio, sumergidos en la pena hasta que Remus preguntó a Hermione si podía leer de nuevo. Ella se secó los ojos y se alejó de Ron que había estado intentando clamarla, Remus siempre había sido uno de sus favoritos, abrió de nuevo el libro y empezó a leer con voz ronca. **

quietos y con una mirada de paz, parecían dormir bajo el negro cielo encantado.

El Gran Comedor parecía alejarse volando, hacerse más pequeño, encogerse, mientras Harry se alejaba rápidamente del umbral.

**Remus frunció el ceño a eso y observó a Harry con tristeza, no quería ser una causa más de sufrimiento para Harry, no después de todo lo que se había leído. **

No podía respirar.

No podía soportar mirar los demás cadáveres para ver quienes más habían muerto por él.

**-**** No es por ti ****-****Tonks habló densamente****-****. ¡Tú no iniciaste esta guerra!**

**-**** Pero serás tú quien le dé fin ****-****dijo Remus. **

No podía soportar el estar con los Weasley, no podía mirarlos a los ojos sabiendo que de haberse rendido de inmediato, Fred nunca hubiese muerto.

**Harry se estremeció cuando cada uno de los Weasley se giraron para fulminarlo con la mirada.**

**-**** Sé que estoy actuando como un tonto ****-****Harry dijo en voz baja.**

**-**** ¿Acaso piensas que hubiéramos llorado menos solo porque fueras tú el muerto? ****-****le preguntó Ron con voz tranquila y recogida****-****. Eres mi hermano tanto como los que son de sangre… y aunque no nos hayamos conocido desde que nacimos no sería diferente, ¡Estaríamos igual de destrozados si te perdiéramos! **

Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la escalera de mármol. Lupin, Tonks…

Anhelaba no sentir… deseaba poder arrancarse el corazón, el estómago, todo lo que gritaba dentro de él.

El castillo estaba completamente vacío, incluso los fantasmas parecían haberse unido a la masa de luto en el Gran Comedor. Harry corrió sin detenerse, aferrando el frasco de cristal que contenía los últimos pensamientos de Snape, sin aminorar el paso hasta que llegó a la gárgola de piedra que cuidaba la oficina del director.

- ¿Contraseña?

- ¡Dumbledore! - gritó Harry sin pensarlo, pues era a él a quien quería ver, y para su sorpresa, la gárgola se hizo a un lado, abriéndole el paso a la escalera de espiral a sus espaldas.

**-**** ¿De verdad es la contraseña que escogió, señor? ****-****Fred le preguntó a Severus mientras reía entre dientes.**

**-**** Bueno, nadie hubiera pensado que yo escogería esa contraseña ****-****Severus se encogió de hombros****-****. Aunque supongo que no era la única contraseña que tenía por si los Carrow intentaban subir.**

Pero cuando Harry irrumpió en la oficina circular la encontró cambiada. Los portarretratos que colgaban de las paredes estaban vacíos. Ni un solo director o directora permanecía allí para verlo, todos, según parecía, se habían ido, tal vez porque en las pinturas alrededor del castillo podían ver más claramente lo que estaba pasando.

Harry miró desesperanzado al marco vacío de Dumbledore, que colgada directamente detrás de la silla del director, y luego le dio la espalda.

El Pensadero de piedra se encontraba en la misma cabina de siempre. Harry lo cargó hasta el escritorio e introdujo los recuerdos de Snape en la gran vasija con las marcas de runas en el borde.

Escapar a la cabeza de otro sería un gran alivio…

**-**** ¡Vaya! Realmente debes estar muy afligido para estar dispuesto a escapar en los recuerdos de Severus ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** Sí ****-****dijo George, esta vez sin dudar en seguir los pensamientos de Fred, parecía que el discurso de Remus le había ayudado a recuperar un poco de su control****-****. Tiene que ser tétrico entrar ahí.**

nada podía ser peor que sus propios pensamientos, aunque hubiesen pertenecido a Snape.

**-**** ¡Oh mierda! ****-****se quejó George****-****. Yo solo bromeaba**

**-**** Er… ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? ****-****preguntó Fred.**

**-**** Algo me dice que los recuerdos de Snape van a ser algo peor ****-****George suspiró. **

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron, plateados y extraños, y sin dudarlo, con un sentimiento de imprudente abandono, aún sabiendo que esto aumentaría su pesar, Harry se zambulló.

Sintió la luz del sol, y sus pies tocaron un suelo cálido. Al enderezarse, pudo ver que estaba en un patio de juegos casi totalmente desierto.

Una única y gran chimenea era lo que distinguía en el lejano horizonte. Dos niñas se columpiaban hacia delante y atrás, y un niño delgadísimo las observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos.

**Severus gimió ante eso, se había dado cuenta de que Harry lo haría en el transcurso… y ahora también todo el mundo iba a escuchar sobre sus recuerdos, pero no entendía porque los recuerdos eran de muchos años atrás. **

**-**** Uhm… me está empezando a gustar tu imprudencia Harry ****-****rió Sirius. **

Su cabello negro era largo, y su ropa era tan desastrosa que parecía a propósito: jeans demasiado cortos, un abrigo lamentable y demasiado largo que podía haber pertenecido a un adulto y una extraña polera que parecía un delantal.

**-**** Lindo traje ****-****dijo Sirius y Severus gruñó viéndolo asesinamente. **

**-**** Intenta controlarte Sirius ****-****Remus suspiró****-****. Estoy seguro que de por sí las cosas ya son bastante difíciles para Severus.**

**-**** Venga lunático, después de lo que hemos escuchado necesito escuchar algo que me anime ****-****Sirius puso mala cara, lo que solo causó que Severus intensificara su mirada (si es que aquello era posible). **

**-**** No eres el único que está pasando por un momento terrible ****-****Remus dirigió su cabeza hacia Severus, pero se percató que Sirius no iba a escucharlo. **

Harry se acercó al muchacho. Snape parecía tener unos nueve o diez años, pálido, pequeño y rudo. Había codicia sin disfrazar en su delgado rostro, mientras observaba a la más joven de las dos hermanas columpiarse más y más alto que su hermana.

**Harry frunció el ceño ¿Qué quería decir con codicia en su rostro?**

- ¡Lily, no hagas eso! – gritó la mayor

**El corazón de Harry latió con más fuerza en su pecho al darse cuenta que una de las niñas era… se dio cuenta que iba a escuchar algunas cosas sobre su madre. A él realmente no le iba a importar que tan largo iba a ser aquel capítulo con tal de escuchar el mayor tiempo posible sobre ella.**

Pero la chica se había soltado del columpio en el punto más alto de este, y voló por los aires (literalmente, voló) y se lanzó hacia el cielo con una gran carcajada, y en vez de estrellarse contra el asfalto de patio, se elevó como un trapecista por el aire, manteniéndose arriba durante bastante tiempo y aterrizando suavemente.

**-**** ¡Guau! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ****-****Harry se veía en shock y complacido al mismo tiempo****-****. Me pregunto si hice algo así cuando subí al techo de mi escuela muggle… **

**-****… ¿Cómo? ****-****Hermione preguntó viendo a Harry.**

**-**** Bueno, yo estaba escapando de Dudley y su pandilla, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó pero de repente estaba en el techo… e hice algo como mamá… ****-****se detuvo sin explicación alguna para sonreír cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. **

**-**** Tal vez Harry, pero no creo que se pueda asegurar con certeza ****-****Hermione le sonrió. **

**-**** Pero si está claro ****-****Fred le sonrió.**

**-**** No es de extrañar que seas tan natural para el quidditch si en tu familia son capaces de volar de esa forma****-****le siguió Charlie. **

**-**** ¿Sabías que Lily podía hacer eso Remus? ****-****Sirius preguntó a su amigo que negaba con la cabeza****-****. Me pregunto si James lo supo…**

**-**** Probablemente hubiera intentando que ella juegue para el equipo de quidditch ****-****Remus rió. **

**-**** No es lo mismo que volar en una escoba ****-****señaló Severus.**

**-**** Tal vez no, pero aún así es increíble ****-****Sirius rió entre dientes.**

**-**** No podría estar más de acuerdo ****-****Harry sonrió. **

- ¡Mamá te dijo que no lo hicieras!

Petunia dejó de columpiarse hundiendo sus sandalias en la tierra, provocando un crujido, y luego se puso de pie, con las manos en la cintura.

**-**** Hm… creo que he escuchado eso antes ****-****Harry murmuró, encontrando difícil imaginar a una Petunia de niña. **

- ¡Mamá dijo que no tenías permiso para hacerlo, Lily!

**-**** Parece que mis abuelos sabían que mamá podía hacer cosas extrañas ****-****Harry frunció el ceño preguntándose si habían aceptado a su mamá o eran más como su tía. **

**-**** Mis padres me dijeron lo mismo ****-****Hermione le informó****-****. Ellos no sabían lo que pasaba y no querían que otros descubrieran que hacía cosas extrañas a veces… ****-****su voz se fue apagando mientras pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido a la hermana de Dumbledore y se preguntó si eso era lo que sus padres habían temido que le pasara. **

**-**** Tus abuelos estaban emocionados cuando se enteraron de la verdad ****-****Severus informó a Harry pero no dijo nada más. Estaba demasiado perdido en los pensamientos sobre la reacción de su propio padre. **

**-**** Bien ****-****Harry volvió a sonreír. **

- Pero estoy bien – dijo Lily, aún riendo – Tuney, mira esto. Mira lo que puedo hacer.

Petunia miró alrededor. El patio estaba vacío, a excepción de ellas mismas y, a pesar de que ellas no lo sabían, Snape. Lily recogió una flor que se había caído del arbusto detrás del cual Snape se escondía. Petunia avanzó, evidentemente dividida entre la curiosidad y la desaprobación.

Lily esperó a que Petunia estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para ver bien, y luego abrió la palma de su mano. La flor se sentó ahí, abriendo y cerrando sus pétalos, como si fuera una ostra extraña y bizarra, con muchos labios.

**Harry sonrió ante eso.**

**-**** Impresionante ****-****dijeron varios en la sala. **

**-**** No era de extrañar que fue tan buena en las clases ****-****comentó McGonagall****-****. En especial en encantamientos.**

- ¡Detenlo! – chilló Petunia.- No te hace daño – replicó Lily, pero cerro su mano y arrojó la flor.- No está bien – dijo Petunia, pero sus ojos habían seguido el vuelo de la flor hacia el suelo, y los mantuvo fijos en ese lugar - ¿Cómo lo haces? – añadió, con una voz que indicaba cuanto quería saber.

**Harry frunció el ceño ante eso… él hubiera preferido que su tía no tuviera ese sentimiento, sobre todo con el último comentario. ¿Por qué habría algo de anhelo en su voz si ella temía y odiaba a la magia?**

- Es obvio, ¿no? – Snape ya no podía contenerse, y saltó de detrás de los arbustos. Petunia gritó y retrocedió corriendo hacia los columpios

**-**** Bueno es obvio ¿no? No puedo culparla por hacer eso ****-****dijo Sirius riendo y Severus rodó los ojos. **

, pero Lily, aunque claramente asustada, permaneció donde estaba.

**-**** Por supuesto que lo haría, Lily no le tenía miedo a nada ****-****Remus se echó a reír. **

Snape pareció lamentar haber aparecido. Una capa de rubor se posó en sus pálidas mejillas mientras miraba a Lily.

- ¿Qué es obvio? – preguntó Lily.

Snape parecía nervioso y exaltado. Mirando a Petunia, que se asomaba por detrás de los columpios, bajó la voz y dijo: - Yo sé lo que eres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eres… eres una bruja – susurró Snape.

La niña se mostró ofendida.

- ¡Eso no es algo muy agradable para decírselo a alguien!

**Varios se rieron a eso.**

**-**** Creo que no fueron las palabras correctas, señor ****-****Harry se echó a reír.**

**-**** Sí, me di cuenta de eso Potter ****-****Severus gruñó, aquello estaba siendo escuchado por mucha gente. **

Se dio vuelta, con la nariz hacia arriba, y se alejó hacia su hermana.

- ¡No! – dijo Snape. Ahora estaba completamente colorado, y Harry se preguntó porque no que quitaba su ridículamente largo abrigo, a menos que fuera porque no quería mostrar el delantal que traía debajo. Aleteó detrás de las chicas, pareciéndose grotescamente a un murciélago, al igual que su yo mayor.

**La mayoría en la sala trató de esconder la risa que afloraba en sus rostros, pero unos pocos (Sirius) se carcajearon. **

**Severus apretó los dientes. **

Las hermanas lo examinaron con una mirada desaprobatoria, y se colgaron de las poleas de uno de los columpios, como si ese fuera un lugar seguro.

- Lo eres - le dijo Snape a Lily – Eres una bruja, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo.

**-**** Así que fue un acosador cuando era un niño ****-****Fred rió. **

Pero no tiene nada de malo, mi madre también lo es, y yo soy un mago.

La risa de Petunia era como agua fría. - ¡Un mago! – exclamó, recuperando el coraje

**_¿Coraje? Huh, quien lo diría de ella, _****pensó Harry.**

ahora que ya había superado el susto la aparición repentina - ¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡Eres ese tal Snape! Vives al terminar Spinner End, cerca del río – le dijo a Lily, y era evidente por su tono de voz que consideraba la dirección muy poco recomendable

**-**** Bueno, no creo que a Lily le importe eso ****-****dijo Remus con firmeza.**

**-**** Ella no lo hizo ****-****respondió Severus, con expresión suavizada.**

- ¿Por qué nos has estado espiando?

- ¡No he estado espiando! – dijo Snape, acalorado, incómodo y con el cabello sucio bajo la luz del sol – No te espiaría a ti, de todas formas – añadió con desprecio – eres una muggle.

Aunque claramente Petunia no entendía la palabra, intuía lo que era por el tono.

**Era claro escuchar la desaprobación en la voz de Hermione mientras leía eso, pero ella ni nadie hicieron comentario alguno.**

- ¡Ven, Lily, vámonos! – dijo fríamente. Lily obedeció a su hermana de inmediato, mirando a Snape mientras se iba. Él no dejó de mirarlas en su camino hacia el portón de la plaza, y Harry, el único que quedaba para observarlo, pudo reconocer en él una amarga decepción, y comprendió que Snape había estado planeando este momento desde hacía mucho, y que le había salido completamente mal…

**-**** Demasiado _hombre snapy_ pero tal vez será mejor la próxima vez ****-****Fred se echó a reír. **

**-**** Obviamente no va ir mejor, o sino Harry tendría el pelo grasiento en lugar de tenerlo desordenado ****-****dijo George causando varias reacciones.**

**Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ante el pánico y se estremeció de pensarlo siquiera. Aunque ya no odiaba a este Snape con el que estaba conviviendo estos últimos días no quería decir que quisiera oír algo así…**

**Severus parecía querer matar a George, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si Molly no le estuviera lanzando una mirada de _si usted osa ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo va a sufrir dolorosamente_. También sintió que el calor se expandía por sus mejillas porque lo que George había dicho quizás no era lo que quería en sí pero estaba cerca de eso.**

**Sirius gimió y le lanzaba una mirada furibunda a los gemelos. Él no quería oír eso.**

**Y el resto se reía de las reacciones de los demás. **

La escena se disolvió, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, se rehízo a su alrededor. Ahora estaba en un pequeño bosque. Podía ver el agua de un río brillando a través de los troncos. Las sombras que daban los árboles dejaban un claro verde y fresco. Dos niños se encontraban sentados en suelo, cara a cara y con las piernas cruzadas. Snape se había quitado el abrigo, y su delantal parecía menos peculiar a media luz.

- … y el Ministerio puede castigarte por hacer magia fuera de la escuela, te envían cartas.

- ¡Pero yo sí he hecho magia fuera de la escuela!

- Estamos a salvo. Aún no tenemos nuestras varitas. Te dejan en paz cuando eres un niño y no puedes evitarlo. Pero cuando cumples once – y asintió, dándose importancia – y te comienzan a entrenar, debes ser más cuidadoso. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Lily había recogido una ramita caída y la hacía girar en el aire; Harry supo que la niña imaginaba chispas saliendo de ella.

**Harry se echó a reír al imaginar esa escena, así como aquellos que habían conocido a Lily.**

**-**** Gracias señor ****-****Harry miró a Severus****-****. Por decirle a mi madre todo eso. Eso hubiera hecho mi primer año algo más llevadero, de haber sabido sobre el mundo mágico de antemano. **

**-**** Sí, pero no hubiera sido tan agradable para mí ****-****comentó Draco y Harry rió.**

**Severus observó a Harry antes de asentir. **

Luego dejó caer la ramita y se inclinó hacia el chico.

-Es verdad ¿no? ¿No es una broma? Petunia dice que me estás mintiendo. Petunia dice que no existe Hogwarts. Es verdad, ¿no?

- Es verdad para nosotros – dijo Snape - no para ella. Pero recibiremos la carta, tú y yo.

- ¿En serio? – susurró Lily.

- Definitivamente – dijo Snape, e incluso con su mal corte de cabello y su extraña ropa, su figura pareció enaltecerse en frente de ella, lleno de confianza en su destino.

**-**** Tú le das las gracias, le dices imponente ****-****Sirius gruñó****-****. Harry, ¿eres hijo de un merodeador o no?**

**-**** Aparentemente lo soy, veo que mi cabello es desordenado ****-****Harry rió a eso, y los gemelos alzaron sus pulgares. **

**-**** Podría quejarme de nuevo, pero creo que tu comentario respondió a mi pregunta ****-****dijo Sirius viéndose aún molesto pero Harry pudo ver que intentaba frenar una risa. **

- ¿Y de verdad me llegará por lechuza? – susurró Lily.

- Normalmente – dijo Snape – pero eres hija de muggles, así que alguien de la escuela tendrá que venir a explicársele a tus padres.

- ¿Existen diferencias por ser hija de muggles?

Snape dudó un instante. Sus ojos negros, impacientes y repentinamente abatidos, recorrieron la pálida cara y el cabello rojo oscuro.

- No – dijo – No existe ninguna diferencia.

**-**** ¡De eso se trataba la última guerra! ¡Por supuesto que marca la diferencia! ****-****dijo Draco.**

**-**** ¿Usted se lo dijo para hacerla sentir mejor, no? ****-****Harry preguntó a Severus.**

**-**** Sí ****-****afirmó Severus para después añadir para sí mismo, _y convencerme que no me importaba en lo absoluto_…**

- Que bien –dijo Lily, relajándose. Estaba claro que eso la había estado preocupando.

- Tienes mucha magia – dijo Snape – pude verlo. Todo el tiempo que te observé…

Su voz fue desapareciendo, ella no estaba escuchando, pero se había estirado en el suelo frondoso y miraba hacia las hojas en las copas de los árboles que había sobre ellos. Él la miró con tanta intensidad como la había mirado en el patio de juegos.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? – preguntó Lily.

Snape frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- Bien – dijo.

- ¿Ya no se pelean?

- Oh, sí. Sí se pelean – dijo Snape, recogiendo un montón de hojas y rompiéndolas, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - Pero no falta mucho para que me vaya.

**Sirius miró a tiempo a su rival de escuela con curiosidad y por primera vez en la historia se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de la infancia de Severus había sido muy dura. **

**Harry miraba a Severus también, con pensamientos similares. **

- ¿A tu padre no le gusta la magia?

- Creo que no hay nada que le guste mucho – dijo Snape.

- ¿Severus?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Snape cuando ella mencionó su nombre.

**Maldito Potter y sus observaciones pensó Severus mientras algunos reían. **

- ¿Si?

- Hablame otra vez sobre los Dementores.

**-**** Eh… no es un buen tema Lily ****-****dijo Sirius con un escalofrío automático. **

- ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

- Si yo uso magia fuera de la escuela…

- ¡No te enviarán a los Dementores por eso! Los Dementores son para gente que ha hecho cosas realmente malas. Son los guardianes de la prisión mágica, Azkaban. Pero tú no irás a Azkaban, eres demasiado…

**-**** ¡Fuiste tú! ****-****Harry miró a Severus confundido. **

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****A Severus la simple pregunta lo había confundido. **

**-**** Pensé que había sido mi padre… pero fue usted ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Tía Petunia sabía sobre los dementores este verano… ella mencionó que mi madre estaba hablando con alguien sobre eso… ¡Y fue usted!**

**-**** Oh… sí, supongo que fui yo ****-****fue todo lo que Severus pudo decir.**

Snape se sonrojó nuevamente y destrozó más hojas.

Luego, un ligero crujido detrás de Harry hizo que se diera vuelta: Petunia, escondida detrás de un árbol, había perdido el equilibrio. 

- ¡Tuney! – exclamó Lily, con una voz llena de sorpresa y bienvenida, pero Snape se había puesto de pie de un salto.

- ¿Quién espía a quién ahora? – gritó – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Petunia había perdido el aliento, alarmada por haber sido atrapada. Harry podía ver como luchaba por encontrar algo hiriente que decir.

- ¿Y tú, qué traes puesto? – dijo, señalando al pecho de Snape - ¿Una blusa de tu madre?

**Algunos se rieron. **

**Sirius lanzó una carcajada, pero se detuvo rápidamente y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que Snape, obviamente, no tenía potestad sobre lo que usaba. Recordó lo que su madre le hacía vestir (era tan horrible que sabía que su madre solo lo hacía para torturarlo… después de todo su hermano conseguía vestirse como una persona normal)**

Escucharon un "CRACK": una rama cayó sobre la cabeza de Petunia.

**Harry frunció el ceño.**

Lily gritó, la rama golpeó a Petunia en el hombro, quien retrocedió y se echó a llorar.

- ¡Tuney!

Pero Petunia había salido corriendo. Lily se volteó hacia Snape.

- ¿Tú hiciste que pasara eso?

- No

El chico parecía desafiante y asustado.

**-**** Es obvio que no eras el maestro del engaño que ahora eres ****-****comentó Draco.**

**Severus casi sonrió ante eso, la verdad era que siempre le había sido difícil mentirle a Lily. **

- ¡Fuiste tú! – la niña se alejaba, sin darle la espalda - ¡Fuiste tú! ¡La lastimaste!

- No… ¡no lo hice!

Pero la mentira no convenció a Lily: después de una última mirada fulminante, se fue corriendo del bosquecillo, detrás de su hermana, y Snape se quedó allí, miserable y confundido…

Y el escenario se rearmó. Harry miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el andén 9 y ¾, y Snape estaba a su lado, ligeramente encorvado, junto a una mujer delgada, pálida y con una mirada amarga, que le recordaba mucho a él.

**-**** Esa pobre mujer ****-****Fred suspiró moviendo la cabeza. **

Snape miraba a una familia de cuatro miembros que se encontraba a una escasa distancia. Las dos niñas estaban un tanto alejadas de sus padres. Lily parecía estar discutiendo con su hermana. Harry se acercó más para escuchar.

- ¡…lo siento mucho, Tuney, lo siento! Escucha – tomó la mano de su hermana, y la sostuvo, a pesar de que Petunia trataba de soltarse – Tal vez cuando llegue (¡Escucha, Tuney!) Tal vez cuando llegue, podré ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y convencerlo para que cambie de opinión.

**Harry no supo porque eso lo puso furioso, pero lo hizo. No podía creer que su tía, aquella que no quería tener nada que ver con la magia en realidad había querido ir a Hogwarts… era tan contradictoria. **

- ¡Yo… no… quiero… ir! – dijo Petunia, forcejeando por quitar su mano de entre las de su hermana - ¿Crees que quiero ir a un estúpido castillo a aprender a ser una… una…?

Sus ojos claros recorrieron la plataforma, sobre los gatos maullando en los brazos de sus dueños, sobre las lechuzas ululando y aleteándose unas a otras en sus jaulas, sobre los estudiantes, algunos ya vestidos con sus largas túnicas negras, cargando sus baúles al interior del tren escarlata o saludándose felices unos a otros después de un verano sin verse.

**-**** ¡Ella sabía cómo llegar a la plataforma! ****-****Harry resopló. **

**-****… entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema compañero? ****-****dijo Ron confundido. **

**-**** ¿No recuerdas que tuve que pedirles ayuda a ustedes para llegar a la plataforma en mi primer año? ****-****respondió.**

**-**** Claro compañero, nunca olvidaré todo lo que pasó ese día ****-****sonrió Ron. **

**-**** Bueno, poco antes que me encontrara contigo, mis tíos me dejaron… mofándose de mi porque no había un andén 9 ¾ … ****-****Harry sacudió la cabeza. **

**-**** Eso es terrible compañero, pero al menos tu verdadera familia fue capaz de ayudarte a llegar ahí ****-****dijo Fred y Harry sonrió. **

- ¿…crees que quiero ser un… un… fenómeno?

**A pesar de su buen estado de ánimo después de haber escuchado lo que Fred había dicho, Harry se estremeció. Recordó el arrebato de su tía después que él se enteró lo que era.**

**-**** ¡Lily no es un monstruo! ****-****Gruñó Sirius y Remus se veía enojado con aquel comentario y no le gusto para nada la forma en que había afectado a Harry. **

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Petunia conseguía recuperar su mano.

- No soy un fenómeno – dijo Lily – Es horrible que digas eso.

- Ahí es a dónde vas – dijo Petunia, ardientemente – A una escuela especial para fenómenos.

**-**** ¡Oh supéralo! No eres más que una amargada porque siempre quisiste ser _un fenómeno_ ****-****dijo Fred.**

**-**** Oh, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que ella es un fenómeno… pero no del tipo bueno ****-****siguió George. **

Tú y ese Snape… raros, eso es lo que sois. Es bueno que te separen de la gente normal. Es por nuestra propia seguridad.

**-**** Y si ella intentaba matar a todos los magos y brujas ¿sería lo contrario a los mortífagos? ****-****comentó Bill pensativo.**

**-**** ¿Y es a ella a quien designó para cuidar a San Potter? ****-****dijo Draco observando a Dumbledore. **

Lily miró a sus padres, quienes miraban la plataforma con un aire de dicha total, disfrutando la escena. Luego volvió a mirar a su hermana, y su voz se volvió baja y fría.

**Hermione sonrió a la primera mitad del párrafo y recordó lo emocionados que estaban ella y sus padres al llegar por primera vez a la plataforma. En la segunda parte, sin embargo, se encontró con que por primera vez en la historia ella estaba realmente feliz de no tener un hermano porque la hubiera matado si algo similar le pasaba. **

-No pensabas que era una escuela para fenómenos cuando le escribiste al director rogándole que te aceptara.

Petunia se puso escarlata

-¿Rogándole? ¡Yo no le rogué!

**-**** ¿Le rogó, señor? ****-****preguntó Sirius. **

**-**** Puede… ****-****respondió este con un brillo en sus ojos.**

-Vi su respuesta. Fue muy amable.

-¡No debiste haberlo leído…! – susurró Petunia – Era algo privado… ¿Cómo pudiste?

Lily se delató a sí misma al mirar hacia donde se encontraba Snape. Petunia jadeó.

- ¡Ese chico la encontró! ¡Tú y ese niño han estado espiando en mi habitación! 

- No… no espiando – ahora era Lily quien estaba a la defensiva – ¡Severus vio el sobre, y no podía creer que un no mago fuera capaz de contactar con Hogwarts, eso es todo! Dice que debe haber magos trabajando encubiertos en el servicio postal y que ellos se encargan de…

**-**** ¿Será? Me pregunto si eso es cierto ****-****murmuró Arthur y Molly estaba tan feliz de que empezara hablar de nuevo después de lo que se había leído capítulos atrás, que ni siquiera le importaba llamarle la atención por su extraña obsesión muggle. **

- ¡Aparentemente los magos meten las narices en todas partes! – dijo Petunia, ahora tan pálida como antes sonrojada - ¡Fenómeno! – le espetó a su hermana, encaminándose luego hacia sus padres.

La escena se disolvió una vez más. Snape recorría el corredor del Expreso de Hogwarts mientras este atravesaba el país. Ya se había puesto su túnica de la escuela, seguramente había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que había tenido para deshacerse de su extraña ropa muggle.

Al fin se detuvo, fuera de un compartimiento en el cual unos chicos muy ruidosos conversaban.

**Sirius sonrió con orgullo a esto, nunca olvidaría ese día y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Harry darse cuenta que se trataban de James y él.**

Encogida en un asiento de la esquina, junto a la ventana, estaba Lily, con su cara apretada contra el cristal de la ventana.

Snape abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se sentó frente a Lily. Ella lo miró y luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Había estado llorando.

- No quiero hablar contigo – dijo con la voz contraída.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tuney m-me odia. Por ver la carta que Dumbledore le envió.

- ¿Y qué?

Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

- ¡Que es mi hermana!

- Ella es sólo una…

**-**** ¿Solo una muggle? ****-****le dijo Hermione a Severus.**

**-**** Petunia no era de mi agrado ****-****respondió.**

**-**** No se le puedo culpar por eso ****-****murmuró Harry. **

- Snape se contuvo rápidamente, pero Lily, demasiado ocupada en secarse las lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo escuchó.

- ¡Pero nosotros nos vamos! –dijo él, sin poder contener la emoción en su voz-. ¡Este es el gran momento! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts! 

Ella asintió, restregándose los ojos, pero muy a su pesar, sonrió ligeramente.

- Más te vale estar en Slytherin – dijo Snape, envalentonado por el hecho de que se hubiese alegrado un poco.

**-**** ¡Pero ella es una nacida muggles! ****-****dijo Draco confundido****-****. Usted debió de darse cuenta que era imposible.**

**-**** Tenía muchas cualidades que Slytherin valoraría ****-****respondió Severus. **

**-**** ¿De qué está hablando? Lily era una de las personas más valientes que he conocido ****-****dijo Sirius.**

**-**** Ella tendría que serlo si se casó con un merodeador ****-****añadió Remus.**

**-**** ¿Me est****ás instando a ser valiente****, Remus? ****-****comentó Tonks.**

**-**** En realidad no, pero es la verdad ****-****Remus se echó reír. **

**-**** Y ella era una de las personas más simpáticas también… nosotros sabíamos que casi nadie se burlaba de ella ****-****dijo Sirius.**

**-**** Lo que quiere decir que ella no fue tan agradable con Sirius por mucho tiempo ****-****tradujo Remus con una risita.**

**-**** Y ella era astuta e inteligente, y también ambiciosa ****-****dijo Severus.**

**-**** Pero…**

**-**** Me pregunto si era por eso por lo que el sombrero casi me pone en Slytherin ****-****reflexionó Harry en voz alta, no estaba seguro de porque lo había hecho. Realmente debió de haber pensado en eso, sin embargo a hora todo el mundo lo miraba de manera extraña.**

**-**** ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ****-****dijo Sirius con aspecto pálido ante la sola idea de eso.**

**-**** Nunca lo mencionaste ****-****Hermione lo miraba en shock, pero él estaba feliz de que ella no mostrara algún problema con ello. **

**-**** Nunca lo pensé en realidad ****-**** Harry se encogió de hombros****-**** . No es como si tú compartieras lo que el sombrero seleccionador te haya dicho.**

**-**** No. Supongo que no ****-****Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.**

**-**** Así que nos estás diciendo la verdad ****-****Ron frunció el ceño.**

**-**** Sí ****-**** Harry suspiró.**

**-**** Así que, la persona que creo que personifica a Gryffindor estaba cerca de ser un Slytherin ****-****comentó Percy****-****. Interesante. **

**-**** Bueno, en realidad no cambia nada ****-****dijo Ron finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-**** Pero hubiera… imaginen lo que hubiera pasado si Potter fuera en realidad un Slytherin ****-****dijo Draco.**

**-**** ¿Qué? ¿No hubieras sido la persona más querida en tu casa? ****-****preguntó Fred.**

**-**** Yo hablaba de lo que hubiera sucedido con respecto al apoyo que Potter hubiera obtenido ****-****Draco rodó los ojos****-****. ¿Qué tipo de apoyo hubiera conseguido si fuera un Slytherin?... dudo que hubiera sido tan bueno como lo es ahora… nadie confiaría en él. **

**-**** Entonces fue una buena elección ser un Gryffindor, así que es un punto debatible ****-****Harry se encogió de hombros. **

**Sirius frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba todo esto, se preguntó que hubiera hecho si Harry fuera un Slytherin… era difícil de pensar que no importaba, no después de odiar a todos los Slytherin la mayor parte de su vida. Pero _es Harry_ le dijo una voz en su interior, _tu ahijado_, no importaba la casa en la que hubiera quedado.**

- ¿Slytherin?

Uno de los chicos con los que compartían el vagón, que no había demostrado el menor interés en Lily o Snape hasta ese momento, miró a su alrededor al escuchar esa palabra, y Harry, cuya atención se había concentrado completamente en los dos que estaban junto a la ventana, vio a su padre: delgado, con el cabello negro igual que Snape

**-**** ¡No digas eso! ****-****Severus y Sirius exclamaron al mismo tiempo. **

, pero con ese aire indefinido de haber sido querido, incluso adorado, y que a Snape tanta falta le hacía.

**-**** Bueno, eso sin duda es verdad ****-****Sirius rió****-****. Tus abuelos mimaban a James en extremo. **

-¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que me largaría si me pusieran allí ¿tú no? – preguntó James al chico tendido en los asientos de enfrente, y con un estremecimiento, Harry se dio cuenta de que era Sirius. Sirius no sonreía.

**-**** ¿Por qué no Sirius? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con él ****-****preguntó Charlie. **

**-**** Por supuesto que si estaba de acuerdo pero temía quedar en Slytherin ****-****Sirius suspiró, en verdad había estado aterrorizado sabiendo que iba a odiar quedar en aquella casa. **

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin – dijo.

-Rayos – dijo James – y yo que te tenia por buena persona.

Sirius sonrió.

**El Sirius de la sala también sonreía, extrañaba los viejos tiempos. **

-Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?

**Harry sonrió ante eso, sabiendo que, efectivamente uno tenía elección de poder escoger en que casa quedar. **

James levantó una espada invisible.

-¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre.

**James rió a eso**

Snape hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No – dijo Snape, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa – Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…

**-**** El hecho de estar en Gryffindor no significa que no se pueda ser inteligente ****-****dijo McGonagall acaloradamente. **

**-**** Y hay muchos ejemplos de eso, y muchos de ellos están en la sala ****-****Ron rió, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en Hermione.**

-¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? – interrumpió Sirius.

James se echó a reír. Lily se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada, mirando a James y a Sirius con desagrado.

- Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento.

- Oohhhhh…

James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante. James trató de empujar a Snape mientras pasaba.

-¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! – gritó una voz, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo…

**-**** Diez minutos, ustedes se conoces solo diez minutos y ya habían empezado a pelear ****-****Remus suspiró. **

**-**** Lo siento Lunático, si solo hubieras estado allí, podrías haber evitado que eso sucediera ****-****Sirius se echó a reír. **

**-**** Fue un poco fuera de lugar el que James intentara empujar a Snape ****-****comentó Hermione. **

**-**** Puede ****-****Sirius solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.**

**-**** Parece que a los Potter les gusta iniciar rivalidades en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ¿No Harry? ****-****Ron rió.**

**-**** Yo estaba pensando lo mismo ****-****Harry también rió****-****. Aunque no fui yo quien empezó la pelea…**

**-**** ¿Qué estás hablando Potter? Tú te negaste a ser mi amigo ****-****Draco rodó los ojos.**

**-**** Sí… después que prácticamente llamaste a mi primer amigo basura y solo querías hablar conmigo porque era el famoso Harry Potter ****-****Harry rodó los ojos****-****. Además no fui yo quien trató de…**

**Hermione cortó el argumento sin sentido y continuó leyendo. **

Y la escena se disolvió una vez más…

Harry estaba parado detrás de Snape, mirando las iluminadas mesas de las Casas, llenas de caras. Luego la profesora McGonagall dijo:

- ¡Evans, Lily!

**-**** Evans ****-****murmuró Harry, dándose cuenta por primera vez del apellido de su madre. **

Harry vio a su madre avanzar con las piernas temblándole y sentarse en el inestable taburete.

La profesora McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y apenas un segundo después de que este tocó el cabello rojo oscuro, el sombrero gritó: "¡Gryffindor!"

**-**** ¿Ves? ¡Lily obviamente era una Gryffindor! ****-****Sirius habló con aires de suficiencia.**

Harry escuchó a Snape soltar un pequeño quejido.

- Lily se quitó el sombrero, se lo devolvió a la profesora McGonagall, y luego se apresuró en ir a la alegre mesa de los Gryffindors, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia allá miró a Snape con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Harry vio a Sirius acomodarse en el banco para hacerle espacio. Ella le lanzó una mirada, pareció reconocerlo del tren, cruzó los brazos y firmemente le dio la espalda.

**Varios se reían de esto, los más escandalosos eran Harry y Sirius. **

La llamada de la lista continuó. Harry vio a Lupin, Pettigrew y a su padre unirse a Lily y Sirius en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando faltaban sólo una docena de estudiantes para ser sorteados, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Snape.

Harry caminó junto a él hacia el taburete, lo vio ponerse el sombrero.

- ¡Slytherin! – gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Y Severus Snape caminó para el otro lado del Gran Comedor, lejos de Lily, hacia la mesa donde los de Slytherin le animaban, hacia donde Lucius Malfoy, con una placa de prefecto en el pecho, palmeaba a Snape en la espalda, mientras este se sentaba junto a él.

**Severus suspiró ante eso, siempre se había preguntado si las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes para él si hubiera sido seleccionado para otra casa… cualquier casa. Se sintió extraño de escuchar como el libro describía lo que había sucedido. Aunque había necesitado años para acabar con eso, fue en ese momento en que había iniciado su alejamiento con Lily y un camino que lo había conducido hacía los mortífagos. **

Y luego la escena cambió…

Lily y Snape caminaban por el patio de la escuela, evidentemente discutiendo. Harry se apresuró en alcanzarlos, para escuchar lo que decían. Mientras los alcanzaba, se dio cuenta de cuanto habían crecido. Parecía que había pasado un par de años desde el sorteo.

- ¿… a pesar de que se suponía que éramos amigos? – decía Snape - ¿Mejores amigos?

- ¡Lo somos, Sev, pero no me gustan algunas de las personas con las que te juntas! Lo siento, pero detesto a Avery y a Mulciber. ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué le ves, Sev? ¡Es aterrador! ¿Sabes lo que trató de hacerle a Mary Macdonald el otro día?

Lily había alcanzado un pilar y se apoyaba en él, mirando a la delgada y pálida cara.

- No fue nada – dijo Snape – Fue un chiste, eso era todo…

- Era magia oscura, y si eso te parece gracioso…

- ¿Y qué hay con las cosas que hace Potter con sus amigos? – demandó Snape.

El color volvió a su rostro mientras decía esto, incapaz, al parecer, de mantenerse enojado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo esto? – preguntó Lily.

**-**** Exacto… no es que en ese momento Lily estuviera cerca de cualquiera de nosotros ****-****dijo Remus. **

- Se escapan de noche. Hay algo raro en ese Lupin. ¿A dónde va todo el tiempo?

-Está enfermo – dijo Lily – Dicen que está enfermo…

-¿Todos los meses en luna llena? – replicó Snape.

**-**** Hm… creo que Snape podría saber tu secreto lunático ****-****Fred rió, pero su risa murió tan pronto como se percató de la mirada oscura de Remus mientras Sirius se removía en su silla con aire culpable. **

**-**** ¿Realmente no lo sabías? ****-****Severus preguntó agudizando los ojos hacia Remus, quien alzó la vista y negó. **

**-**** Y James tampoco ****-****Sirius bajó la mirada. **

-Conozco tu teoría –dijo Lily fríamente– De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué te obsesionas con ellos? ¿Qué te importa lo que hagan de noche?

- Sólo trato de demostrarte que no son tan maravillosos como todos creen que son.

La intensidad de su mirada la hizo sonrojarse.

- Al menos no usan magia oscura – Lily disminuyó su voz – Y estás siendo muy ingrato, oí lo que pasó la otra noche. Fuiste a meterte a ese túnel cerca del Sauce Boxeador, y James Potter te salvó de lo que sea que haya ahí.

**-**** Así que intentaste decírselo después de aquel incidente lo que era… ****-****dijo Remus.**

**-**** Yo ya le había dicho mi teoría mucho antes de eso ****-****respondió.**

**-**** Aún así… no es de extrañar que cuando se lo conté no estaba choqueada ****-****dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa****-****. Ella fue a la primera persona que se lo conté. **

La cara de Snape se contrajo completamente mientras murmuraba:  
>- ¿Que me salvó? ¿Salvar? ¿Crees que estaba jugando al héroe? ¡Estaba salvando su cuello, y el de sus amigos también!<p>

**-**** Estás equivocado sobre eso… ****-****Empezó Sirius pero Severus negó con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de aquello más. Hermione pareció darse cuenta así que empezó a leer. **

Tú no vas a…no te permitiré…

- ¿Permitirme? ¿Permitirme?

Lily abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes como platos. Snape se arrepintió de inmediato.

**-**** Sabio movimiento ****-****Sirius y Remus sonrieron, nunca querías a una Lily enojada contigo a menos que quisieras una maldición (algo de lo que James nunca tuvo entendimiento).**

- No quise decir… es sólo que no quiero que hagas el… ¡Le gustas, le gustas a James Potter!

**-**** Eso es un pequeño eufemismo ****-****Sirius se echó a reír****-****. Yo diría que estaba obsesionado.**

– las palabras parecían salir de Snape contra su voluntad

– Y él no es… lo que todos piensan… un héroe del Quidditch…

**-**** Creo que alguien está celoso ****-****se burló Fred. **

- la amargura y el desagrado de Snape lo estaban volviendo incoherente, y las cejas de Lily se elevaban más y más en su frente.

- Sé que James Potter es un idiota arrogante – dijo, cortando a Snape

**-**** A mi madre no le agradaba mi padre ****-****Harry frunció el ceño.**

**-**** No hasta séptimo año ****-****dijo Sirius. **

**-**** Donde dejó de ser arrogante todo el tiempo ****-****Remus rió entre dientes. **

**-**** Así que… ¿Papá era arrogante? ****-****dijo Harry confundido, preguntándose cuando de lo que Snape le había dicho era verdad. Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que sabía casi nada de sus padres. **

**-**** Bueno, sí…. Pero… eh… es difícil de explicar, y realmente no tengo tiempo ahora mismo ****-****dijo Remus****-****. bien, te lo diré después de leer el libro. **

**-**** Eso me gustaría ****-****Harry sonrió, aunque estaba pensando de eso.**

– No necesito que tú me lo digas. Pero la idea que Mulciber y Avery tienen del humor es simplemente malvada. Malvada. No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de ellos.

Harry dudaba mucho de que Snape hubiese siquiera escuchado sus quejas sobre Mulciber y Avery. En cuanto la había oído insultar a James Potter, todo su cuerpo se había relajado, y mientras seguían caminando el paso de Snape se volvió distinto…

**-**** ¿Mi papá sabía que te gustaba mi madre? ****-****preguntó Harry de repente. **

**Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.**

**-**** Nunca lo supimos ****-****respondió Sirius****-****. Ninguno en realidad.**

**-**** Pero eso no significa que pudo haberse dado cuenta ****-****continuó Remus.**

**-**** Siempre tuve la impresión de que lo hizo ****-****Severus respondió de mala gana. **

Y la escena se disolvió…

Harry volvió a ver a Snape dejando el Gran Comedor luego de hacer su T.I.M.O. de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, vio cómo se alejaba del castillo y paseaba sin darse cuenta cerca del lugar en donde James, Sirius, Lupin y Pettigrew estaban sentados juntos bajo el haya.

Pero Harry se mantuvo distante esta vez, pues sabía lo que había pasado luego de que James levantaba a Snape en el aire y lo ridiculizaba

**-**** ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes eso Potter?! ****-****Severus le preguntó con una mirada enloquecedora.**

**-**** No tengo idea ****-****dijo Harry, quién hasta ese punto se había preguntado (como la mayoría de las personas en la sala) porque aquella escena no estaba detallada.**

**Severus le fulminó con la mirada. No ayudó que eso era uno de, si no el peor recuerdo de su vida el hecho que Harry sabía de eso. Aunque Harry no podía tener alguna pista de cómo lo sabía (conocía), Severus sí. Después de todo le iba a enseñar oclumancia este año al muchacho. **

, sabía lo que habían hecho y dicho, y no quería volver a escucharlo…

Vio a Lily unirse al grupo y defender a Snape. A la distancia oyó a Snape gritarle, en su humillación y su furia, las palabras imperdonables:

_Sangre sucia._

**Hermione se detuvo ahí mientras pensaba en lo doloroso que sería escuchar de Ron o Harry… o cualquiera de las personas en la Sala que no sean Draco (quien la llamaba así todo el tiempo) o Snape (que no lo hizo pero no la hubiera sorprendido si lo hiciera, bueno, no al menos antes de esto)… llamada así. Hubiera sido devastador, y pudo afirmar que eso era lo que había terminado la amistad de Lily y Severus.**

**Se apresuró en leer no obstante, cuando miró a Severus, quien se veía dolido por aquel incidente detalle, no quiso que él sufriera más. **

La escena cambió…

- Lo siento.

- No me interesa.

- ¡Lo siento!

- Guarda tu aliento.

Era de noche. Lily, que vestía una túnica sencilla, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados enfrente del portarretrato de la Dama Gorda, a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor.

- Sólo salí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí.

- Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, sólo…

- ¡Se te escapo! – no había pena en la voz de Lily – Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender por qué te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos… ¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es a lo que todos aspiran! No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya – Sabes – Quien, ¿verdad?

Snape abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin hablar.

- No puedo seguir pretendiéndolo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío.

**-**** Me parece que pudo haberle dado la opción ****-****comentó Tonks.**

**Los hombros de Severus cayeron, si tan solo tuviera la opción de elegir, cuando se dio cuenta que iba a perderla para siempre, hubiera elegido otra cosa. **

**-**** Ya sé que es malo pero parece que después solo será un incidente… ****-****Tonks trató de continuar con una mirada sombría.**

**-**** Solo detente ****-****Severus negó con la cabeza, sabía que no era lo único que ocurrió entre ellos, solo fue la cereza del pastel. Él había creído en realidad que podía ser tan amigo de Lily y convertirse en mortífago, que pensamiento tan tonto.**

- No, escucha, no quería…

-¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

Snape luchó consigo mismo, a punto de decir algo, pero con una mirada de desprecio, Lily se dio vuelta y atravesó el agujero del portarretrato.

El corredor se disolvió, y la escena se demoró un poco más en rehacerse: Harry sintió que volaba a través de figuras y colores cambiantes hasta que todo a su alrededor se solidificó otra vez y se paró en la cima de una colina, triste y fría en la oscuridad

**Severus gimió y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, cogiéndose la cara. No podía soportar esto, su error más grande se estaba mostrando ante todos… así como se mostraba en su mente sintiendo la misma sensación de dolor desgarrando su interior.**

, con el viento soplando a través de las ramas de unos cuantos árboles sin hojas.

El Snape adulto estaba sin aliento, girando sobre sí mismo, con la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano, esperando algo o a alguien… Su miedo infectó a Harry también, a pesar de saber que no podía ser dañado, y miró sobre su hombro, preguntándose que sería lo que Snape estaba esperando…

Luego un destello de luz blanca cegadora voló a través del aire. Harry pensó en el resplandor, pero Snape había caído de rodillas y su varita había salido disparada de sus manos.

- ¡No me mate!

- Esa no era mi intención.

Cualquier sonido de la Aparición de Dumbledore había sido sofocado por el ruido del viento entre las ramas.

Se detuvo junto a Snape con su túnica ondeando a su alrededor, y su cara iluminada por debajo por la luz creada por su varita.

- ¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Qué mensaje tiene Lord Voldemort para mí?

- Ni… ningún mensaje… ¡Estoy aquí por mi cuenta!

Snape se secaba las manos. Parecía un poco loco, con su desordenado pelo negro volando a su alrededor.

- Yo…vine con una advertencia… no, una petición… por favor…

Dumbledore agitó su varita. A pesar de que las hojas y las ramas aún volaban a través del aire nocturno a su alrededor, se hizo silencio en el lugar donde él y Snape se veían cara a cara.

- ¿Qué petición podría hacerme un Mortífago?

- La… la profecía… la predicción… Trelawney…

- Ah, sí – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Cuánto le contaste a Lord Voldemort?

**Harry sintió una pizca de enojo hacia Severus al recordar que fue él quien le dijo a Voldemort, pero fue desapareciendo casi de inmediato. Sabía ahora más que nunca cuánto Severus realmente lo lamentaba ahora. **

- ¡Todo, todo lo que escuché! – respondió Snape – Es por eso que…. es por esa razón que… ¡él cree que se trata de Lily Evans!

- La profecía no hacía referencia a una mujer – dijo Dumbledore – Hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de Julio…

- ¡Sabe lo que quiero decir! El piensa que se trata de su hijo, y la va a cazar… los va a matar a todos…

**La voz de Hermione vaciló a esto, no solo al pensar lo que sucedió, sino también en lo mucho que le hubiera dolido de haber estado en el lugar de Severus.**

- Si significa tanto para ti – dijo Dumbledore – seguramente Lord Voldemort la dejará ir, ¿no? ¿No podrías pedir piedad por la madre, a cambio del hijo? 

- Yo… yo ya se lo pedí…

- Eres repugnante – dijo Dumbledore, y Harry nunca había oído tanto disgusto en su voz. Snape pareció encogerse un poco – ¿No te preocupa, entonces, que su esposo y su hijo mueran? ¿Ellos pueden morir, siempre y cuando tú obtengas lo que quieres?

**-**** ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ¿No es suficiente para usted el que él estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de una tortura o la muerte por si quiera decirlo en primer lugar? ****-****dijo Draco****-****. ¡Y solo porque él pidió por la vida de ella, no significa que él quisiera que los otros murieran! ¡Ya era demasiado pedir por la seguridad de ella!**

**-**** Tienes un punto ****-****Dumbledore suspiró profundamente, pero tenía que ver el grado de compromiso que Severus tenía. **

**-**** Su petición es también la razón por la que estoy vivo hoy ****-****dijo Harry****-****. Gracias…**

**Severus no respondió a esto, le era demasiado difícil sentir otra cosa que lástima y arrepentimiento en ese momento. **

Snape no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Dumbledore.

- Escóndalos a todos, entonces – gruñó – Proteja… Protéjalos a los tres. Por favor.

- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Severus?

- ¿A… a cambio? – Snape miró a Dumbledore, y Harry pensó que se iba a quejar, pero luego de un momento muy largo dijo – Lo que usted quiera.

La colina se deshizo, y Harry se encontró de pie en la oficina de Dumbledore. Algo hacía un sonido terrible, como un animal herido. Snape se dejó caer en una silla y Dumbledore, parado sobre él, parecía muy afligido. Luego de un momento, Snape levantó su rostro, y parecía un hombre que hubiese vivido cien años de miserias desde que había dejado la colina salvaje.

**Los hombros de Severus se estremecieron a oír esto, tanto como Sirius y Remus. Sabían que día era, y no podían dejar de pensar en su propio dolor mientras escuchaban acerca del dolor de su viejo rival. **

- Pensé… que iba... a mantenerla… a salvo…

**Sirius no pudo controlar el amargo bufido que salió de su boca, Una buena parte de la razón por la que no estuvieron a salvo era por culpa suya.**

- Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada – dijo Dumbledore – Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Acaso no esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir?

**-**** ¡Albus, no es el momento para recordarle eso! ****-****exclamó McGonagall bruscamente. **

**Dumbledore suspiró y bajó la cabeza, sabía que había sido duro con el muchacho, pero fue la única forma de conseguir que Severus aceptara ayudarlo. **

**Si Severus estuviera de humor para hablar en ese momento, hubiera dicho que había sido cruel, pero fue la única forma para él de expiar lo que había ocurrido. Y aunque era difícil y doloroso, haría algo para tener esa posibilidad. **

Snape respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Su hijo sobrevivió – dijo Dumbledore.

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Snape pareció alejar algo desagradable.

- Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino

**McGonagall fulminaba a Dumbledore más que nunca, e incluso Sirius lo miraba con un poco de enojo. Nunca le agradaría Snape, pero recordarle a quien perdió era casi cruel. **

- ¡NO! – aulló Snape – Se ha ido… muerta…

- ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?

- Desearía… desearía que yo hubiese muerto…

- ¿Y eso de qué serviría? – dijo Dumbledore fríamente – Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.

- ¿Qué… qué quiere decir?

- Sabes cómo y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily.

- Él no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido…

- El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harry Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga.

Hubo una pausa muy larga, y lentamente Snape recuperó el control de sí mismo, reguló su respiración. Al fin dijo:

- Muy bien. Muy bien. ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto queda entre nosotros! ¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero su palabra!

**-**** ¿Por qué no quería que lo sepa? ****-****preguntó Harry, pero Severus no era capaz de responder a eso, no ahora****-****. Bueno… de cualquier manera gracias por hacer eso… ****-****añadió incierto, nunca supo cuánto Severus le ocultaba hasta ese momento. Era extraño lo rápido que el odio que sentía por Severus durante años parecía adormecerse con este revelación. Sintió que entendía a su profesor de Pociones mucho mejor ahora, a pesar que no le gustaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos estos últimos cinco años, esta nuevo entendimiento sofocó su ira. **

- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de no revelar nunca lo mejor de ti? – suspiró Dumbledore, mirando a la angustiada y feroz cara de Snape – Si insistes…

La oficina se disolvió y rearmó instantáneamente. Snape caminaba de un lado a otro en frente de Dumbledore.

-…. mediocre, arrogante como su padre, decidido a romper las reglas, fascinado de descubrir que es famoso, llamando la atención e impertinente…

**-**** ¿De quién estás hablando? ****-****preguntó Sirius, aunque todos en la sala sabían que tenía que ser de Harry. Solo que excepto por el comentario de romper las reglas, nada podría haber estado más lejos de la verdad. **

- Ves lo que quieres ver, Severus – dijo Dumbledore, sin levantar la vista de una copia de Transformación Moderna – Otros profesores me han dicho que el chico es modesto, agradable y razonablemente talentoso.

**-**** Todavía no entiendo de quién están hablando ****-****dijo Fred sonriendo a Harry, que no estaba prestándole atención porque se había perdido acerca de lo que se escuchaba en este capítulo. **

Personalmente, me parece un muchacho encantador.

Dumbledore dio vuelta a la página, y dijo sin mirar:- Échale un vistazo a Quirrel, ¿quieres?

**-**** Usted sabía que estaba haciendo algo ****-****dijo Hermione observando a Dumbledore. **

**-**** No estaba seguro, pero sabía que alguien estaba tras la piedra… y él era tan diferente a como lo recordaba****-****dijo Dumbledore****-****. Pensé que sería mejor si Severus lo vigilaba. **

**-**** ¿Por qué no lo hizo usted? ****-****preguntó Ron, pensando que muchas cosas se hubieran detenido antes de que tuvieran que pasar por la trampilla, si Dumbledore lo hubiera hecho. **

**-**** Pues, la gente tiende a ponerse en guardia cuando estoy cerca ****-****Dumbledore suspiró con un ligero brillo en los ojos****-****. Tenía la esperanza de que Quirrell podría estar más relajado en torno a Severus. **

Un espiral de colores, y ahora todo se había oscurecido, y Snape y Dumbledore estaban de pie, un poco alejados en el hall de entrada, mientras los últimos que quedaban del Baile de Navidad pasaban junto a ellos para irse a la cama.

- ¿Y bien? – murmuró Dumbledore.

- La marca de Karkaroff también se ha oscurecido. Está aterrado, teme una venganza, usted sabe cuanta ayuda le brindó al Ministerio después de que el Señor Oscuro cayera –Snape miró de reojo al perfil de nariz ganchuda de Dumbledore – Karkaroff huirá si la Marca comienza a quemar.

- ¿Lo hará? – preguntó Dumbledore suavemente, mientras Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies venían desde el patio, riendo

**Fleur se sonrojó ante esto, no es como si estuviera avergonzada, simplemente no es algo que quisiera que su novio actual (y aparentemente futuro esposo) escuchara, y a juzgar por la mueca de Bill, tampoco le hacía gracia escuchar eso. **

- ¿Y tú, te sientes tentado a irte con él?

- No – dijo Snape, con sus ojos negros fijos en las cada vez más alejadas siluetas de Fleur y Roger – No soy tan cobarde.

- No – acordó Dumbledore – Eres un hombre mucho más valiente que Igor Karkaroff. Sabes, a veces pienso que sorteamos las Casas demasiado pronto…

**-**** ¿Está tratando de decir que cree que él hubiera sido mejor que estuviera en otra casa? ****-****preguntó Fred.**

**-**** Creo que fue sorteado perfectamente ****-****dijo Draco orgulloso****-****. ¡Snape no pudo haber hecho todo lo que hizo contra el Señor Oscuro si no fuera astuto y taimado. Es un Slytherin!**

**-**** Y ahora que lo ves desde ese punto de vista, realmente él usa esas cualidades en beneficio de nuestro bando… ****-****dijo Harry. **

**-**** Deja de defenderme Potter ****-****dijo Severus, sin levantar la vista ya que no quería ver ninguna expresión****-****. Usted preguntó porque no quería que supiera algo de esto… y ahí está su respuesta… no necesito su simpatía Potter…o su comprensión. No quiero tener nada que ver con usted… todo lo que hago es por Lily… ¡No por usted!**

**Harry no dijo nada por un largo tiempo antes de responder: ****-**** Ya lo sé. **

**-**** Todavía no entiendo porque ni siquiera intenta ver que Harry no es como su padre ****-****dijo Molly de manera protectora****-****. ¿Por qué ni siquiera intenta darle una oportunidad?**

**Severus cerró los ojos mientras decidía simplemente decirlo, después de todo este libro parecía decidido a revelar sus más secretos pensamientos****-****. En primer lugar, era más fácil solo pensar en él como el hijo de Potter porque me dolía demasiado como para pensar en L… en ella. En segundo lugar, hubiera hecho mi trabajo más difícil si incluso tuviera una pizca de sentimiento hacia Potter. Era más fácil para mí aborrecerlo porque eso se suponía que debía hacer. De hecho fue mucho mejor para mí no entender a Potter en lo absoluto ****-****Severus se fue calmando mientras se mantenía pensativo, ahora más que nunca iba a ser más difícil hacer el rol de espía ya que parecía que había un entendimiento entre los dos. **

Dumbledore se alejó, dejando a Snape con cara de estar herido.  
>Y ahora Harry estaba una vez más en la oficina del director. Era de noche, y Dumbledore giraba en la silla que parecía un trono detrás del escritorio, aparentemente semiconsciente.<p>

Su mano derecha colgaba de un lado, ennegrecida y quemada. Snape murmuraba encantamientos, señalando la muñeca de esa mano con su varita, mientras que su mano izquierda vaciaba un cáliz lleno de una poción dorada en la garganta de Dumbledore. Al cabo de unos momentos, las pestañas del director se sacudieron para abrirse.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Snape, sin preámbulo - ¿Por qué se puso ese anillo? Lleva una maldición, seguramente ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo tocó?

El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt yacía en el escritorio frente a Dumbledore.

**Los ojos de Dumbledore se ancharon ante esto, tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Le iba a ser imposible dejar pasar la oportunidad de usar el anillo al estar frente a él… a pesar de saber que era un horrocrux. También reconoció que lo que le iba a suceder era probablemente fatal y sería eso el por qué le estaba explicando todo a Harry y el por qué Severus lo había matado. **

Estaba roto; la espada de Gryffindor estaba tendida junto a él.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

- Fui… un tonto. Me vi profundamente tentado…

**Todos suspiraron, sabiendo a lo que había sido tentado después de todo lo que acababan de leer, cada uno de ellos sabían que la tentación había sido demasiado. **

- ¿Tentado a qué?

Dumbledore no respondió.

- ¡Es un milagro que haya podido regresar! – Snape sonaba furioso – Ese anillo portaba una maldición de un poder extraordinario, contenerla es lo más que podemos hacer; he atrapado la maldición en su mano, por ahora…

Dumbledore levantó su mano, ennegrecida e inútil, y la examinó como si se tratara de una interesante antigüedad.

- Has hecho bien, Severus. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?

El tono de Dumbledore era el de una conversación normal, podría haber estado preguntando por un informe del clima. Snape dudó un momento, antes de hablar. 

- No sabría decirlo. Tal vez un año. No hay forma de contrarrestar un hechizo así para siempre. Eventualmente, se esparcirá. Es el tipo de maldición que crece con el tiempo.

**-**** Así que ya estabas muriendo… y Snape te mató para que él tuviera una posición privilegiada en la fila de los mortífagos ****-****dijo Remus con gravedad. **

**Los labios de McGonagall temblaban ante la idea de que Dumbledore hubiera sabido que iba a morir.**

**-**** Y para librar a Snape de toda sospecha ****-****añadió Percy****-****. ¿Quién iba a creer que en realidad estaba trabajando para Dumbledore después de haberlo asesinado?**

**-**** Y no parece como si lo salvara al final ****-****dijo Draco con gravedad. **

Dumbledore sonrió. La noticia de que le quedaba menos de un año de vida no parecía importarle mucho.

**-**** Albus ****-****McGonagall gimió, no le gustaba escuchar eso. **

- Soy muy afortunado, extremadamente afortunado de tenerte, Severus.

- ¡Si sólo me hubiese llamado un poco antes, hubiese podido hacer algo más, darle algo más de tiempo! – dijo Snape, furioso. Miró el anillo roto, y la espada - ¿Creía que con romper el anillo se rompería la maldición?

- Algo así… estaba delirando, sin duda alguna…. – dijo Dumbledore.

**-**** Me pregunto si había una maldición en el anillo que le hizo querer colocarse el anillo ****-****murmuró Tonks.**

**-**** Dudo que hubiera necesitado de una maldición para querer llevar ese anillo ****-****Dumbledore suspiró. **

Con un gran esfuerzo se enderezó en la silla – Bueno, en realidad, eso importará más adelante.

Snape se quedó completamente perplejo. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Me refiero al plan que Lord Voldemort tiene sobre mí- Su plan para conseguir que el pobre chico Malfoy me asesine.

**Draco parecía tan sorprendido como todos sobre esa información perdida.**

**-**** ¿Por qué demonios él pensaría que yo sería capaz de hacer eso? ****-****dijo Draco. **

**-**** No estoy seguro ****-****respondió Dumbledore****-****. Pero tal parece que ese evento es lo que ha cambiado su panorama en el libro, Sr. Malfoy. También es el que lo hizo poco predispuesto a identificar a Harry y los otros…e incluso la vacilación que tuvo al luchar en la Sala de Menesteres.**

**Draco se quedó pensativo ante esto. **

Snape se sentó en la silla que Harry solía ocupar, al otro lado del escritorio de Dumbledore. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería seguir hablando de la mano maldita de Dumbledore, pero que este rehusaba educadamente a seguir discutiendo el asunto. A regañadientes, Snape dijo: - El Señor Tenebroso no cree que Draco lo consiga. Esto es simplemente un castigo por las recientes faltas de Lucius. Una tortura lenta para los padres de Draco, mientras ven como este falla y paga el precio.

**Draco se estremeció ante eso, preguntándose qué es lo que había sucedido. **

**El resto de la sala se preguntaba en qué Lucius había fracasado, como para que Voldemort reaccionara de esa forma.**

- En otras palabras, el chico también está condenado por una sentencia de muerte, al igual que yo – dijo Dumbledore – Ahora, creo saber que el sucesor natural del trabajo, cuando Draco falle, eres tú.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

- Ese, según creo, es el plan del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Lord Voldemort predice que en un momento no muy lejano no necesitará un espía en Hogwarts?

- Cree que la escuela pronto estará bajo su control, sí.

**Todos se estremecieron, no solo por la idea de que Voldemort lo creyera, sino por el hecho de que tenía razón.**

- Y si realmente cayera bajo su control – dijo Dumbledore, casi, según parecía, al aire - ¿Tengo tu palabra de que harás todo lo esté en tus manos para proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts?

**-**** Podrías habérmelo dicho también, Dumbledore… ****-****dijo McGonagall con tristeza****-****. Si yo hubiera sabido… yo le habría dejado hablar con Potter….**

**-**** Y yo lamento eso… ****-****empezó Dumbledore.**

**-**** Pero era más seguro para los estudiantes que tú creyeras que yo era un mortífago ****-****dijo Severus, McGonagall asintió con la cabeza. **

Snape asintió firmemente.

- Bien. Ahora, tu primera prioridad es descubrir que es lo Draco trama. Un adolescente asustado es tan peligroso para el resto como para sí mismo. Ofrécele ayuda y guía, él aceptará, tú le agradas…

- … mucho menos desde que su padre perdió la confianza. Draco me culpa, cree que yo tomé el lugar de Lucius.

**Draco suspiró, sí, eso lo haría sentir aversión y desconfianza hacia Snape. **

- De todas formas, inténtalo. Me preocupo más por las posibles víctimas de cualquier ataque que se le ocurra al chico que por mí mismo. En último caso, por supuesto, sólo hay una cosa que hacer para salvarlo de la ira de Lord Voldemort.

Snape alzó las cejas y su tono de voz era sardónico al preguntar:

- ¿Piensa dejar que lo maté?

- Por supuesto que no. Tú debes matarme.

**Severus se estremeció al oír tales palabras, si hubiera sabido el pedido que se le avecinaba. **

Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por un extraño ruido de algo rompiéndose. Fawkes, el fénix, masticaba un poco de chucherías.

- ¿Quiere que lo haga ahora? – preguntó Snape, con la voz cargada de ironía - ¿O le doy algunos minutos para que componga su epitafio?

- Oh, todavía no– respondió Dumbledore, sonriendo – Me atrevería a decir que el momento se presentará solo en el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Dado lo que ha ocurrido esta noche – indicó su mano calcinada – podemos estar seguros que pasará durante este año.

- Si no le importa morir – dijo Snape con rudeza - ¿Por qué no deja que Draco lo haga?

**Ahora Draco fue quien se estremeció, no le agradaba la idea de matar a alguien. **

- El alma de ese chico aún no está tan dañada – dijo Dumbledore – no dejaré que se rompa por mi culpa.

- ¿Y mi alma, Dumbledore? ¿Y la mía?

**_"Está ya tan dañada que poco importa" pensó Severus con amargura._**

- Tú eres el único que sabe si tu alma se dañará al ayudar a un viejo a evitar el dolor y la humillación – dijo Dumbledore – Te pido este gran favor a ti, Severus, porque la muerte vendrá por mí con tanta certeza como los Chudley Cannons serán los últimos de la liga este año.

**-**** No había necesidad de mencionar a Los Cannons para esto ****-****dijo Ron en un intento débil de defender a su equipo de quidditch… y también para traer un poco de humor a la sala. **

Confieso que prefiero una salida rápida y sin dolor a la larga y caótica situación en la que me vería si, por ejemplo, Greyback está involucrado (¿Oí que Voldemort lo reclutó?) o la querida Bellatrix, a quien le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela.

**Algunos se estremecieron y otros gruñeron ante la idea de que eso ocurriera. **

Su tono de voz era ligero, pero sus ojos azules atravesaban a Snape al igual que tantas otras veces habían atravesado a Harry, como si pudieran ver el alma sobre la cual estaban discutiendo.

Al fin, Snape volvió a asentir con firmeza. Dumbledore pareció satisfecho.

- Gracias, Severus…

La oficina desapareció, y ahora Snape y Dumbledore caminaba juntos por los vacíos patios de la escuela a media luz.

- ¿Qué hace con Potter, todas esas tardes que pasan encerrados juntos? – preguntó Snape abruptamente.

Dumbledore parecía cansado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No tratarás de ponerle más castigos, Severus? El chico pronto pasará más tiempo castigado que fuera.

- Está actuando como su padre otra vez…

**-**** Solo porque estás decidido a verlo así ****-****murmuró Remus tan bajo que solo Tonks lo oyó. Mientras se preguntaba si Harry realmente hubiera merecido la detención que Snape le había dado**

- En apariencia, tal vez, pero su naturaleza es mucho más parecida a la de su madre.

**Severus gruñó ya que era capaz de ver lo que Dumbledore quiso decir con esto ahora.**

Paso mucho tiempo con Harry porque debo discutir algunas cosas con él, información que debo darle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 

- Información – repitió Snape – Confía en él… no confía en mí.

**-**** Mira Harry, Snape está actuando exactamente como tú ****-****señaló Fred. **

**-**** Me parece que Dumbledore necesita trabajar en sus problemas de confianza ****-****agregó George.**

- No es un asunto de confianza. Poseo, como ambos sabemos, un tiempo limitado. Es esencial que le dé suficiente información como para que haga lo que necesita hacer.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo recibir yo la misma información?

- Prefiero no poner todos mis secretos en el mismo cesto, especialmente si ese cesto pasa tanto tiempo colgando del brazo de Lord Voldemort.

**Severus no apreció para nada aquel comentario. **

- ¡Lo hago bajo sus órdenes!

- Y lo haces muy bien. No creas que no estimo el constante peligro al que te expones, Severus. Entregarle a Voldemort información que parece valiosa mientras guardamos lo esencial es un trabajo que no le confiaría a nadie más que a ti.

- ¡Y aún así, confía mucho más en un chico que es incapaz de aprender Oclumancia, cuya magia es mediocre, y que tiene una conexión directa con la mente del Señor Oscuro!

**-**** ¿Voldemort se confunde con los destellos de las emociones de Harry como Harry lo hace con las de él? ****-****preguntó Sirius de repente. **

**-**** No ****-****Severus fue el que respondió****-****. El Señor Oscuro no tenía idea sobre esa conexión antes del ataque del Ministerio ****-****él asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Arthur. **

**-**** ¿Cree que él sería capaz de saberlo? ****-****Harry preguntó a Dumbledore. **

**-**** Me temo que sí ****-****Dumbledore suspiró****-****. Es por lo que he estado ignorándote este año…**

**-**** Oh… ****-****dijo Harry, que había olvidado por completo que Dumbledore lo había ignorado este año… de tanto que había ocurrido en este libro****-****. También temo lo que podría hacer con esa conexión si supiera de ella. **

- Voldemort le teme a esa conexión – dijo Dumbledore – No hace mucho, tuvo una pequeña lección sobre lo que realmente significa para él compartir la mente de Harry. Fue un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. No volverá a tratar de poseer a Harry

**-**** Él me poseyó ****-****Harry se estremeció, comenzando a sentirse enfermo, para luego pensar en el miedo que corría en él antes de entrar a la sala****-****. Él puede…**

**-**** No ****-****respondió Dumbledore inmediatamente sin dudarlo. **

**Y Harry se relajó. Se relajó aun más cuando Ginny tomó su mano, sabiendo que ella más que él mismo entendía su miedo. **

, estoy seguro. No de esa forma

- No entiendo.

- El alma de Voldemort, tan desfigurada como se encuentra, no puede soportar el contacto con un alma como la de Harry. Es como una navaja de acero congelado, como la carne en llamas…

- ¿Almas? ¡Estamos hablando de mentes!

**Unas pocas personas fruncieron el ceño a esto, formándoseles un nudo en sus estómagos, pero no estaban seguros del por qué. **

- En el caso de Harry y Lord Voldemort, hablar de una cosa es lo mismo que hablar de la otra.

Dumbledore miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. Estaban cerca del Bosque Prohibido, pero no había señal alguna de alguien cerca de ellos.

- Después de que me hayas matado, Severus…

- ¡A pesar de que rehúsa contarme todo, espera ese pequeño servicio de mi parte! – gritó Snape, y una furia verdadera apareció en su delgada cara – ¡Toma algo tan importante como si estuviera garantizado, Dumbledore! ¡Tal vez he cambiado de idea!

- Me diste tu palabra, Severus. Y ya que hablamos de servicios que me debes, pensé que habías aceptado mantener vigilado a nuestro joven amigo de Slytherin. 

Snape estaba furioso, desafiante. Dumbledore suspiró.

- Ven a mi oficina esta noche, Severus, a las once, y no podrás quejarte de que no confío en ti…

De nuevo estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore, las ventanas oscuras y Fawkes sentado en silencio, mientras Snape permanecía rígido y Dumbledore caminaba a su alrededor hablando.

- Harry no debe enterarse, no hasta el último momento, no hasta que sea necesario, de otra forma, ¿cómo tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo tiene que hacer?

**El nudo en el estómago de muchos se intensificó. **

- Pero, ¿qué debe hacer?

- Eso el algo entre Harry y yo. Ahora escucha con atención, Severus. Llegará un momento… después de mi muerte… ¡no discutas, no me interrumpas! Llegará un momento en el que Lord Voldemort parecerá temer por la vida de su serpiente.

**_"Cuando Voldemort sepa que Harry está tras los horrocrux" era el pensamiento que estaba en la mente de casi todos, pero no podían entender porque Dumbledore le estaba diciendo todo esto a Severus. _**

- ¿Nagini? – Snape parecía atónito.

- Precisamente. Cuando Lord Voldemort deje de enviar a su serpiente a cumplir sus órdenes, y la mantenga segura junto a él bajo protección mágica, entonces, creo, será seguro decírselo a Harry.

- ¿Decirle qué?

Dumbledore respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos.

**Al igual que Dumbledore de la habitación mientras el resto lo miraba con cierto recelo temiendo lo que iba a decir. **

- Decirle que la noche en que Voldemort trató de matarlo, cuando Lily puso su propia vida entre ellos, como un escudo, la Maldición Asesina rebotó en Lord Voldemort, y un fragmento del alma de Voldemort se apartó del resto, y fue a caer en la única alma viviente que quedaba en ese lugar.

**A Harry aquella repugnante verdad lo golpeó como si fuera una tonelada de ladrillos. Se sentía a punto de vomitar y hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación… huyendo de todas las personas para no contaminarlos con lo que él tenía… pero Hermione le sujetó tan pronto como las palabras habían dejado su boca y ella no lo dejó moverse. Eso no quería decir que él no luchó para zafarse… se preguntaba como ella incluso podía tocarlo después que supiera de aquella oscuridad que estaba dentro de él. **

**Sintió las lágrimas en su camisa y se percató que estaba llorando, pero no podía entender porque. Miró a Ron después y encontró en la cara de su amigo dolor, lágrimas en sus ojos y que tenía problemas para respirar. Pero no había nada para la _enfermedad_ que, a su juicio, aún ****estaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Su amigo no sentía repugnancia por la noticia, solo estaba devastado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo mismo… todos lloraban, no estaban asqueados… ¿llorando?**

**-**** ¿Él no va a tener que morir, verdad? ****-****preguntó Sirius en estado de Shock, pena y sobretodo enojado.**

**-**** ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho… él va a morir! ****-****dijo Severus en el mismo tono, aunque su enojo era un poco más****-****. ¡Y usted lo sabía todo este tiempo! ¡Lo sabía desde el principio! **

**-**** Yo… ****-****empezó Dumbledore, pero su voz no pudo ser escuchada por toda la conmoción que se generó por aquel comentario. Algunos lloraban, otros le gritaban a Dumbledore o simplemente gritando en general por lo que iba a sucederle a Harry. **

**-**** H-Harry ****-****dijo Ginny hacia Harry con voz tranquila mientras todo esto pasaba. Ella pudo notar que él no era capaz de procesar como cada uno reaccionaba de mala forma a esto. ¿Por qué ellos no querían que se fuera? ¿Por qué no lo odiaban por el alma que albergaba en él?**

**Ella trató de encontrar su voz, porque sabía que si temblaba arruinaría el efecto que ella quería, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su mente solo procesaba que él iba a morir, y el grado de dolor que traía aquel pensamiento. Lo intentó de nuevo de todas formas. **

**-**** Harry, esto no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti ****-****su voz estaba lejos de ser firme pero ella obtuvo su atención. Sus imposibles ojos tristes se clavaron en los de ella y parecía estar pidiendo consuelo, como si una gran enfermedad hubiera llegado a él después de todo esto****-****. Lo digo como alguien que fue poseído por el alma de Voldemort…**

**-**** Es diferente… ****-****empezó Harry.**

**Sintió el agarre de Hermione apretarse mientras ella sollozaba****-****. ¡E-escúchala, H-Harry!**

**-**** No nos importa esto ****-****añadió Ron, las lágrimas caían libremente por su cara mientras sujeta el brazo de Harry. **

**-**** Nunca has dejado que esto te afecte en cómo eres ****-****dijo Ginny, ganando fuerza de apoyo en Ron y Hermione****-****. Has demostrado una y otra vez que eres un héroe Harry…**

**Ella no pudo decir nada más, su voz le falló, pero cuando sintió agarrar el brazo de Harry y afianzarlo en un abrazo sintió que había llegado a él. Pasó un buen rato después de eso que Harry preguntó a Hermione si podía continuar leyendo (minutos antes ella no podía ni con ella misma, mucho menos iba a lograr la atención de los demás).**

Parte de Lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le da el poder de hablar con las serpientes, y la conexión con la mente de Voldemort que nunca ha sido capaz de entender. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, perdido por Lord Voldemort, permanezca adjunto y protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort no puede morir.

A Harry le pareció que veía a los dos hombres desde el final de un largo túnel, lejos de él, con sus voces formando ecos en sus oídos.

- ¿Así que el chico… el chico debe morir? – preguntó Snape, con calma.

**La voz de Hermione sin embargo se estremeció al leer esto, las lágrimas que aun caían fue haciendo que le sea más difícil leer. **

- Y debe hacerlo Voldemort, Severus. Eso es esencial.

**Este comentario pareció sonar extraño para algunas personas pero no podía penetrar en sus mentes tanto como la idea de lo que Harry tenía que hacer. **

Otro silencio interminable. Luego Snape dijo:

-Pensé… que todos estos años… lo estábamos protegiendo por ella. Por Lily.

-Lo hemos protegido porque es esencial enseñarle, educarle, dejarle que pruebe su fuerza – dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos aún cerrados

**Varias personas fulminaron con la mirada a Dumbledore, eso sonaba tan cruel para ellos. Sirius gruñía en voz baja ya que no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para cambiarlo. **

– Mientras tanto, la conexión entre ellos se hace cada vez más fuerte, se desarrolla como un parásito. A veces creo que él mismo lo sospecha. Si le conozco bien, él lo habrá arreglado todo para que cuando salga a enfrentar su muerte, está realmente signifique el fin de Voldemort.

**-**** Y Harry no le importa tanto como él lo haga ****-****Sirius rompió su silencio incapaz de mantener su temperamento****-****. Habla con tanta frialdad sobre que él cumpla su muerte…**

**-**** Yo… ****-****Dumbledore trató de decir.**

**-**** ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar que no iba a dejarse matar? ****-****preguntó Percy****-****. ¿Cuántas personas lo harían…? ****-****todos lo miraron desafiante y añadió****-****. Estoy seguro que a todos nos gustaría creer que íbamos a hacerlo si nos tocaba, pero a la hora de enfrentarlo realmente… no es algo que uno sabe cómo reaccionará hasta que estés allí.**

**-**** Lo sé ****-****dijo Harry con firmeza y sentía como Hermione y Ginny se estremecían y Ron apretaba su brazo. Ellos lo sabían, sabían que él lo iba hacer. **

**-**** Sí Harry, creo que todos entendemos eso ****-****Percy suspiró, inclinando su cabeza, él lo había supuesto desde el momento en que se supo que Harry era un horrocrux.**

**-**** Esto tiene que terminar… no quiero que nadie más pase por el dolor que pasé… no quiero que ninguno de ustedes pierda la vida… ****-****Harry continuó, las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, porque sabía que a diferencia de los demás, su destino no podía ser cambiado. Tendría que morir no importaba qué, él era la única forma en que Voldemort sea derrotado al final y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. **

**Todos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo al escuchar eso, llegando a la misma conclusión que él. **

**-**** ¿Por qué es esencial que el Señor Oscuro sea quien lo mate? ****-****preguntó Draco, que le había sido extraño escuchar esta verdad como los otros, pero no estaba de duelo como los demás. Estaba, sin embargo, tratando de encontrar una forma de que no pudiera ser cierto****-****. ¿El pedazo del alma del Señor Tenebroso no se destruye si otro lo mata? **

**-**** Yo creo que si es Voldemort quien lo mata, Harry no tendría que morir ****-****dijo Dumbledore y todos los ojos giraron hacia él. Estaba contento de que Draco preguntara esto porque él había intentado de decirlo desde hace rato pero nadie había estado dispuesto a escucharle. **

**-**** ¿Qué? ****-****Sirius fue el primero en expresar la duda, pero de ninguna forma fue el único. Todo el mundo parecía exigir respuestas. **

**-**** ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ****-****preguntó Remus.**

**-**** Debido a la protección que Lily le proporcionó que solo había sido fortalecida por el modo en que Voldemort escogió regresar a su cuerpo ****-****dijo Dumbledore.**

**Harry no podía dar sentido a lo que estaba oyendo****-****. Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Sí usted no cree que iba a morir. **

**-**** Pensé que sería la mejor manera… ****-****dijo Dumbledore con voz grave****-****. Lo siento Harry, me hubiera gustado que sucediera de otra forma, realmente no quiero causarte dolor… espero me puedas perdonar al final… **

**Harry no dijo nada ya que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en esos momentos. Todo el mundo parecía sentirse aliviado por la noticia que Harry probablemente no tendría que morir, pero esto no suavizaba el enojo que sentían por Dumbledore. **

Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Snape estaba horrorizado.

- ¿Lo ha mantenido vivo para que muera en el momento correcto?

- No te sorprendas, Severus. ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir?

- Últimamente, sólo a aquellos a los que no he podido salvar – dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie – Me ha utilizado.

**Severus se sentía tan utilizado como su yo del libro lo estaba, pero él sabía que aún estaba siendo utilizado en este momento. Dumbledore sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante esa noticia y lo convencería más de que Potter tenía que morir. **

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- He espiado y mentido por usted, me he puesto en peligro mortal por usted. Se supone que todo esto era para mantener a salvo al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dice que le ha estado criando como a un cerdo para el matadero…

**Sirius gruñó ante eso sin importarle lo que Dumbledore acababa de decir mientras fulminaba con la mirada al anciano. Molly también lanzaba miradas furiosas a Dumbledore por todo este lío. **

**-**** No es culpa de Dumbledore que sea yo… que esto haya pasado, no es su culpa que yo tenga que morir… ****-****dijo Harry. **

**-**** Pero Harry, él está haciendo que pienses que tú tienes que hacerlo… ****-****Molly empezó a decir.**

**-**** Tengo fe en que esto es por el bien mayor ****-****dijo Harry con una sonrisa débil (y Dumbledore bajó más la cabeza ante la frase)****-****. Todo esto hubiese sido cierto si Dumbledore no hubiera estado involucrado. **

- Esto es conmovedor, Severus – dijo Dumbledore seriamente - ¿Te has encariñado con el chico, después de todo?

- ¿De él? – gritó Snape – Especto Patronum!

De la punta de su varita salió una cierva plateada. Aterrizó en el piso de la oficina, voló a través de ella, y escapó por la ventana. Dumbledore la observó alejarse volando, y mientras su brillo plateado se desvanecía le dio la espalda a Snape, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

- Siempre – dijo Snape.

Y la escena cambió. Ahora, Harry observó a Snape hablándole al portarretrato de Dumbledore detrás del escritorio.

- Tendrás que darle a Voldemort el día correcto de la salida de Harry de la casa de su tía y tío – dijo Dumbledore – No hacerlo levantaría muchas sospechas, pues Voldemort cree que estás muy bien informado. Sin embargo, debes planear las distracciones; eso, según creo, asegurará la seguridad de Harry. Trata de confundir a Mundungus Fletcher.

Y, Severus, si te obligan a formar parte de la persecución, asegúrate de actuar convincentemente… cuento con que mantengas la confianza de Lord Voldemort tanto tiempo como sea posible

**-**** No creo que eso significara cortarme la oreja… ****-****se quejó George.**

, o Hogwarts quedará a la merced de los Carrow…

Ahora Snape estaba frente a frente con Mundungus en una taberna desconocida. La cara de Mundungus estaba curiosamente pálida, y la de Snape fruncida de concentración.

- Sugerirás a la Orden del Fénix – murmuró Snape – utilizar distracciones. La Poción Multijugos. Potters idénticos. Es lo único que podría funcionar. Olvidarás que yo te sugerí esto. Creerás que fue tu idea. ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo – murmuró Mundungus, sus ojos desenfocados…

Ahora Harry volaba en una escoba junto a Snape, en una oscura noche despejada. Estaba acompañado por otros Mortífagos encapuchados, y adelante estaban Lupin y un Harry que en realidad era George… un Mortífago que estaba delante de Snape levantó su varita, apuntando directamente a la espalda de Lupin.

- Sectumsempra! – gritó Snape.

**-**** Usted puso eso ahí solo para quedar bien ****-****George volvió a intentar quejarse, pero había un tono de diversión en realidad. **

Pero el hechizo, dirigido a la mano del Mortífago que llevaba la varita, en vez de darle a él golpeó a George…

Y luego Snape estaba de rodillas en la vieja habitación de Sirius. Las lágrimas caían del final de la ganchuda nariz, mientras leía la vieja carta de Lily. La segunda página contenía sólo unas pocas palabras.

_…pudo haber sido amigo de Gellert Grindelwald. ¡Creo que esa mujer está perdiendo la razón!_

_Con amor,_

_Lily._

Snape tomó la página que tenía la firma de Lily, y su amor, y la guardó en su túnica. Luego rompió en dos la fotografía que también sujetaba, y guardó la parte en la que Lily se reía, tirando al suelo el pedazo en el que se veía a James y Harry, debajo de una cajonera…

**Harry suspiró ante eso, sabiendo por qué Snape haría eso, pero hubiera deseado ver la imagen completa. **

Y ahora Snape estaba nuevamente en la oficina del director, mientras Phineas Nigellus llegaba corriendo a su retrato.

- ¡Director! ¡Están acampando en el Bosque de Dean! La sangre sucia…

- ¡No use esa palabra!

- ¡… la chica Granger, entonces, mencionó el lugar mientras abría su bolsa y la escuché!

**Hermione suspiró ante eso, al final fue algo bueno, pero quizás pudo haber sido un terrible error de su parte.**

- ¡Bien, muy bien! – exclamó el portarretrato de Dumbledore detrás de la silla del director - ¡Ahora, Severus, la espada! ¡No olvides que debe ser tomada bajo circunstancias de necesidad y valor, y que él no debe saber que tú se la diste! Si Voldemort realmente puede leer la mente de Harry y te ve ayudándolo…

- Lo sé – dijo Snape, cortante. Se aproximó al portarretrato de Dumbledore y lo hizo a un lado. Se movió hacia el frente, revelando una cavidad escondida al reverso, de la cual sacó la espada de Gryffindor.

**-**** ¿Significa que la espada que yo intenté robar era falsa? ****-****preguntó Ginny.**

**-**** Puede sí… no hubiera sido bueno que la espada desapareciera antes de que se intentara eso ****-****respondió Remus****-****.Las personas hubieran sospechado el lugar donde se encontraba. **

- ¿Y aún así no me dirá porqué es tan importante darle la espada a Potter? – dijo Snape, mientras echaba una capa de viaje sobre sus hombros.

- No, no lo creo – dijo el retrato de Dumbledore – Él sabe que hacer con ella. Y, Severus, sé muy cuidadoso, no serán muy amables con tu llegada después del accidente con George Weasley…

Snape se giró hacia la puerta.

- No se preocupe, Dumbledore – dijo fríamente – Tengo un plan… 

Y Snape dejó la habitación. Harry salió del Pensadero, y en unos momentos se encontró en el suelo alfombrado en la misma habitación cuya puerta Snape podría haber cerrado hace sólo unos momentos.

**-**** Ese fue el final del capítulo ****-****dijo Hermione, contenta de terminar de leer.**

**-**** Yo leeré ****-****dijo McGonagall con voz profunda mientras cogía el libro, sintiendo como si debería ella de leer ese capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Woooooooooooolaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué tal! ¿Cómo andan? Yo aquí con prisa porque justo hay limpieza de casa y pues, si mi viejo me sigue viendo en la lap me va a corretear a palazos jajajaja… Espero que les guste el cap, es un pelín intenso porque ya se sabe que Harry debe morir T_T . Quiero agradecer la paciencia infinita que me han tenido para subir este cap, así que se los traigo como regalo de navidad :D **

**Y quiero decir: EGREEEEEEESEEEEEEEE! :D :D :D uff, diciembre ha sido muy ocupado para mí, primero por las dos semanas de exámenes que tuve, luego me fui a celebrar al concierto de #VivoPorElRock que se hace en Lima (mi ciudad), al día siguiente termine que ni podía pararme (puro pogo xD)… y después me fui de viaje con unos amigos a la playita :3 y regresé con gripe :/ y así estoy, con gripe, los oídos tapados aunque ya mejoré de la garganta y pues estos días tbn he estado de niñera cuidado a mis sobrinos… **

**Bueno chicxs les deseo una feliz navidad y un gran nuevo año pierdánse, emborráchense, juergueen jajaja, pero no revienten petardos porque eso afecta a los animalitos :3**

**Nuevamente gracias por los comentarios (que no responderé porque ya me están botando) los nuevos favoritos y seguidores (¡Bienvenidos!) ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Y un GRAN GRACIAS a HerreraDereck en twitter. :D !un abrazo de gol!**

**#TravesuraRealizada. **


	35. Otra vez en el Bosque

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JoTaKa Rowling, y la historia es una traducción autorizada del fic: "Changing the Future: Reading the Deathly Hallows" de Choice HP.**_

_**Summary:**_****_**Harry Potter se encuentra en su quinto año cuando de repente es absorbido por un hechizo y trasladado hacia una sala (la sala de los menesteres) pero no está solo, Hermione, los Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Draco, se encuentran con él para leer un libro que ha sido traído desde el futuro por TRL...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35. <strong>

**Otra vez en el bosque**

– _**En el bosque otra vez**_** –McGonagall suspiró**** y todos se pusieron cabizbajos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que Harry iba a hacer. **

– **¿No vas a maldecirme por esto, no? –le dijo Harry a Ginny. **

– **Por supuesto que no Harry –ella le sonrió ante su intento de humor, pero no pudo, a pesar de que Dumbledore creyera que Harry no iba a morir realmente, el Harry del libro si lo creyó, y ella podía imaginar lo que él pensaría.**

**McGonagall empezó a leer, se veía muy agitada pero su voz era firme como siempre.**

Al fin la verdad.

– **Pues según Dumbledore, no es verdad –dijo Fred a Harry.**

– **No todo sí –corrigió Harry, su mano inconscientemente fue hacia su cicatriz. **

Tirado con la cara contra la polvorienta alfombra de la oficina donde una vez creyó estar aprendiendo los secretos de la victoria, Harry entendió al fin que no estaba destinado a sobrevivir.

Su tarea suponía ir tranquilamente en busca de un abrazo de bienvenida dado por la muerte.

A lo largo del camino, debía deshacerse de los vínculos que mantenían a Voldemort vivo, de modo que cuando se interpusiera él en su camino, sin levantar la varita a modo de defensa, el final fuera limpio, y el trabajo que debería haber sido hecho en el Valle de Godric, quedara acabado.

Ninguno viviría, ninguno podía sobrevivir.

**Casi todos se encontraban derramando más lágrimas que nunca al escuchar los pensamientos de Harry. McGonagall aunque horrorizada, mantenía su voz firma, intuyendo que las cosas quizás se iban a poner peor mientras avanzaban. **

Sentía el corazón palpitándole ferozmente en el pecho. Qué extraño era que, en medio del pavor de la muerte, palpitara con máximo esfuerzo, manteniéndolo gloriosamente vivo.

Pero habría de parar, y pronto. Sus latidos estaban contados. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba para, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a través del castillo por última vez, atravesar los terrenos e ir al bosque?

**Ginny y Hermione abrazaban a Harry y el brazo de Ron estaba alrededor de Hermione y Harry mientras se inclinaba para estar juntos. Sirius viendo que no podía abrazar a su ahijado en ese momento y que deseaba desesperadamente estar junto a él se transformó en un perro y se sentó en las rodillas de los cuatros. **

– **¡Sirius!**

**Pero Sirius no se movió apenas los miró con ojos de cachorro y Harry rió, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza. **

El terror lo cubría mientras se tiraba en el suelo, con el latido fúnebre de su interior.

¿Dolería el morir? Todas esas veces que había pensado que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero había escapado, no había pensado realmente en ello: su voluntad de vivir había sido siempre más fuerte que su miedo a morir.

– **No creía que tuvieras miedo a algo –dijo Fred.**

– **Le temo a muchas cosas, pero no me dejo gobernar por eso –respondió Harry. **

– **La valentía no es la ausencia de miedo sino la forma en como actúas ante tu miedo –dijo Hermione con voz ronca. **

Con todo, en ese momento no se le ocurrió intentar escapar, correr más que Voldemort. Se había acabado, lo sabía, y todo lo que quedaba era morir.

¡Si hubiera muerto aquella noche de verano en que abandonó el número cuatro de Privet Drive por última vez, cuando la noble varita de pluma de Fénix le salvó! ¡Si hubiera muerto como Hedwig, tan rápido que no se hubiera dado cuenta de qué sucedía! O si hubiera podido interponerse entre una varita y alguien a quien amara...

Ahora envidiaba incluso las muertes de sus padres. Esta despiadada caminata hacia su propia destrucción requería una clase distinta de valentía.

– **Sí mucha más valentía de la que se necesita para hacer otras cosas –dijo Arthur en voz baja, miraba a Harry con tanto orgullo que Harry no era capaz de tomarlo, y sin embargo ****había suficiente dolor en los ojos para compensar eso****–. Estoy seguro que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos muerto de esas otras formas… fácil es lanzarse frente a una varita, es parte de nuestro instinto, es lo que muchos suelen hacer pero muy pocos tendrían la fuerza para hacer lo que estás por hacer. Gracias. **

Sentía que sus dedos temblaban levemente e hizo un esfuerzo por controlarlos, aunque nadie podía verlo, pues los retratos de las paredes estaban todos vacíos.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, se incorporó, y al hacerlo se sintió más vivo y más consciente de su propio cuerpo que nunca. ¿Por qué nunca había apreciado el gran milagro que él mismo era, el cerebro, los nervios, el palpitante corazón? Todo eso desaparecería… o, al menos, desaparecería de él.

Su respiración se volvió lenta y profunda, y su boca y su garganta se quedaron totalmente secas, pero más lo estaban sus ojos.

La traición de Dumbledore no era casi nada.

Por supuesto que había un plan mayor: Harry había sido simplemente demasiado estúpido para verlo, ahora se daba cuenta. Nunca se había preguntado por qué Dumbledore lo quería vivo.

**Dumbledore trató de no reaccionar en lo absoluto ante esto, porque sabía que se merecía oír aquellas palabras pero igual dolían. Había tratado de encontrar una manera de mantener a Harry con vida desde que sabía que en el niño habitaba un pedazo del alma de Voldemort. Trató de encontrar una manera de eliminar esa pieza sin dañar a Harry. Pero lo único que estuvo cerca de ser una solución era que un dementor pudiera ser capaz de succionar la pieza de Voldemort de Harry. Esta idea le era repulsiva y no encontraba forma alguna de que funcione. Así que estaba entusiasmado cuando se enteró que Voldemort había regresado a su cuerpo que ya por lo menos había una forma para que Harry fuera salvado al final. **

Ahora veía que sus años de vida los había determinado cuánto tiempo tardara en eliminar todos los Horrocruxes. ¡Dumbledore le había pasado el trabajo de destruirlos, y él, obedientemente, había continuado acabando con los vínculos que ataban, no sólo a Voldemort sino a sí mismo, a la vida! Cuán hábil y elegante había sido, para no perder más vidas, pero sí darle la peligrosa tarea al muchacho que ya había sido marcado para la matanza, y cuya muerte no sería una calamidad, sino un soplo contra Voldemort.

– **Lo siento… –Harry empezó.**

– **No lo hagas Harry, tienes todo el derecho a pensar de esa forma –dijo Dumbledore con gravedad–. Tú no es tan equivocado… aunque también lo hice porque sentí que eras capaz de realizar ese trabajo, cuando otros no lo harían… pero soy yo quien debería decir lo siento. Siempre creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero tal vez las cosas habrían sido mejor si te hubiera informado de todo. **

– **Está haciendo lo mejor que puede –dijo Harry–. Usted es humano.**

– **Gracias Harry –Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa débil. **

Y Dumbledore sabía que Harry no iba a eludir su responsabilidad, que llegaría hasta el final, aunque fuera su final, porque se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo bien, ¿o no? Dumbledore sabía, igual que Voldemort, que Harry no dejaría que ninguna otra persona muriera por él ahora que había descubierto que la fuerza para parar todo aquello estaba en sí mismo.

Se forzó a recordar las imágenes de Fred, Lupin, Tonks cayendo muertos en el Gran Comedor, y por un momento apenas pudo respirar. La muerte estaba impaciente...

Pero Dumbledore lo había sobrestimado. Había fallado: la serpiente sobrevivió.

– **No creo que subestime cualquier cosa que hagas, Harry –dijo Dumbledore–. Has hecho todo y más de lo que siempre he esperado que hagas. **

– **¿Usted no pensó que iba a derrotar a la serpiente? –pregunto Harry confundido.**

– **En el recuerdo Dumbledore dijo que Snape iba a decirte todo cuando la serpiente fuera protegida –dijo Remus pensativo–. Es obvio que pensaba que no podías matarla con Voldemort protegiéndola.**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a matar a la serpiente después de que todo terminara. **

Un Horrocrux aún ataba a Voldemort a la tierra, incluso después de haber matado a Harry. Cierto, eso significaría un trabajo más fácil para alguien. Se preguntaba quién lo haría... Ron y Hermione sabían qué debía hacerse, por supuesto... Ése debía ser el porqué de que Dumbledore quisiera que confiara en ellos dos... De modo que si él cumplía su destino un poco antes, ellos pudieran continuar...

– **Y lo haríamos –dijo Ron con firmeza–. ¡Haríamos cualquier cosa para acabar con ese bastardo!**

Al igual que la lluvia en una ventana fría, esos pensamientos repiquetearon contra la fría superficie de la innegable verdad, que él debía morir. Debo morir. Debo terminar.

Ron y Hermione parecían algo muy lejano ya, en un país remoto; sentía como si se hubiera separado de ellos hacía mucho tiempo.

**El Harry de la habitación, sin embargo, lo sentía en su presente con más fuerza que nunca, tan real como él sentado en ese sofá. Él no podía estar realmente caminando a su muerte en este momento. Y tenía la ventaja de saber que tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero eso no quería decir que no los necesitara para mantener buena cara ahora. Y no era solo a Ron y Hermione que necesitaba, necesitaba a todos los que estaban en esa sala en este momento, porque ellos eran los que estaban luchando… los que estaban dispuestos a morir. **

No habría despedidas ni explicación alguna, estaba decidido. Este era un viaje que no podrían emprender juntos, y los intentos que ellos pudieran hacer para pararlo sólo le harían perder un valioso tiempo.

– **Puede que sea bueno Harry –dijo Hermione y sintió que estaba llorando de nuevo–. Ya que hubiéramos intentado detenerte… y eso solo lo hubiera hecho más difícil para ti.**

– **Aún así me hubiera gustado despedirme de ustedes –Harry suspiró.**

– **Por supuesto… no lo hubiéramos entendido al principio –habló Ron–. pero una vez que lo hiciéramos… solo iba a doler más. **

Miró hacia el estropeado reloj de oro que había recibido por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. La mitad de la hora que Voldemort le había dado para su rendición casi había transcurrido.

Se incorporó. Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas como un pájaro frenético. Quizás él sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, quizás estaba decidido a cumplir con los últimos latidos antes del final. No miró hacia atrás cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina.

El castillo estaba vacío. Se sentía como un fantasma al cruzarlo solo, como si ya hubiera muerto. La gente de los cuadros todavía estaba ausentes de sus marcos; el lugar al completo aún resultaba espeluznante, como si el resto de su sangre estuviera concentrada en el Gran Comedor, donde se apiñaban los muertos y los heridos.

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y descendió varios pisos, hasta que en el último descendió la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo. Quizás una minúscula parte de sí mismo esperaba ser detectado, ser visto, ser detenido, pero la capa era, como siempre, impenetrable, perfecta, y alcanzó las puertas delanteras fácilmente.

Entonces Neville pasó caminando muy cerca de él.

Estaba trasladando un cuerpo desde los terrenos junto con otra persona.

Harry echó un vistazo hacia abajo y sintió otro soplo de tristeza en el estómago: Colin Creevey,

**Harry jadeó ante el sentimiento de tristeza hacia el muchacho que siempre lo asediaba. Era difícil oír hablar de la muerte inesperada de esas personas. **

aunque menor de edad, debía haber entrado furtivamente, tal y como lo habían hecho Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Era diminuto aun estando muerto.

– **Y pequeño en vida –Fred frunció el ceño–. ¿Recuerdas cuando él y su hermano nos preguntaron si Dennis podía ir a la primera reunión del ED, George? **

– **Sí, estaban tan emocionados por ayudar a Harry –George suspiró–. Ellos son buenos chicos… tal vez muy entusiastas pero son buenos.**

– **Vamos a tener que asegurarnos que no suceda una batalla así –dijo Molly, apenas se le entendía ya que tenía la voz muy ahogada–. No queremos a niños luchando y muriendo.**

– **No… estoy seguro que pensaremos en algo –Arthur estuvo de acuerdo. **

– ¿Sabes qué? Puedo llevarlo solo, Neville –dijo Oliver Wood, y levantó a Colin sobre su hombro en un movimiento de bombero, cargándolo hasta el Gran Comedor.

Neville se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta por un momento y se limpió la frente con la parte posterior de su mano. Parecía un hombre mayor.

Entonces miró de nuevo hacia atrás, en la oscuridad, en busca de más cuerpos para recuperar.

Harry echó un vistazo por detrás de la entrada del Gran Comedor. La gente se movía alrededor, intentando reconfortarse unos a otros, bebiendo, arrodillándose al lado de los muertos, pero no podía ver a nadie a quien amara, ninguna pista de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, o cualquier otro Weasley, ni tampoco de Luna.

– **Así que soy tu tercera persona amada –Ginny frunció el ceño.**

– **Y me amas más a mí –Hermione rió, sonaba divertida después de todo el llanto que había derramado–. Siempre lo he sabido.**

– **No creo que haya un orden en eso –dijo Harry.**

– **Además sabemos que el ama más a Ron porque él fue lo que **_**'Arry**_** había perdido –dijo Fleur con los ojos más rojos que cualquier otro.**

– **Así es –dijo Fred–. Siempre pensé que fue un poco… extraña la elección que tomaste…**

– **Yo al menos había pensado que escogerías a tu mejor amiga, así podrías salvar a la damisela en apuros –añadió George. **

– **Ella quizás ya había sido escogida por Víktor –Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron resopló.**

– **¿Me preguntó cuándo fue que empezaste a **_**amar**_** a Luna? –Tonks puso mala cara y Harry se vió tomado por sorpresa por eso. **

– **Er… eso lo dice –murmuró Harry–. Bien, no sé, pero puedo ver porque me sentía de esa manera… de todo lo que he visto de ella en este libro ella es justo el tipo de persona que querría cerca de mí. **

– **¿Ya puedo leer? –dijo McGonagall con rigidez después de una corta pausa mientras Sirius lanzaba un ladrido que simulaba una risa. **

– **Parece que McGonagall está molesta porque no fue mencionada como una de las personas que Harry ama –dijo Fred, captando lo que Sirius intentaba decir. **

– **No sea ridículo Weasley –McGonagall resopló indignada, pero solo mostró que Fred (y Sirius) tenían razón. **

Sentía que habría dado todo el tiempo que le quedaba con tal de verlos por última vez; pero, entonces, ¿habría tenido fuerzas para dejar de mirar? Era mejor así.

– **Aún así… ojalá no tuvieras que estar solo en esto –Molly suspiró y volvió a llorar. **

Bajó los escalones y se adentró en la oscuridad. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, y la calma mortal de los terrenos era como si también ellos estuvieran respirando, esperando para ver si él podría hacer lo que debía hacer.

Harry se movió hacia Neville, que se doblaba sobre otro cuerpo.

– Neville.

– ¡Ostras, Harry, casi haces que me dé un ataque!

Harry se había quitado la capa: la idea le había surgido de repente, nacida del deseo de estar totalmente seguro.

–¿A dónde vas solo? –preguntó Neville suspicazmente.

– **Yo sé que está mal, pero me hubiera gustado que él te detuviera –dijo Ron. **

–Es todo parte del plan –dijo Harry. –Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Escucha... Neville...

–¡Harry! –Neville parecía asustado de , ¿no estarás pensando en entregarte?

–No –mintió Harry con facilidad-. Por supuesto que no... Esto es algo diferente. Pero tal vez desaparezca de la vista durante un rato. ¿Conoces a la serpiente de Voldemort, Neville? Él tiene una serpiente enorme... Se llama Nagini...

– **¿Por qué estás diciéndole esto a Neville? –cuestionó Percy.**

– **Eh… –fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir ya que McGonagall empezó a leer con la esperanza de que el Harry del libro pudiera decir algo sobre eso. **

–He oído hablar sobre ella, sí... ¿Qué pasa con eso?

–Hay que matarla. Ron y Hermione lo saben, pero en caso de que ellos...

El horror de esa posibilidad le aturdió durante un momento, le hizo imposible seguir hablando.

– **Ni siquiera puedes pensar en nosotros muertos a pesar que eso es lo estás por hacer –dijo Hermione.**

– **Claro que ahora estoy seguro que tenía la esperanza de ser la última persona en morir por esta guerra –Harry suspiró. **

Pero volvió a recomponerse: era algo crucial, debía ser como Dumbledore, mantener la cabeza fría, asegurarse de que habría reemplazos, otros que continuarían. Dumbledore había muerto sabiendo que quedaban tres personas que sabían lo de los Horrocruxes; ahora Neville ocuparía el lugar de Harry: quedarían tres que conocerían el secreto.

– **No estoy seguro que eso tenga sentido –dijo Fred.**

– **¿Crees que Voldemort sepa que Ron y Hermione saben sobre los horrocruxes? –preguntó Remus. **

– **En vista de que se está hablando de la marioneta de Dumbledore, también conocido como Harry, no, no creo que lo sepa –dijo Bill.**

– **Entonces, tiene sentido que le informe a alguien más –dijo Remus–. Y creo que Neville es una elección excelente **

–Solo en caso de que estén ocupados… y tengas la oportunidad…

–¿Matar a la serpiente?

–Matar a la serpiente –repitió Harry.

–De acuerdo, Harry... ¿Estás bien, verdad?

–Estoy bien. Gracias, Neville

– **Sí, ese debería ser el primer indicio de que tú no estás bien –dijo Tonks–. ¿Quién podría estar bien después de un día como ese?**

Pero Neville le agarró la muñeca, cuando Harry quise ponerse en movimiento.

–Todos vamos a seguir luchando, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

–Sí, yo…

Un sentimiento sofocante extinguió el final de la frase; no podía continuar. Neville no pareció encontrarlo extraño. Acarició el hombro de Harry, le soltó y se alejó en busca de más cuerpos.

– **Yo pensaría que se había dado cuenta de porque habías hecho eso –Ron frunció el ceño.**

– **No… él me creyó cuando dije que no me iba a entregar. Él sabía que si su yo del libro moría, eso perseguiría a Neville… el desear haber detenido a Harry. Al menos el sentía que eso le pasaría a Neville, después de todo a él le perseguía el haber tomado la copa de los tres magos con Cedric, terminando con el muchacho siendo asesinado. Quizás no había sido culpa suya, pero eso no evitaba que no deseara que no hubiera sucedido. **

Harry volvió a ponerse la Capa y echó a andar. Alguien se movía no muy lejos, observando otra figura tendida en los campos. Estaba a sólo unos metros de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que era Ginny.

**Ginny se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba más a Harry.**

Se detuvo. Se inclinaba sobre una chica que susurraba llamando a su madre.

–Tranquila –decía Ginny. –Todo va bien. Vamos a llevarte dentro.

–Pero quiero ir a casa –susurró la chica –¡Ya no quiero luchar más!

–Lo sé –dijo Ginny, y su voz se quebró. –Todo irá bien.

Corrientes de aire frío le recorrían. Quería gritar a la noche, quería que Ginny supiera que él estaba allí, quería que ella supiera a dónde iba. Quería que le detuvieran, que le sujetaran, que le arrastraran de vuelta a casa...

**Ese momento de debilidad por parte de Harry fue más doloroso de escuchar que su fría determinación para hacer lo correcto. Se hizo mucho más claro que Harry solo era un niño, ni siquiera tenía dieciocho años, sin embargo, ya estaba caminando hacia su propia muerte. **

**Molly quería levantarse y consolar a Harry como a cualquiera de sus otros hijos, al igual como había hecho el verano pasado, pero él ya estaba rodeado de varias personas. Así que se conformó con tirar de los gemelos más hacia ella, ya que los tenía cerca de ella desde la muerte de Fred.**

Pero estaba en casa. Hogwarts era el primer y el mejor hogar que había conocido. Tanto él como Voldemort y Snape, los niños abandonados, habían encontrado su hogar allí.

– **No estás escogiendo buenos compañeros Harry –dijo Fred–. Estoy seguro que podrías haber escogido mejores ejemplos que ellos.**

**Sirius ladró y miró a Harry.**

– **Supongo que debería de haberte mencionado también, ¿Eh **_**hocicos**_**? –dijo Harry dando palmaditas en la cabeza a Sirius.**

Ginny estaba arrodillada al lado de la chica herida, sosteniéndole la mano. Con un enorme esfuerzo, Harry se obligó a seguir.

Creyó ver que Ginny miraba a su alrededor cuando pasó a su lado, y se preguntó si había sentido algo moviéndose cerca de ella, pero no le habló y tampoco miró atrás.

**Ginny suspiró, preguntándose si el que lo viera era útil para él o solo lo iba a ser más difícil para continuar. **

La cabaña de Hagrid apareció en la oscuridad. No había luces, ni se oía a Fang arañando la puerta, dando la bienvenida con ladridos. Todas esas visitas a Hagrid, el brillo de la tetera de cobre puesta al fuego, los pasteles como piedras y las larvas gigantes, y Ron vomitando babosas, y Hermione ayudándole a salvar a Norberto...

**Harry sonrió ante esos recuerdos, aunque era doloroso escucharlos al mismo tiempo. **

Siguió andando, alcanzó el borde del bosque y entonces se detuvo.

Un enjambre de Dementores volaba entre los árboles; podía sentir el frío que emanaban, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera pasar con seguridad entre ellos.

No le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para lanzar un Patronus.

– **No, yo pienso que no –Remus suspiró, Harry no tenía ningún tipo de esperanza en él… sin luchar. Por supuesto que aún tenía valor y muchas cosas, pero la esperanza que necesitaba para combatir esas viles criaturas se había ido. **

Ya no podía controlar más sus temblores. Después de todo, no era tan fácil morir.

Cada segundo que respiraba, el olor de la hierba, el aire fresco en su cara, eran tan deliciosos... Saber que la gente tenía años y años, tanto tiempo que desperdiciar, tanto tiempo para vivir lentamente, y él se aferraba a cada segundo. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba que no iba ser capaz de continuar, sabía que debía hacerlo. El interminable juego llegaba a su fin, la snitch dorada había sido atrapada, ya era hora de dejar el aire...

La snitch. Sus nerviosos dedos juguetearon durante un momento con la bolsita de piel de topo, que colgaba de su cuello y la sacó.

_Me abro al cierre._

**Ahora todos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, que Harry había tenido razón con que la piedra de la resurrección estaba allí. Y sin embargo, no tenían realmente idea de lo que iba a pasar después, pero lo esperaban con ansiedad. **

Respirando fuerte y rápido, se quedó observándola. Ahora que deseaba que el tiempo pasara lo más lentamente posible, se sentía acelerado, y la comprensión le llegaba tan rápido que parecía atravesarle. Éste era el final. Éste era el momento.

Presionó el metal dorado contra sus labios y susurró: "Estoy a punto de morir".

El caparazón de metal se rompió y se abrió. Bajó su temblorosa mano, alzó la varita de Draco por debajo de la capa y murmuró: _"Lumus"._

La piedra negra con la grieta irregular que le atravesaba por el centro contemplaba las dos mitades de la snitch. La Piedra de la Resurrección se había agrietado más, siguiendo la línea vertical que representaba a la Antigua Varita.

Todavía podían verse el triángulo y el círculo que representaban a la Capa y a la Piedra. Y de nuevo Harry lo comprendió sin siquiera pensarlo. No se trataba de hacerles volver, pues estaba a punto de unirse a ellos. No tenía que atraerlos, eran ellos los que le estaban llamando.

**Los sollozos de Molly de oían por toda la habitación, pero de ninguna manera era la única que lloraba. McGonagall incluso se tuvo que tomar un momento para intentar mantener la voz firme.**

Cerró los ojos y giró la piedra en su mano tres veces.

Supo lo que había sucedido porque oyó suaves movimientos a su alrededor, que sugerían la presencia de frágiles cuerpos pisando el terreno arenoso, lleno de ramas, que marcaba el borde exterior del bosque. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

No eran ni fantasmas ni cuerpos vivientes, eso podía verlo. A lo que más se parecían era al Riddle que había escapado del diario hacía ya tanto tiempo, y había sido una memoria casi sólida.

**Ginny se estremeció ante eso, aunque nunca lo vislumbró bien aún tenía pesadillas sobre Riddle saliendo del diario antes de que ella se desmayara. Harry la apretó más a él, sabiendo que la mención del diario era difícil para ella. Sin embargo estaba casi contento con esto… la gente que surgido de la piedra era **_**casi real**_**, gente sólida. Él querría ver eso. **

Con menos sustancia que cuerpos vivientes, pero mucho más que simples fantasmas, se movieron hacia él. Y en cada cara, la misma cariñosa sonrisa.

James era exactamente de la misma estatura que Harry. Llevaba la misma ropa que cuando murió, con el pelo despeinado y revuelto, y las gafas un poco ladeadas, como las del señor Weasley.

**Harry sonrió ante esa descripción.**

Sirius

**Sirius en su forma perruna empezó a mover la cola ante la idea de estar allí para Harry… o más bien porque era Harry quien quería que estuviera allí para ayudarle en el momento más difícil en su vida. Harry no dijo ni una palabra sobre eso, solo paso su mano por el pelaje del can. **

parecía alto y guapo, y muchísimo más joven de lo que Harry le había visto en su vida. Caminaba a zancadas con estilo, las manos en los bolsillos y una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Lupin también tenía un aspecto más joven

– **Estoy allí también –dijo Remus viéndose en shock pero contento. **

– **Y sin embargo todavía te llama Lupin –Fred rió entre dientes.**

– **Eso es lo de menos –dijo Remus sonriendo a Harry.**

y mucho menos desgastado, su pelo estaba más espeso y oscuro. Parecía feliz de haber regresado a ese lugar tan familiar, escenario de tantos vagabundeos adolescentes.

La sonrisa de Lily era la más amplia de todas. Se echó atrás la melena mientras se acercaba a él, y sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de él, exploraron su cara con ansia, como si jamás fuera a cansarse de mirarle.

– **No… nunca lo haría –Molly suspiró, sus ojos viendo a Fred, justo como ella se sentía en ese momento, pero sabía era mucho peor en el libro. **

– **¿Por qué no estoy ahí, Harry? ¿Acaso no te agrado? –Fred resopló.**

– **No creo que sea eso –Harry habló en voz baja–Creo… creo que trajo a mis padres hacia mi… y a aquellos que sentía como padres… **

**Sirius soltó de las rodillas de los chicos y volvió a su forma humana. Él puso sus dos manos a cada lado del rostro de Harry y solo lo miró a los ojos por un momento. A continuación atrajo a Harry en un abrazo que esperó reflejara todo sus sentimientos por el muchacho.**

– **Te quiero –susurró antes de alejarse de Harry, con lágrimas en sus ojos.**

– **También te quiero –le dijo Harry a su padrino, no se sintió incómodo al decirlo ya que se sentía correcto decirlo en ese momento. **

–Has sido tan valiente...

Él no podía hablar. Sus ojos se recrearon en ella, y pensó que le gustaría quedarse allí y mirarla eternamente, y que no querría nada más.

–Ya casi has llegado –dijo James. –Estás muy cerca. Estamos... tan orgullosos de ti.

–¿Duele?

La pregunta infantil había salido de los labios de Harry sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Morir? Nada en absoluto –dijo Sirius. –Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido.

–Y él querrá que sea rápido. Quiere que esto acabe ya –dijo Lupin.

– **Que tranquilizador Remus –Tonks rodó los ojos.**

– **Bueno… eh… por lo menos es verdad –respondió Remus, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía, porque aún estaba pensando en que Harry pensaba en él como una figura paterna. Cuando Harry nació creía que el niño sería lo más cerca que iba a estar de tener un hijo y amaba a Harry como tal. Pero no creía que el chico sentía lo mismo por él, por eso fue tan agradable escuchar que estaba equivocado en eso. **

–No quería que murieras –dijo Harry. Estas palabras le salieron sin querer- –Ni ninguno de ustedes. Lo siento... –se dirigió especialmente a Lupin, suplicándole –...justo después de nacer tu hijo... Remus, lo siento...

**Y Remus bajó la cabeza y acercó más a Tonks hacia él, una ola de dolor lo golpeó cuando recordó que iba a morir e iba a dejar a un hijo sin padres. **

–Yo también lo siento -dijo Lupin. –Siento no poder conocerle... Pero él sabrá porque morí y espero que lo entienda. Yo intentaba construir un mundo mejor, uno donde el pudiera ser más feliz.

– **Y ahora él está tratando de hacer lo que se dice, tengamos fe de que de esta forma no sucedan tantas muertes –dijo Charlie. **

Una fría brisa que parecía emanar del corazón del bosque llevó el aire hasta la frente de Harry. Supo que no le dirían que continuara, que tendría que ser su decisión.

–¿Se quedarán conmigo?

-Hasta el final -dijo James.

–¿No podrán verlos? -preguntó Harry.

–Somos parte de ti -dijo Sirius, –Nadie más puede vernos.

Harry miró a su madre.

–Quédate a mi lado –dijo suavemente.

Y empezó a moverse. El frío de los dementores no le atemorizó; pasó a través de ellos junto con sus compañeros, que actuaron como Patronus para él, y juntos marcharon entre los viejos árboles que crecían apretadamente, sus ramas se enredaban, sus raíces se retorcían y enroscaban bajo sus pies.

Harry sujetó fuertemente la Capa a su alrededor mientras avanzaban en la oscuridad, viajando a lo más profundo del bosque, sin saber en realidad dónde estaba exactamente Voldemort, pero seguro de que le encontraría.

A su lado, sin hacer apenas ruido, caminaban James, Sirius, Remus y Lily, y su presencia le daba coraje, y era lo que le permitía seguir poniendo un pie enfrente del otro.

Notaba su cuerpo y su mente extrañamente desconectados, con las costillas trabajando sin instrucciones conscientes, como si fuera un pasajero y no el conductor del cuerpo que estaba a punto de abandonar. Los muertos que caminaban a su lado, atravesando el bosque, eran mucho más reales para él, en ese momento, que los vivos que había dejado atrás en el castillo; Ron, Hermione, Ginny y todos los demás eran fantasmas, mientras caminaba como atontado hacia el final de su vida, hacia Voldemort...

Un golpe y un susurro: alguna otra criatura viviente se había agitado muy cerca. Harry se detuvo bajo la Capa, atisbando a su alrededor, escuchando, sus padres, Remus y Sirius se detuvieron también.

–Hay alguien ahí –sonó un áspero susurro muy, muy cerca. –Tiene una Capa de Invisibilidad. ¿No será...?

Dos figuras aparecieron desde detrás de un árbol cercano: sus varitas resplandecieron, y Harry vio a Yaxley y Dolohov escudriñando la oscuridad, directamente hacia el lugar en que estaban Harry, sus padres, Sirius y Lupin. Daba la impresión de que no podían ver nada.

– He oído algo, seguro –dijo Yaxley–. ¿Crees que habrá sido un animal?

–Ese grandulón de Hagrid guardaba un enorme montón de cosas raras por aquí –dijo Dolohov, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro.

– **¡Hagrid no es ningún **_**grandulón**_**, pedazo de escoria! –Molly gruñó, con su enojo encendido ya que le era más fácil sentir eso que la tristeza que se había instalado en su pecho desde anoche. Además le era fácil botar su enojo hacia Dolohov debido a lo que le hizo a sus hermanos. **

Yaxley bajó la mirada hasta su reloj.

–Ya casi es el momento. Se ha cumplido la hora de Potter. Y no viene.

–Será mejor que volvamos –dijo Yaxley. –Nos enteraremos de cuál es ahora el plan.

Dolohov y él se volvieron y se adentraron más en el bosque. Harry les siguió, sabiendo que le guiarían exactamente a donde quería ir. Miró de un lado a otro, su madre le sonrió y su padre asintió, dándole ánimos.

– **¿Crees que sepamos? –dijo Sirius–. Ya sabes… que Dumbledore cree que Harry va a sobrevivir.**

– **¿No lo hacemos ahora? –dijo Remus.**

– **Estaba pensando que podíamos, después de todo, estar dándole ánimos para hacer algo como eso **

– **O simplemente sabemos que es lo correcto, y estamos tratando de que sea menos difícil para él –respondió Remus. **

– **O la piedra en realidad no los trae de la muerte y no es más que la representación de lo que Harry cree que es como ustedes actuarían en esa situación y viendo como lo resolvería Harry si ustedes hubieran estado allí para él. **

– **Tú simplemente no quieres creer que la gente puede volver de la muerte –le dijo Harry, y ella sonrió tímidamente. **

Habían avanzado durante sólo unos minutos cuando Harry vio luz frente a él, Yaxley y Dolohov llegaron a un claro, que Harry reconoció como el lugar donde el monstruoso Aragog había vivido en otra época.

Aún quedaban restos de su gigantesca red, pero su enjambre de descendientes había sido expulsado de allí por los Mortífagos, para que luchara por su causa.

Había un fuego ardiendo en el medio del claro, y su luz parpadeante iluminaba una multitud de mortífagos completamente silenciosos y vigilantes.

– **Merlín Harry, incluso si sobrevivieras ¿Cómo vas a lograr salir con vida después? –dijo Charlie sin pensar lo que ocasionó que varios de la sala gimieran. **

Algunos de ellos aún llevaban máscara y capucha; otros mostraban sus caras. Dos gigantes estaban sentados en el extremo del grupo, arrojando enormes sombras en la escena, de caras crueles y rugosas, como talladas vastamente en roca.

Harry vio a Fenrir, merodeando, mordiéndose las largas uñas; el enorme y rubio Rowle estaba tocándose delicadamente su labio, que sangraba.

Vio a Lucius Malfoy, que parecía derrotado y aterrado, y a Narcissa cuyos ojos estaban hundidos y llenos de aprehensión.

Cada ojo estaba fijo sobre Voldemort, que estaba parado, con su cabeza inclinada, y sus manos blancas dobladas sobre la Varita de Sauco delante de sí. Tal vez estaba contando silenciosamente en su mente, y Harry, parado en la orilla de la escena, pensó absurdamente en un niño contando, jugando al escondite.

– **No estoy seguro de querer jugar al escondite con él… –dijo Fred.**

– **... Debido a que es muy probable que te mataría tan pronto como te encuentre –añadió George. **

Detrás de su cabeza, todavía enrollándose y girando, la gran serpiente Nagini flotaba en su brillante jaula encantada, como un halo monstruoso.

Cuando Dolohov y Yaxley se reunieron en el círculo, Voldemort miraba hacia arriba.

–Ninguna señal de él, mi Señor –dijo Dolohov. La expresión de Voldemort no cambió.

Los ojos rojos parecían brillar junto a la luz del fuego. Lentamente, extrajo la Vieja Varita entre sus dedos largos.

–Mi señor –Bellatrix había hablado.

Se sentó lo más cerca posible de Voldemort, despeinada, con la cara un poco ensangrentada pero ilesa.

– **Mmmm –Sirius resopló, deseando que hubiera salido más lastimada. **

Voldemort levantó la mano para silenciarla, y ella no soltó una palabra más, lo miró con fascinación, adorándole.

–Pensé que vendría –dijo Voldemort con voz fuerte y clara, sus ojos aún en las llamas saltarinas. –Esperaba que viniera

– **¿Crees que lo harías? –preguntó Ron a Harry–. Si no fueras un… lo que eres… y no tuvieras que… hacer lo que vas hacer… ¿Crees que irías hacia él? **

– **No estoy seguro –admitió Harry–. Me sentiría muy culpable…**

Nadie habló. Parecían estar tan asustados como Harry, cuyo corazón estaba palpitando contra sus costillas, tratando de escapar de aquel cuerpo que estaba a punto de caer a un lado. Sus manos sudaban mientras se quitaba la capa de Invisibilidad y la guardaba junto a su túnica, con su varita. No quería verse tentado a pelear.

– **Si sería yo, hubiera intentado encontrar diversas formas de escape antes de entregarme –dijo Sirius en tono que era ligero pero en sus ojos se mostraba tristeza. **

– **Creo que también hubiera hecho lo mismo –dijo Charlie.**

– **Pero es mejor que Harry no lo hiciera –dijo Dumbledore y los demás lo miraron con frialdad–. Ya verán por qué. **

–Creo que… me equivoqué –dijo Voldemort.

–¡No lo hiciste! –dijo Harry con la voz más alta que pudo, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. No deseaba sonar asustado.

**Severus miraba con asombro a Harry, parecía que el muchacho tenía más control sobre sí mismo de lo que Severus creía posible. Que Harry entrara al bosque a sabiendas que tenía que morir, que iba a enfrentarse a su muerte sin miedo… era impresionante, especialmente cuando era Voldemort el que iba a causar su muerte. **

La Piedra de la Resurrección se deslizó por entre sus dedos entumecidos, y por el rabillo de sus ojos vio que sus padres, Sirius y Lupin desaparecieron cuando caminó hacia delante de la luz del fuego. En ese momento sentía que nadie importaba excepto Voldemort. Eran simplemente los dos.

La ilusión se fue tan pronto como llegó. Los gigantes rugieron como los Mortífagos y se levantaron juntos, había muchos gritos, lamentos, incluso risas.

Voldemort estaba congelado donde estaban parados, sus ojos rojos se habían encontrado con los de Harry, y miró fijamente en cuanto se movió hacia él, con nada más que el fuego entre ellos. Entonces una voz gritó:

–¡HARRY! ¡NO! –

Se dio vuelta y vio a Hagrid, estaba atrapado y atado

**Varios jadearon a esto, y al instante se sintieron mal por Hagrid ya que iba a ser testigo de la muerte de Harry. Mientras Harry estaba preocupado por lo que iba a sucederle a Hagrid… y odiaba el hecho de que él estuviera allí para ver eso. **

a un árbol cercano. Su cuerpo macizo agitó las ramas sobre la cabeza cuando luchó por zafarse, desesperado.

–¡NO! ¡NO! HARRY, ¿QUÉ HACES…?

**Ahora las lágrimas empezaban a caer de nuevo mientras McGonagall expresaba con voz efectiva el tono de pena de Hagrid. **

–¡CÁLLATE! –gritó Rowle, y con un golpecito de su varita, Hagrid fue silenciado. Bellatrix, que había saltado sobre sus pies, miraba con impaciencia de Voldemort a Harry, su pecho se agitaba.

– **Besaré a la persona que asesine a esa perra –Sirius gruñó ante eso. **

Las únicas cosas que se movieron eran las llamas y la serpiente, enrollándose y desenrollándose en la jaula que brillaba detrás de la cabeza de Voldemort.

Harry podía sentir la varita contra su pecho, más no hizo ningún intento de cogerla. Él sabía que la serpiente estaba demasiado protegida, sabía que si conseguía apuntar a Nagini, cincuenta maldiciones lo golpearían primero.

Entretanto, Voldemort y Harry se miraban el uno al otro, y ahora Voldemort inclinaba su cabeza un poco para un lado, considerando lo que tenía en frente, y una sonrisa particularmente decepcionada surgió de sus labios.

–Harry Potter –dijo muy suavemente. Su voz podría ser parte del fuego que saltaba. –El niño que vivió…

Ninguno de los Mortífagos se movió. Esperaban: Todos esperaban. Hagrid se debatía, y Bellatrix jadeaba, y Harry pensó inexplicablemente en Ginny, y su mirada ardiente, y la sensación de sus labios en los suyos.

**Los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon ante el hecho de que ella sería el último pensamiento de Harry antes de morir. **

**Harry también lo hizo, y sabía que su yo del libro debía de haber amado de verdad a Ginny Weasley, un sentimiento de estar sintiendo lo mismo lo envolvió. **

Voldemort había levantado su varita. Su cabeza todavía estaba inclinada de lado, como un niño curioso, preguntándose qué sucedería si procedía. Harry devolvió la mirada a los ojos rojos, y deseó que sucediera de una vez, rápido, mientras aún podía permanecer de pie, antes de que perdiera el control, antes de que le traicionara el miedo...

Vio cómo se movía la boca y un rayo de luz verde, y todo desapareció.

**La voz de McGonagall temblaba al leer y todos se encontraban tensos, a pesar de aferrarse a la idea que Harry de alguna forma milagrosa iba a vivir pero era difícil de creerlo en esos momentos.**

– **Fue el final del capítulo –dijo McGonagall.**

– **Yo leeré –dijo Arthur y tomó el libro.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡HOLA! ****¿Cómo están? Bueno como publique en mi FB, hoy 18 de enero les traigo un nuevo cap. ¡Qué responsable soy! :P jajaja. El capítulo va dedicado para HerreraDerek… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero la estés pasando bien. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, en realidad no sé si lo hayan hecho porque es un poco triste, con eso de que es el momento en que Harry se entrega U.U Bueno les dejo porque ya me andan gritando para que vaya almorzar. Por cierto chicxs, puede que me demore un poco en subir el sgte cap ya que empecé a retomar un anime que deje de ver por años (Bleach) ya que estoy tomándome Enero como mi mes de vacaciones antes de entrar a trabajar… y estoy empezando a verlo desde el principio (aunque ya voy x el cap 35) :D igual sigo traduciendo pero ahora es un poco más lento… igual, creo que el sgte cap lo tendré listo para el 15 de febrero. Nos vemos chicxs, cuídense mucho, y si alguien vive en un lugar donde sea época de invierno, por favor envíenme un poco, ¡ porque me estoy cocinaaaaandoooo! **

**Laos, chicxs. Un abrazo desde Perú**


End file.
